


Cheating Destiny

by dreamer1024



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 383,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dust from the Great War settles, the worlds are finally at peace. But what happens if everything is not as it seems, and the Great War was just the beginning?</p><p>A tale of loyalty, jealousy, betrayal, and love - with some humor thrown in for good measure.</p><p>The Sequel To CHASING DESTINY.</p><p>[Reader x Various]<br/>[KH/FF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora (The Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> **So, this is a year after Chasing Destiny. I'm going to post an individual "intro" for each boy, then jump into the plot. I PROMISE it will all make sense right after the introductions - I actually have a plot, for once xD;**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **First up: The Little Brownie~ (who's now 19 in my little world)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **♥ Alexia**

" _I want to put the pieces together - yours and mine_ "

[♥]

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

With a huff and a dramatic sigh, you shake your head to move your bangs from your eyes. It’s a particularly slow day, with little to no customers. The ding of the bell hanging from the door rings, breaking through the silence as the glass door opens. You glance up, immediately grinning when two familiar faces walk through.

“Nice apron,” Riku notes with a nod and a smirk.

You glance down at the red apron tied around your waist.

“What’s wrong with it?” you ask, crossing your arms over your chest as you narrow your eyes at the silverette.

Riku shrugs slightly, the movement causing his hair to partially block his eye-line. He had cut his hair almost immediately after arriving back at Destiny Islands, and had kept it rather short until recently. He claimed that he got sick of short hair, so he decided to grow it out again… but you’re convinced he just missed the stares and giggles he gets from the ~ladies~ when his hair is longer.

“Ignore him, he’s just grumpy,” the brunet beside him teases with a small laugh.

Your smile only grows as Sora hops over the counter, wrapping an arm around your shoulders in a loose hug. He leans down, pressing his lips to yours in a quick kiss. Ever since moving to the Islands, you and Sora had become inseparable. His parents – who are absolutely lovely and have been completely welcoming to you – even got you a job at their coffee shop.

The Island itself is utterly adorable. The entire town is mainly residential, besides the main square that’s filled with tiny boutiques, shops, and restaurants. The schools and university sit in a neat row along the beach, with your coffee shop nestled in across the street. During the school year, it makes for a busy job. But during the summer, everyone spends their time hanging out at the small surrounding islands or traveling the worlds, which leaves you with a lot of free time.

And Sora… Words can’t even describe how your relationship with him had changed. Without prying eyes and Nobodies trying to kill you, the two of you had settled into a surprisingly comfortable routine. He still lives with his parents as he finishes his GED (since he was dragged away from high school so many years ago), but with you living on their property there’s been more nights than you can count where he’s snuck into your little apartment for… sleepovers.

Life finally made sense.

“Aw. Why’s that?” you ask, somehow managing to tear your eyes from Sora’s bright blue orbs.

You can swear that Riku’s smirk falters and his face falls as Sora leans down to press his lips to the side of your head.

“Uh, nothing,” Riku mutters, leaning an open palm on the counter.

“C’mon Riku, don’t be like that. You know you can tell her,” Sora protests.

Riku just gives his best friend a look that can only be described as ‘ _you better shut up now before I kill you_.’

“Okay, I’ll tell her,” Sora decides, not picking up on Riku’s not-so-subtle hint. “We were watching Toy Story 3 – have you heard of it, [Name]? It’s so good!”

“Yeah,” you agree with a small laugh. “It’s been out for… awhile.”

“We’ve been a little busy,” Riku speaks up, drumming his fingers on the counter. “Can I have a coffee, by the way?”

You roll your eyes as Sora drops his arm and you turn around, filling up a large paper cup with relatively fresh coffee.

“You could say please,” Sora scolds Riku, placing his hands on his hips. “Anyway – where was I? Oh yeah! So we watched Toy Story 3 and Riku CRIED LIKE A BABY.”

Sora bursts out laughing, and you glance over your shoulder to shoot the silverette an amused look. He, on the other hand, looks anything but pleased.

“This isn’t over,” he warns Sora, pointing a finger at him as his free hand accepts the paper cup filled with coffee from you. “Thanks, [Name]. I’m taking this to go.”

“You sure?” you ask, resting a hand on Sora’s back.

That same irritated look crosses over his face as his eyes lock onto your hand, like he just ate a bar of soap.

“… Yeah. See you guys.”

With a slight nod, he turns on his heel and heads out the door. You and Sora watch him leave, waiting for him to turn the corner.

“Finally!” Sora groans, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. “Thought he’d never leave.”

You laugh as you place your hands on his shoulders.

“So mean.”

“It’s just awkward! I mean,” Sora sighs, resting his forehead against yours. “I got the girl, you know? He’s not used to losing.”

You smile sadly as you lean forward, rising onto your tiptoes as you place a light kiss on his lips. One of the things that _had_ changed during the past year – Sora’s height. He was no longer your little brownie, you're sad to note.

“Are you closing tonight?” Sora asks as he litters your face with kisses.

“Sadly,” you respond, giggling at the ticklishness of his actions. “I’ll see you when I get back though!”

“Movie night??” Sora asks with an eager grin.

“Isn’t every night movie night?” you tease.

After missing so many years in the “real world,” there wasn’t much Sora loved more than curling up on the couch with you and catching up on movies. Especially since they served as a nice distraction from his schoolwork. Sora chuckles, leaning down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss.

“See ya tonight,” he murmurs, running a finger down your cheek before turning around, hopping over the counter, and sauntering out of the shop. “Love you!”

“Love you, too!” you call out with a wave.

You bite back a smile, covering your mouth with your hand. It was almost dangerous just how much you had fallen for him in the past year.

Unfortunately, you’re so distracted on watching the whistling brunet walk down the street, you miss a man hiding in the shadows watching the two of you with interest.

[♥]

You glance around the shop, a small smile on your face. Though it was boring to have so few customers, it was _very_ nice to barely have to clean up at closing. Since Riku was one of your only customers today (and he didn’t even pay, you eventually realized), the place was absolutely spotless by the time you turn off the lights. You close the door, locking it with the brass key given to you by Sora’s parents.

The snap of a twig behind you causes you to stiffen. Quickly, you snap your head around, glancing over your shoulder. The street is empty, nothing in the distance besides the high school.

“Creepy,” you mutter under your breath as you shove your hands in the pockets of your apron.

You start to walk down the street towards Sora’s house, finding yourself walking faster than usual. For some reason, you just can’t shake the feeling that someone is following you. This isn't the first time this has happened, sadly.

As normal as your life had become, you didn’t escape the Great War unscathed. You've gotten good at faking it, but many nights are spent tossing and turning with nightmares. Killing Luxord, watching Sora as he embedded his Keyblade in Lexaeus' skull... So much death had been witnessed, it's impossible to forget all of the blood and the pain. Sleeping in Sora's arms helps, but the memories remain. Your hip still sports an ugly, key-shaped scar courtesy of Vanitas. Sora claims the scar “has character,” but since he’s such a terrible liar you know that it must look bad.

_Vanitas_ … 

As much as you willed them away, his golden eyes still haunt you the most.

“Hey, [Name]!”

You glance up from the concrete sidewalk beneath your feet, sighing into a smile when you spot Sora in his front yard. He has a huge grin on his face as he waves at you. You laugh and wave back, hurrying towards him.

Just as you pass a large shrub another snapping sound rips through the night’s silence. You jump, hopping out into the street as your hands fly free from your apron. A man dressed all in black steps out, a hood covering his face.

“G-Get away from me!” you threaten, cursing yourself for leaving your gun at home.

“Hey, back off!” Sora yells, running towards you.

The man reaches for you, and with a scream you scramble towards Sora. He reaches a hand out to you, but the man suddenly appears between the two of you in a poof of smoke, blocking Sora's hand. The man peers over his shoulder, his hood falling back to reveal jet-black hair. A wave of nausea crashes over you as you take a step back and Sora’s blue eyes widen more than you thought possible.

“Sorry to crash the party,” the man laughs before turning towards you. “But you two aren’t _so_ stupid you thought this was over so easily… Right?”

Golden eyes lock with yours, and your entire body freezes with fear, disgust, and bone-chilling terror.

“You’re not real,” Sora speaks up, summoning his Keyblade for the first time in a year. “You died.”

Vanitas’ eyes stay locked on your figure, his lips rising in a demented smile that causes your blood to run cold.

“You can’t kill something that’s already dead.”

He glances at Sora out of the corner of his eyes with the faintest turn of his head.

“Sorry, but I need her. For good this time.”

Vanitas’ hand roughly grabs your wrist. The last thing you see is Sora’s panicked expression before your world turns black, ripped out of paradise and into the darkness as your name screamed by Sora rings through the air.


	2. Noctis Lucis Caelum (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gonna try and churn these suckers out ASAP so the real story can begin. But I thought it'd be more interesting to see a glimpse of *your* life in the interim. All of the endings will be roughly the same, with varying levels of creepiness/stalkerness depending on how I'm feeling when I write them. You know Vanny... He just can't help himself xD;**
> 
>  
> 
> **His plot is going to be /very/ different in this series though. It doesn't look it now, but it will. Soon!**
> 
>  
> 
> **SIDENOTE: I never played Noctis’ game so… I know literally nothing about his family. Don’t kill me if I’m wrong -_-**
> 
>  
> 
> **♥ Alexia**

  
[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

Humming softly to yourself, you gently place a pair of white-gold earrings in your ears. They’re adorned with emerald gems – a one-year anniversary present from Noctis. You smile as you glance at your reflection in the mirror. The earrings perfectly match the emerald-green gown you’re wearing. It’s just the right amount of poof, flowing down to your feet and just barely covering your black heels.

After moving to Noctis’ world, his father had immediately fallen in love with you. He had sadly remembered when his world descended into darkness, and was eternally grateful to have his son returned to his. Although the King had more money and power than you could ever imagine, he's surprisingly down-to-earth and gentle – just like his son.

A knock on your bedroom door causes you to jump in surprise, and you glance over your shoulder as it slowly opens. You immediately grin when you spot Noctis standing in the doorway wearing a black suit.

“Ready?” he asks as he moves towards you. A hand rests on the small of your back as he leans forward, placing a kiss to your cheek. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

Girlish giggles immediately escape your lips as you collapse into his waiting arms. He chuckles as you cling to him as if your life depends on it. No matter how much time passed, he still had the ability of turning you into a hormonal puddle.

“So do you. Handsome, I mean,” you quickly correct as he leads you out of your bedroom.

“Not beautiful?” he teases with a raise of his eyebrow, glancing down at you. “That hurts, [Name].”

“Ugh, you know what I mean,” you groan, resting your head on his chest as you wrap an arm around his waist. “Has the party started yet?”

He nods, his gaze locked on the large double doors at the end of the hall. As nice as his father was to let you live with him in the castle, to maintain decorum you were stuck _way_ on the other side of the building in the servant’s quarters. It should be humiliating… but quite frankly, you’re just grateful to be living in a _freaking castle_.

“Late as usual,” you hum, tutting a bit as he opens one of the doors with a rough push. “I’m sorry.”

“I think the whole kingdom is used to your tardiness by now.”

You glance up to shoot him a glare, but the second your eyes land on the genuine smile adorning his features you once against find yourself melting into a grin. The past year had been almost a blur of kisses, stolen moments, and – yes – occasional fights (no one’s perfect!). But overwhelmingly, it had been the best year of your life, and you’d never want to spend your time with anyone else.

“Ah, thank you,” Noctis murmurs as a server walks past with a tray of champagne flutes.

He drops his hand from the small of your back, grabbing two glasses and handing one to you. With a charming grin he clinks his glass against yours.

“To…”

“… us?” you finish with a nervous laugh.

Noctis purses his lips for a second before shrugging and taking a sip.

“Kind of lame, but I guess it works.”

The playful glint in his eyes as he watches you sip your champagne sends a shiver up your spine and causes a smile to creep up onto your face.

[♥]

The party continued without a hitch. The food is delicious, the drinks are flowing, and although you’re stuck in a room with almost 100 nobles, you still feel as if you’re the only person who exists to Noctis.

“C’mon,” Noctis hums in your ear as his hands rest on your hips. “No one will notice.”

With soft coos in your ear and gentle caresses for almost an hour now, your self-control is almost non-existent. He’s been practically begging to leave the party and head to his room, not only to escape the stuffy party-goers but also to try to finally spend some time alone. Noctis’ fingers graze over the key-shaped scar on your hip, causing your breath to catch in your throat and a dark look to cross over his face.

“I hate that thing,” he mutters bitterly, wrapping his hand around you to rest on the small of your back.

“I know,” you whisper, rising onto the tips of your toes to place a light kiss against his cheek. “I know.”

Far too many times, the two of you had stayed up and discussed _that_ night. The wounds, the scars, the fact that Noctis watched you disappear, heard your screams… Sometimes you wonder which one of you it haunted more.

“I’m sorry, it’s pointless to dwell on it,” he apologizes, quickly sobering up as he rests a hand on the side of your face. “Nothing can ruin this night.”

You skin heats up under his touch as he pulls you towards you, his lips crashing against yours. The kiss is surprisingly dominating, his lips quickly overpowering yours as he walks you backwards, behind a pillar so that your intertwined bodies are out of view of the people in the room. A hand slides under your dress, trailing up your thigh and leaving a hot trail in the wake of his fingers. Just as you’re about to snap and drag him to your room ( _it’s close, so very close_ ), a booming laugh echoes throughout the dining hall.

You and Noctis break apart, peering around the pillar. Standing in the middle of the room is a man dressed in black, his face hidden by the shadow of his hood.

“Who are you?” Noctis’ father asks, taking a step towards the uninvited guest.

The man raises his hand and flicks his wrist, sending Noctis’ father flying into a table. Glasses, plates, and food are knocked to the ground in a stunning loud “crash.” Besides his groans, the room is silent.

“Hey!” Noctis shouts, holding you behind him as he takes a step forward.

With his free hand he reaches for his sword, eyes widening when he realizes he’s without a weapon.

Three guards charge towards the man. With a snap of his fingers, they fall to the floor, their necks broken. Their bodies fall into a discarded pile, and with a gasp you cover your mouth and shake your head. Memories of the horrors from last year fill your mind, so quickly and vividly that you stumble backward from the sheer weight of it all. Noctis’ hand find yours, helping to steady you as he keeps his gaze on the man. It had been a year since he had to fight, but if he had to do so to keep you safe, he would – to the death.

“Stay behind me,” he tells you quietly, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

You nod nervously, lacing your fingers with his.

“How sweet,” the man mocks, taking a step towards the two of you. "Together at last, huh?"

Your eyes slowly widen with realization when you hear his voice. You would never forget it, for as long as you lived, _his_ voice.

“No…” you murmur, shaking your head. “No…”

The man disappears in a flash of smoke. You can feel warm breath hitting the back of your neck, and your eyes well up with tears as his fingers immediately find the scar on your hips.

“Now now, [Name], didn’t I tell you?” he muses, his free hand resting on the side of your face, a thumb trailing down your cheek. “There’s no escape.”

Noctis turns around, eyes landing on you and the man in horror.

“V-Vanitas?” Noctis asks, his gaze darting between you and the newcomer.

Vanitas laughs, golden eyes flitting up to the young Prince as your heart threatens to beat out of your chest.

“You kept her safe, for a time. Let me take it from here, Caelum.”

Your hand is ripped out of Noctis’ grasp as you and Vanitas are catapulted into darkness. The last thing you hear is Noctis calling your name before the silence becomes deafening.


	3. Riku (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'd suggest reading all introductions, because I'm going to be sprinkling in little hints about the plot from here on out. This one's a little darker than the others, which will also be happening depending on the guy's personality. Some of them are doing just fine after the War, some are struggling. Sora and especially Noctis are fine. Riku is struggling. Which then bleeds into [Name], because if the guy is struggling, then so is she. Vicious cycle.**
> 
> **Enjoy~**
> 
> **♥ Alex**

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

_You glance around your surroundings – you’re atop a rocky mountaintop amidst deep canyons. The sky is practically black, and rough winds thrash your body as you struggle to stand. The wound on your shoulder has re-opened, as well as your hip. Blood pours down, drenching your clothes and your body._

_The canyons where you almost lost your life have become your purgatory._

_“There’s nothing you can do, [Name].”_

_Your eyes dart up to the cloaked man before you. Any relationship with him would be considered minimal, at best – so why is he always following you?_

_“Ah, Xemmy, don’t be cruel,” the woman standing beside him laughs wickedly, her dark eyes locked onto your stumbling form. “Just finish her.”_

_“What do you want with me?” you ask, taking a weak step backwards as you hold onto your bleeding arm._

_Your Nobody saunters towards you, hands clasped behind her back. A wide smile is on her face as she watches you closely. She stops right in front of you, leaning in so her lips are brushing against your ear._

_“Silly [Name],” she coos, and your face distorts in disgust. “I want **you**.”_

_With all of your strength you shove her away with your good hand, and with another loud laugh she grabs onto your injured shoulder. You cry out in pain, nearly collapsing to the ground._

_“I’m going to take him for myself. You know that, right?”_

_Your eyes widen, searching hers for emotion. There’s none._

_“What’s his name – Riku? I’ve been watching the two of you, late at night,” [Na-x-me] continues, running a finger down your cheek. “He’s quite handsome, you know. I wonder if he’ll look at me the same way he looks at you.”_

_Your breath catches in your throat, and your eyes start to burn with tears._

_“I can easily,” she clears her throat, her voice suddenly becoming much softer, “ **be you**. Never forget that.”_

_“Let’s just get this over with,” another voice decides, and your eyes dart to the side to see Vanitas suddenly standing beside you. “I’m sick of this game.”_

_“No!” you cry out as [Na-x-me] roughly grabs your arms, holding you still as Vanitas marches towards you, summoning his Keyblade._

_“[Name],” Xemnas speaks up, though his voice sounds… different._

_Younger._

_“[Name]!” he repeats, louder this time, and you glance over at him in confusion. “[NAME]!”_

You wake up with a gasp, sitting up. Your hands rise to your head, grabbing roughly onto your damp hair as screams escape your throat. A hand on your back slowly brings you back to reality, more aware of your surroundings. The damp sweat clinging to your body. The soft sheets surrounding your body. The familiar surroundings of your bedroom. The man kneeling before you, aquamarine eyes wide with worry as he watches you. His lips are moving, but you can hear nothing. Even though you’ve stopped screaming, all you can hear is the beating of your heart. Finally, his voice breaks through.

“You were having another nightmare, [Name].”

Again? God, how many times were you going to have these dreams, of your Nobody taking over your life? Xemnas killing Riku? Vanitas killing you?

It’s like your brain doesn’t know they’re all dead.

“I… I…”

You trail off in a weak sob as Riku wraps his arms around you, cradling you into his chest as he leans back against the pillows. His nose nuzzles against your cheek, and you can feel your heartbeat steadying, the tears drying. You remember you’re no longer trapped in war; you’re on the Islands.

Safe.

“Get some sleep,” he mumbles tiredly in your ear, closing his eyes as you do the same.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, holding onto him for dear life. “I’m sorry.”

You’ve lost count at how many times you’ve had to fall asleep like that since the war ended.

[♥]

“And then – [Name], I kid you not – Riku literally starts BAWLING, going on about how he _can’t believe Andy’s leaving_.”

Sora explodes in laughter, holding onto his stomach as he throws his head back. You can’t help but join him as Riku shoots both of you aggravated looks.

“It’s okay, Rik. I don’t think it’s possible to make it through Toy Story 3 without crying,” you point out, ruffling his shaggy gray hair.

The two of you decided to pop into Sora’s parent’s coffee shop after another relatively restless night. Something about visiting the little brownie seemed to put you both at ease. His carefree attitude despite witnessing so much horror helped to put everything in perspective, and remind you that hope is on the horizon.

“Whatever,” Riku grumbles, taking an angry sip of his coffee. “This tastes terrible, by the way. Like… Garlic? How is that even possible?”

Sora’s eyes widen as a hurt expression crosses his face.

“Riku,” you scold, though you had to admit – the coffee really did taste terrible, and like garlic.

“I made it just how my parents told me to,” he argues haughtily. “Besides, I hate this place! Work, school… It’s like nobody cares that I saved the worlds!”

Sora crosses his arms over his chest as he starts to huff angrily. This had sadly become a running theme. Sora had been struggling to keep up with his GED program (since he had left school so many years ago), and worked for his parents on the side. You would take some of his shifts at the coffee shop – his parents had been nothing but welcoming towards you – and you’d also volunteer to help out with the kids at Destiny Elementary. Riku was working for his parents, who traveled so much you often wondered if Riku had raised himself as a child. Sora had hinted at this possibility more than a few times.

Although the three of you had settled into a comfortable life, it didn’t mean that everything was without drawbacks. Sora’s presence, though calming and fun, would occasionally put a wedge in your and Riku’s relationship. He never protested or acted anything but happy for the two of you, but the hurt and almost pained expressions were hard to ignore.

Despite this, your relationship with Riku had flourished into something you never thought was possible. Every night you fell asleep in his arms, to the point where you half-jokingly wondered if you’d be able to sleep without him at this point. Scars from the war had undeniably followed both of you, but this only made your bond grow. He could still be cocky, sarcastic, a little rude… but honestly, that only made you love him more. And judging by the admiring and caring looks he’d give you nearly constantly, there’s no doubt he felt the same way about you.

“Saving the worlds doesn’t mean you don't have to finish high school,” Riku points out.

Sora groans before shaking his head.

“Yeah yeah, I guess… So what are you guys doing today?” Sora asks, the peppiness quickly back in his smile.

“Taking it easy. It was a long night,” you reply, fighting back a tired yawn.

A hand gently grabs yours, and you glance up to see Riku grinning down at you. It’s incredible how after all this time, he still makes you feel like you’re the only person in the room. A quiet cough breaks the silence, and the two of you look towards a sheepish Sora, who’s avoiding the sight in front of him as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

“On that note, we should let you get going. I’m sure you have a lot of work to do,” Riku teases with a small smirk.

“Yeah, we’re swamped today,” Sora responds sarcastically, glancing around the empty shop. “Oh well. I’ll see ya guys later!”

“Bye, Sora,” you call out with a wave as Riku starts to drag you out of the shop.

Sora nods at you before fishing his phone out of the pocket of his apron and starting to play a game. You and Riku make your way onto the street, his hand releasing yours to instead wrap around your waist. His fingers trail over the scar on your hip, a frown etched on his features.

“So, what _do_ you want to do today?” you ask.

“Um…”

“We could watch Toy Story 3. Maybe Bambi? Or Dumbo, that’s always a laugh-riot.”

Riku rolls his eyes before releasing a chuckle and shaking his head.

“Never gonna live that down, am I?”

“Nope.”

Riku comes to a stop, tugging on you to bring you up against his chest. With a small smile you wrap your arms around his neck, leaning forward to peck his cheek. He quickly shifts his head so that his lips capture yours, a hand resting on the side of your face as he holds you against him. Instantly you melt into the kiss, pulling him closer as your hands desperately clutch at his shirt. His fingers dig into your hair, laying claim to you as he’s done so many times before.

“Should we be doing this, here?” you ask as Riku breaks the kiss, a hand running up your back as he stares down at you.

His gaze is heated enough to make your knees buckle.

“I don’t care,” he replies gruffly, his fingers playing with your hair.

“Don’t stop,” a voice calls out, causing you and Riku to jump in surprise. “I was enjoying the show.”

You peer over Riku’s shoulder, eyes widening when you spot a man in black standing in the middle of the street. How long had he even been there?! Riku turns around, keeping you behind him as he stares at the stranger.

“Excuse me – what did you say?” Riku asks, pure venom dripping from his voice.

“Still so angry,” the man muses with a tilt of his head. “I figured [Name] would have eradicated all of the darkness from your heart, Riku.”

The man chuckles under his breath, and you swear your heart stops. The world pauses. Your blood freezes.

“V… Van...”

Riku glances over his shoulder at you for a second and, taking the opportunity, the man raises a hand.

“No!” you cry out, desperately pushing Riku out of the way.

You’re too slow. A burst of air comes from the man’s hand, hitting Riku directly. He flies through the air, landing roughly on the concrete. He hits the ground with a loud “thunk,” and you can hear him groaning in pain as his hands fly to his head.

“Riku!” you yell, running towards him.

You’re forced to come to a stop as the man appears before you. In the melee his hood has blown backwards, revealing your nightmare in reality – bright, golden eyes.

“Gotta let him go, [Name]. It’ll make this whole thing easier for everyone.”

Your gaze darts down to Riku, who’s watching you in dazed horror as his hand rests against the side of his head, which is bleeding profusely. He starts to stand up, just as Vanitas’ hand lands on your shoulder.

“Ri-!” is all you manage to get out before you disappear into darkness, leaving Riku kneeling in the middle of the street with his eyes wide in panic.

“Riku!”

His entire body is shaking as he slowly looks up to see Sora running towards him, blue eyes as wide as saucers.

“Riku, oh my God, who was that? Where's [Name]?!” Sora asks, helping his best friend to his feet.

Riku pulls back his hand from his head, barely registering the amount of blood he’s lost. Not that it matters. He’d lose all of his blood to get you back.

“Get your ring. Call Sephiroth,” Riku mutters, his voice harsh and short. His eyes quickly dart up to Sora’s. “They’re back.”


	4. Leon (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Poor Genesis... x'D**

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

“Two sea-salt ice creams, please!!!”

The attendant of the vendor cart shoots the dark-haired girl beside you a strange look before rolling his eyes and grabbing two popsicles from his cart. Yuffie’s practically bouncing on her heels as she glances between you, the man, and the ice cream with her eyebrows raised suggestively.

“50 munny,” the man grumbles as he hands you both popsicles, obviously not loving Yuffie’s optimism so early in the morning.

“Oh,” Yuffie laughs as she pats her pockets with a sheepish expression. “I forgot my wallet.”

The man just gives you an exasperated look. You sigh, pulling out a few coins from the pockets of your jacket and handing them to the man. Yuffie cheers, sticking the popsicle in her mouth as she bounces away.

“Sorry about… well, you know,” you apologize, nodding towards Yuffie.

“It’s okay,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “We all really appreciate you guys, helping us rebuild. It’s on the house next time.”

You grin and give him an eager nod before hurrying after Yuffie, who’s already down the stairs and heading towards Cid’s.

“I don’t want to work!” she complains with a groan. “I dunno how you do it, [Name].”

“Do what?”

She comes to a stop, resting a hand on her hip as she shoves the popsicle in her mouth again.

“This! I mean… don’t get me wrong, I love helping out my world. But aren’t you a little bored, after everything we went through last year?”

Death, chaos, and the smell of blood suddenly fill your memories, and you quickly shake your head.

“Nope,” you reply, taking a large bite of your ice cream. “Between homicidal Nobodies and a deranged Vanitas, this is _much_ better.”

“Is Yuffie complaining again?”

You glance over your shoulder, grinning when you spot a tall, brown-haired male walking towards you and Yuffie.

“What do you mean ‘again,’ huh?” Yuffie asks as Leon wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“You haven’t stopped complaining for a year now,” Leon explains dryly. “One more day of it and Cid just might kill you.”

Yuffie sticks out her tongue at Leon before polishing off the rest of her ice cream. You giggle lightly, wrapping an arm around Leon’s waist as you lean into him. He smiles down at you before pressing his lips against the top of your head.

“Ew,” Yuffie complains, and you shoot her a look at Leon starts to smirk.

“You know, I think Genesis mentioned needing some help. Why don’t you go find him?” Leon suggests.

An excited look grows on Yuffie’s face.

“Really?? He never wants my help!”

She takes off down the road, practically tripping over her feet as she hurries towards the castle.

“He’s going to kill you. You know that, right?” you speak up as soon as Yuffie’s out of earshot.

Leon merely shrugs, pulling you closer to him.

“It’s payback for forcing me to read through all of those journal entries with him.”

“You’re such a bully~” you tease, laughing as Leon envelops you in his arms.

The past year had really been a blur. Genesis and Yuffie had come with you two, as Hollow Bastion needed (and still requires) a lot of work to get it back to normal. Genesis spends most of his days locked away in the castle, combing through all of the old scientific experiments, notes, and even diary entries – which are absolutely hilarious and one of your favorite forms of entertainment, since Xehanort was a legitimate nutcase. Yuffie was great at keeping up the morale of the citizens, when she wasn’t chatting their ears off and driving them crazy. She, Genesis, and even Leon to a point (though he’d never admit it) all miss the war. It was strange, watching these great fighters acting almost as housecats.

You, on the other hand, happily spent your days primarily with Cid. He had taught you a great deal about the programs that run the town, and had even allowed you to do some solo missions with Tron to get the security system up and running again. Somehow, you had grown on him, and he on you.

And Leon… Being with him had opened up your eyes. While you’re still haunted at night and the scars remain, he somehow managed to keep you grounded. He had taken you at your weakest and built you back up to a real person again, fully functioning, capable of finding joy, and _happy_.

You still can’t go near the Bailey without getting a panic attack, but that’s a whole separate issue.

“I think Cid’s probably looking for me,” you speak up, absentmindedly running your hands up and down Leon’s back.

Leon merely shrugs before he leans down, pressing his lips against yours in a soft kiss. You immediately grab onto his shirt, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he holds you close.

“I know he is. I was sent you find you,” he mumbles against your lips as he pulls back, his blue eyes staring down into yours.

“Ah, crap,” you mutter, hanging your head back. “I’m in trouble, huh?”

“Big time.”

With a laugh and a shrug you grab Leon’s hand in yours, dragging him towards Cid’s apartment. Alone time would have to wait.

[♥]

After being yelled at for a few times and scolded for _once again_ skipping work to grab ice cream, you were seated on a chair beside Cid as you typed away. He keeps glancing towards you every couple seconds, and finally you huff and lean back, staring at him.

“What is it, Cid?” you ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Nothin’, nothing’,” he replies, resuming his typing. “Ya just seem… happy.”

Your eyebrows rise slightly in surprise. You were expecting him to make fun of your hunched over position or the way you awkwardly bite your lower lip as you type.

“Happy?” you repeat.

“Yea, happy. It’s a good thing.”

“I know that,” you respond with a roll of your eyes. “Well… thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, sweetheart.”

With a smile you glance towards the screen, looking over the formula you’re working on. Tron’s security system is _almost_ finished. One more day, and the city would be 100% up and running again.

“So, how’re you an’ loverboy?” Cid asks as he takes a long drag of his cigarette, leaning back in his seat as well.

Your grin only widens.

“We’re… great. I dunno what I’d do without him, honestly.”

“Aw,” a voice teasingly coos behind you, and with a jump and glance over your shoulder you spot Leon standing in the doorway.

“You knew he was there, didn’t you?” you ask Cid, who merely shrugs and resumes his typing.

You hop out of your chair, hurrying towards Leon.

“I missed you,” you greet as you throw yourself into his arms. “How’s Gen?”

“Currently plotting his revenge for me sticking Yuffie on him for the day.”

You laugh loudly, shaking your head.

“Hey take the party outside! I’m workin’,” Cid complains.

“Sorry, Cid,” Leon grumbles as he leads you outside. He shuts the door behind him, turning to face you. A hand runs through your hair as he takes a step closer to you. “Now, where were we?”

You smile as he leans down, his lips hovering over yours. Gently, so soft that you can barely feel it, his lips press against yours. Just as your hands start to reach for his face, Leon pulls back with a slight smile.

“Hey, wanna run up ahead to the shops? I need to talk to Cid about something.”

“Is everything okay?” you ask, absentmindedly playing with the ends of Leon’s dark hair.

“Of course. Just boring Genesis stuff,” he replies, shooing you along. “I’ll be there ASAP.”

You nod, blowing him a kiss and a wave before turning around a heading down the path towards the market place. Humming slightly to yourself, you practically skip the entire way there. Your heart had never felt so full, nor your body so alive. A lot of that is probably thanks to the sugar in the ice cream earlier, but you know you owe your happiness to Leon.

“Man, where’s the [Name] I used to know?” a voice calls out. “The one always worried and sulking around?”

You skid to a stop, glancing around the alley; no one’s there. Finally you glance up, doing a double take when you spot a man in black standing on the ledge above.

“Uh, excuse me? Do I know you?” you ask, placing your hands on your hips.

The man disappears in a poof of gray smoke, suddenly appearing right before you.

“It’s been a long time, but not _that_ long. It hurts you could forget me so easily.”

You’re frozen to the spot, eyes locked on the man in front of you. That voice…

“Sorry, but I don’t know you,” you say (lying to yourself in the process) before turning on your heel and running as fast as you can back towards Cid’s.

You turn the corner, releasing on “oomph” as you run right into a solid figure. You take a step back, sighing in relief when you spot Leon staring down at you with a confused frown.

“[Name], what’s –”

“RUN!” you yell, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind you.

Surprisingly, he complies without objection. You take off in a sprint towards Cid’s, still holding onto Leon, knowing your gun is on the table right by the door. A whoosh is heard, and you’re roughly grabbed from behind as Leon’s flung into the wall. Desperately reaching out with your arms and legs, you do your best to fight back as you’re dragged from Leon, who can only watch in dismay. He’s pressed against the wall, as if an invisible force is holding him there.

“I found you,” a voice murmurs in your ear.

You glance back, panic setting in when you’re greeted by dark hair and golden eyes. It feels like you’re dying all over again. Vanitas glances over at Leon with a smirk.

“Let her go,” Leon all but growls, and you can see him struggling against whatever is holding him still.

Vanitas chuckles, wrapping an arm around you. It takes everything in you not to throw up.

“Sorry I had to disarm you, Squall. Leon. Whatever you’re called. I usually prefer to fight fair, but I just can’t take any chances.”

“No, wait-!”

The last thing you see is Leon falling to the ground, finally free. He charges towards you, pulling out his Gunblade as you’re ripped out of this world and into darkness.

Leon stands in silent shock for a few seconds before tearing away towards Cid’s apartment. He flings open the door, grabbing the ring Sephiroth had given him a year ago for emergencies.

“Hey, what’d I say about bein’ quiet?” Cid complains, not bothering to look behind him.

Leon clicks the button on the underside of the ring, feeling only slightly relieved when it glows blue. Hopefully at least some of the others would notice and come as soon as possible.

“What’s with the long face?”

Leon opens his mouth to respond when there’s suddenly a knock at the door. With a frown he flings it open, eyes widening when he spots a blond standing there, eyes wide with panic.

“Where’s [Name]?” Roxas asks quickly.

Leon steps aside, allowing the Nobody entrance.

“I don’t know,” Leon replies, pinching the skin between his eyes as a tired migraine threatens to form. “But I think we’re about to be at war. Again.”

Roxas releases a sigh before nodding, his blue eyes darting up to Leon’s.

“Good. I was getting a little bored.”

Despite the situation, a small smirk grows on the faces of both men.  



	5. Zack Fair (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I decided Zack’s [Name] has an ugly and undying one-sided feud with Seifer. This might become a plot point because I kind of fell in love with it.**
> 
> **Starting this one off funny cause, well… you’ll see. This one hurt to write -_-**
> 
> **Also: SORRY CLOUD~**

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

_“Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class,” Sephiroth calls out into his microphone._

_“Yes, Sir!” Zack responds as he runs up onto the stage, standing proudly with his hands clasped behind his back._

_The entire audience explodes into cheers, and he waves quickly at them before Sephiroth taps on the microphone to regain control of the stadium._

_“We are here today to honor your bravery and exploits on behalf of SOLDIER,” Sephiroth begins. “You, Zack Fair, are so much stronger than Angeal.”_

_“Ugh, **finally** someone admits it,” Zack agrees with a roll of his eyes._

_“You are so much smarter than Genesis,” Sephiroth continues, “and someone needs to tell him that reading poetry is lame.”_

_“It feels good to have that acknowledged, thank you,” Zack replies._

_“You’ve saved Cloud’s life so many times, he’s practically in your debt for eternity.”_

_“Hey, that’s true!”_

_“You’re the best kisser of all time.”_

_“Sephy, I told you that in confidence,” you scold from the wings of the stage with a small smile._

_“Sorry, [Name],” Sephiroth apologizes with a glance towards you. “And you are so skilled in battle, you just might be better than me someday.”_

_“Well, let’s not go crazy now,” Zack laughs, waving a hand in front of him. “Actually… Yeah, you know what, that’s probably true, too. So thanks!”_

_“Therefore, we are bestowing the great honor of labeling you, Zack Fair, the best SOLDIER of all time!” Sephiroth announces._

_The stadium erupts in cheers and applause as a lowly Third Class places a diamond-encrusted golden crown on top of Zack’s head. He laughs and smiles out at the crowd as they throw roses and flowers onto the stage. He glances to the side, practically beaming when he spots you running towards him._

_“I’m so proud of you!” you exclaim, throwing yourself into his arms. “I think you deserve a little treat, huh?”_

_You start to rip off his shirt, running your hands down his chest as you lean forward and press your lips against his. The stadium devolves into chants of his name as you giggle and reach for the zipper of his pants._

Zack chuckles darkly in his sleep as he turns over, grabbing your sleeping figure and pulling you against him.

_You charge forward, a bright red Struggle bat in your hand. Seifer is standing on the other side of the court, his stupid black beanie covering his dirty blond hair._

_“You can’t win, [Name]!” he exclaims, starting to run too._

_The game is currently tied, 99 to 99. Two lone blue balls lie in the middle of the court, just waiting to be taken by you. Seifer reaches for them just as you fly forward. Using all of your strength you reach out, extending your arm towards the male. Your bat collides with his stomach, sending him flying backwards. He skids along the ground, knocked unconscious, as blue balls explode around him. The buzzer sounds, and the Sandlot erupts into cheers._

_“And our new Struggle champion, the best we’ve ever seen, is: [Name]!” the announcer shouts over the roar._

_You laugh as you spot Zack running towards you lifting you up into his arms._

_“I’m so proud of you!” he exclaims, grinning widely. “I think you deserve a little treat, eh?”_

_With you still in his arms he leans forward, pressing his lips to yours in a rough kiss. The Sandlot devolves into chants of your name as you giggle and reach down to rip off his shirt… Until suddenly your chest starts to tighten uncomfortably._

_“What is it?” Zack asks, placing you down on the ground._

_“Can’t… ow.”_

Your eyes snap open as you wheeze for air. Glancing down, you groan loudly when you realize Zack is sleeping with all of his weight on you – again. You try to push him off, to no avail.

“Get… off…” you grunt, pushing on his shoulders as he continues to snore.

As if answering your prayers, the alarm from your phone suddenly starts to blare through the bedroom and with a yelp Zack sits up straight. You smile as you start to breathe normally, reaching over to your nightstand to turn off your alarm.

“Ugh, I was having such a good dream,” Zack whines as he flops down on the bed, burying his face into his pillow.

“Number one SOLDIER?” you guess.

He shifts his head so that he’s smirking up at you, his blue eyes slowly starting to look more awake. His hair is shorter than it was a year ago, making him look older and wiser. Thankfully for you, however, he’s still your Puppy.

“Please, [Name]. Best SOLDIER of all time,” he corrects.

“How could I forget,” you laugh as he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you towards him as his lips find yours in the darkness.

His hand trails down your skin, landing at your hip. His fingers stop short when he reaches that key-shaped scar, and he breaks the kiss to frown down at your skin.

“I-I’ll go make the coffee,” you stammer, starting to move away from him.

“No!” he exclaims, pulling you back under him with a quick movement of his arm. “We have time. You know I love that scar.” He leans down, running a trail of kisses down your face. “It reminds me of how strong you are.”

You can only smile as you rest your hand on the back of his neck, pulling him up so that your lips capture his. He grins into the kiss before reaching a hand between your intertwined bodies, running his fingers up your thigh.

Because of the hot summer days, you’ve taken to sleeping with the window open.

To keep yourselves from sleeping in, the blinds are usually open, to allow in sunlight.

Allowing a man dressed in black to stare inside from his place on the sidewalk, watching you with a hidden grin.

[♥]

You didn’t think it was possible to do something more boring than paperwork but somehow Sephiroth had found it – making _copies_ of paperwork! While being his assistant could be at times fun and exciting, it was mainly an utter bore… Which is actually how you’d describe life in Midgar. The city is dark and dreary, but it could at times be interesting.

“Still copying?” another assistant asks as she enters the computer lab.

“Sadly,” you reply, barely glancing over at her. “Why, do you need it?”

“I can wait,” she offers with a smile. You nod, focusing your attention back to your work. “Hey, [Name]?”

“Hm?”

“Is, um… Is Cloud single?”

Your head snaps up, staring up at the young woman with slightly widened eyes.

“U-Uh… Is he… Um… Yes, yes he’s single,” you quickly stammer out, giving her a smile.

Cloud had moved to Midgar a few months prior, which had been completely uncomfortable at first. He could barely look at you for the first couple weeks without stammering out some gibberish and running off. Eventually, however, the relaxed friendship returned between the two of you, and you were finally able to joke and laugh with him as if nothing had happened. It could still be awkward if he caught stolen touches and glances between you and Zack. But, ultimately, you loved having him around, as you had missed him greatly. It also made you incredibly happy to see the two best friends acting as friends again.

The thought of him dating, however, hits you like a ton of bricks.

“He is?” the woman asks in disbelief, shaking her head as she starts to laugh. “It’s funny, I asked him if he wanted to grab dinner and he said he couldn’t. Something about not being ready?”

You stiffen before grabbing the copies from the machine, slamming the lid down harder than you intended.

“Yeah, he’s just shy.”

“Really shy,” the woman agrees before collapsing into a sigh, taking your place at the copying machine. “You’re so lucky, [Name].”

“Why’s that?” you ask, pausing in the doorway to the room as you glance over your shoulder at her.

She merely grins back at you knowingly.

“Oh, don’t be so naïve. You know you hit the jackpot with Fair.”

You laugh at her statement, shrugging your shoulders slightly. She quickly grabs her copies, hurrying to catch up to you as you make your way down the hallway.

It was funny, thinking of the past year with Zack. The two of you had gone through so much to get to where you are now… He had been incredibly understanding for the first few months, when you’d wake up in a cold sweat screaming and grabbing the scar on your hip. As time passed, your body and your mind slowly healed. To the outside world, you know your relationship looks perfect. In so many ways, it is. But you know he has the same fears as you – specifically, that it will all come crashing down and once again you’ll be thrust into war and turmoil. You know there’s a reason why he wakes up during the night to make sure you’re still there. Why you never head to the store or to a coffee shop alone. He’d never admit it, but you know that watching you die destroyed a part of him.

“I know,” you finally admit, biting back a smile.

“What do you know?”

You come to a stop, glancing up when you realize you’re about to walk right into a grinning Zack and Cloud.

“O-Oh… Hey, Cloud!” the girl exclaims, batting her eyelashes as she all but attaches herself to his hip.

He shoots you a look that clearly says “ _what the hell_ ,” and you stifle a snort of laughter.

“Hey, why don’t you show Cloud the copier? He’s always wanted to learn how to use one,” you tell your co-worker.

Her face perks up and Cloud glares at you as he’s dragged down the hallway.

“Another suitor?” Zack guesses, watching the woman and the blond walk away.

“He’s almost as popular as you,” you reply, smiling as Zack winds an arm around your waist. “I gotta get these to Sephiroth,” you add, holding up the stack of papers.

Zack groans, his face falling slightly.

“I’m hungry, though,” he complains, giving you his best pout.

You gently pat his chest before leaning forward, pressing your lips to his in a quick kiss.

“Lemme just drop these off and then we can grab something to eat. Okay?”

He rolls his eyes before leaning down, his lips capturing yours once more. You can feel yourself starting to melt into his touch before you lightly push him away with a laugh.

“Never get sick of that,” Zack comments with a smile, ruffling your hair before he heads down the hallway. “Come get me when you’re done. I’ll be with Cloud.”

You watch him walk away for a second before making your way to Sephiroth’s office, a goofy grin on your face. You turn the corner, almost immediately coming to a stop when you spot a man standing in the middle of the hallway. He’s wearing all black, but not as a SOLDIER uniform. Just black pants and a black jacket.

“This is a restriction section,” you call out, holding the papers to your chest. “You can’t be here if you’re not an employee, Sir.”

“Sir?” the man repeats with a tone of amusement.

He chuckles as he raises a hand, pulling back the hood of his jacket. It takes every ounce of strength to not collapse in shock when his face is revealed from the shadows. You take a step back, slowly shaking your head.

“N-No,” you finally stammer as he takes a step towards you. “I-I watched you die. I saw your… body.”

His lips curl up in a twisted grin, his golden eyes just as wild as you remembered.

“Sometimes what you see can’t be believed,” Vanitas responds, his pace quickening.

You drop the stack of papers as you turn around, running down the hall as fast as you can. No footsteps can be heard behind you, only causing you to become more unnerved. Finally, you spot Zack meandering down the hallway as he heads towards the copying room, whistling as he walks.

“Zack!” you cry out.

He comes to a sudden stop, looking over his shoulder.

“[Name]?” Zack asks, noticing the panicked look on your face and the way your chest is heaving as you try to catch your breath.

Shaking uncontrollably you stumble towards Zack, holding onto his arms as he grabs you, trying to keep you standing. You start to point wildly behind you, but no one’s there.

“V… Van… He… I… Zack, he found me!”

A flash of alarm crosses over his eyes as he looks over your shoulder.

“What did you see, [Name]?” Zack asks slowly, trying to calm you down.

Is this a dream? Your imagination? After all, no one followed you. You hold your head in your hands, grabbing onto your hair with a gentle tug. Pain shoots through your scalp. No, this is definitely real.

“Vanitas,” you respond breathlessly, looking up at Zack. Your vision is blurred with tears. “He just… appeared, down there in the hallway. I think… it’s happening, Zack.”

As soon as the words leave your mouth, you notice Zack’s eyes land on something behind you. His face hardens, and you immediately recognize the change. No longer is he your Zack. No, now he’s a SOLDIER.

“[Name], you’re going to run down this hall. Find Cloud, okay? He’ll keep you safe,” Zack tells you, his eyes locked behind you.

You start to glance over your shoulder, but his hands quickly grab your head to keep it still, his eyes darting down to yours.

“Don’t look back. Just run.”

“And leave you?!” you hiss, still holding onto his arms.

“Not that I don’t love listening to this,” Vanitas calls out from behind you, “but… well, I’m getting a little bored.”

“Go!” Zack snaps, pushing you behind him as he grabs his Buster sword from behind his back.

You stumble a bit from the shove, quickly turning on your heel and watching Zack run towards an awaiting Vanitas. Their weapons clash, sparks flying through the air from the action. You start to move backwards, your gaze fixed on the battle being waged in front of you, when suddenly you bump right into a solid figure. A hand quickly clamps over your mouth before you can scream, and you look up to see Vanitas. You do a double take, looking between the one behind you and the one fighting Zack.

“Quite the hero, isn’t he?” Vanitas asks you, his eyes locked on Zack. “Strong, handsome, courageous. **Not** the brightest though. Can’t believe he fell for this… again.”

Your eyes narrow in confusion until you remember the day he killed you. Multiple Vanitas’ had been fighting then, too.

“Hey,” Vanitas calls out just as his duplicate vanishes into smoke.

Zack glances around in bewilderment before he notices you and Vanitas behind him. For a second, you see his façade crumble as he shoots you a dismayed look. A muffled sob leaves your mouth as Vanitas ducks his head slightly, gently smelling your perfume.

“Let her go,” Zack orders, sobering up as he points his sword at Vanitas.

“You know what, I don’t think I will. But on the bright side, this morning gave you plenty of _enjoyable_ memories with her, right?”

Zack’s eyes narrow in disgust as you start to gag at the implication. He had been watching you for who knows how long, doing who knows what.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Zack growls, charging towards the two of you.

“Better luck next time, Fair.”

Your world grows black as you disappear into the darkness, Zack’s face the last thing you see and him calling out your name the last thing you hear.

Zack comes to a stop when you vanish in a flash of smoke. His shoulder collapses against the wall and his sword falls to the ground as his hands rise to his head, starting to pull roughly at his hair. This had to be a nightmare, some sick joke… Right?

“No, no, no, no,” he mutters, his eyes wide in manic fear. “Shit. Fuck. SHIT.”

He slams a fist against the wall, pushing himself back up to a standing position. With a shaky sigh he glances at where you had been standing just moments prior. Shaking his head and doing his best to block out the look of horror you shot him before you disappeared, he takes off in a sprint towards Sephiroth’s office.


	6. Cloud Strife (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nearing the end of the the intros, and about to start the series~**
> 
> **This one's meh. Sorry Cloud, Midgar just doesn't have THAT many options**

[ **SIX MONTHS LATER** ]

Living in The World That Never Was had been exciting… for all of one month. The remaining five had been absolutely miserable. Cloud was never around, as he always had to patrol the city and look out for any sign of the Organization, Maleficent… anyone, really.

You were never allowed to leave the castle by yourself, as the world had quickly succumbed to a different kind of darkness – sin. Drugs, alcohol, and violence exploded almost as soon as the war ended. Although Cloud claimed that this is why you couldn’t travel around by yourself, you suspected otherwise. He never doubted your capabilities as a fighter, and you knew you could handle yourself if a dangerous man in the shadows attacked you. No, you know you’re still a target. A group like the Organization doesn’t fall so easily, and with your connection to Nobodies, Vanitas, and SOLDIER… you know you have a bounty on your head.

Roxas and Axel stopped visiting months ago. They claimed it was because being in the castle reminded them of their old lives, but you suspected that they still hadn’t forgiven you for choosing Cloud. It was a lonely life, filled with painful memories and unhealed scars from the war.

Which is why you were _so happy_ to be leaving this place and heading to Midgar.

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to leave?” you ask Cloud.

He glances over his shoulder at you, previously watching some Third Class soldiers marching out with suitcases and boxes of your belongings. Neither of you owned much stuff, so packing only took an hour or so. However, Sephiroth very nicely arranged for some help to assist you in bringing everything to Midgar.

“What do you mean?” Cloud inquires as you take a step towards him.

You lean your shoulder against the large, glass windows on the wall. The city buzzes in the distance, neon lights flashing and lighting up the dark sky.

“I mean, I thought this world needed to be kept safe. I worry we’re making a mistake by leaving.”

Cloud smiles sadly, holding up an arm. With a smile you walk towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face into his chest. He chuckles, the feeling reverberating through your body as he places an arm around your shoulders.

“Don’t second guess this, [Name]. We can’t stay here. The darkness…” he trails off, and you lift your head to look up at him. “It affects me too, you know?”

You nod solemnly, locking your eyes on the neon flashes lighting up the overcast sky. You know he’s right. He was just as miserable here as you.

“Okay, Cloud,” you agree, glancing up at him with a smile. “Midgar it is.”

His lips curl up in a vague grin as he rests two fingers under your chin, tilting your head up towards him. Electric blue eyes are practically drinking you in as he stares at your face, unable to look away. His lips slowly lower to yours as he holds you close, almost like he’s afraid of breaking you.

“Mr. Strife, we’re – oh!”

The two of you break apart to see a Third Class standing in the doorway, an awkward look on his face as he rubs the back of his neck.

“We’re, um… we’re ready,” he announces, avoiding looking at you.

Cloud nods, his hand still cupping your face as he releases a sigh.

“Thank you. We’ll be right there.”

The SOLDIER nods before backing out of the room and running down the hall. You can’t help but release a quiet laugh at Cloud’s suddenly annoyed expression.

“To be continued,” he tells you, gently grabbing your hand as he leads you out of the room.

You glance back, taking in the sight of the city behind you.

Hopefully you never have to come back to this godforsaken place.

[ **ANOTHER SIX MONTHS LATER** ]

“Hey, Cloud!” you call out between slices of the perfectly peeled carrots before you.

You can hear a loud sigh before shuffling footsteps echo through the apartment.

“What?” he grumbles from the doorway.

You glance back at him with narrowed eyes and he immediately relaxes into a smile.

“I mean – yes, what is it?” he corrects with a chuckle, walking towards you.

“Much better,” you tell him, grinning as he comes to a stop behind you and rests a hand on your hip.

Life in Midgar was… perfect. The city was a bit dreary, and you were still under heavy protection courtesy of an _over_ protective Cloud. Not that you minded honestly. Being back around people and friends had raised both of your spirits exponentially. Especially Zack. Though it was slightly awkward at first, especially when he kept apologizing profusely for kissing you so many months ago, things finally grew comfortable. Cloud was thrilled (though he’d never admit it) to have his best friend back. You were thrilled to have Zack around, both as a protector and as a friend. Sometimes you’d catch looks thrown your way, but overall the three of you had relaxed into a happy little trio.

And Cloud… You couldn’t put it into words just how much your feelings for him had blossomed. Sometimes you would joke that he cares about your life more than his, and a part of you can’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, it’s not a joke. After leaving The World That Never Was and settling into a routine helping out Zack and Sephiroth train the next generation of SOLDIERs, he was able to focus the majority of his attention on you. Most nights were spent curled up together, locked away from the world and reveling in each other. It never got old.

“What did you need?” Cloud asks, breaking you from your thoughts as he runs his nose down your neck.

You bite back a shiver at the sensation, glancing over your shoulder at the male. He has a sly smile on his face – one you’ve seen many times.

“Basil. Can you get some from the garden?”

He groans a bit, resting his chin on your shoulder as he huffs out an exasperated breath of air.

“I hate going out there. The thorns always prick me,” he complains.

You shoot him a look.

“Seriously? You fought a war, but _thorns_ are too scary for you?” you tease.

He shrugs his shoulder before leaning down to peck your cheek. His arm wraps around your waist, holding you against him.

“I’ll finish the carrots if you go for me,” he suggests.

You’re about to respond when he suddenly turns you around in his arm. His free hand rests on the side of your face, pulling you closer to him as his lips press to yours. Without hesitation you respond to the kiss, your fingers burying themselves in his soft hair as he presses you against the kitchen counter. Just when you’re mere seconds away from pulling him upstairs, he breaks the kiss with a small smirk.

“Alright, don’t you have some basil to pick?” he asks, gently shooing you away with a knock of his hips on yours.

“Tease,” you retort, running a hand down his arm as you head towards the back door and out into the garden.

“Love you too!” he calls out jokingly, and you laugh as you roll your eyes.

The air is surprisingly cold for summer, sending a chill up your spine as you hop down the steps towards the small garden you started growing immediately after moving to Midgar. Cloud had teased you for it at the time, but now you swear he loves it more than you.

Not that he’d ever admit it.

You come to a stop outside the small garden underneath your kitchen window, bending over to strip a few stems of basil from the plant. The smell is intoxicating, causing a smile to form on your face.

“Man… I leave you alone for a year, and you turn into a timid housewife?”

You freeze at the man’s words, snapping to a standing position. Your eyes are wide, clutching onto the herbs so tightly that the stems start to wilt and crumble in your fingers. That voice…

“I’m disappointed, [Name]. I missed our little game, but this… it’s almost too easy.”

Taking more strength than you thought possible, you slowly glance over your shoulder. A small whimper leaves your lips when you spot black hair, yellow eyes, and an uncontrolled grin.

“N-No,” you stammer, turning around to fully face him. “Ven killed you… I saw your body.”

“Didn’t take I guess. Ven’s always been a failure.”

Your eyes dart up to the window of your apartment, knowing that Cloud is just beyond the window. Do you try to run for him? Or would that just put his life at risk?

“Don’t think about it,” Vanitas warns, taking a step towards you. “Come with me, and he won’t be hurt.”

You swallow a rough lump in your throat, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

“And if I don’t?” you challenge, doing your best to keep your voice firm.

Vanitas smiles as he tilts his head, studying you.

“I’ll kill him. Slowly. He might be your savior, but you know he can’t beat me.”

The herbs leave your grasp as your arms fall to your side. Never had you felt more defeated. But what can you do? To risk Cloud’s life over yours… it’s unacceptable.

“You promise he’ll be safe?” you press.

Vanitas nods as he holds out a hand to you. Wiping away a tear you step forward, gingerly placing your hand in his.

“You’re braver now,” Vanitas notes, studying you with that same emotionless expression he always wears.

“I’m in love now,” you correct, clenching your eyes shut as your eyes start to burn. “Can I… tell him bye?”

“[Name]?!”

Your heart stops when you hear Cloud’s voice faintly calling out your name. Out of the corner of your eyes you gaze over at the kitchen, your breath caught in your throat when you see the disturbed and horrified look on his face as he stares at you through the window.

“C-Cloud,” you manage to stammer before you’re thrown into the darkness, your body feeling equally heavy and light as the image of Cloud screaming out your name is seared into your memory.

“No!” Cloud yells, his hands pressed against the glass as he stares at where you had just been standing.

His heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest, like it’s just been ripped into a million pieces… He closes his eyes, shaking his head. No, this had to be a joke. There’s no way it’s real. There’s no way you’re…

“Cloud? [Name]?”

His eyes snap open and he feels like he’s going to throw up when he realizes the garden is still empty.

“Hey, I brought the – whoaaaa, what’s going on here?”

Cloud glances over his shoulder, a frantic look on his face as he spots a grinning Zack standing in the doorway with a bottle of wine in his hand. The smile is immediately wiped off his face.

“Where’s [Name]?” Zack asks quickly.

Cloud pushes himself off of the window, holding his head in his hands as he clenches his eyes shut.

“Gone,” he mumbles into his hand, unable to face his friend. “I failed her, Zack.”

He can hear footsteps, and a hand clasps his shoulder. Cloud’s eyes slowly open as he glances up at his friend.

“C’mon, what do you mean gone? Like… to the store?”

Cloud’s eyes narrow in frustration.

“No, you idiot! GONE! Vanitas – that fucking smug bastard – he took her. All because I didn’t want to deal with the thorns in the garden.”

Cloud lets out a bitter laugh, his fists clenched as he glares out at where you had just been standing. How could you have just been here, laughing and kissing him, and now… Now…

“I gotta find her, Zack.”

“I’ll get Sephiroth while you call the others,” Zack decides, patting Cloud on the back before heading out of the kitchen. His head pops back in the doorway, his jaw locked as a hardened expression appears on his face. “It’s all gonna be okay, bud. You’ll get her back. I promise.”

Cloud nods in solemn agreement before sliding the ring from his finger and pressing its hidden button. As the ring starts to flash blue he folds his palm around the piece of jewelry, holding his fist up to his mouth as a flash of fury crosses his face.

“I’m coming, [Name].”


	7. Axel (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ALMOST THERE~**
> 
> **If people for whatever reason have a hard time reading about fire, I'd skip this one**

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

“… So basically, I just told him ‘if you want the car washed too, ya gotta do it yourself.’”

“Oh, yeah? And how’d he respond to that one?” you ask with a laugh, gently squeezing Axel’s hand that’s currently grasping yours.

The redhead glances down at you with raised eyebrows, obviously amused. He’s currently telling you all about his _exciting_ day at work. To keep from arousing suspicions (since it’s a small world, and well… it’s hard not to notice Axel), he had taken a simple job at the local car mechanic’s shop. He’s surprisingly good with his hands, and had become an invaluable asset at the shop.

_Unfortunately_ , his attitude was still the same… so his customer service was lacking, to say the least.

“Eh, you know. Boss loves me so I just got a slap on the wrist. I think we lost the customer, though.”

You roll your eyes, patting him on the knee as you keep your focus on the Struggle match going on in front of you.

“You’re lucky you’re so charming. Most people would be fired by now,” you tell Axel.

“If I weren’t so charming, you wouldn’t be sitting here either,” he points out knowingly. You look up at him just as he adds, “got it memorized?”

With a small smile you reach a hand out, running your fingers down his smooth cheek. Living in Twilight Town with him had opened your eyes to just how complex Nobodies can be. While with you, he was capable of faking certain emotions and genuinely caring for you. But around other people he’d tend to panic, and his insecurities would overpower everything about him. And being here, in a crowd of people, was when he was at his worst.

“Stop. I’m not here just because of your charm,” you remind him. “… Although that’s part of it. I’m here because I love _you_. Heart or no heart.”

You whisper the last part so that potential eavesdroppers don’t hear. A soft, almost relieved, smile grows on Axel’s face as he wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him as he presses his lips against yours. After a few moments you try to pull back, but his hand resting on the back of your neck holds you in place as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss.

“Get a room, lamers. There’s kids around.”

You and Axel break apart, glaring over your shoulders at a smirking Seifer sitting behind you in the stands.

“Shut up, idiot,” you and Axel growl simultaneously, glancing at each other in surprise at your dual statements.

“Heh, I really am rubbing off on you,” Axel comments, shooting you a proud grin.

You give Seifer a smug look before turning your attention back to Axel, resting your head on his shoulder as he holds you close against him. The two of you sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with small touches and kisses littered between.

It was so hard to put your relationship into words. While Axel’s undoubtedly complex, so easy to go from carefree and happy to self-loathing and almost cruel (though never to you), you also found him refreshing. He didn’t experience emotions per se but he kept you on your toes, and fulfilled you more than you thought possible for someone without a heart. You would still wake up in the middle of the night – sometimes screaming, sometimes crying, always sweating – after experiencing vivid and terrifying nightmares. The war haunted you, but he was always there to keep you safe. And you liked to think that you offered him the same protection.

“ **And the winner is – ROXAS**!!”

You and Axel leap to your feet, thrusting your homemade sign in the air. The blond glances over at the two of you, rolling his eyes and smacking himself in the forehead at your antics.

“I love embarrassing him,” Axel chuckles as you start to jump up and down, waving the sign around.

“Oh, me too!” you agree, laughing as you glance up at the glitter letters on your poster board.

_Go Rucksack!!!!!_

“You’re never going to let him forget that name, are you?” Axel asks you.

“Never,” you reply, giving a flustered Roxas a thumbs-up just before he’s swarmed by a group of screaming girls.

It had taken some time, but Roxas had eventually come around to accept yours and Axel’s relationship. Which gave you a huge sense of relief, as you weren’t sure how you’d survive without either of them. You missed the closeness that you and Roxas used to share, but he was still your little Roxie.

You laugh and drop your arms to your side, watching him try to awkwardly fend off girl after girl after girl. Warm arms wrap around your waist, and you give a shriek as you’re lifted in the air and against Axel’s chest.

“Now let’s go celebrate, mm?” he hums in your ear.

You bite back a smile, glancing down at him as you nod eagerly. Axel chuckles, kissing you on the side of your head as he carries you out of the stands and towards your apartment, leaving just as Roxas is rescued by a laughing Hayner and Xion.

[♥]

_You’re in the middle of a lush meadow that extends as far as the eye can see. Long, soft blades of grass surround you as you lie on your back, staring up at the bright blue sky. A content smile is plastered on your face, unable to think of a more perfect moment._

_Suddenly, the smell of smoke fills your nostrils. With a confused frown you quickly sit up straight, glancing around the meadow. Your eyes narrow when you spot Axel standing at a close distance away. He’s hunched over, his back facing you._

_“Axel?” you call out as you stand to your feet._

_He doesn’t respond, just continues to stand there. Your happy mood officially gone, you hurry towards him._

_“Axel, what’s –”_

_You trail off in a yelp as you retract your hand from his back. He feels as hot as fire itself. Swiftly, you move in front of him, a hand covering your mouth when you realize his hands are on fire. With shocking speed the fire starts to overtake his body, and emerald eyes glance towards you in horror._

_“I-I can’t control it,” he stammers, his entire lower body covered in white-orange flames._

_Smoke starts to fill your lungs, causing you to gasp for air as you fall to you knees. You cough, hands flying to your throat as you feel yourself start to asphyxiate._

_“[Name], run!”_

Your eyes shoot open as you sit up in bed, panting as you try to catch your breath. Immediately, you start to cough and your eyes burn unpleasantly. You reach over to turn on the lamp on your nightstand, letting out a shriek when the light turns on to reveal your room is quickly filling with smoke.

“H-Hey, Ax…”

You trail off as you smack the bed where he should be lying. Glancing down, your heart skips a beat when you realize you’re alone, in an empty bed and an empty room. Without another thought you crawl out of bed and hop onto the ground, running out of your room. You cough, trying to cover your eyes and your nostrils as you hurry down the hallway. Your whole home is filled with smoke, and feels at least 100 degrees.

“Axel!” you call out once you’re in the living room, feeling dizzy from exhaustion.

Your eyes land on him standing near the kitchen, in the same hunched over position from your dream. Upon hearing your voice he glances over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in rage.

“[Name], get outside,” he yells, pointing towards the front door.

You start to cough, waving the smoke out of your eye line.

“Without you? No way!” you reply, running towards him.

You grab onto Axel’s arm, tugging him towards the door. He doesn’t budge, his eyes locked ahead of him.

“Why won’t you leave?!” you shout in frustration.

“[Name], I love you, but if you don’t get out of here right now I’m shoving you through a portal,” Axel snaps, glancing down at you. “Get. Out!”

You had never seen him look so frantic, so scared. Pushing aside all confusion at why your house is on fire and why Axel’s refusing to leave, you glance forward. Your grip on his arm tightens when you spot a man in black standing on the other side of the room. In his hand is the dark Keyblade you recognize all too vividly from your nightmares.

“A… Axel,” you stammer, your voice and body shaking.

“Run, [Name]!” he barks as he pushes you aside, his body engulfing in flames as he charges forward.

Not needing to be told twice, you turn on your heel and charge towards the door. You’re almost there, your fingers are within inches of the knob…

“Not so fast.”

A hand lands on the back of your head, pushing you against the door. You let out a cry of pain as your head collides with the hard wood, your already dizzy vision only getting worse. Painful coughs leave your mouth as the smoke only grows, starting to choke you. You glance over your shoulder, barely managing to see a mess of dark hair. In the distance Axel’s shaking himself off, drenched with water. Thankfully the flames have dulled, only smoke left in its wake.

“It’s kinda pathetic, that a cup of water can do so much damage to one person,” Vanitas tells you, a quiet chuckle leaving his mouth. He looks back, a smirk on his face as he makes eye contact with Axel. “This is for that lovely burn you gave me last year.”

“Don’t you da–”

Before he can get the words out, right as he’s running towards you and Vanitas, the two of you disappear in a flash of gray smoke. Axel skids to a stop, his hands landing on the door as he tries to steady himself. His eyes are wide, his head shaking as he starts to cough from the smoke.

“[Name]…” he mumbles, glancing around the empty living room.

He had destroyed your home in a failed attempt to protect you, desperate to keep your safe. And now, what? You’re…

No, he can’t talk about it like that. You’re gone, but not forever. That maniac is deranged and dangerous, sure. But if there’s anything you’ve taught him it’s to never underestimate you. A bitter laugh escapes his lips as he wipes the soot from his face, standing up straight. He pulls out his phone, hurriedly calling Roxas.

“Cup of water…” he mutters to himself, sighing as Roxas’ line rings. “I’m gonna _fucking_ kill you, Vanitas.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Oh,” Axel’s eyes widen in surprise as Roxas’ voice comes through his phone. “Sorry if I woke you, but we have a situation.”

“ _I can’t plunge your toilet again, Axe. It’s 3 in the morning._.”

“Wha – no, that’s not why I’m calling!” Axel snaps, quickly losing his patience. “It’s [Name]. Vanitas came back, he… I wasn’t fast enough.”

Axel swallows an uncomfortable lump in his throat as he opens the door and leaves your house. It’s too painful being inside, though for once he’s thankful he’s a Nobody. With a heart, this would be unbearable. Now he can at least somewhat hold it together.

“ _I’ll be right there_ ,” Roxas quickly replies before the line goes dead.

Axel shuts off his screen, glancing up at the night’s sky as he takes a deep breath of fresh air.

“Hold on, [Name]. We’re coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it's not clear, this isn't /necessarily/ like a house fire. Hard to put into words, but I'm more imagining Axel singeing (that looks misspelled -_-) furniture, carpet, etc. to such a level that the house fills with smoke. Idk if that would even happen but just roll with it xD;


	8. Roxas (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Overlapping plotlines are saving me for these intros~ There’s only so many ways you can be kidnapped, I’m learning**
> 
> **These will be finished today even if it kills me. I'm ready to start the plot! >:D **

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

“… So basically, I just told him ‘if you want the car washed too, ya gotta do it yourself.’”

“WHY would you say that to Setzer?!” Olette cries out in horror, glancing down the row of seats at Axel.

You follow her gaze, a small smile tugging at your lips as the redheaded Nobody just shrugs his shoulders meekly. Truth be told, you were only half paying attention to his story about how he told off a demanding Setzer at his job as a mechanic. No, your focus has been focused like a hawk on the sight in front of you.

It’s finally the long-awaited day of the Struggle Championship. Roxas and Hayner are currently squaring off in the middle of the Sandlot, in a grueling final dual. As the reigning champ, Hayner wasn’t making it easy for Roxas.

“So how’d he respond to that?” Xion asks with a laugh, leaning over you to be closer to Axel so he can hear her over the screams of the crowd.

“Eh, my boss loves me so I just got a slap on the wrist. I think we lost him as a customer, though.”

You roll your eyes as Pence and Xion start to snigger and Olette shakes her head in disappointment.

“You’re lucky you’re so charming. Most people would be fired by now,” you tell Axel, finally tearing your eyes from the match.

A small smirk toys at the redhead’s lips as he looks down at you. You still weren’t quite used to Axel being a part of your group of friends in Twilight Town. He fit in well, especially with Hayner, who loved having another troublemaker around. Xion and Olette also became fast friends. It made the adjustment much easier to life after the war having Xion and Axel around, and you had truly grown to love both of them. Axel chuckles, patting your knee before leaning back in his seat and glancing out at the match.

“Charming, eh? Maybe I have a shot with you after all.”

“Don’t let Roxas hear that!” Xion teases, nudging you with her shoulder.

“Stoooooop,” you complain, though you can’t help but laugh at the annoyed look Axel shoots her.

With a grin you look out at the match, watching Roxas as he successfully blocks hit after hit with his bright blue Struggle bat. You glance at the clock, starting to bounce a little in your seat with excitement when you realize there’s only 15 seconds left.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” Xion, Pence, and Axel chant together before the buzzer sounds.

“ **And the winner is: Roxas!** ” the announcer yells, the bleachers exploding in applause as a grinning Roxas and Hayner shake hands.

You jump to your feet, practically pushing everyone out of your way as you run through the bleachers and towards Roxas. He turns to face you, barely registering you before you leap into his arms. He catches you with a gentle “oof,” chuckling in your ear as he holds you against him.

“How’d I –”

Roxas is forced to trail off as you pull back, pressing your lips to his. Almost immediately he responds, a hand resting on the back of your head as your fingers dig into hair.

“There’s kids around, you perverts.”

You and Roxas break apart, glancing over at a smirking Hayner as Roxas places you back on the ground.

“Perverts?” you repeat with a crinkle of your nose.

“Sorry man,” Roxas apologizes with an awkward laugh, one of his arms still around your waist. “Just can’t help myself.”

You bite back a smile as Roxas glances down at you, sending butterflies through your stomach. After all this time it still felt so incredibly _right_ being here, with him, that you can’t help but wonder what took you so long to just admit your feelings for him. It would have saved you – and many other people – a lot of heartache.

“C’mon,” Roxas murmurs, interrupting you from your thoughts as he starts to lead you away from the Sandlot.

“Hey, aren’t you guys gonna stay for the trophy??” Hayner calls out.

“Keep it!” Roxas replies, waving a hand in the air as you snuggle up next to him.

“Where are we going?” you ask once the two of you are out of earshot of any eavesdroppers.

“You’ll see,” he responds with a sly grin.

[♥]

“Let’s stay up here forever.”

Roxas releases a soft laugh, leaning back on the palms of his hands as he turns his attention towards you. The two of you are sitting on top of the tower – your favorite place in all the worlds.

“We could set up a cot over there,” he points out, nodding back towards a spacious area behind you.

“And who needs a kitchen when we could just eat sea salt ice cream all day!”

“You know me too well,” Roxas replies, leaning down to kiss the top of your head as you rest your head on his shoulder.

Living in Twilight Town for the past year as more than just friends with Roxas had been the best year of your life. You had always had so much adoration for the blond, but now that you had fully admitted the depth of your feelings, it was indescribable. Sometimes you even forget he doesn’t have a heart, because the way he’s handled the transition to “normal” life has been nothing short of miraculous. He can be a little moody and tends to sulk around more often than not, but you were still incredibly content. Living at home helped you to forget the hell you and Roxas endured just one year prior.

“I’m gonna go grab another one,” Roxas says, breaking the silence as he holds up his empty popsicle stick. “Want one?”

“Sure!” you reply excitedly.

He merely beams down at you as a hand lands on the side of your face, leaning closer to you. His lips press against yours in a quick kiss before he hops to his feet.

“Stay here, I’ll be back,” he tells you, ruffling your hair as he heads to the staircase leading down to the street.

You watch him leave with a grin before setting your gaze on the perpetual sunset in the distance. With a happy sigh you lean back, soaking in the view. You couldn’t put it into words how much you had missed it.

“I gotta say, I still don’t see the resemblance.”

You jump at the sound of someone’s voice, stabilizing yourself with a hand to the ledge. Quickly, you snap your head around, glancing behind you. Your eyes narrow when you realize a man is standing there, wearing all black.

“Excuse me?” you ask, pushing yourself to your feet.

“I mean that everyone tells me that I look like your boyfriend,” the man clarifies, brushing off his hood with a quick movement of his hand. You feel your heart sink to your stomach as golden eyes lock onto yours. “I don’t see it.”

You shake your head as Vanitas moves towards you, each step slow, deliberate. The same deranged grin that haunts you at night grows on his face as he soaks in the look of terror growing on yours.

“You’re dead,” you state bluntly.

“Funny, I don’t feel it,” he mocks, patting his chest as he stands in front of you.

You take a step back, feeling your heel start to slide off of the ledge. You’re cornered.

“Hey [Name], I forgot my munny at home. Do you…”

Roxas’ voice trails off as his eyes land on you teetering on the edge, with a man standing in front of you. You glance over the man’s shoulder at Roxas, your eyes as wide as saucers.

“Do you mind, man? I think you’re scaring her,” Roxas speaks up, his voice coming out harsh as he heads towards the two of you.

Vanitas glances over his shoulders, a cruel smirk on his face. Roxas comes to an immediate stop, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly.

“See, I just don’t see it!” Vanitas exclaims, shaking his head. “I’d never get such a stupid look on my face.”

Roxas glances between the two of you before his expression hardens, looking angrier than you’ve ever seen him. If you didn’t know him as well as you do, you might be scared of him.

“Don’t hurt her,” Roxas pleads, summoning Oathkeeper in his hand. “You can take me, just… don’t hurt her.”

“You?!” Vanitas repeats with a barking laugh. “Please. You’re like a mildly less annoying Ventus.”

Vanitas turns his attention to you again, eyebrows raised as he studies you.

“Then what do you want?” you ask softly, your gaze still locked on Roxas.

Roxas nods subtly to you as if saying “ _don’t move_.” He starts to quietly move forward, his Keyblade raised, ready to attack. Your eyes dart to Vanitas, doing your best to stay calm.

“We have some unfinished business,” Vanitas replies simply.

He raises an arm behind him, blowing Roxas back against the wall. You cry out, trying to push Vanitas out of the way as you run towards a grimacing Roxas crumpled on the ground.

“I don’t think so,” Vanitas says, grabbing your shoulder before pushing you from the ledge.

With nothing to hold onto or stop you, you fall through the air. Before you can even scream your world turns black, golden eyes the only thing you can see.

Roxas, meanwhile, sits up with a head to his hand. His vision is blurred but he somehow manages to jump to his feet and charge towards the ledge. He peers over, eyes wide when he realizes there’s no sigh of you anywhere.

“[Name],” he mutters to himself, shaking his head before tearing off, down the staircase and out of the tower.


	9. Reno Sinclair (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GenGen is next. BUT I kind of see it as Chapter One, because a HUGE plot point is coming in through his result. So even if you don't like him, READ IT C:**
> 
> **And yeah this one's terrible. But I put in some Ven/Vanitas dialogue finally so I call that a success. I love them together~**

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

“Ugh, you’re still cooking?”

You glance over your shoulder, a small smile growing when you spot a groggy redhead standing behind you, yawning dramatically.

“Someone has to make dinner,” you point out, turning your attention back to the skillet.

A chin rests on your shoulder as two arms wind around your middle, holding you against a firm chest. With a sigh you relax into his touch, momentarily forgetting about the task at hand.

“Why are we still taking care of these guys?” Reno asks, an impatient tone to his voice. “Aren’t they, like, 15 years older than us?”

You roll your eyes, giving the sizzling veggies a stir. For the past year, you and Reno had stayed at Headquarters along with Ven, Terra, and Aqua. He wasn’t necessarily a fan of having them around, but you loved it. The three of them had done a great job of continuing your training – and really, what could be better than being trained by three masters?

“Hush. They’ve been awesome housemates, all things considered,” you remind him.

He shoots you a look before shrugging a shoulder, reaching down to grab a potato from the skillet.

“At least they don’t hit on you like the others,” he mutters bitterly before popping the chopping vegetable in his mouth. He makes a face before spitting it out in the sink. “Ew, that tastes terrible!”

You can’t help but laugh as you turn around in his arms, patting a hand on the top of his head.

“That’s why you wait for food to cook before eating it, Reno.”

He rolls his eyes but quickly starts to chuckle, shaking his head.

“Got ahead of myself I guess,” he jokes, leaning down to kiss the top of your head. “Go on, relax a bit. I got it from here.”

He gently nudges you aside, taking your place by the stove.

“You sure?” you ask, resting a hand on his back. “Thanks, I wouldn’t mind a night off.”

He merely smiles widely up at you, and part of you wonders just what he’s planning. But, the thought of taking a nap draws your attention much more than his suspiciously helpful actions, so you instead wrap your arms around his neck in a quick hug.

“You just have to keep stirring. It’ll cook itself,” you tell him before giving him a quick kiss.

A hand wrapping around your waist holds you against him as he deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head. It’s rough, almost demanding, as his free hand winds through your hair. Even though you’ve grown used to random bouts of passion from the male, they never became less enjoyable.

“Keep that up and dinner’s gonna burn,” you tease as you playfully push him away. 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin dinner for the moochers,” Reno jokes, laughing as you lightly pull at his hair.

“Sh. You love them.”

He merely shrugs, pressing his lips to your temple in a quick kiss before shooing you out of the kitchen again.

“Okay okay, I can take a hint,” you laugh, holding your hands up in the air as you head out of the kitchen and into the living room.

With a happy groan you collapse face first on the couch, snuggling into the cushions. The TV is lightly blaring in the background, probably from Terra and Ven watching a soccer match earlier. The noise provides the perfect background for a quick catnap.

Your eyes snap open second later, however, when you feel someone staring at you. Glancing up, you burst out laughing when you spot Ven standing there wearing a wig of dark hair. He had found it ages ago for Halloween when he dressed up as Harry Potter, and it never got less funny to see him in it.

“Take that stupid thing off, Ven, I’m trying to sleep,” you finally say, hugging the pillow closer to you.

“What?!” he snaps, eyes narrowing in anger. “You think I’m Ventus??”

You quickly push yourself up to a half-seated position, glaring at the man. His voice is different than Ven’s, as is his body. He’s not as lean, and a bit taller.

“Well, if you’re not Ven, than who are you and how did you get in here?” you ask.

The man’s lips curl up into a smirk, and if you weren’t sitting down you’d probably have collapsed right then and there. You’d recognize it anywhere. As fast as you can you crawl backwards on the couch as Vanitas starts to move towards you.

“I know it’s been a year, but it kind of hurts you forgot about me,” Vanitas mocks as he stands in front of you.

“Back off!” you snap, kicking out a leg at him.

Part of you wonders if this is just a dream, until he roughly grabs you by the ankle and pulls you closer to him. No, the pain is real. This is real.

“Hey, what was… Oh my God, Ven, I thought you got rid of that damn wig?”

You glance over the top of the couch to see Reno heading into the room from the kitchen.

“No, Reno, it’s not –”

“Did I hear my name?” Ven interrupts, cheerfully whistling as he walks into the room from the computer room.

He comes to a stop when he spots Vanitas standing over you on the couch, who looks so annoyed that he’s about ready to burn the house down.

“Why am I staring at myself manhandling [Name]?” Ven asks dryly, glancing between you and Reno.

“You idiots!” you yell, pointing at Vanitas. “Do you not see who this is?!”

They both exchange confused looks before their heads snap to Vanitas, eyes widening as he starts to laugh.

“Man, [Name]… I used to kind of respect you but now I dunno,” he mutters, shaking his head. “It’s almost embarrassing how stupid they are.”

“Hey!” Ven argues as Vanitas pulls you to your feet by your wrist.

“Let her go,” Reno adds, venom dripping from his voice.

“Or what?” Vanitas mocks before a cloud of gray smoke surrounds the two of you.

The last thing you see is Reno charging towards you before your world goes black and silent.


	10. Genesis Rhapsodos (The Beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FINALLY – the story begins :3**
> 
> **DON'T SKIP - important stuff below!!**

[ **ONE YEAR LATER** ]

“ _C’mooooon_. How much longer are you going to be in here?”

Genesis’ lips twitch into an amused grin as he glances over his shoulder at you. He’s seated in front of the computer he’s been glued to for a whole year now, reading yet another article about the DTD – Door To Darkness. You were practically an expert at this point after everything you’ve read over his shoulder.

“Someone’s impatient,” Genesis notes softly, leaning back in his seat as he stretches his arms over his head.

You can hear his back crack as he stretches, and he sighs in relief at the action.

“You’ve been here for 10 hours without a break,” you point out. “This isn’t healthy, Gen.”

He reaches a hand behind him, resting it on your wrist as he pulls you down closer to him. Your eyes soften in pleasurable surprise as his lips find yours, his free hand resting on the side of your face as he holds you. You bend down, practically kneeling in front of him as you rest your hands on his shoulders for stability.

“See, we can keep doing this if you call it a night,” you coo gently, placing delicate kisses across his cheeks.

He chuckles, patting the hand he’s holding in his as his bright blue eyes lock with yours. The year had been kind to him – he’s only grown more handsome with age, and you like to think your near-constant presence has helped him to come out of his shell, if only a bit.

“Soon, I promise. I’m onto something here, though,” he points out, nodding towards the screen.

With a sigh you nod, placing a kiss on his cheek before you stand up and smile sadly down at him.

“I’ll be in the library. Come find me when you’re ready for bed.”

“Of course,” he murmurs, giving you a small wave before he turns his attention back to the computer.

A chill runs through your body as you head into Ansem’s study and out into the castle. Running your hands up and down your arms for heat, you make your way towards the library as quickly as possible. Living in the castle wasn’t terrible, but parts of it definitely kept you on-edge. Genesis’ presence always helped, though. He had such a calming presence about him, and when he wasn’t working he was a great traveling companion.

Unfortunately, he’s always working. Not that you necessarily minded, however. He never came out and said it but you know one of the reasons he so obsessively combs through the material is to better understand the Organization, Vanitas, and just what happened to you. You did your best to not think about the fact that you died, and someone was born from your death… but it did feel unnatural, knowing that you really shouldn’t be alive.

Finally, when you reach the library, you inhale deeply. The smell of old books courses through your nostrils, and with an eager giggle you hurry off to your favorite section.

Meanwhile, Genesis continues to scan the screen in front of him, the words jumbling together in his vision. Finally, he tilts his head as three words jump out: _Destroying The Light_.

He keeps reading.

“ _ **Nobodies have cheated death.**_

_**They are thus cursed to live in torment, without a heart or emotions.**_ ”

You hum softly to yourself as you run a finger down the long line of old and decaying books. None seem to be striking your fancy, especially since you had already read a good number of them.

“ _ **Those born from darkness will never stop in their quest to bring the worlds into the darkness.**_

_**Those who cheat death will cause the worlds to crumble into nothing.**_ ”

Frankenstein… The Jungle… The Magna Carta?? You sigh and drop your head. Nothing is jumping out to you.

“ _ **There will come a time when, through choice encounters, a Nobody will learn to love.**_

_**The one that a Nobody loves will hold the Key to destroying the light.**_ ”

Genesis’ blue eyes narrow as he re-reads the last two lines. His heart starts to race uncomfortably as the meaning behind the words slowly sinks in.

“ _ **To cause one born from the darkness to feel shows a power not to be underestimated.**_

_**For they are the ultimate representation of ‘the light.**_ ’”

“Ah!” you exclaim, grinning as you grab the book you’ve been searching for from the shelf. “There you are.”

Eagerly you flip it open, eyes locked on the page as you start reading the first chapter.

“ _ **They must be protected at all costs.**_ ”

A ruffling sound echoes through the library. You quickly look up, glancing around with suspicion.

“Genesis?” you call out.

“ _ **If they die, the Door will open.**_ ”

“Guess again,” a voice calls out from behind you.

Before you can turn around, arms roughly grab you around the shoulders.

“ _ **And darkness will envelop the worlds.**_ ”

Genesis practically throws his chair to the ground as he jumps up, sprinting out of the computer room and towards the library. After what feels like years he gets there, throwing open the large double doors.

“[Name]?!” he calls out, his heart sinking when he’s greeted by silence.

His eyes land on the large desk beside the staircase; your favorite reading spot. He quickly walks over, feeling almost ill when he spots papers and books thrown about. The desk has been knocked over, along with the heavy chair behind it. A piece of paper is tacked onto the wall, with his name on it. Genesis rips it down, his eyes scanning the scribbled handwriting.

“ _Finder’s keepers._

_Love, Vanitas_ ”


	11. Chapter One: Vanitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **From now on when “him” is italicized, the speaker (or [Name]’s thoughts) are referring to the name of whichever guy you prefer. This series is a little different because now there’s an established relationship so… yeah**
> 
> **IT BEGINS**

  
You’re falling, falling through darkness.

Is falling the right word? It’s almost more like you’re weightless, floating headfirst into the abyss.

The world around you is so black, part of you wonders if you’re blind.

Or are you dead?

Suddenly, a flash of bright light appears in the distance. You try to reach for it but your body can’t move. Instead, you merely shut your eyes as the light starts to overtake you.

Before you know it, you’re standing on solid ground. You slowly open one eye, then another. You blink a few times, adjusting to the brightness. After a few moments you start to glance around your surroundings. You’d recognize the sight anywhere.

The Castle That Never Was.

Your heart starts to race as memories come pouring back. You had been happy, content, living life with… Your hands fly to your head, gripping frantically at your hair as his panicked face appears before you. Where is he? Is he okay? Are YOU okay??

“What the hell are you doing?”

You jump, turning around as your arms drop to your sides. Standing behind you is your own personal hell. He still looks exactly the same as he did one year ago. Jet-black hair. Bright golden eyes. Emotionless expression. The only reason you’ve been remotely sane the past year is because he was dead. But now… What happens now that he’s not?

“G-Get away from me,” you stammer, taking a step back.

He smirks, taking a step forward. This continues until you find yourself backed up against the wall. You glance behind you, desperately searching for a door or window, but there’s none. By the time you look back up, he’s right in front of you.

“This feels reminiscent of the last time we saw each other,” Vanitas comments, a finger pressing on the scar on your hip. “You look better now. Healthier.”

You open your mouth to scream for help, but before the noise can leave your lips a gloved hand is pressed roughly against your mouth. The back of your head is uncomfortably shoved against the stark white wall behind you.

“Don’t scream, you moron,” Vanitas hisses, glancing around the empty hall. “I need to talk to you.”

Your eyes narrow in confusion.

“Talk?” you repeat (though it comes out more like ‘tal’ due to his hand’s placement).

“Yes, talk,” he clarifies with a huff and a roll of his eyes. “We only have a few minutes, at most, so – you know… shut up, for once.”

You glare at him, but stay silent. It’d be a lie to say you weren’t curious why he was here.

“I’m not the Vanitas you know. I’m, uh,” he trails off in a chuckle, “I’m the real one. Not some replica.”

“Real one?!” you repeat, your voice muffled.

“What, it’s totally normal to hang out with that complete idiot Ventus but I can’t be real? Give me a break,” he mutters, shaking his head. “ANYWAY. Xemnas found my body after your stupid friends defeated him, revived me, and forced me to help him revive all of his stupid followers. They showed me everything that happened last year, I guess through their memories? I don’t know how it all works, this place is fucking weird.”

He drops his hand slowly, watching you with those same dull eyes. You can only stare at him, your mouth opened slightly.

“So,” you finally say calmly, doing your best to keep your brain under control. “You expect me to believe that the absolute monster who haunted me for the past year… isn’t real.”

“Nope.”

“… But you’re the _real_ Vanitas…”

“In the flesh.”

“… Who tried to destroy the worlds…”

“Excuse me? I almost did!”

“… And now you’re working for Xemnas and the rest of the Organization, who’s suddenly alive again?”

“Not really, but we’ll get to that later.”

“They’re not alive?” you ask.

“Oh no, they’re very alive. Right down the hall actually,” he explains with a slight nod of his head down the hallway. “I’m not really working for them.”

You sigh, raising a hand to your temple and gently massaging the skin with your fingers.

“Honestly, I don’t care. I just want to go home,” you tell him, your eyes darting up to his. “Please, I… I can’t stay here. I need to let [ _him_ ] know I’m okay.”

“Ugh,” Vanitas groans, “you sound just like Ventus, always whining about his friends.” He reaches a hand out, placing it on your shoulder. “You can’t leave.”

“Why not?!” you snap, the panic rising again.

“They need you.”

“For what?” you ask, though you almost don’t want to know the answer.

“You’ll find out,” he replies coyly.

“Well, then what was the point of telling me all of this? Couldn’t you have just handed me over without a word?”

His lips twitch as a ghost of a smile appears on his lips.

“Eh, what can I say,” he muses with a shrug. “You kinda grew on me, watching you so pathetically try to fight off my replica. Felt like I owed it to you.”

“So… You’re going to help me get out of here?” you ask with a hopeful tone as he pulls you from the wall and gently shoves you down the hallway.

“Something tells me you can handle yourself.”

You frown at him as you follow him down the hallway. The walls are even more sterile than you remember. Bright white lines shine down on you, rebounding from the white walls and floor

“Your replica kissed me, you know,” you speak up, walking a bit faster so that you’re standing beside Vanitas.

He glances down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

“And?”

“AND he had a soft spot for me,” you explain as you start passing by a grouping of large white doors. “Don’t you, like… owe it to him, to let me go?”

“You’re terrible at manipulation, has anyone ever told you that?” he asks as he comes to a stop in the middle of the hallway. He opens the nearest door, nodding inside. “Get in.”

You peer inside before shaking your head. A small cot rests underneath a tiny window, and a flimsy desk stands beside it. It’s about the last place you want to be.

“No way! I’m not going to willingly become a prisoner,” you argue.

A smirk grows on Vanitas’ face as he steps towards you, his much larger frame overshadowing yours. Raw power flows from him, causing an inadvertent shiver run up your spine.

“Get in there, or [ _he_ ] doesn’t live through the night.”

A flash of pure rage flashes over his eyes, and all hope remaining in your body is extinguished. He’s still a sadist. He’s still a sociopath. And you’re likely not making it out of here alive.

“D-Don’t hurt him,” you plead, feeling tears well up in your eyes. “I don’t care what you do to me, just… leave him alone.”

He gives you a rough shove and you stumble into the room. The door slams shut behind you, and a loud locking noise echoes through the room.

You spend your first night curled up on your cot, your thoughts focused on nothing but your friends and especially [ _him_ ].

[♥]

“Was it successful?”

Vanitas’ eyes dart up at the man’s words of greeting as he enters the room. Sitting before him is the entire Organization – minus Roxas and Axel, naturally. Their twelve thrones are staggered, the tallest sitting directly in the center.

“Yeah yeah, she’s in her room,” Vanitas replies, waving a hand in the air boredly. “Her boyfriend knows I took her though, so… that might complicate things.”

“What’s he gonna do about it?” Larxene asks with a shrill laugh.

“Kill us again,” Demyx replies with a loud gulp.

“You really need to grow a spine,” Xaldin tells the blond with a sigh.

“Will you idiots shut up,” Saix all but hisses, shooting the three a glare before turning back to Xemnas.

“Thank you,” Xemnas tells his right hand man before turning his attention back to Vanitas, who’s now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m not concerned of any interference. The Castle is properly sealed off from outsiders.”

“I literally don’t care,” Vanitas responds, golden eyes flicking up to the man sitting before him. “I’m just helping you kill the Keybearers. After that, I’m out.”

The frown on Xemnas’ face turns into a twisted grin before he releases a bark of laughter, leaning back in his seat.

“Very well. Make sure she doesn’t escape. I need her alive for now.”

Vanitas rolls his eyes as he pushes himself from the wall, striding out of the room without another word.

“I liked the replica better,” [Na-x-me] grumbles angrily, earning nods of approvals from the rest of the Nobodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So for once, Xemnas isn't going to be a complete clown in one of my stories. It's weird, writing him as a *serious villain* but I SUPPOSE it's the role he was born to play... *rolls eyes***


	12. Prophetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***must... refrain... from making... Xemnas... an idiot...***

You wake up with a gasp, sitting up straight as you clutch at your chest. Your whole body feels like death. Shaky fingers run through your hair, your other hand rubbing at your eyes in a feeble attempt to wake up.

“Oh my God, you won’t believe the dream I…”

You trail off as you glance to the side, greeted by a plain white wall. You're alone. Are you still dreaming? Starting to glance around the room, you release a shriek and pull up the covers when you spot Vanitas – the real one – sitting at the end of your bed.

“Morning, [Name]!” he greets with a falsely cheery voice.

“Get the hell out of here!” you yell, kicking at him with your feet.

“Ow, what’s the big deal?!” he exclaims, roughly pushing you away from him. “I’ve already seen you naked. You really need to start closing your blinds when you get changed, by the way.”

Your eyes widen before you groan, burying your face in your hands as you start to slowly shake your head. So, it obviously wasn’t a dream. You’re still stuck in hell.

“Sorry. That was supposed to make you feel better,” he adds, and you peer up at him out of a slit between your fingers.

“It didn’t,” you retort.

“That’s why I said sorry…”

You sigh, still holding the sheets against you as you glare at the now-smirking male.

“Why are you even here?” you ask.

“Xemnas sent for you,” he explains before looking towards the closet. “There’s a change of clothes inside.”

You stare at him in silence for at least a minute before you say, “Okay, well I’m not getting changed with you in here.”

“Worth a shot,” he responds with a chuckle. “I’ll be outside, just come out when you’re dressed.”

“I preferred your replica!” you call out after him just before he slams the door shut behind him.

Grumbling under your breath, you crawl out of bed and head over to the closet. When your eyes land on a flimsy white dress you smack your hand to your forehead.

“Is this a dress or a nightgown?” you ask yourself before sighing and tossing it on the bed, gingerly tearing off your shirt.

[♥]

The second you open the door, your eyes land on Vanitas leaning on the wall outside your room. His eyes dart up, looking you up and down before settling on your face.

“I feel stupid,” you complain, playing with the ends of the dress.

“You look it,” he replies before starting to walk down the hall.

You glare at his retreating figure before marching after him. Right when you turn the corner you bump into something solid. You take a step back, a grin growing on your face when you recognize it’s – 

“Demyx!!” you yell, throwing your arms around the Nobody. He chuckles, patting your back in an awkward almost-hug. “I’m so happy you’re okay,” you tell him as you pull back, keeping your hands on his arms.

“You, too!” Demyx replies with a wide smile. “But I’m sorry you’re here,” he adds in a whisper.

“Tell me about it,” you agree with an eye roll.

“AHEM!” Vanitas coughs, earning your attention.

“One second,” you snap at him before glancing up at Demyx. “Demy, is…”

“[ _He’s_ ] fine,” Demyx interrupts you quietly, patting you on the top of your head. He's speaking so softly that only you can hear. “Worried. Plotting the death of everyone here. But safe.”

You breathe out a sigh of relief, nodding slowly as you release the Nobody from your grasp.

“Please… Tell him I’m okay, if you see him.”

“Of course. Stay strong,” Demyx says, ruffling your hair before he continues down the hall.

“What is up with these Nobodies?” Vanitas asks as you head towards him.

“What do you mean?”

“They’re, like… obsessed with you,” he notes, his gaze focused ahead. You glance up at him, a small smirk on your face. His eyes dart to yours for a second, and he catches your look. “What?”

“You’re jealous,” you realize with a small laugh.

“Excuse me?” he replies, fully looking down at you with a raise of his eyebrows.

“I spent _months_ living with ten guys who all had a thing for me. I’m basically a pro at detecting jealousy at this point,” you explain.

“Wha - do you even hear yourself?? I’m not jealous,” he argues slowly. “Just… It’s true what they say, I guess. About you.”

“People talk about me?” you ask.

“A lot,” he mutters with a roll of his eyes as he opens the door at the end of the hall. “Ladies first.”

You give him a weird look before shrugging your shoulders and walking in. Part of you was absolutely dying to know why he was being so nice to you… But the second your eyes land on Xemnas, all other thoughts are wiped from your mind. He’s sitting atop a large throne, surrounded by 11 others of varying heights. All of the Organization is watching you with interest. Sitting towards the end is your Nobody, which causes your breath to catch in your throat.

“Hello, [Name],” Xemnas calls out.

You glance behind you, realizing Vanitas has slunk back to his position against the wall. You’re alone in the middle of the room, facing people you have killed and who have tried to kill you.

“What?” you ask with a grumble.

“Still just like Roxas,” Xigbar speaks up with a chuckle, and you shoot him a glare.

“You need to let me go,” you demand loudly, your attention turning to Xemnas. “I don’t know what you want with me, and I don’t care. I’m not staying here.”

Xemnas smirks, sitting back in his seat.

“Leave,” he snaps with a wave of his hand, and at once all of the Organization members disappear in poofs of black smoke. “Except you,” he adds as Vanitas starts to walk out.

“You need to let me go,” you repeat, crossing your arms over your chest.

Xemnas suddenly disappears, re-appearing right in front of you. You had never stood this close to him before. Actually… You had never even talked to him before. He’s incredibly tall, towering over you.

“Or what? [ _He_ ] is going to come after us?” Xemnas responds dryly. “Haven’t you wondered why your beloved Roxas hasn’t come for you? Or Axel? After all, their ability to use portals should bring them here immediately.”

Your eyes widen and your stomach tightens. He’s right… Heck, you had even traveled here once with both of them through their portals. Why weren’t they coming for you?

“We’ve blocked the Castle from them. From anyone, actually. Another one of Vexen’s brilliant inventions, that keeps out outsiders.”

You swear you hear Vanitas scoff at the last sentence, but you barely notice. It feels like a knife is stuck in your heart. You’re alone. And help isn’t coming, at least not anytime soon.

“What do you even want with me?” you ask stonily, your voice staying firm. “I’m so insignificant to this whole war. I thought it was Roxas and Sora you’re after?”

His eyebrows rise slowly.

“You haven’t heard about the prophecy?” he asks in surprise.

“Prophecy…?” you repeat, finally meeting his gaze.

“Ah. Explains why you’re so calm,” he murmurs before clearing his throat, speaking with conviction. “ _Nobodies have cheated death. They are thus cursed to live in torment, without a heart or emotions. Those born from darkness will never stop in their quest to bring the worlds into the darkness. Those who cheat death will cause the worlds to crumble into nothing. There will come a time when, through choice encounters, a Nobody will learn to love. The one that a Nobody loves will hold the Key to destroying the light. To cause one born from the darkness to feel shows a power not to be underestimated. For they are the ultimate representation of ‘the light.’ They must be protected at all costs. If they die, the Door will open. And darkness will envelop the worlds_.”

Your palms start to sweat uncomfortably. Your heart races. Your eyes widen. Your stomach twists. Your vision goes dizzy as you start to lose your balance, his words playing on repeat in your head. Xemnas reaches out to grab you, but you push him away, pointing a finger at him threateningly as you start to back away from him.

“Don’t touch me,” you hiss, slowly shaking your head. “I’m not some… some… _thing_ to be killed, to destroy the worlds!”

“Technically, you are,” he corrects, his face still as expressionless as ever.

“I’m just a girl from Twilight Town,” you mutter, glancing down at your hands; they’re shaking uncontrollably. “I’m nothing special.”

“Technically, you are,” he repeats gruffly. “Nobodies aren’t meant to care, [Name]. And yet two of them love you. Whether you want it or not – you hold the Key to darkness.”

“Or light,” you argue, practically in a whisper.

“Or light,” he agrees.

You look up at him, knowing that your face is giving away your anger. But you’d rather be angry than scared. It goes against everything Sora has ever taught you, but this seemed more like a time to channel Roxas’ infamous rage.

“So, what? You’re going to kill me?” you ask bitterly.

“When the time is right. Until then, you’ll stay here. I didn’t think that overprotective parasite of yours would let you go so easily, so we had to take advantage of the element of surprise. Before he knew we were back.”

“You’re sick,” you retort, a look of disgust growing on your face.

His lips curl up, starting to grin. He looks absolutely deranged, and if you weren’t so furious, you’d be terrified.

“Aren’t we all,” he muses before gesturing out of the room. “You may go. I’ll see you tonight for dinner.”

“Dinner?!” you repeat as someone grabs your wrist.

You glance down to see Vanitas’ gloved hand holding yours. He quickly pulls you out of the room and into the hallway, dragging you behind him as you glare back at a smiling Xemnas.

“Get your hand off of me,” you snap once you’re in the hallway.

Vanitas glances down at you but surprisingly follows your request.

“I’m getting out of here,” you add, looking up at him. “You know that, right? I’m not dying for some madman’s insane prophecy.”

A genuine smile grows on Vanitas’ face as he clasps his hands behind his back.

“Wouldn’t expect anything else, [Name].”

[ **MEANWHILE** ]

[ **SORA** ]

The past 24 hours had been a waking nightmare. After a quick goodbye to his parents and throwing together a haphazard bag of belongings, Sora and Riku had left for Midgar. Roxas was nice enough to have offered them a portal, to save time. Sora’s reunion with his Nobody was far from pleasant. In fact, his reunion with everyone was nothing short of terrible. The pitied looks and empty promises of your safe return just caused his stomach to tie into knots.

He had never felt more worthless, just sitting around, waiting to find out what’s going on.

“Hey.”

Sora glances up from his hands, which are sitting in his lap, clenched tightly. His room at the SOLDIER base is cramped and a little dusty, but honestly he barely notices. Standing in his doorway is Leon, who’s sporting a small frown.

“Hey, Leon,” Sora greets with a sigh, sitting up straight at his desk.

“We’re all meeting with Sephiroth. I was sent to get you.”

Sora nods silently, pushing himself up to his feet and shuffling towards his taller companion. Leon claps a hand on Sora’s shoulder, a small smile growing on his face.

“She’s gonna be fine,” Leon says, keeping his hand on Sora as he leads him down the hallway.

Sora glances out the window, watching the twinkling stars in the sky. Were you out there? Were you safe? Were you thinking of him as much as he’s thinking of you?

“I sure hope so, Leon.”

[ **NOCTIS** ]

It felt like an eternity had passed since Noctis last had you in his arms. Somehow, it had only been a day. Granted, it was the worst day of his life, but still – only a day. He left his world as soon as possible and rushed to Midgar. Headquarters was too dangerous, now that the Organization is back and apparently stronger than ever. Sephiroth felt that using the SOLDIER stronghold would be safer. Truthfully, Noctis didn’t care where he was, just as long as he knew you were safe.

“Yo,” Reno calls out, and Noctis lifts his head from the pillow on the couch in one of the many break rooms at the facility. “I’m heading out. Wanna come with?”

“Sure,” Noctis agrees with a sigh, pushing himself to his feet.

“How are you?” Reno asks, glancing over at the dark-haired male.

Noctis looks down at him with a deadpanned expression.

“How do you think I am? My girlfriend was just ripped away from me by a psychopath.”

“Point taken,” Reno agrees with a nod before shaking his head. “This whole thing is fucked, but you know she’s gonna be okay.”

Noctis frowns. Was he right? Would you be?

“Yeah, she’ll be fine,” Noctis finally mutters, clenching his eyes shut as he does his best to will away the image of you disappearing. “She’ll be fine.”

[ **RIKU** ]

“This tastes terrible,” Riku grumbles as he pushes away his plate of food.

The cafeteria chef gives him a dirty look as he walks past, causing the redhead sitting in front of him to smirk in amusement as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“You know he’s spitting in your food tomorrow, right?” Axel speaks up.

“Whatever, Riku grumbles, raising a hand to his head as he closes his eyes.

He hadn’t slept since you went missing. Correction: since he failed to prevent your kidnapping. It was playing on repeat in his head, like his own personal hell.

“You okay?”

Riku opens a single eye, almost having a heart attack when realizes Axel is watching him with a soft expression.

“Why do you care?” he retorts, dropping his hand as he opens his second eye.

“Because I can’t imagine what you just went through,” Axel replies simply with a shrug.

Riku frowns, glancing towards a group of SOLDIERs nearby scarfing down their “food.” Was he okay? Not really. But at least he was here, in Midgar, ready to fight to bring you back.

“Yeah,” he responds, looking back at the Nobody. “I’m alright. Just ready to get her back.”

Axel chuckles picking up his coffee cup as he gives the silverette a knowing look.

“Whatever you say big guy,” Axel teases, nodding his head towards the exit. “C’mon, that meeting’s getting started soon.”

Riku sighs, standing to his feet as he follows the Nobody out of the cafeteria. He shoves his hands in his pockets as he catches a glimpse of the moon overhead.

‘Just a little longer.’

[ **LEON** ]

Was it possible to hate someone more than Leon currently hated himself? Probably not. With each second that had passed since you were taken, his self-loathing just continued to grow. To be stuck, unable to move, unable to protect you, as you cried out for him… It was enough to drive a grown man insane.

“Hey,” a voice speaks up, and Leon glances over his shoulder.

Genesis is heading towards him, a hand in his pocket.

“Hey,” Leon greets gruffly, turning his attention back to his view of the starry night’s sky.

He’s found a nice little cubby near a rather large window. Truthfully, Leon isn’t sure how long he’s been leaning against it, just looking outside. Minutes? Hours? Too long.

“How are you holding up?” Genesis asks as he rests beside the brunet.

“How do you think?” Leon retorts brusquely.

A small, coy smile grows on Genesis’ face as he too stares out the window.

“Terribly,” he replies honestly, earning a skeptical look. “We’re going to do everything we can to get her back, though.”

“I know,” Leon sighs, dragging a hand through his hair.

“… Starting with this meeting,” Genesis adds quickly.

Leon chuckles, pushing himself to a standing position as he walks with the auburn-haired male down the hall.

“Should have know there was an ulterior motive,” Leon jokes.

“The longer you sulk, the longer she’s going to stay missing.”

A frown grows on Leon’s face before he nods, patting his colleague on the back. Leon knows Genesis is right, yet again. But he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t the worst amount of pain he’s ever felt.

[ **ZACK** ]

You were gone.

As many times as he said it, and thought it, it still didn’t feel real. He’d walk the halls, expecting to see you waiting for him, making copies, grumpily following Sephiroth around…

No, you’re gone, and he had failed you. He promised to keep you safe, and yet here you are – gone, unsafe, and with a legitimate maniac who’s already tried to kill you more than once. A maniac who had kissed you. A maniac who was apparently a peeping Tom…

“Damn it,” he mutters under his breath, running a hand through his hair in a weak attempt at forgetting about it, if only for one second.

The exhaustion was unbelievable. Had he even slept since you’d left?

“Zack?”

Zack comes to a stop, glancing over his shoulder to spot a sadly smiling brunet.

“Hey, little man,” he greets as Sora walks up to him. “What’s up?”

“Um… You’ve kinda been walking around talking to yourself,” Sora says with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as an embarrassed look flashes over Zack’s face. “And the meeting’s about to start. About, you know… [Name].”

Your name felt like a knife to the gut.

“Thanks,” Zack says, doing his best to force a grin.

The two continue their walk in silence before Sora reaches out, patting the older man on the back.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Sora speaks up, earning a skeptical look from the dark-haired male. “Light always wins, don’t forget!”

Zack laughs despite himself, ruffling Sora’s hair. Oddly, the words make him feel a little better, just barely.

“Yeah, Sora. Light always wins,” Zack agrees, glancing out the window at the dark night’s sky.

‘Stay safe, [Name].’

[ **CLOUD** ]

Sometimes Cloud would forget that this was real. That you were really gone. That he had failed to stop it from happening.

But more often than not, the past 24 hours had been a period of self-hatred and depression, with a little rage sprinkled in.

“Hey,” a voice calls out, and Cloud glances over his shoulder to see Riku standing in the doorway. “You’re here early.”

Cloud nods, rubbing his tired eyes as he leans back in his chair.

“I think I’ve been in Sephiroth’s office since I got here… wow, 22 hours ago,” Cloud responds, taking a second to glance at the clock. “You guys got here fast.”

“Roxas picked us up,” Riku explains, taking a seat beside the blond. “How are you handling this?”

“About as well as can be expected.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Riku replies, resting his hands behind his head, “we’ll let you kill Vanitas.”

A chuckle leaves Cloud’s mouth as he leans forward, clasping his hands together in front of his body.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Riku.”

[ **AXEL** ]

The flame dancing in his palm almost hypnotizes Axel as he stares down at his hand. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or overwhelming rage, but setting things on fire was really calming him down. Unfortunately, he had run out of books, so now he had to settle on small little flames in his hand. Anything to push the memory of you shoved up against the door, coughing and scared, out of his mind.

“Axe.”

The flame absorbs into his hand as he glances to the doorway, where Roxas is standing.

“They’re ready.”

Axel sighs, kicking himself off of the wall and heading towards his best friend. He and Roxas had barely spoken since you disappeared. Deep down, he knew Roxas hated him for not stopping your kidnapping. Which is fine with him, because he deserves it.

“Have you been able to reach the castle?” Roxas asks, glancing up at Axel, who quickly shakes his head.

“Nope. You?”

“Nah. Guess Vexen finally figured out how to get the shield working,” Roxas replies with a bitter smile.

“Fucking prick,” Axel growls.

He and Roxas exchange looks before releasing dual chuckles.

“She’s gonna be alright,” Roxas speaks up, nodding. “She’s stronger than most give her credit.”

Axel smiles, remembering your determination to get him to leave the house even if it meant you succumbed to smoke inhalation.

“I know, man… She’s indestructible.”

[ **ROXAS** ]

It had been awhile since Roxas had felt so low. The feeling was almost welcomed, like an old friend stopping by to say hello after a long period of silence. Moments like these remind the Nobody just how close to the darkness he lives, typically teetering between the light and the dark.

You help with that, though. Having you around keeps him at least _kind of_ positive. He smiles more around you. He feels more confident around you. He matters around you.

But without you…

“Roxas?”

He glances up from his cold cup of coffee, spotting Noctis standing in front of him. How long had he been there??

“Finally, you heard me,” Notice notes with a soft laugh. “I’ve been calling your name for at least a minute.”

Roxas sighs a bit as he rubs at his eyes. It had been so long since he had slept, he’s starting to feel a bit delirious… But how could he sleep, with you gone?

“Sorry. I’m just out of it.”

“I can imagine,” Noctis murmurs as he helps the blond to his feet. “Still can’t get into the Castle?”

“No,” Roxas mutters, shaking his head and shoving his hands in his pockets as he shuffles out of the cafeteria. “They’ve locked me out of the entire world, I think.”

Noctis glances down at the sulking Roxas.

“We’ll find a way in,” he replies simply.

Of course they would. There was no second option. Roxas would get you, or die trying.

“Yeah. The sooner the better,” he grumbles with a nod.

[ **RENO** ] 

When some people are worried or upset, they cry. Others sleep. Others sulk. Others yell.

Reno eats.

He’s on at least his tenth slice of pizza, following a sandwich, a burger, and an ice cream sundae – because why the hell not. Granted, his stomach felt literally terrible, but it’s better than dwelling on you and the fact that you disappeared without a trace.

“Hey, are you – my God, how much did you eat??”

Reno’s gaze darts up to the doorway, eyes narrowing when he spots Cloud standing there with a shocked expression.

“Stress eating,” Reno explains, swallowing a large gulp. “I do it when I’m… you know. Stressed.”

Cloud nods, his expression back to a small frown.

“Sorry,” he mutters before thumbing over his back. “We need to head to that meeting.”

“Yeah,” Reno agrees, sighing as he stands up.

“Can you make it?” Cloud asks, eyes locked on Reno’s sudden food belly.

“Ha ha,” Reno laughs mockingly as Cloud starts to smirk.

It felt good to be around everyone, but Reno’s mind is still moving a mile a minute. Are you okay? Where are you? He quickly pushes such thoughts aside with a small shake of his head. He needed to stop worrying and focus on getting you back. Besides, what use would he be if he ate himself to death?

He smiles to himself, knowing just how much you’d love that joke.

[ **GENESIS** ]

“Hey, Gen.”

Genesis glances up from the paperwork on the desk, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand. Standing behind him is Zack, whose arms are crossed over his chest as he watches the auburn-haired male with what can only be described as pity.

“They’re on their way,” Zack explains, tilting his head slightly as he studies the male slumped before him. “You okay?”

Genesis nods slowly, though his face is blank.

“I will be once we know where she is.”

He glances back down at the paperwork as footsteps move towards him. A hand is clapped roughly against his back, causing him to bristle a bit at the sudden contact.

“C’mon man,” Zack mutters, sighing a bit with what’s likely exhaustion. “You can’t let it get to you. The more you just stay in here sulking, the longer she’s gonna be missing.”

Genesis looks at the male out of the corner of his eyes before nodding once.

“I know. You’re right,” he agrees, standing up straight.

Zack grins, nodding his head towards the doorway. Silently, the two make their way into the hall and towards Sephiroth’s office. Genesis looks down at the piece of paper gripped in his hands, feeling his heart wrench uncomfortably as he reads the words.

_Finder’s keepers_.

‘I’m coming, [Name],’ he thinks to himself, crumpling up the piece of paper and tossing it into a trash can as he walks back.


	13. Taking A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I was gonna split this up, but it made more sense to just have a longer chapter. Some gamechangers here that will be fully explained in the next two chapters. Think of this as the beginning to a three-part arc**

A single flame flickers softly in the palm of your hand, dancing and slowly expanding as it takes in oxygen.

In the blink of an eye it turns into a flurry of snow. Your body is quickly surrounded by the storm, a chunk of ice shaped like a dagger forming in your palm.

The storm disappears, replaced with the crackle of a bolt of lightning. Arms jump out, searing the walls, the desk, your bed as your body expels static, electric energy.

A smile grows on your face as the lightning inverts into a small, floating orb. It’s pitch black, the color of the portals Roxas and Axel make. The orb expands, starting to overtake you, your hand and arm becoming as dark as the night’s sky.

The door suddenly opens, and with a jump you shake your hand, forcing away the darkness. You glance over, staring at Vanitas blankly. He’s watching you with raised eyebrows before relaxing into a neutral expression and gesturing out the doorway and into the hallway.

“It’s time.”

[♥]

The past twenty-four hours had been a flurry of activity. Once everyone arrived at the SOLDIER base in Midgar – Axel, Xion, and Roxas from Twilight Town, Sora and Riku from Destiny Islands, Noctis from his world, Reno, Ven, Aqua, and Terra from Headquarters, Leon, Genesis, and Yuffie from Hollow Basion, and of course Zack and Cloud, who were already stationed in Midgar – they had all gathered in Sephiroth’s office to discuss the current state of affairs.

The Organization hadn’t been defeated; not by a long shot. Xemnas had survived his battle with Sora and Roxas – barely, but just enough to give him time to gather himself and heal. He managed to preserve the bodies of his Organization members, and though it’s unknown how, he brought them back to life. He had done the same with Vanitas, though again, it’s unknown how. But really, does it matter?

Usually the group of allies and friends would be at least mildly happy to reunite. But with you missing and the realization that the war had only just begun, moods are hostile.

“What do you think is going on?” Yuffie speaks up, breaking the silence.

Scattered throughout the room, sitting on chairs, couches, and even on the floor, is… well everyone, besides Sephiroth… Who is of course running late.

“You guys haven’t heard?” Genesis replies, earning confused looks from the entire room. “Then we’re in for quite an evening.”

“Ugh, you’re still this cryptic Gen?” Zack asks with a sigh, drumming his fingers on the table beside him.

“As always,” Genesis responds with a coy smirk.

“NOW I’m remembering why I moved to Twilight Town,” Axel grumbles, his gaze locked on the dark sky above as he stares out the window.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Riku presses, crossing his arms over his chest as he glares at the redhead.

“Wow, five minutes. You guys made it _five whole minutes_ without fighting. Congrats,” Xion says sarcastically, shaking her head in disappointment.

The room grows quiet, everyone frowning as they stare off into space until Yuffie finally says what they’re all thinking.

“I hope [Name] is okay.”

[♥]

The walk with Vanitas is silent. You’re still wearing the dress/nightgown you so loathed from earlier, as your other clothes had conveniently gone missing upon arriving back in your room after meeting with Xemnas. It’s probably the handiwork of [Na-x-me], who likely wants to kill you after you kicked her off a rooftop.

As the two of you walk in silence, you can’t help but continually glance up at Vanitas. While he’s still unpleasant, rude, and condescending, he had been almost… nice the past 24 hours. Well, maybe nice isn’t the right word… Friendly? Non-psychotic? Only minimally annoying? You had long accepted this is the real Vanitas, and the one who had terrorized you was gone. But the repercussions of this Vanitas being real are still unknown. Would he kill you? Or his mortal enemy, Ven?

“What are you looking at?”

Your eyes quickly dart away from the male beside you, inwardly cursing yourself for being caught staring. The last thing Vanitas needs is an ego boost.

“Nothing,” you finally lie, avoiding his gaze as he comes to a stop.

You continue to face forward, shuffling your feet a bit as you clasp your hands behind your back.

“You’re lying,” he notes with a tick of his eyebrow as you look over at him.

“No, I’m not.”

“Okay,” he replies with a shrug, starting to walk again.

“No, wait!” you exclaim, darting forward and grabbing his arm to force him to come to a stop. “I just…”

You trail off, glancing down at the ground. How do they keep the floor so white anyway? It’s absolutely spotless, almost blindingly white. Does the Organization have a maid service? You laugh to yourself as you imagine poor Demyx mopping the floors.

“Why are you laughing? Have you finally lost your mind?” Vanitas asks, breaking your train of thought. “… Not that there was much to begin with.”

Your eyes dart up to his golden ones. A small smile is gracing his face, and in this light he looks shockingly like Sora. It makes your heart hurt, thinking of the Keybearer. With a blink, Sora’s image quickly vanishes and is replaced with reality. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” you blurt out, your hand gripping Vanitas’ arm even tighter.

His eyes widen slightly, clearly taken aback by your question. You can practically feel yourself shrink where you’re standing. What the hell is wrong with you?? Why would he give you a straight answer, or care about your fate.

“I don’t know,” he finally replies simply.

For the first time since you’ve known him (or his replica), his voice actually has an emotion besides anger. What is it? Pity? The last thing you want is pity.

“I don’t want to die,” you admit quietly, starting to shake your dead. “I would give my life to save the worlds. I’d die for [ _him_ ]. But for this…”

“Can I ask you something?” Vanitas interrupts as you trail off into silence. Stunned, you nod blankly. “Since when can you control magic like that?”

“Oh,” you mumble, releasing his arm. You laugh quietly, scratching the back of your head. So he _had_ seen you earlier. “… Get me out of here, and I’ll tell you.”

Vanitas scoffs before starting to walk down the hall again.

“Nice try,” he calls out.

With a sigh you slink after him in silence, glancing around to take in your surroundings. There’s no possible way you can get away from him, you note with a frown. The hallway is completely empty besides the gigantic doors at the end of the hall leading to the throne room. Vanitas stops in front of it, his hand hovering over the knob as he glances over his shoulder at you.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Nope.”

Vanitas smirks as he opens the door, slamming it against the wall inside. Your eyes widen when you spot Xemnas sitting at the head of a large wooden table, covered with a massive amount of absolutely delicious smelling food.

“Ah, [Name],” Xemnas greets, standing up as Vanitas guides you inside. A twisted grin grows on his face, and the grumbles in your stomach immediately grow quiet. So much for your appetite. “So happy you could join me.”

Vanitas starts to back out of the room, but you instinctively reach out and grab him by the hand.

“Don’t leave,” you plead in a whisper.

“I wasn’t,” he whispers back sarcastically before pushing you further into the room.

You glare back at him as he leans against the wall before turning your attention back to the smirking Nobody ahead of you.

“Please. Sit,” Xemnas politely offers, pulling out a chair for you.

“Um… I’m not hungry,” you lie, rubbing your hand up and down your arm.

Xemnas’ amber eyes flash red as he continues to smile down at you.

“I didn’t say eat. I said sit.”

You had never sat down so quickly.

[♥]

The meeting was rather ordinary. Sephiroth greeted everyone, confirmed that the Organization was still active and plotting the destruction of the worlds. He also confirmed that they had been involved in your disappearance. And, to conclude, he had emotionlessly read the passage discovered by Genesis in Xehanort’s old research.

A pin drop could be heard, the room had grown so quiet. Everyone is wearing shocked expressions – though one male in particular looks especially ill.

“[N-Name] is… going to…”

“DIE?!?” Yuffie interrupts a stammering Xion with a loud shriek as she hops to her feet, practically hopping up and down with anxiety.

“This can’t be true,” Terra speaks up, shaking his head.

“Yeah, how do we know this isn’t, like… fake?” Ven adds, eyes narrowed in skepticism.

“It’s true,” Sephiroth confirms with a solemn nod. “I’ve heard rumors of such a prophecy before. As has Yen Sid, and the King.”

“Wait a second,” Roxas speaks up, his voice shaking and his bright blue eyes glossed over with rage as he glares at the silver-haired SOLDIER. “You mean to tell me… that people _knew_ her life was in danger, because of me –”

“And me!” Axel speaks up angrily.

“– and you did **nothing**?! Just let her walk around as if she’s not a target?” Roxas finishes, venom dripping from his voice.

“Would any of you have let her live a normal life, if you knew? We thought we had more time,” Sephiroth explains, earning heated scoffs from around the room. “And to us, it felt appropriate to give her some time to be herself. To be in love.”

Sephiroth’s eyes dart over to one male in particular, who looks like he’s about to pass out from an equal mixture of shock and fury.

“Real nice of you,” [ _he_ ] sneers, leaning back in his seat as he runs a hand through his hair. “We got to enjoy a year together just to have her ripped out of my life and killed. Thanks so much for that.”

“Obviously, we were unaware of the Organization’s re-emergence, or else [Name] would have been properly protected.”

Silence again falls over the room at Sephiroth’s words. _Properly protected_. You hadn’t been protected. Not at all.

The truth hurts.

[♥]

It had only been minutes since you sat down, but it felt like hours. Not a word had been spoken as you sat there, fiddling with your hands as you focus your gaze on anything and everything but Xemnas. Currently, you’re watching a plate of grilled asparagus like it’s the most fascinating thing you’ve ever seen.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Xemnas asks coldly.

Keeping your focus on the asparagus, you mutter a “nope.” Right on schedule, your stomach lets out a loud grumble. Your eyes widen before your face relaxes in a small grimace. A plate filled with chicken, potatoes, and carrots suddenly slides in front of you, and with curiosity you glance up to see Xemnas standing over you.

“Eat,” he orders as he sits back down. “There’s no need for you to waste away. It’s not poisoned,” he adds, noticing the skeptical look on your face.

“Convenient,” you note with a false smile.

He laughs, catching you by surprise.

“I won’t be killing you with poison. That’s just lazy, [Name].”

“Good to know,” you say sarcastically, rolling your eyes as you start to pick at your potatoes.

“You know,” he speaks up as you take a large bite of the vegetables, “your attitude is… interesting. I can’t think of a time a hostage has been so demanding and disrespectful.”

You swallow the bite with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Well, Mr. Xemnas, I don’t plan on staying here,” you tell him matter-of-factly, setting your fork down on the table as you stare up at him.

“Really?” he asks with a raise of his eyebrows, leaning his elbows on the table.

“Yes, really. You can tell me about this prophecy all you want, but I’m still in control of my destiny.”

Xemnas chuckles, resting his palms on the table as he pushes himself to his feet. His face again twists into something ugly and inhuman as he watches you like a lion watches its next meal.

“That’s a curious word. Destiny. Because I would argue that you are here precisely because of destiny.”

He stops in front of you, placing a hand on the back of your chair as he lowers himself closer to you. A warped grin grows on his face as his mouth rests near your ear, causing your stomach to clench uncomfortably. Good thing you barely ate.

“Don’t you see, [Name]? This _is_ your destiny. You were fated to meet Roxas. Roxas was fated to fall in love with you. And you are fated to die, triggering the eternal reign of darkness.”

Just as his lips brush against your ear you leap to your feet, hurriedly backing away from the Nobody. Xemnas stands up straight, continuing to watch you closely with his same distorted grin. He takes a step towards you, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Roxas and I weren’t ‘fated to meet,’” you argue, shaking your head. “We just,” you smile a bit at the memory of the younger blond shuffling nervously into Ms. Hart’s class, “sat next to each other, in junior English. On his first day at my school.”

“Is that not ‘fate’?” Xemnas muses with a slight tilt of his head. You swallow roughly, your throat dry. Was it? “You cannot escape this. Axel’s disloyalty was… unexpected. But he, like all of the others, are just casualties in this story.”

“The others?” you repeat softly.

“Those men that have flocked to you so shamelessly,” he explains as he starts to move towards you. “You won’t be dying alone. They too will perish, before this is over.”

Your eyes dart to the side of the room. The door is only a few feet away. Vanitas is standing just far enough away that you could beat him. If you ran, you might just make it. Without a word you turn around, but before you can take a step you’re grabbed by the shoulder and pulled backwards.

“You’re not very subtle,” Xemnas laughs, holding onto you with such a forceful grasp that you can practically feel your skin bruising. “Pathetic.”

He holds up his free hand, a vision suddenly appearing in the middle of the room, as if on an invisible projector. Slowly, an image appears, getting clearer by the second. You swear your heart stops when you realize it’s an image of [ _him_ ]. He’s hunched over, pulling at his hair as he stares at his feet, eyes wide with worry. You whisper his name, tears growing at the sight. How much you missed him, how much you wished you could call out to him, to touch him…

“If you leave here, he’s dead,” Xemnas tells you emotionlessly. “Trust me when I tell you that we are always in the shadows – always watching.”

You clench your eyes shut, willing back the tears. This isn’t a time to be weak. Your focus trails to the training you had received. All of the guys teaching you everything they knew – how to use a sword, a knife, a gun, your body…

“Life here won’t be so bad, [Name],” Xemnas continues. “The sooner you come to terms with your fate, the sooner you will feel peace. Power. We can teach you so much.”

You flinch, expecting pain as his free hand flies to your face. No pain comes, however. Instead, his large hand rests on the side of your face, forcing you to look up at him. His fingers are clenching your cheek, keeping you from being able to move.

“You belong with those of us who understand true power. Not a group of weak cowards too scared to tap into their inner potential.”

The grip on your face is starting to turn painful, his gaze dangerous. You want desperately to push him off of you… But you don’t. Instead, the words of Aqua, Terra, and Ven float through your mind. After almost dying at Vanitas’ hands, you never wanted to be weak again. And they made sure that would never happen.

Every time you saw or felt the scar on your hip, you were reminded of your failures.

“With us, you will realize just how commanding the darkness really is. Its reach is never-ending. And inside of you, a different kind of power is growing. A human loved by a Nobody is capable of so much more than you can possible understand.”

“No,” you argue in a near growl.

Xemnas chuckles, his grip on your face tightening.

“Do you think you cannot be persuaded?”

You cry out as you’re suddenly thrown to the ground, landing on your back. Quickly recovering, you scramble backwards as fast as you can as Xemnas marches towards you. With a “thump” you hit the leg of the table, realizing with widened eyes that you’re trapped as he crouches down in front of you.

A hand lightly rests over your chest, his head tilting as he studies you.

“That lovely heart of yours,” he murmurs, feeling your heart beating beneath his fingertips. “Do you understand just how easy it would be to rip it out?”

The tips of his fingers sink through the material of your dress and beneath your skin. If feels like ice-cold knives have just been plunged inside of your chest. With a gasp of shock one of your hands rises to his face, partially wrapped around his neck. Xemnas laughs, genuine amusement flashing over his face.

“Is that how you plan to fight back?” he asks, an eyebrow rising.

“No,” you reply simply, a small smile growing on your face as your other hand rises to his neck. “This is.”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. From the tip of your toes to your fingertips, electricity flows through you like an endless wave of energy. Your eyes snap open, locking with his.

“You see, Xemnas,” you speak up, smirking as his eyes widen considerably. Sparks are starting to form at your fingertips, dancing on top of his tanned skin. As your focus grows, so do the sparks, until your entire body is expelling bright bursts of lightning. “Maybe I’m destined to die. Maybe there’s darkness inside of me. But, for now – I choose the light!” 

A scream leaves his mouth as your fingers dig into his neck, release the electricity through his skin, his bones, his body. With a rough shove you lean forward, throwing his body weight off of you and onto the ground as you pull your hands back. You stare at them in awe, panting slightly as you climb to your feet. Your hands are back to normal, unaffected by the electricity. 

Quickly your eyes dart down, sighing in relief. Aqua’s training had paid off – you managed to knock him out. His neck and lower face are covered in burns and scars from the voltage.

You had never felt more proud.

“What the hell did you just do?!”

You glance up with a jump, watching Vanitas as he hurries towards you. His eyes are locked on Xemnas, a shocked expression on his face. You had forgotten he was even here.

“Knocked him out,” you reply quietly, stepping over his unconscious body. “I don’t have much time, but I don’t plan on being here when he wakes up.”

Vanitas’ eyes dart up to you, slightly narrowed. You do your best to keep your face neutral and unaffected by the fear currently coursing through your body. You had just attacked and knocked out one of the most powerful men in the worlds… A man trying to kill you…

Maybe this wasn’t the smartest plan, but it’s all you have.

“How did you learn to do that?” Vanitas finally asks.

“Did you really think I’ve spent the past year just lounging around? I’ve been training with magic,” you tell him, looking down at the burns on Xemnas’ body. “After your replica almost killed me… more than once, I realized I couldn’t continue to live in this world without getting stronger.”

Vanitas merely stares at you for a few moments before nodding and gesturing to the door.

“Run, as fast as you can, down this hallway. Make two rights, and you’ll be outside.”

“What…”

“Just go!” he snaps, pushing you towards the doorway with one hand as he glances down at Xemnas. “I’ll handle this.”

You stumble towards the door due to his shove before stabilizing yourself and glancing over your shoulder, your attention focused on Vanitas. He's kneeling beside Xemnas, pressing his fingers to his neck to check his vitals.

“Why?” you ask softly, and he looks over at you with that same blank expression. “Why are you helping me?”

Vanitas’ lips curl up in a smirk before he stands up and shrugs.

“Dunno. Maybe I’m curious to see what happens next,” he muses, moving towards you. “No one can know, though. Of this. I’d be killed, and your loyalty would be questioned.”

You give him a confused look, and he sighs and rolls his eyes.

“What would your little friends think if they knew I just let you go, and that you didn’t attack me? C’mon. It’s too risky,” he tells you before nodding towards the door. “Now get out while you can.”

You nod, reaching out to grab his gloved hand in yours. Without a word you gently squeeze the appendage and give him a small smile before turning on your heel and running out of the room.


	14. Becoming A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I didn't forget about this series!! This chapter gave me a LOT of trouble. But I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are, too C:**

Down the hallway. One right, then another. You have no idea where you’re going but Vanitas’ words are echoing in your mind, playing on repeat.

_Almost there, almost there_.

Finally, you reach out, pushing open a pair of white double-doors. You’re greeted by a burst of cold air, and with a sigh of relief you realize you’re outside. The city is in the distance, neon lights flashing in the cloudy night’s sky. You take a deep breath, allowing a genuine smile to grow on your face.

You’re free.

It made no sense, but Vanitas had saved you.

You crawl up onto the ledge, peering over. You aren’t too far from the city’s edge, but you’re just far enough that there is no way you can jump safely. Nothing but seemingly never-ending darkness rests beneath the ledge. You couldn’t stay here long. It would at most be minutes until Xemnas wakens. You hold your hands at your sides, focusing all of your energy on the breeze surrounding you.

Aqua’s words float through your mind…

“ _Just focus on the wind, and the air. Use it, and the possibilities are endless_.”

“Peter Pan’s advice was much easier,” you grumble, remember the boy’s words so many months ago.

Unfortunately, there’s no pixie dust here to help you tonight. No, you’re on your own for the first time in… well, ever. It’s almost liberating.

With a sigh you close your eyes, focusing intently on getting home. On seeing [ _his_ ] smile. On escaping this literal hellhole. A burst of wind suddenly escapes from your finger tips, sending you shooting up into the sky.

“Whoa,” you murmur, looking down.

An invisible stream of wind is keeping you up in the air, hovering a few feet over the ledge of the balcony. It had worked! Somehow, you made yourself fly. You make a mental note to give Aqua a gift basket once you’re back.

“YOU!”

Your head snaps around, peering over your shoulder. Standing at the end of the hallway is your Nobody, a scowl on her face as her dark blue eyes narrow.

“I found her!” [Na-x-me] yells, pointing towards you.

Turning the corner are Xaldin and Lexaeus, gaze immediately landing on you. Swallowing a lump in your throat you turn your attention forward as the three Nobodies charge onto the balcony. With a small smile you move your arms back, using the side of the castle to push you forward towards the city. You glance back to see the three Nobodies watching you fly through the air with shocked expressions.

“Suckers,” you laugh to yourself, adding an extra strong burst of air as you propel towards the edge of the city.

With a stumble, you land roughly to your feet. The impact strains your ankles and your knees, but you manage to stay upright. You glance back, too far away to be able to see anyone on the balconies of the castle.

For now, you’re safe.

Hurriedly, you take off in a sprint down the dark path towards the city. For a second, you remember just one year ago walking up that path with everyone, ready to face off against the remaining Organization members… But those thoughts are quickly pushed aside. There’s no point in reliving the past, since the present is obviously in complete shambles.

After a few moments, you find yourself in the center of the city. Large buildings with eerie yellow lights surround you. People and creatures are stumbling around, as if in a daze. Which isn’t an exaggeration – everyone here suffers from a vice. The World That Never Was had fallen into absolute squalor over the past year. The best and the brightest don’t call this world home.

A gust of wind blows past you, ruffling your thin, white dress. You wrap your arms around your body, hiding your face as you make your way into the city. You do your best to avoid eye contact with everyone who walks past. Most are intoxicated, skulking around in the shadows. Your white dress sticks out like a sore thumb, but with your head down and a panicked look on your face, you likely look like either a transient or a prostitute. Maybe both.

Not ideal, but at least you’re blending in.

As you continue on your way, you glance over your shoulder, watching the castle in the distance. The castle is illuminated by the pale, yellow light from Kingdom Hearts floating behind it. You hadn’t even realized it’s been restored until now, but you’re not surprised – the return of the Organization means the return of Kingdom Hearts. The heart is smaller than it had been last year, meaning it’s not fully replicated… At least, not yet. You still have time to stop this, as something tells you that your death won’t be required until Kingdom Hearts is complete.

You turn the corner, accidentally bumping into a large man. Murmuring an apology, you do your best to maneuver around him.

“Hey,” he snaps, holding an arm out to stop you.

You glance up, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Sorry, no time to talk,” you mutter, side-stepping him.

He again blocks your path, dark eyes narrowed as he studies you.

“I’ve seen your face somewhere,” he tells you.

You grimace slightly as you stare up at him. Bleeding marks cover his face, and his skin is sallow and sunken. He’s a drug addict.

“You must have me confused with someone else,” you correct, taking a step back.

It’s clear he won’t let you walk past, and it’s not beneath you to run away. Although… there’s nowhere to hide behind you. The last place you want to go is towards the castle.

“Ain’t that you?”

He points behind you, and you snap your head around. Your eyes widen when your gaze sets upon your face floating on a large television screen hanging off of a building, between an advertisement for sea-salt ice cream and a local Moogle shop. Underneath your face, in large red print, are the words: “ **WANTED: ALIVE. REWARD: $500,000,000 MUNNY. IF FOUND, RETURN TO THE ORGANIZATION**.”

“That’s not me,” you lie, doing your best to keep your voice steady.

The man’s lips curl up into a smirk as he takes a step towards you, clearly not believing you.

“I think you’re lying,” he notes, his voice gravely.

He reaches a filthy hand towards you as you watch in stunned horror. Why is your face up there? How had they acted so quickly? How did they get a picture of you??

Just as the man is about to grab your shoulder, you’re ripped away as someone’s large, calloused hand grabs your arm.

“Hey!” the man calls out as you’re dragged down the street, away from the castle.

The original man starts to follow after you, though he comes to an abrupt stop as the man holding onto you pulls out a sword and points it at the other’s throat. Your eyes widen when you realize it’s a large buster sword, the same as Zack and Cloud’s.

You snap your head up towards the man holding onto you, eyes wide. His face is hidden by the hood of his jacket, though you can see a hint of dark hair peeking out.

“Hey man, I don’t want any trouble. You can have her,” the original man says, raising his hands in surrender before turning on his heel and scrambling away.

The man holding onto you sighs, resting his sword on the strap on his back. You find yourself oddly at ease.

“Are you… Zack?” you guess warily, eyes locked on his dark hair.

No, he isn’t Zack. He’s somehow even larger, both in height and muscle, than the dedicated SOLDIER. Just how big is this guy anyway?!

The man chuckles, shaking his head as he starts to gently pull you along beside him down the street.

“Don’t tell him you mistook me for him. His ego is big enough as it is,” the man teases.

The light of a nearby bar flashes on his face, finally revealing his features. He has light blue eyes, and a well-defined facial structure. His dark hair is rather long, hanging loosely past his neck.

“So, you know Zack? Zack Fair?!” you exclaim excitedly, a smile growing on your face.

“Trained him myself, years ago.”

You come to a stop, forcing him to do the same as you yank your arm from his grasp. Quickly, you point a finger to his chest, jabbing his firm body.

“Tell me who you are,” you demand crossly.

A hint of a smile flashes over his face as he stares down at you.

“Angeal Hewley,” he introduces, extending a hand to you. “First Class SOLDIER. And you’re [Name] [Last Name], the Organization’s latest target. Correct?”

With narrowed eyes you nod, shaking his hand. His grip is almost painfully strong, causing you to grimace slightly as you retract your hand and tuck it into your chest.

“I’ve been sent here to bring you back to Midgar,” Angeal continues with a tick of his eyebrows. “So, do you want to keep standing here talking, or do you want to get out of here?” 

Your eyes widen in enthusiastic surprise.

“We’re leaving here?!” you repeat loudly, and he quickly clamps a hand over your mouth, forcing you to be quiet.

“Don’t draw attention,” he hisses, pulling you down the street once again. His hand stays over your mouth as you move, which is surprisingly not earning even a glance of interest from passerbys. “The city is about to go into lockdown, with the Organization tracking you down. We don’t have much time to get out safely.”

Angeal slowly removes his hand, continuing with his brisk pace. It’s hard for you to keep up, but you manage to trail him slightly.

“So where are we going?” you ask in a whisper, your dress fanning behind your body as the two of you hurry down the street. “And how did you find me?”

“We’re heading to my ship,” Angeal replies, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eyes. “And you kind of stick out like a sore thumb in that dress.”

You look down at your white dress, cursing Xemnas for forcing you into such a ridiculous outfit.

“Don’t suppose you have a change of clothes on your ship,” you guess as the two of you turn a corner, entering an empty and abandoned lot.

He comes to a sudden stop, causing you to bump into his back. You stumble backwards a bit, muttering a “sorry” as you awkwardly rub your arm. He smirks.

“No wonder he fell for you,” Angeal muses as he waves a hand in the air, and a Gummi Ship suddenly appears in the middle of the square. “Invisibility cloak,” he adds, noting your shocked expression.

Normally, you’d question what an invisibility cloak is, how it fit over the entire ship, and how waving his hand made it disappear… But after the last 48 hours you experienced, these questions are at the bottom of your list.

“Who were you talking about?” you ask as the door to the ship pops open.

“Oh,” Angeal chuckles, leading the way onto the ship. You follow closely, terrified to linger too far behind him. Who knows who’s following you. “Puppy, of course. You’re just like him when he first joined SOLDIER.”

You scoff as you slump down in the passenger’s seat at the front of the ship. You’re about to throw your legs over the armrest, when you suddenly remember you’re wearing a dress. You settle for crossing one leg over another as you lean back. The seat is rather stiff, but it’s nice to finally sit.

“What – naïve and confused?” you grumble bitterly.

“Actually yeah,” Angeal agrees, taking a seat in the driver’s seat. He flicks on all of the appropriate switches, and the ship jumps to life with a dull roar. “Don’t be fooled, [Name]. You don’t have to be fearless, or the strongest, or even the best to succeed. What makes a hero is what’s in your heart.”

You watch him in an almost daze as the ship takes off into the cloudy night’s sky. Quickly, you glance out the window, breathing a sigh of relief as you watch the bright, flashing lights of the world beneath you slowly disappear and fade into nothing. You're leaving this world. You're safe.

“But what if what’s in my heart kills me?” you finally ask softly.

“Who says all heroes survive?” Angeal retorts, looking down at you with a somber expression.

The lump in your throat had never felt more painful.


	15. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter will take a LONG time to publish. These results are... grueling, but ultimately worth it once they're all done! But yes! Individual results next chapter! See, I didn't keep things depressing for /too/ long.**
> 
> **... OR DID I?!**
> 
> **> :D**

  
_”Wow, Sephy, you’re letting us go to the beach today?” Zack asks, hands on his hips as your group makes its way towards the ocean._

_You’re in a secluded area, surrounded by nothing but sand, palm trees, and crashing waves._

_Destiny Islands._

_“Don’t call me that,” Sephiroth snaps, flinging a towel over his shoulder as he stomps towards the pier, ready to lay out for the day._

_“A day off!” Xion exclaims, sighing happily._

_“Can you believe it? I can’t remember the last time we’ve been able to just hang out,” Yuffie agrees, practically skipping as the two of them make their way to the ocean._

_“What are they talking about?” you ask._

_For the past year no one’s been doing much work. Why is a vacation so noteworthy? The oddest part of this day is seeing everyone together again._

_“Really, [Name]?” Aqua laughs as Terra shakes his head. “You must have a crazy work ethic if you don’t think we deserve a break!”_

_“Especially after Sora was almost killed by Larxene!” Ven adds._

_“What…”_

_You trail off as you glance towards the Keybearer, a gasp escaping your lips when you realize Sora’s covered in bleeding wounds, including a nasty gash to his head._

_“And don’t forget Genesis’ attack by Xaldin,” Terra adds, nodding to the auburn-haired male._

_You snap your head around, feeling panicked when you realize Genesis is resting on the sand. His leg is in a bulky cast, and his arm is in a sling._

_“But… Larxene is dead! You killed her,” you remember, pointing to a confused Ven._

_“Yeah, and then she came back, along with the rest of the Organization,” Ven replies, laughing a bit. “Are you alright, [Name]? You’re not making any sense.”_

_“I… I… I just need some time,” you stammer, waving a hand in the air as you turn around and head away from the ocean._

_You can hear people calling out your name, but you keep walking. The Organization is back? What kind of alternate reality are you in? You come to a stop when someone suddenly appears out of thin air in front of you. Long, gray hair cascades over his shoulders, and amber eyes bore into yours._

_“[Name],” Xemnas greets, a devious smirk growing on his face. “Haven’t you learned not to venture off alone by now?”_

_You gasp in pain as his hand dives into your chest, breaking through your skin. His fingers gently wrap around your heart, pulling painfully at the organ._

_“Don’t mind me,” he continues as your eyes pleadingly meet his. “Just taking what’s mine.”_

“[Name]?”

Your eyes snap open and you immediately jump up, glancing around your surroundings. You’re drenched in sweat, the white dress clinging uncomfortably to your skin. Quickly you look to the side, spotting Angeal watching you worriedly.

“How often do you scream in your sleep?” he asks.

You sigh, resting back in your seat as you bury your face in your hands.

“I’m sorry,” you murmur, shaking your head. “It’s happened ever since last year.”

Angeal studies you for a moment before nodding and focusing his attention on the dark sky ahead.

“How far away are we?” you speak up.

“Close,” Angeal replies.

You swear your heart falls into your stomach. The thought of seeing [ _him_ ] again is equally thrilling and terrifying.

After all, how are you supposed to tell him your death is going to trigger the end of the worlds?

[♥]

The tension is palpable in the Organization’s stronghold. Immediately after he awoke, Xemnas gathered every member for an emergency quorum. Dark, raw burns cover the lower portion of his face from your lightning shock, and a look of simmering, seething rage is on his face.

“Well?” he snaps, glancing around the room.

“There’s been no sign of her, my liege,” Saix replies, his head dropped in despair.

“We think she’s no longer in this world,” Vexen adds angrily.

Xemnas slams his fist onto his armrest, causing a loud boom to echo through the spacious, white room.

“We’ll find her,” Xigbar speaks up, though he doesn’t sound confident.

“You better,” Zexion replies dryly, earning a glare from the eye-patched Nobody.

“Or, we could just let her go?” Demyx suggests.

Loud groans fill the room, causing the blond to slink down in his seat in embarrassment.

“ **You** ,” Xemnas barks, pointing down at a sneering Vanitas by the doorway. “This rests on you.”

Vanitas scoffs, rolling his golden eyes as he glances away from the group.

“How do you figure?”

“You let her leave,” [Na-x-me] points out harshly, her eyes narrowed in distrust.

“Prove it,” Vanitas responds, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as his gaze flicks to her.

A loud poof of smoke floats through the room as Xemnas disappears, then reappears in front of Vanitas. Xemnas reaches a hand out, grabbing Vanitas by the throat as he pulls him forward. Their faces are mere inches apart as Vanitas’ hands rise to Xemnas’ arm as his ability to breathe is halted.

“If you enjoy being alive,” Xemnas practically growls, his eyes turning fire red, “then you won’t make the same mistakes as your replica.”

Vanitas’ eyes narrow in confusion before the grip around his neck tightens.

“He died because of this girl. Will you do the same?” Xemnas mocks before dropping Vanitas to the ground.

The dark-haired male stumbles slightly, a hand rising to his now-bruised neck.

“Why would I die for her?! I didn’t let her go. She attacked you and knocked me out within seconds. I’m not great against magic,” Vanitas states.

He’s lying through his teeth, of course, but one of the benefits of living in the darkness is that the truth is easy to manipulate. Xemnas continues to watch the human embodiment of darkness with a look of distrust.

“I can take away your life just as easily as I gave it to you. Never forget why you’re here,” Xemnas growls before turning on his heel. “You will help me to re-capture [Name]. In return, you can kill the Originals. Do we have a deal?”

Xemnas clasps his hands behind his back, glancing over his shoulder at the scowling male.

“Yes,” Vanitas finally replies, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Good. Now go find her,” Xemnas orders, glancing around the room. “All of you. None of us shall rest until she’s back. Her death will finally bring us life.”

“Yes, Master,” the room of Nobodys chorus before all twelve of them disappear in poofs of smoke.

Left behind is Xemnas and Vanitas, who are still locked in an intense and unbreakable gaze.

“Don’t fail me, Vanitas. I’m trusting you to accomplish this.”

Vanitas pushes himself away from the wall, strolling towards the door.

“I never fail,” he calls out without so much as a look behind him.

[♥]

“Scoot over.”

One emerald-green eye slowly opens. Then another. The redheaded Nobody smirks, stretching out fully on the couch as Riku glares down at him.

“Why’s that, Grandpa?” Axel replies.

“Because I want to sit,” Riku retorts, glancing towards the television, “and watch the news.”

“What?! But the Blitzball Tournament is starting!” Sora exclaims, pointing excitedly to the television.

Right on schedule, the Destiny Island Blitzball team charges out into the stadium, to a roar of applause from the stadium. Swiftly, Genesis reaches a hand out from behind Sora’s seat on his chair and plucks the remote from the brunet’s hand.

“Hey–”

“Riku’s right,” Genesis states, interrupting Sora’s protest as he flips on the news. “We need to stay informed on what’s going on around the worlds.”

“Our intel is good, but not exhaustive,” Leon adds as Riku kicks Axel’s legs off the couch and plops himself down.

“Shh, I can’t hear anything!” Reno complains, waving a hand in the air as his eyes stay locked on the screen.

Genesis quickly turns up the volume, and the pretty blonde newscaster’s voice fills the room.

“Breaking news coming out of The World That Never Was,” she announces with a stern and serious look on her face. “We here at Worlds News are getting word that a suspected war criminal has escaped imprisonment after trying to assassinate the world’s King, Xemnas.”

“King?!” Zack repeats with a look of confusion at the same time Cloud yells, “Xemnas?!”

“As we all know, King Xemnas has been working tirelessly and effortlessly to bring stability to the worlds. SOLDIER has defected, now posing a very serious threat to our continued existence,” the newscaster continues.

Everyone in the room exchanges troubled looks.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asks, leaning forward in his seat.

“They’ve infiltrated the media,” Roxas murmurs, shaking his head as he releases a body-shaking sigh. “Next will be politicians. Then royalty. By the time they’re ready to take over the worlds, the people will be so brain-washed, they’ll follow blindly.”

“How do you know that?” Terra asks quietly.

“How do you think? Xemnas has been trying to do this for ages, but someone or something has always gotten in his way. If he’s gotten to the news, and he’s suddenly being called a King… then it’s finally begun,” Axel explains, for once looking rather emotional as he closely watches the television.

“Explains why the whole world is addicted to drugs,” Cloud speaks up, rubbing his temples in a weak attempt to stop a growing migraine. “Keep the people distracted and incapable of rational thought, and you can do whatever you want.”

“Shhhh, she’s talking again!” Ven cries, just as a picture of your face pops up on the screen.

Their mouths all drop open, though one male in particular looks less shocked and more terrified. _You_ were the escaped war criminal? And how did they even get a picture of you??

“The escapee’s name is [Name] [Last Name]. She is around 20 years old, personally trained by some of the most qualified members of SOLDIER. She is presumed to be armed and dangerous. Anyone who sees her is encouraged to notify the authorities. King Xemnas himself is offering a reward of 500,000,000 munny for her capture, alive.”

Just then, the door to the living room slams open, revealing a grinning Yuffie, Xion, and Aqua. Yuffie is practically bouncing she’s so excited as she hops inside, clapping her hands together.

“You guys, you guys – is that [Name]?!” she interrupts herself, coming to a stop as she stares at the screen in awe.

Your face disappears as the newscaster moves on to the next story. Finally sensing the tension in the room, Yuffie starts to awkwardly shuffle her feet.

“So, you guys already know?” Xion guesses as she and Aqua enter the room.

“Know what?” Sora asks glumly.

“That [Name]’s escaped,” Aqua replies, though a small smile grows on her face. “Sephiroth just told us.”

“See? Told you our intel isn’t the best,” Leon grumbles bitterly as he switches back to the Blitzball game.

Cheers from the stadium fill the room, a rather stark contrast to the worried looks worn by its occupants. Where are you? Are you okay? How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?

Needless to say, they're all in for a long night and a lot of questions.

[♥]

“Hey.”

You groan lightly, rubbing your eyes as you suddenly come to. Angeal retracts his hand from your shoulder just as you realize you’re _still_ stuck on this ship. How far away is Midgar anyway?!

“Do you see that?” Angeal asks, pointing ahead.

You follow his finger, narrowing your eyes. In the distance is a gray speck, slightly lighting up the pitch black sky.

“That little thing out there?” you clarify, and he nods.

“That’s Midgar,” Angeal tells you, glancing down.

“Really?” you gasp, resting a hand over your chest in an attempt to calm your racing heart.

Were you ready for this?

“Yeah, we should be there in about two hours.”

You snap your head up to him, glaring as he starts to laugh.

“You woke me up to tell me we’re STILL two hours away?!” you exclaim.

“Worth it. You should see your face,” Angeal says with a small chuckle.

“This isn’t over,” you grumble as you sink down into your seat and close your eyes again.

However, a small smile grows on your face as you sit there.

Two more hours.

Two more hours until you see [ _him_ ].

Yes, you're definitely ready.


	16. Midgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In some capacity, “you” have been to Midgar before. If Zack or Cloud is your boy of choice, then obviously you used to live there. For everyone else, it’s not improbable that at some point you’d visit since during the past year you’ve kept as least minimal ties to SOLDIER and/or its members. So the world isn’t totally foreign to [Name]**
> 
> **Also I haven’t played Crisis Core/FFVII in like AGES so I’m going off of memory on Midgar/Shinra. If I’m mistaken on anything… apologies D:**

Midgar was just as depressing as you remembered. The city is dark, since it’s the middle of the night, and rain is gently falling on your and Angeal’s figures. Dim lights stream across the streets from the surrounding buildings and distant light posts, revealing jagged shadows and dancing figures in their wake.

Resting in the distance in the center of the city is the impossibly large Shinra Building, overlooking all who call Midgar home. You always assumed that SOLDIER was kind of like a group of rag-tag renegades. How wrong you were! Its ranks aren’t huge, but SOLDIER consists of an elite group of heavily-trained killing machines (for lack of a better word). The Shinra Building is where they call home, safely concealed from the rest of the city. Something about the building made you very uneasy, but Zack and Cloud always insisted emphatically that nothing was amiss with Shinra. Who knows?

“So, we’re just walking in?” you ask, glancing around the empty streets.

It felt strange, just walking around as if nothing is wrong. After all – you’re wanted by the Organization, with a rather large bounty on your head.

“This world is blocked off to the Organization,” Angeal tells you, noticing your worried looks up and down the street. “So yes, we’re just going to walk in.”

“Oh,” you reply, looking down at your hands.

Your fingers are clasped together in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. It had only been a few days since Vanitas had taken you, but it felt like forever. You have no idea what you’re about to walk in to.

“There’s a few things you should know,” Angeal speaks up, glancing down at you.

You return his gaze, secretly grateful he’s breaking the silence. Angeal’s wearing the typical SOLDIER First Class uniform – all black. It brought you back to last year seeing that uniform again, though you still remember how itchy its material is. You, on the other hand, are still wearing the white dress you cannot wait to burn to a crisp.

“What?” you ask.

“No one besides Sephiroth knows I brought you here. In case something went wrong… well, it just wouldn’t have been smart to tell them. It’s a rather rowdy crew you run along with I hear.”

You can’t help but smile, imagining Axel burning Shinra to the ground in blind fury if he found out you had been re-captured.

“I prefer ‘passionate’ to rowdy,” you finally respond quietly, biting back a grin.

You glance up at the fast-approaching Shinra Building before coming to a stop, holding out a hand and grabbing Angeal’s wrist. He stops as well, shooting you a confused look.

“Thank you, Angeal,” you tell him, squeezing his wrist. “For saving my life, for bringing me back here, to my friends and to…”

“Don’t mention it,” he interrupts, patting the top of your head with a small smile. “We shouldn’t stay out here much longer though. You never know who’s watching.”

You nod, releasing his wrist as he leads you towards the large entrance to the Shinra Building.

[ **RESULTS** ] ♥

**SORA** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

“Is that because it’s so tall?” you ask as the two of you step inside the dark gray elevator.

The doors quickly shut and with a small vibration it shoots up rather quickly. You’re jostled a bit, so you grab onto a silver handle for stability.

“No, but its height helps,” Angeal replies with a small smile. “You’ll get a full tour tomorrow, but for now you need to rest.”

“I’ve been here before,” you reply, scratching the back of your head. “Well… once. And only really to the lobby. Sora got bored and wanted to explore the city.”

“That your guy?” Angeal guesses.

You bite back a grin and nod as the doors to the elevator spring open again with another soft ‘ding.’ Glancing outside, you almost have a heart attack when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” he greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he begins to walk away from the elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled frown before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you spot Angeal distantly trailing the two of you.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You give the following SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and glancing forward again.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

He gestures a hand down the hallway.

“Your room is fifth down, on the right,” he adds.

“Thanks,” you mumble, glancing between the two men before shuffling off.

You glance over your shoulder, smirking when you realize they’ve already left the hallway to go somewhere else. Turning your attention to your surroundings, you frown. The walls, ceiling, and doors of the hallway are all gray and almost look like a futuristic spaceship, only slightly more depressing. All doors are shut, but you realize happily that with a small tap on the handle the quietly slide open.

You open the first door, stifling a laugh when you spot Yuffie sprawled out snoring on her bed. It was a sight you were more than used to after living with her for half a year. You move down to the second door, your smile only widening when you see Riku lying on his stomach. His hair is fanned over his face, but by his deep breaths you can tell he’s asleep.

It felt amazing seeing the two of them, but neither are your target. You shut the door and move onto the third door. You take a deep breath, crossing your fingers as you open the door. Your heart practically skips a beat as Sora’s sleeping figure is revealed. He’s on his back, hair a disheveled mess and mouth wide open. Without thinking, you shut the door and run forward, throwing yourself on top of him.

“Ow, ow, ow,” he groans in your ear.

You can feel him stiffen beneath you as his hands grab your shoulders, pulling you back slightly. The second his eyes land on your face a wide grin grows on his face.

“[Name]?!” Sora exclaims in practically a shout, his fingers digging into your skin. “What are you… How are you…?”

“Save the questions for later!” you reply, wrapping your arms around his neck as you bury your head into his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he murmurs, holding you against him as he shifts in his bed, allowing you to slide in beside him. “Did you know you’re on the news??”

“The news?” you repeat, glancing up at him.

“Yeah! Apparently Xemnas is some kind of King now, and he’s put out some reward to get you back after you almost KILLED him. What happened, [Name]?” Sora asks, raising a hand to the side of your cheek.

His face is filled with worry, and your heart breaks a bit. With a sigh you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. By the time you’re done, Sora only looks more worried.

With a sad smile he leans forward, a hand running through your hair as his lips gently press against yours. It’s possibly the softest kiss he’s ever given you, as if he’s afraid of hurting you.

“You’re not dying,” he tells you as he pulls back, resting his forehead against yours. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again. Everything’s gonna be okay!”

You smile at his words, though you doubt how much he actually means them. After all, what are the two of you versus the Organization? He’s the Keybearer, whose death is sought by almost everyone who lives in the darkness. And your death is supposed to bring on the reign of darkness. It’s a match made in a place other than heaven.

“Of course, Sora,” you agree, leaning forward to kiss him again. “It’s all going to be okay.”

He beams as you snuggle against him, your head resting on his chest.

“Don’t forget,” he murmurs as your eyes flutter closed. Exhaustion is setting in quickly now that you’re here, safe, with him. “Light always wins.”

You giggle tiredly.

“I love you,” you mumble, trailing off slightly as you fall asleep.

Sora watches you with a slight frown before turning his attention to the ceiling. Though having you back brings him unending ease and relief, now the real problems will begin.

How is he supposed to save you, when he’s already failed you?

**LEON** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, only to come to a stop when you find yourself face-to-face with Sephiroth. He’s standing in the open elevator, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Welcome, [Name],” he greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step into the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as the elevator shoots up with a small vibration.

You grab onto a silver handle for stability as you watch the silver-haired male with a puzzled expression.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and glancing forward again.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

Just then, the elevator doors spring open with a soft ‘ding.’ As the doors open, they reveal a tall, brown-haired male leaning against the wall, waiting. You break out into a grin, charging towards the man without a second though.

“Leon!” you cry out, throwing yourself into his arms.

A sob escapes your lips as you bury your head into his neck, allowing him to lift you up into the air. One of his hands pats the back of your head as he starts to walk, carrying you away.

“Fifth room down, right?” you hear Leon call out.

No response is heard, so either Sephiroth or Angeal must have given a wordless reply. Not that it matters – all you care about is how amazing is feels to be wrapped up in Leon’s arm. For the first time in days, you feel safe.

You open your eyes, glancing around your surroundings. The walls, ceilings, and floor of this level are all gray – like a depressing asylum. It actually looks quite a bit like the Organization’s stronghold, only in gray instead of white. An odd whooshing noise floats through the air as a door opens, and Leon carries you into a dark room. Your bedroom presumably, judging by the neatly made bed and desk.

“I missed you,” you whisper, pulling back from Leon’s chest to glance at him.

He smiles, gently dropping you to your feet. His hands stay firmly wrapped around your waist as he pulls you against him, his lips finding yours effortlessly in the darkness. Your fingers grasp at the soft material of his black shirt as you hold him close.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” he murmurs against your lips, his bright blue eyes opening as he stares down at you. “When I saw you, being taken away, I…”

He trails off, shaking his head as he releases you and takes a seat on your bed. Quickly, you sit beside him, resting a hand on the side of his face to turn him towards you.

“I know,” you reply softly, nodding once. “But I’m here now! Isn’t that all that matters?”

He smiles sadly.

“If only it were that easy. Do you know you’re a wanted war criminal?” he asks, a small hint of amusement in his voice. “And since when have you been able to almost kill Xemnas? Even Sora failed at that.”

With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. Any humor in Leon’s face is gone by the time you’re done, now looking anxious.

“So, you know about the prophecy?” he guesses.

You nod before throwing yourself head-first onto the bed. A hand rests on the small of your back as the mattress shifts, and you turn onto your side as Leon lies down next to you.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he says gruffly, his fingers drawing circles up and down your back. “That I can promise you.”

With a smile you scoot up into his arms, sighing contently as you nuzzle into his chest. You can feel him chuckle as he holds you close, his lips resting against the top of your head. It feels almost fake, lying here as if nothing’s wrong. But what can either of you do?

“Love you,” you whisper, sighing into his shirt.

His lips gently press against the top of your head as his hand rubs up your arm.

“And I love you,” he mutters, a worried look on his face as he glances out the window.

He can feel you fall asleep in his arms. As nice as a feeling as it is, and how ecstatic he is to have you back, and know you’re safe… None of it can take away his fear of losing you again. If it means his death, he promises then and there to always keep you safe.

**RENO** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, jumping a bit as the doors slam close and the elevator shoots up. You grab onto the silver handle against the wall for stability.

“What is Shinra, anyway?” you ask.

“Hard to explain,” Angeal responds coyly, resting a shoulder on the elevator’s wall. “Basically, an electric company.”

“Electric?” you repeat with a rise of your eyebrows. “This seems rather grand for an electric company.”

“It has some very rich financiers,” Angeal reasons.

For some reason, you don’t believe him. After all, why would SOLDIER be partially headquartered at an electric company? Before you can ask another question, the elevator comes to an abrupt stop and the doors open with a soft ‘ding.’ You glance outside, eyes widening when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” Sephiroth greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he starts to walk away from the bank of elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled expression before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you realize Angeal is following at a close distance, giving the two of you space.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You turn around to give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and coming to a stop.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

He points down the nearest hallway, which is clustered with dark, gray doors.

“Your room is fifth on the right. You will get a full tour of the facilities tomorrow,” Sephiroth adds before continuing his walk, Angeal in tow.

You watch them leave for a moment, waiting for them to turn the corner. As soon as they do, you turn around and make your way back towards the elevators. Screw waiting until tomorrow! It’s time to explore now.

A room with glass walls rests before the elevators. It’s dark and empty, but looks like an office of some sort. Maybe reception? You continue on the path. Gray walls, ceiling, and floors surround you. It looks like the Organization’s stronghold, only in gray instead of white.

You soon miss the warm comforts of your Headquarters from last year.

A soft hum of voices fills your ear, from down the hall. Curiously, you walk towards them. Could it be your friends? You jog towards the voices, which get louder as you continue forward. You skid to a stop as you walk past a doorway, loud voices escaping. Glancing in, you roll your eyes when you realize it’s just from the television.

You’re about to continue when a loud groan fills your ears. Narrowing your eyes, you hop into the room, glancing around. You do a double-take when you spot a red-haired male lounging on the couch. His legs are over an armrest, his arms sprawled out, and his mouth wide open as he softly sleeps.

“Reno,” you realize, biting back a smile as you hurry forward.

With a running leap you land on top of the male, waking him up with a quiet “oof.” He opens his eyes, giving you a confused and alarmed look when he realizes you’re lying on top of him and watching him with an almost maniacal grin.

“[Name]?” he greets sleepily, resting a hand on the small of your back. “I’m not dreaming, am I?”

You roll your eyes before reaching out and pinching his arm. He gives a yelp, frowning for a second before relaxing into a wide grin.

“[Name]!” he exclaims, throwing his arms around you as he pulls you into his chest. “I can’t believe you’re here! And you’re okay! Wait, HOW are you okay?!”

With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. Reno’s still smiling by the time you’re finished, but only barely.

“At least now we know those Originals are good for something besides eating all of our food,” Reno jokes, laughing as you smack him on the arm. “Well… Maybe this prophecy isn’t real then, huh?” Reno muses, running a hand up and down your back. “Besides, if you stay here, you’ll be safe. I don’t care what anyone says, you’re not gonna die. No way.”

You smile, pushing back the sadness as you lean forward and press your lips against his. One of his hands rises to the back of your neck, his fingers digging into your hair as he deepens the kiss and holds you close against him.

The second you pull back and murmur an “I love you” before resting your head on his chest, you’re asleep. Exhaustion overtakes excitement for now. Reno watches you sleep with a sigh, running his fingers through your hair as his gaze drifts to the television set. Your face is plastered all over the news, with the reward for your capture blazing underneath. He angrily grabs the remote, turns off the television, and tosses the remote on the floor.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to you,” he whispers, kissing the top of your head as he snuggles down into the couch.

He wonders if he’s telling you that, or himself.

**GENESIS** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, jumping a bit as the doors slam close and the elevator shoots up. You grab onto the silver handle against the wall for stability.

“I know,” you reply softly, gripping the handle firmly. “I’ve been here before, a few times. With Genesis.”

Angeal raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Genesis?” he repeats, frowning a bit before glancing at the elevator’s doors. “He’s an enigma.”

“Oh, do you know each other?” you ask with a slight tilt of your head.

“You could say that,” Angeal responds with a small smile. “We – me, him, and Sephiroth – used to be the only First Class members. Until Zack, Leon, and later Cloud were promoted a few years ago. We used to be close.”

“Used to be?”

Angeal merely glances down at you as the elevator doors spring open with a soft ‘ding.’ You glance outside, eyes widening when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” Sephiroth greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he starts to walk away from the bank of elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled expression before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you realize Angeal is following at a close distance, giving the two of you space.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You turn around to give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath as he leads you down a wide hallway. The walls here are all white, the fluorescent lights giving it the vibe of some kind of hospital.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

He stops in front of a large, white door. He punches in a few buttons on the key pad before the door slides open.

“You will get a full tour of the facilities tomorrow. For now, someone would like to see you,” Sephiroth explains before continuing his walk, Angeal in tow.

You watch them for a second with a frown before peering inside of the room. It’s an office, you realize, and judging by the strewn paperwork and mounds of coffee cups, it’s been used extensively. You do a double take when you realize someone is sitting in a large, black swivel chair, watching you with a soft smile.

“Gen?!” you exclaim, holding onto the door for balance.

You swear your knees almost buckle when you see him. It had been so long…

“Welcome to Shinra, [Name],” Genesis says, grinning as you run forward and throw yourself on top of him in his chair.

He leans back slightly, making room for you as you crawl into his lap. His lips find yours, grabbing your face in his hands as he gives you a rough, passionate kiss. Your hands run through his hair, keeping him close as you straddle him. Your fingers play with the material of his shirt, and with a chuckle he pulls away and grabs your hands in his.

“As happy as I am that you’re safe, we need to talk,” he tells you, bright blue eyes boring into yours.

“I know,” you reply with a sigh.

“Why are you a wanted war criminal?” Genesis asks, looking slightly amused as he watches you.

With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. The look of amusement has long left Genesis’ face. Now he looks downright terrified.

“This was left behind,” Genesis taps a piece of paper on his desk, “when you were taken. So, it’s true? Is Vanitas really back?”

You nod slowly in response. Genesis sights before quickly forcing a smile.

“There’s no need to worry, [Name]. Nothing’s going to happen to you.”

He lifts you up by the waist, setting you onto your feet as he leads you out of his office. The door shuts behind him, and you lean onto him as the two of you make your way down the hall.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

Genesis glances down at you as he wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“Bed. You look exhausted.”

You blush a bit in embarrassment before nodding, yawning, and shutting your eyes.

“I could use some sleep,” you agree groggily, smiling as Genesis picks you up in his arms. “Thank you, Gen. I love you.”

Your chin rests over his shoulder as he carries you through the halls. He can feel your body sink into his arms as you fall into a deep sleep. With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, he continues on his way towards your room.

Now that you’re back, he can rest a little easier. But the war on the horizon, and so many people suddenly after you, he’s not sure what exactly is awaiting both of you in the future.

**NOCTIS** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

The doors quickly shut behind you and with a small vibration the elevator shoots up rather quickly. You’re jostled a bit, so you grab onto a silver handle for stability.

“This place is kind of depressing,” you note.

“You get used to it,” Angeal replies with a small smile. “It’s no castle, but we have good training facilities and a lot of room to spread out.”

You nod a couple times before glancing towards Angeal with narrowed eyes.

“Castle?” you repeat.

“Isn’t that what you’ve lived in for the past year?”

“Yeah, but I never told you that,” you point out.

Angeal chuckles, tapping his forehead as the elevator comes to an abrupt stop, jostling you once again.

“You think we’re sent out on missions without a full briefing of our targets? C’mon, [Name],” he retorts as he leads you out of the elevator.

You come to an immediate stop when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” he greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he begins to walk away from the elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled frown before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you spot Angeal distantly trailing the two of you.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You give the following SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and glancing forward again.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

He gestures a hand down the hallway.

“Your room is fifth down, on the right,” he adds.

“Thanks,” you mumble, glancing between the two men before shuffling off.

You watch closely as they continue to walk away. As soon as they’re a considerable distance from you, you turn on your heel and walk down a separate hallway. There’s no way you can sleep without finding Noctis. You glance in each room you pass, feeling more and more wary when you realize they’re all empty.

At the end of the hallway lies a window overlooking the dark, starry night’s sky. A figure is perched on the windowsill, clearly looking outside. With narrowed eyes, you walk towards them, drawn like a moth to a flame. As you get closer, you heart starts to race. Dark hair, tall, well-built…

“Noctis?” you call out gently.

You can see him stiffen before he glances over his shoulder. His eyes widen, a small smile gracing his lips as he spots you.

“[Name]?” he asks, standing up straight.

You break out in a sprint as you run towards him, flinging your arms around him as your body wraps around his. You can feel him chuckle, arms holding you against him as he burrows his face into your neck.

“You’re back,” he murmurs, warm breath dancing on your skin. “I’ve been so worried, I thought maybe–”

“I’m fine,” you interrupt, pulling back a bit to stare at him. His eyes are tired, as if he hasn’t slept in days. “Just happy to see you.”

“Me too,” he agrees, his fingers lightly running through your hair before he pulls your face closer to his.

His lips meet yours, and suddenly everything feels right in the world. There’s no prophecy, no Organization, no one coming for you… It’s just you and Noctis, wrapped safely and securely in his arms as his lips gently meld with yours. It ends much too soon, as you both break for air and open your eyes.

“So you’re okay?” Noctis asks, setting you down on your feet.

With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. By the time you’re done, his lips are slightly pursed and his eyes are narrowed.

“I can’t believe it,” he mutters, sighing as he takes a seat on the windowsill. “It’s like nothing we did mattered. I got my family and my world back, just to possibly lose them again.”

“That’s not going to happen,” you point out, sitting beside him.

He glances down at you.

“And what about you? I might lose you.”

You frown, looking down at your clasped fingers. You’re shaking again.

“That’s not going to happen,” you repeat, your eyes meeting his. “I won’t let it.”

“And neither will I,” he promises, leaning forward to give you a quick kiss.

By the time he pulls back he’s smiling again, helping you to your feet.

“Enough about this. Let’s just get some sleep,” he states, leading you down the hallway.

“I am tired,” you agree with a quiet yawn, shuffling beside him.

You lean against Noctis’ body for support, and with a smile he wraps an arm around your waist and holds you against him.

“Nothing’s going to happen,” he states, pressing his lips to the side of your head as your eyes flutter closed. “I promise.”

Noctis didn’t know how, but he did know this is a promise he will never break.

**CLOUD** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, jumping a bit as the doors slam close and the elevator shoots up. You grab onto the silver handle against the wall for stability.

“I know,” you reply once you’ve regained your balance. “I’ve lived in Midgar for about six months now.”

“I know,” Angeal says with a teasing smile. “Because of Cloud Strife, correct? I’m surprised no one ever warned you getting involved with SOLDIER will ruin you.”

“What do you mean?” you ask, taken aback by his suddenly ominous tone.

Angeal merely shrugs as the elevator doors open with a soft ‘ding.’ You glance outside, eyes widening when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” Sephiroth greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he starts to walk away from the bank of elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled expression before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you realize Angeal is following at a close distance, giving the two of you space.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You turn around to give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and coming to a stop.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

He points down the nearest hallway, which is clustered with dark, gray doors.

“Your room is fifth on the right. You might find someone in there waiting for you,” Sephiroth adds before continuing his walk, Angeal in tow.

You watch them leave with confusion before hurrying towards your room. Quickly you flick a hand out, tapping the door. It springs open, revealing a rather dull and small room. Sitting on the bed, head bent down, is the blond male who’s haunted your dreams. He glances up, piercing blue eyes meeting yours.

“Cloud!” you cry out, running towards him.

He breaks out in a grin as you throw yourself on the bed, climbing towards him. Your arms grab him around the neck, pulling him into a tight hug. His hands rest on your back, holding you against him as he lies down on the bed. You adjust your head, your lips finding his in the darkness of your room. His lips immediately respond, giving you an almost desperate kiss as he runs a hand through your hair.

“How did you know I was going to be here?” you ask as you break the kiss.

Cloud merely smiles, resting a hand on the side of your face as he stares down at you.

“Guessed, after seeing you on the news,” he replies.

You grimace.

“I’m on the news?” you repeat, lying your head back on the pillow.

“You’re a fugitive,” he agrees with a small grin. “Pretty absurd, but I guess that’s what happens when you almost kill someone like Xemnas. Who’s apparently a King now?”

You groan, grabbing his hand in yours as a way of keeping you level. The room’s starting to spin you’re so tired. With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. You glance over at Cloud once you’re finished, frowning when you realize how upset he looks.

“Well… All that matters is that you’re here, safe. With me,” he finally tells you, leaning forward to press his lips against your forehead. “We’ll figure something out. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sephiroth already has some plan brewing to take down the Organization once and for all.”

You nod in agreement, though his words provide little, if any, encouragement. Lying down, on the other hand, is causing your exhausted body to quickly tire. Your eyes flutter close, your hand still gripping his lightly. The last thing you feel before you fall asleep is Cloud’s lips gently press against yours as he whispers, “I love you” softly in your ear.

**RIKU** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, only to come to a stop when you find yourself face-to-face with Sephiroth. He’s standing in the open elevator, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Welcome, [Name],” he greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step into the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as the elevator shoots up with a small vibration.

You grab onto a silver handle for stability as you watch the silver-haired male with a puzzled expression.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and glancing forward again.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

Just then, the elevator doors spring open with a soft ‘ding.’ As the doors open, they reveal a silver-haired male leaning against the wall, waiting. You break out into a grin, charging towards the man without a second though.

“Riku!” you exclaim, throwing your arms around him. You hear him chuckle as his hands grab your waist, holding you against him. “I missed you so much…”

You pull back as he cups your face in his hands, a smile on his face. The two of you glance behind you to see Sephiroth and Angeal still standing there, the former frowning and the latter smirking.

“See you tomorrow, [Name],” Angeal calls out, waving a hand as he pulls Sephiroth away.

Riku’s thumb drawing circles on your cheek brings you back to him. His aquamarine eyes are practically dancing as he stares down at you.

“Who was that?” Riku asks, nodding towards their retreating figures.

“Oh, Angeal? He’s a SOLDIER. He saved me,” you reply, a small smile growing on your face as it hits you that, for the first time in days, you’re safe.

“Guess I owe him then, huh?” Riku continues.

His lips curl up in a smirk, causing your cheeks to flush as he leans forward and captures your lips with his. Your arms around his neck pull him closer as the kiss deepens, his hands continuing to gently cup your face. It felt so _right_ , being here, with him.

Unfortunately, at that moment Riku decides to pull away. His eyes are searching yours, obviously questioning just what happened to you, and what’s awaiting him.

“Never thought I’d be in love with a war criminal,” he teases.

You frown before relaxing into a soft chuckle, shaking your head.

“Yeah, who’d have thought,” you muse.

“What happened?” Riku asks, the smile slowly leaving his face as he turns serious.

With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. Riku looks more serious than ever by the time you’re finished.

“I’m sorry, [Name],” he says with a sigh, releasing you as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Why?!” you ask, following him as he starts to walk away. “None of this is your fault.”

“You sure about that?” he asks dryly, glancing down at you as the two of you meander through the wide, gray hallways. “Darkness follows me wherever I go. It makes since it’d find you.”

“Well, that’s silly,” you scoff, following as he turns down a hallway. “You’re forgetting that where there’s darkness, there’s also light. So even if you and I are plagued by darkness… that means we’re also blessed with light. Right?”

He shoots you a small smirk as he stops in front of a gray door. He reaches a hand out, pressing it against the door. It snaps open, revealing a small, slightly depressing.

“I admire your positivity,” he replies, gently nudging you inside. “This is your room,” he adds, noticing your confused look.

“Oh, thank you! I haven’t slept well the past few days,” you mutter as you climb on top of the bed.

You don’t even bother to get under the covers as you lay down, closing your eyes. Sleep washes over you like the wave of an ocean, and within a few moments you’re asleep. Riku watches you with a small smile before lying down beside you and pulling you into his arms.

“Light, huh?” he muses to himself, staring up at the ceiling. “Maybe you’ll save us after all, [Name].”

Either way, he knows he’ll be there to save you.

**AXEL** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

The doors quickly shut behind you and with a small vibration the elevator shoots up rather quickly. You’re jostled a bit, so you grab onto a silver handle for stability.

“Where are the others? My friends?” you ask.

“They’re all here,” Angeal replies with a small smile. “You might have to wait until the morning to see them, though. Sounds like they’ve been quite the handful. One in particular.”

“Axel?” you guess.

Angeal’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Yeah, actually. How’d you know?”

“Just a hunch,” you laugh, pressing your hand to your mouth to hide your growing grin.

Angeal watches you closely for a few seconds before the elevator comes to an abrupt stop, jostling you once again. The doors open with a soft ‘ding,’ and a hand on your back leads you onto the floor. You come to an immediate stop when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” he greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he begins to walk away from the elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled frown before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you spot Angeal distantly trailing the two of you.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth asks.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You give the following SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and glancing forward again.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep.”

He gestures a hand down the hallway.

“Your room is fifth down, on the right,” he adds.

“Actually,” you speak up as he and Angeal start to continue their walk. “Where is Axel’s room?”

Sephiroth and Angeal exchange quick glances.

“Down this hallway,” Sephiroth eventually replies, gesturing towards the opposite hall. “Third on the left. It’s a good thing you’re here. If we went another day without finding you, I fear he would have exploded.”

You blanch a bit in embarrassment, watching the two men march away for a second before hurrying down the hallway to your left. Without hesitation you reach a hand out, pressing it against the dark gray door. It slides open quietly, revealing a depressing looking room and a red-haired male leaning against the wall, staring out his bedroom window. He glances over his shoulder upon hearing his door open, emerald eyes widening when you spots you.

“This better not be Zexion playing a trick on me,” Axel mutters, looking around warily as you step into his room.

You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest.

“Really? That’s your greeting after you almost burn down our house?” you ask.

“Heh, it is you,” Axel realizes, breaking out into a grin as he moves towards you.

He pulls you into his arms, pressing his lips against yours in a rough kiss. It’s passionate, desperate, and almost pleading, his fingers digging into your waist and your hips as he holds on as if he’s afraid you’re going to disappear from his grasp.

“You’re here,” he murmurs, eyes slowly opening as he rests his forehead against yours. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. I… They didn’t hurt you, did they? Because if they did, I’m gonna–”

“They didn’t hurt me,” you interrupt, laughing as you grab his hand in yours in an attempt to calm down the flames growing in his palm. “They didn’t do much of anything, honestly. Maybe they would have if I didn’t escape, but…”

You trail off in a shrug, a smile growing on your face as Axel places his lips lightly against your cheek.

“Tell me what happened,” he says, emerald eyes suddenly narrowed. “This prophecy thing… It’s bullshit, right?”

With a sigh, you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. Axel looks more angry than ever by the time you’re finished.

“Can’t believe that little idiot Vanitas wasn’t even real,” Axel sighs, shaking his head. “I almost died over that guy, you know?”

“Yeah,” you agree quietly, unsure what to say.

It’s not like you can tell him that the real Vanitas is – dare you say it – an ally. Not now.

“I’m sorry.”

Your eyes narrow.

“Why are you sorry?” you ask in confusion.

Axel runs a hand through his hair as he sits down on the bed, pulling you beside him by your wrist.

“Because! You’re in this mess partially ‘cause of me. I know Roxas is, like, the ‘chosen one’ or whatever, but if I didn’t love you… Then maybe your life wouldn’t be in danger.”

You smile sadly, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss.

“Never, ever apologize for loving me,” you tell him, patting him on the cheek. “It’s all worth it anyway. To have met you, and spent the past year together,” you reason as you lie down on his bed.

He watches you with an unreadable expression, a hand resting on your side as your eyes flutter shut.

“Lie down with me,” you mumble, trailing off in a yawn.

Axel smirks.

“Soon, babe. Just a lot to process, got it memorized?”

You chuckle, snuggling into his pillow.

“Never thought I’d miss hearing that,” you respond before drifting off into a slumber.

Axel watches your sleeping figure with a defeated smile.

“So this is what it feels like to have a broken heart,” he mutters with a sigh, running his free hand through his mess of hair.

It was bad enough dragging an innocent human into his world as a Nobody. But to think of you _dying_ because of him… He never felt like a bigger idiot in his whole life.

**ZACK** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Back at Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, jumping a bit as the doors slam close and the elevator shoots up. You grab onto the silver handle against the wall for stability.

“I know,” you reply once you’ve regained your balance. “I worked here for a year, until I was taken.”

“I know,” Angeal says with a teasing smile. “You and Puppy are a thing, right?”

“Zack?” you clarify and he nods. “Yeah… Can’t believe you trained him.”

Angeal smirks, leaning a shoulder against the cool elevator wall.

“Can’t believe you’re dating him. Then again, you are a lot like Zack when he first joined.”

“How so?” you ask.

“Naïve. Optimistic. It’s endearing, but you have to be careful. Some people will try to take advantage of it,” Angeal warns.

“What do you mean?” you ask, taken aback by his suddenly ominous tone.

Angeal merely shrugs as the elevator doors open with a soft ‘ding.’ You glance outside, eyes widening when you spot Sephiroth standing there.

“Welcome, [Name],” Sephiroth greets, gesturing a hand to the side as you cautiously step out of the elevator. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he starts to walk away from the bank of elevators.

You watch him leave with a puzzled expression before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you realize Angeal is following at a close distance, giving the two of you space.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sephiroth states, looking ahead. “We’ve all been worried and awaiting your safe return. Although, your departure certainly left quite a mess to be cleaned up.”

You frown a bit, unsure if he’s more happy you’re back or annoyed that your kidnapping was messy.

“How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?” Sephiroth continues.

His eyes turn to you, his gaze absolutely piercing. It made your blood run cold.

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You turn around to give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and coming to a stop.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. You’ve been a good assistant.”

A compliment?! It’s like it’s your lucky day.

“Thank you, Sir,” you mutter, bowing your head a bit.

“We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep. I’m sure you know where the bedroom corridor is…”

Sephiroth’s voice trails off as he turns the corner, along with Angeal. You, however, have come to a complete stop. Walking towards you, head down and clearly sulking, is the one person you’ve been waiting for. His head rises, electric blue eyes widening when he sees you standing there, mouth agape.

“[Name]?!” Zack exclaims, coming to a stop as well.

With a smile you run forward, into his waiting arms. One of his hands gently rests on the back of your head, his other arm wrapping around your waist as he buries his head in your hair. A sob escapes your mouth as your arms wrap around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

“You’re back,” Zack mutters almost more to himself than you, and you quickly pull back to look up at him.

Before you can speak his lips are covering yours, his fingers gently digging into your hair as your hands cup his face. It felt so safe, so right to be here. Your lips are moving perfectly in sync as he deepens the kiss, holding you impossibly close to him.

“[Name], where’d you… oh.”

Angeals trails off rather lamely, his voice causing you and Zack to quickly break apart. You glance over your shoulder, blushing a bit in embarrassment as you spot both Angeal and Sephiroth standing there watching.

“This happens all the time,” Sephiroth complains, shaking his head as he walks away.

With one fleeting look to his protégé, Angeals lowers his head and follows after Sephiroth. You glance up at Zack, confusion suddenly washing over you when you realize he’s frowning.

“Zack?” you press, and his gaze darts down to you.

With the blink of an eye he’s back to smiling, the hand resting on the back of your head moving so that it’s resting on the side of your face.

“Sorry. Just haven’t seen Angeal in… years. Did he bring you here?”

“Yeah! Do you guys not speak or something?” you ask, your hands playing with the material of his white shirt.

It was nice seeing him out of his uniform.

“Something like that,” he mutters, glancing away for a moment before turning back towards you. “So, what happened? I lose sight of you for a day and you turn into a felon?”

You roll your eyes at his joke before sighing and diving into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. All humor is gone from his face by the time you’re finished.

“Can’t believe this stupid prophecy is true,” Zack complains, grabbing your hand and leading you down the hallway. “Oh well. We’ve defeated them before, I’m sure we can do it again.”

You watch him as he presses a hand to a dark gray door.

“How can you stay so positive?” you ask softly as the door slides open, revealing a small bedroom.

Since it’s empty, you’re guessing it’s yours.

“I don’t think we have many other options,” Zack replies with a shrug, pulling you down onto the bed beside him. He slings an arm around your shoulders as you snuggle into his chest. “Besides, even if it means me dying, I’d do anything to keep you safe.”

Your head shoots up as you stare down at him. From the serious expression on his face, you know he’s telling the truth.

“No one’s dying,” you finally reply, leaning down to press your lips to his.

A hand lazily runs through your hair and down your neck as he kisses you back before you break away and rest on his chest again. Your eyes flutter closed and you release a soft yawn.

“Okay. No one’s dying,” he agrees, smiling as he looks down at you.

“That’s better,” you mutter in a whisper. You’re more exhausted than possibly ever before. “Love you, Zack.”

He gently runs his fingers through your hair, relishing in the feel as you fall asleep. The smile is soon gone from his face as he continues to watch you, thoughts turning dark as he ponders this prophecy, your kidnapping… He knows he’d fight to the death to protect you… But what if that’s not enough this time?

“… Love you too, [Name].”

**ROXAS** ♥

You and Angeal head into the lobby of the Shinra Building, which is surprisingly still open at this time of night. The room is almost pitch black, with no lights from outside able to pierce the thick and darkened glass of the doors and windows in the lobby. Angeal leads you past a large receptionist’s desk towards a bank of elevators. Each elevator has the read seal of ShinRa emblazoned across.

Lazily, Angeal presses a button with his finger before crossing his arms over his chest and glancing down at you.

“So… Shinra,” you muse with a small nod, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll be staying here,” Angeal tells you as the nearest elevator opens with a ‘ding.’ “For your own safety, of course. This building is impenetrable.”

You start to walk into the elevator, jumping a bit as the doors slam close and the elevator shoots up. You grab onto the silver handle against the wall for stability.

“I don’t like it here,” you reply once you’ve regained your balance. “Something about this place feels off.”

“What, Shinra?” Angeal asks, and you nod in agreement. “The building is definitely a little ominous, but it’s safe here. Just an electric company.”

“Why does an electric company need such a big building, though?”

Angeal frowns a bit before shrugging.

“They employ quite a large number of people and have some wealthy donors. Midgar doesn’t have much else going for it,” Angeal reasons.

“I guess,” you agree as the elevator doors open with a soft ‘ding.’

You glance outside, eyes widening when you spot Sephiroth standing there, with Roxas beside him.

“Roxas!” you call out, running forward.

The blond breaks out in a grin as he wraps his arms around you, holding you close as your arms fling around his neck. You bury your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

“Welcome, [Name],” Sephiroth greets, and with an awkward look and a slight blush you pull away from a chuckling Roxas. “Thank you for bringing her here, Angeal.”

As the elevator doors close, Sephiroth’s dark eyes glance over to the raven-haired male beside you. Angeal nods, resting a hand on his chest in a show of respect.

“Anything for you, old friend,” Angeal states.

Sephiroth actually _smiles_ before turning his attention back towards you.

“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Sephiroth tells you stonily, his hands clasped behind his back as he starts to walk away from the bank of elevators. “With Roxas as well.”

You watch him leave with a puzzled expression, exchanging looks with Roxas before hurrying after him. Glancing back, you realize Angeal is following at a close distance, giving the three of you space.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sephiroth states, looking ahead. Roxas’ hand finds yours, your fingers lacing together perfectly. “Roxas has been informed of this prophecy.”

You glance towards the blond, who’s smiling sadly. Great. Now he’s just going to blame himself…

“On that front, beyond keeping you safe, there’s nothing much we can do except slowly exterminate the Organization – once and for all. To do this, you must train harder than you ever have before,” Sephiroth tells you, finally meeting your confused gaze. His gaze is almost piercing, making your blood run cold. “How did you manage to almost kill Xemnas?”

“Oh, um… Actually, the Originals – Aqua, Terra, and Ven… They’ve been training me for about a year now. After I almost died last year, I didn’t want to be caught off guard again.”

“And how did you escape?” Sephiroth presses, not skipping a beat by your answer.

“Oh,” you murmur, taken aback by his tone. Was he… mad? “Well, as I said, they’ve been training me, with magic. I guess I was able to overpower Xemnas. Then I ran out, barely escaped by stupid Nobody, flew down to the city, and ran into Angeal.”

You turn around to give the SOLDIER a smile, which he returns. Sephiroth hums softly under his breath before shrugging and coming to a stop.

“Very well. Glad to see you’re unharmed. We’ll be convening at 9 a.m., so I’m afraid you won’t get much sleep. Roxas can show you to your room.”

“Thank you, Sir,” you reply, bowing a bit before Roxas drags you down the nearest hallway.

You don’t even get to say goodbye to Angeal before you’re pulled into a dark room, its door shut behind you. Warm lips find yours almost immediately, and with a smile you wrap your arms around Roxas’ neck as he pulls you snugly against him. Your face is cupped in his hands as he presses you against the door, his body trapping yours as he continues to passionately and rather roughly kiss you.

After much too little time, he pulls away to watch you with a smile.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Hey,” you reply with a light giggle. “I missed you.”

Roxas smirks leaning down to litter kisses on your cheek and down your neck.

“And I missed you,” he replies, his breath warmly pooling around your skin. “I’m… so sorry, [Name].”

He pulls back, shooting you a devastated look. You frown in return.

“Why are you sorry?” you ask.

“Your life is in danger – AGAIN – because of me. Sometimes I think it would’ve been better off to have never met you. At least then you’d be safe.”

You press a hand against his mouth, narrowing your eyes at him in anger.

“Never say that,” you tell him in a soft hiss. “This situation is… well, terrible, but I don’t for a second regret meeting you and falling in love with you.”

Roxas sighs, stepping aside as you brush past him and sit down on the bed. He rests beside you, placing a hand on your knee as you lie your head down on his shoulder.

“Bad phrasing,” he admits, pressing his lips against the top of your head. “What happened anyway?”

With a sigh you dive into everything that happened the past two days, leaving out no details… minus the fact that Vanitas helped you escape. You’re met with silence, so you glance up to see Roxas’ face has turned white.

“I hate that you’re in this because of me,” he finally says, his voice so soft it almost sounds like a whisper.

It makes your heart break.

“It’s fate, Roxas,” you murmur, cupping his face in your hands. “We were meant to meet, and fall in love. Even without a heart, you love me. Isn’t that worth something?”

“It’s worth everything,” he agrees with a sigh as he lies down, pulling you beside him. You curl up next to him, staring up at his grinning face. “You’re right, though. Beating myself up won’t do anything or change the past.”

“There you go,” you say, yawning before your eyes flutter closed. “For now, let’s sleep.”

“I’ll be here,” he murmurs into your hair as you cuddle into his chest.

He feels you sigh before you give into a deep slumber. With a small smile he watches you sleep, shutting his eyes as well.

“You’ll always be safe with me, [Name].”


	17. Third Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chasing Destiny was very KH-centric, following around Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Riku primarily. I think it’s becoming clear Cheating Destiny will be more FF-centric. Specifically, FFVII (including Crisis Core, my favorite plot of the franchise), which means that Zack, Cloud, Genesis, and Reno will take more of a front-seat than they did in Chasing Destiny.**
> 
>  
> 
> **AND NO ZACK WON’T DIE THIS TIME AROUND -_- *grumbles angrily***

“[NAME]!”

Before you can open your eyes, your chest is constricted as someone jumps on top of you. You cough a bit, groaning as you push them off of you. A few blinks is all it takes to adjust your vision to your surroundings. Quickly, last night comes flooding back. Arriving in Midgar, speaking with Sephiroth, reuniting with…

You quickly sit up, glancing down at the bed as you search for your companion. Shoved against the wall is [ _him_ ], Yuffie now taking up most of the space as she lies between you.

“Morning, you guys!” Yuffie greets, glancing between the two of you.

“I can’t breathe,” [ _he_ ] complains, trying (and failing) to kick off the stubborn ninja.

“Haha, oops!” she apologizes, not sounding very sorry at all as she crawls towards the foot of the bed.

With a small glare pointed in her direction, [ _he_ ] rolls over onto his back. Yuffie continues to grin, glancing between the two of you, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation.

“What kind of nightgown is that?” Yuffie asks, picking at your white dress.

“Don’t even ask,” you reply, rolling your eyes a bit. “I’m happy to see you though!”

“Me too!!” Yuffie yells, hopping to her feet. She rests her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the two of you. “But – why are you still in bed? We need to celebrate! You’re back! We’re all reunited!”

“Geez, Yuff, give them some space.”

You glance towards the doorway, smiling when you spot Terra standing there. Yuffie pouts before shuffling out of your room with a dejected wave.

“Sorry, she’s just excited you’re safe,” Terra tells you, pushing himself off of the doorway. “See you guys at the meeting. Nice having you back, [Name].”

With a nod, he too is gone. You glance to your side, smiling when you see the annoyed look on [ _his_ ] face.

“There goes our privacy,” he sighs, sitting up beside you in bed.

“Oh, it won’t be so bad. It’s kind of nice seeing everyone…”

You trail off, feeling someone watch you. You look towards the doorway to see Ven’s face peering in, a wide grin on his face.

“You’re back!” he exclaims happily, tapping his fingers on your doorknob. “Nice hair, by the way.”

The blond shoots you a small smirk before walking away, whistling a peppy tune. You pat at your head, sighing when you realize your hair is basically a rat’s nest.

“What was that you were saying?” the male beside you mocks with a knowing smile.

“We need to get a lock,” you decide, though you relax into a smile as he drags you into his arms, placing a lazy kiss on your lips.

“Hey there, [Na-]… oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!!”

The two of you break apart just in time to see Xion running away, her face as red as a tomato.

“I think that’s our cue to get ready,” you mutter, hiding your face in your hands.

“… And to get a lock,” he agrees with a sigh.

[♥]

You’ve had some pretty fantastic showers in your life, but the one your first morning in Midgar had to be in the top five. Washing off the filth of The World That Never Was and Xemnas felt incredible, as did washing your hair for the first time in three days and finally throwing out that horrible white dress you’ve been stuck in for days.

It was a pleasant surprise to find your closet filled with jeans, shirts, sweatpants, and work out clothes. Something tells you they’re courtesy of Yuffie, and you remember with fondness that she had supplied you with clothes when you first joined their group with Roxas.

You quickly pull on a long-sleeved white T-shirt and dark jeans before heading out of your room. The halls are quiet, and just as depressing in the days as they are at night. Dark gray surrounds you on the 49th floor of the Shinra Building. A group of 3rd Class SOLDIERs file past you, shooting you odd looks before whispering amongst themselves. You roll your eyes, ignoring them as you continue on your walk. All you had been told is that you’d be meeting in the conference room. Sadly, you have no idea where that is.

Just as you round the corner, you run right into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” you exclaim, stumbling back a bit as you look up to see who you hit. “Oh – Aqua!”

The blue-haired girl smiles brightly as she gazes at you.

“[Name]!” she greets, throwing her arms around you in a hug. “I heard you were back. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, all thanks to you!”

She gives you a look as she grabs your wrist, leading you away from the bedrooms and presumably towards where the meeting will be held. On your walk, you quickly inform her about everything – the prophecy, using lightning to attack Xemnas, flying to safety… By the time you’re done she’s practically beaming.

“See? I told you you could do it,” she tells you, nudging your side with her elbow. The two of you turn down another corridor, and at the end of the hall you spot a huge conference room with everyone sitting inside, chatting amongst themselves. “The only thing holding you back is yourself. You’re just as capable as anyone here in bringing down the Organization.”

“You’re right,” you agree with a small nod, following her inside of the room. 

Aqua glances at you with a small smile, patting your shoulder before she heads over to Terra and Ven. The two of them give you grins and waves, which you return before being pulled aside by a beaming Yuffie.

“Sit with me!” she practically yells, dragging you between her and Xion on a leather couch.

“Sorry about earlier,” Xion whispers, leaning close to you.

“Oh… It’s fine,” you laugh, waving a hand dismissively.

You glance around the room, eyes widening when you realize everyone’s staring at you. Then you remember you haven’t seen most of them since arriving in Midgar. It felt surreal, seeing everyone together again. Sora, Noctis, Riku, Axel, and Roxas are sitting at a table playing cards. Ven, Terra, and Aqua are lounging on a set of plush chairs. Reno, Zack, and Cloud are watching television as Leon and Genesis go over paperwork together. They all wave at you in greeting, and all at once it feels like everything is back to normal.

“Hey, guys–”

“Enough talking,” Sephiroth snaps as he marches into the room, Angeal beside him. You quickly shut your mouth, though you return Angeal’s small smile sent towards you with a grin and a wave. “For those of you who don’t know, this is SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley. He’ll be here for the following weeks to help train some of you.”

You swear Sephiroth’s gaze stays locked on yours longer than anyone else in the room, causing you to slink down in your seat in embarrassment.

“Things are also going to be different this time around. This war has expanded to an unparalleled degree. Last year, most of you were free agents. This time, any of you wishing to stay and fight will join our ranks. Officially.”

“You mean… join SOLDIER?” Noctis speaks up, raising his hand a bit.

“Yes,” Sephiroth replies without even looking at him.

With a frown, Noctis drops his hands as half the room erupts in complaints.

“Sephiroth, um… Sir? Do I have to? I mean… I’m kind of the Keybearer,” Sora points out with a chuckle.

“I’m not really a big fan of labels,” Riku agrees, folding his arms over his chest.

“And I don’t have a heart,” Axel adds with a smirk, earning scoffs and rolled eyes in response to his reasoning.

“I’ll join,” Xion agrees.

“Me too,” Noctis speaks up.

“Count me in!” you add, giving Sephiroth a thumbs-up.

He shoots you a disapproving look, and you quickly lower your thumb with a frown.

“Nuh-uh,” Ven disagrees, violently shaking his head. “Those of us with Keyblades can’t join. We fight for the light, not for organizations.”

“As soon as the war’s over, you’ll be free to leave. Think of it as temporary membership. But in order to defeat the Organization for good, all of you need to be trained. Even Keybearers and Nobodies.”

The room immediately grows quiet as everyone realizes he’s right. It’s not ideal, but their training facilities are beyond anything you could find elsewhere.

“What do we have to do?” Roxas asks, distrust clear in his voice.

“Just agree. We’ll get you outfitted and in training within an hour,” Angeal replies, speaking up for a frustrated Sephiroth. “And once Xemnas is defeated, your obligations will end,” he adds as Sora raises his hand.

The brunet quickly lowers his hand as Riku starts to chuckle at Sora’s hurt expression.

“Do we have a deal?” Sephiorth asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

Ven, Terra, Aqua, Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Axel all exchange quizzical looks.

“Well… Some extra training never hurts, I suppose,” Aqua finally replies with a small shrug.

“Splendid,” Sephiroth replies dryly before turning on his heel and heading towards a pair of double-doors. They slide open as soon as he walks up to it, and he glances back at your group out of the corner of his eyes. “Cloud, Leon, Zack, Yuffie, Genesis, Reno… Come with me. The rest, stay with Angeal. He’ll get you situated.”

With that, the long-haired male saunters out of the room, the aforementioned five men and one woman following closely behind. Besides Reno, they’re all back in their 1st Class uniforms. You wonder why the redhead is exempt, but before you can mull over the question, Angeal loudly clears his throat.

“Head to your rooms. Your uniforms will be waiting. Then meet me in the training room. It’s just past the residential corridor where your rooms are situated. You can’t miss it.”

“Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?” Terra asks quietly as Angeal marches out of the room.

“This place weirds me out!” Xion agrees in a hissed whisper.

“It’s so sterile,” Sora complains, glancing around the all-white room. “Plus – everything is either white or gray or black! It’s like an asylum.”

“And what the hell is Shinra?” Riku adds, shaking his head.

“Let’s just get changed and find out,” you reply slowly, heading towards the doorway.

You can hear footsteps following, and with a sigh you push back all of their doubts. Yes, the building is one of the creepiest and unsettling things you’ve seen – which is saying something. But SOLDIER had always been good to you, as had its members. In such a time of crisis and turmoil, you’re not about to turn down free help.

What’s the worst that can happen?

[♥]

“Damn it,” you groan, pulling at the collar of your shirt.

Now that you’re “officially” a member of SOLDIER, you no longer get to wear all black. You’re stuck wearing the typical 3rd Class uniform: a blue, short-sleeved turtleneck, blue pants, brown gloves, brown boots, and a brown utility belt. Bulky silver shoulder-pants create the rest of the ensemble, and by the time you reach the training room, you’re already sweating from the sheer weight of the material.

As you continue past the block of rooms dedicated to your group, the hallway turns less barren, and more like a laboratory almost. “ **LV. 49** ” is painted onto the wall right outside a large doorway. You peer in, smiling a bit in relief when you spot everyone already standing inside, even the group who had left with Sephiroth earlier.

“Hey, you didn’t get lost!” Ven speaks up when he spots you.

You continue to fiddle with the collar of your shirt as you walk in, frowning when you realize you and Xion are the only two wearing blue. Everyone else, besides the 1st Classes of course, are wearing dark purple uniforms.

“Wha – damn it, why is everyone else 2nd Class??” you complain, putting your hands on your hips.

Angeal glances back at you with a small smile.

“Don’t be offended, [Name]. You’ll get there,” he tells you as you join their group.

You mutter complaints under your breath, your fingers playing with the collar again. You forgot just how annoying it is.

“Still itchy?”

You look to your right to see Axel glancing down at you with a slight smirk. For a second you’re confused, until you remember having this same conversation with him at Beast’s Castle.

“Some memory you have there,” you joke, nudging his shoe with yours.

“Not really. You complained about the material daily for two months,” he points out with a shrug, causing you to grimace with embarrassment.

“As I was saying,” Angeal speaks up from the front of the group with a knowing glance towards you, “before we get started, you all need to know just what kind of group you’re getting involved with. So, who here knows what SOLDIER does?”

Everyone besides you raises their hands in the air. You glance around the room in mild panic.

“… Seriously? How do you not know?” Riku asks with a deadpanned expression as he looks towards you.

“No no, I know! It’s a group of, like, genetically superior fighters who are basically invincible. And work for an energy company,” you respond, scratching the back of your head. “I think?”

“Close enough,” Angeal says with a small chuckle.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sora inquires, and Angeal nods in his direction. “Why do your guys’” Sora points between Angeal, Zack, and Cloud, “eyes look like that?”

“Mako,” Angeal responds, placing the tip of his sword on the ground and leaning on the handle. “We’re injected with it. Or at least, used to be. They phased that out years ago. It’s more humane now, but its powers sure come in handy sometimes.”

“Told you they weren’t contacts,” you can hear Ven whisper to Terra.

“So, what are we going to be doing?” Roxas asks, speaking up from his place leaning against the wall.

“Training. And doing our best to help out other worlds in trouble. This one was wiped out years ago, when Xemnas first found power. We’re still rebuilding it. And now that he’s back, other worlds are starting to fall. We’re just playing catch-up at this point.”

Your breath catches in your throat. Other worlds are falling into darkness? How had you not heard this?

“Now from what I understand, most of you are already pretty well-trained. There are rooms all throughout this corridor. For efficiency, you’re gonna be teamed up, assigned a room, and spar. Just to warm up and assess your strengths and weaknesses.”

“You,re with me Xion and Aqua!” Yuffie speaks up, hopping forward and placing her hands on her hips.

The three of them exit the room giggling and laughing together, and as you find yourself facing thirteen very serious men, you quickly wish Yuffie was your mentor.

“Keybearers, you’re mine,” Genesis states, pointing between Sora, Roxas, Terra, and Ven.

The four of them exchange nervous looks before running after the auburn-haired male, who’s already marched out of the room and into the hallway.

“You’re with me, prince of darkness,” Zack teases, pulling a struggling Riku into a headlock as he semi-drags the silver-haired male out of the room.

“Pyro,” Leon greets, slapping the redhead on the shoulder as he leads him into the hallway.

“That’s offensive,” you hear Axel complain before the glass doors slide shut behind them.

“Let’s go, Noct,” Cloud decides, nodding towards the doorway before he and the dark-haired male exit in silence.

“Saving the best for last, yo,” Reno tells you with a small smirk before tossing something towards you.

You catch it, barely, and with a frown you glance down at the item. Large goggles are lying in your hands, with a singular strip instead of two separate frames for each eye.

“What are these things?” you ask Angeal, holding up the goggles.

“Put them on,” Angeal instructs. “They’ll help you train. You need to be careful though, injuries will still occur.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on ya,” Reno adds, winking before he places the goggles over his eyes.

You stifle a laugh at how absurd he looks grinning with black goggles covering half of his face while he wears an unkempt suit before doing the same. The world turns green, as if you’re part of a computer system.

“What do I have to do?” you ask.

Something’s placed in your hand. You glance down, eyes widening when you realize you’re holding onto half a sword; the tip has been removed. Looking over at Reno, you realize he’s holding an identical one.

“You fight until someone wins,” Angeal replies as if it’s obvious.

“No magic though! Just a good old fashioned duel,” Reno tells you.

“Wha – I’m not fighting Reno!” you argue, glancing over at Angeal. “He’ll kill me!”

“Then fight harder,” Angeal responds simply before flipping open his phone and pressing a button.

The world starts to dissolve into green specs, and in a panic you turn around. You’re no longer in the room. Are you even in Midgar anymore? Slowly, your surroundings are made clear. Within seconds, all movement ceases, and you find yourself back at Headquarters. Oh, how you missed it! The smell of the trees, the cool breeze, the beautiful mansion in the distance. You start to run your hand through your hair, pausing when you realize you’re no longer wearing the goggles. You glance down, doing a double-take when you notice your half-sword has grown into a full one. It’s heavier than you’re used to.

“Where’s Reno?” you ask yourself, spinning around in a circle.

“Stay sharp, [Name].”

You jump, looking to your left. Angeal is standing beside you, arms folded over his chest.

“What do you mean?”

Suddenly, you can hear footsteps running towards you. You snap your head up, shrieking when you spot Reno charging towards you, sword drawn and leveled at your chest. Without thinking, you raise your arm, barely managing to block Reno’s swing. Your swords meet in a loud clash, sparks flying through the air.

He smirks, hopping backwards a bit as he studies you for a moment.

“You ready?” he asks, swinging the hilt of his sword in his hands.

You laugh, taking a fighting stance as you hold up your sword with both hands.

“Just warming up,” you reply before leaping towards him with a swing of your sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know, I know. Second Class wear blue. Bear with me, it serves a purpose.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, I love the training scenes with Zack in Crisis Core so WHY NOT use that technology here xD**


	18. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leon = jerk, apparently**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Also I think Reader x Axel might be my favorite pairing of this series :3 SORRY ZACK**

Panting, you crouch down behind a large, brick wall. You’re in Hollow Bastion – the Bailey, to be specific. Your 3rd Class uniform is ripped at the side, revealing a small sliver of your stomach. Thankfully, the blade didn’t reach your skin. Bruises and cuts cover your body, however, and after days of training your limbs feel like they’re about to give up.

But you keep fighting.

“C’mon, [Name]. Warriors don’t hide.”

You poke your head out from behind the wall, narrowing your eyes at a smirking Leon. His gunblade is slung over his shoulder, tapping gently at his back as he watches you.

“I’m not hiding, I’m – no, stay away, Leon!”

You trail off in a yelp as Leon charges towards you. Scrambling to your feet, you grab your sword and just barely manage to duck out of the way as the blade of Leon’s sword clashes with the brick wall where your head had been resting. You glance at the chipped brick in horror before turning towards the male and pointing your sword at him.

“You could have killed me!” you yell, feeling your blood start to boil.

“Then fight back,” he retorts before lunging towards you.

You raise your sword, managing to block his steady assaults. Your knees start to buckle as you step backwards, blocking one slice after another. After a quick glance back you hop into the air, jumping down the stairs. Leon chuckles, slowly following.

“You’re not fighting,” he points out, twirling the hilt of his blade in his hand. “Your defense is improving. But your offense is terrible.”

You take a step back, continuing to hold your sword in front of your body.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” you complain, lowering your sword a bit.

“So what?” Leon laughs with a tilt of his head. “Did you come here to learn from us, or to continue weighing us down?”

You come to a stop, your arm dropping to your side as your eyes widen.

“W-What?” you stammer.

“How often have we had to save you?” he asks, stopping in front of you. “So you knocked Xemnas out. Big deal. Most of your successes are due to luck, or you running away.”

Your hurt expression starts to slowly turn to one of anger. Just who does he think he is, anyway?

“Maybe it’d be better for everyone if you just left,” Leon muses, a cruel smirk growing on his lips. “After all, why should we put our lives at risk to save some girl from Twilight Town.”

“Shut up!” you yell, furious fists clenching onto your sword.

“Fight me!” he shouts back before running forward.

You grit your teeth, swinging forward your sword. This time, he blocks you. You don’t stop, though. You continue to attack him, over and over. Sparks are flying from the clashing swords, and though he’s barely breaking a sweat at he blocks you, he’s unable to take the opportunity to attack you.

Suddenly, he moves to the side, slashing his sword forward. It grazes your knee right as you leap backwards into the air. You drop your free hand to the side, releasing a burst of air as you’re catapulted towards the brick wall. Pressing your hand against the wall, another burst of air blasts you forward, and with a smug grin you use all of your strength to hurl yourself into Leon. He doesn’t jump out of the way in time, and the two of you fall to the ground with a loud “oomph.”

“Oh my God, are you okay?!” you exclaim, lifting your head up as you start to pat at his chest.

Two hands grab at your shoulders, pushing you onto the ground. Your eyes widen when you spot Leon hovering over you, a hand clasped around your neck. There’s no pressure, however. He sighs, dropping his head as he pushes himself onto his feet and extends a hand to you.

“You died. Again,” he tells you gruffly as he pulls you to your feet.

“Wha – I thought I killed you!” you cry out.

The world around you turns green, the simulation coming to an end. After a few seconds you’re back on the 49th Floor, bulky goggles covering your eyes. You look towards Leon, instantly amused by seeing him in the goggles before you remember you once again failed.

“Well, at least we know that insulting you gets you to fight back,” Angeal speaks up as you tear off your goggles.

You shoot him a dirty look as Leon chuckles under his breath.

“I hate this! I’m just getting beat up and yelled at. What kind of training is this?!” you exclaim angrily.

“Everything serves a purpose,” Leon tells you, slapping a hand on your shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you mutter, dropping your head in defeat.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Angeal says, and you peer over at the man. “It’ll all come together for you.”

“Can I just eat now?” you ask, rubbing your arm awkwardly.

“’Course. See you in an hour.”

Angeal gives you and Leon a wave as the brunet steers you out of the room. You continue to frown until he suddenly pats the top of your head.

“Sorry if I hurt your feelings,” he states, actually sounding a little glum. "It's all just trying to get you motivated. You know we're all happy to help."

You can’t help but smile.

“It’s okay. Nothing you said was untrue.”

He watches you for a moment before glancing forward and continuing the walk in silence. You had definitely grown less talkative in the past week. Life had settled back to as it had been, with (most) awkwardness gone and everyone back to being friends. Some closer than others, definitely, but still friends.

Reno was your first trainer. He defeated you no less than three times until finally you snuck up behind him and, thanks to the element of surprise, you “stabbed” him in the back. Yuffie was next. She only defeated you twice until you won, but it basically doesn’t count because she was forced to use a sword – which she hadn’t used in over a year. Both were defeated by luck, not skill, a fact of which you had become painfully aware.

Leon had proven to be your toughest opponent yet. While you had obviously gotten to know his softer side through the past year and a half, when he’s in fighting mode he’s nothing but cold, calculating, and almost scary. This was your sixth fight against him, and your sixth loss. That stupid gunblade was about to haunt your nightmares.

“Pizza again?” you guess, the smell of cheese and bread wafting though the air as you and Leon near the cafeteria.

“We’re nothing if not consistent here at SOLDIER,” Leon teases as he holds open the heavy door for you.

With a smile shot his way you head inside, him right at your tail. The two of you grab some (likely stale) pizza, an apple, and water before heading to the only table with people you know.

“Hey,” you greet, sliding into an open seat besides Sora.

The brunet looks at you and grumbles a “hi.” You look down the table, noticing that Roxas, Ven, and Terra are all wearing identical scowls.

“So, how’s training with Genesis?” you ask, picking at your pizza as Leon takes the seat across from you.

“Terrible!” Ven exclaims, pounding his head onto the table a few times.

“He’s a work horse. I’ve never almost died - ACTUALLY died - so many times in so few days,” Terra adds with a sigh.

“I thought he’s, like, some poet or something? Since when is he this insane fighter?” Sora asks, finally meeting your gaze.

You’re about to respond before Leon’s chuckles gain your attention.

“Man you guys are slow,” Leon laughs, shaking his head as he takes a bite of his apple. “You guys really have never heard of Genesis before this? He’s right up there with Sephiroth. Well… Not really. He’s almost as good though.”

“Yeah, so we’ve learned,” Roxas replies curtly.

Ven and Roxas stiffen as hands clasp on their shoulders. Their faces, along with Sora and Terra’s, turn white as a sheet as they look up to spot Genesis standing behind them.

“Good afternoon [Name]. Squall. Unfortunately, their break is over,” Genesis states, glancing between the four guys.

“Five more minutes?” Sora begs, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

“Do you want to defeat Xemnas, or not?” Genesis retorts, an almost dangerous look flashing over his face. “I’m doing this to help you. Personally, I’d rather be completing my assignment in Hollow Bastion, but… duty calls.”

“Yes, sir,” they all mutter as they stand up.

“Need some help?” Leon asks, glancing up at the auburn-haired male.

“Sure,” Genesis agrees with a small shrug, giving you a light smile before herding the four protégés out.

They give you sad waves before shuffling out of the room. Leon pats your shoulder as he brushes past.

“See you soon. Don’t eat too much,” he warns, teasingly pointing a finger at you before following the five men.

You smile and wave at him before focusing your attention on the “meal” sitting before you. The cheese on the pizza isn’t fully melted, the bread is stale, and you suspect the tomato sauce is just ketchup.

“Delicious,” you mutter under your breath, instead picking up your apple and taking a bite.

“Hey if you want some real food, there’s some good places in the city.”

You almost choke on the apple, coughing a bit as you glance up to see a group of three 2nd Class members standing before you.

“Uh, excuse me?” you ask, placing your apple back down on your plate.

“If you’re interested, I’d love to take you out this weekend,” the man in the middle clarifies.

He’s actually not bad looking, with light brown hair and Mako-blue eyes. But, obviously, you’re not single.

“Um…”

You trail off as someone sits down beside you, slumping into their seat. Glancing over, you can’t help but feel relief when you spot Cloud, Zack, Riku, and Noctis spreading out at your table.

“Man, I’m beat! This little guy sure has some fight in him,” Zack states, leaning forward to ruffle a scowling Riku’s hair.

“Hands off,” Riku complains, shooing away Zack’s gloved hand.

Zack chuckles before looking at you, then the group of three suddenly terrified looking men.

“O-Oh, you’re friends with… Zack Fair and Cloud Strife?” the SOLDIER on the right asks in a slight stammer.

“Sorry to bother you!” the one in the middle adds before the three of them take off in a sprint.

You glance between the blond and the dark-haired male, who are exchanging smug looks.

“Friends of yours?” you ask sarcastically.

“Yeah, we’re kind of celebrities around here,” Zack brags, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

“Don’t listen to him,” Cloud scoffs. “They just get a little… scared of 1st Class members. I dunno why, if idiots like this can join.”

He nods towards Zack, who in return flicks the cap of his water bottle at the blond.

“Aren’t you guys gonna eat?” you ask, noticing none of the four have food in front of them.

“Already did,” Noctis tells you. “You just looked lonely, so we decided to join.”

“Oh,” you trail off as you take a bite of your apple, “that’s nice of you!”

“How’s training going?” Cloud asks as Zack steals a bite of your pizza.

“Horrible,” you answer truthfully, glaring down at the half-consumed red apple in your hands. “What about you guys?”

“Fun!” Zack replies with a wide grin.

“Helpful,” Noctis states at the same time Cloud responds, “Alright.”

“Torture,” Riku mutters, spinning his water bottle on the table.

“Someone’s a little bummed he keeps losing,” Zack play-whispers to you.

“Tell me how it’s fair that your sword is as big as I am?!” Riku snaps before hopping to his feet. “Whatever, I’m heading out to get in some practice.”

“I’ll go with you,” you decide, standing up. “See you guys for dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Noctis tells you as Cloud and Zack give you waves.

You turn around, rolling your eyes when you realize Riku’s already halfway out the room.

“Hey, wait up!” you call out, hurrying after the silver-haired male. “What’s your problem, Riku?”

He looks down at you as he wrenches the door open, holding it as you walk through. He follows closely.

“Nothing. I’m just not as strong without using the darkness,” he admits, his voice soft as a group of 3rd Class members walk past.

“Why can’t you?” you ask.

“Fair insists I learn how to fight without it. He’s right but… I **really** hate losing.”

You smile as the two of you make your way towards the training rooms.

“Don’t you want to better control the darkness, though? This sounds like a good thing!” you point out, coming to a stop outside of your room.

Riku shrugs before smirking and gently patting your back.

“Good luck, [Name]. See you in a few hours.”

With that, he turns on his heel and continues down the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets. You watch him for a second before jumping in shock as the door to the training room opens. Angeal walks out, also looking taken aback.

“What are you doing?” he asks, glancing around.

“I’m… back for more?” you respond. “It’s been an hour.”

“Oh, Leon didn’t tell you? We’re switching rooms this afternoon.”

“Why?”

Angeal starts to head down the hall where Riku had just walked, you right at his side.

“We’re going try something new,” Angeal tells you ominously.

“Should I be scared?” you tease, and he chuckles lightly.

“Hopefully not,” he states as he heads into a room two doors down from your previous training room.

This room is _huge_. There’s singe marks all over the walls, floors, and ceilings, as if it’s been damaged by fire. Not a single table, desk, or chair is inside. Standing in the center of the room is Axel, a smirk on his face as his arms are crossed over his chest. You frown when you realize he’s wearing a 1st Class uniform.

“Are you kidding? He’s been promoted already?” you ask, pointing towards Axel as you glance back at Angeal.

“He beat _me_. When you can do that, then we’ll talk about a promotion,” Angeal tells you before turning his focus on Axel.

“Welcome to phase two,” Axel tells you with a smile as Angeal stands back against the wall.

“Uh, what’s phase two?” you ask nervously, glancing between the two men.

“It’s clear you do better when magic is incorporated into your fighting. Genesis is the same way,” Angeal explains before nodding towards Axel. “Who better to help you than a walking inferno?”

You look up at Axel, eyes widening as his hands burst into flames. He steps towards you, and you step back.

“I can’t fight Axel,” you state with a laugh, waving your hands in front of your chest. “He’s literally an assassin!” you add, glancing back towards Angeal.

“Guess you have your work cut out for you then,” he says before exiting the room. “Good luck!”

A heavy black door shuts behind Angeal, leaving you alone with Axel. With a gulp, you turn your attention back towards the Nobody. Flames are surrounding his hands, dancing and flickering with each breath he takes.

“I’m under strict instructions not to take it easy on you this time,” Axel informs you.

“Are you crazy?! You’re gonna kill me!” you snap.

Axel walks towards you, and you stand in place. He holds out a flaming hand, emerald eyes locked on yours.

“Give me your hand.”

“… No,” you reply, shaking your head.

He rolls his eyes before reaching down and grabbing your hand. You flinch, but it doesn’t hurt. The flames are soft, warm. He holds his hand over yours, and a portion of his flame floats into your palm. The flames continue to flicker in your hand almost pleasantly, and Axel smiles as you shoot him a bewildered look.

“See, everyone’s afraid of fire. Very few people understand there’s beauty in it.”

He takes a step back from you. The flame remains in your palm, expanding as it absorbs oxygen. Within seconds the flames have extended to your shoulder.

“Once you learn to truly _control_ the fire, it belongs to you,” Axel continues.

Maintaining eye contact with you he extends an arm, a pillar of roaring flames jumping towards the wall. As his focus narrows, the soft flames turn deadly. The wall starts to char as the flames turn almost white, smoke billowing throughout the room. The room jumps in temperature, and you start to sweat as your heart races. The flame in your palm turns hot, hotter with each second. You look down in a panic before glancing up at Axel.

“What do I do?!” you ask in fear.

“Once you lose control, the fire takes over. It has a mind of its own,” he tells you solemnly.

You collapse to your knees, screaming as flames start to envelop your body. Axel kneels before you, pressing his hands to your shoulders. With his eyes closed, he takes a deep breath. The flames leap from your body to his before sinking into his skin and disappearing. You look down at your hands and arms – there’s no burns, not even a scratch.

“Are you ready to learn to control it?”

You glance up at the Nobody. His green eyes are unemotional, searching your face. He’s not your Axel right now, the one who left the Organization for you. Right now he’s a warrior, a trained assassin.

You nod, following him to your feet as he stands up.

“Stand back,” he tells you, and you quickly shuffle away from him. “You’re gonna catch it, and absorb it.”

“Wha–”

You’re forced to trail off as he holds his arms up, shooting a burst of flames towards you. With a yelp you leap back, holding out your hands to block it. Shockingly, the flames stop the second they reach your fingers. The steady stream of fire slowly absorbs and twists into a fireball, glowing and roaring with flames as it floats between your hands.

“Good!” Axel yells, starting to smile. “Now fight me!”

He rushes towards you, his entire body enveloped in flames within a second. With a smirk, you close your eyes, feeling fire overtaking your body as you absorb the fireball.

You feel no pain. Only power.


	19. Breaking Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What's that? Actual plot development? WHY YES**
> 
> **Also if you haven't played FFVII/Crisis Core... You're not gonna get the significance of two of these scenes. But don't worry, it'll all come together C:**

Your breaths are coming out in jagged huffs, sweat practically pouring down your brow as you lie down on the ground. The entire room is covered in soot, burn marks, and entire chunks of the wall, ceiling, and floor are missing. Axel is next to you, also collapsed and panting for air.

You had never felt more alive.

“I love fire,” you finally state, breaking the silence.

Axel starts to laugh, turning his head so that he’s looking over at you. His arms are open wide, one of his legs brushing against yours.

“Told you. Once controlled, it’s beautiful,” he replies.

He continues to watch you in silence for a few moments before swallowing a lump in his throat and glancing up at the ceiling.

“For the first time in almost two years, I finally feel like I deserve to be here,” you tell him.

“Ah, don’t be stupid. You’ve always had the potential. We’ve just been training you the wrong way,” Axel points out, wiping his sweaty and dirty face with his forearm. “You’re a natural at this stuff though.”

You smile, looking over at him. Wearing the SOLDIER uniform, sweaty, smiling… You’d never guess he doesn’t have a heart. How much of a difference time can make.

“Thanks, Axe.”

He grins at your use of his nickname before a loud ‘creak’ echoes throughout the room. The two of you glance over at the doorway, spotting Angeal and Leon standing there with their mouths dropped open in shock.

“What did you two do?!” Leon snaps, looking around the charred room.

“You said to let loose!” Axel exclaims, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah, not to destroy the room,” Angeal argues, shaking his head as he raises two fingers to his temples and squeezes his eyes shut.

“We’re sorry,” you murmur as you drag yourself to your feet.

You glance towards Axel with raised eyebrows, and he sighs and rolls his eyes.

“… Yeah, we’re sorry,” he repeats, a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

“Whatever. Let’s get you in sword training,” Leon grumbles, gesturing out the door as he locks eyes with a frowning Axel.

“I don’t get a break?” he complains as he follows the brunet out.

“Don’t push it,” Leon scoffs, leading the redhead out into the hallway.

You glance towards Angeal, shuffling your feet a bit as you play with your fingers.

“So… How’d you do?” he asks, opening his eyes as he looks over at you.

“Good! I think… I mean, I was able to control the fire, and Axel didn’t kill me, so… progress?”

Angeal chuckles as you head over towards him.

“Sorry about the room,” you add as the two of you walk out into the hall.

“It’s fine. They’re meant to be a little scuffed up. You should see what Gen does to them.”

You laugh quietly, awkwardly rubbing your hand up and down your arm as you think of a conversation-starter. Ever since arriving at Midgar and Shinra, Angeal had changed into a different person. More serious, less happy. It bothered and upset you.

“Hey Angeal?”

“Hm?” he hums, glancing down at you.

“Do you like being here? In SOLDIER?”

He pauses for a second, his hand hovering over the door to your training room. Slowly, he slides open the door, leading the way inside.

“I used to love it. I still do, in a sense. But throughout the years I’ve been disillusioned to what I thought SOLIDER was, to what it really is.”

“Is that why you and Zack don’t speak anymore?” you press. Angeal freezes, avoiding your gaze. “Ugh, I’m sorry. Too many questions…”

“No, it’s fine,” he argues, waving a hand in the air as he shoots you a forced smile. “Zack is my finest accomplishment. The perfect SOLDIER. But this place will eventually destroy him, and I don’t intend to be around to witness that.”

“What do you mean?” you ask, feeling your heart start to race.

He looks so serious saying such menacing words. It makes you panic a little.

“Just keep your eyes open, [Name]. There are many who wish to cause you harm. All of you. And after getting to know you this past week, I can honestly say that I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

You frown, but nod in understanding.

“Of course, Angeal…”

He grins and pats your head before turning to the large computer against the wall. 

“I have some work to do right now, but meet me here at 7:30 tomorrow morning. We’re going to try something new.”

“Something exciting?” you specify, and with a small smile he peers over his shoulder at you.

“It’s a surprise. Get some sleep, [Name].”

“You too. Thanks again, Angeal.”

His focus is turned back to the computer screen as he starts to type furiously. With a worried expression you hurry out of the room, his words swimming through your head. Obviously Xemnas and the Organization wishes you harm… But who else does?

As your head is down, you don’t spot someone heading right towards you. You bump into someone much taller than you, and your head shoots up as your eyes widen. Standing before you is an averaged-sized man wearing a suit underneath a white lab coat. His nose looks remarkably like a beak, his black and gray hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, and he’s wearing glasses.

“S-Sorry,” you stammer, rubbing the back of your neck. “Didn’t see you coming.”

“A female SOLDIER?” he muses in a slightly high-pitched voice. 

You narrow your eyes, taking an immediate dislike to the man.

“Yeah, new recruit,” you reply in a huff. “I’m [Name].”

His eyes widen considerably in sudden realization as he eagerly grabs your hand and shakes it in greeting.

“Professor Hojo,” he introduces. With a tug at your hand he pulls you closer to him. You try to free yourself, but his grip is much too strong. “Could you be,” he takes a deep, almost sensual, breath as he leans in closer to you, “the girl everyone’s talking about? With the magical ability, and the heart that will lead us into darkness?”

“Excuse me?!” you snap, leaning away from him as you manage to rip your hand free of his grasp.

“You are her, unless there’s two new female recruits with the same name running around.”

A sadistic grin grows on his face, reaching a hand out to touch your chest, directly over your heart. Before you can move out of his way, or kick him, a hand grabs you by the arm and pulls you backwards and behind them. You glance forward, sighing in relief when you spot Zack blocking you from the Professor.

“Didn’t Sephiroth warn you not to mess with her?” Zack asks, nodding back towards you.

“Ah, two of my favorite specimens,” Professor Hojo muses, ignoring Zack’s question as he smiles between the two of you. “Pleasure meeting you, [Name]. Welcome to Shinra.”

He gives a half-bow, walking backwards for a few steps before standing up straight, turning around, and marching away. Zack scoffs, shaking his head before looking down at you.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you respond, feeling slightly shaky from the experience. “Who is that anyway?”

Zack frowns, watching the retreating man’s figure for a moment.

“He’s a freak. Literally. You need to keep your distance from him, [Name].”

“Why?” you press. “And what did he mean, ‘perfect specimens?’”

Zack starts to ruffle his hair a bit as Riku turns the corner, hauling a huge bag behind him.

“Thanks you making me carry everything!” Riku complains, narrowing his eyes at the SOLDIER beside you.

“Oops,” Zack laughs, picking up the bag as if it were weightless and hauling it over his shoulder. “Let’s just say he likes to conduct experiments,” he adds, looking down at you.

“Experiments?” you repeat at the same time Riku asks, “Who does?”

“This crazy old bat who works for Shinra,” Zack tells Riku. “He conducts human experiments. He’s always looking for new candidates. I’ve been at the top of his list for about five years now. And he’s _really_ going to like you, [Name], with the whole… prophecy situation.”

“Careful, Fair, your ego’s showing,” Riku mocks as you glance away.

Human experiments? How had you never heard of this before? The more time you spend here, the more you hate it.

“Hey [Name] – whoa, why are you covered in soot??”

You turn around, immediately smiling when you spot Xion, Yuffie, and Aqua heading towards your trio. With a laugh you dive into the story of your lesson with Axel, happy to have a distraction from an ominous Angeal, creepy professors, and meddlesome prophecies.

[♥]

“Sir!”

Xemnas stiffens, his amber eyes narrowing at the sudden intrusion. Tearing his gaze away from his reflection, secretly happy for an excuse to look away from the deep scars running down his face and neck, he glances over his shoulder to spot Vexen standing in his doorway. He’s in a deep bow of respect.

“Yes, IV?”

“I found [Name].”

An actual grin appears on Xemnas’ face as he marches towards the mad scientist, snatching the piece of paper offered to him in an extended hand. He quickly scans the page, reading the report.

“Midgar?” Xemnas reads, looking down at the male before him. “I thought we destroyed that dump.”

“We did. When the Keybearer and the Traitor defeated you, all of the worlds we had conquered re-appeared.”

“All that hard work for nothing,” Xemnas muses, shaking his head. “Well, send Vanitas. He’ll track her down.”

“We can’t,” Vexen says, a blank expression on his long face. “They’ve sealed the world from us.”

“Shinra always was smart,” Xemnas laughs.

“I have an idea though. An ‘insider,’ so to speak.”

Xemnas nods, tapping his chin with a finger as he listens to Vexen’s plan. Slowly, a devious grin grows on the leader’s face. By the time Vexen’s finished, Xemnas is practically giddy.

“If this works, you will have redeemed yourself from the replica disaster,” Xemnas tells him.

Vexen beams before bowing his head, placing a hand over where his heart should be.

“Thank you, my liege. I will not fail you.”

[♥]

After a rather uneventful dinner (everyone is too tired to do much talking following a long week of training), you decided to walk around the 49th floor. It was nice to get some alone time and just think. During the day and afternoon you spent all of your time with Angeal, dinner was spent with your whole group, and at night you and [ _he_ ] had taken to sharing his bedroom. So a quiet walk seemed to be the perfect cure to your sullen mood.

For once, training didn’t have you down. Your session with Axel had given you such a huge burst of confidence, it practically felt like you were walking on air. No, Angeal’s words were making your head spin, as was your run-in with Professor Hojo. SOLDIER had always seemed like this elusive, elite organization you’d be lucky to join. So why weren’t you happier? Why were you always looking over your shoulder, just waiting for disaster to strike?

Quiet laughter distracts your thoughts. You come to a stop, glancing around with furrowed brows.

“What…?”

The laughter gets louder, almost manic. Quickly and quietly, you move towards its source. It’s coming from someone’s office. Sephiroth’s? No, you’ve barely even seen him crack a grin, let alone LAUGH.

You come to a stop just before his office. The noise is for sure coming from inside. Taking a deep breath, you place a hand on the wall and peek your head in. Standing, hunched over his desk, is Sephiroth. His back is to you, thankfully, as he studies what looks like a report on his desk. He shakes his head, his silver hair following gracefully.

“Jenova,” he mutters before again starting to laugh.

His laugh is far from joyful, however. He sounds like he’s lost his mind.

“Jenova?” you repeat in a whisper.

You see Sephiroth’s back stiffen, and with the speed of light you pull your head back, out of the doorway. Your back rests against the wall as you grit your teeth, your heart racing. After a few seconds pass and he doesn’t emerge from his office, you tip toe down the hall and away from his office as fast as possible.

“What the hell is going on around here?” you ask yourself, running a shaking hand through your hair.

Human experiments. Mental breakdowns. Shadowy energy companies…

For once, you miss Xemnas.


	20. What You're Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Even though the relationship between Reader and her boy of choice is established and known, I love having these little moments with EVERY guy to show that they’re all still connected and close. Otherwise – the story falls flat. So there’s gonna be one for each guy C:**
> 
> **PHEW. These results took forever, y'all. Visiting/saving worlds begins next chapter :D**
> 
> **ALSO: IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO WRITE FOR ONE WORLD IN PARTICULAR - leave a comment at the end :3**

A tired yawn escapes your mouth as you groggily make your way down the hallway. It’s absolutely freezing, 50 degrees at the warmest. They were really going crazy with their air conditioning this morning. It’s around 7:00, and you had barely slept the night before. You hadn’t mentioned to anyone what you had witnessed with Sephiroth, not even [ _him_ ].

You’re already keeping Vanitas’ assistance a secret; what’s one more?

But, should you tell someone this? After all, it’s not just Sephiroth’s sanity. He’s presumably keeping you, and all of your friends, safe. If he’s losing his mind, should he be entrusted with so much power, and knowledge over your whereabouts?

As you reach your training room, you lazily reach out a hand and tap the door. It slides open with a soft ‘whoosh,’ revealing Angeal hunched over the computer, whispering with two other people. Zack and Genesis. They jump before glancing over their shoulders, relaxing when they realize it’s just you.

“You’re early,” Angeal notes, standing up straight and turning around.

“Couldn’t sleep. Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“… No,” Genesis replies simply, folding his red jacket over his arm so that he’s just wearing black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt.

“We’re just catching up,” Zack adds, flashing you a signature grin.

You narrow your eyes, immediately recognizing that smile. It’s forced, fake. He’s lying. 

“Okay,” you reply with a sigh, too tired to fight it.

You walk towards the group, resting the palms of your gloved hands on the desk beside the large computer controlling the room. Your head is slightly lowered, your brows furrowed.

“Something on your mind?”

You glance towards Angeal, then look between the two 1st Class members currently avoiding your gaze.

“Um,” you clear your throat, standing up straight, “actually, it’s kind of… private.”

“Darn, guess we’ll have to get going!” Zack exclaims with too much enthusiasm before all but running out of the room.

Genesis watches him leave before shaking his head and sending you a small smile.

“Good luck with training, [Name],” Genesis tells you, bowing his head a bit before marching out after the younger SOLIDER.

“… Boy, they’re terrible liars,” you note the moment the door closes behind Genesis.

Angeal releases a laugh, scratching the side of his neck as he looks down at you.

“There’s a reason they aren’t Turks. Subtlety and manipulation aren’t our strong suits here,” Angeal tells you.

You want to ask just what the heck the Turks are, but with the past week you’ve experienced, maybe it’s better not knowing.

“Glad you and Zack are talking,” you say, rubbing your arm with your hand.

“He gets mad at me if I go too long without calling him. Then he eventually gets over it,” Angeal explains, his eyes narrowing. “Now stop stalling. What did you want to talk to me about?”

You sigh, running your hands through your hair. This couldn’t be held in, but how do you phrase something like this, something so delicate? He and Sephiroth are _friends_ for crying out loud! And for all you know, this is a severe overreaction.

“Yeah, yeah,” you agree, pushing back any doubts. “Well, I… saw something, last night, that really disturbed me.”

Angeal raises an eyebrow, silently telling you to continue.

“So, I was heading back to my room after dinner, and decided to go for a walk. I heard this laughter, which was odd but, by itself, nothing noteworthy. Except it was Sephiroth. He was muttering something about Jenova and just… laughing. Angeal, he sounded insane.”

Angeal looks taken aback for a second before his face turns blank and he drops his arms to his sides.

“Well, he’s always been a little eccentric–”

“This wasn’t eccentric,” you interrupt, your voice taking a harsher tone. “Listen, I might be completely off-base, and I hope I am. But, as his friend, I think you should know. Something was definitely wrong.”

Angeal gives you the same forced and fake smile as Zack had as he reaches a hand out to ruffle your hair.

“Thanks, [Name]. I’ll keep an eye out for anything unusual.”

_Lied to twice in less than two minutes_ , you think with an internal laugh, _that has to be a record._

With impeccable timing, the door to the training room slides open. You glance over, a look of confusion flashing over your face when you realize who’s walking in.

“Morning, [Name],” Riku greets with a small smirk, raising a Styrofoam cup to his lips as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Ready for phase two?”

“Axel already started phase two,” you point out, a smile breaking out on your face when Riku suddenly looks slightly disappointed. “And also, why is he training me?” you ask, looking back at Angeal.

“Just like we realized you need to incorporate magic in your fighting, so does Riku with his darkness,” Angeal says, glancing at the silver-haired male. “Zack tried to beat it out of him, but it’s not going anywhere.”

“So,” Riku speaks up, tossing the empty cup in a trash can near the doorway, “I figured, why not embrace it?”

His gaze doesn’t leave yours as he summons his blade. Black slivers of smoke are floating and encasing his weapon, as well as his hands.

“Riku,” you mutter, taking a step towards him. “Is this safe? For you?”

“I think so,” he laughs, shrugging. “I’ve been learning to control it actually. Turns out, Zack wasn’t a terrible mentor.”

“SOLDIERs are exposed to so many chemicals and injections as part of our training, we can absorb quite a bit of darkness without suffering damage,” Angeal speaks up as you give them both bewildered looks.

“Well, that’s… terrible, actually, but I don’t see how it applies to me?” you say.

“Darkness is a form of magic, [Name]. If you can learn to control it, then the Organization’s darkness will become less harmful to you,” Angeal explains.

Your eyes widen. That actually sounded like a decent plan, after how many times Vanitas’ replica almost overtook you with darkness. But it also sounded reckless and kind of stupid.

“So, what do I have to do?” you ask anxiously.

“You don’t need me, right?” Angeal adds to Riku, who shakes his head in response. “Alright, I’ll leave you guys to it. Try not to destroy a room this time, [Name].”

Your eyes narrow at him as he releases a soft chuckle and makes his way out of the room.

“This time?” Riku repeats as the doors slide closed, leaving the two of you alone.

“Long story short, these walls aren’t fireproof.”

“Axel,” Riku mutters with a roll of his eyes. “Well, first of all – can you summon darkness?”

“Um… How do you do that?” you ask with a nervous laugh.

Riku smiles, shaking his head lightly as he walks towards you. He reaches out a hand, palm extended, and in the blink of an eye dark swirls start to float out of his palm. To the unknowing eye, it would just look like faint trails of smoke.

“Concentrate on your worst memories. Times your heart broke. Moments you almost died. It has to be the worst, most horrendous times of your life.”

“And then what?”

“It will do the rest,” he tells you with a sad smile.

You frown and reach out a hand, palm up. Closing your eyes, you think back to all of your bad memories.

_Throwing up all over yourself in your English class in 7th grade when you came down with the flu out of nowhere_.

You open one eye, groaning when you realize nothing happened. Sighing, you close your eye again. Not bad enough.

_Finding out Roxas is a Nobody_.

Nothing.

_The key-shaped wound on your hip_.

The tips of your fingers suddenly feel as if they’ve been plunged into ice. Your eyes fly open, frowning when you realize your palm is still normal.

“I felt it!” you exclaim, looking up at Riku.

“You have to dig deeper, then. I didn’t see anything,” he says.

You clench your eyes shut, remembering that fateful day atop the Organization’s stronghold. Being stabbed, saying goodbye to [ _him_ ], your flesh being burned off… kissing Vanitas.

“You did it!” Riku exclaims, and with a grin you open your eyes.

You glare at him upon realizing your palm is empty.

“Don’t tease me,” you snap at him.

He narrows his aquamarine eyes at you.

“You think I want to be stuck here any longer than possible at 7:30 in the morning? You did it, but then it disappeared. You’re not going deep enough, [Name].”

You roll your eyes before setting your gaze on your outstretched hand. Okay, almost dying was bad. That fight with Vanitas’ replica was the definition of a nightmare. But what if something worse is on the horizon?

You swallow an uncomfortable lump, your eyes burning as all of those thoughts you had pushed back come to the forefront once more. Your life is in indisputable danger. But, even worse, so are all of your friends’ lives. And worst of all, so is [ _his_ ]. With this prophecy, and what’s manifesting inside of your heart, you’re a target. What if the wrong person gets a hold of you? What if [ _he’s_ ] used to force you to comply?

What if [ _he_ ] sacrifices himself, to save you?

No, it’s not your death that scares you, that haunts your thoughts and your dreams. It’s his.

An angry sob escapes your lips as you throw your arm towards the wall, away from Riku. A burst of dark energy flies out of your fingers, encasing the desk in front of the computer. The darkness expands and grows until it surrounds the desk, almost like a thick layer of fog. You’re watching with narrowed eyes, focused like a laser. Smirking, you hold up your hand and snap your fingers. The desk bursts into flames, disintegrating in front of your very eyes.

“… What the hell.”

You jump a bit, turning your attention to the male in front of you. How had you forgotten Riku was here, watching?

“I’ve never seen a first-timer be able to use that much darkness,” Riku mutters, glancing over at the steaming remains of the desk. “What did you even think of anyway?”

“Reality,” you reply with a small laugh, scratching the back of your head. “So… what’s next?”

Riku grins before marching over to the computer. He tosses you a pair of goggles, grabbing a set for himself.

“The second we go too far you’ll let me know. Okay?”

His eyes are almost pleading, searching yours. For someone so dark, Riku sure can tug at your heartstrings when he gets like this. He hides it, but you do sometimes wonder if you’ve ever met a more loyal person.

“Of course,” you reply, grinning as you shove the goggles on your head. “Thank you, Riku.”

He returns your smile, and you feel on top of the world when you realize it’s not forced or fake.

[♥]

A soft knock on your door distracts you from your thoughts. Tearing your eyes from the view of Midgar in the distance out your window, you call out softly, “It’s open.” The door slides open, revealing a sheepishly smiling Ven.

“Hey,” he greets, stepping inside of your room and shutting the door behind him.

You sit up straight, looking back at him from your seated position on your chair.

“Can I…?” he trails off, pointing towards your bed.

You nod silently, standing up and following him as he sits down. You sit beside him, your hands clutched together in your lap as you stare down at your clasped fingers.

“How’s training going?” you ask, breaking the silence.

“It’s… okay,” he replies, chuckling a bit. “I don’t want to talk about training though.” You glance up at him, a frown pulling at your lips as your eyes narrow. “I mean, we can if you want to! But I get the impression you have something on your mind.”

You sigh, dropping your head into your hands. Shutting your eyes feels so good. How long had you even been awake?

“[Name],” Ven warns, resting a hand on your shoulder. “I took care of you when you couldn’t walk, eat, or even talk. You should know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, Ven,” you mutter, sliding your hands down the side of your face. “I’m just confused, and scared. I miss being normal.”

“You’re not normal.”

You glance at the blond out of your peripheral.

“You’re far from normal, actually. You’re goofy, anxious, sarcastic, kind of weird but in the best way. I know – this is hard. You’ve been given an impossible task. But by sulking and avoiding all of us, you’re giving up a huge piece of yourself!”

Your eyes start to burn. Tears? Oh God, that’s the last thing you need – to CRY in front of him. He’d never let you live it down.

Ven suddenly reaches out and grabs your shoulders, shaking your body as he lowers his face towards yours.

“So stop being a brat!”

You blink.

“A brat?” you repeat.

“Well, what else would you call someone sulking, complaining, and wallowing around 24/7?”

“… A brat,” you agree with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Ven. It’s just hard.”

“Trust me, I know,” he tells you, laughing as he releases your shoulders. “You’re talking to someone who was literally frozen solid and in a coma for 15 years. Roxas and Axel don’t have hearts, and are ready to kill themselves for putting you in this position. Noctis has to worry constantly about his father and his kingdom disappearing while he’s away. Riku is fighting a losing battle against the darkness in his heart, while Sora literally has the weight of the worlds on his shoulders. Do you think Leon was born with that scar? Or Zack? Hell, he, Cloud, and Genesis have lost their families and dedicated 10 years to this fight. And Reno is… well, Reno. But he still worries about you, and would give his life to this cause. And to save you. They all would.”

By the time he’s done, tears are threatening to fall. How could you have forgotten it’s not just you in this situation? So many of the others have been fighting for years. Ven’s right. And you’re an idiot.

“So, back to lovable [Name]? No more sulking about this silly prophecy?” Ven adds, a hopeful grin on his face.

You laugh and quickly nod before throwing your arms around him, burrowing your face in his neck. The tears are gone; instead, you’re smiling – really smiling – for the first time in a week.

“Thank you, Ven,” you murmur as you pull back, holding your hands on his shoulders. “You have the best heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

He beams down at you.

“Don’t tell [ _him_ ] that,” he teases, brushing a stray strand of hair out of your face.

Your eyes widen as you jump to your feet. [ _Him_ ]… You had been so distant, so hard to reach ever since arriving in Midgar. It made your heart ache to think of all the times you pushed him away.

“Oh… Do you know where he is, actually? I owe you all an apology… but especially him,” you ramble, throwing on a jacket.

“No clue,” Ven responds as he stands up. “Sorry, [Name]. But I’m glad I could help…”

He trails off, a devious smirk rising to his lips.

“… _and make you cry_.”

“Wha – Ven!” you yell, charging after him as he runs out of your room, his maniacal laughter ringing through the halls.

It felt good to be back.

[ **RESULTS** ] ♥

[ **SORA** ] ♥

You barely make it ten steps out of your room before you suddenly run right into someone exiting their room. You stumble backwards, grabbing onto the wall as you rub your sore nose.

“Sora!” you cry out, hurrying towards the brunet, who’s cradling his head. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! Are YOU okay?” Sora retorts, running a finger down your nose.

“I’m okay,” you reply, smiling at the sensation.

You missed his touch. It brought you back to the Islands, when life was simple and easy.

“See you guys around,” Ven calls out with a small wave, shooting you a smirk before he continues jogging down the hall.

You watch him retreat for a moment before turning your attention back to Sora. His hand is still gripping his head, though the smile on his face doesn’t reveal any pain. He looks as happy and carefree as always.

“So, um…” your eyes start to dart around nervously. What do you even say? “I’m sorry.”

Sora looks slightly taken aback as he tilts his head in confusion.

“What for, [Name]?”

“Y’know. Being… aloof, these past couple days. I know it’s not fair to you, and that this prophecy affects us both. I’ve just been really selfish.”

Sora starts to laugh the second you finish talking, and you narrow your eyes.

“Sorry, it’s not funny,” he clarifies, resting both of his hands on your shoulders. “It just feels good to hear you say that! Even though you don’t have to apologize… Anyone would freak out after hearing that and being freaking _kidnapped_.”

You can’t help but break out in a grin as he shakes you slightly before pulling you into his arms in a tight embrace. With a sigh, you wrap your arms around his waist, allowing him to hold you close. Although you love Sora’s goofy side, there was nothing quite like his softer side, the side that typically stayed hidden from the world. His gentle goodness makes you want to burst into tears where you’re standing.

“It’s all gonna be okay,” he coos into your ear, running a hand through your hair. “You know that, right?”

You move your head so that you’re leaning your cheek on his shoulder and looking up at him.

“You never need to worry with me around, [Name]. I’ll always keep you safe,” Sora continues, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against yours.

“And I will with you… though maybe not as successfully,” you add with a laugh.

He positively beams before cupping your head in his hands and pulling you forward so that his lips gently press against yours. Your heart flutters and your hands gently climb up his back as the two of you stand there, in a close and comfortable embrace. Truly, there was no place you felt more at home than in his arms.

“I missed your laugh,” Sora mumbles against your lips, causing you to giggle lightly and pull back.

His blue eyes are shining, his brown hair messy. You could watch him forever, and it makes your heart sing knowing he’d do the same with you.

“I missed laughing,” you admit quietly, placing a hand on his chest as you lean forward and kiss him quickly. “I know I haven’t shown it lately, but… I love you.”

He grins, pulling you back into his arms as he nuzzles his face into your hair. You can feel him gently breathe in your scent – his favorite way of relaxing.

“And I love you. But, do you know what I also love?”

He has an almost scary grin on his face as he looks down at you.

“Do I want to know?” you muse with a nervous chuckle.

He rolls his eyes before sliding open his bedroom door and excitedly pointing in. You peer inside, eyes widening when you spot a decently sized television and a HUGE pile of DVDs on his desk.

“I brought movies! I figured it’d give us a piece of home, y’know?”

“Sora,” you murmur, placing a hand on your chest as you look up at him. “Do you know how amazing you are?”

“I’ve been told,” he teases, gently placing a hand on the small of your back as he leads you inside his room. “Now – enough talking about darkness, prophecies – none of that! The real issue tonight is: Titanic, or The Gladiator?”

“That’s a broad variety,” you laugh, tapping a finger on your chin as you hum softly under your breath. “Gladiator! It’ll prep us for Olympus. I’m gonna prove it to Phil this year that I’m a hero. Stupid centaur…”

“You’re cute,” Sora says with a grin, pecking your cheek before he moves over to the pile to find said movie. “But Phil’s not a centaur. He’s a satyr.”

“Same thing,” you dismiss with a wave of your hand before flinging yourself onto his bed.

As Sora snuggles in next to you, his arms pulling you in and his scent intoxicating you, you can’t help but wonder just what you were so worried about. Of course you’re still terrified. But it’s silly to waste beautiful nights like these.

[ **LEON** ] ♥

After losing track of Ven (he’s faster than he looks…), you find yourself wandering around the training rooms, searching for a certain moody brunet. It would be a lie to say you weren’t still a little hurt, albeit irrationally, at the words he had said a few days prior. Did he really think you weighed him down? That you should leave?

The sound of a frustrated grunt rings through the halls from a room nearby. You smile – you’d recognize that noise anywhere. Picking up the pace, you hurry down the hallway before peeking your head in the nearest training room. Sitting at the desk, fiddling with his gunblade, is just the person you’re looking for.

“Shit,” he mutters, tosses his weapon onto the desk and throwing his head back in annoyance.

“Need some help?” you call out.

Leon jumps a bit before swiveling around in his chair. A smile grows on his face as he spots you standing in the doorway.

“[Name],” he greets, waving you over. “What brings you here.”

“Looking for you actually,” you reply, nervously ruffling your hair as you head towards him. “I just wanted to say…”

You trail off as he reaches out and grabs your wrist, pulling you down onto his lap. A hand snakes around your waist as his free hand runs through your hair, resting at the base of your neck.

“… Sorry,” you finish, an awkward smile growing on your face. “For everything. Pushing you away, being a brat, just… I’m sorry, Leon.”

“If anything, I should be sorry,” he corrects, his thumb gently rubbing against the sensitive skin of your neck. “I didn’t mean a word I said, during training, but I can imagine that after the past week, such words would hurt to hear.”

You nod slowly, your fingers absentmindedly playing with his shirt. It’s soft. Cotton. You quickly find yourself wanting to rip it off.

“It did, but it also helped motivate me,” you tell him, your eyes locking with his. You’re drowning in a sea of blue. “It’s why I love you so much, Leon. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I’d be strong enough to get through this.”

Leon scoffs, shaking his head.

“No. You’re plenty strong without me, [Name]. You think I’d survive a second against Axel? Why else do you think he’s been promoted so fast? Yet, you kept up with him for an hour.”

“Oh, he took it easy on me,” you argue, though a faint hint of a smile grows on your face.

Had he taken it easy on you? Well, yeah, of course. But he still put in over 50% effort, and didn’t defeat you. That had to count for something.

“I love your smile,” Leon murmurs, grabbing your attention.

You grin, one of the hands resting on his shirt trailing up his chest, up his neck, and finally resting against the side of his face.

“I love _you_ ,” he continues, leaning in ever so slightly to your touch.

“I love you too,” you reply quickly, almost breathless.

He leans forward, holding you against him as his lips crash against yours. The hand resting against your neck pulls your head back ever so slightly as he takes full control, his other hand sliding under your shirt and against your admittedly sore body.

Nothing can make you forgot about life’s problems like his touch.

“What are you doing?” you ask as he breaks the kiss and picks you up, placing you down on the desk.

“What do you think?” Leon retorts, resting his hands on your upper thighs as he leans forward, capturing your lips with his once again in a demanding, rough kiss.

“What if someone walks in?” you ask in a near whisper, your resolve all but breaking as his lips attach to your neck.

“Live a little, [Name].”

Well, who can really argue with that logic?

[ **NOCTIS** ] ♥

“You’re dead,” you cry out with a laugh, chasing Ven through the halls.

“Not if you can’t catch me~” he sings back, peeling off around a corner and out of your line of vision.

You start to follow him, until you run past the lounging room. The quiet hum of the television floats into your ears, and something tells you to stop.

“Sorry, Ven,” you mutter, turning around and poking your head inside the room.

The TV is on, only one person inside the room, sitting on the couch. You’d recognize the back of that head anywhere. With a goofy grin you hurry forward, as quiet as possible.

“Gotcha!” you exclaim, grabbing Noctis by the shoulders.

Nothing.

With a frown you peer forward, rolling your eyes when you realize he’s fast asleep.

“Damn it, Noct,” you complain, shaking your head as you hop over the couch.

You stand before him for a moment, just studying his features. When he’s asleep, all of the worry leaves his face. The wrinkles, the worried creases… They’re all erased. It’s nice to see. With a sigh you crawl into his lap, curling up your legs as you rest your head on his chest.

“I’m sorry…” you whisper, inhaling his scent.

He’s just showered, you realize with a smile.

Suddenly, he shifts underneath you, and a hand rests on your back. You move your head up, grinning as he yawns and rubs his eyes with his free hand.

“[Name],” he greets, a sleepy smile growing as he looks down at you. “Sorry, was I sleeping?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. Gave me an excuse to be close to you.”

“You never need an excuse,” another tired yawn, “to be close to me. I always want you here.”

“Even with the way I’ve been acting?” you ask quietly.

He studies you for a few long seconds before slowly nodding.

“Even with the way you’ve been acting.”

You sigh, relaxing into his arms again as you bury your head in his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Noct. I’ve been so cold and kind of rude, when you have your kingdom and father to worry about!”

“Nonsense,” Noctis interrupts, resting his lips against the top of your head. “Of course that worries me! But you’re my priority. All of it is meaningless without you.”

You shift your head so that your chin is resting on his chest, your eyes staring deep into his. He has a lazy smile on his face as one of his hands gently runs through your hair.

“We’re going to get through this, together. And then, one day, we’ll rule the kingdom… together. If you’ll join me, of course.”

Your eyes widen. He had spoken of such a future before, but never so… seriously.

“Well?” Noctis presses, resting a hand on the side of your face.

“Do you even have to ask?” you tease, scooting closer to him as you cup his head in your hands. “Of course!”

He practically beams before he holds you close, crashing his lips against yours as he pulls you underneath him. Within seconds you’re lying back on the couch, his body firmly pressed against yours. Kisses are littered down your neck as you find your fingers deeply embedded in his soft hair.

“I love you,” he mumbles against your skin.

With a pink tinge to your cheeks and a smile on your face you pull him up so that your forehead is leaning against his.

“I love you, too.”

In that moment, nothing else exists, and everything is perfection.

 

[ **CLOUD** ] ♥

Before you could even leave your room, Ven is gone like a flash of light. Maybe being in a coma for so long made him super fast… or you’re just that slow.

Probably the former.

Either way, you find yourself wandering around the training room corridor. To your knowledge, it’s empty. Since it’s a Saturday, very few people are training today minus some 3rd Class members. You glance inside a room as you pass, and immediately stop when you spot a familiar flash of blond.

Turning to face the doorway, you place a hand on the glass as you watch Cloud, sparring by himself. It was easy to forget just how fast and powerful he is, but as you watch him you can’t help but smile. Even with a sword almost as big as him, he’s able of moving with incredible grace and control.

You lost track of time as you stood there, silently walking. Eventually, he comes to a stop, resting the tip of his sword on the ground as he leans on it for support. He’s panting slightly as he peers over his shoulder. The second his eyes land on you he stands up straight, a small smile on his face as he calls you in.

“How long have you been there, stalker?” he asks, and you roll your eyes.

“Not long,” you lie, relaxing into a smile. “You looked good, though!”

“Eh,” he mutters with a small shrug. “I’ve slowed down a bit after being out of practice so long, but it’s coming back.”

He pulls up his sword, carefully placing it on the desk before walking towards you.

“I’m sorry, Cloud,” you blurt out right as his arms wrap around your neck.

He gets a surprised look on his face, his grip loosening as you rest your hands around his waist.

“What for?”

“Being a pain this past week,” you explain, finishing with a sigh. “It’s not fair to you, or anyone here. There’s no one to blame for this situation.”

“Except maybe Roxas,” he points out, laughing as you pinch his side. “Too soon to joke?”

“Yes,” you agree with a small glare.

“Sorry, [Name]. But regarding your apology – there’s no need. It’s so much to take in, I’ve just been giving you space. Looks like it worked.”

His hands trail up your neck to your face, gently cradling your head. His fingers are embedded in your hair, creating a pleasurable ‘tug’ on your scalp.

“It doesn’t make it less scary, but I’m never going to let anything happen to you. I don’t know how… but I’m going to keep you safe.”

Your heart practically swells at the soft look he shoots down at you. It’s so gentle, kind, worried… It makes you feel even worse for abandoning him this past week.

“I love you,” you reply, taking a step forward so that your bodies are so close you can feel him breathing. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Cloud.”

“Ditto,” he breathes before pulling your face towards his.

His lips find yours flawlessly, gently claiming them as his as his fingers dig into your hair. The sensation sends you over the edge, unable to control yourself as a small moan escapes your lips, swallowed by his mouth. You can feel him smirk before he pulls back, chuckling at the tinge of pink to your cheeks.

“Hey, Cloud?” you ask as he brushes a stray hair behind your ear.

“Hm?”

“What happened to Nibelheim?”

He pauses, his electric blue eyes darting down to yours.

“You don’t have to tell me, of course! But you haven’t mentioned it, even after this world came back…”

“Of course,” he responds, a sad smile growing on his face. “Well… it never came back. Not fully. But don’t worry!” he abruptly adds as your face falls. “I never saw myself settling down there.”

“Settling down?” you repeat.

Is that your heart fluttering?

“Well, yeah,” Cloud laughs. “What do you think we’re gonna do after this is over? Stay in MIDGAR?”

“I haven’t given it much thought,” you admit, though silently you’re cheering that you won’t be stuck in Midgar forever. “I could see us in Hollow Bastion, though.”

Cloud grins as he leans down to nuzzle his nose with yours.

“Funny, cause that’s the exact place I had in mind.”

If it was possible to feel giddier that right at that moment, you’d never experienced it. 

[ **RENO** ] ♥

After tackling Ven and giving him a well-deserved (but gentle!) smack to the arm, the past hour of your life has been dedicated to tracking down a certain redhead. Sadly, he’s nowhere to be found.

Just when you’re about to give up, you hear a heavy sigh coming from behind a closed door. You turn to face the door with a quizzical expression. This corridor is only filled with abandoned offices…

Without a second thought you reach out, grab the handle, and pull open the door. Huddled over a desk covered with paperwork, documents, and what looks like medical records is the object of your search.

“Reno?” you call out, and with a jump he straightens up and looks over at you.

“[Name]!” he greets, a wide smile growing on his face. “What brings you here?”

“Uh… Looking for you! Why are you here?” you ask, glancing around.

The office is clearly not in use. It’s covered in dust and all of the equipment looks at least ten years outdated. Reno frowns a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, [Name]. I actually can’t tell you…”

He trails off, avoiding your gaze as you take a step towards him.

“Why? What is it?” you ask, peering over his shoulder.

“[Name]!” he snaps, grabbing your arms and forcing you to stop and look at him. “Just drop it, okay?”

You blink, feeling completely blindsided. He had never spoken to you so crossly before, or grabbed you in any way that isn’t gentle. He sighs, running a hand through his messy hair as he releases your arms.

“Sorry, it’s just… some of the stuff I handle, it’s classified. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Truthfully, you had never really known what Reno did for SOLDIER. Fight, clearly. But living alone, in the mansion… You just assumed he was on babysitting duty over The Originals.

Silly you.

“Yeah, hands off. I get it,” you reply with a small nod. “I’m sorry. For prying, and for the past week. I haven’t been myself.”

“Ya think?” he teases, earning a playful nudge to his shoulder. “It’s fine, though. Really. Who wouldn’t be a little out of sorts, being in your position?”

“I just feel bad,” you tell him with a slight shrug. “For keeping you out. After all, what kind of a relationship has… secrets.”

Reno’s eyes narrow as a small smirk grows on your face. The two of you just stare at each other for what feels like minutes before he finally groans and drops his head.

“Fine, fine,” he agrees, taking a seat on the desk. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s your job?” you ask before he can even finish his sentence.

He laughs.

“I don’t work for SOLDIER, [Name]. I work for Shinra. The Turks, specifically.”

“Turks?” you repeat with a tilt of your head.

Reno taps a finger on his chin, humming a bit as he organizes his thoughts. Finally he snaps his fingers and smiles down at you.

“So you know how SOLIDERs are all big and focus on physical attacks, like Zack and Angeal? The Turks can fight, but most of our business is in the shadows.”

“Like a spy?” you ask eagerly.

He grins.

“If you want to oversimplify it… Then yeah, like a spy. Anyway, I’ve been tagging along with Sephiroth for almost two years now. I was originally helping him out with a totally different case, but… then our world was destroyed. Didn’t have anywhere else to go, so he let me join in the fight against the Organization. And now, I’m back with the Turks.”

You merely gaze up at him, soaking in everything he just said. Finally, a smile grows on your face.

“Can’t believe I’m dating a spy.”

He lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head as he extends a hand towards you. You quickly accept it, staring down at your hands as your fingers intertwine.

“I’m sorry I kept it from you. When I met you though, I really was a SOLDIER. Now… not so much. I never thought this would be an issue for us, though,” he tells you, lifting your hand to his mouth as he brushes his lips against your knuckles. “Hell, I never thought there’d be an us.”

“Ah, guess you missed all of the times I’d undress you with my eyes,” you teases.

He chuckles as he wraps his free hand around your waist, pulling you flush against him.

“No, I saw. You’re far from subtle, [Name].”

You open your mouth to protest, but before you can get a word out Reno’s leaning down and pressing his lips against yours. One of your hands rests on the side of his neck, holding him close at the kiss deepens.

“I love you,” he mumbles into the kiss, his eyes opening slowly to gaze down at you. “No more secrets.”

You smile, kissing him one last time before pulling back and playing with his ponytail.

“Love you too, Reno.”

Secrets could wait. Now is the time to enjoy a rare moment alone.

[ **GENESIS** ] ♥

“Where are you?” you grumble to yourself, glancing around the empty hall.

Ven had disappeared to… well, you have no idea where. All you know is that he’s the best hider you’ve ever come across. Marching around the offices for 1st Class members, you suddenly find yourself outside of Genesis’. Perhaps it’s your subconscious leading you there, perhaps it’s coincidence. Either way, you immediately reach a hand out and knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Genesis’ smooth voice calls out.

With a smile you press your hand against the wall, watching as it slides open. Your eyes land on him as he sits at his desk, hands buried in his head as he studies a report. His gaze darts up to you, and a half-grin immediately jumps onto his face.

“[Name]!” he greets, leaning back in his chair. “This is a surprise.”

He hurriedly moves the papers scattered around his desk into a neat little pile, giving you room to perch on the desk in front of him. Your legs slowly swing, your palms keeping you sturdy. His office is usually so organized… it’s weird seeing it in disarray.

“Something on your mind?”

Your head pops up, eyes darting over to Genesis. The smile is off his face as he watches you closely.

“Yeah,” you admit, ceasing the swinging of your legs. “I’m sorry, Gen. For the way I’ve been treating you.”

“No need,” he responds simply as he stands to his feet.

One hand remains in his pants pocket as his other hand rests on the side of your face. He pulls you up slightly as he leans down, pressing his lips against yours in a quick kiss. You feel almost dizzy as he pulls back, a small smile on his face.

“It’s nice seeing you back to yourself,” Genesis notes, his thumb absentmindedly drawing circles on your cheek. “I’d missed you.”

“Me too,” you agree, winding your arms around his neck as he stands between your legs. “So, how is it being back?”

He scoffs, glancing over your shoulder as a particularly large pile of documents stacked against the wall.

“Can’t complain, I guess,” he finally says, turning his attention back towards you. “It’s strange though.”

“How so?”

“Well, I grew up with Angeal. I’ve been close to Sephiroth for over a decade. But, as we all became 1st, we’ve had less time to see each other. So, being around them this much in such close quarters… It’s a bit nostalgic.”

“Aw,” you coo, loosely playing with the ends of his auburn hair as you push back the memories of watching Sephiroth go through a mental breakdown. “I bet that’s nice.”

“In a way. It’s nicer sharing this life with you, though. The person I was before I met you.”

The hand in his pocket reaches out, resting on your lower back as he moves you even closer to him.

“When this is over,” he continues, lowering his face as he gently nuzzles your neck, “I want to bring you to my family’s estate.”

His lips brush against your skin as he speaks, turning you into a flustered mess. Time didn’t make this any less intoxicating.

“Where?” you manage to blurt out.

“Banora,” he murmurs, trailing his lips up your neck. “It’s a village, unharmed by the darkness. You’d love it.”

He pulls back slightly, eyebrows raised as he waits for your response.

“Wherever you go, I go,” you reply with a smile.

He chuckles, his hand weaving its way into your hair.

“Noted,” he mutters. “There will be a future though, [Name]. No harm will come to you while I’m here.”

You swallow a painful lump in your throat, forcing a smile as you nod in agreement.

“Of course, Gen. Together.”

With one last look of admiration, Genesis pulls you closer into his arms as his lips crash onto yours. You immediately respond, desperately grabbing onto his jacket as his fingers trail up your back. Relief washes over you as you lose yourself in his touch, all of life’s worries and problems thrown out the window as the kiss deepens.

[ **RIKU** ] ♥

“Damn it Ven, slow down!” you call out, panting slightly as you hurry after the blond.

“NEVER!” he retorts, laughing like a maniac.

You growl in annoyance as you pick up the pace, charging down the hallways. It had to be an absurd sight. Just as you’re within arm’s reach, you’re suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a nearby room. It’s pitch black inside, and as the door is shut behind you your lips are covered by another’s’.[ **1** ] You freak out momentarily until a pleasantly familiar scent overtakes you. Smiling against his lips you relax into his arms, grabbing onto his shoulders for stability.

“Thank you, handsome stranger,” you muse as Riku pulls back, giggling as he shoots you an unamused glare.

“Not funny,” he complains before a hint of a smile graces his face. “It’s nice seeing you back to normal, though.”

“I’m sorry about that,” you tell him, reaching a hand out to grab his. “I’ve been kind of hard to reach this week, and a pain to deal with.”

“You always are.”

You narrow your eyes at the silver-haired male as he starts to laugh. The arm wrapped around your waist tightens as he pulls you closer to him, his free hand still holding onto your hand.

“I say it with love,” he adds, and you roll your eyes in response. “You don’t owe me an apology, though. Who wouldn’t be upset, hearing about this prophecy? I just wanted to give you some space the past few days.”

“It’s not just the prophecy,” you murmur, slowly shaking your head. “I keep being told I have this… darkness inside of me. It terrifies me, Riku, because I don’t want it. I just–”

Your rambling is cut off as he closes the gap, silencing you as his lips find yours. The kiss is far from gentle; it’s desperate, like he’s afraid you’ll disappear any second. He pulls back, resting his forehead on yours as his aquamarine eyes find yours in the dark room.

“Don’t talk like that,” he argues, sounding upset. “You aren’t going to be lost to the darkness. You’re the person who gave me back my light. That has to mean something, right?”

You smile sadly, resting a hand on the side of his face. His skin is as cool as ever, but there’s a warmth to it that makes you want to cry. How could someone who lived in the darkness for so long be so… kind. (When he’s not being a pain.)

“I love you.”

He gives a toothless grin at your smile, leaning into your touch.

“Not as much as I love you,” he replies as you pull him into your embrace, resting your head against his chest.

Nothing calms you more than listening to his heart, a steady reminder of why you keep fighting – and what you’re fighting for.

[ **AXEL** ] ♥

“DAMN IT!”

You slide to a stop, Ven’s figure retreating quickly in the distance as a familiar voice rings ( _screams_ ) through the halls. Chuckling under your breath you jog towards its source. It sounded like it came from the training rooms…

Sure enough, the first thing you see when you poke your head inside the room where you and Axel fought it… well, Axel. He’s angrily grumbling to himself as he scrubs the walls with a soapy sponge, cleaning off the grime from the fire and smoke stains.

“Need some help?” you call out.

Axel glances over his shoulder, smiling in recognition as he turns towards you. You start to walk towards him, nervously fiddling with your hands as they remain clasped in front of your body.

“Couldn’t ask you to do that,” he says as you gingerly remove the sponge from his hands.

“It’s fine. Partially my fault, you know?” you muse, turning towards the wall and starting to gently scrub. “Besides, you have to avoid water.”

“Yeah, try telling that to Angeal,” Axel mutters bitterly, rolling his eyes. “Anyway – thanks [Name]!” he adds, grinning as he leans his back against an already cleaned portion of the wall.

You glance over at him with a sad smile.

“Don’t mention it, Axe.”

You turn your attention back to the wall, scrubbing it. It was questionable how much would be cleaned; those singe marks look pretty permanent. Suddenly, you feel warmth enveloping you. Axel’s hand lands on the shoulder of the arm holding the sponge, and you immediately freeze. His fingers leave a trail of heat as he slowly runs his hand up your arm. His fingers wrap around your wrist as he closes the gap between your bodies, lowering his face into your neck as he lowers your arm. The sponge falls from your hand as your eyes flutter closed and you lean back into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs into your neck.

His breath tickles your skin, causing a slight shiver to run up your spine.

“For what?” you ask, your eyes slowly opening.

His other arm wraps around your stomach as he holds you against him, his lips gently pressing against your neck in a kiss.

“Putting you in danger. If I knew this would have happened… I never would have allowed myself to fall for you. Then maybe you’d be off somewhere, safe, with some boring accountant or something.”

“Accountant?” you repeat with a laugh, turning around in his arms so that you’re facing him.

“Whatever, a doctor then,” he corrects as you wrap your arms around his neck.

“You’re being absurd. This isn’t your fault.”

One of your hands finds its way to his hair, gently combing your fingers through. Subconsciously, Axel relaxes into your touch, which causes you to break out in a smile.

“You always know how to calm me down,” he laughs, moving his head to press his lips against your wrist. “I am sorry, though.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry! After all of this, the last thing I should have done was avoided you…” you mutter, sighing as you drop your hand from his hair. “I’m sorry, Axe.”

“You’re wasting your time ‘cause you have nothing to be sorry for. I can promise you this though, [Name].” One of his hands finds yours, pulling it into his chest. “I’ll burn every world to the ground before I let them near you.”

You start to laugh, but when you spot the look of seriousness in his emerald eyes you quickly sober up.

“Axel…” you mumble, not sure how to respond.

“I’m serious. These assholes don’t get to dictate how we feel, what we do. They took everything from me. I won’t let them take you, too.”

You stand on your tip-toes as you close the gap between your faces, pressing your lips against his. He drops your hand, instead placing it on the back of your head as he holds you close. It’s a raw, almost painful, kiss as he presses your back against the wall, his body trapping you there as his lips roughly claim yours.

You pull away, desperate for air as his hands rest on both sides of your face. His eyes are searching yours, almost pleading.

“I love you.”

Axel’s words cause you to smile, leaning forward as you press your lips over his. It’s sweet, gentle. Reassuring.

“I love you, Axe.”

He grins, resting his lips lazily against your cheek as your fingers slide down his chest.

No matter what comes, you remind yourself to always live in this moment.

[ **ZACK** ] ♥

Ven was able to out-run you, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Truthfully, there was something far more important you needed to do. Sadly for you, however, you can’t find a certain person _anywhere_. Out of desperation, you head down the hallway filled with training rooms. While you worked for Sephiroth you had never once come down here, so it’s still quite easy to get mixed up.

A familiar voice yelling grabs your attention, and with a frown you hurry down the hallway. As soon as you reach the training room that’s the source of the noise, you peek through the glass doors. You can’t help but smile a bit when you spot Zack in there, shouting out commands to a group of terrified-looking 3rd Class members.

You merely stand at the doorway, not wanting to leave or head inside. He towers over the five men, who are nodding nervously as he walks through a training exercise. As much as you’re beginning to hate it here, it’s impossible to deny that he’s truly in his element with SOLDIER.

One of the men says something to Zack before pointing at you. Zack glances over his shoulder, practically beaming when he spots you. He nods his head, silently telling you to join them, and with a sheepish grin you slide open the door.

“[Name]! What brings you here?” Zack asks cheerily as you head towards the small group.

“Wait… aren’t you Sephiroth’s secretary?” one of the 3rd Class members asks you.

“Oh, uh… Assistant technically,” you correct, glancing up at Zack as he places a hand on your shoulder. “Can we, um…” You glance at the five guys, who are watching the two of you intently. “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Zack agrees with a smile.

You stare at him for a few moments before adding, “In private.”

“Oh! Oh…”

Zack’s smile trails off a bit as he drops his hand from your shoulder, looking at the guys.

“Why don’t you guys spar or something for a few minutes? I’ll be back,” Zack tells them.

“Dude, we don’t have any weapons,” one of the guys complains as the other four nod eagerly.

“You have your fists,” Zack retorts, placing a hand on the small of your back as he leads you out of the room. “We don’t trust newbies with weapons,” Zack adds quietly to you.

“New recruits?” you guess, glancing back at them.

“Yeah, they’ve been pestering me for a one-on-one session for days,” Zack agrees with a small roll of his eyes. “Comes with the territory, I guess.”

“Man, why do girls only go for 1st Class guys?” you can hear one of the guys whine before the doors slam shut behind you.

Your cheeks heat up at his words as Zack laughs and shakes his head.

“I think they’re jealous,” Zack teases, shooting you a grin.

You return his smile before leaning onto his arm, adjusting a bit as he slings his arm over your shoulders. You hug him by the waist, breathing in his scent. It’s musky, like sweat, but also very… Zack Fair.

“You’re affectionate today,” he laughs, running his hand down your arm.

“I just missed you.”

He smiles down at you before opening the door to the training room you’ve been using with Angeal. The second the two of you are inside you throw your arms around his neck, standing on your tip toes so you can nestle your face into his neck.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re like a spider monkey!”

You laugh a bit at his favorite nickname for you before shifting your head so that you’re looking up at him. One of his hands rises to your face, brushing back your hair from your eyes. He’s smiling, but there’s something hiding in his features you can’t quite pinpoint.

“I just owe you an apology. I’m sorry, Zack. For pushing you away… I know that this has been hard for you, between Vanitas and this stupid prophecy. I’m just… I’m sorry.”

He merely continues to smile as a thumb brushes against your cheek. His eyes are almost luring you in as he watches your every movement.

“It’s okay, [Name]. I know you’ve needed space, so I’ve been giving it to you. I’m relieved to hear you sounding like yourself again, though!” he exclaims with a laugh. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, Zack,” you agree. “It’s just hard facing you.”

“Why?” he asks with a slight tilt of his head, looking very much like a curious puppy.

“… Because there’s a very real possibility I’m going to die,” you explain bluntly.

You drop your hands from his body, instead running a shaking hand through your hair as you turn around and walk towards the desk. You hop on top, refusing to meet Zack’s gaze. He watches you with a deep frown before slowly walking towards you, resting his hands on either side of your legs.

“That’s never gonna happen, [Name],” Zack protests. He leans down slightly into your line of vision. “I was caught off guard last time. It’s not gonna happen again. I can promise you, until my last breath, I’ll protect you.”

You blush as he stand up straight and wraps his arms around your neck, burrowing his face into your hair as he holds you close. Damn it, how did he still give you _butterflies_ after all this time? With a smile you wrap your arms around his waist, resting your head on his chest as he nestles in between your legs.

“I love you,” you mumble into his shirt, your words coming out slightly muffled.

Zack chuckles, gently shaking your body in the process.

“Love you too, [Name].”

His hands gently cup your face as he pulls you back so that you’re looking up at him. Everything washes away as you stare up at him, feeling his fingers bury themselves in your hair. The fear, the worry, the uncertainty… None of it matters. Nothing bad can happen to you with him by your side. His gaze trails down to your lips, a certain darkness taking over his eyes.

Zack’s hands suddenly pull you forward as he lowers his face. His lips roughly press against yours with so much emotion that you swear your world stops for a moment. Within a second you’re kissing him back, sinking into his touch as he deepens the kiss. One of his hands trails down your neck, leaving a trail of fire in its path. His fingers rest at the base of your neck, holding you close as he pulls back and instead presses his lips against your neck.

“Zack,” you mumble, hating yourself for stopping him. “What about those guys?”

He groans against your skin as he pulls back, a small pout on his face.

“Damn it,” he complains, holding his head back in a dramatic display of defiance. “I’m so sick of work…”

“What?? You love SOLDIER.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna do it for the rest of my life,” he decides with a small shrug before reaching a hand out to grab yours. Your fingers intertwine with his, his calloused palms and fingers serving as a sharp distinction to your smooth skin. “When this world came back, so did Gongaga.”

You look at him as if he spoke a foreign language until your eyes pop open with realization.

“Your hometown?”

“Yeah! Hey, you remembered,” Zack laughs, nuzzling his nose with yours.

“Kinda hard to forget a name like that,” you mutter, earning a chuckle.

“I know, it’s backwater. But what can I say? I’ll always be a country boy,” Zack muses with a wide smile. “And I always saw myself living there, when I retire. Raising some kids. Getting into… I dunno… Farming?”

The thought of Zack raking a field while wearing a straw hat makes you burst out laughing. You quickly cover your mouth, doing your best to hide your giggles.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you! It’s just… it fits you,” you realize with a smile.

“I want you there with me,” Zack decides, raising your hand to his face.

His lips brush against the back of your hand as you watch him with wide eyes.

“Seriously?” you ask quietly.

Zack rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, seriously! Like I said originally – you’re stuck with me.”

He has a playful grin on his face as he finishes his sentence. You quickly nod your head, biting back a smile.

“Well then… It looks like you’re stuck with me too, Zack Fair.”

He releases a small laugh before pressing his lips against yours in a soft kiss. You run a hand through his hair as he pulls you close to him once more, gently gripping his hair as he deepens the kiss. One of his hands starts to play with the button on your jeans, and with a gasp you pull back.

“Zack, this is Angeal’s desk,” you sputter as he gazes down at you with a look of pure hunger.

“[Name],” he groans, leaning his head down so that his lips are brushing against your ear. “We’ve always wanted to at Shinra…”

Your eyes widen before a devious smirk grows on your face. With a laugh you pull him down so that his lips are covering yours as you tug at his shirt, all of your problems long forgotten as you let go and give in.

[ **ROXAS** ] ♥

You barely make it out of your doorway before you come to a sudden stop, your eyes locked on the door across the hall from yours. It’s like your good mood crashes down around you instantaneously. Though you had been back for a week after finding about the prophecy, you and Roxas had somehow avoided discussing it… Probably because he had been avoiding you like the plague.

Gently, you’re nudged forward, and you look back just in time to see Ven slowly removing his hand from your back.

“Gotta do it, [Name].”

With a sigh, you nod. He’s right – as usual.

“Good luck,” Ven adds, giving you a small smile before turning on his heel and marching down the hall, his whistles echoing along with his footsteps.

You take a deep breath, not even watching Ven walk away as you continue to stare at the door. Behind it lies your past, your present, and your future. So why are you so scared to knock?

“Just do it,” you tell yourself in a soft whisper.

Another deep breath leaves your lips as you reach out a clenched fist and confidently knock on the door twice. It pops open after the second knock, and with wide eyes you take a step back. You’re immediately greeted by bright blue eyes and messy blond hair. Roxas yawns and scratches the back of his neck, smiling a bit as he realizes you’re the one who knocked.

“Hey, stranger,” he greets, stepping aside.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” you ask as you walk inside of his room.

He closes the door shut behind you, his fingers lingering on the cool metal before he turns towards you.

“Yeah, but it’s fine.”

Ugh, the strained conversations… The lack of contact… The sheer _awkwardness_ … It was so wrong.

“Roxas, I think we need to talk,” you mutter, heading towards his bed.

You sit down, your gaze darting over to the blond. He’s frowning, his hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants as he stares out the window. You’re greeted with silence for almost a minute until he finally says,

“Okay.”

His eyes finally meet yours, though he stays standing. An eyebrow rises, silently telling you to continue.

“I’m sorry,” you begin, and Roxas’ hardened demeanor almost immediately melts away as his gaze softens. “For everything. You have every right to be upset with me for avoiding you this past week.”

“You think I’m mad at you?” Roxas asks with a small laugh. “[Name], you’ve done nothing wrong. If anything, I owe you an apology!”

“For what?” you ask as he slowly moves towards you.

Roxas kneels down in front of you, one of his hands brushing your hair from his face as he solemnly studies your features. Your hand gently rests over his, a small smile growing on your face as your eyes lock with his.

“I’ve loved you from the beginning, [Name],” Roxas murmurs, his fingers gently grabbing yours and holding your hand in place. “Ever since Ms. Hart sat me next to you, and I saw your smile. For the first time, I felt human. And now, this prophecy…”

He trails off, glancing towards the window once more. Gently, you remove your hand from your grasp to instead cup his head in your hands.

“I won’t let this ruin us, [Name],” Roxas continues, still refusing to meet your gaze. “Or you. Especially you.”

His last words are a mere whisper as he drops his head and closes his eyes. Your frown only deepening, you slide off of the bed and onto the floor as well, sitting before him.

“Roxas,” you murmur, and his eyes hesitantly flutter open at the sound of your voice. “None of this is your fault.”

“Of course it is,” he scoffs with a bitter chuckle. “I’m not supposed to feel this way. But if I knew it would put you in harm’s way…”

You rise up onto your knees as you lean forward, your lips covering Roxas’ before he can finish his sentence. Instantly he responds, one of his hands finding your neck as he increases the pressure on your lips into the kiss. Maybe you weren’t meant to be, and this truly was wrong. But any doubts are soon erased as he deepens the kiss, holding you dangerously close against him as he stands to his feet, bringing you with him.

“I don’t care about some prophecy,” you tell him as he breaks the kiss. Your hands are winding through his hair, playing with the soft skin of his neck. “All I want is you, Rox.”

He grins, leaning down to gently place his lips on your cheek.

“I love you, [Name].”

His lips’ movements tickle your skin, causing a shiver of pleasure to rise in your body. Obviously feeling it, he pulls back with a satisfied smile.

“And I love you,” you reply, running a finger down his cheek as the two of you lay side-by-side on his bed.

“We’re gonna be okay,” he decides, and with a tilt of your head you study him.

“Where’d that come from?” you ask with a laugh.

“I dunno, just… this. Being here with you,” he replies as he leans down, placing light kisses on your neck. “No one’s taking you away from me. Whether you knew it at the time or not, you’ve been mine since high school.”

You laugh as Roxas playfully tackles you, pulling you into his arms as his lips crash against yours. This kiss is different; originally, he had been emotional. Sad. Now, he’s moving with nothing but raw desperation, like it’s your last night together.

You might be fated to die because of Roxas… but right now, it only feels like _he_ is your fate.


	21. The Return Of Boris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Didn't realize until after I finished that this chapter is FILLED with Noctis. Something tells me I won't be hearing any complaints ;D**

You awoke the next day feeling like a brand new person. Was a dark cloud still following you? Yes, of course. But it felt like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders after finally talking to [ _him_ ], and confronting your own insecurities. An actual smile is on your face as you take a seat in the cafeteria, eagerly staring down at your plate of waffles and fresh fruit.

“Morning, [Name].”

You glance up to see Noctis standing before you. He rests his hands onto the back of the seat across the table for you, leaning forward slightly.

“Morning, Noct. Wanna eat with me?” you suggest, pointing towards the empty seat with your fork.

“No time,” he tells you with a smile. “You have your first mission today.”

You release a groan as you drop your head back. Just when you were starting to feel settled in…

“Are you coming with me?” you finally ask, pulling your head up to look at the male.

Noctis stands up straight, running a hand through his messy hair as he stares down at you.

“Yeah, looks like you’re stuck with me.”

You grin up at the male before gently kicking at the chair he’s leaning against.

“Well, there’s always time for some food before we head out. Sit with me,” you insist.

He watches you for a moment before releasing a light chuckle and pulling out the chair, taking a seat. One of his arms rests on the table, his finger drumming the surface gently.

“So, where are we going?” you ask, taking a large bite of your waffle.

“No clue. Excited to get out?” he guesses.

You shrug, playfully glaring at him as he sneaks a blueberry from your plate and pops it into his mouth.

“Yes and no. I finally feel ‘at home’ here, but I’m also getting a little cabin fever…” you mutter, stabbing a strawberry with your fork.

“It’ll be good for you,” he decides, leaning back in his seat. “You deserve a distraction.”

“As do you,” you agree, leaning forward to place a hand over his. “How is everything, with your Kingdom? Any updates?”

Noctis smiles, turning his hand over from its position under yours as he gently squeezes your hand. It was always so funny, sitting with him and remembering when you first met him. How condescending and dismissive he had seemed. And then, when he bought you your sword as a welcome gift, you realized you’d gained a close ally, someone you can always trust and rely on. Over time, he had only proven that realization right.

Slyly, Noctis grabs your fork with his free hand and steals your strawberry.

“Everything’s fine, for now. This is more important, though. To save the worlds and protect you.”

By the faint glimmer in his eyes, you know he’s telling the truth. And with a smile, you silently thank him for reminding you there’s good left in the worlds.

[♥]

“Ahhh, it feels good being back!” Sora exclaims, clasping his hands together behind his head as he leads the march through the snow-covered mountain pass.

Sephiroth (who seemed very normal today, thankfully) had decided you, Roxas, Sora, Noctis, Zack, and Riku should handle The Land of Dragons, since you’ve all established contacts there as of last year.

“Remember when [Name] thought there were actual dragons here?” Riku teases with a smug look shot your way.

You glare at the silver haired male as you rub your arms for warmth. Say what you will about SOLDIER uniforms – they leave your upper body way too exposed.

“Why would I assume there’s no dragons in a world where dragons are _literally_ in its name?” you ask haughtily.

As your group makes it down the mountain pass and into a small, snowy meadow with a frozen pond sitting in the middle, a huge billow of smoke in the distance near the Palace almost immediately captures your attention. The gray sky is turning black, and faint screams can be heard.

“The Organization?” Noctis guesses.

A group of people can be spotted running in your direction down a snow-covered path, away from the smoke. There’s dozens of them, maybe more. It looks like the entire village is fleeing.

“Excuse me!” Zack calls out, jogging towards the first group as they stagger into the meadow. They’re all covered in soot and coughing loudly. “What’s going on?”

“A-A dragon, it’s attacking the Palace!” a man shouts as he holds onto his young son.

“A dragon?!” you exclaim, feeling your heart skip a beat. A self-satisfied smile suddenly grows on your face as you glance back at a shocked Riku. “Huh, imagine that. Guess there are dragons here, Rik.”

He rolls his eyes, brushing past you as he heads towards the growing group of people.

“There should be an encampment of soldiers just past this clearing,” Riku tells the father, gesturing near the pond.

“We’ll handle the dragon!” Sora adds excitedly, summoning his Keyblade.

The villagers give him an odd look, likely wondering why he’s so excited, before hurrying along towards the encampment.

“Well, well, well. Maybe [Name]’s not such an idiot after all,” you muse confidently as your group heads towards the Palace.

“Why are you so happy you’re right? Now we have to fight a dragon,” Roxas points out.

You gulp, your eyes widening as you look towards the darkening smoke growing over the Palace.

“Ah, crap.”

[♥]

Even though you’re terrified of what lies ahead, you can’t help but be impressed at the sheer beauty of the city. Huge, immaculately crafted red walls protect the city from outsiders. Unfortunately, floating over that wall is an almost comically large, all-black creature with red wings and a red tail. Fire is soaring out of its mouth as it attacks the walls, its large wings only fanning the flames. There’s no other way to describe it – it looks like a dragon.

“How do we get in?” Noctis asks quietly, glancing around from your hiding spot behind a large boulder.

“Is that a gate?” Roxas asks, pointing forward.

Sure enough, a drawbridge is resting in the middle of the way. It’s not fully down, but it’s close enough. You all run forward, doing your best to ignore and avoid the creature above.

“Um, I can’t reach that,” you decide, pointing up at the bridge.

It’s at least seven inches above your head – too high for you to reach, even if you jump.

“Me either,” Sora admits sheepishly.

Everyone slowly turns their attention to Zack, who’s busy watching the dragon with a small frown. Feeling eyes on him, he looks back at your group.

“Huh? What’d I do?” he asks.

“We need you to pull this down,” Riku mutters, gaze locked on the drawbridge.

A wide grin grows on Zack’s face as he nods quickly.

“Oh! Let me help!” Zack exclaims excitedly, easily reaching up and yanking down the bridge.

“The hero complex is back,” Roxas whispers in your ear, causing the two of you to chuckle quietly to yourselves.

“I don’t think it ever left,” you agree, laughing before glancing forward.

The smile is immediately wiped from your face. A large, very open square lies before you, surrounded by the large red wall. Just past the square is a tall, wide staircase leading up to the palace – an absolutely beautiful structure, the same color as the wall with sloping black roofs.

Under other circumstances, it would be a lovely, almost romantic, sight. Now, however, you’d rather be anywhere else. Half of the wall is engulfed in flames, crumbled to the floor. The Palace itself is still standing – but barely. The dragon is standing by the stairway leading to the Palace, encircling a group of soldiers.

“Is that… Mulan?” Noctis asks in worry.

You squint at the group, your eyes widening when you spot a dark-haired woman backing up and wielding her sword at an approaching monster. It looks like she’s fighting beside a group of imperial soldiers, as well as Captain Shang.

“What do we do?!” you ask in a yelp, praying that no one noticed your voice cracking.

“We help them!” Sora replies, summoning his Keyblade before leading the charge forward.

You falter slightly, watching the sight with a wary expression. Of course you’re terrified to fight a dragon – who wouldn’t be? But beyond that, fighting is now very different. Death in and of itself doesn’t scare you. But with your death triggering the reign of darkness… Do you just run into battle like you used to?

“Don’t just stand there!” Riku snaps, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you behind him.

“You okay?” Roxas asks, glancing back at you with worry.

“Yeah, I just…”

You trail off as Riku releases your arm, forced to come a stop as your entire group does. They all look at you expectantly, and a sheepish look grows on your face. Again, you’re just holding them back.

“I can’t die,” you explain simply, resting a hand over your chest. “And that,” you use your other hand to point to the dragon, “looks like a death trap.”

“You’re right,” Zack agrees, stepping towards you and patting you supportively on the back. “Just head into the Palace, [Name]. We can handle this.”

You tap your index fingers together as you glance towards the Palace, catching a glimpse of Mulan. She had really improved over the past year. She’s moving effortlessly, rivaling Shang himself. You’re consumed with jealousy at her freedom.

“Okay,” you finally respond, turning your attention back to the men standing before you.

“When we get to the top, you need to run. Once you’re far enough away, we’ll serve as distraction,” Zack explains quickly, looking around the group.

Everyone nods in agreement, following the 1st Class up the stairs. You take the steps two at a time to keep up with them, your eyes focused on a laser at the Palace. As soon as you’re at the top of the staircase, you immediately want to turn around and run away. Bodies are scattered throughout the large walkway, Mulan and Shang two of the only survivors. The monster has them cornered, its fangs barred for all to see.

A flash of black catches your attention, and you glance up at the roof. Your eyes narrow. A man wearing all black with a mess of dark hair is watching the destruction below, as if its mastermind. It’s a strange sight, to see someone so calm in such a scene of chaos.

“[Name]!” Noctis calls out, and you quickly look over in his direction just before you’re tackled and dragged to the side behind a pillar.

You glance back, eyes wide when you see a swirl of red-hot flames soaring past where you had just been standing.

“You need to pay attention,” Noctis tells you sternly, pulling you behind him as he peers out around the pillar he dragged you behind.

“Thanks,” you mutter, feeling ashamed at having to be helped.

“Don’t mention it,” Noctis says, giving you a quick smile before turning his attention back to the dragon. “On my signal, run. Okay? No looking back.”

“Okay,” you agree quietly as Noctis gains Sora’s attention.

He nods, and the brunet hops out behind his own pillar.

“Hey, you!” Sora yells, pointing his Keyblade at the dragon. “Come fight us instead!”

An ear-shattering shriek leaves the creature’s mouth before he charges towards the Keybearer.

“Go!” Noctis snaps, pushing you out from behind the pillar.

You nod, not even saying bye as you take off in a sprint. Staying as low to the ground as possible, you take a wide path around the dragon, whose gaze is locked on Sora. As much as you want to stay and fight, you for once follow their instructions and swing open the red and gold doors leading into the Palace. Shutting them quietly behind you, you glance around, taking in your surroundings. You’re in a beautiful foyer, with pillars, art, and intricate designs. A stairway hidden in the corner catches your eyes, and with a frown you glance between it and the large doors at the end of the foyer.

You should head forward, to safety in order to ensure your friends aren’t fighting in vain. But something is drawing you to the staircase and finding a way upstairs, to track down the man in black. Being safe is a priority, definitely, but if you could stop the attacker…

“Sorry guys,” you mutter with a sigh, your fists clenched together as you hurry towards the staircase.

After climbing five flights of stairs, and taking longer than you’d like to admit to catch your breath, you find yourself facing the door presumably leading outside. With a deep breath, you push open the door. Cold, smoky air immediately greets you, as well as a man in the distance. He’s standing at the very edge of the roof, watching the deadly fight below. You can’t see his face, but something tells you he’s smiling.

“Afternoon, [Name],” Vanitas greets. He glances over his shoulder to look at you, a faint hint of a smile on his face. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The darkness?”

“This is your doing?” you guess, taking a step towards the male.

“A Heartless,” he agrees, slowly turning around so that he’s facing you. “Made him myself. Not my _best_ work, but…”

Vanitas trails off in a shrug, a smug look on his face. You scoff.

“You’re sick. People have _died_ down there, Vanitas.”

“In case you haven’t heard, we’re in the middle of a war, [Name]. Casualties happen.”

Vanitas studies you for a moment before walking towards you. You back up a bit, feeling your stomach clinch in discomfort as that familiar feeling of unease washes over you. He stops right in front of you, reaching out a hand to tuck your hair behind your ears. You immediately slap his hand away, eyes narrowing.

“Call off the Heartless. War or not, these people don’t deserve this.”

The dark-haired male merely stares down at you, his face unemotional and bored. Finally he sighs, raising up a hand and snapping his fingers. Almost immediately the roars of the dragon cease, as well as the shouts of the fighters and your friends below.

“Only because I got bored, don’t get an ego,” Vanitas speaks up as you start to smile in relief.

Your smile immediately lowers into a frown as he starts to walk away from you. Every inch of you practically screams at you to turn around and run downstairs… but you don’t. You can’t.

“Hey,” you call out, taking a step towards Vanitas. He pauses, not looking back at you as he sets his gaze on the landing below. “How did you know I was here?”

You take another step towards him, now able to see a sliver of his eyes. They’re intently watching your friends below, who are eagerly speaking with Mulan and Shang. Instinctively, you start to smile in relief; they’re all safe.

“Heard you were here,” Vanitas tells you, a hand resting on his hip as he continues to stare below. “Since I’m doing some recon, figured I’d say hi.”

You blink a few times in silence.

“So why couldn’t you just pull me aside? You had to summon some Heartless dragon to kill people to get my attention?!” you snap, tugging at his upper arm.

Your lips turn down when he still refuses to meet your eyes. He’s uncharacteristically quiet, lacking his typical confidence. It was setting you on edge.

“No. Just did that for fun.”

“Ugh,” you groan, rubbing your temples as he starts to chuckle darkly. “You know what? Forget it. You’re being weird. I’m leaving.”

Turning on your heel, you storm off towards the staircase. Just as your hand is reaching for the doorknob, a poof of smoke appears in front of you. You cough a bit, waving your arms in the air as Vanitas emerges before you.

“Why couldn’t you just walk over here?” you complain, smacking your chest as it starts to burn from the smoke.

“Don’t wander off alone anymore. Even at Shinra.”

Your eyes widen and your hand drops to your side. Desperately, you search Vanitas’ face for any sign of teasing or coyness. He looks nothing but serious.

“Why do you say that?” you finally ask quietly.

Vanitas’ lips curl up in a sly smirk before he snaps his fingers, disappearing in another poof of smoke. You once again cough, taking a few steps away from the plume. Your heart starts to race, and not from the coughing.

Did he just… help you? AGAIN?

And, more importantly, were you actually onto something with your suspicions about everything going on at Shinra?

“He’s probably just messing with me,” you decide with a bitter mutter, giving one last look behind you at the damaged Palace entry before hurrying towards the staircase.

[♥]

As soon as you charge out of the staircase, you run headfirst into a figure. Grasping their arms, you steady yourself as you stare up at the person.

“Roxas!” you greet in surprise, dropping your hands from his arms. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Where’d you go?” he asks, peering over your shoulder suspiciously.

You laugh quietly, waving an arm dismissively in the air as you lead the blond away from the staircase.

“Oh, I was just checking in on the Emperor. Poor old guy needs a nap,” you tell Roxas.

Blue eyes narrow at you in disbelief as Roxas comes to a stop, turning to face you.

“Yeah? Where is the Emperor?” he presses.

“Up those stairs, in his bedroom,” you lie.

“The Emperor is waiting for us in the throne room,” Roxas corrects, pointing down the foyer towards a set of double doors. “You’re still a terrible liar, [Name].”

Your face falls and your head hangs down as Roxas starts to chuckle, patting your back in sympathy.

“Sorry,” you mutter, peering up at Roxas with an utterly sheepish expression. “I was just wandering around, and didn’t want to worry you guys.”

“Why would we worry?” Roxas asks innocently, and you feel like the worst person in the world for keeping your run-in with Vanitas a secret.

You smile a bit, subconsciously reaching out and grabbing Roxas’ wrist in your hand for comfort. It still calmed you, as it always had.

“You guys tend to be over-protective,” you point out truthfully.

Roxas’ response is a knowing grin as he shifts his hand so that his is holding onto yours. Gently, he pulls you along with him in silence towards the throne room. 

Had you not been so busy staring up at the blond with a grateful smile, you would have spotted a figure in black watching the exchange in the shadows of a marble pillar. The man frowns as he watches your hand grab Roxas’.

Something about watching you laughing and touching Ven’s look-alike makes Vanitas uneasy. He can’t put his finger on it, per se, but it looked so wrong. Unnatural. Unfair?

“Pathetic,” Vanitas scoffs before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

[♥]

With Roxas beside you, your hand still clinging anxiously onto his, the two of you make your way into the throne room. The room is massive, at least five times the size of your apartment in Twilight Town. It takes almost a minute for you to walk towards your group, who are waiting for you across the room.

As soon as you’re within earshot, they all turn around. You hadn’t been able to see from so far away, but standing beside Zack, Riku, Sora, and Noctis is Mulan and Shang. Sitting in front of them on a beautifully decorated throne is an older man, with long white hair and a white beard. He looks wise beyond his years.

“The man without a heart, and the woman who taught him to feel,” the man greets as he shakily stands to his feet. Intricate red robes drape over his frail body, and you can see a hint of a smile on his face under his beard. “It is an honor to meet you.”

“Your Highness,” Roxas greets, bowing.

Roxas gently reaches out and nudges you, and with a quick gasp you do the same… though not as gracefully. The Emperor chuckles, shaking his head.

“No bowing here, for any of you. I owe you all my life,” he states, glancing around your group. “I hear you have already met Ms. Mulan and Captain Shang?”

“Don’t forget me, pipsqueak!” Mushu snaps, running up Mulan’s arm and resting on her shoulder.

“Mushu,” Mulan hisses, glaring down at the dragon (though you’re still convinced he’s a lizard) before she smiles at you and Roxas. “I’ve already told the others, but we can’t thank you enough.”

Captain Shang awkwardly clears his throat as Mulan shoots him a look.

“Yes, thank you,” he mutters, much less enthusiastically.

“My Captain does not easily allow others to best him,” the Emperor speaks up with a light chuckle.

“So, what are you doing here?” Shang asks, glancing around your group as he ignores the Emperor’s teasing statement. He does a double take when he spots you. “… Boris?”

Your eyes widen as all of your friends, including Mulan and Mushu, start to snigger quietly.

“BORIS! How could I forget?” Zack asks, holding his stomach as he laughs to himself.

“It’s almost impressive how bad at lying you are, [Name],” Riku adds, earning a harsh glare from you.

You glance over at a chuckling Roxas, who shoots you a look that clearly states, ‘ _I told you so_.’ Grumbling slightly under your breath, you shuffle your feet awkwardly as you turn towards the Captain.

“Technically. My name’s [Name]. Boris was my… cover,” you mutter, scowling as everyone bursts into laughter again.

To your surprise, Shang starts to smile as he glances down at Mulan.

“Guess you weren’t the only one to trick me, huh?” he muses with a coy look on his face.

Mulan’s cheeks visibly heat up at his comment, and with an eager grin you look between the two soldiers. Something fishy is going on between them.

“So, is everything safe here?” Noctis asks.

Mulan nods as Shang merely gives the male a stony look.

“Should be, right? With the dragon gone?” Shang asks.

“Dark forces might try to infiltrate this world,” Sora explains seriously. “Have you been noticing any Heartless? Or Nobodies?”

“Nobodies?” Mulan repeats with a tilt of her head.

“Creepy little white creatures,” Zack clarifies.

“Not that I can think of,” Shang states. “The Heartless haven’t returned, either.”

“So you’re off their radar, for now,” Roxas notes with a small sigh of relief. “We should get going. The longer we stay, the more we put you at risk.”

“It’s best if we don’t go into too many details,” Riku adds as Mulan opens her mouth to ask a question.

“Will you return?” Shang asks.

“Eventually, yeah. And give us a heads up if anything strange happens. Keep a close eye for Heartless and Nobodies,” Zack tells them.

“Goodbye so soon?” the Emperor speaks up. “You cannot leave without allowing me to show our gratitude for your help with this dragon.”

“None needed, Your Highness,” Noctis replies with a smile.

The Emperor returns his smile with a soft grin before he turns his attention to you.

“As you wish. Stay safe, Miss [Name]. Our world depends on it.”

Well, if you hadn’t been under enough pressure before…

“Thank you, Your Highness,” you murmur, bowing to him once again along with your friends.

“Thank _you_ ,” he corrects, clasping his hands together in front of his chest as he sits back down.

As everyone begins to say their farewells, you glance over at Mulan and Shang. He has a hand pressed against her lower back as she giggles at something he says. Your hands leap to your heart, a dreamy smile coming over your face. Before you can say anything, a hand on your arm pulls you away from the three. You glance up, frowning at a smirking Noctis.

“Why are we leaving so soon?” you ask bitterly as you wave back at Mulan, Shang, and the Emperor.

“You got that look on your face again,” Noctis tells you.

“Can’t believe you’re still freaking out about this stuff,” Zack adds with a chuckle.

“Are you kidding? Am I the only one who saw how adorable they are?” you ask as you’re dragged out of the throne room.

“Yes,” all five guys immediately reply.

You roll your eyes. Some things never change.


	22. Flying Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FINALLY an update. I know, I know... I took forever, and this is all I came up with D: sorries~**

  
"Ugh, I'm BORED!" you exclaim, tossing a bright red ball into the air.

You catch it with ease, turning your head to the side as you glance around the ship. You're lying down on your back, sprawled out over three seats. Roxas is seated in the third seat, your legs hanging over his lap as he tries to nap. Sora, Noctis, and Zack are playing cards as Riku steers the ship.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Roxas asks, opening his eyes as he glances over at you.

"We told you to play with us!" Sora adds with a smile.

"Go Fish gets a little old after the second hour," you point out, sighing as you once again stare up at the ceiling. "Would it kill them to put a TV in this thing?"

"Or add some light speed feature," Zack agrees, leaning back in his seat. He quickly glances over at Riku. "... Is there one?"

You can practically see Riku's eyes rolling as he scoffs.

"Light speed? No, Fair, because that doesn't exist."

Zack narrows his eyes at the silver-haired male before turning his attention back to the riveting (sarcasm) game. You prop yourself up on your elbows, glancing out the window. The passing sky is pitch-black, eerily so. It always made you feel a little uneasy traveling throughout deep space, knowing that just beyond this window lies the abyss...

"What do you think we're gonna do once we're back?" Sora asks.

"More training, right?" Noctis guesses.

Before anyone can respond, a loud ringing noise echoes through the ship. You glance over your shoulder as Zack eagerly picks up his phone.

"Fair," he greets with a smile, placing his cards on the table as he leans forward. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. What?? But you just got back! Ang..."

He trails off, frowning as he pulls back his phone. With a sigh he tosses his phone onto the table, suddenly looking rather pouty.

"Was that Angeal?" you ask, sitting up straight.

You found yourself missing your mentor throughout the past day. Something about Angeal gave you confidence, like you were worthy of all of the attention given to you.

"Yeah," Zack replies, a forced smile on his face. "He just wanted to check in."

"You're almost as bad a liar as Boris," Riku comments from the driver's seat, causing everyone to chuckle as you roll your eyes and throw yourself back down onto your seat.

[♥]

"I miss our old headquarters," Sora complains with a pout as you start to march off of the Gummi Ship.

"You mean you don't like living in this depressing wasteland? No offense," Noctis says, glancing over at a shrugging Zack.

"None taken. I wasn't born here," Zack replies casually.

Riku taps a finger on the bright red button at the entrance of the ship, causing the doors to spring open. Standing there with wide grins are Reno, Cloud, Genesis, and Leon.

"Welcome back," Genesis greets.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxas asks cautiously.

"Leaving. So get off," Reno orders, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Where are you guys going?" you ask as you head down the ramp.

As soon as you step on the ground, Leon grabs your arm and pulls you back onto the ship. You shoot him a confused look, and he merely smiles down at you.

"You're coming with us," he tells you simply.

"Okay, but where?" you press, wiggling your arm free of his grasp before turning around and waving bye to Sora, Riku, Roxas, Noctis, and Zack.

"You'll see," Cloud speaks up coyly.

[♥]

"Nooooo," you whine, hands pressed against the window as you glance down at the bright blue world quickly approaching. "Atlantica??"

"You don't like swimming?" Genesis asks in amusement from his seat beside you.

"Swimming is cool. Swimming without legs sucks," you complain, crossing your arms over your chest as you sit back in your seat.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere, [Name]," Leon teases, chuckling as you glare over at him.

"I'm with you. This place blows," Reno agrees, glancing back at you from the driver's seat.

"Hopefully this time you won't get chased by a shark," Cloud speaks up from the passenger's seat, smirking over at a fuming Reno.

"Wha – you promised not to tell anyone about that, Cloud," Reno mutters, narrowing his eyes at the now-laughing blond.

"Did I?" Cloud muses sarcastically, glancing out the window as the redhead scoffs loudly.

[♥]

"Ugh," Reno groans, awkwardly flipping his green fin around and he tries to balance himself. "This is harder than I remembered."

"It's really not that bad," Cloud argues, his light blue fin gracefully floating behind him as he moves around the small cavern they appeared in.

"Hey, where's [Name]?" Leon asks, glancing around the dark cave.

All eyes turn to Genesis, who has a rather sheepish expression on his face as he looks anywhere but the three guys before him.

"Gen," Cloud presses slowly, swimming towards the red-finned male. "Why isn't [Name] here?"

"Well," Genesis laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, "if she's not here, then she wasn't included in the spell. Which means–"

"She's above shore?" Leon finishes with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Lucky girl," Reno notes dryly.

[♥]

You groan quietly, a hand rising to your head as you slowly open your eyes. Blinking a couple times, you glance around your surroundings. You're in a beautiful, all white room atop a large canopy bed. The room is ornately decorated, with lovely paintings, plants, and artifacts placed throughout. The faint sound of crashing waves can be heard, and just outside a large bay window is a jaw-dropping view of the vast ocean.

"What the..."

"Oh, you're awake!"

In one swift movement you sit up, still gently grabbing your head as you stare at the doorway. Standing there is a man wearing a fitted white shirt and blue pants, watching you anxiously. He has perfectly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and thick black hair.

"We found you in the garden an hour or so ago. Are you okay?" the man asks, stepping cautiously into the room.

He seems kind and gentlemanly, immediately putting you at ease. With a small smile you nod, dropping your hand into your lap.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I get, um... low blood sugar, so sometimes I pass out," you lie, doing your best to force a smile. Apparently, he buys it because he nods in understanding. "But... where am I?"

The man places a hand on his chest as he stares down at you.

"You're in my home. My name is Eric," he introduces, extending a hand to you.

"[Name]," you greet, grinning as you quickly shake his hand. "This is some home," you add as he helps you to your feet.

Eric chuckles as he clasps his hands together behind his back, glancing out of the window at the ocean below.

"Well, it's a palace, actually. I'm the Prince of this kingdom," he informs you, looking down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

Your eyes, on the other hand, widen. Pushing aside all curiosity of whether he knows Noctis, you instead settle on a smile.

"Well, I'd have dressed better if I knew I would be in the presence of royalty," you joke, looking down at your uniform with a frown.

Next to Eric's impeccable outfit, you feel like a bum. Especially since you're essentially a woman dressed as a man. It's not something people are used to seeing, and even after all this time it's still not a look you've grown to enjoy.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen a woman dressed like this," he agrees, studying your outfit. "We have many dresses, if you're interested in changing."

He nods towards the closet, and indeed he's correct. Inside are dozens of beautiful dresses in a wide array of colors.

"Sure," you agree, gazing up at him. "But, why are you helping me? I'm just some random girl who appeared in your garden. Shouldn't I be arrested or something?"

Eric shrugs as he starts to move towards the door.

"Part of the duty of the ruling family is to help those in need. You're in need, are you not?"

Silently, you watch him as he glances at you over his shoulder.

"We'll eat at 6. You can explore the grounds until then, if you wish," Eric tells you, bowing for a moment before exiting your room and shutting the door behind him.

You stare at the closed door for almost a minute, your mind racing. Just where the hell are you? Where are your friends? And, most importantly, how are you going to get out of here?

[♥]

After putting on a soft and comfortable lavender dress and switching out your boots for a pair of flats, you quickly made your way out of the palace. You only got lost a handful of times, a victory in and of itself, and now found yourself walking along a quiet and presumably private beach. The breeze is gently blowing your hair and dress back as you stand on a wooden pier, glancing out at the ocean.

"Now what?" you ask yourself with a sigh, sitting down on the dock as you cross your legs.

Just then, a head pops up out of the water right in front of you. Followed by three more, all with grinning faces.

"Salutations, [Name]," Reno greets with a wide smile.

"Nice dress," Leon adds.

"Hey!" you exclaim excitedly, scooting closer to them so that you're sitting at the very edge of the pier. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!"

"We've been stalking the coast for an hour, looking for you," Genesis admits.

"Wha... How'd you know I was here?" you ask.

"Have you not met Ariel?" Cloud guesses with a tilt of his head.

"Pretty girl? Red hair? Can't speak?" a red crab with a Jamaican accent sitting atop Leon's shoulder asks.

"Um... Excuse me, but who's that?" you ask, pointing to the sea creature as you glance between your friends.

The crab huffs a bit, turning up his nose at you.

"I am Sebastian, the head servant to King Triton," Sebastian replies haughtily.

"Who the hell is King Triton??" you exclaim, throwing your hands up in the air in exasperation. "And why am I still human? What's going on?"

"It's my fault, unfortunately," Genesis tells you. "My spell must have missed you. I'm sorry."

You stare down at him for a second before sighing and hanging your head.

"No, I'm sorry," you mutter, slowly looking up at them, "for snapping. Now, who's Ariel?"

"One of the Princesses of Atlantica," Sebastian responds calmly, though he has a nervous look on his face. "She made a deal, with Ursula."

"Evil sea witch," Reno interrupts before you can ask who that is.

"Yes, evil sea witch," Sebastian agrees. "Anyway, they made a deal that, in exchange for Ariel becoming a human, Ursula controls Ariel's voice. If in three day's time Ariel cannot get Prince Eric to kiss her, then she will become Ursula's prisoner for life."

"Prince Eric?" you repeat with a crinkle of your nose. "I just met him! But, I didn't see anyone else."

"Please, help her."

You look to the side, eyes widening when you realize a round, yellow and blue fish is floating next to Cloud. His eyes are pleading, and he looks on the verge of tears.

"This is Flounder," Cloud introduces, patting the fish on the top of his head. "Flounder, Sebastian, this is [Name]. The girl we told you about."

"Nice to meet you two," you greet with a small smile.

"So, will you help her? The safety of our world depends on this. Ursula must be stopped," Sebastian says.

"What do I have to do?" you ask, leaning towards the group.

"Help them fall in love," Genesis answers truthfully.

"It's the role you were born to play," Leon adds with a smirk.

You roll your eyes before breaking out in a grin and nodding once in agreement.

"Okay, I'm in. Pretty girl with red hair. Can't be too hard to miss."

"Good luck! We'll be around, if you need our help," Reno responds, shooting you a wink before dunking into the water.

"Keep a close eye out for trouble," Cloud adds, following the rest of them as they sink into the dark water.

You watch them disappear into the abyss before hopping to your feet, glancing back at the shore. You do a double-take when you spot a young woman standing at the other end of the pier, by the sand. She has long red hair partially pulled back by a large blue bow and she's wearing a lovely blue dress with a black bodice, watching you carefully.

"Ariel?" you ask as you walk towards her, waving slowly.

Her eyes widen as a grin grows on her face and she nods eagerly.

"I just met Sebastian and Flounder," you explain to her as she reaches out and grabs one of your hands. "My friends are going to get you out of this deal with Ursula. I promise."

Ariel merely continues to smile before she pats your hand and starts to lead you away from the pier.

"So, you like Prince Eric?" you ask, and with bright red cheeks she looks up at you.

She nods again, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Stick with me. I'm practically an expert on this stuff," you tell her, squeezing her hand as the two of you walk towards the palace.

She shoots you a weird look before shrugging and glancing up at the palace. You watch her curiously, unable to comprehend that she's a mermaid. As far as strange things go, however, this adventure is pretty pleasant.

[♥]

"Thank you for the delicious meal," you compliment, smiling up at a grinning Eric. "Speaking for both myself and Ariel, we really appreciate everything you're doing for us."

"Of course," Eric agrees, glancing up at a servant as he takes away his plates. "I'm happy to be joined by the two of you for a meal."

Ariel's face immediately heats up at his words as she silently giggles. Hoping that you've never looked that embarrassing around [him], you turn to Eric.

"Ariel and I found this lovely portion of the beach. Ariel, you should show Prince Eric," you speak up, raising your eyebrows as you glance towards the redhead.

Her eyes widen for a second before she eagerly nods and stands up, extending a hand to Eric. He chuckles, grabbing her hand as he too stands to his feet and starts to walk with her out of the dining room.

"We'll see you later, [Name]," Eric calls out with a wave, and Ariel looks over her shoulder to shoot you a large grin before they disappear down the hallway.

Immediately the smile is wiped from your face as you lean back in your seat, running a hand down the side of your face. Playing matchmaker is always exciting but, when one of those parties can't talk... it gets a little less fun.

You stand to your feet, walking towards the large windows as you glance outside. The moon is emitting a soft, pale glow over the ocean, illuminating all to be seen. Walking hand-in-hand down the shore is Ariel and Eric, him clearly talking while she listens intently. You can see them pause suddenly, glancing around. Your eyes narrow as a dark-haired woman appears out of the ocean in the distance, walking towards the couple. Something around her neck is glowing softly, and Eric releases Ariel's hand as he walks towards her.

You quickly turn on your heel, charging through the palace as fast as you can. Within two minutes you're on the beach, jogging towards the three people standing there. Eric's holding on the newcomer's hands as she smiles widely and Ariel watches, looking sick to her stomach.

"Hey," you greet, skidding to a stop next to Ariel. "Who's this?"

Eric glances back at you, and you take a step back in shock when you realize his eyes are completely glossed over.

"I'm Vanessa," the woman introduces, moving closer to Eric as she grips his hand tighter.

You look at Ariel, who's shooting you a pleading look. Movement from the water catches your attention, and you again do a double-take when you spot Reno, Cloud, Genesis, and Leon waving at you and pointing at Vanessa. Genesis points to his neck before gesturing to Vanessa. You glance at her, eyes narrowing as you study the seashell dangling from her neck. That must have been what was glowing earlier, that you spotted in the distance...

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa. That's an interesting necklace you have," you point out, eyes still locked on the seashell.

Something about it seemed so unnatural. You can still see the four guys in the water waving their arms around frantically in the background.

"Yes, it's a family heirloom," Vanessa replies coyly, and by the smile on her face you know she's hiding something. "May we head inside, though? I'm very tired after such a long journey."

Eric immediately nods, slowly leading her towards the palace. Ariel, on the other hand, turns and runs towards the water, flinging herself into a wave and swimming towards your fast-approaching group. With a sigh you follow, gritting your teeth as you jump into the freezing cold waters and hurry after her.

"Man, you're a bad swimmer," Reno laughs as you dog-paddle towards them.

"You're not so hot at it, if I remember correctly," you retort, smirking as he rolls his eyes and Cloud starts to chuckle.

"Don't we have more important matters to discuss?" Genesis asks, raising his eyebrows at the two of you before turning to Sebastian. "How do we kill Ursula?"

"Whoa, whoa... That was Ursula?!" you exclaim, pointing at the retreating Vanessa.

"Not in her original form," Leon clarifies, glancing at Ariel as she starts to point to her throat. "And using Ariel's voice."

A look of mild disgust grows on your face as you stare down, watching your legs as they slowly tread water to stay afloat. Your heart breaks for Ariel in that moment, having to watch the man she loves walk off with someone else.

"What can I do?" you finally ask, glancing up and looking at each guy. "I wanna kill her."

"You?" Cloud asks with a laugh, and you glare at him. "Not to be rude, but she's astonishingly powerful. You need to be extra careful... Remember, [Name]."

"I don't care!" you snap, slapping the water. Their eyes all widen in shock at your outburst, and even Ariel looks taken aback. "I already sat out a fight in the last world. I refuse to go through all of this training to sit on the sidelines. Let me do this."

"Okay," Genesis immediately agrees with a smile. "This one's yours."

"Really?" you ask in surprise.

He nods, and a smug smile grows on your face as you start to swim backwards towards the shore.

"Wish me luck, losers!" you call out, winking at them before dunking under the water and propelling yourself towards the shore.

"Keep a close eye on her," Leon tells Ariel quietly, and with a stern nod she gives them a silent goodbye before swimming after you.

"Think she'll be okay?" Cloud asks nervously as he watches you and Ariel walk out of the water and onto the shore.

"If I've learned anything in the past two years, it's not to underestimate her," Reno replies honestly.

With small smiles, they all know he's right.

[♥]

Hours later, and everyone in the palace is sleeping. Lucky for you, Ursula/Vanessa is staying in the room next to yours. Unluckily for you, Eric had in the span of three hours decided that Vanessa is his future wife. Ariel was handling it like a champion, just smiling silently as she plotted Ursula's long, painful death. You had insisted Ariel stay far away during this mission, however, for her own safety; she had reluctantly agreed after a lot of protesting hand movements.

Quickly patting your sword, then your gun, you adjust the collar on your uniform before marching out of your room. The hallway is pitch black, with only the faint light of the moon shining in through the curtains lighting your path. You can hear faint snoring as you come to a stop outside of Ursula's room, and with a deep breath you open the door.

She's sprawled out on her bed, taking up more room than you thought possible as she snores quietly. Immediately, your eyes land on the seashell around her neck. It's glowing softly, like a beacon. As quietly as possible, you tiptoe towards her sleeping figure. Once you're standing beside her, without a second's thought you reach out and grab the shell. The moment your fingers touch it, you're met by bright brown eyes glaring at you.

"Wha –"

Before she can finish the word, you use all of your strength and rip the shell from her neck. Ursula jumps to her feet, her fingers touching her neck before she charges towards you. You hop just out of her way as you throw the shell onto the ground, stomping on it with your foot. An ear-piercing shriek leaves her lips as she stumbles backwards, her body shaking as she's immersed in bright yellow light.

Taking a step back, your eyes widen as the light dissipates and you're greeted with a humongous blue octopus-type creature lying on the ground. Her eyes are narrowed, a look of pure loathing on her face.

"How DARE YOU!" she screams, her body beginning to glow as she raises a hand towards you.

A wave of water forms at her fingertips, charging towards you. You try to run away, but there's no escaping it; the water overtakes you, filling your mouth, your nostrils, and your lungs as you desperately try to free yourself. But you can't. You're trapped, suspended in the air in an orb of water.

"I've heard of you before. You've had a hand in the deaths of many of my friends. Captain Hook, Oogie... And tonight, they will be avenged!" she shrieks, laughing as your eyes fill with tears.

The door to her room slams open as Ariel runs inside, followed by a thoroughly confused Eric.

"Ursula!" Ariel yells, pointing a finger at the witch. "You shall not harm her!"

As the two loudly argue, you glance down at your hands. Your body is quickly succumbing to the water, your movements slow and sluggish. Quickly you close your eyes, concentrating on the water surrounding you.

' _You have to feel the water, [Name]_ ,' Terra's voice instructs you, as he had so many months ago. ' _Water can't be controlled. But if you move with it, then the water becomes yours. Your weapon_.'

The water begins to swirl angrily, lapping at your skin as you clench your fists and keep your eyes shut. The harder you concentrate, the faster the water moves. Finally, you open your eyes and unclench your fists, taking a breath of fresh air as the orb bursts and you fall to the floor, spraying water throughout the entire room. You double over, panting as you cough out the water from your lungs.

"Are you okay?" Eric asks, rushing over to you as he starts to pat your back.

"Fine," you reply hoarsely, glancing up at Ursula. She's watching you with a smug smile. "Just have some unfinished business to take care of."

You kneel down on the ground, placing your palms on the floor.

"Grab Ariel and get out," you tell Eric, not taking your eyes off of Ursula.

He doesn't question you, quickly grabbing the redhead as they run out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Ursula laughs, holding her arms out as she starts to grow in size. Her body overtakes the bed, the closet, the dresser as her tentacles fly angrily throughout the room. "KILL ME?"

"Yes," you reply simply, grinning as you close your eyes and send a bolt of electricity into the nearest puddle.

Her eyes widen as the floor lights up, shockwaves and lightning overtaking everything the water's touching... including her body. She screams as the puddle she's currently sitting in lights up with electricity, holding her still as currents run through her body. You keep your gaze on her, continuing to send out the power through your palms.

Her screams are abruptly silenced as she falls to the ground, her body shrinking to normal size as smoke rises from her. With a sigh you stand up straight, wiping spare sweat from your forehead. Axel would be proud, you realize as Ursula's body begins to disappear into small, black specs. The room is singed, black marks covering every surface.

"Oh, my..."

You look towards the doorway, grimacing a bit at the horrified look on Ariel and Eric's faces.

"Sorry about the mess," you reply with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of your neck.

"No need to apologize," Ariel speaks up for Eric, smiling up at the Prince.

"Can someone fill me in on what's going on?" he asks with a good-natured chuckle.

"That was Ursula, a very evil woman," you explain, walking towards the couple. You reach your hands out, grabbing Ariel's hand in one and Eric's hand in the other. "And I think that Ariel can explain the rest."

With a smile you place their hands together, taking a step back as you grin at your handiwork. Ariel and Eric exchange looks, both blushing a bit as they bite back smiles.

"How can I ever thank you?" Ariel asks, holding onto Eric's hand as she looks down at you.

"You owe me a favor," you decide, waving a hand in goodbye as you head towards the door. "Good luck, you two. It was great meeting you."

"You too!" Eric calls out.

"Please, come back soon," Ariel adds with a smile.

You glance back at them, nodding once before tapping your knuckles on the door and heading down the hallway. There's still water trapped painfully in your lungs, you're leaving behind a trashed bedroom, and you have to find your friends who are currently swimming around the ocean as merpeople.

But, for now, you get to bask in the glow of helping two people find love. And ultimately that makes it all worthwhile.


	23. Inside Source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Better late than never...?**
> 
>  
> 
> **The plot is finally about to explode >:D**

  
“I still can’t believe _you_ killed _Ursula_ ,” Reno says for what has to be the twentieth time as you, he, Cloud, Leon, and Genesis make your way into the elevator at Shinra.

“Why do you sound you surprised?” you ask with a small laugh, narrowing your eyes at the redhead. “Maybe my training is kicking in.”

“I’m sure it is,” Genesis agrees, smiling down at you (though you swear you can hear some hesitation in his voice).

“Either way, we’re grateful,” Leon points out just as the elevator doors open with a soft _ding_.

“Why?” you ask, glancing around at them.

“Saved us from having to fight,” Cloud explains with a grin.

You roll your eyes, glancing forward as you start to walk. You almost immediately come to a stop, however, as you realize everyone is standing just outside the elevators.

“What’s going on?” Leon asks, sounding slightly worried.

“We just wanted to tell [Name] congrats,” Noctis says as Sora pulls you into a hug, a goofy grin on his face.

“It’s not every day our delicate little flower kills an evil sea witch,” Yuffie adds, pinching your cheeks as Sora releases you.

“Stop,” you laugh, shooing her hands away. “Have you guys forgotten I DIED before?!”

“For, like, an hour,” Zack points out, rolling his eyes.

“You could use some toughening up,” Terra adds matter-of-factly.

“And this is step one!” Aqua quickly adds as you shoot Terra a glare.

“Whatever. Where’s Angeal?” you ask eagerly, glancing around the group. “I owe him a huge thank you, for all of his help…”

Everyone who didn’t go to Atlantica starts to exchange silent looks. Your eyes narrow once more.

“What aren’t you telling us?” Cloud asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

They all sigh, clearly unsure what to say. You feel your heart start to race. Was Angeal okay? So far, he’s the only person who knows what you witnessed with Sephiroth. Frankly, he’s become the only person you can be truly open with about everything. Your hopes, your fears, your doubts…

“He’s gone, on a mission,” Riku finally tells your smaller group with a heavy sigh.

“Gone?!” you repeat, eyes widening.

“We’re really sorry, [Name]. He just couldn’t wait to say bye,” Ven adds, clapping a hand on your shoulder.

You take a step back, shaking your head. A sinking feeling hits your gut as Ven’s hand slowly falls off your shoulder. Had Sephiroth somehow found out what you told Angeal? Were you in danger? Or those you love?

Without a word you brush past Roxas and Xion as you charge down the hallway, ignoring a few calls out after you. You make a right when you reach the bedrooms, almost moving on autopilot as you run down the hall. You skid to a stop outside of Angeal’s room, frantically knocking on the door.

No one answers.

Quickly, you press your palm to the door, running in as it slides open. Angeal’s room is empty, his bed neatly made and his closet without a single item of clothing. It looks like no one has lived there. The doors close behind you, but you barely notice it. Your eyes are instead locked on a lone piece of paper resting on his desk.

Slowly, you walk towards the desk, gingerly picking up the paper in your hands. You sit on the swivel chair in front of the desk, leaning back as your eyes scan the page.

“ _[Name],_

_I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you goodbye in person. Don’t worry – I haven’t told anyone what you told me. I’ll be back before you know it. Until then, you’ll be left in very capable hands. Keep what you saw to yourself until I return. The fewer people know, the better._

_Stay safe._

_Angeal_ ”

You’re not sure how long you sat there staring at the letter, reading and re-reading his words. After awhile, everything bleeds together into an unintelligible mess. What does this mean? Are you in danger, stuck here with Sephiroth? Vanitas’ words also run through your head, his warning of Shinra…

With a sigh, you drop your head. This secret clearly can’t stay a secret much longer.

[♥]

“You okay?”

With a jump you sit up straight in your seat, glancing up at the sudden intruder to your thoughts. Standing before you is a beaming Yuffie, a bright red apple clutched in her hands as she stares down at you.

“Of course! Why?” you ask, picking at your eggs as she leans a palm on the cafeteria table.

“You look all depressed,” she points out with a scrunch of her nose. “I figured you’d be happy! You’ve been trying to get more action since the moment I’ve met you. Now look at you – a genuine fighter!”

You roll your eyes, though you can’t hold back a small laugh.

“I guess. Felt more like dumb luck,” you admit, shrugging lazily. “I mean… I defeated a sea creature while she was away from the ocean. Not really anything too glamorous,” you add with a smirk.

Yuffie grins, slinking into the seat in front of you as he takes a comically large bite out of her apple. She munches loudly, watching you carefully.

“What, is there something on my face?” you finally ask, patting around your cheeks and mouth.

Yuffie shakes her head, swallowing the bite.

“No, no. You’ve just been so secretive since coming to Shinra.”

She leans forward a bit, resting a hand over yours. Her dark eyes are watching you carefully, eyebrows raised in silent reassurance. You release a pent-up sigh, dropping your head slightly as you break her gaze.

“If there’s something you knew, something really important… something no one else knew… something that could change the course of this war… Would you tell anyone?”

You’re greeted by silence. You slowly peek up, your heart sinking when you realize Yuffie’s frowning. Almost immediately she breaks out in a grin, leaning back in her seat after gently patting your hand.

“Well, you know my motto – there’s no secrets between friends!”

You hum a bit as you raise a fork-full of eggs to your mouth. Nodding, your gaze darts over to her.

“Yeah,” you agree between chews of egg, “friends. Huh.”

A knowing smile grows on Yuffie’s face as she places her half-eaten apple on your plate. Something about her expression is making you nervous. Nothing good can come of a prying Yuffie.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” she guesses with a sigh.

“What?!” you ask with a laugh, quickly shaking your head. “Are you serious, Yuff? No way!!”

“Good,” she sighs, playfully pretending to wipe sweat from her forehead, “because I am _not_ ready to be an Aunt!”

From the look on her face, you know she’s kidding. And for a moment, you truly forgot the secret weighing on your heart. You smile, taking another bite of eggs.

“So what’s the secret?” she asks coyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh, didn’t you hear? Xemnas and I are engaged. We’re eloping in the Fall.”

The two of you burst out laughing, earning many confused stares from the SOLDIERs sitting around the dining hall.

It felt good acting like yourself again. Besides, it’s what Angeal would want you to do.

[♥]

“So, what are you doing today?” Yuffie asks as you toss your plate amongst the dirty dishes piled at the exit of the dining hall.

You glance down at your blue SOLDIER outfit.

“Training. You couldn’t guess?” you ask in amusement.

“Eh, I thought maybe the uniform grew on you,” she decides with a shrug. “I’m jealous! I don’t have any plans today…”

“Poor you,” you mutter with a smile. “This is me.”

You thumb backwards, towards the training halls, and Yuffie releases an exasperated groan.

“Fine. I see how it is!” she huffs, sticking her nose up in the air before waving goodbye and starting to march away. “Have fun for me!”

“Have fun relaxing,” you call out after her, watching her skip away for a moment before sighing and making your way down the hall.

You can’t help but wonder just what your training will entail. Maybe Angeal will be back? No, not this soon. You’ve already trained with Aqua, Terra, and Ven – and they’re likely too busy to help you at this point. All questions come to a stop as you arrive at your training room, standing in front of the blurred glass doors. They gracefully slide open, revealing a lone figure standing inside. Your eyes narrow as Genesis glances up, watching you emotionlessly.

“You’re late,” Genesis states, pointing to the clock.

You follow his finger; sure enough, you’re almost 5 minutes late.

“Sorry, you know Yuffie. She can talk for hours,” you tell him with a nervous smile, stepping inside the room.

The doors spring shut behind you, causing you to jump a bit in surprise.

“What’s going on?” you add, glancing at the 1st Class.

“Angeal left me in charge today, to help you,” Genesis explains simply. “We grew up and trained together. I know him inside and out.”

“Um… no,” you laugh, shaking your head. “I’m not fighting you. You’re basically genetically modified to kill.”

“I’ve also been trained _not_ to kill,” Genesis points out, gracefully pulling his red sword from the sheath connected to his pants.

With his other hand he tosses you a pair of goggles, which you just barely manage to catch. You start to chew on your bottom lip in nervousness, staring down at the eyewear.

“If you feel safer starting out slow, I have back-up.”

You narrow your eyes at him before you hear the doors open behind you. Peering over your shoulder, you can’t help but smile when you spot Sora standing in the doorway, waving with a huge grin.

“Hiya, [Name]!” Sora greets, swinging his Keyblade over his shoulder as he walks towards you.

You frown when you realize he’s wearing all black.

“Oh, damn it, Sora’s been promoted too?!” you exclaim, pointing back at the cheery brunet as you stare forward at Genesis.

“He didn’t complain about having to fight me,” Genesis points out.

“I even defeated him once!” Sora adds with a laugh, earning a glare from the auburn-haired male.

With a sigh you turn around, facing Sora as he drops his arm to his side. The tip of his Keyblade is just grazing the ground as he watches you, his smile almost immediately wiped from his face as his entire demeanor transforms. In an instant, you’re reminded why he’s the Keybearer.

“Don’t take it too easy on her, Sora,” Genesis instructs as he starts to pace around the room like a lion. “With each defeat comes the resolve to succeed.”

“Did you get that off of a fortune cookie?” you ask with a laugh, glancing over your shoulder at the 1st Class.

You can feel a whoosh of air hit you, and you quickly snap your head around to see a flash of silver coming right towards you. With a yelp you just barely manage to hop out of the way, pulling your sword from its sheath as you dart to the side.

“Faster!” Genesis barks, and with a smile Sora grips his Keyblade in both hands and charges towards you.

You raise your sword, blocking Sora’s blade. Sparks fly at the contact, and your knee buckles as Sora presses all of his weight against you. You reach out, kicking at his shin. He stumbles forward with a grunt, and you laugh in success before quickly gasping as Sora swipes you across the back with his blade. You fall forward, catching yourself on the wall.

“You’re sloppy!” Genesis roars, and you glance over at him. He’s clearly different in his teaching style than Angeal. Angeal is, relatively, patient. Genesis is brutal, unforgiving. It’s almost scary. “Is this really all you’ve learned these past few weeks?!”

“No!” you yell back, pushing yourself off of the wall and turning around to face a charging Sora.

You point your sword towards the Keybearer, closing your eyes. All of your energy is focused on ice, bitter coldness. It consumes you, chilling you to the bone. As you feel Sora within inches of you, you open your eyes and slash your sword towards him. It collides with his Keyblade, and you hear a small gasp of pain emit from Sora as he stumbles back. He holds onto his shoulder, dropping his arm to his side. The skin of his arm, from his fingers to his shoulder, is becoming encased in light blue ice. Sora’s blue eyes dart to your in a glare, and he hops back as you swing your sword towards him, just barely missing his chest.

For the first time all day, a flicker of a smile appears on Genesis’ face.

[♥]

“Get up,” Zack complains, kicking at your shoe.

You tilt your head to the side, glaring at the raven-haired male as he stands in front of your lounging position on the couch. Everyone has slowly filed into the lounge area, done with training for the day. You’re currently sprawled face-down on the beat up couch, drowning out the exhausting day with some propaganda on the local news.

“You’re blocking the TV,” you complain, shooing him out of the way with your hand as you desperately try to peer around his body.

“You’re taking up the whole couch!” Reno complains, throwing his hands up in the air as he appears at Zack’s side. “That’s _my_ couch…”

“I don’t see your name on it,” you retort with a small smile, glancing up at the redhead.

With a sigh Zack leans down, hoisting you up in the air. Reno chuckles loudly as he hops onto the couch, snuggling into a pillow as you’re placed on your feet and Zack throws himself down onto the middle portion of the couch. With a grin he pats the seat next to him, and you roll your eyes and sit down, grumbling to yourself.

“So rude,” you mutter, glaring at the two laughing males before focusing your attention on the TV.

“I’m glad to see you’re alive, [Name],” Ven speaks up, poking his head up from his spot on a cushy chair closer to the TV.

“Why’s that?” you ask, resting an elbow on the side of the couch.

“Genesis. He’s… great,” Ven corrects himself with a smile when he realizes the auburn-haired male is glaring over at him from across the room.

“You might hate training, Ventus, but it’s beneficial to anyone looking to fight in battle,” Genesis tells him boredly, turning his attention back to a game of cards he’s playing with Noctis and Riku.

“… It’s Ven,” Ven corrects quietly, causing you to crack a grin as he slinks down in his seat and turns his attention to the TV.

“We have breaking news!” the female announcer on the television states loudly, a stern expression on her face as the camera zooms out.

Behind her a picture of you appears on the screen, and you feel your heart sink into your stomach as you sit up straight.

“What’d you do this time?” Axel asks with a laugh, earning glares from the whole room.

“We have reason to believe the escaped fugitive, traitor, and attempted assassinator [Name] [Last Name] is being hidden in Midgar. Our sources tell us that she has been spotted around Shinra Headquarters. This has not been officially confirmed, but everyone is warned to keep their eyes open for a potential sighting. She is believed to be armed and dangerous, and is not to be approached.”

“Turn it off,” Leon snaps, charging towards Cloud and ripping the remote from his hands.

“Hey,” the blond protests, narrowing his eyes at Leon as he changes the channel to some sports network. “What if something important was about to come up?”

“It’s all propaganda,” Roxas points out, resting his hands on the back of the couch, behind you. “What I want to know is, how Xemnas tracked you down. You haven’t been allowed out on the streets in weeks.”

“Maybe an inside source?” Sora suggests with a shrug.

You feel your breath catch in your throat as you glance towards the doorway just in time to see Sephiroth watching you closely. The second your eyes meet his, he turns on his heel and marches away.

Your hands rise to your head, your fingers digging into your scalp as your head falls slightly.

‘ _Don’t wander off alone anymore. Even at Shinra_.’

Was Vanitas right?

And if he is right… then is Angeal in danger?

You force a smile, dropping your hands as you lift your head up, glancing around the room. Everyone’s watching you with worried expressions.

“Eh, it’s probably just Xemnas taking a wild guess that I’m here. The guy’s not exactly savvy,” you point out with a laugh.

“That is true,” Noctis agrees, nodding along.

The scariest part is, your lying is starting to become convincing.


	24. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Very Roxas and Zack-centric buT I PROMISE IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON. Not cause I'm obsessed with them or anything *nervous laugh***

  
“ _And so, as the graceful gazelles continue to drink from the nearby pond, the lionesses watch in anticipation –_ ”

“Turn it off! This is awful,” you complain, shielding your eyes as you bury your face in your hands.

You and Roxas had managed to find an hour with nothing to do today, with Genesis being nice enough to give you a small break (after you begged all morning for some time off). The two of you decided to lounge around watching stupid shows like you used to. _Unfortunately_ , he wanted to watch a special on lions.

“Aw c’mon, [Name]. They’re just like Simba!” Roxas tells you, shaking your legs slightly.

You’re in your favorite position – sprawled on the couch. As usual, Roxas was happy to sit beside you, allowing your legs to rest in his lap. It felt like so many years ago, when you lived in Twilight Town together and didn’t have a care in the world beyond Seifer and homework. You’d never admit it to all of your new friends, but moments like these make you nostalgic for the way things used to be.

“Simba’s a BOY, Rox,” you finally point out, peering between your fingers as you look up at the blond. “I think you mean Nala. For lions, the WOMEN do all the work while the men sleep all day.”

Roxas glances down at you, a small smile on his face. The carefree, happy expression on his face causes you to smile in return. It’s like you’re home.

“Do you remember,” you begin, lolling your head to the side as you fully face Roxas, your head leaning against the pillow, “that time we explored the old mansion with Olette, Hayner, and Pence?”

“The time Hayner cried like a baby?” Roxas asks with a chuckle.

“And you held my hand to keep _me_ from crying,” you remember with a laugh, basking in his joy. “… I miss that.”

“You miss that creepy old house?” Roxas teases with a raise of his eyebrows.

“No!” you retort, playfully reaching out and smacking his arm. He chuckles, rubbing his skin where your hand had touched as he continues to study you. “Just… life. Before this, you know?”

You sit up in one swift motion, resting a hand on Roxas’ shoulder as you lean towards him. His hands stay resting on your legs, though he gets a confused look on his face as he watches you.

“Let’s pretend we’re still there,” you decide with a grin, resting the side of your face on the couch cushion as you continue to stare up at the blond. “No prophecy, no Organization. Just us.”

Roxas’ confused look melts into one of genuine happiness. It makes your heart ache for the life you knew, before you found out the truth of the worlds. Before you found out that Roxas is a Nobody. Before you knew that you’re destined to die because you met him.

“What do you think Seifer’s up to now?” you ask, breaking the silence.

Roxas continues to look at you with a mixed expression, half adoration and half remorse. As happy – truly happy, heart or no heart – he is to have this time with you, all he can think of is the fate he’s sentenced you to.

If he hadn’t met you…

With a chuckle he pushes those thoughts aside. It’s fruitless to live in a world of ‘what ifs.’ Whether you liked it or not, he loved you, and would do everything possible to keep you safe and happy.

“He’s probably fighting with Hayner about something stupid, like photos or whose turn it is to hang out in the Sandlot.”

You laugh as Roxas’ words, knowing full well he’s likely correct.

“We’ll go back someday, [Name],” he adds, reaching a hand out and ruffling your hair.

You laugh, pushing his hand away as your eyes lock with his.

“Yeah. Soon,” you agree, scooting closer to him and resting your head on his shoulders.

You know Roxas keeps you safe… but sometimes, you like to think you keep him safe, too.

[♥]

An exasperated sigh escapes your lips as you head towards the training room. Your legs feel as if they’re encased in concrete, unbelievably sore from the past few days training with Genesis. You had yet to even come close to beating him, as he always overtook you within minutes. However, when he told you that you’re getting stronger, you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly proud. Genesis is a workhorse hell-bent on whipping you into shape. Not that you’re complaining – you’ve been all but demanding strenuous training. But you can definitely see why Roxas, Ven, Sora, and Terra are so terrified of the 1st Class.

You reach a hand out to the door as you arrive at your training room, stepping back as the glass doors slide open. The moment you look up and your eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, you immediately want to turn on your heel and run away.

“Evening, [Name]!” Zack greets cheerily, some of his body weight leaning on his large sword, its tip resting on the ground.

“Where’s Gen?” you ask, cautiously stepping inside.

“Hey, Gen’s not the only one Angeal left in charge,” Zack complains, his face falling slightly into a pout. “Since I’ve been trained by the guy for years, I’m kinda the closest thing we got to the real deal.”

Your skepticism quickly evaporates as you watch Zack’s lips curl up slightly into a smirk. He doesn’t look as he normally does – happy, carefree. No, he looks almost like Angeal. Deadly serious and almost emotionless.

“So… I’m not fighting you?” you guess hopefully.

“Me? C’mon [Name],” he laughs, hauling up his sword and strapping it to his back. “You’re not ready for that yet.”

Your eyes narrow as he reaches towards the table besides him, grabbing a set of goggles. He tosses them towards you, and you barley manage to catch them.

“Virtual training?” you ask with a groan, tearing your gaze from the goggles to look up at an approaching Zack.

“It’s how we all learn,” Zack tells you simply with a small shrug before placing his own pair of goggles on his face. “The biggest thing holding you back is your fear. Once that’s wiped out, you’re going to be unstoppable.”

“Fear?” you repeat as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

Zack raises his eyebrows at you and with a sigh you shove the goggles over your eyes. With the push of a button, the two of you are transported into an abyss of green light. Blinking a few times, you raise an arm to shield yourself as you try to adjust to your surroundings. After a few moments, the blinding light begins to fade and you lower your arm.

It feels like your heart stops as you realize where you are: just outside the Bailey in Hollow Bastion. Large white pillars and jagged rocks surround you, and the great chasm sits in the distance.

_The place where you died_.

A hand rests over you chest as you take a step back, panting slightly as you try to catch your jagged breath. Your body moves into full-on panic, and you feel as if you’re drowning as your dazed vision rests on a man wearing all black standing in front of you. He starts to laugh, a red and black Keyblade appearing in his hands as his yellow eyes widen with glee.

“You’re too afraid of dying,” Zack speaks up, and you glance over your shoulder at him. “Facing your fears is the only way you’ll become a SOLDIER.”

“So you brought me back to where I DIED?!” you snap, rounding on the dark-haired male as you take a step towards him. “What the hell is this, Zack?”

Zack’s expression stays hollow, unemotional as he stares down at you.

“You want to learn from me?” he asks slowly. The glare on your face lowers into a slight frown before you nod your head once. “Then you’ll do this. I don’t fear death – I embrace it. Until you do the same, you’ll be stuck as a weak and ineffective fighter.”

You glance towards the ground, wounded. His words hurt, but you know he’s telling the truth. How can you be expected to fight for your life if your fears as holding you back?

“Okay, Zack,” you finally agree, your eyes darting up to his bright blue ones. “What do I do?”

“Just fight him. This Vanitas can’t hurt you, [Name]. I’ll stop the session immediately if anything starts going wrong… which won’t happen!” Zack quickly adds as a worried look grows on your face.

You watch Zack, feeling your anxiety start to disappear. For all of his goofiness and over-enthusiasm, there weren’t many others you’d feel safer with by your side. His loyalty is unwavering, and his unending encouragement causes you to nod your head in agreement. You know he wouldn’t let anything happen. 

“Okay,” you mutter, turning around and facing the Vanitas before you.

You know he’s not real, but something about facing off with him at the same spot where he’s killed you is making your heart swell with anxiety. Vanitas’ golden eyes lock with yours, the Keyblade gripped loosely in his hand. Your eyes can’t help but stare at the pointed blade, remembering when it was piercing your heart…

“Ready to die again, [Name]?” Vanitas asks with a barking laugh.

Your teeth grit as you unsheathe your sword, holding it in front of you as you point your weapon at Vanitas.

“You got the better of me before, Vanitas. It won’t happen again,” you tell him before running forward, your sword gripped in your hands as Vanitas charges towards you.

[♥]

With each movement of your body and swing of your sword, you can feel your confidence growing. You’re unsure when, where, or how you managed to improve so much, but your training was definitely starting to pay off. Your body is moving effortlessly, blocking Vanitas’ attacks with ease. You’ve even managed to land some relatively effective blows, both with your sword and with your magic.

Just as you rush forward, swinging your sword forward in a graceful sweep, a rumbling growl echoes through the room. You slide to a stop, your arm falling to your side as you start to glance around the sunken valley. A hand rests on your upper arm, gloved fingers roughly digging into your skin. You look up, eyes narrowing when you spot Zack holding onto you.

“What was that noise?” you ask quickly, growing nervous with the look of confusion on his face.

“Dunno,” he mutters as he pulls out his phone and ends the simulation.

Your surroundings disappear in falling wasps of green smoke, the training room slowly appearing in your line of vision. Within seconds you’re back in Shinra, your world tinted green due to you goggles. Zack rips his off and you do the same, anxiously following his lead.

Another loud _BOOM_ rings through the room, shaking the floor. You stumble forward a bit, grabbing onto the control desk for support as you look up at Zack.

“What’s going on, Zack?!” you ask, your voice slightly raised over the noise of the now incessant distant explosions echoing through the room.

He turns his gaze from the door, glancing back towards you as he bends over slightly, his hands clasped on your shoulders.

“Stay behind me, okay?” he tells you quickly, eyebrows raised.

Knowing better than to question him, you instead nod silently as he drops his hands. Zack turns towards the door, pulling his sword from its sheath attached to his back, hurrying towards the door. They open smoothly as he comes within a few inches, and he darts out into the hall with you following closely behind.

As soon as you’re out of the training room, you realize just how thick the walls must be. Loud blasts are booming around the building, as well as the screams of people and bangs of guns. It sounds like a battle is raging just past the hallway. Your heart skips a beat as you fiddle with the handle of your sword. Your palms are growing cold with sweat, unsure just what’s happening.

Has Xemnas found you?

Has Sephiroth realized what you know?

Is this some elaborate simulation?

“Ready?” Zack asks, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

“What’s going on?” you ask quietly, your gaze darting nervously down the hallway.

“I don’t know,” Zack answers truthfully. “Just follow me.”

You nod, trailing after him as he takes off down the hallway. Smoke is filling the air as well as the scent of blood and gunpowder. It smells like a warzone, and the lack of fresh oxygen is causing your throat to constrict uncomfortably.

As soon as the two of you run out of the hall, you find yourself face-to-face with a brutal fight between a group of four 2nd Class SOLDIERs versus Genesis. Their swords are loudly clashing with the auburn haired male’s, dark helmets cover their faces. Zack comes to a stop, pushing you aside without even a sideways glance.

“Get outta here, [Name]!” Zack snaps, closely watching the fight.

“No!” you yell, reaching out just as Zack runs forward, slashing the nearest SOLDIER across the back before turning to the rest.

You can only watch in horror as he and Genesis take on the remaining SOLDIERs. More are running into the hallway, soon to overwhelm the 1st Class SOLDIERs. You start to hurry forward, raising a hand towards the group as you prepare to hit the enemies with a jolt of lightning, when you’re suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back.

“Wha…”

You trail off, glancing up at a frowning Cloud.

“It’s not safe here for you,” Cloud tells you, his hand firmly clasping your shoulder as he starts to lead you away from the fight.

You glance over your shoulder just in time to see Genesis take out the surrounding enemies with a burst of fire. Clenching your fists, you instead look up at the blond as he quickly leads you through the halls.

“What’s going on, Cloud?” you ask hurriedly, feeling oddly calm despite the ongoing chaos.

“We’re under attack,” Cloud tells you simply, his blue eyes locking with yours. “Everyone’s locked up in the lounge except for Gen, Sephiroth, and apparently Zack.”

“Who’s attacking us?” you press.

Cloud’s eyes dart forward, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I don’t know, [Name].”

Seeing even the stoic blond freaking out is putting you on edge, a sinking feeling creeping into every fiber of your being. Everyone seems to be safe – but for how long?

Something tells you this is all because of you, you realize with a heavy sigh.


	25. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward laugh*
> 
> Hey guys! I'm sorry for disappearing for so long D: I was insanely busy with school and life but I'm back and writing again now :D Sorry for the long delay, but I think I have the series plotted out so updates will be back on schedule now :3
> 
> I hate myself for this D: MY POOR BOYS AND READER ♥♥♥

  
The hollow sound of your footsteps ring dully in your ears, almost entirely drowned out by the sound of gunshots, screams, and cries of distress. The smell is nauseating, blood, smoke, and gunpowder wafting through the air. You're almost in a daze as Cloud practically drags you along behind him, your legs feeling as sturdy as jello as you trail behind him.

You have no idea what's happened, or who's attacking the Shinra Building. All you know is that SOLDIER appears to be rebelling – the only question is if they're rebelling against Shinra... or you.

As soon as you and Cloud arrive at the door leading to the lounge, one of the heavy double doors swings open, revealing Xion's pale and anxious face.

"You're okay!" she exclaims, reaching out and pulling Cloud inside by his shirt.

Due to his hand grasping your wrist, you too are dragged inside the room. The doors are shut behind you, and Riku takes up a position near the small window, carefully peering outside at the empty hallway.

"What's going on out there?" Noctis asks, his eyes darting down to yours momentarily.

"Are you deaf? Clearly someone's attacking the building," Reno snaps haughtily, earning a narrowed glare from the prince.

"It's SOLDIER," Cloud speaks up, releasing your arm as he slumps his back against the wall. You hadn't noticed before, but his body is covered in minor scrapes and his uniform is torn and dirty. He had been fighting, you realize with a tinge of guilt. "They've turned on us."

"But... Why?" Sora asks quietly, glancing around the room.

One by one, all eyes turn to you. You had never felt more scrutiny in your entire life, as well as shame. All of the secrets you had kept bottled up for so long have come tumbling down, threatening to expose everything. Vanitas allowing you to escape, his warning against Shinra, Sephiroth's break from reality... Had you opened up earlier, could this have been prevented?

Riku suddenly moves, serving as a thankful distraction as he pulls the door open. Zack and Genesis come charging through, covered in blood and looks of pure anger on their faces.

"Is it over?" Yuffie asks anxiously, rubbing her hands together.

"Just beginning, I think," Genesis admits with a sigh, shaking some broken shards of glass from his hair.

"It's a full-on mutiny out there," Zack agrees, trying in vain to rub some blood from his cheek. Due to his lack of wounds, you can only presume the blood belongs to someone else. "What the hell happened, anyway??"

"We were all just hanging out, training and whatnot, when suddenly it was war. They stormed the floor and started attacking," Ven explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's an ambush," Leon adds with a knowing glance towards Genesis. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Genesis merely shrugs, not looking the least bit suspicious or concerned. You, however, once again feel like you're downing. The air is hot, your lungs feeling almost constricted as you struggle to breathe. You begin to tug at the collar of your shirt, cursing the restrictive turtleneck.

You can't keep it in anymore; it needs to come out.

Without a second thought, you head towards [him]. You ignore all senses of doubt and anxiety as you grab his arm, tugging at it gently. He glances down at you, a small smile pulling at his lips as his eyes meet yours.

"Yeah?" he asks quietly so no one can hear.

You drop your hand, gently rubbing your lower arm as you gather your courage. It's now or never.

"We need to talk."

[♥]

♥ [ **SORA** ] ♥

"Talk?" Sora repeats with a laugh, following cheerily as you pull him towards a secluded corner of the large room. Everyone is watching the two of you with confused expressions, but right now all you're focusing on is the male standing before you. "What's up, [Name]? You okay?"

Sora places a hand on your shoulder as he speaks, a reassuring move that helps to put you at least somewhat at ease.

"There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm sorry, Sora," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

"How..." Sora trails off, breaking your gaze as he glances towards the ground. "You kept this from me?"

"I didn't want to!" you exclaim frantically, his hurt expression killing you. "But I also didn't want to worry you."

"You think I'm not already worried?" Sora asks with a bitter laugh, glancing at you out of the corner of his eyes. "Less than two months ago, we were living in peace. Now we're back at war and you're destined to die because my Nobody is in love with you. This isn't the time to be keeping secrets and sneaking off to chat with some psychopath who kidnapped you, [Name]!"

You had never heard him so upset before. The typically happy-go-lucky Keybearer is watching you with pure distrust, which hurts doubly because you know he's absolutely entitled to be this angry.

"I know. I'm sorry," you agree quietly, ignoring the stares of everyone else in the room. "You have every right to hate me, Sora. I deserve it."

Sora stares at you in silence for a few, long moments before finally scoffing and looking at the group of people in the room.

"We'll talk about this later."

With that, he pushes himself off the wall and storms away towards Riku, leaving you standing there alone and fighting back tears as you glare at the floor.

"Great job, [Name]," you mutter to yourself, running a hand through your hair as you sulk towards the group.

♥ [ **LEON** ] ♥

"Are you okay?" Leon asks as you grab him by the upper arm and pull him away from eavesdropping friends. "If you're concerned about the attack, I'm sure it's not Xemnas."

You pause as the two of you huddle together in a secluded corner of the room. Truthfully, Xemnas is the furthest thing from your mind currently. You're much more focused on how to phrase what you're about to tell him.

"Oh... no, I'm not worried about that," you tell him, quickly shaking your head. "There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm sorry, Leon," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

Leon roughly pulls his hand back, his eyes narrowing as he watches you cautiously. The fact that he might have lost trust in you is enough to make you want to burst into tears.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" he asks you, eyes still narrowed in distrust. "Don't you trust me? I can help you."

"I know that!" you exclaim, taking a step towards him. "I know that, Leon. I trust you more than anyone. I just didn't want to bother you with my problems anymore. I'm sick of weighing you down."

Leon watches you in silence for a few moments before releasing a pent-up sigh, dropping his head slightly.

"[Name]," he mutters, shaking his head, "you don't weigh me down. But you're not making this easy. I'm already trying to keep you alive – now I have to worry about you keeping secrets from me?"

Your only response is a few blinks and a sniffle as tears threaten to grow. It would be one thing if he were mad – somehow, his disappointment hurts more.

"Well," Leon sighs again, shrugging a shoulder, "we'll talk about this later, okay? Bigger fish to fry now."

You nod, feeling a pang of hurt in your heart as Leon walks away from you without so much as a glance in your direction. The bitter irony is that by trying to protect him, you ended up hurting him even more. Go figure.

♥ [ **RIKU** ] ♥

"Should I be concerned? A serious [Name] is never a good sign," Riku teases as you almost roughly drag him away from prying eyes and ears.

You can't say anything in response. What's there TO say? He should be concerned.

"Riku," you mutter, coming to a stop a safe distance away from everyone else. "There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Riku," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

"So instead you lie?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrows, his tone harsh. You were expecting hostility, but it doesn't make this hurt any less. "I mean, damn it, [Name]. What am I supposed to say to this? You're going to die if we don't find a way to stop this prophecy, and you decide to hide stuff from me that might determine your fate?"

You take a small step back, your eyes wide as you slowly release his hand. The anger and hurt in his voice is evident. Guilt washes over you like a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you break his gaze, instead staring at the blank screen of the television. "I thought I was helping."

"By hiding that you're meeting a guy that kidnapped you?" Riku quickly retorts. You can't meet his gaze out of pure humiliation. "Or hiding that the man protecting us is off his rocker?"

"I'm sorry!" you repeat as soon as he's done talking, finally glancing up at him. "You're right. I'm the worst, okay?"

Riku sighs, shaking the bangs out of his face.

"Don't be stupid, you're not the worst. I had just hoped that you could trust me. It sucks that you don't."

"But I do!" you argue, nodding your head eagerly. "I trust you with my life, Rik."

"Funny way of showing it."

His words linger in the air as he turns on his heel, marching away from you with his fists clenched angrily. You sigh, dropping your head as you rest a shoulder against the wall.

At least he didn't yell, you think with a bitter chuckle.

♥ [ **ROXAS** ] ♥

"Why?" Roxas asks cautiously as you gently pull him away from everyone else. "Did something happen?"

"Not necessarily," you mutter, running a free hand through your hair as you stand before him, shuffling from one foot to another. "There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," Roxas agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

You're greeted with silence as Roxas looks just over your shoulder, as if deep in thought. What feels like hours pass before his bright blue eyes finally dart to yours, narrowing slightly.

"[Name]... You know I've been hating myself for this prophecy, and my involvement in your predicament – and possibly your death... For leading you into this life... And you decide to keep this from me? Why?"

"I didn't want to make your guilt worse," you answer truthfully, your hand squeezing his. "I did this to protect you, or at least that was my intention."

"I don't need protection," he argues, his voice rising with low boiling anger. "I need to keep you safe. How can I do that if you're hiding stuff from me?"

You don't respond. What's there to say? He sighs, shaking his head as he breaks eye contact.

"I get why you did it but damn, [Name]. This guy kidnapped you. I had to watch him take you away from me. And Sephiroth lives here, with us. What if they had hurt you? Or someone else here?"

"I know," you mumble, nodding your head. You've never wanted to see his eyes more in your life. "I know, Rox. I wanted to tell you, it was killing me holding this in. I just... couldn't."

"But you could tell Angeal, yeah?"

His words cause your blood to freeze and your heart to lurch uncomfortably.

"I'll talk to you later, [Name]," Roxas continues, kicking himself off the wall. "I need some time."

"Of course," you agree, reaching a hand out towards him.

He walks out of the way of its path, brushing past you as he heads towards Axel. You watch him leave with a frown, cursing yourself for thinking this could turn out any other way.

All you can do is hope he forgives you.

♥ [ **RENO** ] ♥

"Uh, that doesn't sound good," Reno laughs as you drag him away from everyone else towards the couch on the other side of the room. "What'd I do this time?"

"What?" you ask, scrunching your nose a bit. "You didn't do anything."

"Phew," he sighs, playfully pretending to wipe away sweat from his forehead. "Now – spill it."

You watch him for a second, your fingers twirling together nervously.

"There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm sorry, Reno," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

He allows your hand to land on his, but his eyes narrow into a slight glare. You had never seen him look so distrusting in your life.

"Are you kidding me, [Name]? With all of this going on, you decide NOW is the time to be keeping secrets?" he snaps, ripping his hand from yours.

Everyone glances over at the two of you with alarmed expressions, and you want nothing more than to crawl in a hold and hide.

"I thought I was helping," you tell him quietly, your cheeks heating up with humiliation. "I figured that if I could take this burden on myself, it would take some of the pressure off you."

"Nothing can take the pressure off," Reno scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I have to go through life knowing that some creepy little group of Nobodies want you dead because of some prophecy. The only thing that helped was knowing that I had you. But now –"

"You still have me!" you exclaim, resting a hand over your chest. "I wasn't trying to hide anything! I mean... I WAS, but only with the best of intentions!"

"[Name], this asshole kidnapped you and you're secretly meeting with him on rooftops? Get real," Reno mocks, his eyes darting over to yours. "We can't make it through this if you're keeping secrets."

"I know," you agree, slowly nodding your head. "You're completely right, Reno. I was wrong."

Reno watches you for a second before nodding and lightly patting your head.

"C'mon. One crisis at a time. We'll figure this out later."

A small smile grows on your face, which he doesn't return. Instead, Reno turns around and walks away from you without so much as a glance over his shoulder. You sigh, burying your face in your hands as you start to shake your head.

"You're such an idiot," you mumble into your fingers.

♥ [ **CLOUD** ] ♥

"This can't wait?" Cloud asks, glancing over his shoulder at the door as you pull him away from everyone. "We're kind of in the middle of a battle."

"I know that," you reply with a small smile, coming to a stop as you turn to face him. "It's just... there's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

"And you didn't think that keeping stuff from me would make me worry even more?" he retorts, eyebrows rising slightly. "I mean... we're supposed to be in this together, [Name]."

"We are!" you exclaim, squeezing his hand. "I'd be nothing without you, Cloud. But I hid it because I care. Because if I told you, you'd only worry more. And I hate upsetting you."

Cloud watches you in silence for a moment before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"As true as that might be, you still hid valuable information from me. For weeks. I need to think about this, [Name]. To process everything."

You nod a few times, somehow managing to hold his gaze and hide your growing tears.

"I understand," you murmur, watching with a slight break in your heart as he slips out of your grasp and towards the group.

You deserved every bit of his disappointment and anger. That's what makes it hurt the most – you were wrong, and as a result you're both upset.

"Damn it," you groan, gently rubbing your temples as you clench your eyes shut.

How did you manage to make things go so bad... again?"

♥ [ **NOCTIS** ] ♥

"Wha – now?" Noctis asks in confusion as you drag him away from the group.

You know everyone is watching the two of you in curiosity, but you don't care. It's time he knows the truth. The two of you come to a stop, and with your body slightly shaking in anxiety you meet Noctis' enticing gaze.

"There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Noct," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

Noctis only continues to watch you, his moth falling slightly open as he begins to process everything you just told him.

"Please say something," you beg with a nervous smile.

"I don't know what to say," Noctis admits, slowly shaking his head. "You kept this from me for so long, [Name]. It's like you don't trust me. You really didn't think you could tell me this earlier?"

"What? No! It's not that I didn't think I could. I just didn't know how to," you explain lamely, feeling exasperation and frustration growing inside of you. "It's not like I don't trust you with this information. I just... I don't know. I already cause so much trouble for you, you know? Why make it worse."

Noctis scoffs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his uniform as he breaks your gaze.

"I don't mind, because I love you. But hiding stuff... That's not what I expected of you. We tell each other everything."

"I know," you agree with a quick nod, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have tried to shield you from the truth. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Too late," Noctis mutters, pushing himself off the wall and brushing past you.

Your hand drops to your side, a loud sigh escaping your lips as you watch him with a sense of helplessness. Your heart aches for him to return, and tell you everything's okay. Unfortunately, you know it's not okay. And you have only yourself to blame for it.

♥ [ **GENESIS** ] ♥

Genesis doesn't respond, following wordlessly as you lead him away from the curious group and towards a secluded area of the large room.

"Is everything okay?" Genesis finally asks as you come to a stop.

Your hand releases his wrist, instead scratching the back of your neck as your eyes dart away from him. It's too upsetting looking at him, knowing that the small smile on his face won't last long.

"There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable as you gather your nerves and look up at him. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Gen," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

"What..."

Genesis trails off in a sigh, his head dropping slightly as he rests a hand on the wall next to him. His eyes are watching you, hesitantly.

"Sephiroth is an old friend, [Name]. You didn't think it might be prudent to tell me this earlier?" he finally asks quietly, his voice almost a whisper. It's clear he doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"I know. But I'm finally doing what's right," you point out, a small smile on your face as you place a hand on his arm. "I should have told you right away, but with your position in SOLDIER... It's complicated. This wasn't easy for me."

"But you told Angeal."

The smile is wiped from your face, your mouth hanging open slightly as you stare up at him.

"I felt it was best to keep you from worrying," you tell him and he scoffs loudly as soon as the words leave your mouth.

"Whatever you say, [Name]," he mutters, pushing himself off of the wall. He looks down at you from the corner of his eyes, his hands shoved in his pockets. "We'll talk about this later. For now, I need to focus on making sure Sephiroth is okay and that we all stay safe. Especially you."

With that, he brushes past you and heads over to Zack and Cloud, who are chatting quietly on the opposite side of the room.

You sigh, dropping your forehead onto the wall as you squeeze your eyes shut. You knew that telling him was going to be horrible... but you weren't expecting him to have such an icy response.

Then again, would you be understanding if you found out someone you loved was hiding such information? Probably not.

♥ [ **ZACK** ] ♥

"Why do I feel like I did something wrong?" Zack asks with a laugh as you rather unceremoniously drag him to the far corner of the room.

You can feel curious gazes fall on the two of you, but you do your best to ignore them, instead focusing on the unpleasant task ahead of you. You come to a stop, releasing his hand to instead run your fingers through your hair in a weak attempt to calm your nerves.

"C'mon, out with it," Zack tells you, reaching out and poking your cheek.

You can't help but smile as you wave his hand away, feeling slightly more at ease, if only for a moment.

"There's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Zack," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

His bright eyes are locked over your shoulder, almost in a daze as he slumps his back against the wall. The movement causes his hand to fall from yours, though he makes no effort to reclaim your hand. After a few moments he raises his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair as he releases a loud sigh.

"Please," you mutter, stepping to the side so you're standing in front of him, "don't ignore me. Say something."

Zack's hands drop to his sides as he stands up straight, his body tense. It's almost unnerving.

"What's there to say, [Name]? You're secretly meeting up with some creepy psycho, hiding from me that my boss is a psycho, and instead you're confiding all of this in my mentor."

His voice is harsh, very unlike himself. It hurts, but you stand strong. After all, you deserve this.

"Zack, what was I supposed to do? I already make your life SO complicated... I couldn't do it again," you point out, resting a hand on his arm.

He doesn't shrug you off, but he also doesn't look too thrilled at your touch.

"You really think I care about that?! I take the complications because you're worth it. But lying to me... especially when it involves my career, and someone I consider a friend... Fuck, [Name]!" Zack snaps, one his fist clenching in frustration. The whole room grows quiet at his outburst, looking back at you with bewildered looks. "I mean sure, I can understand not saying anything about Vanitas I guess. But Sephiroth? What the hell were you thinking??"

You drop your hand from his arm, his raised voice putting you on edge. It's a side of him you rarely see but always hate.

"I was thinking that I was trying to protect you," you admit simply.

For a moment, Zack's face softens before he scoffs and starts to shake his head.

"Don't give me that. I don't need protection, not when I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe," he tells you. "No secrets. Especially not when it comes to SOLIDER, okay?"

"Okay," you agree quickly, forcing a small smile.

Zack watches you for a second before nodding once and lightly ruffling your hair.

"Don't mope. We'll talk later, after we figure out what's going on here."

Wordlessly, he moves past you and heads towards an anxious-looking Genesis and Cloud as they speak privately. You watch him for a moment, a look of discouragement on your face before you sigh and drop your head.

"Smooth move, [Name]..."

♥ [ **AXEL** ] ♥

"Why are you so freaked out?" Axel laughs, chuckling softly as you pull him behind you, away from prying ears.

You can't think of anything to say in response, so you instead stay silent. The two of you come to a stop, your back resting against the wall as your eyes finally dart up to his.

"You're starting to worry me," Axel adds, his hand moving in yours as your fingers lace together gently.

"It's just... there's some stuff I... kind of haven't told you," you state slowly, emphasizing each syllable. This is harder to admit than you thought.

"Alright," he agrees with a nod. "Not to rush you, but I don't think we have long to talk."

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone is starting to father their weapons. Time's not on your side. With a deep breath, you return your gaze to him. His eyes are so wide, so trusting, you can't help but feel like the worst person in the world.

Pushing all doubt aside, you quickly spill everything. How Vanitas helped you escape the Organization's headquarters. Vanitas' warning in the Land of Dragons about Shinra. Spotting Sephiroth in his office acting positively out of his mind. Confiding in Angeal, and his sudden disappearance. By the time you're done, his face is reflecting an equal level of shock and distrust.

"I'm so sorry, Axel," you mutter, reaching out to grab his hand. "I just had no idea how to tell you all of this. With everything we're going through... I didn't want to worry you."

By the time you're done speaking, the trusting look on Axel's face is gone. His bright green eyes are narrowed, watching you like a hawk.

"You... lied?" he asks slowly with a slight tilt of his head. "And then met up with Vanitas, that – the maniac tried to burn down our house!"

"I didn't meet up with him!" you point out, and he rolls his eyes. "And it's not like I wanted to keep this from you, Axe. But I didn't want to upset you, or worry you. I figure the less you knew, the better..."

"Why? I'm here to help YOU, [Name]! I left everything behind, I took the leap with you. I just... why did you confide in someone else? Is it because I don't have a heart?" he asks, and for a moment you swear your heart breaks.

"That's not it!" you cry, reaching out for his arm. You're certain that by now everyone is watching the two of you closely, but you couldn't care less. "It's because I care that I hid it. It's because you sacrificed so much for me, that I couldn't tell you... This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Axe."

He watches you for a moment before sighing, slumping forward a bit as he pats your shoulder.

"Okay, [Name]. Okay," he agrees quietly, his eyes locking with yours. "To be continued, yeah? I think our services are requested."

You peer over his shoulder and see that, sure enough, everyone looks ready to run out into battle.

"Okay," you mutter, turning your attention to him.

Axel shoots you a sad smile before turning around and walking away from you, his hands shoved in his pocket. Your heart aches sadly as you watch him, wanting nothing more than to rewind time and do everything differently.

"Nice job," you mumble, running a hand down your cheek before you push yourself off the wall and follow him towards the rest of the group.


	26. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: "When World's Collide"

Not surprisingly, in such a tight room filled with so many people completely unopposed to eavesdropping, everyone had heard your conversation with [ _him_ ]. Also unsurprisingly, you were far from everyone's favorite person upon hearing such revelations. Turns out people don't like it when a friend hides important facts and events from them – who knew?

 

"So, everyone remember the plan?" Zack asks, a hand hovering over the door leading into the hallway from the lounge.

 

"Kill the intruders –"

 

"And rogue SOLIDERs!" Sora interrupts Riku with a finger pointed in the air.

 

"And reconvene in the training room once the floor is cleared," Noctis finishes.

 

"It seems weirdly quiet, doesn't it?" Reno asks, pressing an ear to the wall.

 

Sure enough, as soon as your group had gathered in the lounge, the sounds outside almost immediately came to a stop. It was eerie, and definitely a little unsettling, to think that people might be on the other side of the wall plotting similar strategies to kill all of you.

 

"Don't focus on that," Leon chastises.

 

"Just focus on clearing the floor," Cloud adds with a small nod.

 

"This is the worst pep talk EVER," Yuffie complains with a huff as Zack and Genesis wrench the doors open.

 

For unknown reasons you find yourself flinching, expecting to see a massive army outside the room. When you're greeted with silence you slowly and hesitantly open one eye, then another. All you can see is your friends slowly filing out of the room. [ _He_ ] glances over his shoulder at you, pausing in the doorway instead of following the group. You freeze in your tracks, unable to move. He shoots you a small smile and a wink before jogging after everyone else, and you almost burst into tears of joy at the playful action.

 

You're not forgiven, but it's a step in the right direction.

 

Zack, Axel, Genesis, Yuffie, and Leon lead the group into the unknown, followed closely by Cloud, Reno, Roxas, and Riku with direct instructions to span out and cover as much of the floor as possible. Xion, Sora, Noctis are to take the left side of the hallways, and you, Ven, Terra, and Aqua are assigned the right. Normally, you'd be terrified, especially since the hallway is dead quiet. But after the argument you just had... battle is the last thing on your mind.

 

"Why so quiet?" Terra asks, slapping your back.

 

You jump a bit at the sudden contact, stumbling forward slightly as you glance over at the brunet.

 

"You're so deep in thought," Ven adds with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

"Sorry," you mumble, running a hand down your face as the four of you turn down yet another wide, stark-white hallway. "Just distracted."

 

"Gotta be focused, [Name]," Aqua reminds you with a kind smile and a sly wink sent your way.

 

You can't help but laugh quietly and nod in agreement, nervously fiddling with the handle of your sword as you turn your focus ahead. Before you can reply, a rumbling sound echoes throughout the otherwise silent hallway. Looking over your shoulder, your eyes widen as a pinkish-purple burst of flames rounds the corner at an impossibly fast pace. Without thinking you jump out of the way, through an open door and landing in an empty bedroom. Clenching your eyes shut you hide your body behind the door, holding tight as the flames rush past. Oddly, the air doesn't heat up with the flames; in fact, the air cools considerably, chilling you to the bone.

 

After a few painfully long seconds, the burst of air suddenly comes to a stop. Slowly, you open your eyes and partially open the door, peering outside. Sprawled out on the ground a few feet away are Terra, Ven, and Aqua. They're unconscious but clearly breathing, their bodies free of burns or injuries. If you didn't know better, you'd guess that they're sleeping.

 

"The subjects are secured."

 

Your heart practically skips a beat as you glance down the hallway. Walking towards your friends is Vexen and Professor Hojo, smugly self-satisfied expressions on their long faces.

 

_Since when have they worked together_...?

 

"And what of the girl?" Vexen asks, looking around the otherwise empty hallway. "She couldn't have outrun these flames. It seeks out human bodies."

 

Hojo frowns, slowly scanning the area. Your heart races as his gaze turns towards your door, and you swiftly duck your head inside the room.

 

Had he seen you?

 

Footsteps echo through the hall, each step causing your heart to race more. After much too long, the door is ripped open, revealing a certain smiling scientist. You take a step back, eyes wide and frozen in fear.

 

"Found you," Hojo chuckles with a wide grin.

 

Reaching out, he grabs your forearm with a gloved hand, pulling you roughly towards him.

 

"Let go!" you snap, clawing at his hand with your free fingers as he drags you out of the room and into the hallway. Your eyes land on your unconscious friends lying before you, and for a moment all fight leaves you. "... Are they okay?"

 

"Comatose," Vexen explains, and your eyes dart up to his, narrowed with distrust. "It's a special formula I created. They can only wake up with my assistance."

 

"I don't care," you retort, wrenching your arm free and subconsciously rubbing the sore appendage as if it's infected.

 

"Such a horrible attitude for such a special girl," Vexen mocks with a barking laugh, summoning his large, deep-blue shield. "Leave us, Professor. Take the trio; I can handle the brat."

 

You glare at the Nobody before a rustling sound is heard behind you. Glancing back, your eyes widen when you spot Ven, Terra, and Aqua's bodies fall into nothingness, swirling black and purple portals consuming them before you can even react.

 

"No!" you exclaim, starting to run towards the portals as fast as your legs can take you.

 

A wall of ice appears in your path, causing you to skid to a stop to avoid slamming into it. Through the smooth sheet of jagged ice you're able to see the Professor standing on the other side, facing you. Through the blurred and distorted view, you're able to make out a solitary sinister grin.

 

"We'll see each other again, Miss [Name]. Keep that heart safe," Professor Hojo tells you before he turns and leaps into the rippling darkness, the black waves gently overtaking his body as the ice wall collapses to the floor with a shuttering crash, like falling glass.

 

With a quiet hush, the portals also disappear, leaving the shining white floors unassumingly empty. Your heart yet again starts to race and your eyes widen in fear, shaking your head slowly as reality sets in. You let your guard down and your friends are now gone, taken who knows where.

 

Fingers angrily gripping the hilt of your sword, you peer over your shoulder. You can practically feel the flames coming out of you as your eyes land on the chuckling Nobody behind you, his body weight resting on his shield as he watches you.

 

"What did you do with them?!" you shout, turning to face the Nobody as you point your sword at him.

 

He merely shrugs, the ends of his sandy hair moving with his shoulder.

 

"None of your concern," he replies monotonously. "You're not the only one Xemnas is interested in, I'm afraid."

 

An embarrassed look flashes over your face before you stiffen, bringing your sword closer to your body as you charge towards him. He watches in amusement, clearly enjoying your frustration and rage.

 

"You can't beat me!" he cries with a simple flick of his finger.

 

A jagged rock of ice juts out of the ground underneath your feet, tripping you and sending you tumbling to the side. Quickly, you gather yourself and roll out of the way as a stream of sharpened ice flies towards you. The shards fall to the ground with soft 'tinkles' as you jump to your feet.

 

"You sure about that?" you ask with a smile as you raise your free hand.

 

Bright red-orange flames immediately appear in your palm, soon engulfing your hand and dancing around your body. Vexen's bright green eyes widen in surprise for a moment before he relaxes into a grin.

 

"Some silly magic won't be enough to defeat me," he retorts, snapping his fingers.

 

Your body feels like it's plunged into freezing water as ice forms at your feet, crawling up your legs and your torso like a snake. With all the concentration you can muster you try to summon the flames, but it's too late – half of your body is frozen solid. In the reflection of the white floors you can see pinkish-purple flames floating towards you, swallowing the floor as it almost dances across the surface.

 

"It's a shame you were left alone," Vexen muses as your horrified gaze snaps up to him. You can't see him past the expanding flames; you can only hear him. "Now you'll be trapped in **_our_** world."

 

With another snap of his fingers the ice holding you in place evaporates, and you scramble backwards, cautiously watching the approaching flames. They only continue to grow, hurrying towards you with graceful precision. Your back hits the wall, and before you can even take a full breath the flames cover you. Your body grows pleasantly warm as unbelievable exhaustion hits you, your mind shutting down as all of your worries disappear.

 

You're unconscious before you hit the floor.

 

[♥]

 

The world is bright.

 

Blinking, you squint as you raise a hand, blocking out the shining sun from your eyes. Slowly, your vision adjusts, and you frown when you realize you're in what must be a classroom. You're seated at a single desk, facing a blackboard and a podium at the front of the room. Large windows frame the view of the ocean in the distance, palm trees partially blocking the sight.

 

You glance down, practically doing a double-take when you realize you're wearing a pale blue skirt, a button-up white shirt, and a plaid tie in varying shades of blue.

 

A school uniform?!

 

"Yo, you okay?"

 

Looking to your right, your jaw all but drops to your desk as your gaze lands on Reno. He's seated next to you, wearing the same shirt and tie as you, except he's wearing tan slacks. His elbow is resting on your desk as he leans in towards you.

 

"U-Um..."

 

"You're not getting sick, are you [Name]?"

 

"Yeah, you look a little pale, got it memorized?"

 

You glance forward, then to your left. Sure enough, seated in front of you is Roxas, with Axel on your left.

 

"I-I..." you stammer, swallowing loudly as you run a hand through your hair. "I'm... fine?"

 

A hand lands on your forehead, and you glance over at Reno who's watching you with concern.

 

"You feel a little warm," he comments, removing his hand as he seats back in his chair.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself," Axel snaps, emerald eyes narrowed in discontent.

 

Roxas rolls his eyes before chuckling and glancing back at you.

 

"Does it ever get old sitting between these idiot brothers?" he teases, just barely ducking his head out of the way as a rolled-up ball of paper flies towards him. "I was just kidding! Geez, Axe."

 

Axel smirks, leaning back in his seat as he twirls a pencil between his fingers. You glance between the three, feeling more confused than ever.

 

"Where are we?" you ask, and all of their gazes snap over to you.

 

"... Class?" Reno finally replies with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

"Saix is late, that lazy bum," Axel adds with a huffing sigh.

 

"Saix?!" you repeat, eyes wide.

 

"Okay, now I'm getting worried," Roxas mutters, looking over at Axel. "I think I'm gonna take her to the nurse."

 

Just at that moment Saix bursts in the room, wearing a pale gray suit and a sullen expression on his face. He still has the infamous 'X' scar across his face.

 

"Missed your chance," Axel tells you with a wink as he pulls out his notebook.

 

The class immediately quiets, expectantly staring up at an annoyed Saix.

 

"Page 157. Exponents," he snaps, turning towards the board as he flips through the textbook clutched in his hands.

 

The class groans, opening up their books to the stated page. You frown, sitting back in your seat as you glance down at your desk. Sure enough, a brand new textbook is sitting there. With a sigh you open the book, tuning out the lecture as your gaze lands on five words stamped on the inside cover.

 

" **PROPERTY OF: DESTINY HIGH SCHOOL** "

 

"Where the hell am I?" you mumble under your breath as you slam open the book to page 157.

 

And, more importantly... How do you get out?


	27. School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is weird to read - don't worry, it was weird to write too lmao xD

  
After an hour – but what felt like eternity – an ear-splitting bell rings through the classroom. A couple cheers are emitted from students as they hurriedly pack up their belongings and run out of the class before Saix can assign homework. Shakily, you too stand to your feet and toss everything on your desk into a backpack slung over the back of your chair.

 

"Here, let me," Axel quickly offers, plucking up the bag and hauling it over his shoulder with a wide grin.

 

"Show off," Reno coughs quietly as Roxas stifles a chuckle.

 

"So... what's next?" you ask, trailing behind the three guys.

 

They all exchange looks as Reno holds open the door, letting everyone walk out ahead of him. You think of thanking him, but your confusion keeps you quiet.

 

"Man, you're more spacy than usual today," Reno teases.

 

"We have Gym next," Roxas adds as Axel places your bag over your shoulder.

 

"See you in Chem, [Name]," Axel calls out with a wave as he and Reno make their way down the hall.

 

You glance over at Roxas, who's watching you with a smile as the two of you walk in the opposite direction. The sight makes you feel strange, since he never looks this happy.

 

"What, is there something on my face?" Roxas asks, noticing your suspicious expression as his smile falters.

 

"O-Oh, no," you stammer, quickly shaking your head as you stare forward. "Sorry. I'm just... still not feeling well."

 

Your mind is swimming, a headache threatening to burst through. What's going on back home? Or is this home now? No, obviously not – there's no way this is the same Roxas you know.

 

Before you can get too deep in thought, a sudden force hits you from behind and you stumble forward. You're barely able to stop yourself from falling to the ground, steadying yourself with a hand on the wall as you peer over your shoulder. Holding on for dear life is a beaming Sora, his arms wrapped around your shoulders as he laughs loudly.

 

... Well, at least he's acting the same.

 

"C'mon Sora, you're gonna suffocate her," Riku chastises, pulling Sora off of you with a shake of his head.

 

"Whoops! Sorry, [Name]," Sora apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck as you turn to face the two. "... Why do you look so mad? Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?!"

 

"No, no!" you quickly exclaim, forcing a smile. "I'm just... sick."

 

"Yeah, you look awful," Riku tells you as the four of you continue walking down the hallway.

 

Without thinking you shoot him a glare, causing his lips to curl up in an amused smirk. You're almost starting to feel like your normal self around them.

 

"So, I heard we have a pop quiz in Xaldin's class today," Roxas speaks up with a sigh.

 

"What?? Who told you that?" Sora asks as your eyes widen.

 

"Xaldin's our teacher?" you add in surprise.

 

The three of them shoot you confused looks.

 

"Yeah... Worlds History," Riku replies, resting a hand on your shoulder. "Sure you don't need to head to the nurse or something?"

 

"I don't think you're gonna be able to handle an hour with Xigbar," Roxas tells you with concern.

 

"Our gym teacher," Sora adds in a whisper when you don't respond.

 

"Yeah, I... knew that," you lie with a smile. "I'm okay. Really."

 

They nod, clearly unconvinced but unwilling to push it any further. You release a relieved sigh as they begin to chat about some upcoming football game you immediately tune out. It's clear that no one here is the same person you know; they're all... normal, and carefree. A flash of pink and purple floats in front of you, and your eyes widen in sudden remembrance.

 

That's right! Vexen... the Professor... Ven, Terra, and Aqua's kidnapping... the strange flames...

 

Vexen's words float through your head – "Now you'll be trapped in our world."

 

Was this what he meant?

 

"So what do you think, [Name]?"

 

You look up, realizing that the three of them are once again staring at you expectantly.

 

"Huh?" you ask softly, furrowing your brows. "Sorry, I was zoning out."

 

"Typical," Riku chuckles.

 

"Who do you think will win the game Friday – us, or Twilight Town?" Sora asks with an excited pep in his step.

 

"Um... us?"

 

"Good answer," Roxas replies, smiling as he holds open a heavy gray door for you.

 

You mutter a thanks, darting inside what turns out to be a quite large gymnasium. A few basketball hoops line the walls, with stacks of all different types of balls surrounding the room. The gym opens up outdoors, revealing a baseball field and a football field in the distance.

 

"You're here!"

 

You glance to the right, spotting a flash of black before you're tackled in a hug.

 

"Those stupid boys always steal you away from me," Xion complains, sticking her tongue out at Sora, Roxas, and Riku as she hauls you away.

 

"Xion?" you mumble, barely even feeling shock at this point.

 

"You look like you saw a ghost," she laughs as she releases you, placing her hands on her hips as she comes to a stop in front of you. "Were they harassing you again?"

 

"Excuse me?" you ask.

 

"Oh, save the innocent act for them. Everyone knows these boys love you."

 

You frown, following her as she leads the way towards a set of locker rooms in the distance.

 

"I think love is a little strong, Xi," you tell her, unable to hide your smile as she shoots you an annoyed expression.

 

"Tell me that the next time there's a school dance and you have ten guys fighting over who's gonna ask you," she retorts, nudging her hip with yours before she flits inside the locker room.

 

You roll your eyes before a flash of white grabs your attention. Looking around the room, you pause when you spot a girl watching you from underneath a basketball hoop. She's wearing a thin white dress, similar to the one Xemnas forced you to wear. Her pale blonde hair falls to her shoulders, and even from across the room you can make out stunning blue eyes.

 

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Xion's voice booms out.

 

You glance in Xion's direction before looking back at the girl.

 

She's gone.

 

[♥]

 

"So, what the hell? They just busted in, fought for five minutes, and then disappeared?" Reno asks, groaning loudly as he shuffles along down the hallway.

 

"Looks like it," Leon agrees gruffly, cracking his neck as he sheathes his gunblade.

 

"Maybe it was a training drill?" Zack guesses with a shrug.

 

"Since when have they trained us like this," Cloud points out with a roll of his bright blue eyes.

 

"Strife's right. Something is going on," Genesis agrees. "Especially with [Name], Ven, Terra, and Aqua disappearing."

 

"I'm sure they're fine!" Sora exclaims, his hands clasped behind his head as he starts to smile with a tilt of his head. "They're probably just doing a thorough search."

 

"Hopefully," Roxas murmurs nervously, twirling Oathkeeper in his hand.

 

A dark figure suddenly lumbers out from around the corner, causing everyone to reach for their weapons in defense. Almost as soon as they jump back, they sigh in relief.

 

"Angeal!" Zack greets excitedly, jogging towards the older male.

 

Feelings of relief quickly turn to panic when they realize Angeal isn't alone. He's carrying a much smaller person over his shoulder, barely looking affected by the weight. They'd recognize her anywhere.

 

"Is she okay?" Noctis asks hurriedly, reaching a hand out to touch the ends of your hair.

 

Your body is limp, your head lolling down over Angeal's shoulder. Axel quickly steps forward, gently turning your face towards him.

 

"She's unconscious. Possibly in a coma," Angeal mutters, shifting you slightly as he comes to a stop.

 

"A coma?" Riku repeats with narrowed eyes. "Where'd you find her?"

 

"Passed out in the middle of the hallway."

 

"Alone?" Yuffie clarifies.

 

Angeal nods in response.

 

"Where's the trio?" Cloud asks, glancing around the group.

 

As everyone begins to chat in worried tones, Axel sweeps a finger towards your eyelids, gingerly opening your eyes. Your pupils are swirling pink and purple, as if you're in a trance. He chuckles, shaking his head as he releases you and takes a step back.

 

"Something funny?" Xion asks in annoyance.

 

"She'll be fine," Axel states with a wave of his gloved hand. "Her pupils... I've seen it before. Vexen got her."

 

"That stupid experiment he's been working on?" Roxas guesses, folding his arms in front of his chest.

 

"Guess he finally got it to work," Axel agrees, and the two start to laugh.

 

"Okay, what's going on?!" Yuffie exclaims, placing her hands on her hips as she begins to tap her foot impatiently. "Our friend's in a coma, the trio is missing, and you guys are laughing?"

 

"It's Vexen – he's able to send someone into a comatose state through this flame or whatever he created," Axel explains, pausing a bit as he searches for the right words. "She's gonna wake up once she figures out the code, but hopefully not too soon."

 

"Yeah, God forbid she wake up soon," Riku retorts dryly.

 

Before Roxas can respond, Angeal stumbles back a bit. Leon jumps forward, grabbing your body just as Angeal falls against the wall.

 

"You okay?" Zack asks, clasping a hand on his mentor's shoulder.

 

Angeal chuckles, pulling his hand from his side; his skin is drenched in thick red blood.

 

"Long story. Let's just say Sephiroth has officially abandoned SOLDIER," Angeal tells the group, shakily standing up straight with a grimace as Leon gently places you over his shoulder. "She gonna be okay?"

 

He glances towards your limp body, as does Roxas.

 

"She will. She's not alone in there," Roxas explains, frowning a bit as he looks at your rather peaceful face. "Vexen might have just handed us the war."

 

Everyone follows his gaze, silence falling over the hallway as they watch your sleeping figure.

 

[♥]

After an hour of jogging around the baseball field (turns out Xigbar isn't an enthusiastic teacher) and quick instructions on where your next class is (after not-so-subtly asking Xion), you find yourself walking the hallways alone. Kicking a lone piece of paper out of your way, you huff a sigh and drop your head back. Clearly, you're in Destiny Islands – you'd recognize that beach anywhere. But despite the fact that you keep pinching your arms, you can't wake up. No, this isn't reality, since Xigbar isn't a gym teacher and Axel would never step foot inside a classroom. But wherever you are, it's obvious you won't be getting out anytime soon.

 

"Hey, wait up!"

 

You slow down and glance behind you, recognizing a voice yelling through the halls. Jogging towards you is a beaming Zack, following by an annoyed Cloud. For a moment you're surprised, but then you realize that of course they'd be here too.

 

"Are you talking to me?" you ask, glancing between the two as they approach you.

 

Zack and Cloud exchange amused looks.

 

"Who else would we be talking to?" Cloud asks as you struggle to adjust the books precariously balanced in your arms.

 

"Let me help!" Zack quickly interjects, grabbing your books as the three of you take off down the hall. "Don't want you hurting yourself."

 

"I was fine... But thank you!" you hurriedly add as a flash of hurt crosses his face.

 

"How was Gym?" Cloud asks, changing the subject as you start to rub your sore shoulders.

 

"Oh. You know... Just ran around a bit," you reply awkwardly.

 

"Xiggy's probably hungover again," Zack notes as Cloud snorts quietly under his breath with laughter.

 

"Mhm," you mutter in agreement, a small smile growing at the thought as you follow them inside the Chemistry classroom.

 

The lab doesn't have windows, and the walls are stark white without even a poster for color. Long desks are scattered throughout the room in neat lines, with four to each desk. Zack marches over to the desk in the very back, unceremoniously dropping your books on the surface before he takes a seat, with Cloud to his side.

 

"Thanks again," you tell him as you sit next to him, pulling out your Chemistry book from the comically large pile in front of you.

 

"If you really want to thank me – ow!"

 

He frowns as he rubs the back of his sore head where Cloud just smacked him. Cloud rolls his eyes before shooting you a sympathetic look.

 

"One of these days I'm gonna get you to kiss me, [Name]!" Zack says with a bright smile.

 

"Yeah, right," Cloud chuckles, earning a glare as you start to laugh.

 

"Well you're in a better mood!" Reno greets as he marches into the room.

 

You look back at him, your smile only widening when you realize he's not alone; he's with Axel, Leon, Genesis, and Noctis. It makes your heart simultaneously ache and cheer to see them.

 

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air," you say, laughing as Axel reaches down to ruffle your hair as he walks past you.

 

Noctis slides into the seat next to you, a small smile on his face.

 

"Heard you were sick," he tells you, reaching out to gently pat your back. "You okay now?"

 

A genuine smile grows on your face as you glance around at your friends. It might not be real, but damn it, it's nice being around them.

 

"Yeah, Noct. I think I'm all better," you realize, nodding quickly in reassurance.

 

"[Name]! Quiet!" a voice barks from the front of the class.

 

You glance up, groaning a bit when you spot Vexen standing there. He's wearing a white lab coat, his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at you.

 

"Rhapsodos, Leonhart – take your seats. What are you, animals?" he adds with a scoff.

 

Leon and Genesis roll their eyes as they walk to their seats besides Axel and Reno, who are snickering quietly at them.

 

"Teachers pet no more, Loveless?" Axel whispers as he leans in towards Genesis.

 

Genesis smirks as he opens his book, refusing to meet Axel's gaze.

 

"At least I'm not repeating junior math," Genesis mutters in response.

 

Everyone sitting around you bursts out laughing, and even you start to giggle as a look of horror flashes over Axel's face.

 

Some things never change.


	28. Naminé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Naminé ♥

  
The rest of the day was a strange blur, conversations and class time blending together in such a way that makes their memories confusingly merge. Now, as you follow everyone on your walks home, you actually find yourself relaxing. The peacefulness is intoxicating, a welcomed reprieve.

"You guys should have seen poor [Name] fending off Seifer in Xaldin's class today," Riku states with a chuckle.

The mention of your name causes you to drift back into the ongoing conversation. You glance back at the silver-haired male, rolling your eyes dramatically at the memory. It sadly made sense that Seifer is here as well; nothing can ever be too perfect, after all.

"Not as bad as all of those girls following you around during lunch," Sora points out teasingly, earning a glare and a light shove from Riku.

You start to laugh, though you're cut short when your gaze is inexplicitly drawn away from your friends. Standing in the distance near the ocean is the same strange girl you saw earlier. A lazy breeze is gently blowing her dress and hair backwards as she watches the crashing waves on the beach. She looks angelic. Something is drawing you to her, like a moth to the flame. You must speak to her, now.

"Shoot, I just remembered I left something back at school," you blurt out, coming to a stop as you turn to everyone. "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Uhhhh, sure?" Axel agrees.

Before he's done speaking you've already taken off, running towards the intriguing stranger.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way!" you hear Roxas call out to you, but you merely wave a hand dismissively, your eyes locked on the girl.

You can feel them watching you with curious gazes but you keep moving, jogging forward. As you get closer, you realize that the girl has a sketchbook resting on her forearm as she draws gracefully, a thin pencil grasped between her delicate and pale fingers. You slow down, suddenly unsure of your intrusion. Would she find you strange, running up and bothering her as she draws in peace?

Before you can escape, she glances over her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes lock with yours, a small smile on her face as a tinge of pink rises to her cheeks. You instantly come to a stop, mesmerized.

"I've been waiting for you, [Name]," she says, her voice a soft whisper against the sound of crashing waves.

She's young, maybe a few years younger than you, and looks nothing but innocent. Her smile is carefree, unburdened.

"Who are you?" you ask, taking a step towards her. A chill runs through your toes, and you glance down to notice you stepped right into the water, which has soaked through your shoes to your socks. Somehow, the water avoided her. "And how do you know my name?"

"I know everything," she tells you, turning her body so that she's fully facing you. She hides her notebook behind her back, slowly rocking on her heels. "I know who you are. What you're destined to become. Your struggle to avoid that fate."

Your voice is caught in your throat as you watch her with a sudden feeling of distrust. She continues to smile, as if she can see right through you.

"Don't worry, I don't mean you harm," she adds, holding out a hand.

You stare at her hand, marveling at how smooth and unblemished her skin is, before you hesitantly place your hand in hers. Her fingers lightly wrap around yours, her skin warm to the touch. Her smile grows.

"My name is Naminé," the girl continues, the hand gripping her sketchbook pressed against her chest. "I'm sorry that you're stuck here, but it's nice to finally meet you."

You can't help but smile a bit at her softness. Her light is almost blinding.

"Where is 'here'?" you ask as she gently drops your hand.

"Purgatory. A dream. Limbo. It doesn't matter," she says with a laugh. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure where we are. All I know is that I was sent here by Xemnas, as safe keeping until I'm needed by him again."

Your eyes widen.

"You know Xemnas?" you murmur breathlessly.

"Oh, yes," she giggles, hiding her smile with her hand. "I know him, and some of your friends – Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel..."

She quickly opens her notepad, flipping through a couple pages before coming to a stop. She turns the booklet towards you, and you glance down. On the page is a sketch of Roxas and Sora, holding hands as they look up at Kingdom Hearts in a starry night's sky. On the next page is Axel, consumed with flames as he charges towards an army of Heartless.

"H-How?" you blurt out, your gaze darting up to hers.

"I'm a Nobody, [Name]," she replies as if it's obvious "... Kind of. I have a gift, that Xemnas uses. When I'm not needed, I live here. It gives me time to draw."

She sounds content, despite how lonely her world seems. It's a sign of how crazy your life has become that you barely bat an eyelash as her admission. Nobodies with special powers are par for the course for you now.

"Well, then how do we get out of here?" you ask, placing your hands on your hips as newfound determination flows through you.

"We?" she repeats in surprise. "I can't leave here, unfortunately. But you can."

She looks down at her notebook, continuing to flip through the pages. She pauses, a small smile growing as she stares at the page in question.

"It's not finished," she warns, turning the book towards you.

You glance down, immediately recognizing a sketch of yourself. Your chest looks like it's on fire, with light shining out as a beacon. The sketch of you is looking down at someone with a smile, your hand holding onto theirs.

"Is this... a boy?" you guess, [his] smile flashing in your mind.

"Perhaps," Naminé replies with a sly grin. "This is all I can tell you, [Name]. To go back home, you need to figure this out on your own. I'm sorry."

Her body starts to disintegrate, a sad smile on her face as she watches you. She's disappearing slowly, into wisps of black smoke.

"Wait, where are you going?!" you exclaim, reaching a hand out to the girl.

"We'll meet again soon, [Name]. Good luck."

With one last glimpse of her smile, she's gone in the blink of an eye. You sigh, gazing out at the ocean as her sketch is burned into your memories. Clearly, you have to do something to wake up, something to make your heart awaken.

You glance back at the town in the distance with a frown. Somewhere on this island, the answers hide.

But where?

[ **RESULTS** ]

[ **SORA** ]

After a few minutes of standing in silence at the ocean's edge, watching the incoming waves as they ebb and flow closer and closer, you finally leave, walking through the sand back towards the town. Sand turns to a dirt path, winding through a neighborhood lined with adorable homes just far enough from the ocean that you can smell the salt but not hear the crash of waves.

Although this wasn't really Destiny Islands, it was impossible to not feel at home once again.

"Hey, [Name]!"

You come to a stop, looking around in curiosity until your eyes land on a brown-haired boy running towards you, a wide grin on his face.

"Sora," you greet with a smile, glancing down at a wooden sword clutched in his hand. "Are we at war?"

"Huh? Oh, this!" he realizes, smacking his forehead as he holds up the sword and starts to laugh. "Nah, I was just sparring with Riku. Wanna watch?!"

"Maybe another time," you agree with a light giggle as he starts to jab and stab at the air. "You're gonna take someone's eye out with that thing."

Sora laughs again, swinging the sword over his back as he comes to a stop and stares down at you.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen," he agrees, nodding back. "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Yeah... home," you mutter, unsure where exactly that is.

Luckily, Sora turns on his heel and starts to march away, whistling a happy tune. You hurry after him, unable to hide the growing smile on your face. Being in his presence again, even just as only a friend, is enough to make your heart skip a beat. He keeps glancing over at you nervously, his body suddenly stiff.

"Is everything okay?" you ask, breaking the silence.

"A-Ah, yeah!" he stammers, nodding quickly as he looks down at you. "Sorry. Just thinking about our homework tonight. Vexen's a real pain, huh?"

"You have no idea," you mutter darkly, thoughts floating to the man responsible for your current predicament.

Sora suddenly comes to a stop, and you glance at him in confusion, eyebrows narrowed.

"Home," he tells you with a nod.

You follow his gaze, eyeing a cute white home. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color.

"Of course," you laugh good-naturedly, turning back to the brunet. "Thanks for walking me home, Sora."

"Don't mention it," he agrees with a smile, reaching out to ruffle your hair. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," you admit, waving at him before turning and walking into your home.

You can feel Sora watching you, but you can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And why do you have that stupid look on your face?!"

You watch her as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

As if this entire thing isn't bad enough... now you have to share a house with your number one enemy.

[ **LEON** ]

You stay at the ocean's edge for what feels like hours, just watching the waves as they crash gracefully. The sand beneath your feet is dark and hardened, soaked from the waves. But you barely notice. When you realize the sun is starting to set, you sigh, turning around and heading back to the town. The sand crunches beneath your feet, the sound of waves lessening until they're nothing but a faint echo in the distance.

"What has you so down?"

You pause, glancing up with widened eyes. Standing on a dirt path leading to nearby homes with an amused smirk on his face is none other than the person you've been thinking about.

"Leon," you greet with a relieved smile. He might not be the real deal, but it's still refreshing to see him. "Sorry, just kind of spacey today."

"So I noticed," he chuckles as you walk towards him.

He joins you, and the two of you continue down the path into the lone neighborhood of the island. Cute homes line the street, the smell of salt in the air as a fresh breeze blows gently on your silent figures. You want to talk to him more than anything, but you're unsure what exactly to say. He feels like Leon, but also like a stranger.

"You're staring."

His words cause your face to immediately flush as your gaze darts up to him. He's watching you with an unreadable glint in his eyes, a look you recognize all too well.

He's happy.

"I was just glad to run into you," you admit, subconsciously moving a bit closer to him as the two of you continue on your walk. "Where were you coming from?"

"Left a book at school, had to run back and get it," he responds, holding up his arm. Sure enough, a bulky textbook is lodged underneath his arm. "What are you doing out so late by yourself?"

"Just went for a walk," you lie with a smile.

He suddenly comes to a stop, sighing quietly as he stares past your shoulder. You follow his gaze, eyeing a cute white home behind you. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color.

"I'm sorry this walk had to be so short," he tells you, bowing slightly before shooting you a sly grin. "Have a good night, [Name]. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," you breathe out, releasing air you hadn't realized you were holding onto. "Tomorrow. Can't wait!"

Leon's lips curl up in a smirk before he tears his gaze away from you, turning on his heel and beginning to walk down the street once more. You watch him with a small frown, aching to reach out and touch him, before you sigh and make your way towards what must be your home. You can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home.

With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And why do you have that stupid look on your face?!"

You watch her as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

All at once, and for the first time ever, worries about not being able to kiss Leon whenever you want are tossed aside.

[ **CLOUD** ]

You're not quite sure how long you stood at the beach, peacefully watching the waves. It felt like hours, though that's impossible, as the sun is still shining brightly above. You eventually grow bored, however, and decide to head back towards town. The walk is quiet, save for the faint sound of waves, and though your thoughts keep trailing back to your unsavory predicament, you can't help but feel almost secure here.

Before you know it, the empty dirt path has led you up a meandering hill and into a neighborhood. Homes line the street, overlooking the ocean below. With a content smile you continue on your way, a flash of yellow suddenly catching your attention. Your smile grows when you realize it's the one person you've secretly been hoping to see. Standing in the yard in front of a small brick home is none other than Cloud, who's wiping a faint trail of sweat from his forehead as he takes a break from scrubbing an all-black car with a comically large sponge.

"Hey!" you call out, cupping a hand around your mouth as you jog towards the male.

Cloud drops his hand to his side as he glances over his shoulder at you. A smile immediately grows on his face as he fully turns his body, placing his hands on his hips as he watches you hurry towards him.

"Hey yourself," he greets, dropping the blue sponge in a bucket filled with soapy water. "What are you doing walking around alone?"

"I'm restless," you admit with a sly grin, shrugging a shoulder as you clasp your hands behind your back. "Need any help?" you add, nodding to the vehicle.

"Nah, just finished. Thanks though," he tells you, taking a step closer.

Funnily enough, you really were lost – you had no idea where to go, alone in strange new surroundings. But instead of letting him know of your concerns, you merely continue to smile, secretly relishing in the feeling of touch.

"I think I just need to get home. I'm tired," you admit, not fully lying.

Meeting Naminé and adjusting to this place was exhausting.

Cloud grins, sliding his arm around your shoulders as he shoves his free hand in the pocket of his jeans and starts to lead you away. You think of protesting for a moment, but instead decide to snuggle in closer to him as the two of you make your way across the street.

"I missed you," you tell him, resting your head on his shoulder.

"We just saw each other a few hours ago," Cloud points out with a light chuckle as he comes to a sudden stop. You glance at him in confusion and he nods forward. "Didn't you say you needed to be getting home?"

You follow his gaze, eyeing a cute white home. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color.

"Of course," you laugh good-naturedly, leaning forward and standing on your tip-toes to place a light peck on his cheek. "Thanks for walking me."

"Don't mention it," he agrees with a smile, reaching out to ruffle your hair as he drops his arm from your shoulders. "Though I'm sorry the walk was so short."

Before you can respond, a force from behind shoves you forward. You stumble, holding onto Cloud's arms for stability. He has a sour frown on his face, you realize, as he stares over your shoulder. You glance back, eyes widening when you spot your Nobody standing there, smirking as she places her hands on her hips.

"[N-Na-x-me]?" you stammer, slowly dropping your hands as you turn around.

"Stop looking like an idiot and get inside. Mom and Dad are waiting for you," she snaps, shooting Cloud one last sneer before turning on her heel and marching towards the closest home.

"I dunno how you guys are related," Cloud mutters, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah..." you murmur, your brows furrowed in confusion as you watch your Nobody slam the door shut behind her. "Guess I should go. See you tomorrow, Cloud."

He merely nods, patting your back in encouragement before jogging across the street to his house. You sigh, unable to push aside your nervousness as you make your way towards the strange, unknown home that is apparently yours. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Too bad you have to share it with someone who wants you dead.

[ **RENO** ]

As much as you wanted to stand at the ocean's edge forever, enjoying the sheer beauty of nature without human interference, you soon grow restless, ready to explore the island and calm your anxious mind. Heading back towards the school, your curiosity is almost immediately rewarded when you spot a flash of red in the distance.

"Hey!" you call out, hurrying forward towards Reno. He's walking slowly, his head bobbing a bit as he plays the air drums. He had headphones in his ears, you realize with a small smile. "Hey," you repeat when you finally reach him, extending a hand and gently touching his arm.

Reno jumps, glancing down at you. Almost immediately a smile breaks out on his face as he pops out his ear buds, coming to a stop and turning to face you.

"Hey, you," he greets, glancing around. "Where'd you come from?"

"Beach," you reply simply, pointing behind you. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Let's go," he decides, placing a hand on the small of your back as he leads you down the winding dirt path.

You follow happily, secretly relishing in the feeling of his touch. He looks down at you, coughing awkwardly as he removes his hand and instead runs his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry," he laughs awkwardly, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't apologize," you quickly interject, your gaze darting up to him. "I didn't mind."

Reno's eyebrows rise in amusement before he starts to laugh again, shaking his head.

"You always manage to surprise me, [Name]."

Your heart tugs at his words, wanting nothing more than to throw yourself in his arms and nuzzle your face in his warm, inviting neck. Instead, you continue to smile, glancing at the houses as you walk past and enjoy the comfortable silence. He suddenly comes to a stop, and you do too with a look up at him.

"Sadly, this is goodbye," he tells you with a sigh, staring behind you.

You follow his gaze, eyeing a cute white home. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color.

"Sadly," you agree with a nod, leaning forward and standing on your tip-toes to place a light peck on his cheek. "Thanks for walking me."

"Don't mention it," he agrees with a smile, reaching out to ruffle your hair. "See you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," you agree, waving at him before turning and walking into your home.

You can feel Reno watching you, but you can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And can you TRY to not look like such a worthless moron for once?!"

You watch her in horror as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

Things just got interesting.

[ **GENESIS** ]

"[Name]?"

The sound of a smooth voice gains your attention, and with widened eyes you glance over your shoulder. Walking towards you is Genesis, a curious expression on his face as his hands stay shoved in the pockets of his tan slacks. There's a slight tilt to his head as he studies you, and your lips tug up in a small smile.

"Hey, Gen," you greet, turning fully to face him. "What brings you here?"

"I like to walk near the water, to clear my mind," he explains, stopping in front of you. He looks so carefree here, the worried wrinkles gone from his face. "What about you?"

"Same," you agree with a small nod. "It's peaceful, huh?"

"Very," he chuckles, looking out at the expansive, seemingly never-ending stretch of bright blue water. "We should get you home, though. Don't want your parents worrying."

Your head snaps up, narrowed eyes meeting his. Parents?

"Yeah, of course..." you mutter, brows furrowed as you start to follow him through the sand towards the path ahead.

The walk is silent, but pleasantly so. The sound of waves crashing soon quiet, though the smell of salt lingers in the air. Seagulls cry above as they soar gracefully through the air, and a gentle breeze flows through your hair as the sun begins to set. Rows of homes appear past a clearing of trees, each one more lovely than the next.

"You're quiet," Genesis notes, breaking the silence. You glance up at him, unable to hide your smile at his small grin. "Something on your mind?"

Just worrying about being trapped here while the world is possibly ending back home...

"Nope," you reply with a shake of your head. "Just enjoying the silence honestly. It's nice."

"I know," Genesis agrees, coming to a stop as he shoots you a smile.

His gaze slowly trails up to the cute white home you're stopped in front of. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color.

"Better get inside," he tells you with a nod, leaning down and placing a light peck on your cheek. "Thanks for allowing me to walk you home, [Name]. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you..." you mutter, watching him walk away with flushed cheeks and a giddy grin.

Genesis flashes you one last smile and a wave before he turns around, adjusting his book bag as he makes his way down the dirt road. You watch him for a moment before sighing and heading through the front yard. You can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And can you TRY to not look like such a worthless moron for once?!"

You watch her in horror as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

At least now it's ensured you'll never be bored here.

[ **NOCTIS** ]

You're not quite sure where exactly you're walking, but as you make your way down the beach, enjoying listening to the sound of crashing waves and kids laughing and yelling in the distance, all of your troubles seem to melt away. You begin to walk towards the school, unsure where else to go. While the island is small, you're still hopelessly lost. You've only been here a handful of times before while visiting Sora and Riku, and obviously you have no idea where you're meant to go for the night.

As if answering your silent prayers, you suddenly spot a figure walking ahead. He's walking slowly, taking his time as he jogs down the steps of the entrance of the school and down the dirt road towards the homes in the distance.

You'd recognize his silhouette anywhere.

For a moment you pause, unsure if you should approach him. It almost felt wrong, like you were betraying the real Noctis. You quickly push aside your doubts and call out his name, running towards the man. He comes to a stop at the sound of your voice, glancing over his shoulder at you. Immediately, he starts to smile.

"Hey, [Name]," he greets, adjusting his book bag as you slide to a stop in front of him. "Where are you coming from?"

"The beach," you respond, nodding backwards as you take a deep breath. Running had knocked the wind out of you. "What about you?"

"Library. Had to check out a book," he replies, tossing a small book in the air.

He catches it in one hand, flashing you the spine.

"Tale of Two Cities," you read, leaning in closely to make out the small print.

"Luxord assigned it. Remember?" Noctis asks as the two of you start making your way down the dirt path.

"No, I remember," you lie, keeping your gaze ahead.

The trail takes a sharp twist uphill, leading you away from the beach and towards the village above. Blue sky rests above, as the sun begins to set in the ocean below. The sight is absolutely beautiful, and for a second you forget this isn't real.

"So, do you have a lot of homework tonight?" Noctis asks, breaking the silence.

You look up at him, unable to stop the small smile from forming on your face.

"Not too much. What about you?"

"Swamped. I swear Saix hates me," Noctis replies with a small laugh, suddenly coming to a stop.

You glance to the side, to the cute white home you're stopped in front of. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he adds, kicking a pebble out of the way as he breaks your eye contact.

With a frown, you realize this must be your house.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it," you agree truthfully, reaching out to gently pat his upper arm as you brush past him.

You can feel Noctis watching you, but you can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And don't even THINK about bothering me tonight, it's bad enough we have to share a house!"

You watch her in horror as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

If looks could kill, you'd surely be dead by now.

[ **AXEL** ]

After speaking to Naminé, the last thing you wanted to do was stand still. Your mind feels like it's running a mile per minute as you wander aimlessly around the island. You pass the school, some nearby shops and restaurants, and a rather large park before finding a winding dirt path. It leads you uphill, away from the quiet village and towards the homes above.

As much as you didn't want to admit it, it actually felt kind of nice being here. You missed Axel and your friends obviously, but a break from the constant crises of the real world was very welcomed.

"Hey!"

A sudden shout earns your attention, and you immediately stop and glance around your surroundings. Running towards you with a goofy grin on his face is none other than Axel. He's already changed out of his school clothes, instead wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.

"Hey, Axe," you greet, unable to hide the growing grin on your face.

You know it's not the real him, but that doesn't stop the feeling of excitement from growing whenever you see him.

"Evening, [Name]. What are you doing out here alone?" he asks, glancing around the empty street.

"Heading home," you reply with a small shrug. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure!" he immediately agrees with a smile, resting a hand on the small of your back for a moment as the two of you start to walk down the road.

Your eyes trail down to Axel's hand, and he does the same. With a cough and an embarrassed chuckle he removes his hand, shaking his head.

"Sorry," he mutters, his emerald eyes darting to yours.

"Don't apologize," you reply with a laugh, "it's fine. Really."

"Yeah?" he asks with a teasing tilt of his eyebrow. "Shoot. Missed my opportunity."

He suddenly comes to a stop, sighing as he glances at the cute white home standing in front of you. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color. It must be yours, judging from the disappointed look on Axel's face.

"Maybe you didn't," you reply, patting his chest as you brush past the redhead.

You can feel Axel watching you, but you can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And can you TRY to not look like such a worthless moron for once?!"

You watch her in horror as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

Of all the people to see... it had to be her.

[ **ZACK** ]

As beautiful as the ocean was, something was telling you to leave the beach and explore the island to acquaint yourself with its surroundings. You had visited a handful of times throughout the past year, and remembered a secluded path to the school from when Sora gave you a quick tour.

After what could only be a few minutes you climb through a clearing amidst short palm trees, brushing the thick branches aside as you hop onto the main path. Sure enough, you spot the school in the distance. Silently applauding your memory, you adjust your book bag and start to walk towards the field in the distance, wondering if anyone is still hanging around. You weren't sure where to go, after all.

Just when you start to wonder if maybe returning to campus after hours was a bad idea after all, your eyes land on a flash of black. Running down the track by the football field is none other than the one person you wanted to find. Almost as soon as you spot him Zack glances over to you, a smile growing on his face as he recognizes you standing there. He deviates from his running path, instead jogging towards you.

"Hey!" he greets excitedly, skidding to a stop in front of you.

He's wearing basketball shorts and a black tank top, clearly in the middle of a work out. You'd feel bad for interrupting him if it didn't feel so good to see him again.

"Hey," you repeat, a goofy grin on your face as you awkwardly run a hand up and down your arm, desperately searching for something less lame to say. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Working out," he teases with a laugh, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his forearm. "What about you? Never thought I'd catch you on campus if you're not forced to be here."

You can't help but laugh genuinely, shaking your head slightly. Same old Zack, even here.

"I got restless so I decided to go for a walk," you reply with a small shrug.

"Can I walk you home?" Zack asks quickly, gesturing towards the large hill in the distance.

"Sure," you agree, unable to wipe the smile from your face as the two of you start to make you way away from the school.

You're unsure quite what to say as you fall into a comfortable silence with the male. He's someone you know so well, and yet he feels like a stranger. You hadn't noticed it before but up close it's clear the scars are gone from his face and body, as if the years of war and fighting haven't touched him.

"What's got you so quiet?"

Your eyes widen a bit when you realize you had been staring at him in a silent stupor. He's grinning, oblivious to your internal dialogue.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry. Just enjoying hanging out with you," you reply, nudging him with your hip.

Zack laughs, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into a loose hug. The smell of sweat has mixed with his soap, which makes an almost intoxicating aroma.

"Aren't you sweet," he teases, ruffling your hair before he suddenly comes to a stop and releases you. "Too bad this is where we part ways."

You glance to the side, towards cute white home standing in front of you. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color. It must be yours, judging from the disappointed look on Zack's face.

"You still owe me that date, [Name]," Zack reminds you, patting your back and shooting you a wink before he continues on his way down the dirt path.

You can hear him whistling softly, happy as a clam as he walks home. The smile on your face feels permanent as you tear your eyes from him, glancing towards the house as you head towards the porch. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "It's your turn to cook dinner tonight. And don't make chicken again!"

You watch her in horror as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

The smile is officially gone from your face, replaced with a deep frown.

[ **ROXAS** ]

As relaxing as the beach was, it was almost impossible to escape the feeling of unease you experienced while standing outside alone and without a weapon. As embarrassing as it is to admit, you hadn't felt truly, completely safe in over a year. This world is no different.

You head towards the main road, glancing to your right at the sloping hill in the distance. The homes must be up there. Before you can walk forward, a shout of "move" echoes through the air. A large and heavy thing collides with you from the left, sending you tumbling to the ground. You roll over twice before coming to a stop, and with a groan of pain you reach a hand up to your head. Your leg and the right side of your body is throbbing, and you have to blink a few times to steady your vision.

"Are you okay?!" an all too familiar voice calls out.

You glance to the side, your vision still blurry. You're able to make out dark blue eyes and messy blond hair.

"Yeah," you mutter as Roxas takes your hand, helping you to a sitting position. "What happened?"

He chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he kneels in front of you.

"I was skateboarding and didn't see you coming. I'm so sorry, [Name]."

By now your vision is fine, and you can make out the absolutely humiliated look on his face. You smile, slowly shaking your hand as he pulls you up to your feet.

"Don't mention it, Rox. I'm fine!" you insist.

He merely nods as he slowly releases your hand to pick up his discarded skateboard. He brushes some dust off and inspects it for scratches as you make your way towards him.

"Heading home?" you guess, nodding up the hill.

"Yup," he agrees, glancing over at you. "You, too?"

"Yup," you repeat with a grin, walking beside him as the two of you begin to make your way up the dirt road.

Silence falls over you as you desperately search for something to say, but your mind is blank. This might look like Roxas, but is he the same? He doesn't know your years of history, your shared jokes...

"Saix was especially awful today, huh?" Roxas finally asks.

You glance up at him only to see he's staring down at you with a small smile. His blue eyes are practically shimmering in the sunlight, and at once you feel at home.

"I dunno, he seemed his usual unpleasant self," you reply, enjoying the sound of his laugh.

"That's true," Roxas chuckles, shaking his head as he comes to a stop. "I don't know where they find these teachers anyway."

"Prison?" you guess with a shrug as you glance towards the white house in front of you.

The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color. Is it his, or yours?

"Nothing would surprise me, especially with Xaldin," Roxas jokes, his lips curling up in a smile as his gaze darts to the white home. "Guess you should get inside..."

Is that a hint of disappointment you hear?

"Mm, guess so," you agree, reaching out to pat his arm. "See you tomorrow, Rox. And don't beat yourself up over running into me."

"Will do," Roxas says with a grin as he watches you begin to walk towards the home.

You can't help but feel nervous walking into a strange, unknown home. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

Before you can fully step inside the door opens, knocking you forward. You stumble, barely catching your balance as you grab onto the back of your couch. Glancing back, your eyes grow wide when you spot who's standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Out of my way!" [Na-x-me] snaps, slamming the door behind her and shoulder-checking you as she storms past. "And is that your stupid boyfriend standing out there like an idiot, or what?! Ugh, you're unbelievable."

You watch her in horror as she marches down the hallway, barely able to catch your breath.

"What the hell," you mutter, running a hand through your hair as you slump a hip against the couch.

Your day just went from bad, to worse.

[ **RIKU** ]

The smells and sounds associated with the ocean are so strong that they follow you for what feels like hours, even as you make your way down a narrow dirt path leading up a small hill on the island. Thankfully, you know exactly where you're going, as you've lived here for almost a year already. It feels just like home.

Before you can reach Riku's house you come to a stop, eyes widening when you spot the silver-haired male perched on the stoop of a white house. The lawn is impeccably trimmed, with a rose garden underneath the windows, flowers in white, red, yellow, and pink adding a nice pop of color. Just as you're about to start walking again, bright green eyes dart up to yours and for a moment your breath catches in your throat.

"Hey," you manage to blurt out, slowly making your way towards Riku as he pushes himself up to his feet.

"Hey," Riku repeats, smiling as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his slacks as he walks towards you. "Sorry if I startled you. I was just on my way home, and... I dunno, something told me to wait for you."

He's rambling, you note with a grin. Must mean he's nervous.

"I'm glad you did, because I was looking for you too," you admit, pushing aside all doubts and worries as you decide to just dive head-in.

You know this isn't real, and yet something is telling you to just let go and immerse yourself with this new, strange yet familiar world.

"Oh, really?" Riku asks with a smug smirk, suddenly seeming much more confident as he takes a step towards you.

Your eyes lock, and your stomach flips uncomfortably as his gaze darts down to your lips. Before you can respond or do anything, however, a force from behind shoves you forward. You stumble, holding onto Riku's arms for stability. He has a sour frown on his face, you realize, as he stares over your shoulder. You glance back, eyes widening when you spot your Nobody standing there, smirking as she places her hands on her hips.

"[N-Na-x-me]?" you stammer, slowly dropping your hands as you turn around.

"Mom and Dad are waiting for you," she snaps, shooting Riku one last sneer before turning on her heel and marching towards the white home. "You can do better than this idiot, Riku."

"She's horrible," Riku mutters, shaking his head in disbelief as he looks down at you, his hands still gently holding onto you. "I dunno how you're related."

"Yeah..." you murmur, your brows furrowed in confusion as you watch your Nobody slam the door shut behind her. "Guess I should head in, though. See you tomorrow, Rik."

Riku smiles sadly, patting your back in encouragement before you turn from his gasp and walk towards the white home in front of you. With a deep breath you open the door, which squeaks loudly as if announcing your presence. You close the door behind you, dropping your book bag to the ground as you glance around. You're standing in a living room, a plush couch in the corner facing a large television. Beautiful paintings, vases, and other decorations cover the room – somehow, it looks like home.

"What took you so long?" [Na-x-me] asks as she walks past you, an evil grin on her face. "It's not like anything is gonna happen with you too."

You glare at her retreating figure, watching her with pure hatred as she marches into a bedroom. Finally, you collapse against the couch, burying your head in your hands.

"Why me?"


	29. Follow Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These results turned me into such a puddle~ *heartsheartshearts*
> 
> Believe it or not, this is basically the turning point for the series.
> 
> ... yes, it is FINALLY about to go back to fun silliness. xD

  
Hollow Bastion.

The world had fallen surprisingly quickly, as so many were distracted by [Name]'s kidnapping and sudden re-emergence. The main benefit of controlling the media is that only the stories the Organization wants heard, are heard. Nothing else. SOLDIER might not even know the city is under Heartless and Nobody control yet – not that it would matter, with Sephiroth's surprising departure. No one had seen that coming, except perhaps Xemnas, and although most were able to escape, the Organization was lucky to have the Trio fall right into their laps.

"Good job, IV," Xemnas compliments, his hands clasped behind his back as he studies the sight before him with an actual smile.

"It is my pleasure, Master," Vexen replies, bowing to the gray-haired Nobody.

Ven, Aqua, and Terra are floating in large pods, surrounded by green liquid. They look peaceful as they sleep, just waiting for their moment of usefulness to arrive.

"I trust you will continue to watch over them, and make sure they can't wake up," Saix speaks up, a blue eyebrow rising as he glances at the scientist.

"Of course," Vexen replies with a slight growl to his voice. "I know they need constant surveillance."

Saix's lips curl up in joyful amusement as he continues to watch the Trio. Nothing pleases him more than mocking his inferiors.

"Vanitas. [Na-x-me]," Xemnas barks, glancing over his shoulder at the Nobody and figment of darkness. One looks much more eager than the other as they look up at their leader. "You are entrusted to find those who escaped."

"And kill them?" [Na-x-me] asks excitedly.

"Not yet," Xemnas corrects. [Na-x-me]'s face falls as Vanitas rolls his eyes. "We cannot locate them. Something is blocking our locator."

"Pity," Vanitas mutters, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he marches out of the room.

[Na-x-me] follows closely behind, skipping with vigor.

"Exciting, huh? I used to hang out with your replica all the time," [Na-x-me] speaks up as the two of them exit the room.

Vanitas glances down at the Nobody. Damn it, she gets the same obnoxiously animated look of enthusiasm you get.

"Good for you," Vanitas replies, breaking her eye contact as he summons a portal and walks through it. "Don't lag behind, Nobody."

[Na-x-me] frowns at Vanitas' departing figure before shuffling behind him, dejected but not defeated.

[♥]

Four days.

It had been four whole days since you arrived in what you had started calling "Alternate Island."

Life on Alternate Island wasn't so bad. You were able to sleep in until 7 instead of being roused awake by a crazed Yuffie at 5:30 a.m. You had to deal with your insane Nobody (your twin sister on Alternate Island), but as long as you avoided eye contact and did what she asked, you were pretty much left alone. And, most importantly, you were able to finally relax and hang out with those you love most. Everyone was happier here, without the worry of war hanging over your heads.

Unfortunately, you had yet to see that strange girl Naminé again. You were dying to talk to her, and ask her the millions of questions running through your mind.

"Heads up!"

Your eyes dart up just in time to see a basketball soaring towards your head. Without thinking you hold up a hand to stop it using your magic, only to have the ball continue to whiz forward, unaffected. The ball collides with the top of your head, sending you to the ground with a soft "oof."

"Ow, ow, ow," you mutter, holding onto your head as you slowly sit up.

Figures your magic doesn't work here.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sora asks, jogging towards you with a worried expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," you stammer, smiling a bit as Xion pulls you up to your feet.

"Why didn't you move out of the way?! You just let it hit you!" Riku exclaims with a chuckle.

You start to rub your forehead, grimacing as your fingers trail over a bump that is sure to bruise.

"Just froze I guess," you reply with a shrug, unsure how else to explain your lack of movement.

"NICE ONE, [NAME]!" Yuffie calls out from across the gym as Axel and Reno clap in mock encouragement.

With a laugh, you take an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you, thank you. Couldn't have done it with you, Sora!" you shout, taking the embarrassed brunet's hand in yours and raising both of your arms in the air in mock victory.

"I really don't get you kids," Xigbar mutters as he walks past, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Beaming, you follow his departing figure for a moment before your world suddenly slows. You can see everyone clearly, but it's like your moving in slow motion.

"[Name]?" Roxas calls out, his voice garbled and distorted.

It's hard to stand, as if the weight of the world is upon your shoulders. Yet it's also impossible to move. You feel like you're trapped in jello.

"I... I..."

Before the sentence can leave your mouth you fall to the floor, the room turning bright white.

You blink once.

Twice.

The room stays as white as a fresh layer of snow. You roll onto your back, instead staring upwards. The ceiling, too, is white.

"Hello, [Name]."

Quickly you turn your head to the side, spotting Naminé perched at the head of a long, white table. She's smiling, a notebook in front of her and a pencil clasped between her thin fingers.

"Naminé," you greet, carefully sitting up. "Where are we?"

You're in an all-white, windowless room. Drawings surround you, hundreds of her sketches taped to the walls. You want to examine them, but instead your focus stays on the girl.

"It doesn't matter," she replies coyly, clasping her fingers in her lap as she sits back in her seat. "You've been here for close to a week. Why aren't you trying to go home?"

"I am!" you argue, pulling your legs into a crossed position as you lean back on your palms. "I've tried magic, I've tried willing myself home. I think I'm stuck here."

She laughs softly, sounding almost like a child. A frown grows on your face at her cheerful defiance.

"Oh [Name], you can't will yourself home," she tells you with a grin. "You need to force yourself to wake up. Your real self."

"Yeah, but how?" you press with a roll of your eyes.

Naminé stands to her feet and slowly walks towards you. She kneels to her knees holding a hand out and pressing it against your chest.

"Follow your heart, [Name]," she tells you, tilting her head as she studies you.

"What..."

You trail off as your vision changes right before your eyes. You're in a bedroom, lying on a bed with an IV attached to your arm. Someone's seated on the end of the bed, your hand tightly grasped in both of theirs. All you can make out is a shadow, however. Their face and features are obscured as they stare out the window before your bed.

"C'mon, [Name]."

_That voice_...

"Come back."

Your breath leaves you as a hand flies to your chest, the room disappearing in a flash. Blinded, your free hand jumps to your face, shielding your eyes from the suddenly bright light.

"Ah, you're awake."

You blink a few times, slowly lowering your hands. You're lying down on a cot, a smiling woman seated before you. She's wearing a white lab coat and her hair is pulled back in a loose bun.

"You've been out for a few hours," she tells you as she leans forward and presses the back of her hand to your forehead. "Basketball to the head, I heard?"

Your gaze darts around the room. Empty cots lie scattered throughout, and you realize with a frown you're still on Alternate Island.

"Yeah, I'm a klutz," you say with a laugh, propping yourself up on your elbows.

She continues to smile sweetly, patting your arm once before grabbing a clipboard and walking to a desk in the corner of the room.

"Just rest for a few minutes, sweetheart, then I'll sign you out of here and get you back to class."

She starts to fill in paperwork, and with a sigh you flop back on the bed and shut your eyes. That voice was seared in your memory, playing on repeat.

_Come home... Come home_...

"But how?" you ask yourself quietly, burying your face in your hands.

"What was that, dear?" the nurse calls out.

You open your eyes, glancing over at her with an embarrassed smile.

"Nothing," you reply honestly, slowly shaking your head as you slowly float back to reality.

_Follow your heart, [Name]_.

"It's nothing, ma'am..."

[♥ **RESULTS** ♥]

[ **SORA** ]

By the time you finally leave the nurse's office, the school day has clearly ended, evidenced by the empty and quiet halls. You can't help but frown, slightly disappointed you missed half a day of crazy antics with your friends and insane teachers. With a sigh you haul your book bag over your shoulder and make your way down the winding halls, soon finding yourself outside and squinting as the bright sun bears down on you.

Jogging down the stairs, you glance around. Passerbys and other students are milling around, some hanging out and chatting and others heading off towards the shops on the other side of the island. Since you don't see anyone you know, you instead make a right and head towards the beach. Almost as soon as you step on the sand you spot a flash of blue and brown in the water. Discarded on the shore is a button up white shirt and a blue tie, as well as brown loafers. With a sense of curiosity, you head towards the abandoned clothes and whoever's in the water.

Upon getting closer, you immediately recognize the stranger with a smile.

"Sora!" you call out with a laugh, waving an arm in the air as you jog towards him.

The brownie pops up, glancing around in confusion before his eyes land on you. He breaks out in a grin, waving you over as he stays knee-deep in the water.

"What are you doing out there?" you ask, shading the sun from your eyes.

Sora chuckles, wading towards you through the small remnants of waves as they crash upon the shore.

"Just went for a swim! It's hard not to when the water's so blue," he tells you with a laugh, holding a hand out. You glance at it for a moment then up to his bright blue eyes. "Come in with me!"

"Are you serious?" you ask with a deadpanned expression, looking down at your uniform. "I'm not going in there."

"Oh, yeah?" Sora teases as he reaches out and grabs your arm at the wrist.

Before you can protest you're pulled forward, stumbling into the water so that you're standing beside Sora. Your socks and shoes are instantly drenched as the water rises to your calves, and you shoot him an annoyed look as he starts to laugh loudly.

"Oh man, guess I owe you two apologies now, huh?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

You can't help but smile as you roll your eyes, remembering the incident earlier during Gym class. As you watch him laugh to himself, Naminé's words also enter your mind.

Follow your heart.

"I think I know how you can make it up to me," you tell him, swinging your intertwined hands back and forth as the two of you slowly walk deeper into the ocean.

The water rises to your knees, but you don't care.

"Hm? How's that?"

Sora's head tilts with his question, an adorably inquisitive look on his face. You continue to smile, turning to face him as you grab his free hand with yours.

"Stand still," you tell him quietly, soaking in the sight of him in front of you. In this moment, he's a splitting image of "Hm? How's that?"

Sora's head tilts with his question, an adorably inquisitive look on his face. You continue to smile, turning to face him as you grab his free hand with yours.

"Stand still," you tell him quietly, soaking in the sight of him in front of you. In this moment, he's a splitting image of your Sora. "And close your eyes."

Looking hopelessly confused, Sora finally sighs playfully and shuts his eyes. You take a step closer, leaning up as you place his lips over yours. His bright blue eyes spring open in shock, watching you for a moment as he stands completely still. After a few seconds he finally relaxes, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips hesitantly return the kiss.

You frown inwardly. As nice as it is... nothing's happening. No chest explosions. No awakening. It's just you and Sora, alone in the ocean.

You pull back, opening your eyes to gaze up at Sora. His cheeks are bright red and he's practically sputtering as he stares down at you.

"Wh-What was that for?" he stammers.

You smile.

"I just felt like it," you reply, though you quickly turn serious at his surprised expression. "I'm sorry, should I not have?"

"No no!" Sora quickly exclaims, bringing your intertwined hands to his chest. "I'm glad you did, it's just... aren't we're friends?"

"You tell me, Sora."

His eyebrows rise for a moment before he starts to laugh, tackling you in a bear hug as the two of you fall into an upcoming wave. The cool water covers you as his lips find yours, a hand winding through your hair as you pop back up to the surface.

With the taste of salt and a full heart, you finally allow yourself to be swept away, truly at peace.

[ **LEON** ]

Since you slept through the rest of the day of school (a welcomed discovery), by the time you left the nurse's office the building is practically empty. There are a few stragglers roaming the halls, but you pay them no attention. The last thing you want to do is head home so early on a Friday, so you hurriedly jog down the stairs of the entrance to the school and make your way to town.

The walk is short and quiet, a slight breeze pleasantly blowing your hair back as you all but skip down the path. You walk past a clearing of palm trees, brushing the branches back with your fingers as you make your way to the coffee shop. It's owned by Sora's parents, if you remember correctly, and just happens to serve the best hot chocolate ever.

"[Name]?"

You pause, glancing over your shoulders. Smiling, you spot Leon heading towards you, his hands shoved haphazardly in his pockets.

"Hey," you greet, falling into tandem with the taller male as you walk together towards the shops ahead. "Fancy meeting you here."

His lips curl up in a faint grin as he glances down at you.

"It's not to see you up and about. Sora swore you were on your deathbed."

You laugh, shaking your head as you adjust the bookbag hanging haphazardly over your shoulder.

"Such a drama queen," you joke as you come to a stop outside of the coffee shop. "Wanna come in with me?"

Leon nods silently, pulling open the glass door and stepping back to allow you entrance. The bell attached to the door dings softly as you shoot him a smile and walk inside. He follows closely, practically brushing against you as you both head towards the counter.

"What'll it be?" the cashier asks between loud smacks of her gum.

"Ummm, hot chocolate!" you exclaim excitedly.

"And a small coffee," Leon adds, pulling out his wallet.

"No, no – Leon!" you protest, tugging at his arm as he hands the cashier some munny. "Well... thank you."

"My pleasure," he replies with a smile, placing a hand on the small of your back.

His fingers start to practically dance across your shirt, gently feeling the material as the surly cashier slides two Styrofoam cups towards you. You grab yours as Leon does the same, and you smile up to him as he leads you to a small table against the wall, a comfortable distance from the barista.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" you ask, taking the seat across from Leon.

He smiles slightly as he pops off the lid of his coffee and stirs in some cream.

"No clue," he replies slyly, his gaze finally lifting to meet yours. There's an unreadable glint to his blue eyes that sends your heartbeat into overdrive. "Why, you wanna do something?"

Your eyes widen in surprise, and you feel your cheeks flush slightly as you look down at your cup. The liquid's still too hot to drink, but you can't bring yourself to meet Leon's stare. A hand rests over yours, and your eyes instinctively flit up to his. He's fully smiling now, clearly amused.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No," you protest quickly, feeling his hand's grasp on yours tighten.

"You're blushing," Leon notes, reaching a hand out to sweep your hair from your face.

He's leaning close to you, partially hovering over the table as your eyes stay locked. The smile's gone from his face as he continues to watch you, his mind moving a mile a minute.

"I-Is there something on my face?" you manage to blurt out, feeling self-conscious as he continues to watch you.

He merely shakes your head, causing a nervous smile to grow on both of your faces. Almost immediately, a lightbulb goes off in your head. You need to wake up, to force yourself back into reality.

For the first time since you've been here, you feel alive.

Without warning Leon closes the gap between you, his lips finding yours as his hand continues to rest on the side of your face. Your heart practically leaps out of your chest as you return the kiss, a hand hesitantly rising to his shaggy hair.

As amazing as it feels... you don't wake up. You continue to sit in the coffee shop, your lips meshing with his in perfectly rhythmic passion. With an inward sigh you decide to just enjoy the spontaneity, and put off the search to waking up until another day.

After too short a time Leon breaks the kiss, his forehead resting against yours as he breaks out in a grin. You find yourself doing the same – his happiness is infectious.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," he admits, shifting his head to place a light kiss against your cheek.

"Me too," you admit, feeling a sense of loss as he releases you and sits back in his seat.

"So... about this weekend?" Leon asks with a raise of his eyebrows, smirking ever so slightly as he takes a sip of his coffee.

You roll your eyes, though you can't stop a laugh from escaping your lips.

Maybe this wasn't enough to wake yourself up... but who are you to complain?

[ **CLOUD** ]

After getting the all-clear from the nurse and meandering the empty halls (soon realizing school had let out for the day), you decide to explore the island a bit. There's so much you have yet to see, and you have no idea when the next time is that you'll be in a place so beautiful. After spending a few months in The World That Never Was before living in Midgar, a little sun goes a long way.

Finding yourself near a rather large park located directly next to the school, you decide to head inside and look around. A swing set next to a playground and slide rests near the beach, the rest of the park covered in freshly mowed grass. It's idyllic, near perfect.

"[Name]?"

Your spine stiffening at the utterance of your name, you glance over your shoulder to spot Cloud heading towards you. He's wearing workout gear, with headphones popped in his ear.

"Hey," you greet with a smile as he tugs out his earplugs one by one. "What brings you here?"

"My evening jog. What about you?" he asks, coming to a stop right in front of you.

You smile slightly to yourself. How could you forget he always went for a run before dinner?

"Just going for a walk. I'm still a little dizzy, figured fresh air couldn't hurt," you reply with a small shrug.

You're not lying; that hit to the head had winded you.

"Oh shoot, I heard about that," Cloud mutters with a chuckle, shaking his head. "You ok? I dunno what we're going to do about that klutz."

He rolls his eyes at the end of his sentence, causing you to release a light laugh. It was nice seeing the rare joking side to Cloud.

"Guess I'll just have to get him back on Monday," you decide with a falsely dramatic sigh as the two of you start to head into the park.

"I'll help," Cloud offers, slapping a hand to your shoulder in encouragement as he smiles down at you.

The sudden, unexpected contact causes your face to brighten considerably as you break his gaze, instead staring at the swing set you're approaching.

"We're not... oh, we are," you interrupt yourself as Cloud marches forward and takes a set on one of the swings.

"No better way to get fresh air," he points out, pushing off and starting to gently glide back and forth.

You just stare at him for a few moments with a blank expression before rolling your eyes and joining him. You plop down on your own swing, lazily pushing yourself as you glance over at the blond.

"This is nice," you murmur, enjoying the feel of the wind in your hair and the sun on your face.

"It is," Cloud agrees with a nod. "We haven't spent time together just us in ages."

"Yeah..."

You trail off as Cloud sways towards you, grabbing one of the chains of your swing to steady himself. He's staring at you, his blue eyes wide as he searches your face.

"What is it?" you ask, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Nothing," Cloud replies slowly as he lowers his face to yours, "... just trying something."

Before you can respond his lips are covering yours, a hand running through your hair as he pulls you closer to him. You pause in shock before almost immediately relaxing, allowing yourself to be lost in the moment as your hand rests on his arm. After a moment he pulls away, his eyes wide as he continues to study you, searching for approval. You bite back a smile, savoring his feeling.

This might not have been enough to wake you up... but it's hard to not feel more alive than ever.

"Was that too much?" Cloud finally asks, beginning to look worried at your silence.

"What?" you laugh, quickly shaking your head as you pull yourself closer to him. His skin is almost pink from the beautiful colors of the sunset. "If anything, it was too little..."

Cloud's eyebrows rise in amusement before he releases a chuckle, nodding in understanding.

"If you say so," he agrees quietly, pulling you even closer as his lips crash against yours in a more demanding, confident kiss.

You all but melt into his arms, finally at home and at peace.

[ **RIKU** ]

Once you're discharged from the nurse's office, it doesn't take long to realize that school has been let out. With a dejected sigh you head to the library, figuring you might as well get your homework out of the way before heading home where your deranged "sister" is waiting for you.

You quietly open the door, not wanting to disturb whoever is still inside on a Friday afternoon. With a small smile, you realize you must be alone, and let the door slam behind you.

"Hey!" a voice calls out, and you glance up at a flash of silver. "Don't... oh, [Name]?"

Riku gently pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he comes to a stop, emerging from behind a large bookcase. He's clearly startled at your presence, a thick book clutched in his hand.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" you ask, walking towards the male.

"Kind of," he replies with a sly smile, tossing his book onto the nearest table without taking his gaze off of you. "... But it's not unwelcomed."

Grinning, you come to a stop in front of him and glance down at the table. Your thoughts are distracted by the book he has tossed aside.

"'Keyblade'?" you repeat, your eyes scanning the book's title before looking up at the male. "What's this?"

"It sounds... kinda lame," he laughs with a small shrug, "but you might like it, actually. It's more or less about the battle of good and evil and the end of the world."

"That's not lame," you quickly interrupt, running a finger down the spine of the novel. Could the answers to why you're trapped here possibly be inside? "What's the plot?"

Riku pulls out a chair, gesturing for you to take a seat. With a smile you do, leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable chair as Riku sits beside you. You listen intently, almost unable to believe your ears as he dives into the story of three friends – Ventus, Terra, and Aqua – who are gifted with extraordinary powers and trained with incredible weapons in order to save the worlds. For a moment you lose yourself in his words, allowing yourself to pretend the war is only a bad dream and not reality.

"[Name]?" Riku murmurs, waving a hand in front of your face. Blinking rapidly, you glance up at him. "You were staring off for a few minutes. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," you mutter, shaking your head slowly to wake yourself up. "Sorry. It's just... the book sounds interesting."

Riku merely nods, his eyes locked with yours as he watches you intently.

"Sure there's not something on your mind?" he asks slowly, leaning forward a bit so that he's closer to you. "You've not been yourself the past couple days."

Oh, no big deal, I'm just trapped in an alternate reality where you don't love me and we're back in high school...

"I haven't been sleeping well," you lie, forcing a smile as he rests a hand over yours.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asks, his hand shifting as it gently holds onto yours.

You look down, unable to suppress a smile at the feeling of his touch. It had been so long...

"Maybe," you reply, looking back up at him. "Close your eyes."

He gives you a weird look before shrugging a shoulder and fluttering shut his green eyes. Taking a deep breath you scoot forward in your seat, your free hand rising to the side of your face as you pause right in front of him. His eyes snap open, searching yours curiously. Before he can ask what you're doing, and you can think about the possible implications, you lean forward and press your lips against his.

If he's surprised, he doesn't show it. He immediately returns the kiss, a hand resting on the back of your head as he pulls you closer to him.

Clearly, this isn't what Naminé had in mind when she told you to find a way to wake yourself up.

... But you're not complaining.

[ **GENESIS** ]

Upon leaving the nurse's office, you found yourself wandering the empty hallways until you ended up in the library, figuring you might as well finish your homework before heading home.

The entire time you're working, strange chants and cheers are echoing into the spacious room from outside. Peering outside the window, you're unable to see anything but the crashing waves on the beach in the distance. Figuring that it must just be a scrimmage or some after-school activity, you shrug and continue your work in (relative) silence.

Once you finish you slowly exit the library, practically shuffling your feet. You're far from in a hurry to go home and see your "sister." She's no less a psychopath here than she is in real life...

"[Name]?"

The sound of your name being called out causes you to pause and glance over your shoulder. You automatically break out in a grin when you spot Genesis standing at the end of the hall, watching you.

"Hey, Gen," you greet as he briskly makes his way towards you. Your eyes narrow when you realize he's wearing a football uniform; white top, tight blue pants. "You... play football?" you add hesitantly, pointing to his outfit.

"Of course... You don't remember?" he asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"N-No, I do," you lie, forcing a smile as he comes to a stop in front of you. "I just, forgot there was a game today."

"Ah," Genesis hums softly, running a hand through his hair.

Now that he's closer to you, you can tell that he's slightly sweaty, with his hair partially matted down to his damp skin. He looks... good.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asks, glancing around the hallways.

"Homework," you reply with a shrug. "It's quieter here than at home."

"Mm. Yes, [Na-x-me] has quite an uncanny ability to always be heard, doesn't she?" Genesis muses with a sly grin.

You can't help but laugh, rolling your eyes good naturedly.

"That's one word for it," you mutter in amused agreement.

Genesis nods forward, resting a hand on your shoulder as he gently turns you around and starts to lead you down the hallway and towards the entrance to the school.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Allowing him to lead you away you glance up at him, unable to stop the smile from growing on your face. He looks so incredibly normal right now, just like an average guy.

"Is there something on your mind?"

His question causes your eyes to widen slightly. Did you look that distracted?

"Not really," you admit with a sigh. "I just... you look good, in that uniform."

The words come out before you realize what you're saying. Your eyes widen even more, feeling like they're about to pop out of your head as you stare up at a shocked Genesis. If he's too surprised he doesn't show it, however, because he almost instantly relaxes into a smile as he starts to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from..." you mutter, your gaze darting down to your hands as you curl your fingers together nervously.

You can feel him watching you but you ignore him, instead continuing to walk. Finally, after what feels like ages of silence, he sighs loudly and gently grabs your wrist, pulling you to a stop as he turns you to face him. Before you can even meet his gaze, Genesis' lips have covered yours, his free hand resting on the side of your waist as he pulls you against him.

The world doesn't stop.

You aren't transported home.

And yet, as you sink into the kiss and hesitantly wrap your free arm around his shoulders, you can't help but feel like you're right where you belong.

[ **RENO** ]

A movie theatre.

You leave the school, wander around for what feels like miles exploring the island, and end up in front of a movie theatre of all places. Figuring there could be a worst way to waste a few hours, you start to head towards the ticket booth before a low whistle distracts you.

"Is it my lucky day?" Reno calls out, his voice carrying a lighthearted chuckle as he saunters towards you. His eyes dart up to the theatre, narrowing slightly. "Are you heading in by yourself?"

"Yeah," you reply with a small shrug as you turn to face him. "Why, is that weird?"

"Nah, just inconvenient," he tells you slyly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he heads towards the booth.

"Reno..."

"Can I help you?" the cashier behind the glass interrupts, looking like he's doing everything possible to avoid rolling his eyes at the interaction.

"Yeah, uh... Two for whatever's playing next," Reno tells him, glancing back at you with a smile.

The cashier sighs as he turns his attention to the computer in front of him, punching in a few keys.

"300 munny," the cashier says, not looking up from his screen.

"Wha... seriously?" Reno groans, pulling out his wallet as you quickly reach out to stop him.

"C'mon, I can't let you pay," you argue with a quick shake of your head.

"Too bad, 'cause I am," Reno counters, pulling out some munny and tossing it on the counter as the cashier hands him two tickets.

"Enjoy," the cashier sighs, not even faking any enthusiasm.

You give him a grateful smile before following Reno, who's marching ahead towards the doors. He pulls open a glass door, standing aside to allow you entrance. You walk through, murmuring a thanks as you stare ahead at the snack booth. If you looked back, you'd have seen him watching you with a soft grin; but you don't.

"You want anything?" Reno asks, noticing you watching the popcorn machine with more than mild interest.

"Maybe later," you mutter, staring longingly at the food as he gently grabs your hand and pulls to you the right, towards the theatres.

The hallway is brightly lit, the walls painted a soft red. Black doors line the left side of the walls, five in total. Reno's hand continues to hold yours, his fingers linked through yours and he leads you through the third door. Naturally, it's almost pitch black inside besides the soft glow emitting from the screen where an ad for the latest horror movie plays. The room is completely empty, you realize as the two of you claim two seats in the middle. Reno releases your hand as you take your seats, causing a small frown to grow on your face at the loss of the feeling.

"What movie are we even seeing?" you ask, leaning closer to the redhead.

"No clue," he replies with a small laugh, "guess we'll find out together."

His gaze darts over to you, and your eyes immediately lock. You're sure your face is starting to heat up at the soft look he's giving you. The theatre darkens as the movie's beginning sequence starts to roll, but you barely notice.

"What is it?" you whisper, your voice giving away your hesitancy.

"You're beautiful."

Well if you weren't a sputtering mess before, you are now. You laugh nervously, running a hand through your hair as you tear your eyes away and stare up at the screen.

A girl's running through a field, grinning as rain pours down on her. She looks so alive... You can't help but be jealous. It had been weeks since you felt truly alive.

A hand suddenly reaches over you, gently resting on the side of your face as your head is tilted to the side. Before you can even blink Reno's lips are covering yours, his free hand gently digging into your hair as he pulls you close to him. Without thinking you kiss back, your hands resting on his chest as he deepens the kiss.

The moment doesn't end, and you don't wake up.

This isn't the way to get home.

... not that you're complaining.

[ **NOCTIS** ]

With Namine's words floating obsessively through your mind, as well as an intense and ever-growing hatred for Vexen, you're in desperate need of some alone time to mull things over and just think. Naturally, the beach is where you end up after leaving the school. You had never lived so close to the ocean before, and the constant smell of salt and call of seagulls are definitely things you could easily get used to.

As you're walking along the beach, wondering what's going on back home, you suddenly spot a hammock strung up between two palm trees. It's occupied, you realize as you start to make your way towards it.

Who knows, maybe it's someone you know.

When you're a little closer, your lips curl up in a small smile as you recognize a tuft of dark hair emerging from the hammock. You'd recognize that sight anywhere... He looks incredibly content and at peace, but, unfortunately for him, you're dying to talk to him.

"Hey, Noct," you greet, hopping in front of him as you place your hands on your hips.

Noctis jumps slightly, his eyes fluttering open as he stares up at you.

"[Name]," he mutters tiredly, interrupting himself with a yawn as he stretches his arms over his head. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright," you reply with a shrug. "Sorry, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No," he responds quickly, propping himself up on his elbows. "C'mon," he adds, scooting over to make room for you.

Your cheeks warm slightly, but with the purely innocent expression on his face you remember this isn't your Noctis. With a small nod you climb on, careful to not flip over the entire hammock. It's surprisingly comfortable, you realize as you lie down. Noctis extends his arm towards you, wrapping it around your shoulders as he pulls you into his chest. Inwardly cheering, you do your best to look neutral as you curl up against him.

"So, what brings you here?" he asks, his gaze set on the bright blue sky above.

"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to watch the sunset."

"You picked the right place then," Noctis replies.

You glance over at him, greeted by a warm smile as he stares down at you.

"Yeah?" you ask, doing your best to calm your steadily racing heart.

"Yeah," he repeats, nodding out towards the ocean. "There's something about this location that captures the colors the best of anywhere else on the island."

"Lucky me," you muse with a grin, resting your head on his chest as your fingers start to gently play with his shirt.

You can feel his gaze on you, something you do your best to ignore. This isn't the same person you fell in love with, you quickly remind yourself. Just a copy. Maybe a memory. Or a clone? You're not quite sure what he is.

"Hey," Noctis mutters, his hand gently running up and down your arm to gain your attention. You adjust a bit so that you're looking down at him, your chest partially hovering over his. "I'm glad you're here."

"Why?" you ask softly, feigning ignorance.

You can guess why...

"I dunno," he says, clearing his throat as his eyes stay locked with yours. "I just... I like having you around, I guess. Is that weird?"

You smile and slowly shake your head.

"No. I like being around you, too."

He blinks, studying you with an unreadable expression. His hand rises towards your face, hesitantly resting his hand against your cheek. His thumb brushes against your skin, and though you've found yourself in this position more times than you can count, you swear your heart stops for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" you ask quietly.

"Can't you guess?"

You're about to ask what he means when his hand guides your face down, his lips finding yours as his eyes flutter closed. You do the same, your hands finding their way into his hair as you lie down beside him. He gently rolls over onto his side, his arm sliding down to your waist as the kiss deepens.

This world doesn't vanish; you're still here, trapped in the unknown.

For now, however, you decide to make the most of it.

[ **ZACK** ]

As you make your way through the hallways of Destiny High, you can't help but frown. An odd noise, almost like the sound of a cheering crowd, continues to float in and out, as if it's growing louder with each second. You quickly grab your books from your locker and head outside, determined to find the source of the noise.

Once you're on the football field, it's pretty easy to figure out what's going on.

Somehow you hadn't gotten the memo, but there must be a football game today. Destiny High's team is easy to stop with their white shirts and blue pants – the school colors. The opposing team is wearing red and black, warming up on the opposite side of the field.

The motion of someone's arms frantically waving in the air captures your attention, and you glance around the stands, finally spotting Yuffie jumping up and down and calling you over. Unable to stop a smile from growing on your face you adjust your backpack before jogging over to her. She's sitting in the front row, and shoves a random guy out of the way to make room for you.

"What brings you here?" she asks, ignoring the dirty look the guy's shooting her as he moves down the bench.

"The noise," you answer, sitting down beside the perky girl. "I was just finally released from the nurse's."

"Ah, you got to miss school?!" she exclaims, groaning as she throws her head back. "So jealous."

You're about to respond when a player for Destiny High finally skids to a stop in front of you. You're about to ask what he wants, when he pulls off his white helmet. You recognize the eyes before you recognize him.

"Hey, Zack," you greet with a smile, your heart racing uncomfortably.

You hadn't been prepared to see him, and each time you do it kills you that this isn't the real person.

"Shouldn't you be warming up?" Yuffie asks with an eye roll.

Zack frowns at her before glancing back at you.

"Just wanted to say hey," he responds with a light shrug, tucking the helmet under his arm. "See you after?"

"Okay," you agree, nodding for emphasis.

He's practically beaming back at you before he shoves his helmet back on.

"Wish me luck!" he calls out before turning on his heel and running onto the field.

You bite back a smile before glancing over at Yuffie, who's watching you with a deadpanned expression.

"What?" you ask, feeling taken aback at her displeasure.

"Nothing," she replies with a small laugh, turning her attention to the field. "You're cute when you blush."

You sputter awkwardly as she starts to laugh uncontrollably.

[ _Fast-Forward_ ]

The game finally ended.

Funnily enough, Axel and Genesis were on the team as well. You make a mental note to tell the real ones; they'll surely find it amusing.

As if the fates are finally on your side, Destiny High actually wins! The stands are practically exploding with applause and cheers, and you can't help but wonder when your hearing will fully come back. The noise is deafening, but you can't help but be swept up in it when you have a screaming Yuffie beside you.

She grabs your hand, pulling you down from the stands and onto the field where students are starting to gather around the team. You can't help but start to scan the crowds for any sign of Zack, but it's impossible to spot him.

"Oh – there's Axel! Be right back!" Yuffie yells in your ear before releasing you and bouncing towards the laughing redhead.

You watch her with a smile before a hand rests on your shoulder. Glancing back, your confused face softens into a grin when spot Zack behind you. He looks exhausted, but confident.

"Good job!" you tell him, turning around to throw your arms around his shoulders.

You weren't lying as an excuse to touch him; he really had played well. He chuckles, the noise echoing through your ears as his arms wrap around your waist. The position is all too familiar, and yet it somehow feels brand new.

"Thanks," he replies, and you can almost feel the smile in his voice.

You pull back slightly, staring up at the male. He's grinning widely, his arms staying around your waist. The crowds continue to cheer and scream around you, but you can't hear anything. All you can focus on is him.

You're supposed to follow your heart, according to Naminé... and right now, your heart is practically screaming for you to do something.

"What is it?" you ask, breaking the silence.

If your question fazes him, he doesn't show it. His eyes are bright, locked with yours as he continues to watch you carefully.

"Nothing," he replies, absentmindedly pulling you closer to him. "I just... want to do something I shouldn't do."

One of his hands rises up, brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear as his eyes trail the movement. His hand stays there, his fingers running through your hair as his eyes lower, resting on your lips.

Follow your heart...

Without a second thought you lean in, rising to your tip-toes as you press your lips against his in quick kiss. And he... does nothing.

Pulling back, you can't hide the frown on your face. Not only did he do nothing, and you didn't wake up, but now Zack's just watching you looking like a deer in the head lights.

"I-I'm sorry, I..."

You're forced to trail off as Zack pulls you forward, his lips crashing roughly against yours as his fingers dig into your hair. You immediately kiss back, your arms winding around his neck and shoulders as he holds you tightly against him.

If people are watching you, you couldn't care less.

This might not be the way to get home... but, as Zack's thumb runs down your cheek and he deepens the kiss, you realize it might not be so bad here.

[ **AXEL** ]

Hauling out your school books and shoving them into the bag dangling off your shoulder, you pause and glance around. You're the only person in the hallway, surrounded by absolute silence as you unload your homework from your locker.

You slam the locker shut, twirling the lock before adjusting the back on your shoulder and heading down the hall. By the time you're released from the nurse's office, school is clearly out. A sudden roar from outside draws your attention, and you glance out the window as you walk past.

Eyes narrowing, you come to a stop and then back up.

"What the..."

You can hardly believe your eyes as you spot the large football field outside. The bleachers are filled to the brim with cheering fans, and two teams are milling around the field warming up. There must be a game today, you realize with a roll of your eyes as you draw your gaze from the field and start to walk again. You've never been big on organized sports.

Just as you turn the corner, you collide into something fairly solid. Stumbling back, you rub your forehead as you glance up. Your eyes widen at the sight of Axel standing in front of you, decked out in a football uniform; white shirt, dark blue pants.

"Someone's extra clumsy today," Axel muses with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares down at you.

"Pretty sure you ran into me," you point out with a roll of your eyes. "Why are you wearing that anyway?"

"Wha..." Axel trails off, looking down at his uniform. "I'm... on the team. You don't like it?"

His bright green eyes dark up to you, and you can't help but bite back a smile. Being here has made him more human than ever; he actually looks a little offended at the possibility that you think he looks silly.

"No, you look good," you blurt out before you can stop yourself. Your hands fly up to your mouth as he starts to laugh. "I mean, it looks good. The color scheme," you quickly correct, your voice slightly muffled by your fingers."

"Uh huh," Axel mutters, clearly not believing you. "Wanna come watch? I'm sure Yuff and them are out there."

"No, I should get home. I have to catch up on all the classes I missed."

"Ah, yes. Sora the klutz strikes again," Axel teases, resting a hand on your shoulder as his eyes continue to bore into yours. "How you feeling, by the way?"

"I'm okay," you murmur, your thoughts distracted by the feeling of his hand on your shoulder. Normally his touch is stiflingly hot; here, it's only warm. It makes you feel emptier than ever. "I should go, though."

You don't belong here, his lack of heat reminds you. This isn't real, and the longer you spend here the more trouble you're potentially facing at home.

Disappointment flashes over Axel's face before he nods and slowly removes his hand.

"Okay. Feel better," he tells you, ruffling your hair before he brushes past you and heads towards the field.

You glance over your shoulder, watching him walk away. You can't help but feel bad for being so stand-offish. This isn't your Axel, but that doesn't mean you want to hurt him.

With a sigh you turn around and take off, jogging towards the departing redhead. You reach out, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to a stop. He does so, turning back slightly to look down at you.

"What is it?" he asks, his eyebrows rising in curiosity.

You frown a bit, Naminé's words playing on repeat.

Follow your heart?

What else could it mean.

With a hint of a smile you lean forward, standing on your tiptoes as you raise your hand. Your hand gently cups the back of Axel's head, pulling him down to you and crashing your lips against his. You can feel the shock before he soon relaxes, his free hand resting on your waist as he takes a step towards you.

You quickly realize this isn't what Naminé met, as you're still here and clearly not waking up.

But, as Axel's fingers gently rise and start to wind through your hair as he deepens the kiss... you also realize you couldn't care less.

[ **ROXAS** ]

"[Name]!"

The sound of your name causes you to come to a stop, peering behind you. You immediately break out in a smile when you spot a certain blond jogging towards you, his book bag hauled over his shoulder.

"Hey, Rox... What's up?" you ask as he glides to a stop in front of you.

"Oh, you know... Just got out of detention," he admits with a small laugh and a shrug.

"Wha... detention?!" you repeat, your eyes widening. "You never get detention."

Roxas shoots you a weird look at the two of you start to make your way down the street, towards the homes in the distance. You had just exited the school following your release from the nurse's office, so the fact that you ran into someone you know is surprising. But not unwelcomed.

"Seriously? I feel like I'm always getting detention," Roxas counters with a chuckle as he runs a hand through his hair. "Guess that's what happens when Axel's your best friend..."

Your heart lurches a bit at his words. That's right... here, Roxas is just another guy, and far from your best friend.

"Y-Yeah... How silly of me," you mutter as you stare down at the ground.

You kick a small pebble out of the way, cursing Vexen for sticking you here. What had started as a fun distraction was quickly turning into a frustrating nightmare.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asks, breaking the silence. You glance over at him. "You know..."

He trails off, pointing to his head. You roll your eyes before releasing a small laugh.

"Oh... that. I'm fine, just a little tired," you admit, shaking your head. "Did I miss anything good today?"

Roxas shrugs, dragging his foot through the dirt as he stares intently at the path in front of you.

"Nah. It was pretty boring today," he responds, a small smile starting to grow on his face. "It tends to be boring when you aren't around," he adds, his bright blue eyes darting up to yours.

Your eyes widen as you stare over at him. Did he really just say that?

"Wh... what?" you stammer, unable to find your words.

Suddenly you felt like a kid again, back to when you first met Roxas. Self-consciousness and anxiety fill you, as if everything that had happened in the past two years is a distant memory. Again you're just a girl, confused and lost.

Since you're looking up at the blond, you fail to see a shallow hole on the path. Your foot falls in, sending you tumbling forward. You fall face-first, your hands jumping out in front of you as you just barely manage to catch yourself.

"[Name]!" Roxas snaps, kneeling down beside you and placing a hand on your back as you push yourself up. "Are you okay?"

You glance down at your palms, breathing a sigh of relief when you realize you didn't break the skin.

"Yeah, fine," you reply, smiling as you look over to him. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me today..."

Roxas merely grins in response, standing up and extending a hand to you. You stare at his hand for a moment before gently accepting it. He pulls you to your feet, and you stumble a bit at the sudden motion. His arm wraps around you, holding you steady as your face gently rests against his chest.

"Sorry again," you mumble into his shirt, feeling like you're ready to die of embarrassment.

"I'm not complaining."

You quickly pull back, eyes locking with his. He has an equally nervous and confident look on his face as he watches you carefully. His gaze darts down to your lips, and you can see him breathe in deeply as the arm wrapped around your waist tightens its grip.

"Roxas..." you mumble, your hands resting on his back as he pulls you closer against him.

His response is to lean down, his lips crashing against yours as his free hand rests on the side of your face. You immediately respond to the kiss, sinking into his touch without hesitation.

A few seconds later, when you're still standing there, you realize this isn't what Naminé was referring to when she said you need to wake up.

But, as the kiss deepens and Roxas' lips continue to meld with yours, you can't bring yourself to care that you're still stuck here.


	30. Find The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is familiar with the song HeavyDirtySoul by twenty one pilots - welcome to my inspiration for [Name] and [Na-x-me] ♥

  
You practically feel as if you're floating as you make your way down the street, humming a soft tune as you fail to stop a smile from growing on your face.

No, your actions hadn't led you back home.

But that doesn't mean it hadn't given you a much-needed distraction.

You all but skip inside your house, shutting the door behind you as you toss your bag onto the couch. A door slams open, and you narrow your eyes at your Nobody/sister as she meanders into the hallway.

"You're late," she says, her voice completely void of emotion.

"Didn't know I had a curfew," you reply curtly, watching her cautiously as she starts to make her way towards you.

She's moving almost like a snake, each step fluid and languid. Her eyes are locked with yours, and you find yourself swallowing an anxious lump stuck in your throat. Something was different, almost off with her.

"You know, I thought that us living together would make me at least somewhat like you," [Na-x-me] states, slowly circling you as her eyes scan you. "Yet, you're still the same, snobby weakling I always knew you were."

"Wha..."

You're forced to trail off as your body is thrown to the side by a burst of energy. You tumble over, falling over the side of the couch and onto the ground. Your forehead knocks against the ground, and with a groan you grab your head as you crawl to your knees. Slightly panting for breath you peer up, eyes narrowed through your fingers at your Nobody.

_Could she be_...?

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" you ask, leaning back so that your weight is resting against your heels as you continue to kneel. You pull back your hand, breathing a sigh of relief when you realize you aren't bleeding. "What kind of a sister are you..."

"Get up," she hisses with a venomous tone, ignoring your question. "I'm no more your sister than Xemnas is."

Your eyes snap open before you jump to your feet, just barely missing her fist as she swings her arm towards you. Stumbling, you catch your balance as you turn to face her.

"Every day, I have to watch you happily living your _stupid little life_!" she yells, charging towards you.

You reach out, blocking her hand with your forearm as you throw out your knee. The appendage slams into her stomach, and she doubles over with a grunt of pain, her palms resting on her knees. Her head snaps up, eyes almost black with rage. The sight all but sends a chill up your spine; you've never been watched with such blind hatred before.

"[Na-x-me]-"

"You have everything!" she screams, slowly standing up straight as her hands drop down to her sides. "Even here, in this godforsaken place, you manage to be _perfect_. Being stuck here was supposed to break you..."

"You think I'm perfect?" you interrupt with a bitter laugh, crossing your arms over your chest as you tilt your head. "I'm far from it. You see, perfect people – like Sora – they make amazing Nobodies like Roxas," you tell her, taking a step forward. "Imperfect people – like me – well... we make Nobodies like you."

Na-x-me grits her teeth as your lips curl up in a smirk. At least now all of your training would, hopefully, come in handy. She raises a hand towards you before a look of horror flashes over her face when nothing happens and you remain free to move.

"Your powers don't work here," you tell her with a smile. "We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

She chuckles, reaching behind her to dig through her bag as she nods her head once.

"Yeah, guess we will," she mutters, pulling out one of Xigbar's guns and leveling it at your chest. "You thought I came unprepared?" she adds, wrinkling her nose as she grins mockingly. "That's cute."

You step to the side, quickly glancing around the room for a weapon to use. Something tells you more than just jealousy is flowing through your Nobody; surely, she's out for revenge for her death at your hands last year.

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" you ask, continuing to slowly make your way towards the kitchen in the connected room, your eyes staying locked on her figure. "It's been over a year. I leave you alone, I never bother you... I just wanted to live in peace."

She follows, the gun pointed directly at you.

"Because you can feel."

You pause, your resolve faltering at her words. Roxas and Axel float into your mind, and their desires to be free and have a heart. Crippling guilt racks you.

Until she pulls the trigger.

You dive forward, the bright red projectile whizzing past your side as you drop to the ground, rolling behind the marble island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You've had more training," Na-x-me notes, her footsteps echoing across the tile floor. You quickly shuffle towards the cabinets, praying you can remember where the knives are kept. "I'm still stronger, though."

The island hiding you explodes in a burst of red flames, and you throw your arms over your head to shield your face from the flying, jagged pieces of marble soaring through the air. You glance over your shoulder, your heart racing as she reloads Xigbar's weapon.

Now or never.

You jump to your feet, pulling open the nearest drawer. Lying there neatly is a group of large kitchen knives.

"Thank you," you hum, grabbing the biggest one you can find and turning around.

Your palms are sweaty, barely able to hold onto the hilt of the knife. Most people would think it stupid to bring a knife to a gun fight... but, there's no time to think as Na-x-me once again levels the gun towards you, this time at your head. A twisted grin grows on her face, her eyes wide and wild.

"D-Don't you need to keep me alive? Y'know... Xemnas?" you remind her, holding the knife behind your back to keep it out of her sight. "I thought he has the honor of killing me."

"Sadly, this won't really kill you," she says with a sigh, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head. "Oh well. A girl can dream."

She pulls the trigger, just as you duck down to the ground, pushing yourself forward. You slide across the floor, reaching out your free hand and pulling on her ankle as you skid to a stop in front of her. She falls to the ground on her back, Xigbar's gun clattering loudly beside you as the back of her head roughly smacks the floor. You quickly crawl on top of your Nobody, taking opportunity of the wind being knocked out of her as you level your knife over her chest.

As soon as your eyes meet hers, you hesitate. You continue to stare down at the fuming girl with a frown.

Could you do this?

You had been trained so well, and yet...

An overwhelming feeling takes over as you watch your Nobody, as if you've been transported to another dimension. The same bedroom you saw in your dream floats into your line of vision, the feeling of a warm hand pressed tenderly against your forehead feeling much too real.

_Home_...

Na-x-me releases a frustrated shriek, reaching up to grab the wrist of your hand that's gripping the knife. With more strength than you thought possible, you wrench your hand free of her grasp, plunging the knife into her chest.

She gasps for breath; a low, guttural noise. You pull back the knife, expecting to see blood. You all but do a double take when you realize the knife is clean. You glance back at her, even more surprised when you realize your Nobody is gone and you're kneeling over the ground.

You're alone.

A violent shake like an earthquake knocks you off your knees and onto your side. In the blink of an eye, the floor in the living room tears open, darkness pouring into your home through the gaping chasm like a flood. You quickly sit up, scooting yourself backwards until your back hits the cabinets lining the wall.

"[Name]!"

You glance to the right towards the source of the noise, spotting Naminé standing in the doorway of the kitchen leading to the dining room.

"You have to wake up!" she yells, her hands cupping her mouth to amplify her voice.

"How?!" you call out, looking at the ever-expanding darkness.

It's seeping through the living room, swallowing everything it touches. You can't tear your eyes away; it's like your nightmares have become real. The floor is rattling, your house filled with horrible cracking and smashing noises as everything inside is quickly destroyed.

"Find the door!"

"The what?!" you ask, glancing towards the blonde once more.

"Come, with me!" she says, clearly growing exasperated as she extends a hand towards you.

You stare at her hand, the darkness, and then her hand before you push yourself to your feet and run forward. Her hand grasps yours as she pulls you behind her. The two of you run for what feels like forever, winding through the collapsing neighborhood. Homes are being swallowed into darkness, cracks in the earth opening and consuming the world around you.

Before you know it the two of you have made it to the beach, thus far unaffected by the carnage surrounding you. For so much destruction, it's the lack of screams of presence of other people that's leaving you the most unnerved.

Naminé comes to a stop without a word, and a small gasp escapes your lips as you finally glance forward. Hovering over the shallow waves lapping at the beach is a gigantic, brown door. A white staircase is leading towards the floating door from the sand. The entire sight is glowing, like an oasis.

"You need to leave," Naminé tells you, and you look over at her. "That door will take you home."

"But... what... how?" you stammer, barely able to understand what's going on.

An echoing roar behind you draws your attention, and you peer over your shoulder just in time to see the school tear in two. Darkness runs up the walls of the pristine white building, leaving nothing in its place. The sky is growing more and more black with each passing second, all clouds and sunshine gone.

"You, killing your Nobody," Naminé speaks, sounding surprisingly unnerved by everything that's going on around you. "That's the key to ending this."

"What do you mean?" you ask, briefly looking over at a palm tree that collapses into a nearby fissure in the ground.

"Either you will kill her, or she will kill you," Naminé explains quickly, squeezing your hand once before she releases it. She laces her fingers together, clasping her hands in front of her body. "If you kill her, the darkness will be vanquished, and you will be free to live your life. But if she kills you..."

Darkness appears at your feet as soon as she's done speaking. Naminé has a smile on her face as the darkness starts to crawl up her legs, her dress, her arms, her face.

"N-Naminé..." you mutter, reaching out for her.

"Good luck, [Name]," Naminé tells you, her smile still visible. "It was such a pleasure meeting you. Tell Roxas I say hi, okay?"

Your eyes widen in horror as she's suddenly pulled down, into the darkness pooling at your feet.

" _Now run_!" Naminé's voice appears in your ear.

You don't have to be told twice; you take off in a sprint, running as fast as you can as the darkness follows. The darkness moves like a wave, overtaking the sand beneath your feet as you push yourself forward. With a leap you land on the second step of the staircase, stumbling a bit up the next two steps. Your hand lands on the doorknob, though your fingers hesitate to open the door. Pausing, you glance over your shoulder.

Destiny Islands is all but gone; the world is black and purple, the darkness covering every inch of it. It almost looks like water, moving smoothly and gracefully as it continues to overtake the empty world.

With a sigh you turn your attention towards the doorknob.

"Thanks, Nam," you mutter, smiling sadly at the thought of the mysterious girl before you turn the knob.

With loud, echoing creaks you pull the door open with all of your strength. Bright light pours through, blinding you for momentarily. You raise a hand, shielding your eyes as you clench your eyes shut and walk forward past the threshold of the door.

You slowly open one eye, then two. All you can see is brightness as the door shuts behind you.

Are you even in a room?

Glancing down, your eyes widen as a light bursts from your chest, like a blooming flower. The light grows, dancing through the air as it starts to envelop your entire body with an oddly warm sensation.

_Remember this feeling, [Name]._

"... Naminé?" you whisper, barely able to speak as an overwhelming feeling of faintness takes over.

_Remember this feeling, [Name], and you will vanquish the darkness inside of you._

You scream, your heart feeling like it's about to explode before you fall into unconsciousness.

[♥]

The sounds of birds chirping are the first thing you hear.

The first thing you notice is bright light shining in your face.

Squinting, you slowly and carefully open your eyes. Your world is nothing but white as you lie down in what you can only assume is a bed. You're warm, your body enveloped in soft covers.

Blinking to force your eyes to adjust to the light, the first thing you're able to make out is an open window on the other side of the room. A soft breeze is floating in, causing the thin, pink curtain to dance gracefully in the air. With another blink you prop yourself up on your elbow, stifling a yawn as you look around the room. It's carpeted, and rather cozy. A strange emblem is emblazoned on the wall, almost looking like a black mouse's ears?

"You're awake!"

You glance towards the doorway, spotting... a duck and a dog dressed as knights.

"... Oh God, I'm still dreaming," you mutter, staring out the window.

"What?!" the duck exclaims in annoyance.

"This isn't a dream," the dog adds with what you assume to be a reassuring smile. "We're old friends of Sora."

Your face perks up at his name and your gaze snaps over to the newcomers as your lips twitch into a small grin.

"You know Sora?!" you ask excitedly, pulling the covers off of you as you hop out of bed and onto your feet. You barely wobble at the movement, signaling you weren't unconscious for too long. "Take me to him. Please."

The two of them exchange looks before glancing at you again.

"You mean... like that?"

You peer down at your outfit, realizing you're wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants. A hand raises to your hair, and you grimace when you feel the matted hair on the back of your head.

"We'll be outside your door while you get ready," the dog tells you, his voice quiet and kind.

You nod, silently watching them as they start to head out the door.

"Wait!" you call out, taking a step towards the duo. "Who are you?"

"Donald," the duck introduces.

"And Goofy," the dog adds with a small bow.

"O-Oh..." you stammer, a smile growing on your face. You should have guessed, with how often Sora speaks of them. "It's nice to meet you. I'm [Name]."

"Yeah, we know," Donald tells you with a small wave. "Now get ready. The King would like to speak with you."

Before you can ask what he means, the door is shut and you're left standing in the middle of the room, completely alone. With a quiet groan you shuffle towards the attached bathroom, sighing in relief when you notice a pile of fluffy towels stacked next to the shower.

You're confused and exhausted, but at least you're home.

And soon, will be clean.


	31. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

With a shriek, [Na-x-me] shoots up to a seated position, her arms flailing wildly into the air as she attempts to steady herself. Breathing heavily, she glances around the room as a shaky hand runs through her hair, which is damp with sweat. A frown grows when she realizes she's awake, lying on a cot as hard as a rock and back at Headquarters.

 

"Oh, fu –"

 

"What are you doing up?"

 

Her head snaps to her left, bright blue eyes narrowing at the figure perched in the chair next to her bed. Vanitas is seated there, hands clasped together while he leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he watches the girl closely.

 

"What are you doing watching me sleep?" she retorts, pushing herself off of the bed and onto her feet.

 

"I wasn't," Vanitas responds boredly, leaning back in his seat as he glances over her shoulder.

 

[Na-x-me] follows his gaze, groaning when she spots Vexen standing there, arms folded over his chest. Booming footsteps echo through Vexen's laboratory, which is nestled away in the basement of the castle, before the door slams open. Xemnas storms in, a scowl plastered on his still-scarred face from your attack.

 

"You failed," Xemnas snaps, his voice sounding more emotional than ever as he watches the youngest Nobody. The door slams shut behind him, and [Na-x-me] inadvertently jumps at the noise, her blood running cold at the look of hate directed towards her. "What happened?"

 

"I-I don't know," she stammers, taking a step back as she looks anywhere and everywhere but Xemnas' amber eyes. They're watching her like a hawk. "I just... she was there, and happy – _seriously_ , who could be happy there? – and I just –"

 

"Let her kill you?" Xemnas finishes dryly.

 

[Na-x-me]'s eyes finally flit up to Xemnas' before she slowly nods, clearing her throat as she rubs a hand up her arm. It's chilly in the basement, not that she can really feel it.

 

"Does this mean she's awake?" Xemnas asks, his eyes not leaving [Na-x-me] as he directs his question to a still frowning Vexen.

 

"Yes. I would have made the code something more difficult to decode, but [Na-x-me] assured me she'd be there to keep an eye on [Name]. Not help wake her up," Vexen answers with a scoff. "I am sorry, my liege."

 

Xemnas sighs, running a hand through his well-groomed gray hair before he turns around, his back facing the occupants of the room.

 

"No matter. It was a stupid plan to begin with," Xemnas admits, shaking his head as he stares down at the ground. "This girl will be the death of me."

 

"So, what now, Boss?" Vanitas asks with false enthusiasm, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

They all fail to pick up on it.

 

"Well, this is a set-back. If Naminé met her, and opened her big mouth..." Xemnas trails off, glancing back at the three with a completely blank expression on his face. "Add extra security to the trio. They must be protected at all costs."

 

Xemnas' gaze flicks to [Na-x-me], lingering for a moment before he scoffs and storms out of the room. Vexen shakes his head, following the taller male.

 

"Don't mess up one of my experiments again, girl," he warns, nothing but disdain in his voice as he exits the lab without even a second glance at the two people remaining behind.

 

[Na-x-me] sighs as the door slams closed, running a hand down the side of her face as she shuts her eyes.

 

_Great job_...

 

"So," Vanitas speaks up, and she peers up at him out of the corners of her eyes as he stands up. "She actually killed you, huh?"

 

His lips curl up in a cruel smirk, and [Na-x-me]'s eyes narrow.

 

"Trust me," [Na-x-me] snaps, walking forward and jabbing her finger into Vanitas' chest, "it won't happen again. That bitch is mine."

 

She shoots him a mocking smile and gently smacks his cheek before turning on her heel and retreating from the room. Ripping the door open, she shoots him one last furious glare before slamming the door shut behind her.

 

He chuckles quietly, running a hand through his hair before slowly following after the sulking Nobody.

 

He wasn't sure why it was so much fun to mess with her.

 

Maybe it's because she reacts just like you do.

 

Maybe.

 

[♥]

 

After showering, brushing your teeth, and throwing on some makeup (your skin is pale and sallow after being unconscious for so long) and a comfortable change of clothes, you carefully open the door to your room and peer your head outside.

 

Surprisingly, Donald and Goofy are still standing there, waiting for you.

 

"Finally," Donald grumbles, tapping his foot on the ground.

 

"You look much better," Goofy adds with a smile, and you decide you like him the best.

 

"Thanks. I feel it," you tell him, trailing the two as they start to walk down the hallway. The walls are lined with ornate paintings hanging from the walls and statues standing at attention in strategically placed locations. The rug lining the hallway is a deep purple, a lovely contrast to the stark white walls. "So, how long was I, um... out?"

 

"I dunno," Goofy responds honestly with a shrug.

 

"Two days, at most," Donald responds, shooting a small glare towards a sheepish looking Goofy.

 

"That's it?" you mutter, staring down at the floor.

 

You had been on Alternate Island for at least a week. Time must move faster there. At least now you don't feel too guilty for missing out on everything if you were only asleep for a day or two.

 

"Yeah, Sora and everyone arrived here only a few hours ago," Donald continues, his gaze ahead as the three of you march in unison down a marble staircase.

 

You clear your throat, silence falling over the three of you as you reach the bottom of the staircase. Goofy reaches out, pushing open white double doors. You raise your arm, shielding your eyes from the bright light the floods in. Blinking a few times is all it takes for your eyes to adjust, and with a small smile you realize you're standing in a garden. Large hedges surround you, sculpted into various creatures and shapes.

 

"Here, this way," Donald tells you, leading the way as he follows a meandering path.

 

You glance around, staring up. The garden is smack in the middle of the castle, and every level appears to open up to this area.

 

"Have you ever been to Disney Castle, [Name]?" Goofy asks, earning your attention as he opens another white door.

 

"Yeah, once," you tell him, nodding in thanks as you step inside.

 

Donald brushes past you, again leading the way as he jogs up a carpeted staircase. You follow, almost immediately recognizing where you are when you step into a large hallway. A glowing purple door rests to your right, and at the end of the hall is a single brown door. You follow them, remembering fondly the last time you were here and turned into an absurd looking cartoon figure.

 

_Good times_.

 

"Ready?" Goofy asks, his hand pausing over the metal doorknob.

 

You glance over at him, pausing for a moment before you slowly nod your head. A smile grows on his face as he wrenches the door open, and Donald walks through without a word.

 

"Don't be nervous," Goofy tells you softly, continuing to hold open the door.

 

With another nod, you follow Donald inside. Your eyes instantly widen, taking in your surroundings. You're standing in a spacious office, books lining the bookcase adorning the wall to your left. A large paining of King Mickey rests on the wall, before a beautiful wooden desk where none other than the King is sitting.

 

And spread throughout the room is, well... everyone. All eyes are locked on you, surprise clearly evident on their faces. You stand there, frozen like a statue, as you slightly shuffle your feet and awkwardly rub the back of your neck.

 

Axel's the first to speak: "So, you have a nice nap?"

 

Your eyes narrow at the redhead as everyone in the room breaks out into smiles and chuckles, the tension effectively broken.

 

"Ignore him! We've been so worried!" Yuffie all but shrieks, launching herself through the air as her arms attach to your neck.

 

You stumble backward, laughing as you steady yourself and pat her on the back.

 

"It's nice to see you up and moving, Miss [Name]," Mickey speaks up, jumping to his feet as he walks in front of his desk.

 

"A-Ah," you stammer, immediately bowing your head as soon as Yuffie detaches from you. "You too, Your Majesty."

 

The mouse King smiles before turning to his two attendants.

 

"Please, tell the staff to prepare dinner. We'll be there soon," he tells Donald and Goofy, and with small nods they swiftly exit the room.

 

The door shuts behind them, silence again taking over. Yuffie grabs your wrist, dragging you behind her as she joins a beaming Xion. You return her grin, though you still feel slightly shell-shocked being back. How hard you had fought to be here... and, now that you're back, you find yourself wanting nothing more than to run away and hide. Who knows what had happened in the past two days? You were dying to know, and yet you were terrified.

 

"So, [Name]," Mickey begins, and you tear your gaze from the bookcase as you glance in his direction. "What did you learn?"

 

Your brows furrow at his question.

 

"Vexen's spell, it transported you to another world. Right?" Roxas clarifies with an encouraging raise of his eyebrows.

 

"Um... Yeah," you agree hesitantly, eyes locking with his. "But how do you know that?"

 

"He's been working on that stupid project for ages," Axel explains as Roxas rolls his eyes. "Your pupils, they gave it away."

 

A flash of surprise appears on your face before you again glance down at the King, who's patiently listening to the conversation. You sigh before diving into an explanation of everything you saw there. The Island, the school, Naminé, your Nobody. The only thing you leave out is your strange island romance, for obvious reasons.

 

"So... You just need to kill your Nobody?" Sora finally asks, resting his hands behind the back of his head. "Easy enough."

 

"That's a vast oversimplification," Mickey argues, smiling a bit at the embarrassed look on Sora's face. "That won't end the war, but it just might serve to sever your usefulness to the Organization."

 

You swallow a lump in your throat, nodding rather numbly. Somehow you doubted the truth of his words, but this isn't the time to argue.

 

"What happened to Ven, Terra, and Aqua?" Riku asks.

 

The lump in your throat grows larger.

 

"I don't know," you answer honestly, resting a hand on your forehead. "They were knocked out, before I was. Hojo took them."

 

"Hojo?!" Cloud repeats with a frown.

 

"Ugh, I hate that guy," Zack mutters with a shake of his head.

 

"It must be our priority to find them, before it's too late. Who knows what plan Xemnas has up his sleeves," Mickey states with a heavy sigh.

 

A sinking feeling hits your heart when the gravity of his words are realized. You had hoped the trio had been saved... Apparently, they hadn't been.

 

Your eyes suddenly widen, glancing towards Angeal when you notice he's in the room. It felt like it had been ages since Vexen had attacked you, that you managed to forget that Angeal had disappeared after you confided your worries about Sephiroth. As soon as your eyes meet a small smile of greeting rises on the elder's male's face.

 

"Angeal, where's..."

 

"Sephiroth's gone," Angeal says, his voice strangely devoid of emotion as he correctly guesses what you're about to ask him. "I found him, trying to take you away back at Midgar. He tried to kill me. You were right."

 

Normally, you love hearing those three words. But not this time. This time, the words caused your stomach to crawl up to your throat.

 

The door unexpectedly cracks open, and Donald's head peers in.

 

"Dinner's ready," he states, oblivious to the seriousness of the ongoing conversation.

 

"Splendid. Thank you," Mickey tells him with a smile before he starts to walk towards the door. "Let's take a break, and enjoy a home-cooked meal. Then, we must prepare for battle."

 

There's excited murmurs of agreement throughout the room as everyone starts to filter out. Small greetings and hugs are given to you, causing your heart to swell with love and admiration for all of your friends, as well as an overwhelming sense of relief at being back.

 

Before you know it, you're alone in the room with a sheepish looking guy. His eyes lock with yours, and your heart skips a beat.

 

Was he still mad at you?

 

"[Name]," [ _he_ ] mumbles, making his way towards you. He takes a hand from his pockets, reaching up and gently swiping your hair from your forehead. "Are you okay?"

 

You nod, words failing you.

 

The corners of his lips curl up in a faint smile before he leans down, gently capturing your lips with his. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you into a tight hug as he buries his face into your hair. A content sigh escapes your lips, breathing in his scent as your hands rest against his back.

 

"Don't do that again," he laughs, slowly releasing you as his eyes find yours.

 

"I'll try not to," you agree with a nervous smile. "... I'm sorry."

 

"For what?" he asks with a slight tilt of his head.

 

"You know... our fight," you mutter, your voice trailing off.

 

"Oh." He starts to frown, running a hand through his hair as he peers over your shoulder at the slightly ajar door. "That. It's... fine. I'm almost over it."

 

"Almost?" you repeat with a tick of your eyebrow.

 

"Almost," he agrees, leaning down to peck your cheek. "No more secrets though."

 

"Definitely not!" you eagerly decide, grabbing his hand as he leads the way out of King Mickey's office. "So, for full transparency..." You peer up at the male out of the corner of your eyes, a smile pulling at your lips. "The 'you' living on Alternate Island kind of... made out with me."

 

"He what?!?"

 

You can't hold back the laughter as you're suddenly bombarded with an overload of insane questions.

 

You're officially home.


	32. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOR A GIRLS-CENTRIC CHAPTER xD
> 
> This chapter title has a double-meaning that will make sense soon C:

  
It’s not a surprise, but the food served at Disney Castle is absolutely amazing. Everything is fresh, and perfectly seasoned. The room is quiet as everyone digs in. You make a particularly embarrassing display as you all but inhale the food, starving after not eating for two days. You’re sure you’ll be mocked for it later, but right now – you don’t care.

“How haven’t you choked yet?”

Blinking, you lower your fork as you glance to your right. Noctis is watching you with an amused smirk, clearly entertained by your preposterous display.

“I dunno,” you admit with a small laugh, lazily shrugging a shoulder. “I just know that I’m starving.”

“Yeah, not all of us follow your fancy etiquette, Crowned Prince,” Reno chuckles through a mouthful of food, earning disgusted looks from everyone at the table. “What?” he adds, glancing around the table when he notices he’s being silently judged.

“Say it, don’t spray it,” Xion chastises, glaring at the now-smirking redhead as she brushes off crumbs from her arm.

“We can’t take you guys anywhere,” Genesis mutters as Leon solemnly shakes his head in agreement.

You sit back, hiding the growing smile with your hand as the room suddenly explodes into an argument. It felt good being reunited with these idiots, even if the poor King and his knights were forced to be subjected to this insanity.

Just as all is starting to feel right with the world, the door to the spacious dining room slams open. A guard charges in, all but scrambling over his feet as he hurries towards the King. He stops beside his chair, kneeling as he offers him a letter.

“Thank you,” King Mickey says, gingerly grabbing the letter and carefully opening it.

The guard quickly leaves the room, and silence takes over as the King swiftly reads the letter. His dark eyes sweep the page, taking in the words as fast as possible. Suddenly, he jumps to his feet, an audible gasp leaving his mouth.

“What is it, Your Highness?” Donald asks, leaning close to the King.

“They found Aqua,” Mickey states, a smile growing on his face as he glances down the table. “We must go find her, and bring her back here.”

Your heart leaps for joy as you throw back your chair, pushing yourself to your feet.

“Please, Your Majesty, let me go,” you say, a hand resting over your chest as your eyes lock on the King. “I need to do this.”

“Uh, [Name], are you sure –”

“I’ll go with her!” Yuffie interrupts [ _him_ ] with an excited grin, leaping to her feet as she rests her hands on her hips and puffs out her chest.

“And me!” Xion adds softly, clasping her hands together as she stares down at the floor. “Aqua has been a great mentor to the three of us.”

“So it is settled,” Mickey agrees with a kind nod. “We’ll prepare a ship for the three of you. Please grab whatever belongings you require and meet Donald in the Gummi hangar.”

Your eyes swiftly scan the room, almost immediately locking with [ _his_ ]. As everyone starts to gather themselves after the meal and say their goodbyes, you move towards him.

“You sure you’re ready? You just woke up,” he reminds you with a tick of his brows.

“I have to do this,” you tell him, resting a hand on his arm before gently squeezing the appendage. “I’d be dead if it weren’t for Aqua teaching me magic over the past year. I owe her.”

A genuine smile grows on his face as he nods, leaning down and giving you a soft kiss. If anyone in the room is watching, you don’t care as you wrap your arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Be safe, okay?” he murmurs into your ear, his breath sending goosebumps down your skin.

You pull back, resting a hand on the side of his face as you drink in his attractive features. In this life, sometimes it’s easy to forget just how good looking he is.

“Always.”

[♥]

“So, what’s this world called again?” Yuffie asks, peering over your shoulder to glance down at the instructions Donald had handed you.

“Andy’s House,” Xion answers for you, not tearing her eyes from the sky above.

Turns out, she’s an excellent Gummi ship flier. And, thankfully, she keeps her eyes on the road. Unlike a certain Keybearer.

“That’s even weirder than Beast’s Castle,” you murmur with a sigh, shaking your head. “I gotta admit, I don’t understand some of these worlds.”

“No one does,” Yuffie replies matter-of-factly.

You’re not sure how correct she is, but you don’t want to argue with her when she speaks with such conviction.

“Ah! I think we’re close,” Xion says, bouncing in her seat slightly as she points ahead.

You follow her gaze and, sure enough, quickly approaching is a floating orb. As you get closer, you can make out what looks like… an all white-two story house.

“Huh… It really is a house,” you realize with a small laugh.

The ship slows to a stop, and Xion quickly shifts it to an idling position. She turns towards you with a smile, nodding down to the instructions in your lap.

“So, what do we need to know?” she asks.

“Well…” you hum, picking up the packet. “All this says is that we’re gonna be transformed, like we are in Atlantica or Halloween Town. Our intel doesn’t know where Aqua is, just that she’s somewhere in this world. We’ll be looking for someone called Woody.”

“Yay, a new friend!” Yuffie exclaims, hopping to her feet as she starts to clap excitedly.

You and Xion exchange amused looks before you follow her.

“Ready?” Xion asks, her finger hovering over the button that will transport you down.

“Born ready!” Yuffie agrees right as Xion presses the button.

Your body is sucked into the air, and you feel as if you’re being ripped apart and put back together. Just as the sensation turns painful, it ends.

Blinking quickly, your eyes adjust to your surroundings.

You blink again, eyes narrowing.

“You guys,” Xion speaks up, patting her arms, hips, and legs as she stares down at her figure. “I think we shrunk.”

You glance around the room, barely able to believe what you’re seeing. You’re in a bedroom, clearly. But you’re maybe the size of a mouse. The three of you are standing on the wooden floor, underneath a discarded book that’s tilted up, providing you cover under the pages.

“This is so weird,” you mutter as you step out into the room.

A gigantic bed rests against the wall, next to a nightstand and a dresser. A window rests in the wall, a soft breeze blowing through the room. Toys are strewn about haphazardly, littering the floor.

“ _Pssst_.”

The three of you spin in a circle, looking for the source of the noise.

“Are you friend… or foe?”

You do a double-take when you spot a dark green T-Rex hiding behind a toy chest. He’s watching the three of you anxiously.

“We’re… friends,” Xion replies, as if she’s unsure of what exactly to say.

The T-Rex breaks out into a grin before he glances behind him.

“YOU GUYS! IT’S SAFE!” he cries out, trying (and failing) to cup a small hand around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Your eyes widen as all of the toys on the floor suddenly spring to life, crawling to their feet as they stretch, jump up, and start to make their way towards you. Your fingers twitch towards your sword, but something tells you they mean you no harm.

“Are you new?” a slinky shaped as a dog asks, the first to reach you.

“You have to ask? Of course they are!” a piggy bank replies with a scoff. “Although…”

“Aren’t you Yuffie? And Xion?” a Mr. Potato Head asks with mild interest.

The two of them exchange surprised looks.

“Yeah… How’d you know?!” Yuffie asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone points to the bottom level of the dresser. You squint, trying to get a better look as you walk towards where they’re pointing. It’s a stack of video games, you realize with a tilt of your head. Reaching out, you grab the closest one and pull it out. The case is heavy, almost causing you to fall over as you study the cover. Standing there is Sora, Keyblade in hand as he stares up at Kingdom Hearts overlooking The World That Never Was. You glance at the rest of the games, wondering just what in the heck Final Fantasy is, before you look back at Xion and Yuffie with a bewildered expression.

“Is that Sora? Wearing clown shoes?!” Xion asks, pointing at the game clutched in your arms as you place it on the floor.

“Looks like it,” you agree, resting a hand on your hip as you turn towards the world’s inhabitants. “What are these?”

“Video games. They’re really fun,” the T-Rex tells you as he shuffles over to the group.

“You two are in some of them,” the pig tells Xion and Yuffie, “… you’re not,” he adds with a bored glance towards you.

You roll your eyes as Xion and Yuffie start to snigger under their breaths.

“Whoa, what’s going on here?”

A cowboy and what you assume is an astronaut start to push their way through the crowd surrounding you, looks of intrigue on their faces as they spot the three of you.

“Intruders!” the astronaut exclaims, pointing an arm at your group as a compartment on his uniform flips open.

A bright red light points out, hitting all three of your bodies as he starts to encircle you, watching your group with distrust. The light doesn’t do anything, however, and you realize it’s just a laser pointer.

“Buzz!” the cowboy scolds, marching forward and swatting down his arm. “Don’t be rude. What brings you guys here?”

“We’re, um… looking for Aqua,” Xion says, her eyes darting to the astronaut as she shuffles away from him.

“Aqua… Oh, the girl?” a cowgirl with flaming red hair asks as she hops off the bed.

“Ah. You’re sent here by the King, right?” the cowboy guesses, taking off his brown hat and placing it under his arm. “Welcome to Andy’s room. The name’s Woody. This is Buzz,” he nods to the wary astronaut, “Jessie,” the cowgirl salutes with a wink, “Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Slink.”

“Don’t forget Bullseye!” Jessie exclaims, laughing as a white horse gallops towards her and start to tackle her face in licks and kisses.

“Aw,” you coo, finally cracking a grin at the sight.

“We’re Yuffie, Xion, and [Name],” Yuffie greets with an excited wave. “So, how’s Aqua? Can we see her?”

“She’s, um… in the chest,” Rex admits, his fingers fiddling together awkwardly.

“We weren’t sure if she was sent by the evil Emperor Zurg,” Buzz adds as the rest of the group simultaneously facepalms.

“Who’s Zurg?” you ask as Woody dismissively waves a hand.

“Ignore him, he’s still adjusting to living here,” he quickly states, sighing as he glances up at the imposing toy chest. “Slink, ya mind grabbing the girl?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Slink agrees, jogging over towards the chest.

“So, about these games…” Yuffie states, hopping towards the pile of video games. “Which ones am I in??”

The toys start to chuckle as they point out each game and the characters involved. Yuffie and Xion follow, listening intently, as you instead make your way towards the bed, deciding to explore. Not like it mattered anyway, since you’re not even in the games…

“Why are you sulking?”

You freeze in your steps, your head snapping to the side. Back resting against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and hidden in the shadows of the dresser is one of the last people you want to see.

“I don’t have time for this, Vanitas,” you snap, holding up a hand.

Pushing himself off the wall, he walks towards you. Your eyes dart up to him as he stops in front of you. He’s smiling, and you want to reach up and slap it off his face.

“Why? Now that you apparently know how to fight, I shouldn’t pose a threat anymore.”

“… Are you mocking me?” you ask quickly, narrowing your eyes in annoyance. “Whatever, I don’t care,” you add as he opens his mouth to respond.

“Mm, that’s not what I’ve heard,” he muses, his golden eyes flitting up to the ceiling. “You’ve been fighting over me.”

You’re about to argue, before a faint hint of color rises to your cheeks. From the glint in his eyes, he knows about your fight with [him].

“H-How do you –”

“Always listening,” he reminds you, taping a gloved finger against his temple.

“Freak,” you mutter, shaking your head as you start to storm off. “And stop creeping up on me!”

“No can do!” he calls out cheerily.

You glance over your shoulder to ensure he sees your eye roll before you pick up the pace, fists clenched and teeth gritted in frustration. How he managed to always find a way under your skin, you weren’t quite sure.

But he did.

“What happened to you?” Xion asks, noticing your incensed expression as you approach her.

“Yeah, you look like you want to kill someone,” Yuffie adds with a laugh, not tearing her eyes from the television screen in front of her.

She’s currently jumping around on an oversized controller, making a video game Sora run around in a circle. Everyone else has moved towards the toy chest, helping Slink as he rummages around inside.

“Vanitas just checked in,” you tell them with a sigh, rubbing your forehead as you close your eyes.

You’re greeted with silence, so you open a lone eye. Yuffie’s stopped playing, and she and Xion are watching you anxiously.

“Whoa. You okay?” Yuffie asks, hopping down the bookcase and landing in front of you.

“He’s kinda… obsessed with you, huh?” Xion adds with a tilt of her head.

“No, I’m not.”

A flash of black smoke appears beside you with a ‘poof,’ which quickly dissipates and reveals Vanitas.

“I swear on all the worlds, you are trying to get me to kill you today,” you groan.

Vanitas glances down at you with an amused smirk before looking over at the two girls. They look like they’re about to have heart attacks, and you wonder why until you realize they’ve never met him before.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Vanitas asks, leaning down so his face is near yours.

“Uh, no,” you decide, taking a step away from him. “I will ask you to leave, though. We have work to do.”

“You’re not here to take Aqua, are you?” Xion asks in a nervous squeak.

“The only one I want to kill is Ventus,” he admits, his golden eyes flitting down to the girl. “I’m not like that moronic replica Vexen built. You guys can do whatever the fuck you want for all I care.”

“Where is Ven anyway?” Yuffie asks with a bat of her eyelashes and a falsely sweet smile.

“Nice try,” Vanitas retorts with a mocking grin.

“Hey, we got her!” Woody calls out, breaking through the tension with a cheerful exclamation.

You glance towards the toy chest, breaking out in a wide smile when you spot Aqua’s distinctive hair. She’s lying on the ground, still unconscious but hopefully alive.

“Darn, hate to end this nice chat but it looks like we have to get going,” you say as you brush past Vanitas.

“Nice to… meet you?” Xion adds as Yuffie drags the two of you away.

“Wish I could say the same,” he responds, shooting you a sly smirk before he disappears in a flash of black.

“Can’t believe he found us here,” Yuffie says with a dramatic shake of her head.

“I can,” you disagree, laughing a bit as Yuffie releases your arm.

The three of you walk as fast as possible towards the group surrounding Aqua. Your heart is racing for so many different reasons, you feel like you’re about to explode.

Why has Vanitas been so… normal?

How mad is [he] going to be when you tell him about this?

Is Aqua okay? What about Terra, and Ven?

The three of you come to a stop in front of Aqua’s figure, staring down at her in awe. She almost looks like a doll, so serene and at peace. Yuffie kneels down, gently opening one of her eyes. Her pupils are swirling pink and purple.

“Just like you,” Xion says with a sigh, gently reaching out and grabbing your wrist.

“So… she’s trapped too?” you ask, glancing between your two friends.

They nod slowly.

“Is there anything we can do?” Jessie asks.

You look up, having forgotten you’re not alone. All of the toys are watching you intently.

“No no, there’s nothing anyone can do!” Yuffie exclaims as she hops to her feet, sounding way too energetic. “Thanks for everything though.”

“You’re welcome,” Rex says with a smile.

“Is she going to be okay?” Woody asks as you bend over and pick up Aqua’s shoulders while Xion grabs her legs.

“Yeah!” Yuffie decides with a thumbs-up as you and Xion hoist Aqua in the air. She’s surprisingly light for being unconscious. “See you guys around!”

They all wave, some more enthusiastically than others, as Yuffie pulls out her phone and taps the ‘home’ option. The four of you are sucked into the air, your body awkwardly expanding and stretching once again as you’re transported back to the ship.

[♥]

After a relatively quiet ride back to the castle – it’s hard to feel too excited or happy when your friend is trapped in a coma, after all – Xion manages to land the ship with only a small amount of skidding and turbulence in the hangar. The doors open with a loud ‘hiss,’ revealing surprised looking Donald and Goofy.

“That was fast,” Donald states.

“We thought you’d be gone for at least a day,” Goofy adds.

“It was easy peasy!” Yuffie exclaims, hopping down the stairs.

You and Xion follow much slower, both of you carrying Aqua’s body down the stairs as carefully as possible.

“Thanks for the help,” you tell Yuffie with a huff as Goofy gently grabs Aqua, placing her over his shoulder with ease.

“Don’t mention it!” Yuffie says with a wide smile as she leads the group out of the hangar and into the Castle, not picking up on your sarcasm.

“So, did they put up a fight? The Organization?” Donald asks as he holds open the door leading to the garden.

“Surprisingly, no,” you reply as you massage your sore shoulders.

“Vanitas just let us take her,” Xion adds, her face pulled into a frown.

“Vanitas?”

You pause, glancing to the side. [ _He’s_ ] standing there, wearing a hurt expression as he watches you.

“We’re, uh, gonna get outta here,” Donald quickly says before he and Goofy run far away as fast as they can.

“Are you kidding, [Name]? Again?” [ _he_ ] asks with an exasperated sigh.

“What, you think I invited him?” you retort with a roll of your eyes.

He holds your gaze for a moment before he too rolls his eyes (you just know he’s doing it to mock you) and turns around, storming off. You call out his name and start to hurry after him, before a hand on your arm stops you.

“Give him space,” Xion tells you, her fingers hesitantly wrapping around your arm to hold you still.

“Why? He’s being a baby,” you argue, pointing after his departing figure.

“Heard that!” he calls out before marching the Castle.

“Good!” you yell back, feeling frustration start to bubble up inside you.

“He’ll get past it,” Yuffie tells you kindly, gently rubbing your back for comfort.

“How do you know?” you ask, your eyes darting down to her. “It feels like I just keep messing everything up.”

“He’s just being jealous,” Yuffie scoffs. “I’m sure this is just reminding him of the fact that you’ve kissed, like, half our friends.”

“And Vanitas – which, if we’re being honest, probably wasn’t even necessary,” Xion adds matter-of-factly. “Not that I can blame you though, he’s kinda hot in a creepy way.”

You slowly turn your head towards them, your eyes narrowed into slits.

“Okay, first of all – really, Xi?” you ask with a laugh as Yuffie shakes her head in disappointment at the blushing girl. “Second of all, how is that supposed to make me feel better?!” you add, threading your fingers through your hair and gently pulling on your scalp in a weak attempt to calm down. “None of those were even initiated by me, for your information. Except for Riku, I guess…”

“No one blames you for any of that,” Yuffie points out, her voice soft as your eyes meet hers. “But it also doesn’t mean it’s easy on [ _him_ ] when your stalker whose replica tried to kill you tracks you down. Reverse the roles, [Name] – you’d be livid!”

You relax into a sigh, clenching your eyes shut as you rub your hands down your face. This sudden turn of events was making your head explode. But, unfortunately for you, she’s right. You’d be set to kill a female!Vanitas if she was following [ _him_ ] around and flirting up a storm.

“Damn it,” you mutter, throwing back your head in frustration. “You’re right. You guys are totally right. I gotta fix this…”

“Nah. You guys will be fine,” Xion says with a smile, reaching up to teasingly pinch your cheeks between her fingers. “Just give him some time to cool down. These reactions happen precisely because he cares.”

“Yeah…” you mumble, glancing up at the bright blue sky above. “On the bright side, at least we rescued Aqua.”

“Next up, Terra and Ven-Ven!” Yuffie exclaims excitedly, her good mood instantly back as she skips ahead in the garden towards the Castle’s entrance.

“Don’t let him hear you call him that,” Xion scolds as you let out a laugh.

_We’re coming, guys_.


	33. Cave of Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another title for this could be "Return of Asshole!Riku"
> 
> ... AKA my favorite Riku ♥
> 
> Sidenote: I freaking love Xion and [Name] together :3

"Wakey, wakey!"

 

You groan, your arms flying up to cover your eyes as the curtains covering the window in your room as ripped open. Light pours in, blinding you as you all but writhe on your bed and pull your sheets over your head.

 

"Let me _sleeeeeep_ ," you whimper, burying your face into your pillow as you start to drift back to sleep.

 

You can feel two lumps hop onto your bed, and you slowly peel back the sheets and poke the top of your head out. Standing over you are positively beaming Yuffie and Xion.

 

"... Should I be scared?" you ask as they continue to grin wildly.

 

"No, you should be excited!" Yuffie exclaims, starting to jump.

 

You body starts to shake and flop with her movements, and with a sigh you decide not to fight it and give in to the sensations.

 

"They found Terra!" Xion tells you, jumping up and down as well.

 

"Really?!" you ask, the same wild grin growing on your face as you lift yourself to a seated position.

 

You throw the covers off of you, flying up and joining them as you jump up grab their hands. The three of you devolve into laughter and giggles as you jump in silence, surely waking up half the Castle and not caring one iota.

 

[♥]

 

"... Man, AND we don't have to wear those stupid SOLDIER outfits anymore?" you tell Xion as you glance down with a smile at your stretchy black pants and long-sleeved tan shirt. "This day's getting better and better."

 

Since everyone had left Shinra in such a hurry, apparently no one had time to grab uniforms. It was nice, like when you had first joined this group of maniacs. Uniforms are too stuffy, anyway.

 

"I know," Xion laughs, pulling on a pair of black motorcycle gloves. "I didn't want to complain, but you're totally right. Those things are so itchy."

 

"FINALLY, someone besides Axel agrees with me!" you exclaim as the two of you enter the Gummi hangar.

 

The two of you exchange a quick laugh, until you realize the room you just entered is completely silent. Glancing up, you spot ten pairs of judgmental eyes locked on you. Word must have spread that your unofficial stalker had tracked you down yet again. For some reason, they all seem to have taken it personally, since you're being watched like a diseased leper.

 

"Boy, you guys are in a mood today!" Yuffie scolds as she bounces into the hangar.

 

She pauses with her hands resting on her hips, grinning between you and Xion as you face off with all the boys.

 

"Welp, let's get going," Riku decides, turning on his heel and leading the way up the stairs into the ship. His hands are shoved in the pockets of his dark jeans, and by the sneer on his lips as he glances over his shoulder at you, you know you're in for it. "Don't wanna keep lover-boy waiting, right [Name]?"

 

All of the guys snigger as they follow him while Xion and Yuffie huff and roll their eyes.

 

"Ha-ha, so funny, Riku!" you exclaim sarcastically, the last to enter the ship.

 

You slink into a seat closest to the door, crossing your legs and folding your arms over your chest as you stare angrily out the window. The ship starts to shake as Riku flips on all the switches, causing the ship to roar to life. Sora tilts the wheel up, leaning forward as the ship jets forward, pushing everyone back in their seats with the movement. A particularly obnoxious song suddenly blares through the radio, and you grit your teeth.

 

"I hate this song," you mutter, resting an elbow on the windowsill as you peer at the black sky surrounding you.

 

"Turn it up," Cloud insists.

 

You quickly shoot him a glare as Xion and Yuffie groan dramatically.

 

"Are we just trying to see who can be more immature at this point?" Xion asks.

 

You all glance back at her.

 

"Yes," eleven voices simultaneously respond.

 

"We should have stayed home," Yuffie whispers to Xion as she buries her head in her hands.

 

[♥]

 

As soon as you step off the ship you start to stretch, your whole body feeling cramped and sore. Sitting still for hours on end, especially with no one really to talk to, sucks. Especially since Sora and Riku yet again spent the entire trip bickering over which one is the better flier.

 

"Hey, you got something on your shoe."

 

Your eyes dart up to Reno, who's standing next to you. He looks down towards your shoes, and you do the same... just in time for him to reach out his finger and flick your nose as your head moves down.

 

"HA! Got 'em," he laughs, pointing at you before high-fiving at laughing Axel.

 

You watch him with narrowed eyes as you rub the tip of your nose.

 

"Good one," you tell him dryly with a fake smile.

 

"I thought so," Genesis agrees, and you internally groan that even the most mature one of the bunch is ragging on you and siding with Reno Sinclair of all people.

 

"Have you knuckleheads forgotten we're here to save Terra?" Yuffie asks, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

Everyone besides Xion exchanges sheepish looks before muttering out apologies.

 

"That's better," she decides with a smile.

 

"So... where to?" Xion asks, glancing around.

 

The ship had landed just outside Agrabah, only a few feet from the high city walls. After only a minute you can already feel a thin layer of sweat forming on your skin. You'd forgotten just how hot this world is.

 

"Unfortunately, the King has no idea where Terra is," Sora explains, his hands resting behind his head as your group starts to make your way through the gate.

 

"Helpful," Leon notes with a sigh, his hand resting on the hilt of his gunblade.

 

The thirteen of you meander through the streets, avoiding eager venders/con men as you move. There's no time to get caught in a haggling match today.

 

After a pleasantly short walk, you're standing outside the palace walls. A gigantic white door blocks your path; you had forgotten how big it is. Sora clears his throat loudly and steps forward, knocking twice.

 

" **HELLO**?" he calls out, stepping back a bit as he stares up. " **IT'S ME – SORA**!"

 

A flash of black suddenly appears at the top of the wall.

 

" **SORA**?" a guy calls out, his voice faintly carried over such a distance.

 

" **YEAH – IS THAT YOU, ALADDIN**?"

 

" **YEAH! HOW ARE YOU**?"

 

" **OH MY GOD, JUST LET US IN!** " Axel yells, officially fed up with their banter.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Aladdin calls down with a laugh before waving his arms in the air.

 

As if on cue, the palace gates start to rumble as they slowly but surely open up, revealing a field of crisp, freshly cut grass, small ponds, and that stunning palace you had fallen so in love with. It felt like forever since you had been here, even though it's only been a few months. The last time...

 

You frown a bit at the memory.

 

The last time you visited had been a short trip, with [him]. You officially fell in love with the odd little world then.

 

You kick a rock out of the way harder than you intended.

 

"What brings you guys here?" Aladdin asks, hopping down the last few rungs of a ladder leading down from the top of the wall.

 

"What a nice surprise," Jasmine adds with a kind smile as she hurries over from the palace entrance.

 

"We wish we were here for happier reasons, but we need to find one of our missing team members," Noctis explains, looking between the couple.

 

Jasmine gasps and covers her mouth with delicate fingers as Aladdin's eyebrows rise.

 

"What can we do to help?" he asks, placing a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

 

"Just give us a ride," Roxas says, pointing up.

 

You glance up, smiling a bit at Carpet encircling your group above.

 

"Hey, what about me?!"

 

You let out a squeak as you're lifted up in the air by a strong arm. Wet lips press against your cheek, and you glance to the side with wide eyes. You break out in a grin when you spot a beaming Genie holding both you and [ _him_ ] in his arms. Your eyes meet and you both scoff and look away.

 

"Aw, why so glum!" Genie asks as he drops you both to the ground.

 

"Trouble in paradise," Yuffie whispers to the giant blue creature as he hovers next to her.

 

"Ah, say no more!" Genie muses, backflipping through the air before zooming around next to Carpet. "So, where are we heading?"

 

"You wanna come with?" Zack asks, watching the duo warily.

 

"It can't hurt. He helps in a pinch," Aladdin speaks up with a smile. "Jasmine and I will stay here, search the marketplace for any sign of an outsider."

 

"Thanks you guys," Sora says with a relieved smile to the grinning couple.

 

"Alright, hop on!"

 

You glance over your shoulder, letting out a snort of laughter at the sight of Genie hovering over the ground, his face the same but his body transformed into a large sailboat.

 

"Uhhhhh, are we all gonna fit?" Axel asks, pointing at him.

 

"Squeeze on and stop complaining," Genie retorts.

 

You all file on, grumbling a bit at the tight quarters. Your shoulders are pressed between Leon and Genesis, and you swear you're stepping on someone's leg.

 

Not that you really care, after all of the cold shoulders thrown your way.

 

"All aboard!" Genie yells, a foghorn blasting through the air before he takes off, Carpet right at his tail.

 

The wind blows through your hair, cooling you off as you sail over the palace, the market, the open desert. After maybe a minute, Genie starts to descend towards the ground. Sora prepares to leap off, and a warning foghorn roars through the air. He stays on, pouting until Genie comes to a stop.

 

"Single file line, watch your step, be careful, no tripping, hope you enjoyed your flight," Genie rambles as you all mosey on off his back.

 

In the blink of an eye, he's back to normal. You glance around, soon realizing you're outside the Cave of Wonders.

 

"Hey, isn't this where you were kidnapped by Vanitas?" Yuffie asks with a laugh.

 

She promptly earns eleven glares.

 

"... Which time?" Riku finally asks, looking over at you to shoot you a smug smirk.

 

"I swear on my life, Riku, I will hit you," you threaten, narrowing your eyes at his self-satisfied figure as you brush past him.

 

"Uh huh," he mutters in clear disbelief, amusement dripping from his voice.

 

"Whoa, we're just heading in?" Cloud asks as Genie and Carpet float into the mouth of the giant grey tiger and start to head down the staircase.

 

"Uh, yeah," Genie responds, as if it's obvious.

 

"Yeah Cloud, don't be such a baby," Zack adds with a grin as he leads the pack inside.

 

Cloud rolls his eyes, following closely behind as you all make your way down the staircase. It's a long path, slightly winding. You're starting to get nervous, but you keep your thoughts to yourself. Tight spaces aren't really your forte.

 

Finally, you reach the end, landing in a large cave. The ceiling seems never-ending, and any possible light is weak, shining down from the surface above. You feel your heartbeat quicken.

 

"I almost hope Terra isn't in here, all alone," Yuffie comments with a loud gulp.

 

"Yeah, me too – **AHHHH**!"

 

You scream as loud as you can as the ground beneath you crumbles. Before you or anyone else can catch you, you fall through the air, plunged into darkness as everyone calls out your name in panicked cries.

 

Not fifteen seconds later, you fall into freezing cold water. You open your eyes, glancing around just as another body collapses next to you in the water. Bubbles escape your mouth as you scream once again, scrambling to the surface. You pop your head up, gasping for air as you glance around. You're in another, smaller cave, with even less light. Quickly, you doggy-paddle to a large rock near the jagged walls. Looking behind you, you sigh in relief when Xion's head pops out of the water.

 

" **[Name]! Xion!** "

 

You can't help but smile through your pants for air. You'd recognize that voice anywhere.

 

"Yeah! We're okay!" you respond to [ _him_ ] as loud as you can, praying your voice carries.

 

" **Genie says to find the staircase! We'll meet you up here!** "

 

"Did you catch that?" you ask Xion as she scrambles up next to you on the rock.

 

Her hair looks like she's been electrocuted, and in any other circumstance you'd laugh at the sight.

 

"Staircase. Got it," she replies, hitting her chest a few times before coughing out some water.

 

"Gross," you mumble, though you pat her back as she clears her throat a few times.

 

Xion flops down on the rock, catching her breath as you glance around the cave. It's pretty cramped, though there are three distinct holes leading to other, larger caves. The lack of light makes it hard to feel oriented.

 

"Oh!"

 

With a smile of sudden realization you raise your hand in front of your face. A small flame appears in your palm, emitting a soft glow. You glance around once again, sighing in relief when you spot a ledge across the water, leading to a staircase made of rocks.

 

"Can you make it?" you ask Xion, pointing ahead.

 

She follows your finger with her gaze, squinting a bit to get a better look before she quickly nods.

 

"Yeah," she agrees, sliding off the rock and into the water.

 

You hop in after her, pushing your feet against the rock to propel yourself forward. It's a short distance thankfully, and in no time you're dragging yourself up onto the ground. You roll over a bit like a log, resting on your back as you stare up. It's pitch black once again, you realize with a frown, before you snap your fingers and another flame appears.

 

"Let's get out of here. I hate small spaces," Xion grumbles, marching towards the staircase and starting to hurry up them two at a time.

 

"Hey – wait for me!" you call out, jumping to your feet and jogging after her.

 

[♥]

 

You're practically crawling up the stairs by the time you reach the top. It had been at least fifteen stories of stairs, and oxygen isn't exactly flowing freely down in a cave.

 

"C'mon slow poke," Xion says with a laugh, waiting for you at the top.

 

" _ohmygodiwanttodie_ ," you hiss, doubling over and gasping for breath the second you join her.

 

She laughs again, patting your back for comfort as she starts to look around.

 

"Huh. I dunno where we are."

 

You glance up from your hunched over position. She's right; you're in an entirely new room. You're standing on a narrow platform, and there's not much else surrounding you. It's almost as dark as the underwater cave, so you quickly start a fire once again.

 

A sudden scream followed by clashing swords gains your attention. You stand up straight, exchanging worried glances with Xion.

 

"Heartless?" you guess in a near whisper.

 

"Dunno," she mutters, glancing behind her towards a large opening exiting the room. "I'm gonna head this way."

 

Another clash of what sounds like weapons echoes from the other direction, and you snap your head towards it.

 

"Yeah. I'm going this way," you decide, staring towards a second exit on the opposite side of the area.

 

The two of you glance at each other, high-five, hug, shake pinkies, and then take off towards the sources of the noise.


	34. Growing Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? I finally added an actual plot?
> 
> WHY YES, I DID xD

  
As soon as you appear in the connected room from where you're assuming the noise originated, you're blown backwards by a sharp strike to the stomach. You fall on your back, skidding a bit on the rough, rocky ground. With a groan, you crawl to a seated position and rest a hand over your throbbing abdomen as you take the opportunity to look around.

 

You're seated in a large room filled with shimmering gold coins, trinkets, vases, jewels... For a moment, you're entranced by the sight – until you realize the room is filled with a seemingly never-ending hoard of Heartless and Nobodies pouring in through a floating orb of darkness smack in the middle of the farthest wall.

 

There's no sign of any humans, and for a moment you wonder if the noise you heard was just a Nobody knocking over a vase.

 

A flash of silver gains your attention, and with a gasp you quickly roll out of the way as a curved sword slashes towards you. The awful sound of metal clashing with rock rings in your ears as you jump to your feet, stumbling forward a bit down narrow stairs. You can feel the sword bearing down on you from behind, so you push your arm back and blast a stream of flames towards the Heartless. Glancing over your shoulder, you manage to catch a glimpse of the creature vanishing into black smoke.

 

"Still got it," you murmur with a small smile, glancing down at your hand before running towards a narrow doorway on the other side of the room.

 

You blast Heartless and Nobodies with lightning as they swarm in around you, hurrying through the doorway. You're standing atop a dark stairway that leads into a circular room with intricate pillars lining the walls. The ground dips down slightly in the center of the room, and across from you is a tall, stone platform. You can just barely make out an unconscious body with dark brown hair strewn out atop the platform – Terra.

 

Your heart soars, a wide smile growing on your face as you tear down the stairway and across the room, carefully avoiding a shallow puddle of water trapped in the lowered portion of the room. Reaching the platform, you frown as you search for a way up. You step back a bit, readying yourself before you jump in the air. Your hands fall down to your side, a burst of wind escaping your palms as you're given an extra boost.

 

You shriek as the wind stops, flailing through the air before you land rather ungracefully on your side.

 

"Ow," you mutter, rubbing your sore shoulder as you sit up.

 

Your eyes widen when you spot Terra lying there. His head's resting on its side, his eyes closed. He looks like he's sleeping. You crawl towards him, kneeling beside him as you slowly reach towards his face. Pushing aside how gross and invasive it feels, you carefully open one of his eyes.

 

A gasp leaves your mouth as you scramble backwards, feeling your heart rise to your throat. You were expecting to see swirling pink and purple, like Aqua. Instead, his eyes are a dark gold and red, like the embers of a flame.

 

"Hasn't anyone told you not to wander off alone?"

 

You jump in surprise, your blood running cold at the sound of a hauntingly familiar voice. One you hadn't heard for over a year, whose owner tried to take Riku from you...

 

The sharpened tip of a silver lance brushes against your cheek, and you look up only to spot a bulky man dressed all in blank standing before you. A gloved hand sweeps over the man's face as he pulls off his hood, revealing a perfectly trimmed beard and wild, black dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail.

 

"It's a shame Riku won't be here to save you this time," Xaldin continues, pulling back the lance as he stares down at you. "I'll just have to kill him later."

 

A harsh burst of wind hits you, knocking you from your seated position. You fly through the air, slamming against one of the pillars carved into the wall before crumpling down to the ground. Your eyes flutter open, groaning quietly as your body seizes with pain.

 

"How stupid do you have to be," Xaldin continues, a windstorm surrounding him as a shield of lances grows to protect him, "to think we'd just let you waltz away with one of the trio?"

 

You glance up just in time to see one of the lances whizzing straight towards you. Hurriedly and pushing aside all pain, you roll over as fast as you can and pull yourself to your feet by holding onto the jagged rock wall. The skin on your hip is ripped open, and blood is starting to leak through your shirt. Your shoulder is sore, as well as your knees, but when the lance embeds itself within inches of your body, you realize you can worry about your injuries later.

 

Your eyes dart forward, locking with Xaldin's dark and almost deadened gaze as he floats down towards you. A hand is hiding behind your back as you start to form small but sharp ice crystals in your palm. Once Xaldin is within a close enough striking distance, you extend your hand and flex your fingers. Dozens of small daggers of ice fly forward, embedding themselves in any piece of his body they can manage to find. He cries out, losing his balance as he falls to his knees. Blood is dripping from his body, mixing with the water pooling on the ground below. Slowly, his gaze rises, nothing but anger in its most pure form flashing through his eyes.

 

"You want a fight, girl?" he snarls, pushing himself to his feet. The mixture of his bright red blood with his Organization robes brings back horrible memories of his death. "Well, you know what they say – be careful what you wish for."

 

"Yeah, right back at you," you retort before your entire right arm is swallowed in flames.

 

You dart forward, running as fast as your legs allow as you weave underneath a soaring lance. Xaldin thrusts another lance towards you faster than you can keep up with, and you throw your hands up in front of your face, managing to catch the lance between your red-hot palms. The flames lap at the weapon, and Xaldin drops it with gritted teeth as the lance turns white from the heat. A low growl echoes in his throat as he jumps forward and you leap to the side, barely managing to escape the blade as his lance juts past you. You reach a hand out, a jolt of electricity charging through the air and lighting up the room as it strikes Xaldin right in the chest.

 

Luckily for you, you realize he's apparently shit against magic as he stumbles backwards. You hit him with another blast of lightning for good measure, watching for a moment as he falls to the ground before you start to run back towards the platform - and Terra. He's much too heavy for you to carry, but maybe with an anti-gravity spell you could fly him towards the others... Where is everyone anyway?!

 

Before you can continue internally rambling, just as you're about to climb up to the top of the platform, a black portal appears in front of you and a gloved hand darts out. You try to skid to a stop, but it's too late; the hand grasps your neck, fingers wrapping around your skin as you're left dangling pathetically and held up in the air by a snarling and bleeding Xaldin.

 

His fingers are wrapped around your neck so tightly that you can practically feel your skin bruising and the tissue tearing. Tears are leaking from your eyes, your fingers desperately grasping at his as you try to gasp for air.

 

"You will never beat us," Xaldin hisses, pulling you so that his eyes are mere inches from yours. "We will kill everyone you've ever cared about. You will watch them take their last breaths, your heart turned to pure, beautiful darkness just before you're obliterated."

 

With all the strength you can muster, you swing your leg out, kicking him as hard as you can in his ribs. Your neck is released as Xaldin's hand flies to his side, and you fall to the ground. Quick pants and gasps of air escape your throat as you hold a hand to your neck. The skin is sensitive to the touch, and you're barely able to handle a finger pressing against the bruise that's surely growing.

 

"S-Stay back," you stammer, holding out a hand in warning as you scramble backwards as Xaldin takes a warning step towards you.

 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he asks with a barking laugh, a lance appearing in his hand as he tilts his head to better study you. "You're skilled with magic, I'll give you that. But..."

 

He trails off with a low groan, and your eyes trail down to a silver blade sticking out of his torso. A hint of a smile flashes to your lips as you flick your finger once more. Another lance flies through the air, embedding in Xaldin's left shoulder.

 

"What was that?" you ask in a voice of mock curiosity as Xaldin collapses to his hands and knees, ragged and pained breaths escaping his mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to save."

 

With that you slink to your feet and run to the platform. Your feet are almost tripping over each other due to your heightened stress and fear that in any second Xaldin will be up and fuming mad, but you're somehow able to pull yourself up to the top of the platform from the adrenaline. You kneel beside Terra, pulling him against your chest as you try to stand up. His weight brings you back to the ground with a frustrated groan.

 

"Geez Terr, how much do you weigh," you ask yourself quietly as you hover a hand over his chest.

 

Just as you're about to unleash an anti-gravity spell, you feel someone's presence directly behind you. You look down at the ground, spotting a pair of large black boots standing behind you. Blood is tripping onto the sand-colored stones of the platform.

 

"You're dead."

 

Without a moment's hesitation you scramble forward, barely managing to dodge a sea of lances before taking a running leap off of the platform. You land in a skid on the ground below, continuing to run as you throw a hand out towards the pool of water at your feet. Just as Terra taught you what seems like a lifetime ago, a stream of water flies up into the air as you move your hand up. You twist your body and point both hands towards Xaldin, who's charging towards you.

 

"Wha... no!" he cries as the stream of water sails towards him.

 

The water expands and grows like a web as it creates a giant orb that encircles him. Your gaze sets on the orb, feeling nothing but hatred coursing through you as you manipulate the water holding Xaldin in a tomb. All you're focusing on is the power, the never-ending power... Flashes of darkness start to burst through the water, expanding and swallowing the water in a hauntingly beautiful pattern.

 

All the times you've been beat down, mocked, lost a fight – this is your revenge. This is your final stand. As the water turns as black as the night's sky, a smile grows on your face.

 

" _[Name]_..."

 

A voice suddenly rings in your ear – a girl.

 

"Naminé?" you mutter, not taking your eyes off of the orb.

 

" _Don't use the darkness_!"

 

Like a smack to the face or a punch to the gut, her words cause your resistance to shatter like broken glass. You drop your hands, staring down at them in horror. The tips of your fingers have turned as black as the night's sky, like a horrible case of frostbite.

 

"What..."

 

You trail off as a loud _thump_ echoes through the room. The orb floating above you has burst, black water falling to the ground as well as Xaldin's body. His body collides roughly with the floor, and your heart starts to race when you realize he's not moving.

 

You ever so slowly start to walk towards his body, your heart racing so quickly and violently that you feel like you're about to pass out. You stumble a bit from the wound to your hip, but you don't stop moving. You stop at his feet, your eyes trailing up his body and to his face. His chest isn't moving, and his dark eyes are glassy and still.

 

His body slowly starts to disintegrate into black specs that start to float in the air. You can feel tears forming in your eyes, though you're not quite sure. Are you sad? Relieved? Both? Either way, your heart feels like it's going to rip out of your chest.

 

A black portal suddenly appears underneath him, and he falls through the swirling darkness. With a 'whoosh'ing noise, the portal disappears, and your gaze snaps up towards the platform. Standing there is a lean figure all in black, light blue hair framing his pale and scarred face.

 

"Better luck next time," Saix muses, placing a hand on Terra's chest before the two of them disappear in a poof of black smoke.

 

"No!" you cry out, starting to run towards the platform.

 

You only make it a few steps; your body is so tired, and the blood loss from your hip is making you so woozy, that you almost immediately lose consciousness and fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

 

As you fall, a figure watches, hidden in the shadows.

 

His eyes flash a reddish gold before he disappears into darkness.

 

(No, it's not Vanitas.)

 

[♥]

 

"Well? How is he?"

 

Vexen glances up from his gaze set on the floor, immediately spotting a scowling Saix standing outside his office in the laboratory.

 

"I tried, but I was too late. Xaldin is dead," Vexen replies, his face revealing no emotion whatsoever. "It was too much darkness; Hojo's formula couldn't bring him back."

 

"Isn't that supposed to keep us alive?" Marluxia asks, his arms crossed over his chest as he studies the scientist. "I mean – that's why we're still here, right?"

 

"I cannot protect your bodies against darkness. No one can," Professor Hojo replies as he slinks out of Vexen's office.

 

"Great. Then you're going to be the one to tell Xemnas," Saix decides dryly.

 

**> > Fast-Forward >>**

 

Xemnas sits on his throne, drawing invisible circles and patterns into his armrest with a gloved finger. Standing before him is three idiots, whose usefulness appear to be wearing thin.

 

"So, let me get this straight," Xemnas states, taking a deep breath, "we can still be killed by darkness, the very thing that created us."

 

"Yes, but you are immune to any other form of injury," Professor Hojo replies quickly.

 

Xemnas glares down at him, and he immediately shuts up.

 

"One of my best warriors was killed by an obnoxious girl who escaped this very castle and scarred my face –"

 

"And holds the key to our salvation and domination," Saix speaks up, earning his own glare.

 

"And, to top it all off, you MORONS have been hiding the only people who can stop us in random worlds with no protection?!" Xemnas finishes, standing up as black smoke starts to grow out of his body.

 

His aura of homicidal fury is enough to make the three standing before him cower in their shoes.

 

"S-Sir, we did not feel –"

 

"Save it!" Xemnas barks, interrupting a trembling Vexen. "They shall be kept with Naminé from now on. Those idiots have their hands on one of the trio – it's a drawback but, the only way they are of any use is with all of them together."

 

"Sir, if I may," Professor Hojo speaks up, raising a finger in the air. Xemnas watches him with a look of dissatisfaction, though he doesn't stop him from talking. "We have made an... interesting discovery. The boy, Terra – he has an extraordinary amount of darkness in his heart."

 

"And?" Xemnas asks boredly, his cheek resting in his palm. "We already know his history."

 

"Yes, of course, but such darkness can be easily manipulated," Professor Hojo points out simply. "Look at that abomination you have working for you, born from Ventus. If I may be allowed to do so, I think I could create a true weapon with this boy."

 

Xemnas blinks a few times in silence before releasing a quiet hum and allowing a grin to grow on his face.

 

"Alright. Terra is yours, and Ventus will be sent to Naminé for protection. I expect daily reports on your progress."

 

The three bow in a show of respect before hurrying out of the room and leaving Xemnas alone to his seething thoughts.

 

"Why didn't you tell him we already began the experiments on Terra?" Vexen asks.

 

The Professor smirks slightly, opening the folder clasped in his hands as he starts to flip through the pages.

 

"Sometimes it's best to conduct side projects, without informing those in charge. Or else experiments can be tainted and ruined."

 

Vexen and Saix exchange confused looks as they follow the mad professor down the stark-white hallway and towards the laboratory.

 

A dark-haired head pokes around the wall the second they're out of sight, frowning a bit at the conversation he overheard.

 

Manipulated, huh?

 

Two can play at that game.

 

**> > THREE DAYS LATER <<**

 

After collapsing following your fight with Xaldin, you awoke on the Gummi ship. Once you were sufficiently harassed by a worried Yuffie and poked and prodded by Dr. Riku, you were able to sit up and tell them everything – your fight, Terra's disappearance, Saix's warning. It was a quiet ride back, with everyone worried to death about Terra and Ven's safety and stunned that you were able to kill Xaldin all by yourself.

 

Truthfully, even you weren't sure how you managed to do it.

 

For the next three days, you were mainly a lazy blob in your room. Your body was sore, and unfortunately your collision with the wall had re-opened the key-shaped scar on your hip. It was painful to do much more than lie down and shuffle around your room.

 

Goofy, Yuffie, and Xion had been nice enough to bring your meals up to you, and offer some companionship. You still hadn't really talked to [ _him_ ] – he had popped in a few times, but conversations were strained and awkward. Not that you really cared, since you're not in the wrong and he's being ridiculous.

 

With a content sigh you snuggle down in the thick blankets, watching some stupid rom-com as you do your best to forget about Xaldin and Organization drama. Just as you can feel yourself drifting off to sleep, a black portal appears on the wall. You sit up, your heart skipping a beat at the sight. When you realize who's stepping through the swirls of black and purple, however, you groan and pull the covers over your head.

 

"Damn it, get out of my room," you grumble into your pillow.

 

You can hear heavy footsteps moving across the room before the covers are rather unceremoniously ripped from your body.

 

"Hey!" you snap, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over yourself as you glare up at a smirking Vanitas. "Get out. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

 

The slight smile on his face quickly lowers to a frown, and you can't stop a pit in your stomach from forming as he sighs and takes a seat next to you on your bed. You've never seen him so... human.

 

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so quiet? Did you not see my pajamas – they're covered in baby chocobos! Where's the insults?" you ramble, sitting up against the pillows propped on the headboard as you watch the male next to you.

 

His gaze is lowered to his hands, ungloved and clasped together as he rests his elbows on his legs and leans forwards. Golden eyes dart to yours, and the pit grows.

 

"We need to talk, [Name]."


	35. Opposites Attract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Vanitas... you're gonna HAAAATEEEEE this chapter
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Slight OOC ahead but I dun care~ this was 10 freaking pages so I hope everything works out and y'all don't kill me :3 I DO have a plan believe it or not, so hang tight and enjoy the ride~

  
"We need to talk, [Name]."

You can only blink in response, sitting propped up in your bed with the soft, fuzzy blankets haphazardly covering your body. You'd think this is a dream if not for the throbbing pain in your hip.

"Okay," you agree, your voice coming out softer than intended. "What about?"

Doing your best to look calm and collected, you can't help but feel uneasy at the sudden unannounced intrusion. But for some reason – you're not scared.

Wordlessly, Vanitas pushes himself from his seated position on your bed to his feet. You had been so shocked at his subdued appearance, that you hadn't noticed until now that he's wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt.

Normal.

He turns towards you, extending a hand, and you realize you've never seen his skin before, save for his face. It's pale, but not sickly so – just like it's never seen a ray of sunshine before. His fingers are long and noticeably calloused.

He shakes his hand a bit, clearly growing irritated at you staring at him without saying a word.

"C'mon," he mutters with a small nod of his head. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Your eyes dart up to his, searching for any small hint of emotion. But there's none.

With a sigh you reach your hand out, allowing your palm to slide against his. His fingers gently wrap around yours as he pulls you to your feet. You stumble a bit due to the pain and lack of exertion, yet he doesn't make fun of you for it. Which is when you really know something's wrong.

"Ready?" he asks, a hint of impatience leaking in his voice.

"Uh... for what?"

Vanitas stares at you for a moment with raised eyebrows before releasing a heavy sigh and rolling his eyes.

"Jesus... just hold onto me," he snaps, grabbing your free hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" you ask as he wraps an arm around your waist.

He pauses, bright golden eyes meeting yours as your fingers lightly grasp onto his shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" he asks with sincerity.

You automatically frown, the question running on repeat in your mind. Do you? His replica had tried to kill you so many times, and left you forever scarred and traumatized. But the real Vanitas...

"Yes," you blurt out with a sharp nod.

The corners of his lips curl up in a smirk before his grip on your waist tightens, pulling you into his chest as darkness surrounds your bodies. The air grows thin, and even with your face pressed into his shirt you can't seem to fully catch your breath. His hand continues to hold onto yours, keeping you balanced and secure as you plunge into the unknown.

After too long of a time – but in reality only a few seconds – the darkness dissipates. You gasp for air, stumbling back as Vanitas releases you. You double over, your hands resting on your knees as you start to cough, cool air pouring into your lungs.

"Sorry. My portals aren't as fancy as Roxas'."

You glare up at the chuckling man, clearing your throat and standing up straight.

"Not funny," you scold, your voice slightly hoarse.

You glance around your surroundings, finally realizing you've been transported to your favorite place in the worlds – Sunset Hill, overlooking all of Twilight Town. You glance over at Vanitas, who's staring off at the sunset in the distance with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why'd you bring me here?" you ask.

"They can't hear us here," Vanitas tells you simply, his eyes fixed on the sunset.

"They?"

"The Organization," he clarifies, his eyes flitting to yours for a moment before he looks out at the sunset again. "My partnership with them is coming to an end."

"I thought you were a loyal member," you mutter bitterly, your voice trailing off towards the end as your eyes lock on the swirling orange and pink sky above.

"No."

His short answer brings your gaze back to him. He's watching you with a slight tilt to his head, almost resembling a child.

"So what were you?" you press.

Vanitas shrugs lazily, dragging a shoe through the dirt as he starts to walk away from you and towards the edge of the hill. You stay still, unsure where exactly this conversation is headed but unwilling to leave.

"Their weapon. Manipulated. I dunno," he replies, resting his hands on the wooden fence as he leans over slightly. He glances over his shoulder, his bright eyes meeting your distrusting ones. "How much do you even know about me and Ventus, anyway?"

"He prefers Ven," you correct, earning a scoff and an eyeroll as Vanitas glances up at the sky. "And... not much, honestly. Ven doesn't talk about it, or you, ever."

You finally walk towards his hunched over figure, resting your back on the fence as you stare at the small statute of the clock tower located on the opposite side of the hill. He doesn't look at you, but his body noticeably tenses at your close presence.

"All I know is that you were created from the darkness inside of Ven. The two of you eventually fought, and you died as a result. But clearly I'm wrong, since you're here."

"Yeah, I'm used to you being wrong."

Your head snaps over towards him, eyes narrowed in a glare. Vanitas starts to laugh quietly, shaking his head slowly as he continues to avoid your gaze.

"You're not entirely wrong though. Ventus," he ignores your eye roll, "and I did fight, and I did lose... but in my losing, I saw what my victory would have done." His fingers' grasp on the wooden railing tightens as he speaks. "But, I didn't die – a small part of me survived, and was kept safe, until Xemnas was ready to bring me back and complete what I started."

"And what's that?" you press, hanging onto his every word.

"Does it matter?" he snaps, looking down at you with a visibly irritated expression. "My entire life, has been filled with suffering and jealousy and rage. My future will be too. But in the years I wasted away, barely alive and without a body, I saw what's happening. That I'm just an... abomination they're using to further their own stupid goals."

Vanitas drops his head slightly, his shoulders falling along with it as he starts to shake his head.

"I'm an idiot, y'know? The Unversed, everything I did all those years ago... What'd it get me? The only thing I've felt, ever, is anger, unless I'm tuning into Sora. But there's not much going on upstairs in that one."

"Sora?" you repeat with a crinkle of your nose, reaching for the easy question over all of the others swirling through your jumbled mind. "What's he have to do with this?"

"Oh. You don't know?" he asks, peering at you over his arm. "Ventus survived our fight by finding refuge in Sora's heart, as the next Keybearer. When Sora stabbed his own heart, creating Roxas... Ventus was freed. And, through Ventus... me. That one act five years ago started all of this."

"... That's a crowded heart," you comment, trying your best to make light of a situation you can't even begin to comprehend.

Vanitas actually cracks a small smile, standing up a little straighter as he glances over at you.

"Sorry, is this too much information? I just need to get this off my chest, and it's pathetic but you're all I have."

Your heart might have cracked ever so slightly at his words, even if they're expressed with a distinct lack of emotion.

"It's... a lot to take in," you admit, crossing your arms over your chest as you stare up at the perpetual sunset. "I think I'm just the most confused as to what the big picture is."

"That, I can help out with."

Vanitas reaches back, continuing to lean on the fence as he pulls something from his back pocket – a folder, to be precise. It's wrinkled and crumbled from being shoved in there, which he tries to fix by flattening it out on the wooden railing.

"I got it," you tell him as you grab the folder and flip it open.

Your eyes immediately widen, as wide as saucers at what you read.

_Genesis Rhapsodos. 23. SOLDIER First Class. First injected with Mako: 14 y ears old. No signs of cell degeneration. Shows exceptional skills with strength and magic._

_Zack Fair. 22. SOLDIER First Class. First injected with Mako: 14 years old. No signs of degeneration. Shows exceptional strength and combat skills._

_Cloud Strife. 21. SOLDIER First Class. First injected –_

_Reno Sinclair. 22. Turk -_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum. 20. Prince of -_

"What is this?" you ask, your voice coming out in a harsh whisper as you flip through the pages filled with private and personal information about your friends.

Vanitas stays silent, so you peer over at him. He's looking down at the folder with a deep scowl.

"Keep reading," he tells you with a nod.

_Terra. No age; physically appears to be 21-23. Cryogenically frozen for over a decade. Vessel of Xehanort. Heart of darkness. Memory wiped before revived._

_Sora. 20. Keybearer – descendent of Ventus. Heart of light. Must be kept alive._

_Riku. 21. Keybearer. Heart of darkness. Will open the Door if Terra fails; must be kept alive._

_Roxas. No age; physically appears to be 20-21. Nobody of Sora – descendent of Ventus. Capable of emotion. Must be kept alive._

_Ventus. No age; physically appears to be 20-22. Cryogenically frozen for over a decade. Original Keybearer. The light of all worlds. Must be kept alive. Memory wiped before revived._

_Vanitas. No age; physically appears to be 20-22. Cryogenically frozen for over a decade. Darkness embodied in human form. Born from Ventus. Must merge with Ventus to create the True Key. Memory wiped before revived._

"Merge?!" you blurt out in disgust. You have no idea what's going on, but you're pretty sure that's just a nice word for 'die.' You can feel tears start to form as your eyes dart up at the male beside you, who's back to watching the sunset. "What is this shit, Vanitas?"

"Keep reading," he says with a sigh, "then I'll explain."

Grumbling under your breath, you pick up the papers once again.

_[Name]. 20. The girl chosen by the prophecy. Died at the hands of true darkness. Must be kept alive to merge with her Nobody._

_[Na-x-me]. No age. Nobody of [Name]. Born by a death caused by darkness. Must be kept alive to merge with her Somebody._

_Their merger will create The Door, to be opened by the True Key._

"Merge..." you repeat again, gripping the paper so hard it begins to crinkle in your hands.

"A nice way of saying 'die.'"

You swallow a lump in your throat, fighting off angry tears as you rub your eyes.

"So that's why Xemnas wants me dead," you realize, slumping down so your back is still resting against the fence but you're seated. "To make a stupid door."

You curl your legs up into your chest, resting your chin on your knees. Your heart feels like it's about to burst, not only after reading about your death in such a casual manner, but also because everyone you know is personally known to the Organization and in imminent danger. Would their lives be threatened, if not for you?

Someone moves beside you, and you glance over to see Vanitas sitting there, his long legs spread out before him.

"At least you'd die to make a door. I'd die to make a fucking key," he mutters, releasing a bitter laugh as he rests the back of his head against the fence.

"So, that's it? We're just reserving ourselves to die?" you ask, your gaze locked on the model clock tower across the hill.

"Fuck no. I don't want to die, [Name]," he tells you honestly, studying his hands as they rest in his lap. "I used to, years ago, because I believed it was my destiny. But after being stuck inside someone like Sora for so long, it... woke me up, I guess. Ever since I was brought back I haven't felt the same. Then I overheard a conversation a few days ago. Went searching and found that folder... and it all came rushing back."

"What did?"

"Everything. That I'm just a pawn in their shitty game. Have been since I was born."

His eyebrows tighten, creases forming on his forehead as he runs a hand through his hair a few times. You want to speak, but your mind feels like jello.

"How do I fit into all of this?" you manage to ask.

"You share my fate. My and Ventus' deaths will trigger yours," he responds bluntly, his fingers still running through his hair almost obsessively. The overwhelming urge to cry hits you, but you don't. You can't. Not now. "By having me kill you last year, even if it was just by some dumbass replica, it created a monster capable of bringing about true evil. Your Nobody is legitimately a monster, and this is coming from me."

"So... what? My best friend falls in love with me, so I have to die?!" you exclaim, your voice rising in anger as your hands clench into fists.

"When your best friend doesn't have a heart... then yeah, pretty much. Your fate was sealed."

Vanitas' legs shift as he pushes himself to his feet, patting the dirt from his pants before he looks down at you.

"Let's take a walk," he decides, nodding over his shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you retort, shifting your head as you're staring up at him. "After everything you just said – a walk?"

A clearly forced grin grows on his face, trying to look calm and failing miserably.

"It's a lot to take in. I figured a walk would clear your mind," he replies, his teeth slightly gritted in annoyance.

You stare at him before sighing and pushing yourself up.

"Whatever," you groan, knocking the dirt from your pajamas as you follow him down the path leading from the hill to the terrace below. "Hey, do you know where Ven is, by any chance? Or Terra?"

"Don't worry about Terra," Vanitas replies a little too quickly for your liking. "And Ventus is here. Twilight Town. Figured you could tag along while I look for him, prove yourself at least somewhat useful."

"Wha – slow down," you snap, grabbing Vanitas' arm as you force him to a stop to face you. "Ven's here? Safe? Where is he?"

"Yes, maybe, I dunno."

You begrudgingly release his arm as he starts to walk again, you following close on his heels. There's a slight breeze to the air, and sure enough getting some fresh air is helping you to relax at least a little bit. Your hopes are soaring thinking you're about to finally see Ven again. The walk is silent, but it's oddly comfortable.

Probably helps that you're still wearing your soft pajamas.

"So," Vanitas speaks up, and you look over at him out of the corners of your eyes, "you grew up here?"

"Mhm," you agree with a soft hum, glancing at the passing trolley as it releases a soft 'ding.'

"It's not a total dump I guess."

You roll your eyes, shaking your head a bit as you lead the way into the underground tunnel connecting all parts of the town.

"Would it kill you to not be an overwhelming jackass?" you ask with a sigh.

"Probably."

"You're unbelievable."

"Thanks."

With that, the conversation ends and silence again reigns as you lead the way through the winding tunnels. After living here for so long, you know them like the back of your hands. In no time you're heading out into the sunlight at the bottom of Market Street.

"Hungry?" Vanitas asks, thumbing over his shoulder as the two of you walk past a food cart.

Truthfully, you're starving, and the smells emitting from the cart are enough to send your nose and stomach into overdrive. But the simple question instead has you shooting him a thoroughly confused look.

"Wha... um, excuse me?" you stammer.

"What, don't friends like... eat together and shit?"

Your walking slows considerably, feeling your heart beat uncomfortably in your chest.

"Friends?" you repeat, the word sounding foreign.

"Well, what the fuck else are we?" he asks, shoving his hands in his pockets as he picks up the pace and marches away from you.

You jog to catch up to him, a perplexed look still on your face.

"I'm sorry, I just... don't you hate me?" you ask, struggling to keep up with his longer limbs.

"I don't hate you," he clarifies with a meek shrug. "You're the only person who's even been even somewhat decent to me."

Your eyes widen a bit at his words and your lips start to form a small smile before he glares at you and holds a hand up.

"Save me the emotional bullshit," he adds.

You just stare up at him for a moment before you nod.

"Alright, fine. For now," you agree, glancing around the market place. "You know, I was adopted."

"No shit," Vanitas replies as if he couldn't care less.

"Yup," you press on, ignoring the pained sigh he releases at your incessant rambling, "my parents didn't want me. I grew up in and out of foster homes until I turned 18 and got my own place with a small bank account they left in my name. Roxas helped me pick it out. I'm sure it's still there, empty, just waiting for me to return," you explain, pointing in the direction of the Sandlot.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vanitas asks, though his gaze follows your finger with a look of mild interest.

"You opened up to me. I guess it only feels right to open up to you," you admit with a smile. "Besides, you don't get to be the only one with a tortured past. Not fair."

"You're honestly such an idiot," he retorts, though you notice there's a hint of a smile on his face. "Now c'mon. He's through here."

You glance through the massive crack in the wall, frowning a bit.

"How do you know?" you ask as you follow him through the opening.

"Just do. We're always connected," Vanitas replies as you glance around at the surrounding trees.

"Creepy," you hum, stepping over a massive branch as you head towards the mansion in the distance.

You're so focused on the approaching building, that you miss the look shot your way. Golden eyes watch your every move with an almost child-like appreciation as you brush aside a branch, ducking underneath it and through the clearing.

"Keep up, slowpoke!" your voice calls out, an airy laugh following it.

An actual smile grows on his face before he saunters after you, ducking under the branch and stepping out into the sun. You're standing in front of the metal gate, your hair softly twirling and moving with the wind as your skin is illuminated by the soft glow of the sunset above. You glance over, a grin adorning your face the moment you spot him. He almost wants to look behind him to see if you're actually looking at him like that. But, somehow, you are.

"What is it?" you ask, the smile quickly wiped from your face when you spot the conflicted look on his.

"Nothing. Just... nothing."

"Is Ven not here?" you press, glancing up at the mansion.

"No, he's inside," Vanitas responds, looking around the area. "We should get out of here though."

"What? No, I'm not leaving without Ven," you tell him with a sharp shake of your head.

"Someone's coming."

"Don't care. Not leaving."

Vanitas rolls his eyes before grabbing your arm and pulling you out of the clearing and towards the nearby woods. You're hauled behind a large tree, his body pinning you there just as a portal appears in front of the mansion. You gaze up at the male, scowling when you realize he has a rather smug look on his face.

"Don't even say it," you mutter as he opens his mouth to gloat.

"Told you so," he revels anyway, clearly enjoying himself as you scoff and peer around the tree.

Vexen steps out of the portal, followed by Professor Hojo and Marluxia. They talk quietly amongst themselves before glancing around the clearing, as if they're looking for someone. You want to ask what's going on, but you stay silent, instead slumping your back against the tree trunk as you do your best to relax despite the awkwardly close quarters between you and Vanitas.

" _Guess it was an animal_ ," you hear one of the three say before Vexen and Hojo head inside the mansion and Marluxia disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Alright, let's get you home," Vanitas decides, taking a step back and freeing you as soon as Vexen and Hojo close the front door behind them.

"Seriously? We can take them. ... **You** can take them," you quickly correct as he shoots you a disbelieving look.

"'Course I can. But then I'd blow my cover."

You watch him for a moment before realization washes over you.

"Oh my God, you're going back to the Organization?!" you exclaim in shock.

"What, you thought I'd just walk away from them?" he asks with a laugh. "No way would they let me without a fight. Besides, not all of us have entire worlds willing to protect us."

Your face heats up slightly as you rub a hand down your exposed arm. The sun is finally actually starting to set, and as night crawls over the world the air grows consistently colder.

"You're exaggerating. People only protect me because of this dumb prophecy," you correct him.

"Uh huh," he mutters dubiously. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a little worried about me."

Your hand pauses its movements, eyes darting up to him. You're not sure what's more unnerving – that he's learning how to read you, or that you are actually a little worried.

"Keep dreaming," you finally reply with a coy smile.

"Stop lying."

He starts to laugh as your face falls. Great, now he even knows when you're lying.

"Face it, [Name]. I know you better than you think," Vanitas continues, his gaze suddenly turning piercing as he takes a step towards you. "You're as stubborn as a brick wall, and you hide behind sarcasm whenever you're feeling vulnerable. You're kind of an idiot, and prone to anxiety. Which is why you only see this prophecy as a bad thing."

"Wow, really? I didn't know being destined to die was a good thing. Shut up," you add as he smirks at your use of deflective sarcasm.

"You have the power within you to change the course of the worlds."

" _Shut up_ ," you snap, your heart beating like a jackhammer in your chest as he takes another step towards you. "I never asked for this. I don't want any of this. I just wanted to live my average life in this average town and, eventually, settle down with an average guy."

"Roxas?" Vanitas guesses with a tick of a dark eyebrow.

"I-I dunno," you stammer, taken off guard for a moment. "I guess, when I lived here... yeah, that was my assumption. He loved me, I loved him."

"The white picket fence," he muses with an eyeroll. "So fucking cliché, [Name]."

"That's me. A walking cliché."

Vanitas watches you for a moment, his golden eyes meeting yours with a look so intense it's almost hard to breathe. He finally shakes his head in silent disagreement before raising a hand, his fingers hovering over your chest, where your heart is still racing with uncomfortable thumps.

"That's not you, though. Do you know what I see in you?" he asks, his eyes widening ever so slightly in a way that tells you he's being sincere. "I see the person who's going to end this. I wouldn't be putting my life on the line to help just anybody."

You don't know what to say, so you continue to just watch him with slightly parted lips. It feels strange to even move, when you're being studied under a microscope.

"The prophecy picked the wrong person. I'm no savior," you finally admit, your voice sounding faint and weak.

"The funny thing about prophecies is that they can't pick the wrong person. Or else it wouldn't be a prophecy," Vanitas points out matter-of-factly. "I can see it in you, y'know. The light."

He raises his hand, holding it in front of him, his palm facing you. He gestures for you to do the same, and with an eyeroll you follow suit. A faint swirl of darkness leaks from his fingertips, almost like a mixture of smoke and water. It latches onto your hand, and your eyes widen as a blinding burst of light flows from your fingers. It's the same texture – smoke and water – and it attaches to the darkness, spinning gracefully as the two intertwine like long lost lovers.

"I need you, [Name]. You're the missing piece - help me end this."

You tear your eyes from the dancing swirls of black and white connected between your hands to meet his. Your lips lift into a soft smile as you nod once, enjoying the warmth radiating from your fingers.

"Okay, Van. Together."

A small grin adorns his face, looking truly content for the first time since you've met him. The light from the setting sun reflects his face in such a way that you can see each scar, each contour, every perfection and imperfection. In this light, he looks handsome. And, judging by the look on his face, as your hands stay connected by the light and the dark, you can tell he's thinking the same thing about you.

His eyes suddenly flit down to your lips, and your stomach flips uncontrollably as an inexplicable tingle of anticipation runs through your body.

"[Name]," he mutters, his voice sounding unusually rough.

"Yes?" you respond, silently cursing the crack in your voice for giving away your racing heart.

Vanitas notices, judging by his suddenly cocky smirk. His hand rapidly breaks the connection with yours, instead rising to the back of your head as he pulls you forward and his lips press against yours. Your eyes widen as his arm wraps around your waist, holding you firmly against him. His nose brushes against yours and you hesitantly start to kiss back, resting your hands on the side of his face as he deepens the surprisingly tender kiss.

You can feel yourself starting to grow cold, but it barely registers as his fingers gently run through your hair. There's so much raw emotion and almost sorrow in his lips and his touch that it makes your body grow limp; not that it matters, since his grip on your waist merely continues to tighten each time he pulls back only to kiss you anew.

It suddenly grows hard to breathe, and you pull back gasping only to realize you're standing in your bedroom at Disney Castle. Vanitas releases you and you stumble back a bit, coughing loudly as you try to catch your breath.

"Sorry, I didn't think it'd still affect you," he tells you as you place a hand over your chest.

Your eyes narrow when you realize he's laughing.

"Try giving a little warning next time?" you ask with a small glare shot his way.

"Next time?" he repeats with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You know what I meant," you retort haughtily, your fingers subconsciously brushing over your lips. "But, why'd you kiss me?"

"Sick of talking."

"Van," you warn and he rolls his eyes.

"I really don't know," he admits as he scuffs his shoe on the carpet, breaking your gaze as he stares down at his feet. "I just... you make me feel... well, feelings. Good ones. Like I'm real."

Golden eyes flit up to your standing position against the wall, his head slightly bowed. As you wait for the punchline, you realize it's not coming. You've never seen him look vulnerable before. It's jarring.

"Don't fucking give me that look," he snaps, vulnerability gone in an instant and replaced with exasperation. Your eyes widen when you realize you must have let the pity show on your face. "I'm new to this, and I can promise humility will be the last thing I feel. If ever."

"I'm sorry," you tell him sincerely, resting the back of your head against the wall. "This is new to me too. I'm used to thinking you want me dead."

"Keep it up and I will."

You release a sarcastically fake laugh, though you quickly sober up as he starts to walk towards you. His hand rests next to your head, fingers landing on your waist as he stands so close you can feel his breath.

"What do we do now?" you ask, applauding yourself for speaking a complete, coherent sentence. His hand pauses as his finger brushes against your key-shaped scar, frowning down at it for a moment. "Ignore that."

"Does it hurt?"

"... Always, yeah," you mumble with a shrug. "A parting gift from your replica."

"I'd apologize, but it's not my fault."

"So kind of you."

"I know."

You glare at him for a moment before your fingers slowly reach out, brushing over his chest, over his heart. Surprisingly, you can feel it beating rhythmically. Sometimes it's easy to forget he's human. Kind of.

"You need to get Ventus," Vanitas speaks up, and you peer up at his figure looming over yours. "He'll be in that mansion, in the basement. Grab Sora or Roxas or someone here. I need to get back to HQ, keep an eye on Terra."

"Okay," you agree with a small nod.

"I'll see you soon," he adds, pausing for a moment before he leans down and closes the gap between your faces.

His lips gently meet yours, and the second you kiss back he pulls away and pushes himself off the wall. You watch him, your fingers rising to your lips as he summons a portal behind him.

"Vanitas?" you call out, taking a step forward.

"Yeah?"

"... Be safe."

His lips curl up in a smirk before he releases a chuckle and pulls the folder from his back pocket, tossing it onto your bed.

"You too, [Name]," he tells you, looking over his shoulder at you for a moment before nodding in farewell and sauntering into the portal.

It disappears with a whoosh, leaving you alone with your thoughts and a quickly growing migraine. You groan, slowly running your hands down your face. You finally had your answers - but for some reason, they raised even more questions.

" _Fuck my life_."


	36. Reset Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love this chapter :3
> 
> Leon's results are my personal fave though xD
> 
> The next chapters coming up are gonna be a little weird though, as we're leaving the KH universe for awhile. Prepare thyself, because the plot is finally coming together~ If you're unfamiliar with FF7/Crisis Core... Shoot me a comment and I can send some links to some of the places that'll be mentioned!

" _Fuck my life_."

 

As soon as the words leave your mouth, a loud knock sounds at your door. You drop your hands to your sides, marching over and wrenching the door open. Eyes widen a bit when you spot Roxas standing there, his hand still raised as if he were about to knock again.

 

"Oh. Hey [Name]," he greets with a nervous chuckle.

 

"Hey," you respond, leaning a shoulder on the doorway as you stare up at him.

 

Truth be told, you're still a little sour at how he and everyone else has been treating you for the past week. Then again, after what you just did with Vanitas, maybe they're a little justified.

 

Maybe.

 

"What's up?" you add, forcing a cheery tone to your voice and a smile to your face.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asks, giving you a weird look as he brushes past you and into your room.

 

You glance back at your bed, grimacing as he makes a beeline to the folder sitting on the end. He picks it up, peering over his shoulder at you with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What is this? A top secret memo?" he teases, flipping open the front page.

 

The smile is quickly wiped from his face as he starts to actually read what's on the paper. He flips through, looking more concerned with each page.

 

"Rox..."

 

"[Name], what the hell is this?" he interrupts you, not taking his eyes from the papers.

 

"It's... actually, I don't know what it is," you admit, releasing a sigh as you take a seat on your bed. You're awkwardly playing with your fingers, avoiding his gaze like the plague. "Vanitas gave it to me."

 

"Huh?!" Roxas exclaims, and you can feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of your head. "You serious? Why? How? When? Are you replacing me as your best friend?"

 

You release a laugh, throwing yourself down on the bed as you grab Roxas' wrist, pulling him down with you. He lands next to you, staring over at you with a thoroughly perplexed expression.

 

"First of all – you'll never be replaced," you tell the blond, turning your head so you're looking directly at him. "Second of all – he was just here. Dropped it off, explained some stuff, left. I know you guys are worried, but I really don't think he's who he used to be. He's... like you, Rox. A lot like you, now that I think about it."

 

"So, what, he's on our team now?" Roxas mocks with a scoff.

 

"I mean, he did give us that folder. And he told me where to find Ven," you point out, chuckling a bit as Roxas' blue eyes snap open.

 

"No way."

 

"Way."

 

He hums a bit, tapping a finger on his chin as he mulls over this information.

 

"Where is Ven?" he finally asks.

 

"Twilight Town mansion, guarded by Vexen and that creepy professor from Shinra."

 

"... You've been busy," Roxas muses, laughing as you playfully nudge his shoulder.

 

He leans forward, pressing his lips to the top of your head in a quick kiss before he scoots forward and pushes himself up to his feet.

 

"Well, I have news too," he tells you, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet. "They found Sephiroth. We're leaving in 10 minutes. Meet us at the hangar."

 

"Are you kidding? It's 8:00 at night!" you exclaim in exasperation.

 

"Midgar's a long flight."

 

You stick a tongue out in an exaggerated gag before starting to steer him towards the door.

 

"Alright, alright, fine. Thanks. See you down there," you ramble, shooting Roxas a tired smile before you shut your bedroom door and glance towards your almost empty closet. "Now, what to wear..."

 

[♥]

 

After throwing stretchy pants and a warm shirt (they can keep you from sleeping but they can't take your stretchy pants), you jog out of your room, throwing your hair back in a messy ponytail as you hurry to the hangar. The folder from Vanitas is tucked under your arm, figuring it will at least provide a conversation topic for the flight.

 

You fling open the double-doors leading from the garden to the hangar, smiling a bit when you spot everyone mulling around as Goofy stands at the computer, preparing the ship for flight. All eyes turn to you, and you almost instinctively move towards the friendly faces of Yuffie and Xion.

 

"Glad you could join us," Leon greets with a nod.

 

"Yeah, shocked you didn't sleep through it," Axel adds, earning a small glare from you.

 

"Hey, I've been busy trying to win us the war," you argue, marching forward and pressing the folder into his chest.

 

The redhead smirks down at you before he takes the folder from your hands and starts to flip through. You glance over at Roxas, who shrugs. You want to smack him when you realize he hadn't told them you'd seen Vanitas, learned where Ven is, or found this folder. Leave it to him to avoid an awkward conversation.

 

"Yeah I'm sure some papers will win us the war," Riku mutters as Zack plucks the pages from Axel's hands, who's staring at the papers with widened green eyes.

 

"... Is that my name?" Zack asks, glancing over at you as he points down to the page.

 

"Oh my God, will someone tell me what's going on?!" Yuffie snaps, placing her hands on her hips as she starts to tap her foot impatiently.

 

All eyes are again on you, and for a moment you lose your nerve.

 

"Well first of all – that's not what's gonna win the war," you argue with a point towards the folder. "That's more of a peace offering."

 

"From who, Hojo?" Zack guesses as an anxious Yuffie rips the folder from his hands. "That's his handwriting," he adds as you give him a confused look.

 

"No, not... really?" you ask, interrupting yourself as you furrow your brows in thought. "I-I mean, yeah, if it's his writing, then it's his folder. But that's not who gave it to me."

 

"Okay, so who did?" Cloud asks with a slight tone of irritation to his voice.

 

You'd be offended, but it's understandable. No one wants to find a secret folder filled with private information floating around. You start to fiddle with your fingers, gently bringing your lower lip between your teeth as you do anything and everything except speak.

 

"Oh, no way," Xion mutters, smiling a bit as she recognizes the look of guilt on your face.

 

"What?" Sora asks, looking between you and Xion with a hopelessly baffled expression.

 

"Are you guys really not getting it?" Roxas asks, standing next to you for moral support. "It's Vanitas. He's helping her. Us."

 

"Ew," Reno groans.

 

"Tell him we're good," Noctis adds with a scoff.

 

"Seriously?" you snap, glance towards Roxas as he places a hand on your shoulder to keep you still. "Fine, then I guess I'll have to go find Ven alone."

 

"Ven?" Genesis repeats with mild eagerness.

 

"Yeah, he's at the mansion in Twilight Town. And, sorry, but I'll accept anyone's help to bring him back, since he's stuck there because I couldn't protect him," you respond, crossing your arms over your chest. "Don't you guys want to save Ven and Terra?"

 

"Don't be stupid –"

 

"And, don't you guys want to save me?" you interrupt Riku. "I don't know how else to stop this prophecy. It's all in that damn thing," you point at the folder Yuffie's currently reading through, "if Ven and Vanitas die, I die. He doesn't want to die, and I sure as hell don't want to. It's not ideal, but I'm not exactly in a position to turn down help, am I?"

 

"Yeah, but –"

 

"Oh, for God's sake!" you exclaim, marching towards Yuffie and grabbing the folder from her hands. "You four," you hand Genesis, Zack, Angeal, and Cloud the pages correlating to them, "have so much Mako pumped into you, you're basically superhuman. I don't even want to know what Xemnas would do with you."

 

You move towards Reno, Leon, and Noctis, handing them their own pages.

 

"They know everything about you guys – where you were born, where you've lived, your families. Blackmail is a thing, y'know. Do I even need to explain why you're in danger?" you add with a knowing glance towards a smirking Axel as you walk past him. "And you," you hand Sora and Roxas their pages, "well, we already know why the Organization wants you. Same with you, Rox."

 

You stop in front of Riku, hesitantly handing him the page with his information.

 

"And you... a Keybearer who can wield darkness. I have a sneaking suspicion you're supposed to kill me to open the stupid door," you finish, sighing as you collapse into a swivel chair next to Goofy, who's pretending to not be listening to the conversation. "Now do you get it? It's not just me they're after. And you guys don't know me very well if you think I'll just sit back and let anyone I love be hurt."

 

They're all watching you with stunned expressions, and a look of embarrassment flashes over your face as you sit back, staring at the ship instead.

 

"Okay."

 

Genesis' voice makes you snap your head up, glancing over at him with wide eyes.

 

"Okay?" you repeat.

 

"You're right. Thank you for bringing us this," he explains, holding up the piece of paper in his hands.

 

Small murmurs around the room agree, and a relieved smile grows on your face.

 

"So we can go get Ven?" you ask.

 

"After we figure out this situation with Sephiroth," Cloud agrees as you stand up. "We need to get to him before the Organization does."

 

"Why, are you guys worried he's gonna join them?" you guess.

 

"He's unpredictable right now, [Name]. We can't be too careful," Angeal tells you, clapping you on the back as you walk towards the ship.

 

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better," you murmur, though you can't fight back a laugh as Sora pulls you into a hug and starts to drag you onto the ship despite your protests.

 

Worrying about the future can come some other time.

 

[ **RESULTS** ]

 

[ **SORA** ]

 

"Heeeey, stop," you complain through laughs, trying to wiggle your way out of Sora's grasp.

 

"Can't. You're too much fun to mess with," he teases, chuckling as you start to tickle his sides.

 

He releases you to push you off of him as the two of you step onto the ship.

 

"Cheater," he decides before plopping down in a seat in the very back.

 

"You aren't driving?" you ask as you sit down next to him.

 

"Thank God," Riku mutters as he walks past the two of you.

 

"Hey – what's that supposed to mean?" Sora calls out to his best friend, though he pauses when he feels your body shift and press against his as you lie down on his chest. "Tired?"

 

"Very. It's been a long day," you mutter, trailing off into a yawn.

 

You feel his arm wrap around your shoulders, smiling a bit as you nuzzle into his shirt and start to close your eyes. His lips press against the top of your head as he holds you against him.

 

"I'm sorry," he finally says, and you adjust your body slightly to peer up at him. "For the past week. I've been a jerk."

 

"I have too," you admit with a soft sigh, resting your chin on his chest as you stare up at him. "I know I've been distant, I just don't like worrying you with this stuff. Because I know it affects you too, this prophecy."

 

"Eh, who cares about me," he teases with a wide grin. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

 

"More than. You're too good to me," you laugh, reaching your fingers up to dance against the soft skin of his face. "He, um... Vanitas kissed me."

 

Your fingers pause, expecting a burst of anger or hostility. But, weirdly, the smile doesn't leave his face.

 

"Did you hear me?" you press, pushing yourself up to a seated position.

 

"Yeah. I'm just not surprised. It's like the Roxas effect, right?" Sora guesses with a shrug before he rests a hand on the side of your face.

 

"Too bad for them that I only have eyes for you," you respond softly, subconsciously leaning into his touch before you shift your head to press your lips against his wrist.

 

"C'mere," Sora murmurs, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pulls you into a hug. "I know you're scared but I'm here for you. We'll make it through this."

 

"Together," you agree with a nod before he breaks out in a smile and leans down to give you a gentle kiss.

 

Your body shifts in its seat as the ship takes off into the dark night's sky.

 

Not that you notice, since you're asleep within less than a minute.

 

[ **LEON** ]

 

You reach out and pinch Sora's side, and with a yelp he releases you.

 

"Cheater!" he calls out as you laugh and jog towards a smirking brunette.

 

"Hey," you greet, skidding to a stop in front of Leon.

 

"Hey," he repeats, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he pulls you into a hug.

 

With a small smile on your face, you wind your arms around his waist, allowing him to lead you onto the idling ship. It's already half-full, but thankfully there's an open seat towards the back. Leon sits down, pulling you down partially into his lap, your legs spreading over the open seat beside him.

 

"I missed you," you admit, nuzzling your face into his neck as he presses his lips against the side of your head.

 

"Me too. I'm sorry," he apologizes, grinning a bit as you pull back and shoot him a bewildered look. "For ignoring you, barely visiting the past couple days."

 

"Yeah, jerk," you tease, and he chuckles in response. "It's fine though. A few days alone did me good."

 

"Yeah, seems like you kept busy enough."

 

You narrow your eyes at him, and he breaks out in a smile that tells you he's kidding.

 

"Not funny," you mutter, wrapping your arms around his neck as you rest against his chest. "I'm sorry. He, um..."

 

"Kissed you?" Leon guesses.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Bastard."

 

You laugh a bit, shaking your head in disbelief.

 

"You're so casual about this," you note, running a hand through his hair. "I figured you'd be on the war path."

 

"If he keeps you alive, I can't get too mad I guess," he explains with a shrug. "Plus I trust you."

 

"Good, because you're kinda stuck with me."

 

"I guess I'm alright with that."

 

His calloused hand rests against your face as he pulls you close, pressing his lips against yours in a quick, lazy kiss.

 

"GROSS!" Yuffie calls out with a laugh, and you pull back to glare at her.

 

Leon's hand running up and down your back quickly brings your attention to him, however, and with a smile you allow yourself to fall deep into his arms and shut your eyes.

 

"I love you," you mumble, your words muffled by his shirt.

 

He chuckles, the sound reverberated through your ear pleasantly.

 

"Love you too, [Name]. Get some sleep."

 

He doesn't have to tell you twice.

 

[ **NOCTIS** ]

 

Once Sora's done harassing you and ruffling your hair so much you're forced to pull down your ponytail, you're completely exhausted. He's harder to fight off than Xemnas. As you're shuffling behind him onto the ship, you're pulled to a stop when someone places their hand on your shoulder. Glancing back, you smile when you realize it's Noctis.

 

"Hey you," you greet, immediately wrapping your arms around him in a hug. "I missed you."

 

"Same here, troublemaker," he agrees, resting an arm around your shoulders as the two of you head onto the ship.

 

"More like savior of the worlds," you retort with a huff, devolving into soft laughter as he shoots you a look of disbelief.

 

"Ah, we're screwed then," he teases, throwing himself down onto a seat on the back. His leg swings over the chair next to him, and he pats his lap. "C'mon," he adds when you glance around nervously.

 

"Won't people stare?" you ask as you curl up against his chest.

 

If you care, you aren't showing it as you bury your head into his shirt and sigh contentedly as you inhale the faint scent of his cologne mixed with soap.

 

"So what," Noctis murmurs, his breath moving your hair gently. "I haven't seen you in so long, and I've been wanting to apologize."

 

You can feel his fingers playing with the ends of your hair, which is sending you into almost a comatose state. But you manage to mumble out a, "why?"

 

"Being an asshole the past few days. Weeks. If he can help, then I should have listened to you from the beginning."

 

"Yeah, when are you gonna learn I'm always right?" you ask with a smile as you lazily raise your head to stare down at him. "But, I'm sorry too. I've been difficult lately, I know."

 

"No, really?"

 

You fake laugh before sitting up fully, running a hand through your hair as you gather your thoughts.

 

"Noct?" you finally hum out.

 

"Mm?"

 

"Just so you know, he kissed me."

 

His half-lidded eyes snap open for a second, studying you closely, before he rolls his eyes and chuckles.

 

"Something funny?" you press with a raise of your eyebrows.

 

"No. Yes. Kind of," he admits, shrugging a shoulder before he pulls you back into his chest. "I always suspected you were irresistible. Guess I was right."

 

"Shut up," you retort, though your face heats up a bit at his words.

 

"So eloquent."

 

"So you aren't mad?" you ask, your face softening into a look of concern.

 

"I mean I'm not thrilled but I don't worry about you, or us. I already fought off all these guys, what's one more?"

 

You hesitantly return his smile before nodding once, resting a hand on the side of his neck as you lean down and capture his lips with yours. A hand winds through your hair as he returns the kiss, holding you against him as the ship takes off.

 

[ **RENO** ]

 

As you're in the midst of slowly dying from Sora tickles, a hand suddenly grasps your wrist and pulls you free.

 

"To be continued, [Name]!" Sora calls out/threatens as you're hauled onto the ship.

 

You glance up, your smile only growing when you realize who your savior is.

 

"You're welcome," Reno tells you with a smug look.

 

"My hero," you gush, placing a hand over your chest as you slide into a seat on the very back of the ship.

 

You pat the chair next to you, and with a sly grin Reno sits beside you. He gives an exaggerated yawn and stretch with his arms in the air before one lands over your shoulders, pulling you into a hug.

 

"I missed this. And you," he muses as he rests a foot on the back of the chair in front of him.

 

"Same," you agree, resting your head on his chest as his hand slowly runs up and down your arm.

 

"Besides, I've been wanting to say sorry," he adds, not meeting your gaze as you stare up at him.

 

"For being a jackass?" you guess, snorting in laughter as he narrows his eyes at you. "Kidding. I know. I'm sorry too."

 

"Why are you sorry?" he asks, resting the back of his head on his seat as his eyes flutter closed.

 

"Being a brat."

 

"That's true, you've been a pain in the ass lately."

 

"Hey!" you scold, smacking his chest without lifting your head. "I'm trying to say sorry."

 

"My bad."

 

You roll your eyes before chuckling a bit, nuzzling down into his chest with a contented sigh.

 

"He kissed me, you know," you admit, your voice so soft you hope he can't hear you.

 

But he does.

 

He actually starts to laugh, moving your body with the movements. You sit up a bit, staring down at him with widened eyes.

 

"Why are you laughing?" you ask incredulously.

 

"I'm a glass half full kinda guy," he explains with a lazy shrug, "where others might be jealous or pissed, I'm just glad you're all mine."

 

You watch him, deadpanning a bit as he beams up at you.

 

"Seriously? This is an ego boost for you?"

 

"Aw, [Name]," he coos, pulling you down and catching your lips with his in a quick kiss. "Yes, yes it is."

 

"I hate you."

 

"Love you too~" he teases, pressing his lips against yours before you can protest anymore.

 

[ **CLOUD** ]

 

Taking a break against Sora's relentless attacks, you spot a flash of blond hair in the distance. Quickly, you slip out of Sora's grasp, waving at him as you head towards a sulking Cloud.

 

"'Sup, grumpy?" you greet.

 

His lips curl up in a smirk before he releases a laugh, shaking his head as he pulls you into a one-armed hug, quickly kissing your forehead.

 

"Who would have thought you'd be a good secret agent, huh?" he muses as the two of you casually meander onto the ship.

 

"Doubting my skills? That hurts."

 

"Not doubting, just skeptical," he points out.

 

You glance up at him with an unimpressed look before rolling your eyes and throwing yourself onto a seat on the back of the ship.

 

"That means the same thing," you tell him, frowning as he moves your legs aside and takes the chair next to you.

 

"Whatever, I'm not good with words," Cloud scoffs, resting your legs in his lap as you rest your head on the armrest.

 

"You don't say."

 

"[Name]," he warns, slapping your thigh and chuckling as you grimace in pain. "Listen, I owe you an apology."

 

You open an eye, suspiciously meeting his gaze.

 

"For hitting me?" you guess.

 

"No, that was deserved. I meant for earlier, this entire week. I've been pretty absent since you came back, and that's not right of me. I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay," you tell him with a smile, shifting a bit so you're lying on your back and facing him. "I am too. This just hasn't been easy, and I haven't been myself. I just –"

 

You trail off in a surprised squeak as one of Cloud's hands rests on your upper back, pulling you up from your resting position so you're seated next to him. wordlessly, he leans down and crashes his lips against yours, his fingers winding their way through your hair as your hands rest on the back of his neck.

 

"Get a room," Xion scoffs as she walks back, causing you to break the kiss and glare at her laughing figure as Cloud releases a sigh.

 

"To be continued," he mutters, still holding you against him as he rests his chin on top of your head.

 

You relax into a smile, nodding without a word as you rest against him.

 

"Hey, Cloud?"

 

"Hm?" he hums, sounding almost asleep.

 

"He kissed me."

 

He doesn't respond, so you pull back a bit to study his face. He's almost expressionless, staring at the seat in front of him like he wants to rip it to shreds.

 

"Cloud?"

 

"I'm fine," he tells you, eyes darting down to yours. "Just planning his death once this is all over."

 

"Romantic," you coo, scooting forward to give him a quick kiss before you rest your head on his shoulder. "I love you, though."

 

A genuine smile grows on his face as he rests his chin on the top of your head, staring out the window as the ship takes off.

 

"You too, [Name]."

 

[ **GENESIS** ]

 

As you're stuck in a headlock, being dragged onto the ship, Sora finally comes to a stop and sighs. You glance up at him in bewilderment before you follow his line of vision and spot Genesis flipping through the folder in the distance.

 

"I'll see ya onboard," Sora decides, patting your back as he darts inside.

 

You watch him for a moment before heading towards the auburn-haired male, whose bright blue eyes flit up to you the second you're in his line of vision. A hint of a smile flashes on his face before you throw your arms around him in a hug.

 

"Hi," you mutter into his shirt as he wraps his arms around your waist.

 

"Hey," he chuckles, keeping a tight grip on the folder as he walks towards the ship, all but dragging you with him as you're latched to him like a tick. "Are you okay?"

 

You peer up at him, nodding a few times as you (somewhat) loosen your grip.

 

"Yeah. Just missed you," you admit, looking down to watch your step as he helps you onto the ship.

 

"I have too. I am sorry, for having abandoned you the past week or so," Genesis tells you as he leads you to the front of the ship. "You've just been so upset, I figured giving you some space would be best."

 

"You know me well," you agree, sliding in beside him in two seats at the very front. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry as well. You've only been trying to help, and I pushed you away. Then he kissed me, and –"

 

"What was that?" Genesis interrupts.

 

"Oh," you laugh awkwardly, "sorry. Yeah. He did."

 

"That's surprising," he muses, leaning back in his seat as his hand finds yours. Your fingers weave together, fitting together like a puzzle. "You're alright though?"

 

"More than. Are you?" you ask with a tick of your eyebrows, more than a little taken aback at his (lack of) response.

 

"Yes," he agrees with a chuckle, raising his free hand to your face as he pulls you forward. "This is far from a normal situation, I'll admit, but what can be done?" He leans down, pressing his lips against yours in a quick kiss as his fingers lightly squeeze yours. "All I know is that I'm here for you, and I love you."

 

"Alright Gen," you agree with a small smile, squeezing his hand back. "And I love you."

 

He watches you with a look of comfort, resting his head against yours as you collapse onto his body and snuggle in for warmth, both of you staring out the window as the ship takes off.

 

[ **RIKU** ]

 

"How mad do you think he is?" you ask Sora as the two of you glance up from your seats in the front of the ship to a brooding Riku steering the ship through deep space.

 

"I can take a guess," Sora responds with a laugh. "Go talk to him."

 

You look over at the bubbly brunette before releasing a sigh and pushing yourself up, waving bye to him as you walk towards the silverette. You place a hand on his shoulder in silent greeting, and he peers up at you out of the corners of his aquamarine eyes.

 

"What's wrong?" you ask, trying to keep your voice confident.

 

"Nothing," Riku mutters.

 

"Alright, I'll go sit back down then," you decide with a shrug, releasing his shoulder as you turn around.

 

Someone suddenly grabs your wrist, and you glance down to see Riku half-turned towards you, holding onto your hand.

 

"No, I'm sorry. Stay," he pleads, pulling you down into his lap.

 

You scoot around slightly, adjusting yourself so your legs are curled up into your chest and his free hand is resting on your waist as he keeps you close.

 

"Is this safe?"

 

"We'll find out," he replies with a small smirk, his eyes darting down to you as he flicks the ship onto autopilot. "[Name]... I'm sorry, alright? For not being around."

 

You can only blink in response, not used to hearing the almighty Riku apologize. Finally you break out in a grin and throw your arms around him, burying your face into his chest as he chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist. You can feel his nose nuzzle your neck, an oddly comforting sensation, as he releases a contended sigh.

 

"I'm sorry too, Rik. I've been impossible."

 

"What else is new?"

 

"I'm just scared, and... and... that report – are you in danger too?" you ask, stammering a bit as you struggle to fully gather your thoughts.

 

"Of course," Riku tells you with a laugh. "I'm a Keybearer with a heart of darkness. Dangerous combo."

 

"I'm being serious," you sigh.

 

"So am I."

 

Your eyes widen, your heart feeling heavy as you rest your face against his.

 

"We're gonna get through this, [Name]," he mutters, a hand resting on the back of your head as you pull back slightly. "Promise. Nothing's gonna happen to us."

 

"Okay," you mumble in quiet agreement before he brings your face down.

 

His lips cover yours in a soft kiss, your hand resting against the smooth, cool skin of his face as he holds you close.

 

"By the way," you mumble against his lips, slowly opening your eyes. "He kissed me."

 

"What?!"

 

Riku pulls back, his usually bright eyes narrowed in an angry glare.

 

"I didn't want it!" you snap, crossing your arms over your chest as you sit back in his lap. "Something in me must attract guys who dabble in darkness, what can I say?"

 

Riku watches you for a long moment, his face pulled into a deep scowl before he rolls his eyes and snorts in laughter.

 

"My God, you can be so stupid," he chuckles, running his hand up and down your back as you snuggle into his chest once more.

 

"Shut up, you love me."

 

"That I do."

 

[ **AXEL** ]

 

As Sora's dragging you along behind him like a ragdoll, you suddenly grow extremely warm. It had previously been freezing in the hangar so you quickly glance around in confusion, noticing Sora's doing the same.

 

"What the..."

 

"See you later, pipsqueak," Axel interrupts, wrapping an arm around your waist as he pulls you away from Sora and onto the ship.

 

"Oh my God, you're like a heater," you complain, trying to rip yourself free from his grasp.

 

"Yeah, because I'm heated," he replies with a smirk. Axel glances down at you when you don't respond. "Get it? Heated?"

 

"Oh I got it," you mutter as you wiggle free and take a seat towards the back of the ship.

 

"It's okay, I know you laughed on the inside," Axel responds haughtily, wrapping his arms around your waist as he leans against you for a nap.

 

"Axe," you call out, patting his back as his eyes open with a groan. "I have to tell you something."

 

"Vanitas kissed you," he guesses, trailing off into a yawn.

 

"Wha... how'd you know?!" you exclaim, eyes widening in surprise.

 

He starts to smirk.

 

"I didn't. You just gave it away."

 

"Damn it," you complain, rubbing your tired eyes as you rest your hand on Axel's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I just kinda froze, y'know?"

 

"It's alright," he says with a shrug, lightly moving your head in the process. "I know I'm still your favorite damaged person."

 

"Always," you agree, smiling as his hand rises to the side of your face.

 

He tilts your head, leaning over you slightly as his lips find yours. The kiss is a mixture of possessive and sweet – all Axel. After a moment he pulls back, resting his forehead against yours.

 

"I'm sorry too. For disappearing the past week, not being around. I've just felt so guilty you're partially involved in all of this because of me. I don't know how to live with myself," he admits with a heavy sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. "But that's selfish and wrong and I'm a jerk."

 

You smile sadly before leaning forward, pressing your lips against his. He immediately kisses back, his fingers gently cupping your head as you're held tightly against him.

 

"It's okay. You're my jerk," you tease with a smile, releasing a laugh as Axel pulls you into a hug and starts to mercilessly nuzzle your neck.

 

There's definitely worst ways to fly.

 

[ **ZACK** ]

 

"Soraaaa," you cry with a small laugh, trying (and failing) to push off the surprisingly strong brownie.

 

"I can't hear you~" he sings in response, groaning a bit as you're suddenly picked up and out of his arms only find yourself in someone else's.

 

You look up, immediately breaking out in a grin and draping your arms around Zack's neck as he adjusts you so your legs are wrapped around his waist and he's fully carrying you. You feel a bit silly, but you don't care.

 

"I missed you," you mutter, burying your face in his neck as you're graced with a light chuckle.

 

"You too, my little spider monkey."

 

You can't stop the giggle from escaping your lips at his nickname, sighing a bit at the rare moment of closeness. He suddenly sits down, holding you up against him as you pull back slightly to stare at him. He's grinning like a total idiot, causing your heart to melt ever so slightly. His smile drops as he raises a hand to your face, gently brushing your bangs from your eyeline. His bright blue eyes follow the motion of his fingers, as if in a trance.

 

"Zack?" you speak up with a raise of your eyebrows, and his gaze darts down to your eyes. "Are you okay?"

 

"'Course," he replies with a smile, resting his free hand on your upper leg as you continue to straddle his lap. "I just feel bad."

 

"Why?" you ask, starting to subconsciously run a finger down the deep scar on his chin.

 

Zack's eyes flutter closed, his lips still pulling into a small grin at your actions.

 

"I've just been a jackass," he finally says, only one of his eyes opening as he peers down at you. "I should've been around more to help you out, and I wasn't. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, you've been busy," you scold, and his second eye slowly opens as your hand drops down to his shoulder. "I'm honestly just glad you've stuck around after all this drama."

 

"You serious? [Name], c'mon, you know I love a challenge," he teases with a cheeky grin and wiggle of his eyebrows, laughing as you dig into his shoulder a bit.

 

"Guess I'm like the ultimate challenge then, huh?" you ask with a mildly bitter laugh.

 

"Basically," Zack agrees with a shrug.

 

"What if," you pause, taking a deep breath, "the challenge... grew?"

 

"Impossible."

 

You give him a look saying 'oh really?' and he raises his eyebrows, silently telling you to continue.

 

"He kissed me," you blurt out, running a hand through Zack's hair as a way of hopefully keeping him level-headed. "I'm sorry, Zack, I – stop laughing!"

 

"Sorry," he apologizes through chuckles, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm not laughing! It's just funny. So many guys want you, and yet here you are."

 

He gestures down to your position in his lap, and you roll your eyes, though your face heats up slightly as a calloused hand rises to your face.

 

"So you're not mad?" you ask.

 

"Oh, hell yeah I'm mad. The second you're safe, I'm killing him."

 

Before you can respond or even crack a grin he pulls your face down to his. Softer than you were expecting, his lips capture yours in a tender kiss as he holds you tightly in place against him. As soon as your fingers brush through his hair he instinctively deepens the kiss, lightly tugging at your hair and gripping your thigh.

 

It's moments like these that make it easy to remember just how you fell in love with him in the first place.

 

[ **ROXAS** ]

 

You're about to maneuver out of Sora's death grip and put him in his own headlock (you're not sure how but damn it you're gonna do it) when he suddenly releases you and gently pushes you forward. You glance back, shooting him a confused look before he nods behind you with a smile. You follow his gaze, immediately breaking out in a grin when you spot Roxas walking towards you.

 

"Long time, no see," you tease as he grabs your hand, threading his fingers through yours as he pulls you along with him.

 

"In more ways than one," he replies as you carefully step over the threshold onto the ship.

 

"What do you mean?" you ask, following as Roxas takes a seat in the very back row.

 

He brings your connected hands up, pressing his lips against the back of your hand.

 

"I think I owe you an apology, [Name]," he tells you, his voice slightly muffled from the placement of your hand. "You're here because of me, and I've made you go through this at least somewhat alone. But I'm here now, and I'm sorry."

 

"Roxas," you sigh, leaning towards him as you run a hand through his soft hair. "No apologies needed. You've been there for me more times than I can count."

 

"But not this time," he points out, his voice coming out slightly harsh as he lowers your hand and rests his forehead against yours. "And this time is different. This time your life is in danger because of how I feel for you."

 

His free hand reaches up, his fingers gently running down your cheek as he studies your face like it's a work of art.

 

"Nothing's gonna happen, Rox. We're gonna fight this, and win. This prophecy doesn't get to define our story," you tell him, leaning forward to press your lips against his.

 

You intend for it to be a quick kiss, but his hand swiftly shifts so that his fingers are resting in your hair as he pulls your body against his chest. His lips move gently with yours, like he's afraid of hurting you. After one final, lazy kiss, you slide down slightly, resting your head on his chest as his arms wind around your waist.

 

"Get some sleep, you look like death," Roxas tells you, laughing as you pinch his stomach.

 

"Rude," you mutter, yawning loudly before nuzzling into his shirt. "By the way, Vanitas kissed me."

 

"What?!"

 

"Shh, nap time now," you hum, smirking a bit as you feel him glaring down at you.

 

"Damn it, [Name], I'm not ready to fight off more guys," Roxas sighs, slowly running his fingers through your hair.

 

"Don't have to. All I want is you," you tiredly mumble, feeling yourself drifting off to sleep. "Nighty night, Rox. Love you."

 

The last thing you hear is a deep chuckle, followed by a soft, "Love you too," before you're deep asleep.


	37. Banora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I suck at explaining scenery. So if you haven't played Crisis Core... first of all, play it now. Zack and his puppy eyes command you to. Second of all... I hope I don't suck TOO much ᐠ( ᐛ )ᐟ
> 
> ... Or just google "Banora white" and take a look at the village :3

A table.

You're standing in a room, so white that it makes your eyes and head hurt, greeted only with a long, stark-white table.

You blink and a chair appears at the far end of the table, also blindingly white in color.

Another blink, and pictures start to appear on the wall, floating down like leaves falling from a tree. Your eyes widen, everything clicking all at once as you suddenly recognize the room as one you had seen on Alternate Island.

"Naminé?" you call out.

You turn in a circle, looking for any sign of the blonde. But you're alone. With a small sigh you start to walk around the room, studying the drawings stuck on the wall. You can't help but smile as you spot younger versions of your friends: Sora with his Keyblade, Roxas facing off against a gigantic Nobody, Riku disappearing behind a gigantic door, shrouded in darkness.

The same door you walked through on the island.

You hesitantly tear your eyes from the drawing, moving around the room as you stare in awe at the walls. Everything you've gone through, and some stories you've only heard about – it's all there. Sora stabbing himself in the heart, Axel turning on the Organization, your death. It all looks so surreal, seeing such events drawn in such bright colors.

As you move, the stories told on the papers grow more distant, as if you're traveling back in time. You come to a stop, jaw dropping slightly as you spot Terra with amber-red eyes, his hair gray. Just like...

"Xemnas," you murmur to yourself.

Your mind wanders to the still unexplained folder, the words used to describe Terra. A vessel. Is this what it entails?

"Hello, [Name]."

You jump, a hand clutching at your chest as you quickly turn around. Seated behind you, on the lone chair across the room, is a softly smiling Naminé.

"Hey... What is this, Nam? Where are we?"

"Nowhere, really," she replies with that same coy demeanor. "I see that you are progressing well."

"Progressing?" you repeat with a tilt of your head.

"Yes, in your search for the truth. Did you not speak to Vanitas?"

"No, I did," you agree with a small nod. "Did you send him to speak to me or something?"

"I did," she tells you, still smiling. "Unfortunately, I can only communicate with you very rarely in these dream-like states. It's hard to sneak away unnoticed. I trust he filled you in?"

"Kind of," you mutter with a small huff. "All I know is he and Ven are going to merge to create some weapon, and I'm going to merge to create some door."

"Then you're adequately filled in," Namine tells you with a soft giggle. "Albeit, using improper terminology. But the phrases aren't important, I suppose."

You hum in response, your arms crossed over your chest as you glance back at the drawings on the wall again. Your eyes scan on the wall, pausing on one that just so happens to be right at your eye line. Turning to fully face the wall, your eyes narrow as you study it. It's Ven, but his eyes are a bright gold instead of the typical beautiful light blue.

"I-Is that..."

"A scene from the past," Namine interrupts, and you glance over your shoulder at her. "It needn't concern you."

"Is that how they died or whatever?" you ask, turning back around and walking towards the table.

"As you know, they didn't die," she quickly corrects, "but, yes. That is what destroyed their bodies so many years ago. An incomplete unity."

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" you press.

"No, because nothing is going to happen to you [Name]. I've seen to that," she says, gesturing a hand forward. "Please, sit."

You glance to your side, doing a double-take when you realize a white chair is suddenly next to you. Figuring it's not important to know how that appeared out of nowhere, you slide into the seat.

"As you know, the merger of Ventus and Vanitus will create what is called the χ-blade. The χ-blade is forged following the clash and eventual sacrifice of a heart of pure light, and a heart of pure darkness. The χ-blade is required to open Kingdom Hearts. The door to Kingdom Hearts is created by the sacrifice of you and your Nobody – the girl capable of causing those without hearts to love, and a Nobody born out of pure darkness. Xemnas saw to it that you and she would, essentially, be the same person.

"Fifteen years ago, the χ-blade was almost forged, when Vanitas defeated Ven. Ven managed sacrificed himself before it was complete, however, obliterating his and Vanitas' bodies in the process. They lived in Sora, as he is their successor, resting in a coma-like existence. When Sora made a similar sacrifice as Ven, ten years later – they were freed, but without bodies to attach to. The Organization captured their fractured hearts and rebuilt them, first Ven and then Vanitas. Can you see where I'm going?"

"Uhhhh... no, not at all," you reply a small laugh.

She giggles in response, covering her mouth as she does so.

"No, I suppose not, if you are unaware of my abilities," she agrees, lowering her hands to the table. "I control memories, [Name]. Anyone's, in all the worlds. I revived their memories, even Aqua's and Terra's. I was under strict instruction to make them forget certain events, and, for the most part, I followed those instructions. Terra, Aqua, and Ven remember only what they must. But with Vanitas..."

She trails off in a soft smile, looking down at the table as she starts to fan out some of her drawings.

"I gave Vanitas everything. His entire story, from beginning to end. And he's slowly been regaining his memories, realizing what he's done and how he's been betrayed. He has struggled to fully comprehend his new reality, but, so far, it's all going according to plan."

"And what's that?" you ask, your mouth feeling oddly dry.

Naminé's icy blue eyes flit up to you.

"I finished the drawing. The one I showed you in your subconscious."

"Oh, of my chest exploding? Great," you mutter, slumping down low in your seat.

"I can promise you, you are feeling no pain," Naminé tells you, pushing out her chair and standing to her feet. "But, that's not why I mentioned it. Vanitas learning the truth of his existence was not a merciful act by me. It's actually been somewhat cruel, watching him as he is incessantly haunted by the ghosts of his past."

"What do you mean?" you ask, curiosity getting the better of you.

"It's not my place to discuss it. He will tell you on his own someday, if he ever feels ready to," she muses, flipping through her stack of papers. "These memories, however... they're setting him free. No longer is he trapped in the plot of a madman to open Kingdom Hearts. He sees this for what it is. And, without a heart of darkness, there is no χ-blade. Without a χ-blade, there is no Kingdom Hearts. Do you understand now?"

A single eyebrow raises as she utters the last three words, and your eyes snap open in understanding.

"Holy shit, Naminé. If there's no χ-blade, there's no way to open the door. So Xemnas' plot... it's going to fail? I'm safe?" you ask, a grin breaking out on your face.

"I cannot guarantee it, but I believe we are at least on the right track. After all – could a heart of darkness step foot in King Mickey's castle?"

"Oh my God..." you mutter, sitting forward in your chair as a hand covers your mouth. She's right; Vanitas had been in the castle just a few hours ago. You feel like you want to laugh and cry at the same time. "Naminé... You're a badass!"

"It appears so," she agrees with a laugh, leaning over the table slightly. "Now come – I'd like to show you this drawing, now that it's complete."

With a goofy smile you hop to your feet, all but skipping towards the petite blonde. You follow her line of vision, staring down at the table. The drawing is just as you remember – your chest emitting white flames, a smile on your face as you're holding someone's hand. But now that hand is connected to a body, dressed all in black.

"W-What..." you stammer, your heart starting to race uncomfortably.

"Here," Naminé interrupts, handing you another piece of paper.

You grab it, your good mood officially gone when you spot your body covered in darkness as you scream to the sky.

"You are going to merge, [Name], only to be brought back," Naminé tells you, resting a hand on your back. "I am not sure your thoughts on him. But it's clear from my visions that you will not survive this without Vanitas by your side."

"Wh... No, no, I... Vanitas? Are you high, Naminé? He's the most egotistical, selfish son of a –"

"I don't think you're in a position to turn down his help."

You grow a slightly embarrassed look as you glance down at the drawings again. Falling into darkness, saved by the light... Vanitas is right, you are a cliché.

"Does he know?" you ask, looking up at Naminé.

"Yes and no. He knows that neither of you can be allowed to die. But he doesn't know that he plays a role beyond merely keeping you alive. I don't even know the extent of his role – I cannot see the future, I can only see people, and how their paths connect. Your – how do you phrase it? – 'Chest exploding' is not necessarily what's to come. I only saw a vision of you falling to the darkness before being brought back to the light, by a man with golden eyes."

"You sure it wasn't someone else?" you mutter dryly with a tick of your eyebrow.

"No, it was Vanitas," Naminé argues with a smile. "I've known him for three years now. You're in good hands."

"If you say so," you sigh, dropping the papers to the table again.

"You've been a fascinating one to study, [Name]," Naminé continues, moving around you to start placing eleven pieces of paper in a straight line. "You have so many possible paths, so much love surrounding you."

"What do you mean?"

Naminé wordlessly gestures down to the table, and you glance down. Every guy you've met and grown to love in the past two years – either as a friend or otherwise – is drawn on their own page, each representing a different promise of a future. Even –

"Seriously, Nam?" you laugh, pointing down at Vanitas' face.

"That path is not open just yet," she tells you with a shrug. "But it will open. Someday."

She takes a step towards you, resting a hand on your arm as she smiles up at you.

"We'll speak again soon, [Name]. When your mission is complete, get to Twilight Town as soon as possible. Ven needs you. Once you have Ven, we'll discuss Terra."

"What about Terra?" you ask, but as soon as the words leave your mouth you wake up gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, you're okay."

A hand starts to gently rub your back, and you glance up to see Noctis looking down at you with concern. You quickly scan your surroundings, realizing you're still stuck on the Gummi Ship and must have fallen asleep on him.

"Hey. Sorry, bad dream," you mumble, rubbing your eyes as you sit up straight.

"Well you have great timing, because we're just got to Gaia!" Sora exclaims with a grin.

"Gaia?" you repeat with a wrinkle of your nose.

"Yeah, we're just used to calling this world Midgar because it's the only area that survived when the darkness took over. Probably something to do with the energy reactor, I dunno," Zack explains, training off into a shrug.

"Huh," you hum, pulling your hair back into a ponytail. "Well, Gaia is a prettier name anyway."

"Yes, the real concern when a planet is named – is it pretty enough?" Riku teases with a glance over his shoulder at you.

"You're just a real comedian lately, aren't you Rik?" you snap back as you stand to your feet and start to stretch.

Your back gives a particularly loud 'pop' and you sigh in relief.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Xion asks, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Some place called Banora or something like that?" Sora responds, glancing down at the map in front of him.

Your gaze snaps over to Genesis and Angeal, who both have troubled looks on their faces. The second they realize you're watching them, however, they give you forced smiles that do nothing to calm your growing nerves.

[♥]

Because Angeal, Cloud, Genesis, Zack, and Reno are AWOL from Shinra, the ship can't land anywhere near Banora, to avoid drawing attention to your group. You don't mind walking, especially since it's the middle of the night and you're surrounded by rather serene landscape. But it's definitely serving as a reminder that it's dangerous returning here.

"Why'd we come back anyway?" you speak up, breaking the silence. "So Sephiroth is running wild... Isn't that Shinra's problem?"

"Yeah, but that's not why we're here," Cloud speaks up.

"If Sephiroth manages to find Jenova, and the Organization got their hands on her cells... let's just say that would be a far worse outcome than opening Kingdom Hearts," Angeal tells you.

"What's Jenova?" you ask, remembering hearing Sephiroth mutter that word what seems like ages ago, back at Shinra when you found him talking to himself.

Everyone's gazes suddenly snap forward, avoiding you at all costs. Except for poor Zack, who doesn't move fast enough.

"Zack," you press, your voice almost a whine as you shoot him your best puppy eyes.

He groans, aggressively running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, I'm not the one you wanna ask. This stuff goes over my head."

"What a surprise," Genesis comments wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack snaps as Genesis and Angeal start to chuckle.

"Jenova is his mom or some shit, no one really knows. How far is this place anyway?" Reno rambles, stretching his arms over his head.

"This says we should be here soon," Sora says, his face practically buried in the map in his hands.

"Why did you bring that stupid thing with you?" Roxas asks with a small laugh.

"In case we get lost?" Sora replies as if it's obvious, peering up from the map to glare at his Nobody.

Deciding to ignore the brewing fight, you instead glance around your surroundings. The area is surprisingly nice, and you can't help but wonder why all you've seen of this world is dreary old Midgar. Crickets are gently chirping amongst the trees, and firefly-like lights are floating in the sky, illuminating your path with a pleasant, green glow.

Your thoughts aren't uninterrupted for long, however, because soon the clearing opens to a plumage of thick smoke in the distance. Banora was likely a lovely town at one point. But now, all you can see is red and orange flames lighting up the night's sky. It's hard to even make out where you are, since the air is growing thick with smoke.

"Wh-What's going on?" you hear Xion stammer out, bringing you back down to reality.

"Nothing good," Noctis replies with a heavy sigh.

"You. You're staying here," Cloud decides, pointing to you as he starts to jog down the hill leading to the village.

"Huh?? No I'm not!" you argue, following the group as they hurry down.

"I'll look after her," Angeal speaks up, resting a hand on your shoulder as he herds you to the right.

"You sure?" Zack asks with a wary glance back, and Angeal nods.

With that, they all take off in small groups to fan out and, hopefully, figure out what's going on. You're stuck alone with Angeal, feeling somewhat at ease since he grew up here.

"Are they going to be okay?" you ask, tearing your eyes away to look up at Angeal as he leads you down the path to the right.

"Genesis is with them, they'll be fine," Angeal responds, though there's a slight harshness to his voice that you've never heard before.

"Okay..." you murmur as he slides his hand from your shoulder. The two of you seem to be walking right towards the flames, which is definitely setting you a little on edge. "Where are we going?"

"My house," he replies simply.

"Oh... Oh no, Angeal, your family is here?!" you realize with a small sense of panic, looking out at the flames shooting up into the sky.

"My mom," he corrects, glancing down at you from the corner of his eyes as you start to walk under a line of oddly shaped trees.

"I bet she's fine," you tell him with a forced smile, the smell of smoke and crackle of flames only making your statement sound all the more absurd.

He merely hums deeply in response, clearly disbelieving of your comment. A palm tree within only a few feet of you suddenly catches fire, and you jump out of the way, looking back at it with a sense of horror as you continue to follow an oddly calm Angeal. The fire's only growing closer, and you're only getting closer to its center.

"S-Should we head back?" you ask, feeling a thin layer of sweat growing on your skin due to the stifling heat.

"Almost there," Angeal tells you with a quick glance back. "You're safe, [Name]. I know what I'm doing."

Your eyes meet his and he gives you a reassuring smile. You nod once, still fully trusting of the man. You do your best to look confident, though you're subconsciously moving closer to him with each step. If he notices, he doesn't comment on it. His gaze is instead intently focused on a row of homes at the end of the path you're on. Thankfully, none are on fire, though the flames are leaping through the nearby trees at an alarming rate.

"Stay here," Angeal tells you, holding out an arm to stop you before he tears open the door of the nearest home and darts inside.

"Great," you mutter, rolling your eyes a bit as you rest your back against the outside of the home.

Your eyes are locked almost boredly on the flames shooting out into the sky. The smoke is thick, but far enough away that it has yet to start clogging your lungs. The air smells horrible though, like an awful mixture of burning foliage and rotten wood. Maybe it was just a natural fire after all, that happened to start right when you guys were about to land here... You snort in laughter at the prospect. No way this is a coincidence.

"Yeah, right," you tell yourself with a sigh, scuffing your shoe on the dirt under your feet.

It is oddly quiet though. All you can hear is the crackling of flames. You hear no battle sounds, no screams... nothing.

A flash of silver in the distance earns your attention, and you snap your head to the left.

'Maybe it was just the flames,' you tell yourself, settling back into a relaxed position. But you keep your eyes fixed to the left, wary. Another flash earns your attention, this time to your right.

"Angeal?" you instinctively call out, keeping your voice low.

No response. Another flash of silver.

"Angeal!" you repeat, a little louder as you glance over your shoulder through the window.

The house is pitch black inside, so you can't see what's going on or who's inside. You don't want to interrupt, but when another flash of silver appears just beyond the house next to Angeal's, you quickly turn around and slip through the partially opened front door.

"I'm so sorry, but..."

You're forced to trail off at the sight of the man who seems like such an unbreakable giant kneeling on the ground. Lying before him is a petite woman, her grayish-black hair fanning out across the floor almost in a perfect half-circle. Even though the room is dark, you can make out the sight of a large, growing pool of dark-red blood on the ground.

"O-Oh my God," you stammer, your voice breaking at the sight. The smell is enough to make you gag, but you're so shocked it barely registers. "A-Angeal, I-I –"

Before you can get the words out, the foundation of the house is rocked by a booming blast. Losing your footing, you barely manage to catch yourself as you hold onto the wall. There's another blast, and your head snaps up at the sound of a screeching crunch. As if a wrecking ball hit the roof, the ceiling starts to quickly form deep cracks. An explosion so loud that your ears start to ring echoes through the house as the ceiling breaks. You turn into the wall and swiftly shield your head as bricks and drywall rain down over you; thankfully, most miss your body, although a few hit your back and arms which cause you to flinch and grimace in pain. Surely you're bleeding, but that's the least of your worries.

Once the noise stops you lower your arms and peer up, spotting Angeal still standing in the middle of the room as he faces away from you. With shaky hands you push yourself off of the wall, ignoring the soot, dirt, and blood covering your body as you stare in awe at none other than the one person you've been tracking down.

"Hand over the girl, old friend," Sephiroth greets, slowly bringing up his sword so that its tip is pointed right at Angeal's chest. "Just think of the beautiful things we can accomplish, with the power that lies within her heart."

"[Name], get outta here," Angeal tells you, unsheathing his sword from its resting place against his back. "Find Genesis or Zack."

"Wh-What?" you stammer, your voice coming out as a pathetic squeak.

"I'll hold him off," he continues, dark blue eyes darting back to you. "Now run!"

Sephiroth lunges forward, with Angeal barely managing to stop him with his sword and push him back. You don't have to be told twice; you turn on your heel and jump over the wrecked remnants of his house as you scramble away from the duel. You don't even look back; you just run, and run, and run. Hurrying through the overhang of oddly-shaped trees, you make your way towards the large windmill in the distance, where you saw Genesis headed earlier. Your body is killing you, since your hip hasn't fully healed yet, but you don't slow down.

As soon as you run out of the clearing of trees, the ground shakes with an explosion. The movement sends you tumbling forward, falling onto your side as you slide and roll over a few times before coming to a stop on your stomach. You glance back, feeling your heart jump to your throat when you realize the explosion was caused by a massive blast by Angeal's house. You quickly jump to your feet, a little slower after your fall, but still moving fast.

You make a sharp right when you reach another clearing, sighing in relief when you spot Genesis, Noctis, and Leon. Your relief is only momentarily, however, when you realize they're busy fighting off a group of Shinra infantrymen. With a deep breath you reach your hands out, narrowing your eyes in careful concentration as bolts of lightning shoot from your palms. They pierce through the uniforms of the infantrymen, who cry out as they fall to the floor like stones. The three look at each other in confusion before they glance back towards you.

"[Name]?" Leon calls out as you walk towards them, your right foot dragging slightly due to the pain in your hip.

"What happened?" Noctis asks, noticing the scrapes on your body and your ripped clothing.

"Sephiroth, he –"

"Where is he?" Genesis swiftly presses, interrupting you.

You glance towards the auburn-haired male, frowning a bit at the look of concern on his usually stoic face.

"I-I don't know. Last I saw, he was by Angeal's house," you reply, reaching out to him as he starts to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To help. Angeal can't defeat him alone," Genesis tells you, gently patting your back before he brushes past you.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Leon asks you as Noctis squeezes your shoulder and jogs after Genesis.

"Um... Yeah," you reply, forcing a smile. As much as you don't want them to leave, you know they have to. "Go get him. I'll be fine."

Leon returns your smile, nodding once before he turns on his heel and runs after the two men, who have already disappeared into the clearing. You watch him for a moment before sighing and continuing on your way, towards another path shielded by the same odd trees. They almost create an archway, large purple fruits and bright green leaves hanging off of them.

Another echoing boom rattles behind you, and instead of looking back you instead start to run again. Thankfully, there's no fire on this side of the village, so you're able to breathe freely. Your path is lit by the moon above, as well as the small greenish-lights floating in the air. You come to a fork in the road, and after looking between the left and the right a couple times, you decide to head to the left. You only have to jog for a few steps until you're out of the archway and in an open field of soil and palm trees. You must be on the outskirt of the village, you realize with a small groan. You can hear gunshots and weapons clashing behind you, making it nearly impossible to think clearly. You're hopelessly lost, with nowhere to go.

"Looks like one little lamb has been separated from her flock."

Your eyes widen, almost comically so, as you stare forward. That voice makes your blood run cold and your heart stop beating for a full second.

"Do you even comprehend what's inside of you?"

You glance over your shoulder, a hand covering your mouth in a feeble attempt to stop yourself from hyperventilating at the sight of Sephiroth behind you. His sword is resting at his side, a tilt to his head as he studies you. This isn't the man you once knew. His eyes are almost wild, watching you as if you're his prey.

"S-Sephiroth," you stammer, doing your best to force your voice to sound strong. "You know me. This isn't you."

He takes a step towards you, and you turn around to face him as you take a step back.

"You took me in when I had nowhere to go," you continue, taking another step back. "I'm just the annoying girl that caused all the fights between the guys that would drive you crazy. Remember?"

"Oh no," he laughs, bringing up his sword as he almost painfully slowly reaches it towards you. The tip presses against your shirt, hovering over where your heart rests. You want to move out of the way, but you're frozen to the spot. "I used to think that. But now – I've been awoken. Inside of you rests the power to change the course of the worlds. To bring about my true purpose."

The tip of his blade pierces your shirt, digging into your skin. It feels like you're being set on fire from the inside out, and you can't stop a scream from ripping through your throat as you fall to your knees. A hand jumps to your chest, blood pouring over your fingers from the cut.

"Don't come any closer," you call out, your voice cracking slightly from the shock and pain.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he asks with a mocking laugh. "Resistance is futile. It's easier to give in now, because one way or another – we'll possess that heart of yours."

"We?" you repeat slowly with a rise of your eyebrows.

"It's an arrangement of mutual benefit, between Xemnas and I. He possesses the door – and I possess the power, to reunite with Jenova. Now, come with me."

With a demented smirk Sephiroth charges forward, and you hold up your hands, ready to summon a spell – only to hear the clash of metal on mental. You open your eyes, only able to blink in shock when you spot a sword bigger than your body blocking you. Following it up, you almost do a double-take when your eyes land on Cloud's figure blocking you. Before you can speak, or even move, someone grabs you by the waist and hauls you up over their shoulder.

"No!" you cry out, watching in horror as Cloud lunges towards Sephiroth. "No, no! Put me down!" you yell, scrambling to get free.

"Ow! Stop kicking me, [Name]," you hear Zack snap at you, and you tilt your head a bit to glare at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?! We can't leave him!" you exclaim, pointing at Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Angeal and Gen are coming now. You can't stay here," he tells you, and a sudden, deafening sound drowns out whatever else he was about to say.

You do your best to look around him, noticing a large black thing ahead of you. Something is causing the wind to whip up like crazy, freezing your body and twisting your hair in the air wildly. Zack suddenly slides you down so you're standing on your feet, pushing you so that you're turned around and facing a hovering, all-black helicopter with a Shinra insignia on the side.

"I'm not getting in that," you tell Zack, yelling so he can hear you over the propelling blades.

"Aw, not even for me?" you hear a voice call out from inside, and Reno's grinning head pops out from the co-pilot's seat.

The shock is enough that Zack's able to hop inside and grab your arm, pulling you so that you're dragged inside the helicopter. It takes off in the air, soaring over Banora and away from the raging battles and flames below. You hold onto back of Reno's seat, watching with wide eyes as the village grows more and more distant, before you exhale a breath you didn't even realize you were holding in.

"C'mon," Zack says, pulling you down to one of the seats in the back.

He sits down, tossing you a bulky headset before he puts one on himself. He presses a button on the side before you hear his voice, clear as day, ring into your ear, "Now I can hear you!"

You can't help but laugh before you shove your headset over your ears, the mouthpiece jutting out over your lips.

"I think I need a band-aid or something," you respond, holding down the button.

Zack's eyes widen for a moment before he leans forward and carefully pulls aside the fabric of your shirt to look at the still-bleeding gash on your chest. You'd be embarrassed if he weren't a professional.

"Reno, you got a first aid kit?" he calls out into the headset.

"What'd you say? Maid fit?" Reno yells back, not understand what Zack said.

"Damn it," Zack grumbles, standing up and walking to the front.

He rests his hands on the backs of the seats of Reno and the pilot – a stranger to you – as the three of them clearly argue back and forth for a few seconds, before he's tossed a white box by an annoyed Reno. Grinning, Zack heads back to you and sit down, opening up the box and pulling out some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls.

"I can do it myself," you quickly tell him, grabbing the items from his hands.

You quickly screw off the cap, dab some of the liquid onto a cotton ball, and press it against the cut. It takes everything in you not to cry at the pain, but you manage to just grit your teeth and wipe away the blood. After a few seconds you toss the dirty cotton ball to the seat next to you and accept a wide band-aid from Zack's outstretched hand, pressing it against your freshly cleaned wound.

"Voila. Good as new," you announce with a smile. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I will when we land, I promise," he responds, patting a gloved hand on your leg as he gives you a reassuring smile that somehow hides the worry you know he's feeling.

"Okay, Zack," you agree, shooting him your own fake smile before you grab the kit and stand up, carefully walking towards Reno.

"Here you go. Thanks," you tell him, resting a hand on his shoulder as you hand him the kit.

Reno glances over at you, chuckling a bit as he grabs the kit and tosses it down by his feet.

"You're welcome. [Name], meet my partner," he tells you, and you glance over at the pilot.

He's bald, with tan skin and a thin, black goatee. He's also wearing sunglasses even though it's probably around 3 in the morning, which is a little weird but also 100% what you'd expect from a partner of Reno's.

"Hi, I'm [Name]," you greet with a smile.

"Rude," he replies boredly.

"Huh?!"

"That's his name, you idiot," Reno tells you with a loud laugh.

"O-Oh... Nice to meet you," you mutter, giving them both looks before you stand up straight and shuffle back to your seat in the back with Zack.

You slump down, exhaustion suddenly hitting you as you rest a hand over your chest. It hurts horribly, way more than any old cut would. An arm wraps around your shoulders, and you jump for a second until you realize it's just Zack trying to comfort you. Without a word you snuggle into his chest, staring out at the peaceful night's sky as you both try not to worry about Cloud, Angeal, Genesis... everybody you left behind.


	38. Gongaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy Easter to all who celebrate today ^_^
> 
> Second of all, I swear I'm really not THAT fast of a writer. A lot of this series is pre-written so I try to update every 3-4 days.
> 
> Third of all, thank you for all of these awesome comments lately xD I feel so spoiled~~~~
> 
> ♥ Alex

  
It was an hour before the area was completely cleared of Shinra infantrymen. Fires had ravaged the village, and no buildings were left standing. A few trees and homes were still smoldering red-hot flames, and the sky was gray from the smoke in the air. But, so far, everyone's alive and well.

Roxas coughs, rubbing his watering eyes as he walks through the rubbled remains of Banora. He had lost track of everyone about ten minutes ago, leaving the group to venture off and try to find you. All he had seen since they landed was fire and a seemingly endless hoard of operatives from Shinra. No Sephiroth, and, more importantly, no you.

He ducks slightly underneath a hanging branch from a tree, heading out of the clearing and walking into an open field. His hands are shoved in his pockets, his body sore from being in motion for so long. A lump of black catches his attention, and he glances down and to the left.

'Just a body,' he thinks to himself tiredly before his eyes snap open in realization.

Roxas quickly jogs toward the body, only able to stare down in shock at Cloud's unconscious figure. He looks around the field, spotting no one else nearby – though there's a clear and distinct trail of blood leading towards the woods in the distance.

Figuring he can worry about that later, he kneels down, resting his weight between his knees and his feet as he scans Cloud's body. He's breathing, with a gaping wound to his torso. Blood is leaking out, drenching the already blood-soaked ground. His skin is even paler than usual, almost looking lifeless due to the dark gray skies above.

He quickly rips off his jacket, tearing off one of the sleeves as he presses the material to the wound. Cloud grimaces slightly at the action, his bright blue eyes slowly opening as Roxas does his best to stop the bleeding.

"Hey. You're okay," Roxas tells him, doing his best to sound comforting.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where's [Name]?" Cloud asks, his voice coming out raspy and gruff.

"I don't know," Roxas answers honestly with a small sigh. There goes one of his last chances of finding you easily. "Why?"

"Sephiroth, he –" Cloud trails off in a grimace, pushing Roxas' hands away from him as he takes over applying pressure to his side. "I barely got there in time – fought him off while Zack got her outta here."

"Okay," Roxas mutters, knowing if he had a heart, this is where it would wrench uncomfortably. Why weren't you back yet? "C'mon, let's get you to the others."

Roxas wraps an arm around Cloud's neck, carefully standing to his feet as he hoists him up beside him. It has to be excruciatingly painful, but he doesn't show it. The two of them start to slowly make their way through the village, towards the unofficial base camp on the other side of Banora.

"So... Did you win?" Roxas asks, glancing over at a chuckling Cloud.

"No way," he replies with a small smirk. "But it's okay. I got in some hits too."

Roxas smiles a bit, glancing up at the sky, which is still thick with smoke and ash. Cloud's body slumps slightly against his, his body growing weaker with each step. With a sigh Roxas wraps his free arm around Cloud, pulling him up a bit as he takes the lead, trying not to worry about just where the hell you disappeared to and whether or not you're okay.

[♥]

A loud snore causes you to snap to attention, your tired eyes blinking open as you're forced awake. You look up, groaning a bit when you realize Zack's still happily snoring away as you try (and fail) to sleep with your head resting in his lap. Even with the overwhelmingly loud noise of the helicopter – his snoring prevails.

You've been flying for what feels like forever, only managing to doze off here and there. It's impossible to get comfortable in the cramped seats, plus your mind is absolutely racing as you think of what you left behind in Banora.

"You're up!" a voice happily cheers in your ear.

You shift a bit, staring across the helicopter at a grinning Reno. His eyes look tired, but he somehow appears more awake than you. You try to sit up, but the stinging sensation ripping through your chest keeps you down.

"You guys look so comfy, I didn't wanna wake you," Reno continues, and you narrow your eyes at him in response.

"How in the world do I look comfy?" you quickly retort, and he starts to laugh.

"Fair point," he agrees, and at the mention of his last name Zack's eyes slowly open.

"What's going on?" he mumbles as he stretches his arms over his head, his voice slurred and rough. He starts to glance around, looking annoyed when he realizes he's still stuck on the helicopter. "Dude, land this thing already. I gotta piss."

"Ew," you grumble as Reno rolls his eyes.

"See, this is why you hang around Turks instead of SOLDIERs, [Name]. We're a bit classier, y'know?" Reno muses as Rude starts to maneuver the helicopter closer to the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you challenge me to a burping contest," Zack replies, shutting his eyes again as he rests the back of his head against the seat.

You sigh, staring down at the floor of the helicopter as you fight off another wave of exhaustion. Part of you is thrilled you're finally landing and can ask some questions, but another part of you just wants to keep lying down, regardless of the lack of leg room.

When you realize the ground is quickly approaching, you shut your eyes. Flying is bad enough on a Gummi ship, but when you're in a wide open space being co-piloted by Reno of all people – you don't exactly feel secure.

[♥]

It was more of a struggle hauling Cloud around than Roxas expected – he's heavier than he looks – but he manages to half-carry him all the way back to camp. Everyone's standing around in a lopsided circle as they talk amongst themselves, miraculously fairly unscathed. They all glance back upon hearing Roxas rustling around in the trees, worried looks flashing over their faces when they notice a pale Cloud in his arms.

"Oh my God, is he okay?!" Yuffie cries out as Leon hurries forward and grabs the barely-conscious guy.

"He will be," Roxas says, stretching his very sore arms for a moment. "He survived a run-in with Sephiroth."

"So, Sephiroth got away?" Genesis guesses, running a hand through his hair as he scans the village in the distance.

Despite his rather alert demeanor, everyone's walking on eggshells around him. With Angeal's mother dead, and Genesis' parents missing... it's a rather tense scene.

"Any sign of her? Or Zack, or Reno?" Sora asks, a tone of anxiety to his voice.

Roxas just shakes his head in response before they all glance to the right at Angeal's sudden presence, limping towards them from the row of houses below. He had been on his own since walking in on his mother's body, and everyone was more than happy to give him the space he needs. He looks like absolute death, however; pale, and covered in gashes and blood. It's clear he lost more than one fight during the night.

Genesis heads over to his friend, resting a hand on his back in a silent show of support. Angeal glances around, suddenly perking up a bit as he looks at the group.

"Is she not here?" he asks, realizing you're gone.

"Looks like it. She's disappeared, along with Zack and Reno," Riku replies.

"They're not in trouble, are they?" Xion adds as Angeal smacks his forehead.

"Damn it, that idiot. He's gonna get them killed," he mutters, pulling out his phone and punching in a few numbers.

"What's going on?" Axel asks, pushing himself to a full stand from his leaning position against a tree trunk.

Angeal holds the phone up to his ear, his head dropping a bit as his free hand covers his eyes, which are closed from sheer exhaustion.

"Damn it," he mumbles, glaring at his phone as it goes straight to Zack's voicemail. "C'mon," he adds, turning on his heel and marching towards the Gummi ship.

"Mind explaining what's happening?" Noctis speaks up as they all hesitantly follow him.

"We're going on a road trip," Genesis explains simply, exhaling loudly as his tired gaze falls one last time on a wooden windmill in the distance.

[♥]

The second the helicopter landed on a solid and flat stretch of land, Zack sprints out and runs towards a group of bushes in the distance. This leaves you alone with Reno and Rude, which is... interesting. Their dynamic was a strange combination of love and hate, even after spending so much time apart.

"So, you're the girl?" Rude asks in a deep voice, distracting you from your own thoughts as you turn to face him in your seat. "The one they're all looking for?"

"They?" you repeat with a slight tilt of your head.

"Shinra. The Organization. Everyone," he replies, almost sounding bored as he glances towards Reno.

"I guess," you agree with a shrug.

"Aw c'mon man, don't bring up that stuff," Reno complains, standing up and hunching over a bit as he crawls out of the cockpit and hops onto the ground below. "In our world, there's no prophecies. Right, [Name]?"

He glances back at you, a grin on his face that's so wide you can't help but smile and laugh in response.

"Nope. No prophecies," you repeat, following him out of the helicopter.

The second you're standing outside on solid ground, you stand up straight and stretch out your back and legs. You had only been stuck on board for a little over an hour, but it felt much longer. Plus it doesn't help that the cut over your chest still stings with each intake of breath.

"Why are you sticking your finger in your mouth?"

You glance back at Reno and Rude, immediately turning straight-faced when you realize Reno's finger is, indeed, in his mouth.

"I have a popcorn kernel in my tooth," he complains in a slight whine. "It's been stuck here for hours."

"Deal with it like an adult."

"Don't wanna. Can't you get it for me?"

"No, don't be disgusting."

"Jerk."

"Woo man, I feel so refreshed!" Zack exclaims as he saunters out of the brush in the distance, unknowingly saving you from the stupidest conversation you've witnessed in awhile.

"Disgusting," Reno chastises, causing you to laugh at the look of repulsion on his face.

"Whaaaatever. So – now what?" Zack asks, placing his hands on his hips as he stares down at you guys.

The three of you (you're assuming Rude is too, but who can tell with his sunglasses on) just deadpan at the grinning SOLDIER.

"Are you serious, Fair? I have Rude bring the helicopter to save your asses – and there's not a game plan?!" Reno snaps, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Not cool," Rude adds with a shake of his head.

"Hey, I just followed Angeal's orders and got her outta there. You guys decided to fly this thing for an hour to God knows where. I mean..."

Zack suddenly trails off, glancing around your surroundings with a frown, as if he remembered something. He starts to step away from the helicopter, spinning in a circle as a small smile slowly grows on his face.

"I think he's lost it," Rude comments dryly.

"Did he ever have it to begin with?" Reno retorts, and the two share a chuckle as you roll your eyes.

"What's going on?" you ask as Zack turns to you with a HUGE smile.

"What going on?" he repeats with a laugh, turning to face a small village in the distance with his arms up in the air in celebration. "We're in Gongaga!"

He's greeted with silence, so he glances over his shoulder at the three of you with an excited expression.

"What freaking kind of backwater name is that?" Reno snaps.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with backwater. Like Midgar's any better," Zack scoffs.

"It's your hometown," you realize with a smile, remembering him talk about this place ages ago.

And really, who could forget a name like that.

As soon as the word 'hometown' leaves your mouth, however, a feeling of panic suddenly shoots through you as reality comes crashing back down. Angeal's mom, the targeting of Banora...

"Zack," you speak up, walking towards him as he stares out at the village. "I don't think we should be here."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asks quickly as Reno and a begrudging Rude follow after you.

"Well, back in Banora... I saw, Angeal's mom... Sephiroth kind of, um..."

"Gillian?" Zack presses with a raise of his eyebrows. "She okay?"

You can feel frustrated tears welling up as you slowly shake your head, wiping away your eyes with your hands as Reno starts to rub your back reassuringly.

"N-No. She's... dead. But if Sephiroth killed her, then... your parents... What if we're walking into a death trap?" you mutter, staring down at the village below.

"If Gillian's dead, then I need to see my parents. The fuck, [Name]?" Zack mumbles, giving you a look before he walks back to the helicopter.

He reaches in, pulling out his sword and strapping it to his back.

"You guys stay here. I'll be back," he tells you, resting a hand on your shoulder as he stops in front of you. "Unless you wanna come with?"

"You should," Reno speaks up to your surprise. "Without our phones, no one should be wandering off alone. Shinra's everywhere."

"Are you guys gonna be okay alone up here though?" you ask, glancing between Reno and Rude.

"More than. We can handle ourselves," Reno tells you, ruffling your hair gently before leaning down to peck the top of your head.

"We're of more use up here anyway, so we can keep a look out for Sephiroth from a high vantage point," Rude adds in explanation.

"Alright," you agree with a nod, waving nervously before you start to follow Zack towards a winding path leading down to the village nestled in the foothills.

It's warm out for being so early in the morning, and the area is overall fairly barren. There's not much around besides some trees and hills. No wonder Zack always acts like a country boy 90% of the time – he really is from the middle of nowhere.

"Oh man, you're gonna love Gongaga," Zack practically giggles as he looks down at you. "Y'know, I haven't been back here in, like, 7 years. Maybe 8? It's barely changed though, even after it disappeared for so long when the darkness took over."

"What? You haven't seen your parents for that long?" you ask in surprise.

"Nope. When you work for Shinra, you can't leave."

"Then why'd you even join? No, don't say it," you interrupt yourself as a look you recognize all too well starts to grow on his face.

"To be a hero," he replies despite your protest, laughing a bit as you roll your eyes. "Ah, you're no fun. Who doesn't want to save the world, huh? Oh – shit, [Name], I'm sorry!" he quickly rambles as you suddenly frown.

"It's fine," you shrug, "I'm just not the hero type I guess."

You start to veer towards the right at a fork in the road, but a hand on your shoulder pulls you to the left instead. You glance up at him in confusion, only to realize that he's glaring behind you guys a bit.

"Mako reactor. Shinra property. Not safe to go near it, especially not now," he explains, and you nod in understanding. "If I know Shinra, our faces are already plastered all over Midgar on 'Wanted' posters."

"Welp, you might not be a hero, but at least you're a celebrity," you tease, breaking out in a grin as he chuckles lightly.

Glancing forward, your eyes widen a bit as you realize you're heading towards a row of small, circular homes at the end of the clearing you're walking through. They're made of brick, and don't look much bigger than your room at Disney Castle.

"Almost there," Zack tells you with a cheery grin.

"So I'm just waiting outside, right?" you guess as he comes to a stop in front of a brick home.

Zack laughs, adjusting his shirt slightly and messing with his hair, trying to flatten it down.

"Not on your life. Gotta warn you though, Ma's a little crazy. She's gonna harass you a bit, but she's harmless. Now, how do I look?"

He holds his hands out, and you smile a bit at the nervousness leaking through his cheerful demeanor.

"Very handsome," you agree, brushing some stray hairs from his face before you nod in approval.

He exhales a deep breath before turning towards the door, knocking once. He doesn't have to knock twice; the door swings open, revealing a short woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The second you see her smile, you know it's his mom.

"Hello, can I help... Oh my... you're HOME!" she cries out, throwing her arms around Zack as she starts to cry into his chest. "You've gotten so BIG!"

"Ah geez, mom!" Zack mumbles with a laugh, picking her up slightly as he hugs her back. "Stop, you're gonna make me cry too."

"Dear, what is..."

You glance inside the home from your awkward position as the third wheel, spotting a tall man with graying hair and sparking green eyes peering outside. The second he sees Zack, his face lights up like the rising sun. As the three start to chat and hug you subconsciously side-step away, feeling like you're crashing the most intimate gathering imaginable.

Zack notices you quickly scooting away, so he reaches over and grabs your arm, pulling you back beside him.

"Guys, this is –"

"Oh my gosh, I told you he'd get married!" Zack's mom gushes to his dad before the two of them share a loud laugh.

"Married?!" you squeak as Zack facepalms.

"Mom! Geez, I'm not married. Calm down, you're gonna scare her away," Zack warns his parents, shooing them, and you, inside.

He shuts the door behind him, a crackling fire lit in the hearth warming up the home. It's two stories with a cramped stairway in the corner, and it's surprisingly cozy inside.

"So, what's your name, sweetheart? I'll make you some tea," his mom coos, bustling towards the kitchen in the corner.

"I'm [Name], but I really can't impose like that," you tell her, shooting Zack a pleading look, who just shrugs in response.

"Nonsense. Four cups, coming up!" she announces, grabbing four mugs from the pantry before she pouring water into a pot.

"I'll... give her a hand," his father adds, glancing towards you for a moment before heading towards the kitchen.

Zack watches them with a wide smile, tears of joy clearly present in his eyes, before he looks down at you.

"I'm so glad they're safe," you tell him with a gentle squeeze of his wrist. "But... we can't stay, Zack. We need to head back."

He opens his mouth like he's about to argue before he collapses in a heavy sigh, his head falling slightly.

"I know," he agrees sadly, staring across the room at his parents.

"I'll go get Reno and Rude, okay? Enjoy some time with them."

"Really?" he asks, his face lighting up as his gaze snaps down to you. "Ugh, you're the best."

He pulls you into a hug, bending down to kiss your cheek and ruffle your hair slightly. Thankfully, his parents don't notice, saving you from a round of interrogations.

"Mom, Pop, [Name]'s gotta go," Zack calls out, and his mom shoots you a look of horror. "Well... we both do, we're in the middle of a mission. But I can't miss out on a cup of your infamous tea."

"Are you sure, darling?" his mom asks you with a worried look.

"Raincheck. I'll be back to visit, I promise," you tell her with a smile.

She walks towards you, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. Suddenly you understand where Zack gets it. She releases you, only for his father to do the same.

"Be safe out there," his father tells you, a hand lingering on your shoulder. "It's a dangerous world."

The look of pity on their faces makes you want to get out of there even faster. Being around such normal people is only setting your anxiety on overdrive. You force a smile and nod.

"Will do. It's great meeting you guys. You raised an amazing son," you tell them, smiling at a beaming Zack before you head outside, shutting the door behind you.

With a sigh you start to head back towards Reno and Rude, running a hand down the side of your face as you try to calm your racing heart. Now that you met Zack's parents, how could you leave them here without protection? Would Sephiroth track them down too? And what about Genesis - were his parents safe?

Dropping your hand you glance up, stopping abruptly when you spot none other than Terra standing in front of you. He's swaying slightly, unsteady on his feet as he watches you.

"Terra?" you blurt out, staring at him like he's grown two heads.

He takes a wavering step towards you, and as he gets closer you can finally see him up close in the pale morning light. His eyes aren't their usual blue; they're an amber gold, with a circle of red around the pupils.

"You're not Terra," you realize, taking a step back.

"I am, and I'm not," not-Terra tells you, his voice coming out a hoarse whisper as he takes a step towards you. "Unfortunately, he's not quite ready yet. He's shown more resilience than I expected."

You take another unsure step back, your eyes darting to Zack's house, before you look forward again. Not-Terra is now standing right in front of you, his face mere inches from yours as he watches your every move.

"Get away from me," you snap, shuffling backwards and away from him. "I don't know who you are, but you need to stay away from me."

"Tough talk. Can you back it up?"

Before you can speak, not-Terra lunges towards you, and you side step out of the way as you shoot a stream of ice at him. They bounce off his frame, as a twisted smile grows on his face. He ungracefully springs towards you, placing a hand over your mouth as he roughly shoves you against the exterior of the nearest house. His much larger body is towering over yours, caging you in.

"Your attacks don't work against me in this form, [Name]."

You can only watch him, your mouth covered and body twisted awkwardly under his. A sense of confused awe has taken over your mind at being so close to someone you recognize as a friend, yet clearly isn't. His face is Terra's, but his eyes are... familiar, in a different way.

"It's almost unfortunate your friend has to die so soon. However, due to your little episode, my body has started to fracture earlier than expected."

Your eyes widen, heart racing even more if that's possible.

"Those scars you left on my face won't heal. My powers are diminished. Your actions are the cause of your friend's death – because of your naïve, selfish desire to escape your fate."

And then, it all clicks.

"Xemnas?!" you exclaim, your voice slightly muffled by his hand as you try to push Terra's body off of you.

"Finally got it, do you?" he asks, Terra's face twisted into a malicious grin that makes him unrecognizable.

With all the strength you can manage, you give a rough shove, just enough that he stumbles backwards and releases you. You don't look back; instead, you run as fast as you can, practically tripping over your feet as you do so. Just as Zack's house reaches your view, Terra-Xemnas appears in front of you, blocking your path.

"There's nowhere to run. Now come with me," Terra-Xemnas drawls, eyebrows slowly rising as he speaks.

"No," you snap, taking a step back from the man. "You might as well kill me now, because I'm not leaving here with you."

"That can be arranged."

An arm darts out, fingers tightly constricting around your neck as you're pulled against him. Your breath is labored as you struggle to fully inhale and exhale. There's a murderous look to his amber eyes that only makes you panic more, as your mind grows fuzzy. His fingers are digging into your neck painfully as he watches you with pure hate.

"You killed one of my best men. Do you know that?" Terra-Xemnas asks, lifting you up in the air as your hands claw against his arm. "And then you disappeared for hours with my secret weapon, no doubt trying to lure him away from what lies in his future. The liability you are posing to my operation is immeasurable."

His grip tightens, and tears spring up to your eyes as your hands drop from his arm. The fight is leaving you, along with your breath.

"So now – since I'm forced to do this the hard way – you'll come with me. For good this time," he finishes as your eyes flutter closed, your body growing limp.

A strained gasp leaves his mouth before you're released and fall down to the ground. You barely even feel the impact, instead distracted by the sudden, cool air entering your lungs. You cough a bit as you lie down on the ground and try to catch a full breath. Something thuds next to you, and you glance over only to see Terra-Xemnas lying beside you, lifeless. Blood is pouring from his torso, and you quickly push yourself up and scoot away to avoid the liquid. Someone grabs you by the arm, pulling you up and to your feet. You glance back in surprise, spotting Reno with a look of concern on his face.

"You ok?" he asks.

You nod once as he releases you, still slightly unsteady on your feet as you raise a hand to your neck. The skin is incredibly sensitive, bruised most likely.

"Why was Terra attacking you anyway?" you hear Zack ask, and you glance up.

He's standing over Terra-Xemnas' body, the tip of his bloodied sword resting in the dirt beneath his feet.

"Oh my God, did you stab him?" you blurt out, staring down at Terra-Xemnas' bleeding middle.

"Never seen someone mad that I saved their life before," Zack retorts dryly, cleaning off his sword on his pants.

"No, I..." You trail off in a sigh, walking over to him and giving him a quick hug, which he hesitantly returns with his free arm. "You're right. Thank you. I owe you one."

"Damn straight," he agrees with a smile as you let go of him.

"Now mind telling us who this is?" Reno asks, nudging Terra-Xemnas' leg.

"It's Terra," you reply simply as you kneel down next to his body and peer down at his wound. "Xemnas was using his body as, like, a vessel or something. I don't know..."

Just then, a light groan escapes Terra-Xemnas' lips. A sense of panic runs through you, until his eyes open and you're greeted by bright blue.

"[Name]?" Terra mutters before grimacing in pain and resting a hand on his torso. "Ow. What the hell happened to me? Did someone stab me?!"

You breathe out a sigh of relief before you wrap your arms around him in a tight embrace, unable to stop a smile from growing on your face despite the pain running through your neck and airwaves.

"You're back," you mumble, more to yourself than him.

As you feel his hand gently pat your back, you push aside all questions spinning through your mind and instead focus on a rare victory.


	39. A Sense Of Comfort (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news: Vanitas is back
> 
> The bad news: You guys are gonna KILL ME for how I end this chapter xD
> 
> Part 2 will be all results. I'll post it sometime this weekend (still need to write 3 of them -_-) ♥

It took everything in you to pull away from Terra, who felt oddly like a safety blanket after spending so much time searching for him. You still have so many questions, but those don't matter right now. For the first time since finding Aqua, your guilt is at least somewhat lessened.

After a few moments however, when you remember he's just been stabbed, you reluctantly pull back and sit down next to him as he grabs his stomach with a grimace and lies down.

"Seriously, who stabbed me?" Terra asks, an arm draped over his eyes as he rests his head against the dirt.

You and Reno glance up straight-faced at Zack, who's still cleaning off his sword, clearly not paying attention to the conversation.

"Mr. First Class did," Reno finally explains, and Terra's blue eyes snap open and glare up at Zack, who's whistling quietly to himself.

"Why?!" Terra snaps as you gently pull up his shirt to get a better look at the stab wound.

It's clean through his torso, from his back to his front. Dark-red blood is oozing out, coating your fingers as you examine the injury.

"Why what?" Zack asks, his eyes darting down to a very angry Terra.

"Why'd you stab me!" Terra exclaims, losing his patience.

"Oh. You were trying to kill [Name]," Zack replies matter-of-factly, strapping his now-clean sword to its resting place on his back. "Nothing personal, man," he adds as Terra's glare softens into a look of confusion.

"I attacked you?" Terra asks, looking over at you as you rip off one of the sleeves of your long-sleeved shirt.

You pause before pressing the material against his skin, frowning at he hisses in pain.

"Kind of. It wasn't really you though. It was Xemnas, he was possessing you or something," you tell him, pressing a hand against his forehead in a feeble attempt to give him some comfort from the pain coursing through his body.

"So I did that to you?" Terra guesses, nodding towards your neck.

You can only assume that means it's already bruised from Xemnas' attack.

"Don't worry about it, Terr," you quickly respond, forcing a smile before you pull back the material of your shirt. It's absolutely drenched in blood already.

You stand up, glancing towards Zack, who's closest to you.

"We need to get him medical attention," you say quietly, glancing at Reno as he walks towards the two of you.

"What about you?" Zack asks, his fingers brushing against your neck.

"Low priority. I'm fine, thanks to you," you reply with a shrug and a smile.

"He doesn't look good," Reno agrees, his gaze locked on Terra.

"Yeah, yeah, I can take the hint. C'mon," Zack mutters, leaning down and grabbing Terra under the arms.

He pulls him up, and Terra stumbles a bit as Zack holds him against him before he starts to lead him away.

"What about your parents?" you ask as you and Reno follow the two of them.

"Already said bye," Zack responds, his voice eerily unemotional.

You glance over at Reno, who merely shrugs before he wraps an arm around your shoulders as you lean against him.

"Y'know, it's funny. Everyone makes fun of Axel and I for looking so similar, but no one talks about how these two look like twins," Reno tells you, pointing between Zack and Terra.

"Do not," they both reply simultaneous before glancing over at each other with glares plastered on their faces.

"Oh my God, they do," you realize with a small laugh.

Terra merely rolls his eyes as Zack starts to grumble to himself, Reno's smirk only growing at their sudden bad moods.

Mission accomplished.

[♥]

[Na-x-me]'s days are usually pretty uneventful.

She wakes up between 6 and 7 in the morning before enjoying a long shower.

She eats a hearty breakfast prepared by the Nobody chefs – who, fun fact, are surprisingly adept at cooking.

Then, for anywhere from six to ten hours a day, she locks herself into a room in the basement and trains. Some days it's with magic, others it's with weapons such as knives, swords, even guns. Even though she trains alone, she's grown rather skilled at combat, rivaling a veteran Organization member at this point.

She won't lose again.

After today's training session she opens the heavy metal door, struggling a bit to hold it open as she sulks through and into the hallway. At the same time she walks out, the door of the room next to her opens. She perks up a bit when she spots a tuft of black hair.

"Hey!" [Na-x-me] greets, skipping a bit as she moves towards Vanitas.

Vanitas pauses, his hand resting on the door before he lets his arm fall down to his side as he looks over his shoulder at the grinning Nobody. It's funny sometimes to him, just how alike the two of you look up close – yet he feels nothing but antipathy when he sees her, while your presence makes him feel like an idiot in the best way. It's like night and day.

"What do you want?" he asks as she skids to a stop in front of him.

"Whatchya doing?" she asks, peering over his shoulder as the door slowly shuts behind him. Just before the door slams shut, she's able to make out scorch marks on the wall and smoldering flames all around the room. "Did you set the room on freaking fire?!"

"It's just training, don't worry about it," Vanitas scoffs, rolling his eyes a bit as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"What are you training for?" [Na-x-me] presses, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"The Olympics."

"Hey, don't mock me!" [Na-x-me] snaps as she glares at the now-smirking male. "I know you're up to something. You never train."

"Sometimes I do. Why do you care anyway?" Vanitas retorts. "What I do isn't really your business."

"Because..." [Na-x-me] trails off in a sigh, running a hand through her hair as she stares at the stark-white wall behind his head, collecting her long bottled-up thoughts. "I cared about your replica, okay? We were close. And now it's like I have him back, but you want nothing to do with me. I miss him, and you."

Her dark blue eyes meet his widened golden ones as he watches her, for once stunned into silence. There's a rare sight flashing over her face: vulnerability. Before he can even respond – not that he knows what to say – another door in the hallway opens up, with Zexion and Marluxia walking through. The second they see the two already standing there, they exchange amused looks.

"What are you two doing here?" [Na-x-me] asks accusatorially.

"Presumably, the same thing you are. Training," Zexion replies cooly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Marluxia adds, his lips curling up into a sly smirk, reveling in their annoyance. "We're heading upstairs now anyway. Did you not hear what happened?"

"Nope, and don't care," Vanitas speaks up, waving a hand dismissively in the air as he brushes past [Na-x-me] and moves towards the staircase.

"You don't care that Terra managed to slip out of our grasps?" Marluxia calls out after him.

Vanitas pauses, his feet faltering a bit as he stares blankly ahead.

"No," he finally responds, shifting his head so he's partially looking over his shoulder, his gaze on the ground. "That's not my problem."

"Guess that means you don't care that he escaped thanks to your Somebody," Marluxia continues, his meddling gaze turning to [Na-x-me].

Her eyes immediately widen in surprise before they roll in exasperation.

"Should've guessed," she mutters with a sigh. "Is Xemmy okay?"

"Stabbed and homicidal," Zexion responds.

"What happened to [Name]?" Vanitas speaks up.

The three Nobodies glance over at him, more shocked that he's actually listening to their conversation than they are at Terra's escape.

"Dunno," Marluxia slowly replies with a shrug.

"Why can't she get stabbed instead?" [Na-x-me] adds bitterly with a defeated groan, dropping her head slightly.

The sound of heavy footsteps ring through the hall as Vanitas again picks up his march towards the staircase, leaving the three to watch him with varying emotions ranging on their faces from confusion to delight.

"My oh my, I wonder where he's headed," Marluxia muses, his hands clasped in front of his chest as he leans ever so slightly towards [Na-x-me].

"What are you getting at, weirdo?" [Na-x-me] snaps, shoving the beaming pink-haired male away from her.

"Not very nice for someone we're trying to help," Zexion scolds, shaking his head a bit as she glares up at him.

"God, you guys are annoying," she mutters, running a hand down the side of her face.

"And you're oblivious," Marluxia retorts before nodding towards Vanitas just as his figure vanishes in the shadows of the staircase.

"No wonder everyone prefers your Somebody," Zexion adds with a smirk.

"Hey!" [Na-x-me] objects to the insult, shooting the two a dirty look. "What are you trying to say? I don't care about those pathetic guys she hangs around with."

"Mm, so you say," Marluxia laughs. "Shall we take a walk down memory lane?"

"First it was Roxas," Zexion states, absentmindedly reaching out and playing with the ends of [Na-x-me]'s hair. "He fell in love with her the second he saw her. Disgusting, isn't it?"

"Very," Marluxia agrees with a serious nod of his head. "Then, it was Axel. That took longer, but eventually he fell under the same spell as Roxas. Maybe he just couldn't let his friend have all the fun, he's always been rather competitive and petty," he adds as an afterthought, chuckling lightly as [Na-x-me]'s eyes narrow.

"But this time it's more personal, isn't it?" Zexion asks Marluxia before the men start to laugh. "Poor little [Na-x-me], losing the only person she's ever remotely cared about. Not that we can blame him, [Name] is a very pretty girl who actually has a heart to give. And even monsters can fall prey to beauty."

"One could call this a Shakespearean tragedy, couldn't they?" Marluxia agrees before he pats the Nobody's head. Her distrusting eyes dart up to his. "Do you understand what we're saying yet?"

"Yes. I now understand that you're both equally stupid and insane," [Na-x-me] replies dryly, brushing Zexion's hand off of her. "Congrats."

"Some prefer to live in denial rather than face reality," Zexion says with a sigh, shaking his head a bit.

"We tried to warn you," Marluxia adds as [Na-x-me] shoots them both a dirty look before turning on her heel and storming off.

"Fuck off. You're just trying to manipulate me," she calls out to them, her fists clenched in anger.

"How long do you give it?" Marluxia asks quietly, once she's out of earshot.

"Until she snaps and kills her Somebody? A week, tops."

"Excellent. It's about time this war got started."

The two start to chuckle quietly to themselves as [Na-x-me]'s face falls, a frown pulling at her lips as their words play on repeat in her mind.

If she had a heart, this is where it would shatter.

But she doesn't.

Instead, she feels nothing but blind rage.

[♥]

With the sun shining overhead and little-to-no protection in the form of trees or any type of shade, it's a hot walk back to the top of the cliff. It's also fairly silent, not that you care all that much. Your thoughts are swimming from your encounter with Xemnas, reunion with Terra, and that itching thought in the back of your head at the word associated with Terra in the folder Vanitas gave you: vessel.

As you get closer to the opening of the clearing, you can see a rather large object at the top of the cliff. It's impossible to make out what it is from this distance, so you push it to the back of your mind as you continue on your trek.

The brush suddenly opens at the end of the path, and you instantly break out in a small smile when you spot the Gummi Ship there, with a very unamused Angeal loitering around outside.

"Angeal!" you exclaim, darting between Reno and Zack as you jog towards him, throwing your arms around him in a hug. "Are you okay??"

You hadn't seen him since he had discovered his mother, and obviously he's seen better days. From just a brief glance you're able to see an indescribable pain in his usually serene blue eyes, as well as gashes, bruises, and smudges of blood on his skin. His hand gently pats your back, like a comforting father's.

"I'm fine," Angeal mutters, glancing behind you as Reno and Zack, still dragging Terra along with him, head towards the two of you.

"I'm so sorry, I –"

A gloved hand rises to your mouth, gently quieting you as Angeal shoots you an amused look.

"I'll be fine the less we dwell on this. My responsibility still lies with assisting you. Now... what's that?"

His fingers reach out, brushing against what you can assume are the bruises on your neck. Your hand flies up, covering your skin as you avoid his piercing gaze.

"I-It was Xemnas... but Zack saved me so we're all okay and nothing happened and look, Terra's back!" you quickly blurt out as Angeal rounds on a chuckling Zack.

"Yeah, what she said. I saved her, bud!" Zack agrees, giving Angeal a thumbs-up and an exaggerated smile as he manages to hold onto Terra with his other arm.

Angeal just stares at his protégé for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes, turning to you with a frown.

"Get on the ship," Angeal tells you, nodding over his shoulder.

You glance towards the ship for a moment before looking back at the three guys.

"We'll join you on board," Reno adds with a grin as Zack moves a limp Terra towards you with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Take him with you, yeah?" Zack asks with a tick of his eyebrows.

You nod slowly, releasing your neck as you gently grab Terra around the waist and let him lean on you. The sudden weight makes you stumble a bit, but you manage to hold him up straight as you make your way to the ship's entrance. Reno moves to quickly follow you, but he's pulled back by a furious Angeal. You can hear Angeal start to tear into them for leaving without giving any kind of a heads-up and letting you get hurt, causing you to chuckle a bit to yourself as you help Terra up the stairs and on board.

"[Name]! It's – whoa is that Terra?!" Sora interrupts himself, eyes wide in shock when he realizes just who you're dragging along behind you.

"Surprise!" you greet with a laugh, breathing out in relief when Axel comes over and grabs Terra, freeing your very sore arms.

"Where'd you find him?" Noctis asks, watching the brunet with a confused look as Axel leads Terra towards a room tucked away in the back.

"Um..." you hum, not quite sure how to explain it. "Here, actually. He was being controlled by Xemnas."

"Well that's weird," Leon speaks up, crossing his arms over his chest as you start to look around the cabin.

"Hey, where's Riku and Cloud?" you ask when you realize they're not around.

Everyone exchanges looks, as if they don't want to respond. Luckily, Yuffie has no qualms about stepping up to the plate.

"They're in the back. Riku's trying to keep him stable until we get back to the castle. He lost a lot of blood," she tells you, a sad look on her face as she stares up at you from her seat.

You're about to ask what she means, but you don't have to. You know Cloud got hurt trying to protect you, and your sudden good mood at the reunion is dashed.

"Can I see him?" you ask quietly, your heart lurching uncomfortably in your chest.

"Maybe in a bit," Xion replies with a small smile.

You nod numbly, swallowing roughly as you spot Genesis seated away from your group, staring out the window. Wordlessly, you move towards him, sliding into the seat beside him.

"You okay?" you ask, noticing the somber look on his face.

He glances down at you, his blue eyes almost glassy like he's in a trance. Almost immediately, you can guess something bad happened.

"Yes. Just thinking," he responds, smiling a bit as you lean your head on his arm.

"Are your parents alright, Gen?" you press.

With what happened to Angeal's mother, you know there's a real risk Genesis' parents were in harm's way. And, knowing Genesis, he'd never divulge anything without some light prodding. A hand suddenly rests on the top of your head, his fingers gently running through your hair. It's surprisingly therapeutic.

"They're in a better place. No need for apologies or sympathy, [Name]," he swiftly adds as you snap your head up and glance up at him worriedly. "The time to mourn them will come once this is all over. Or else, they died for nothing. Please... don't make me discuss it now."

You can't help but wonder how he's so calm and collected, but then you remember he's Shinra to the core, more so than Zack or even Angeal. A professional until the end, with no time for emotions to cloud his judgment.

You rest a hand on his chest, leaning up to press your lips to his cheek before you curl up in his chest, trying to offer whatever comfort you can. His head rests atop yours, going back to staring out the window as Sora hops into the driver's seat.

"Disney Castle, here we come!" Sora calls out excitedly before flipping on the controls to the ship.

"Hey, where's Rude?" you ask as Reno and Zack slump into the seats across from yours and Gen's.

"Headed back to Midgar. He's still employed with the Turks," Reno replies, a hint of grief to his voice as he and Zack silently judge your closeness with Genesis.

You ignore it, again resting your head on Genesis' chest as the ship takes off into the sky. You felt bad not saying bye to Rude since he helped to get you away from Sephiroth, but on the totem pole of your problems, not saying bye to Rude is pretty much last.

You're not sure how long you sit there in silence, enjoying listening to the rhythmic beat of Genesis' heart. No one on the ship is talking, everyone seemingly deep in thought. Axel had dropped off Terra in the back room with Riku, and you're dying to sneak in and see what's going on. But there's no point – Riku would kick you out without a moment's hesitation.

After about an hour, a hand claps on your shoulder. You glance back, spotting Angeal standing there staring down at you.

"You can go see him now, if you want."

You immediately sit up straight, peering around the seat to look behind you. Riku's standing by the back door waving you over. You turn back to Genesis, who nods.

"Go. I'll be fine," he tells you, holding up his arm to free you.

"Thanks," you murmur, giving him a warm smile before you stand up, patting Angeal's arm as you walk past him and head towards Riku. He's standing in front of a shut metal door, looking tired to the bone. "How is he?" you ask, glancing towards the door for a moment.

"He's looked better," Riku responds simply, reaching past you to open the door. "Glad you're back," he adds, actually smiling as he gently nudges you inside.

"Aw, did Riku miss me?" you tease, shooting him a coy smirk before you dart inside the room.

You can hear Riku chuckle a bit before the door shuts. You've never been in this room before, you realize as you glance around. It's surprisingly spacious, basic supplies such as potions, weapons, and ammo scattered about. Stolen goods from Shinra, no doubt. A few beds are lined against the wall, mostly unoccupied. Terra's lying in the bed closest to the door, his eyes shut as he sleeps. Sheets are covering his body, but you're sure he's been bandaged up and at least somewhat healed.

Next to him is Cloud, and it feels like someone's reached into your chest and twisted your heart when you realize just how pale he is. Even fast asleep, the pain is evidence on his face. Thankfully, blankets are also covering his body, so all you can see are the scratches and smeared blood on his face and neck.

Feeling numb, you take a seat at the foot of his bed and gingerly peel back the blankets. The air in the room feels like it thins when you spot a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his middle as well as a huge gash across his chest. As gently as you can, you grab his hand that's closest to you in both of yours, frowning at just how cold and clammy his skin is, before you release a defeated sigh and drop your head.

"I'm sorry, Cloud..."

"Why?"

You snap your head up, your wide eyes meeting Cloud's narrowed ones. He looks drugged up and barely conscious, but he's awake, probably due to your sudden presence.

"Why?! Look at you! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," you mutter, feeling tears well up in your eyes as you stare down at the battered boy before you.

He chuckles, closing his eyes.

"Always the drama queen," he teases. "I'll be fine. It looks worse than it is."

You silently watch him before you shift your body and lie down next to him, careful not to touch his torso as you rest your head beside his on the pillow. His eyes open once again, a small smile growing as he watches you.

"You saved my life, Cloud. You know that, right?" you tell him in a near whisper.

He nods slowly.

"I know. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

You smile, rubbing your thumb down the outside of his hand as you bury your head into the pillow and close your eyes.

"I'd say 'me too,' but something tells me you wouldn't let me save you," you finally say.

"Nope. That's my job," he replies, and you can feel the bed shift as he moves his body slightly to be closer to yours. "Next time we see him, I'm gonna kill him."

Your eyes open, staring at the blond with a look of worry. But his bright blue eyes are already shut again, his head lolling to the side as he stifles a yawn.

"Wake me up when we land, [Name]."

The bed is cramped, and you're in emotional hell between the loss of Angeal's mom and Genesis' parents, Sephiroth's attack, Cloud's injuries, Xemnas, Terra... but even that's not enough to keep you awake. The feeling of Cloud's breath gently flowing through your hair and the sound of his light snoring is enough to send you into dreamland in less than five minutes.

[♥]

A hand rests on your shoulder before you're gently shook, waking you up with a small groan as you instinctively push the hand off of you. You hear a chuckle and your eyes open to see Leon standing over you.

"Five more minutes," you complain, shutting your eyes and rolling over.

Unfortunately, you forgot you're on a small bed, and when you roll over you end up falling flat on the floor with a shriek.

"Saw that one coming," you hear Axel say with a laugh, and you groan as you push yourself onto your knees.

"Thanks for warning me," you tell him, stretching your arms over your head for a moment you stand up fully.

"Gotta wake you up somehow," Leon replies with a smirk. "We're here, so it's time to leave anyway."

"Fast trip," Terra comments from his propped up position in his bed.

"How are you guys feeling?" you ask, glancing between Cloud and Terra.

"Confused. Since when is Terra back?" Cloud asks, thumbing over at the now frowning brunet.

"A few hours now," Axel answers, glancing towards the door as two wheelchairs are rolled into the room by Sora and Roxas. "Seriously, guys? Wheelchairs?"

"What, you wanna carry around two guys with stab wounds?" Roxas retorts wryly as he starts to help Terra in a chair.

"He has a point," Leon agrees as he and Sora assist Cloud into his own chair.

"Whatever. Coming, [Name]?" Axel asks, looking over at you as he starts to leave the room.

"Actually, I was gonna offer to take Terra to see Aqua?" you reply, almost more a question than a statement. "Assuming you want to see her," you quickly add to Terra.

He eagerly nods, and with a smile you take hold of the handles of his wheelchair and start to lead him out of the room and off the ship. A small ramp has been brought out, and you carefully slide him down and start to walk away when you realize everyone's standing around Donald, Goofy, and Mickey.

"Welcome," Mickey greets with a wide smile as Terra stares up at him. "It's been a long time, Terra."

"Yeah, it has. How're you, Your Majesty?"

"Just fine, just fine," Mickey replies, glancing momentarily towards Roxas, Sora, Axel, Leon, and Cloud as they approach. "I know this has been a hard 24 hours, especially for some of you. Please try and get some rest, we'll send some dinner to your rooms once you're all settled. And those in need of medical attention will be treated by healers sometime tonight."

"Enjoy your evening. In two days, we're departing to rescue Ventus," Donald adds with a severe nod.

"Ven," Terra swiftly corrects, clearing his throat as everyone stares at him. "Uh... Where is he, anyway?"

"I'll fill him in," you speak up with a small smile before anyone else can say anything.

"Good. Now get to resting," Goofy orders, saluting the group before the three of them depart the hangar.

Everyone slowly follows them, talking amongst themselves until it's just you and Terra left.

"So, where's Aqua? Why isn't she here? Or Ven?" Terra presses as you start to push him out of the hangar and into the outdoor garden.

Clearly this plan wasn't fully thought through. You didn't want to be the one to tell him that because you failed to stop Professor Hojo and Vexen, your friends are unconscious and/or missing. With a sigh, you start to explain everything. How they were kidnapped, how you were trapped on Alternate Island (he particularly enjoyed that [Na-x-me] was your evil twin – "The most cliché girl I've ever met" is what you were called), finding Aqua in Andy's House, Vanitas offering his assistance...

"... **_Vanitas_**?" Terra repeats for what must be the twentieth time, an eyebrow raised as he glances back at you.

"I'm not making it up," you tell him with a laugh.

"The Vanitas I know is a homicidal maniac who lives off the suffering of others," Terra responds.

"This one isn't so different," you mutter to yourself with a roll of your eyes. "But... I dunno. He's helping, for now. Even gave me some information. Hey, Terr, does this ring a bell?"

"Hm?"

"Well, in this folder he gave me, you were referred to as Xemnas' vessel. What does that mean?" you ask as you take a right down the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

He doesn't respond, and you peer around him a bit to see he's staring straight ahead, devoid of any emotion.

"Terr?" you repeat, and he blinks once before his gaze darts up to you.

"I... dunno. I mean, no. But for some reason, it sounds familiar..."

He trails off into a frown as you come to a stop, reaching out and opening the door you're standing in front of. The room looks just like yours (but it's a little less cluttered), and lying down in the bed is Aqua. Her eyes are shut, and her short blue hair is fanned out gracefully on the pillow. A small smile is on her face, and you hope she's only dreaming of positive and fun thoughts.

"Aqua..." Terra murmurs, his eyes wide as you lead him into the room and stop him beside her bed. He reaches out and grabs her hand in his, unable to tear his eyes from her sleeping figure. "How can we wake her up?"

"I wish I knew. We've just been making her comfortable," you respond, smiling a bit as he rests her hand against his cheek. "Want me to leave you here?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving her," Terra tells you, finally looking up at you for a moment. "Thank you, [Name]. Really."

"For what?" you ask with a laugh of disbelief. "I haven't done anything. Zack technically brought you back."

"True. But I know you're going to wake her up, and save Ven. And finally bring us peace," he explains, a warm smile growing on his face.

"Talk about cliché," you tease, patting his shoulder and giving Aqua one last parting glance before you head towards the door. "I'll send the healers and your dinner here."

"Thanks," Terra replies dismissively, and you smile as you watch him reach out and slide a finger down her cheek.

Once the door is shut behind you and you're once again alone with your thoughts, you drop your head a bit. The smile is gone from your face, a wave of exhaustion hitting you as you shuffle towards your own room, ready to sleep for at least a day.

**> > MEANWHILE >>**

Almost as soon as Vanitas heads into the stairway leading from the basement he summons a portal and saunters through it. Wisps of darkness surround him, pulling him from the castle and into a chasm of nothingness. In only a few seconds an opening appears and he walks through, into your room. He immediately deadpans when he realizes just how untidy the room is. Clothes are strewn everywhere, with a wet towel hanging off your dresser and your bed a messy entanglement of sheets.

"Jesus, she's hopeless," he mutters to himself with a sigh, picking up one of your shirts from the ground.

The blank expression on his face shifts slightly into a faint hint of a smile when he realizes it's the shirt you were wearing the last time he saw you.

Suddenly realizing how pathetic he's acting, he drops the shirt to the ground like it burned him.

Just then the door opens, and he glances over his shoulder as you stand in the doorway, staring at him with a look of surprise.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" you ask, glancing around your mess of a room with an internal grimace.

"Waiting for you," Vanitas responds, watching as you shut the door and start to pick up some of your clothes from the ground, shoving them into a dirty laundry hamper just outside the bathroom. "Seriously, how many clothes do you own?" he adds as you scoop up another pile of shirts.

"Most of these are Yuffie's," you point out before dropping the last bunch in the hamper. "All my stuff is still at Shinra, meaning it was all destroyed. I don't really own anything right now."

"Tragic."

"Yeah, actually," you agree haughtily. "So is this another round of insulting me, or is there another reason why you're here?"

"Sorry," Vanitas actually apologizes, though he doesn't sound like he means it. He leans a shoulder against your dresser, picking up the towel hanging from it and tossing it on the ground, to your obvious annoyance. "Anyway, I heard about Terra. Congrats."

"Oh," you respond, scratching the back of your head as you glance out your window for a moment. The moon is shining brightly above, stars twinkling in the distance. It's a lovely sight. "Yeah. He's actually awake and talking."

"So, what happened?" Vanitas presses, and your eyebrows rise a bit.

"You don't know already?" you ask, and he shakes his head.

"No. I came here after I heard that Terra got away and Xemnas was stabbed."

You can only blink for a few moments in response, your eyes locked with his. As much as you might want to, you can't bring yourself to look away. Not when you caught him caring.

"You came here to see me after finding out?" you realize, resting a hand over your chest as a goofy smile grows on your face. You take a step towards him, reveling in the equally awkward and irritated look he's sporting. "Aw. You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"Yeah, since if you die, I die," he scoffs, breaking eye contact with you and staring up at the ceiling.

You come to a stop in front of him, biting back a smile as he continues to avoid your gaze. You don't believe him for a second, but if you push it too much, you know he'll lash out. Sometimes it's like dealing with a toddler. Or, more appropriately, a wild animal.

"Alright. Well, I'm fine, Van. No need to be worried," you tell him, laughing when his golden eyes flit down to you, narrowed in a glare.

Vanitas opens his mouth to speak, most likely to argue, when his gaze lowers to your neck.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to your throat.

Your hand flies up, covering your neck as you hurry towards the bathroom. Once you're in front of the mirror you lower your hand, leaning over the sink and staring at your reflection. Five bruises wrap around your throat, clearly visible. They look more painful than they actually are. You move your head, frowning as you continue to study the bruises. At least it's not permanent.

Feeling someone's presence behind you, you glance up in the mirror, watching as Vanitas walks towards you. He's still staring down at your neck, void of emotion.

"It's just a bruise," you speak up, turning around to face him. "Nothing serious."

"What's it from?" he asks, eyes finally meeting yours.

"Terra. Controlled by Xemnas," you explain, playing with your fingers a bit as you try to push back all thoughts about how weird it is to be standing so casually in your bathroom with Vanitas of all people. "I'm glad you're here though. I wanted to ask if that's what the word 'vessel' means, in that folder you gave me? Xemnas is going to... possess Terra?"

"Essentially. That's actually why I came here," Vanitas tells you with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "You shouldn't be alone with him, [Name]. Their connection was broken, but not severed. Xemnas can pop back in whenever he wants."

"But..." you trail off, glancing over his shoulder at the wall as you digest what he said. "I was just with him for hours, and he seemed fine?"

"Xemnas doesn't have the strength right now to control Terra, but he will. Soon. Did you guys seriously stab him?" Vanitas adds, smiling a bit towards the end of his sentence as you start to laugh lightly.

"I didn't stab him!" you clarify.

"Trust me, I never thought you were the one who did."

You glare at him as he chuckles, running a hand through his hair as he stares at his own reflection, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Whatever. I didn't have a weapon on me and my magic wasn't working," you mutter, leaning your lower back against the corner of the sink. "So, what do I do if he comes back?"

"Stabbing him seems to be an effective counterattack."

"I'm being serious, jackass," you grumble through grit teeth.

"So am I," he quickly argues, arms crossed over his chest as he glares down at you. "I know as much as you do – not much."

"Then why do I keep you around?" you ask with a huffing sigh.

"My glowing personality," he retorts with a teasing grin, and you fake laugh in response. "Whatever. I could say the same to you, always getting in trouble and leaving messes behind. Also your general obnoxiousness."

"Oh, shut up. You love me," you chastise, pushing yourself to a fully standing position and brushing past him into the bedroom.

"Uh huh," he replies disbelievingly as he follows you.

You pause by your window, staring outside as you admire the stars above. Your hair is down, slightly messy and in need of a good brush. Your clothes are dirty and torn, covered with speckles of what he strongly suspects is blood. To put it bluntly, you look a hot mess. And yet... he can't stop himself from walking towards you, filled with an overwhelming desire to just be near you.

Once he's standing behind you he rests a hand on your shoulder, feeling the sloping curve of your arm and back under his fingers. You don't flinch at his touch, as you would have weeks ago; now you accept it without question. The thought makes his heart race uncomfortably.

Damn it, you're really making him go soft, he realizes with a pained sigh.

"I gotta go, [Name]," he speaks up, knowing it's time to get back before anyone realizes he's gone. "Good luck with Ven."

You look back at him with a frown.

"You're not gonna help?"

"Nah. I can't hold your hand every step of the way, you know. Just stay sharp and you'll be fine," Vanitas instructs, his hand staying on your shoulder.

It's oddly comforting.

"Thanks," you murmur, staring out at the sky once more. "Must be weird, helping out Ven after hating him for so long."

"I already told you, I don't give a fuck what happens to Ventus," you roll your eyes, "but... if him staying with you keep me alive, then I'll help. It's that simple."

His words strike a cord as your conversation with Naminé floats through your mind. As much as you trust her, it's hard to believe this raging ball of bitter cynicism behind you is the person you need to trust to survive.

"Hey, Van," you speak up, turning around to face him. His hand drops from your shoulder with your movement, and you find yourself missing the feeling. "Did Naminé ever say anything to you about, like... saving me?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?" he retorts with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No no, I mean a specific event," you correct, shaking your head for emphasis. "Where I'm... falling to darkness and... you stop it. Or something like that."

"Nope," Vanitas replies with a shrug. "She's a hopeless romantic though, so you have to take everything she says with a grain of salt."

You blink slowly, staring up at him with a tiny smile when you realize he's actually talking to you for once. Not teasing, not trying to hurt you. Actually talking, like two friends.

Or more, a pesky voice giggles in your head before you roughly push it aside.

"Since when was romance brought into our arrangement?" you finally ask, biting back a smile as his eyes narrow at you.

"Oh God, shut up. I didn't mean it that way," Vanitas dismisses with a wave of his hand. "You might be worse than her now that I think about it, which I didn't think was possible."

"You'll get used to it," you reply with a grin, enjoying his rapidly increasing discomfort as his eyes narrow into a scowling glare.

"Keep dreaming," he scoffs, snapping his fingers and creating a portal behind him. "See you soon?"

"Yeah... I hope so," you admit.

He looks genuinely taken aback, as if he can't believe what he just heard, before he nods once. His gaze is absolutely piercing with an indescribable look of sorrow. Naminé was right – he really is like a wounded puppy right now.

"Me too, [Name]."


	40. A Sense Of Comfort (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff-central up ahead, but with all the fighting and death going on lately, I figure it's welcomed~.
> 
> Also... Your heads might explode when you see whose result is first <8D dying to hear your thoughts!!

[ **VANITAS** ]

"Actually..."

You trail off, your nerve waning as Vanitas' eyes stay locked with yours. While you want to help, as Naminé insinuated he's been struggling, it's hard to make sense of all of this. You can't yet fully separate him from the monster who made your life hell last year.

"What?" he asks, breaking the silence with a tone of irritation.

"Do you wanna stay?" you blurt out before common sense can kick in.

Vanitas blinks a few times, watching you like you just told him 2 + 2 = 5. Finally, he shrugs.

"Alright," he agrees, shoving his hands in his pockets in a show of what you've come to realize is vulnerability.

"Okay! Um, I was just gonna watch a movie and hang out, if that sounds okay," you tell him, kicking off your shoes and grabbing some clean clothes from your dresser. As you slightly ramble he leans against your windowsill, eyes locked on your figure. "But first, I'm gonna shower."

"Need some help?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest as a very smug look grows on his face due to your stunned expression.

"What?! No. Shut up," you snap awkwardly, power walking towards the bathroom.

The door slams shut behind you, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He raises his hands to his face, his fingers sliding down his cheeks as he releases a small groan, all smugness immediately gone.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he mutters to himself, glancing towards the shut door as he hears the water start to run.

He knows he shouldn't be here.

He knows he should keep his distance, and leave you be. There's nothing he has to offer.

But still he stays, listening to the sound of water, and your voice gently humming and singing. It's annoying as hell, but he doesn't want it to stop.

A knock at the door draws his attention, and his gaze darts up in a look of confusion. He pushes himself off the ledge and walks to the door, opening it up a crack and peering his head out. Standing there is what must be a maid or servant, a surprised look on her face as she's greeted by a stranger.

"U-Um... Isn't this [Name]'s room?" the girl asks.

"Yeah?" Vanitas replies, eyes still narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I'm to deliver her dinner and see if she needs medical attention. Sir," she quickly adds in a squeaking voice, ending in a respectful bow.

She extends her hands, offering him a tray with food balanced atop. He just stares at it for a moment before grabbing it, forcing a smile.

"Sure. Thanks."

"Does she need medical attention?" the girl presses as he starts to shut the door.

Vanitas pauses, frowning a bit at the question.

"Do you need medical attention for bruises?" he asks, genuinely unsure.

"Um... No?"

"Alright then she's good," he responds, slamming the door shut with his foot.

He immediately drops the tray on your dresser, heading back to the window to stare outside. You're still humming and singing, your voice serving as a calming accompaniment to the view of the night's sky. He's not sure the last time he's watched the stars... if ever.

It's overrated.

The door finally opens, steam billowing into the room as you head out, dressed in clean clothes and looking at least a little more refreshed. Your eyes land on the food tray and your face lights up.

"Is that dinner?" you ask with an eager grin, pointing to the dresser.

Vanitas nods silently as you start to giggle, tidying up your bed before you grab the tray and sit down, your legs crossed as you fling off the lid covering your food. It clatters to the ground in a horrific display of messiness, earning a scoff and an eye roll.

"What? Are you hungry?" you ask, gesturing down to the plate.

"No, I... What is that?" he trails off as you shove a french fry in your mouth.

"You're kidding, right?" you retort after you swallow the food, and your only response is a blank stare. "Seriously? Next you're gonna tell me you don't know what a movie is."

Again, your only response is a blank stare.

You laugh, shaking your head before you scoot over to make room and pat the space next to you.

"If you're gonna hang out with me, you have to enjoy eating," you tell him, picking up another fry.

It's late at night, so something tells you the chef just popped in some frozen food into the oven because your dinner consists of chicken strips and French fries. Not that you're complaining.

He sits down next to you, sighing loudly as he unties his shoes and drops them on the ground. You can't help but smile as you watch him. Since he wears normal clothes now and acts a little more like an average person, it's easy to forget that he's almost like an alien after living away from society for his entire life. And for some reason, all you want to do is help.

"It won't kill you," you add, noticing he's staring at the food like it's poison.

"I'll pass. It looks disgusting," he complains as you grab the remote from your nightstand and flip on the television.

"Your loss!" you decide, happily munching on a chicken strip as an over-the-top action movie starts playing. "Ohhh, you're in for a treat, Van. Cheesy action movies are the best."

"So, what is it? You just watch this screen?" he guesses, lip curling up in a look of distaste as he stares at the screen. Just then the bad guy bursts into the room, mowing down a room full of special agents with a machine gun. "Whoa," he adds, eyes widening a bit at the sight.

His gaze is glued to the screen, a hand absentmindedly reaching out and grabbing a handful of fries. You feel like a proud mama bear as he shoves them in his mouth, not even complaining about the taste.

"See? I'm not so bad to hang out with," you speak up with a happy grin.

Vanitas scoffs, though he doesn't look at you.

"I'm just here for the food, [Name]."

You roll your eyes, shifting the now-empty plate of food onto your nightstand as you throw yourself back on your bed. It feels amazing to finally lie down after being on the move for so many hours. If he notices, he doesn't let on, still intently watching the movie.

Instead, you watch him.

By his actions alone, you'd never in a million years believe he had kissed you just the day before. You're dying to ask why he did it, but you know you wouldn't get a straight answer. Unfortunately, his kiss has been running through your mind on repeat, a surprising response to a surprising act. You'd never admit it out loud, but when he's not being an all-around jackass he's actually incredibly good looking, almost dangerously so. You know that anything beyond a partnership with him during the war is hazardous. Anything more than that puts both of your lives at risk.

But you can't stop yourself as you reach your hand out, your fingers hovering over his hand before you gently rest yours atop his. His skin is freezing, like it's been plunged into ice water. He jumps a bit at the sudden action, staring down at your hand with a look of bewilderment.

Vanitas finally looks back at you, eyes immediately finding yours. You're smiling. His much larger hand instinctively shifts from under yours, wrapping around your hand as he gives it a light squeeze.

"What is it?" he asks, a sudden softness to his voice.

"Nothing," you reply with a small shake of your head. "I just... I'm happy. And confused. I'm confused because I'm happy."

"Mm, I do love your eloquence."

"Shut up," you snap, squeezing his hand angrily. "You don't even know what a movie is."

"That has nothing to do with being eloquent, idiot."

"Whatever."

You drop his hand, folding your arms over your chest as you turn your focus to the television. Some silly, overly dramatic dialogue is going on now between the hero and the girl. It's pathetic that even this stupid movie makes more sense than your love life.

Something sinks down next to you, and you look to the side only to be met with a pair of golden eyes.

"You're not alone, okay?" Vanitas states, tearing his gaze from you as he turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. "For what it's worth, I like being around you too. I just dunno what to make of it. You make me –"

"Happy?" you interrupt.

His eyes flit down to you for a moment.

"I guess. I don't like that word though."

"That's because you're a hopeless cynic," you point out with a laugh, enjoying the small smile flickering on his lips.

"And you're a hopeless optimist," Vanitas points out, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

His hand stays there, cupping the side of your face as his thumb trails down your cheek. Your heart hammers uncomfortably as his eyes remained locked with yours, like he's waiting for you to push him away. When you don't stop him or move away, he leans closer, slowly pulling your face to his until his lips hover over yours. Hesitantly, his lips brush over yours for a moment before he fully closes the gap and pulls you into a kiss. You immediately respond, leaning into the kiss as you bring your hands to his shoulders.

After a few seconds, however, reality kicks in. You swiftly break the kiss, pulling back and out of his grasp as you spring to a seated position with your head cradled in your hands. Your heart is racing so quickly it feels like you're about to have a heart attack, as you remember just who's next to you.

"Did I do something wrong?" Vanitas asks, resting back on his elbows as he stares up at you.

"N-No," you stammer, shaking your head as you close your eyes. "It's all me. I just... this is wrong, Van. We can't keep doing this, not with our lives on the line and this stupid prophecy hanging over my head. I mean – we've only known each other a few weeks, y'know? We're just scared and alone and looking for a distraction and..."

You trail off, your eyes opening and your hands dropping down as your hair is swept away from your neck. Soft lips brush against your exposed skin, trailing a lazy trail of kisses up to your ear and lower jawline.

"Shut up and stop worrying," Vanitas mumbles against your skin, the action sending a shiver up your spine. "I'll be your distraction. You'll be mine. What's the issue?"

His hand rests on the back of your head, guiding you to face him as he pulls back from your neck. You feel like you're in a trance as your eyes meet his, those bright golden pools drawing you in.

"Okay," you agree, biting back a smile as his lips curl up in a victorious smirk. "You win. I'm yours."

Vanitas chuckles before he leans down, capturing your lips in a kiss. A hand slides down your side, resting on your waist as you fall back against the bed. His free hand holds him up, caging you between his body as your hands rest on his well-sculpted arms and chest. The kiss deepens, a certain desperation leaking through his lips and his touch. You rest a hand on the side of his face, pulling him even closer as his arm fully wraps around you.

It hits you right then that he's the yin to your yang.

He realizes right then that the light has never seemed more beautiful.

And now, it's his.

[ **SORA** ]

After a quick and uneventful goodbye, you immediately grab a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and march into the bathroom. You throw off your grimy and ripped clothes from earlier, tossing them in the corner of the room before you turn on the water and eagerly hop inside the shower. A groan leaves your lips as the warm water laps over your body washing away all the dirt and dried blood.

After too short of a time (but really about 20 minutes) you turn off the water and step out. You quickly throw on some fresh clothes, reveling in the feeling of soft sweats as you step out of your bathroom.

Sitting on your suddenly neatly made bed is a tray filled to the brim with fries and chicken strips. Your eyes widen and a grin grows on your face when you realizing a beaming brunet is sitting propped up against the headboard with some pillows.

"I brought you dinner!" Sora greets with a wide smile as you head towards him.

"This looks amazing!" you gush, popping a fry in your mouth as you slide down next to him on the bed. "AND a cheesy action movie?" you add, pointing to the television as the bad guy storms in and shoots up a building.

"Yeah, I figured you deserve some pampering," Sora tells you, picking up a chicken strip and starting to gnaw on the fried good. "How're you feeling anyway?"

"I'm okay," you reply with a small shrug, continuing to munch on your very unhealthy dinner. "I feel bad for Genesis. And Angeal. And Terra."

"Me too," Sora agrees, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. You rest your head on his shoulder, letting yourself be drawn into the movie for a second. "I miss nights like these, back on the island."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier," you tell him, shifting your head so you're looking up at him. "We'll be back soon, though. This war can't last forever."

"True," Sora mutters, leaning down and pecking the top of your head. "It helps knowing that we have a lifetime to look forward to."

You bite back a smile, polishing off the last of the fries before you shove the empty tray onto your nightstand. Snuggling down, you wrap your arms around Sora's waist and hold him close, like an oversized stuffed teddy bear. One of his hands finds yours, your fingers intertwining as he pulls your hand up towards his face. His lips brush against your knuckles, his bright blue eyes finding yours.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. You know that, don't you [Name]?"

His eyebrows slowly rise as he talks, only making what he says more convincing. You still have doubts, of course. But something tells you that with Sora by your side, you'll be okay.

"Of course. Same goes for you," you reply, leaning up to press your lips against his in a quick kiss. "I'm always gonna be here for you."

Sora's face brightens with a grin before he swoops down, pulling you against him as his lips find yours. His kiss is sweet and gentle, like he's cherishing every moment of your lips meeting in perfected synchronization.

You'd be a fool not to fear what's to come.

But, for now, you've never felt safer than when you're wrapped in Sora's arms and tucked away from the world.

[ **NOCTIS** ]

After a long shower and a change of clothes, you immediately head out of your room and down the hallway. It's been a stressful 24 hours, and you're in desperate need of some down-time. Once you're outside of a certain prince's door, you swiftly knock and wait.

A small cough behind you earns your attention, and you look back only to see a short girl you recognize as working in the kitchens standing behind you. She has a rather large plate stacked in her hands, as well as an awkward expression.

"Good evening. I'm to deliver this to Noctis," she tells you with a nervous smile.

"Oh!" you exclaim in realization, graciously accepting the plate. "Thanks. I'll be sure he gets it."

The girl practically beams before she gives a quick bow, turning on her heel and hurrying away. You watch her for a moment before turning back to the door and opening it, sick of waiting. Thankfully, he never locks his doors, and you're able to slink inside and shut the door behind you. You're greeted by the sound of running water, and with a smile you plop down on Noctis' bed and start to pluck at his dinner. You feel bad taking some of his food, but you're starving. Some movie you've never seen before is playing on the television hung on the wall, and with a content sigh you start to watch it as you wait.

Finally, the water stops, and a few minutes later the door opens to reveal Noctis standing there. He's wearing an almost identical outfit to you – black sweatpants and an oversized gray shirt.

"Hey," he greets, immediately smiling when he spots you on his bed. "Eating my dinner for me?"

"I saved you most of it for you," you tell him with a cheeky grin as he slides down onto the bed next to you.

"Mm, so kind," Noctis hums as he takes the fork from your hand and digs in. His face immediately falls into a frown. "... It's cold."

"That you can't blame on me," you point out with a laugh. "Maybe if someone didn't take such long showers, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Touché," Noctis replies dryly, continuing to munch away happily as you pick at his food, fighting off his fork as you do so.

"This is nice," you comment, smiling a bit as you watch him shoot you a questioning look. "We haven't had a moment to ourselves like this in months."

Noctis chews in silence before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. That's sad, huh?" he muses before polishing off his plate and setting it on the nightstand.

You giggle lightly as he wraps you up in his arms, snuggling down on the bed with you pressed against him. Burying your face in his chest, you breathe in the gentle smell of soap as your smile grows, feeling completely secure as his arms wind around your waist.

"Let's just stay here until the war's over," you decide.

"Fine by me," Noctis agrees, his breath tickling your scalp as his mouth rests over your hair. "I just want to bring you back home and forget about all of this. Just go back to our lives."

You lift your head from its resting place, immediately greeted with a pair of warm lips as he pulls you even closer to him. His hand rests on the back of your head, holding you against him as you gently return the kiss.

"Me too," you mumble against his lips, unable to suppress the smile on your face. "This'll be over before we know it."

Noctis' only response is a small smile and a nod before he leans down and presses his lips against the side of your head in a lazy kiss, staying silent as the two of you start to watch the movie playing on the screen. You curl up into his chest once more, unable to wipe the grin from your face. Despite everything that's happened, he's still able to make you feel like an excited schoolgirl with each touch and embrace.

[ **LEON** ]

Almost as soon as you're done showering, a knock on your door earns your attention. With a sigh you head towards the door, pulling it open. Immediately a smile grows on your face when you spot Leon standing there, holding a plate filled to the top with food.

"I come with gifts," he tells you as you step aside, allowing him to walk in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," you gush, grabbing the plate as you move towards the bed.

"Still not making the bed, I see," Leon notes with a smirk as he quickly spreads out your haphazardly strewn sheets.

"Hush. We left in a hurry and I didn't have time," you explain before taking a seat at the end of the bed. You dig into your food as Leon sits next to you, though you quickly point down at the plate with a raise of your eyebrows. "Want any?"

"Already ate," he replies, leaning back on his elbows as he watches you shovel in another bite of food.

Within a minute you've already finished eating – an impressive feat, and one he's seen more than once unfortunately.

"I always want to have a personal chef to make me dinner," you decide as you stand up and head towards your dresser, setting your empty plate atop the piece of furniture.

"Okay, diva," Leon teases.

He grabs your wrist as you walk towards him, pulling you into his lap as he wraps an arm around your waist to hold you against him. His other hand rises to your face, gently brushing aside your hair as he stares down at you with a smile.

"Coming from the guy who insists I bring him warm towels in the morning after his showers," you retort, laughing as he shoots you a glare. "Kidding."

"Mhm," he hums disbelievingly as he leans forward, pressing his lips to your neck as your hands find his well-toned shoulders. "We can get 100 chefs if you want. I just want to make you happy."

If you weren't flushed red already, you certainly are now. Light giggles escape your lips at the thought, burying your face into his neck as he holds you close to him in a tight and warm embrace.

"And I'll always bring you warm towels," you whisper in his ear, playfully nipping at his lobe before you push yourself off his lap and onto your feet. "But for now, I need to shower. I'm covered in dirt and blood and I'm shocked you haven't noticed the smell."

"You get used to it after a minute or so," he responds, laughing as you reach down to smack him.

He rests a hand behind your head as you're leaning down, pushing himself up a bit so his lips find yours. You immediately melt into the kiss, your fingers winding their way through his soft hair as he pulls you closer.

"Enjoy your shower," he mumbles against your lips, giving you a quick peck before he gently pushes you back.

You bite back a smile as you glance over your shoulder at him. He's already lounging on your bed, watching TV with his hands behind his head. If this is what you get to look forward once the war's over, things aren't looking so bad after all.

[ **RIKU** ]

Once you're showered and changed into non-ripped clothes, you almost immediately head out of your room to roam the castle. It felt too cramped just sitting in your room, and you're desperate to catch some fresh air. After minutes of mindless wandering, your mind racing with all of the madness experienced in the past 24 hours, you find yourself in the open-air garden downstairs. A small smile grows on your face as you study the intricately designed landscaping, softly illuminated by the faint glow of the moon above.

The sound of someone clearing their throat earns your attention, and with a raise of your eyebrows you glance over your shoulder only to spot Riku behind you. His shoulder is leaning against the doorway, a faint ghost of a smile pulling at his lips.

"What is it?" you ask, slightly taken aback at the unreadable look on his face.

"Nothing. I just sometimes forget how beautiful you are," he comments, pushing himself off the wall as he starts to walk towards you.

Your eyes widen a bit at his statement before a slight flush graces your cheeks, a nervous hand reaching up and playing with your hair as he stops in front of you.

"I think you're flirting with me," you tease, rocking back and forth a bit on your heels.

"And if I am...?" he muses, leaning down to gently kiss your cheek, a hand cupping the back of your head.

You turn your head slightly to meet his gaze, greeted with bright aquamarine and a cheeky grin.

"Mm... I'll allow it," you decide, releasing a light laugh as he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling your body tightly against his.

Before you can even blink his lips have found yours, his fingers winding through your hair as you immediately return the kiss. Your arms wind around his neck, the kiss gently deepening with a tilt of his head as your noses brush together.

"I missed you," Riku mumbles against your lips. Your eyes open only to be met with his intense gaze. "Let's just run away."

You laugh, pulling back slightly as you gaze up at him.

"Don't tempt me, but... you know we can't," you reply, frowning a bit as his gaze drops.

"I know," he agrees with a sigh, leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours. "I just don't know what's coming, and I hate that you're involved."

"We'll be fine," you quickly retort, unwilling to let your mind journey down the dark path he's starting to walk down. "You're free of the darkness, and once we get Ven... Hopefully this can end."

Riku merely stares at you for a few moments before he nods, swooping down to give you another quick kiss.

"I hope you're right... for once," he responds, laughing as you pull out of his arms to smack him on the chest. "Ow! Kidding, [Name]."

"Not funny," you grumble, crossing your arms over your chest as he pulls you into a one-armed hug.

As soon as his lips press against the side of your head, any annoyance is washed away and replaced with a smile.

"You're right. This is almost over, and then we can focus on us," he decides, glancing up at the night's sky above.

You look at him for a moment, admiring his features with a gentle smile before joining his gaze at the sky.

"Yeah... us."

[ **CLOUD** ]

As soon as Vanitas disappears in a haze of darkness, you immediately dive for your cell phone and rapidly pull up Xion's number. You hit 'call,' raising the phone to your ear as it starts to ring. After five loud, annoying, never-ending rings, you finally are greeted with a peppy, "Hey!"

"Xi! How's Cloud?" you blurt out, figuring the time for chit-chat will come later.

"Oh. He's fine, I think. Sleeping in his room last I heard."

You breathe out a sigh of relief, breaking out in a grin.

"Great. Thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"Did you just call me to ask about him?!" Xion snaps, and you can practically see the frustrated look on her face.

"Ummm... no?" you reply as you all but rip off your tattered clothes and slip into something clean.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, brat."

She hangs up, and you laugh under your breath as you toss your phone on the bed and leave your room – a woman on a mission. In no time you're in front of Cloud's door, staring at it with a frown. Determination melts away into anxiety as you think of him lying there injured. The guilt threatens to overpower you, but you push it aside as you sigh and open up his door.

The TV is on, its light illuminating the room and filling it with soft noise from whatever movie he's watching. Lying there, propped up on some pillows, is a sleepy Cloud. He turns his head on the pillow to glance towards the doorway, smiling when he realizes it's you.

"[Name]," he greets, his tired face brightening as you walk towards him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" you ask, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Your hand rests over his, a weak attempt at providing comfort.

"I'm fine. Really," he insists with a small laugh as you shoot him an incredulous look. "I'm all patched up and healing."

For emphasis he partially pulls back the sheets with his free hand, holding up his shirt. Sure enough, the bandages are no longer coated in blood and his skin already looks less scratched. King Mickey's healers sure can work wonders.

"I'm so relieved," you sigh, dropping your head a bit as a smile leaks on your face. "You have no idea how worried I've been, Cloud. I can't believe I left you behind..."

You trail off as he gently tugs on your hand, bringing you down closer to him. Taking the hint you shift your body so that you're lying down next to him, your back propped up comfortably against the pillows.

"You didn't leave me behind," he corrects, gently squeezing your intertwined hand as his fingers lace through yours. "I stayed behind on my own accord, to help you. I'll always be there for you."

His words are coming out so softly, it's almost hard to make out what he's saying. Your heart starts to race, as you know he's telling the truth and nothing scares you more than thinking he could get hurt (again) because of you.

"Never again. I'm never leaving you," you decide, wrapping your arms around his neck as you slide down into a hug.

You can hear him chuckle, the sound reverberating pleasantly through your ears as he pulls you into his arms.

"Good, because I'm not letting you," he teases, leaning down to press his lips against your forehead. "I'll protect you until the end, [Name]."

You blink a few times, staring off into space before you lean up, a hand resting on the side of his face as you pull him down. Your lips find his, your body staying closely attached to his side as you do your best to avoid his injuries. He holds you close, his hands resting on your hips and lower back as he returns the slow, almost lazy kiss.

You know you owe him your life, a thought that makes you feel incredibly uncomfortable and almost pathetic.

But as his lips continue to softly meet yours, and your fingers trail over the contours of his body and the smooth skin of his face, you can't forget just how lucky you are to have him at your side.

[ **AXEL** ]

As nice as showering, changing your clothes, and eating was, all you want to do is find a certain redhead. It feels like it's been ages since you've seen him, and you're starting to grow a little antsy at the separation. Unfortunately, he's not in his room, and you can't seem to find him anywhere. So, now you're roaming the halls, figuring you can kill two birds with one stone and finally explore the castle.

As you turn a corner near the King's library, fingers gently wrap around your arm and pull you backwards. You spin around to face whoever grabbed you, only to be met with a pair of warm lips. You can make out a flash of red hair, and with a smile you flutter your eyes closed and lean into the kiss. Axel's hands grab your waist, holding you against him as your hands rest against his back. It feels so good to finally be with him, you never want the moment to stop.

Sadly, it does.

He slowly pulls back, his lips lingering over yours as a smile grows on his lips.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey yourself," you laugh, tugging him forward and into a hug. "I was looking all over for you," you add, your voice slightly muffled by his shirt as you bury your head into his chest.

"Sorry. I've just been walking around," he tells you, patting your back as his arms wind around you. "I'm glad to see you though!"

"Me too," you agree, sighing a bit in relief as you tilt your head to look up at him. "... Can we go to bed now?"

He releases a laugh, shaking his head a bit as you turn in his arms so you can both start to walk down the hallway towards the wing of bedrooms.

"So predictable, [Name]."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever," you retort, unable to stop smiling as you relish in the feel of him beside you. "I love to nap, so sue me."

"I'm not judging you. Who doesn't love a good sleep," he agrees, his hand gently running up and down your arm. "Do I get to join you?"

You glance up at him, your grin only growing at the earnestly soft look on his face.

"What's a nap without my electric blanket?" you tease, giggling as he starts to tickle your side.

"Damn straight. I'll always be here to keep you warm," he decides with a small nod, looking down at you.

He comes to a quick stop, swooping down to capture your lips with his. You instantly melt into his touch, any and all concerns escaping you as he gently deepens the kiss in the middle of the hallway.

Sometimes it's nice to have a reminder of just what you're fighting for.

[ **ZACK** ]

The shower was amazing, the change of clothes was amazing, but there's nothing that can compare to the food you're about to eat. Instead of waiting in your room you hurried down to the dining room, ready for a meal after not eating for almost a full day.

As soon as you walk in the room your eyes land on Zack already seated at the table, shoveling food into his mouth. You stifle a laugh at the sight, causing him to glance towards you in surprise.

"Hey!" he greets, sitting up straight as you walk towards him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You too," you reply with a smile, sliding into the seat next to him. He holds out his fork towards you, shaking it a bit to get your attention. "Thanks," you add, grabbing the utensil and digging it.

It was better than your expectations to be eating again. With a small groan of satisfaction you take another bite, finally feeling at least a little bit more like yourself. Zack rests an elbow on the table, cradling his head in the palm of his hand as he watches you. He looks tired, you notice, but content.

"How are you feeling?" you ask once you swallow your bite of food.

"I'm alright," he replies with a shrug, slightly jostling his head as he does so. "How about you?"

As he asks his question he nudges his knee against yours, causing a smile to grow on your face.

"Just fine, thanks to my hero," you retort, pushing your plate out of the way before leaning closer to him.

"Ha. You flatter me," he teases, resting his hand over yours on the table as he leans back in his seat. "Not gonna lie, I feel kind of like an asshole for doing that to Terra."

You laugh, resting your other hand atop his as you lean forward, placing your head on his shoulder. You feel his lips gently brush over your temple as his hands grab yours, the two of your bodies just resting, lazily intertwined where you sit.

"I'm sure he understands. If it's worth anything, I'm grateful you did," you point out, reveling in the reverberation of his deep chuckle in response.

"Okay, I'll take it," he agrees, shrugging out of your grasp as he stands to his feet.

"Where are you going?" you ask, glancing back at him.

He rolls his eyes before grabbing your wrist, pulling you along next to him as he leaves the dining room.

"Shower, then bed," he replies simply, slinging an arm around your shoulders as he leads you out of the room.

"Ew, you haven't showered yet?" you blurt out.

"When I had food waiting for me? Hell no," he retorts with a beaming smile. "Besides, I figured you could join me."

You sputter a bit, your cheeks heating up as he starts to laugh.

"What would your parents say if they heard you speaking like this," you chastise as soon as you've recovered.

"You kidding? My mom chewed my ear off about marriage and kids the second you left," he tells you, glancing down at you. "They liked you, y'know."

"I barely talked to them," you argue, subconsciously tightening your grasp around his waist.

"Doesn't matter. You're beautiful and nice, and I told them I'm gonna marry you someday. So they approve."

"Oh my gosh, you didn't" you laugh, doing your best to hide your red face in his chest. "You're embarrassing me."

He laughs, wrapping his other arm around you after he opens the door to his room.

"Aw, shut up. You love it," he muses, nuzzling his cheek into the top of your head as he pulls you inside, shutting the door with his foot.

"Mhm," you hum dryly, pulling back a bit to look up at him.

He rests a hand on the side of your face, tilting your head back slightly as he leans down and captures your lips with his. Though you're taken aback you soon return the kiss, pulling yourself forward as your fingers scrunch into his hair. He breaks the kiss, trailing his lips down your cheek and your jaw, over your earlobe and down your neck as you're gently pushed back towards the bathroom.

"I already showered," you point out, knowing where this is headed.

"So?" he mumbles against the skin of your neck. "You thought I was kidding? What's the point in saving you if I don't get anything in return?"

"... Jerk."

He pulls back, a smile tugging at his lips as he rests a hand on the back of your head.

"Kidding. I'll be out soon. Go find us a movie to watch."

He leans down, pressing his lips against yours in a short kiss before pulling back, his hand slowly falling from your hair. You bite back a smile, watching his departing figure as your heart flutters.

Two years later, and he can still bring a blush to your face like you just met him yesterday.

[ **RENO** ]

A shower is all you need to feel better, and by the time you're dried off and changed into warm and comfortable clothes, you're pretty much in heaven. A knock on your bedroom door earns your attention, and with a groan you all but fly out of your bathroom and rip open your bedroom door. Standing there is a rather startled girl, likely terrified by your panting figure.

"A-Are you okay?" she squeaks out, momentarily forgetting why she's even at your door.

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry. I thought you were someone else," you explain, rubbing the back of your neck as you release an awkward laugh.

She gives you a weird look before shrugging and holding out a plate a food.

"I brought you dinner, courtesy of King Mickey," she states, bowing her head ever so slightly.

"Oh!" you exclaim, breaking out in a grin as you eagerly accept the food. "Thanks so much."

She smiles in response before bowing again and shuffling away. You go to kick your door shut, as your hands are full, only for a shoe to appear in the doorway, blocking your attempt. Your eyes narrow as the door swings open, though you relax into a smile when you spot Reno marching through your door.

"Evening, [Name]. You look comfy," he notes, glancing at your outfit of oversized sweats and an oversized shirt.

"Life's too short to be uncomfortable," you remind him as he shuts the door behind him.

You all but skip to the bed, not bothering to pull up the covers as you dive in and immediately start to eat. He shockingly doesn't make fun of you, instead sliding in and lying down as he turns on the TV.

"Aw yeah, [stupid action movie] is on!" he exclaims with a pump of his fist, tossing the remote onto the nightstand as he curls up under your sheets.

You roll your eyes, not bothering to even respond as you keep eating. It had been almost a day since you ate, so this meal is long overdue.

"Aren't you hungry?" you finally ask once you realize he's not picking at your food.

"Nah. Already ate," he states, nudging your knee with his. "I did that first because I thought we could shower together. Pity~" he adds, laughing loudly as your eyes widen.

"You pervert," you tease, finishing up your last bite before you shove your plate aside and forgotten on your nightstand.

"For you? Always," he agrees as you slide under the covers and curl up into his chest.

Fingers gently run through the ends of your hair as an arm wraps around your shoulders, holding you close as you tightly wind your arms around his waist. It feels so perfect, so right lying here, you never want to leave.

"So, we never discussed where we're off to once this is over," Reno speaks up, breaking the silence as the movie switches to a commercial.

"Mm? I assumed you'd want to go back to Midgar," you reply with a small shrug.

"Eh. I spent my whole life there. Someplace new doesn't sound so bad. Someplace with, y'know... sunlight."

He chuckles a bit at his words as you twist your head slightly in order to glance up at him.

"Are you saying you want to live with me?" you tease, resting your chin on his chest.

"Uh, yeah," he agrees, resting a hand on the side of your face, his thumb gently caressing your cheek. "Where have you been for the past two years?"

The arm around your waist pulls you up, so your face is perfectly in line with his as he leans down, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. You immediately return the kiss, allowing yourself to relax into his arms as his fingers gently wind through your hair.

"But," he speaks up, breaking the kiss for a moment, "Rude's gonna have to come with us."

Your eyes narrow, ready to protest, before he quickly leans in and presses his lips against yours once more. Any fight immediately leaves you, only focusing on a rare moment of respite. Nothing could take away your excitement for the future – not even the uncertainty of tomorrow.

[ **GENESIS** ]

You shower with the speed of light, throwing on a pair of pajamas before heading out the door and towards Genesis' room. You've been dying for a moment alone with him after what happened to his parents, and it kills you that you had to wait this long. The second you're outside of his door you quickly sneak inside, glancing around his dark room.

"Gen?" you call out softly, noticing a large lump in his bed.

Auburn hair is sticking out of the sheets, and with a small smile you head towards his bed. Sitting down, you rest a hand on his back as you lean forward, partially draped over him.

"Hey, [Name]," he greets, turning over a bit to better face you. "How are you feeling?"

"What? That doesn't matter at all – how are you?" you correct with a shake of your head.

"I'll be fine. Really," he emphasizes with a raise of his eyebrows as you shoot him a look of disbelief. "I'm incredibly sad, of course, but we weren't all that close. It may sound cruel but I can't let myself be upset right now. Not when so much hinges on what we do in the next few weeks."

A hand reaches up to your face, gently brushing aside your hair before resting against your cheek. You merely stare at him for a moment before releasing a sigh, nodding a few times.

"Okay, Gen," you agree, snuggling down beside him as he scoots over to make room for you. "To be continued."

He smiles a bit, though you can see pain behind his blue eyes as they meet yours.

"I promise, when this is over, I'll let you help me with this," he tells you as his thumb gently swirls against your cheek. "But, for now, I need to help you."

You want to argue, but you can't. Not when his gaze is so desperate and his tone so sincere.

"Alright. Just know I'm here whenever you need me," you decide, leaning forward as you brush your lips against his in a quick kiss.

Before you can pull back his hand swoops up, resting on the back of your head as he pulls your ever-so-slightly closer. His lips press against yours, so softly you can barely feel it.

"And me you. Always," he tells you, resting his lips against the top of your head as you curl up into his chest for a nap.

Despite everything that happened, despite his sorrow – you still feel so at home in his arms.

[ **ROXAS** ]

As soon as you step out of the shower, the overwhelming feeling that someone's standing in your room comes over you. Quickly, you dry off and throw on a change of clothes, cautiously cracking open the door and peering outside. No one's there. With a frown you fully open the door and step out, only for a pair of hands to fly over your eyes.

"Gotcha," Roxas' voice floats through your ears as he holds you against him, continuing to block your vision.

"I don't consent to this," you complain, earning a chuckling.

"Hold on a sec, crybaby."

The air grows thin for a moment, signaling that he's created a portal. Thankfully, you can actually breathe in his, unlike Vanitas'. Before you know it a burst of cool wind brushes past your face and your body, chilling you slightly. Roxas releases you, and you slowly open your eyes.

Lying before you is the entirety of the castle, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon above. You're standing at a high ledge, in one of the towers overlooking the sprawling architecture below.

"Whoa," you hum, your eyes widening slightly at the sight as you rest against a rib-high bannister.

Two hands appear on the banister, caging you in as Roxas' chest presses against your back. You can feel his breath fan across your ear and cheek as he leans down slightly.

"Beautiful, huh?" he hums, his voice softer than usual.

Your only response is a nod, tearing your eyes from the sight to glance back at him. His face is closer than you had realized, his bright blue eyes staring into yours with a laser-like focus.

"How'd you even find this place?" you ask, resting your head back to it touches his shoulder.

"Explored the castle earlier, way back when you were stuck in the coma," he tells you with a faint smile. "It's much better here with you, though."

"Good answer," you tease, giggling as he rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're still acting like yourself," he comments, slowly running his hand up your arm and your shoulder before it rests on the side of your face. "I can't believe this is almost over."

"Yup. Before we know it we'll be back in Twilight Town, back to the boring people we were before all of this," you agree.

"Just doing crossword puzzles on Sunday mornings and being asleep by 9?" he retorts with a raise of his eyebrows. "Doesn't sound so bad, as long as you're by my side."

Your face heats up slightly at his statement and the look on his face.

"Sorry, Rox. You're gonna have to deal with me forever," you tell him with a falsely-serious voice.

"What a shame," he murmurs, leaning closer to you. "Guess I'll have to make do."

As soon as his lips brush against yours you kiss back, turning around in his grasp as you wrap your arms around his neck. His arms are still caging you in, his body pressed against yours as he deepens the kiss. The second his nose brushes against yours butterflies explode in your stomach, a promise of tomorrow in Roxas' touch, his lips, his entire being.

It's the promise that always keeps you going, no matter how hard things get.


	41. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to give a quick explanation for why my portrayal of Vanitas is nothing like him in BBS. I mean I still <3 him but he's SO one dimensional in that game. If you've read the BBS novels you've probably guessed that's where I'm gathering my inspiration for his character. Long story short, for those who haven't read it, he's basically an egotistical sadist constantly battling a **heavy** inferiority complex, especially with Ven since he feels what Ven does (which makes him hate Ven, as Ven is loved and Van just wants to be accepted). I highly recommend skimming his Wiki page if you haven't read the books because he's really just by far the most interesting character (to me, at least) while also being oddly relatable.
> 
> I'm more rambly than usual today, sorry guys :D
> 
> Comments are always loved and appreciated~
> 
> ♥ Alex

For the next day, all you did was sleep with the occasional break to eat. King Mickey had all but forced everyone to rest – alone – in order for Ven's rescue mission to have the best chance of success. Not that you minded having some time to yourself in order to catch up on much needed sleep.

The only break you were given came when you were fitted for your new uniform. With the financial backing of the kingdom behind you, a whole new world of gadgets and mechanics are suddenly available. Luckily, Goofy was your assigned assistant. He was really your only contact with the outside world besides a handful of maids right now, and it was hard to be in a bad mood around him.

"Ohhh, what's this?" you gush, picking up an odd hexagonal orb.

It's completely transparent, reflecting the light in the room as it floats in your palm.

"Nothing you'll be using," Goofy retorts, plucking the orb from your hand and replacing it with a surprisingly lightweight strip of black fabric. "This is what you'll be using."

"Mm, no I'll take the orb," you decide, dropping the fabric onto your bed.

You break out into a small smile as Goofy starts to chuckle at your stubbornness.

"How does it feel?" he asks, nodding down to the fabric.

"Fine, I guess. Better than SOLIDER's uniforms but that's not exactly a ringing endorsement."

"This is much better than SOLDIER," Goofy points out, handing you to the strip of fabric again. "Try to set it on fire."

You shoot him a weird look, but the expression of encouragement on his face causes you to sigh and grab the slip of material apprehensively from his outstretched hand. You take a deep breath before concentrating on the hand holding the material, summoning a burst of flame. After a few seconds you will the flame away, and your eyes widen when you realize the material is still resting in your palm, completely unaffected. You twist it between your fingers, eyes widening more at the fact that it's not even warm from the flames. It's still cool to the touch.

"It's completely resistant to magic," Goofy explains, smiling at your perplexed expression. "It blocks the darkness, but not fully and not for long. So you'll need to be careful not to absorb too much in this."

"Wow," you murmur, unable to tear your gaze from the material. "And my entire suit will be made of this?"

"Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?" he replies, and you glance up at him to see he's practically beaming at this point.

You smile in response, though your face slowly falls when you realize there's only 12 hours until you leave to find Ven. And so, after a quick goodnight, you crawl into bed once again to forget about the world and its accompanying troubles.

The night doesn't last long enough, however, because what feels like only minutes later your alarm blares through the silence. You jump with a start, a hand resting over your chest as you catch your breath for a moment before you turn on your side and rather roughly slam off your alarm. You release a pent-up breath, dropping your head a bit before ripping off the covers and crawling out of bed, stumbling ungracefully towards the bathroom.

The entire time you brush your teeth and shower, you're fighting off yawns. For a moment you swear you even doze off in the shower as you're face-planted against the wet tile, letting the droplets of water run through your hair and down your back.

But you prevail, managing to wash and then dry yourself off without falling over. With a towel wrapped around you, you step out into your bedroom only to see a sleek, all-black uniform laid out on your bed. You glance around in surprise, wondering who left it there, but your room is empty save for you. Ignoring the creep factor you hurry towards your bed, picking up the sleeve of the uniform and running your fingers over the material. It's soft, and feels incredibly breathable. A hard breastplate, shoulder pads, and knee guards rest next to the uniform for extra support, also in black. They're heavy, but durable.

You drop your towel to the ground, quickly throwing on everything lest whoever left the material here returns. Once you strap on the breastplate and step into a pair of shin-high, sleek black boots, you head into the bathroom to take a look at yourself. You do a 360 turn, eyebrows rising in impressed satisfaction. The uniform is snug enough that your curves show, but loose enough that you can move with ease.

You'd never admit it, but you look like a badass.

After fully getting ready – including hair and makeup – you grab your gun from your nightstand and head out the door as you shove the weapon in its holster attached to your belt. You hurry down the hallway and down the staircase, praying you're not late as you start to jog towards King Mickey's office.

You throw open the door once you're there, immediately greeted by a room full of chatting people.

Yup. You're late.

"Thanks for joining us," Leon greets dryly as you slip inside.

"I must have slept in a bit," you realize with a small smile and a shrug.

"Yet you had time to do your hair," Noctis notes, smirking a bit as you shoot him a glare.

As you look at him, you notice that everyone is wearing outfits similar to yours: all black with protective armor in strategic places. You look like a professional militia versus the ragtag group of misfits you really are.

"Now that we're all here – please, be sure to eat," King Mickey interrupts himself, gesturing towards a table in the back of the room stacked with bagels, muffins, fruit, and other hand-held breakfast options. Heeding his advice, you grab a [favorite type] muffin and start to eagerly munch on it. "Now, before you depart, there are some important matters we must discuss."

He smoothes out a large piece of paper on his desk, gesturing for everyone to gather around. It looks like a blueprint.

"This is a map of the mansion. Ven is held here, in the basement," Mickey explains, pointing to the bottom of the map. It's hard to fully make out the layout, but you can see a staircase leading down, connected to several rooms underneath the house. "It's been partially converted to a laboratory, and requires a password for entry. Here," Mickey hands Roxas a slip of paper. "Since Roxas has spent the most amount of time in the mansion, he will lead the exposition."

"Really?" Roxas asks with a tone of surprise as he takes the paper from Mickey's hand. He glances down at it, his eyes narrowing a bit as he reads the password. "1-2-3-4... Idiots," he adds with a sigh, placing the paper in his front pocket.

"Now, this will be an unpopular decision... but only three of you are venturing inside," Mickey continues.

Everyone's mouths immediately drop at his words.

"How is that even remotely safe?" Cloud asks as everyone starts to mumble and nod in agreement.

He still looks a little beaten up and pale, but you're over the moon to see he's back on his feet and recovering from his injuries.

"It's safer than sending in so many people that attention is instantly drawn to you," Mickey retorts with a small huff of frustration at the glares on everyone's faces besides Roxas.

You hadn't thought about it before, but his words make sense. Of course not all of you can pour into the building; there's no doubt it's under heavy surveillance, and there's no way all fourteen of you can just waltz in through the front door undetected.

"Say, where'd you get this anyway?" you ask with a small tilt of your head as you study the map and accompanying papers scattered on the desk, realizing that the amount of information is extremely comprehensive.

"It's really detailed," Xion agrees from her place next to you.

"You didn't look through that folder at all, did you?" Reno guesses with an amused smirk as he glances over at you.

"Folder...? Oh," you quickly realize with a small laugh, "no, not really. I just saw the information about all of us and kinda stopped reading..."

"Future savior of the worlds, ladies and gentlemen," Zack teases as an embarrassed look flashes over your face.

"All the information we could ever need about the mansion was in that folder as well. This map, Ven's location, everything. Including the fact that the only way to kill Organization members in their current state is through darkness, though we're still unsure how they've managed to make themselves immune to magic and physical attacks... Anyway, most of this was handwritten, Donald and I only converted it to this map for your ease," Mickey tells you.

"Are you saying Vanitas gave us all of that?" you ask, barely able to comprehend it.

So much for sitting on the sidelines.

"Seems like it," Donald replies with a shrug.

"Huh... Told you he's not all bad," you add matter-of-factly, glancing back at an eye-rolling Terra.

"I can promise you it was not out of the sheer goodness of his heart," Terra points out, "because I'm still not convinced he has one."

"You'd be surprised," Mickey replies ominously with a small smile.

"So... Who's going with Roxas?" Sora asks in a change of the subject, rubbing a hand up and down the back of his neck as his gaze stays locked on the map.

"Well, as I said, we are only aware of one way to actually kill an Organization member – through darkness. This was confirmed with Xaldin's death. So only those who can wield darkness are going."

All eyes turn to you and Riku, who glance at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Um... I don't think that's a good idea," you speak up, slowly glancing from Riku to Mickey. "I barely know how to use it, let alone control it."

"If you don't have faith in yourself, you'll never succeed [Name]," Mickey counters with a kind smile.

A hand clasps your shoulder, and you look up to see Riku standing next to you.

"C'mon, I trained you for this. You'll be alright," he tells you with a surprisingly reassuring tone.

"... Okay," you slowly agree with a shrug, causing his hand to slide from your shoulder with the action.

"So what're we supposed to do? Just sit around and wait?" Terra speaks up, a look of annoyance plastered on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

With Aqua still in a coma, Ven still missing, and the knowledge that Xemnas can possess him at any time, Terra's even more testy than usual. Part of you wants him there, since Ven is his best friend... but it's hard to forget that Xemnas could pop in and ruin the entire mission. It's an unspoken concern likely floating through everyone's minds.

"Yes," Mickey replies simply, his smile not faltering. "You'll be given communication devices. Should you need assistance or fall into trouble, Axel can bring in immediate back-up."

"So what are they gonna do inside?" Yuffie asks, leaning over a bit to look at the map.

"Just find Ven and get out," Donald replies as if it's obvious.

"There's not much more to it than that. Even with all of this information you'll still be walking in relatively blind, I'm sorry to say," Mickey adds.

"Wonderful," you grumble as frowns pull on Roxas' and Riku's lips.

"Just get in and get out," Angeal repeats as Goofy hands you, Roxas, Riku, and Axel headsets.

They're identical to the ones you wore a year ago, before storming The World That Never Was. With a sigh you shove the set on your head, adjusting it so that the mouthpiece rests close to your lips.

" **TESTING** ," Axel's voice booms through your ear, and you grimace before shooting the chuckling redhead a glare.

"Never do that again," Roxas tells him, rubbing his ear a bit.

"Aw, cheer up," Axel teases, pulling the blond into a headlock.

"Do we really have to rely on Axel for help?" Riku asks with a groan, and you snort in laughter as the redhead turns on him.

"Keep up the attitude and I definitely won't help you, Grandpa," Axel retorts, smirking as Riku rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"On second thought, I'd like to switch teammates and just head in by myself," you speak up with a finger pointed in the air.

"Nonsense. We're all professionals," Roxas tells you with a cheeky grin.

"Some more than others," Genesis mutters to a chuckling Angeal.

"All right, settle down," Mickey chastises, holding his hands in the air. "The sooner you leave, the sooner Ven is safe. Are you three ready?"

You, Roxas, and Riku simultaneously nod.

"Alright then. Good luck," Goofy states with a somber smile.

"We'll be here, just call if you need anything," Axel adds, patting you on the back once before gently pushing you towards Riku and Roxas.

You glance back at him for a moment, scanning the room as you look at all of the faces of your friends before your gaze lands on a swirling, black portal. Roxas and Riku are looking back at you expectantly, a small smile on Roxas' face and a frown on Riku's.

"Ready?" they both ask simultaneously before exchanging looks of surprise at their identical actions.

"Yeah whatever, let's get this over with," you decide, leading the charge inside the portal before you can let your nerves overtake you.

As the darkness starts to swirl around you, swallowing and transporting your body into nothingness, your heart does start to race. It's not from the depleted oxygen or the inability to see; it's the unknown of what lies ahead causing you to fall into doubt and apprehension.

A spec of light appears in the distance, growing as you walk towards it. After a few short moments, following a blink of an eye, you step out into what you recognize as the computer room of the mansion.

"We're in," Riku states, his voice echoing through the headset in your ear.

" _Don't tell me – go get Ven already_ ," Axel replies, and you stifle a laugh as Riku's eyes narrow in anger.

"He has a point," Roxas agrees, glancing around the room. "Ah – there it is."

His gaze lands on a bright blue keypad on the wall, next to the doorway. He quickly makes his way towards it, Riku following behind him. You continue to look around the room, trying to spot a security camera or anything that might capture the three of you.

"1... 2... 3... 4... hah, what do you know," Roxas chuckles as a beeping sound rings through the room. "It worked."

The doors slide open, just as the two turn to you.

"Stay here and stand guard," Riku tells you.

"Excuse me?" you ask with a laugh. "I'm not staying behind."

"[Name], you said it yourself. You're not great with darkness," Roxas points out.

"Pretty sure I'm the only one of the three of us who's actually killed an Organization member," you counter with a roll of your eyes.

"Pretty sure that if you die, we're all screwed," Riku retorts dryly. "If we need help, we'll call. But this is safer for everyone."

"Don't leave this room," Roxas adds, giving you a small smile before the two of them take off through the door.

The door shuts, leaving you alone with your mouth slightly open in shock.

"Bastards," you mutter, crossing your arms over your chest as you stare at the closed door in awe. Your gaze shifts to the open door on the other side of the room, leading to the staircase that will take you upstairs. "Sorry, boys," you add to yourself as you march towards the opposite doorway.

If they're gonna leave you behind, the least you can do is make sure the mansion is empty.

[♥]

There's a certain spring in [Na-x-me]'s step as she all but skips through the halls towards the throne room. Normally, she'd never be remotely excited to be called on a mission. But, once she heard who she's going with, it's hard not to be a little excited.

She throws open the double doors leading into the throne room, eagerly stepping inside. The second her eyes land on the dark haired man seated on an elevated chair, his legs swinging back and forth as he manipulates an orb of darkness between his fingers, she can't wipe the smile from her face. Seeing him in his old uniform makes her nonexistent heart soar with the memories of who he used to be.

When he doesn't even glance her way following her entrance, she looks to the center of the room. There, projected in a swirling black portal, is none other than her stupid Somebody wandering around the computer room in Twilight Town's mansion. She glances towards Vanitas, frowning a bit when she realizes he's watching you carefully.

"In case you can't guess, there's been a break in to our lab in Twilight Town," Xemnas speaks up, earning [Na-x-me]'s attention. He's seated on a low throne, the bandages around his waist visible through his white shirt. His skin is pale, heavy bags under his eyes and a look of general sickness on his face. He's barely recovered from his attack while in Terra's body. "You're to ensure Ventus isn't retrieved by them. Lexaeus will accompany you."

"Aw, don't trust us without a babysitter?" Vanitas mocks as he pushes himself off the chair and lands on his feet.

"Not for a moment," Xemnas snaps, not even bothering to look at him. "Now get out of here and stop wasting my time. No casualties," he adds quickly, glancing towards your, Riku, and Roxas' reflections. "These three are not expendable."

"Boo," [Na-x-me] complains as Lexaeus walks towards them.

Vanitas holds out a hand, creating a portal before he glances back at Lexaeus' towering figure.

"How tall are you anyway? 7 feet? 8?" he asks, looking him up and down. Lexaeus merely gives him a blank stare before leading the way into the portal. "Good talk," Vanitas mutters under his breath, peering at your reflection out of the corners of his eyes as he follows [Na-x-me] into the darkness.

Leave it to you to get noticed by Xemnas less than 5 seconds after arriving inside the mansion.

"Why did you send him?" Saix asks as the portal vanishes in a wisp of smoke. Xemnas' eyes dart up to his right-hand man, his lips curled down in an unpleasant frown. "His loyalty to our cause is questionable, at best."

"Because, my friend," Xemnas replies, a hint of a smile growing on his face, "you'd be surprised how quickly someone's guard falls when they feel they aren't being watched."

As your reflection starts to jog up the staircase leading out of the basement and onto the second floor of the mansion, both men watching you start to grin to themselves.

"Ah. So this is a test," Saix realizes.

"One of many," Xemnas responds, watching as Vanitas and [Na-x-me] appear in the foyer of the mansion. "And one he will likely fail."

[♥]

You had only been in the mansion a handful of times before, but you could still remember the basic layout. As soon as you reach the top of the staircase leading out of the basement, you glance around the small library. Tall bookcases are filled with dust-covered books, and the windows are slightly grimy, making the light shining in a little less bright. But, it's better than being stuck in the basement you think to yourself as you head out into the hallway balcony overlooking the foyer.

Tall candlestick holders line the wall, as well as faded paintings and statues of knights. The hallway is incredibly dark, with barely any light pouring in through the windows. But, at least you're alone, you think as you start to walk down the staircase leading to the first floor. When you're only about three steps down, a portal suddenly appears in the middle of the foyer. Your eyes widen, and you scramble backwards and hurry towards the door on the opposite side of the hall, not wanting to get backed up into the basement with no escape route. With a hand on the banister, you peer down, cursing yourself for not listening to Riku and Roxas in staying put. Yet again, you'd have to hear them say, "I told you so."

Your worried expression turns into an all-out panic when you spot Lexaeus stepping through the portal. He's even bigger than you remembered, looking like an elephant compared to the rest of the room.

"I'm heading to the basement," he states as he starts to walk up the stairs.

You wonder just who he's talking to – is he talking to you?? – when you suddenly notice two more people walking out of the portal. Your face immediately drops to a deadpanned expression when you realize it's Vanitas and [Na-x-me].

"Looks like it's just us now," you hear [Na-x-me] say with a small laugh as you crouch down, out of Lexaeus' eye line as he turns into the library.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Vanitas responds, his voice lacking the usual spark you've grown used to hearing.

You start to inch towards the door at the end of the hall, praying it's not locked.

"Y'know, Zexion and Marluxia said something really weird the other day," [Na-x-me] states.

You can hear their footsteps moving up the stairs as you reach for the doorknob, still crouched on the ground.

"They think you like my Somebody," [Na-x-me] continues, and your hand pauses, your fingers brushing over the bronze doorknob. "How stupid is that?"

There's a laugh to her voice, but it sounds forced. You stay in your crouched position, unable to bring yourself to move.

"Are you seriously trying to gossip with me, about me?" you finally hear Vanitas ask.

The footsteps stop, and you find yourself dropping your hand and leaning forward to kneel on the ground and peer around the wall. They're standing on a ledge halfway up the set of stairs closest to you, facing each other. You can't stop yourself from listening. Call it stupidity or morbid curiosity – either way, you're not leaving now.

"Are you trying to say it's not true?" your Nobody counters, crossing her arms over her chest as she starts to pout.

'She even stole my manipulation face!' you think to yourself with a feeling of exasperation.

"I'm saying my life is none of your business," Vanitas retorts, starting to walk away.

Her hand reaches out to grab his arm, holding him in place. With a scoff he looks away from her, right towards your kneeling position. His eyes find yours, narrowing slightly in irritation as a guilty look flashes over your face.

"Isn't it though?" she counters, placing a hand on the side of his face as she forces him to look down at her, his eyes tearing away from yours. "This prophecy connects us. You and me."

"Yeah? Under that logic it connects me and her," he points out.

Your heart lurches with discomfort as you push yourself back from your leaning position, staring at the wall blindly for a moment before you inch towards the door once more. Not only should you not be hearing this, but you don't even want to hear it. Any talk of the prophecy is enough to make you run away. Once you're out of their line of vision you stand up, turning around and opening the door.

Thankfully, it's unlocked.

"No, it connects us," you hear [Na-x-me] reply, and you swallow a rough lump in your throat. "We're the darkness that survives and vanquishes the light... her and Ven. Once they're dead we're going to take over the worlds. Together."

You start to feel nauseous at her words but, to your surprise, his laughter suddenly floats through the room.

"Do you actually believe that? No one survives a fucking merger. We'd all die."

"You survived," she points out, a tone of anger clear in her voice at his dismissal.

"Yeah, and look what it got me."

You take the opportunity of a short pause in the conversation to will yourself to (quietly) open the door and slip inside the room. You shut the door as softly as possible, breathing out a sigh of relief when the door latches shut with barely more than a 'click.' You turn around, eyes widening when you instantly recognize the room.

All white, so bright it's blinding, with a long table and drawings covering the walls...

"Naminé," you murmur as you walk towards the table.

There, right where she left it, is her most recent drawing – you with light pouring from your chest, Vanitas standing beside you. A smile flashes over your face as you pick it up, studying it for a moment before a thought flashes through your head.

If this is the room where Naminé brings you to talk...

Could she be here?

You glance on your shoulder to look towards the door, wondering if you should risk leaving right now. With a sigh, you turn on your heel and head to the door, still holding the drawing in your hand as you press an ear to the door. You can't hear anyone talking outside anymore. As quietly as possible you turn the knob, cracking open the door to listen better. It's still silent. You open the door fully and step outside, tip-toeing to the edge of the wall. Peering around the wall, you release a sigh of relief when you realize the hallway, and the entire foyer, is empty.

You shut the door behind you, folding the paper into a small square and shoving it into your front pocket as you power-walk from one end of the hallway to the other before you can possibly be spot. You poke your head inside the library, frowning when you realize this room is also empty and quiet.

"Where'd they go..." you mutter to no one in particular, jogging down the stairs and into the basement.

You turn into the computer room, pausing outside the door leading to the lab. Your fingers hover over the keypad, considering whether you should go in or stay put as Roxas and Riku requested...

"Hey, guys?" you call out quietly, pressing a finger to your headset.

You're greeted by static.

"Guys?" you repeat, feeling your heart pick up its pace.

" _[Name]? What's going on_?" Axel's voice rings through your ear.

"I don't know," you reply, trying to keep yourself calm. "Hang on, I'll call back in a few minutes."

" _Okay. Be safe_."

You smile at his words before you reach out and punch in 1-2-3-4 into the keypad, taking a step back as a beep rings through the room and the heavy door slides open. Cautiously, you walk inside, staying close to the wall. The previously empty room has been transformed since the last time you saw it the previous year, tables filled with beakers and odd experiments now scattered around the room and taking up most free space.

As you take a step, you're greeted with a squishing noise. You look down, eyes widening when you realize you treaded in an oozing pool of swirling darkness. You follow the trail, which leads through the room and behind one of the many tables. Without thinking you reach down, pulling out your gun and holding it at your side. It won't do much of anything, but it makes you feel at least a little better.

Your heart is racing like a jackhammer as you step around the table, finding Lexaeus lying there. His eyes are open, staring into the space over your shoulder. Darkness is leaking from his mouth, and you realize with a wave of queasiness that he isn't moving. You crouch down, pressing two shaking fingers against his neck. His skin is cold and clammy, and you're not met with a pulse.

"H-Holy shit," you blurt out, standing up and taking a step back.

Your free hand covers your mouth as you tear your eyes from his body, moving through the lab once again and towards the only other door in the room besides the one you came in through. The door is wide open, as if it's been blown off its hinges. You can't wash away the feeling of dread crawling up your spine as you slowly walk through the threshold.

You're greeted by blindingly bright lights. Odd pods are scattered down the wall, larger than you and soft blue in color. You're curious, but part of you doesn't want to know what they are or what they contain. You continue to walk, wondering why it's so quiet down here, only for your question to be answered as soon as you turn the corner. Lying there, as if they crumbled to the ground from where they had been standing, are Roxas and Riku. You let out a gasp of shock as you run towards them, feeling tears well up in your eyes at the sight.

"No, no, no," you murmur, shaking Riku (who's lying closest to you) in an attempt to wake him after you drop your gun at your feet.

He doesn't budge, his head falling to the side as you move him. Thankfully, you can see their chests heaving up and down as they breathe – so they're only unconscious. Your eyes narrow slightly, leaning closer to his body when you spot an angry red mark on his neck. You run a finger down his skin, your lips pulling into a frown as you study the odd mark. It's like he's been stuck with a needle. You crawl over to Roxas, gently turning his head over as you study his neck as well. Sure enough, there's another angry red mark. You subconsciously bring a hand to your own neck as you lean back on your heels, studying their bodies with a sense of confusion and unease.

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoes through the basement, and your head snaps up before you stand to your feet. You glance down at Riku and Roxas' bodies, desperately hoping they'll wake up, before you reach down and grab Riku by the shoulders, pulling him backwards and through the open doorway behind you. Your back and arms cry out with the actions, but adrenaline takes over and pushes aside the pain momentarily. Once he's inside you hurry out and do the same with Roxas, hiding them to the side and out of harm's way before you stand in the doorway. The least you can do is keep them safe.

As you can see the shadow of whoever's approaching reflected on the ground, you hold out your hand and release a flurry of ice. The crystals swell and grow before you, forming a wall of ice that blocks you off from the rest of the hallway. You drop your hand, knowing you've at least bought yourself a couple minutes before you turn around.

Your eyes widen at the sight in front of you. The room is empty, save for a large, floating pod. It's not the same as the light blue pods decorating the hallway – this one is even bigger, filled with viscous dark-green liquid. There, floating in the middle, is Ven.

"Oh my God," you mutter, running forward as fast as you can.

Your hands reach the pod as you skid for a stop, your eyes desperately scanning the tube for some kind of an escape hatch. Ven's eyes are closed, and his skin looks sunken and sallow, like he's suffering from malnutrition.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Ven," you state, hoping he can hear you as you take a step back, looking around for anything that can release him.

An odd beeping noise rings through the room, causing you to glance over your shoulders. Even from a distance you can make out a black orb sitting smack in the middle of the wall of ice you created. Red lights are flashing, and you instantly realize it's a bomb. Your eyes dart to Riku and Roxas before you take off towards them.

"No–!"

A boom tears through the room as the bomb detonates, blowing you back as broken chunks of ice, projectiles, and smoke hit your body. You fall to the ground, your ears ringing and your eyes burning from the sensation. You start to cough, hurriedly glancing towards Riku and Roxas – thankfully, they look fine (though still annoyingly unconscious).

Your hands rest on the ground, steadying yourself as you peer up. A figure is walking through the smoke and the charred remains of the doorway, clearly wearing a white coat. Another coughing fit hits you, and you rip out your headpiece as the painful ringing in your ears grows.

"That magical ability of yours is certainly a nuisance. Though not as maddening as the fact that you thought you could just walk in here and take my experiment."

You open an eye, blinking through the burning as you stare at the intruder. With your hearing garbled and distorted, you're unable to make out who's speaking. But when the smoke clears, you can place him as the scientist from Shinra Zack had warned you about... the one with odd name, who works with Vexen.

"Don't touch him!" you call out as he bends down next to Roxas to feel his pulse.

"Or what, you'll cough on me? Please," Professor Hojo scoffs as he moves on to Riku. "That nerve agent is coarsing through your blood as we speak. It's a special creation of mine, when someone needs more than just a bomb. It slowly disables you from the inside out."

"What are you talking about? I feel..."

The rest of your sentence catches in your throat as you skin suddenly explodes. It feels like your blood vessels and nerve endings are on fire, threatening to burst through your skin.

"It's fast-working. You won't be in pain long. They weren't either," he tells you, glancing down at you with a completely emotionless look. "It's a shame they had to take out Lexaeus, but I can't be too upset. After all – I've been absolutely dying to study the three of you," he muses, looking back at Roxas and Riku as a devious smile grows on his face. "The research I'll be able to do... The information I'll discover..."

As he's busy watching the two boys you do your best to crawl forward. It feels like knives are being plunged into your skin but you manage to extend your hand, desperately reaching out for the headset to call for help. As your fingers brush against the mouthpiece, his laughter rings through the air, chilling you to the bone.

"It's fruitless," he mocks, noticing your actions. You refuse to look at him as you continue to fight your collapsing body, still reaching out for the headset. He takes a step towards you, his hands clasped behind his back. "There's no point in fighting back. Just give in. This will all be over soon."

The sound of a gunshot rings through the room, and your hand falls to the floor as you lift up your head. The ringing in your ears worsen at the noise, but you barely notice. All you can see is blood dripping from the professor's mouth and his nose before he falls to the ground, revealing a mess of red hair and slightly panicked emerald eyes.

"Axel?!" you blurt out, barely able to believe your eyes as he steps over the professor's body, your gun clenched in his hand.

Blood starts to seep onto the ground, and you do your best to move out of its way. You grimace in pain at the action, only stopping when a hand rests on your back. You look up, spotting a kneeling Axel next to you.

"What's the matter?" he asks, noticing your stunted movements as he grabs your shoulders, helping to flip you over and lie down on your back.

"It's a nerve agent."

You glance to the side, eyes narrowing at Vanitas' approaching figure. He looks at you for a second before his gaze darts to Axel's distrusting stare.

"Out of the way," he tells Axel, moving his head to the side for emphasis.

"Uh, no!" Axel replies, his hands still holding your shoulders as he stays next to you.

Vanitas watches him for a moment before he rolls his eyes and holds up his hand, a small syringe placed between his fingers.

"I'm here to help, jackass. Now move," he snaps, and you put a hand over Axel's.

"It's fine, Axe. Go check on the boys," you tell the redhead, forcing a small, reassuring smile.

He turns his gaze towards you, watching you for a moment before glancing up at Vanitas. He releases a heavy sigh before nodding and releasing you, standing to his feet.

"Hope you know what you're doing," he mutters, glaring at a very pleased Vanitas before he walks over to Riku and Roxas.

"... Do you know what you're doing?" you ask as he sits down next to you.

His eyes meet yours for a moment before he holds up the syringe, pulling out a small glass container and sticking the needle inside.

"I grew up in a lab. You'll be fine," he tells you as he slowly pulls up the nozzle to fill the syringe with the light green liquid contained in the bottle. "You good with needles?"

"I am if they're used by a trained medical professional," you reply, watching cautiously as he takes your arm in your hand and pulls up the sleeve over your elbow. "Wait, what is this stuff? Why aren't you using rubbing alcohol first?!" you add as he slides the needle into the soft underside of your elbow.

"It's an antidote, and you don't need rubbing alcohol. Don't be so dramatic," he chastises as he presses down on the nozzle.

A chilled, cooling feeling runs through your body as the liquid passes through the needle, and you release a small sigh as your muscles stop seizing and the pain subsides. By the time the needle is taken out of you, you already feel 90% back to normal.

"See? She's fine," Vanitas tells Axel, pushing himself to his feet before holding out a hand to you.

"Thanks. I owe you," you tell him as you take his hand, allowing him to pull you up next to him.

"I'll put it on your tab," he replies, allowing a smile to grow on his face as he stares down at you.

"What about them?" Axel asks, and you glance over to see Roxas and Riku still lying there unconscious.

Vanitas rolls his eyes, dropping your hand as he starts to head towards them.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, pulling out a fresh syringe and filling it up as he walks.

"Are they going to be okay?" you press nervously, following after him.

"Should be," Vanitas agrees as he takes a seat next to them.

Axel moves towards you, watching the sight carefully out of the corner of his eyes. You can't help but pick up on the fact that Vanitas doesn't pull up Roxas' sleeve or try to be gentle; no, instead he stabs him almost comically in the arm, and you shake your head at the sight.

"Hey. You okay?" Axel asks, resting a hand on your arm as he stops in front of you.

Your gaze darts up to the redhead, immediately breaking out in a smile when you notice how anxious he looks.

"Yeah! I'm fine, Axe," you reply, pulling him into a hug as you wrap your arms around his middle. His hands pull around your back, holding you close as his natural warmth envelops you. "Why'd you come, though?"

"You never called me back," he replies, and you can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Figured that meant you needed my help."

"For once, you're right," you tease, pulling back a bit to look up at him. "Thank you though. Really."

He reaches a hand out and flicks your nose with his pointer finger before releasing you.

"Don't mention it."

You laugh a bit, though you're cut short when you notice that the professor's body is missing. The blood is still pooled around the floor, a rather ominous sight.

"Hey, where'd he go?" you ask, looking around the room.

"Oh sorry, did you want to keep looking at him?" Vanitas calls out, brushing off his hands after he tosses the used syringes to the ground. "I can take off the spell if you'd like."

"No, don't," Axel quickly replies before you can, and you stifle a laugh at the embarrassed look that grows on his face.

Unfortunately, Vanitas notices as well. His lips curl up and his mouth opens, likely ready to release an insult, but you swiftly step forward, dragging Axel with you.

"Axe, meet Van. Shake hands and be nice," you tell them, looking between the two scowling boys.

They glance towards you before again looking at each other. Finally, Axel releases a pained sigh and holds out a hand.

"Yeah, whatever," Axel grumbles as they quickly shake hands before Vanitas rips his hand back with a yelp.

"You burned me, asshole!" he snaps, cradling his hand as Axel starts to laugh.

"Oops, sorry~" Axel coos sarcastically. "Maybe next time you'll keep your hands to yourself, funny guy."

"That wasn't very nice, Axel," you scold, smacking his arm before you turn your attention towards a floating Ven, ignoring Vanitas' angry mutterings behind you. "How do we get him out?"

"The flashing red button isn't a clue?" Vanitas speaks up, still rubbing his sore hand.

You look around the pod, eyes narrowing when you spot a small panel at the bottom of the tube. Sure enough, there's a bright red button at the bottom.

"I got it," Axel speaks up, marching forward and kneeling down in front of the panel.

He studies it for a moment before reaching out and pressing the button. A loud siren roars through the room before the thick liquid inside starts to drain through a tube. You can only watch in horrified silence as Ven's body is revealed. It's covered in bruises and scratches. Once the liquid is fully drained, the pod slowly opens like an automatic door. Ven tumbles out, with Axel barely managing to catch him in time.

"... What'd they do to him?" Axel asks, tearing his eyes from an unconscious Ven to a frowning Vanitas.

"Do you really wanna know?" Vanitas retorts with a tick of his eyebrow.

"No," you reply for Axel, a hand covering your mouth as you stare at the blond in horror. "Axe... You need to get him out of here, now."

He glances to you, nodding once in agreement.

"Yeah. Wait here [Name], I'll be right back," he murmurs, for once sounding speechless before he disappears in a flash of darkness.

Silence reigns as you and Vanitas stand there, one unsure what to say and the other unsure what to think. You had felt guilty enough thinking Ven was just being kept prisoner somewhere. But you weren't expecting it to be this horrific. You can barely process any of this, your mind going numb as you stare at the empty pod with disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" you finally ask, tearing your eyes from the sight and turning to Vanitas.

He doesn't meet your gaze, still staring forward.

"Why would I make you worry?" he replies, peering down at you out of the corner of his eye. "Would things have changed, had you known?"

"... No," you admit with a sigh, dropping your head into your hands as you close your eyes. "But still..."

Two hands land on your shoulder and cause you to jump in surprise, peering through the cracks between your fingers as you look up at him. You slowly drop your hands as your eyes meet, neither one wanting to be the first to say anything. Finally you sigh, lifting your arms and wrapping them around his neck as you pull him down into a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asks as his hands drop down to his sides.

He's stiff as a board, you realize with a leaked smile.

"Trying to thank you, jerk."

You feel his hands hesitantly hover over your waist before his fingers brush against your sides, letting you sink against him as his arms cautiously wind around you in a careful embrace. His chin rests on the top of your head, and you smile into the hug. Another victory in the 'make Vanitas normal' mission.

"So... I know you heard me and your Nobody talking about you," Vanitas states, breaking the first and only rule of hug etiquette by bringing up unpleasant topics.

"Yup," you agree, pulling back as you both drop your hands and look at each other. "I heard it all."

His lips twist into a look of distaste.

"What's with the tone? I shot her down when she got all crazy on me," he points out.

"I know you did," you agree with a sigh. "I heard that, too."

You reach into your front pocket, pulling out Naminé's drawing. It's still crumpled and folded into a square, slightly smooshed from being stuck in your pocket. You look up at him, holding out your hand with the paper resting in the middle of your palm.

"I'm not great with words," you tell him, moving your hand a bit as a symbol he should take the paper. "Maybe this will say what I can't."

He gives you a look like you've clearly lost your mind before he grabs the paper, carefully opening it. You watch him in silence as he looks at the drawing, his expression quickly changing from annoyed to stunned.

"[Name]," he finally mutters, his eyes daring to yours. "What is this?"

"It's from Naminé," you explain, and a chuckle rolls off his lips.

"Typical. She's always meddling."

"I can't attest to that," you argue with a small shrug, "but, I want you to have this. She mentioned that you're struggling to cope with the past and what you've done, and I doubt you'll ever want to talk about it, especially with me. I just don't want you to forget that your future doesn't have to be darkness and death and despair. Because whether you like it or not, people are relying on you."

His eyes are wide, studying you as if he's soaking in your every word. You want to stop, but the words keep falling out of your mouth.

"Well, not just people. Me. I'm relying on you, and I'd like to think you're relying on me too. Not that you'd ever admit it," you add with a teasing smile. You quickly sober up when his expression doesn't even change. "I'm putting all my eggs in your basket, even with everyone I know treating me like I'm crazy for trusting you. But I do, and I am. So please don't fuck me over and start listening to my Nobody."

Vanitas just stares at you for a few seconds before he closes his mouth and clears his throat. The corners of his lips finally curl up in a sly grin, different than the usual teasing smile he adorns.

"You're right. You aren't great with words," he replies dryly, and your eyes narrow in exasperation. "But," he quickly adds, "I get what you're saying. You don't have to worry, though. I don't know what's coming after this is all over. But I think it's pretty clear I've chosen you."

The rare look of seriousness on his face causes a smile to break out on your face, laughing a bit in relief. You weren't sure what to expect, but that wasn't it.

"Okay. Sorry. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

" _Maybe_?"

"Don't push it," you snap, trailing off slightly towards the end of your sentence as a portal appears near you.

Axel steps out, the usually chipper look on his face replaced with a frown as he looks at Riku and Roxas.

"Let's go, [Name]," he states, his emerald eyes darting up to you.

"Yeah," you agree with a nod, turning towards Vanitas. "Don't forget what I said."

"It's drilled in," Vanitas responds, holding up the drawing a bit for emphasis.

He stares down at you for a moment, looking slightly unsettled before he suddenly leans down and presses his lips to your forehead, one of his hands resting on the back of your head.

"Be safe," he adds as you pull back, holding you in place as his eyes find yours.

"You too, Van. Thanks again," you reply, patting him on the arm as he drops his hand and you head towards Axel.

"Can you handle Roxas by yourself?" Axel asks you, hauling a snoozing Riku over his shoulder.

"Um... I can drag him I guess?"

"Good enough," Axel responds with a grin.

You roll your eyes though a snort of laughter escapes as you shake your head and walk towards the blond. As you lean down and do your best to hoist him up, Axel walks towards a scowling Vanitas.

"Save it. Not in the mood for a preachy speech about playing nice," Vanitas greets before Axel can even open his mouth.

"Wasn't going to. That's not my style. You're lucky this one isn't awake," Axel pats Riku's back, "or else you'd be in for an earful. I just wanted to say thanks."

Vanitas blinks.

"What for?"

"With [Name]," Axel replies, nodding back to you as you continue to struggle to lift up Roxas. "She's been scared lately, but... after you started helping she's been happier, so... thanks, I guess.

He blinks again.

"I've barely done shit but okay. Sure. You're welcome," Vanitas mutters awkwardly, rubbing a hand down the back of his neck. "You're the Nobody, aren't you? The one who left for her?"

Axel chuckles, adjusting Riku's body.

"The one and only."

Vanitas' gaze darts to you for a moment, watching as you grab Roxas around the waist and pull him on the ground by his torso.

"Do you regret it?" he asks, his eyes flitting up to Axel's.

Axel smiles.

"Not for a second."

"Thanks for the help, you assholes," you complain as you appear next to them, panting as you struggle to hold up Roxas' body.

"Aw c'mon. This is building character, [Name]," Axel tells you, smirking as you shoot him a furious glare.

"Fine, you be the one to deal with an angry and bruised Roxas," you reply, starting to pull the blond along towards the waiting portal. "See you soon, Van."

You pause for a moment, sending Vanitas one last grin before you disappear into the darkness.

"Good luck out there, man," Axel adds, nodding to the dark-haired male before he follows after you.

The portal disappears, and Vanitas swallows roughly as he looks down at the painting. A hand rests over his chest as an unfamiliar clenching grows the longer he studies the drawing, his heart starting to thump faster as your words play on repeat. His mind is spinning, a million thoughts running through his head. The one screaming the loudest is that he actually gives a shit about you, not as some girl linked to him through a prophecy but as a real, genuine person. And all signs are pointing to you feeling the same way, for some godforsaken reason. A ghost of a smile grows on his face before he devolves into a groan.

"Ugh, she's turning me into such a fucking bitch," he finally mutters, folding up the paper and shoving it in his pocket as he storms out of the room to look for your Nobody.


	42. Ven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looks like an excuse to make a Vanitas chapter (not that any of you are likely complaining ;D) but I promise this is leading somewhere.
> 
> Comments are MUCH appreciated :3

  
As soon as you walk out of the portal you (gently) lower Roxas to the floor, kneeling down next to him as you stretch your arms over your head and try to catch your breath. You're in the, now empty, office of King Mickey. At first you wonder where everyone is, but then you realize with a frown they're probably helping out Ven.

You glance down at a still knocked out Roxas, who's snoring lightly. At least he's managing to enjoy himself right now. You lower your arms, one of your hands resting on Roxas' arm while the other gently brushes his hair from his forehead. You look to the side, continuing to run your fingers through his hair in an attempt to provide him comfort, as Axel places Riku next to you, his back propped up against a bookcase.

"How long until they wake up?" you ask Axel as he stands up.

He sighs, not looking at you as his gaze drops to the floor.

"I dunno, [Name]. Hopefully not long."

When you don't respond his gaze flicks down to you, a forced smile growing when he notices the worried expression on your face.

"Why don't you wait for them to wake up?" he adds, gesturing between Roxas and Riku as he starts to walk away.

"What?" you ask, crawling to your feet as he starts to walk away. "Why, where are you going?"

"To see Ven," Axel responds, pausing as he looks back at you. "He's... You should hold off on seeing him, until he's looked over by some healers."

"Why?" you press, ignoring the look of warning he gives you.

He opens his mouth to reply, but just then a small groan from behind you grabs your attention. You glance over your shoulder, noticing both Roxas and Riku are awake. Riku's rubbing his eyes to wake up as Roxas is holding onto his back.

"What happened?" Roxas asks when he notices you and Axel watching him from the doorway. "... Did someone drop me down a staircase?"

Your eyes widen a bit as Axel starts to laugh.

"That was all [Name]," Axel states, patting your back once before he slips through the threshold, leaving you alone with the two very confused boys.

You glare after his retreating figure for a moment but, questioning whether you're emotionally prepared to see Ven in this state, you instead turn around and walk towards Roxas and Riku.

"Sorry. You were passed out and I had to get you out of the mansion before someone found us," you explain, pressing your back against the desk as you sink onto the floor.

You stretch your legs out, one towards Riku and one towards Roxas, as you sit before them.

"You got us out of there?" Riku asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" you retort, crossing your arms over your chest.

"The height difference, for one," he points out.

"And you don't have much upper body strength. No offense," Roxas adds quickly as you turn your angry expression to him.

You just stare at them both before relaxing into a sigh, resting the back of your head against the desk as you turn your gaze to the high ceiling.

"Fine, I'll leave you guys behind next time," you reply, a laugh escaping your lips as Riku's shoe reaches out and kicks yours. "Kidding. So... what happened? I found Lexaeus' body in the lab."

"Yeah, Riku got him," Roxas tells you as a pleased look grows on the silverette's face. "Then we walked towards that storage pod or whatever it is Ven was in. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"Wait, where is Ven?" Riku adds, peering around the room.

"Oh," you mutter, dropping your arms as you start to play with your fingers. "He's, um... being looked after by some healers, I think."

"So he's alright?" Roxas asks.

"Depends on your definition."

They both watch you with confused expressions and you suddenly wish they were back to being unconscious.

"I think he'll be fine? I dunno. He looks pretty bad honestly..." you say, your voice growing softer as you speak. The sunken look of his skin, covered in bruises and cuts, are seared in your memory. "But if anyone can bounce back, it's him."

"Damn," Riku mumbles, running a hand through his hair as he pulls a knee into his chest.

"Anything else happen? It's not a mission without some drama following you around," Roxas states, chuckling at the overt eye roll you give.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. No drama though really. Axel killed that creepy old professor."

"From Shinra?" Riku guesses.

"Yeah. He got us all with some nerve agent thingy," you explain, waving a hand in the air as you try to search for a better word.

"Thingy?" Roxas repeats amusedly.

"Shut up, it's a word. Then, uh... Vanitas got us the antidote and now we're okay."

Both of their eyes widen before they reach for their arms, pulling up the sleeves. A large bruise is on each of their forearms where they received the antidote, as if they've been punched.

"Damn it! Is that why my arm is _killing_ me?" Riku asks.

"He _stabbed us_ with syringes. What a freaking asshole," Roxas adds in disbelief.

"Would you rather be dead?" you retort, not in the mood to listen to their complaining. That sobers them up. "Anyway, then Axe and I brought you back here. Everyone else is with Ven right now."

With that, you push yourself to your feet, brushing off your pants as they follow suit.

"Why aren't you?" Roxas asks.

"Figured someone should stay with you two losers," you tell them, smiling innocently as they roll their eyes. "Guess we should go find everyone though, huh?"

"Everything okay?" Riku asks as the three of you start to walk out of the empty office.

They're both walking slowly, still a little unsteady on their feet, and you're happy to stall for some time. Your heart hurts thinking of Ven, and you're not sure what to expect.

"Yeah, yeah," you reply, forcing a grin. "I'm good."

They don't look like they believe you for a second, but thankfully they don't push it and instead nod in understanding.

"How are you holding up with all of this?"

Roxas' question causes you to falter as you reach the staircase leading upstairs.

"What do you mean?" you ask once you steady yourself.

"I dunno. You seem off," he comments with a shrug.

"Plus we haven't seen much of you lately," Riku adds.

You feel a twinge of regret, possibly even guilt, at his words. You know you've been absent for the past few weeks, that even when you're in the room you're not really there. It's a waxing and waning feeling where sometimes you feel fine and at others you want to crawl under your covers and forget the world. Though really, who can blame you?

"I know. I'm sorry. I've really missed you guys though," you admit, looking between the two with a small smile.

"No need to apologize. You're in a weird place now. We all are."

"Maybe with Ven back, this can all be done soon. Hard to carry out these plans if three out of four participants are unwilling," Riku points out.

"Unless there's an alternative," you mutter with a sigh, running a hand down your face as you spot a group of people milling around the hallway just ahead of you. "But hey, maybe you're right though. Maybe Xemnas will just give up."

"Okay, we didn't say that," Roxas argues with a laugh.

"Say what?" Sora asks as the three of you finally reach them.

"Welcome back," Reno adds with a beaming smile.

"Say what?" Sora repeats with a pout, unhappy with being ignored.

"Oh my God, it's nothing," Riku snaps, rolling his eyes as Sora narrows his eyes at him.

"I just made a stupid joke that maybe Xemnas will be giving up now that Ven's here," you explain with a dismissive wave of your hand.

"Speaking of which, he asked for you," Xion tells you.

"Huh? Ven? Why?" you ramble. They all shrug and you roll your eyes. "Um... Okay, so should I go in?" you add, rubbing your arm as anxiety starts setting in.

"That's usually what people do when someone asks to see them," Noctis points out with a smirk.

"He's fine now," Axel adds, nudging you with his elbow. "The healers looked after him. He's much better."

"Wait, is that why you're all nervous? You're scared to see him?" Yuffie guesses.

You hate the look of pity on her face.

"What? No," you lie unconvincingly.

"There's no need to be. He's back here because you helped. So stop being a baby and go say hi," Leon chastises, gently pushing you forward with a hand to your lower back.

You glance back at them before heaving a sigh and dropping your shoulders.

"Fine. But if he hates me, I'm hitting all of you," you grumble, brushing past Cloud and Angeal as you head towards the closed door.

You reach a hand out, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before you grab the doorknob and turn it. The door opens, revealing Ven sitting propped up in a bed with a smiling Terra seated at its end.

"[Name]!" Ven greets with a wide grin.

At the sound of your name Terra glances over his shoulder, nodding in greeting.

"Maybe it's time to stop worrying over every little thing, [Name]," you hear Zack say before the door is shut behind you.

His words barely register as you stare at Ven in awe. After all the sleepless nights, all of the frantic, tormenting thoughts that ran through your head, thinking of Ven's capture because of you... he's back. He's smiling. He'd been there for you at your worst, and you'd be damned if you wouldn't be here for him.

"Ven," you finally say, your voice coming out as a breathy sigh.

"Why are you looking at me like that??" he asks, a look of panic rising on his face as you walk briskly towards him.

"Because I've been worried!" you cry out, throwing your arms around him as you sink down onto the bed and cuddle up to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Ven, I should have fought more, to stop them from taking you guys..."

His laugh floats to your ears before you feel his arms wrap around you, holding you close as he buries his head in your hair.

"It's okay! I'm back now!" he replies cheerily.

One of his arms leaves you, and you look to the side only to see him holding out a hand to Terra.

"No. I don't do hugs," Terra quickly reminds him.

"Ahaha! You do now!" Ven laughs, grabbing Terra by the arm and pulling him down.

Terra falls partially on top of you with an 'oof,' and you can't help but laugh as he begrudgingly returns the hug. You probably look like a ridiculous mess of limbs right now, but you don't really care. For now, you just want to enjoy the presence of your friends.

"Wait a sec... Where's Aqua?!" Ven finally realizes.

You and Terra release simultaneous sighs. So much for a happy moment.

[♥]

" _ **Where the fuck have you been**_?!"

Vanitas almost has a heart attack at the shrieking yell that rings through the foyer the second he steps out of the library and into the hallway. Standing on the balcony, hands on her hips and aggressively tapping a foot on the floor, is [Na-x-me].

"Jesus, haven't you heard of using an inside voice?" he snaps, peeling to the left as he jogs down the stairway heading downstairs.

"Don't avoid the question, asshole," she calls after him, following swiftly. "You left me to search down here by myself while you disappeared! Where'd you go?"

He comes to a stop, rounding on her once he's at the foot of the stairs. She's still about three steps from the bottom, so they're about eye-level. Her stern face falls slightly at the hostile glint in his eyes.

"What's it to you?" he asks.

"We're a team."

"No, we're not. We're not a fucking team so take that bullshit somewhere else."

"Hey, fuck you, Van," she hisses, reaching out and pushing his chest. He takes a step back with the sudden movement, knocked off-guard by the use of his shortened name. She sounds like you. "I'm just trying to fulfill my purpose. Why aren't you?"

He watches her for a moment, unsure how to respond. He wants to tell her to fuck off, to slap some sense into her so she can see how misguided she is. But he knows from personal experience there's no getting through to someone in her state. Plus, the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' has never failed him... Not that he's ever had friends, but whatever, fuck it.

"I heard a gunshot so I went down there. They killed Lexaeus and the professor and re-captured Ven," he replies, tilting his head a bit as he studies her surprised expression. "If you're looking for a teammate, go hang out with Demyx. I work alone."

[Na-x-me]'s eyes narrow, studying the male in front of her.

"They're dead?" she finally asks blankly. Vanitas nods once in response. "Huh. And Ventus is gone... We're gonna be killed, huh?"

"Hah. Right. You haven't figured out yet that Xemnas will do anything to keep us alive?" Vanitas retorts, rolling his eyes as he turns on his heels.

A portal appears before him, and he marches towards it, allowing the black tendrils to wrap around his form. Before the portal closes a hand grabs his. Even through his glove he can feel how cool the Nobody's fingers are; they're like ice. He glances over his shoulder, his eyes finding hers as the darkness encircles the two of them.

"Did you see them? Her?" [Na-x-me] presses.

Vanitas doesn't respond, allowing the silence to serve as his answer as they're pulled into the abyss.

In the darkness, he's not able to make out the look of betrayal on her face.

"This must be them," Saix states boredly as a portal suddenly appears in the throne room at The Castle That Never Was.

"Well?" Xemnas barks as Vanitas walks out, [Na-x-me] in tow. "What's the status report? And where's Lexaeus?"

"You couldn't see?" [Na-x-me] asks in confusion.

"Someone has developed the rather cute ability to block our spying capabilities," Luxord replies with a glance towards a smirking Vanitas.

"Cute? Careful, you're gonna make me blush," Vanitas warns as he takes his place leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as the back of his head rests against the wall.

"Can't wait until you're dead," Larxene mutters darkly.

"Right back at ya."

"Enough!" Saix yells, loudly enough that everyone in the room jumps and stares over at him. "You two," his gaze turns to Vanitas and [Na-x-me], "answer the questions."

"There might be two dead bodies in the basement and a missing Keybearer. And by 'might' I mean 'definitely is'," Vanitas responds, internally reveling in the looks of misery appearing on everyone's faces.

After all, he's only trying to be better – not perfect. And causing widespread despair is always the high point of his day whenever the situation so presents itself.

"We're really sorry. Lexaeus told us to stay behind, and... well, we listened," [Na-x-me] adds, cowering a bit as Xemnas' glowering glare is sent her way. "We'll track them down, though, all of them! I've been training and –"

"Out."

"Sir?" Xigbar asks.

" ** _OUT_**!" Xemnas yells, his closed fist slamming into his arm rest.

A crack echoes through the room; the impact caused the chair to fracture. That's all it takes to send everyone fleeing into their own portals, not willing to witness – or suffer – his wrath. The only ones who remain are Saix and Vanitas.

"You should have stopped this," Xemnas says through gritted teeth, staring down at the dark-haired male who's avoiding his gaze, instead staring at the doorway. "We both know you could have defeated the three of them."

"All due respect, Sir, I'm under your instruction not to harm those three. Especially the girl," Vanitas replies emotionlessly.

"And since when do you listen to instructions?" Xemnas quickly retorts with a scoff.

Golden eyes finally dart up to his seated figure. Vanitas chuckles, kicking himself off from the wall as he saunters towards the doorway.

"I'm not killing them," he states, pausing in the threshold of the doorway as he looks back at them. "Find someone else to do your dirty work."

Hoping he doesn't regret those words, he kicks open the door with his foot and storms outside, letting it slam behind him with a loud thud.

"Ungrateful little shit," Saix grumbles, glaring at where he had been standing only seconds prior.

"Ah, Saix, have you learned nothing?" Xemnas responds, the corners of his lips twisting into a smile. "There's always more than one way to get what we want, if we're patient and don't overplay our hand."

"What do you mean?" Saix asks with a tilt of his head.

"I mean that a tiger cannot change its stripes. As much as he's enjoying playing the pacifist... inside of him lurks a blood-thirsty, destructive monster. We just need to coax it out."

"But how?" Saix presses.

"Fear not, old friend. I have a plan."

[♥]

Ven has a stunned look on his face as he glances between you and Terra, as if he can't believe what he's just heard after the two of you filled him in on what he's missed during his absence.

"So... Aqua's unconscious," he repeats.

"Uh-huh."

"And Xemnas can possess you?" Ven continues, looking at a frowning Terra.

"Well –"

"He only has once, it might not be a repeating issue," you interrupt, noticing the troubled look on Terra's face.

"And the guy who _turned my life into a living hell_ , is now helping us out?" Ven finishes, an eyebrow rising as he directs his judgmental attention to you.

"Technically, he... is... you," you mutter, your voice trailing off as his bright blue eyes narrow dangerously.

"And on that note, I'm heading out," Terra speaks up as he stands to his feet.

"Wha – you're leaving me?" Ven cries out, his annoyance with you immediately waning.

"You're awake and fine, give or take some bruises. Aqua is still unconscious. I gotta go check in on her," Terra explains, ruffling Ven's hair.

The blond quickly shoves him away, his lips turned down in a pout. You laugh at the childish expression as Terra pecks the top of your head.

"Don't keep him up too late. We're seeing Yen Sid tomorrow," Terra reminds you, pointing a finger at you as he walks to the door.

"I know!" you agree, your hands rising in mock surrender.

"See ya!" Ven calls after Terra, a huge smile on his face as he watches his best friend leave the room.

His smile falls once the door is shut, and he looks over at your seated figure.

"What now?" you ask with a sigh.

"This conversation isn't over! You're palling around with my literal mortal enemy."

"We're not palling around, don't be silly," you argue with a roll of your eyes. "I can't explain it. I don't expect you to understand, but you should know that the only reason you're here and safe is because of him."

You rest your hand over Ven's, and his eyes flit down to your touching hands. He's still wearing a displeased expression, though it softens a bit as he moves his hand so that his fingers gently wrap around yours.

"You mean the world to me, Ven. I can't let you die, nor do I want to die. You helped me last year... so let me help you now," you finish, allowing a smile to show as his eyes meet yours.

He sighs, nodding once.

"Okay... I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, [Name]," he replies, releasing your hand and holding out his arm.

Your smile grows as you snuggle up beside him, allowing his arm to rest over your shoulders as you rest your head next to his.

"I don't," you admit softly, laughing as he shoots you an irritated look. "But maybe there's still a piece of you inside of him."

"Yeah, an evil piece," Ven grumbles bitterly. "But I dunno. Maybe. Guess this explains why it feels different being around you now."

You look up at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ven grins, nuzzling his nose into your hair as he rests against his pillow, pulling you back down next to him.

"Don't worry about it, [Name]. He just has a soft spot for you."

"And, how would you know that?" you ask, feeling a little violated.

"We always feel what the other does. Usually it causes an awful draining feeling, like an endless pit, but I dunno. Maybe you are right. This feels nice."

"Oh my God, stop, you're freaking me out," you mumble into his shirt, clenching your eyes shut as you do your best to will this conversation away.

Ven's laugh rings through your ears as silence falls over the two of you. When you finally realize he's going to let the topic drop, you allow your eyes to close and the warm embrace of sleep to take hold.

But Ven stays awake, allowing his fingers to run through your hair as he stares blankly out the window. Once you start to breathe evenly, signaling you're asleep, he releases a heavy sigh and looks down at you. You look so peaceful right now, it's hard to imagine that you're in the same place he was so many years ago – fighting off a version of yourself whose sole purpose in life is to bring about your destruction.

Maybe there was a reason he was brought back, and met you. He had always thought your friendship was mere happenstance, just a natural progression after meeting one another and hitting it off. But maybe now he could finally make everything right. He had failed to save himself, and his friends, so many years ago, and the guilt is always present. Now that he's back with a fire lit under him to fight for his life, perhaps his salvation lies on the horizon.

He chuckles as you suddenly release an awkward snort-snore, knowing you'd kill him if you knew he heard it. A smile stays on his face, watching as you continue to sleep, unaware of his internal commentary. With a sigh he rests his head on top of yours, finally allowing his eyes to close.

He doesn't know what's coming, but it's a little better having you by his side.

[♥]

As soon as he walks out of the throne room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him, Vanitas spots two Nobodies lurking in the hallway, whispering to each other. He rolls his eyes, ignoring them as he walks past and hopes to avoid their bullshit. Unfortunately, Marluxia extends an arm, effectively blocking Vanitas' path.

"No," Vanitas speaks up, peering at the male out of the corner of his eyes. "Not in the mood for your shit today."

"We just want to chat, friend," Zexion speaks up, appearing on the other side of Vanitas.

"I don't," Vanitas scoffs, lightly pushing the shorter blue-haired Nobody out of his way with a single finger. "So why don't you two fuck right on off and get out of my way."

"So you can disappear from the castle again?" Marluxia guesses.

Vanitas pauses mid-step, still looking forward.

"Where would I disappear to?" he asks, figuring playing dumb is the best strategy.

"You tell us," Zexion responds, extending a hand.

A swirling portal appears in front of them, an image reflected in its middle. The image starts blurry, slowly crystallizing and sharpening until a clear reflection of your room appears.

"Hey!" Vanitas snaps, watching as his reflection leans closer to you, knowing what's coming next. "That's private, you fucking creeps."

He marches forward, waving a hand through the smoke to cause the vision to fade into mere wisps just as his lips meet yours.

"It's not private," Marluxia argues, earning a glare. "You're the one who let your guard down. Can't be upset that someone was able to see."

"So what is it with this girl?" Zexion asks, a tone of faux-curiosity to his voice. "Does she spin gold when she speaks? Have a vial of love potions she slips into men's drinks? Or a magical spell to draw them in?"

"Two Nobodies, and now you..."

"I'm not drawn in to shit, so don't even finish that thought," Vanitas argues, a cutting glare on his face as he points a finger towards Marluxia.

"You're an **excellent** liar, I'll give you that," he admits with a mocking laugh.

"Even I'd believe you, if not for the evidence so obviously pointing to the contrary," Zexion adds, shrugging a lone shoulder lazily.

"I'm not lying, dickhead."

"Oh. Then you won't mind if she ends up with Ven then?" Marluxia guesses, glancing towards the smirking Nobody beside him.

"It's not 'if,' my friend. It's just a matter of when," Zexion corrects matter-of-factly.

Vanitas jumps slightly as two hands land on his shoulders, forcing him to stand still and face forward as Zexion creates another floating portal before them. His annoyance partially melts away as he watches a vision of you forming, smiling and laughing as you lie curled up against Ven, whose face is burrowed into your hair. His stomach falls unpleasantly at the sight. It feels like he was punched right to the gut.

"You know he's the one who nursed her back to health," Marluxia breathes in Vanitas' ear, "the one who saved her after your replica nearly killed her. She loves him."

He swallows hard at the sight, unable to tear his eyes away.

"She loves everyone," he finally replies with a scoff.

"Yes, because she's good. And what are you?" Zexion asks, sneering as he looks the man up and down.

Vanitas scowls at him as he brushes Marluxia off of his shoulders, finally looking away from the portal and at the two Nobodies.

"Yeah, I'm an asshole. What's your point?" he retorts.

"No point. It's just adorable, watching someone like you try to care."

"You're only going to ruin her."

"You'll drag her with you into the depths of your despair."

"Although, one could argue you've already dragged her down with you," Marluxia points out with a look at his friend. "I mean, what will Xemnas do when he finds out about this?"

"Not to mention that she's in this position because of you," Zexion adds, his eyebrows slowly rising as he talks.

"Shut up," Vanitas snaps, annoyance again bubbling to the surface.

"If not for your replica creating [Na-x-me], she'd be off living her happy little life with some normal guy. Someone who can actually give her what she needs," he continues.

"Shut the _fuck_ up."

"But, who are we kidding?" Marluxia asks with a laugh as he gazes at the portal. "Ven's going to be the one to enjoy her. You were so close, only for him to take what's yours. Again."

"I mean, look at them," Zexion says, glancing towards the portal where your reflection is peacefully sleeping partially on top of Ven, his fingers stroking through your hair as he stares down at you with a smile. "She doesn't do that with you."

Vanitas glances at the reflection, a frown on his face. A part of him wants to reach out and slap that stupid blondie for being so close to you, getting to touch your hair while you sleep in his arms. But not because he's jealous. He's not jealous. Really. He just hates seeing Ven so content and looking like such an idiot. It has nothing to do with him wishing he were able to just lie there with you and forget about the world. Fuck off. He's not a cuddler because cuddling is for bitches.

"Eh. I'm pretty content with what she does with me. You saw the footage, small fry," he finally responds, glancing down at Zexion. "Is this the best you guys got? Honestly, I expected more. Aren't you supposed to be masters of manipulation or something?"

Zexion smirks as a laugh escapes Marluxia's lips.

"Ah, you really are adorable," he muses, pinching Vanitas' cheek. He slaps his hand away, glaring at the grinning pink-haired male. "Fine. Live in denial. We're just here for the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Vanitas repeats with a tick of his eyebrow.

"Between the four of you, [Na-x-me] included," Zexion states.

Vanitas looks at him, and then Marluxia with an irritated yet confused expression.

"This is only just beginning between the four of you. In all honesty, I'm rooting for you and [Name]," Marluxia replies with a sly grin. "You'd be her destruction, but the contrast of light and dark is truly something to behold."

Vanitas looks at him, a skeptical look on his face.

"Have you ever even talked to her? She's not exactly the queen of innocence," Vanitas points out.

"Her heart is," Zexion responds, lowering his hand as the portal and reflection disappears.

"Whatever you say," Vanitas scoffs. "So, what now? You gonna tell Xemnas?"

"No," Marluxia responds.

"We want to see how this plays out without any interference," Zexion admits with a shrug.

Vanitas looks between the two before rolling his eyes and walking away from the duo. They watch him storm through the hallway, small smirks growing on their faces.

"Did it work?" Zexion asks, glancing up at Marluxia.

"With someone as damaged as him?" he muses with a chuckle. "The seed was definitely planted."

Sure enough, Vanitas' head starts to spin as he walks away. A hand rests over his chest, feeling an odd pressure as his thoughts turn to the reflection of you and Ven. It pissed him off more than he was expecting, playing on repeat through his mind.

Ven always wins.

Ven is always the favorite.

**Fuck Ven**.


	43. We All Have A Part To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is L O N G (22 freaking pages), but had to happen eventually.
> 
> Casual reminder that KH2's plot never happened in this series. Also, for continuity purposes with real KH, I HOPE this all adds up/makes sense and I'm not totally off base. If not, whatever, I'm saying it's what happened so deal with it xD
> 
> Only one result but I'm not expecting any complaints <3

A knock on your bedroom door causes you to jump, tearing your eyes from the movie blaring on your TV as you glance at the door with a frown.

"It's open," you call out, a smile growing on your face when you see first Sora and then Roxas. "Hey, you two."

"Ready to go?" Sora asks, thumbing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," you mutter, sighing as you click off the TV and crawl out of bed.

"You're wearing that?" Roxas asks, glancing down at your leggings with a raised eyebrow.

You look down as well, unsure what's so problematic about leggings and a sweater.

"Yeah... Why? It's not like we're going to a fancy dance or anything," you respond with a shrug, following them out of your room and shutting the door behind you.

Your eyes land on a yawning Riku leaning on the wall outside of your room, looking like he just rolled out of bed. Down the hall Ven and Terra are chatting, Aqua held in Terra's arms as she continues to rest in her unconscious state. The only people going to see Yen Sid today are the seven of you. It's not that everyone else isn't important, of course they are. But they're lucky enough to not be tied into Xemnas' plans to the same extent as your little group.

"Wait, I wanna say bye to everyone," you say as Sora, Roxas, and Riku start to head towards the trio down the hall.

They look at you, then each other, before sighing and calling over Ven and Terra. You smile, leaving them behind as you walk down the hall towards the source of noise you can hear bursting from the entertainment room. You poke your head in, immediately grinning when you see a very competitive game of Hungry Hungry Hippos going on between Reno, Axel, Zack, and Yuffie as Xion, Cloud, and Leon watch amusedly. Noctis is nodding off on the couch with his arm covering his eyes as Genesis and Angeal read and chat next to him.

"No! Bullshit!" Reno roars, shoving the game away from him as Zack and Axel devolve into laughter. "Bullshit Fair, you have to be cheating to win this much."

"Or you just suck that much," Axel retorts.

"No one likes a sore loser, Sinclair," Zack reprimands the redhead with his most stern voice, though the smirk on his face serves as a dead giveaway that he's far from serious.

"Yeah, so get outta the way. It's my turn," Xion adds, kicking Reno a bit as she takes his seat on the floor.

Reno rubs his sore side, finally glancing up and spotting you in the doorway watching their antics with a smile.

"You guys heading out?" he guesses, and you nod as everyone in the room looks towards you.

"Yeah. We'll be back in, I dunno. An hour?" you guess with a shrug.

"Maybe longer," Riku speaks up, appearing next to you.

"Can't wait for you guys to fill us in!" Yuffie exclaims with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I doubt we're gonna find out anything new," Terra scoffs.

"But at least we'll get Aqua back!" Ven points out, patting her head so hard it slumps to the side against Terra's arm. "Oops."

"Smooth," Roxas mutters dryly.

"Alright, get outta here already. We're in the middle of an important battle," Zack states, eagerly turning his attention back to the game.

"Please, take them with you," Noctis pleads, lowering his arm as he looks over at you.

"No can do!" you reply, giving them a wave as you head out.

"It's funny, they wanna go and I wanna stay behind," Riku says as Roxas raises a hand and creates a portal in the middle of the hall.

"That's called 'grass is always greener' syndrome, Rik," Sora states to everyone's surprise. "What?" he adds, sounding offended as everyone just stares blankly at him.

"Nothing. You're just right, that's all," you agree.

When you were stuck in Twilight Town, you craved adventure.

Now that you're here, you crave a normal life.

Go figure.

"Alright mopey, get in," Ven orders, snapping you out of your thoughts as he gently shoves you forward and towards the portal.

"I'm not moping," you respond haughtily, stepping into the swirling portal after Sora and Riku.

Ven and Terra follow you, with Roxas walking in last. The familiar uncomfortable sensation of floating into nothingness takes hold before the flash of light appears and you're suddenly standing outside Yen Sid's tower.

"Wha – you didn't transport us inside?" Sora asks with a groan.

"Yeah, I don't want to walk up those stairs," you agree, crossing your arms over your chest as you stare over at an eye-rolling Roxas.

"It won't kill you, ya big babies," he retorts, marching up the stairs leading to the entrance.

"It might," Ven replies sincerely, and you start to laugh at the death-glare Roxas sends his way.

"If I can do it, you guys can't complain," Terra speaks up, following after Roxas with Aqua still held in his arms.

"Is he always so stuffy?" you hear Sora ask Ven quietly as you all follow Terra.

"90% of the time, yeah," Ven responds.

"Huh. Sounds like my Riku~" Sora teases, nudging his best friend in the arm.

"Hey, don't touch my hair," you hear Riku snap behind you, signaling that Sora likely tried to pull him into a headlock.

"It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?" you ask Roxas as you reach the entrance.

"Isn't it always?" he replies with a sigh, holding open the door for you.

For once, his pessimism is right.

>> **FIVE MINUTES OF TORTURE LATER** >>

"How much further?" you ask in a whine, dragging your legs as you stare up at yet another staircase.

"Oh my God, how many times are you going to ask that??" Riku snaps.

"Every 30 seconds until we get there."

"Ugh," he groans as Sora starts to laugh.

"Think of it as a game! Whoever gets to the top first wins!" Sora exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oooh! Wins what??" Ven asks excitedly.

"Nothing! Just wins!" Sora explains before tearing off up the staircase, a laughing Ven behind him.

"I don't know how I'm related to them," Roxas mutters with a shake of his head.

"... _Are_ you related to them?" Terra asks, looking down at the blond.

"Dunno," Roxas eloquently replies.

"You guys are all related, right?" you ask, earning three skeptical glances. "Well, I mean, Vanitas is Ven, or at least a part of him. They became a part of Sora. Roxas was born from Sora... Therefore, all related."

"You're really stretching the definition of 'related' there," Riku responds, smirking as you shoot him a dirty look.

"Got a better word for it?" you retort, laughing as the smug look falls off his face.

"Whatever," he mutters, turning his attention to the brunet and blond up ahead.

"As penance for being wrong, will you carry me the rest of the way? I'll stop complaining if you do."

Riku just looks at you like you're insane before the big softie gives in and comes to a stop, turning and lowering himself a bit so his back is facing you. Giggling like a mad lady you climb on, resting your chin on his shoulder as he hoists you up and starts to carry you, grumbling all the way.

>> **FIVE PLEASANT MINUTES LATER** >>

"Fucking finally," Riku breathes out, bending down to slide you off his back and onto the ground as you guys reach the hallway leading to Yen Sid's office.

You manage to land gracefully on your feet, patting him on the back as you tell him thanks.

"Can't believe you carried her that far," Roxas says, sounding mildly amazed.

"Hey, it got her to stop whining," Riku points out, ignoring the offended scoff you emit.

"What took you guys so long?" Sora asks, standing in front of the door as he taps a foot.

"You guys ran this whole way?" Terra asks them.

"Yeah. Impressed?" Ven asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No," Terra replies honestly, leading the way into Yen Sid's office.

Sora and Ven glance at each other before following the taller man inside, Riku on their heels. You start to follow them before movement in the shadows earns your attention. You glance to the left, eyes narrowing when you realize someone's standing there, draped in the darkness.

"[Name]?" Roxas asks, earning your attention as you look at the blond.

"I'll meet you inside," you tell him, reaching out to gently squeeze his hand.

"Huh? Why?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

"I'll be right there," you tell him, patting his chest before pushing him towards the office.

"Alright," he agrees with a shrug, shooting you one last confused look before he walks into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"You can come out now," you call out, glancing over at the figure again.

"Or, you can come here," Vanitas responds, and you can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ugh. So stubborn," you grumble, giving in and walking towards him. It's not worth the fight.

As you get closer your vision adjusts to how dark the corner of the hallway is, and with narrowed eyes you realize he's wearing the helmet his replica used to wear.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" you ask with a wrinkle of your nose as you stand in front of him.

He doesn't respond so you reach out, pressing the button on the side that will reveal his face.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise," he snaps, trying to block you from pressing it, but he's too slow.

The gray material dissipates, revealing his scowling face as he glares down at you.

"Why are you wearing that?" you repeat, placing your hands on your hips.

"..."

" _Van_."

"Because I don't feel like hearing how similar I look to that dumbass Keybearer, okay?" he exclaims, folding his arms over his chest as he avoids your amused gaze.

"Oh my God. You're so vain," you laugh, shaking your head at just how ridiculous this person is.

"Goddamn right I am. I'm the original yet there he is walking around with my face," he complains with an unpleasant bitterness to his voice.

"You guys look different enough," you point out.

"Yeah, I'm bigger. So what?"

"Grow up, Van Van. It's not that big a deal," you scold, patting him on the arm.

He glances down at your hand before his eyes meet yours.

"Call me that again and I'll personally make that door myself."

You just stare up at him for a moment before you snort with laughter, rolling your eyes as you turn around and start to head towards the office.

"Alright jackass, whatever you say," you reply, looking over your shoulder at him as you pause in your steps. "You coming in, or not?"

He watches you for what feels like a lifetime before he releases a pained groan and follows after you.

"Wait," you speak up, stopping him with a hand to his chest as soon as he's within reaching distance.

He stops, staring down at you as you reach up and grab the sides of his helmet. Gently, you lift it up, freeing his head from its metal prison.

"What's that for?" he asks, taking the helmet as you hand it to him.

"Step one in showing them you're different is letting them see who you really are. The good and the bad."

As you speak and hand him the helmet, your hand absentmindedly brushes over his. Your fingers leave a warm trail across the back of his gloved hand before you gently cup your hand around his. A reassuring smile grows on your face once he instinctively squeezes your hand back, as he wonders for what has to be the hundredth time just why in hell you're so nice to someone like him.

"Ready?" you ask with a raise of your eyebrows.

"Not in the slightest."

"Nervous?"

"Fuck off, I don't get nervous."

You just give him a look before rolling your eyes and tugging him along with you.

"Just be nice, okay?" you tell him, pausing as your free hand hovers over the door.

"... No promises," he mumbles as you push the door open.

Everyone glances back as the door squeaks open, and you swear their mouths all drop (besides Yen Sid, who's only watching blankly as though he expected Vanitas to show up, and Aqua, who's passed out in a chair).

"THAT'S your special guest?" Riku exclaims, glancing down at Yen Sid as he points back at Vanitas.

"Riku, don't be rude," you scold, quickly speaking up before Vanitas can bite his head off.

"She's right," Yen Sid speaks up in his cool, rumbling voice, taking everyone by surprise. "Like it or not, past differences must be buried and forgotten, for the foreseeable future at the very least. These two," he gestures to you and a taken aback Vanitas, "are the only ones acting with a clear head at the moment."

Vanitas immediately sobers up from his initial shock, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah, so play nice or perish, fuckers."

"Shut up," you hiss under your breath, which he returns with a ' _what'd I do wrong_ ' shrug.

"This has to be a joke, right?" Ven asks, glancing around at everyone in the room before his eyes land on you. "[Name], I love you and you know I'll do anything to help, but not this. I won't work with that train wreck standing next to you."

"Ouch," Vanitas mutters sarcastically, earning a narrowed glare from Ven.

"I agree. And I'm sure Aqua would side with us as well," Terra states with a nod of his head.

"Would she though?" Sora asks, looking over at the blue-haired girl. "Granted, I don't know her all that well, but something tells me she'd do whatever she could to end this as peacefully and quickly as possible. Shouldn't we tackle this with an open mind?"

You smile gratefully at the brunet, which he quickly returns.

One down, six to go.

"[Name], why are you still standing over there?" Ven snaps, clearly growing more annoyed and frustrated with the unfolding situation.

You look at them before glancing up at Vanitas. Sure enough, they're all crowded together by Yen Sid's desk, as if facing off against the two of you. It makes a small frown tug at your lips.

"Why wouldn't I? He's harmless."

"Uh, excuse me?" Vanitas asks, taking offense with your comment, but you merely wave him off.

"Want me to list the reasons why?" Ven retorts.

"Not particularly. My mind's made up, Ven," you reply with a bit more bite to your tone than you intended.

He notices, judging by the flash of hurt on his face before he turns on his heel and storms out of the office and into the adjoining room – where you had first met him, Terra, and Aqua. You sigh, running a hand down your face as you go to follow him.

"You, with me," you order, pointing at Vanitas.

"I'm good."

"Is that really the best idea?" Roxas chimes in, giving a wary look to the scowling dark-haired male still standing in the doorway.

It's like a little dark cloud is hanging above him, in contrast to the varying levels of brightness surrounding everyone else. Seeing them all in the same room is making that difference abundantly clear.

"No time like the present to bury the hatchet," you state with a shrug.

"Don't push him too far," you hear Terra warn.

You glance over at him, expecting him to be speaking to you, but he's looking at Vanitas.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, waving a hand in the air as he heads into the connected room.

"Be back soon," you tell them with a nervous smile before ducking in after him.

"She gets more reckless by the hour," you hear Riku complain as you start to shut the door behind you.

"Those two are seriously gonna kill each other," Terra adds with a sigh.

You slam the door harder than you intended, causing both Ven and Vanitas to glance back at you before glaring at each other once again.

"Get out," Ven snaps, his fists clenching as he stares off against Vanitas.

"You're acting like a child, Ventus."

Ven's right eye starts to twitch.

"It's Ven," he growls, "and you know my name is Ven, you absolute dick."

"Oops~" Vanitas coos with a smirk, and you nudge him aside as you walk towards Ven.

"Ignore him. Just listen to me, Ven," you say, holding a hand over your chest as you stand before the blond.

"No, [Name]."

"Ven," you repeat, your eyes practically burning a hole into his. "Can't you at least try?"

"Uh, no!"

"So immature," Vanitas chastises, and Ven peers over you to glare at him.

"Shut up, Van," you snap, keeping your eyes locked on Ven.

"VAN? You have a freaking nickname for him now?" Ven realizes, giving you an exasperated look.

"Aw, jealous?" you hear Vanitas mock, and it takes everything in you not to kill him.

"Jealous? Of you?" Ven asks with a laugh, lightly pushing you out of the way as he takes a step towards a smirking Vanitas. "What's there to be jealous of? Oh, gee, how I wish I could be a miserable sack of shit trying to destroy all the worlds and kill anyone in my path. Won't you please switch places with me?" Ven muses sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I'm not some pussy always crying about my friends. Bang up job protecting them by the way, since 1/3 of your team is currently in a coma while I've been looking out for [Name]."

Ven's eyes snap open in blind rage, and you quickly step between the two, blocking the blond's path as he starts to stride towards his other half. Resting a hand on Ven's arm, you glance over at Vanitas.

"You want to make things right, don't you?" you ask him, and his face softens slightly at your question. "Then stop being mean. And you," you look up at Ven, "you've been gone for awhile. Things have changed. I don't know what happened between you two however long ago, but I know he's trying to help us now."

"He's just 'helping' to save his own skin. That doesn't mean I need to work with him, not after everything he's done to me," Ven tells you as your hand drops from his arm.

"Help is help. What does the motivation matter?" you ask, continuing to block the two from each other. "I'm not asking you guys to kiss and make up, or even be friends. Just... please, try. If not for me, then for Terra and Aqua."

"Yeah, be a good boy and admit you need my help, Ventus."

Rage again flares in Ven's eyes as his gaze darts up to Vanitas.

" _I_ need _you_?" he repeats.

"Well, yeah," Vanitas agrees. "I mean, what are you without me?"

"... Is that a trick question?"

"Oh. That's embarrassing. Did you already forget that I kicked your ass to the ends of the worlds and back?" Vanitas asks, pulling you behind him rougher than you'd like as he steps directly in front of Ven.

"Excuse me?? Since when?" Ven cries out. "I still remember that stupid look on your face when I beat you."

"Stupid?!"

You sigh, leaning back against the wall and watching the quickly devolving fight. Maybe it would be better to just let them beat each other's asses until they finally tire out and call a truce.

"Yeah, there's that same stupid look again," Ven points out, laughing as a mix of annoyance and surprise flashes on Vanitas' face.

It doesn't last long, however; it quickly turns back into a stern frown.

"Fuck you, asshole. I'll take you anywhere, anytime," Vanitas scoffs.

"Now?" Ven suggests as his Keyblade appears in his hand.

"Ven!" you scold, though you trail off into a sigh when Vanitas summons his Keyblade as well.

"Ready when you are, Ventus."

Realizing you've never seen them fight, part of you watches them with a morbid curiosity, not only wondering who would win but also how they're gonna manage to do battle in such a tiny room. Thankfully Ven's still not fully healed, so at least it won't be a total free for all. Hopefully.

Ven suddenly charges towards Vanitas, swinging his blade in a sideways motion. Vanitas moves aside so quickly you're barely able to follow him, appearing behind Ven as the blond stumbles forward. Ven turns towards him, growling under his breath as he raises his blade. A burst of white light shoots forward, which Vanitas easily blocks with a flick of his wrist. Unfortunately, it shoots off of his hand and charges straight towards you, grazing your shoulder. You fall back against the wall from the impact, sliding down to the ground with your legs stretched in front of you as your hand grabs your now-bleeding shoulder.

"Ven! What the hell was that??" you exclaim, staring down at your shoulder in horror.

Your arm is coated in blood, the warm liquid pooling over your fingers as you grimace in pain. You aren't even sure what exactly hit you, but whatever it was packs a mean punch. Your shoulder's practically split open, the skin torn in an ugly gash. Ven's watching you in horror, his blue eyes wide as he starts to move to you.

"[Name], I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

He trails off, watching as Vanitas' Keyblade disappears in a poof of smoke and he walks towards you. He kneels down in front of you, taking off a black glove before peeling back your sweater and placing his hand over the wound. Bright golden light trails from his palm to the wound, dancing and swirling over your skin as the cut starts to slowly mend itself and the blood stops pouring from it.

"You okay?" he asks, his eyes moving up from your shoulder to your own eyes.

An appreciative grin takes over your face when you realize just how carefully he's watching you, allowing a hint of a smile to pull at his lips.

"Y-Yeah," you stammer, starting to laugh a bit. "Never knew you could heal."

"Never have before, 'cept on myself," he tells you with a shrug.

"Holy shit," Ven blurts out, and you jump a bit before looking up at him.

His mouth is dropped open, a truly indescribable look on his face as he stares down at the two of you.

"God, I hope I never look that dumb," Vanitas mutters, turning his attention back to your shoulder.

"What's the matter?" you add to Ven, looking back down as Vanitas fingers slide over your healed skin, looking for any remaining imperfections.

"Nothing," Ven mumbles, shaking his head as he rests a hand over his chest. "It's... nothing."

"Moron," Vanitas insults before his eyes meet yours again. "Better?"

"Yeah!" you agree happily as he pulls back his hand.

You look down, smiling when you notice your skin looks completely untouched, as if the last minute had never happened. Vanitas stands to his feet, holding out his hand to you. You graciously take it, allowing him to pull you up next to him.

"Thanks," you tell him, pulling up your sweater with your free hand. "Guess I owe you."

"Again," he quickly reminds you.

"Yes, again," you agree with a slight huff.

You continue to hold onto his hand as you pull him towards a still-gaping Ven. You grab Ven's hand in your free one, placing their hands together in a forced handshake as you slide your hands free.

"You guys can kill each other once this is all over," you tell them, glancing between the two. "But, for now, pretend the past never happened."

They look at each other, then you, then back at each other before simultaneously giving one quick shake and dropping their hands as if the others' was coated in acid.

"Aw, look at you, acting like adults," you gush, holding your hands in front of your chest.

Ven just stares at you with a blank expression as Vanitas' lips curls up in a displeased sneer. For a moment you hope that they can learn to bond over thinking you're an idiot.

"Calm down. It's just a handshake, not world peace," Vanitas finally tells you.

Ven snorts in laughter as you scoff and lead the way out of the room. You fling the door open, beaming at everyone's anxious faces.

"I am officially the queen of conflict management," you tell the group as a grumbling Ven and Vanitas practically run to opposite sides of the room.

"Screaming and a Keyblade fight. And is that blood all over you? Count me out," Riku retorts, staring down at your bloodstained sweater.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" you point out, frowning over at him for a moment before you realize there's a room full of people and your work is far from finished. "Okay, now it's everyone else's turns."

"Ow, that hurts," Vanitas moans as you grab him roughly by the forearm, pulling him towards Terra.

"Yeah, right," you mumble in disbelief before glancing up at Terra. "You guys good?"

Terra's blue eyes flit over to Vanitas for a second before he shrugs and looks away.

"If Ven is, then I am," he replies simply.

"Oh, goodie," Vanitas responds sarcastically as you drag him to the next victim.

"Rik," you greet, nodding from the silver-haired male to the dark-haired one next to you. "You guys might get along, honestly."

"Is this the one who lived in the darkness for awhile?" Vanitas asks you, completely ignoring Riku. You nod and he glances over to him with a small smile. "Nice. Kind of a pretty boy though, huh?"

Riku's bright eyes narrow as you quickly pull Vanitas away towards a very nervous looking Sora. The smile is wiped from Vanitas' face as he stares down at his smaller doppelganger.

"Oh. You. Hope you're enjoying my face," he states with a tick of his dark eyebrow.

"Um... Yes?" Sora replies and Vanitas starts to actually smile, though it looks a little deranged, which only terrifies Sora more.

"Decent answer, Keybearer," he responds before you pull him to your last target.

Roxas is lounging in one of the only chairs in the room, not even bothering to stand up. His blue eyes flit up to you and Vanitas, looking rather bored with the entire thing as his lips form a pursed frown.

"Nobody?" Vanitas guesses, looking Roxas up and down.

"Yup," Roxas responds.

"He's cool," Vanitas tells you, pulling his arm free of your grasp as he makes his way towards the back of the room.

"Thanks?" Roxas mutters with a tilt of his head before he glances towards you.

You merely shrug before realizing his lap looks rather comfy. As if he can read your thoughts Roxas pats his knee, and with a grin you steal the opportunity to sprawl out on his lap with your legs dangling over an arm rest. He wraps an arm around your waist to help balance you, smiling a bit as you rest your head on his shoulder and your eyes flutter closed.

Yes, it's an excellent time for a nap...

"So," Yen Sid's deep voice calls out, and your eyes snap open as you remember you still have a meeting to sit through. "Now that the hard task is complete, we can discuss what lies ahead."

Roxas lightly smacks your side, silently signaling that you need to stand up. With a heavy sigh you crawl to your feet, immediately missing your cuddle buddy.

"Party pooper," you tell him as you cross your arms over his chest.

He merely smirks down at you in response before looking up at Yen Sid. The master is seated at his desk, leaning back in his large chair as his fingers press against each other. He's studying all of you as if he's watching your fates revealed before his eyes. Vanitas is leaning on the wall in one corner of the room, Riku on the other side in almost the same position. Terra is hovering over a sleeping Aqua, with a frowning Ven on his other side, while you, Sora, and Roxas mill around smack in front of the desk.

"First thing's first – will you please bring me Aqua," Yen Sid speaks up, turning his attention to Terra.

The brunet's eyes widen a bit before he nods, scooping her up from her chair and bringing her towards the Master. He gently lies her down, so that her head is resting on the desk directly in front of Yen Sid. Terra steps back as Yen Sid's eyes close, holding out a hand and pressing a finger to Aqua's temple. A jolt of white light suddenly shoots from the tips of his fingers, and Aqua's blue eyes snap open as she gasps for air.

"What..."

She trails off as Terra pulls her up in a hug, with an excited Ven tackling the both of them. Her arms are dangling at her sides, looking a bit like a rag doll as she's assaulted by the two. The sweet scene is punctured momentarily when you hear Vanitas mutter something about this being the worst thing he's ever seen, which thankfully no one seems to hear except you.

"Welcome back," Yen Sid greets as Aqua looks over at him, resting some of her weight on her hands as she props herself up. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," she replies as she rests a hand on her forehead and closes her eyes.

"I am too. Why didn't you do this weeks ago when we originally found her?" Riku asks, a clear tone of annoyance to his voice.

" _We_?" you repeat, looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," he argues with a scoff.

"I wanted to wait until all three of them were back, in case Ventus and Terra were in need of my assistance as well. It's quite exhausting, breaking such a spell," Yen Sid explains. Sure enough, he looks a little out of it as he sits back in his seat. "Now, what questions do you have for me?"

"Seriously??" Terra blurts out, his hand resting over Aqua's back as she continues to stare into space trying to adjust to reality.

"What he means to say is that we all have questions," Ven corrects.

To your surprise Yen Sid chuckles, nodding his head a few times.

"Yes, I suppose you would."

"Can someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Aqua begs, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. Her eyes dart over your shoulder, a look of complete bewilderment flashing on her face. "Including why he's here?!"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Vanitas speaks up, kicking himself up from his leaning position on the wall and standing up straight. "I already know everything."

"Oh do you, smart guy?" Ven mocks.

"Yeah," he agrees simply. "You and I won't kill each other, and we'll keep her Nobody from killing her. What's so hard to understand?"

"There's more to it than just that," Yen Sid points out as his eyes are slowly drawn to Terra. "What do you remember of the past, before you were revived?"

"Me?" Terra asks, pointing to himself with a tilt of his head. "Um... The last thing I remember is fighting with Master Xehanort while Aqua and Ven ran off..."

"Ah. They don't remember everything?" Yen Sid guesses, glancing towards Vanitas' lurking position in the corner of the room.

"Nope. Partial wipe courtesy of an obnoxious little witch."

"Naminé," you mutter to yourself, earning both Sora and Roxas' attention.

"Nami-who?" Sora asks.

"Nothing," you lie with a small smile, which seems to satisfy Sora.

But not Roxas, who continues to watch you with narrowed eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Ven snaps at his other half, still riled up from before.

"Your memories were wiped, geniuses. You don't remember what happened to Terra," Vanitas explains with an annoyed huff, as if he'd rather be literally anywhere else than here.

"What happened to me?" Terra asks, looking between Vanitas and Yen Sid.

"You let the darkness win," Yen Sid replies ominously.

"Terra would never do that!" Ven argues, slamming a hand down on the desk.

"Anyone else have no idea what's going on?" Sora asks you in a hushed whisper, and you and Roxas respond with quick shakes of your head as Ven and Terra start to bicker with Yen Sid.

"I mean, I knew Terra had some connection to the darkness," you reply, glancing up at Riku as he walks over towards the three of you.

"How?" Riku interrupts you.

"Duh, it's in the folder. Thought I was the only idiot who didn't read it fully," you muse with a smug grin.

"Are you guys really all that dense?"

You jump a bit at the sudden intrusion, peering over your shoulder at a lurking Vanitas right behind you. Since when did he sneak back there?!

"You," he nods to Riku, "you're basically the reincarnation of Terra, which is why you're both prone to the darkness."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" you snap, your patience waning.

"Shut up, I'm going somewhere with this," he snaps back, not ready to be interrupted. "Way back when, their Keyblade Master tried to teach Terra to reject the darkness, but he failed. My Master eventually killed their Master. Then my Master took over Terra's body."

"Just like Xemnas!" you realize with widened eyes.

Vanitas just stares at you blankly.

"Of course it's just like Xemnas. You don't get it yet?"

The four of you just gape up at him without responding. He sighs and closes his eyes, rubbing the palm of his hand on his forehead as he fights off a brewing headache. It's too early to be dealing with this.

"So, my Master, Xehanort, took over Terra's body when he descended into the darkness, yeah? Following along so far?" he asks with a condescending voice that would normally drive you up the wall. "Good. So, possessed-Terra survived, went by the name Xehanort, and ended up working for that batshit crazy scientist."

"Ansem?" Sora blurts out.

"Is that his name? Sounds about right. ANYWAY," he interrupts himself. "You all know what happened next. Xehanort became a heartless, then a Nobody, and now he's trying to kill us all and bring about the apocalypse."

None of you say anything, still just staring up at him with confused expressions.

"Xemnas is my old Master," he finally spells out slowly, a hint of exasperation to his tone at having to actually explain everything in this much detail. "Or at least a far removed version of him," he adds as you all start to look even more confused.

"... My head hurts," you groan, rubbing your temples with your pointer fingers.

"Mine too," Sora agrees as Roxas pats you on the back.

"So how is Terra here?" Riku adds, glancing over at the brunet.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Vanitas replies with a shrug.

"Are they sufficiently filled in?" Yen Sid calls out, earning all of your attention.

Apparently his bickering with Ven and Terra has finished and they've been informed of their lost memories, judging by the slightly nauseous expressions on their faces as they stare down at the ground blankly.

"I guess so," Vanitas responds.

"Good," Yen Sid agrees with a nod. "So then, it is here where we will plan the next stage of this battle. All of you will play vital roles in ensuring the worlds remain at peace and do not fall into darkness. At all costs, the Keyblade War must be avoided."

You want to ask what the hell a Keyblade War is, but you refrain from doing so.

"What's a Keyblade War?" Sora asks anyway.

"You do not know?" Yen Sid asks with a tone of surprise. "Why, the Keyblade War is why we are all here! Centuries ago, a massive and devastating war was waged, and darkness prevailed... This is Xemnas' ultimate goal, I can only surmise because a piece of Master Xehanort still resides within him. He will not rest until the χ-blade is formed."

"But, if they won't merge, then it's game over, right?" Roxas speaks up, pointing between Ven and Vanitas.

"Nowhere does it say the χ-blade can only be formed by these two," Yen Sid points out. "There are others who may do so. All it takes is a heart of light, and a heart of darkness. Though, luckily for us, Xemnas seems to be obsessively fixated on forcing the merger to be performed by these two unwilling participants."

"Then how do the rest of us fit into this?" Riku asks rather rudely.

He only has so much patience, after all, and you understand why he's getting so frustrated. It's almost too much information to be taking in.

"Well, as I said, each of you will play a role. Terra, as Xemnas' vessel. He cannot continue in his current state, as he needs a heart of pure darkness to fulfill his mission. As a Nobody, he is too weak."

Terra looks like he's about to throw up.

"Aqua, as one of the last remaining Keybearers. Inside of you rests the power to bring light back to the worlds," he tells the blue-haired girl, who practically beams upon hearing this. "Sora shares this same role. You are the true lights in a world growing darker by the second. And Roxas, as Sora's counterpart, represents one of the greatest anomalies I've seen. A Nobody who can love – you defied the odds, dear boy," Yen Sid explains, looking towards the blond.

Roxas avoids your gaze at all costs as you look over at him with a small smile.

"Ventus and Vanitas," Yen Sid continues, looking between the two. "Either of your destructions will lead to the creation of the χ-blade. You must protect the other. If you fail to do so, you risk the lives of us all. The time for petty bickering is gone."

Something tells you their petty bickering is just beginning, you think to yourself with an internal chuckle.

"Ms. [Name]," Yen Sid continues, and your eyes dart up to him. "You cannot fight your Nobody. No matter the circumstance."

"... What if she picks a fight?" you ask quietly, knowing full well how much your Nobody hates you.

"Then I'll be there to stop her."

You glance towards Vanitas, your surprised expression met with a small nod of encouragement.

"Me too," Ven agrees, smiling over at you from across the room. "I mean, the three of us are kind of in the same boat, right? Makes sense to look out for each other from now on."

Though your heart is bursting with emotions at the sentiments, one in particular quickly overrides the rest.

"Does this mean my therapy session actually worked?" you can't help but ask, glancing between the two with an excited grin.

"Don't push it," Vanitas growls as Ven shakes his head at you in disappointment at your naïve assumption.

"What about me?" Riku interrupts. "I don't see where I fit into all of this."

"You, my boy," Yen Sid muses with a smile. "You are the prize."

Silence falls over the room, all eyes turning to the silverette. He's swallowing hard, looking as though he wished he never asked the question.

"According to legend, the goal of the Keyblade War was to recreate a world with the perfect balance of light and dark. You walk that line more than anyone I've ever seen," Yen Sid states, a reassuring smile staying on his face as Riku stares down at him. "Truthfully, I am not sure of your full role as of yet. But I know you will play a very important one."

"And if I say no?" Riku scoffs, rolling his eyes as he puts on a hardened face.

"There is no such thing as saying no to your destiny," Yen side retorts wisely. Though it's directed at Riku, it feels as if he's speaking to all of you. "I wish I could be of more assistance. In time, I will hopefully be able to shed more light on the situation. But for now, go forth and do your best to stop Xemnas and the spread of darkness before this escalates further."

Everyone mutters in agreement, bowing and saying respectful and grateful farewells to Yen Sid before pouring out into the hallway. Roxas immediately raises a hand, creating a portal. A second one appears next to his, and you glance over at Vanitas.

"You good?" he asks, noticing the worried look on your face.

Everyone else starts heading towards Roxas' portal, and you glance back at them with a small frown. Were you okay? Your head is spinning, and more than anything you want to just run down the staircase and back to your old life, to forget about everything you just heard.

"Yeah," you reply, looking up at him. "I'm good."

A hand rests on your shoulder, and you peer back to see Ven behind you. He's not looking at you, however. His eyes are laser-focused on Vanitas.

"Let's go, [Name]," Ven tells you, his grip on your shoulder tightening as he starts to lead you away.

"Wha –Ven!" you snap as he pulls you into the waiting portal.

"Thanks."

A soft voice distracts you from trying to free yourself from Ven's death grip. You peer over your shoulder to see Roxas talking to Vanitas of all people.

"For saving us yesterday," Roxas continues, a hand shoved in his pocket as he scuffs his shoe on the floor.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back," Vanitas responds, his gaze flitting towards you for a moment before he disappears in a flash of smoke.

"I dunno what all the fuss is about. We don't look that alike," you hear Sora telling Riku as Ven finally releases your shoulder.

"What? That's like saying Ven and I don't look alike," Roxas points out.

Ven breaks his glaring contest with you to glance over at Roxas as Sora and Riku step into the portal.

"You think we look alike?" Ven asks Roxas.

You and Roxas facepalm before following Ven inside the swirling portal. The darkness overtakes you, turning everything black. Before you know it you're back at the Castle, standing in the middle of the entertainment room. Everyone's crowded around the TV, clearly in the middle of the movie, though they're looking back at you guys with eager expressions. Aqua's sitting between Yuffie and Xion who have her in a death hug, and judging by the smiles of the room you missed the happy reunion.

"Well?" Reno asks, sitting up a little straighter.

"What happened?" Axel adds, noticing your sullen faces.

"Where to start," you mutter as you walk forward, throwing yourself onto the couch, sprawling over Cloud, Zack, and Noctis' legs in the process.

"Not by squishing us," Noctis replies, aggravated at the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"Shut up, I'm tired," you retort, closing your eyes as Cloud starts to rub your back.

Thankfully, Riku picks up the slack and starts to explain everything that happened. His voice is so cool and calming, you can feel yourself quickly drifting off to sleep. Before you fall asleep you open your eyes for a moment, glancing around the room with a smile. Everyone's listening intently to Riku, nodding along and interjecting with questions occasionally. You never want to leave this room. Right now, there's no war. No prophecies. No darkness. You snuggle in, closing your eyes once again as you start to drift off...

... Only to get beaned in the head with a rubber ball.

"Ow!" you cry out, rubbing your sore forehead as you open your eyes.

Standing in front of you is a smirking Ven, another small rubber ball resting in his open palm as he stares down at you.

"Tag. You're it," he tells you.

"Huh?!" you exclaim, wondering what the hell kind of game this is.

"Oh, you've never played Ball Tag?" Sora asks, laughing as if it's a real game and not totally made up.

"What the heck is Ball Tag?" you ask, sitting up a bit from your comfy resting place.

"It's pretty obvious by the name, [Name]," Zack tells you before reaching under you and flipping you off of him.

You shriek as you fall to the ground, fumbling around a bit from the sudden action as you hear manic laughter and stampeding footsteps. Looking up, you deadpan when you realize the room is now empty. A smirk grows on your face as you grab the ball that had hit you, pushing yourself up to your feet as you storm out of the room to search for your prey.

Even with your head pounding and a burning desire to get Ven back, you can't wipe the smile from your face.

You don't say it enough. You really, truly do love these people, even when they're annoying the crap out of you and throwing stuff at your head. No matter what it takes, even if it kills you, you won't let any of them suffer because of you.

As much as it pains you to admit it, it's time to start training again.

[ **RESULT** ]

[ **VANITAS** ]

(*If your [BOC] isn't Vanitas, or your choices don't include him, just consider the chapter over~*)

After a long and exhausting game of Ball Tag, which you hate to admit is actually really fun and ended in countless bruises covering your body, you dragged yourself to dinner. It was an especially happy occasion, having Aqua up and moving as well as Ven back, and by the time you were done eating you felt ready to burst from joy. Ven was still being a little pissy with you, but you figured you'd deal with it another day. Or hopefully never, and he'd just get over it.

After saying goodnight you disappear into your room, glancing over at your bed with an excited smile. You were still trying to process everything that happened today, and sleep was definitely the best solution. You head towards your dresser, pulling out an oversized shirt for bed, when a draft of wind suddenly hits your back. You're oddly unphased when you realize your window is wide open, Vanitas sitting on the ledge with one leg dangling outside and the other pulled into his chest.

"What d'you want?" you ask, shutting the dresser drawer shut with your hip before turning fully towards the window.

He looks a little surprised at your reaction, but you fail to pick up on it.

"Hi to you too," he finally greets, leaning his back against the frame as he stretches out a bit.

"You can come inside," you tell him, adjusting the shirt between your hands as you watch him carefully. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just checking in. Why are you still wearing that?"

You glance down, laughing a bit when you realize you're still wearing the same blood-stained sweater from earlier.

"Eh, didn't feel like getting changed," you reply with a small shrug.

He gives you a slightly disgusted look before relaxing into a shrug as well, resting his chin on his knee as he stares over at you in silence.

"So, why are you here?" you repeat, knowing he didn't pop in just to ask about your clothes.

He doesn't respond, the pensive look on his face showing he's thinking about something. No matter how many times you've seen him, it always feels like you're melting under his stare, as if he can see every little thing that makes you tick. It's unnerving. Finally his lips turn up into a small smile, dropping his leg to the ground and placing a hand on the windowsill as he pushes himself to a standing position.

"Figured I'd see if you want to get out of here for awhile, forget about all this shit."

You blink a few times, unsure what exactly to say. His expression's as unreadable as ever, and for some reason you feel like you've just been knocked off your guard. You realize you're overthinking it however, and do your best to push aside your internal dilemma.

"What, like a date?" you ask with a teasing smile.

"What?!" he quickly responds, his eyes widening before he trails off in a chuckle. "Uh, _no_."

Your eyes narrow as he starts to laugh more than you appreciate.

"Ah man, you're funny sometimes," he adds, shaking his head a bit before he sobers up and holds out a hand towards you. "Now c'mon, let's go."

"What, after that reaction? I'm not going anywhere with you," you scoff, crossing your arms over your chest as you glance away from him.

"Alright, bye," he responds, moving his hand back to give you a lazy wave as he disappears in a flash of black smoke.

"Wha – seriously?!" you snap, looking around the room as you realize he just ditched you.

Granted, you were being a bit of a brat, but whatever, that doesn't mean he can just leave.

"Did you say something?"

You turn on your heel, finding yourself face-first with his chest. You take a step back only for a hand to rest on your lower back and pull you forward. Before you can ask just what he's doing you notice the wisps of darkness growing around you, and you instinctively bury your face into his shirt to avoid choking. The sound of his amused chuckle reverberates through you due to the closeness of your bodies and you're soon chilled to the bone, signaling that you've been pulled fully into the darkness.

After a few moments his grip on you lessens, and you lean back to look up at him.

"Stop doing that without giving me a heads up," you complain, resting a hand on your chest as you try to catch your breath.

"You'll survive."

You glare at him for a moment before your eyes widen a bit in recognition, realizing he's transported you to the top of the tower in Twilight Town. A surprised smile grows on your face as you look up at him. His hands are shoved into his pockets, his gaze directed out at the town below.

"I know this is where you used to go to clear your head," he tells you as his eyes flit down to yours, as if reading your thoughts.

"How'd you know that?"

His lips curl up slightly as he leans to the side, a little closer to you.

"One of these days, I'll get you to admit I know you pretty damn well."

You hum softly under your breath in disagreement before slinking away from him and walking towards the edge of the platform.

"Maybe someday," you decide, glancing over your shoulder at him once you're safely standing on the ledge. "But you're gonna have to do better than this. Everyone knows I love the tower."

You turn your attention to the town. The sun has set, and the buildings and streets are illuminated only by the soft glow of the moon and lights pouring out of homes. The sight makes you incredibly homesick, your stomach twisting and your smile turning sad. You know the life you once knew is long gone, never to return. But it doesn't mean you don't miss it.

The biggest reminder of just how different your life is appears next to you, standing just behind you since he's not perched on the tip-top of the ledge as you are.

"Pretty, huh?" you muse.

"It's alright," he reluctantly agrees, removing a hand from his pocket to run his fingers through his hair.

You continue to study him for a moment, watching as his eyes scan the town. It's weird seeing him look peaceful, yet you find yourself growing used to it.

"So, what happened between you and Ven?" you ask, breaking the silence.

"Ha. You don't want to know," he replies, a twisted grin on his face.

You turn slightly to the side to face him better, placing your hands on your hips as you do your best to look imposing. With you up on the ledge you're at least a little closer to his height, though you're aware that you're far from scary. The annoyed look on his face gives that away.

"Tell me," you beg, deciding to instead break him through whining as your mouth lowers into a small pout.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to know, [Name]. So fucking drop it already," he snaps, his patience officially broken. The second he notices the hurt look on your face, though, he releases a small groan. "I'll tell you eventually. But, not now."

You can almost hear Naminé's words as he speaks. _Maybe someday he'll tell you, when he's ready_... The thought makes your stomach flip with anticipation.

"Okay," you agree, back to smiling happily as if you hadn't just been sulking.

Vanitas watches you, wondering just how you're able to flip through so many emotions in such a short period of time. He also wonders just why he was so eager to say something to make you smile, but that thought is quickly snuffed out and thrown off the tower.

"Thank you for everything you're doing," you speak up, and he sighs in agony. Apparently you're gonna talk about this one way or another. "For helping me out."

"I'm not doing this for you," he swiftly replies, looking away just in time to miss your faint look of disappointment. "For the first time in my life, I have control," he continues, glancing down at his hand as he clenches it into a fist. "It's exhilarating, y'know? Having the power to control what I want to do, when I want to do it. Anyone that tries to take that away from me is gonna die by my hand. And that person is Xemnas."

"Oh," you murmur in response, not quite sure what else to say. You weren't expecting that. It's a weirdly commendable goal. You'd be surprised, but you're starting to learn just how unpredictable Vanitas is. "Well, then I'm glad our goals are aligned."

"Don't get pissy, you know I'm gonna help you out too when the time comes," he grumbles.

"Glad you could spare me an afterthought," you tease, smiling a bit as he rolls his eyes.

"Did I give the wrong answer?" he guesses.

"No, not at all. I guess I just assumed you were helping out to avoid the prophecy. I didn't know it was a personal vendetta," you explain, nervously rubbing a hand up your arm.

His lips are pursed slightly in a frown, and you know immediately you said the wrong thing.

"God, you're annoying when you're like this," he finally complains with a huff. "Look at all the shit I've done to help out you and your stupid friends. I didn't have to do half the things I've done for you. And have I asked for anything in return?"

"Of course you haven't asked for anything. What can I even offer someone like you?" you ask with a self-deprecating laugh at the absurdity of the idea.

He watches you longer than you'd like, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tears his gaze away from you.

"I don't need anything."

Despite the biting and teasing remarks and (rare) moments of caring, you can see the true darkness of his being in moments like this. Simple actions that on others would seem vulnerable, but with him just appear, for lack of a better word, ugly. His eyes are what give it away – they're as bright as the sun from afar, yet when you're up close, as you are now, they're clearly dead. You can feel yourself being dragged down into the abyss the longer you're around him, yet you can't walk away. You don't want to.

His eyes finally dart down, meeting yours in a stare that's filled with more than just boredom – which is what you were expecting. No, those typically dead eyes are alive with an emotion you can't quite put your finger on. You're drowning, pulled deeper into a world you don't understand yet can't get enough of.

"Yeah, you do," you finally argue, shuffling to the side on the ledge so you're standing right in front of him. "Why else do you track me down so often, and sneak into my room? You like my company."

"Man, you're a cocky little shit tonight," he retorts, a smirk growing on his face as you scowl at him.

"Fine, be obtuse. Asshole," you mutter, turning your back on him as you swivel on your heel to glance out at the town.

You do your best to enjoy the view, ignoring just how close he's standing behind you. With each gentle gust of wind your hair blows backwards, just barely brushing against his face with the motion. He wants to reach out and touch your hair, just for a moment, you'll never notice... His fingers rise, allowing your hair to run over them at the next breeze that blows past.

You immediately notice he's messing with your hair, and with a hand resting on the back of your head you glance back at him.

"Why are you tugging at my hair?" you ask.

"Why, did it hurt?" he responds with a tick of his eyebrows.

"... No," you reply, turning back around so he can't see the self-conscious look on your face.

It felt nice, not that you'd ever tell him that. The last thing he needs is an ego boost.

Your eyes snap open as an arm winds around your waist, pulling your back into his chest as he tugs you off the ledge and onto the platform. It's gentler than you were expecting, as if he's trying to be careful not to hurt you.

"You're right."

His breath runs over the top of your head as he speaks. You shift around, moving in his arm so that you're facing him. Your hands rest on his chest to keep yourself stable as you peer up at him.

"About?" you press.

He gives you a pained look, hoping you won't make him say it. But you raise your eyebrows, telling him to continue.

"I like your company, okay?" he grumbles, sounding anything but happy at this sudden turn in conversation.

"Mm, you don't say~?" you muse, a smug smile growing on your face as he glares down at you.

He looks like he's about to argue with you, his mouth opening slightly and a wicked glint flashing over his face. But the longer he stares at you, the calmer he looks. His mouth slowly closes, his eyes locked onto yours like an anchor. His eyes are alive again, vivid and vulnerable. For a brief moment you're invited in, allowed to see everything that makes him tick as his gaze meets yours. But the moment passes as his eyes start to slowly scan your face, two fingers resting under your chin as he tilts your face closer to his. His thumb brushes over your bottom lip, lingering as his stare lands at your mouth.

To your surprise his gaze suddenly flits back to your eyes, though his thumb remains resting on your lip.

"What is it?" you ask, unable to stand his intense stare anymore.

As you speak your lips brush against his thumb. It's enough to set you on fire.

"Nothing," he murmurs, sliding his hand so that it's cupping your face, his fingers lightly running down your neck as he tilts your head up. "You just sometimes make me forget who I am."

"Is that a good thing?" you press, running a hand up from his chest to the back of his neck as his grip on your waist tightens.

"I don't know," he replies honestly.

You tilt your head, twisting yourself just enough that your lips can press against the underside of his wrist. He watches the gentle sign of affection with slightly widened eyes, unable to stop the shiver that runs up his spine from the action. Your lips are so soft, he finds himself leaning closer to you, desperate to feel them against his...

"Van," you mutter, smiling a bit as his hand rests on the back of your head.

His fingers softly scrunch through your hair, sending your nerves on overdrive.

"You're not just a distraction," he tells you, pulling you closer to him as he start to lean down. You push yourself up on your tiptoes, your lips brushing against his so lightly it feels like a ghost of a whisper. "I swear, I won't let those fucking assholes get to you."

Your face falls a bit as you pull back, narrowing your eyes up at him.

"Nice way of ruining the moment, jackass."

He chuckles, pulling you close to him once again as his mouth rests next to your ear.

"It's a compliment," he murmurs, his breath pooling around your skin as his fingers continue to lightly pull at your hair. The grip around your waist tightens, your breath hitching in your throat as you wrap your arms around his neck for stability. "Now shut up and let me kiss you."

Your face heats up as you turn your head, meeting those bright golden eyes.

"... Okay."

A victorious smirk appears on his face before he leans down, capturing your lips with his as he pulls you into his arms. You immediately kiss back, your hands resting at the sides of his face as his grip on your hair gently pulls your head back to allow him better access. His nose brushes against yours as he deepens the kiss, his hand resting on your waist as his tongue meets yours.

You're pulled into the dark abyss that is Vanitas as he holds you against him. A gaping chasm of destruction, set to obliterate and conquer everything before him.

He breaks the kiss for only a moment, a flash of gold all you're able to see as your eyes flutter open before his lips are again claiming yours in a rough kiss.

Ven's gonna kill you.


	44. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I was in finals (ewwww) but now I'm all done and frrreeee~
> 
> I was gonna wait until the finale/epilogue to cover this, but I get A LOT of questions about Vanitas and whether Reader is cheating on her [BOC] in his results. The short answer: **yes, she is**. It'll all be covered in the epilogue, but there's no fights or drama waiting at the end of the road so just don't think about it too much :3 And if you hate Vanny/he isn't one of your choices, just ignore his results. They only add to character development at this point, not the plot, so you won't be missing anything.
> 
> Though honestly, is there anyone reading this who isn't a Vanny fan yet? XD
> 
> **ALSO, since you guys are literally the reason I do this series, I want you to decide what happens next: Does the gang split up into small groups and travel around some worlds together? Or do I make 11 chapters, with Reader and BOC tackling one world together as extra long results?**
> 
> I'm leaning towards the latter but it's up to you :3 Leave me a comment below with your thoughts!

  
The first thing Terra sees is an empty white room. His head aches and his eyes burn from the blaring brightness of the stark white walls. He slowly glances to the right, trying to place his surroundings, but his orientation is further limited as each blink of his eyes causes another drawing to appear on the walls of the room. He takes a step back, staring in awe as his life is slowly played out before him, depicted in colorful crayon drawings. He and Aqua training with Master Eraqus, Ven following him around like a lost puppy, him standing at the edge of a cliff, his hair gray and eyes amber...

A hand reaches out, his finger sliding down the image as his eyes narrow in confusion.

"Hello, Terra."

He jumps, peering over his shoulder. Sitting at the head of a long white table is a smiling girl with long blonde hair and wearing a thin white dress.

"My name is Naminé. It's a pleasure to meet you," she continues, resting a hand over her heart as she watches him.

"Naminé...? Where are we?" he asks as he turns around to fully face her.

"We are in my world. I've been sent here to speak with you," she tells him before gesturing to a chair that appears out of thin air on the opposite side of the table. "Please, have a seat."

Terra stares over at the girl for a moment, conflicted and confused. Something is telling him to ignore her and try to run away... but he instead acquiesces, stepping forward and pulling out the chair before taking a seat. His forearms rest on the table as he leans over, his back slightly hunched as he gazes across the room at her.

"Do you want your memories back?"

"Huh? My memories?" Terra repeats, his bright blue eyes expanding as he speaks.

In all of the questions in the world, this is about the last one he was expecting to hear.

The girl giggles, hiding her smile behind her fingers.

"Yes, your memories," she agrees, dropping the hand down to the table. "I am the one who took them from you. I can give them back, if you wish."

"Why'd you take them?" he asks, his voice coming out harsh.

If she notices, she doesn't let the calm smile on her face show it.

"I was acting under strict instructions. I did the same for Aqua and Ventus. I am sorry for doing so. But I am here now to give them back. Don't you want to see how powerful you are capable of becoming?"

Terra sits up straight at her words, a sense of unease growing in his gut. Her smile, her tranquil demeanor... it's unnerving. It's unnatural.

"I wasn't powerful," Terra snaps, one of his hands clenching into an angry fist. He glances down, mesmerized by how white his knuckles became with the action. "I was weak, by giving into the darkness. I don't need those memories, or want them."

She doesn't respond, so his gaze flits up to her. She's leaning forward, her head cradled in her hands as she mutters to herself, her body shaking in the chair.

"Hey, you okay?" Terra asks, pushing back his chair to stand up.

" _No, no, no_ , I won't, I can't do it," she rambles to herself, her eyes clenched shut as she continues to rock like a child.

"Whoa, settle down," Terra adds, marching towards her.

He rests a hand on her back, leaning down so he's closer to her. She's still talking to herself, as if unaware of his presence.

"Naminé?"

At the sound of her name her body stiffens under his hand. Her arms slowly fall back down to the table, her head rising as she turns to look over at him. Since he's leaning over their eyes are almost perfectly in line. That same calm smile is back on her face, as if she hadn't just had a mental break down.

"I am sorry about that. So, what is your answer? Do you want your memories?" she asks, her voice back to being monotonous.

"Huh??" Terra snaps, pulling back from her so he's standing up straight. He takes a step back, staring down at her with his mouth partially hanging open. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"You are not the only one with a second side to you. Sometimes mine manifests herself at inopportune times. She does not want you to have your memories back because she does not want you to see the truth. She wants you to be blissfully unaware, working with traitors and simple-minded fools who are incapable of recognizing your _true_ potential."

Naminé scoots her chair out, standing to her feet as she turns to face Terra.

"True potential?" he repeats, knowing he shouldn't but asking anyway.

"You cannot think you are meant to waste your talents trying to stop the War," she muses with a laugh. "Ventus and Aqua do not trust you, not fully. They know you pose the greatest threat to their misguided plans."

Naminé walks towards Terra as she speaks, resting a hand over his heart once she's standing in front of him. Her eyes meet his, pulling him in with a smile and a tilt of her head.

"You're wrong. I'd do anything to keep Ven and Aqua safe. Even if it costs me my life," Terra argues with a sharp shake of his head.

"But, would they?"

Terra's mouth opens to answer, but before he can speak her hand moves up, resting over his lips to silence him.

"The answers lie within your memories. When you are ready, I will give them to you. I just hope you are ready before they can bring further harm to you..."

She trails off, removing her hand from his mouth as she leans over and picks up a piece of paper from the table. She stares at it with a sad smile before handing it to him. He grabs the paper, looking down with wide eyes at a drawing of a girl with [your color] hair about to plunge a sword into his chest.

"[Name]..." he mutters, barely able to believe his eyes. He finally starts to frown, dropping the paper to the ground as he glares at Naminé. "No. We're friends."

"If she has to choose between you and herself, who is she going to pick?"

Terra blinks as he turns his head towards the drawing once more. When his eyes open, he realizes he's seated in a chair, his upper body slumped on top of a table as his head rests in his arms.

"Oh good, you're up!"

He shifts his head, which is still resting on the table as he glances up. Aqua's standing above him, a grin on her face as she rests a hand on his back. They're in the dining room at the castle, alone.

"Have a nice nap?" she adds with a teasing tone.

"I fell asleep?" Terra asks, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he sits up, causing her hand to slide off of him.

"Yeah. I guess it is pretty early," she agrees, glancing down at her watch. "Anyway, breakfast is ready. I'll go get everyone."

She sends him a soft smile, ruffling his hair before she walks out of the room. Terra frowns, leaning back in his chair as he keeps rubbing his tired eyes.

"Man... weird dream," he mutters, trailing off in a yawn as his head slumps down on the table once more, ready for a quick catnap before the room is filled with a very loud group of people.

[♥]

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," you mutter to yourself, hopping on one foot as you pull on your shoe.

You're always late for meals, and today you tried to wake up early to get there first. Somehow, you managed to take forever and are stuck rushing out as fast as possible. You rip open your bedroom door, staring in awe at Aqua. She has a shocked expression on her face, as if she had just been about to knock. She soon relaxes into a smile.

"You scared me," she laughs, stepping back as you walk out and shut the door behind you.

"You scared me!" you agree, laughing as well as the two of you start to walk down the hallway. "Breakfast ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Darn it, I wanted to help cook," you complain with a sigh.

"Maybe next time," she tells you, still smiling as she reaches a hand out and grabs your wrist to force you to a stop. "I was coming upstairs to talk to you, though."

"Oh? About what?" you ask.

"I heard you helped get me back, along with Yuffie and Xion. I'm about to go talk to them, but I really wanted to thank you." As she speaks she pulls you into a hug, which you return as you slowly wrap your arms around her back. "I owe you one," she adds, resting her hands on your arms as she pulls back.

She's grinning widely, tears growing in her eyes as she stares down at you.

"Aqua! Don't cry," you scold, reaching up and patting her cheek as a tear falls down. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

"I know, I'm sorry," she laughs, wiping her face with her sleeve as she sniffles. "I'm really never this emotional. It's just been hard, being thrown back into the nightmares I thought were behind me. Well, us."

"Worried about Terra and Ven?" you guess, rubbing her arm to give her some feeble support.

"Always," she agrees with a small groan. "They're constantly in danger it seems, no matter what we do to avoid it."

"Naturally. But, don't you worry about yourself too?" you ask in earnest.

For how often she speaks of concern for her friends, you've never once heard her mention herself.

"What?" she asks with widened eyes before shaking her head. "No, not really. I mean, yes, of course I do, but I know I'll be fine. No one's trying to kill me."

"Yet," you point out with a wry smile, one she returns with a light giggle as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yet. Fair point. Anyway – thanks again, [Name]. I only hope I can return the favor someday."

"Don't mention it. So about that breakfast..." you muse, raising your eyebrows in anticipation as you glance towards the hallway leading downstairs.

"I need to go talk to Xion and Yuffie first," Aqua tells you, thumbing over her shoulder. "But if you wanna grab Ven, everyone else should be downstairs waiting already."

"A'right. Good luck!" you respond, waving lazily as you start to make your way down the hall.

The smile quickly falls from your face, replaced by a frown. You had barely talked to Ven since yesterday, and you wouldn't be surprised if he's still not thrilled with you. With a sigh you raise a hand and knock on his door once you're standing outside.

There's no response.

"Ven?" you call out softly as you open his door. You poke your head inside, spotting nothing but an empty room. "You here?"

You open the door fully, stepping inside of his room as you glance around. His bed's a mess (per usual) with clothes and food wrappers covering the floor. It looks like a tornado hit it, making your room look downright neat in comparison.

"So messy," you mutter with a laugh, shaking your head as you start to leave, figuring he already went downstairs.

Just when you're about to give up and leave, the sound of a sliding door gains your attention. You glance to the right, eyes widening a bit when you spot Ven stepping out. He doesn't spot you at first, his head tilted to the side as he ruffles his wet hair with a towel. He's only wearing a pair of white boxers, and you find yourself staring at him like a gaping idiot – at first because it's an almost naked guy, but then because you notice all the injuries on his body. His legs are covered in dark bruises, and an angry red gash takes up most of his back, like he's been cut open and sewn back up.

"Oh my God..." you blurt out, taking a step inside his room.

He visibly jumps, dropping the towel to his shoulders as he turns to face you. He's sporting a surprised look on his face, one you're mirroring. His chest is just as bad as his back, covered in sewed up gashes and cuts.

"Ven!" you exclaim, marching towards him as you take in the sight. "What happened to you?!"

"What, this?" he asks with a teasing laugh, looking down at the wounds that will surely scar and look incredibly painful. "No clue honestly."

"So that's... from... the Organization did this to you?" you realize, finally tearing your eyes from a particularly nasty cut down his abdomen to look up at his face.

He looks pained, in more ways than one, as he drops his head slightly.

"You weren't supposed to know."

"What? Why?" you press, starting to grow frustrated with his non-reaction.

"Because! I don't want you to worry," he tells you, smiling lightly as his hands land on your shoulders. "Okay?" he adds, giving you a small shake.

"How can I not?" you ask, feeling a pout coming on. "Look at what they did to you..."

You reach a hand out, your fingers drifting over a deep bruise over his collarbone. He winces a bit and you quickly pull your hand back, muttering a quick sorry.

"Are you okay?" you press quietly.

"Yeah! I'm fine," he replies, taking your hand before it can fully retract back to your chest. "I really don't remember any of this. I was unconscious the entire time, and the healers promised it won't scar too bad."

"... How are you so calm?" you ask with a slight tilt of your head. "They tortured you."

"What's the point in losing my mind over something I can't remember?" he counters, laughing as you look at him like he's insane.

"I officially don't understand you, Ven," you mutter, sighing a bit as you stare down at the scars littering his chest. "I could kill myself for not going to get you earlier."

His lips curl up in a small smile as he reaches up, gently knocking his knuckles against your chin to force you to look up at him.

"Stop sulking. Here," he tosses his towel to the ground as he leans down and grabs a shirt from his bed, throwing it on. "Better?" he asks, holding his arms up a bit once his chest is fully covered.

You glance down at his legs, pointing at the various bruises and gashes.

"Missed a spot," you tell him.

He stares at you for a moment before rolling his eyes and strolling over to his dresser, taking out a pair of jeans and stepping in, first his left leg and then his right.

"I'm still sorry. I'll make it up to you, somehow," you tell him with a decisive nod, watching as he throws himself on his bed to put on and tie his shoes.

"Uh huh," he mutters, smiling up at you as he finishes tying his right shoe. "How about this," he muses, pushing himself to his feet before swinging an arm around your shoulders to lead you out of his room. "Buy me dinner sometime, and I'll call it even."

"Joke's on you, I'm broke," you retort, grinning as he starts to laugh lightly to himself. "Besides, you did kind of slice me open yesterday. Maybe we're already even."

"Funny, I don't see a mark on you," Ven comments, tugging lightly at the shoulder of your shirt.

You quickly brush him off of you, shooting him a glare as you pull your shirt back up over your shoulder.

"So? It still hurt," you point out.

"Sorry," Ven mutters, his head dropping a bit as he stares down at his shoes, his good mood swiftly depleted and replaced with a sudden frown. "Listen, I don't want you involved in that stuff from now on with me and Vanitas. It's not right that you've taken on so much of a burden by yourself."

"No need to apologize. I'm happy to help," you reply, giving him a reassuring smile. "I care about both of you, Venny. So it's not a burden."

"But you care about me more, right?" he asks, a teasing smirk growing as you roll your eyes dramatically. "Although, I dunno. Maybe I'm in second place." His head lowers down to yours, and the devious look on his face sets you off in a panic. "Since you've never made out with me."

Your eyes widen as he instantly takes off, cackling like a deranged maniac as he runs down the hallway.

"Good luck getting that dinner now!" you call out before taking off after him.

Sadly, you're no match for his longer limbs and faster speed. He beats you to the dining room by at least 5 seconds without even breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, you stumble in the room panting and miserable, holding onto the wall for support.

"What the hell happened to you?" Reno asks, noticing the glare on your face.

"Ventus," you respond, glaring over at the beaming blond.

"Oooh, his full name? You messed up, man," Zack states with a smile as he looks at Ven.

"She's just a drama queen," Ven responds, sliding into the open seat between Terra and Aqua.

"This isn't over," you tell him before taking your own seat between Axel and Xion. "Is that bacon?" you add, noticing the pile of meat sitting on a plate in front of you.

"Typical," Leon mutters with a chuckle as you start to pile food onto your plate, sticking your tongue out at him as you do so.

"Enjoy it while you can," Noctis speaks up before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Huh? Why?" Ven asks with a mouthful of food.

"We're leaving today. Overstayed our welcome, apparently," Roxas explains as he stirs a very small amount of cream into his coffee.

"Now, that's not true," Goofy argues with a frown.

"It's just time for your group to get back to work, while we get back to ruling the kingdom," Donald adds matter-of-factly.

"... So, basically, we're kicked out," Axel states with a shrug.

"We're going to miss you guys," Yuffie tells the two, pouting a bit.

"Something tells me this won't be our last time seeing each other," Goofy replies with a good-natured laugh.

You smile in response, though you can't help but feel a small twinge of sadness. This was the first place you really felt safe since the Organization returned, and the thought of leaving is definitely upsetting. You pop a berry into your mouth as you sit back, suddenly not very hungry. Xion starts to not so stealthily steal your food, and you don't even try to stop her, too focused on where exactly you guys are going to end up next.

"Wait, does this mean we don't get personal chefs anymore?!" you finally blurt out in realization.

"That's your first question??" Reno exclaims, a shocked/horrified look on his face.

"Uh, yeah! I don't want to go back to our meals of pop tarts and frozen pizzas," you reply with a groan.

"She has a point," Sora agrees, starting to pout a bit as he remembers your abysmal meals from last year.

"Unbelievable. We're on the run from homicidal psychopaths and you guys are worried about food," Angeal chastises.

"I'm always worried about food," you respond bluntly, earning multiple nods of agreement.

"Maybe we can kidnap one of the chefs," Axel tells you, his voice coming out in a soft whisper.

You start to laugh, though you quickly stop when you notice the serious look on his face as he glances back towards the kitchen. Not wanting to be an accomplice to any illegal acts, you instead start to dig into your food, mourning your last good meal for what's sure to be a long time.

[♥]

Packing was fast and easy, since most of your belongings were left behind at Shinra. Within ten minutes you were ready to go, and hauling your small bag on your shoulder as you walk out of your room. You almost trip over a pair of legs sprawled out in the hallway, glancing down to see Cloud smiling sheepishly up at you just outside of your door.

"Sorry," he states with a small laugh as you plop your bag down on the ground and slide to a seated position next to him.

"No worries," you respond, stretching out your legs next to his. His stick out further than yours, a sight that brings a smile to your face. "You packed fast."

"So did you. The bright side of not owning anything I guess," he mutters with a shrug.

You look to his side, spotting a small bag sitting next to him. A feeling of guilt runs through you when you realize he had left behind all or most of his belongings at Shinra as well. You've been so preoccupied with yourself, you haven't stopped to think just how affected everyone else has been by recent events.

"God, we're pathetic," you sigh, resting the back of your head against the wall behind you.

His response is a wry chuckle, and you shift your head to gaze up at him. He's staring at his feet, seemingly distracted by something. You reach a hand out and rest it on his forearm as his bright blue eyes dart up to you questioningly.

"How are you feeling?" you ask, nodding down to his torso.

"This old thing?" he teases, leaning to the side a bit as he lifts up his shirt. All you can see is a long scar, bright red in color and taking up half his abdomen. "It's pretty much all better now," he adds as he drops his shirt, hiding the leftover remains of his fight with Sephiroth in the process.

"Under what definition of 'better' is that better?" you ask, picking your head up to better look at him.

"A man's definition," he replies with a slight smirk growing on his face as you give him as exasperated look.

"Not funny. You almost died."

"Yup," he agrees simply.

You start to feel growing frustration at his lackadaisical attitude, only to relax into a sigh as you drop your head on his shoulder. These boys are all certifiable, and there's no way your arguments about safety will get through to them. So instead you just enjoy the silence, knowing the last thing Cloud wants is to talk about sword fights with Sephiroth.

"Really, though. I'm fine," he finally adds, sensing your gnawing guilt.

"How about Gen and Angeal? Are they okay?" you ask, staring down at your hands as they rest in your lap.

You don't want to meet his gaze, for fear of giving away any vulnerability.

"They're good. And even if they're not, you and I both know they're the strongest guys out there. They'll never let on if they're not okay," Cloud points out, nudging you gently with his shoulder to force you to look up at him. "But don't worry. We're all fine."

"I'm glad," you respond, a small smile toying at your lips as you stare at him. "Sorry for being so distant lately though."

His chin gently rests on the top of your head, a surprisingly comforting feeling from someone typically so closed off.

"Don't apologize. We've somehow managed to survive without you around as much," he tells you, a teasing bite to his voice.

"Okay, apology withdrawn," you decide, rolling your eyes as you lightly shove him off of you.

"Brat," Cloud laughs, roughly ruffling your hair as he sits up straight.

You glare at him, patting down your now messy hair as people start to filter into the hallway from their rooms.

"What're you guys doing on the floor?" Leon asks, staring down at the two of you with raised eyebrows and a look of judgment.

"Just waiting. Care to join?" you ask, patting the ground next to you.

"I'm good," he replies, tearing his eyes from yours to glance down the hall. Everyone seems to have missed your and Cloud's slumped figures, instead starting to head downstairs. "C'mon, let's go. Sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can settle in somewhere else."

You groan loudly in response, though you grab your bag and haul it over your shoulder as you push yourself to your feet.

"Where are we headed anyway?" you ask, following the two of them as you start to meander down the hallway.

"Traverse Town. Then Hollow Bastion," Leon responds.

"Traverse Town?" Cloud repeats with a wrinkle of his nose.

"The perfect place for the displaced, hm?" you muse quietly.

"As long as it's quiet, I don't care where we end up," Leon admits with a small shrug.

"Alright, _grandpa_ ," Sora mocks as he power walks past the three of you, in a hurry to get downstairs and onto the ship.

"He has a point," Cloud agrees as you release a laugh at the pleased look on Sora's face as he glances back at you.

Leon merely rolls his eyes, though you can spot a faint smile pulling at his lips as he watches Sora faceplant halfway down the staircase, with Riku and Axel bonding as they laugh at his flailing figure. You can only hope this carefree vibe lasts, if only for a little while longer; you could really get used to everything feeling like old times once again.

It won't last, of course. But for now, you decide to just enjoy it as you hurry down the stairs to help out a still struggling Sora, since everyone else is too busy trying to get a picture of him sprawled out on the stairs.

[♥]

Leaving Disney Castle was rather anticlimactic. You had expected at least a somewhat emotional farewell, but you were all basically patted on your heads and sent on your way since the King, Donald, and Goofy insisted on being apprised of anything and everything to occur from here on out. It was a comforting thought, knowing that people were looking out for you.

Before heading out Goofy pulled you aside and gave you a pair of sleek black gloves. It's the same material as your suit, soft yet study. When you asked why he gave them to you and what they do, he merely shrugged, a silent way of telling you it's a question you won't have answered anytime soon. So you let it go and gave him your thanks.

Following a long and uneventful flight during which you spent the entire time napping, you landed just outside of Traverse Town. Since no one besides Yuffie really had many belongings with them, it was an easy departure once the ship was secured in the hangar. You're currently following everyone, hanging behind a bit as your mind starts to wander. You barely even notice the strikingly large wooden doors squeak open, revealing the marketplace.

The first and only time you had been to Traverse Town, it was all but empty. Now it's bustling with people, alive with noises and smells of food as people walk between markets and carts, shopping for food and clothes and other supplies. Your eyes widen a bit at the unexpected sight.

"Since when have so many people lived here?" you ask no one in particular.

"Yeah, this place is usually a ghost town," Axel agrees, glancing around the bustling square.

"More and more worlds have been disappearing. Most survivors end up here," Noctis explains, staring at a cart filled to the brim with apples as he walks past.

You're about to ask how he knows that, but you quickly put two-and-two together when you remember he survived his world's collapse. The pensive look on his face lightens ever so slightly as he catches you watching him closely, a reassuring smile growing in its place.

"Have that many worlds fallen?" Roxas asks with a tone of surprise.

"Sadly, yes," Angeal speaks up.

"It feels like it's been about one per week," Genesis adds, stepping back a bit as Zack moves past him in order to open up the double doors leading to the second district.

"But we're gonna stop that!" Zack decides with a smile and a nod of his head as he glances at the redhead. "... Right?"

"Who knows," Genesis replies coyly, brushing past him as he leads the way down the cobbled street.

"So that's why we're being sent away. Clean up crew," Reno realizes with a heavy sigh.

You glance around the district as you follow the group inside, barely listening to their conversation. The sky is dark, a soft glow floating over the world from dim street lamps and lights from various buildings lining the edges of the district. Ahead of you lies the factory, with the bell tower resting above. It's much calmer in this district, a peaceful haze resting over your surroundings. It's enough to make you a little drowsy.

"I dunno why everyone's complaining. This place is nice," you tell Xion as the two of you trail the group as they veer to the left.

"Yeah. It's cozy," she agrees with a smile.

"Where are we staying anyway?" Yuffie asks, effectively puncturing your peaceful bubble.

"Yeah, where? Aren't we pretty much homeless?" you add with sudden apprehension.

"At the hotel, Debbie Downer. The King gave us a ton of munny!" Sora tells you, pulling out a large bag from his backpack and jiggling it around.

You can hear coins inside clanging and pinging together with his excitable actions.

"Hotel?" Xion repeats with a glance towards you.

You merely shrug in response before glancing forward, watching as Leon pops inside the nearest door leading inside the building. It's by far the brightest building in the block, with light pouring out onto the street like a beacon.

"You coming?" Leon asks, popping his head out for a second to look at you guys.

"Oh. This is it?" Cloud guesses, looking up at the building.

"Obviously," Leon replies dryly before once again disappearing inside.

You all file inside in a single line, squeezing into the rather narrow hallway. At the end of the hall is a desk, with a short woman seated behind a register as she clacks away at her keyboard. You glance around as you walk towards her, admiring the paintings on the wall and the overall homey vibe emitted from the hotel.

"Rooms for... uh..."

"16," Genesis finishes for Leon as the brunet glances back, trying to count everyone.

"Damn, our group's gotten massive," you hear Reno tell a nodding Zack.

"We can share rooms if we have to," Yuffie adds with a grin, leaning on the counter as she tries to peer around and look at the receptionist's screen.

The woman just gives her a look before pushing her glasses up her nose and patting down her messy gray-black hair as she releases a sigh.

"No, there should be enough rooms for everyone. You won't all be able to stay on the same floor, though," the woman explains, looking down the hallway at everyone. "How many nights?"

"Just 2," Terra responds.

"Cid's place isn't ready for us yet," Riku explains, noticing the confused look growing on your face.

"Uh, Cid's? We barely fit in there last time," you recall, shuddering a bit at the memories of a crowded kitchen and being crammed in a room with Yuffie and Xion.

"He's expanded since then," Noctis tells you as Leon gives the receptionist everyone's names. "He's had to. Hollow Bastion is barely staying afloat right now."

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"What else? Darkness," Noctis replies with a sad smile.

"Should've guessed," you mutter, glancing down then over your shoulder as a key is shoved in your face. "Thanks!" you add as you take the key from Leon's hand.

"Room 12," he tells you with a nod before giving everyone else their keys.

"Hey, is there a kitchen here?" you ask once you've shoved through the crowd and made it to the receptionist's desk.

"Yeah. Communal, downstairs," she replies, pointing a finger to the ground. "Right next to the exit leading the back alley."

"What are you planning?" Aqua asks with a small laugh, overhearing your question.

"I saw some fresh ingredients down by the marketplace. Figured I could make us dinner, to try and make us all feel at home," you explain to her with a tiny shrug.

"Aren't you the sweetest," Ven asks with a mocking tone as he walks past you with his room key, pinching your cheek as he does so.

"Please do. I don't know if I trust the food here," Reno adds, glancing down skeptically at the receptionists as she resumes her typing.

"Why?" you ask, rubbing your now-sore cheek as you head down the hallway.

"People here are weird."

"You're no prize yourself, Goggles," the woman responds without looking up from her computer screen, much to Reno's horrified shock and your delight.

"Ha. I like her," you decide with a grin, which only widens as Reno starts to roll his eyes and grumble unpleasantly to himself.

"I'll go with you," Xion chimes in, waving her key in the air. "Just let me drop off my stuff."

"'Kay," you reply with a smile, looking at the numbers on the doors as you pass them. "What room are you?"

"Fourteen. You?"

"Twelve."

"You guys better keep it down tonight. I need my sleep," Roxas mumbles as he walks past the two of you.

"Lucky number Thirteen. That a coincidence, or is Leon playing a trick on you?" Axel asks with a laugh as he looks up at the number '13' painted in white on Roxas' door.

"Don't know, don't care," Roxas sighs as he slips inside his room.

"Wanna come with us?" you ask Aqua and Yuffie as they start to head downstairs towards their rooms.

"I should rest. I'm sorry," Aqua replies, smiling tiredly at you.

"And I just don't wanna," Yuffie adds, sticking out her tongue before she leaps down the stairs four at a time.

"Be out in a sec," Xion tells you as she darts into her own room.

You glance up at the '12' displayed brightly on your door in white font. You quickly open the door, immediately greeted by cream walls with emerald green trim. The room is more spacious than you were expecting, a large bed sitting in the middle and wide windows opening to the alley behind the hotel. You even have a small balcony.

"Not too shabby, Leonhart," you mutter to yourself, plopping your bag atop your bed and grabbing a jacket from it before you head back out into the hallway.

It's completely empty already, everyone else in their rooms and likely napping (the lazy bums). All that's left is you and receptionist, who's watching you over her glasses with a curious expression.

"I have to ask," you speak up as you start to walk towards her. "There's so many people living in this world – why are there so many available rooms here?"

She pushes up her glasses, smiling knowingly.

"Oh, my dear. You surely know by now that most of us can't outrun the darkness forever."

"Wh-what?" you stammer, eyes widening as you come to a stop, your heart subconsciously racing at the perceptive look she's giving you.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," she apologizes with a shrug, still studying your suddenly nervous expression. "I'm sure you and your friends will be fine. It's just that many newcomers to this world have nothing left. Most of them end up falling as their worlds did."

"Hence the empty hotel," you finish, sighing softly.

"Hence the empty hotel," she repeats with a nod.

"You ready?"

You jump a bit in surprise at Xion's voice, turning towards her as you place a hand over your chest.

"Yeah... let's go," you agree quietly, looking back at the receptionist as you follow Xion down the hall.

"Be safe," she calls out after the two of you with a smile.

You subconsciously gulp, darting out of the hotel and back onto the street, behind a grinning and oblivious Xion. Suddenly, the world looks so different. It's dark, and sad, and lonely, only lit by manufactured lights and filled with lost misfits.

But maybe that's why you like it.

[♥]

"Steaks?"

"No."

"Fish?"

"Too smelly."

"Chicken?"

"Eh."

"Xion!" you exclaim with a laugh as she shoots you an embarrassed smile. "Pick something already!"

"Pasta?" she offers.

"Fine, whatever, sounds good," you agree with a relieved sigh.

The two of you had spent the past five minutes arguing over what to buy for dinner tonight. Turns out she's the pickiest person you've ever met when it comes to food, which is saying something, since Reno seems to only live on fried food and candy.

"Okay, I'll go find some stuff for the sauce. Wanna see if there's anyone selling pasta here?" you ask, glancing around the various carts lining the walls of the marketplace.

"What type?"

"Penne?"

"Ugh," Xion groans, shaking her head as she takes off in the opposite direction of you. "I'll find something even better!" she adds as you shoot her a glare.

"And they call me a brat," you mutter, though you can't help but smile to yourself at her antics as you veer to the right, looking for some tomatoes.

Naturally, every cart is selling something but tomatoes. There's lettuce, eggplant, grapes, apples... nothing to make a sauce. You decide to give up and do a boring chicken dish, reaching out for a grape to add to some kind of a fruit salad, when your hand accidentally brushes against someone else's as they do the same.

"Oh, sorry..."

You trail off in a glare as you glance up at the owner of the intruding hand, who's watching you with an amused grin.

"What are you doing here?" you ask, retracting your hand as Vanitas pops a grape in his mouth. "I hope you paid for those."

"Nope."

"Y'know, these people are relying on selling these items to support their families after losing their worlds," you tell him briskly as you move to another cart.

"Well, I'm working to bring their worlds back," he points out, closely following after you. "Technically, they should be paying me."

"I really dislike you sometimes."

He snorts with laughter, plucking a strawberry from a passing shopper's cart as they walk past.

"Whatever. I have something for you, so do you want it, or do you wanna keep insulting me?" he asks.

You come to a stop, turning to face him with an expectant smile.

"Like a present?" you guess excitedly.

"... No."

"Then I don't want it," you reply, your face falling as you turn around and head towards the nearest cart.

"Don't be a dick, [Name]," he scolds as he continues to follow you through the market place.

"Yeah, that's gonna win me over," you mutter, glancing over at him as you stop near the closest cart. He's just watching you with a blank expression, apparently taking a break from stealing food. "... So, what is it you have for me?"

"Oh, now you're ready for it?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrows. "Do you have those gloves?"

"Huh? From Goofy?" you ask with a small tilt of your head. "Yeah, actually," he add with realization, remembering they're shoved in the pocket of your jacket.

He just gives you an expectant look, his eyebrows slightly raised to silently tell you to take out the gloves. After a few seconds you recognize that look, and you reach into the pocket and pull them out, holding the pair out to him.

"Oh my God, put them on," he tells you, losing his patience.

"Put them on," you mimic in an extra high-pitched voice as you slip first one, then both hands into the gloves.

"Very mature," he replies dryly before taking your right hand in his once the glove is snugly fit onto your hand. "You might feel a jolt."

"Huh- ow!" you yelp as a shock runs from your hand up your arm. You glance down, your eyes widening as you stare down at your hands. The gloves are glowing, a dark red light illuminating your hands like a layer of mist. You look around quickly to see if people are staring; thankfully, no one's paying attention to the two of you. "What was that?"

"Just think of it as a magic boost," he replies as he releases your hand.

"... Why?" you ask, your eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"Because I won't always be around to save your ass and I figured you're sick of losing fights. You're welcome," he counters with an eye roll.

"Sorry. Thank you," you tell him, smiling as you clench your hands into a fist. The red mist dissipates, your gloves reverting back to their original black. "So am I as good as you now?"

"Never. But you should notice some improvements," he contends. "Think of this as a gift from the King."

You blink.

"Since when are you in communication with King Mickey?" you ask with a laugh.

Vanitas starts to grin, clearly enjoying being able to once again catch you by surprise.

"Since I became the hero you've all been waiting for."

"Ugh, why do I ever ask you questions," you mutter as you take off the gloves, shoving them in the pocket of your jacket before you turn your attention up to him.

"Okay, [Name], they had fettuccine, is that..."

You hear Xion trail off, and you glance over your shoulders at the source of her voice to find her standing behind you with her mouth hanging open slightly. You wonder why she looks so stunned until you realize who's standing next to you with a scowl, which is a sight that can be a little disconcerting if you aren't used to it.

"Hey, do I get to meet your friend now?" Vanitas asks, breaking the silence to look down at you with a sudden grin.

You stare up at him for a second before sighing and pulling a speechless Xion towards you.

"Xion, this is Vanitas," you introduce, nudging her towards him. She just continues to stare up at him with a nervous expression. "It's okay, he doesn't bite," you encourage her with a laugh.

"Not in public at least," he adds with a smile towards you.

"Don't be gross," you hiss as Xion's face flashes bright red.

"Nice to meet you," she finally squeaks out with an awkward wave.

"Hn, yeah, you too," he hums boredly in response, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants as he turns to you. "On that note though, I gotta head out."

"Why?" you ask as Xion continues to stare up at him.

"Just do. Sorry to disappoint."

"However will I go on without your intrusions and pleasant tidings?" you muse sarcastically, grinning as he fake-laughs.

"You're a fucking riot, [Name]."

"One of us has to be."

"Touché."

"Wait, so you guys are, like, friends now?" Xion asks, breaking the conversation and earning both of your attention.

"Yeah," you concur, looking up at him. "At least I think we are."

"Someone's gotta keep her from dying," Vanitas adds, grinning as the smile's wiped off your face.

"Right? I've never seen one person manage to find themselves in so many stupid situations," Xion agrees as the two share a laugh.

"So happy you guys are bonding over me being pathetic. Congrats," you grumble, crossing your arms over your chest as you watch a passing group of shoppers walk past.

"Well, you'll be a little less pathetic now," Vanitas decides. "Get some practice in, and I'll come whip your ass into shape in a few weeks."

"What? Why, where are you going?" you ask him.

"Back. I'm on thin ice after Ventus escaped. Can't be sneaking out like I used to anymore," he explains as his shoulder rises in a lazy shrug.

"I think it's a bad idea to go back," you point out with a furrow of your eyebrows.

"Aw, worried?" he teases as he leans a bit closer to you.

"Never," you retort as you push him away, causing him to stumble back a bit as he laughs.

"Mm-hm. Sure."

"I'm not."

"Alright."

"Whatever," you give up, knowing he might be the only person whose stubbornness rivals yours. "Just don't be stupid. Our doors are always open."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replies, stiffening a bit and trailing off as you step forward and pull him into a hug.

He slowly relents, patting your back a few times before you pull back and release him.

"I'm serious, Van. You can't keep this up forever," you press, smacking his arm for emphasis.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I'll be fine," he retorts with a wave of his hand. "Can I go, or do you have some more lectures for me?"

"Oh I have many more lectures. But I'm done for now," you decide.

"Nice meeting you," Xion adds with another wave as she starts to make her way near the closest cart.

"Yeah," Vanitas responds, though his eyes stay on you.

"Everything good?" you ask, noticing his suddenly serious demeanor.

"Yeah," he repeats, a smirk growing on his face. "See you soon."

He snaps his fingers, disappearing in a flash of black smoke and leaving you standing there, coughing as you wave it away from your face.

"Y'know, when this is all over I demand free lessons from you at the school of 'How To Make Boys Fall In Love With You,'" Xion calls out once you're done coughing.

"Shut up Xi," you snap as you brush past her, still on the hunt for tomatoes. "It's not like that."

"Okay," she responds with a disbelieving laugh. "In exchange for your lessons, you can join 'Xion's Academy For Naive Girls,' free of charge."

"I hate you," you mutter with a pained sigh, earning another very pleased laugh from the girl.

[♥]

You finally managed to find some tomatoes, and are currently alone in the kitchen as everyone continues to nap the afternoon away. Since you slept during the entire flight, you figured you might as well get started on dinner. The gloves are currently sitting upstairs, hidden away in your dresser drawer. The idea of tapping into so much power sends your stomach into knots, and you'd rather ignore it. For now, at least.

"What's on your mind?"

You jump a bit, narrowly missing your finger as you're mid-chop through a tomato. You glance over your shoulder, spotting Angeal in the doorway, yawning as he heads towards you.

"You're awake," you greet with a smile before turning your attention back to dinner prep.

"You're cooking. Since when?" he asks, leaning his back on the counter opposite you.

"Since always. I'm pretty decent actually."

He hums a bit in response, looking at the ingredients strewn about the cramped room.

"What are we gonna do once we're in Hollow Bastion?" you ask, uncomfortable being watched in silence.

"Try to fix the mess that's grown while we've been distracted," he replies tiredly.

"Is it that bad?" you press, pausing to look up at him.

The worried look on his face melts once he realizes you're watching him, replaced with a neutral expression.

"We'll find out. Hopefully not."

"And what about Sephiroth? Where is he?"

Angeal swallows hard, glancing out the window at the small body of water in the back alley.

"Don't know. Dead, I hope."

"I'm so sorry," you mutter, placing your knife down and wiping your hands on a towel as you step towards him.

"It's not your fault," he responds with a shrug as you run your hands through your hair.

"Or yours," you counter, knowing his mind is likely racing with quickly darkening thoughts.

His lips curl up in a small smile.

"That's not true, but it's sweet of you to lie."

An awkward silence hangs over the two of you. You gently gnaw on your bottom lip as you too glance out the window, unsure what exactly to say. You're not exactly great in situations such as these, preferring to repress and ignore emotional problems.

"Hey, Angeal," you finally speak up, peering at him out of the corner of your eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Will you train me again?"

A look of genuine surprise flashes over his face as he stands up straight.

"What? Why?" he asks.

You remember all the times you've lost a fight, or come close to losing, and the death and destruction that you've seen, as well as the people in this town who have lost everything... while meanwhile you pop in and out of worlds with your friends and pray for miracles along the way. It's not enough this time though, not with the prophecy on the line and so many gunning for you. It's wrong to expect anyone to help you. Like it or not, you need to rely on yourself and no one else, not Ven, not Vanitas. Just you.

"[Name]?" Angeal presses, a hand landing on your shoulder to grab your attention.

You turn your head towards his, your eyes narrowed slightly in determination.

"I want to fight back. I want them to lose it all, to make them pay for every horrible act they've done. Not just to us, or those we love, but to all of their victims."

A genuine smile grows as he stares down at you, nodding once.

"I've been waiting to hear that since the day I met you, [Name]," he tells you, pushing himself off the counter and holding out a hand. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah," you agree, quickly taking his hand and giving it a shake. "I think I finally am."

"Alright. Make a big dinner then, you're gonna need as much energy as you can get. We'll start tomorrow, 5:00 a.m."

"Why so early?" you ask in a whine as you go back to cooking, earning a scoff and an eye roll.

"No whining," he snaps, smacking your arm with a dish towel before he picks up his own knife and starts to help you out by cutting some basil.

"No promises," you reply with a smirk.

[♥]

"Damn it!"

[Na-x-me]'s voice rings through the room as Terra suddenly wakes up and Naminé is ejected from his mind, thereby severing [Na-x-me]'s connection to both of them.

"What happened?" Xemnas asks as the Nobody opens her eyes, angrily rubbing her arm across her nose.

"He woke up. So did she," she explains, glancing down at an unconscious Naminé laid out atop a medical examination table.

"How?" Saix asks accusatorily.

"It was my first time doing this," [Na-x-me] snaps at him, her eyes narrowed in a glare. "They're both pretty headstrong. I'll wear them down, over time."

"You better hope you do. The sooner Terra falls into darkness, the sooner we get hearts and this entire ordeal is behind us," Marluxia hums.

"Wow, really? I had no idea," [Na-x-me] mutters sarcastically before pushing herself off the table and marching towards the door.

"Will you be able to do the same to Vanitas?" Xemnas calls out, causing [Na-x-me] to falter slightly, her hand just missing the door handle as she comes to a stop.

"What?" she asks softly, turning back to the male.

"The mind control over Terra, and the girl... Could you do it for him as well?" he clarifies.

"I... suppose so," [Na-x-me] agrees. "I'll need more time though. I'm not ready yet."

Xemnas just watches her for a moment before sighing and waving a hand.

"Leave us. You can try again tomorrow."

[Na-x-me] bows her head in a display of respect before she turns around and slinks through the door, exiting the laboratory.

"You were not able to get any information about Vanitas' intentions, were you?" Xemnas asks Marluxia and Zexion.

"None," Zexion states with a shake of his head.

"He called us perverts," Marluxia adds with an unamused pout.

"You are," Xaldin agrees with a barking laugh, earning two sets of angry glares.

"What exactly are you planning, Sir?" Vexen asks, not looking up from Naminé as he tends to her.

"Well, you know what they say," Xemnas muses, glancing towards the door, "sometimes the best way to get what you want is to force it to happen. We've been too complacent. It's time to be ruthless, and bring the fight to them."

Before anyone can ask just what that entails, a knock on the door echoes through the room. It opens, revealing [Na-x-me]'s nervous face.

"Um, there's someone here to see you," she states, thumbing over her shoulder into the hallway.

"What's their purpose?" Xemnas asks as he walks towards her, fully opening the door as he steps out.

"Dunno," she replies with a shrug.

Xemnas rolls his eyes before glancing down the hallway. Standing at a large window overlooking the city below is a tall man, wearing all black with long silver hair reaching down to his lower back.

"Can I help you?" Xemnas calls out as he marches towards the stranger.

Sephiroth peers over his shoulder, his gaze focused on the floor as a small smile pulls at his lips.

"Actually, I think I can help you..."


	45. Crisis Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with a resounding victory, looks like each guy is gonna get some alone time with Reader on a mission!
> 
> These will take me awhile to write tbh, so I'll probably just post them one at a time so y'all don't have to wait a month for all of them! They'll be coming up soon, very soon, as in right after this chapter~
> 
> Side note, I really love writing Reader with Ven, Aqua, and Terra. They've somehow formed this adorable little family and it's too cute :3
> 
> Comments always appreciated! <3

Waking up is actually torture.

You alarm blares at 4:30 a.m., and it takes about a minute to find the alarm and actually turn it off in the darkness of your room. Once it's silent you fall back on the pillow, catching a few more minutes of shut eye. You wake up again abruptly following a loud snore. You glance at the clock, groaning when you see '4:45' greeting you in bright red letters.

You tear off your sheets and grab a change of clothes as well as your toothbrush as you trudge out of your room and down the hall towards the communal bathroom. Just when you're about to open the door it swings ajar, revealing a yawning Ven. Steam pours out into the hallway after him, as well as the smell of soap.

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom?" you ask with narrowed eyes.

"Huh? Oh," he trails off in a chuckle when he spots the word 'WOMAN' etched onto the door. "Well, looks like I got your shower warm for you."

"Or used up all the hot water," you grumble as you brush past him inside.

"Oops~" he coos as you slam the door shut in his face, his cackling laugh echoing through the hall as he walks back to his room.

You're too tired to even wonder why he's awake and showering at this godforsaken hour, instead deciding to crawl out of your clothes and turn on the shower. You step in once it's piping hot and release a contented sigh. It doesn't really wake you up, but the warm water and rolling steam growing around you definitely brings a small smile to your face.

It takes everything in you to actually bathe, but you do, and manage to crawl out of the shower without slipping and falling on the wet mat Ven left behind. Muttering to yourself about how disgusting it is that a boy just used your shower, you dry off and pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Knowing Angeal, you need to be nimble today.

Once you're finally ready, you shuffle out of the bathroom, waving a lazy greeting to the receptionist (who you learned is named Donna) as you head towards the door leading onto the street.

"Your friends are waiting for you in the back alley," she tells you.

"Huh? Friends?" you repeat, holding the door half-open as you look over at her.

"Yup. A small group of them," she adds, not taking her eyes from the computer screen as she plays Solitaire. "That's the wrong door, sweetheart."

"Oh. Thanks!" you reply, smiling for the first time today as you walk past her towards the staircase leading downstairs.

"Break a leg!" she calls out after you as you hop down the stairs two at a time, hoping the extra movement will wake you up.

It doesn't.

A particularly dramatic yawn escapes your lips as you push open the door leading to the alley with your shoulder, stumbling out onto the dark street. Waiting right outside is Angeal, Terra, Aqua, and Ven, all looking varying levels of miserable.

"So much for a private session," you note once you're done yawning.

"What'd I say about whining?" Angeal warns with a knowing glance towards you before he turns on his heel and starts to walk down the path leading away from the hotel.

You pout slightly as you follow, your feet barely able to pick up off the ground due to exhaustion. You feel like a pathetic mess, but you also don't care, so you decide to just roll with it and keep being an obnoxious grouch.

"So, you're crashing our training?"

You glance to the side upon hearing Ven's question, spotting him watching you with a happy grin as he walks next to you.

"No. You're crashing mine," you retort grumpily. "Why do you need help anyway?"

"Mm, I'm a little rusty after being unconscious for a few weeks."

"That's true, you do suck."

He laughs good-naturedly at your comment, knowing better than to be offended by your bad attitude in the early morning.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry," you add after a few seconds with a sheepish smile, feeling guilty for being rude.

"What else is new?" he muses with a glance towards you, all but giggling as you narrow your eyes at him.

Too tired to argue, you stifle another yawn as you glance to the right at the bright green door at the end of the alley.

You know just what's beyond that unlocked door.

Your fingers itch with anticipation, eager to grab onto those soft little creatures just lying in wait and ready for cuddles.

"Don't even think of running off to play with puppies, [Name]," Angeal chastises, noticing where you're looking.

"Damn it," you mutter with a sigh, tearing your gaze away and looking up at the taller male.

"There's puppies over there?" Aqua asks excitedly, glancing towards the door.

"You can check them out later, but not now," Angeal quickly replies, knowing he's in danger of losing at least three of his students to adorable little Dalmatians. "That means you, Ven," he adds as the blond starts to inch away from your group.

"Smooth," you tease as he slinks back to you with a frown.

"Shut up," he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Angeal hop down into the shin-deep water running down the alley like a stream.

"Is that sanitary?" Terra asks with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Yeah, it's fine," Angeal responds dismissively before grabbing onto the metal grate welded to the wall.

He pushes on the grate with more strength than you could even dream of possessing, causing the metal door to open with a loud squeak. He steps back, wiping his hand on his arm as he looks over at the four of you.

"This way," he adds, nodding towards the entrance before he steps through.

"Is this safe?" Aqua asks you, sounding nervous.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Terra retorts, hopping down into the water after Angeal.

"Gross," you complain as you follow after him, grimacing as your socks and shoes immediately get soaked.

"This better be worth it," Ven complains, taking up the rear as he and Aqua jump down.

"It is," Angeal calls out from up ahead.

You trudge through the waterway, trying to ignore what else is mixed in with the water, and you walk through the darkness. A faint light in the distance grows with each step, until you're suddenly standing at the entrance of a fairly large room that's essentially a cave. You practically push Terra out of the way as you run towards the rock platform on the side of the room where Angeal's already waiting, eager to get out of the water and dry off.

The air is especially freezing, not only because it's still basically nighttime but also because the cave is so secluded. It's relatively dark, with some pale lights placed near a doorway and staircase on the other side of the platform. Across the waterway is a mural of what looks like a sun, but you can't fully make it out from this distance.

"Where are we?" Aqua questions softly, breaking the silence.

"The waterway. It's not ideal, but it's secluded and won't attract attention," Angeal explains. "Ven, Terra, and Aqua are to stay here and spar. [Name] and I will be heading elsewhere."

"Wha – we got up this early just to spar?" Terra asks in disbelief.

"For now, yes," Angeal agrees, placing a hand on your shoulder as he leads you out of the cave and towards the staircase.

"Have fun down here," you add, thankful to be leaving the dark and freezing-yet-somehow-humid cave.

The three of them watch you leave with scowls before simultaneously sighing and summoning their Keyblades as you start to climb up the stairs.

"Where are we headed?" you ask as Angeal drops his hand from your shoulder.

"Elsewhere," he replies helpfully.

He comes to a stop at the top of the staircase, standing before a floating platform.

"I'm not getting on that," you say before he can tell you to hop on.

Angeal just watches you for a second before he rolls his eyes and grabs you around the waist, hauling you up into the air as if you're weightless and placing you on top of the platform.

"No time for arguments," he tells you as he climbs up beside you while you stare at him with widened eyes.

"No arguments. I'm impressed," you reply just as the platform starts to move up towards the ceiling. You glance up, seeing nothing but darkness ahead of you. You don't even ask where you're going; what's the point? It's not like Angeal will tell you. "This is kinda fun," you add once you're plunged completely in the darkness.

"There you go," Angeal comments, secretly relieved your bad attitude is starting to dissipate as you slowly wake up.

Before you know it, you're standing in the middle of an abandoned room atop an elevated part of the floor. It looks like the room was once cozy, but now it's covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Where is this?" you ask as Angeal jumps off the platform and onto the steady ground.

"This home used to belong to someone who I'm told we'll meet in Hollow Bastion," Angeal tells you, not looking at you as he heads to the door. "His name escapes me."

You hum slightly in response, glancing around the room as you follow after him. He opens the door, revealing a much larger dark cave. Pushing aside your many questions about why this world has so many caves, you instead step out, staring at the dark water surrounding the small island where you're standing.

"There's no room to fight," you comment, looking away from the water to glance up at Angeal.

All you see is a flash of silver charging straight towards you. Before you can react, the dull edge of his sword collides with your stomach, sending you flying backwards through the air. You're barely able to let out a shriek of pain mixed with shock as you fall into the water. It's freezing, chilling you to the bone as you scramble to the surface and take a deep breath of air.

"What the hell, Angeal?!" you cry out, eyes narrowed in a furious glare as you stare up at his standing figure.

"You always need to be on your toes, [Name]. Consider your first lesson failed," he tells you as he rests his sword against his shoulder.

"I think you broke a rib," you wheeze, pathetically dog-paddling over to the island.

"You'd be crying if I did," he retorts, holding out his free hand to help you up. "Ready to try again?" he adds as soon as you crawl to your feet.

Your clothes and body are dripping wet, causing the glare on your face to fall flat and instead just look pitiful.

"Seriously? Hell no I'm not trying again," you snap.

"Maybe if you'd fight back, you wouldn't be soaking wet right now," Angeal points out, dropping his sword so its tip is resting against the ground.

"With what, these?" you guess as you reach into your pocket and pull out your gloves.

"That's what I had in mind, yeah."

You stare down at the black gloves with a small frown.

"I don't want to use them," you admit quietly. "It's not my power, y'know? Feels like cheating."

"What?" Angeal asks with a small laugh, and you peer up at him curiously. "That's not what those do. They're made to amplify the power that's already inside of you."

"Oh. Like a boost," you recall what Vanitas had said the day before.

"Exactly. Now fight back."

Angeal charges forward, swinging his sword towards you. You duck underneath it, cursing under your breath as you haphazardly shove on both of your gloves. You not so gracefully leap forward, turning around as you hold out your gloved hands. Your gloves glow a faint gray light before a burst of air surges forth, hitting Angeal smack in the middle of his chest. He soars backwards through the air all the way across the cave, his back hitting the rock wall before he falls into the water. The force of the blast causes you to stumble back a bit, unsteady on your feet.

Your gloves stop glowing, reverting back to black as you stare down at your hands with widened eyes.

"Whoa," you mutter, turning your hands over as you study them closely.

It was a truly indescribable feeling. For an act so small, you somehow felt so alive. You glance out at the water, realizing with a feeling of panic that Angeal had yet to have surfaced. You hold out a hand, watching as the glove glows light blue before the water parts down the middle, forming two large waves. A narrow path is revealed in the middle of the room, walls of water resting on either side as if the path is protected by invisible barriers. You can hardly believe your eyes as you stare down at a panting Angeal, and judging by the look on his face, he can't either.

"You okay?" you ask as you hop off the small island and onto the path.

The ground is slick, almost slippery, from being covered in water just moments prior. You manage to keep your balance as you walk towards Angeal's hunched over figure.

"Don't worry about me," he scolds, hoisting up his sword as he takes a fighting stance. "If this were a real fight, that would be where you let me drown."

You smile, holding up a hand in front of your face as you gaze down at your palm. Your fingers curl into a ball as your gloves glow bright red before flames overtake your arm. Your world turns reddish-orange as the flames grow, reflected in the cool image of the swirling water surrounding you.

"Naturally," you reply with a laugh, warmth enveloping you before you shoot out your hand, sending a roaring fireball blasting forward as it overtakes everything in its path.

You close your eyes, allowing the water to overtake you as you release a burst of air against the ground. The water doesn't affect you, your breath still freely flowing as you breach the surface. You open your eyes and look down at the water below, a gentle breeze keeping you floating in the air.

Before you can enjoy the newfound ease that's accompanying your much stronger magical ability Angeal's head pops up above the surface, gasping for air as his eyes find yours.

"I win," you brag with a wide smile.

"How do you figure? I'm still breathing," Angeal reminds you as he swims to the island.

"Am I supposed to actually kill you?" you ask with an eye-roll.

Angeal hoists himself up on the island, sitting down as he tries to catch his breath. You lower yourself next to him, pulling your knees into your chest as you stare down at the calm water below.

"You doused the fire with water before it hit me. You're too afraid to land a hit," Angeal tells you. "You need to get past that fear."

"But... I can't hurt you," you argue, looking up at him.

Angeal just watches you for a moment before he holds out his palm towards you. You're about to ask what he's doing before you're hit with a gust of wind, sending you toppling from your seated position and into the air before you tumble into the water. Once again you fight to reach the surface, glaring at a displeased Angeal.

"Stop doing that," you snap, treading water as you stay in place and keep your distance.

"Stop being afraid," he retorts, pushing himself to his feet as he stares down at you. "You'll never become strong enough at this rate. Fight. Me."

His large sword glows yellow as jolts of electricity dance around the blade. He lowers it towards the water, and with a sense of panic you encase yourself in a protective orb of water, shielding yourself as he turns the entire body of water into a death trap of fatal electricity. You raise your arms, bringing the orb out of the water and into the air. In a flash of blue light you move your arms forward, the water falling from around you and instead shooting towards Angeal like a cannonball. It collides with his chest, a horrendous cackling noise filling the room as water meets electricity. Angeal falls backwards, his back hitting the ground rather roughly as you land next to him. You kneel down, feeling your heart race a bit as you frantically wait for his eyes to open.

"That's more like it," he coughs out, his sentence ending with a light chuckle as his light blue eyes open and find yours.

"I did good?" you ask with a bright smile as he sits up, rubbing his sore back as his body continues to seize from the backfiring lightning attack.

"Don't get cocky," he teases when he spots the eager look on your face. "We have a long way to go still."

"I know. I'm ready," you insist with a nod, holding out a hand and watching as the glove glows gold and sparks of lightning move gracefully around your palm and fingers.

"Yeah, we'll see what you're saying in an hour," Angeal muses with a laugh.

He earns as dangerous a glare as you're capable of mustering, which only causes him to laugh more.

Sadly, you're still not very scary to people like Angeal.

But you're willing to learn.

[ **THREE MONTHS LATER** ]

Your back is pressed against a wall, your heart beating out of your chest as you strain your ears, desperate to hear the footsteps of whoever's chasing you. The pillar hiding you suddenly explodes, chunks of stone flying through the air as you leap forward, tumbling to the ground before popping back up to your feet. You glance back, only seeing a flash of black before you hold out a gloved hand in front of your face. Your glove turns gold before it's engulfed in swirling bolts of lightning.

"I'm ready, asshole," you growl, walking backwards as you glance around, looking everywhere for a glimpse of your attacker.

"Wrong direction."

Your eyes widen before you extend your hand behind you, releasing a burst of electricity that's so bright you're blinded for a moment. You hear laughter, telling you that you missed your target, so you finally spin on your heel to look behind you. You can't see anyone, however, your surroundings seemingly void of people. Knowing they won't come out voluntarily you kneel down and press your hands on the ground, your gloves glowing dark green before the ground starts to shake as the earth violently crumbles and cracks.

You hear footsteps to your right, and you glance to the side as you see someone running towards you. You shoot your right hand out, watching as the concrete follows, jutting out like a javelin. He tries to jump out of the way, but he's not fast enough; the ground beneath his feet gives way, causing him to stumble forward and skid to a stop on his knees.

"Any last words?" you ask with a smile as you snap your fingers.

He grunts as his ankles are held tight in place as the ground twists around his lower legs like a vice.

"Alright, alright, fine. You win. Wanna let me go now? This hurts."

"Don't be such a baby, Roxie," you tease with a laugh, snapping your fingers again to release his legs.

The blond glares up at you, rubbing his sore legs as he sits down.

"Don't get such a big ego. I'm terrible against magic," he complains as you walk towards him.

"Well, that's why Angeal made you train with me," you remind him as you hold out a hand.

Roxas sighs as he takes your hand, allowing you to pull him up to his feet. You smile up at him, appreciating the exhausted look on his face and the sullen frown on his face you've long since grown accustomed to.

"Doesn't mean you get to be so smug," he reminds you with a grin.

"Whatever, you're just jealous," you decide with a shrug as you start to lead the way out of the Bailey.

"Uh-huh," he mutters as he follows you.

For the past three months, you all lived in the apartment above Cid's work station in Hollow Bastion. There were enough rooms for everyone, so long as you lived 2 to a room. So you were with Xion, who was a pretty awesome roommate when she wasn't hazing you or trying to pick your brain on boys.

Despite losing out on all of your free time, Hollow Bastion was really a nice place to live, especially since all of the chaos had calmed down following Ven's escape from the Twilight Town mansion. Not a single world has fallen into darkness, and there have been no sightings of the Organization. It was as if they had all disappeared.

Knowing you'd never be that lucky, you spent the last three months training harder than ever. Most of the time you worked with Angeal or other offensive fighters like Roxas, since he pinpointed your fighting style as defensive. You got the crap kicked out of you almost every day, but it's not for nothing; you can now hold you own against almost everyone in your group give or take a few exceptions, and your magic is stronger than ever.

Your only worry is just why it's been so quiet.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Roxas' question causes you to glance over at him as the two of you head down the stairs leading from the Bailey to Cid's place.

"No. You?"

"Nope," Roxas replies, hopping down to the end of the stairs and sauntering down the path towards the town.

"Let's hope there's something left for us," you mutter with a sigh.

Sadly, most mornings it was a free-for-all for food. There's no mercy; it's every man for himself. Thankfully, you're not afraid to fight for your food.

"Yeah, like you need to be worried. You almost stabbed Zack yesterday," Roxas reminds you as he opens the front door.

"He stole my waffle!" you exclaim as you follow him in, walking past the large computer screens and up the wooden staircase towards your living quarters.

"Yes, I've heard," Roxas replies with a roll of his eyes, shouldering open the door to the kitchen once he's at the top of the stairs.

The smell of eggs, sausages, bacon, and fruit greets you as soon as you walk into the kitchen. You practically float to the large table in the middle of the room, sliding into a seat next to Noctis.

"Yessss, there's some left," you murmur as you grab a plate and start to pile it full of food.

"How was training?" Noctis asks, gently knocking his shoulder with yours.

"I won."

"Barely," Roxas adds as you shoot him a conceited look.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying," you whisper to Noctis, causing him to chuckle as Roxas yet again rolls his eyes.

"Should we get going?" Cloud asks, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"No, we just got here!" you complain.

"Sorry, we're on a tight schedule," Noctis tells you, ruffling your hair as he stands up.

"Do you guys really think Sephiroth is coming back?" you ask, glancing between the two.

"Why else do you think Genesis and Zack are out there training for 10 hours a day?" Cloud retorts as he drops his dish in the sink.

"Because they're crazy?" Roxas responds before he tears into his sausage, missing the looks of disgust sent his way by Cloud and Noctis as they leave the room.

"You eat like such a gentleman," Ven teases as he walks into the room from the door leading to the bedrooms, trailing off into a yawn.

"Wow, you're just now waking up?" you ask as you look up at the clock.

It's 9:30 a.m., which is practically afternoon for your group nowadays.

"Jealous?" Ven asks you with a smirk as he sits across from you.

"Of you? Literally never," you reply as you shove an entire strip of bacon into your mouth.

"Where's Terra?" Aqua asks as she slides into the seat next to you.

"He was up late with nightmares," Ven responds, frowning a bit as he fills his plate with food.

"How often does that happen nowadays anyway?" Roxas asks.

"Nightly," Aqua replies with a sigh, taking a sip of her coffee. "He still won't tell us what the dreams are about."

"I wonder why," you muse as a swirling black portal appears behind Ven.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want it," Ven snaps as Vanitas steps out, the typical shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he stares down at the blond.

"The worst part of being the same person is that I can never sneak up on you," Vanitas ponders with a hum as he sits down next to Ven.

"Why are you here?" you ask, watching in amusement as he plucks a strip of bacon from Ven's plate.

You know it's not for training with you. Angeal had temporarily banned him from your training after the third time he almost set you on fire. He called it character building, and you called it insane. Angeal sided with you.

"Bored," Vanitas muses with a shrug, savoring not only his bacon but also the positively deadly glare sent his way by Ven.

"Can you not," Ven snaps, scooting away from his dark-haired counterpart.

"Aw, but Ven –what's yours is mine," Vanitas tells him with a teasing grin as he leans closer to him.

"That doesn't extend to food!" Ven yells as Vanitas plucks another strip of bacon from his plate with a grin.

"Where's everyone else?" Aqua asks, eager to change the subject as Ven and Vanitas start to quietly bicker.

"Training, I think?" you reply.

"Or still sleeping," Roxas adds, thinking of how most people had trained until the early morning.

Just then, a violent shake rocks the room. At first you think it's just someone play-wresting in one of the bedrooms, before you hear a screeching siren blaring outside. You scramble to the window, pressing your hand against the glass as you stare outside.

"What is that?" Ven asks softly, standing next to you as he does the same.

Floating out of the top of the castle is a bright white light pointed towards the sky like a beacon. A thick cloud of black smoke swirls around the beacon, following it into the heavens as the normally bright sky is slowly filled with crippling darkness. The castle turns black, as the dark smoke continues to grow and expand throughout the world.

The door to the kitchen abruptly slams open, revealing a panting Cid. He's not even smoking, so you know it must be serious.

"What's going on, Cid?" Aqua asks nervously.

"Go get everyone," he orders, pointing towards the bedrooms. "Now!" he snaps as you all just stare at him.

You and Aqua nod in muted understanding before hurrying out of the kitchen towards the hallway lined with bedrooms.

"I'll take this side, you take the other?" you suggest as you point to the left.

"Yeah," Aqua agrees quickly before opening the door and stepping into the first room on the right – Sora and Riku's.

You know they were out until at least 2 a.m. the night before, so they're both likely still happily snoozing away. You do your best to stay calm and forget the feeling of dread gnawing in your stomach as you turn the doorknob and enter the first door on your side of the hallway, to Ven and Terra's room.

Ven's bed is just a mess of sheets, while Terra's curled up comfortably in his own bed. You expect to hear the soft sounds of his snoring, but instead the room is silent. You walk closer to him, staring down at the bed as you study his face. It's contorted in a frown mixed with a grimace, as if he's trapped in a nightmare from which he can't wake up.

You reach down to shake his shoulder and wake him up, but before you can touch him, his hand shoots out and grabs yours roughly around the wrist. His eyes snap open, finding yours in the darkness of his room. They're bright amber, the color of melted gold. You open your mouth to scream for help, but he powerfully twists your wrist so you're forced onto the ground, a small whimper of pain instead escaping your lips.

"Silly girl," he muses as he pushes himself up to a seated position and leans closer to you, so his face is mere inches from yours. It sounds like Terra, but you know it's not him. "You didn't think we'd forget about you, did you?"

He pushes forward, forcing more pressure onto you so that you're shoved onto your back as his hand reaches towards your chest, where your heart's currently racing like a jackhammer. Without thinking you reach up, grabbing his wrist as you shoot a jolt of ice through his skin. He cries out and releases you as he falls to the ground, just barely missing colliding with your body as you manage to scoot away from him in time.

You hold your wrist into your chest, glancing down to see a light bruise forming from where he had grabbed you. Your gaze darts up, and you breathe a sigh of relief when you spot Terra sitting on the ground next to you, shooting you a confused look as he blinks his bright blue eyes.

"[Name]? Why are we on the floor?" Terra asks with an amused tone.

"You, um... had a bad dream," you lie, running a hand through your hair once you're standing on your feet.

"Again?" he asks with a dejected sigh before absentmindedly grabbing the wrist you had attacked. "Must have landed on my wrist."

"Maybe," you agree as you cautiously watch him. "Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you but something's going on at the castle. We're all meeting in the kitchen."

"Alright... You okay?" he asks, noticing the distrusting look on your face.

You immediately force a smile as you nod once.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," you murmur, not entirely lying. "I'll meet you in there once I wake up everyone else."

"Cool," Terra replies, patting the top of your head as he walks past and out of the room.

You watch him leave, still rubbing your wrist as you slowly follow him. Your head darts out of his room, just barely catching his figure disappearing into the kitchen before the door slams shut behind him.

Do you tell anyone what just happened? Or would that just make things worse for the time being, since it seems like the darkness has returned to this world?

You decide to keep this to yourself, for now.

"One crisis at a time, [Name]..." you mutter as you head to Reno and Axel's room.

[♥]

Once everyone's awake and gathered in the kitchen, you all talk nervously amongst yourselves as you stare out the window and watch as the bright light continues to shoot into the air, darkness coating the sky like a blanket.

"Everyone here?" Cid asks, exhaling smoke from his mouth as he glances around the room.

"Yes! Now what's going on?!" Sora snaps, pointing a finger towards the quickly darkening world outside the window.

"We believe it's starting," Leon replies.

"What's starting?" Xion asks anxiously.

"What else? IT. War," Cloud clarifies. "This is how it starts – when a world falls into darkness."

"Happened to my world," Noctis agrees sadly.

"So, we just need to seal the Keyhole before it's corrupted?" Riku guesses. "Sounds easy enough."

"It would be, except," Cid trails off as he pulls out his phone. He swipes a finger across the screen before holding it up for everyone to see. Images of war, destruction, and similar bright beacons surrounded by darkness flash before you in worlds you know, as well as strange lands you've never seen. It takes everything in you not a throw up at the sight. "It's not just here. It's spread everywhere."

"A coordinated attack? Since when is the Organization strong enough to do this?" Genesis asks as he leans closer to the screen to get a better look.

"This must be why they've been off the grid lately," Yuffie realizes as she punches one hand into her open palm.

"You're being quiet for once," Ven speaks up, glancing at his other half's figure slumped against the wall. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

"I don't know, but that tone will get you nowhere," Vanitas responds haughtily.

"Oh, like they didn't tell you anything?" Axel asks in incredulity.

"They haven't told me a thing since I helped blondie escape," he states with a glance towards an eye-rolling Ven. "Trust me, I'm second-guessing that decision."

"Bickering will get us nowhere," Angeal snaps, interrupting what was sure to devolve into yet another stupid fight. "Cid, what can we do?"

"Wish I knew. Best I can gather is we need to get y'all into these worlds – now."

Cid keeps the butt of his cigarette clenched between his teeth as he pulls a handful of objects from his pant pockets. He dumps them on the table in a small pile.

"Since most of y'all can't seal up worlds all on your lonesome, these should do the trick in a pinch," he explains as you pick up the closest object to you. It's a silver orb, with a glowing golden key resting in the middle. "Jus' shove it into the Keyhole, once y'all find it. Should seal up the world nicely."

"Just shove it into the Keyhole?" you repeat with a laugh.

"I ain't a wordsmith," Cid barks at you. "Now git goin'."

"Two of us to a world seems reasonable," you hear Genesis suggest, though your attention is drawn back outside as the natural light flowing into the kitchen through the window is lessened.

The darkness is rapidly spreading, the sky now almost pitch black. You can't even see the castle anymore. Time is running out, and the thought of what's to come only makes you want to run into your room and hide under your bed. You're not sure how everyone else is staying so calm and collected right now, but you're jealous of their strength.

For all of the training you've gone through, nothing can really prepare you for the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, now results. I wanna say Noctis is gonna be first but don't hold me to it lol. I'll try to get one out every 2-3 days C:
> 
> ♥ Alex


	46. Deep Jungle [Noctis]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be SURE to read the chapter before this – this is Noctis' result, not a "real" chapter.

  
[ **NOCTIS** ] 

  
"Hey," Noctis greets as you slump a shoulder against his and release a loud sigh as you allow yourself to relax ever so slightly against him. "Wanna be my partner?"

"Huh?" you ask, glancing up at him with slightly furrowed brows.

He holds up his own odd orb from Cid.

"Partners. We're splitting up in groups of two," he explains to you as you begrudgingly stand up straight.

"Oh. Yeah, of course," you agree with a nod and a smile. "Where are we headed?"

"No clue," he replies with a shrug.

Just then, as if to answer your question, a portal pops up right in front of you. You glance behind you to see Roxas standing there, lowering his hand back to his side.

"When you guys are done, just call me. I'll come get you," Roxas tells you.

"Thanks, Rox," you respond, squeezing his arm before you follow Noctis into the portal.

Once the darkness dissipates, you're greeted by a winding clearing of vine-like trees as well as small bodies of water. You immediately recognize it at the Deep Jungle, a world you never really wanted to return to after being attacked by a jaguar, falling into a body of water filled with hippos, and suffering general annoyances at the hands of Xigbar.

"Oh great, of course they send us here," Noctis complains as he glances around the jungle.

"Think of it as an adventure," you suggest with a cheery grin.

He just gives you a look before sighing and heading towards the camp site you both hope is still there, just beyond the clearing. You turn the corner, your eyes immediately landing on equipment for experiments, as well as camping supplies, books, and other such trinkets. Jane and her father's tent is still there, just as you remember it.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem fine?" Noctis asks.

"It's just you," you reply as you point to the sky.

He follows your gaze, frowning as he spots an identical beacon to the one in Hollow Bastion reaching up into the air smack in the middle of the jungle, away from where you just came. Darkness is swirling around it, starting to pour out and cover the thick trees that make up this world.

"Ah, shit," he curses, rubbing his temple as the two of you start to walk towards the beacon.

"Hello?"

A soft voice causes both of you to stop, and you glance towards the tent to see Jane's head poking out. She looks nervous, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her face shining with a thin layer of sweat.

"Oh! I remember you," she greets with a small smile as she steps out.

"How are you?" you ask, distracted momentarily as Tarzan comes leaping out of the tent like a wild animal.

At least he hasn't changed.

"Friends!" he greets, his voice sounding a little more human-like than it had the last time.

"Do you two know what's going on?" Jane asks, gesturing towards the beacon in the sky and its accompanying darkness.

"Nothing we can't handle. You should stay inside though, until everything's under control," Noctis tells them.

"I can help," Tarzan offers, shocking you at his utterance of a complete and grammatically correct sentence.

"We couldn't let you do that. It's too dangerous," you argue.

"Just lay low. We'll be back," Noctis adds, nodding over his shoulder to silently tell you it's time to keep moving.

You comply, following him as the two of you hurry out of the camp and towards yet another clearing of tall trees. The brightly shining sun is quickly being overtaken by the growing cloud of darkness pooling in the sky. Even the air is growing cooler, a sharp wind hitting your body the closer you get towards the beacon.

"You okay?"

You glance up at Noctis, realizing he's glancing down at you out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're just quiet. I'm not used to it."

"You calling me loud, Caelum?" you retort, nudging his shoulder with yours as you enter yet another clearing, this one surrounded by large boulders and rocks.

"Always," he replies with a smile, though it's soon wiped from his face as you both take in the sight of what lies before you.

What once resembled a paradise now looks like a wasteland, with the bright beacon emerging from its center. Whirling dark clouds like a tornado whip and engulf the land, swallowing everything in its path. The breeze hits you like a ton of bricks as you step foot in the clearing, and it takes all your strength just to stand upright.

"Now what?" you ask, having to yell a bit to be heard over the deafening noise of screaming winds and crumbling hills.

"What do you think? We have to go inside," he yells back, pointing towards the beacon.

"What?!" you squeak, your stance faltering a bit as you stare at him in shock. "We can't go into that! We'll die!"

"This world will die if we don't!"

You continue to stare up at him for a moment before you groan, dropping your head a bit in defeat. You hate when he's right, because you know you'll never hear the end of it. A hand on your shoulder draws your attention, and you glance up just in time to catch a glimpse of his face before he pulls you into a tight hug.

"C'mon, this should be a piece of cake for you," Noctis tells you as he gently pats your back. "Just pretend there's an actual piece of cake at the end of this."

"Now you're talking," you tease before dropping one of your gloved hands towards the ground. "Hold on tight."

He can barely ask what you're doing before your glove glows gray, shooting both of you up into the sky. You feel his arms wrap tightly around you, and you chuckle a bit at the panicked look on his face as he stares at the quickly disappearing ground. Sometimes it's easy to forget he's scared of heights.

"Almost there," you announce, narrowing your eyes as you do your best to find a place to land.

It's next to impossible to place where exactly you are, with the world suddenly so dark. Strong bursts of wind keep hitting you, threatening to send you careening down to the ground so far below, but you manage to keep yourself steady, pushing through the mess.

Finally you spot a rock platform still standing in the middle of the chaos, and you lift your hand up to shoot your bodies towards it. You collide rather roughly with the ground, grunting a bit as you accidentally release Noctis as you curl into a ball to minimize damage.

You open one eye first, then another once you come to a stop. Water's pouring over you, and you realize you're behind a waterfall. However, with the winds so powerful, water's being sprayed every which way. You slowly stand up, brushing off your uniform as you look around for Noctis. You notice him seated not too far away, rubbing his head as he stares up at you.

"Someone needs to practice her landing," he grumbles as you help him up to his feet. "I could have teleported us here."

"Uh, no. You know I hate being warped around," you scoff, placing your hands on your hips as you stare up.

He smirks over at you before doing the same, practically doing a double-take as his eyes land on the bright beacon pouring out of a room just above where you're standing.

"Is that the Keyhole?" you guess, glancing over at him.

"Yeah," Noctis agrees, pulling out Cid's orb from his pocket.

"How do we use this thing anyway?" you ask as he turns it over in his palm to study it.

"Didn't you hear? Just shove it in," he tells you, tossing it up in the air and catching it as he sets off towards a very unsteady looking staircase nearby.

"Sounds unpleasant," you hum, staring down at your feet as you carefully start to walk up the stairs.

The rocks are so slippery you can barely even stand on them, let alone walk. You start to slip after only two steps, but a strong hand rests on your back the moment you wobble. You look over your shoulder, unable to hide the smile on your face as you realize Noctis is standing right behind you, cautiously ensuring you don't fall. For a moment you forget just where you are, and you're overcome with an overwhelming urge to throw yourself into his arms and litter him with kisses... but when you're hit when another burst of howling wind and the world grows a little darker, you remember you still have a mission to accomplish.

"You're blushing," he notes with an amused grin, keeping his hand on your lower back as he assists you up the rest of the stairs.

"What's that? I can't hear you," you lie once you get to the top, turning around and holding out your hand to help him get to your level.

"Sure you didn't," he retorts, accepting your hand in his and gently lacing his fingers through yours.

You want to snap something back at him, but you're soon distracted by a blindingly bright light in the distance. The two of you glance at each other for a moment before walking towards it, your hands still intertwined. You raise an arm to your eyes, trying to block out the light as you walk through a hole in the rock wall.

"Whoa..." you both mutter simultaneously.

The room is relatively normal-sized, but its ceiling extends higher than you can even see. A tree truck rests in the middle of the room, engulfed in a white light that's shooting up into the sky. Darkness is pouring out of the base of light, coating the room in a thick, stick substance. The floor is covered in swirling, black and purple darkness, almost like a portal.

"Don't," Noctis quickly warns, pulling you back with his interconnected hand. "It'll swallow you whole," he adds as you shoot him a confused look.

You want to ask why, but you soon remember he survived a world falling to the darkness. You nod before releasing his hand, holding your palm to the ground.

"Okay. I can go in," you tell him, your glove glowing gray.

Before you can take off, his hand grabs your wrist, keeping you on the ground.

"Be safe," he tells you, his face calm but his eyes betrayed his unease.

You smile, nodding once before you lift yourself off the ground. Once you're eye level with him you lean closer, resting your free hand on the side of his face as you press your lips against his in a quick kiss.

"Always am," you reply softly before turning in the air and taking off towards the beacon.

"... No you're not," he grumbles with a sigh.

"Heard that!" you call out to him just as you come to a stop in front of the beacon.

A large boom rocks the room, and you glance over your shoulders at Noctis, who's peering over the edge.

"What is it?" you ask.

"Visitors," he sighs, looking over at you. "I'll take care of it."

He gives you a nod before he disappears in a flash, and in less than a second you can hear his sword slicing through something. You're not sure what exactly he's fighting, or if you want to know.

You hurriedly turn back to the beacon, studying it as you hover over the swirling darkness coating the ground. Up close, it almost looks like an electric light you'd see on a neon sign outside of a nightclub. Not exactly what you were expecting, honestly. There's also definitely no Keyhole attached to it.

"See anything?" you hear Noctis yell from the level below.

"No!" you exclaim, frowning as you start to glance around the room.

You dart to the right, flying around the beacon and searching desperately for the Keyhole. You can feel the raw power pouring out of the beacon, and you know time's running out. A glimmering blue light suddenly gains your attention, and you fly down until your feet are mere inches from the floor. You lean over to study it closer, your eyes widening when you realize that at the base of this truck, from where the beacon and darkness is emerging, is a glowing Keyhole.

"Found it!" you call out excitedly as you reach into your pocket and pull out the orb.

A loud crash echoes from below, sounding like sword meeting shield.

"Alright, stick it in already!"

You chuckle a bit at his annoyed tone as you stare down at the orb and the small golden key resting within. You lower it towards the Keyhole, gasping a bit when the orb springs out of your hand and towards the hole like a magnet. The Keyhole glows bright gold, engulfing the room in light as a faint 'click' emits.

Your eyes are clenched shut, your forearms covering your eyes as you glance away from the blinding light. Once you can tell it's calmed down, you lower your arms and open your eyes. With a sigh of relief you hadn't even realized you were holding in, you drop down to the ground, stumbling back a bit as you stare in awe at the soft outline of the Keyhole etched at the base of the tree. It's been sealed, causing the beacon as well as the darkness to disappear.

An arm suddenly winds around your shoulders, pulling you into Noctis' chest as he leans down and presses his lips against the side of your head.

"What happened down there?" you ask as you turn into him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he responds, his voice slightly muffled as he buries his head into your hair. "Just some Heartless, a few Nobodies. The usual gang."

You smile a bit at his typically dry humor, nuzzling your face into his chest as you enjoy the feeling of his arms wrapped around you.

"Y'know, I have the feeling we got it pretty easy, compared to everyone else," you note, realizing just how simple it was sealing up this world.

Noctis pulls back, so you slowly and sadly do the same. You miss feeling his heartbeat under your ear.

"Probably helps this world has only, what, three humans living in it? Not a lot of hearts to go after," he points out as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.

"True. Unless..." you trail off in a hum, pursing your lips as you stare over his shoulder at the waterfall behind him. "Can animals become heartless?"

He doesn't respond, so you look up at him. He's staring down at you with a completely blank, almost annoyed, expression.

"Please don't make me think today, [Name]. I'm exhausted."

"Wow, never heard that better," you reply sarcastically.

"Ha," he laughs humorlessly, keeping an arm around your shoulders as he starts to lead you away from the Keyhole and towards the staircase leading towards the exit. "It's nice spending some time together, though," he adds once you're halfway down the stairs.

"Yeah, finally. I've missed you," you admit, resting your head on his shoulder.

"And me you."

Your head is jostled slightly as he shifts his shoulder, his fingers landing under your chin as he tilts your face up towards his. His eyes find yours, a small smile on his face as he studies you. In the past few months, you've barely had any alone time with Noctis, since you've both been so busy with training. Now that you're standing here in front of him it's hard to breathe once again, like when you first met him.

"Noct," you murmur as his face lowers towards yours.

"[Name]," he replies, his voice low and a grin on his face.

Your face heats up as his lips capture yours in a sweet kiss, his hand resting behind your head to hold you close to him. His lips feel like a long-lost friend, embracing you and filling you with sweet promises of safety and protection. Your hands rest on his chest just as he pulls back, trailing his lips over your cheek before resting over your ear.

"Guess we should head back," he mumbles, his breath running over the shell over your ear.

You shudder a bit at the sensation, though you nod in agreement as you reach into your pocket to pull out your phone. His hand rests over yours, and you glance over at him.

"Don't call yet. Let's walk back, make sure everyone's okay," he suggests, grabbing your hand in his as he pulls you past the waterfall.

You look at the falling water for a moment, smiling at the view of the vast green jungle below. You'd never guess that the world had almost collapsed into darkness just a few minutes ago.

"You're just stalling to spend more time with me," you finally tell him with a teasing grin.

"Guilty as charged," he agrees, pulling your hand up to his mouth as he rests his lips against your skin.

"Your secret's safe with me, Noct."

He smiles down at you, and for a moment you let yourself pretend everything's back to normal. If only for a moment, you're back to just a normal girl, head over heels for your Prince Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THE FLUFF, IT BURNS.
> 
> #noregrets
> 
> Next up to bat is the Pup ♥


	47. Port Royal [Zack]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, these are turning out so fluffy xD
> 
> This took FOREVER to write so comments are really appreciated~
> 
> Next: My name twin, Axel~♥

  
[ **ZACK** ] 

  
"I hope you don't think you're going with anyone else..."

You pause your ministrations of the orb resting in your palm, glancing up to see Zack standing before you with a goofy grin on his face.

"Actually, I think Cloud's calling me over..." you muse, glancing towards the blond who's busy chatting with Leon.

You release a soft laugh as Zack rolls his eyes and reaches forward to grab you, hauling you over his shoulder as he turns to face a chuckling Axel.

"Y'know, [Name], I think you're really gonna love this world," Axel tells you as he raises a hand and creates a portal.

You peer up from Zack's shoulder, eyes widening at the dangerous glint in Axel's bright green eyes.

"No, Zack, don't go in," you beg as he starts to walk.

But you're too late; darkness engulfs you as he takes the final step into the portal. The last thing you see is Axel waving at you mockingly with his fingers before the portal closes and you're greeted by darkness. With a sigh you drop your head back down on Zack's back, running a pointer finger down the large sword strapped to his back next to you. As the darkness swirls around you, he starts to drum his fingers on your back and whistle a tune to himself. It's actually pretty catchy.

Before you know it the portal dissipates, and you frown when your surroundings stay almost as dark as the portal had been.

Were you too late?

You look up once again from Zack's back to try and sneak a peek at where exactly you are. All you can make out is an old brick building and the smell of salt and fish in the air.

You freeze, a look of horrified realization flashing over your face.

Meanwhile, Zack's staring ahead of him with glee at the open ocean stretching as far as the eye can see.

The ships. The rowdy yelling coming from below. The smell of dirt and booze mixing together to create an intoxicating aroma of pure masculinity.

"Oh no..." you groan, resting a hand on your forehead.

"Fuck yes! [Name]! Pirates!!" Zack yells excitedly, jostling you around from your perching place on his shoulder as he shakes you.

"I'm gonna kill Axel," you grumble through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, don't you get sea sick?" Zack remembers with a laugh as he starts to walk towards the town in the distance.

"Very much so. I can walk," you swiftly add as he starts to jog down the stone staircase, furthering your torture as your stomach rams into his shoulder.

"Whoops. Sorry little monkey," he laughs as he comes to a stop and slides you down his chest and onto the ground.

You rest a hand over your already sore stomach, relieved to finally be standing on your own two feet.

"So, now what?" you ask, slowly following him as he takes the stairs two at a time.

"Find the Keyhole," he replies as if it's simple. "Where d'you suppose it is?" he adds once you meet him at the grassy ground beneath the stairs. His hands rest on your shoulders as he leans down closer to you. "A pirate ship? Treasure chest? Some exotic island??"

With each suggestion he shakes you a little, and it's impossible for his enthusiasm to not rub off on you at least a little. A grin grows on your face as you start to laugh.

"I mean, I wouldn't say no to visiting some exotic island," you muse as you glance towards the dock to your right. Standing aboard the nearest ship that's tethered to the dock, with his gaze set on the two of you and still dressed in the same slightly dirty clothes you remember, is a very familiar figure. "... Uh oh."

"What??" Zack asks eagerly as he looks where you had been watching.

"Nothing, let's go check out the town," you quickly suggest, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the port.

A horribly mangled version of your name is called out, and you freeze as Zack's face brightens.

"Is that Jack – IT IS!" he yells, turning the tables on you as he instead grabs your arm and pulls you behind him towards the pirate sauntering down the wooden dock.

"Well, well. What brings you two back here?" Jack greets, his voice slightly slurred as he stumbles towards you.

"We're, um... well, are there any problems here? Like, the end of the world?" you ask bluntly.

Jack just stares at you for a moment before glancing up at Zack.

"Is she drunk?" he asks, pointing down at you.

"No!" you snap as Zack chuckles.

"This place seems okay," Zack hums as he glances around the docked ships.

"This place is as lovely as ever. Now, what are you two going on about?" Jack presses, getting visibly annoyed.

"It's a long story," you mutter with a sigh.

"Mind if we take a look around?" Zack adds to Jack.

"Do whatever you like, ye don't need my permission," he responds, waving a hand in the air as he turns on his heel and sashays back towards the ships. You and Zack exchange looks before following after him. "What're you looking for, anyway?"

"Are you actually going to help?" you ask in disbelief.

"Probably not," Jack replies with a shrug.

"We need to find something that locks," Zack tells him as the three of you climb the wooden plank connecting his ship with the dock.

Jack comes to a stop once he reaches the top, turning around to face the two of you.

"What, like a door?" he asks with a tilt of his head, glancing first at Zack and then you.

"Probably something more special than a door."

Jack hums as soon as you're done speaking, tapping a finger on his chin as he stares out at the open ocean.

"Y'know, there is something I'm searching for..." he trails off, clearing his throat as he turns his attention back to you. "Help me get it. Who knows, it might be what you seek, aye? And if it's not, ye'll be owed a favor by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I don't know..." you say softly as you glance up at Zack.

The stern look on his face has you shutting up immediately.

"Don't take this away from me, [Name]," Zack scolds, his arms folded over his chest as he stares down at you.

"Ugh," you groan, running a hand through your hair. "Fine, we'll help."

"Wonderful," Jack muses somewhat sarcastically, though the smile is wiped from his face somewhat as a man with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail walks up behind you. "Ah, you made it."

"After you left me behind in the town," a man you recognize as Will snaps, his eyes narrowed at a smug Jack before he looks at you and Zack. "Oh. I remember you. [Name] and Zack, right?"

"Good memory," Zack comments with a smile as Will nods in greeting, roughly shoulder-checking Jack as he steps onboard.

You start to follow, only for an arm to reach out and block you.

"You'll need to pay a fee in exchange for passage on my ship ."

The smell of booze overpowers you, forcing you to look up. Your eyes widen when you spot Jack standing right in front of you, moving closer to you with a sly grin.

"We can pay you," you reply quickly, pushing him back as you shift around so you're standing next to a seemingly oblivious Zack.

"Ah, ye'll come around, lass," Jack muses as he waves a hand in the air before turning on his heel and yelling out to someone named Gibbs as he marches away.

"Awesome," Zack gushes, watching Jack's departing figure. "My girlfriend just got hit on by a pirate."

"And that's your response?!" you exclaim, throwing your arms up in the air in defeat.

"What? I wouldn't let him actually do anything!" Zack argues, wrapping an arm around your shoulder as he pulls you into a hug and pecks your forehead.

Despite the little voice in the back of your head telling you things are too calm here, you find yourself subconsciously relaxing into his arms. It's a feeling you didn't realize you had missed so much, but now that it's back you never want to leave.

"I could use your help," Jack calls out, "unless you two want to keep standing around and taking up space."

"We can help!" Zack yells as he all but sprints over to the pirate.

"Eager, aye?" Jack asks with a grin. "A'right. You can help me steer."

"Yesssss," Zack hisses, pumping his fist as he walks towards the wheel.

"What about me?" you ask, avoiding the urge to roll your eyes as Zack shoots you a smug look.

Jack tosses you a wet mop.

"Clean the deck. From what I recall, you don't hold your stomach too well on the open sea," Jack tells you as you catch the mop by the wooden handle.

"You've gotta be kidding me," you whine.

"C'mon, [messed-up-version-of-your-name]," Jack muses, swinging an arm over your shoulder as he leans down closer to you. His breath is warm and smells overwhelmingly of rum. Yet he's still weirdly hot. Wait, what? "You can't expect to wear that," he points down at your all black uniform, "and expect to be treated like a lady."

Your jaw drops as he releases you and nudges you towards a suspicious looking stain on the ground.

"God damn pirates," you grumble under your breath as you start to smack at the spot with your mop.

[♥]

The ride isn't as bad as you thought it would be. You didn't even get sick! It probably has to do with you settling in at the back of the ship, secretly releasing strong bursts of wind to propel the ship as if you're a human motor. It saves you from suffering through the relentlessly nauseating chops of the waves. You're not quite sure where you're headed, but whenever you ask Jack he just mutters something about the winds of destiny and stares down at his compass. You decide not to pry, because sometimes ignorance is bliss.

A whistle of appreciation earns your attention, and you glance over your shoulder at an approaching Zack.

"What?" you ask as you look down at the ocean once again, keeping your glowing gray hands focused on the water.

"It's just fun watching you do magic," Zack tells you with a smile as he leans his forearms on the bannister next to you, peering his body over a bit as he stares down at the sea.

You're surprised he's not sick of your magic. Since Angeal wanted you working on your defense, he had you working with Zack (among other offensive fighters) quite a bit for the past three months.

"You sound like a proud parent," you note with a laugh.

"I am proud!" he agrees, nudging you with his shoulder so you look over at him. "But not like your parent. Don't be creepy, [Name]."

You laugh, pulling your hands back as you cease all magic. A break wouldn't hurt, you realize as you tiredly rest your head on Zack's shoulder and shut your eyes. His lips brush against the side of your head, and you stifle a giggle at the soft sensation.

"OI! WE'RE HERE!"

Your eyes flutter open, a small grimace on your face as Zack glances behind him.

"I don't wanna go yet," you complain as you look up at him.

He smiles, resting a hand on the top of your head as he ruffles your hair.

"The sooner this is done, the sooner we can hang out. Maybe grab dinner?" he suggests with an excited wiggle of his eyebrows.

"When's the last time we've had anything remotely resembling a date?" you ask as the two of you start to walk towards an impatient Jack standing in the middle of the ship, his hands resting on the banister.

"Too long," Zack responds with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks for joining us," Jack greets dryly with a glance back at the two of you.

"No problem," Zack replies with a grin as he quickly cheers up, failing to pick up on his sarcasm.

"So, why are we stopped in the middle of the ocean?" you ask, placing your hands on your hips.

"You blind, lass? Look around."

You narrow your eyes at him before looking out at the ocean. At first, it looks like you're alone, surrounded only by water and ragged rocks jutting out of the sea. Upon closer inspection, you realize it's not rocks out there; it's broken apart ships, sunken and floating in the water.

"A ship graveyard," Zack realizes, his eyes widening as he takes in the sight.

"Graveyard?" you repeat with a squeak.

Right on cue, a clap of thunder echoes through the night's sky. Following a flash of light, the dark clouds above open and rain starts to fall over you. What starts as mild rain quickly turns heavy, drenching you within seconds.

"Fantastic," you mutter, a sour look growing on your face.

"It's just a term, dearie," Jack tells you with a grin. "Now, all you two need to do, is board that ship, the one closes to us, and find a chest."

"A treasure chest?" you guess, your gaze following his pointed finger.

Sure enough, there in the not-too-far distance, is a mostly submerged ship.

"Um... It's on there?" Zack asks, finally showing some form of skepticism about this plan.

"Yup, without a doubt. Enough questions, hurry up and get going," Jack swiftly replies, shooing both of you towards a small rowboat dangling from the side of the ship, where a frowning Will is waiting.

The three of you stop in your tracks as the floor of the ship suddenly shakes violently. You stumble back, only steadied by Zack's hand as he grabs your arm and pulls you towards him. A creaking roar booms through the sky, breaking through the sound of falling rain as a ship leaps forth from the ocean. It's at least two times larger than the Black Pearl, with dark sails and even darker wood.

"Wh-what is that," you stammer, watching with a look of horror as the ship comes to a stop beside the half-submerged vessel in the distance.

Jack gasps loudly, his eyes widening in realization.

"My jar of dirt," he mutters before taking off towards the captain's cabin.

"Where are you going, Jack?!" Will calls out after him as he disappears inside. "Bloody coward..."

You stare at the large ship that appeared out of nowhere, somehow popping out of the water like a submarine. Something about it sends chills up your spine, like a bad dream or an unknown threat.

"The Flying Dutchman," a bearded man you met briefly named Gibbs mutters as he stands next to the three of you. "Can't believe me eyes. She's real."

"What, did you think I was lying?" Jack asks, a large jar filled halfway to the brim with sand clutched in his arms as he saunters out of his cabin.

"With you, Jack, one can only suspect as much," Gibbs retorts.

"Offensive and unnecessarily cruel, Gibbs," Jack scolds, adjusting the jar as he rests it against the banister. "I promised to take us to the Flying Dutchman, and there she is. My word is kept."

"So far," Will adds, unsheathing a knife from his belt before he points it to Jack's throat. "This plan had better save Elizabeth."

"Whoa, what's wrong with Elizabeth?" you ask, suddenly distracted by their adorable love.

"Yeah, is anyone gonna fill us in on what exactly's going on?" Zack speaks up, bulldozing past your question.

The three glance towards you, clearly having forgotten about your inclusion on whatever half-baked mission they're about to undertake.

"Just bring back that chest while Will gets the key. Get in and out as quickly as possible, don't linger, and don't get caught," Gibbs instructs.

"Sounds easy enough," Zack agrees with a shrug.

"What's with the dirt?" you add, nodding down to the jar.

"It's nothing," Jack replies as he pulls the jar closer into his chest. "Now get going."

"Why aren't you coming?" Will presses suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"You don't need my help," Jack retorts, the sly grin suddenly back on his face.

"You're right on that," Will mutters before he takes hold of the rope holding up the small boat and hopping inside.

Zack follows in after him before turning to you and holding a hand out with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," you tell him with a smile of your own as you slide your hand into his, allowing him to assist you on board.

Once you're seated, the small boat's slowly lowered towards the dark water lapping at the side of the ship below. Will's staring off in the distance, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. You glance over at Zack and surprisingly he is too, staring down at his hands with a completely blank expression. As soon as the boat safely lands on the surface of the water Zack reaches for a pair of oars resting in the middle, but Will swiftly grabs them.

"You're the ones helping me. Least I can do is get us there," he states with a kind smile.

Figuring you don't want to freak him out with your magic, you instead sit back and let him row. Zack goes back to quietly sitting with his own thoughts as you stare over at a similarly pensive Will.

"What is that ship?" you finally ask, nodding towards the Flying Dutchman.

"It's Davy Jones'. Have you heard of him?" Will asks. You and Zack both shake your head. "Ah. Well, according to legend, he ferries souls lost to the ocean to the other side. I never believed he was real, but... apparently he is."

"Then why are we getting some chest?" Zack presses. "What's so important about it?"

"It contains his heart. Whoever controls the chest, controls the seas," Will explains calmly.

"His hea- ewww," you trail off with a disgusted shudder.

"Awesome," Zack gushes with a grin.

A screeching noise suddenly carries through the otherwise quiet night. It's so loud and high-pitched the three of you are forced to cover your ears and duck your heads due to the pain. A bright light flashes through the sky, and in less than one second the water gives such a violent shake that the boat you're sitting in breaks apart into thousands of tiny pieces.

You're tossed into the water, thrashing around from the impact before your body comes to a stop. You open your eyes despite the burning of the salt water, your mouth unwittingly dropping open when you spot a swirling white beacon shining just in front of you, jutting into the water from the surface above. You quickly propel yourself upwards, gasping in air as your head pops out of the water. Sure enough, shooting out of the sky is the same beacon you saw in Hollow Bastion. Darkness is swirling around the clouds, spreading out through the sky and the water.

Without thinking you duck back under the water, swimming under Zack and Will as you hold your hands out behind you. Your gloves glow blue before the three of you are shot into the air as if by a cannon, propelled by a steady stream of water. You clunk down roughly on a wooden surface, skidding a bit before you collapse in a clump.

"Ow," you groan, rubbing your head as you push yourself up.

The pain subsides as you glance up, widened eyes taking in the sight of the beacon tearing into the middle of the ship. The wood is cracking from the sheer pressure, opening like a blossom as bright light and darkness seeps out.

"That's where the chest is."

You glance over your shoulder at Zack, who's pulling his sword from its resting position on his back.

"You two go ahead. I think I'll be a little busy," he adds as a rumbling noise starts to form underneath, the unmistakable sound of a hoard of people running upstairs.

"By yourself?" you ask hesitantly.

He looks down at you, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah. Haven't gotten my hands dirty in awhile," he muses as he twirls the hilt of his sword in his hand. Noticing the worried look on your face, he grabs your wrist with his free hand and pulls you closer, crashing his lips against yours in a quick kiss. "I'll be fine," he adds, pulling back slowly to study you.

"Okay," you mumble, a goofy smile on your face as you keep your eyes locked with his before following after Will, who's already standing in front of the beacon.

You stare down at the open hole in the middle of the ship before looking over at Will.

"So do we just hop down?" you guess.

"I think so."

With that, he leaps down into the interior of the ship. You look over at Zack, who's watching you with a grin, before nodding once at him and following Will's lead as you hop down. You quickly hold your hands out, sending a burst of air down to steady your landing.

Once you're safely on the ground you hurriedly look around. The ship is wet, either from the rain or naturally, and covered in a slimy substance. Pushing aside all aversion to the feeling of the slippery ground beneath your feet, you quietly make your way through the ship. Will's already long gone, which is equally annoying and a relief. You'd rather work alone at this point.

A slightly open door draws your attention, and you come to a stop to peer inside. Luckily for you, sitting on a table in the middle of the room is a small chest. You dart inside the room, making your way towards the chest. Odd markings decorate it, and in its middle is a keyhole surrounded by a heart. You swiftly grab the chest, holding it under your arm as you hurry out of the room and back into the hall.

"That was easy," you mutter to no one in particular, stumbling a bit as the ship shakes violently.

A creaking noise roars through the ship, as the hole torn through the middle widens. Darkness starts to pour down onto the ground like a fog as the light brightens. You start to back up, until your back hits a hardened surface.

"And just what is that in your hands?" an accented voice asks.

Goosebumps form on your skin as you slowly look over your shoulder, your only response silent blinks. Standing behind you is an incredibly tall man, with the head of... an octopus? A squid? Does it matter?

"Oh, just a gift for a friend," you finally respond once you've recovered from your shock, turning to fully face him.

"Is it now? Funny – I'd say by looking at that, it belongs to me."

"Must be a popular design," you suggest with a fake grin. "Well, pleasure chatting, but I'll be on my way now, since the ship's falling apart..."

Your path is blocked by an arm with the hand (claw?) of a crustacean. It takes everything in you not to scream as you pull the chest closer into your arms and you take a step back. The tentacles that make up his beard start to dance angrily as his eyes narrow in a furious glare.

"You have a death wish, girl? Hand it over," he snaps, holding out a claw to you.

"I-I can't!" you stammer, glancing back at the rapidly approaching darkness behind you.

He growls in anger, pulling out a sword from its sheath, before he pauses, his eyes widening a bit as he stares down. Sticking out of his chest is the tip of a blade, with a scowling Will standing behind him.

"That'll cost you," octopus man mocks as he takes hold of the blade, pulling it deeper inside of him as Will stumbles forward with the sudden action.

Before he can turn around you raise a hand, shooting a blast of fire towards him. He cries out as his beard catches fire, falling back against the wall from the impact. You practically trip over your feet as you run towards the beacon, and the hole leading outside. Will quickly steps forward, gritting his teeth as he reaches down into the flames and snatches a black key from the man's body as he's distracted by the fire.

"Hurry!" you call out to him, holding out a gloved hand.

The second Will runs over and grabs your hand the two of you shoot up into the air, thanks to the wind beneath your feet. You're greeted by pouring rain as you fall onto the slick ground, your body landing partially on top of an unconscious shark-man with a severe nick to his throat. You quickly look up, doing a double take when you spot Zack hunched over and panting, surrounded by no less than 20 defeated bodies. He looks up when he spots you and Will slowly climbing to your feet, breaking out into a grin.

"You did all of this?" Will asks with a tone of surprise as he pockets the key.

"Piece of cake," Zack shrugs before grabbing your hand and fully pulling you to your feet.

Will hums in response as the three of you glance forward at the Black Pearl moving past the ship, in dangerously close proximity.

"Hop on!" Gibbs calls out.

Just then the ship starts to shake again, buckling under the pressure from the beacon. Not having to be told twice, the three of you run over, leap on top of the banister, and jump over to the Pearl. You manage to hold your footing despite the wet grounds, sliding to a stop in front of Jack.

"Aye, ye got it," Jack greets with a grin, plucking the chest from your hands.

"Hey!" you complain, trying to reach for it.

Jack comes to a stop as Zack's outreached hand presses against the lock on the chest. You're about to ask what he's doing, until his hand glows gold. It's then you realize he's holding Cid's orb, pressing the key against the lock. Air starts to swirl angrily around you and the sky opens up, the entire ship glowing gold before a faint 'click' echoes from the chest. The golden light dies down, and the beacon disappears, swallowed up into the sky in a flash of darkness.

"Hey, it worked," Zack realizes, pulling back the now-empty orb to stare at it with a smile.

"What'd you do?" Jack asks suspiciously as he look between Zack and the chest.

"We won't ask what we just stole, if you don't ask what we just did," you retort as you breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Deal," Will agrees as he pats the pocket where the key is resting.

"So, I guess we need to leave," Zack mutters with a pout.

"I'll tell Axel," you quickly reply as you pull out your phone.

You shoot him a quick threatening text message telling him to hurry, pocketing your phone as you look up.

"Thank you, for your help. I know Elizabeth would want me to tell you the same from her," Will tells you as he rests a hand over his chest.

"Anytime!" Zack eagerly agrees.

"Always happy to help," you agree with a smile. "But not now," you add as Jack opens his mouth to talk.

"Maybe next time, aye?" he muses, holding both the chest and his jar of dirt in his arms. "B'sides, I prefer working alone. I only let this one come along to stop his complaining."

He nods towards a now-frowning Will, causing you and Zack to snicker a bit. Both of them wave to you in farewell before hurrying away to set sail once again. You glance out at the Flying Dutchman, only to do a double take when you realize it's gone, only a thick layer of fog left behind.

"That was fun, huh?"

You glance over at Zack, who's grinning down at you.

"Maybe for you. All I did was grab that stupid chest and run out," you tell him.

"And you looked cute while doing it," he teases, leaning closer to you with that cheesy grin still plastered on his face.

You watch him for a moment before breaking out in a laugh, shaking your head as he envelops you in a hug. His arms wrap around your waist, his chin resting on the top of your head as your wet bodies stand impossibly close to each other.

"We should do this more often. Save worlds together," you muse as you rest your hands on his back.

"We're a pretty good team," Zack agrees before nuzzling your soaking wet hair.

You can feel him pull back slightly, so you do the same. You're greeted with his bright blue eyes and a soft smile, one of his hands cupping the side of your face as he leans down and presses his lips against yours. The sensation has you immediately swooning, though you're thankfully held up against him as his arm stays wrapped around your waist. Your soon recover and bury your hands in his hair, running your fingers through the wet locks as you return the kiss. Rain continues to fall around you, but you barely notice it as he tilts his head and deepens the kiss, somehow managing to pull you even closer to him.

It's sometimes easy to forget there's a life beyond training and war and prophecies.

His lips and embrace serve as a welcomed reminder of what's waiting for you just beyond victory.

Even surrounded by pirates and standing in the rain, it's hard not to feel like you're right where you belong.


	48. Halloween Town [Axel]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I gave Axel the best world. Here's some proof I'm not just biased for Vanny and Zack! ;D
> 
> The fluff train is also still going strong apparently.
> 
>  
> 
> **Next up: The Brownie~**

[ **AXEL** ]

"So," Axel greets, sliding a orb down his arm before he flicks his wrist, sending it soaring into the air before he snatches it in his hand. "We're heading out together, right?"

"Is that a statement, or a question?" you ask as Axel raises his free hand and creates a portal.

"Both," he replies before nudging you forward with his shoe.

You stumble forward a bit from the action, glancing over your shoulder to narrow your eyes at him before you march towards the portal and step inside. Darkness swirls around you as it closes, embracing the two of you as you're thrust into nothing.

After a few seconds and an odd tingling sensation taking over your body, you pop out in the middle of the Town Square. You glance down, sighing when you realize you're back to being a ghost floating in the air and wearing all white.

"An angel and the devil. Seems appropriate, don't it?" Axel muses.

You look over at him, stifling a laugh at the devil's horn protruding out of his forehead and the black and red cape covering his all black suit. The cherry on top is the red-horned tail protruding out of black slacks.

"I'm not an angel," you reply, deciding not to mock his horns and/or tail.

"Mm, looks that way from where I'm standing," he retorts, a surprisingly innocent look on his face as he stares over at you. Unfortunately for him, your gaze is stuck on the sky, seemingly ignoring him. "[Name]? Did you hear me?" he adds as he steps next to you.

You wordlessly point up, and Axel follows your finger to stare up in awe at the swirling beacon shooting from the sky towards the ground in the distance, just past a sloping hill.

"Shit. Let's go," Axel decides, nodding along as he starts to hurry in the direction of the beacon.

You follow after him, floating behind him like a shadow. He glances over his shoulder at you with a small smile.

"Having fun back there?" he asks.

"Beats walking," you reply with a grin.

Axel chuckles a bit, holding open a metal gate and stepping aside to let you head in first. You could just float through the metal, but you instead give him your thanks and float past him. It's eerily silent, as if the entire world is abandoned as the two of you make your way through the entrance of a large cemetery.

"This is kinda creepy," you speak up, looking up at Axel as he pauses in front of a white stone coffin. He taps on the coffin, and you jump as it slides open, revealing an empty slab of concrete. "Isn't that illegal to riffle through a grave?"

Axel rolls his eyes before pointing in.

"It's the only way to get to that," he tells you, nodding to the ever-expanding beacon in the distance.

You grumble and gripe under your breath before you head inside of the coffin. A trap door opens, and you sigh as you sink down into the darkness. Thankfully, the pale light glowing from your body brightens the narrow path as you follow it. You can hear Axel complaining and wriggling around behind you. For once you're glad you're see-through – saves you from having to crawl like a snake.

The ceiling finally cracks open, the brisk night's air pouring inside. You float up, stretching your arms out in the air once you're back outside.

"Ahhhh, much better," you groan, cracking your back as you glance at the beacon. "You're right, we're really close now."

Axel coughs loudly, almost like a hack, pounding on his chest.

"I think I swallowed something," he whines, a look of disgust on his face as he walks towards you.

"TMI."

He shoots you a glare as you start to laugh at his misery before brushing past you and heading towards a small lever jutting out of the ground at the base of an odd hill. It's thin, and curled at the end like a dying tree branch. Axel grabs hold of the lever and pulls down, stepping back towards you as the hill starts to unfurl and expand, creating almost a bridge to connect with the wall just at the end of this section of the cemetery.

"How'd you know about that?" you ask, floating next to him as he marches across the hill-bridge.

"I spent some time here. Y'know... before."

A look of guilt flashes over his face momentarily as he stares ahead at the beacon. You barely catch it, but you definitely don't miss it. You reach out to grab his hand, only for your skin to fail to make contact with his; your hand sails through his arm like a knife through hot butter.

"You're invisible, genius," Axel adds as you stare down at your hand in confusion.

"I know that," you lie, huffing a bit as you glide in front of him.

He chuckles under his breath before leaping from the hill onto the top of the wall. He looks down at the ground for a moment, studying the distance, before jumping and stumbling forward a bit as he lands on his feet.

"Are we almost there?" you ask, peering over the edge of the sloping land.

A narrow body of water lies below, running towards what looks like a sewer.

"That's not how you get there," Axel tells you.

You look over at his standing position on a drawbridge, his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face as he watches you. You clear your throat as you float towards him, a blush growing at the appreciative look he's adoring.

"Well look at that, I made a ghost blush," Axel muses as you walk/glide together down the bridge.

"Proud of yourself?" you ask with a small smile as he pulls open a wooden door at the end of the bridge.

"Immensely," he responds dryly, shooting you a quick smirk before he dart through the doorway.

You can't help but grin as you follow him, though it's quickly wiped from your face as you stare at the sight below. An almost unnaturally tall building sits in the middle of the valley before you, bathed in the soft line of the moon. But that's not what has your heart suddenly racing; no, it's the giant crater forming in the middle of the valley, with darkness and Heartless pouring out and spreading over the land.

A violent shake brings you back to reality, a loud creaking noise echoing through the sky as the building starts to lilt to the side. If you squint, you can make out a thick crack forming on the ground below, as if it's about to open up and swallow the entire valley.

"[Name], go find the Keyhole. It'll be near the beacon," Axel tells you, pointing to the bright light shooting out of the top of the building.

"What are you going to do?" you ask, glancing up at him.

Axel smirks, his eyes locked on a tall skeleton below fighting off an ever-growing hoard of Heartless.

"Try and stop this from reaching the town. Jack can't hold them off forever."

"Jack's here?" you exclaim excitedly, glancing around the valley.

Your eyes land on his figure, and you smile with determination before looking to Axel. His bright green eyes are locked on you for a moment before he break out in a smirk and glances below.

"Good luck, [Name]. Don't take too long."

With that, his body is surrounded by bright red flames before he leaps off the cliff where you're standing, careening down towards Jack and the swirling darkness. You watch him soar through the air like a human fireball, swallowing a lump in your throat as you tear your gaze away and hurriedly glide towards the building across a rickety looking wooden bridge.

Another violent shake booms through the area as the building breaks apart further, the beacon growing in size as it swallows more of the house. You pause, staring in awe at the dilapidated and halfway destroyed building before you. Just where is this Keyhole anyway?

"Hey, miss."

Your eyes widen as you glance down and to the side, where three little kids are hiding behind a large tree trunk. The only girl is dressed as a witch, while one of the boys is a bright red devil and an adorable chubby kid looks like a skeleton.

"What are you kids doing out here?! Get back to the town, this isn't safe," you chastise them before gliding closer to the building.

"We wanna help!" the girl calls out.

"Yeah, you look lost," the devil adds as they scurry after you.

"I know where I am," you lie, floating through the door leading inside as if it didn't exist.

The door slams open behind you as they charge in like bulls in a china shop. You sigh but don't argue any further. With how strange this world is, for all you know its citizens find a beacon shooting out of the sky to be normal. Besides, you really are lost.

"Where are you heading?" the skeleton asks as he lazily pulls himself to the top of the stairs as you float up towards the ceiling.

"Well, um... I'm looking for, I guess, a lock of some sort," you say, glancing down at them as you come to a stop just outside the exit leading out.

"Hey, that's my name!" the devil exclaims.

"And I'm Shock!" the girl yells.

"Barrel!" the skeleton finishes.

"I'm [Name]," you introduce, watching as they continue to crawl and jump up towards you.

"What a stupid name," Barrel comments, panting a bit as he crawls up next to you.

"Like Barrel's much better," you mutter to yourself as you glide outside.

"So, what kind of a lock are you looking for?" the girl asks.

"Would unlocking it unleash hell?"

"Or demons?"

"Or the devil himself!"

"Ooooh, Oogie would have loved that..."

You stare down at the three kids as they chat excitedly about the possibility of the impending apocalypse with widened eyes. Just when you think this place can't get much weirder...

"Yeah, I'm summoning the devil," you respond sarcastically, looking up at the beacon as it expands even more, tearing one portion of the building off completely.

It falls to the ground, swallowed into the darkness and disappearing. You watch it fall, sighing in relief when you spot a flame below. At least Axel is okay, for now.

"Wow, the devil himself! Is he your friend?" Shock asks enthusiastically.

"Don't be stupid, why would the devil be friends with some dumb girl-ghost?" Lock retorts, smacking the girl rather harshly on the back of the head.

"Okay, are you gonna help me or not?" you snap, growing tired of their antics.

The three of them glance up at you before hmphing and making an abrupt left turn. Standing before you is a glowing green door, with a pattern on the front that looks suspiciously like Oogie's head. Sure enough, the beacon is pouring through the ceiling of the room just beyond the door.

"This door has been locked ever since Oogie died," Barrel tells you, with a tone of sorrow.

"He would be proud to know it's gonna summon the end of the world!" Lock exclaims.

The three of them shriek with joy as they hop around at your floating feet. You roll your eyes as you glide forward, reaching a hand out to touch the door. Unfortunately, your hand falls through, unable to make contact.

A look of panic flashes over your face.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to use the orb?!" you groan, dropping your head back.

"Orb?" Shock repeats, appearing next to you.

"Hey, yeah, reach into my pocket," you tell her, lowering yourself so your hip is next to her arm. She gives you a weird look before shrugging and digging into your body. She pulls back her hand, the glowing white orb resting in her palm. "Okay, shove it in," you add, nodding to the lock.

"Okayyyy," she hums as she does just that.

The second the orb is within a few inches of the lock it springs out of her hand, floating in the air. The key resting in the middle of the orb flies forward, embedding itself in the now-glowing lock. Your eyes are forced closed as a blinding light suddenly flows from the lock, a harsh wind blowing you back and away from the door. All you hear is a soft 'click' before the light dies down.

You slowly open one eye, then another, before releasing a loud sigh. The beacon's gone, and the building is now standing upright, as if it hadn't just been pummeled halfway to oblivion.

"Hey, where'd the darkness go?!" Barrel yells, staring down at the ground in horror.

You follow his gaze, smiling when you spot Axel and Jack standing around at the base of the building/mountain. The darkness is gone, as well as the devastating cracks in the ground.

"You tricked us!" Shock realizes, pointing an accusatory finger at you.

"Let's kill her!" Lock adds, pulling out a shiv from his pocket.

"I'm sorry... oh wait, I'm not!" you laugh, waving at them before you fly head-first towards the grounds.

You can hear their screams and protests as you hurry away from them, and you shake your head in amused disbelief. Despite them being insane, you kinda liked them.

"Hey!" you greet, pulling yourself upright and to a stop as you appear in front of a chatting Axel and Jack.

"[Name]!" Jack exclaims, spotting you first. "I did not know you were here as well. Greetings, old friend."

"Took you long enough," Axel adds with a smug smirk.

"Sorry, three little demon kids distracted me," you reply.

"Ah, you met Lock, Shock, and Barrel? They're quite rowdy, but harmless," Jack tells you. "Well, are we safe now?"

"Should be. I don't know how long that seal will hold, but this world should be safe for the time being," Axel explains, glancing up at the dark sky above.

"Wonderful. Can I entice you to stay with a snack, or must you get going?" Jack asks, looking between the two of you.

"We must," Axel replies before you can accept his offer.

"Next time!" you add with a smile.

"Looking forward to it. Until next time, friends."

Jack gives an exaggerated bow, taking a few steps back before he turns around and walks towards the cemetery leading to the town.

"How's Sally?!" you call out after him.

You hear Jack chuckle before he glances over his shoulder.

"She's very well. I'll give her your warm regards," he promises, nodding once before turning to the town in the distance once more.

"They're so adorable," you comment with a happy sigh.

Axel doesn't reply, so you glance up at him. He's staring down at you with that same smile you equally love and question – not because you dislike it, but because you can't fully read what he's thinking.

"What?" you add.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you, but you're making that a little difficult," he tells you as he raises a hand and creates a portal.

"Oh, am I?" you tease, gliding through him as you head towards the portal.

He chuckles, following after you with a shake of his head. The darkness swallows both of you, and after a moment your feet fall back to the ground, signaling the spell's worn off.

"That's better," you feel Axel's warm breath hit the back of your neck.

You turn your head slightly to look back at him, only for his lips to meet yours in a light kiss. His arms wind around you, pulling you even closer as you return the kiss, one of your fingers gently running through his hair.

"Sorry. I had to," Axel mutters as he pulls back, his lips hovering over yours as he stares down at you.

"Never apologize for that," you playfully scold.

He laughs, resting a hand on the back of your head.

"As you wish," he murmurs, leaning down as he pulls your lips up to his.

It's a fire that never threatens to go out, being around him. And something tells you that fire will never go out, for you or for him.


	49. Traverse Town [Sora]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are really appreciated. These take a lot of time and energy to write and I love hearing from you guys (and also knowing all the work is worth it~) :3**
> 
>  
> 
> SO. I finally played KH BBS 0.2 – A Fragmentary Passage. DuuuUUUuude. If you haven't, you're missing out. So. Many. Feels. I want to talk about it endlessly because holy SHIT Aqua just might be the best character in this whole series. Also the animation is beautiful.
> 
> (It even kinda confirms the plot I've been doing for the Trio [heck maybe even Vanitas too, since Ven's wearing his outfit in the intro~] so YAY for not being totally off-base :D)
> 
> Okay done ranting, shutting up now~<3
> 
>  **NEXT** : Sir Grumpypants Strife

[ **SORA** ]

"So, where do you think we're gonna go?" Sora asks after making a beeline for you. "Maybe we'll see some pirates!"

"Port Royal's already taken," Roxas responds before you can as he raises a hand to create a portal. Sora pouts silently, and you smile as you gently pat his back. "Just call when you're done. I'll get there as soon as I can," Roxas adds, nodding to the two of you before creating his own portal.

"Let's go!" Sora exclaims, grabbing your hand in his as he hauls you inside the portal.

Your feet just barely manage to keep up with his, and you hope he doesn't rip your arm out of its socket as he runs head-first into the portal. The darkness closes around you, but Sora keeps your hand firmly grasped in his own. The feeling brings a smile to your face and fills you with a warmth you haven't felt in ages.

Finally the darkness dissipates, revealing the Third District of Traverse Town. Sora groans.

"This is where Roxas sent us? There's nowhere to explore," he complains with a huff.

"I can think of one place to explore," you respond.

He shoots you a confused look, and you wordlessly point up. Storm clouds are gathered in the sky. Or at least, what looks like storm clouds. The longer you stare at them, the more you realize whatever is up there is moving around and clearly alive.

"Heartless?" Sora guesses, glancing over at you.

"Yeah. They're waiting," you note.

A pit of apprehension grows in your stomach as he tugs you along, hurrying up the staircase.

"Guess we gotta find that Keyhole then," Sora comments.

"Where do you think it is?" you ask, squeezing his hand as you jump in shock at the loud clap of thunder above.

"You okay?"

Sora's question has you tearing your gaze from the looming darkness threatening the skies to instead look up at him. His bright blue eyes are practically shining, a reassuring smile on his face as he watches you. It's enough to make your heart stop racing and a hint of a grin to grow.

"Yeah," you reply with a nod, squeezing his hand once more.

"You got this! You've been training so much, and now we get to save a world together!" Sora exclaims, raising his free arm up in the air as his grin grows.

"Yeah, I finally get to see you in action," you realize with a small laugh.

"Lucky you," he teases with a wink as he lowers his face closer to yours. "Now, about that Keyhole..."

He hums under his breath, snapping his fingers before pointing up to the top of the largest building in the Second District.

"Aha! That's how I summoned the Keyhole last time," Sora remembers, smacking his forehead for being so forgetful as he pulls you down the alley and towards it. "Wow, that was five years ago," he adds with a chuckle.

"Time flies when you're having... fun..."

You trail off, coming to a stop as the two of you exit the alley. All that's standing untarnished is the large building Sora had pointed out; the rest of the district has been decimated. Buildings lie in smoldering heaps and ashes, as if a fire tore through the town and destroyed everything in sight. It's completely silent, with not so much as a breeze in the air. You and Sora simultaneously release the other's hand, unable to believe your eyes.

"A-Are we too late?" you stammer, staring in horror at the rubble.

"No... No, the world is still standing," Sora points out, marching towards the building. He glances back at you. "Mind giving us a lift?"

You're confused for a moment until you realize he wants you to fly both of you to the top of the bell tower. It's hardly surprising – you swear he'd make his primary mode of transportation clinging onto you as you putt around using a wind spell if he could. You walk over to him with a small smile on your face, extending a hand towards him.

"Hold on tight," you tell him before pointing your free hand at the ground.

Your glove glows gray as you're shot up into the air, a little slower than normal since you're hauling Sora's extra body weight with you as well. The two of you tumble rather ungracefully to your feet as you land at the narrow platform standing at the top of the tower. From such a high distance you're able to see most of the world. It's almost all been destroyed, save for a few buildings here and there. Your heart lurches for all of the poor citizens, especially Donna and the puppies.

"And it should be... yup, here it is!" Sora exclaims excitedly, marching into a crack in the wall where a large bell hangs.

He grabs onto the rope, pausing as your gloved hand grabs it as well. His blue eyes dart over to you, immediately grinning at the smile on your face.

"Together?" you offer.

He still has a smile as he leans down, pressing his lips against the top of your head in a rare moment of solitary comfort.

"Always," he agrees with a nod before both of you give the rope a hard tug.

The bell rings loudly, echoing over the desolate and destroyed land like the depressed call of a world long lost. A noise like stone being dragged over concrete suddenly booms through the district. Your head snaps up, peering out over the edge of the tower and staring across the district. A fountain you had never paid much attention to, just under the remains of the Hotel, is now filled with flames, its backdrop a red mural.

"Um..."

"Just two more times!" Sora tells you quickly, noticing your apprehension.

"So that's supposed to happen?" you ask as both of you give the rope another tug.

"Mhm!"

Sure enough, once the bell finishes ringing the fountain glows with shimmering multicolored lights. The mural spins slowly, changing to a painting of butterflies. Random, you think, but cute nonetheless. One final tug, and you and Sora step back and out of the hidden room. You both stand at the edge of the tower, staring down at the mural. The painting dissolves like a wave of water, revealing a bright purple Keyhole.

"Ahh, memories," Sora muses, slinging an arm around your shoulders as he pulls you against him.

"Shouldn't you be sealing it?" you point out.

"Don't ruin the moment, [Name]."

He lets out a laugh as you roll your eyes, though you're quickly cut off by a screeching noise that cuts through the otherwise eerily silent night.

"Alright, maybe you're right," Sora agrees, slowly dropping his arm from you.

You swiftly grab his wrist, leaping off the tower and towards the ground. A burst of air slows your fall, and both of you land softly below. Another screech rings through the district before the large wooden doors leading to the First District are blown off their handles and sent careening to the floor. A large purple Heartless that looks like a knight marches out, its sights locked on Sora.

"Geez, it's still here...?" he mutters to himself with a sigh before summoning his Keyblade. "I'll take care of this. Can you keep everything else under control?"

"Huh?" you ask with a confused tilt of your head.

He points his Keyblade up, and you follow it as you tilt your head back. The swirling cluster of Heartless above are charging through the sky, straight for the two of you. How could you have even missed it?

"I'm on it," you agree with a nod, glancing over at Sora. "I can't hold them off for long though..."

Sora grins, resting a hand on the side of your face as he leans down and brushes his lips against yours in a light kiss.

"You're stronger than you think, [Name]. Go get 'em," he tells you with a glance up at the sky.

"You too," you reply, watching as he turns on his heel and runs off towards the waiting Heartless.

The smile is soon gone as you turn your attention to the approaching hoard. You hold your palms out towards the ground, shooting up into the air like a rocket as you dart towards the Heartless above. The air is brisk with a cold chill as it hits your skin, only amplified as you race through the sky. A small group of flying Heartless you've never come across before whiz in your direction, so you hold out a hand and blast forth a wave of fire. They're engulfed in flame, disintegrating into black specs before they hit the ground.

Your pride only last for a moment as you're almost immediately hit on the back of the head, knocking you off balance and sending you falling down towards the ground. You quickly recover, summoning another wind spell as you push yourself up and try to find your attacker (or attackers). A flash of black races past you, and you quickly turn just in time to see a cluster of at least 20 Heartless soaring towards Sora, who's engaged in battle below.

"Damn it," you curse under your breath, racing as fast as you can so you can reach him first.

You manage to beat them, turning around and raising your hands in front of you. You close your eyes, summoning all the strength you can as you force a stream of ice from your palms. Once your energy is depleted you slump forward a bit, somehow able to stay floating in the air despite your sheer exhaustion. You glance up, your eyes widening at the ice barrier you created that now surrounds half of the district like a blockade.

"No way..." you murmur, taking in the sight.

Even with some of the strange things you've witnessed in the past few years, this one ranks as one of the strangest. Not because it's particularly odd, or weird... no, because it's entirely your own. For once, you get to save someone. Even with Heartless raining down upon the ice, trying to break and claw their way in, a small smile grows on your face as your heart swells with delight.

You glance over your shoulder, watching Sora for a moment as he ducks and weaves under attacks thrown at him by the giant Heartless. They're in their own world, completely unaware of your actions.

Suddenly, a sickening 'crunch' rings through your ears. Your gaze darts up, staring in horror at the cracking ice starting to form above your head. You fly towards it, pressing a hand against the barrier and shooting out more ice, doing your best to heal the weakening blockade. Another 'crack' echoes on the opposite side of the wall, and with a sigh you hurry over there to do the same.

It feels like each second another fracture forms, further weakening your ice shield. With a snapping crunch a Heartless breaks through, hurling itself right towards Sora. Panicking, you keep a hand on the ice to re-form the broken hole as you release a fireball towards the Heartless. Just as before, it's engulfed in flames, disappearing into nothingness as black specks fall to the ground. Finally realizing what's going on Sora glances up at you, his blue eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm good," you tell him with a quick nod, turning your attention to the barrier with a frown.

You float closer to the ground, closing your eyes as you release another burst of ice. Your body is close to collapsing from using so much magic, but you know there's no way you could kill the hundreds of Heartless fighting to get through the barrier on your own. Your solution isn't perfect, but it seems to be working.

Slowly you open your eyes, smiling when you see the ice is noticeably thicker and sturdier than before. Hoping that can save you at least a few minutes, you turn around and sail down to Sora. He's panting, obviously exhausted as he swings his Keyblade right into the arm of the Heartless. It's missing both of its legs and one arm, only its torso, head, and one arm remaining.

Without thinking you charge forward, a burst of lightning surrounding you as you hit the Heartless right in the middle of its torso, sending it flying into what's left of the building behind it. Its arm detaches from its body and clatters down at Sora's feet. In one long slice of his Keyblade, he sends it bursting into black specks.

The head and torso shake uncontrollably, its movements stunted from the electricity surging through it from your attack. You shakily push yourself to your feet, ready for another charge, when Sora suddenly jumps past you, embedding his Keyblade smack in the middle of its remaining body, where its head meets its torso. With one last shudder the Heartless falls to the ground, its body sinking into a swirling vortex of darkness.

You laugh a bit in relief, watching as Sora leans his head back and closes his eyes as he takes a second to catch his breath. The sound of cracking ice has you immediately sobering up as you snap your head up, staring back at the barrier.

"No –!"

Before you can get the word out of your mouth a stream of Heartless pour through. You grit your teeth, surrounding your body with flames as you leap up into the air, shooting towards them as you pull your sword from its sheath attached to your hip. Your blade slices through their bodies, taking out as many as you can as Sora scrambles towards the waiting Keyhole. Thankfully, you only have to take out a few before a blindly bright light bursts through the district. You pause, looking down at Sora just as he lowers his Keyblade before glancing up above you. All of the Heartless are gone, leaving behind a badly battered barrier.

"All done?" you ask as you lower yourself to the ground.

"All done!" Sora agrees, the Keyblade disappearing from his hand as he walks towards you. "Look at you. A real ice queen."

He nods up to the ice blockade with a grin as you laugh tiredly.

"Just happy to serve as your back-up," you tell him with a smile, sheathing your sword before he pulls you into a hug.

Both of you are panting and look like you're ready to fall on your faces. Yet you can't stop smiling, watching as the city starts to slowly rebuild itself, that which fell into darkness returning. The hotel pops back to life, the lights fully on inside, and you grin before burying your face into Sora's neck. His skin is so warm, like that of an awaiting bed after a long, horrible day.

"Haha, that tickles!" he laughs as you release a sigh, your breath brushing against his skin.

"Sorry," you mutter, stifling a yawn as you pull back to stare up at him. "Guess we should head back, huh?"

"Yup," he agrees, keeping an arm around your shoulders as he starts to lead you away from the sealed Keyhole and towards the First District.

"I'm hungry," you complain as your stomach loudly rumbles.

"Should we get some dessert?" he asks you with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

You giggle lightly, coming to a stop as you grab onto the front of his shirt and pull him down so his lips are pressed against yours. He immediately returns the kiss, his fingers lightly running through your hair as he holds you close against him.

"Sure, Sor," you mumble against his lips, pecking him once on the cheek before the two of you take off once more down the cobbled street.

There's a certain café that just happens to sell delicious pastries that's just waiting for you in the First District... Roxas surely won't mind waiting a bit to pick you guys up. After all, it's not every day you're able to find alone time to just relax. And you're not about to waste it.


	50. Wonderland [Cloud]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really remember the layout of this world so I'm probably very wrong on a lot of stuff. But I'm also not about to replay KH1 to figure it out XD
> 
> NEXT: He's almost criminally underused in this series, so it's time for some Rhapsodos~

[ **CLOUD** ]

You stare over at Cloud as he perches atop one of the wooden benches placed at the long kitchen table. His sword is resting over his legs as he wipes it down, since you're waiting to hear which world you'll be sent to. A burning question is currently dancing along the tip of your tongue, and finally you blurt it out.

"How heavy is that thing?"

He pauses before glancing up at you, his face contorted into a confused frown.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Your... your sword. How heavy is it?" you repeat, pointing down to the blade.

He continues to stare at you blankly before he breaks out in a grin and stands to his feet to walk towards you. He extends an arm, holding out his sword to you.

"C'mon," he encourages with a wiggle of his hand.

You can see his muscles straining to keep the sword upright, so with a sigh you reach out and grab it by the hilt. Your knees almost buckle from the weight, and with a wheezing gasp you quickly shove it back into his hand.

"Owwww," you complain, cradling your sore wrist as he chuckles lightly.

"Hey, you asked," he points out just as Axel saunters on over.

"What happened to you?" the redhead asks, staring down at you as you cower slightly in pain.

"Torture," you grumble as the corners of Cloud's lips curl up in a smirk.

"She's being a whiner," he adds as he straps his buster sword to his back.

"Some things never change," Axel muses as he raises a hand and summons a portal.

"Where are we going?" you ask as Cloud heads toward it.

"It's a surprise~" Axel coos.

You don't like the devious smile on his face. With a wary glance at him, you shuffle behind Cloud and into the portal. Darkness swallows you, swirling around you like a vortex as you're sucked inside. Just as it grows uncomfortable, you appear in front of an outdoor courthouse surrounded by large, perfectly trimmed shrubs. Sitting in front of you is a large woman with dark hair and a bulky white, black, and red dress.

"Damn it, Axel," you mutter under your breath, cursing the Nobody.

The last thing you want is to be arrested. Again.

"What blasphemy is this! How do you appear out of the darkness?" the Queen barks, a look of dramatic horror on her face.

"We've been sent here to check on you, Your Highness. Some worlds are beginning to fall. May we check around?" Cloud asks her in a shockingly polite tone.

The Queen studies both of you carefully before she sits back and waves a hand in the air.

"If you must. I do need to be kept safe at all costs," she agrees haughtily.

"Yes ma'am," you concur with a fake smile before giving her a bow.

"How dare you speak to me! Get out of my sight!" she yells after the two of you as you hurry through the clearing and into the woods before she can order your execution.

"God, what a bitch," Cloud notes with a scoff before glancing down at you. "Well, what do you think?"

"Yeah, she's a bitch."

"Not about that! About the world," he points out, rolling his eyes as you laugh at your own stupidity.

"Oh. It seems fine," you reply with a slight shrug as you glance around the dark forest.

Your fingers trail over an overgrown mushroom as you walk past, enjoying its soft feel. It's almost like velvet. You can feel a gaze on you, so you glance up, spotting only a wide, bright smile.

"Uh... Cloud," you mutter, tapping his arm.

He looks down at you before following your gaze up.

"Hey, come down from there," Cloud orders.

"How about you, come up here?" a playful voice calls out before devolving into laughs.

The smile disappears before appearing right in front of you. A face starts to form, and you soon find yourself face-to-face with a grinning pink cat floating in the air.

"Your heart is interesting," it notes before circling around you. "I've never met someone with a pure heart, so connected to the darkness. Most interesting indeed!"

"Stop it, you're freaking her out," Cloud snaps, resting a hand on your shoulder once he notices the worried look growing on your face.

"It's fine," you murmur, shaking your head a few times before looking at the cat. "Can we ask you a question?"

"You can ask me any amount of questions~ It doesn't mean I'll give you an answer~"

"No riddles," Cloud grumbles.

"We'd like to know where the Keyhole is. Please," you add as the cat's smile widens.

"The Keyhole! Oh, you are most interesting!"

The cat bounces up in the air, its head detaching from its body. He grabs it in his hand, throwing it up a few times as it continues to smile.

"The Keyhole is in the upside down."

"... The what?" Cloud asks slowly, his patience very near to breaking.

"The upside down! Stop looking for it, and you'll find it!"

"Wait-!"

You trail off in a sigh as the grinning cat vanishes into thin air, its laugh still echoing through the woods.

"I hate this place," Cloud sighs as he shuffles down the path, looking completely miserable. "Everyone here just plays games, it's infuriating."

"Yeah, but it's like a mini adventure," you point out thoughtfully as you fall into step beside him.

"You make a good point," Cloud agrees with a smile as he peers down at you.

"I know," you retort with a grin.

He chuckles, falling into a comfortable rhythm next to you as you make your way down the dirt path. Large flowers, shrubs, and mushrooms surround you, and the air smells sweet, like candy. It's far from unpleasant.

The sound of chattering voices and clinking porcelain rings through the otherwise quiet forest. You and Cloud come to a stop to exchange looks.

"What is that?" you ask.

"I don't know," he responds, sighing as he grabs your hand in his and gently drags you along behind him.

You can't help but smile as you thread your fingers through his, deciding you'll make the best out of a less than ideal situation. After all, there's worse places you could be than a cute little forest filled with strange animals.

You both turn the corner, coming across the two-story house where Larxene had attacked you ages ago. The long table surrounded by plush chairs is filled with food and drinks that are dancing around in the air, serving a short man wearing all green, including a huge green hat, and a brown rabbit wearing all red. They turn to look at you, so the four of you fall into a long, silent staring match that lasts longer than just a few seconds.

"Oh! Hello strangers!" the man in green finally greets before taking a long swig from his teacup. "Would you like to join?"

"Ohhh. What is this?" you ask, drawn in by the smell of food.

"[Name]," Cloud warns, keeping you next to him by tightening his hold on your hand.

"An Unbirthday Party!" both of them exclaim excitedly, their arms waving in the air and spilling liquid all over the table.

"Oh, who's birthday?" you ask as Cloud smack his forehead.

"UNBirthday," he corrects.

You glance up at him with a frown.

"That's not a word, Cloud."

"Don't encourage them, [Name]," he hisses, but he's too late.

"Of course it's a word!" the rabbit argues.

"Is it your birthday today?" the man asks, starting to crawl on the table to get closer to the two of you.

You actually have to think a second before you shake your head no. You've officially been in training for so long that sometimes it's hard to remember your life before.

"Then it's your unbirthday too! Celebrate with us!" the man insists, picking up two empty cups and thrusting them in your faces.

You don't know if it's tea or booze they're drinking, since they're both acting like drunken fools. You gaze over at Cloud with a grin, who meets your excited look with a scowl before he shakes his head once.

"We should probably go," Cloud speaks up as you nod in agreement.

He's right of course, but you also want to know what an unbirthday celebration consists of.

"Your loss!" the rabbit hiccups.

"Merry unbirthday, strangers!" the man calls out to the two of you as Cloud tugs you along, back into the forest.

You can hear the rabbit and man start to sing in the distance once you're out of their eye line. You're officially not convinced they're sober. Or they're at least a little crazy.

"Thank God," Cloud mutters before looking down at you. "I'm not sitting at some stupid tea party."

"Aw, but you'd look so cute in one of their hats," you tease with a grin.

He just stares at you for a moment before rolling his eyes, though you spot a smile starting to grow on his face.

"I'm never wearing one of those hats, [Name]," he tells you with a laugh.

"You're no fun," you argue, glancing up at him as you reach the end of the forest. "What now?"

He releases your hand before bending over slightly and cupping his hands, making a make-shift stepping stool.

"Hop on," he tells you, nodding at an oversized leaf just out of your reach.

"Is that thing sturdy?" you ask, smacking it with your hand.

It doesn't even budge. With an impressed look you grab onto the leaf and place a foot inside Cloud's hands, allowing him to boost you up. You crawl on top of the leaf, turning around so you stay on your knees and offer Cloud a hand. He smirks up at you.

"Don't need it," he insists, resting his hands on the leaf as he hoists himself up in one swift move.

"Show off."

"Don't be jealous," he scolds as he stands up, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet.

You glance around the forest now that you're at a much higher stance. Somehow it's even cuter from this distance. From Cloud's hold on your hand he pulls you away from the forest and towards a dark hole in the middle of a shrub just behind the leaf on which you're standing.

"Where's that lead to?" you ask.

"Dunno," Cloud responds with a shrug. "Thought you saw this as an adventure though?"

You break out in a grin before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's been forever since we've done something like this," you point out sadly.

"Pretty soon you'll be sick of me."

The two of you walk out on top of a ledge next to the fireplace in the doorknob room, though you barely notice where you are as you glance up at him.

"Why?" you ask with a tilt of you head.

Cloud glances down at you with a smile before pulling your hand up and pressing his lips against the back of it.

"Because I don't think I'll let you out of my sight for at least a year after this is all over," he tells you playfully (though you know there's truth hidden behind his words).

Your eyes widen, a sappy smile growing on your face.

"Cloud..." you murmur, feeling your heart might just explode.

Just in time to ruin the moment, the room gives a violent shake. You both almost tumble off the ledge, leaning back and holding onto the wall to keep sturdy. A dark hole appears in the center of the room, almost like a ball, before it starts to expand and twist. You can only watch helplessly as a Heartless at least 20 times bigger than you forms in the middle of the room. Its eyes are a dark yellow, and its midsection is completely hollow, in the shape of a deformed heart.

"I got this," Cloud tells you, dropping your hand as he grabs his sword from his back. "Can you take care of the Keyhole?"

"Where is it?!" you ask, holding onto Cloud's arm to stop him from leaping down towards the Heartless.

"It's right where you'd expect it," Cloud tells you with a smile, leaning down to press his lips against your forehead before he turns around and pushes himself into the air.

"Wait... damn it," you mutter, watching as Cloud launches himself towards the waiting Heartless.

You hurriedly look around the room, trying to ignore the battle now waging in front of you as you try to find anything that could possibly be the Keyhole. You do a double-take as you spot the snoozing doorknob on the other side of the room, with a small keyhole resting underneath it.

"Aha!" you exclaim excitedly, leaping down from the ledge.

You hold your hands in front of you, easing your fall with a burst of wind. You stumble onto the ground, running as fast as you can towards the doorknob. Its snores ring out over the sound of Cloud fighting behind you. A burst of pink and black light blasts next to your head, slamming into the wall and burning a hole straight through. You glance back in shock, realizing the Heartless is summoning orbs of darkness that are swirling around the room and destroying everything in their paths. With a renewed sense of urgency you turn your attention back to the door.

"Excuse me, um... sir?" you ask, tapping the doorknob a few times between the eyes.

He groans, keeping his eyes shut.

"Keep quiet out there. I'm so tired..."

He trails off in a yawn before falling asleep once again. You roll your eyes before digging into your pockets and pulling out Cid's orb. You stare down at the golden key inside for a moment before you kneel down and raise your hand towards the doorknob. The orb suddenly springs out of your hand, shooting straight inside the now-glowing Keyhole. You shield your eyes as a golden light pours out of the Keyhole, smiling to yourself when you hear a faint 'click.'

You slowly open your eyes once the light dies down, chuckling a bit when you realize the doorknob slept through it. Typical.

"All done?"

You glance over your shoulder, watching Cloud as he straps his sword to his back and walks towards you.

"Yeah!" you agree with a nod, pushing yourself to your feet. "Kill the Heartless?"

"Naturally."

Both of you share a laugh before he holds a hand out to you. You eagerly slip your palm next to his, laughing as he pulls you into a hug.

"Do we have to go back?" you ask, sighing as you relax into his arms.

"Yeah......... It'll be over soon, [Name]."

"How can you be sure?" you ask, keeping your face nestled into his shoulder.

He rests his fingers under your chin, pulling your face away from him and forcing you to look up at him. His bright blue eyes are soft, watching you closely and touching you carefully.

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one."

You smile, enjoying the feel of his gloved fingers as they dance up your jaw.

"Okay," you agree quietly.

"Okay," Cloud echoes with an easy-going chuckle.

You're about to make some remark about his copying you when his hand pulls you up, so his lips brush against yours. Without even a second thought you lean up further, increasing the pressure against his lips. You feel him smile for a moment before his grasp around you tightens and he deepens the kiss.

At least you know you won't be interrupted, since not even a battle will wake that doorknob up.


	51. Hollow Bastion [Genesis]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ease anyone's confusion since these are being posted a little haphazardly, I've already finished and published results for: Noctis, Zack, Axel, Sora, and Cloud.
> 
> Still to come are: Leon, Reno, Riku, Roxas, and Vanitas.
> 
> **ALSO WTF THAT NEW KH3 TRAILER, SORA IS BRINGING ROXAS BACK?**
> 
> **WHAT THE WHAT THE WHAT THE WHAT**
> 
> **I JUST DIED**
> 
> **I AM DEAD**
> 
> **CHEATING DESTINY IS BECOMING REAL Y'ALL**
> 
> *fangirling intensifies*
> 
> **NEXT** : His name is Squall, but we all call him Leon. Because, let's be real for a second, Squall is a dumb af name (SORRY SQUALL STILL LOVE YOU~)

  
As you watch people start to drift off into their own worlds, some in pairs and some heading out solo, you're suddenly grabbed by the arm and gently dragged out of the room. You glance up to see Genesis holding onto you, with Cid following close behind.

"What's going on?" you ask, glancing between them.

"We need to make sure this world stays safe," Genesis tells you.

Part of you is a little disappointed you don't get to fly off to some fun world, but you can't really complain about hanging out with Genesis for the day. Besides, Hollow Bastion is basically your second home, apart from Twilight Town.

"Jus' git to the computer in the castle, reboot the security system. That should be enough to get rid of the darkness," Cid tells you before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"What if it's not enough?" you ask.

He smirks as he blows the smoke towards your face.

"Make sure it's enough, girlie."

"We will," Genesis responds, waving the smoke from your face before glancing down at you. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" you agree excitedly, waving to Cid as you follow Genesis out of the house and onto the street.

The sky is dark, almost black as it completely blocks out the sun. The only light comes from nearby homes and businesses, as well as the castle and beacon in the distance. The ground is continually shaking, as if small earthquakes are going off. It's unsettling, to put it mildly.

"Wait, we're walking all the way over there?" you ask as you jog behind a briskly-walking Genesis.

"How else would we get there?" he retorts with a tone of slight amusement.

You come to a stop, placing your hands on your hips. He pauses as well, staring down at you in confusion for a moment before a look of realization finally flashes over his face.

"No," he argues as you wiggle your eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be stubborn!" you exclaim, poking his chest. "If we walk there, the world could fall in the interim. Just let me fly!"

"It's... demeaning."

You roll your eyes before placing a hand on his arm and shooting out an anti-gravity spell. Genesis' eyes widen as he rises off the ground, and you tighten your grip on his arm as you point your free hand to the ground.

"You weigh as much as my pillow," you tell him with a laugh.

"Just get it over with," he grumbles bitterly.

"Aye aye," you agree just before you shoot up into the air and soar towards the castle, dragging him behind you.

You can practically feel his annoyance, but it's worth it to protect this world. He'll get over it soon.

The winds, unfortunately, are incredibly strong. You have to use as much strength as you can to move very slowly, as if you're surrounded by thick molasses. The sky is growing darker by the second, though you're doing your best to ignore the darkness and the beacon swirling around the castle in order to stay calm.

You circle around one of the towers on the castle, hovering over the ground before you land to your feet. You let go of Genesis' arm in the process, releasing him from your spell. He stumbles a bit, which is pretty amusing to watch since he's always so perfect.

"You did that on purpose," he accuses as the two of you jog towards the entrance to the castle, tucked away behind a wall and small staircase.

"Never~"

He rolls his eyes as you start to laugh (though deep down he's thinking just how much he missed hearing your laugh).

"It seems quiet here," you note as both of you round a corner, slowing down your pace when you realize the castle is empty.

"Too quiet?" he asks with a small smirk.

"Not at all! The less enemies the better," you reason, summoning a small fireball in your palm and tossing it up into the air.

Genesis watches you for a moment as you walk in silence, admiring just how far you've come with your magic abilities. Just a few months ago you'd have set yourself on fire summoning a fireball like this. Yet, here you are...

"I don't think I've had the opportunity to tell you this," he speaks up after clearing his throat. You gaze up at him, letting the small fireball rest in your palm. "But I want to commend you on your training. You've improved a lot, and I'm really proud of you."

You look surprised for a moment before you relax into an excited grin.

"Really, Gen? You mean that?"

He chuckles, running a gloved hand through your hair.

"Of course."

He's thrown off his balance slightly as you suddenly attack him from the side, your arms winding around his waist. He smiles, pulling you into a hug as he lazily pecks the top of your head.

"Thank you," you mumble into his chest.

It felt good to have your progress be recognized, especially by him. At the end of the day, he's the one you want to impress. A hand resting on the back of your head distracts you from your thoughts, tilting your head back so your eyes meet his bright blue ones. He still has a soft smile on his face as he watches you before he leans closer.

"You're beautiful," he mutters.

You can't respond, as his lips are immediately covering yours in a light kiss. You easily forget about the beacon, the darkness, everything as you gently return the kiss, your hand finding its way to the side of his face.

A violent shake of the room causes you two to separate, glancing around as the ceiling starts to crack and crumble. Just as a large chunk of the ceiling breaks apart and falls to the ground you both jump apart, Genesis pulling out his sword as your gloves grow red before your hands are engulfed in flames.

"Let's go," Genesis calls out, nodding over his shoulder towards the hallway leading to the computer room.

You nod, shaking your hands to will the flames away as you run after him. He shoulders open the door, holding it for you as you run in, hurrying into Ansem's office and through the hidden doorway, into the computer room. You can hear Genesis behind you, and you skid to a stop just in front of the computer. He slides into the seat, pulling up the main screen as he rests his sword against the chair.

"Gen," you mumble, tapping his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Look."

He peers up at you, noticing your gloved finger pointing to the large room below. He looks around the computer, his eyes widening when he spots the machines churning out Heartless after Heartless.

"Shit," he mutters, turning his attention back to the computer. "Can you handle that."

"Yeah," you agree with a smile as you crack your knuckles. "Don't take long, though."

He feels your lips press against his cheek, glancing over at you just in time to meet your gaze for only a second before you turn on your heel and run out of the room. He chuckles and shakes his head, pulling up Tron's program as he hurries to reboot Hollow Bastion's safety system.

You, meanwhile, pause at the metal railing, peering down below. There's a hoard of Heartless milling around, waiting for their army to be completed. After taking a deep breath you climb on top of the railing, flailing for a moment before you catch your balance. You take another deep breath before engaging your gloves and leaping off, soaring through the air as you race below. You land quickly, sliding to a stop as you release the wind spell. All of the Heartless turn to face you, as you've landed right in the middle of them. At the same time they charge towards you, ready for battle.

You smirk, your gloves glowing red before you're encased in a wall of flames. The fire takes out all of the Heartless that are within an arm's reach of you, their bodies bursting into black specks. You summon another spell, shooting out a line of fire towards an approaching Heartless as the flames grow around your body.

You grimace as slashing claws tear through your midsection, a Heartless managing to break through your firewall. You lose your footing for a second before you hold your hand out, blasting out a hurling ball of flames towards the nearest grouping. As many as you're taking out, 10 more seem to be summoned by the machines, and your energy is depleting from using so much magic.

You take a step back, releasing the fire spell as you try to catch you breath. A Heartless charges towards you, and you quickly pull out your sword and slice it down. Another tries to sneak up on you from the side, and you kick it away before shooting it with a bolt of lightning.

"Gen! Hurry!" you call out as the machine churns out 20 more Heartless, larger than the original batch brought forth.

At your words the new group turns to you before sinking into the ground and crawling towards you in the shadows. You kneel down and press a palm to the ground, your glove growing green before the floor caves in on itself, crushing the creatures. Another group of 5 runs to you, and you send out a wave of ice towards them from the ground, freezing them to the spot. You spot one more running to you in your peripheral vision, and before you can counter-attack the machines whirring in the background run silent. The remaining Heartless shriek and cry out before they burst into nothing, pink hearts floating up into the sky.

You breathe a sigh of relief, resting your back against the wall as you close your eyes. You're not sure how long you stood there in silence, but it's not long enough before you hear footsteps running towards you.

"[Name]," Genesis greets, his hands falling on your shoulders as he pulls you to a fully standing position. "Are you okay?"

You open your eyes, noticing his gaze is locked on your torn midsection.

"I'm fine," you assure him with a small smile. "Is the town okay??"

"For now. I essentially applied a band-aid to a gunshot wound. But yes, the world is safe and sealed off."

"Thank goodness," you sigh, grinning as he wraps an arm around you, letting you rest some of your weight on him as he leads you towards the elevator leading upstairs.

"Let's get you back to Cid's, see if your wounds need attending to," Genesis suggests, assisting you inside the steel elevator.

"How about lunch?" you reply with a raise of your eyebrows.

"After medical attention," he argues, chuckling as you start to pout.

"Fine. I guess," you grumble.

"[Name]," he replies, grabbing your hand in his and threading his fingers through yours. You look up at him, slightly taken aback from the warm expression on his handsome face. "Never change. Okay?"

You smile, leaning forward to press your lips against his in a quick kiss.

"Same goes for you, Rhapsodos."


	52. Agrabah [Leon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *still busy dying over the KH3 trailer*
> 
> **NEXT** : I'll give a hint – he's Axel with a pilot's license.

  
It was nice to be back in Agrabah, a world whose inhabitants you genuinely enjoy.

Unfortunately, the portal shot you and Leon out on the outskirts of the town, stuck in the hot desert. The heat from the sand practically seeped through your clothes, and there's absolutely no cover from the oppressive sun.

But, at least the world is still standing.

"So, where should we head first?" you ask as the two of you make it just outside of the main gate leading into the city.

"I guess we should find Aladdin and the others, right?" Leon suggests, his gunblade clutched in his hand as he stares up at the city wall.

"Sure," you agree, smiling up at him as he opens one of the double wooden doors for you.

You duck through, glancing around the empty marketplace as Leon appears next to you. Five Heartless suddenly crawl out from under the ground, taking off towards you. Before Leon can take his shot or charge them, you raise a hand, your glove glowing gold as you swipe your hand to the right. A wave of electricity shoots forth, taking out the Heartless in one movement.

"Nice," Leon compliments with an impressed nod as he looks down at you.

"Thanks," you laugh, lowering your hand back to your side as the two of you take off into the town. "Could there be bad intel? This world seems fine."

Right on cue, a rumble roars through the city, shaking the ground beneath your feet. You stumble to the side, steadied by Leon's hand resting on your waist to keep you still. You're about to give him your thanks when an even more violent rumble rocks the city, so hard that the exterior of some of the buildings start to crack and crumble.

"Earthquake?" you ask as Leon slowly releases you.

"We'd only be so lucky," he notes with a sigh. "C'mon. Maybe this world isn't so safe after all."

You both pick up the pace, hurrying towards the palace just off in the distance. More and more Heartless are cropping up out of the ground, but you both duck and weave out of their way; at this point, they're just a distraction from the main deal.

You turn the corner, now in an all-out run towards the high palace walls. Getting there first, as Leon fights off a few Heartless that managed to follow you, you hurriedly knock on the gate.

No response.

You knock again, even louder.

No response.

"Just open it!" Leon calls out, glancing over his shoulder at you after he slices through the midsection of the nearest Heartless.

"Okay," you respond, resting your hand on the doorknob.

Ice quickly covers the lock, turning it a pretty blue-white color. Eventually, once the temperature gets too cold, the knob shatters into countless pieces, and the door swings open.

"I'm gonna have to pay them back for that, aren't I?" you ask as you both hurry inside.

"Are you kidding?" Leon laughs, picking up a stray chunk of wood and placing it against the door, to block outsiders from gaining access. "Look around. I think they can afford a new lock."

"This is true."

"Leon! [Name]!"

You turn your gaze from each other, glancing up at the steps leading to the palace across the main entrance. Hurrying down the stairs are Jasmine and Aladdin, with Genie right behind them.

"Hey guys," Leon greets gruffly.

"Is everything okay?" you add, noticing the looks of worry on their faces.

"I..."

Jasmine trails off, instead shaking her head as she leans slightly against a concerned Aladdin.

"The palace... this, hole appeared in the wall. Darkness is flowing out of it. We barely made it out in time," Aladdin explains.

"Where?" Leon asks as you bend down and scoop up a displeased Abu in your hands.

"Poor little guy looks so scared," you comment, tickling the little monkey's stomach.

Abu nods along in agreement with a small pout before devolving into giggles at your actions. You laugh along with him, holding him against your chest as you return back to the conversation.

"In the throne room," Jasmine replies, glancing back at the palace.

"What's going on anyway?" Aladdin asks as you and Leon exchange looks.

"The worlds might not be as safe as we once thought," you reply, nuzzling Abu for a moment before you place him back on the ground. "Stay out here. We'll check it out."

"Good luck!" Jasmine calls out, watching as you and Leon head towards the entrance.

"Hello, Genie," you greet with a smile, feeling the blue man's presence behind you.

"Aw, you didn't think I'd let you guys handle this alone, did you?" Genie asks, poking his head between you and Leon.

"No. We know better by now," Leon agrees with a small smile.

"I taught you well then," Genie muses happily, shooting in front of you to grab the door first.

He pulls it open, and you can hardly believe your eyes. The usually impeccable throne room, with a lofty ceiling, lots of flowers and plants spread about, and perfectly styled marble floors, has descended into mayhem. Just as Aladdin said, there's a dark orb in the room sucking out all of the light, leaving behind chaos as sharp gusts of wind howl through, destroying everything in its path. Heartless are pouring through the darkness at an alarming pace, spreading out as they take over the entire palace.

A flash of red draws your attention, serving as a stark contrast to the darkness. Flying right out of the darkness is a red parrot clutching a black lamp you recognize all too well.

"Hey!" you call out, running after him as he flies out of the room.

"What is it?" Leon asks, starting to follow you.

"Stay here," you tell him, nodding to the orb. "See if that's the Keyhole."

Leon watches you for a moment before pulling out his gunblade and leaping across the room, taking out any Heartless in his path as Genie does his best to poof them away and calm the rising flow of darkness. You turn on your heel, taking off down the hallway before you make another turn, ending up outside in the garden where you appeared after replica!Vanitas kidnapped you.

"You! Stop!" you yell, running down the stairs and towards the fountain, where the parrot is flying.

"Stay back!" it cries, much to your surprise.

You though you had heard it talking the last time you saw it, but figured it was just a hallucination of some kind. Apparently, it's not. A talking parrot isn't the weirdest thing you've ever seen. But it's up there.

"How did you appear out of the darkness?" you ask, skidding to a stop in front of it to block his path.

"Is that where we appeared?" he asks, shooting up into the air and over your head.

"We...?" you repeat before racing after him. "So that IS Jafar in there!"

"No, I'm watching it for a friend," he tells you, trying to dart out of your grasp as you shoot up in the air, flying right for him as you summon a wind spell.

The parrot shrieks as you slam right into him, both of you tumbling to the ground as you grab hold of Jafar's black lamp. You pull it roughly, trying to pry it out of the parrot's talons.

"What, are, you, doing?" the parrot pants, struggling against your stronger grasp.

You blink, realizing you're fighting with a parrot on the ground even though you're a relatively skilled magician.

"You're right, what am I doing?" you ask, tapping it on the forehead.

The parrot falls unconscious as you lightly shoot some electricity through him. The lamp falls into your lap, free of his grasp.

"Now what?" you hum, turning it over as you try to see if maybe there's a Keyhole attached.

Still holding the lamp you reach a hand into your pocket, pulling out Cid's orb. You glance between the two objects a few times before shrugging and dropping the orb inside the lamp. A loud hissing noise emits from the lamp, and it starts to shake rather violently in your lap. You're forced to shield your eyes as a bright golden light shines out of the top of the lamp, a soft 'click' ringing out before the light dies. You open your eyes, looking down at your now-empty lap.

"Huh," you mutter, pushing yourself up to your feet before you pat off your dirty pants.

"[Name]?"

You look over at the stairs leading to the palace, smiling a bit at a waiting Leon.

"Hey," you greet as you walk towards him.

"What happened? All of the darkness just disappeared inside. Did you seal the Keyhole?" he asks, resting a hand on your shoulder once you're in front of him.

"Yeah! That parrot, Jafar's sidekick or whatever, I saw him come out of the darkness with the lamp. Long story short, I dropped the orb inside the lamp, and ta-da!"

You raise your arms a bit for emphasis, and he chuckles, shaking his head slowly.

"You're equally the luckiest and unluckiest person I've ever met," he tells you, squeezing your shoulder.

"Tell me about it. I think I just had the dumbest fight in history. I literally wrestled a parrot for a lamp," you grumble, though you start to grin as he bursts out laughing.

"Never doubt stupidity when it comes to this group," he reminds you.

"Good point."

He continues to smile as he reaches his free hand down to brush some stray hairs from your face.

"What is it?" you ask, feeling a little flustered at the look on his face.

"Nothing. I just missed you," he mutters, leaning down to kiss your cheek.

The feeling sends off a swarm of butterflies in your stomach.

"Me too," you agree quietly, biting back a smile as he fully leans down, his free arm wrapping around your waist as he holds you against him and presses his lips to yours.

Your arms find their way around his neck, not caring if anyone is around or witnessing this. It's not every day you get to save a world with the man you love. The least you can do is steal away a few minutes of peace and quiet, celebrating the fast-approaching end to this nightmare and simultaneous beginning of the next chapter.


	53. Atlantica [Reno]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel is such a bastard in these results XD
> 
> Reno needs more love though so this was fun and long overdue <3
> 
> **NEXT** : Gramps – I mean, Riku. ;D

"So, where should we go?" Reno asks, smacking your back to grab your attention as he slides to a standing position next to you. "Somewhere exotic? Maybe a cool castle?"

"I know just the place~!" Axel greets, appearing in front of the two of you out of nowhere.

"Don't trust you, bro," Reno argues with a wave of his hand.

"Oh? Alright then, I'll just give the cool beach world to someone else. Maybe Sora?" Axel replies, starting to walk towards the excitable brunet.

"Beach?" Reno repeats with a tick of his brow.

"What's the world?" you ask.

Axel smiles innocently, raising a hand in the air as he summons a portal.

"Go in and find out," he tells you, nodding over his shoulder to the swirling darkness.

You and Reno glance at each other for a moment.

"[Name]. The beach," Reno points out, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you slightly. "I need to get some sun. I'm dying in this place."

"Okay, okay," you agree with a laugh, shaking your head as you follow him inside the portal.

"Give the fish my best!" Axel calls out as the darkness starts to close around you.

"The fish – no!" Reno yells in realization.

But it's too late. You're hurled into the darkness, an awkward tingle running through you as a magic spell transforms your body. Within a few seconds you're popped out into the middle of the ocean, a [favorite color] fin where your legs were coupled with a matching color shell bra. You sigh, sinking a bit as you throw your head back in frustration.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Reno cries in despair, his hands covering his face as he flops around in the water. "I'm gonna kill him. This is it. I'm finally gonna kill him," he adds as he runs his hands rather dramatically down his face.

"On the bright side, your chest looks good," you point out, swimming around him in a circle.

A smirk grows on his face as he follows you out of the underwater cave and into a large clearing, filled with coral, rocks, and a solo dolphin zipping around.

"[Name], you sly minx, are you checking me out?" he asks, suddenly sounding very pleased.

"In your dreams," you respond as you twirl in an almost somersault in the water.

"Uh-huh," he retorts, clearly not buying what you're selling as he follows after you. "Well, this world sucks, but at least I get to see you with practically no clothes on."

"Pervert."

"Coming from the girl checking out my chest."

You shoot him a playful glare before you suddenly come to a stop, his arm shooting out and blocking you from moving forward. His gaze is set in the distance, a sudden frown on his face.

"What is it?" you ask, grabbing his wrist as he slowly lowers his arm.

Before he can explain, or even has to, you notice exactly what he's watching. A large vortex is forming around an odd rock formation, sucking in water into swirling darkness.

"Found it," Reno notes as you sigh loudly, following him as you both swim towards the rocks.

One rock in particular is drawing your attention, looking almost man-made as it stands in front of what looks like a cave. The vortex is somewhere on the ground, underneath the rocks and the cave, spilling black muck over the tan sand. It's small, but you know this is only the beginning; each second is bringing this world closer to collapse.

"Huh," Reno muses, tapping his chin as he stares at the large, circular rock standing upright. "Does this look like a door to you, too?"

"Yeah," you agree, floating next to him as you run a hand down the surface. It's cold to the touch. "Here, let's move it."

He nods, grabbing hold of one end as you grab the other. You both pull as hard as you can, straining yourselves to force the rock to budge. With a loud groan it finally does, running through the sand as it stubbornly dislodges. Once the rock is moved enough that you can slip past and inside of the cave, you peer around the boulder. It's dark inside, and all you can make out is a narrow and empty pathway carved into the rocks.

"Creepy," Reno hums.

"Yeah, but there's clearly something important inside. I think this is where the Keyhole is."

"Of course it is," he sighs in defeat.

An odd, unfamiliar noise suddenly goes off behind you, almost like a soft wave cutting through the still water. You glance over your shoulder, spotting a group of green Heartless who look like strange sea creatures equipped with sharp spears.

"Watch out. I got this," Reno tells you smugly, swimming in front of you to block you from the enemies. He goes to grab his Electro-Mag Rod, only for a look of horror to flash over his face as he pats his fin, realizing he's weaponless in this form. "... Oh, shit."

"I'll handle them while you head inside and seal the Keyhole," you suggest, kicking your fin at him to grab his attention.

"What, and leave you alone??" he hisses, glancing over at you as you swim next to him.

"I have my magic! Don't worry about me," you promise as you flit forward, raising a hand to burst out a wave of lightning at the waiting monsters.

He watches you for a moment before sighing and ducking inside of the cave, trying not to freak out from the lack of light.

You meanwhile keep your focus on the Heartless. You don't have your gloves, so your magic is going to much less controlled. But you manage to take out the two closest to you with your lightning spell. Unfortunately, six more appear to take their place, charging right for you. You swim backwards, summoning a water spell to binding them together inside of a swirling vortex. You send out a fatal blast of lightning, mixing with the water to create a lethal combination.

A blinding white light suddenly bursts out of the entrance to the cave, and the remaining Heartless burst into black specks, pink hearts floating to the surface.

"Reno..." you mutter, feeling a sense of anxiety run through you as the light dies down but he still doesn't appear.

Just as you're about to head inside, a tuft of red hair sticks out of the cave. You break out in a grin, swimming towards him as he fully appears outside.

"You did it!" you greet with a smile and a hug.

"Yeah!" he agrees, laughing as he wraps an arm around your shoulders. "I just shoved that orb into some glowing box. Cid's advice worked, somehow."

"Huh. Well, alright then!" you reply, beaming up at him.

It feels good, saving a world together.

"Hey, just what are... oh!"

You both break your gazes, glancing up at an approaching blue-finned merman with very familiar blond hair.

"Demy??" you exclaim, your jaw dropping in shock.

"Hiya!" he greets with an excited wave.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Reno asks suspiciously.

"I live here! Left the organization a few months ago. I'm not sure if they've even noticed I'm gone, to be honest..."

He trails off into a cheerful shrug.

"So you're a full time merman now?" Reno teases.

"And the head guard to King Triton!" Demyx adds proudly with a puff of his chest. "Axel and Roxas aren't the only ones who can go good."

"That's awesome, Dem-Dem," you tell him with a smile.

"Did anyone else leave?" Reno inquires.

Demyx suddenly frowns, giving a solemn shake of his head.

"Nope. It's just me. So did you guys stop whatever was trying to attack this world? I came as fast as I could."

"For now, yeah," you agree.

"Great! Lemme repay you, on behalf of the Kingdom," Demyx offers, holding his palm towards the two of you.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Reno asks worriedly, knowing Demyx's magic is far from advanced.

"Don't worry about it," Demyx says with a laugh. "See you guys soon, I hope. Be safe, and give Larxene a nice strong kick for me."

"Will do," you promise as Reno gives him a thumbs-up.

Demyx grins happily before snapping his fingers. You and Reno are thrown into a swirling whirlpool of water and shot into the air as that same uncomfortable tingle runs through your body. You crash into the sand, coughing out water from your lungs as you gasp for breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

You feel Reno's hand on your back, gently patting you. You peer up at him, realizing he's back in his all-black fighting uniform you've all been assigned. You look down only to notice you're back in your uniform as well.

"Your hair's wet and you're not freaking out," you realize, accepting Reno's hand as he pulls you to your feet.

"I just saved a world and I finally get some alone time with you. Who cares about my hair?" he muses with a wily grin.

"You, usually," you retort with a laugh.

"Fair point."

You feel an arm wind around your shoulders, pulling you into his still-slightly damp chest as his lips find your temple. You snuggle in, enjoying the peaceful silence as the sun starts to set, shooting out bright pink, orange, and purple colors into the sky.

"Do we have to go back?" you ask softly.

"Sadly. You're too important to be kept away for too long," Reno tells you.

His tone is teasing, but you can pick up on hidden dissatisfaction.

"I just can't wait for this to be over. It sucks, having to spend so much time apart," you complain.

Two of his fingers land under your chin, pulling your face forward so you're glancing up at him. He's smiling, looking completely care-free for the first time in too long.

"I mean, we're together now," he points out, his face slowly lowering towards you as he speaks.

"So we are," you reply, feeling a light blush flash over your cheeks as he closes the gap, pressing his lips against yours as his hand slides up to the side of your face.

"Wait, does that mean we can just stay here?" you ask hopefully as you break the kiss, pulling back to look up at him.

"[Name]... Shut up," he laughs before pulling you up and crashing his lips against yours once more.

For once, you listen to him without putting up a fight.


	54. Enchanted Dominion [Riku]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Riku a whole damn lot~
> 
> **NEXT** : MY ROXIE-POO<3

  
You had practically run to Riku's side once everyone started pairing up to head out to different worlds. He acted like he didn't care, but it was impossible to miss the cocky little smirk on his face as you grabbed onto his arm. You decided not to tease him about it. For once.

Now, you're in a world you've never been to before. It's actually quite lovely, filled with sloping green hills, grassy meadows, and even a small stream filled with crystal-clear water. Birds are whistling amongst the trees, and the sun is the perfect temperature – neither hot nor cold. You can see a castle in the distance, looking ominous and foreboding compared to the idyllic area through which you're currently walking. The castle is dark, black in color, and surrounded by thick thorns, with only a narrow path similar to a man-made bridge leading towards it.

"This place is almost as pretty as your hair, Rik," you tell him, fighting off your desire to skip.

"I'm taking that as a compliment, even if you didn't mean it that way," he replies as he runs a hand through his short, silky-smooth locks. "... What are you doing?"

He finally looks over at you, realizing a few small birds are hanging out on your shoulders, arms, and head as you coo at them and in response they squeal in delight. He wants to be annoyed, but he can't bring himself to, especially with the warm smile on your face as you finally glance up at him.

"I think I made some friends," you muse, nuzzling into the soft feathers of the nearest little orange bird.

"You know, we're here to stop the darkness, not hang out with some animals," Riku reminds you haughtily, coming to a stop to turn and fully face you. "They could have rabies."

"Don't be jealous that they like me more," you retort.

He swears the birds nod in agreement. Maybe he's finally going crazy.

"I'm not jealous," he replies slowly. "You just look..."

He trails off, as if searching for the right word as he studies your grinning face.

"Ridiculous?" you guess with a tilt of your head.

"Well, yeah," he agrees, earning a small glare. "But not completely. You look... happy."

"I am!" you reply, holding out a gloved hand to him. "I want you to be, too."

He continues to watch you for a moment before he slips his hand alongside yours. You tug him forward, starting to walk once more through the clearing, happily chirping birds flitting around your heads.

"I am happy. Really," he adds with a laugh as you give him a look of disbelief. "As happy as I can be, I guess."

You lightly squeeze his hand, enjoying the warm feeling of his fingers laced with yours. He wouldn't be Riku if he didn't find a way to sulk, and you've long learned to just roll with it. You hear him start to chuckle, and you glance over to see a light blue bird perched on his shoulder and chirping into his ear.

"Aw," you coo, your heart melting at the sight.

He quickly sobers up, pretending he doesn't care about the adorable woodland creature singing to him.

"Okay, they're cute," he finally admits, smiling once more as the bird nuzzles its beak into his shoulder. "But they're still a distraction."

"I know," you mutter with a dejected sigh.

As if they can sense something you and Riku can't, the birds start chirping louder, like they're scared. Once you make it past the last grassy hill in the area they flee, hurrying back to the safety of the pond behind you. You and Riku drop hands and watch them scatter for a moment before exchanging glances.

"They say animals can sense danger," Riku reasons with a shrug.

You take a second to look at the menacing castle just ahead of you, past the sharp thorns and the winding, rocky path.

"Way to make me feel better," you grumble.

"I'm just saying... keep an eye out," he tells you, reaching out to reassuringly ruffle your hair.

"Ow," you complain as he retracts his hand.

"There's no way that hurt," he laughs, shaking his head as the two of you head towards the coiling thorns ahead. "... Mind helping out with those?"

You glance towards the thorns before looking over at Riku with a small smirk.

"Oh... You need my help?"

"Stop it."

"My oh my. How special I feel," you muse sarcastically as you raise a hand and give a flick of your wrist.

In one movement the thorns spring away from the path, giving both of you an unencumbered walkway free of sharp thorns.

"Thanks. You've gotten pretty good at that," Riku states, nodding down at your gloved hands as you take off down the free path.

"Really?" you ask excitedly.

"Yeah. You're kind of a badass now, I gotta say."

"... Thanks, Rik," you tell him with a smile, feeling your heart swell with pride.

It's not that he never compliments you. Of course he does. But with him being one of the stronger fighters of the bunch, as well as one of the hardest to please, to be told you're a "badass" is about the best compliment you could ever receive.

"Don't mention it," he replies with a smirk, keeping his focus on the castle.

Almost like there's an invisible criminal mastermind waiting to ruin your good mood, the ground beneath your feet starts to shake violently. You assume it's just the natural shifting of the earth since the path is pretty precarious, until the sky turns pitch black, so dark it's hard to make out the path in front of you. A flash of pink bursts in the air, lighting the way. At first you're thankful, until you realize there's a gigantic floating black orb floating atop the castle, with a bright pink center. It's swirling angrily, like a whirlwind.

"What is that?" you ask, bracing yourself from the heavy winds hitting you.

"This world's... falling into darkness," Riku mutters, glancing around anxiously. "C'mon."

He takes off towards the castle, with you following right at his heels. The Keyhole must be somewhere inside, judging by the darkness encircling it. Just as you're about to reach the gate leading inside, black and green smoke pours out of the ground. All you can see is an odd shape rising from the swirling darkness surrounding the castle. At first you think it's just an animal of some sort... until you realize it's a huge dragon, all black in color with bright green eyes, sharp claws, and piercing fangs.

" _What_ is _that_?!" you exclaim, feeling panicked at this turn of events.

"Maleficent... This is her Heartless," Riku explains, having to yell to be heard over the screeching winds. He summons his Keyblade as he glances down at you. "Get going and find the Keyhole. I'll fight her off."

He starts to run towards the dragon Heartless, only for you to grab his arm and force him to a stop.

"We shouldn't split up!" you advise sternly.

"And instead just let her get away?!" Riku exclaims in disbelief.

"She'll disappear once we seal the Keyhole! Don't be reckless, Riku!" you yell, watching as the dragon expels green flames from its mouth, covering the castle grounds. "Let's just go seal it."

"......... Okay," Riku finally agrees, grabbing your hand in his and pulling you along behind him.

You both run as fast as you can through the front gate of the castle, between the dragon's legs and narrowly avoiding a wall of green flames shot your way. The air is hot from the fire, and you can hear the dragon's screams into the air as Riku makes a left, into the castle. The wall separating you from the outside bursts into pieces chunks of bricks flying everywhere from the explosion. You barely notice, though, your attention fully focused on Riku as he searches for the Keyhole.

It's not that you're afraid of the fight. Not in the slightest. You know Riku could kill that thing. But you need him to find the Keyhole, with circumstances looking so dire. As much as you hate to admit it, this is one mission you can't handle alone.

"This way!" Riku calls out over his shoulder, pulling you to the right and down a long, dark hallway.

Since you're so deep inside the castle, the dragon can't reach you – for now. This does nothing to slow you down and you run through the cobbled hallway. The air is damp inside, an uncomfortable combination of wet and cold. The walls are starting to crumble and crack, but you don't stop running.

Riku finally skids to a stop, glancing around the hallway.

"It's around here," he realizes, pulling you into the closest room.

You both hurry inside, your eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness. Once your vision adjusts, you realize it's practically empty, save for one odd looking contraption with a giant wheel.

"Uh... Riku?" you call out as he releases your hand and walks towards the machine.

"This is it," he tells you as he summons his Keyblade.

"Um... The Keyhole is a sewing machine?"

"No, it's a loom," Riku argues matter-of-factly.

"So... a sewing machine."

"... Fine, whatever. It's a sewing machine."

He rolls his eyes in annoyance as he raises his Keyblade, ready to summon the Keyhole and seal off this world. While he does his thing you saunter over towards the open window, glancing outside. The world is in absolute chaos, descending into complete and total chaos as the Heartless dragon spews its flames over everything in sight. The display makes you nauseous.

A bright burst of light draws your attention, and you quickly look over your shoulder just in time to see the shining Keyhole disappear into thin air as Riku lowers his blade to his side. You turn your attention outside, smiling as the darkness seeps away, replaced once again with bright skies, green grass, and frolicking animals. A hand resting on your shoulder draws you from your internal celebration, and you glance back at Riku, who's watching the sight as well.

"Look at you, Mr. Hero," you tease, nudging him with your hip.

"Ha. Hardly," he replies.

"I disagree. Look at this world – it was saved, all thanks to you," you point out, turning around to fully face him.

His hand stays resting on your shoulder as his aquamarine eyes finally meet yours.

"I guess."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Sorry," he chuckles, finally showing a grin as his hand rises to the side of your neck. "You're right. We did good."

You beam up at him as you nod your head in agreement. It's a good feeling, coming out on top for once. Even better doing so next to him.

"Thanks," Riku mutters, his face giving away a sense of apprehension. "For pushing me to be better."

You smile, resting on your tip toes to place a hand on the side of his face.

"Just as you do for me," you respond truthfully.

He merely laughs in agreement before lowering down and closing the small gap between your faces as his lips find yours. It's a sweet, light kiss, as if he's trying to be as gentle as possible with you. Your head tilts as your lips return the pressure, your arms winding around his neck as you share a warm embrace.

In a crazy and imperfect world, he always manages to remind you of the light that remains hiding amongst the dark.


	55. Twilight Town [Roxas]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, if you thought the fluff was extreme in the other results... I really outdid myself here XD
> 
> **NEXT** : The main event <8D WHO'S EXCITED??
> 
> ... Just me? 'Kay, cool XD

"So, where are you heading?" you ask Aqua, who's resting the sole of her shoe against the wall as she leans back.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. I think Terra mentioned something about dragons?" she responds, tilting her head slightly as she tries to remember the name of the world.

"Oh," you mutter, your hand subconsciously rising to your sore, bruised wrist as you hear his name. "You're going with Terra?"

"Yeeeeah," she replies slowly before trailing off into a laugh. "Why, do you want to go with him?"

"Huh? Oh, no, you can have him," you tell her with a smile.

Do you warn her about what just happened? You want to – but she looks so happy and content, the last thing you want to do is rain on her parade, especially with the fate of the worlds relying on total and complete concentration.

"Good thing, because I think you're wanted."

You blink at her in confusion before she grins and gestures her chin forward. Glancing over your shoulder, you spot Roxas trying to nonchalantly gain your attention as he stands with Sora, who's busy chatting his ear off.

"Guess I should go," you tell Aqua, waving goodbye to the bluenette before shuffling over to Roxas. "Hey," you add in greeting to the two.

"Hey!" Sora responds brightly with a wide grin.

"Ready to go?" Roxas asks, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Go where?" you inquire as he raises his free hand to summon a swirling black-and-purple portal.

Roxas just smiles down at you, leading you inside of the waiting portal.

"It's a secret," he tells you, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"Should I be scared?" you ask with a laugh as the darkness envelops you in a cold mist-like sensation.

"Around me? Never."

Though you know he can't see it you still smile, a feeling of warmth encompassing you despite the overwhelmingly cold darkness chilling you to the bone. A bright light appears just in the distance, and before you know it you're standing in front of a large, three-level building you recognize all too well.

"What... Roxas, why are we at our high school?" you ask with a laugh as you glance over at the blond, who shrugs in response. "Wait, does this mean Twilight Town's in trouble?!"

"Yeah... BUT!" he quickly speaks up as a look of panic washes over your face, "we'll stop it in time. I promise. Just humor me for a sec."

He reaches down and grabs your hand, leading you inside of the school. A part of you wants to protest, but you're also kind of dying to know just what he's up to. Silence falls over both of you as you weave through the hallways, reminding you of a life long gone. It's a nice stroll down memory lane, however, as you remember everything that's happened here. Seifer falling down the staircase, Hayner spilling a jumbo-sized soda all down the front of his clothes, Roxas always having to spend his mornings frantically finishing the homework he neglected to do the night before, sitting together under the trees lining the field as you stare up at the sky and fantasize about visiting other worlds... It feels like a dream now.

"Remember what happened here?" Roxas asks, taking a sharp left into the nearest classroom.

You immediately recognize all of the posters lining the walls filled with inspirational posters and pictures of animals.

"Junior English," you remember with a nod and smile. "When we first met."

How could you ever forget the first time you saw that adorably grumpy yet nervous face as he shuffled in the classroom.

"Yeah, officially met," he agrees with a smile as he looks down at you. "There's something I've never told you, because it's kinda... lame, but with everything going on, I figured you could use some cheering up."

"Wha..."

You're forced to trail off as darkness swirls around you, transporting you to just outside the train station. The sun is warm over your body, the pale light of perpetual twilight making Roxas' features softer than usual as he continues to smile down at you.

"What's going on?" you ask him with a squeeze of his hand.

"This is it. The first place I saw you," he explains as he glances away, towards the entrance to the station just up the stairs. "I was here on a mission, and you were just over there," he points towards the stairs, "sticking up for some kid Seifer was harassing."

Funnily enough, you actually remember that. You and Olette were returning from a day on the other side of town, trying to find the mysterious train, when you ran into Seifer bullying some little middle school kid who was wearing an apparently uncool band's T-shirt. And, since Seifer was the bane of your existence before meddling Nobodies came into your life, you were more than happy to tell him to fuck off.

"Roxie," you murmur, tugging on the blond's hand to force him to meet your gaze. "You remember that? You saw that?"

"Yeah," he admits with a chuckle as he looks down at you. "I didn't think much of it at the time, honestly. But, I remembered you. And recognized you, when I saw you in our class. Which is why I asked the teacher to seat me next to you, so I could meet you."

"Why... didn't you ever tell me this?" you ask softly, floored at what you're hearing.

"You didn't know about my past, so it's kinda hard to fully explain without that disclaimer. We became friends, and I valued our friendship above all. Then, when all hell broke loose, it just never seemed like the right time."

"Scardey-cat," you tease with a grin, stepping closer to him as you release his hand to wrap your arms around his waist.

"I am," he agrees with a chuckle, his hands resting on your back as he places his chin atop your head. "Especially when it comes to you."

You bite back a smile, staying comfortably wrapped in his arms as you flutter your eyes closed. It's funny how easily he can make you forget everything that's going wrong in your life, while still managing to surprise you. You can feel his head shift as he leans down, so his face is closer to yours.

"You should've told me," you mumble into his shirt.

"I wanted to save you from getting involved with a Nobody..."

You twist your neck slightly to peer up at him with a frown.

"I don't care about that," you counter.

"Maybe not, but I do. I'm always scared I can't give you enough, or that I'm going to end up hurting you, or –"

He's forced to cut his self-loathing rant short as you rise up, resting a hand on his shoulder as your lips press gently against his. If he's surprised he doesn't show it, as the hands resting on your back swiftly pull you closer to him and he returns the pressure on your lips. With a tilt of his head he deepens the kiss, holding you tightly against him as if he never plans on letting go.

You slowly break the kiss only to rest your lips against his cheek, reveling in the coolness of his smooth skin. He chuckles, the sound reverberating into your ear as he leans down, trailing lazy kisses from your jaw, to your neck.

"Now you finally know," he murmurs, his warm breath tickling your skin, "just how long you've consumed me."

If your face wasn't already hot, it is now as you devolve into laughter, resting a hand on the back of his head as you hold him against you. You can feel a smile pulling at his lips as he keeps his face buried into the crook of your neck. The sensation tickles, but in the best way.

"And you too. Ever since that first day I saw you," you respond with a smile. He pulls back, his bright blue eyes practically shining as he stares down at you with a slight grin. "Maybe all of this is fate after all."

He laughs as he rests a hand on the side of your cheek.

"Took you this long to figure that out, huh?"

You want to object, but as he leans down and covers your lips with his in a quick kiss, you find yourself instantly forgetting what you were going to say.

"Y'know, I think we're supposed to be on a mission," you mumble against his lips, not wanting to fully pull back but also not wanting to let the world fall.

"It can wait a few minutes," he tells you with a smile, cupping your face in both of his hands as he pulls you closer towards him.

A flash in the distance earns your attention, Roxas' lips instead brushing against your cheek as you stare out at the town below. Huh. You could have sworn you just saw a building disappear...

"[Name]?" Roxas asks, bending down a bit to try and catch your gaze.

You blink rapidly as another building disappears in a flash. You can make out what looks like a black fog taking over the town, seeping from the forest.

"Roxas, buildings are disappearing," you tell him blankly, not really sure how else to phrase what you just saw.

"Huh?" he asks, turning his head to look down at the town. It's just in time, as another building is swallowed into the abyss. "Ah, damn it."

"What was that you were saying?" you tease as Roxas grabs your hand, tugging you along behind him as you both run as fast as you can towards the main section of the town.

"... Shut up."

And with that the conversation ends, the two of you weaving down the steep street leading towards the tram commons, where the darkness appears to be originating. You do your best to ignore the disappearing buildings that float away into nothing as you run past, reminding yourself that everything will return to normal once Roxas seals the Keyhole.

"Hey, what are... YOU."

You and Roxas skid to a stop, spotting a group of seven people standing just at the entrance to the commons. Three of them bring a smile to your face. The other four... not so much.

"Should have known. If the world starts to fall apart, it has to be because you idiots came back," Seifer snaps, a look of hate on his face as he stomps over to the two of you.

"Hey guys," Pence adds with a sigh as Olette holds back a fuming Hayner.

"As if. I'm sure you're responsible for this, Seifer!" Hayner exclaims, pointing a shaking hand at the expanding darkness seeping through the street, just past the Sandlot.

"Why would I trash MY town, lamer?!" Seifer retorts, rounding on the fuming blond.

"Neither of you idiots did this," Roxas speaks up, stepping in the middle of them. "Just... get outta here. I'll handle this."

"We," you correct, folding your arms over your chest.

Roxas glances over at you, looking like he wants to argue with you, but he snaps his mouth shut and instead nods once.

"Nuh-uh. Don't trust you," Seifer argues with a shake of his head. "Especially you," he adds with a glance towards you. "Always causing trouble and talking back."

"Missed you too, Seifer," you reply with a sarcastic smile.

Roxas rolls his eyes before turning towards him, summoning Oathkeeper in his hand as they stand eye-level. Seifer does a double-take, staring at the weapon like it's a two-headed snake.

"What... how'd you do that?!" Seifer exclaims, for once sounding scared.

"None of your concern. Now go be useful and keep people away from here," Roxas orders, gesturing for the group to leave.

"Don't gotta tell us twice, ya know!" Rai yells, leading the way as they run for safety.

"If you destroy anything, I'll have your scalp," Seifer adds, pointing at Roxas as he marches after them.

"Sure we can't throw him in?" Hayner asks you in a whisper.

You actually think about it for a second before releasing a laugh and gently pushing him away.

"Nope. Now go! We'll be fine," you tell your worried friends, giving them a thumbs up before you run after Roxas, who is already jogging towards the dark black hole growing in the center of the commons.

He suddenly skids to a stop, turning to face you as he summons Oblivion as well.

"Can you guard me?" he asks you.

"Yeah, of course," you agree.

His only response is a small smile before he takes off into the air, using some wind to help him scale the side of the nearest building. You raise your hands, giving him a protective cover as he maneuvers around, trying to find the center of the vortex. He leaps on the roof of the next building, and out of your sight. With a sigh you keep your hands raised, continuing to envelop him in a thin layer of defensive magic.

You dart your gaze to the right as a bright light suddenly shoots out of the ground, straight from the swirling darkness. You start to smile when you hear the faint 'click' hum through the sky – he sealed the Keyhole. With a light hissing noise the darkness falls back, sinking into the floor and disappearing as the consumed buildings return to the world completely unharmed. You lower your hands, taking a deep breath as you close your eyes and lean your head back, basking in the warmth of the setting sun.

"Thanks."

You open your eyes, looking over at Roxas as he strolls towards you.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Not true!" he argues, slinging an arm around your shoulders as he pulls you into a one-armed hug. "What if some big monster had shown up? You'd have been the one saving me."

"Can't handle a big-bad monster all by yourself, Roxie?" you ask with a grin.

He just stares down at you for a few seconds before the corners of his lips pull into a small smile.

"Nah, I could," he argues with a shrug. "I just tend to think I do better with you by my side."

You pinpoint that as the precise moment your heart bursts into a million pieces, the grin on your face widening as he fully swoops you into his arms and crashes his lips against yours. You're both smiling into the kiss as he holds you against him, your hands finding their way into his hair as you officially lose yourself into his touch.

Call it a coincidence, call it fate, call it whatever you want. Nothing has ever caused you to doubt you were meant to meet Roxas all those years ago. And you've never looked back.


	56. Neverland [Vanitas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, this is the one most of you were waiting for, isn't it? XD
> 
> Can't believe I wrote Vanitas fluff. It feels so wrong, and yet so right~
> 
> **NEXT** : Back to our regularly scheduled programming.
> 
> .................. OR IS IT?
> 
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

"No," you state as Vanitas wordlessly slides next to your standing position against the wall.

"What? I didn't even say anything," he argues, holding his hands up in surrender as he steps in front of you.

"I'm not heading out with you. You're gonna use this as some death-trap learning experience. I don't feel like dying today," you tell him with a small pout.

"Okay, we can do something easy," he agrees with a lazy shrug.

"... Really?" you ask, your brows rising with skepticism.

"Sure. You can be like my little sidekick. 'Bout time you saw me in action anyway," he tells you as he slips on his black gloves.

"Haven't I already?" you ask, thinking back to all the times he almost killed you in training.

He laughs condescendingly as he raises his right hand and summons a portal next to you.

"Please, [Name]. When I train you I'm at maybe 50% capacity. Sometimes 60% if you're being particularly whiney."

"Since when do you hold back?" you inquire accusatorially.

He looks like he doesn't want to answer before he glances away and mumbles, "Don't wanna hurt you."

You smile, following him towards the waiting portal.

"That's almost sweet," you reply as he turns to face you, reaching out to grab your hand.

"Whatever," he sighs before taking a step back and dragging you along into the abyss behind him.

The air isn't as stifling as it was the first time you traveled in one of his portals. Either the darkness has lessened, or you've finally adjusted, because you now barely struggle to breathe as you fall through the dark void. Soon enough, following a flash of light, you're standing beside a stream of water running through jagged rock formations. You can hear the cry of seagulls, and the air smells of salt and burning wood.

"Where are we?" you ask, following after Vanitas as he takes off through a clearing between the rocks.

"Neverland," he replies boredly, glancing around as you enter a dirt path leading through a group of tall trees.

"Really? It's pretty," you muse with a smile as you look up at him. "Have you been here before?"

"...... Yeah," he responds slowly, avoiding your gaze as he brushes aside a branch to look past the trees. "Years ago."

"Oh. You mean when you were –"

"I don't want to talk about it, [Name]," he snaps, glancing over his shoulder to shoot you a dangerous look. "Now, c'mon. Let's get this over with."

"Okay," you mutter, following after him as he slips under the low-hanging branch and you both step out on a cliff looking over a small cove, filled with overflowing water from the vast ocean just in the distance. "I'm sorry," you add, earning his attention as his gaze darts down to you. "I know you don't like to talk about your past."

He just stares down at you for a moment before the corners of his lips twist up into a small smile and he reaches a hand out to ruffle your hair.

"You'll hear about it someday," he tells you, his hand lingering on the top of your head for a moment before he retracts it back to his side. "Promise."

"Yeah?" you ask eagerly.

"Yeah if it gets you to shut up and stop bothering me about it," he replies, already back to his sour attitude.

"So kind of you," you respond with a roll of your eyes. "Y'know, it wouldn't kill you to be nicer to me for longer than just a few seconds."

"It just might."

"Well, aren't you a treat today."

"I always am," he points out with a grin, earning a blank stare from you.

"Uh-huh," you mutter, taking a running leap and skidding to a stop on a boulder rising from the body of water below. "Cheater," you add as he jumps into the air, floating next to you as he hovers over the ground.

"Why are you doing this the hard way?" he asks, watching as you climb up the next rock, trying to make your way to the landing on the other side of the cove.

"Too tired to use magic," you reply, crawling up an even bigger rock.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you along," he notes dryly as you stand at the top of the rock, judging just how far the distance is between where you're standing and the landing. It's at least 10 feet. "You're not gonna make that."

He's right, of course, but now you're willing to try just in the hopes he can be proven wrong.

"Am so," you argue before pushing off the rock.

You make it maybe three feet before you start to sink like a brick towards the water below. Just as your shoes brush against the surface of the water you can feel him grab your wrist, hauling you up and floating over to the landing as if you're weightless.

"Fucking idiot," he grumbles, dropping you rather unceremoniously on the ground before landing next to you. "That was just to prove me wrong, wasn't it?"

"... Maybe," you admit sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck. "I thought I could make it."

"Like I said – idiot," he chastises, shaking his head as he leads the way down the dirt path. "What if you hurt yourself, huh?"

"Then you'd heal me," you reply with a small shrug. He looks over at you, his expression eerily blank as his golden eyes meet yours. "Right?"

"Of course," he replies without thinking, an uncomfortable look quickly growing on his face at his admission. Your lips curl up in a smug smirk as he scoffs loudly. "Whatever, don't get cocky."

"Hard not to when I find out the great Vanny would save me."

"I really hate you right now."

"Yeah right," you laugh, glancing down at your hands as you adjust the gloves he gave you so many months ago.

You'd never tell him, but they've slowly grown to be your most cherished possession.

He'd never tell you, but he always feels a little proud when he sees you wearing them.

"Hey, what's that?" you ask, nodding towards the open ocean.

He follows your gaze, spotting a growing pool of darkness encircling an island in the distance. It almost looks like a whirlpool or a cyclone, causing the water to swirl angrily as the ocean grows black.

"Think we found it," he notes, looking back at you. "You able to fly, or do I need to carry you out there Princess?"

"I got it," you reply with a glare shot his way.

His only response is a sly smirk before he takes off in the air, heading out towards the island. You grumble to yourself before bursting out some wind magic, hurrying after him as fast as you can. Of course he's faster, but what else is new?

Whatever is forming near the island can't be good, judging from the gathering dark clouds and violent winds. The air is whipped around you harshly, almost feeling like knives slashing against your skin. It doesn't help that the island itself is creepy, shaped exactly like a skull with eyes and a mouth carved into it.

You skid to a stop once you reach the island, slipping a bit on the wet and mossy surface. Now that you're even closer, you can tell that some kind of a portal has opened in the ocean, threatening to swallow anything that comes into contact with it. It's swirling just a couple feet from the island, growing and gathering steam as more and more water pours inside of it. It almost looks like an upside-down tornado.

"What is that?" you ask, having to yell a bit to be heard over the lapping waves and howling wind.

"The world's starting to fall," he tells you, glancing around the island. "This feels weird. I'm usually trying to make a world collapse, not save it."

"Ugh," you groan as you brush past him and into the entrance to the cave on the island.

The air is wet, and cold enough to chill you. The first thing you spot inside of the cave is what looks like a treasure chest, which is practically oozing out darkness as it rests partially ajar. You reach into your pocket to pull out Cid's orb, only to realize Heartless are starting to gather in extraordinary numbers in the corners of the room, watching you and waiting to strike.

The one lurking closest to you suddenly lunges towards you, its metal spear ready to pierce through your torso. You take a jump back, raising a hand and shooting a flurry of ice towards it. It surrounded by a blizzard, engulfed in penetrating crystals before it falls to the ground, a lone pink heart floating towards the sky all that's left behind.

"My turn."

You barely have time to glance towards Vanitas before a flash of black runs past you, so fast you can barely manage to follow him with your gaze. With ease and an almost grace-like quality he darts around the room, slicing and slashing at any Heartless that dares charge him. You swear he's managed to make his Keyblade double its usual length, making its reach almost impossibly long as his entire body is encased in a thin layer of darkness, almost like a fog. All you can do is stand back and watch like an idiot as he comes to a stop in the middle of the room, sending out a blast of white-hot flames that swallow every last remaining Heartless in the cave.

50+ Heartless killed in less than 10 seconds. Has to be a record of some kind.

You try to make your expression blank as he turns to face you, his eyes still a little wild as adrenaline pumps through him. But you're not able to stop gaping at him, like a fish out of water.

"So that's how I get you to shut up. Noted," he muses, disappearing his Keyblade as he saunters towards you.

He's not even out of breath. Bastard.

"Whatever, I could have done that," you finally reply with a dismissive wave of your hand. "I just don't like to show off."

"Okay," he laughs, coming to a stop in front of you.

"I could!"

"Never in a million years. You've almost died how many times so far?" he muses, a teasing grin on his face as you give him a hurt look.

"Hey, fuck you, Van," you retort, pushing back on his chest as you walk past him towards the center of the room.

"Alright."

"Huh?" you respond, only half listening to him as you stop in front of the chest, staring down at the seeping darkness with a frown.

"I said," you suddenly feel his breath fanning across your ear as he lowers his face next to yours, enunciating his words slowly, "al-right."

Your eyes snap open as you look over your shoulder at him. Why is he standing so close? Why is he actually smiling? Why is your face growing hot?

"I wasn't being literal," you huff, nudging him away by jutting out your elbow.

"I was, but whatever. Coward," he insults with a shrug.

"I'm not scared of you," you reply, turning your attention back to the chest.

"Good."

You roll your eyes before placing both hands on the edges of the chest, prying it open fully. It feels like you're working against gravity to open it, but you manage to pop up the top. The full force of the darkness swirling inside hits you smack into the face, sending you flying back and onto the ground. You cough, covering your eyes as the cave is engulfed in suffocating darkness.

"Why the fuck did you open it?!" you hear Vanitas call out.

You can feel his hands land on your shoulders, pulling you up and into his chest as he braces himself against the angry winds, trying to block them from reaching you.

"Seal it!" you yell back, finally opening your eyes to stare up at him.

You can barely see his face in the darkness, but you know him well enough to recognize his very rare expression of inadequacy.

"I can't. I'd just make it worse," he points out with a shake of his head.

You roll your eyes before grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and pressing your lips against his. Before he can even kiss back you pull away, holding his gaze as you keep your face close to his.

"You've been testing me for months. Now it's your turn," you tell him before you push him away from you and towards the chest. "Seal it."

You stumble backwards, holding onto the rock wall for dear life as he stands in front of you, his fists clenched.

"I can't do it. Give me the orb," he snaps, holding out a hand towards you.

"No!"

"[Name]! Stop fucking around and give me the goddamn orb," he snaps, marching towards you and digging a hand into your pocket.

"Hey!" you exclaim, grabbing his hand and pulling it towards you. "Stop being a baby, and go seal it."

You squeeze his hand once before dropping it and gesturing towards the chest. He stares at you for a moment, swallowing roughly before he nods and turns towards the chest. His shoes feel like they're filled with lead as he walks forward, summoning his Keyblade as he watches the chest.

"If you die, don't forget I tried to stop this," Vanitas tell you, glancing back over his shoulder at you.

"I believe in you," you call back with a small smile.

Somehow that makes him feel worse, his Adams Apple bobbing as he raises his blade towards the chest. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, glancing away from the chest as something shoots out of his blade. Even with his eyes closed he can make out blindingly bright light before a faint 'click' rings through the air, and his eyes snap open in shock.

The winds have stopped, the darkness disappearing into a small orb floating in the middle of the room. The orb pops in a poof of black smoke, and the night instantly grows calm once more, as if nothing had ever happened.

"What the fuck," he mutters, staring down at his Keyblade in shock.

It really shouldn't have worked.

"You did it."

He tears his eyes from his weapon to look over at you, now standing next to him with a victorious grin.

"I dunno how," he mumbles, his Keyblade disappearing with a wave of his hand. "That should have made the world succumb."

" _Maaaaybe_ ," you hum, your hands clasped behind your chest as you start to stroll out of the cave, "that heart of yours isn't as dark as you like to claim."

Vanitas watches you for a moment before he rolls his eyes. Sometimes you're too optimistic for your own good, and it drives him up the fucking wall when it's addressed his way. Yet a small smile forms on his face as a hand rests over his chest, feeling the comforting beat of his heart as he follows after you.

As he exits the cave he glances around, unable to find you. Had you ditched him? Probably. Sometimes he wonders which of you is the bigger jackass. He suddenly hears a whistling noise and he glances up, doing a double take when he spots you perched atop the rock, your legs swinging in the air.

"You finally found me," you tease with an airy laugh, watching as he leaps up into the air and floats up towards you.

"Why are you up here?" he asks, taking a seat next to you as he leans back on his elbows.

"Are you blind?! To watch the shooting stars," you tell him with a smile, pointing up at the sky.

He looks up, noticing that some of the twinkling stars are indeed falling, with a trail of light following them through the otherwise dark sky. He can't help but think to himself that shooting stars are actually pretty depressing, since it's merely a star's last gasp of breath before it collapses and dies. But he doesn't tell you this. The last thing he wants is to be the one to wipe away the smile from your face as you sit in silence, completely at peace and happy for once.

"Hey, Vanny?" you speak up.

"Hm?"

You smile when you realize he doesn't bristle at his nickname for once.

"Why are your eyes that color?" you ask, leaning forward a bit to look fully at him.

His face doesn't show any emotion as he continues to stare out at the ocean.

"Dunno. I was born with them. Always just assumed they're a parting gift from my Master," he tells you, a tone of bitterness to his voice. The animosity doesn't last long, as he's soon focusing his attention on you, a small smirk on his face. "Guess they make me look kinda cool though, huh?"

"Yeah, they fit your golden personality."

"Ouch."

"I'm kidding," you tell him with a laugh, gently swinging your legs in the air once more. "They're unique. Just like you."

In a rare instance, he looks surprised as he pushes himself up to an upright position.

"That a good thing?" he asks, unsure what you're trying to say.

"It's a compliment, yes," you agree with a roll of your eyes. "I'm shocked you didn't take it as one. Don't you love being seen as an enigma?"

"Fuck yeah I do," he concurs, smiling as you start to laugh. He just stares over at you for a few seconds before clearing his throat, averting his gaze to his hands placed in his lap. "But... I dunno. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be normal. Like Ventus."

"Ven is FAR from normal," you point out, remembering the hour-long rant he went on just the other day about different brands of peanut butter.

"Yeah, he's a fucking dweeb. But I see how happy he is. And how happy he makes others, including you," he explains, slowly cracking his knuckles as he speaks. "So, yeah, I wonder why I can't have that, or be like that. But, that's just not in the cards for me, I guess."

Your heart cracks as you watch the man next to you. You've always known Vanitas is a sad man underneath all of his aggression, false-confidence, and narcissism. But you never noticed just how broken he is until this very moment, as he sits next to you, staring down at his hands as his shoulders and back are hunched over.

"You make me happy," you speak up, your voice so soft you can barely hear it.

But he does.

"... What?" he asks, his eyes darting up to you as he sits up a little straighter.

You laugh lightly at the dumbstruck look on his face before leaning a little closer to him, allowing your head to rest against his shoulder. He stiffens a bit under you before relaxing ever so slightly, bringing a hand up as his fingers start to gently play with the ends of your hair. It's moments like these where he seems so innocent, like a lost soul just searching for acceptance.

"You make me happy. And I find myself wanting to make you happy, too. Who knows," you laugh and glance out at the ocean, "maybe it's destiny that we met."

"You believe in that shit?" he asks with a scoff.

"Well, I'm the vessel to bring light to the dark, right? Or vice versa, but that's not gonna happen on my watch. Not that [Na-x-me] won't try and force me..."

"Focus, [Name]," he interrupts, snapping his fingers rather rudely in front of your face.

"Right. Sorry," you apologize as you turn your head to look up at him. "Anyway... Maybe I'm meant to be here, with you. I mean, you've been given a second chance after fucking up everything, no offense. I think that this time around, you should share the light with me."

He laughs bitterly, stopping his ministrations through your hair as he drops his head, avoiding your gaze.

"You're fucking stupid sometimes, [Name]."

"... Sorry," you mutter, feeling your face grow hot with embarrassment as you pull out of his loose hold to sit up straight beside him.

"Not because of that," he argues, his gaze locked onto the dark water below. "Because it took you so long to see it," he adds, a small smile growing on his face. "The hints I've dropped, when I mention how I used to watch the memories of you with my replica. How you've somehow managed to miss why I'm always finding reasons to be around you, and the first to help when you get yourself into dumb situations. You're..."

He trails off, clearing his throat once more as the smile leaves his face, though he continues to stare out at the ocean.

"I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me. Just as long as you don't hate me. It's more than I deserve, but that's really all I want," he finishes with a sigh, deviating from his original sentence.

Silence falls over the two of you as you focus in on his hands, unsure what to say. He continues to stare out at the ocean, enjoying watching the waves crash against the rocks. Anything is better than thinking about the word vomit that just exploded out of his mouth.

The soft feeling of fingers pressing against his skin draws his gaze from the ocean, looking down at you as you gently rest your hand against the side of his neck. A small smile is on your face, though you also look nervous.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull I really do give a shit about you?" you ask quietly before you lean forward and kiss him, your lips gently brushing against his.

Before you can pull back his hands rise, cupping your face as he leans closer to you and roughly deepens the kiss. One of his hands winds around your head, his fingers weaving through your hair as he tilts your head back, breaking the kiss to stare down at you. Your face is flushed, your lips slightly parted as you watch him with a faint smile.

"Say it," you whisper.

His lips graze yours as his gaze darts up to meet your eyes. Even in the darkness of the night, they manage to shine with an indescribable brightness. He chuckles deeply, brushing his lips against your cheek before they rest just next to your ear.

"I give a shit about you too," he speaks softly, laughing as you release an audible groan and push him back. "Hey, you said it first," he points out as you give him an exasperated look, his hands still lightly cupping your face.

"... True."

His thumb runs down your cheek, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake as he closely studies your features. One of his hands falls to your waist as you suddenly crawl closer, sitting in his lap so you can be closer to him. Your hand rises to his dark hair, reveling in its soft feel against your fingers. His eyes close for a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling.

"You're my light," he speaks up, his voice coming out rough as his eyes flutter open and find yours. "You know that, right?"

You bite back a smile before nodding once, feeling the hand on the side of your face pulling you closer.

"Yeah, Van," you agree, your voice a mere whisper as his lips hover over yours. "I know."

You can barely make out a hint of a smirk on his face before he leans down, his lips capturing yours in a unexpectedly gentle kiss. His nose brushes against yours as he deepens the kiss and his grasp tightens around your waist, pulling you close against him you as your arms wind around his neck and your fingers are lost in his hair.

It's intoxicating, being in his presence, with each day bringing you deeper into his unpredictable, volatile world.

And you've never looked back.


	57. Castle of Dreams [Ven]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ven is /not/ about to become an option.
> 
> ... Yet.
> 
> DON'T JUDGE ME, YOU GUYS. I LOVE VEN, OK? AND IF VANNY GETS TO BE ADDED THEN DAMN IT I'M ADDING VEN TOO.
> 
> What's one more option anyway, there's already 11 in this series lmao XD
> 
> He's not about to become another Vanitas wiggling his way in, though. This is definitely going to run very differently than the rest of the guys, which I'm super excited for! I'm leaving it up to you guys if he's officially added to the roster or not. So let me know your thoughts!
> 
> The plot returns next chapter ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed these fluffy deviations with all the boys!

While you had been distracted staring off at the beacon in the distance, almost everyone had already left on their own missions, leaving just four of you – not including Cid – behind. Terra and Aqua were chatting closely, chuckling and cracking jokes together, as you watched with a small frown, holding onto your bruised wrist. Those amber eyes were sealed into your memory like a virus.

"Yo."

You glance up, wiping the frown from your face when you spot Ven staring down excitedly at you. He has a gray and blue helmet/face mark combo clutched in his hands.

"Why are you giving me that look?" you ask nervously, knowing nothing good can come from a meddling Ven.

"How else would I look at my partner?" he retorts with a breezy laugh.

"Oh. You wanna team up?" you guess with a smile and a nod. "Sounds good to me."

Part of you was hoping to head out with Terra to keep an eye on him and privately warn him of what happened earlier, but Ven would be more fun than that trainwreck. Plus, who can turn down those wide blue eyes? You certainly aren't immune.

"Yesss," Ven celebrates with a pump of his fist before tossing you the helmet. "C'mon," he adds, nodding over his shoulder as he turns around and heads towards the door.

"Why are we going outside?" you ask, glancing back at Terra and Aqua as they wave goodbye.

"To get my ride, of course," Ven replies excitedly, taking the stairs down two at a time.

"You mean, a Gummi Ship?"

"Ohoho. Dear, sweet, foolish little [Name]," Ven mocks as he kicks open the front door, catching it with his hand as he holds it open for you. "Not a Gummi Ship."

"Is it a piggy back ride?" you tease.

"You wish."

He reaches a hand up, smacking the armor on his shoulder. You're momentarily blinded by the bright light that shoots off of him, especially since the sky is so dark, forcing you to shut your eyes and glance away.

"Nice, the adjustments worked!"

You blink your eyes open and drop your arm to glance up at Ven. Standing where he had been is an armored individual, covered from head to toe with sleek, gray-and-green armor.

"What the hell is that?" you ask in shock, starting to circle around him.

"My old armor! It didn't fit since I grew so much after the last time I wore it, so Cid made some alterations. Cool, huh?" he asks, placing his hands on his hips as he puffs his chest out.

"Why does it have ears?" you ask with a small laugh as you pat the top of his head, watching as he deflates a bit.

"They aren't ears," he argues haughtily.

"Those are definitely ears, and they're adorable."

"Jealousy ain't a good look on you, [Name]," Ven retorts as he summons his Keyblade. "Now put on your helmet, and let's get going."

You sigh before shoving on a helmet that looks similar to Ven's, except for the shape and color. Yours is much sleeker, and less angled. It actually fits, and you can see pretty well, though your breathing is now amplified in your ears and sounds a little like Darth Vader.

"How do I look?" you ask, holding your arms out a bit.

"Kinda silly without the full armor," Ven admits, and you can see him shrug. "Alright, hold tight."

He bends his knees slightly before throwing his Keyblade in the air. It flies up high before a flash of light shoots out of it, and it heads back to the ground like a boomerang, now shaped like a giant hoverboard. It passes by Ven, who hops on after getting a running start. He flies up into the air before circling down and heading right towards you.

"No, Ven, I changed my mind –"

Before you can finish protesting he reaches an arm out and hooks it around your waist, pulling you up next to him on the board as it passes by you. You hold onto his armor like your life depends on it, as the board shoots up into the air towards a shining portal in the sky. Ven chuckles as he keeps his arm around you, making a mental note to tease you about being such a huge cry baby once you've calmed down.

The board heads straight into the portal, and you're transported to something that looks like a space highway, for lack of a better term. You settle down a bit, loosening your grasp on Ven as you glance around at the pink, purple, and black horizons. It's pretty cool honestly, but you're still going to kill him for not giving you a heads up.

"Almost there!"

"Huh?!"

The last thing you hear is Ven's laugh before you dart through another bright white light, shooting out into a world you've never seen before. The world appears to be primarily woodlands, with high trees and lots of green. In the distance is a shimmering, white castle, lit beautifully by the moon and the stars. You grow a smile when you realize he's heading straight for it.

Finally, the board starts to lower, and you eventually lose your footing as it transforms back into a Keyblade. You only fall through the air for a moment before you stumble to your feet, taking a few steps before you stabilize yourself.

"Ah, man, it's been too long," Ven muses. You glance back just in time to see the armor disappear in a flash, revealing a grinning blond. "So how'd you enjoy your first time in the Lanes?"

"Is that what that was?" you ask as you remove your helmet.

"Yeah," Ven replies as he takes it and marches over towards some bushes, stealthily hiding it inside for later. "The only way I like to travel."

"It's better than a Gummi Ship," you admit, smiling at Ven as he saunters towards you.

"I dunno why they stopped traveling this way. Guess I'm revealing my age," he muses with a chuckle as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, looking very much like Roxas as he glances away from you.

"You're not old," you argue as the two of you start to make your way down the dirt path leading to the castle.

"I don't know what I am. I fell asleep at 15, woke up at 30, and look 20. What would you call that?" he asks with a glance towards you.

His eyes look a little sad, as if they're searching for some kind of reassurance. You've unfortunately grown used to getting that look.

"I'd call that the unique life of Ventus, a guy with a heart of gold who always manages to do the right thing. And someone I'm lucky enough to call my good friend," you tell him with a decisive nod. "You're not old though, and you're definitely not 30, no matter how many times you try to convince me you are," you add, flicking his ear as you head through a clearing neatly carved into the tall bushes surrounding the entrance to the castle grounds.

"I guess so," Ven begrudgingly agrees, still feeling a little down but too lazy to keep up the argument. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for. A sulking Ven isn't normal," you point out.

"I do love a good sulk, though," he muses with his hands clasped behind his head and a smile on his face as you roll your eyes at him. "But not as much as I love this castle!"

"Right?!" you agree eagerly, glancing around the stunning gardens surrounding the castle. It's filled with tall hedges, with a crystal-clear pond sitting directly in the middle. It's like something out of a fairytale. "What is this place, anyway?" you add once you realize you have no idea where you are.

"Castle of Dreams. I know, weird name for a world," Ven laughs as you shoot him a confused look. "I've never been to this part of it, though. Now I'm questioning why."

He leaves out that the reason why he never traveled to the castle is because he was the size of a mouse the first time he came here. You'd never let him live it down, and the truth must be protected at all costs.

"Me too! I'm about to explore the crap out of this place," you state matter-of-factly as you both start to jog up the shimmering white staircase leading to the double-door entrance.

A loud boom echoes from inside the castle, causing you and Ven to exchange looks.

"Might have to hold off on that," he tells you with a sigh as he pulls open one of the heavy doors.

You're greeted with a loooong hallway, the floors covered in a velvet red rug with gold trim. With each step you take, the noise coming from the door just at the end of the hall grows louder. No matter what it is, something tells you it's not good.

"Ready?" Ven asks, his hand hovering over the golden doorknob as he glances over at you.

All you can hear just past the door are screams and stampeding feet.

"No."

"'Atta girl," Ven mocks dryly and he pulls open the door, revealing a complete melee inside.

The room is beautiful, with floors made completely of marble leading to a marble staircase heading upstairs. Normally, you'd be in heaven being in such a place (despite the fact that you're wearing dirt-covered boots). However, no one has noticed the strange newcomers, as the room is engulfed in chaos. Sharp winds are swirling around the room, as the ceiling above begins to crack and crumble. People on the second floor, likely staff and servants, are screaming and you can barely make out figures running around as they try to find a way to save the structure.

"See that?" Ven asks you as he points towards a large doorway to your right. You follow his finger, noticing that darkness is seeping under the door like a thick fog. "Stay here, I'll take care of it," he offers, patting your arm as he walks past.

"What? I didn't go through all that training to just hang back," you argue, trailing after him.

"But..." he trails off with a sigh as he looks back at you, realizing his slight hero complex won't go far with you. "Okay, okay. You're right. Sorry."

"I can't believe you were just gonna leave me behind!" you cry out, crossing your arms over your chest as he rips open the door.

"You don't even have a key, [Name]," he points out as you both carefully walk down the narrow hallway.

It's extremely dark inside, as there's no natural light flowing in, making it hard to ensure you're avoiding the toxic darkness swirling around your feet in small puddles. The walls are practically oozing dark goo, making what once is likely a normal hallway look and feel like a cave.

"I have Cid's orb," you remind him, patting your pant pocket where it's safely nestled.

"Oh, please, like that'll do anything," Ven mutters half to himself.

"Elitist."

He snorts out a laugh at the petulant look on your face before he comes to a stop. A chill runs through his body, signaling you guys are getting close to wherever the Keyhole is located. He summons his Keyblade, stepping over a pool of darkness as he hurries into the nearest room. Sure enough, darkness is rapidly spilling out of the half-opened closet, swirling on the ground. He hears you make a noise of disgust, and glances back to see you trying to kick off some darkness that had latched onto your feet once you failed to miss the puddle.

"Should I be worried?" you ask with a slight tone of panic as you look up at him.

"Nah," he replies with a smile as he turns his attention to the closet. "I got this."

With that he raises his arm, pointing his Keyblade directly at the darkest section of the closet. A bright light shoots out like a laser, lighting up the entire room before that all-too familiar 'click' rings through the air.

"My orb could've done that," you scoff as he lowers his arm and his Keyblade dissipates.

"Cheater," he notes with a smirk towards you before he glances down at the closet. With the darkness gone, he can finally see what the source of all this mess was. It's not what he was expecting, to say the least. "Huh," he hums as he stares down at a pair of glass shoes.

"Those would look good on you, Venny," you tell him as the two of you make your way out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Shut up."

You laugh at the small pout on his face, pushing open the door leading to the main hall. As predicted, the world has calmed down, and the structure has been restored as if it hadn't just been about to collapse. People are gathered around at the base of the stairs, chatting anxiously. They all turn to look at the two of you with glares, and you both gulp nervously.

"What do we do?" you hiss at him.

"Just side-step to the door, then run," Ven replies, nudging you with his elbow.

"Ventus?"

His eyes widen a bit before narrowing, searching for the person in the crowd who knows his name. A blonde woman a little older than you steps forward, her hair pulled back into a neat bun. She's wearing a lovely blue dress, and looks absolutely angelic. You had never felt more out of place.

"Cinderella?!" he exclaims in shock, taking a step towards her.

"My, you've grown so much since I last saw you," she notes with a tinkling laugh. "... How is that even possible? You were the size of a mouse!"

"Excuse me?" you speak up as Ven starts to panic-laugh and wave his hands in front of his face.

"Ahaha, she's just joking," Ven quickly tells you, scratching the back of his head before gesturing between you and Cinderella. "Cinderella, this is [Name]. [Name], this is Cinderella. My friend here... Wait, why are you here?" Ven asks, glancing around the room.

"Oh. I suppose you wouldn't have known... I live here now, with my husband," Cinderella announces, looking back and waving at a handsome dark-haired man dressed all in white. He waves back with a smile before returning to his conversation with a shorter man beside him.

"Oh! So you made it to the Ball that night!" Ven realizes with an excited grin. "Jaq must be happy living in a castle now."

"He is, very much so. I take it you are the ones who stopped that dreadful darkness from returning just now?" she guesses, and you both nod. "Then, the Kingdom owes you our thanks. Please, join us upstairs. You picked an excellent night to visit, we are holding a small party tonight to celebrate the beginning of the harvest," she explains, gently grabbing your hand and leading you towards the staircase.

"Oh, no, we really couldn't impose," you tell her.

"Yeah, we look homeless compared to you guys," Ven adds, glancing down at his outfit.

"Nonsense – dear!" she exclaims, resting her free hand on her husband's arm, so he turns to face her. "These two just saved the Kingdom! This is that boy Ventus I told you about. And his girlfriend, [Name]."

"Friend," you swiftly correct as Ven's eyes widen considerably.

"Oh! My apologies," Cinderella murmurs with a bow of her head.

"We are indebted to you," the Prince states with a small bow, resting a hand over his chest. "Please, join us as our honored guests."

"... Is there food?" Ven asks after a moment's pause.

"Yes," the Prince replies with a chuckle. "And drinks."

"Well, a break might be nice," you muse with a glance towards Ven.

Never one to turn down free food, he eagerly nods and falls into place next to you as Cinderella and Prince (you never actually catch his name) lead you up the velvet-covered marble staircases.

"Please, help yourselves," Prince tells you as he gestures to a huge buffet of intricate and delicious-smelling food on a table against the wall.

"And thank you again," Cinderella adds with a charming smile, slipping her hand through her husband's as they make their way onto the ballroom floor.

You and Ven immediately make a beeline towards the food, picking out the most unhealthy options and scarfing them down. You're probably being judged but whatever, you saved their world. The least they can do is let you eat in peace.

"Oh my God, why aren't we royalty?" Ven asks you with a pleased groan.

"I never want to leave," you agree, popping a chocolate covered strawberry in your mouth.

Ven grins over at you before picking up a plate and filling it to the brim with assorted desserts. With his other hand he grabs yours, pulling you towards a door leading outside. The cool breeze hits you the second you're outdoors, a welcomed reprieve from the stuffy air inside the ballroom. You're standing atop a large balcony, with a small fountain smack in the middle. Ven drags you along behind him before plopping the plate down on the banister and releasing your hand.

"Good idea," you tell him, happy to not be watched while you eat.

"I'm known to get them from time to time," he replies, plucking up a small cake and starting to munch on it.

You smile as you glance out at the world beyond the balcony. You can see everything from this height, from the farmlands to the town and beyond. It's rare to find such a moment of peace, and you're not able to let it go to waste.

"Hey, Venny Bear?" you speak up, taking a break from admiring the view to glance over at him.

"Yes, [Name]-poo?" he responds mid-bite.

You laugh a bit at his stupid nickname for you, enjoying the genuine smile that grows on his face as soon as he finishes swallowing the comically large bite in his mouth. Ven's a generally happy guy, so it's not that the sight is rare. But he's more prone to having bad days than he lets on, so it's nice to see him so carefree. Especially since it won't last once he finds out about Terra's relapse.

"What is it my darling sugar berry," he presses with a sarcastic tone, not liking the dreamy look growing on your face.

"Nothing pumpkin," you reply, stealing a bite of his cake. "I was just wondering... How much do you remember about your life before... you know," you finish lamely.

Ven just stares at you before he unceremoniously stabs at the cake on his plate, taking off a huge chunk. You'd always tried to avoid this topic with him, but he knew someday you'd ask. He's just surprised someone as nosey as you waited this long.

"Everything, pretty much. Trying to find Terra, dealing with that pain in the ass Vanitas. Most of my life before I started training with Master Eraqus is a blur though. I don't remember much of anything."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Maybe when Vanitas was created, I was drained?" he guesses with a shrug. "Knowing that dumb bastard, that's probably what happened."

You can't help but smile at the look of annoyance flashing over his face. Neither would admit it, but they almost act like brothers at this point. Not because they get along and love each other, you're pretty sure they'd be more than happy to duel it out. No, it's because they bicker like an old married couple. And it's exceedingly amusing to witness.

"So that's the last thing you remember? Fighting him?" you press.

"Yup," he responds, popping the 'p' at the end. "I won, lived in Sora for a few years, and then..."

He trails off in a small laugh as he shakes his head.

"And then?"

His icy blue eyes dart down to you.

"And then I saw you, standing over me with that funny look you get when you're worried," he replies with a smile.

"I thought you were some creepy Roxas clone," you admit sheepishly.

"We don't look THAT similar," he argues as he gives a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Uh... no, you really do."

"Guess he owes me a fruit basket then for inheriting this handsome mug. What?" he adds, looking offended as you start to laugh.

"You sound just like Vanitas right now," you tell him through giggles.

"[Name], that is literally the meanest thing you've ever said to me."

"It's true! He said the exact same thing about Sora!" you point out.

"... Do they look alike?" Ven asks you with a tilt of his head.

"What... Seriously? Yes, very much so," you reply, not sure how one person can lack so much perception. "The only difference is that you two look a little older and have sharper features."

"Huh," Ven hums, looking out at the kingdom as he starts to munch on a cookie.

"You really never saw it?" you ask as you lean your forearms on the banister to lean over it, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze through your hair.

"Nah. Don't really pay much mind to looks and all that stuff."

"Clearly."

He suddenly shoves the empty plate away and pushes himself up to a fully standing position, resting an elbow on the banister as he turns to face you.

"Enough about that though. You're right, I need to stop worrying about the past and start fully living in the present."

As he finishes his sentence he holds out a hand to you, and you stare at it in confusion before glancing up to meet his warm gaze. You can hear classical music flowing out from the ballroom, and you suddenly realize what he's up to.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asks with a stuffy voice as he bends down in an exaggerated bow.

"Of course, my lord," you agree with a laugh, allowing him to take your hand and pull you away from the banister and towards him.

His free hand lands on your waist as yours rests on his shoulder, both of you falling into a gentle sway perfectly in tune with the calming music floating through the night's sky. You'd have assumed dancing with Ven of all people would be awkward, but... it's not. It's actually quite nice.

"I've never danced with anyone before," Ven admits with a nervous smile as he gently squeezes your hand.

"Really?" you ask quietly.

"Yeah. Not much time for dates when you're training to be a Master. Or opportunities, since they're mainly cranky old men."

"Aqua?" you suggest.

"Ew, she's like my mom."

"Terra?"

"Tempting, but I'll have to pass."

"Well, you'll find someone," you decide as you drop his hand and lean closer to him, both of your arms winding around his neck as you place your head on his chest.

"Maybe someday," he agrees, his arms hovering awkwardly over you before they lightly wrap around your waist. "Can I be honest for a sec and not make things uncomfortable?"

"Go for it."

"If I'd ever settle down, I think it'd be with someone like you," he discloses, his voice coming out softer than usual.

"Me?" you repeat with a laugh, ignoring the pull at your chest at his confession. "Do you even know me? I'm a mess with a group of maniacs trying to kill me to make a dumb door."

"So? That's not you. You're funny and challenging and a little lazy, which is a major plus honestly because I am too, and you don't take yourself seriously at all. When I first saw you looking at me like I was an alien, I thought, 'holy crap, this girl's adorable.' But then I got to know you, and you're genuinely one of the best people I've been lucky enough to call a friend."

You stand there in stunned silence, only managing to move because he's still swaying your body to the music. You almost feel like you're in a coma, your brain numb.

"Where is this coming from?" you finally ask him, keeping your head on his chest so he can't see your embarrassed face.

"I dunno, cake makes me sentimental," he replies seriously, as if he didn't just say something totally absurd. "I mean it though. I know we met under less than ideal circumstances, and the road ahead of us is gonna suck, but I'm happy to fight with you. And for you. You've grown to be very special to me."

"You are to me too," you agree, your voice coming out slightly muffled since your face is buried into his shirt.

There's no way you'd let him see your face all flushed. He'd never let you live it down.

"See, now I made it awkward," Ven groans, dropping his head so his chin is grazing against the top of your head. "I'm sorry. I never know when to shut up."

You pull your head back, finally able to meet his gaze without feeling like you're about to die. He avoids your eyes though, turning his head slightly to the side as he stares at a random spot behind you.

"Ven-Ven," you murmur, reaching a hand up and running your fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture.

His icy blue eyes dart up to yours as his hand suddenly moves forward, resting on the back of your head to keep you in place as your face rests impossibly close to his.

"Yeah, [Name]?" he responds softly, the tip of his nose gently brushing against yours as he watches you closely.

Your eyes are wide, your mouth hanging open slightly as you drink in everything about him, from the expressively sincere look in his eyes to the small smile adorning his lips. Your face grows warm once again as you drown in his gentle gaze that's pulling you in like the deep ocean. His fingers' light grip on your hair brings you crashing back down as his smile slowly disappears, replaced with a look you've never seen on his face.

"[Name], I –"

"Oh, there you two are!"

His hand falls from the back of your head to the side of your neck as you glance towards the ballroom, where Cinderella is standing. Her hands are clasped together in front of her as she starts to smile.

"I am sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she asks.

"No," Ven replies with a sigh, slowly releasing you as he turns to face her. "We should get going though. Unfortunately, we have duties elsewhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she states, a hand resting over her chest as you and Ven head towards her. "It was lovely meeting you," she adds with a grin to you.

"You as well," you agree, giving her a small bow before you head inside.

Ven watches you head towards the food table with a tiny smile pulling at his lips, his hands resting in his pockets.

"You two are cute together," Cinderella tells him, noticing where his gaze is locked.

"Ha," Ven laughs, tearing his gaze away from you as you grab a hunk of cheese and some crackers. "She's with someone else."

"If I've learned anything, it's that we should never lose sight of our dreams," she muses pensively, patting Ven's arm. "You never know where life will take you."

You suddenly catch Ven's eye, breaking out in a smile as you silently wave him over. He chuckles and shakes his head as you fail to notice a group of women standing nearby glaring at you for your antics. Not that you'd care anyway.

"Maybe," Ven agrees, looking down at Cinderella once more. "But for now, I'm happy."

He gives her a bow and a pat on the shoulder before he brushes past and heads towards you, whistling softly as he meanders through the crowd. Cinderella continues to smile knowingly, resting a hand over her mouth.

"If you say so, Ventus."


	58. Hush-Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, Ven is much more popular than I realized in this series so that was an easy choice XD
> 
> AND IT HAS BEEN DECIDED – Ven-Ven is officially a BOC. Though he's gonna be stuck in the friendzone for awhile, sorry to say~

~ _very mini recap_ ~

\- Namine is being forced to subvert Terra's memories by Xemnas/Xehanort/[Na-x-me]

\- Sephiroth reached out to the Organization

\- Terra snapped just before worlds started going dark

~ _end recap_ ~

You walk into the kitchen alone upon returning to Headquarters. While everyone else is doing God knows what, you somehow got stuck with Ven and Vanitas in your own personal nightmare. Less than 10 seconds later and you're ready to shoot your brains out as you're forced to listen to yet another stupid argument, this time about which saved the better world.

"Mine had pirates," Vanitas points out, spinning the unused orb on the table as he lowers his head slightly, still holding Ven's gaze. "What did yours have? No wait, let me guess," he interrupts, dropping the orb and leaning back in his seat as he crosses his arms over his chest, "princesses and fairies and rainbows?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Ven grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"HA. That means yes," Vanitas muses with a pleased grin. "Ven-Ven, you're so predictable. Always the hero, off saving damsels. That's how I'd usually track you down, y'know. Look for someone in trouble and 9 outta 10 times, you'd be there."

"And that's... a bad thing, in your mind?" Ven asks slowly with a tilt of his head.

"Not bad. Lame."

You groan quietly under your breath, tugging at your hair. Where is everyone anyway? Is this some kind of test on your self-restraint? If so, you're losing.

"Say, Van, while you were in Neverland, you didn't happen to find my old wooden sword, the one Terra gave me. Did you?" Ven asks with a sly tick of his eyebrows.

"Don't," Vanitas snaps, his cocky demeanor gone as a dangerous glint grows in his eyes.

"Wooden sword?" you repeat, your interest suddenly peaked at Vanitas' sudden disagreeable mood.

"Ahaha, he never told you?" Ven guesses brightly, though his gaze doesn't leave his other half's. "Guess you don't like her knowing about that stuff, do ya?"

"Nothing happened," Vanitas argues.

"This demon BROKE my sword in front of Aqua. One of the two things I owned that have ever mattered to me," Ven tells you, smirking triumphantly as Vanitas' face falls in horror at being outed.

He quickly recovers and releases a loud scoff.

"Oh, and you believe Aqua?" he asks as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes," you and Ven respond at the same time.

"Wha – not you too, [Name]," he complains with a tone of betrayal as he glances across the table at you.

"Don't give me that look. You shouldn't have done that. Just look at this sweet face," you add, scooting closer to Ven and squishing his cheeks together so his lips puff out like a fish.

"Yeah, you son of a bitch," Ven mumbles out through his distorted lips.

"Sweet little boys don't speak like that," Vanitas points out sarcastically as you release Ven's face.

"Jokes on you, I'm not a boy anymore," Ven replies as he rubs his sore face.

"Jokes on you, you're still a pussy."

"Hey!"/"Vanny!" you and Ven both scold, one much sharper than the other.

Vanitas presses his palms down on the table as he leans forward slightly, focusing his gaze on Ven for a moment before those meddling golden eyes dart your way. He chuckles under his breath, licking his lips as he leans back and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"You can't keep it a secret forever, Venny boy," he muses with one last knowing look at the blond next to you.

"What secret?" you quickly ask.

"Nothing, [Name]," Ven grumbles as he glances out the window with a pout.

"What secret?" you repeat, turning your attention to Vanitas, who's watching you closely.

"Dunno. Ask him," he replies with a shrug.

In a rare display of camaraderie, they both shut you out. You sigh loudly, preparing yourself to do some more prying, when the door suddenly slams open and everyone starts to trail in.

"All done?" Cid greets.

"Where were you guys?" you ask.

"We were going over the new security system for Hollow Bastion. Why didn't you come down, huh? Slackers," Axel teases.

"No one told us," Ven complains.

"I knew, but had less than zero interest," Vanitas adds.

"Charming as always," Riku mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"Thanks, pretty-boy."

You're distracted momentarily as Sora sits next to Vanitas and Roxas sits next to Ven. They look like the oddest group of four you've ever seen, with Sora a beaming bundle of joy next to the brooding dark cloud that is Vanitas, while Roxas frowns at the empty plate in front of him and Ven whistles lightly to himself. You wonder if they all share the same DNA somehow. Probably not. But you're definitely going to force them into matching Christmas sweaters come that time of year. They're like an adorably messed up little family.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sora asks you nervously.

"She's daydreaming," Roxas responds with a small smile sent your way, recognizing that look all too well from your high school days.

"Sorry," you mumble in a sheepish apology, rubbing your arm. "What'd I miss?"

"My entire speech," Cid replies dryly, managing to keep his lit cigarette between his lips.

"My bad, Highwind. I'm listening now," you tell him with a thumbs-up.

"Don't get cute with me, darlin'," he snaps, pointing his cigarette at you before taking a drag.

"She can't help it," Zack points out with a wide grin, earning groans and scoffs around the room.

"Anyway," Cloud mutters with an annoyed glance towards his friend, "it appears we just wasted our time."

"Huh?" you ask.

"The worlds are fine. This must have been some kind of test... They were probably watching how quickly we responded, mapped out our fighting styles, et cetera," Cloud replies with a casual wave of his hand.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh," you groan, shaking your head as it drops slightly, your eyes focused on the table top. "So, now what?"

"Dunno. That's where the previous conversation ended," Reno responds.

"I still don't understand how this wasn't real. It felt like the darkness really was taking over," Leon notes.

"No, it makes sense. In the grand scheme of things, none of us really seemed to witness anything remotely close to a full collapse," Genesis explains with a heavy sigh.

"Wow. Really?" Yuffie asks as a frown grows on her face.

"A world collapsing is indescribable. Hell come alive, complete with the four horsemen," Noctis mutters sadly, his eyes fixed on the cloudy sky outside as he leans against the windowsill.

"Be a little more cryptic, Noct," Reno teases, earning an eye roll from the Prince as the rest of the room grows silent.

If none of the worlds were in danger of falling, and this had all been some twisted test... then what's coming next? You shudder to think.

"Well, on that note, I'm outta here," Vanitas speaks up, clapping his hands together once before he stands to his feet.

"Aw, so soon?" Ven asks sarcastically.

"Bite me."

"Hey, wait," you blurt out, scrambling to your feet as well. Everyone turns to look at you with slightly surprised faces, even Vanitas. But you need to disclose what happened to Terra, and who better than someone still living with the Organization? "I need to talk to you."

"... Why?" he asks with slightly narrowed eyes as he watches you from across the table.

"Just... something silly... please?" you ask lamely, ending your sentence with as cute a smile as you can muster.

He just watches you for another few seconds before he releases a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. You got 5 minutes, but you're cutting in on my nap time," he warns as he walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Why don't we get nap time?" you hear Reno accusatorily ask a scoffing Angeal as you march towards Riku and grab his arm to pull him up with you.

"Ow, what gives?" he complains as you drag him along behind you towards the door to the hallway which Vanitas _of course_ did not hold open for you.

You aggressively kick it open, releasing Riku's arm as you step into the dark hallway. You're not entirely well-versed on Riku's spotty history with the darkness, but you know he's been in a similar position to Terra before. As odd of a duo they make, you feel most comfortable telling these two, as you're a little scared to reveal what you witnessed. There's no telling what's going to happen once the cat's out of the bag.

"Okay, what is it?" Vanitas asks impatiently as Riku rubs his sore arm and glares down at you.

"Terra attacked me," you reply, instantly glancing towards the wall as they both shoot you looks of disbelief. "He... his eyes, they were Xemnas' again. He was Xemnas again."

"What the fuck, and you don't tell anyone?" Vanitas asks you, bending down a bit to catch your gaze as you do your best to look away.

"Seriously, [Name]. Why would you hide this?" Riku adds, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"It only happened, like, 2 hours ago!" you snap, feeling backed into a metaphorical corner by their questioning. "I thought worlds were falling, that took priority."

"Well... What happened?" Riku asks, loosening his grip on your shoulder but keeping his hand placed there.

You glance between the two of them, quickly realizing they're united in hearing a full disclosure. With a sigh you run a hand through your hair, as reality sinks in that what happened really is that serious.

"I just went to his room, to wake him up. He grabbed my hand and pushed me to the ground, and told me that they didn't forget about me..." You trail off as you gingerly peel off the glove on your right hand, pulling up your sleeve to reveal the purple and red bruise on your wrist. "Then, I zapped him with some ice and he woke up, not remembering a thing," you finish.

"Are you okay?" Riku finally asks, his tone soft as he gives your shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine!" you reply quickly with a reassuring nod. "It barely hurts. I just don't know what to do, and you two seemed like the best to talk to."

"I wouldn't say anything," Vanitas quickly speaks up, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks down at you. "Terra has a pretty long track record of doing literally the opposite of what any normal person would do."

"Yeah..." you mutter quietly.

Who actually would believe Maleficent is a good guy? Only Terra – that's who.

"Oh c'mon, you're actually gonna listen to boy darkness over here?" Riku insists with a nod in Vanitas' direction.

"Wow, rude."

"Tell him," Riku continues sternly over Vanitas' protests. "I wish someone had warned me years ago. Would've saved me a lot of trouble and heartache."

"That's true, Rik," you hum, not really convinced either way but also not wanting to get on Riku's bad side.

"Have fun with that," Vanitas scoffs. "I dunno if you've seen an emotional Terra but let me tell you... it's not pretty."

"It'll be fine," you argue with a wave of your hand.

What's the worst that could happen anyway? It's just Terra.

"So you're gonna tell him?" Riku presses as his eyebrows rise slightly.

"It's the right thing to do," you agree with a small smile.

"I'm proud of you," he states, reaching down to ruffle your hair as he returns your grin. "Glad you aren't keeping secrets anymore."

"Oh, ha-ha," you laugh sarcastically.

"I'll see what I can find at the Organization's HQ," Vanitas offers with a lazy shrug. "Probably nothing, but it can't hurt."

"You're actually gonna lift a finger to help us?" Riku asks with a tone of shock.

"Might lift a couple fingers, actually. Pretty sure they're just keeping me around until they're ready for me to die though, so no promises."

"I wish you'd just move in here," you admit with a light huff.

"I'm where I belong," you replies ominously before snapping his fingers and creating a portal behind him. "Good luck with Xehanort Junior."

"Not Xemnas?" you ask, ignoring his insulting nickname for Terra.

"Please. Xemnas ain't the one running the show anymore."

"Great," Riku mutters dryly.

"Be safe, Van," you add as you reach out a hand to grab his as he starts to head towards the portal.

He just stares down at your hand for a moment before releasing a chuckle.

"Y'know, you're always telling me to be safe. You don't need to. I always am," he tells you confidently, his golden eyes flitting up to yours.

"Excuse me for worrying," you retort dryly.

His lips curl up in a smirk before he twists his hand so he's holding onto yours, bringing it up towards his face. His eyes are locked with yours as his lips press against the underside of your wrist, sending a warm shockwave through your skin. He releases your hand and you glance down at it, eyes widening a bit when you realize all of the angry bruises are gone.

"You be safe too, [Name]. Stay close to Ventus until I figure out what's going on," he orders, running a hand through your hair to mess it up before he heads towards the waiting portal.

For some reason your gut clenches as you watch him head inside the portal, an odd feeling of foreboding racing through you as the black tendrils start to swallow him.

"Bye, Vanny," you call out softly, a smile growing on your face as he glances back at you and gives one last nod before the portal disappears.

"Wow."

Riku's mocking voice draws your attention as you peer over at him, now standing right next to you. He's watching you with a teasing grin.

"Hm?"

"What's it like to be so pretty you bring guys out of the darkness?" he asks you, releasing a laugh as you narrow your eyes at him.

"Shut up. I've watched entire restaurants hit on you – men included."

"That's only happened a few times," he dismisses with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"... Anything more than zero times is impossible for us mere peasants, Riku," you point out.

"Whatever," he scoffs, nodding over his shoulder towards the door to the kitchen. "Head back in?"

"Yeah," you mutter, glancing at the door. "When should I tell him?"

"The sooner the better, I'd imagine," Riku responds, patting your head before exerting just enough pressure to drag you along with to him. "Want me to come with you?"

You pause just outside the door, slowly shaking your head, which causes his hand to fall down to your shoulder.

"No, it's my burden," you reply with a sigh. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting."

"You, overreacting? Never," he teases.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' today, Rik."

He chuckles at just how lame your retorts are as you slam open the door to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a surprised Zack and Axel chowing down on some leftovers.

"Where's everyone?" Riku asks, scooting in next to Zack and stealing his fork to dig into his mac and cheese.

"Manners," Zack scolds, though he doesn't try and fight him off for once.

"I think they all went to bed. Tomorrow's back to training," Axel replies with a small pout of exhaustion.

"Who am I with?" you ask, leaning down and taking a sip of Axel's iced tea.

"Cloudie," he responds as he slides his plate closer to you to share.

"Ah. I was hoping for Terra," you admit.

"I have Terra," Zack tells you through a full mouth of cheesy pasta.

"Wanna trade?" you ask excitedly.

"Not for free," he tells you with a laugh before swallowing his bite. "Gimme your morning bacon for two weeks and it's a deal."

"Wha – seriously, Fair?" you complain with a whine.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me, [Name]," he reminds you with a smile. "I invented the puppy eyes."

"Damn it," you grumble, stabbing your fork into Axel's pasta. "... Fine. 2 weeks."

"Oh man, really?? HA, can't believe that worked!" Zack gushes enthusiastically. "I would have given it to you for free, but a deal's a deal."

"That's low, man," Axel comments with a small laugh as you start to pout again.

You're too tired to fight back at this point. All you want is a shower, your bed, and some sleep.

"A'right, bed time," you speak up, stifling a yawn as you push yourself up to your feet.

"I'll see you and your bacon tomorrow morning," Zack tells you as Axel gives your back a pat as you walk past.

"Shut up," you snap at the beaming puppy.

"Sleep well, [Name]," Riku calls out before you slam the kitchen door behind you.

You don't even respond, since you barely have enough energy to put one foot in front of the other. As you shuffle down the hallway you can hear people in their rooms creating mayhem and screaming about who knows what, clearly on an energy high as they found out the worlds are safe. You want to join, but those amber eyes are seared into your subconscious, haunting your thoughts and your dreams both waking and asleep.

You lazily reach for the door handle on your room, swinging it open as you stumble inside.

"Hey!" Yuffie greets enthusiastically from her position bouncing on top of the bed.

"Glad you could finally join us," Xion adds with a smile, her legs lightly kicking from her perched place on the windowsill.

"What's up?" you ask, sinking down next to Aqua on your bed.

"Just watching the stars," she tells you with a smile. "Dreaming about what we're going to do once this is all finished."

"College for me," Xion states happily.

"I wanna open up a school to teach kids self defense!" Yuffie exclaims, kicking out her leg as she jumps up in the air, so high her head grazes the ceiling.

"That's actually pretty perfect for you, Yuff," you realize with a chuckle.

"I know!"

"Aqua was just about to tell us hers," Xion adds, glancing over at the grinning bluenette.

"Spill it," you tease, nudging her shoulder with yours.

"No, it's too silly," she argues with a shake of her head.

"Nothing's too silly for us," Yuffie points out, flopping down onto the bed after one last jump.

"Well... okay, you guys can't laugh, but... I kind of always saw myself settling down... with..."

She trails off, her cheeks flushing as Yuffie starts to giggle lightly.

"Oh my God, I ship you and Terra so hard," Xion gushes, realizing who Aqua's talking about.

"That was a long time ago though," Aqua points out with a sad smile. "A lot has changed since then."

"We're all going to leave this life at some point. I could see it happening," you tell her honestly, ignoring the pang of guilt at hiding what you saw earlier today. "He does love you, Aqua. For what it's worth."

"I guess," she murmurs with a small shrug and a sigh. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Me?" you repeat with a laugh.

"Yeah, surely you have some kind of an idea what's gonna happen once this is all done," Xion adds.

"Not a clue."

"Then what was your secret little hallway meeting about, _hmmm_?" Yuffie asks, leaning forward as she stares over at you.

"Oh, that? I'm just building up my own personal harem. They're the first two candidates."

"I hate you," Xion states with a chuckle as you grin widely, enjoying the rare moment of levity as the four of you slowly devolve into giggles.

What's coming on the horizon is unknown, and your future is currently one giant question mark. But with the group by your side, it's impossible to be too worried.

For now, that is.


	59. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we enter the final arc (*cries*) the series is about to get depressing. Just a heads-up.
> 
> ... Some of you are gonna get really mad at me xD;
> 
> This is part 1 of a 3-part chapter~

A field of cotton candy and chocolate truffles stretches as far as the eye can see, expanding for miles upon miles. The weather is absolutely perfect as you munch on the plethora of candy before you, in literal heaven.

No Heartless, no Nobodies, no bad guys with identity crises out to kill you to make a door... perfection.

The floor suddenly shakes under where you're sitting, and you glance around with narrowed eyes.

"Huh. What was that?"

There's another shake and a jolt of your body, and you dig your fingers into the ground to try and steady yourself.

"[ _Name_ ]!" a distinctly recognizable voice echoes through your ears.

" _Oh, c'mon, let her sleep_ ," a familiar female's voice responds, and you quickly hop to your feet and glance around the field.

Your vision starts to grow blurry, a flash of blond hair jumping before your eyes. It's then you realize you're dreaming, and someone's trying to wake you up.

"No!" you cry out, leaping down and grabbing hold of a truffle plant. "I'm not ready yet!"

You blink, and when your eyes open you're suddenly lying down in bed, a grinning lunatic hovering over you.

"... Why are you so sweaty?" you ask a now laughing Ven as he leans back so he's sitting at the edge of your bed.

"We went for a run!" he replies excitedly, and you glance to the doorway to see an equally sweaty Terra leaning a shoulder against the frame.

"Okay, but why are you guys in my room?" you ask slowly.

"I'm sorry [Name], I tried to get them to give you another half hour," Aqua apologizes with a sigh, seated up in bed with her short hair in a poofy mess. She looks like she just woke up too. "But they insisted we go train before the sun rises."

"The sun isn't even out yet?!" you exclaim angrily, groaning as you flop back down against your pillow.

"C'mon, lazy ass," Ven scolds, hopping up to his feet and grabbing your wrist as he pulls you out of bed.

"Noooo," you whine, trying to reach out for your lovely and warm bed as you're hauled over his shoulder and carried out of the room.

"Morning, [Name]," Terra greets with a smirk as you're carried past him.

You fight the urge to flip him off.

"Thank God, now we can sleep," you hear Xion tell Yuffie before the door shuts behind a yawning Aqua.

"Why isn't she being carried?" you ask Terra, lifting your head off of Ven's back to glance up at the brunet.

"Good question," he muses as he peers over at Aqua.

"Don't even think about it," she warns, pointing a finger at Terra, who chuckles in response.

"That's why. She fights back," Terra tells you.

You're about to argue with him, but then you realize all you did was reach for your bedpost before you resigned to your fate of being carried. Maybe he's right. Not that you'd admit it out loud.

"Whatever," you finally concede, resting the side of your face on Ven's upper back as he continues to bounce down the hall.

"Just think of it as a free ride," Ven tells you as he comes to a stop, placing his hands on your waist as he slides you down off of his shoulder.

You slide down Ven's chest until your feet finally touch the ground, and with a pat of your back he turns you around and gently pushes you towards the bathroom where your shower awaits.

"Don't take too long," Terra tells you and Aqua as you slam the door shut behind you with an annoyed look.

"How did you survive so many years with them?" you ask her as you both divert towards your respective showers, grabbing towels as you go.

"Oh, they're harmless. Plus they only act that way out of love," she reminds you with a glance sent your way.

"You say love, I say torture," you argue as you flip on the hot water in your shower.

"Isn't that the same thing?" she muses softly.

You don't like the sorrowful smile on her face, but you don't push it. It's too early for riddles, and all you want at this point is a hot shower and a big breakfast.

[♥]

You showered and got ready at a semi-quick pace, finally stumbling out into the kitchen about 30 minutes later. The smell of food has you floating on air as you rush to the table and slide into a seat. Just as you're reaching for a strip of bacon, someone slaps your hand and takes it for himself. You grit your teeth as you snap your head up, only to see a grinning puppy staring down at you.

"Now, now, [Name]. I believe we had a deal?" Zack reminds you before shoving the piece of fried pork in his mouth.

"Why?" you pathetically respond, staring wistfully at the plate in front of you.

"Only 13 more days," he replies cheerfully, sliding a plate with a half a grapefruit on it in front of you. "Enjoy!"

He takes a handful of bacon in his hand, shoving it all in his mouth like he's a human trash compactor before he and Cloud leave the room, laughing all the way. You grumble to yourself under your breath as you reach for the sugar bowl in the middle of the table and dump half its contents over the tart fruit before you.

"Is that healthy?" Genesis asks calmly, peering over the top of his coffee mug as he watches you dive into your sugar bombed breakfast.

"It's fruit," you point out after taking a bite.

"It's sugar," he corrects with a small smile as you glare over at him slightly before going back to picking at the grapefruit.

You're gonna kick Xemnas extra hard in the shin for forcing you into this torment.

"You're still eating?" Terra asks as he watches you miserably continue to pick at your meal.

"No," you admit with a sigh, relegating yourself to a piece of half-burnt toast as you stand up from the table.

"Think of it this way, the less you eat the more spry you'll feel during training," Terra points out good-naturedly as the two of you head out of the kitchen.

"I saw you eat an entire pig's worth of sausage this morning."

"Yeah, but I'm bigger than you."

"Semantics."

He snorts with laughter as he opens the door leading outside, allowing the cool morning breeze to greet you as you stroll out and onto the still-dark streets. The sun still isn't up, and the world has a very sleepy feel to it, as if it's empty and abandoned.

"Where are we heading?" you ask, not eager to have to start the conversation you know you can't hold off much longer.

"The canyon. Too far?" he adds as you sigh loudly.

"No, I like the walk," you state with a smile. "What I don't like is eating as I walk."

You glance down at the very sad piece of toast clutched in your hand.

"Okay, I can take the hint," Terra chuckles, coming to a stop and pointing to his back.

You grin as you scramble on, your body shaking slightly as he hoists you up by hooking his arms under your legs. You rest your chin on his shoulder as you wrap an arm around his neck, taking a large bite of your overcooked toast as you stare down at him.

"You know, you're getting pretty lazy lately. I swear you end up getting carried half the places you walk," he notes in amusement as you take off down the street.

"Yeah, 'cause you boys keep falling for it," you tease with a bat of your eyelashes.

"Oh brother," he laughs, rolling his eyes as you finish off your 'breakfast.'

You smile as you peer down at him. You always enjoy hanging out with Terra, because he's one of the more "normal" people in your group. He's always good for a long chat about anything and everything, and despite his stern demeanor he's never one to shy away from throwing insults and jokes around like the best of them. So you'd enjoy this time with him no matter what. But you still take special care to find as much joy as possible with him now, out of fear the entire dynamic will change once you tell him what happened. You hate to admit it but Vanitas is right – Terra really is unpredictable, especially when he's upset.

"3, 2, 1," Terra counts down before he drops your legs and you release his neck as you hop down and onto your feet.

"Team effort!" you state excitedly as you hold a hand up for a high-five.

He just gives you a pointed glance before raising his hand and "missing" as he instead smacks your forehead lightly.

"One of us more than the other," he reminds you dryly.

"Hey, you're the one who offered."

"True. So, what are you gonna use today? Magic or weapon?" he asks you as he cracks his neck.

"Um... Actually Terra, before we start I kinda wanted to talk to you about something," you tell him as you awkwardly rub your arm.

"Sure, but I don't give good relationship advice."

"Wh – no, not about that!" you snap, glaring at him as he starts to smirk. "Not funny. This is actually serious."

"Okay, okay, what is it?" he asks through chuckles.

You just stare at him, noticing the impatient look growing on his face the longer you just stand there in silence. A wave of anxiety crashes over you like a wave. Ah, crap... In all your nervousness over this moment, you never took the time to plan out what you're gonna say.

"[Name], you're worrying me," Terra speaks up, bringing you crashing back down to reality.

"Me too," you admit with a heavy sigh as you run your fingers through your hair before cradling your head in your hands.

"Just spit it out –"

"You attacked me yesterday."

He doesn't respond as you slowly lower your hands, your eyes meeting his wide blue ones. He's staring down at you with his mouth slightly opened, like he can't believe what you just said.

"I-I'm really sorry, trust me, I didn't want either of us to be in this position..."

"So... this isn't one of your jokes?" he asks once he composes himself a bit.

"Would I joke about something about this?" you retort.

"Well... what happened?" he presses, resting a hand on his hip as he continues to stare down at you.

"Nothing really, you just kinda threw me to the ground before waking up. But your eyes... you weren't yourself, Terr. It wasn't you."

"When did his happen?"

Your eyes narrow at the distrusting tone he's taking with you.

"Yesterday morning," you slowly respond.

"Huh. I don't remember that," he muses with a small hum, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazes up at the sky.

The sun is finally starting to shine from the east, a soft orange glow lighting the canyon. Not that it fits your mood whatsoever. A raw pit is starting to grow at your stomach. You're not sure what kind of a reaction you were expecting... but this wasn't it.

"You wouldn't remember it, because you weren't yourself," you finally reply.

"And you don't have a mark on you," he swiftly adds, his eyes darting down to you.

"Wait, you're accusing me of lying?" you realize with a raise of your eyebrows.

"I mean," he trails off with a bitter chuckle, "you said I threw you to the ground but you seem fine."

"Vanny took away the bruises," you disclose.

"Oh, naturally."

"So you **are** accusing me of lying!" you yell in frustration.

He just laughs, though it doesn't sound like him. It sounds like a stranger, not your friend.

"Y'know, she warned me you'd do this, try and trick me into seeing a distorted reality. I never believed her, but... I guess it's true," Terra mutters, shooting you a positively dangerous glare as his eyes narrow.

" _What are you talking about_?" you hiss, feeling what's left of your patience fully deplete.

"Just... stay away from me, [Name]," he mutters, breaking your gaze as he stares off in the distance.

"Terra," you hum, taking a step towards him.

"I don't trust you," he continues, and you can see his fists slowly start to clench. "Any of you, because you've probably turned them all against me by now."

"What?!" you exclaim, barely able to believe your ears. "Terr, there's no way I'd ever do that. You're my friend, and I'm worried –"

You're cut off as he reaches a hand out, pressing it against your torso as he pushes you into the wall. His hand holds you there, pressing against your stomach as he hovers over you.

"I said, stay away from me," he grows, his eyes flashing gold as dark vapor starts to seep out of his hand, swirling around you.

You watch the tendrils wisp up your body, heading straight for your heart, before you glance up at him. You barely recognize him, his face distorted into one of misplaced hate and anger. Just as you're about to give in and fight back, he's suddenly ripped away from you and pulled back.

"Terra," you hear Aqua scold, and you realize Ven's the one who pulled him back, his hands still gripping Terra's shirt.

"What the hell are you – Terra!" Ven interrupts himself, his face falling as he suddenly notices his friend's eyes are a deep amber.

Terra blinks, his eyes reverting back to their normal blue as he shoves Ven off of him, shooting you one last glare before he brushes past Aqua and storms off, towards the cliffs overlooking the castle in the distance. The second he's out of your eye-line you fall back against the rock behind you, a hand clutching at your chest as you try to catch your breath. Angry, burning tears are growing in your eyes as panic takes hold, like your nightmares have officially become real and, on top of that, you've been hit in the face with a mallet.

What did you just trigger? It's like a switch was flipped, changing the loyal and kind Terra into a monster right before your eyes.

"[Name]."

Ven's voice brings you back as your eyes dart up to his. He reaches a hand out to rest it against the side of your face, though you unwittingly jump at his touch. He quickly retracts his hand with a frown as Aqua appears next to him.

"What happened?" she asks, looking over where Terra had disappeared.

"I-I'm sorry," you blurt out, feeling your body start to shake uncontrollably as you continue to clutch at your chest, where your heart's racing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"[Name]," Ven snaps as he claps his hands on your shoulders, ignoring the jump you give at his sudden actions. "What the hell happened?"

"I... thought I was, doing the right thing," you stammer, wiping your face as a tear falls down. "Terra snapped yesterday, like he was possessed or something, like back in Gongaga. He didn't remember, so I told him, just now. Then... I don't know, I think I caused something bad to happen. He's not acting like Terra at all."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone else first? Like, I don't know, Terra's best friend?" Ven presses, his fingers digging in slightly to your shoulders.

Well, you walked right into that one.

"Um... no, I told a few people," you mutter, trailing off a bit with each word as you glance over his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Just, you know... Riku."

"And?"

"Ven," you groan, sighing as you meet his gaze. "Does it matter?"

"I wanna hear you say it," he states, leaning down a bit so you can't avoid his piercing blue eyes.

"Ven, that's enough," Aqua insists as she rests a hand on his back.

"Vanitas," you reveal, holding Ven's angry gaze. "I told Vanitas, okay? Feel better now?"

"Of course. Of fucking course you tell him first, why would I expect anything else," Ven mutters, releasing you as he takes a step back and scoffs.

"It's not like that! I didn't want to worry you until I knew what was going on," you tell him truthfully, taking a step towards him.

"So considerate of you," he mocks, standing his ground.

"Drop the attitude, Ven. I was trying to think of what's best for everyone, and we all agreed this option made the most sense."

Aqua just looks between the two of you as you're locked in narrowed glares before she releases a sigh and slumps down to the ground, leaning the back of her head against the rocks as she shuts her eyes. This might take awhile.

"I'm just sick of it," he complains as he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. "I'm sick of _always_ being there for you, and _always_ coming in second."

"That's not how it is at all, Venny," you argue, trying to keep your tone soft despite your frustration. "But I'm not about to be put in the middle of your weird competition with him. It's unhealthy and I want no part of it."

He laughs bitterly, his hands shoved in his pockets as he takes a step towards you. His gaze darts down to you, an indignant smile pulling at his lips.

"You're already there."

With one last look sent your way he turns on his heel and heads towards where Terra disappeared, his head down as he walks in silence. You watch him for a moment, feeling more confused than ever before you sigh and glance down at Aqua. From the serene look on her face, you guess she's meditating and – thankfully – didn't hear your conversation.

"Hey," you speak up after you clear your throat, and her sparkling blue eyes blink open before she glances up at you.

"Hey. Where's Ven?" she asks as you plop down next to her in the dirt.

"Stormed off after ripping me apart," you mutter sadly.

"Catch him in the wrong mood and he can give you quite the attitude," she tells you with a small laugh.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" you ask her, nodding towards where they both disappeared.

"Maybe in a bit. We'll give them a few minutes... They always accuse me of meddling too much, so for once I'll give them space."

"I should take a page from your book then."

"You did what you felt you had to," she reasons softly. "Trust me when I say none of us know what's best for Terra. That includes Ven. Don't take it personal, he's just worried."

It's impossible not to take what he said personal, but with a sigh you just nod in muted agreement.

"Okay, Aqua."

You stare up at the sky, enjoying the warm morning's sun as its rays shine down upon you. It's a beautiful day, and you never want to leave this spot. Because once you leave, you're going to have to face whatever's waiting for you.

"What do you think is going to happen?" you ask as you break the silence, peering over at the sadly smiling bluenette.

"I don't know," she admits.

You're about to respond when a burst of blue light suddenly shoots from where the castle is, momentarily lighting up the sky. You and Aqua scramble to your feet, staring in awe as the sky reverts back to its normal purple, as if nothing's happened.

"Guys..." Aqua mumbles before summoning her Keyblade and glancing over at you. "Let's go."

You merely nod, flexing your glove-covered fingers before the two of you take off down the canyon and towards the source of the light.


	60. A Day In The Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Reader-less chapter!
> 
> When I say "final arc," I don't mean the finale is right around the corner. This is just the beginning of the final main plot line. Lots more is coming, promise :3

It's quiet in Castle Oblivion, the halls empty and rooms silent as everyone is either gone, sleeping, or working in peace. Only one is lurking through the corridors, not making a peep beyond the sound of his boots hitting the hard floor as he winds and weaves through the castle towards the basement. He's not moving fast or slow, taking his time as he jogs down the staircase.

Once he's outside of the lab he punches in the code – yes, it's still 1-2-3-4 because yes, they are that inept – and steps inside, glancing back as the metal door seals shut behind him. As soon as he's sure no one followed him, he marches towards the computer sitting against the wall and rests a hand on the desk as he leans closer to it.

He taps the keyboard, immediately greeted with a password-protected screen. With a shrug he types in 1-2-3-4 again, rolling his eyes as the computer unlocks and he has full access.

"Morons," Vanitas mutters under his breath as he slides into the seat and starts to comb through everything saved on the computer.

Most of it's pointless, or completely goes over his head (he's not a scientist, okay?) but he finally pauses as he comes across a file labeled "Terra." Ignoring how dumb it is to actually label a file in such an obvious manner if you're trying to take over the worlds, he clicks on it and hundreds of files fly open on the screen.

"The shit I do for her," he sighs in pathetic realization before opening the first file and leaning back, preparing for a long night.

[ **HOURS LATER** ]

"Y'know what I've realized," Larxene speaks up, glancing at the youngest Nobody next to her. [Na-x-me] lowers her book on her lap, glancing up at the frowning blonde. They're seated in the library, near the open door leading to the hallway as they spend the early morning reading. "Demyx hasn't been around in months."

"Maybe he died," [Na-x-me] suggests.

They both share a laugh at the idea before the sound of incoming footsteps distracts them. They glance up just in time to see Vanitas shuffling past, yawning tiredly. His skin looks more pale than usual, like he stayed up all night.

"Looks like someone had a late night," Larxene calls out after him.

"Yeah, with your mom."

Vanitas' cackling laughter fills the hall as Larxene rolls her eyes and starts to grumble about how he's an insufferable prick. She notices [Na-x-me] isn't joining in, so she looks over at her. Her face is slightly flushed as she sinks down in her seat, staring out the doorway into the empty hall.

"[Na-x-me], you're kinda cool, but seriously – grow up," Larxene snaps, slamming her book on the table as she leans forward, now capturing the Nobody's attention. "You have a mission to do."

"I know that," [Na-x-me] replies haughtily. "A mission with him, I'll remind you."

"I'll prepare the wedding invites," Larxene notes dryly before she picks up her book and flips it open.

"Thanks!" [Na-x-me] responds with a falsely cheery tone before she summons a portal underneath her, disappearing into darkness.

In a few seconds she's standing in the middle of Vanitas' room. She's only been inside a handful of times, but it's always maddeningly clean, with not a speck out of order. He's a neat freak of the highest order, likely out of his desperation to maintain complete and total control over everything he touches.

The sound of water running distracts her from her thoughts, a small smile growing as she glances at the shut door leading to the bathroom. She doesn't mind waiting, she thinks to herself as she throws herself down on the chair placed before his desk.

After a few minutes of waiting somewhat patiently, however, she's bored to tears, and ready to leave. Only after she peeks through his desk, of course. She opens the top drawer, the only thing inside a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Ooooh," she hums, reaching in and pulling it out.

She quickly unfolds the paper, spreading it out on the table as she studies it. Her eyes widen, feeling a little sick as she stares down at what's on the paper. It's a drawing in crayon, the bright colors popping out and snagging her attention. But that's not what makes her feel sick. What makes her feel sick is seeing you on the page, your hand in Vanitas' as a light bursts from your chest and he smiles down at you.

She jumps in shock, looking to the bathroom door as the handle suddenly turns. Realizing she didn't even hear the water turn off, she quickly disappears in a portal, just as the door opens. With a towel covering his eyes as he roughly pats at his wet hair, Vanitas misses the lasting tendrils of dark smoke before he drops the towel to his bare shoulders, only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a tired expression.

"What the..."

He trails off, heading towards his desk when he realizes the drawer is wide open and Namine's drawing is sitting smack in the middle of the table. He smiles a bit as he stares down at it, running a finger down the drawn version of yourself before he sobers up and gently places the paper back in his drawer, shutting it with his knee as he glances around the room.

Since no one's there, he shrugs and tosses the towel to the ground as he collapses into bed, burying his head in his pillow as he instantly falls asleep for the first time in 2 days.

Meanwhile, [Na-x-me] appears back in the chair where she had been sitting, startling a reading Larxene.

"Well," Larxene greets with a smile. "Find out where he was?"

"Fuck off," [Na-x-me] grumbles in response, glaring at the bookcase next to her.

"Tsk, tsk. Not very nice~" Larxene sings before releasing a laugh, enjoying the Nobody's unending torment just a little too much.

[♥]

"My liege."

Xemnas pauses as he steps out of his office, a little startled at seeing Vexen standing just outside, leaning against the wall. The tan-haired Nobody pushes himself up straight, marching towards Xemnas.

"What is it?" he asks, not in the mood to deal with more problems.

"It appears someone snuck into the lab last night," Vexen tells him, pulling out a lone piece of paper from the folder clutched in his hands.

Xemnas grabs it, staring down at the type. Sure enough, someone logged in around 10:00 p.m. to the laboratory's system and accessed all of the files on Terra.

"Is the file seriously named 'Terra'?" Xemnas asks, handing the paper back to Vexen.

"... Yes."

"Idiots," Xemnas growls as he brushes past the scientist and down the hallway. "Who was it?"

"I named the files, Sir," Vexen replies as he trails after him.

"No! Who accessed the files?" Xemnas barks with perfect enunciation.

"Oh. Unknown at this moment, though I can guess who."

Xemnas' lips purse as he suddenly comes to a stop, displeasure evident on his face.

"What should we do about him?" Vexen presses, slinking around Xemnas so he's standing slightly in front of him.

"I'll handle it. He's been a disappointment for years."

"Years...?" Vexen repeats with a confused tilt of his head.

Xemnas doesn't respond, marching down the hall in silence as he leaves a puzzled Vexen behind him.

Perhaps it's time after all.

[♥]

It's a relatively lazy morning in Hollow Bastion, as only a few people left early to train – [Name], Terra, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Roxas, Zack, and Cloud. The rest stayed behind, enjoying a rare moment of no drama, no Organization, and no problems beyond the woefully inadequate food supply for lunch.

As Axel's about to shovel in his sandwich, a portal suddenly appears against the wall, and with a sigh he leans back and places the food down on his plate. Vanitas steps out, mid-yawn and still wearing only sweatpants and a white shirt.

"Casual Friday?" Reno teases as he spots his outfit.

"Every day's casual Friday," Vanitas responds as he swoops in and steals a cheese stick from the table. "Where is she?" he adds as he peels open the plastic.

"Training, with Terra," Leon replies.

"Um... excuse me? Alone?" he presses, dropping his hands to his sides as he glances out the window. Of course you didn't listen to him. "... Fuck."

"Mind filling us in?" Noctis asks grumpily.

"Yeah, where's – oh good, you're here," Vanitas interrupts himself, marching over to Riku and pausing behind him. "Scoot," he adds as he glances over at Xion, who's next to Riku.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"'Cause," he replies, pushing her down the bench with ease before he slides in next to Riku and drops a pile of papers on the table. "We got some shit to discuss."

"Hey, you actually did lift a finger," Riku notes as he eagerly starts flipping through the stack.

"Stayed up all night. You're welcome."

"What's going on?" Yuffie asks in a whine, hating being left out of secrets.

"You two didn't tell them?" Vanitas asks Riku, who shrugs in response. "Well, this should explain it."

He fans the papers out across the table, stifling another yawn as everyone eagerly starts to pick through the papers. The room falls silent as they all start reading, before Genesis makes a noise of realization.

"This doesn't look good," he notes with a slight hum.

"I don't understand it," Xion complains.

"Let's just say a friend of mine is being forced to do some pretty unpleasant shit. One of which is this, with Terra. She's brainwashing him," Vanitas explains.

"Some friend," Riku notes.

"It's Namine, douchebag."

"Nam..." Riku trails off as his eyes widen in remembrance. "I thought she disappeared, years ago?"

"Nope. She's stuck at HQ. That girl's given me everything though, and now... I don't know what they're doing to her," Vanitas admits, disgust evident on his face as he pushes aside the papers, "but she'd never do this."

They all sit in tense silence, unsure how to handle an emotional Vanitas. He finally sighs, messing with his hair as he leans back and looks up from the table, and they realize with relief he's back to normal.

"So, what the plan? How can we help?" Reno speaks up.

"For one, don't let [Name] or Ventus be alone with Terra. I warned her already but it looks like she didn't listen."

"Welcome to the club," Axel notes with a small smirk.

"And second of all... I dunno. I need to fucking sleep," Vanitas continues, rubbing his tired eyes as he stands up. "I'll be back later. If joining you clowns gets Namine freed, I guess I can finally bite the bullet."

"How noble of you," Leon mocks.

"I know. See ya," Vanitas mutters with a lazy wave as he summons a portal.

"Hey, Van," Riku speaks up, earning a tired glance back. "Thanks for this," he adds as he raises a piece of paper.

"Don't mention it," Vanitas agrees with a chuckle. "Just keep her safe. Both of them. They're hopeless."

With that he disappears into the darkness behind him, leaving everyone in the room staring down at the stack of papers with frowns. Finally Riku sighs and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"I'll call Sora, see if he can track them down," Riku states, pulling up Sora's number as he stands up and heads out of the room.

"Should we be concerned they aren't back yet?" Yuffie asks, voicing everyone's hidden concern.

"Possibly," Leon agrees honestly.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Noctis argues.

No one believes him, but they nod in agreement out of hopeful naiveté.

Meanwhile, Vanitas pops back out in his room, yawning once again as he stares forlornly at his bed.

"Hello."

"Jesus," Vanitas exclaims, a hand over his chest as he glances over his shoulder, spotting Xemnas leaning against his door. "Oh. You. Get out."

"That's not very friendly."

"Kind of the intention, genius."

"Now, now. I just came here to talk," Xemnas reasons with his freakishly deep and calm voices as he pushes himself from the door.

"No interest. You've spoken enough for a lifetime as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh... Could it be that you remember me after all?" Xemnas asks, his eyebrows rising in amusement.

"How could I forget, Master?" Vanitas asks, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"After all these years, and with me looking so different. I'm flattered," Xemnas/Xehanort muses, smirking as Vanitas' eyes narrow. "Never thought I'd see the day where you gain your independence, though."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Vanitas scoffs.

"That hurts," X/X complains with his same, monotonous tone. "All I've wanted is to make you strong, and help you find your potential."

"That lie used to work in the past, but not anymore. You can't manipulate me any longer," Vanitas responds, slowly shaking his head as he stares down at the ground. "... I'm gonna kill you someday, you know."

"I know you're going to try," X/X agrees with a nod, earning a pointed glare."It's a good thing you're so distracted then, hm? Always gone, running off as you pretend to be normal."

" _Fuck you_. I never asked for this."

"You've always been so ungrateful, boy. You would not be alive if not for me," X/X points out.

"I'm still not convinced that's a good thing."

"Perhaps not. But without me, you'd be withering away in that weak Ventus. Watching as he lives a life you'd like to enjoy. I **saved** you. And this is the thanks I get," X/X presses sadly before giving a tsk. "Now look at you. Stronger than you've ever been, and some days, if I didn't know you better, I'd even say you're happy."

As soon as he finishes speaking he tosses something towards Vanitas. He manages to catch it, glancing down at Namine's folded up drawing.

"How do people keep finding this fucking thing?" Vanitas grumbles to himself, dropping it on the bed as he stares down at the drawing. He swallows roughly, tearing his gaze away from it as he glares up at X/X. "She'd be fine without me, though."

"Oh, so it's true then?" X/X asks with a laugh. "You do care for her. How laughably tragic."

"Congrats on figuring it out, ya old geezer. Now kindly fuck on off and leave me alone," Vanitas orders, pointing a finger towards the door.

X/X's lips curl up in a smirk as he lowers in a mocking bow, backing up as he exits the room. The last thing he sees is Vanitas flipping him off before the door shuts. He chuckles lightly as he turns to face the silver-haired male situated just outside the door, capable of hearing everything that just transpired.

"Well?" X/X asks as he and Sephiroth start to slowly walk down the hall.

"I have not yet made his acquaintance, but I believe you're right. His independence is a hindrance. He is far too headstrong," Sephiroth reasons.

"I fear you are right. I hardly recognize that boy anymore," X/X bitterly complains. "... Let's summon the girl."

[♥]

It's only about 20 minutes later, but it only took 5 for Vanitas to fall asleep again. Staying awake all night staring at a computer screen is more exhausting than he thought it would be.

The sound of a squeaking mattress and the sensation of his body shifting slightly causes him to wake with a snore. He opens his eyes, lifting up his head as he grumpily glances up. Sitting next to him, staring off at the wall, is Namine.

"Nam? Where have you been?" Vanitas asks, rubbing his eye as he flops onto his back.

"I am sorry. I have been preoccupied with other duties," she replies, her voice almost sounding robotic.

"... You're not Namine," he realizes, sitting up in a flash and scooting away from the girl.

She finally looks towards him, her blue eyes glassy and unfamiliar.

"I am sorry, Vanitas," she speaks up as she reaches her hands towards him. "This will not hurt."

Before he can protest or get out of the way, her hands rest on the side of his temples, holding him in place. The last thing he sees is her foreign blue eyes before his world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brb officially in hiding*
> 
> *but leave me comments because I'm needy and it makes me update faster XD*


	61. Fade to Black

It took you and Aqua at least five minutes to make it all the way across the canyon, slowly meandering up the winding path before you reach the flat, rock platform overlooking the castle just past the valley. There's an odd darkness oozing around at the very bottom of the basin, and you wonder just how you've failed to notice that before.

"Where'd they go?" you ask, realizing Ven and Terra aren't around. "And where'd that light come from?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully they didn't leave," Aqua mutters with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I guess we should look around the castle."

"Do they have a tendency of leaving?"

"Oh, [Name]," she laughs, rolling up her sleeves before she shoots out a gust of wind to propel herself into the air. "I've followed them through so many worlds trying to track them down, I've lost count."

" _Worlds_?" you repeat, following her lead as you take off into the sky, both of you flying slowly across the valley. "Aqua, you have the patience of a saint."

She just laughs in response, though you notice with a smile that she doesn't argue with you.

You skid to a stop just outside the castle gates, which are flung open and hanging off their hinges. The castle looks abandoned, like it hasn't been cared for or lived in for years. You've never been to this side before, since you typically just hang around the computer room. You can hear two voices faintly in the distance, the sound of clashing weapons floating through the grounds.

"Uh oh," you hum, feeling your chest constrict at the noises.

Before your mind can jump to any conclusions, you turn the corner, immediately spotting Sora and Roxas in the midst of their training. Roxas is charging at Sora with both of his Keyblades, which Sora is managing to duck and weave at an almost inhuman-like speed. The brunet catches you and Aqua out of the corner of his eyes, pausing as he smiles and gives a wave. Roxas stops as well, glancing over his shoulder and panting slightly as he catches your gaze.

"Hey," he greets as you and Aqua jog over.

"You found our secret fighting spot," Sora adds with a good-natured chuckle as his Keyblade dissipates.

"It's kinda depressing here," you note with a frown.

"Yeah, but that's where this little guy was created!" Sora exclaims excitedly, hooking an arm around Roxas' neck as he points up.

"Stop," Roxas protests, though he releases a laugh as Sora starts to pout at him.

"Really? Woooow, that's a piece of history there, Roxie," you tease, earning your own glare shot your way.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" he asks, glancing towards an anxious Aqua.

"We're looking for Ven and Terra. Have you seen them? Or any weird lights?" she inquires.

"No lights but, y'know, we did see Ven," Sora replies, tapping a finger on his chin as he stares off into the distance. "I tried to say hi, but he just kept walking like I was invisible."

"Everything okay?" Roxas presses, noticing the worried glances you and Aqua exchange.

"Um... Maybe?" you respond with a shrug.

"It's probably nothing," Aqua reasons, forcing a smile.

"They're just being brats," you complain.

"And you know Ven. I think he might be even more stubborn than Vanitas," Aqua finishes with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, we'll be on our way. Good luck. If you see them, please give us a call."

You nod in agreement and wave at the two of them as you follow Aqua towards the large double-doors leading into the castle. Just as you're about caught up with her, a hand on your shoulder forces you to stop, and you glance back at a scowling Roxas.

"[Name]. What's going on?" he asks.

You just hold his gaze for a moment before you drop your head. You can't hide anything from him sadly, and after all these years he can still read you like an open book.

"It's... Terra, he's not himself," you admit as you stare up at the castle before you. "And now Ven's pissed at me for who knows what reason, and honestly, it's just all more trouble than it's worth."

"I swear I need to handcuff you to your desk and never let you outside."

"Hey," you object, meeting Roxas' teasing gaze once again. "... That's probably not the worst idea."

"But then you wouldn't be able to play with us!" Sora complains, hopping in front of you with the biggest smile you've ever seen on him.

"However will she survive?" Roxas asks dryly.

You snort in laughter as Sora rounds on his Nobody, patting their shoulders as you walk past them and towards an impatient Aqua.

"Gotta go, boys. See ya."

They call out their own versions of goodbye as you catch up with Aqua.

"Sorry, they're needy," you tell her as she lets one of the freakishly large doors shut behind you.

"Apparently," she agrees with a laugh as you both take in the massive foyer.

It's dark inside, the only light coming from small candles attached to the wall. You wonder how the candles are still lit since the castle is abandoned, but this isn't the time or place to think about something like that. You both head towards the staircase and hurry up, veering to the right and walking through a large doorway smack in the middle of the wall and hidden in the shadows.

"This place is dark," you note, barely able to see anything.

"Here."

Aqua snaps her fingers, a small ball of fire appearing in her palm.

"Good call," you compliment, glancing around.

The hall is narrow, but you can see the end just up above. As you get closer, the light grows, presumably leading outside. And thankfully, you're right. Before you know it you're back outside, and Aqua shakes her hand to get rid of the flame. You glance around, doing a double-take when you spot Sora and Roxas way down below, already back to fighting.

"Gosh, where did those guys get to?" Aqua asks quietly, sounding a little frustrated as she walks up a small staircase.

"They could be anywhere," you reply gloomily.

Knowing them, they're probably already back at HQ and enjoying a nice lunch while they laugh at your and Aqua's misfortune.

"Hm, what's this?"

You're torn from your thoughts as you glance over at Aqua. She's standing before a strange emblem, almost like a switch jutting out of the ground.

"Huh," you hum, bending down and tapping it with your finger.

The emblem springs to life, turning bright yellow before you and Aqua are sucked into nothingness. You instantly reappear on a large platform, floating up into the air.

"I, uh... Oops," you laugh as Aqua shoots you a look.

Before you know it, you've reached the top. You disappear once again before reappearing back on the balcony of the castle, now up so high you're above the clouds. You get a little sick looking at the height, so you instead turn towards the building.

You start to follow Aqua towards the entrance leading inside, when a flash of blue earns your attention. You glance down, immediately dying a little inside when you spot a little blue animal crawling towards you.

"Awww, who's this little guy?" you coo, kneeling down and gesturing for the adorable creature to come towards you.

It looks a bit like a Heartless, but with sharper and more angled features. The creature just looks at you for a moment with its red eyes before scuttling closer, almost like it's anxious. You hold a hand out with a smile, immediately falling in love with it and naming it Henry.

"[Name], don't get close to that!" Aqua calls out, her eyes snapping open in realization when she notices what you're doing.

"Why not, look how cute it is!" you gush, glancing back at her.

... And that's when it lunges at your hand and latches onto your finger with its fangs, like a rabid piranha.

"Ow, what the hell?!" you yell, shoving it back with your elbow as you cradle your bleeding hand.

Aqua runs forward, easily slashing her Keyblade through the creature. The second her Keyblade comes in contact with it, the creature disappears in a poof of swirling blue smoke.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of those in so long," she muses with a sigh, staring at the ground where the creature had been standing.

"What is that? A Heartless?" you guess, feeling like a total idiot for thinking it was friendly.

"An Unversed," she replies slowly, closely watching you for your reaction.

"Unversed...? But, weren't those..."

"We need to find Ven," Aqua tells you, patting your shoulder to interrupt you before you can finish your sentence.

"Aqua," you snap, standing your ground as she tries to drag you towards the castle. "What's going on?"

She looks down at you for a moment before sighing and running a hand through her hair, ruffling her bangs in the process.

"I don't know. But only one person can create those things. And if they're back..."

"He wouldn't," you swiftly argue with a shake of your head, marching down the path towards the castle. "He isn't."

"We've all seen and appreciated the progress Vanitas has made," Aqua agrees, her tone soft and almost motherly as she walks beside you. "But... now, please don't take this the wrong way, but you weren't there originally. I genuinely hope this is a fluke, but I don't think you fully grasp what happened so many years ago. Of course I'm apprehensive!"

You stop walking, staring down at the ground as you let Aqua's words sink in. After a few moments you release a sigh, slowly glancing up to meet her gaze.

"I understand. But he's not that person anymore," you reason honestly.

"I hope you're right, [Name]."

"I'm always right," you joke, laughing as she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, don't get an ego," she teases with a nudge of your shoulder.

"Never," you agree, humming a bit as you spot another emblem near the edge. "Wonder where this goes..."

"Maybe you shouldn't –"

Before she can finish her sentence you reach out and tap the emblem, sucked onto a portal hovering over the clouds. Only this time, with Aqua standing just far enough away, you're now alone.

"I'll meet you up top!" you call out, giving her a wave as the platform takes you up.

She nods before turning around and running through the entrance into the castle to find another way up. You sigh, closing your eyes as you tiredly rub your temples. This has officially been the longest morning of your life, and it's only barely lunch time. You wonder what sandwiches Cid made today... probably something awful honestly, but food is food.

The second the platform comes to a stop you disappear, only to reappear back on the castle balcony. You're even higher now, so high you don't dream of looking down. Instead you march inside a doorway to the left, heading back inside and down a narrow pathway before you find yourself in a dark hallway leading to an oval-shaped room. Green lights line the walls, almost like flames, and a small ray of natural light flows in from the ceiling onto the room ahead. It's an eerie space, with an odd sense of unspoken power flowing through it.

Figuring you can at least wait for Aqua where it's somewhat secluded, you start to walk inside, only to pause at the edge of the circular portion of the room. Somehow you had managed to miss a man standing before the wall opposite you. He's wearing all black, and with his body cast in the shadows you can't tell who he is. You do notice that one of his hands is lowered to his side, lazily running down the back of a blue Unversed as if it's a pet.

"... Vanny?" you call out suspiciously.

Whoever it is doesn't show a reaction, still facing forward. As you take another step he finally moves his head to the side, not completely looking back but clearly watching you from his peripheral vision. You can feel a wave of anxiety take hold when you realize why he's so unrecognizable – his mask is covering his face, and he's back in his old uniform.

"Vanny isn't here right now," he replies.

You freeze, standing there with your mouth partially open. His voice sound different, cold and robotic. He slowly turns towards you, his head tilting as he studies you. His arm finally raises, his hand held out to you.

"Shall we go find Ventus, [Name]?" that same robotic voice asks.

"No," you snap with a shake of your head as you take a step back. "You're not Vanitas... What'd you do with him?!"

"Actually, I am him," he argues, shifting his hand so it's now resting over his chest. "I am me as I'm meant to be. The light can really be such a burden," he complains before taking a deep breath. "I've been freed."

"You're. Not. Him," you repeat, standing firm as he walks towards you.

You can hear him chuckle, which suddenly doesn't sound so pleasant, as he reaches out and takes your chin in his hand as he stands before you. He lowers slightly, the pressure on your jaw becoming almost unbearable as he increases the strength of his grip to keep you in place.

"But, I am. Your hold over me has officially been severed. Now, be a good girl and give in to your fate."

The second he's done speaking you swiftly bring your leg up, ready to knee him and make your escape. His hand easily blocks you, but in the process he's forced to release you. You scramble back a few steps before you turn and take off, praising the gods up high for a hidden doorway tucked in the side of the room. You can feel and hear him behind you, quickly gaining on you as you take off down a narrow hallway, so you reach a hand out and blast a burst of wind, catching him right in the chest. He's forced to a stop as he's knocked against the wall, giving you just enough time to dart in through the doorway ahead of you and slam the tall, wooden door shut and click the lock.

With a deep breath you fall back against the door, trying to catch your breath as you raise a shaking hand to your head. It won't take him long to unlock the door or find another way in, but for now you're just focusing on calming down and trying to figure out what's going on. The last thing you can do is panic.

You finally look up, taking in your surroundings. You're in a hall, with vaulted ceilings and strange pods, almost like standing sleeping tubes, lining the wall. You hesitantly step away from the door, glancing around. The carpet is covered in Heartless emblems, which is either an odd decorating choice or a sure sign that you're not yet safe.

When you're halfway down the hall, you're able to make out what's in the next room. There's a tall platform accessible by small staircases leading up on either side. But your eyes are stuck on the heart-shaped portal with bright colors swirling inside smack in the middle of the room. The sight is so distracting, it takes you a couple seconds to spot Terra and Ven standing in front of the portal, staring at each other. Terra looks calm, almost serene, while Ven looks nearly homicidal. They're so focused on each other, they both fail to notice you standing there staring at them in stunned silence.

Just as you're about to call out to them to ask what's happening, the door you just walked through slams open, rattling against the wall. With a jump you look over your shoulder, spotting a clearly pissed off Vanitas standing in the doorway, his palm lingering on the door.

"There you are, you fucking bitch," he snaps, letting the door shut behind him as he storms towards you.

"You guys, get outta here! It's not safe," Ven orders as he summons his Keyblade, still only staring at Terra as he fails to pick up on Vanitas' sudden change in demeanor and your scared expression.

"Ven!! Look at him, that's not..."

When you don't finish your sentence, he finally peers over the edge of the heightened platform just in time to see you falling to the ground, dark smoke swirling around your body. Before you hit the ground, Vanitas snags your lifeless form, keeping you up with one arm as your head flops forward.

"What the hell?!" Ven exclaims, for the first time noticing that Vanitas' face is covered, and he's handling you rather carelessly, like you're nothing but a rag doll.

Forgetting about Terra for a second, Ven hurriedly turns to run down the stairs towards the two of you, only for a cloud of black smoke to appear right in front of him. He steps back coughing and waving away the smoke, as Vanitas marches out and unceremoniously drops you to the ground between them in a crumpled mess.

"What's the matter with you, Van?" Ven asks once he's caught his breath, kneeling down next to you to check your pulse.

He breathes out a sigh of relief when he feels your heart beating at a normal pace, keeping his hand on your neck as a show of comfort.

"Did you miss me?" he hears Vanitas ask.

Ven pauses, instantly noticing the abnormality of his voice. He glances up at him before looking at Terra, whose eyes are bright amber.

"We missed you," Terra finishes in a voice much deeper than his normally is.

"Wh-What..." is all Ven stammers out, shaking his head as he absentmindedly scoops you up in his arms.

"Are you that stupid you can't figure it out?" Vanitas mocks.

"Come with us. We'll give you all of the answers you seek," Terra adds, holding a hand to the side as he summons a portal.

"I'm not going anywhere, especially not with you two," Ven argues with a bitter laugh.

"It's either come with us, or fight –"

"I'll fight," Ven interrupts Terra, glaring at his best friend as he pulls you closer so your head's resting against his shoulder.

"You'll fight both of us, at once? She'd be dead in less than a minute," Vanitas points out, nodding down to you.

A dark flame grows around his hand as he takes a step towards the two of you on the ground, his attention locked on you like a laser.

"Okay!" Ven yells, closing his eyes as he drops his head and holds you against him. "Okay. I'll... I'll go. Just don't hurt her."

He can feel his heart drop as they both start to chuckle. Ven opens his eyes, glancing down at your unconscious face for a moment before he sighs and stands up, picking you up in his arms. Since you're out cold, you're fully dead weight, but he barely notices due to how numb his body and mind feels.

"Still the knight in shining armor, aren't you Ventus?" Vanitas asks, smirking under his mask as the blond shoots him a look that could kill. "But this time, to save someone new. How exciting."

As Aqua walks through the abandoned and dark chapel, she's able to hear the sound of people talking and slamming doors. She rolls her eyes, figuring it's just Ven and Terra getting in some silly disagreement as you're frantically trying to get them to stop. Smiling a bit at the mental image, she hurriedly strolls through the doorway, walks down the platform, and appears in a brightly lit room.

Her eyes land on the heart-shaped portal tucked into the wall, mesmerized by the bright, swirling colors. As she walks closer, she realizes there's four very familiar people standing on the heightened ledge.

"FINALLY, I found you guys..."

She trails off as Terra glances over at her, his eyes a piercing gold.

"Sorry, but we only have two extra tickets for this trip," Vanitas tells her before he snaps his fingers.

The last thing Aqua sees is the terrified look in Ven's bright blue eyes before the four disappear in a flash. Her heart sinks, her jaw dropping open as she takes a step back, resting a hand over her chest as she breathes out a soft "no."

After a few moments she clenches her fist, glaring at where the four had just been standing before she turns and runs out of the room, shoving a hand into her pocket as she pulls out her phone and punches in the first number she can think of. After a few rings, a confused voice answers.

" _Hello_?"

"Roxas?" Aqua greets.

" _Yeah... Why are you so out of breath_?"

"I'll tell you in person," Aqua quickly replies, still running as she rushes through the chapel. "Listen, were you and Axel able to figure out how to get into the Organization's stronghold?"

" _Hm? Oh. Yeah, their security system kinda sucks. Why_?"

"You and I might be going on a road trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*
> 
> As a side note, how mean am I to make some of you fall in love with Vanny only to throw in this plotline XD
> 
> I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS MOMENT SINCE CHAPTER ONE AND WE'RE FINALLY HERE 


	62. 13:7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I freaking hate Xehanort. A lot. I tried to avoid adding him but he's an excellent bad guy and by far the darkest aspect of KH.
> 
> He freaking sucks though, there's like 50 versions of him and I have no clue wtf is going on with the Young version of him they added in Dream Drop Distance so, whatever, the main version of Xehanort I'm using is the old bastard from BBS and long story short I hate him *end rant*
> 
> This chapter is LONG but after all the teasing, I figure I'd give you guys a break and just lay it all out there :3

The first thing you feel is searing pain as your eyes slowly flutter open. Your head is pounding, and your entire body just plain hurts, like you fell down a mountain. You groan a bit, resting a hand on your forehead as you try to curl up in a ball, only for two arms to wrap around you, giving you a momentary sense of stability.

"You're up!"

Your face is suddenly smooshed in someone's chest, and you realize you're half-cradled in the lap of whoever's giving you a death hug. You're able to make out the same dark green shirt Ven was wearing earlier, and despite your confusion manage to put two-and-two together.

"... Venny?" you guess.

When he doesn't respond you pull back, spotting him staring down at you with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey," he greets sheepishly, loosening his hold on you as you sit up straight.

"Where are we? What happened?" you ask, placing your hand on your forehead once more as your headache returns with a vengeance.

All you can make out is a purplish-pink room, with thick bars covering one of the walls. Great...

"Well... I don't know, honestly," Ven admits with a laugh, and you deadpan at his good-natured attitude. "Terra and Vanitas, they snapped..."

He trails off, clearing his throat and rubbing your back as your face falls and you remember just why you're in so much pain.

"Vanny," you murmur sadly, raising a finger to your lip. "God, this hurts."

Ven lifts a hand, his thumb brushing over your split lip. The blood's dried by now, but the gash still looks angry.

"Yeah, he basically faceplanted you. It was kinda funny... I mean, would have been funny, if not for... y'know..."

"Nice save," you note dryly.

"Anyway!" Ven interrupts you, squeezing you to try and cheer you up. "Now we're here."

"Yeah, but where is 'here'?" you ask suspiciously.

"The Organization's stronghold, I think," he responds with a nod. "I don't know, they just left us in here. I didn't ask questions."

"... You came willingly?"

He pauses at your question, the smile finally leaving his face as his lips turn down in a displeased frown.

"Yeah. I panicked. They were going to kill you, [Name], I wouldn't have been able to hold them both off," he reasons as a look of horror flashes over your face.

"Then you should have left me behind! I'm not worth being stuck here, waiting to die anyway!" you exclaim, smacking him lightly in the chest. "What do you think they're gonna do to you, Ven – they've already tortured you!"

"Like I said, I panicked," Ven tells you, his tone soft as he raises his knees up to give you some extra support and hold you in place. "My best friend was threatening to kill me, and... I just wanted to keep you safe."

Any annoyance flies out the window when you notice just how morose he looks as he stares down at you. Your angry hands clutching at his shirt relax, and you find yourself sinking down in his arms as his words hang in the air like an unspoken promise.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," you speak up.

"No... I'm sorry," Ven quickly apologizes, breaking your gaze as he stares at the wall to his right. "I didn't mean anything I said back there. I know you're in a bad position, and neither of us make it easy, so... I'm sorry for putting you in the middle. I know you were just doing what you thought was best."

"There's no competition. I love you both. Loved," you correct with a roll of your eyes. "You were right, Ven. I shouldn't have trusted Vanitas."

While you're speaking, Ven starts to sigh so loud it eventually trails off into a groan once you're finished.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he mutters, his blue eyes flitting up to you, "but... you're gonna have to forgive him for all of this, when the time comes."

"Why would I do that?" you ask, your eyes narrowing.

"Because that's not him," Ven replies simply.

"Sure looks like him. And fights dirty like him," you mutter as you rest a hand over your throbbing lip.

Ven gently takes your hand in his and pulls it from your mouth with a sad smile.

"Yeah, he's an asshole. But he'd never hurt you," Ven explains, his fingers running down the back of your hand before they lightly grip yours. "Ever."

"People can change," you grumble, not in a very forgiving mood.

"[Name]," Ven laughs, earning your attention at his odd reaction. He's not looking at you, his focus instead narrowed on your hand. "Trust me when I say you have no idea what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" you hum, placing your head on his chest as you allow yourself to just enjoy the feel of his fingers reassuringly resting over yours.

"You can't tell him I told you this. Like, seriously, he'd slaughter me," Ven continues. You nod your head in muted agreement, nuzzling into him a bit. Who knew Ven made such a good pillow. "That guy would move mountains, just for the chance to see you smile."

Your eyes snap open as you pull back, unable to believe what he just said.

"Excuse me?" you ask with a laugh.

"I'm serious," he states decisively, causing your grin to falter. "Those types of feelings don't go away overnight."

You frown, almost to the point of pouting, as you sink back against his chest.

"... Now I feel even worse."

"Don't. I'm here," Ven consoles, methodically running a hand through your hair. "I won't go anywhere, or let anything happen to you."

"What, you'd move mountains for me too?" you mutter with a bitter laugh, trying to break the growing tension.

"You have no idea," Ven sighs in a near-whisper, his fingers pausing their ministrations as he shifts so the side of his face his resting against the top of your head.

"What was that?" you ask, not having heard what he said.

"... Nothing."

You don't want to press it further, so you instead continue to lie there. His breath gently flows across the top of your head each time he exhales, as your hands rest on the forearm of the arm wrapped around you. It's comforting, oddly so, to be in such a position, cradled in his arms on the cold ground. At least the headache's finally gone away, replaced with an aching heart.

"Venny... What's going to happen to them?" you finally speak up.

"I don't know," Ven replies softly, tickling your skin as he talks.

"Should we be scared?" you press, feeling your eyes begin to prickle with tears. "I don't want it to end like this. Locked up like animals, with our friends acting like freaks..."

You can hear Ven scoff loudly before his hand rests under your chin, tilting your head back so you're looking up at him.

" _Shhh_ , c'mon [Name]," he coos, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "I told you, nothing's gonna happen with me around. Okay?"

You sniffle, not feeling safe but starting to feel at least a little protected as you smile at him, running a reassuring hand through his hair. It's soft, like velvet.

"Okay, Ven."

"This is adorable."

You and Ven both jump, shock evident on your faces at the sudden intrusion as you glance towards the source of the voice. Your eyes instinctively narrow when you spot your Nobody standing just beyond the bars, with amber-eyed Terra on one side and mask-covered Vanitas on the other.

"Get the fuck away from me," you snap, feeling Ven pull you back as a way of trying to calm you down.

"Aw. Big talk for someone trapped like a rat," she muses with a laugh before disappearing in a haze of black smoke. She reappears right in front of you, and you're forced to the ground as Ven pushes you off of him and stands up. Your Nobody smirks, studying the tall blond as she looks him up and down. "Oh. You must be Vanitas' other half."

"What of it?" Ven asks, his body slightly blocking yours as you stand up as well.

"Nothing," she replies with a small shrug, taking a step back. "Just... not really my type, honestly. You're cute, but the light is pretty dull."

"You don't get to talk to him that way," you argue, lightly nudging Ven to the side as you step in front of your Nobody. "Now either tell us what's going on, or leave us alone."

"Funny you should say that, because I came here to get you," she replies, snapping her fingers as the bars disappear. "The Master wants to speak to you. Don't mind the bodyguards. They're under strict orders not to hurt you," she adds as she notices your gaze darting to Terra and Vanitas.

"Did you do something to them?" you guess, refusing to follow after her.

" _Maaaaybe_ ," she coos, giggling as you glare at her. "Now, don't give me that look. I didn't do it alone. Naminé helped me. Well, not willingly, but you get the idea."

"Nam..."

You trail off, feeling your heart sink as tears begin to well up in your eyes. Just how many people were going to be destroyed by the end of this, and for what purpose?

"[Name]," Ven softly mutters, reaching out to grab your hand.

"Actually, why don't you go on ahead," [Na-x-me] states, her eyes locked on Ven. "We'll meet you there."

"No," you argue, tightening your hold on his hand to keep him next to you.

"It's okay. I'll see you soon," Ven promises, lightly squeezing your hand before he releases it.

He gives you a sad smile, ruffling your hair before he walks past. You want to beg him to stay, but it's impossible to find your voice. Instead you pathetically watch him leave, following a silent Terra down the hallway with one last glance towards you.

"I have nothing to say to you," you speak up as soon as they round the corner. "If you've done anything to Terra, or Naminé, or Vanitas..."

"I did, sweet pea," she interrupts you with a laugh. "I did a lot of stuff to them. While you've been busy doing whatever it is you do, I've been practicing. It turns out if I use Naminé's ability, I can do extraordinary things."

"Stop," you mutter, glancing away from her and towards the floor.

"Terra was easy – that boy is so easily malleable, like putty in my hands after only a few days."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"But Vanitas..." she trails off, and your gaze darts over to her. "He's different. He gave me a lot of trouble."

"Good," you retort. "Knowing him, he probably still is."

"Oh, he is. I can feel him trying to fight me off right now," she tells you with a pleased smile. You swallow roughly as you glance over at Vanitas, who's just standing there like a statue. "But I'm still stronger. He's too broken to make his way back."

"Why?" you ask pitifully, unable to think of any other word as you look at her. "Why would you do this?"

"Because!" she exclaims, clearly growing frustrated as she storms towards you. "You can't be selfish and demand everything, or dictate our terms! I finally beat you, and now nothing stands in the way of our future – our **destiny** to kill you and that pathetic idiot Ventus that you cling to so desperately."

You take a step towards her, so your eyes are perfectly level as you put on the most enraged face you can muster.

"I'll make you eat those words," you growl before pushing her aside and marching out of the cell.

You do your best to avoid Vanitas as you hurry past him, though the moment you're at his side something wraps around your arm. You're forced to a stop, glancing down as you spot his gloved hand holding onto you, his grasp feeling almost desperate. Your gaze flits up, staring at your reflection replicated in his mask as he stares down at you.

"Vanny?" you manage to sputter out.

As soon as you speak he releases you like your skin is acid, taking a step back as a hand rests on his head.

"That's not my fucking name," he snarls before pushing you away, down the hall.

"See you in there," [Na-x-me] adds cheerily as she appears at his side, resting a hand on his arm.

You hold back your tears as your fists clench and you turn away from them to march down the hall. Thankfully, since you've already been here before, you know exactly where to go. Not that it matters anyway. You're officially numb as you meander down the halls, your mind racing.

Just what was going on, and how could you save three people you hold so dear? Where even is Naminé – it's not like you've ever actually met her. Your heart physically hurts as you push open the door to the main audience chamber with your shoulder as you step inside.

The first thing you see is Terra, hanging back around the entrance to the circular room. He glances over at you as you walk in, his eyes still that disturbing amber. You consider talking to him to jog his memory, but you feel too defeated to even try, instead slinking over to Ven, who's leaning against the white pillar underneath a tall chair as he watches you carefully.

"You okay?" he asks, noticing your sullen expression.

"No," you admit, resting against him as you wrap your arms around his waist and close your eyes. He just places his hand against the back of your head, letting you relax against him in silence. "How's Terra?"

"Possessed."

"I'm sorry," you mutter sadly, your heart breaking all over again. If you're this devastated, you can't even imagine how upset he must be at losing his best friend. "We'll get them back."

"I should think not."

The sudden voice pulls you from Ven's grasp, his hand falling from your head as his mouth drops open. You stare at him in surprise, since you've never seen him look so shocked, before you glance over your shoulder. Standing behind you is a man cloaked in black, older and bald. He's ignoring you completely though, his focus fine-tuned on Ven.

"Well well, Ventus. How many years has it been?" the man asks, his hands clutched behind his back as he stands in the center of the room.

"M-Master Xehanort?" Ven questions, his tone soft and almost frightened. Your eyes narrow as you wonder why the name sounds so familiar. "How are you alive... You disappeared?"

You've never heard Ven scared, you realize with a frown. You try to pull away from him, but he instinctively winds an arm around your shoulders, holding you against him almost protectively.

"Ah, you still call me Master. You were trained well," he muses with a twisted grin. "You're taller now, boy. Older. I never thought I'd see you turn into a man."

"Well, no, you wouldn't. Not since you left me to die on an island before dumping me off on Master Eraqus," Ven retorts, his fear dissolving into blind rage as his grasp on your shoulder tightens. "So, so many times, you gambled with my life... And for what? An old man's obsession?"

Your eyes widen in sudden realization as all of the puzzle pieces fall into place... before your stomach drops and you automatically move closer to Ven. It makes sense why he's so nervous. From everything you've heard about this man, he's a monster.

"Years have not brought you wisdom! Still, you fail to grasp what your death will bring," Xehanort muses as the door opens and a giggling [Na-x-me] walks in with Vanitas. You fight off the urge to vomit at the sight. "It is an honor, the life I have chosen for you and my pupils."

Ven finally releases you, pulling you back as he takes a step forward. You try to follow after him but he holds a hand out, to keep you behind him.

"All of us, me and my friends... We lost everything, including 15 years of our lives, because of you," Ven speaks, his voice shaking with anger and hostility. "I don't know how you're back, and I don't care. All I know is if you think I won't stop you, again, you're a goddamn fool."

"You may try, but you will not succeed," Xehanort replies with a condescending tone as Vanitas appears next to him. "We will take everything from you until you're left with nothing. Terra is gone," you look over at your friend with a saddened scowl; he's staring forward, like a blank vessel. "Aqua will be eradicated. And then, your hollow, empty shell will fight back against the darkness within your heart. And in your death will the ultimate weapon be created."

"You're wrong. Terra isn't gone," Ven argues with a shake of his head as his hand rests over his heart. "My friend is still in there, fighting against you. And Aqua is the strongest person I know. You'd never defeat her."

"No?" Xehanort asks with an amused chuckle. "Then are there not others? What of this girl you insist on protecting?"

His bright yellow eyes finally flit over to you (you had been wondering if you were invisible), and you find yourself slinking back behind Ven.

"She's strong, too," Ven replies without skipping a beat.

"But not like Aqua," Xehanort points out knowingly as he again turns his attention to Ven. "I can feel the darkness swirling in her heart. She is capable of hate in a way you are not."

"Yeah, because of people like you," you blurt out, finally hitting your breaking point.

"Oh, she speaks," he laughs amusedly. "Although, we've already met. You scarred my most recent vessel. I had to hasten my return because of your little stunt."

"Sorry," you reply without remorse.

Xehanort's lips curl up in a smirk at your remark before he glances towards Ven.

"After the last time I would have expected you'd have learned not to care about anyone," he continues, not allowing himself to be distracted by your outburst.

"I care about a lot of people. A lot of people you've hurt, beyond just Terra and Aqua," Ven snaps angrily, pulling you behind him once more as a way of keeping you quiet.

"Of course. That heart of light is quite encumbering, after all," Xehanort muses languorously. "Although, I suppose I shouldn't be upset. Her presence has been a blessing in disguise."

"Stop talking about her. You don't even get to look at her," Ven orders, and you start to wonder if they've already forgotten you're still standing right there, listening to everything.

"Too late for that, Ventus. You see – she was going to be the wedge between you and Vanitas," your eyes widen a bit at this part of the conversation, suddenly very engrossed. "Instead, she managed to bring you two together. You actually care for this man, somehow, as he does for you," Xehanort finishes, gesturing to a stationary Vanitas.

"Shut up," Ven growls, sounding more like Vanitas than himself.

"An eloquent response, as always," Xehanort mocks with a chuckle. "But, sadly, you cannot be allies. You must clash to create my weapon. So, I called off this venture, and brought him back to his original form, with no distractions."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Excuse me?" Xehanort asks, peering around Ven as the blond hurriedly tries to clamp a hand over your mouth to shut you up.

You lightly push Ven off of you, though you hold onto his hand as you take a step forward so you're standing slightly in front of him.

"You heard me," you exclaim, your voice dripping with disdain. "We're not pawns to be played against each other."

"As sad as it may be, you are all mere pawns in my game. You have been since the beginning, since before your birth," Xehanort tells you, not sounding sad in the slightest. "You have been chosen by the Fates, and any resistance is futile. And now, finally, the stage is set. The Twenty Pieces shall finally converge, with the Thirteen Darknesses set against the Seven Lights in one final battle – with the winners controlling the balance!" he ruminates as he raises his arms in the air, staring up at the ceiling.

"13? Buddy, your Organization ain't at 13 anymore," Ven reminds him dryly as you wonder just what this crazy old man is ranting about.

"Is it not?" Xehanort asks as his arms lower and his gaze flits to the blond.

As if on cue, the room fills with poofs of dark smoke as nine figures suddenly appear one after another, seated in the tall thrones surrounding the room. You recognize almost all of them – Xigbar, Larxene, Saix, Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion, a scarred Xemnas. Two of them have you thoroughly puzzled. One is a man who looks like Xemnas, only more tanned – you're assuming it's Ansem, the man Sora and Riku defeated so long ago – and another looks like a younger version of him, with his silver hair pulled back.

"That's only 9," Ven speaks up aggressively. "Do you know how many people we have on our side? You're outnumbered."

"Yes," Xehanort agrees with a nod. "It is true you are allied with more people. But, if you think I have not planned for that... then you have forgotten our past encounters."

"What's he mean?" you ask Ven as you gently tug on the sleeve of his shirt, doing your best to avoid the gazes of everyone in the room.

"You will see, in due time," Xehanort speaks up having heard your question, "when you clash with my Thirteen Darknesses. All of them, every last one, has accepted a piece of me, to fulfill our purpose," Xehanort explains, gesturing towards Terra, Vanitas, and a waving [Na-x-me]. "You are no match for our powers."

"We'll see about that," Ven snaps, starting to lose his patience.

"So... who's the 7?" you add, still not sure what's going on but figuring you can be filled in later.

"Let's see – there's Ventus, of course. The original. There's the boy whose heart healed yours, Sora. A formidable opponent, to be sure. And his Nobody, Roxas. No wonder you are so fond of my Ventus, Miss [Name], as they look so similar," Xehanort notes, obviously enjoying the glare on your face. "Then there's Riku, an excellent vessel but not so easy to manipulate. There's Aqua, the impressively resilient woman she is. Lea –"

"We don't know a Lea," you cockily interrupt.

"You know him as Axel," Saix speaks up from his throne, and you glance up at him with widened eyes. "His original name was Lea."

"Oh... shit," Ven mutters in sudden realization. "I met a Lea once," he adds quietly to you as you look up at him. "Looked just like Axel, now that I think about it."

"And you just now put it together?" you ask with a small smile as he rolls his eyes.

"The last one is you. The thorn in my side for the past year," Xehanort finishes, ignoring your and Ven's banter as his eyes lock on you like a laser.

"Me?" you repeat with a laugh. "You got the wrong person. You said it yourself, I have darkness in my heart."

"As does Riku, by a much larger margin. Two of the seven don't even have hearts. Light covers a broad spectrum, apparently even including those whose only claim to the Light is creating a Nobody and creating affection in those who cannot feel," Xehanort explains, sounding increasingly bored of this conversation. Everyone else must be too – everyone but Vanitas and Terra start to leave the room in poofs of smoke. You start to wonder if their entrances and exits are choreographed... nothing would surprise you at this point. "There is no room for disagreement. You will all fight, and you will all lose, bringing about the reign of darkness. Be gone now, children. Someone will come by your cell and return you home."

"You're... letting us go?" you ask in surprise.

"Well, yes. The Dark and Light will not clash today. In two week's time, on the night of the full moon – we will meet where this began and end this. Once and for all."

"Then why'd we come here now, you old bat?! Couldn't you have just shown up and caught us off guard?" Ven asks angrily.

"This will be a fair fight, Ventus," Xehanort argues like a stern father.

"Yeah, brainwashing innocent people is totally fair," you point out sarcastically before scoffing. "Count me out. I'm not doing it."

"Me either. I'm tired. I don't have it in me to do this again," Ven agrees sullenly.

"There is no opting out."

Ven takes a step forward, towering over the hunched-over man.

"Try me," he hisses, again sounding just like Vanitas.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Xehanort asks simply, raising a hand towards you. You try to step out of the way, but you don't move fast enough; a flash of darkness flies through the air, and you gasp in pain as your forearm splits open, as if hit by an ax. "They are all expendable, except for you, dear Ventus. We will kill everyone you love right in front of you, starting with this young lady."

Xehanort flicks his wrist, and you fall to the ground with a cry as the slash moves up to your bicep. You grab weakly and desperately at your arm as your head falls, staring at the pooling blood surrounding you in horror.

"Stop it!" Ven yells as you crumple to the ground, your shoulder split open in a horrible ripping noise.

The second Ven speaks the pain stops, your wounds sealing up as you continue to lie on the ground, panting and terrified. He kneels down next to you, resting a hand on your back and looks over your healed arm.

"And that is why you will fight. You are too good, Ventus. You'd come running for her in a heartbeat."

You slowly lift your head up and open your eyes, staring at the two men glaring at each other. Ven's head finally falls in defeat, his hand gripping the material of your shirt as he releases a sigh.

"Now, now. Don't be sad; be joyous. You will all die for the greater good, in two week's time," Xehanort muses, turning on his heel as he starts to march out of the room.

"W-Wait!" you call out, shakily lifting yourself up to a seated position. You're covered in blood, and probably look a mess, but you don't care as Xehanort glances back at you. You're desperate, and willing to try anything. "I'll fight. I'll fight to the death, if I have to. On one condition."

His eyebrows lift, silently telling you to continue, as Ven watches you like you've lost your mind.

"Please... Let us say goodbye," you plead, doing your best to keep your voice level as tears threaten to spill.

"Ah. I wasn't expecting that," he admits, raising a hand to his chin as he strokes his goatee. "Very well. I am not without sympathy for your plight. If this guarantees your cooperation, you have five minutes."

"[Name]," Ven speaks up as he glances down at you, questioning this plan.

"Trust me," you tell him with a small smile.

Xehanort snaps his fingers, disappearing in a flash. Once he's out of the room Terra stumbles backwards, landing against the wall, as you hear Vanitas start to curse endlessly from under his mask.

"Terra!" Ven cries out excitedly, jumping to his feet and running towards the brunet.

You slowly stand up, watching as Vanitas rips off his mask and tosses it on the ground. He starts to fix his hair, muttering about that "crazy fucking old man," before his gaze falls on you.

"Oh, fuck," he mutters once he spots your blood-stained clothes. "What the hell happened to you?"

It's the strangest sentence that's ever made you cry. But the tears you've been fighting off for an hour finally break through as you take off and run forward, tackling him like a linebacker. He wobbles as he's knocked off balance before he recovers and rests his hands on your back, letting you lean against him for support.

"You're such a cry-baby," he teases, one of his hands rising to rest on the back of your head. "I'm okay."

"Vanny, you..."

You trail off in a pathetic sniffle as you pull back and run your sleeved arm under your nose. He just smirks at the ridiculous sight, brushing away the stray tears littering your cheeks before his eyes dart down to your lip.

"Your lip's bleeding," he tells you, his gaze flitting back up to your eyes. From the sorrowful look on your face, you must give away what happened. "... I did that, didn't I?"

"It's not really you," you try to reason.

"So? I hit you?"

"... Faceplanted me, actually," you respond, laughing a bit as he rolls his eyes. "Like I said though... It's not you."

"No, it is me. See, this is why I never tell you about my past," he complains with a sigh as his head drops down and his hands rest on your shoulders. "I'm sorry. I couldn't fight it off... I'm fucking weak."

"Hey," you murmur, resting a hand on the side of his face to force his head up. The miserable expression he's sporting has you want to laugh and cry at the same time. "You aren't weak. Don't give up. Ven and I... We'll find a way to save you guys."

"Yeah. Ventus," Vanitas realizes, glancing over at the blond chatting eagerly with Terra before he looks down at you. "Do you remember everything I taught you?"

"Fight until all your bones break. Then keep fighting," you tell him with a smile.

"Good girl," he compliments with a proud chuckle. "Stick with Ventus, okay? Or Roxas, Sora, Riku, Aqua... Any of them. They'll keep up your training. Your Nobody, she's real good against magic, so you need to get some physical attacks down."

"Okay," you agree with a nod.

"Okay," he repeats before nodding his head towards Ven and Terra. "Go see Terra. I need to talk to Ventus."

"Yeah, alright. But I'll be back," you tell him with a small glare before hurrying over to the brunet. "Vanny wants you," you add as Ven gives a look for interrupting.

"Ugh," Ven groans before sulking over to Vanitas.

"Someone did a number on you," Terra speaks up, staring at your busted lip. "Wait... it wasn't me, was it?"

"Nope, you're kind of just a zombie," you respond honestly.

"I guess that's better than homicidal," he jokes with a sour chuckle, taken aback as you suddenly pull him into a bone-crushing hug. "There, there, [Name]. It'll be okay," he adds softly, patting the top of your head.

"How are you guys so calm about this?" you ask, your voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Trust me, I'm not. But I know I'm in good hands," Terra points out as you pull back to look up at him. "Follow Ven's lead, and everything will work out okay. We'll be back before you know it."

"Ven's lead? What are you talking about?" you ask with narrowed eyes.

"It's a secret," he whispers to you before his eyes widen slightly in remembrance. "Actually, there is something you can do for me..."

He trails off as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a bright orange charm in the shape of a star, dangling from a string. He grabs your hand, placing the charm in your palm.

"Please, give this to Aqua," he requests, his blue eyes betraying the sorrow he's trying so hard to hide. "Tell her I'm fighting hard to come back soon, and that I'm sorry. And I'm thinking of her."

It takes everything in you not to burst in tears. Instead, you wrap your hand around the charm and nod once.

"Of course, Terr."

"Hey."

You glance over your shoulder at the sudden intrusion, spotting Vanitas standing there.

"It's time. I can feel myself slipping," he tells you.

"You guys can't just leave with us?" you ask hopefully as you glance between them.

"Too risky. I can feel the darkness seeping back in," Terra agrees with a look towards Vanitas as he clenches and unclenches his fist.

"This isn't right," Ven complains, a pout growing on his face. "I can't leave you guys like this."

"Stop being the hero. We're big boys, we can handle it. Just get outta here, do what I told you," Vanitas tells the blond before pushing him towards Terra.

"You two, living so closely to the light... You'll bring us back," Terra adds, noticing the worried look you're sporting as he pulls you into a hug. "Good luck."

"You too, Terra," you say with a sad smile, watching as he turns to Ven before you glance over at Vanitas.

He lifts his arms up with a shit-eating grin.

"Come to Papa."

"I can't do this," you whine with a shake of your head, feeling the tears well up again. "Ven's right, we can't leave you behind."

"You have to," he argues, the smile still on his face as you give in to his hug. "C'mon, I didn't train you all these months just for you to turn into a little bitch when things get hard. Keep your chin up. Make me proud."

"I'll try," you mutter sadly.

"Hey," he speaks up slowly as you pull away from him, grabbing your free hand in both of his. "In case I don't get the chance to see you again..."

"Don't, Vanny," you beg, not sure how much more of this you can take.

"No, I need to. I need to tell you thanks."

"Thanks?" you repeat, suddenly confused. That's not what you were expecting. "What for?"

"For giving me hope. You've been... the best thing that's happened to me," he admits with an embarrassed grin as your eyes widen. "If I don't make it out of this thing alive, I need you to hear those words. Just once."

"Don't talk like that. Just do whatever you can to stay in the light. Because, don't forget, I'm gonna need you before the end. Namine said so," you remind him with a sad smile.

"I think she saw the wrong person in that vision," he tells you, resting a hand on the side of your face as he nods towards a still-chatting Ven. "But, we'll see when the time comes, I guess. I'll see you soon... Promise."

"Yeah, you too," you whisper as he leans down and presses his lips against your forehead.

"I've gotta let you go now, [Name]," he mutters softly, his voice sounding distressed for the first time ever as he pulls back and stares down at you. "Stay safe."

Before you can speak he raises a hand and uses his other arm to push you backwards. You let out a yelp as you fall back, the last thing you see his twisted smirk before you disappear in a portal. You land on the ground with an 'oomph,' your back immediately seizing with pain. You don't even have time to get up or even try to figure out where you are before Ven falls from the sky and lands face-first next to you.

"Owww," he groans, rubbing his nose as he rolls over on his back. "An asshole 'till the end," he adds in a bitter grumble.

"Well, now he's faceplanted both of us," you point out as you sit up, glancing around.

You're back in Hollow Bastion, in the room where you originally vanished. The swirling, heart-shaped portal is paused, now just an ominous black color.

Your mind races as you sit there, resting your elbows on your knees as you bury your face in your hands. It feels like someone's reached inside your chest and torn your heart in two. Where's Namine? How the hell are you supposed to help out Terra and Vanitas? And what the fuck are the Thirteen Darknesses and Seven Lights?

You lower one of your hands, unfurling your fingers as you stare down at Terra's charm. You can hear Ven sniffle a bit, and you glance over at him to see he's staring at the charm with tears growing in his eyes.

And that's all it takes. In that moment the floodgates burst, tears pouring down your cheeks as you gasp for breath, no longer able to hold it back. A hand rests on your back, and you feel Ven pull you close as he rests his chin on the top of your head, droplets hitting your scalp every few seconds as he cries silently beside you.

"Venny," you stammer through the tears, lifting up your head to look at him. His normally bright blue eyes meet yours, now bloodshot and empty. "I think I'm finally broken."

He just nods sadly, running a thumb across your cheek to catch some tears.

"Welcome to my world, [Name]."

All you can do is just sit there and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. This one kinda killed me to write. I need to plot out the remainder of the series still and, because I know I'm putting you guys through a lot of emotions, **I wanna open up the comments to suggestions from you guys!**
> 
> **What do YOU want to see happen before the end?** Any particular fights, introductions or returns of characters, etc.?
> 
> And don't say "I wanna see Vanitas come back" because C'MON, of course that's gonna happen XD Although if there's a particular way you want him to return, I'm all ears~
> 
> Let me know!!
> 
> ♥ Alex


	63. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler/transition chapter sadly... things pick up next time :3

  
"Hey."

Vanitas tears his gaze away from the swirling dark portal before him, glancing up at Terra's approaching figure.

"What?" he asks grumpily.

"You can't go through there," Terra tells him with a nod towards the portal. "It's not safe for them to be around us."

"I know that," he snaps, not in the mood to be lectured. With a sigh he waves his gloved hand, watching with a frown as the portal collapses into wisps of smoke. "Think they'll be alright?"

"Better than we're about to be," Terra points out. Vanitas chuckles in response, though his voice lacks any amusement. "We'll be back to normal soon though. You told Ven everything, right?"

"Yeah, but he's dumber than a box of rocks," Vanitas replies with another sigh. "Whatever. He'll figure it out. Eventually."

"Yeah, he will," Terra agrees wryly. "Hopefully before anyone's hurt."

"You actually believe that?" Vanitas asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Terra.

The brunet meets his gaze for a moment before shrugging.

"A guy can dream, right?"

"... You still dream?"

"Sometimes. What, you don't?"

"Not for a long time," Vanitas admits, smiling sadly as he stares up at the ceiling. His mind is quickly growing fuzzy, as he slowly falls into a comatose state, descending deep into the darkest recesses of his mind. "Hey, Terra?"

"Yeah?" Terra asks, his voice coming out slow and disjointed.

"You think we're beyond hope?"

To his surprise, he hears Terra laugh softly.

"A part of me says yes... But then I remember who's fighting for us."

"Never knew you were such a sap."

"Yeah, like you aren't."

With a knowing grin on his face, the last pillar in Vanitas' mind crumbles as he falls headfirst into the darkness.

[♥]

"Gosh, it's quiet up here," Sora notes, trailing off into a soft whistle as he glances around from his position at the tip-top of the castle at Hollow Bastion. "We're getting close to where it happened, Roxie," he adds with an excited look at the scowling blond.

"I heard you the first ten times," Roxas tells him, releasing a light chuckle at Sora's unending enthusiasm before he turns towards Aqua. "You sure we shouldn't have called some people to help us out?"

"No, no. Not until we actually search the castle," she responds, her voice giving away her hidden anxiety. "I don't want to raise the alarm in case it's nothing."

"I hope they're okay," Sora muses sadly, glancing around the unsettlingly empty chapel.

"Those two always land on their feet," Roxas points out with a small smile.

"I didn't just mean Ven and [Name]," Sora retorts softly before he comes to a stop on the narrow platform leading to the last unexplored room in the castle.

He leans down, running a finger down the wall. A chuck is missing, like someone fell into the wall and took a piece of it with them.

"Hey, the door's blown off the hinges," Roxas calls out, beating Sora and Aqua to the end of the platform.

"I didn't even notice that before," Aqua realizes, noticing that the double doors are, indeed, destroyed and barely hanging onto the wall.

"A fight happened," Sora notes solemnly. "Someone fell into the wall back there. Hard. Took out some of the brick with them."

"Okay, I'll call everyone," Aqua gives up, pulling out her phone.

Before she can dial a number, Roxas suddenly takes off, hurrying down the wide hall towards the heart-shaped portal. She's confused for only a moment, when she suddenly spots two figures sitting on the floor of the elevated platform. Even from across the room, she can tell you're shaking uncontrollably as Ven's talking into your ear, trying to calm you down.

"Hey, hey. What happened?" Roxas asks, sliding onto his knees as he hurries in front of you.

You just continue to cry, your face buried in Ven's chest as he holds you close. You're completely drenched in dried blood, and Ven doesn't look much better, his skin as pale as a ghost's and eyes bloodshot, like he's been crying as well.

"What happened?" Roxas repeats, his voice calmer yet sterner as he leans down to capture Ven's gaze.

"I think..." Ven trails off as he releases a loud sigh, finally looking away from you. "I think everything from the past two years has finally caught up. She's been like this for almost half an hour."

"Oh, c'mon," Roxas chuckles, resting a hand on your back as he leans closer to you. "You survived physics. How bad can this be?"

"Bad," Ven replies crossly, a glare growing on his face. Roxas immediately sobers up, realizing you guys aren't in the mood for jokes. "Vanitas and Terra relapsed."

"They... oh," Roxas hums in disappointed understanding, leaning back so he's resting on his heels as he pulls back his hand.

"No, they didn't," you speak up, finally dragging yourself back from Ven as you angrily wipe at the puffy skin around your eyes. "Relapsing would be better than what happened. They're like mindless zombies. Because..."

You trail off in a sniffle, feeling more tears starting to grow. You're exhausted with a splitting headache, and you're not sure how there's any water left inside of you after crying for so long. But a few more tears manage to spill down your cheek, which you brush away before anyone else can. Sora and Aqua appear in your peripheral vision, sitting next to Roxas, but you barely even acknowledge their presence as your mind spins a mile a minute.

"It's my fault," you mutter pathetically, staring down at your hands in your lap. "She wouldn't be doing this, if it weren't for me."

"Who?" Sora asks, completely lost.

"She-who-will-not-be-named," Ven replies, not wanting you to start crying again.

"... Who?" Sora repeats as you let a chuckle escape your lips.

"My Nobody, she's the one behind all of this," you explain slowly. "I thought I was doing a good thing, trying to help out... But I think I just ended up signing their death warrants."

"So dramatic," Ven scolds, earning your attention. "This would have happened regardless of your Nobody, [Name]. I hate to admit it, but both of them are more connected to the darkness than any of us ever really acknowledge. I'm just mad we didn't see this coming, honestly..."

"I still feel like a monster," you gripe quietly, your head hanging down as your entire body starts to grow heavy with exhaustion. "I don't understand how someone like that could come out of me. I mean, look at you, Roxas," your gaze flits up to meet his. "You're so good, and kind... But, the stuff she's doing to them, and Namine... It's evil. She's evil."

"[Name]," Sora coos, interjecting before Roxas can respond, sitting down next to you as he wraps an arm around your shoulders. "You can't think that way. She isn't a reflection on you, just as you aren't a reflection on her."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm Sora. I'm my own person, right?" Roxas adds, placing a hand on his chest for emphasis.

"I... guess," you agree, giving a defeated huff.

"I'm just glad you finally stopped crying," Ven admits with a relieved laugh, running his hands through his hair after he stretches out, finally free to move around.

"I'm sorry," you apologize softly. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish," you realize, patting your face as you try to bring down the swelling. "We have much bigger issues to focus on."

"Can you fill us in on what happened?" Aqua speaks up.

You glance over at her, feeling Terra's charm still securely grasped in your hand. You hadn't even thought of how you're going to talk to her about what he told you, but it's become yet another thing you're dreading with every fiber of your being. With a sigh you keep your fist clenched and sit back, still leaning against Sora as he comfortingly rubs your arm to try and keep you calm. You're staring blankly at the floor, still feeling completely numb to the world as Ven explains everything you heard and saw. It's hard to believe that just three hours ago life seemed so normal. And now... it's all gone to hell.

"Hey," a soft voice greets, and you blink a few times as you look up, only to be met by Aqua's gently smiling face as she holds out a hand to you from her standing position. "Let's get you home, and into a shower and change of clothes."

"Yeah," you agree, glancing down at your blood-soaked clothes. "I could use a shower, huh."

"A little bit," she concurs as you take her hand and allow her to pull you up to your feet.

You give her a half-smile as you place your other hand in your pocket, hiding Terra's charm. You'll give it to her later... because honestly, doing it right now might just kill you.

"You good to walk?" Roxas asks, noticing you're more shuffling than walking.

"My legs fell asleep," you admit sheepishly.

"Typical," he teases with a shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you ask with an accusatory tone as he smirks down at you.

"That you're a mess right now," Ven answers for him, chuckling as your scowl is directed his way.

"... Shut up," you finally mutter, too tired and lazy to keep up with their banter, but also quietly relieved they aren't babying you anymore.

[♥]

Since your clothes were so stuck to your skin from the dried blood, you had to physically peel them off of you just to take a shower. But, you managed to rip them off, leaving them in a crumpled heap in the bathroom as you allowed the warm water to rinse you clean. It felt good, almost freeing, and by the time you were dried off and changed into some sweats and a sweater, you were almost able to forget everything that happened.

Almost.

You're still in a trance-like state as you shuffle down the hallway, not exactly enthused to see everybody and be inundated with questions. With a heavy sigh, you quietly open the door leading from the hallway to the kitchen, immediately greeted with seemingly endless prying eyes.

"Hey. You look good," Noctis finally speaks up, taking you by surprise with his nonchalant welcome.

"Oh... thanks," you greet with a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you head inside.

"Sora had us thinking you were near-death," Leon explains, noticing how awkward you look standing before them.

"Aw," you coo with a teasing smile as the brunet starts to look a little embarrassed as he slinks down in his chair. "I'm fine though," you add as you slide into the open seat next to Reno.

The only part of you that looks out of place is your slightly swollen and cut lip, but you managed to somewhat cover it with some dark lipstick. The less questions, the better, you decided.

"Here," Reno states, holding out a fork piled up with a massive chunk of pancakes towards you. You stare down at it in confusion before you glance over at him. "You need to eat!"

"Yeah, but pancakes for dinner?" you ask with a laugh.

"Shut up, none of us can cook," Yuffie grumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm not complaining!" you quickly tell her before you roll your eyes and lean forward to take a bite.

"C'mon, eat more," Reno gushes, moving another full fork-full towards you like a sputtering airplane.

"I'm not a child," you complain haughtily, though it doesn't stop you from taking another bite.

You didn't realize how hungry you were, and for once the food isn't burnt. Win-win.

"Yeah, then why do you keep getting in these situations?" he asks with an amused look on his face.

"Because I'm unlucky."

"It's all going to be okay, though. Ven told us everything," Xion tells you, her tone especially gentle. "We just need to find Namine, right? Sounds easy enough."

"Huh?" you blurt out, pushing the fork from your face as you look over at the dark-haired girl, and then at a visibly uncomfortable Ven. "Namine...? What's going on?"

"I didn't wanna tell you earlier, when you were so... all over the place," he explains, running a hand up and down the back of his neck as he glances away from you. "But I think I know how to get them back."

"What? How?" you snap, feeling frustration start to bubble up inside of you that he kept this to himself.

"I'm not sure," he admits with a tiny shrug. "All I know is that Van swears if we find this girl and fix whatever's wrong with her, they'll go back to normal."

"And how do you know that?" you press skeptically.

"He told me, dummy. When you were talking with Terra."

"... Oh," you mutter, feeling stupid for overreacting. "So that's what you guys talked about."

"Yup. So now... we have to find a girl who's been missing for years," Ven responds with a bitter laugh as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know where to start," Riku interjects sadly. "I haven't seen her in ages. I assumed she was gone, or in hiding."

"Sorry, but... who is she?" Leon asks, earning a few nods in the room from other confused people.

"She's a Nobody that Roxas, Sora and I know," Riku states.

"Huh? I don't know her," Sora swiftly argues.

"She wiped your memory. You've definitely met her before," Roxas tells his puzzled Somebody. "She's the one who ensured we could live separately. I kinda owe her my life."

You swallow a rough lump in your throat. Now it turns out she helped Sora and Roxas, too? And in return for all her help, she's been abandoned to be used by the Organization... A fresh wave of anger washes over you.

"Wow. I had no idea," Sora muses forlornly. "Namine. I wish I could remember her..."

"She's the best," Riku agrees with a small nod. "We can't leave a single stone unturned for the next two weeks. We gotta find her."

"But, how?" you speak up, your voice coming out softer than intended. "The Castle's impenetrable. It would be like walking into a death trap."

Axel's eyes suddenly widen before a small smirk grows on his face, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he shakes his head.

"Mind sharing with the rest of us what's so funny?" Cloud asks him.

"Nothing, nothing. I might have figured it out... but I won't know for sure until Roxas and I go see a friend," Axel speaks up as he glances over at the blond.

"Who?" Roxas presses.

"It's a surprise."

Roxas rolls his eyes as Axel continues to grin. You dig into another bite of pancake, thankful Reno has given up on trying to feed you, before realization hits you like a ton of bricks. You almost choke on your food as you clear your throat when one of Xehanort's revelations comes back to you.

"Axe, did you ever go by the name Lea?" you ask, leaning over the table to peer around Sora at the redhead seated on the opposite side of him.

"Lea?" Axel repeats with a crinkle of his nose before his eyes narrow slightly. "... Where'd you hear that?"

"Saix."

"Yeah, supposedly you're some bearer of light," Ven adds amusedly, not looking up from the table where he's slowly running his pointer finger down the smooth wood finish.

"One of the twenty?" Genesis questions, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Yeah, you know what that is?" you ask, still confused by everything you had heard.

"Mm, yes, I know it very well," Genesis agrees calmly. "It's an old myth. Long ago, the worlds consisted of an equal balance of light and dark. There was peace. But, as people grew restless and a thirst for knowledge expanded, some started yearning for more. A war was waged between light and dark, ending with the disappearance of Kingdom Hearts and the shattering of the x-blade. The twenty pieces of the ancient weapon were divided, into 13 pieces of dark and 7 of light. Xehanort is trying to recreate that war, to force the 20 to clash and not only form the x-blade, but revive the door leading to Kingdom Hearts. Then, he will bring forth the deepest darkness."

You all sit in stunned silence staring over at the oddly calm auburn-haired male just resting casually in his seat.

"Yeah, but what do I have to do with it?" Axel asks.

"So, you ARE Lea?!" you realize eagerly.

Axel just sighs, his head dropping a bit as he stares down at the table, finally overpowered.

"Old name, old life. Don't really wanna talk about it," he states, his emerald eyes darting over to you. "Okay?"

You can tell there's more to the story. But, not wanting to be a nuisance, you instead just nod in muted agreement.

"I never knew you remembered your past," Roxas speaks up, not afraid of pressing the redhead.

"I didn't, until the past couple months. It's been coming back, slowly," Axel explains with a sad smile before he pushes himself to a standing position. "Well, I guess if we're doing story time..."

He takes a step back from the table and raises a hand in front of him. With a soft 'poof,' a bright red Keyblade with flames running up the handle appears in his hand. An awkward-yet-cocky smirk grows at everyone's flabbergasted expressions.

"What the goddamn hell is that" Zack blurts out.

"What do you think? A Keyblade," Axel responds, waving his hand to force it to disappear before he sits down again. "I summoned it by accident a few weeks ago, but everyone's been so distracted lately, I haven't had a chance to say anything."

"I can't believe it!" Sora muses excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Wait, so do we call you Lea now?" Yuffie asks.

"I mean... you could," Axel replies with a shrug.

"Aw, who are you kidding. You're always gonna be Axel to me," Roxas speaks up with a grin.

"Sorry," Riku adds with a chuckle as Axel's face falls slightly.

"That's amazing though, Axe. You're a Keybearer," you note with an awed raise of your eyebrows.

"I dunno if I should be impressed or scared," Noctis notes.

"What a day," Cloud agrees with a heavy sigh before pushing himself up to a standing position. "I'm heading to bed, though. We have a lot of training to do."

"Wait, what about Namine?" you speak up and everyone starts to stand as well.

"We'll find her," Leon promises. "But, there's not much we can do until we locate her. And having us all be exhausted won't help anything except the Organization."

"Besides, I might have a plan," Axel agrees, catching Roxas' gaze as he nods over his shoulder towards the hallway, wanting a private word.

Roxas nods in agreement, following after the redhead out of the room.

"Do you need to take off a day or two?" Zack asks, clapping a hand on your shoulder as he walks past you.

You glance up at him before quickly shaking your head.

"No. I wanna start training as soon as possible."

"Meet me here at 5:00 a.m., if you're ready to dive back in," Angeal tells you, giving you a small wave as he, Zack, and Cloud exit the kitchen.

One by one everyone trails out after giving their goodbyes, until it's just you, Aqua, and Ven left behind. You don't really want to meet their gazes, instead choosing to keep picking at your cold and soggy pancakes. But with a saddened frown on your face, you finally do.

"I think it's time for me to head to bed," Ven speaks up as he quickly hops to his feet. "I don't really wanna be awake right now..."

He trails off as he glances down at you with an unreadable expression.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," you agree with a forced smile. "Sleep well, Venny. Thanks for everything."

He just continues to stare at you for a moment before nodding, heading through the door leading to the hallway. You feel slightly uncomfortable as you clear your throat and look over at Aqua, who's watching you carefully, noticing how reserved you've been with her.

"Is everything okay?" she asks gently as you scoot down the bench to be closer to her.

"Yeah... I have something for you, though."

You reach your hand into the pocket of your sweatpants, grabbing the charm and keeping it secured in your palm as you pull your hand back. For some reason your heart is absolutely racing as you rest your hand on the table, feeling the sharpened edges poking your skin.

"What is..."

She trails off as she stares down at your hand, instantly spotting and recognizing the orange color peering through your fingers. You quickly hold out your hand, dropping the charm into her waiting palm.

"Aqua... I'm so sorry..." you mutter as she stares at the charm with a nauseated expression. "He wanted me to promise you that he's safe, and he's gonna come back. But I... couldn't bring him back just yet."

She soon sobers up, back to being serious as her fingers wrap around the Wayfinder and she draws her hand towards her chest.

"I know. He's on his journey now. We all are. You can't carry everyone's burdens on your shoulders, [Name], or you'll collapse under the weight," she tells you with a reassuring smile. "Trust me on this one. I speak from experience."

"I think it's too late for that," you tell her honestly, staring down at your hands as your fingers slowly intertwine amongst one another.

"Nonsense," Aqua scoffs, keeping Terra's Wayfinder clutched securely in her hand as she stands to her feet. "You've just had a setback, but we're all gonna be together again soon. You'll see. There's still so much Light surrounding you."

"... Then why can't I feel it anymore?"

When she doesn't respond, you look over your shoulder to see her watching you with a frown.

"I don't know," she responds honestly. "But you'll get it back."

"I guess," you agree disbelievingly as you follow her out of the room. "I dunno how you stay so positive about this. Even Ven's starting to crack a little."

Aqua just smiles knowingly as she looks down at you.

"Well, someone's gotta hold it together. If you guys can't, then I will."

You just stare blankly at her for a moment, though her teasing smile causes you to eventually break out in a grin.

"Thanks... I think."

"Don't mention it, [Name]."

The two of you come to a stop as you can hear hushed whispers from somewhere nearby. You glance around for a moment before your eyes land on Roxas and Axel huddled in the corner talking quietly. They realize you and Aqua are just standing there staring at them, so without a word they slink into the nearest room and shut the door behind them.

"I don't even want to know," Aqua decides as she heads towards your shared bedroom.

"Good call," you agree.


	64. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A TOY STORY WORLD IN KH3. I REPEAT – TOY STORY IN KH3
> 
> ALL HANDS ON DECK, THIS IS NOT A DRILL
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT dsbdhsbfsbdhabsb <3333
> 
> Also this is the last chapter that slightly revolves around Ven. Back to "normal" after this~

_You're in the middle of nowhere, atop a giant rocky ledge overlooking a vast, ever-expansive canyon. As far as you can tell, you're alone, surrounded only by rocks and dust. After walking for a few minutes in silence, greeted by a gentle breeze, you finally make out what can only be described as a lump in the distance. With a curious frown you walk towards it, realizing as you get closer that it's actually two lumps._

_And they're not lumps. They're bodies._

_Your breath leaves your body as your eyes land on Sora and Roxas, their bodies intertwined as Oathkeeper sticks out of Sora's chest, Oblivion embedded in Roxas'._

_"No..." you mutter, kneeling down next to them as you rest a hand on Sora's head._

_Their eyes are so blue, so empty..._

_"I can't die."_

_At the sound of Roxas' voice your eyes widen, scrambling to the blond's side._

_"Roxie," you murmur, running your fingers through his matted hair as he turns his head towards you._

_"I can't die, so all I feel is pain."_

_His blue eyes start to swirl, as the black color of his pupils expands and swallows the bright blue orbs. You fall back in shock, scooting away from him as he robotically reaches a hand towards Oblivion's handle. Your back hits something firm, and you fall backwards, over something unknown._

_You glance to the side, greeted by electric blue eyes filled with sadness._

_"Hey, [Name] –"_

_Zack trails off with a cough, black-red blood spilling out of his mouth as he glances up at the sky from his position lying down in the dirt. His body is riddled with bullet holes, his skin almost transparent from losing so much blood._

_"Zack," you whisper, sliding yourself off of his legs as you sit down beside him. "What happened to you?"_

_"I think... I finally got my wings. Told you I would," he replies with a ghost of a smile._

_"He tried to save me."_

_You look back at the sound of Cloud's voice, spotting him behind you. His shirt is ripped open, revealing a raw and stitched up chest, as if he's a Frankenstein-style monster._

_"But he was too late," Cloud muses, smiling slightly as he reveals blood-coated teeth before he coughs up a stream of blood onto the dirt ground._

_"N-No..." you stammer, burying your face in your hands as you try to force yourself awake. "This isn't real, this isn't real..."_

_"Of course it's real."_

_You peer through your fingers, spotting a normal looking Leon standing before you. A relieved smile grows on your face before he morphs into Noctis, a short, thin knife protruding from his torso._

_"You're going to be the one to lead to our deaths, after all," Noctis tells you matter-of-factly as he reaches down and rips out the knife._

_He twirls the blade between his fingers a few times before he launches it over your head. A sickening noise, almost like a squish, is heard behind you, so you glance over your shoulder to see Reno standing there, the knife jutting out of his neck._

_"Guess there's worse ways to go, huh?" he jokes, his voice garbled from the knife's placement so close to his voicebox._

_You release a scream, jumping to your feet as you take off as fast as you can, away from the madness you're stuck in. You spot a flash of red to your right, and you glance over just in time to see Sephiroth's sword run straight through Genesis' middle, pinning him to the nearest rock._

_"Don't worry, [Name]," Genesis tells you, a grimacing smile on his face._

_"Your turn is coming," Sephiroth adds as he turns his head just enough so his piercing gaze meets yours._

_"Leave me alone!" you scream, turning on your heel and hurrying towards the path leading away from the top of the rocks._

_Maybe the canyon below is safer..._

_A burst of flames forces you to skid to a stop, your eyes taking in the wall of fire that suddenly surrounds you. A figure dressed all in black steps through the flames as if he's invincible, his hood down to reveal bright red hair and devious emerald eyes._

_"You've always wanted to dance with fire, haven't you?" Axel asks you before he raises a hand and shoots it towards you._

_A line of fire heads straight for you, threatening to engulf and incinerate you on the spot. You hold up your hands – your only defense – but the pain never comes. Blinking, you slowly lower your hands, coming face-to-face with Riku's backside._

_"R-Riku," you stammer, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder._

_Before your fingers can make contact he turns his head, a black blindfold covering his eyes as he looks down at you, a forlorn frown on his lips._

_"I became this again, because of you."_

_"B-Became what?" you ask, blinking back tears._

_He starts to smile before his body twists and transforms, dark smoke billowing from him before you're staring deep into bright golden eyes. Fingers swiftly reach out and grab your jaw as Vanitas pulls you towards him, his lips curling up into a cruel smirk._

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_With all of your strength you reach out and push him on the chest, tearing yourself out of Vanitas' grasp as you run once again. His laughter rings through the canyons, but you don't look back, weaving and winding through until you find yourself at its peak. You're stuck on the highest top of the formations, overlooking an expansive land covered in abandoned Keyblades. You glance up, your heart dropping when you realize the moon isn't the moon at all – it's pale blue, and shaped like a heart._

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up," you chant to yourself with a shaking voice, feeling panic set in._

_You know this is just a dream – but why does it feel so real?_

_You suddenly come to a stop as you spot a figure at the end of the platform. How had you missed him before? He's wearing familiar silver and green armor minus the helmet, with blond hair clearly visible – so it has to be Ven. You slowly and carefully start walking towards him, nausea crashing over you as you stop right behind him._

_"Venny?" you call out nervously._

_Ven chuckles, his voice sounding off as he turns as slowly as possible to face you. He looks the same, except his eyes – they're bright gold._

_"There's no escape, [Name]," he tells you, taking a step towards you before he roughly grabs you by the hair, pulling you close to him as he lowers his face to yours. "Are you ready to follow me into the abyss?"_

_"No," you snap, starting to struggle against his grip._

_"There's no pain," he continues, running a metal-covered finger down your cheek. It hurts, and you realize he's pushing down so hard that the metal is slicing your skin. "And we'll be joined together in the darkness. Forever. You and me, without any of our baggage."_

"NO!"

You sit up straight, sweat clinging to your body as you glance around, taking in your surroundings. You breathe out a sigh of relief when you realize you're still in Hollow Bastion, inside your room in Cid's house. Somehow Yuffie and Xion slept through your shriek, and Aqua's bed is conspicuously empty.

With a loud exhale of air, you lie back, pulling the blanket over the lower-half of your face as you sink into the bed. Your heart is racing a mile a minute, barely having calmed down even after you realized you're safe and everything was a dream.

_But it felt so real_...

Sighing, you snuggle down into your pillow as your eyes flutter shut. You can feel yourself starting to drift in and out of consciousness, but all you can see is the bloodied, discarded bodies of everyone you love surrounded by faint blue light from the sky. No matter what you try to think of, from puppies to food, nothing is enough to escape your nightmares.

When a vision of Xion surrounded by flames enters your mind, you finally give up on trying to sleep and rip the covers off of you as you climb out of bed. You gather up a blanket, wrapping it around your tired body as you head out into the hallway as quietly as possible. You shut the door behind you, making your way towards the kitchen. It's early enough that you'll have some time alone, but late enough that there's no point in trying to sleep much longer; after all, you have to meet Angeal for training in less than 30 minutes.

With a shove of your shoulder you open up the door leading to the kitchen, stumbling inside as you trip over the blanket trailing behind you. It's thankfully empty, so you grab some fruit from the fridge and plop down at the table for a snack. You're too lazy to make anything to drink. Even making hot water sounds like too much of a hassle.

As you pop a grape into your mouth, the door to the kitchen suddenly slams open. You almost choke on the fruit, hitting your chest as you start to cough before glancing towards the doorway, where two sheepish Nobodies are staring at you.

"What are you doing up?" Roxas asks once he gains his composure.

"I'm about to train. What are you guys doing up? And dressed like ninjas?" you press, glancing at their all-black clothes.

"We're... heading out," Axel replies, sounding unsure of himself as he and Roxas exchange looks. "We'll be back soon, though. By tonight hopefully."

"Where are you going?"

"We can't tell you," Roxas responds, watching as you push yourself to your feet and adjust the blanket hanging over your shoulders. "It's safer this way, [Name]," he adds as you open your mouth to argue.

"It's safer to go off to some unknown destination without telling anyone where you're going?" you inquire skeptically.

"Yup. Now go get ready, Angeal doesn't accept tardiness," Axel tells you as he marches over and pulls you into a bear hug.

"I don't like this," you speak up as Roxas rests an arm around your shoulders. "We shouldn't be separated right now."

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas teases, nudging your chin with his fist before he removes his arm. "We'll be fine, promise."

"Yeah, the last person who told me that isn't doing so hot right now..."

"Then it's a good thing we aren't half-living in the darkness, huh?" Axel muses, resting his hands on his hips as he leans closer to you. "Relax. Go train. Stop worrying."

"Xehanort doesn't care about us anyway. You should be more worried about Ven, that's the one he wants," Roxas explains.

"... Now I feel much better," you mutter sarcastically with a roll of your eyes.

"Sorry," Roxas laughs.

"Just stay calm and alert. Everything will be okay, you'll see. We have a plan. It's a little stupid but it'll work," Axel tells you cheerily.

"You guys are just fantastic at being encouraging and comforting in these trying times."

"Yeah, we know, we suck," Roxas agrees dryly. "But we're also heading out now."

"Okay," you sigh, knowing better than to try and stop them once their minds are made up. "Be safe out there, Keybearers."

"Ha, forgot about that," Roxas states with a grin at an eye-rolling Axel.

"You two are a riot," Axel mocks, waving to you before following Roxas out the door.

You watch them head down the stairs before wrapping the blanket tighter around your body. The kitchen is absolutely freezing, since it's only 4:45 in the morning, and you need all the warmth you can get.

"Just what are you doing?"

You jump at the sudden intrusion, looking back at the other doorway to see Angeal striding through, already dressed and ready to go. You glance down at your blanket-covered and pajama-clad body before peering up at him with an innocent smile.

"Um..."

"We're starting in 10 minutes."

"Oh, is it 4:50 already?" you ask with a nervous laugh as you side-step towards the door.

"For each minute you're late, you have to run a mile," Angeal tells you before the turns towards the awaiting coffee pot.

"Aye aye, Captain," you agree anxiously, pulling up your blanket so you don't trip as you run towards your bedroom.

You get ready in record time, even managing to wash your face and brush your teeth before you charge back into the kitchen. You're hopping, pulling on your last shoe as you stumble into the room.

"Five miles," Angeal greets before he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Wha..." you trail off with a frown as you glance at the clock on the stove. 5:05 is flashing at you in bright green, almost mockingly. "... Damn it."

"Don't worry," Angeal tells you, finishing off his drink before he places it in the sink, "you're not alone. Six miles."

"Aw, man!" you hear someone complain behind you, and you look back to see Sora walking through the doorway. "No fair! My alarm didn't go off!"

"Sure you didn't just hit snooze?" Angeal asks him as you glance between the two.

"... Maybe. Oh well. So what're you doing here, [Name]?" Sora greets cheerily, almost immediately back to being happy after finding out he has to run six miles.

"I guess training with you," you reply as the two of you trail after Angeal.

"You need to work on physical attacks, and he has the most energy here. Even more than Puppy, which I didn't think was possible," Angeal admits as he holds open the front door for you.

"What can I say, I love life," Sora agrees with a shrug as you quietly thank Angeal, leading the way outside.

It's still dark out, storm clouds gathered above. Knowing your luck there's gonna be a downpour the second you start training.

"Alright, run to the canyon. Then back here. Then back to the canyon. Then you'll fight," Angeal tells you.

"That's more than five miles," you quickly point out.

"How about you track your miles, and then get back to me," he counters with a smirk before nodding forward. "Now go. First one there gets to finish earlier today."

"Ahahah! Eat my dust, [Name]!" Sora exclaims with a pump of his fist before he takes off towards the canyon like a rocket.

You just narrow your eyes as you glance at Angeal with a deadpanned expression, not enjoying how amused he looks.

"Angeal, show some mercy. I was just kidnapped," you remind him, giving him your best puppy eyes.

"You look fine to me. Good luck," he replies before reaching out and pushing you towards the canyon.

You groan loudly but give in and start to run. You can't even see Sora anymore, since he's probably at least halfway there by now.

Just at that moment, a raindrop lands on your nose.

"Fantastic," you breathe out as the skies open and rain falls down on your like a waterfall.

"Wow, look at this!" Sora yells, almost giving you a heart attack as he jumps out at you just as you round the corner and head into the Bailey. He takes off in a jog next to you, which definitely brings a small smile to your face since you assume that means he was waiting for you. "I just love the rain. Don't you, [Name]?"

"I love watching it. Not being in it," you correct with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it's nature," he responds as if that means something. "And nature is beautiful, yeah?"

You smile again, feeling warm despite the cool air and water surrounding you. Sora's grinning too, his bright blue eyes practically glowing. Maybe Aqua's right, you think with a soft chuckle. Maybe the light isn't that far out of reach for you after all.

"What's so funny?" Sora asks with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking of how much you're gonna cry when I win," you reply with a laugh as you take off as fast as you can down the hill towards the canyon.

"Hey – that's cheating!" Sora calls out after you before he picks up the pace as well.

[♥]

Sora actually let you win the race to the canyon, which was not surprising at all and exactly what you expected. But you had no interest in leaving training early, not with so much riding on your improvement. You took each hit and attack and eventual loss against Sora with a smile, knowing every second served to make you stronger.

By the time Angeal forced the two of you to call it a day, the sun had set.

"You're really taking this seriously, huh [Name]?" Sora asked as the three of you started to head up the traversing path.

He didn't have a scratch on him, while you were covered in bruises and scrapes from his attacks. You really didn't mind, but the contrast was amusingly obvious. It's pretty clear he just spent the last 8 or so hours kicking your butt, with minimal effort. Not exactly a confidence boost.

"Of course. I can't afford to lose," you responded confidently.

Neither Sora nor Angeal responded, only nodding along in agreement. While they both are concerned you're pushing yourself too hard, they also know there's no talking you out of this.

Your anger is palpable, hiding the fear continually pulsing through your veins as your nightmare runs on repeat.

After a quick shower, you head into the kitchen and slid into an open seat, quietly picking at some casserole Cid made. There's some questionable ingredients inside, but who are you to complain about free food?

Though you definitely miss the personal chefs in Mickey's castle. Maybe Axel was right and you should have kidnapped one of them.

Axel...

"Hey, did Axe and Rox come back yet?" you speak up, dropping your fork onto your plate.

"No," Yuffie replies with a small pout as she glances over at you. "I'm worried."

"Axel never misses a meal," Reno adds knowingly.

"They're fine," Leon hastily responds before panic can set it amongst the group. "Just give them some time."

"So, you know where they left to?" Zack asks through a mouthful of food.

"No," Leon replies nonchalantly with a shrug. "But I don't need to. They'll be back soon."

"I hope so," you mutter, desperately trying to qualm the nervousness bubbling in your gut as you return to picking at your food.

With so much worrying and anxiety, you're starting to feel a little numb.

It's good for training, but terrible for your emotions.

[♥]

_You're on a beach, if you can even call it that. There's no sun in the sky, and only a faint wind brushing through your hair. The water is gray, the sand is gray, the world is gray._

_"Hello?" you call out as you take a step towards the shore. "Is anyone here?"_

_There's no response. You start to frown, though you're at least slightly relieved you're not dreaming of your dead friends and loved ones this time._

_"What do you think's going on up there?"_

_You blink rapidly, a familiar voice floating in the air._

_"Hopefully nothing," another familiar voice responds, and you turn in a circle to try and find the source. "... but honestly? I don't know."_

_"Terr..." you murmur, jogging towards the water as the voices grow closer._

_"Yeah well I'm fucking sick of this. What's the harm in getting off this beach?"_

_"Vanny," you mutter with a hiccup of a sob, sniffling as you come to a stop and stare out at the empty ocean. "Why can't I see you..."_

_"How many times do I have to say it," you hear Terra seethe, which brings a smile to your face. "It's safer to stay here. We could go insane, or die if we head any further inside."_

_"Sorry if I don't trust your stupid girlfriend's advice."_

_"You should be, she lived here on her own for a decade."_

_You blink again, your heart racing. Is there where they are? The Realm of Darkness? No wonder it's so bleak here._

_"Terra! Vanitas!!" you yell, cupping your mouth to carry your voice. "Where are you?!?"_

_"They can't hear you," someone responds, and you jump as you peer over your shoulder. Standing behind you is a man dressed in black Organization robes, the hood hanging lazily from his head. His hair is a whitish gray, his eyes bright yellow. He looks so similar to a younger Xemnas, it makes you subconsciously shrink where you're standing. "And you can't see them. You're not really here."_

_"W-Who are you?" you stammer, taking a step back towards the lapping water._

_You recognize him from the Castle, one of the 13._

_"I am everything and nothing. A fragment of the past, come to be in the future," he responds, closing his eyes as he raises his arms up in the air._

_"... Okay, well, I don't do riddles, so I'm gonna get going," you reply, rolling your eyes as you turn on your heel and start to march down the beach._

_You're forced to come to a stop as he suddenly appears in front of you. He's tall, towering over you as he watches you with a completely blank, empty stare._

_"I didn't bring you here for riddles," he tells you. "I wanted to meet you."_

_"And now you did. So, I'm gonna go find my friends now," you snap, pushing him back with your hand as your brush past him._

_He moves as fast as a viper, his fingers curling around your forearm as he grabs hold of you. His grasp is so tight that you're forced to the ground with a small cry, kneeling in the sand as he holds your arm up so high it feels like it's going to snap out of your socket._

_"Just because you aren't really here, and just because you're dreaming, doesn't mean I can't hurt you. You'd be smart to not be a wise-ass," he practically growls, holding you in place as tears well up in your eyes._

_"... So this is real?" you ask, almost in a whimper._

_Your arm feels like it's about to be ripped off. The pain is real, no doubt about it._

_"Foolish girl. So much to learn," he muses, his grasp loosening, but not enough to let you go. "Dreams can be more real than reality. You just have to listen to what they're saying."_

_Your eyes widen as you stare up at him._

_"The nightmares... These have been your doing?" you guess._

_"Yes. I'm going to break you, [Name]," he states matter-of-factly, flashing you a pearly-white grin. "And anyone you call a friend. Do you want to know why?"_

_"No," you snap angrily._

_He actually laughs, his smile turning deranged._

_"Because, this is **my** destiny. And you fools are continually getting in the way of everything I've worked for. Sixty-plus years of work, just down the drain? That will never happen, no matter how much you fight us off."_

_"Sixty? You're not sixty," you point out. "You're my age."_

_"Ah, this is just my young form," he explains, looking down at his black robes. "You'd know me a little older, with less hair."_

_"I told you, I don't do riddles."_

_"What?" he asks, looking genuinely taken aback by your response. "That's not a riddle, that a hint. Take a second, don't hurt yourself, you'll get it eventually..."_

_A little older, less hair?_

_Your lip curls up in confused animosity._

_"You're trying to tell me you're Xehanort?" you guess disbelievingly. "No way. That impossible."_

_"Your best friend doesn't have a heart and you're currently sitting in an alternate dimension, but **I'm** impossible?"_

_You frown, sitting back as he finally releases your arm. You cradle it in your lap, rubbing your very sore shoulder for minimal relief._

_"Why are you telling me this?" you finally ask, glancing up at him. "I'm expendable in this whole thing. It's Ven and Vanitas you guys are after, right?"_

_He kneels down in front of you, reaching out his right pointer finger and moving it towards you._

_"The best way to injure someone, isn't physically," he tells you, resting a finger directly over your heart. "It's their heart. Such a fickle, meddling organ, capable of bringing about so much war and destruction. And anguish. I can't wait to see how many will be destroyed over you."_

_You narrow your eyes at him as he pushes himself to his feet, lifting his hood so it covers his face._

_"As I said, I will break you. But it won't just be you. You're only the first target, the easiest to crack. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours."_

_"Fuck off," you snap, jumping to your feet as you take a step back from him. "I won't crack. You can't get to me, or any of my friends."_

_He laughs, the noise sounding like nails on a chalkboard._

_"Can't I?"_

_With that, he disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving you behind, alone and filled with fury. After a few moments of just standing there glaring at the empty piece of land where he had just been standing, you hear a crash in the distance. You peer over your shoulder, spotting a commotion in the distance._

_Turning around, you head towards it, your pace quickening with each step. As you get closer you can make out large creatures as black as the deepest darkness, at least twenty of them surrounding a gully. There's no way out, and no way in – they're blocking all paths. And standing there in the middle are Terra and Vanitas, each holding Keyblades and facing off against the monsters, their backs to each other._

_They leap forward, ready to attack, just as you charge towards them..._

You shoot up to a seated position, your hand clinging to your chest as your heart races faster than you thought possible. You can feel the quick thumps under your palm, a sickness running through your mind as you run a hand through your hair. Sweat is clinging to your forehead as you rest your head on your knees, trying to catch your breath as the vision runs on repeat through your head.

_Was that a dream_ , you ask yourself as you slowly close your eyes, _or something else_?

A vision of Terra being run through by a pillar of fire causes your eyes to snap open, your heart racing once more. With a sigh you scoot towards the edge of your bed, hopping to your feet as you stretch your body. It's tight from being so tense, and fighting for so long with Sora.

You glance around your bedroom, doing a double-take when you notice Aqua's bed is, again, empty. With another sigh you slip on some shoes and grab your blanket, heading out of the room and closing the door behind you. After the blanket is wrapped around your shoulders you walk down the hall, smiling a little at the soft sound of snores floating out of everyone's rooms.

At least everyone else is able to sleep.

You head towards the kitchen, walking past the last room before the end of the hall – Ven and Terra's. No noise is coming from inside, and you know all too well that Ven's a snorer. You pause, glancing towards the door for a moment before you shrug and deviate towards his room. You slowly reach a hand out and open the door, poking your head inside.

The moon shining in through the window lights up the room just enough that you can see Aqua lying down in Terra's bed, staring at the wall as she holds a pillow against her chest. Ven's propped up against some pillows, one of his long legs pulled into his chest as he looks straight at you.

"Hey," you greet softly, sneaking inside and closing the door. "So this is where you've been disappearing to at night."

"You found me," Aqua muses morosely, not looking up from her staring position on the wall.

"Can't sleep?" Ven adds. You shake your head in response, doing your best to calm your shaking body as you stand there wrapped up in your blanket. "Us either."

A reassuring smile pulls at Ven's lips as he scoots over, inviting you next to him. You shuffle towards him, throwing your blanket over his exposed body before you climb in underneath. He fluffs up the mashed-down pillows, making sure to give you one before he flops down next to you. You're propped up against the headboard same as him, feeling a little better now but still uneasy.

"You have another nightmare?" he finally asks.

"Yeah," you agree, sniffling a bit at the memory. "Or maybe it was real, I dunno. It felt real..."

"What was it this time?"

You glance over at the blond, just watching his profile for a moment. You had told him about your nightmare the night prior after dinner, and he had promptly scolded you for letting a dream get to you so much. Part of you doesn't want to admit you fell for it again... but with a sigh you decide to open up and tell him everything you saw. By the end he's fully frowning, looking more annoyed than anything.

"That wasn't real," Aqua speaks up, turning over to face the two of you. You glance at her with an embarrassed flush to your cheeks; you can hoped she hadn't heard. "Their bodies are still here. They can't be in the Realm at the same time."

"Yeah, this guy's just messing with you," Ven adds, though he sounds less confident than Aqua does in what he's saying.

"I wanna believe that. But it was them. Their mannerisms, their conversation..."

"We'd be naïve to expect these people to not have studied all of us under a microscope for years now," Aqua points out knowingly. "That would entail knowing how we speak and operate."

You glance down at your hands, frowning when you realize there's no mark left on your forearm from being grabbed so forcefully. Maybe it really was just a bad dream, and you're going a little crazy... The lines between reality and fantasy was blurring by the second.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," you concede, hiding your arms under the blanket as you pull it closer to your face.

"I know," Aqua agrees with a small smile as she pushes herself up to a seated position. You notice her pocket Terra's wayfinder before she stands up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Are you crazy? It's 3 in the morning," Ven responds, quickly sitting up as well with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be fine. I just need some air," she responds, giving you both a nod before heading towards the door. "Be back soon."

"Bye, Aqua..." you mutter, frowning as she slinks out into the hallway and shuts the door behind her.

Ven just stays seated for a moment before he releases a dramatic sigh and falls back down once more, his arm covering his eyes as he slowly shakes his head.

"I dunno what to do," he tells you, staying in that position as his eyes remain closed. "Usually she's the one holding it together and helping out Terra and me. Now she's the one who needs help, and I have no idea what to do."

"I think she just wants to be alone," you reply honestly. "When she's ready to talk, she'll be the first person to tell you."

"Yeah..."

You both lie there in silence for what feels like hours, staring up at the ceiling as your minds race. Some of your thoughts and worries overlap, others don't.

"Hey Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you make nightmares go away?"

"When I find out, you'll be the first to know."

"Ditto..."

"..."

"Hey, Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't put yourself into harm's way for me."

For the first time in forever Ven finally tears his gaze from the ceiling to look over at you.

"What? Where'd that come from?" he asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Just... something he said, in my dream," you mutter, keeping the blanket up to your chin. "Promise me you won't though. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

"I... No. I can't promise that," Ven tells you with a slow shake of his head. "We're all a team. Like it or not, that means some of us are gonna get hurt."

"I know. I'm talking about me specifically, though. I have a bad feeling they're gonna use me to get to you. You can't fall for it."

Ven swallows roughly, holding your gaze silently for longer than just a few seconds.

"I can't promise that," he repeats simply. "You don't know me very well if you think I'd let a friend be hurt without doing anything."

"No," you agree with a heavy sigh. "I was just hoping you'd listen to me for once."

"Keep dreaming," he tells you with a wide grin. "I don't listen to orders too well."

"No, really?" you ask sarcastically, laughing as he nudges you away from him to make more room on his side.

You're smiling, but you can't stop that nagging feeling of dread from rising through you like a twisting vine, threatening every last shred of sanity left inside of you. The fear of the unknown is rapidly turning into the fear of the known, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Maybe you'll crack after all.

[♥]

[ **NOT VEN** ]

You eventually fall asleep for a long time and it's awesome – until Angeal drags you out of bed by your ankles to get ready for training.

[♥]

[ **VEN** ]

* _I'd suggest reading this even if he's not your BOC because there's some plot stuff going on in here, y'know~_ *

You and Ven just laid in silence for another couple minutes. Aqua still isn't back, and you haven't heard Roxas or Axel come home. Every time you close your eyes, all you see is death. All of this, plus the lack of sleep, is enough to make you want to cry.

"Hey, Ven?" you call out, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be alone right now?" you ask, turning your head so you're looking over at the blond. "I feel bad for crashing in here for so long."

He does the same, his eyes revealing a deep sadness you've never seen before in them. It takes you aback for a moment.

"No," he admits with a small shake of his head. "I'm sick of being alone."

"Oh... Ven-Ven," you murmur softly, not really sure what else to say. "You're not alone. I'm here."

"I know," he agrees with a light chuckle, sounding more like himself as he fully turns to face you, snuggling down into his pillow as he lies on his stomach. "I'm getting tired of fighting though. Sometimes I wanna just call it a day and give in."

"You can't, though."

"I know. I'm not gonna give up," he tells you, still smiling sadly. "I'm just looking forward to sleeping for at least a month once this is all over. And going on a vacation. I've never been on one..."

"Well, you still got those Disney Town passes, right?" you ask him, nudging your foot against his shin.

He releases a laugh before nodding his head.

"Yup, still got 'em. Can't believe you remembered that..."

"Of course. Maybe one of them has my name on it~" you tease, snuggling down into your own pillow as your eyes flutter closed.

Ven just smiles as he watches you for a moment, looking at peace for the first time in days.

"I think you'd have to fight Terra for it."

"I can take him," you reply cockily, your smile growing.

"Sure you could."

"You doubting me, Ventus?"

"Not at all," he replies, still watching you as your eyes finally open. "You can do anything. But you can't beat Terra, get real."

"I might have to fight you over that one, Venny."

"Eh, I think I can take you," he concedes, not concerned in the slightest.

"Whatever," you mutter, still smiling as you look over at him. "I can't sleep."

"Not talking would help."

"Ha-ha," you laugh sarcastically before pushing yourself up to a seated position, rubbing your tired and sore eyes.

You're wide awake and restless. Stifling a yawn you glance back, noticing Ven's eyes are finally shut. Not wanting to wake him, you crawl over his legs and sit against the wall, pulling your legs into your chest as you stare out the window. The moon is bright, lighting the empty street below. You've never noticed just how pretty this world is before, but it's actually very quaint.

"What're you looking at?"

"Mm, nothing," you hum, tearing your eyes from the moon as you look down at Ven. He's turned over so he's facing you, lying slightly on his side. "Get some sleep."

"I would but you're sitting on my legs," he tells you, laughing a bit as you roll your eyes and curl your legs up even more to free his. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" you ask grumpily.

"Vanitas, Terra, everything, nothing... Obviously something's bothering you, but I dunno what," he rambles, trailing off into a shrug as he pulls his pillow closer.

"It all is," you tell him. "I feel guilty for being here while they're trapped who-knows-where being forced to do who-knows-what. I'm nervous for what's to come. I'm confused. But, most of all, I'm just scared. I meant what I said though, Ven... I don't want you fighting for me."

"And I meant what I said – I can't do that," he argues slowly.

The two of you just stare at each other, you seated while he's lying down, before he finally relaxes into a sigh and pushes himself up so he's sitting next to you, his back against the wall.

"Something happened, huh? To make you say that," he realizes.

"I've always thought it."

"[Name]," he presses, nudging his shoulder against yours.

"It's dangerous, okay?" you blurt out, staring down at your knees with a slight glare. "I just, I know they're going to hurt someone to distract you, or manipulate you. Maybe it won't be me, maybe it'll be Aqua, or Terra. I don't know. But I'm begging you not to put me before you. He said –"

"Who's 'he'? Some idiot from a dream you had?" Ven guesses, his tone coming out frustrated and accusatory.

"It's not just that," you interject, growing annoyed as well. "You saw what happened at the Castle. I don't want to be a liability to your safety. This shouldn't be such a big deal, it's the smartest solution."

"You aren't a liability, though. I want to be the one to protect you," Ven admits, looking a little sheepish as he gazes out the window.

"Why?" you ask, sounding and feeling a bit like a brat but not caring in the slightest.

"Because..." he trails off, shaking his head as he rests the back of his head against the wall. "Because I want to."

"Now who's the one hiding something?" you tease, doing your best to ignore the defeated look on his face.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"About what?" you press with a tilt of your head.

He doesn't respond, just staying seated with his head against the wall and his legs hanging over the side of his narrow bed. You let the silence reign, not quite sure what to say or do.

"I'm gonna give you some time alone, Venny," you speak up, sliding off of his bed.

"No," he calls out, resting his hand over yours to stop you just as your feet brush over the ground. "I don't want you to go," he adds as you glance back at him.

"Then what do you want, Ven?"

You know the answer just by looking at him; those eyes hide nothing and reveal everything.

"Don't leave," he requests, pulling you closer as he tugs on your hand. "Please."

You merely blink in response, drowning in his gaze, before you finally say, "okay." He breaks out in a grin, throwing himself down on the bed as you're dragged along next to him. Your head lands on his shoulder, his arm releasing your hand to pull up the blanket over your bodies. Your face grows warm as you adjust yourself, resting your head against his chest as his arms wrap around you in a close embrace.

"This is nice," you murmur contently.

When he doesn't say anything, you shift your head to sneak a peek at him. You almost have a heart attack when you're met by his piercing blue eyes, watching you closely, almost hesitantly.

The way the light of the moon is shining on your face, it makes you look flawless, like you're not living through this hell. He knows he shouldn't do anything about it, though. The last thing he wants to do is ruin your friendship. Plus, you love someone else, he reminds himself bitterly.

But then that nagging voice in the back of his head – his internal Vanitas, if you will – tells him that you're HERE. With him, and in his bed and his arms. You've been here before. You sought him out. No one else. Him. He's the one who's been comforting you and keeping you safe, and will be the one to do so in less than 2 weeks.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" you ask, rolling onto your back as you vigorously rub at your cheek.

It's either now or never – he keeps pining in silence, or he finally lets out everything he's been hiding.

A shadow suddenly grows in your peripheral vision, and you glance up just in time to see Ven's face hovering over yours. Your hand drops lamely to your stomach as you open your mouth, ready to say something. But you can't find words as his gaze softens, his hand rising and resting on the side of your face as he gently cups your cheek.

You aren't sure what you want him to do next, but as his face slowly lowers to yours, you find yourself fluttering your eyes closed, the fingers of your right hand brushing against the side of his neck as his lips graze yours. The sensation ends, and just as your eyes start to open, thinking maybe that this is all just a dream, his grasp on your face tightens and his lips press against yours.

With your stomach leaping up to your throat you hesitantly return the kiss, allowing his body to fall against yours just as his lips leave yours. You open your eyes, smiling when you realize his face is bright red.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, resting his forehead against yours. "I shouldn't have done that."

To his surprise, you laugh, your hand winding around his neck as your fingers find themselves lacing through his blond hair.

"Ven... You don't need to apologize."

His eyes widen a bit before he relaxes into a smile, running a hand down your hair and resting against the back of your head.

"I don't think you understand how long I've wanted to do that," he tells you, grinning wider when he notices it's your time to devolve into a blushing mess as you giggle in flattered embarrassment.

"Really?" you manage to ask, watching as he starts to lower his face closer to yours.

"Really," he agrees with a teasing smile, his lips brushing against yours as he speaks.

Just then the door cracks open, and he jumps back so fast you almost get whiplash as you fall back onto his bed and out of his embrace. He quickly props himself up on his elbow as he grins over at Aqua, who's staring at the two of you from the doorway with a suspicious look.

"What's up?" she greets as she shuts the door.

"Nothing, nothing. Y'know, just waiting for you, buddy. How's the walk? Was it good?" Ven rambles, earning an even more suspicious expression from the bluenette.

"It was... fine," she replies slowly as she sinks down to a seated position on Terra's bed. "Why are you two so red?"

"Lack of sleep," you lie as you sit up as well. "I think I'm gonna go try to get some sleep though, I've kept you guys up long enough. Angeal's probably gonna kick my ass tomorrow. Again."

"Do you have to?" Ven asks, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah," you mutter as you glance back at him, biting back a smile as his eyes meet yours. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah..." he sighs, dropping his hand as you stand up and give a wave to Aqua as you head towards the door.

You pause before fully exiting, looking over at Ven to shoot him one last flustered smile before you dart out into the hallway, shutting the door behind you. Ven groans, flopping down on the bed as he holds his forearm over his face in a feeble attempt to hide his own smile.

"SO," Aqua speaks up, and Ven peeks through his arm to look over at her. "You finally kissed her, didn't you?"

"What?" Ven asks, his voice coming out like a squeak. "No," he replies after clearing his throat.

"Aw, my little Ventus, all grown up and kissing girls," Aqua gushes with a laugh, clearly not believing his lies.

"Stooooooop," Ven complains, holding his hands over his face as he turns onto his back. "You're ruining it. We're just lonely, and sad, and it... just... happened... I doubt it meant anything."

"Ven, you've been holding a flame for this girl for over a year now," Aqua points out knowingly. "You don't get to play stupid. I can read you like an open book."

"Yeah, well then tell me what I'm thinking now."

"Probably that I'm meddling too much."

"Huh. Maybe you are right..."

Aqua rolls her eyes as Ven starts to chuckle at his own joke. He drops his hands, staring up at the ceiling with a ghost of a smile on his face. He can still feel the soft touch of your lips, he realizes with a sense of pride. He finally did it, and you didn't reject him. Maybe things are looking up after all... Maybe it'll all work out...

"Get some sleep already, Casanova," Aqua calls out, lying down on Terra's bed and cuddling into his pillows.

"You too, Aqua."

For the first night since Terra left, Ven actually manages to fall asleep.

After all, it's not every day someone gets their first kiss. And it only makes it better that it was with you.


	65. Liberated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Roxas and Axel bro-time chapter. This was long overdue XD
> 
> *~First person to catch the FRIENDS reference gets a free oneshot with their BOC~*

For the first time in days, you finally had a nightmare-free sleep.

Sadly, that perfect sleep was punctured when you're haphazardly grabbed by around the ankles and pulled out of bed like a rag doll. Your eyes snap open, likely looking a little like a wild animal, as you glance at your surroundings. You're dangling upside down, your knuckles brushing against the floor.

"Angeal," you whine, recognizing his shoes as you start to struggle free. "Not now, I'm so tired..."

He flips you upright like you weigh less than a pound before dropping you to your feet so he can cross his arms over his chest and give you the most intimidating look possible.

"You wanted my help, right?" he asks quietly, so as not to wake anyone in the room. You sigh before conceding with a nod. "Then go get ready and don't complain."

"Yes, sir," you grumble as you stomp out of the room.

"And drop the attitude!" he hisses after you with a chuckle as you grit your teeth in annoyance.

After brushing your teeth you throw on some running clothes and head out into the kitchen, figuring a shower is pointless right now. Although you could do without the violent early-morning assault, it's not an unpleasant morning. Sleep had wiped away the cobwebs clouding your mind, and you felt a little dumb for actually thinking your dreams were real, or a sign of things to come.

They're just dreams, nothing more...

"Catch," you hear Riku open the second you open the kitchen door.

Naturally, your response is to scramble out of the way as you see something flying right towards you, causing the piece of toast flung your way to hit the ground with a sad 'splat.'

"Nice job," he adds with a laugh as you pick it up and fling it into the trash.

"Who throws food at someone?" you ask with a roll of your eyes as you head towards the toaster to plop your own piece of bread inside.

"Who runs away from toast?" he retorts.

Too tired to come up with a witty retort, you instead reach out your leg and kick him (lightly) in the calf as he walks past you. Without skipping a beat he raises a hand and pulls your hair, smirking as you try (and fail) to trip him before he slides safely into a seat.

"Now, now, children," Reno scolds, trying to act mature as he looks up from his newspaper and takes a sip of coffee. "No fighting."

"He started it," you argue, pointing down at a shrugging Riku.

"I thought she had better reflexes – ow," he trails off with a groan as you 'accidentally' hit him with your elbow when you walk past him with your half-toasted slice of bread. "You're extra fussy today."

"Nah," you reply as you start to spread [whatever you want] over your toast. "I just feel a little more back to normal."

"That's good," Riku tells you with a nod and a smile, watching as you continue to aggressively pile [whatever you want] on your toast.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you not moping around," Reno adds cheerily.

"... Thanks," you mutter dryly as you glance up at him.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Uh-huh," you reply before finally taking a bite. "Hey, did Roxas or Axel come back yet?"

"Nope," Riku responds, sounding unaffected though his aquamarine eyes give away his hidden concern.

You frown as you take another bite, trying not to let your imagination go crazy with everything that could possibly go wrong.

Right on cue, the door leading downstairs suddenly slams open, with a panting Roxas wearing black Organization robes running through. He's glancing over his shoulder down the stairs as the three of you just stare at him with mouths dropped open in shock. After a second he looks forward, jumping in surprise at your presence.

"Oh... Hey, guys," he greets awkwardly, still holding the door open as he starts to rub the back of his head.

"Where the hell have you been?!" you exclaim as you jump to your feet and march towards him. "Do you know how worried I've been? And why are you wearing that?" you add haughtily as you start to begin inspecting him for cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he quickly tells you, grabbing your hands in his to stop your ministrations. "No need to jump into Mom mode, [Name]."

"Well, then tell me what happened. And where Axel is," you order, narrowing your eyes as a small smile grows on his face.

"He's fine, too. But we, um... We might have done something questionable," he mutters, trailing off as he glances over your shoulder and out the open window.

[ **24 HOURS EARLIER** ]

The first thing Roxas notices after the portal begins to dissipate is the smell of salt and the soft sound of sea-birds calling to one another.

So clearly, they're near an ocean.

He doesn't recognize this place, though. He and Axel are standing on a narrow beach, the water gently lapping at the sand in the near distance. On the opposite side of the water is high cliffs covered in moss and grass, with a rather large castle sitting at the very top.

"Hope you brought some swim trunks," Axel speaks up, and the blond glances over at his friend with a frown.

"Huh? Why?" Roxas asks.

"Why do you think? Water-boy lives down there," Axel states with a nod towards the ocean. "And I can't go in."

"Oh, c'mon. Water doesn't burn you," Roxas points out with a roll of his eyes.

"No, but I can't swim. I'll be here," Axel tells him as he leans against a large boulder.

"You're seriously gonna stay behind? This is _your_ idea. Which isn't gonna work, by the way."

"Then why are you helping?" Axel retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas just stares at him for a moment before glancing out at the ocean. "It'll work. Just go get Demy, and we'll be outta here."

"Fine," Roxas concedes, sighing as he heads towards the water. "... But you owe me."

"Deal."

Roxas shakes his head before he starts to walk towards the water. Just as he's about to summon a spell to safely breathe underwater, a head pops up to the surface just past where the waves are breaking.

"STOP, INTRUDERS! ... Oh, it's just you guys," Demyx realizes with a relieved sigh as he paddles towards the beach. "Sorry, any time an outsider comes to this world, I have to go check it out. It's part of my duties."

"Holy crap, you really are a security guard," Axel realizes with a laugh as he joins Roxas.

"Wha – I'm not a security guard!" Demyx argues with a slight whine before he puffs out his chest. "I'm King Triton's head guard, I'll have you know."

"Congrats," Axel tells him wryly.

"Demy, we need your help," Roxas adds quickly before they can keep bickering.

"... Why?" Demyx asks suspiciously as he tilts his head.

"We need to get into the Castle, and you're the only one who can get us in undetected," Roxas explains.

"What?!" Demyx yelps, his eyes widening in terror. "After I finally got out, WHY would I go BACK?"

"Who's providing you protection to live here in peace, wise guy?" Axel retorts, leaning down a bit to be more eye-level with him as he floats before them. "You never thought I'd come back for some kind of payment?"

Demyx just glances between the two of them a few times before he devolves into a groan, letting his head fall back as he looks up at the bright and sunny sky above.

"Ughhhhhhh... Okay, fine. When?"

"Now. Please," Roxas adds with a smile as Demyx narrows his eyes at him.

"Whoa whoa, wait, you're not even gonna tell me what's going on?" Demyx asks as Axel summons a portal.

"We have less than two weeks to save the universe, and the one person who might be able to help us is being held captive at the Castle," Axel causally explains with a wave of his hand in the air.

"So, we're gonna go get her," Roxas adds, smirking a bit as all color leaves Demyx's face.

"That's, like, a suicide mission," he mutters with a defeated huff.

"Not if we do it fast and smart. So get out of that water and into the portal," Axel states, pointing to the swirling black-and-purple smoke beside him.

"I forgot you two are clinically insane," Demyx quips with a groan, though he does snap his fingers as he's talking to transform his tail back to legs.

"Wait, you're wearing pants, right?" Roxas asks, Axel's face distorting in disgust as Demyx starts to walk out of the water.

"I'm not an animal," Demyx responds, sounding a little offended.

Sure enough, he pops out of the water wearing nothing but some light blue swim trunks. Roxas just stares down at his shorts with a deadpanned expression as Axel starts to laugh.

"Oh man, you'll fit right in at the castle, Demy!" Axel teases, holding his stomach as he slowly shakes his head.

"Shut up," Demyx snaps as he leads the charge into the portal.

"I'm already regretting this," Roxas tells Axel with a heavy sigh, feeling a headache coming on as he watches the Nobody confidently walk into the darkness wearing nothing but a swim suit.

"Hush. We've gotta try, right?" Axel offers, glancing down at his best friend.

A vision of you on the ground gasping for air after being run through by Vanitas' Keyblade enters Roxas' mind, and with a quick shudder he soon nods in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll try," he concedes, following after Demyx with newfound purpose.

"That's the spirit," Axel replies as he takes up the lead.

Immediately upon exiting the portal, Axel's eyes land on Demyx rifling through a closet on the opposite side of a very small room they transported into.

"Hey, it worked. Guess they stopped blocking us from entering," Roxas realizes.

"Nah. It only worked because Dem walked in first," Axel notes, looking over at Roxas for a moment before he turns his attention to Demyx. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Shopping," Demyx replies mockingly before pulling out a long, black Organization robe. "Huh. Size looks about right."

"Good idea," Roxas agrees, walking towards Demyx and picking out his own robe in his size.

"Am I weird that I've missed these?" Axel asks, running a hand down his robe draped over his forearm.

"Yes," Roxas and Demyx both reply dryly before Roxas flips up the hood, covering his face.

"Whatever," Axel mutters as he does the same.

"Maybe old Dem-Dem ain't that stupid after all," Demyx hums to himself with a small laugh, keeping his hood down as he marches towards the door.

Neither Roxas nor Axel reply, causing him to roll his eyes. Not one to dwell, however, he's instantly back to smiling as he hastily opens the door and peeks outside, looking down the left side of the hallway and then the right.

"Coast's clear," he announces in a loud whisper. "So – who are we freeing?"

"Naminé."

"Eh??!!?" Demyx exclaims in disbelief, grabbing Axel's arm and forcing him to a stop. "You're freeing HER? Dude. They'll kill you."

"We'll see about that," he replies haughtily before ripping his arm free and marching down the hall. "Meet you guys in the basement."

"Whoa, we're splitting up?" Roxas calls out after him.

"I have some business to take care of," Axel states, not bothering to expand on that as he makes a left turn and disappears.

"Damn it, Axe," Roxas grumbles before he turns to Demyx. "Guess we should split up too?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna get caught with you. They'll kill me if they found out I snuck you in," Demyx admits with a sheepish grin as he awkwardly rubs his arm.

"... At least you're honest," Roxas responds, rolling his eyes (though no one can see it through the shadows cast off by his hood) as he takes off in the opposite direction of Axel.

There's more than one way to get to the basement, and something tells him now isn't the time to pry into whatever the hell Axel's up to.

[♥]

If Axel had a heart, this is where it would be racing uncomfortably in his chest. It felt so strange to be back in an old pair of robes, meandering through the hallways. And it's not a good type of strange; no, it's a little unnerving. He much prefers lounging around Hollow Bastion, laughing over the constant sheer insanity that goes on amongst the odd little family that's formed.

With a small frown and an adjustment of his hood to keep his face hidden, he can't help but wonder what you're up to. He doesn't want to leave you in the dark about this. But, should the worst happen, you'd never be able to live with yourself if they were hurt while trying to help you. It's just easier this way. You'll forgive him once they're all back, and safe, and Naminé's finally free.

Just as his thoughts start to turn too dark for his liking, he finally makes it to his destination. It feels like he's been walking for at least an hour – and he actually might have, with how large this castle is. He just stares at the closed door in front of him, unsure if he actually wants to step inside or not.

"C'mon, man up," he tells himself, taking a deep breath as he grabs hold of the door handle and turns it.

With a click, the door opens. Axel steps forward, his hand staying on the doorknob as he walks inside the room. It's dark inside, one lone, dim light on the desk lighting the entire room. Sitting at the desk is a ghost of his past, with shoulder-length blue hair and an unrecognizable slump to his shoulders as his pens runs wildly over the paper before him.

At the sound of his door opening Saix pauses and glances over his shoulder, his eyebrows rising slightly when he spots a man in the doorway, his face hidden. Axel sweeps a hand over his head, pulling back to reveal his face and a mess of red hair, earning another tick of Saix's eyebrows.

"You. What are you doing here?" Saix asks boredly, turning back to his notebook as Axel shuts the door behind him.

"That's a pretty tame greeting for such an old friend."

"I don't have time for your games, Axel. I am very busy."

"Lea," Axel corrects, already losing his patience. Saix's pen once again pauses, his eyes locked on the desk. "I said old friend, Isa."

"Oh," Saix hums, placing the cap on his pen before he pushes out his chair and stands to his feet. "You remember."

He turns slowly, fully facing Axel as he clasps his hands behind his back.

"Do you?" Axel asks.

"Yes," Saix admits with a small nod, taking the redhead by surprise. "I do. But, the return of our memories is merely one of the final steps in the process to be completed in less than two week's time."

"You remember everything?" Axel asks, allowing a smile to leak onto his face. "Isa, then why are you –"

"That is not my name anymore," Saix interjects, his voice monotonous and his face expressionless. "I remember, yes. But I reject that version of myself."

"This isn't you," Axel argues, taking a step towards his old friend. "Why are you continuing down this path, following that crazy old maniac?"

"Because – you blind fool – this is the way to get back our hearts," Saix explains, his eyes narrowing slightly. "With Kingdom Hearts fully merged, and the door opened – our hearts will return. You just want to distract me, to save your _friends_."

The last word drips with so much disgust, Axel actually takes a step back in shock.

"You're included in that."

"Count me out. This is where I belong," Saix tells him before flicking his wrist, which causes the door to spring open. "Enjoy the days remaining, Axel. Forget about me. Try to find some peace."

"Kinda hard to when you're trying to kill people I love," Axel retorts gruffly.

"What, suddenly you grew a conscious?" Saix mocks with a chuckle. "It turns out, in the end, your disobedience does have a price. A high one at that. So much death... Was it worth it?"

"So sure of yourself," Axel notes with a humorless laugh. "Ever think maybe I'm on the right side, and you'll be the one to die instead?"

"No. Now get out of my office," Saix snaps, finally allowing some emotion to leak through.

"You're not ringing the alarms on me being here?"

"Consider it Isa's last present to you," Saix retorts calmly, turning back to face his desk as he glances out the window at the perpetual night's sky. "Goodbye, Axel."

Axel swallows roughly, watching someone he recognizes so well yet looks like such a stranger for a moment before he sighs and starts to walk out the door.

"Yeah," he mutters, grabbing hold of the door. "See ya."

Once the door's shut, Axel leans his back against it, looking up at the bright white ceiling as he releases a pained sigh.

If he had a heart, this is where it would tear just a little bit.

He doesn't have a heart.

So why does he hurt so much, he thinks to himself as he grabs at his aching chest.

[♥]

Demyx is humming happily to himself as he makes his way through the castle. It's not that he's happy to be back, but this place will always be home, in a weird way. Thankfully, he manages not to run into anyone. With it being so early in the morning, they must all still be doing their own thing. Or maybe training? He doesn't really care honestly, he's just glad to be left alone.

"Who are you?"

At the sound of a faintly familiar voice, Demyx comes to a stop and peers over his shoulder.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Demyx inquires, confused at seeing Vanitas back at the Castle. "I thought you defected."

"Excuse me?" Vanitas asks blankly, standing firm in his place on the opposite end of the hall. "You're misinformed. I don't know you."

"What?" Demyx laughs a bit, wondering if he's playing some kind of a practical joke on him. "You know who I am," he adds, quickly sobering up a bit. "Demyx? Organization member? Dude, I used to live in the room next to yours..."

"Don't know you," Vanitas repeats with a slight shrug, finally walking towards him. "You must be the one who left."

"Yeah. I'm, uh, back now," Demyx states, his eyes flitting around the hall nervously. Something about this Vanitas is making him shrink back in fear, and it doesn't help that he can't even see his face; just his reflection staring back at him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Well, that's just not true."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Um..." Demyx hums, taking a step back as he laughs anxiously and holds his hands up in front of his chest. "No? I'm just... surprised. You're acting all weird, like you used to before..."

He trails off, clearing his throat as he realizes he probably shouldn't continue that thought.

"Who else would I be?" Vanitas asks with a tilt of his head.

"I dunno. Someone sure got to you, though. Man oh man..."

"This is pointless. I don't have time to keep talking in circles," Vanitas decides, sighing as he brushes past Demyx to continue walking down the hall.

"Hey," Demyx calls out after him. He pauses, but doesn't turn around. "If you're back here, what happened with [Name]?"

He visibly bristles a bit at your name.

"What about her?" Vanitas asks, glancing back at Demyx.

"I dunno," Demyx responds coyly. "I kinda thought you loved her, honestly. Or at least liked her, like as a little sister or something."

"Guess you didn't get the memo I'm not capable of that. It's Ventus you're thinking of."

"No, it's definitely you," Demyx argues as he places his hands on his hips. "She's your lobster."

"... Are you on drugs?" Vanitas snaps, his patience officially dead and gone. "I don't know her. That idiot does."

"Dunno why you're so defensive. [Name]'s pretty cool. If I had a heart, maybe –"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Nobody?" Vanitas interrupts, his gaze peering up at the taken-aback blond.

"You're... not telling anyone I've returned?" Demyx asks in surprise.

"Something's telling me I shouldn't," Vanitas responds as he raises a hand, pressing it against his head as he finally sounds a bit more like himself.

"You should listen to that voice more," Demyx suggests.

Vanitas suddenly drops his hand and turns fully forward, picking up the pace as he starts to walk once more.

"Just get outta here. Be glad I'm not in the mood to kill you today," Vanitas calls out before disappearing down the hallway to the left.

"... Yiiiikessss..." Demyx hisses to himself, shaking his head as he follows, turning down the hallway to the right instead of the left. "What'd they do to you, Van?" he adds with a dejected sigh, glancing behind him to watch the man cloaked in black walk away, back to being alone and sociopathic.

The thought makes Demyx a little sad, which is definitely a strange feeling.

He had grown to kinda like him, after all.

[♥]

"Where the hell are those two?" Roxas mumbles under his breath, pulling up the sleeve of his robe to look down at his watch.

He's been down in the basement for at least 2 hours now, waiting for a sign of Demyx and Axel. Each noise has been setting him off, convinced it's someone who's discovered his presence and is ready to kill him. But, so far he's gone unnoticed. It hasn't stopped him from having Oathkeeper clutched in his hand – always prepared, always ready.

A door leading to the lab opens, causing Roxas to jump in shock. He quickly darts behind a partially-opened door, peering out as he hears two pairs of footsteps walking in the opposite direction down the hallway. His jaw just about hits the floor, as he recognizes both people. One is Vexen – not surprising – and the man next to him is none other than Sephiroth. Roxas would recognize that long, silver hair anywhere.

"... the fuck?" he whispers, narrowing his eyes as he watches the duo disappear down the dark hallway.

_Since when does Sephiroth work with the Organization?_

"Hey."

Roxas grabs onto the door frame, having a (non)heart attack at the sudden intrusion. He glances back at Demyx, sighing in relief.

"God, you scared me," Roxas complains, straightening up as he looks down the hallway anxiously.

It's definitely empty, with Vexen and Sephiroth having exited up the staircase leading out of the basement.

"Sorry," Demyx laughs good-naturedly. "I just had the weirdest conversation..."

"Wait, someone saw you?" Roxas asks as concern grows on his face.

"Yeah. Vanitas," Demyx replies with a small shudder. "That guy went a lil' cuckoo, huh? What happened?"

"Brainwashed," Roxas replies simply. "That's why we're getting Naminé. Her magic made him and Terra lose their minds."

"Sad," Demyx mutters, not sounding very sad at all. "Explains the memory loss, though."

Roxas hums a bit in agreement, trailing off into silence as he spots Axel jogging towards them, his hood down and looking a little shaken.

"I think we should get outta here," he states once he skids to a stop in front of them.

"Why?" Roxas asks hesitantly.

"No reason," Axel replies a little too quickly, earning two suspicious looks. Axel sighs and rolls his eyes. "I ran into Saix, okay? I dunno how long we have until he realizes what we're up to."

"Great," Roxas scoffs, shaking his head as he leads the march towards the key pad on the wall.

"What do you think the password is?"

"Same as before, I guess."

"Yeah," Roxas agrees, punching in 1-2-3-4. Not shockingly, the door springs open with a soft beep. "Morons 'till the end."

"They do make it just a little too easy, don't they?" Demyx muses with a chuckle.

"No complaints here," Axel notes, holding open the door as the other two pop inside first.

He lets the door slam shut behind him, glancing around the lab as the motion-detector lights start to slowly turn on one-by-one. The lab's just as he remembers it – a little creepy, exceedingly clean, and empty.

"So, where is she?" Demyx asks, starting to peek through desk drawers.

"Not in there," Roxas responds with a smirk as he walks through the laboratory to a door leading to the back.

Luckily enough, it's slightly ajar. With a slight push it swings open, revealing a pitch-black room. The second his foot takes a step inside, all of the lights spring on at once. It's a little startling, but he soon recovers and fully heads inside.

"Never been back here before," Axel realizes, following after him.

The room is pretty much empty, save for some cramped holding cells lining the walls. Those also look empty, but they all silently come to the agreement that they should check before heading out. Roxas takes one side, and Demyx and Axel take the other. Each cell is dingy, and looks like it hasn't seen human habitation in ages, if not ever.

Just when he’s about to give up, Roxas gives a double-take as she spots something out of place in the nearest cell. He takes a step back, pausing as his eyes land on two people inside. Naminé is clearly lying on a bed, unconscious. Her hand is dangling over the edge, grasped tightly in another girl’s hands.

“Please… don’t hurt us,” a girl with red hair begs, scooting away from Roxas.

“Wh… Who are you?” Roxas asks, earning Axel and Demyx’s attention.

“I-I’m… My name’s Kairi,” she introduces, dropping her head in defeat as she closes her eyes, as if waiting for some kind of physical attack to hit her.

“As in, the girl who knows Sora and Riku? They thought you disappeared,” Roxas tells her.

“You know them?!” Kairi asks excitedly, a smile pulling at her dry lips.

“What the hell…” Axel mutters, staring at the two in disbelief as Roxas pulls out Oathkeeper and points it to the lock.

A shoot of light bursts forth, unlocking the door, which swings open. The three boys head inside, Demyx lowering himself towards Kairi as Roxas walks to Naminé. She looks so peaceful, he thinks to himself.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come back for you,” he whispers, leaning down to grab the girl around the waist.

He picks her up with ease – she barely weighs anything, only skin and bones at this point – tucking his arms under her knees as he hauls her up into his arms. Her head hangs back, completely out of it.

“Who… are you?” Kairi asks slowly as Demyx grabs her hand and helps her up.

“I’m Axel. This is Dem-Dem, and that’s Roxie.”

“Nice to meet you,” she responds, slowly nodding her head for emphasis.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Axel quickly interrupts as tears begin to form in her big blue eyes. “Let’s get you guys outta here.”

“YOU!”

They all (except for Naminé) turn towards the doorway, where Vexen is standing, doubled over as he pants for air and glares at the five.

“That’s him!” Kairi exclaims, instantly losing her nerve as she hides behind Demyx.

“How DARE you!” Vexen yells, pointing at the Nobodies. “Traitors! Barbarians! INTRUDERS!”

Before he can even take a step, the five are swept up into a flash of smoke, disappearing into thin air. He stumbles back, a look of horror flashing over his face as a hand rests over his mouth. Before he can start to panic, he quickly gathers his thoughts, quietly walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Sephiroth asks from the hallway, having heard Vexen’s shouts.

“… It was nothing. A mouse,” Vexen lies, locking the door before heading through the lab with a blank expression.

“Odd way to speak to such a small creature,” Sephiroth notes with a tone of almost amusement.

Vexen’s only response is a scoff.

He should report what happened.

But, with the end so near, and [Na-x-me]’s powers so strong… do they even need Naminé anymore anyway?

So, he stays silent.

And somehow the worst thought out rescue mission, manages to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is gonna be a little different than the version posted on Wattpad when it comes to Kairi.
> 
> There, she was in the original. I edited her out on this website. Just in case anyone is reading both and gets confused~


	66. Capricious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting right where we left off~
> 
> This is gonna be the last super plot-heavy chapter. Next couple ones will be more fun/less depressing/more fluffy. Then we’re gonna head back on the angst train XD
> 
> Next chapter is gonna have results because so many of my boys have been very neglected lately sooooo... hope y'all are prepared~♥

The portal spits out the odd group of five into the computer room of Twilight Town. They all (except for Naminé) breathe out small sighs of relief at being safe and out of harm’s way.

“I’m free…” Kairi realizes, starting to smile for what looks like the first time in months, maybe years. “Oh, my gosh, I can’t believe I’m finally free!”

“How long have you been stuck there?” Demyx asks, still holding onto her shoulder to keep her upright.

“Um…” she trails off, staring into the distance. It’s hard to keep track of time while you’re locked away in a cell. “Years, I’d say.”

“Years?” Roxas repeats in disbelief. She shoots him a hurt look, and he quickly adds: “It’s just hard to imagine.”

“Trust me, it's true,” Kairi mutters bitterly. “Hey... By any chance, do you two know my friends? Sora and Riku?”

“Yeah,” Roxas tells her reassuringly. “You have no idea how relieved they'll be to hear you’re alive.”

“Where are they?” Kairi asks anxiously, glancing around the room.

“Hollow Bastion. We’ll take you there,” Axel suggests before glancing at Demyx. “Coming with?”

“Nah. Give everyone my best though,” Demyx tells them before looking down at Kairi and squeezing her shoulder. “Glad to see you’re okay.”

“Thank you,” she replies with a big smile, giving him a quick hug.

“Aw,” Demxy coos, patting her head before he summons a portal. “Tell [Name] hi from me.”

“Will do,” Axel says with a nod.

“[Name]?” Kairi asks, glancing between Axel and Roxas as Demyx disappears in the swirling portal.

“Yeah, our friend. D’you know her?” Roxas guesses with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I’ve heard her name before. They – well, I never caught their names… but they mentioned her before.”

“Hold that thought, tell us later,” Axel states, raising a finger in the air for emphasis as Roxas summons his own portal.

“Is this safe?” Kairi asks, peering into the unending darkness with apprehension.

“Very,” Roxas notes.

Kairi just stares at him for a moment before she takes in a deep breath and steps inside, leaving behind Axel and Roxas, with Naminé snugly wrapped up in Roxas’ arms.

“I’m a little concerned about retaliation for this,” Axel admits.

“Me too. But we couldn’t leave them both behind.”

“We couldn’t?”

“Axe…”

“Kidding,” Axel notes with a chuckle as he steps into the portal.

Roxas has a chuckle of his own, shaking his head a bit at Axel’s chipper attitude. He glances down at Naminé for a moment, his smile replaced with a frown. She’s always been small and fragile, but she’s almost like a porcelain doll at this point. And after all the good she’s done, no one was there to protect her.

With a sigh he heads into the portal, pushing aside any feeling of guilt. There’s time to reflect and seek repentance later.

“Need a break?” Axel asks as soon as Roxas steps out, holding out his arms.

“No,” Roxas argues, though he does gently shift Naminé into Axel’s grasp. “But I’ll head inside first,” he adds, glancing towards Cid’s apartment.

They’re standing just outside his front door. The street is dimly lit, as the sun has just started to rise. It must be early morning. They were gone much longer than they expected.

“Yeah, the less people we see the better,” Axel calls out after him just before Roxas shuts the front door behind him.

“With this group? Good luck,” Roxas mutters to himself as he heads up the stairs, two at a time.

He storms into the kitchen looking ragged and like a total mess, peering over his shoulder to make sure no one followed him. When he’s satisfied he’s alone, he glances into the kitchen, spotting three shocked pairs of eyes locked on him.

“Oh… Hey, guys,” he greets awkwardly, still holding the door open as he starts to rub the back of his head.

“Where the hell have you been?!” you exclaim as you jump to your feet and march towards him. “Do you know how worried I’ve been? And why are you wearing that?”

Roxas grimaces, just then realizing he forgot to take off his Organization robes. Smooth…

The second you start patting down his face and body for injuries, he quickly gathers your hands in his and pulls them into his chest. Your eyes dart up to his, wide and confused. You’ve been so jumpy and worried lately, he feels horrible for possibly making it worse by seeing him in such a jarring reminder of his past.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. No need to jump into Mom mode, [Name],” he teases with a small grin.

“Well, then tell me what happened. And where Axel is,” you order, narrowing your eyes up at the blond.

“He’s fine, too. But we, um… We might have done something questionable,” he mutters, trailing off as he glances over your shoulder and out the open window.

“What’d you two do?” Riku asks from the kitchen table.

“Did you kill someone?” Reno adds with a gasp.

“What?! No,” Roxas exclaims, starting to laugh at the absurdity.

“Is the coast clear?” Axel’s voice calls out from the bottom of the stairs.

“Um…”

“Yeah!” you interrupt Roxas, grinning as he gets an exasperated look.

“Uh-oh,” you hear Axel mutter before his footsteps echo up the stairs. “[Name], I hope you’re already standing, because…”

He trails off as he walks into the kitchen. The first thing he sees is you standing right in the doorway with Roxas, tears springing to your eyes as you stare down at Naminé’s lifeless body crumpled up in his arms.

“O-Oh, my God,” you stammer, a small sob rocking your body as you hurry towards her. “You found her… You guys found her…”

Your hand reaches out, brushing her hair from her face as you stare down at the blonde with a wide smile.

“Naminé,” you whisper, laughing awkwardly as you’re forced to wipe away some of your tears that fell on her face. “How did you find her?”

“We went to the Organization’s stronghold. Demyx helped us, actually,” Roxas tells you, appearing at your side.

“I can’t believe it,” Riku mutters from your other side, reaching out to hold Naminé’s thin and emaciated hand. “She’s really here.”

“Oh, you’re in for an even bigger surprise,” Axel tells him with a grin. “Go get Sora.”

Riku just shoots him a look before shrugging and heading out of the room and into the hallway. You continue to stare down at Naminé, so distracted that you fail to notice a girl slinking into the room, looking a bit like a ghost as she hides against the wall.

“Uh...” Reno finally speaks up hesitantly, having spotted the girl.

“What?” you ask, glancing back at the redhead.

His eyes are locked on something behind Roxas, however. You follow his gaze, your eyes widening when you spot a pale, red-haired girl around your age standing there, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears as she shuffles her feet.

“Kairi?!?” Sora yells from behind you, obviously having been brought in by Sora already.

“No way,” Riku adds in incredulity.

“Hi, guys,” Kairi greets with a small wave, barely managing to hold back tears as they run forward and tackle her in a group hug.

Riku’s the first to pull back and stare down at her, shock evident on his face.

“This… isn’t possible.”

“It is, but she’ll explain everything,” Roxas speaks up as Sora guides the girl towards the table.

You recognize her name, having heard Sora and Riku mention her before. But, they've always said she died - well, disappeared. So they're naturally overwhelmed at seeing her, in the flesh, right in front of them.

Kairi takes a seat, lighting up as she spots freshly made toast, jam, and fruit on the table. Reno quickly slides over the bowl of oranges towards her, which she grabs with a grateful grin and picks the fattest one before starting to peel it.

“I’ll go get everyone,” Axel offers, still carrying Naminé as he walks towards the hall. “[Name], can she go in your bed?”

“Please,” you agree with a quick nod, giving him a thankful grin before you take a seat next to Reno.

Everyone slowly starts to trail in, looking various levels of surprised at seeing a random girl sitting at the table. Once everyone is settled inside and (somewhat) quiet, all eyes turn to Kairi.

“So… what happened?” Sora asks her, breaking the silence.

“Well, um… They – what are they called? The Organization?” she interrupts herself, and everyone nods in agreement. “They tracked me down at the Islands one day after school, and told me that one of ‘theirs’ had left to find his Somebody. They needed a replacement…”

“Replacement?” Riku repeats as a look of guilt mixed with realization flashes over Roxas’ face.

“Well, yes. Naminé is my Nobody,” Kairi explains with a nervous smile. Your eyes widen more than you thought possible at that admission. “That man – the one with long, tan hair – he told me that a Nobody and a Somebody needed to clash in battle and fall at each other’s hands. When they realized I couldn’t be forced to fight Nam… Well, let’s just say they found someone else, and kept me around as backup.”

“You mean, the prophecy… it was supposed to be you?” you guess anxiously.

“So [Name] wasn’t the first option,” Axel sighs, as you stare down at the table in numbed shock. “Just the easiest.”

“Yeah, and I led them right to her,” Roxas adds angrily, turning to you from his place next to you as he rests a hand over yours. “I’m so sorry, to have dragged you into this…”

“Stop,” you murmur with a smile, squeezing his hand in a feeble attempt to will away the pathetic look on his face. “It’s not your fault. I’m at the point where I want to fight them, and kill them, for everything they’ve done. So… Thank you.”

“Uh… Well, you’re welcome, I guess,” he responds with a confused shrug.

At least no one can accuse you of being too predictable.

You all glance at Kairi in panic as she suddenly slumps backwards, exhaustion hitting her like a truck.

“Do you need some rest?” Aqua asks kindly.

“Yes, please,” she admits with a tired sigh. “I want to meet everyone, and catch up with my friends, but… I think a shower and some sleep needs to come first…”

“Here,” Aqua coos, grabbing her gently by the hand and pulling her up. “I’ll help you out.”

“Thank you,” Kairi sighs with relief before looking to everyone seated around the table.

She merely nods in farewell before she’s led into the hall, leaving you all to sit in confusion.

“So! Who wants to fill me in on who this girl is?” Ven asks, clapping his hands together once.

“Not me,” you argue, standing up as you head towards the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Yuffie asks accusatorily.

“To check in on Nam,” you reply simply before ducking into the hall.

Your legs are shaking with each step, your blood pressure steadily rising. You’re not quite sure how to face this all-knowing girl from your dreams who seemed so ethereal but is now lying in your bed, so weak and fragile…

You gently open the door a crack, spotting Aqua pulling out some clothes for Kairi, who’s staring down at Naminé with a frown. You head inside, causing the poor girl to jump in fear, though she immediately calms down when she sees it’s just you.

“I’m sorry. It’s going to take some getting used to, not living in a cell,” she tells you sullenly.

“No need to apologize,” you tell her as you take a seat on Naminé’s bed. “We’re just all glad you’re safe.”

You grab one of Naminé’s hands in both of yours. Her skin is dry, cracking. She feels brittle, like an old woman. _How long has it been since she’s been awake_ , you can’t help but wonder. _And how has she been communicating with me_?

“You okay?”

You glance back at Aqua, who’s watching you carefully.

“Yeah. I just don’t want her to be alone.”

“Okay,” Aqua concedes with a smile before leading a yawning Kairi out of the room.

You smile yourself as you stare down at Naminé’s face. She somehow looks a little more peaceful now that she’s in your bed and resting.

“I can’t wait to meet you, Nam.”

[ ♥ ]

“Hey.”

Angeal pauses from listening to whatever it is Zack’s rambling about to he and Genesis, glancing down and behind him to see Roxas standing there looking a little embarrassed.

“What is it?” Angeal asks, turning to fully face him.

“Um… I saw someone, at the Castle,” Roxas replies. “Well, not just someone. Sephiroth.”

“Huh?!?” Zack exclaims in shock as Genesis and Angeal’s eyes widen considerably.

“He’s with the Organization now?” Genesis presses.

“He’s still alive?? Cloud skewered him,” Zack notes with a hint of pride.

“Guess so. It was definitely him.”

“That’s troubling,” Angeal hums, tapping a finger on his chin as he falls deep in thought. “Well, try to keep this to yourself, just for the next day. There’s no need in causing everyone to panic.”

“Not even [Name]?” Roxas inquires.

“Did someone say my name?” you ask, flitting towards their little pow-wow in the hallway. “Why are you guys so serious and whisper-y?”

“It’s nothing,” Genesis tells you with a reassuring smile.

“Finally emerging from your nursing duties?” Angeal adds.

“Yeah,” you agree with a defeated sigh. “She’s out like a light, so I’m gonna ask Cid if he has another bed. I doubt he does though, so… I guess Aqua and I are going to be sharing Terra’s.”

“You and Aqua? Together?” Zack repeats, his eyebrows rising slightly as a smirk grows on his face.

“Yeah, what the big deal?”

“Nothing, nothing…” he mutters before trailing off in a laugh.

“Grow up,” Angeal chastises his chortling mentee.

You give them all weird looks before shrugging and heading down the hall, ready to go downstairs and find Cid.

“How did Ven luck out that he’s sharing a room with the two of them,” Zack muses.

“What’s that about me?” Ven asks, poking his head out of his doorway.

“You’re getting two new roommates,” Genesis replies. Ven just narrows his eyes in confusion, having missed the prior buildup of conversation. “Aqua and [Name].”

“Oh,” Ven mumbles, his cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink as he starts to smile. “That’s cool, I guess.”

“Yup, no extra beds,” you call out with a groan as you stomp back into the hallway. “Sorry, Venny. I’m moving in.”

He steps aside, holding open the door for you as you dart in, falling face-first on Terra’s bed and almost immediately passing out. It’s been a long morning, after all, and you’re taking advantage of postponed training.

“See you for dinner, gentlemen,” Ven states with a sly smirk as he shuts the door behind him.

“… I think I just saw where Vanitas gets it,” Roxas realizes with a laugh.

“No kidding,” Genesis agrees.

“So anyway, about Sephiroth,” Angeal speaks up, diverting the conversation back to much less pleasant topics. “I’ll look into it, with Cid. And with Genesis, if you’re available.”

“I’m happy to help,” Genesis states, giving his old friend a quick nod.

“And until then?” Roxas asks.

“Yeah, what do we do?” Zack adds impatiently. “Secret mission? Secret _undercover_ mission??”

“Just keep training. Lord knows you need it,” Angeal states, enjoying the look of irritation flashing over Zack’s face before he turns on his heel and heads towards the kitchen.

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean, Angeal?!” Zack calls out, throwing his arms up in the air as he’s met with a simple laugh. “Unbelievable…”

“You guys have a funny dynamic,” Roxas notes.

“An annoying dynamic…”

“Oh, who are you kidding. You’d kill for him,” Genesis points out.

“Who says I haven’t already?” Zack asks, and the two share a deep laugh.

It’s pretty clear all SOLDIERs are off their rockers, and the last thing Roxas wants to do is get on their bad side. He knows Zack isn’t kidding. So Roxas just chuckles along awkwardly, praying their ire is never directed his way.

[ ♥ ]

After you woke up from a beautiful, 5-hour long (nightmare free) nap, you rejoined civilization, leaving behind a happily snoring Ven in your new room. You’re still wearing sweats as you rub your tired eyes, stifling a yawn as you stumble into the kitchen.

“You’re really taking this ‘day off’ thing seriously,” Xion notes.

“Hush,” you reply, stealing a sip of Cloud’s coffee, as he’s too deep in conversation with Noctis to notice.

His coffee is black, though, with no sugar or cream to offset the bitterness. You gag loudly at the taste, earning the blond’s pointed glare when he realizes what you did.

“Hey, klepto. Make your own,” he tells you.

“Why would I, when it’s just sitting right there?” you muse with a teasing grin.

“She has a point. You know it’s a free-for-all for food here,” Noctis agrees.

“Thank you,” you retort, smiling down at Noctis as you just barely manage to hop out of the way of Cloud’s hand as he tries to smack your arm.

“Wanna help us cook tonight?” Yuffie asks you as you sit down on the girl’s side of the table, leaving the boys to do whatever it is they do.

“Why?”

“Because we don’t wanna cook,” she bluntly admits.

You roll your eyes before releasing a chuckle.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll cook. You guys need to learn someday though,” you tell her and a grinning Xion.

“Never,” Xion agrees.

“I’ll help you,” Aqua offers.

“I’d like to as well,” Kairi speaks up nervously. “I’m not that great, but I want to show my appreciation for everything you guys have done for me.”

You smile over at her in concurrence, just wanting her to feel welcome amongst so many (loud) strangers. She's like a timid little mouse, very jumpy but fitting in pretty well. Sora and Riku had taken her on a quick tour of the city, and she was starting to adjust back into “normal” life. Not that any of your lives are normal…

“So what are you guys making?” Yuffie inquires, relinquishing all pretexts that she might be helping to cook.

“Something easy,” you decide as you lean forward and rest your head on your open palm.

“You’ve barely gotten out of bed today,” Axel notes from the other side of the table, clearly eavesdropping.

“Shut up,” you grumble, not even looking over at him.

“So, that’s Axel, right?” Kairi asks, peering over at the redhead.

“Yup,” Yuffie chirps.

“The big one next to him is Zack, and the even bigger one is Angeal,” Xion points out.

“Then there’s Reno, Noct, Cloudy, Leon, Gen, Venny isn’t here right now, but he’s the one who looks like a taller Roxas, there’s –”

“Yeah, what’s up with Roxas?” Kairi interrupts you as you go down the line of boys seated in the kitchen.

“Hm? He’s my best friend,” you respond.

“Yeah, but why does he feel so familiar?” Kairi presses, staring over at the blond, who looks bored out of his mind as he’s stuck listening to Reno and Cloud bicker.

“Probably because he’s Sora’s Nobody,” Yuffie realizes with a snap of her fingers.

“Oh. Wow. Really? I had no idea…” Kairi hums, her eyes widening a bit as she speaks. “It makes sense though. I was there when Sora released his heart.”

“Trust me, we know the story well,” Xion mutters.

Sora absolutely loves telling everyone what happened that fateful day. It always ends up with him embarrassing Roxas, which is your favorite aspect.

“Well, anyway, who’s everyone else?” Kairi asks.

“That’s pretty much everyone. ‘Sides Cid, of course,” Yuffie adds, giving him a wave, which he returns with a confused look.

“Pretty much?” Kairi inquires with a tilt of her head.

“There’s… some missing people,” Xion responds as your and Aqua’s faces visibly fall.

“I’m sorry, let’s change the subject,” Kairi hurriedly states, forcing a smile as she notices the change in atmosphere. “I’ll go look through the fridge, see what we can make for dinner.”

“Good luck, Cid never shops,” you call out after her.

“Heard that, ya brat!” Cid yells at you with a judgmental glare.

You just wiggle your fingers at him before you glance down at Aqua, who’s staring down at her hands placed atop the table. You scoot closer to her, finally earning her attention as you lean smack next to her face.

“Everything okay?” you ask her quietly.

“Y-Yeah. I’m going to go lay down for a bit. Call me when you’re ready,” she tells you.

The smile on her face is far from genuine as she stands up and makes her way towards the bedroom-lined hallway. You watch with a frown, as do Xion and Yuffie.

“God, it’s so sad. She’s like a ghost,” Xion notes with a sigh.

“That’s just more incentive to get Naminé up and healthy. So we can get Terra back. And Vanny,” you mumble the last part, feeling your heart start to lurch. It sucks how often that seems to be happening nowadays. “Aqua will be fine, though. She just needs a little more time. That girl is stronger than all of us combined.”

“Will Naminé be able to bring them back though?” Yuffie asks.

“She has to,” you swiftly respond, not willing to hear any other viewpoint.

Xion and Yuffie exchange looks as you stand up and head towards Kairi, ready to help with dinner and run away from your thoughts.

“They’re losing it,” Yuffie decides.

“Can you blame them?” Xion retorts.

“… Nope.”

[ ♥ ]

Dinner was a disaster, as always. Cooking always turns into a three-ring circus, with everyone trying to get involved in the least helpful of ways. The kitchen is basically one big mess at this point, and you somehow managed to get spaghetti sauce spilled all over you. There’s even some in your hair, but if you leave now they’ll all eat your portion. So, you hold off on showering for now.

It felt good, though, being around so many people you hold so dear. Kairi was kind enough to regale everyone with horribly embarrassing stories about young Sora and Riku, to the point that they were basically blushing puddles by the time everyone was done eating.

It was a nice escape.

After everyone finished eating, lounging around in food comas, you piled some food onto your plate and headed into the hallway undetected since they’re all preoccupied by their full bellies. You didn’t think Naminé could even eat in her condition, but why not try?

With one hand balancing the plate, you use the other to open the door. All that careful precision is for naught, however, because the second the door is opened your plate goes crashing down the floor. There, sitting up in your bed propped up by some pillows, is a smiling and awake Naminé.

“Hello, [Name],” she greets with a pleasant, albeit tired, smile.

You just continue to stare at her with an open mouth, hardly able to believe your eyes as she continues to smile at you like nothing’s wrong. Finally, you take a step towards her, only for your foot to slide in a clump of spilled food.

“Oh – shoot, hold on,” you ramble, looking a bit like a jumping bean as you try to avoid the downed piles of food. “I’ll be right back!!”

You spring into the hallway, scrambling as fast as you can to the kitchen. You slam open the door, a wide grin on your face as you stare at the confused people inside.

“She’s up!” you exclaim, releasing a laugh as their expressions turn to ones of shock and relief.

Unsurprisingly, Riku, Roxas, and Axel are the first ones up, hurrying past you and down the hall. You swiftly grab a towel to clean up your mess, running after them.

“Wow, really?” Roxas asks with a laugh once you slide into the doorway, nodding down to the food on the ground.

“I was shocked, sue me,” you reply, placing a towel over it and putting off actually cleaning until later.

“Nam, it’s so good to see you,” Riku greets, sitting at the foot of her (your) bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Well… confused,” she admits, glancing between the four of you as you crowd around her. “Where am I?”

“Hollow Bastion. Roxas and I got you outta the Castle. A couple years too late, but…” Axel trails off with a shrug.

“I told you I’d come back,” Roxas adds with a smile towards her.

“I never doubted that,” she agrees with a smile of her own. “I’m sorry, but I’ve been unconscious for… quite a while, so I’m not sure what exactly is going on. The only person I’ve been able to communicate with lately, has been you, [Name],” she tells you, her light blue eyes darting up to you. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Finally,” you repeat with a laugh.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Riku asks.

“In reality?” she clarifies before frowning, staring down at her hands. “Well, let’s see. I remember helping you with Sora. And Roxas.”

“That was… about five years ago,” Riku tells her slowly.

Her face falls slightly in realization.

“Was it? That’s disheartening, because I don’t remember much besides that. Once I revived the memories of those from the past – Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra… my usefulness wore out. Is Sora okay?”

“More than,” Riku responds.

“He won’t remember you, though,” Axel explains.

“I know. I don’t mind, so long as he’s safe,” Naminé states.

You’re just standing there, slightly behind the group of them. Most of this is sailing straight over your head, but you figure explanations can come later. For now, you’re just happy to see her up and moving and, most importantly, safe.

“Nam,” you speak up once their conversation tapers out. She glances over at you, starting to look a little exhausted. But you have to ask. “Can you help Terra, and Vanitas?”

“Oh. Oh, [Name],” she murmurs, giving you the saddest look imaginable. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” you press.

“There’s nothing I can do for them.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” you stammer, feeling the walls you had placed up around your mind starting to crumble. “You just need to get in their minds and free them, right?”

“They’re being controlled, but not by me. I’ve been cut out of the equation,” she explains with a heavy sigh. “Xehanort discovered our plan – he’s always listening, you see, he must have overheard us talking in your dreams – and he enlisted your Nobody to copy my skills. I can’t stop this. I can’t save them.”

“So, what happens next?” Riku asks, glancing back at you warily.

“To free them, [Na-x-me] must die,” Naminé states.

“But if I kill her… I die,” you realize.

“I know,” she practically whispers, refusing to meet your gaze.

“So… it’s either a suicide mission, or I doom them to their fates,” you mutter bitterly, feeling your happiness at her return almost immediately deflate, only to be replaced with sorrow.

“It is sacrifice. Ventus did it, and he’s still here,” Naminé tells you, as if that would make you feel better.

You feel someone grab your hand, and you glance down, recognizing Roxas’ bracelet on the hand attached to yours. You’re barely able to make it out through the growing tears blurring your vision.

“Why can’t someone else take her out?” Axel inquires. “I’ll do it.”

“Yeah,” Riku agrees as Roxas slowly nods in unison.

“There is a risk her death will trigger [Name’s], and vise versa,” Naminé expounds sadly. “For now, she’s untouchable. I’m sorry, I wish I had a better answer.”

“No,” you decide, shaking your head as you blink a few times, letting the stray tears fall down your cheeks and away from your eyes. “No, it’s fine, Nam. What’s important is that you’re finally here, and safe. We’ll take care of you. We all owe you so much…”

She releases a light giggle, letting her head fall back against her (your) pillow.

“Nonsense,” she hums as her eyes flutter closed, falling asleep almost instantly.

“What’d they do to this poor girl?” Axel asks as Riku gently pulls the blanket over her shoulders, tucking her in.

She looks angelic as she lies there, a smile pulling as her lips as sleep envelops her. You’re over the moon to have her back and away from those monsters… but you can feel her words spreading through your mind like poison. Roxas’ hand is still gripping yours, but it’s doing nothing to calm you.

“Hey. You good?” he asks, gently squeezing your hand to gain your attention.

“Um… Yeah, I will be. I’m gonna go to bed,” you mutter, heading out of the room once he releases your hand. “’Night.”

None of them call out after you or try to stop you. There’s no point. After hearing that bombshell, the last thing you’re going to want to do is be around people and hear their statements of support and affirmations because, as time goes on, those statements are looking more and more empty.

“Hey, she never cleaned up her mess,” Riku realizes, nodding down at the towel on the ground.

“I got it,” Roxas states with a sigh, heading over to clean it up. “It’s the least I can do…”

“Don’t even finish that thought, mopey,” Axel interrupts. “This isn’t your fault, and she’s not gonna die.”

“Yeah, we just need to brainstorm a solution,” Riku agrees.

“I guess,” Roxas mumbles, not believing them but also not wanting to argue.

The last thing he needs to admit is that he’s been haunted by dreams of your death every night for the past month. Some things are better left unsaid.

[ ♥ ]

You’re not sure how long you laid in bed in silence. Aqua came in eventually, curling up beside you without a word. The beds are relatively small, but you both manage to fit. Unfortunately for you, she sleeps like a starfish and you end up smashed against the wall without much room to breathe.

You don’t really care, though. You just continue to lie there, thinking of what’s to come. There are so many questions you want to ask but you’re scared of knowing the answers. Ultimately, it’s your pride that keeps you quiet. Everyone’s so lost and scared, why should you commandeer any more of their time.

Finally, you give in and close your eyes. Surely nightmares await, but at this point are they really much worse than reality?

You start drifting off, pleasantly falling into a slumber, when the sound of Ven’s screaming enters your ears. You jump up in bed, glancing over to his bed, only to be met by his snoring figure.

_Another dream_ …

A violent wave of nausea suddenly crashes over you, and you dart out of bed, springing to your feet as you run to the bathroom. You barely make it in time, slamming the door shut behind you before you kneel down in front of the toilet and throw up your dinner.

Once you’re done, and your stomach’s empty, you just sit on the floor. Sweat’s matting your hair to your forehead as you shakily stand, making your way to the sink. You glance up at your reflection, hunched over. It’s the first time you’ve really looked at yourself in almost a week. Your skin is sallow, dark circles forming under your eyes from lack of sleep. Your eyes are red, and a noticeable look of fear is drilled into your features.

With a sigh you grab a washcloth and clean your face, enjoying the feel of the cool water. You look at your reflection, feeling a little better when you note there’s a bit more brightness to you. After brushing your teeth, you turn off the light and head back out into the hall, only to walk right into Ven.

“What happened?” he asks suspiciously, looking down at you with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing, _Dad_ ,” you scoff, brushing past him towards your room.

“[Name],” he presses, following after you. “C’mon, you woke me up. Is everything okay? Did Naminé tell you something?”

You pause, staring down at the floor. Had Riku, Roxas, and Axel kept what she said to themselves?

“You don’t know?” you ask, peering up at him as he moves so he’s standing in front of you.

“Know what?”

“She can’t help Terra and Vanitas.”

The strong front he’s putting on cracks, as his eyes widen and his lips turn down in a frown.

“What? B-But, I thought –”

“It’s all my Nobody. They’re stuck like this until she dies,” you interrupt.

Maybe you’re being a little too blunt and careless, but you’re too tired to care.

“Okay, then I’ll kill her,” Ven states decisively.

“Then I die.”

“Says who?”

“Everyone.”

“Oh…” he mutters, glancing over your shoulder as he releases a sigh. “Well, then we’ll find another solution.”

You remain quiet for a moment before you finally dare to look up at him.

“… I’m going to die, aren’t I?” you ask.

There it is. That question you’ve been avoiding as long as you can.

“I don’t know,” Ven admits, his bright blue eyes darting over to meet your gaze. His hands rise up, landing on your shoulders as he leans closer to you. “But not on my watch you won’t.”

He knows he sounds like a broken record at this point, but he hopes the more you hear it, maybe you’ll finally start believing him.

“But, Vanitas… And Terra… If I don’t die, then they will,” you ramble. “He’s your best friend, you need to save him.”

“I’m not choosing between you,” he insists with a sternness to his voice you’ve never heard before.

“You are choosing me, though, don’t play dumb,” you argue. “I can’t live knowing they died because of me. Just… let me die on my terms, amongst my friends.”

Ven pauses, those words hanging in the air above the two of you like a warning. He remembers speaking similar sentiments to Aqua and Terra all those years ago. It was dumb then, and it’s dumb now.

“Please don’t do this,” Ven begs, shaking you a bit to gain your attention and sanity. “You can’t break, [Name]. I was in this same position as you. I promise it’s all going to be okay.”

“You were in a coma for 15 years,” you point out dryly.

“Well… Okay, yeah, but I didn’t die!” he exclaims with a reassuring smile.

Your eyes narrow.

“In what world is that supposed to help??” you ask him in exasperation.

“I don’t know, I’m not good at this!” he groans, letting his head fall forward. “Just… please, get some sleep. And stop talking about dying. Please.”

You break his gaze, pouting slightly as you stare down at his shoes. You are exhausted, and after losing your dinner you feel almost weightless, ready to sleep off whatever’s plaguing you.

“Okay,” you give up with a sigh as you look up at him. “Can I stay with you tonight, Venny?”

“Me?” he repeats, a look of surprise flashing over his face.

“Yeah. I feel safest around you,” you admit, feeling shy for the first time in ages.

His face relaxes into a small smile before he nods and wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you towards his room.

“Alright, grumps.”

“Don’t call me that,” you snap tiredly.

“Then don’t be a grump.”

“Wait, you don’t take up 2/3 of the bed, do you?” you ask with a distrustful glance up at him.

“I’ll try not to. I see you’ve become familiar with Aqua’s insane sleeping style,” he adds with a laugh.

“Yeah, I dunno how Terra’s gonna survive that.”

Ven trips over his own feet before you’re done with your sentence, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he peers down at you.

“What? Terra?” he repeats in confusion.

“Uh, yeah,” you agree with an eye roll. “They’re totally in love, and living in denial.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Well, we’ll see who’s right in the end.”

“Don’t you dare try and set my friends up, [Name]. It’s fine to do it… constantly with strangers, but not them.”

“Good luck getting me to stop. Not even you can stand in the way of true love.”

“Damn it,” he groans, knowing there’s no way he’s going to get you to stop at this rate. “You’re incorrigible, y’know,” he adds quietly as he opens up the door.

“What can I say,” you muse with a laugh, “I love a happy ending.”


	67. Back to Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long delay, you guys. I went on vacation and forgot to leave a note at the end of the last chapter -_- Then I got sucked into reading a couple non-KH/FF stories and lost some inspiration (Death Eater Draco Malfoy will always be my weakness, I love that bastard~) but I'm BACK and ready to finish this bad boy.

_"How did this even happen?"_

_"I don't know. I just woke up and found them like this."_

The sound of two voices filter through your mind. It barely registers, however, as you snuggle down into your pillow, ready for more sleep.

_"God help me. These are the two laziest people here, besides Reno. We'll never wake them up."_

_"Aw, maybe we shouldn't. Look how cute they are."_

_"Pfft. You sound like [Name]."_

At the sound of your name you start to slowly stir, releasing a groan as you stretch your legs out and your arms over your head. As you do so, you hear a whimper of pain next to you, feeling your elbow collide with something solid as something that feels suspiciously like an arm retracts from around your side.

Your eyes snap open once you realize that's not entirely normal. You're met with bright blue eyes, and you release a shriek of surprise as you jump backwards, barely managing to stay on the bed as you cling to the blankets.

"Aw, they're awake," you hear Aqua disappointedly comment.

"It's a miracle," Angeal dryly responds.

You crane your neck up, peering over at the two who are watching you from the foot of your bed. Blinking tiredly, you look over to the side, where Ven's all but hidden under the blankets, only the top of his head and his eyes (which are narrowed into slits) showing.

"What's going on?" you manage to slur out, still half asleep.

"You missed training," Angeal tells you.

"Oh, darn," you mutter, pulling the blankets over your head as you start to fall back asleep.

You feel the blankets lift up by your feet, and before you can so much as scream Angeal grabs your ankle and hauls you out, so you fall smack on your butt on the ground.

"Sorry, I'd have let you sleep a little longer. You two looked so adorable, all curled up together," Aqua coos, sounding like a proud mom who finally got her kids to sleep through the night.

"Oh my God," Ven complains, fully hiding under the blankets as he desperately tries to wish them away. "You're so embarrassing sometimes, Aqua."

"You. Get ready," Angeal snaps, kicking at your shin.

"Alright, hold your horses," you grumble, rubbing your sore backside as you stand up and shuffle towards the bathroom. "What time is it?"

"5:01," Angeal replies.

"I'm only one minute late?!" you exclaim, throwing your arms up in the air in exasperation.

"At least you didn't get elbowed in the face," Ven points out grumpily from under his blankets.

"Oh... Sorry," you apologize as you pull out a pair of shorts and a shirt from the pile of clothes you hauled in from your room. "Blame the wake-up brigade for that one."

"Trust me," Ven says, pulling the blanket down as he glares at Aqua and Angeal. "I am."

"You two are so fussy in the morning, I don't get it," Aqua complains with a sigh.

You just give her a look before turning on your heel and marching out of the room towards the bathroom to get ready. Angeal shakes his head, following after you towards the kitchen.

"The day she wakes up early is the day I retire," he tells himself with a small chuckle once he shuts the door behind him.

"You should go back to bed," Ven suggests to Aqua once Angeal leaves, stifling a yawn as he shuts his eyes and burrows deeper into his bed.

"Can't. Training," Aqua responds simply.

"Lame."

"Why aren't you?" she presses with a raise of her eyebrows.

"... I will. Later."

"You're avoiding it."

"Don't be silly."

"Ven..."

The blond sighs, pulling back his blankets as he stares over at Aqua, who's perched at the edge of her bed.

"I'm not avoiding it. I just... the idea of training to possibly take down Terra is a little much to handle right now," he admits, for the first time, out loud.

"If you're thinking about sacrificing yourself, you know it won't work," Aqua points out, her tone as gentle as she can manage.

"I'm not," Ven quickly argues with a shake of his head. "I'll train today. I know I need to. I'm gonna fight for you this time, Aqua. Not the other way around."

The bluenette grins as she stands up, marching towards Ven before she perches down next to him.

"And me for you," she agrees, leaning down to press her lips gently against the top of his head.

Ven smiles up at her before sinking into his pillow.

"I just need some more sleep, it's too early," he complains through a yawn.

"Well, it probably doesn't help that you were sharing your bed," she states with a knowing look.

"Don't give me that look," he hastily reprimands. "It's partially your fault, hogging the bed so much."

She smacks him hard on the stomach, causing him to release a loud oof of pain before he starts to laugh.

"How's she doing anyway?" Aqua asks.

"Not so hot. She's in a bad place," Ven tells her honestly.

"I'm glad you're there for her then."

"Yeah, you know me. Always there to help," Ven grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, Ven," Aqua sighs, not in the mood for his irritability. "Get some sleep. We'll be by the castle if you want to spar later."

"Night night," Ven mumbles through a yawn as he tucks himself in once more.

Aqua watches him for a moment before a frown grows on her face as she walks towards the door, gently opening it and stepping out into the hall. It's even harder to fight this time around. The stakes seem so much higher, and hope so much more difficult to find. The thought of losing once again drives her to train more than ever; but it also haunts her dreams, as she knows just what horrors wait should you all fail to stop Xehanort.

There's so much to fight against, sometimes it's hard to remember what they're fighting for.

As she heads into the kitchen, she does a double-take when she realizes you're already sitting there guzzling [coffee/tea/whatever you drink in the morning] while Angeal sits across from you with an amused look.

"She insisted on eating first," he explains to a confused Aqua.

"Might as well, since I'm already running late," you agree as you grab a pop tart. "Joining us today?" you add as Aqua stands behind you.

"For the rest of the time, actually," she corrects.

"Cool," you concede with a nod of approval.

"We agreed it's for the best. She's an exceedingly gifted mage, who's also skilled in physical attacks. It seems like a perfect match," Angeal explains to you as you take an aggressive bite of your breakfast.

"Who are you going to train then?" you ask him.

"Today? Ventus, if he ever wakes up," he grumbles as he glances back at the clock.

"Good luck with that. He doesn't function in the morning," Aqua states with a small smile.

"So I've gathered."

"Okay, I'm ready," you comment, placing your hands on the table as you push yourself to your feet.

"Good luck," Angeal tells the two of you as both head towards the door and down the stairs leading outside.

You're the first to reach the bottom of the stairs, so you gently swing open the door. The sun is just starting to peer through the clouds, giving the world only a faint amount of light. The air is brisk, and feels nice and cool against your skin as you both head towards the Castle.

"So, I'm not sure how you and Angeal have been training," Aqua begins, breaking the peaceful silence. "But I figured we can just do what Ven, Terra, and I do. Spar."

"As long as you teach me some extra magic, that sounds good to me," you reply, nodding your head for emphasis.

"Deal," Aqua agrees. "What's everyone else up to this morning?"

Your face falls slightly with disappointment when you realize you have no idea.

"You know what, I don't know," you admit with a small laugh. "I feel terrible. I've barely been around for the past few months."

"I'm sure they understand," Aqua kindly reasons, noticing your mental dilemma.

"I hope so. It's not that I want to be distant, but none of them really understand what I'm going through," you explain, almost more to yourself than to Aqua.

"Except Ven?" she guesses.

"And Vanitas," you add with a sigh. "But now, only Ven."

"We're not exactly dealing with strangers here. As long as you're happy and comfortable, then I can't imagine anyone will care how you spend your time. Especially if it keeps you, and all of us, safe."

You can only laugh in response.

"How do you stay so positive?" you ask her, peering up at the taller girl out of your peripheral vision.

"Because I have to. And because people talk," she states with a sly smile. "I'm telling you, it's not a big deal. If people were mad at you, then I don't even want to know what they think of me, since I've been hiding out in Ven's room for a week now..."

"Yeah... How are you holding up?" you press.

You've been dying to ask her, but you've been afraid of prying.

"I'm okay," she tells you, a genuine smile growing on her face. "Some days are worse than others, but it's almost over. I actually wanted to thank you."

"Me?" you laugh in disbelief. "For what exactly?"

"For being there lately, for Ven. I'm sure that's the only reason why he's not freaking out about Terra."

"Pretty sure it's been the other way around," you dispute.

"Not as much as you realize. He never talks about it, not even with me or Terra. But he's not had the easiest life. So, I like seeing him happy."

"I like making him happy," you tell her truthfully. "But, I really don't think I have been."

"Maybe someday you'll see it," she muses demurely, refusing to elaborate even when you bore into the side of her head with a pointed stare. "At any rate, we both need to get out a little more, I think. And then, get back to our normal lives."

"What's normal?" you ask half-jokingly.

"I dunno. I've never experienced it," she confesses with a giggle.

"Sounds boring to me."

"Me too."

She shoots you a cheery smile before summoning her Keyblade, turning to fully face you. You hadn't even realized you've already managed to walk through the Bailey, ending up on the large platform overlooking most of the world, tucked away on the underside of the castle.

"Ready?" she asks as a bright light swirls around her blade.

"I guess we'll find out," you retort, unsheathing your own sword.

For the first time in days, you're wearing your gloves. It feels equally natural and unnatural, but a certain sense of tranquility rests over you as you clench the fingers of your free hand into a fist. Your sword brightens as a wave of electricity runs down the blade, shooting from your palms and down the hilt.

"You've been practicing," Aqua notes proudly.

"A bit," you agree happily before you quickly jump back as she charges towards you.

[♥]

"Geez, what the hell happened to you two?" Zack asks, looking you and Aqua up and down as you both stumble into Cid's house.

You glance at your soot-covered clothes, laughing a bit at the singed edges.

"We might have gone a little over-the-top," Aqua states with a chuckle.

"Ya think?" Leon asks dryly.

"Ha ha. So what's for dinner? I'm freaking starving," you complain, holding onto your grumbling tummy.

"Should be ready soon," Namine speaks up from her position leaning against the counter top.

You glance over to her for a moment with a smile. It's still so weird to see her casually standing in the kitchen, not only safe but also real. But it's a good weird.

"You're sounding more like yourself," Roxas notes as you take a seat next to him, wincing a bit as the bruised back of your thigh hits the bench a little too roughly.

"Yeah, turns out I just needed to get beat up for a few hours and then I'm back to normal. Who knew," you muse, exchanging a grin with Aqua.

"You're being sarcastic, but it does seem to be lightening your mood," Genesis notes wisely.

"This isn't a Fight Club thing, is it?" Reno adds worriedly.

"What? No!" you laugh with a look of disbelief. "I'm not crazy. It just feels good to train. That's all."

"She's getting a lot better," Aqua tells everyone, leaning forward a bit as she stares down the table at you from her place squeezed between Axel and Noctis.

"Yeah, because Aqua's the best, no offense," you add once everyone shoots you insulted looks.

"She is the best," Ven quickly agrees with you.

"Stop, you guys are going to embarrass me," Aqua teases with a light laugh.

"... Anyway," Riku grumbles with a shake of his head to force his bangs from his eyes. "One more week, huh?"

Silence suddenly falls over the previously-chipper room as reality hits like a semi truck.

"I guess we should get this conversation over with," Angeal speaks up after he quietly clears his throat. "There might be more facing us then just some weirdoes in black robes."

"What do you mean?" Xion nervously asks.

"What could be worse?" Kairi adds with a sigh.

"Sephiroth," Angeal replies bluntly. "He's currently working with the Organization."

"Hey," Roxas hisses with a glare shot towards the older SOLDIER. "What happened to holding this close to the chest?"

"Wha – you already knew this?!" you ask Roxas.

"Smooth," Zack laughs as Roxas glances at you anxiously.

"I didn't want to just broadcast it to everyone," Roxas tells you, his tone softer than the one he used when speaking to Angeal. "Didn't seem safe. I saw him at the castle a few days ago..."

"Wait, how is he even still alive?" Sora asks, scratching his head as his eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Didn't Cloud kill him?"

"Apparently not," Axel responds as the blond rolls his eyes.

"Of course I didn't kill him... Yet," Cloud notes harshly.

"What does this mean for us?" Yuffie asks.

"Nothing, really. We just need to stay on our toes, and keep training. There's no telling what lies ahead," Angeal replies ominously.

You huff a sigh. Just what you wanted... uncertainty.

A ringing bell suddenly shrieks through the air, and Namine quickly scrambles to the oven to turn it off as you all jump in your seats.

"Um... Dinner's ready," she announces with a nervous smile.

For a moment, everyone forgets this new information as they excitedly glance over at the prepared meal. Food truly is the great equalizer, even when one is standing at the brink of war.

"Everything okay?" Xion asks from your left, noticing you're staring down at your hands with a frown.

"Hm? Yeah," you respond before glancing towards a certain person seated at the table. "I think I just need to talk to someone."

♥[♥]♥

~ _These are kind of short, but I'm gonna have a long finale AND epilogue for each BOC, so I'll make up for it then_ ~

[ **SORA** ]

After eating and finally showering, you quickly threw on some sweats and a sweater before sneaking out into the hall. Ven and Aqua were already sleep, so it wasn't hard escaping undetected. You tip-toe across the hall, not wanting to wake anyone, before you stop just outside a certain brownie's door.

With a deep breath you slowly open the door, grimacing as it creaks loudly. The light is on inside, revealing Sora and Riku sitting on their respective beds and staring at you. You clearly interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry, should I go?" you ask, thumbing over your shoulder.

"No, no. I'm just gonna grab a snack," Riku speaks up, pushing himself to his feet and marching towards the door.

"You're eating a lot these days. If you aren't careful you're gonna get a gut," you tell him as you step aside and let him brush past you.

"Bite me," he retorts, though the small smirk on his face gives away that he's teasing.

"He stress eats," Sora adds with a sigh as you gently close the door behind Riku and fully step inside.

"I noticed," you agree, walking towards the brunet. "How are you?"

"Good. You?" he asks.

The strained conversation has you ready to rip your hair out. What happened to the guy who's always so peppy, and almost antagonistic with his enthusiasm?

"Apologetic," you respond, plopping down next to him on his bed. "I'm sorry," you add as you rest your elbows against the bed and lean back slightly.

You're staring at Riku's bed, unable to meet Sora's gaze. You feel too guilty.

"Apologetic?" he repeats, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah. For ignoring you for so long. Shutting you out. I'm sorry, Sora..."

A warm hand rests over yours, before his fingers thread between yours. You finally gather the nerve to look over at him as he pulls your hand into his chest, wrapping his free hand around yours. His bright blue eyes are practically shimmering as he smiles down at you.

"It's fine. We've been busy!" he agrees, not fully picking up on what you're saying.

"That's not it," you clarify with a quick shake of your head. "I've been relying too much on others to help me through this. I shouldn't rely on anyone... but I should have been coming to you."

"Oh," Sora mutters with realization. "No, don't be silly. I think... this has been a time I can't really help you, as much as I wish I could."

"I just didn't want to burden you," you quickly add, relieved at the words flowing from his mouth.

"Aw, c'mon. I love taking on your burdens," Sora tells you as he tugs on your hand, releasing it with one of his as he wraps an arm around your shoulders and presses his lips to your temple. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

You sniffle in response, tears welling up in your eyes.

"And me with you... I don't deserve you," you state with a laugh as you wipe a stray tear from your cheek before you burrow your face in his chest. "You're too understanding."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is because I don't deserve it."

He laughs at how muffled your voice is before wiggling his shoulder in an attempt to jostle you up. It works, as you pull back and look up at him. The two of you just stare at each other for a moment, a smile pulling at his lips as your vision slowly grows blurry from continually growing tears.

"I missed you," you finally admit.

Sora grins, resting a hand on the side of your face.

"Me too," he agrees before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours.

You immediately sink into the kiss, finally realizing just how much you had missed him and being this close to him... right as the door slams open. You jump back, glaring at a smirking Riku who's busily munching on some ice cream.

"Oh. Am I interrupting?" he asks as he marches over to his bed and throws himself onto his back.

"Yes," you reply quickly as Sora starts to chuckle.

"Wanna watch a movie with us? We were just about to when you came in," Sora tells you, resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah!" you agree excitedly as Riku lazily flips on the TV standing atop their dresser.

"Just don't make out during it," Riku complains as he starts to scroll through different options on the screen.

"Someone's grumpy~" Sora coos as you release a laugh.

It feels so much like it did before you were all dragged back into this nightmare, back on the Islands.

You glance over at Sora with a smile as he pulls you into his chest once more, his lips finding your cheek in the sudden darkness of their room as he flips off the desk lamp.

Maybe it can all go back to how it was.

Just one more week...

[ **LEON** ]

With a full belly and a freshly showered body, you quickly dart out of your room, careful not to slam the door behind you in order to not wake Ven or Aqua. As soon as the door's shut, you almost jump out of your shoes with shock as a hand grabs onto your shoulder. You quickly turn around, breathing out a sigh of relief when you spot Leon standing behind you in the dark and empty hallway.

"Scared you?" he guesses with a small smile as you place a hand over your racing heart.

"Yeah!" you agree, laughing a bit as he shakes his head at your excitability. "You just about scared the darkness out of me."

"Don't joke like that," he chastises, immediately losing the smile gracing his face.

"Why?" you ask, genuinely curious.

"Seriously? With everything you're facing, I wouldn't think you'd want to joke about it," he notes with a casual shrug.

You can't help but frown, knowing that he's right. But not necessarily in a good way.

"I like making light of my situation. Pun intended," you add with a small laugh as he rolls his eyes at how lame you can be sometimes. "It makes it seem less scary. To laugh."

"You sound like Ven," Leon points out with a raise of his eyebrows.

"He's helped me through a lot of hard times," you agree, slowly reaching your hand out to grab his. Your fingers lace together as you lightly squeeze his hand, enjoying the warmth it's emitting. "I'm sorry."

A look of confusion flashes over his face before he pulls your intertwined hands up, pressing his lips against the back of your hand.

"Whatever for?"

"Not being around. It's not fair to you, I know, and I feel horrible for how much I've been ignoring you. It's wrong and... I'm just sorry."

You somehow feel worse now than you did as you were stuck at the Organization's stronghold, especially since he's not saying a word. Just staring down at you with blank blue eyes and an unreadable expression.

"If you're mad, I underst-"

Before the word can fully leave your mouth his lips are covering yours, his free hand rising up and resting against the back of your head. You fall back a bit, graciously caught in his grasp as he pulls you forward and releases your hand, allowing his arm to lazily wrap around your waist. You instantly return the kiss, grasping almost desperately at his shirt, never wanting to let go.

"Don't apologize," he mumbles against your lips, lightly kissing you once more before he fully pulls back. You stare up at him, drinking in his impossibly attractive features as a small smile grows on both your faces. "We're in the middle of a war. Relationship issues aren't at the forefront of my thoughts right now. I just want to train, and keep you safe when the time comes..."

His hand runs through your hair as he speaks, sending waves of pleasure running up your spine at the sensation.

"Me too," you agree with a nod.

You only feel euphoria as his lips find yours once more, the arm around your waist pulling you along towards his shared room. With Noctis.

"Sleepover?" you guess as his hand grabs the door handle.

"If you'd like," Leon replies with a small smile, gently opening the door.

You eagerly nod in agreement, enjoying the chuckle that escapes his lips in response. You saunter on into his room, your eyes locking with a very grumpy Noctis' as he lies sprawled out on his bed, snuggled under the covers.

"Wake me, and I'll kill you," he tells you simply before his eyes close.

You stifle a laugh as Leon rolls his eyes. Without a word you lean up on your tip toes, pressing your lips to Leon's in a short, sweet kiss before you wind out of his grasp and fall into his bed. He flops down beside you, an arm wrapping around your waist as he pulls you into his chest and presses his lips to your temple.

"I lo-"

You're interrupted with a pillow to the face. You sit up, glaring over at Noctis, who's already back to lying down with his eyes closed.

"Consider that a warning shot," he tells you sullenly.

"Me too," Leon whispers in your ear as he pulls you closer to him, having heard what you were saying just moments prior.

You're thankful for the darkness of the room, as your entire face flushes as red as a strawberry.

Somehow, in the midst of so much chaos and uncertainty, such a small moment is able to bring you so impossibly close to a feeling of normalcy. Even being hit in the face with a pillow before you're whispering too loud – it's real. It's a reminder of why you're training so hard. It's not for yourself.

It's for love, both for your friends and for him.

It's the light at the end of the long tunnel, waiting to wrap you in its warm embrace and welcome you back home.

The last thing you feel before you fall into the deepest sleep you've had in months is Leon's warm breath dancing around your skin. It's the best feeling in the world. And it's yours.

[ **NOCTIS** ]

After knocking on the old wooden door for what feels like centuries, you finally give up with a huff and turn the knob, gently pushing the door open. You're greeted by a gruff grunt of discontent and rustling noises, and as your eyes adjust to the dark room you realize Noctis is snuggled down in his bed surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows.

As if you'd expect to find him anywhere else.

"Hey, sleepyhead," you greet with a light laugh as you walk towards him.

You quickly look to the side, smiling when you notice Leon's bed is empty. Not that you don't want to see him. But you desperately want some time alone with Noctis, for once.

"Hey, you," Noctis mumbles tiredly, trailing off into a yawn as he scoots over and makes room for you.

You silently crawl in, enjoying the warmth his body left behind as you pull the covers up to your chin and sink down beside him. A hand dances over your stomach before his arm fully wraps around your waist and he pulls you flush against him. You release a content sigh, enjoying the rare moment of serenity.

"I missed this," you mutter into his chest.

His response is a lazy smile as his free hand rests against the back of your head, keeping you close as his eyes flutter closed.

"You always know where to find me."

"In bed sleeping?" you tease, giggling as one of his eyes cracks open to shoot you a glare. "Kidding. I know. I've just been –"

"Preoccupied?" he guesses.

"That's one word for it."

"What's the matter?" he asks, picking up on your suddenly somber tone.

You release a defeated sigh, running a hand through his hair before you rest on your elbow in order to better stare down at him. For the first time in weeks, you're able to see just how exhausted he is. Bags hang heavy under his eyes, and you swear his stress wrinkles have somehow grown. Another reminder you're far from alone.

"Nothing's the matter. I just feel bad, for not being around that much lately."

"Seriously? I haven't been either. We're a little busy, in case you haven't noticed," he teases, reaching a finger out and tapping you once on the nose.

You rub your tingling skin for a moment before you smile and flop down on his pillow, snuggling deeper under the sheets as he watches you with a soft expression.

"I know. Still feel bad," you reason lamely, giving up on your apology.

He doesn't mind your absence, in fact he understands it. Yet another reason why you love him. He almost always gets you, and very rarely questions you.

Without another thought you reach out your hand, tracing your fingers under his chin as you pull his face towards yours. Your lips soon find his in the darkness. If he's surprised he doesn't show it, as he lips eagerly return your kiss, like the embrace of a long-awaited friend. His lips are moving slowly and lazily, but with purpose – just like him.

"Thank you," you mumble against his lips as you finally pull back for air.

He stares down at you like you've lost your mind, which only causes your smile to grow.

"I haven't done anything," he replies obliviously.

"Of course you have. You're you," you respond as your arm wraps around his torso and your head rests against his chest.

He chuckles, patting your hair before he presses his lips to the top of your head.

"Then I owe you a million thanks," he practically whispers, his breath dancing over your hair as his face rests dangerously close to yours against the pillow.

You've never fallen asleep with a smile on your face before... until now.

[ **ZACK** ]

"Hey, Za... oh, hey, Cloud," you greet, awkwardly smiling at the blond, who's staring at you with wide eyes as you suddenly barge into his and Zack's room.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Cloud asks, though you can hear a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Nope," you reply, throwing yourself down face-first on Zack's bed. When you inhale, you're flooded with the smell of his shampoo and cologne. It's enough to make you go light-headed. "Where is he?"

"Showering," Cloud replies uncomfortably, shifting up to a seated position on his bed. "I'll go get him."

"It's fine, I can wait!" you quickly reply, though he's already standing and marching towards the door.

"I wanna shower anyway and he's already been in there for half an hour," Cloud insists, rolling his eyes in annoyance before he glances over at you. "Wait here."

"'Kay," you respond, flopping back down onto your stomach as you snuggle into Zack's bed.

It's somehow so much more comfortable than yours, like a huge pillow sent from heaven. Probably because he's stacked it with so many blankets. You can feel yourself floating down, down into a light slumber, when the door suddenly slams open with such a loud bang you immediately jump up.

"What the hell!" you exclaim, resting a hand over your beating chest as you breathe out in relief.

"Sorry!" Zack apologizes, not sounding very sorry at all as he saunters into the room.

A towel is hanging over his shoulders, his wet hair sticking out haphazardly.

"What brings you here?" he asks, patting at his wet hair with his towel as he stares down at you.

"What do you think? I missed you," you admit, playing with the material of his comforter as you break his penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I – ah!"

You let out a tiny shriek as his full body weight hits you like a ton of bricks. You both tumble down, him just barely landing at your side as he burrows his (still wet) head next to you on his pillow, an arm lazily wrapping around your waist.

"I missed you too," he replies simply, in no mood to hash out why you've been so preoccupied. There's no need. All that matters is that you're back. "Will you stay here tonight?"

You can't stop the heat from rising to your face as you quickly nod your head.

"That was kind of my intention," you reply, laughing as he pulls you closer and burrows his face into your neck, littering it with kisses.

"Don't get smart with me, Ms. [Surname]."

"Then keep your wet hair out of my face, Mr. Fair," you tease, pushing him away from you as you try to wipe down your now-wet skin. "Gross..."

Before you can complain too much, a hand rises to your cheek as he forces you to look up at him. There's a sincerity and lightness to his eyes as he stares down at you with a half-smile, like his mind's moving a mile per minute. Without a word he leans down, capturing your lips with his in a chaste kiss. As soon as your lips move against his, he deepens the kiss, his fingers finding their way into your hair as your arms loosely wrap around his neck, holding him tight against you.

You whine a bit in disappointment as he pulls back, causing a cocky smirk to grow on his face.

"The last thing I want is to be bitched out by Cloud if he walks in on us like this," Zack explains, pulling you into a short kiss before he lies down fully.

His arms wind around your waist, pulling you next to him as your head rests on his chest. Your fingers trace light patterns on his arm, watching with a smile as small goosebumps litter his scarred skin.

"I guess that'd be nice of us," you concede.

"Get some sleep, silly," he murmurs into your hair, his eyes closing as he enjoys the rare moment of having you next to him.

"You first," you respond, smiling as he grabs playfully at your side.

No matter what happens, or what dangers greet you, he's always able to make you feel safe and secure. And something tells you that's never going to change.

[ **RENO** ]

Just as you pull a sweater over your head, a knock on your door draws your attention.

"Ven, I told you, I'll just be a..."

You trail off as you open the door, greeted not by Ven but by a grinning Reno, who's leaning a shoulder on the door frame.

"Hey there," he greets, reaching a hand out to grab yours as he pulls you out into the hall.

"Hey... Where are we going?" you ask hurriedly.

"Where do you think, dummy?" he retorts with a laugh as he steps into his room, dragging you along behind him. "It's been so long since I've seen you..."

He trails off as a hand lands on the small of your back, pulling you into his arms as he leans down and crashes his lips into yours. You're only taken aback for a moment before your hands rest on his arms, holding onto him as your lips move sinuously with his. Your legs start to grow weak as desire courses through your body, but thankfully you're held so close against him, you barely budge. He soon breaks the kiss, nudging your head to the side as he lightly presses his lips against your neck.

"You're so affectionate," you note with a content sigh, sinking even more into his arms.

"Can't help it with you," he admits, grinning widely as he pulls back and stares down at you. "I know you've been busy, and needed space, but... fuck, it's sucked being apart."

"Trust me, I know," you agree, frowning ever so slightly as you think about the past couple weeks you've spent in near isolation. "That's why I was going to come find you tonight, though. I owe you an apology."

"Apology?" Reno asks with a cute little tilt of his head. "Why?"

"For not being around, I guess. I've just been scared and trying to handle this on my own. But I never meant to shut you out..."

He shushes you gently, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. You rest your face against his chest, enjoying his feel and his scent. It's like you're home.

"You're being silly. There's no need to be sorry for needing some time to yourself."

"But –"

"No buts, missy. You're here now, and all is forgotten," Reno insists, smiling widely as you scoff at his doggedness.

Your annoyed act doesn't act long, however, as you start to laugh, shaking your head as he squeezes you a little tighter.

"Okay. Now, let's get some sleep," you decide, pulling back as you drag him towards his bed.

"My kind of night," he jokes, shooting you a wink as you climb into his bed.

"Ha ha," you laugh sarcastically, grunting a bit as he forces you over to make room for you.

An arm wraps around your waist, pulling your back against his chest as he places a lazy kiss on the back of your neck.

"Sleep well," you murmur, feeling yourself falling asleep already.

"I always do with you next to me," he responds, a soft chuckle to his voice.

You smile, keeping your eyes closed as your heart gives a quick flutter.

"... Me too."

[ **CLOUD** ]

Without knocking, you open up the door to Zack and Cloud's room. After spending so much time with them in Midgar, there's really nothing you're not prepared to see. Thankfully, all you're greeted with is Cloud lying down on his bed, staring over at you with wide eyes.

"You're supposed to knock," he chastises, though a smirk appears on his face as you narrow your eyes at him. "It's good to see you."

"You too!" you agree brightly, breaking out in a grin as you sashay over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Staring at the ceiling."

"... Fun," you reply with a rise of your eyebrows, laughing a bit as you sit at his feet. "Mind if I join?"

"Please," he invites, patting the space next to him.

You eagerly join him, resting back against the headboard as you stare up at the ceiling.

"Huh. It looks just like mine," you realize.

"Fancy that."

"We're kind of being sarcastic assholes tonight, huh?" you muse, enjoying the chuckle that escapes Cloud's lips at your comments.

"Maybe a bit. I'm used to it with you though," he points out, rolling onto his side as he stares up at you. "It's nice being able to spend some time with you."

"I know. I'm so sorry for being so out of reach lately..." you hum, reaching out a hand and absentmindedly running your finger down his chest. "And I'm sorry Sephiroth's back," you add, your gaze flitting up to his.

"Can't say I'm surprised. He's not one to go down easy," Cloud reasons with a shrug. "Let's not talk about this now. I just want to forget about everything."

You smile, nodding once in agreement.

"Deal."

His lips curl up in a light smirk before he drags you down to his level, placing a quick peck against your cheek as you lie partially on top of him. Your hands rest on his shoulders for stability as you stare down at him, your face slightly flushed before you lean down and close the distance between the two of you. Your lips find each other, moving gently together in the dim room. A hand rests on the back of your head, holding you close as his fingers weave through your hair.

It's funny, how in one small moment you're able to suddenly forget about so many months of suffering. But in his touch and in his lips, you're lost in a world so much better than reality. And right now, he's all you need.

[ **GENESIS** ]

"Hey, Gen?" you call out, breathing in the fresh scent of your soap as you move to open his bedroom door.

You don't have to search long to find him, as he's resting with his back against the headboard of his bed, flipping through his favorite book. His blue eyes flit up to you as you shut the door, a small smile growing on his face as he watches you.

"What a pleasant surprise," he greets, shutting the book and placing it on his nightstand.

"Yeah, I... Am I interrupting?" you ask, glancing over at Angeal's hunched over figure as he obsesses over some papers strewn about his desk.

"Don't mind me," Angeal responds, popping in some ear buds and blasting music without even looking back at you.

"Well, he's busy," you note with a chuckle as you sit at the foot of Genesis' bed.

"Sephiroth keeps us all busy," Genesis tells you, nudging your back with his extended knee. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, y'know... Just wanted to check in," you reply, scooting closer to him on the bed.

"So I gathered," he teases, scooping you into your arms once you're within reaching distance. "Something on your mind?"

"No," you honestly admit, subconsciously snuggling against his warm frame. "I missed you, though. I miss falling asleep next to you."

He smiles softly before leaning down to press his lips against your forehead.

"There's always tonight."

"Mm, you always have the best ideas," you muse as you tilt your head so you're staring up at him.

He looks so calm and serene in this moment, it's enough to make your heart flutter. Before you have time to think your faces are moving closer, his lips pressing against yours as the hand resting on your shoulder gently squeezes the appendage. Your hand rises up, resting against the side of his face as your lips move together in perfect sync.

"I'm still here," Angeal speaks up.

You and Genesis break apart, glaring over at the dark-haired male who's still looking at the papers on his desk as if he couldn't care less what you're up to.

"To be continued?" Genesis whispers in your ear, his fingers lightly brushing your hair from your face as he speaks.

Your cheeks heat up before you give a weak nod, feeling as light as a feather as you lean up and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Soon," you decisively agree, falling back into his arms as silence overtakes you.

Nothing more has to be said. You're where you belong, and at least for the night, any and all troubles are left behind.

[ **AXEL** ]

You knock once before opening the door to Reno and Axel's room, peering your head inside. You immediately spot Reno lounging on his bed, dicking around on his phone.

"Hey. Where's Axe?" you ask.

"Outside I think, why?" Reno asks without looking up from his phone.

"No reason. Thanks," you reply, chuckling a bit as he gives you a lazy wave, his eyes still locked on his phone.

You shut the door behind you, heading down the hall, through the kitchen (where Riku's hunched over a tub of ice cream, only giving a soft grunt in greeting before he shoves in another spoonful), and down the stairs. You head outside, a chill running through you at the cold air.

"Where are you?" you ask yourself, rubbing your freezing arms as you start to walk down the street.

"Who?"

You jump in surprise, breathing out a sigh of relief as you spot Axel turning the corner and moving towards you from the Bailey.

"Aw. Did I scare you?" Axel coos, bending down so he's closer to you as he taps your forehead with his pointer finger.

You shoo his hand away, though you can't wipe the smile from your face as you stare up at him.

"No," you finally reply.

"Liar," Axel teases.

"ANYWAY," you interrupt him a little louder than usual, "I've been looking for you."

"Lucky me! Why?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To hang out. I dunno. It feels weird not being around you," you admit, dragging your shoe down the cobbled path beneath your feet.

His face visibly softens as he starts to smile, holding out his arms for you. You stare at him for a second before he gestures for you to step forward. Without a word, you do so, enjoying his warmth as his hands rest on your lower back and your arms wind around his shoulders.

"I'm sick of seeing you so sad," he murmurs into your ear, sending a chill up your spine at the roughness of his voice.

"One more week, and I'll be happy forever," you promise, only half-kidding.

Axel pulls back slightly, removing one of his hands to swipe some stray hairs from your face.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that happens," he tells you with a decisive nod, beaming as your eyes widen considerably. "I mean it, [Name]."

You officially feel like the worst person in the world for staying away from him for so long.

"And I will, too. For you," you agree, resting a hand on the side of his face as your fingers brush against his hair.

"I'll hold you to that," he jokes, speaking slowly as he leans down.

You rise on your tip-toes as you lean forward, your eyes fluttering closed as his lips brush against yours. He increases the pressure as his hand wraps around your hand, his fingers buried into your hair as the kiss deepens. It's as if nothing has happened, as the two of you stand on the street, bathed in the moonlight. He still makes you feel like the only girl in the world, as you still make him feel like he has a heart.

It's not a match made in heaven... but it's close.

[ **RIKU** ]

After leaving your room post-shower, you at first head across the hall to Sora and Riku's room. But, just as you're about to knock on the door, you hear a sound coming from the kitchen that sounds suspiciously like a tub of ice cream dropping onto the table. Deciding you need to inspect this, and possibly grab a snack, you take a right and walk to the kitchen.

Luckily for you, sitting there at the long wooden table is Riku, staring up at you with a look of shock and mortification.

"You're still enjoying midnight ice cream?" you ask with a laugh, remembering all the times you've caught him before chowing down on ice cream in the middle of the night.

"... Shut up," he replies lamely, not even bothering to argue with you. "What are you still doing up?"

"Just showered. Wanted to find you, actually," you admit as you take a seat beside him.

Without a word you grab the spoon from his hand and dive into the tub, taking out a hearty spoonful and shoving it into your mouth.

"Mm? Why?" he asks as you give him his spoon back, which he eagerly accepts.

"Missed you, dummy."

"Yeah, I was beginning to forget I even had a girlfriend," he teases before nudging you with his shoulder. "I missed you, too."

"I know. I'm sorry, I feel terrible," you groan, dropping your head down on the table. You can feel his hand land on your back, gently rubbing you as he continues to eat with his free hand. "It's just been hard facing you. I feel like I'm dragging you back into the darkness, and –"

"Stop," he harshly interrupts, and you shift your head so you're staring up at him. "You're not. Of course you're not. I'm fine."

"I know you are," you agree with a lazy nod. "I just feel bad I guess."

"C'mon, [Name], I'm the King of sulking. Of course I understand."

"This is true."

"Hey..." he complains, dropping his spoon in the half-empty tub as he reaches out for you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you sideways into his lap. "That wasn't an invitation to insult me."

"Oops~" you gush, running a hand through his silky locks as you smile innocently at him. "You make an easy target though."

"Coming from Miss Walking Cliché."

"... Touché."

He smirks at your concession before he sits up straighter, leaning closer as his lips move towards yours. You do the same, meeting him halfway as your fingers scrunch into his hair. He releases a soft groan just before his lips find yours, his kiss a wonderful mixture of soft and desperate. One of his hands slowly moves under your shirt, resting on your lower back as he holds you impossibly close in his arms.

After a moment you break the kiss for air, staring down at him with a small smile as his watches you closely, his eyes half-closed and his lips tilted up slightly. He's your anchor in the growing sea, keeping you grounded and secure. And you're the light to guide him home, any time he should stray in the encircling abyss.

"I love you, y'know," he muses, leaning forward and brushing his lips against the exposed skin of your neck.

You smile, feeling your face grow warm as he stares down at you with an uncharacteristically wide smile.

"And I love you, Rik."

[ **VEN** ]

A knock on your door brings your attention from the fascinating (sarcasm) ceiling above you. You drag your eyes from the sight, glancing over at the door as it opens, revealing the one person you've been avoiding.

"Hey. Mind if I talk to [Name]? Alone?" he asks as his gaze darts over to Ven, who's lounging on his own bed goofing around with his Keyblade.

"Sure," Ven replies without skipping a beat, disappearing his Keyblade with a clench of his fist as he stands to his feet and heads into the hall.

He watches Ven for a moment with a frown before he closes the door behind him and fully steps inside. Something about the look in your eyes has you unsettled, like a warning that this is about to be a long night.

"Hey," you greet, your voice sounding almost harsh from being quiet for so long. "Everything okay?"

"Yes and no," he replies ominously before he takes a seat beside you on your bed. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, I do too," you agree with a sigh.

Neither of you say a word, instead sitting in silence next to each other. It's painfully awkward, before you release another sigh.

"What happened to us?" you ask with a bitter laugh.

"Nothing happened," he corrects, resting a hand on your knee. "It's just... life. But the last thing we need right now are distractions."

"That's what we are to each other now? Distractions?"

"No. No, it's not that," he quickly argues, retracting his words. "I just know you have so much on your plate right now, and, let's face it... I'm not the one who's been able to help you. And, I don't think it's right to just pretend everything's okay, for either of us."

"Can we for a moment longer?" you squeak out, blinking back tears as you finally will yourself to look up at him.

He gives you a sad smile before nodding and lifting an arm, allowing you to slide up next to him and rest your head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," you mutter, enjoying his discernible scent.

"Why?" he asks, resting his hand on the back of your head.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should apologize. It's all my –"

You're forced to trail off as a finger rests under your chin, tilting your head and forcing you to look up as he leans down and presses his lips against yours. Your fingers dig into his jacket, holding him close as you enjoy one last kiss.

"This is it, isn't it?" you ask, slowly opening your eyes as he pulls back and quickly pecks your cheek.

"I'll always be here, [Name]," he tells you, squeezing your shoulder before he releases you.

"As I will for you," you reply, letting your hand linger on his arm as he stands to his feet. "No, please... This is too much. I can't just say goodbye to you."

"[Name]," he hums, kneeling before you and grabbing your face in his hands. "This isn't goodbye. Not by a long shot. We will ALWAYS be friends."

"But... Why now?" you sniffle.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. This isn't sudden. I'm... I'm not the one you need, at this point in your life. I've come to terms with that, and I'm okay. We had such a beautiful relationship, I'll never not love you. But... we grew apart."

You know he's right. But, damn it, it hurts like hell.

"Friends?" you stammer out, resting a hand over his.

He smiles and nods before giving you a peck on your forehead.

"I know I can't get rid of you that easily," he teases, ruffling your hair before he starts to walk towards the door. He pauses as his hand hovers over the doorknob, glancing back at you over his shoulder. "I hope you're happy with him. Honestly."

Your eyes narrow.

"With who?"

"You'll realize it eventually," he muses, waving lazily to you before he opens the door and heads outside, almost walking straight into Ven, who's awkwardly standing there with his hand raising in the air as if he was about to knock.

"Oh, uh... sorry, I needed something," Ven mutters, dropping his hand to the back of his head as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm leaving anyway. See you guys tomorrow," he states, shooting you a knowing look before patting Ven on the shoulder and walking past to his own room.

Ven watches him in confusion for a moment before shrugging and heading inside.

"That was weird, huh... um, you okay?" Ven interrupts himself, noticing you're sniffling quietly and hurriedly wiping away tears as they fall from your eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I-I..."

You can barely form words, a feeling of panic starting to set in. It's stupid and pathetic, but you can't help but wonder how you're supposed to make it through everything ahead after this. It's probably for the best, in the long run... it'd be a lie to claim everything had been fine between the two of you... But to so abruptly lose him, and all you shared...

Your bed shifts, and you look up from your staring place on the wall as you glance at a concerned Ven sitting before you. His hand is resting next to your knee as he reaches his free hand up, swooping a thumb under your cheek to grab any stray tears.

"We broke up," you blurt out, trailing off into a sniffle.

Ven's bright blue eyes widen.

"Really?" he asks, trying to hold back a smile as his heart lurches. Wait, what? "Why? How? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's for the best, I guess. We've been drifting apart for awhile, I know that. I'm just... sad."

Ven wordlessly scoops you into a bear hug, holding you close as he lets you cry softly in silence. There's an odd feeling running through him, like a weight's been lifted from his shoulders. It's a weird sensation, to feel relieved as his friend's crying in his arms.

But, he is.

[ **VANITAS** ]

Your hands are shaking horribly as you stand outside of a certain someone's room. The conversation you're about to have is enough to make you want to run outside and never look back. But, there's no turning back as you reach a hand out and knock hesitantly on the door. After a few moments you can hear footsteps inside before the door opens.

"Hey stranger," the person you've been avoiding greets as he opens the door. "What brings you here?"

"I, um... I wanted to talk," you admit as you take a seat on his bed.

"Okay," he agrees, walking towards you and sitting down next to you. "I think I can guess what this is about..."

"Huh?" you hum, taken aback by his seemingly knowledgeable response.

"I mean, how long are we supposed to ignore the elephant in the room?" he asks with a laugh.

"What elephant?" you obliviously respond.

He just stares at you before rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair as he breaks your gaze.

"Don't play dumb. I know you, [Name]. And I know when you're in love. You love him."

"Who??" you press, feeling completely blindsided.

This wasn't how you saw the conversation going.

He gives you a look that clearly says 'stop lying you idiot,' and you finally release a sigh as you drop your head, staring down at your knees.

"I don't love him," you protest, ignoring the fact that all you can see is a pair of golden eyes every time you blink, just staring at you from the abyss. "I love you."

"I know you do," he replies, and you watch as his hand appears in your vision, resting on your knee. "Just as I love you. But... I can't explain it. I just know I'm not the one you're meant to end up with."

"And he is?" you scoff, finally looking up at him. "He's out there trying to kill me and everyone I love."

"Not of his own volition," he argues with a shrug. "Listen, I'm not gonna force you into another guy's arms, so I won't push this any further. But you should know that I see it. And it's okay. I'll be okay. We shared an amazing time together, and I'll always want you in my life. But, for now, I need to let you go."

The words sting, like a knife to your heart.

"This fucking hurts," you mutter angrily, blinking back burning tears as you give a pathetic sniffle. "How are you so okay with this?"

"I'm okay with this because I've been coming to terms with it for a few months," he tells you, nudging your shoulder with his. "It's what you want, and I want what you want."

"... You want me with him of all people?" you ask, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Well... no," he concedes, reaching over to brush away some more tears. "But I want you happy. And that cynical ball of darkness somehow makes you happy. Plus, we all know he's desperately in love with you. Who am I to stand in the way?"

"Who says he is?" you question skeptically.

"Still as blind as ever, I see," he teases.

"Shut up," you laugh, hiding your eyes behind your hands as the tears start to fall. "This is so weird. Why are we laughing during a break up?"

You feel his hands wrap around your own, pulling them away as his eyes meet yours. He has a sad smile on his face as he leans down, his lips pressing against yours in a quick, sweet kiss.

"Because we both know this is for the best," he tells you as he pulls back, sweeping a thumb over your cheek to fully pick up the tears. "Just watch. In time, you'll see I'm right."

"I-I guess," you stammer through a sniffle. "I... should go, though."

"Hey, [Name]," he calls out, grabbing your hand as you stand up. You peer over your shoulder at him. "Don't worry about me. Okay? I'm fine with this."

"Okay," you agree, your voice barely over a whisper as you squeeze his hand.

He slowly releases your hand, giving you a nod before you turn on your heel and leave his room. You feel like you're drunk, your legs wobbly and your heart racing as you head down the hallway, making a right into your room. Ven pokes his head out of his covers, eyes widening when he realizes you're crying.

"Hey, what happened?" he asks, sitting up straight.

You sit down on your own bed, thankful that Aqua isn't in yet.

"I... just got dumped," you admit with a sob, rubbing your eyes with your palms as you try to wipe the tears away.

"Wow..." Ven hums, feeling surprised but also not very surprised. It's not like you and your ex really spent much meaningful time together anymore anyway. "You okay?"

You glance out the window, staring at the twinkling lights above.

_Could Vanitas be watching them too...?_

You bite back a smile at the thought.

"Dumped and you're smiling. You're a weird one, [Name]," Ven muses as he lies back down and pulls his blankets up to his chin.

"I know," you agree with a laugh.

Your heart feels like it's ripped in two. But, for some reason, it also feels lighter than ever.

_I'm coming for you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YOU GUYS I'd eventually handle the transition from your original BOC to Ven/Vanny :P
> 
> Also, there's no Roxas result. Why? Because they're the original OTP, soulmates, etc. Reader would never break up with him, just as Roxie never would with her. So it didn't feel right including him here.
> 
> Next chapter will have Ven and Roxas results. Maybe a surprise result as well~ ;D


	68. A New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone isn't sure... if you're following the Ven/Van paths, you broke up with your original BOC in the last chapter. You can ignore this if you want, but I know a LOT of you were worried about the whole cheating aspect (whoops lmao) so I gave y'all a peaceful closure :3
> 
> And Roxas finally gets his result here. As do some others.
> 
> Read through to the end......... <3

**6 DAYS REMAINING**

The sky is dark. Storm clouds are gathering, with jolts of thunder and flashes of lightning rocking the sky. Electricity surges through the air almost constantly now, giving you a sense of power but also unease. It's too unnatural.

Everyone was busy pretending this weather is normal. But you know they're lying, either to you or themselves. Maybe both.

None of this is normal.

Though you'd be bluffing if you tried to say you didn't enjoy the power that courses through you with each burst of lightning.

You feel more alive than ever.

**5 DAYS REMAINING**

The storm has grown so bad that one can't leave the house. It's hard to even see the apartment next door due to the thickness of the falling rain. All you can see is water pouring from the sky, accompanied by occasional cracks and flashes lighting up the abandoned street.

You all stay inside this day, watching the storm with a growing feeling of restlessness.

This storm isn't just a storm.

But you don't know what it is.

So you sit and watch the storm with your head resting in your hand, waiting for the hope of a new day.

**4 DAYS REMAINING**

The sun is shining.

Whatever had been plaguing Hollow Bastion for two days is, for now, over. There are still dark clouds resting over the castle – and only the castle – but you do your best to write this off as an odd coincidence as you resume training.

Today, you, Aqua, and a few others decided to head to the castle to practice magic. Well... you were going to practice. She had already become stronger than pretty much any of you, and was just trying to help you along at this point.

Not that she'd ever believe you if you called her the best.

After a few hours, it's finally time to take a break. You can tell Aqua wants to just hang out and enjoy the view, while you're overcome with a desire to explore the castle. Who knows how much longer you have left here in Hollow Bastion, free to do as you please. So, you slink inside, making your way through the winding halls and tall platforms before you find yourself once again standing in the middle of the old chapel.

It's dark and clammy inside, almost humid, which is a strange feeling since it's pleasantly cool outside. Without much of a second thought you venture deeper inside the castle, heading towards the room that started it all.

Once you've made it past the narrow platform, you pause for a moment at the large double-doors. Your hand runs down the broken hinges, remembering with a pang of your heart as you had to shut and lock it on a crazed Vanitas who was hell-bent on killing you. Your eyes dart to the platform in the distance, where Terra had been standing watching over a nearly-unconscious Ven before the swirling portal.

You can't help but wonder – frequently – how Vanitas and Terra are doing. It's been so long since you've seen them, and they're likely trapped in an unbearable hell... The guilt is enough to eat at whatever sanity you have left. You release a heavy sigh as you head towards the platform, thinking back on that day with a bitter smile.

How ordinary it all had seemed, just another dumb argument with Ven. How quickly it devolved into something so much worse.

"Do you usually smile when you walk around by yourself?"

You jump at the sudden intrusion, glancing around the room before your eyes land on a girl perched atop the railing overlooking the platform and portal. She has a smile on her face, twisted and fake.

"Get away from me," you snap at your Nobody, your patience beaten into non-existence by this point. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then why are you speaking to me?" she asks, pushing herself from the ledge and floating down to the ground.

She lands before you, still smiling blankly.

"I'm telling you to go away. Not speaking to you," you quickly clarify, rolling your eyes as you glance away from her.

"Same thing."

Silence falls between the two of you, with you glaring at the ground as she continues to watch you. She's an odd combination of curious and confrontational. But the last thing you can do is let yourself get comfortable around her. Any time you start to feel bad for her, you remember everything she's done. And then the rage returns.

"Why are you even here?" you press, looking at her for a moment before you stare at the portal. It's pitch black, though you can remember the vivid colors as if it was yesterday. "I don't want to fight."

"Me either."

You narrow your eyes at her, taken aback by the calm look on her face.

"What? Since when?" you ask simply. She doesn't respond, her expression refusing to reveal her thoughts. A voice in the back of your head is screaming at you to run, but you stay where you are, too interested to leave. "You're acting weird."

"Am I?" she muses with a tilt of her head. "Or, maybe, I'm always like this, and you've never tried to get to know me."

"Maybe," you agree coyly, giving a lazy shrug. "So, that's why you're here? Bury the hatchet, be friends?"

"Excuse me?" she replies with a biting laugh before throwing her head back, letting the loud giggles escape from her mouth as she does so. "Wherever did you get that idea?"

With a sigh you raise your hand, rubbing the side of your temple as you slowly close your eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Just tell me why you're here, or I'm gonna leave," you tell her.

"Okay, okay," she acquiesces, holding her hands up in defeat as she saunters towards you. "You got me. I came here to put an end to this."

"A truce?" you guess, rising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, not a truce," she laughs condescendingly. "I think you can see now that this isn't ending anytime soon. So... give in. Merge with me here and now. It'll save lives, and you won't feel a thing..."

"No lives would be saved," you snap, glaring over at the girl.

"Some would," she offers.

"If you believe that, then you're an idiot. Or brainwashed. Or both. I'm never agreeing, so I'm sorry but you're wasting your time."

She watches you for a moment before the corners of her lips curl up in a sly smirk.

"Okay. I can recognize a lost cause when I see one," she concedes grumpily, her chipper tone immediately sinking down to the more recognizable irritable one. "See you on the battlefield, oh-chosen-one."

With that she disappears in a flash of smoke, leaving you standing there alone on the platform, your mouth slightly opened as you stare at where she had just been only moments prior. It was too easy, but you have no clue why or what she's planning.

"[Name]!"

You glance towards the doorway, spotting Yuffie walking through.

"Why are you just standing there?" she adds with a laugh, placing her hands on her hips as she comes to a stop just before the doorway.

"Oh... it's nothing," you reply, forcing a smile as you start to hop down the stairs and head towards her.

"Whatever you say, weirdo," she teases, nudging her shoulder with yours as the two of you exit the room in tandem.

As she rambles on about her training session today, you take a second to glance over your shoulder at the portal behind you. There's an overwhelming feeling that the person you just spoke to wasn't actually your Nobody... but who else could it be? Maybe you're going crazy after all.

"Hey, you listening to me?"

"Huh?" you hum, blinking quickly as you look at Yuffie.

"I said we need to head back to Cid's," she tells you before waving a hand in front of your face. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been so spacey lately!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," you respond, running a hand through your hair as you force out all thoughts of doubt. "What's going on at Cid's?"

"Dunno!" she happily responds, practically skipping along beside you.

"Very helpful," you joke, earning an eye roll as you laugh at her sudden annoyance.

[♥]

It's a quick walk back to Cid's, thankfully free of rain as the storm has yet to return. The breeze is gentle, running through your hair and brushing against your face as you and Yuffie walk down the path, enjoying her rant about how oppressive training has been with Cloud and Zack this past week. By the time you've reached Cid's apartment, you've already forgotten about your strange encounter with your "Nobody."

You enter, both calling out Cid's name as you walk inside.

"We're upstairs, ya slow pokes!" he yells from the kitchen.

You and Yuffie exchange a look before heading up the stairs, her right in front of you. Both of you slightly shoulder your way through the doorway to enter first, with her just barely winning after she juts out her hip and pushes you back. You glare at her and rub your sore hip, following after you as she sticks her tongue out at you.

"Welcome, children," Leon dryly greets.

"We have guests," Noctis adds, nodding across the room.

You follow his gaze, your eyes widening as they land on three familiar figures standing near the window.

"It's good to see you, Yuffie, [Name]," King Mickey greets, nodding at her and then you.

"It's good to see you, too," Yuffie greets with a quick bow.

"How long will you be staying here?" you ask, looking between Mickey, Goofy and Donald.

"Until the end," Mickey responds kindly, not expounding on what he means.

He doesn't have to; you all know what he's referencing. The end of this nightmare, for better or worse.

"We brought some extra supplies too," Goofy states with a wide smile.

"New toys??" Sora asks eagerly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"... Kind of," Donald agrees, not liking the use of the word 'toy' to describe their fancy weapons and trinkets.

"Why don't y'all go get ready for dinner. I'll put somethin' together real quick," Cid offers, rubbing his nose after he gives a loud sniffle.

"Oh. You're cooking?" Reno asks with a sour expression.

"Keep up the attitude and I won't for you," Cid quickly snaps, earning some scattered chuckles around the room as Reno narrows his eyes at him.

You crack a grin as you watch the exchange, leaning your shoulder against the doorframe as you rest your sore and tired body.

It'll never get old being surrounded by such a weird family. It's all you need, and all you want.

"C'mon, Ms. Anti-social," Axel calls out, reaching over to grab you by the wrist and pull you away from the doorway and next to him at the table.

You start to shake your head and roll your eyes at their antics, though there's no wiping the smile from your face. Again, you feel stupid for worrying about what's to come. You never need to with them surrounding you.

_After tonight... three more days._

[♥]

[ **ROXAS** ]

After a relatively normal dinner and a few hours just hanging around with everyone, joking around and enjoying the evening off, you finally shuffled down the hall towards your room. You pause as your hand hovers over the door handle, glancing towards the kitchen. You can hear faint footsteps in the distance of someone heading down the staircase and outside.

Deciding bed can wait, you turn on your heel and march down the hall, through the kitchen where Axel, Donald, and Reno are bickering over something stupid, and down the stairs. You hurry out the door, greeted by a sharp burst of cool wind. A shiver runs down your spine as you head down the street, glancing around for a sign of whoever left the apartment before you.

The air is brisk, however, and you're not dressed to be out in the cold. There's something about the sky tonight, its encompassing darkness setting you on edge. Starting to regret your decision to disappear into the night, you quickly move back towards the apartment.

Just then, you spot a flash of blond ahead in your peripheral vision, moving towards the market place. You'd recognize that hair anywhere.

"Roxas?" you call out hesitantly.

The blond freezes, peering over his shoulder at you. His expression quickly shifts from one of confusion to enthusiasm as a grin breaks out on his face.

"Hey," he greets, watching as you head towards him. "What brings you out here?"

"Following you," you admit, reaching your foot out to nudge his. "Running away?"

"No," he laughs, shaking his head as he looks up at the stone and concrete platform above. "I'm just heading up there to clear my head. Wanna join?"

"Um..." you hum, following his gaze. It doesn't exactly look like a safe climb. "Why don't we just take the stairs..."

"Don't tell me you're suddenly scared of heights," he jokes before he jumps up, pulling himself up atop a ledge about five feet off the ground.

He turns to you, holding out a hand. With a sigh you take it, allowing him to drag you up next to him.

"I'm not scared of heights," you argue, following his lead as he climbs to the next ledge, again about five feet up. "I'm just very aware of my mortality right now."

"Whatever you say," he teases, assisting you up onto the final ledge, so you just have to give a short hop in order to reach the platform.

You're about to snap back without something hopefully witty, before your voice is lost in your throat. Your eyes widen considerably, taking in the view of the town on one side and the vast canyon leading to the abandoned castle on the other. The clouds have finally started to part, revealing the pale moon above, bathing the world in its light.

"Wow," you gush, resting a hand on the stone ledge to balance yourself. "Y'know, for as long as we've been here, I've never looked at this world at night."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

You look over at Roxas, expecting him to be glancing out at the valley below. But he's not. He's looking right at you, his blue eyes practically shimmering against the darkness of the night.

"Eh, it's alright," you joke, shrugging a shoulder as you lean more weight against the stone ledge.

"Just alright?" Roxas presses, walking towards you to stand at your side.

"Yeah, I prefer looking at you," you admit, giving him a stupid grin as he starts to chuckle.

"Smooth one," he notes, raising an eyebrow as he looks down at you.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replies, leaning to the side so he's standing closer to you, his chin hovering over the top of your head. "You smell like soap."

"... You say that like it's a bad thing," you complain, your tone dry as you tilt your head to shoot him a blank stare.

"Mm, no, not a bad thing," he disagrees, leaning down to press his lips against the top of your head. "Not at all. I just missed this."

"I know. I did too," you agree, shifting slightly so you can wrap your arms around his middle, resting your head on his chest. "I'm sorry I haven't been around that much lately."

"Don't be. Nothing we can do about it," he points out as his hand rests behind the back of your head, holding you close against him. "Maybe it's for the best anyway. It's hard not to worry about you, [Name]."

"Stop," you beg, clutching at the front of his shirt as your eyes flutter closed. "I can't handle that. No more talk of what's coming."

To your surprise he laughs, and you can feel him nod in agreement as his chin rubs against your head.

"Okay. Good call."

You pull back to stare up at him, immediately feeling the corners of your lips pull up into a smile as he starts to lean closer to you. His lips hover over yours for a moment, his free hand resting on the side of your face as his eyes find yours.

"What is it?" you ask, growing self-conscious as he continues to study you.

"I just sometimes forget how lucky I am," he responds, his smile widening as your cheeks promptly heat up.

"Hardly," you dispute, "I think that honor goes to me."

"Agree to disagree," he murmurs, his lips brushing against yours as he speaks just before his eyes slowly close.

The moment his lips fully meet yours, you immediately return the kiss, your hands burying their way into his hair as he pulls you impossibly close against him. Suddenly, the coldness of the air and the constant questions running through your head of what's coming in only a few days don't seem to matter.

All that matters is the feel of his body against yours, his fingers dancing along your waist, and his lips pressed to yours. His hand shifts, so his fingers lightly dig into your hair as his thumb drags slowly down to your jaw just as he gently deepens the kiss.

You're not sure how long the two of you stand there, the lone two figures intertwined together under the light of the pale moon above. But neither of you want it to end, allowing yourselves to be lost in the encompassing warmth of your presence and bodies.

If anyone had told you years ago of everything the two of you would endure in the coming years, you'd call them crazy. But, what love story isn't?

And despite it all, you'd never have it any other way.

[ **VEN** ]

The evening actually went by fairly quickly, with newcomers brightening the apartment and serving as much-needed distractions. Plus you didn't have to assist with the cooking or cleaning up, which is always a plus.

Truth be told, you weren't entirely eager to go to bed, which likely made the night move even faster than usual. It's not because of nightmares, or because you're busy worrying about the break up. No, both of those fronts are surprisingly calm and uneventful at the moment. What's troubling you is an entirely different dilemma, currently spending his nights sleeping in the same room as you – close enough that you're constantly aware of his presence, but far enough that you feel a small pang in your heart every time you realize it's just Aqua sleeping next to you.

Long story short, you're starting to drive yourself a little crazy.

With your mind still swimming, you head down the hallway and open the door to your room, slinking inside and grabbing a heavy sweatshirt to throw on in order to stay warm. The apartment is poorly heated, leaving everyone freezing at night.

You slide off your jacket, standing only in a thin cami as you shove your arms through the sleeves of your sweatshirt... just as the door slams open. You jump, standing there awkwardly with your arms in front of you and half-engulfed in the thick fabric, your eyes meeting Ven's wide ones.

"U-Uh... sorry," he stammers lamely, his gaze darting away as you hurriedly pull the sweatshirt over your head.

"No worries," you reply, clearing your throat as you shuffle your feet.

The two of you just stand there, alone, and in silence, neither one willing yourselves to look at the other or say anything. After what feels like eternity, the propped-open door is pushed, with Aqua walking through. She pauses upon seeing you both standing and looking at opposite sides of the wall as if the other didn't exist.

"Should I come back later?" she asks, picking up on the unspoken tension.

"No, I'm going for a walk," you quickly announce, brushing past her and Ven as you hurry into the hallway, allowing the door to slam shut behind you.

You don't know where you're headed. You just want to get far, far away from whatever it is you're feeling.

Meanwhile, Ven's now avoiding Aqua's gaze as she narrows her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Seriously?" she asks with a tone of amusement at his ridiculous antics.

"Huh? What?" he asks obliviously, finally looking over at her.

"You're impossible," she replies, shaking her head as she makes her way to your shared bed. "Shouldn't you... y'know, see if she's okay? It's probably not safe to be wandering around alone at night."

"Oh... yeah," Ven agrees, heaving a sigh as he grabs a jacket from his closet and shrugs it on.

"Go get her," Aqua tells him, smiling knowingly as Ven rolls his eyes.

"So embarrassing," he mutters to himself as he walks into the hall.

He heads through the kitchen, past where Donald, Axel, and Reno are having a fight about whether Axel's fire ability is better than Donald's, and down the hallway, pushing open the front door and heading onto the street. He shivers a bit at the cold air, pulling his jacket tighter around his body in an attempt to stay warm as he heads towards the market place in the distance.

Knowing you, you're likely on a mission for food.

He sighs again, running a hand through his hair as he saunters down the cobbled path. His mind is running faster than he'd like it to, and clearly tonight won't be calming or relaxing since he already knows what's bothering you both. You'd never talked about your kiss almost a week ago, and he wasn't eager to bring it up. Why would he? It was just a momentary lapse on your part, not a sign of feelings or anything else. So what's the point?

"Ugh," Ven groans, pressing his fingers to his temples to rub out a growing headache.

It would be a lie if he said he knew how to handle girls. Sadly, he's still woefully ignorant on that front, and feels like he's been cast off at sea without so much as a life vest.

As he reaches the market place, he finally looks up, spotting you on the opposite side of the square busying yourself at a small booth. With a hint of a smile on his face, he heads over to you, doing his best to ignore the gnawing doubt growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you need help?" the kind old woman behind the counter asks, watching as you struggle rather comically to clasp a bracelet on your wrist with only one hand.

"No... I... damn it," you grumble, puffing out your cheeks in defeat as you drop your head forward.

Just as you're about to slip off the bracelet and hand it back to the employee, a hand moves into your vision. Long, tanned fingers start to play with the bracelet, gently flipping over your wrist before the clasp is finally snapped closed. Your gaze trails up the male's hand, until you land on Ven's face, his eyes locked on your wrist as he studies the jewelry wrapped around your skin.

"It looks good on you," Ven tells you, his fingers slowly dropping from your wrist as his eyes dart up to yours.

For a moment, you swear you forget how to breathe. It's indescribable, and oddly terrifying, since it's one of the last people you expected causing it.

"It does," you agree, finally smiling as you glance at the shopkeeper. "But I can't afford it."

"Maybe next time," the woman tells you with a wink as you pathetically hold out your wrist to Ven.

"You're hopeless," he decides with a chuckle as he unclasps the bracelet and slips it off, handing it to the saleswoman.

"I know," you agree sheepishly, watching as the woman hides the bracelet back into a drawer.

"You've got yourself a very lovely young man there, dear," the woman teases, giggling as you both shoot her horrified expressions.

"No –"

"We're not –"

"Goodnight," she interrupts with a quick wave before she pulls down the metal barrier, effectively blocking her from the two of you.

"She seems nice," Ven comments dryly, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness between you two.

"Mm... Yeah, she's very sweet," you concur, nodding a bit in agreement as you fail to pick up on his sarcasm.

"I'll take your word for it."

You look up from the counter of the shop, your eyes finding Ven's. He's staring right at you, his hands shoved in his pockets as he wears a blank expression.

"Well, I guess we should head back," you speak up, tucking your hair behind your ear as you break his gaze.

He continues to watch you as you stare off towards the apartment in the distance. Without a look towards him you take off in the direction of the exit of the market place, the moon above serving as your guiding light. And his as well, as he wordlessly follows after you.

"[Name]," he calls out once he finds his voice. You slow down to a stop, glancing over your shoulder at him. "Why are you running away?"

You instantly start to frown at his accusation.

"I'm not running away. It's cold outside," you point out.

"You're wearing a sweatshirt."

"Yeah, well..."

You trail off rather lamely, finding yourself drowning in his inquiring gaze. It's so pure and sincere, part of you wants to break down right then and there. Or keep running away. Maybe both.

"Why'd you kiss me, Venny?" you blurt out, unable to hold back the question any longer. "We'd been fine... more than fine, we were closer than ever, and now..."

"Should I not have?" Ven asks with a slight tilt of his head.

You pause, allowing your mouth to hang open slightly. At that moment, words fail you, because you aren't sure what the right answer is. If he's nervous, he's not showing it as he continues to hold a vacant expression.

"I didn't say that," you finally reply, hesitantly reaching a hand out to gently grab his wrist. "I just... don't know why. And I'm curious."

'Because I love you, you idiot!' he screams internally. But after keeping it in for so long, the words seem so foreign. Ven releases a sigh, shifting his hand so that it's holding yours, allowing your fingers to lace together as he gives your hand a squeeze.

"I can't explain it," he finally states, leaning forward so his forehead rests against yours, his eyes boring into yours with an intensity you've never seen.

"Well," you hum, moving your face so your noses brush against each other, your lips growing so close you can feel his breath against your face. "Then just tell me... What do you want? From me. From us?"

"I want you," he admits, his voice almost a whisper as his free hand rises and rests against the side of your face. Your eyes widen as you take in the embarrassed yet confident look on his face. Somehow, you knew, but hearing it feels like a mallet to the chest. "I have since the first time I saw you. But, I was too late... so I tried to forget about it, and move on. And I did, I really did, but then we started spending more time together, and... it all came back."

Your face grows warm under his hand, your fingers lightly squeezing his. Your stomach is doing somersaults as you just stare at him, completely unsure of what to say or do.

"Why didn't you say anything?" you ask quietly.

"I just did," he points out with a light chuckle, pulling back from you as he speaks. "You should know though."

His hand drops from your face, and you can feel his grip on your hand loosen as he starts to fully pull back from you. But you quickly tighten your grasp, holding him in place as you gently tug him towards you.

"Don't go," you plead desperately. "You don't get to say that and then leave."

"What else am I supposed to do?" he asks, staring over your shoulder at the castle in the distance. "C'mon [Name], you and [BOC] just broke up, and we're friends. I'm at peace with my role in your life. Plus, this stupid war –"

"Ven," you snap, growing annoyed with his self-loathing rant. "We broke up because we weren't happy. Because... we both knew I wasn't fully invested. Because..."

Your voice grows fainter and fainter until you suddenly stop talking, swallowing a painful lump in your throat. You can't bring yourself to finish your sentence. Instead, you stand up on your tip-toes, leaning closer to the surprised blond.

"Because...?" he replies, allowing himself to lower his face to your level.

His hand lands on your waist, his fingers gently pressing into your hip.

"I think you know," you mutter, feeling yourself start to chicken out as his lips brush against yours.

Your lips are so soft, so inviting, but he holds himself back with a small smile.

"I think I need to hear it," he teases, enjoying your sudden shyness.

"Because... I want you, too," you confess, your face heating up as soon as the words leave your mouth.

The smile drops from his face and his eyes widen, searching you for any sign of a lie. But, he finds none.

Without a word he swiftly leans forward, his hand dropping yours as it rests against the back of your head, pulling you close to him as his fingers curl into your hair. He pulls your face to his as his lips cover yours, his fingers lightly digging into your hip as he holds your body against him. You immediately return his kiss, your arms winding their way around his neck as all space between the two of you is closed.

He breaks the kiss for only a moment, his nose brushing against yours before his lips crash against yours once more. His kiss is desperate, almost crushing as your lips seamlessly move together. Your fingers wind their way into his hair as the kiss deepens, and you fully allow yourself to give in and sink into his arms.

The sound of thunder above causes the two of you to jump back, your lips parting as you glance up at the sky just in time to see a flash of lightning. Ven's hand gently moves your head, forcing you to look at him and away from the sky. He's watching you carefully, as if afraid of what you're going to say or do next.

"Y'know, Venny, you're a pretty good kisser," you finally tell him, grinning as he rolls his eyes (though the smile on his face shows he's far from annoyed).

"Too bad. I was kind of hoping for the practice," he admits, shifting his hand before he slowly and lazily drags a finger down your neck.

"We can do that anyway," you agree, resting a hand on his chest as you gently play with the material of his shirt.

"If you insist," he murmurs, leaning down and softly, slowly pressing his lips to yours.

The utter gentleness of his kiss is enough to make your heart soar, and wonder why this had scared you so much.

As you delicately move your lips with his, savoring his taste and feel, he can't help but smile slightly to himself.

After all the waiting, and pining, and tortured thoughts... here you are. In his arms, happily kissing him as if nothing else matters in the world.

And, to him, nothing else really does right now. He finally got what he wants, and he's not about to let it go.

[ **VANITAS** ]

You wake up to an empty room, free of Ven and Aqua. The silence is deafening. All you can hear is the rapidly beating heart in your chest. There's no snoring in the house, or footsteps creaking as someone walks to the bathroom or the kitchen for a snack.

With a shaking hand you pull back your sheets and crawl out of bed, slipping on some shoes and a pair of leggings before you head out into the hall. You glance to the left and then the right, frowning when you spot nothing but an empty hall.

You really are alone.

The floorboards creak beneath your feet as you head down the hall, walking through the kitchen and down the stairs leading outside. Oddly, the air isn't all that cold once you make it out onto the street. It's fairly pleasant, with only a light breeze blowing through your hair.

"Hello?" you call out, wrapping your arms around yourself as you walk down the street. Your only response is silence, and a huff of your own as frustration starts to set in. "Where is everyone..."

Of course, no one is there to answer your question. So, you continue on your way, climbing up a few ledges before you find yourself atop the platform, with an amazing view of the canyon and the castle in the distance. Wondering if maybe everyone is off doing a weird midnight training you somehow slept through, you decide to head to the castle.

The Bailey is still essentially destroyed, not yet fixed after the attack a few weeks prior. You make your way through the broken walls and pillars, eventually ending up atop the hill overlooking the vast canyon. The moon is high above, shining brightly on the world below and perfectly illuminating your path down the winding trail.

Just when you think the night can't get any weirder, you notice you're not alone after all. Standing ahead, leaning against a pillar on the opposite side of the blue-tiled floor before you and staring out at the castle, is someone dressed all in black with matching hair. Your breath catches in your throat as realization hits you like a ton of bricks, and you find yourself torn between running away and running forward.

In the end, your mind is made for you as he finally looks over his shoulder, bright golden eyes locking with yours.

"Hey," Vanitas greets, the corners of his lips curling up in an amused smirk as he turns to face you. "You found me."

He takes a step towards you, and you take one back.

"S-Stay away from me," you stammer, clenching your fists in a show of defiance.

"Wha – it's me," he argues, resting a hand over his chest. "See..."

He reaches for you, only to let out an oof of pain as you suddenly swing forward, your fist colliding with his jaw. He stumbles back, cursing loudly under his breath as you let out a quiet cry and cradle your now-throbbing hand. You'd never punched anyone before... and it hurts like a bitch.

"What the fuck, [Name]?!" he mumbles, his voice slightly slurred before he cracks his jaw into place, fully healed. "Jesus, that fucking hurt," he adds in a faint whine, rubbing his jaw with his hand.

"... Vanny?" you mutter softly, still keeping your distance and watching him apprehensively but recognizing his tone as the one you know.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you dummy," he mocks, dropping his hand from his jaw as he narrows his eyes slightly at you.

"Well... sorry, dream-Vanitas," you apologize with a small shrug.

"Not a dream," he corrects matter-of-factly and looking very proud. "I found a loophole. It was pretty easy too. They aren't the smartest trying to banish me to the darkness, since I thrive down there..."

He trails off when he realizes you're watching him with a suspicious expression, still keeping your distance.

"You're... real?" you ask, the doubt practically dripping from your voice.

"Yup."

"This isn't a dream?"

"Yes, and no. Not really."

"Not really?" you repeat skeptically.

"It's a whole big, boring thing," he dismisses with a wave of his hand. "I didn't really come here to talk about that, anyway..."

A frown is on your face as you study him. Your hand still hurts, and he's certainly acting like the Vanitas you know. Maybe this isn't just a simple dream.

"Well... if you're real, then you should be able to answer any question I throw at you," you decide.

"Lay it on me."

"When did we first kiss?" you ask, rocking backwards and forwards on your heels.

"Twilight Town. Under a tree, outside the old mansion," he answers without hesitation, taking a step towards you. "It's still the only way I know of that makes you stop talking."

You break out in a grin, those familiar words feeling like music to your ears.

"Vanny," you greet in a near whisper, feeling tears start to well up in your eyes.

"Hey," he mutters with a hint of a smile. "How are you?"

"Horrible," you admit, wiping away some stray tears with the sleeve of your sweatshirt.

"Still with the crying?" he asks, reaching a hand out and drying off your cheek with a swish of his thumb. "Pull it together. I'm here. I'm always here."

"I'm just so worried about you," you sniffle, rubbing your running nose on your sweatshirt sleeve and earning a look of mild disgust. "Are you doing okay? Where are you anyway? Can you come back with me?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he insists, chuckling at the absolutely pathetic look on your face as you stare up at him.

With a sigh he slowly wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest in a tight embrace. You do your best to hold the tears back as you bury your head in his chest, resting your hands on his back as you slowly relax in his arms, finally feeling truly protected for the first time in a week.

"I miss you," you mumble into his chest.

"Me too," he admits, resting his chin on the top of your head. "I really do, [Name]. I'm sorry I haven't been around to help. We're almost there, though."

"Yeah, and then what?" you ask bitterly, pulling back to look up at him. "I have to survive you trying to kill me, among others."

"Ah, you survived it once. You can do it again," he tells you, reaching a hand up and playfully nudging your chin.

"And what if you don't survive?" you press, unwilling to leave anything up to chance.

"We both will. You'll see," he states, taking one of your hands in his as his free hand digs into his pocket. He pulls out a black ribbon, swiftly tying it into a bow on your wrist. "This is my promise to you. Not only that this is real, but also that I'm coming back. Trust me."

"Okay," you agree with a nod, looking down at the perfectly tied bow attached to your wrist before you start to laugh quietly. "Did you seriously plan this?"

"Damn straight," he states with a smirk. "You have to remember me somehow."

"Since when are you sentimental?" you ask.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of time to think this past week," he replies, running a hand down your wrist before he grabs your hand in his.

He slowly pulls your hand up, twisting it over just in time so he can lightly press his lips against the underside of your wrist, his eyes never leaving yours.

"I have too," you agree, surprised you're able to find your voice. "Y'know, I'm single now."

"Really?" he asks with a tone of amusement as his dark eyebrows rise in one singular motion. "What brought that on?"

"He thinks we're in love," you comment with a laugh.

Vanitas' lips curl up, his hand dropping your wrist to instead gently weave his fingers through your hair, silently relishing the feel. Your eyes grow heavy at his movements, subconsciously leaning into his body.

"What a silly thing to say," he teases, cupping the back of your head with his hand as he pulls your face closer to his.

"Isn't it?" you muse, leaning forward ever so slightly so your lips graze faintly against his. "For all he knows, I could find you repulsive."

"Disgusting," Vanitas agrees, brushing his nose against yours in a playful gesture.

"How much more time do we have left here?" you ask, painfully aware this can't last forever.

"Not much," he admits rather sheepishly.

"Oh," you mutter disappointedly, glancing to the side for a moment before your eyes dart up to his. "I don't want you to go, though."

"Just keep your head up high. And stop pouting," he chastises, taking your chin between his fingers as he gently tilts your head up so you're looking right at him. "I much prefer you when you're about to bite my head off."

"Not in the mood, I guess," you mutter, sparks flying from your body as his fingers gently run up your jaw, resting behind your ear as his thumb slides down the side of your neck.

"You should get in the mood," he decides, leaning down so his lips graze the other side of your neck, a small smile forming as your hands dig into his shoulders. "And give me something to think about while I'm waiting very patiently to be freed."

"Where's the 'please'?" you ask with a bat of your eyelashes.

He gives you a slightly aggravated look as he pulls back, which causes you to quickly smirk. You weirdly missed being an asshole to him.

"I don't say please," he counters, tilting your head back as his face slowly lowers and his free hand rests on the side of your face.

"Well, I do," you point out, closing the gap so your lips brush against his for only a moment before you pull back, still staring him straight in the eyes. "And I'm asking you to please come back to me soon."

"Mm, why is that?" he asks, his gaze darting down to your lips.

"Because I need you," you admit, feeling a tinge of relief at finally saying what's been floating around the back of your mind for months now.

He pauses, pulling back slightly to stare at you with widened eyes, as if that's the last thing he was expecting you to say. Without another word he leans forward, pulling you impossibly close to him as his lips find yours. His hands gently cup your face as you instantly kiss him back, your grip on his shoulders tightening as his taste and his feel completely intoxicates you. The kiss deepens with a tilt of his head, one of his hands shifting as his fingers weave through your hair.

You pull back for a moment, desperate for air, only to soon be pulled back in to a rough, forceful kiss as his fingers take hold of your hair. It's enough to leave you weak at the knees, thankfully held in place as his other hand slides down your neck, his fingers leaving a trail of warmth in their wake.

Your hand suddenly falls through his shoulder, into thin air. You both break apart, a look of panic growing on your face when you realize he's grimacing.

"What is it?" you ask anxiously.

"I have to go," he tells you, staring down at himself. "I told you I can't stay here long."

You do too, noticing with a frown that he's starting to look a little faint. Like a hologram disappearing. You peer down at your hands only to notice they, too, are starting to vanish.

"I-I'm not ready yet," you stammer, feeling your eyes start to burn with tears as you peer up at him.

Vanitas just gives a light chuckle before he takes a step towards you, leaning down as his lips capture yours in a slow, gentle kiss.

"Just stay strong. Remember all of your training, including everything I taught you, and you'll be fine. We'll see each other soon," he murmurs, his golden eyes staring straight through you as he forces a smile.

"Are you sure?" you press.

"Promise," he agrees, his lips trailing over your cheek before they hover over your ear. "To be continued."

You gasp, feeling cool air rush into your lungs as your eyes snap open. Your heart's racing a mile a minute as you glance around, trying to place your surroundings. You're back in your room as Cid's apartment, in bed, next to a sprawled out Aqua.

It was all a dream...

You reach a hand up to rub at your tired eyes, though a strange sight catches your eyes. You look down at your hand, pulling up the material of your sweatshirt. There, tied around your wrist, is a thin black ribbon.

A smile breaks out on your face as you play with the material between your fingers. It's soft, like silk.

"... To be continued."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN, I went a little overboard on fluff. Not that anyone's likely complaining XD
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates lately, guys. I've been having some writer's block that's definitely crippling this story. I'd rather wait and publish better material than rush this story. But we're almost there!! Can y'all believe it? D:
> 
> Rates and comments are REALLY appreciated. It took forever to get these results right -_-
> 
> <3 Alex


	69. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been asking if there's gonna be a third book.
> 
> Short answer: no, unless I somehow manage to get inspiration for a new plot.
> 
> Long answer: There won't be a third book but I might work on a brand new series. One of my favorite stories of all time is that of the siege of Troy. Those who followed me on Quizilla likely know I'm /obsessed/ with ancient Greek/Roman myths. I've always wanted to write a series based loosely off of the story of Troy because it has everything – magic, Gods, romance, jealousy, war, sex... you name it.
> 
> I mean, who can't see Vani as the ruthless God of War, Riku as the condescending God of Knowledge, Ven as the jovial God of the Hunt, etc.?
> 
> If any of you are interested in reading such a story – let me know! I actually started writing it ages ago (never published) but now that I'm older, I think I can finally pull it off. It WON'T have as many options as this series. It'll be more like Second Heartbeat, with only 5-6 guys and much more adult-themed than Chasing/Cheating Destiny.
> 
> You can also suggest guys you want added~ but Vanitas and Ven will be options no matter what, I don't care what anyone has to say :P
> 
> LET ME KNOW<3

"So," Axel speaks up just as you take a bite of your [cereal/oatmeal/whatever you eat for breakfast], thereby earning your attention, "three more days."

"I hate waiting," Riku responds for you, running the prongs of his fork down the wooden kitchen table.

"Why?" Sora asks with a cute tilt of his head as you take another bite of your food.

"Seriously?" Riku laughs, stopping his ministrations as he looks over at his best friend. "We're just sitting here, waiting for who-knows-what. I'd rather just get it over with at this point."

He tosses his fork down on the table as soon as he's done speaking, leaning back in his seat as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Nothing we can do about it, grumps," you speak up, earning a narrow glare.

"I agree with Riku," Aqua speaks up, her voice soft as if she's deep in thought. "Waiting like this is torturous."

Personally, you're on the fence. Part of you wants to just get this over with... but the other half of you is absolutely terrified of what's to come. The possibility of not only defeat but destruction is all too real.

"Aw, look at you guys eating together. Adorable," Reno teases as he enters the kitchen from the bedrooms.

You glance around the table at your companions for breakfast, settling into an amused expression. You hadn't even realized that it was just you, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel.

"Can it," Axel retorts before taking a bite of his choco-chip pancakes (with extra chocolate, of course).

"Y'know, I've been wondering," Noctis muses, pouring a cup of coffee, "I get how all of you fit together... except [Name]."

"What about me?" you ask, slightly offended at his statement.

"You're not a Keybearer," Noctis clarifies as Zack, Cloud, and Leon shuffle into the kitchen groggily.

"Oh," you mutter in realization, picking at your food as your face falls. "I dunno."

"It's probably because of me," Roxas adds with a self-loathing sigh.

"No, it's Vanitas' replica," Ven replies matter-of-factly. "He created her Nobody, after all. Therefore, the prophecy was fulfilled."

"Or maybe it's both. A perfect storm of shit," Riku suggests, clearly very amused with himself for his analogy.

"Eloquent," Roxas teases, suddenly in a better mood.

"Well, what else would you call it?" Riku asks with a small laugh.

"No, it covers it pretty well," you argue, for once in agreement with Riku.

"Well, I, for one, don't know why we keep having these bummed-out conversations," Yuffie speaks up, pouting ever so slightly as she folds her arms over her chest and juts a hip out. "This place has becoming so depressing."

"Yes!" Sora enthusiastically agrees, tossing his arms up in the air before his hands fall with a thud on the table. "We should do game night tonight!!"

"Monopoly?" Leon suggests.

"Too long! Plus it involves counting," Zack complains.

"Counting?!" Angeal laughs, actually sounding carefree for once.

"Yeah. Y'know, the money," Zack replies with a roll of his eyes.

"... It's a good thing you're pretty," Reno teases, earning a glare as a few people chuckle quietly to themselves.

"Yahtzee?" you suggest.

"Nuh-uh. This one gets violent," Riku argues, thumbing over at a pouting Sora.

"Yeah, because you cheat," Sora points out, to which Riku merely shrugs.

"I mean... we could do the go-to game," Cloud speaks up, pausing as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Hungry Hungry Hippos."

"Oooohhh. In," Xion agrees, clapping her hands together as a dangerous grin grows on her face.

"Um... What's that?" Kairi asks as she and Naminé sport identical confused looks.

"It's exactly as it sounds," Genesis replies with a sigh.

"Ignore ol' Gen. It's fun, and I hereby challenge everyone tonight," Zack dares, his competitive side once again coming out in a very stupid way. "Losers do laundry for the rest of the week."

"Oh, it just got interesting," you note with a grin.

"I guess we'll learn as we go," Naminé quietly tells Kairi, who nods in agreement.

Judging by the suddenly competitive and aggressive looks growing on everyone's faces, they're both a little nervous to find out what 'game night' with this group actually entails.

"Do you ever wonder how it is that these guys are supposed to save the worlds?" Kairi asks Naminé as the two of them watch everyone else start to shit-talk each other.

"No," Naminé argues, giggling a little as she soaks in the scene. "You'll see when the time comes. I wouldn't trust anyone else but them."

Kairi peers out, watching her old friends for a moment before she scans the room. It's an odd bunch, to be sure. But if Naminé trusts them, that's good enough for her.

[♥]

"You're goin' down."

"You're so far down, all you can see is my shoes."

"That doesn't make any sense. You can't even come up with a good comeback. I'm gonna destroy you, bitch."

"Bring it, yo. I'll douse you with water and watch you turn into smoke."

"This is fascinating," you whisper to Naminé, enthralled as you both watch Reno and Axel hiss mindless insults at each other.

It would be humorous no matter what, but it's especially absurd watching them right now, staring off against each other, their hands hovering over plastic, brightly colored hippos.

"Yes, they're really into this game," Naminé agrees, unable to take her eyes off the sight.

The two of you somehow got stuck with the Red Terrors, which you don't mind in the slightest. They're providing a lot of free entertainment.

"What's going on in here?"

You all jump in shock at the intrusion, glancing at the doorway where King Mickey is standing, flanked by Goofy and Donald. Cid is standing slightly to the right of them, his back leaning against the wall as he watches your makeshift battle royale with an amused expression.

"Ah! Good morning, Your Highness!" Sora quickly greets with a quick bow of his head.

"No need for formalities. This won't take very long," Mickey begins, a kind smile on his face as he enjoys the sight of so many people who are in such desperate need of a break actually enjoying themselves.

"We have some surprises for you!" Goofy adds with an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"Consider it a token of our appreciation," Donald speaks up as you all start to exchange excited looks.

"Get on up, lazies," Cid barks, thumbing over his shoulder and down the staircase.

You all follow his orders, sliding out your chairs and standing to your feet as you hurry down the stairs in a somewhat orderly fashion with minimal jostling. As you all reach the living room, your eyes widen at the numerous supplies piled around. There's countless types of weapons – guns, sword, bombs – as well as defensive shields and even armor.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaims, grinning as he glances back at his old friends. "What is this stuff?"

"Well, you couldn't expect we'd send you to war unprepared," Mickey comments with a laugh. "I commissioned Cid months ago to get to work on these items."

"Aw, shucks, that was s'posed to be a secret," Cid mutters, folding his arms over his chest as he looks out the window.

"Cid! This is awesome, why wouldn't you want to take credit for it?!" Yuffie asks, punching the air a few times in animated exhilaration.

"'s nothing special," he replies with a shrug, placing a cigarette between his lips before lighting it. He takes a long drag, pulling it out and letting smoke billow from his mouth before he points his cigarette at the closest object, a suit of armor. "This'll be what y'all wear out there. It's lightweight, sturdy, and most importantly, resistant to magic."

"There are some alterations to the old uniforms. These are a bit better against darkness," Donald explains with a quick nod. "But, you'll still have to be careful. It can seep in if you're exposed to too much of it."

"What happens if it seeps in?" Cloud asks, taking the material of the uniform between his fingers to feel it.

"Ye'll fall," Cid responds simply.

"As in..."

"To the darkness," Cid interrupts Cloud, shooting him a stern look. "So, don't act like a bunch of careless jackasses out there."

"Lovely," Reno sarcastically grumbles.

"Anyway," Cid speaks over Reno, glaring at the redhead for a moment, "let's get to tha good stuff."

With a wild grin he marches over to the stockpiled stack of weapons, and you can't help but notice most of the guys are subconsciously shuffling closer to get a better look.

"Most of these are just the basics. Knives, guns... stuff for self defense," Cid explains, pointing to the items as he speaks. "But some of these have an extra lil' kick to 'em."

"Oooh, what's this?" Zack asks, picking up what looks like a green grenade you'd see in war movies and tossing it up in the air.

(A/N: What's my favorite superhero movie that came out within the past 10 years that has a bomb attack in it? First correct guess gets a oneshot – but not for Roxas, Sora, or Ven... they're already taken ^_^)

"Careful!" Cid snaps, reaching out to grab it. "Ya maniac! That's a grenade. Nothing special, just an old school bomb."

"Geez, Cid, doesn't that seem excessive?" Xion asks, uncomfortable with gratuitous violence.

"These guys are gonna come at y'all hard. If ya don't got the stomach for it, stay home," he tells the girl before gently placing the grenade back on the desk and picking up an identical grenade, black in color. "This, is a special one. Toss it on the ground, then get outta there. It's filled with darkness – not enough to kill, but enough to stun or give you a chance to get away.

"And this," he continues, picking up what looks like a small, yellow pebble. "Crush it in your palm and it'll transport you to a safe zone. Good to use if ya find yourself in a pinch."

"How'd you find the time to make all of this?" Noctis asks, picking up a crossbow with arrows soaked in darkness hanging from the strap.

"With the right amount of money, anythin's possible," he replies with a glance towards Mickey.

"All of this has been tested. They're all safe, and function well," Mickey tells your group.

"Can we practice?" Leon asks.

"You may do whatever you wish for the next two days. We are only here for support," Mickey responds, his hands clasped in front of him as he gives a single nod.

Your eyes are wide, scanning the items for anything you'd like to use. It's not really your style to be hurling live grenades at people, and you're not sure this is the time to start. Finally, you spot a white, hexagonal-shaped orb, the same one you had spotted ages ago back in Disney Castle.

"What's this?" you ask Goofy, who's standing closer to you.

"Oh. You remembered," he realizes, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiles down at you.

He clearly looks like he doesn't want to answer.

"What is it?" you press, raising an eyebrow as you speak.

He chuckles, dropping his hand as he picks up the orb and places it in your hand.

"If you fall to the darkness, it keeps your mind intact. And serves as a map to bring you back home. It's... well, it's basically Light."

You stare at the glowing orb with widened eyes. Power literally flows from it, drawing your attention to it like a beacon in the night.

"Keep it," Goofy tells you, closing your hand over the orb and forcing you to look up at him. "Just in case."

"Why, you think I'm gonna need it?" you ask with a teasing laugh.

"You never know," he ominously replies, wiping the smile from your face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's fine," you concede, waving a hand in the air as you simultaneously pocket the orb. "You're hardly the first to remind me that my life is in danger."

"Aw, I've seen ya fight. You'll be fine," he tells you confidently.

You hum a bit to yourself as you glance out to your friends, watching as they play with the various assortment of weapons in the room.

"Well, we'll see," you apprehensively agree.

You're not 100% sure if you agree with him... but who are you to argue while you're all experiencing a well-deserved moment of frivolity?

[♥]

The night went well, fairly uneventful in all. Everyone went outside and played with their new toys for a few hours before heading back in for dinner. You and Namine decided to cook together, as everyone else was too lazy to offer.

"Hey, Nam," you speak up, earning her attention as she busily chops carrots. "Do you still stand by your vision?"

"Oh," she giggles, looking a little uncomfortable. "You mean of you and Vanitas?"

"... Yeah, that one," you hesitantly agree, giving a rather aggressive stir of your boiling noodles at the thought.

"Yes, I do," she agrees with an assured tone. "Why, do you not?"

"I dunno," you mutter, glancing over at the blonde. "Master Yen Sid told me not to fight my Nobody, which seems to go against your advice."

"Ah, yes," she hums, a small smile forming on her face. "Well, that will be for you to decide, and destiny to determine."

"What does that even mean?" you ask, stopping your stirring as you lower your arm slightly.

"I can't tell you," she not so helpfully announces, scooping up the chopped carrots and plunking them in a skillet.

You watch her with a frown before looking down at the boiling pot before you.

"You'll make the right decision when the time comes," she adds, patting you comfortingly on the back.

Visions of you dying, and then your Nobody dying, fill your sight for a brief moment before you suppress a sigh.

"I hope so, Nam," you tell her quietly.

Somehow, you now felt even worse than before.

[♥]

_You're standing atop a hill, overlooking a starry night's sky. Tall, sloping mountains surround you, with a well-lit castle behind you. It's a place you've never seen before, with a sleepy and peaceful vibe to it. But also an unmistakably and indescribable sadness fills this place._

_You start to walk down a winding path, hoping to get a better view of the sky and the rest of the world. You're shot out into a small, hidden reserve, with a small body of water resting before a grassy knoll. You hop over the water, landing more gracefully than you were expecting to on the other side of the hill._

_As you start walking towards the banister separating you from the fall plunge down, you suddenly spot a tall brunet on the other side of the pathway. Instantly recognizing his messy hair, you practically run towards him._

_"Terra!" you call out, unable to stop a smile from growing on your face as he glances back at you with surprise._

_"[Name]?" he greets, bracing himself as you tackle him in a hug. "What're you doing here?"_

_"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!" you exclaim excitedly._

_"I dunno," he replies simply._

_"Me either," you agree with a shrug. "... Where are we anyway?"_

_"Looks like the Land of Departure. But, that's impossible."_

_"Why?"_

_"Fell to the darkness."_

_"Oh..."_

_You can't help but frown. This person next to you looks like Terra. He talks like Terra. So why doesn't he feel right? It's just like with your Nobody the day prior._

_"You're not Terra," you finally state knowingly._

_He laughs humorlessly._

_"Then who am I?" he asks, leaning a little closer to you with a coy look on his face._

_"I don't know," you reply, taking a step back from him as you suddenly feel like you need to get away, and fast._

_He snorts with laughter, his hands gripping the railing as he stares out at the never-ending sky._

_"Settle down. You're not my target," he tells you, refusing to meet your questioning gaze._

_"Then who is?" you press, still trying to get his attention. "And who are you?"_

_He glances down at you, eyes a bright gold as his lips curl up in a cruel smirk._

_"You'll see, in due time."_

_The ground beneath your feet suddenly gives way, as you fall, fall through the darkness. You can't even scream, your body constricted and tightened, as if you're stuck in an airless vacuum. It takes a moment to realize you're not actually falling; you're weightless, floating aimlessly through the sky, very slowly, to the ground._

_You eventually land, your feet and legs feeling weak as you try to balance yourself. You're standing on a platform in the middle of the darkness. The floor starts to grow with light, so blinding that you're forced to lift your arm up and block your eyes. After a few moments you sneak a peek, dropping your arm when you realize the light has died down._

_The platform isn't the boring pattern you were expecting. No, it's a portrait of you and your Nobody, your legs intertwined as you rest with your eyes closed, seemingly unconscious. You almost look like one being, two opposites coming together to make each other whole. A lump grows in your throat at the sight._

_You tear your eyes from the portrait, staring in awe at a white door that's appeared on the opposite side of the platform. It's large, with golden trimmings and a shining silver handle. You find yourself drawn towards it like a moth to a flame, unable to stop yourself from reaching out to touch the handle._

_You have to open it._

_You need to see what lies just beyond the door._

_Just as your fingers brush over the cool metal, you're pushed backwards by a burst of air and sent down to the ground, landing roughly on your side. The platform starts to shake violently, crumbling at the edges as it breaks off, falling into the abyss._

**"[Name]," a voice calls out.**

_It's genderless, ageless, impossible to pinpoint._

 **"Now is not the time."**

 _With one tremble the ground beneath you collapses, sucking you down and into the waiting darkness._

 **"But don't be afraid."**

 _You're pulled down, as if invisible tendrils are grabbing hold of you and keeping you from moving and fighting back. You try your hardest to fight as you fall further and further away from the platform, but you're trapped, and soon plunged into complete darkness. You're finally able to release a scream, grabbing your head as the piercing shouts of thousands of people rings through your ears._

_It sounds like the end of the world. And it feels like you've somehow caused it._

 **"Don't be afraid."**

 _All at once the screaming stops, and your body comes to a standstill._

 **"You will be the one to bring back the Light."**  



	70. A Deep Breath, And Then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rewatched KH: Back Cover (the animation is SO GOOD omg) and Master of Masters is legit a freaking boss and if he's not in KH3 I'm gonna stage a revolt. He's like the Deadpool of Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> So, yeah. Look him up if you have no idea who I'm talking about, OR watch Back Cover because I'm gonna be using that as my inspiration for the rest of the series ^_^
> 
> Also this chapter is REALLY short but the next couple ones will be loooooong
> 
> Thanks so much for the awesome feedback on my idea for a new series btw! I guess I'll start brainstorming~

What does one eat the night before they leave for war?

It's a question you never, ever thought you'd ask yourself. Yet, here you are, standing in a kitchen as you mull over your choices. Yuffie was all but demanding something fancy, such as steaks or lobsters, while Xion wanted something light, like salad. Kairi and Namine were as easy-going as ever, which left you and Aqua stuck to decide.

After throwing out countless suggestions, you all landed on [insert meal]. You don't really care if the guys want it or not, since they aren't the ones cooking.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too long to prepare, so you're soon all seated together. The room smells amazing, and is filled with the sound of lively conversations, silverware scrapping on dishes, and the occasional guffaw of laughter.

You take a moment to glance around the room, a small smile growing as you watch these people you truly love so much, all together, all happy. It's enough to cause tears to form, as your heart suddenly lurches uncomfortably.

Tonight is filled with laughter and happiness.

But tomorrow... what will it be filled with?

Pain? Blood? Death?

You stare down at your plate, suddenly not very hungry.

It's not fair. You're not ready for this.

"Remember, [Name]?"

The sudden nudge of your side by someone's elbow draws you from your self-loathing thoughts, glancing up with a frown when you realize the whole table's staring at you.

"Huh?" you ask, glancing over at Zack with a somewhat dazed expression.

"We're talking about when we all first met! Remember – when me and Cloud scared you?" he asks with a wide grin.

"Oh," you trail off with a laugh, remembering all too well the weirdoes you saw lurking in the shadows of Twilight Town. "Yeah, I remember you two stalked me. Then I saw Axel talking to himself."

"I was talking to a Nobody," Axel replies, as if that's any better.

"And we weren't stalking you. We were following Roxas," Cloud corrects.

"It felt a lot like stalking. You guys were everywhere," Roxas notes.

"You call it stalking, I call it love," Zack retorts before stuffing his face with food.

"And just think – someday, we'll all be looking back to this exact moment," Yuffie points out with a knowing grin. "The night before we saved the worlds."

"I'll cheers to that!" Sora decides, holding up his cup of juice.

You all pause for a moment before breaking out in smiles and doing the same. All of your cups meet in the center, an overwhelming feeling of love and support surrounding you and everyone simultaneously calls out: "Cheers!"

"God, we're lame," Riku realizes, taking a swig of his water.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, though," Ven counters. "I like being lame."

"Me too," you agree happily.

All doubt's instantly washed away. Your emotions are on such a roller coaster, it's hard to keep track. But ultimately, you always fall back to this feeling, one of peace and confidence.

Whenever you question your part in this, or your ability to win, you always end up remembering your first encounter with Zack and Cloud... meeting everyone else back at Headquarters... being saved by Axel as he left the Organization, only to save him in return... watching Ven, Terra, and Aqua come back to life... standing off against Vanitas' replica, only for him to disappear into nothingness... finally meeting the real person behind the mask, and learning to cherish him – faults and all... learning of your true role in this battle, and watching as two friends fall to the darkness...

It's for them. They're why you fight, and they're the people who will be by your side in the end, no matter what happens. You fight to remember the good, so that you can endure whatever life throws at you together.

"Hey," you call out, wiping a tear from your cheek as you start to smile. Everyone looks at you with confused expressions, wondering why you're crying yet happy. "I love you guys. And I know you're all just gonna make fun of me for crying once this is all over... but I don't care. I still love you."

"Aw. So sappy," Noctis teases, chuckling as you shoot him a glare.

"Definitely gonna make fun of you later," Leon adds.

"I know," you reply with a grin.

You wouldn't have it any other way.

[♥]

The sun falls over the vast canyons and jutting mountains, bathing the land in a soft, pale glow. Shadows extend just beyond each ragged hill, dancing and intertwining as the sun slowly moves higher and higher. What light remains reflects off of endless metal, a sharp, blinding light greeting anyone unlucky enough to be stuck in such a place.

The remnants of a terrible war fought, left here – alone and forgotten – as their owner's bodies have long since vanished.

It's been more than ten years since this place has seen bloodshed. And now, it prepares for one, final battle – one that was started ages ago, and will finally be finished.

"I should have known I'd find you here."

Xehanort glances over his shoulder, finding his young self perched on a tall boulder behind him. One of his knees is tucked into his chest, watching his older self with a completely blank expression.

"Don't you have an assignment to finish?" Xehanort asks.

"I'm done," YX (Young Xehanort... -_-) replies, dropping his leg so that his hands fall into his lap, leaning his head back against the rock behind him. "They're not easy to crack."

"Try harder then," Xehanort snaps, not in the mood for excuses.

"All due respect, I fail to see the merit in such actions. What's the harm in leaving them alone and just letting them fight?" YZ presses, not in the mood to be bossed around.

"If you want to be the one who dies, be my guest."

YZ's lips curl up in a lopsided smirk as he hops off the boulder, walking towards his hunched-over other. He practically towers over him at this point.

"They'll be the ones to die. Not us," he argues. "They're growing suspicious that someone's watching them, in their dreams. It's backfiring."

"Then maybe they're more perceptive than I've given them credit," Xehanort responds with a heavy sigh. "Fine. Cease the meddling."

"Already did."

Xehanort rolls his eyes, grumbling to himself about the young man's poor attitude.

"Is everything prepared?" YZ asks, looking down at the old man.

"Yes. My failure of a protégé is effectively sealed away. And Terra has proven himself to be too weak to break free. Again."

A smile grows on YZ's face, peering out at the expansive valley as a burst of wind blows his hair back.

"Then now, we wait."

"Now, we wait," Xehanort agrees with a nod.

They fail to notice a man standing atop the highest peak, dressed all in black with his face hidden in the dark shadows cast from his hood. His Keyblade is placed in the ground, half of his body weight resting against it as his head remains low.

A lone blue eye blinks, taking in the scene.

****

__  
**It's almost time.**  
  


**__**

**_I can hardly wait._ **

****

_  
**To watch how this all ends.**  
_   


__  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale starts next chappie~


	71. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was Luxu at the end of the last chapter. Yes, I'm bringing in some Back Cover/KHX characters to this story. Yes, I'm excited.
> 
> Part 1 of ???

The morning moves too quickly for your liking. It feels extraordinarily strange getting dressed to go to war. Last year, it wasn't *real*. It was someone else's battle, hardly personal, and you were just along for the ride. But this time you're not only fighting for your own life, you're fighting to preserve the balance of the worlds.

Talk about pressure.

After getting changed into a customized outfit (all black, with durable and flexible armor protecting your body), you head into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. No one's really talking, instead milling around and munching on small snacks. It feels like a nightmare from which you can't wake up. You're not sure if you want to laugh or cry at the awkward tension in the air.

"Everyone ready?"

You glance up from your half-consumed [toast/muffin/whatever], looking at the doorway where Cid's standing.

"Are we leaving already?" Xion asks in surprise.

"'Fraid so, darlin'."

"Let's just get this over with," Riku grumbles, kicking himself up from the table and marching out of the kitchen.

You can hardly blame him for being in such a bad mood today. You're not feeling much better.

"Wait, how are we even getting there?" Sora realizes.

"Portals," Roxas replies.

"And we're staying behind," Kairi adds, pointing between she, Namine, Cid, Mickey, Goofy, and Donald, who are scattered about downstairs.

"Why aren't you guys coming?" you ask, finally speaking for the first time today.

"Someone needs to stay here... should the worst happen," Namine responds, second-guessing herself halfway through her statement.

"It won't though," King Mickey quickly interjects with a smile. "Everything will be fine. Just remember your training, stay sharp, and stay together."

"I'd feel better if you guys were there," Sora tells Donald and Goofy as he rubs at the back of his head.

"We'll celebrate with you afterwards," Goofy decides as Donald nods in agreement.

"You should get going, though. The sun's rising," Donald points out, gesturing a wing to the window.

Sure enough, the world is faintly shining with the pale light from the rising sun.

"Come back soon," Kairi murmurs, pulling Sora into a tight hug as Namine does the same to Roxas.

"Don't be idiots," Cid orders, which is basically his way of saying 'be safe.'

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Reno mutters with a roll of his eyes.

Cid merely smirks at him as everyone gives quick goodbyes. You feel catatonic, forcing smiles and just going numbly through the motions. Something in the back of your head is screaming at you, yelling that you're not ready. You don't want to go. You want to stay here, and find another way to keep everyone safe and miraculously save the worlds. But you can't. You're trapped.

"Hey," Goofy speaks up, earning your attention as he stands before you. "Do you still have it?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," you remember, pulling out the pulsing orb from your pocket and stealthily flashing it to him with a grin. "Just in case."

"Just in case," he repeats with a nod before clapping your shoulder and heading back to his king.

"Ready?" Axel asks, glancing back as he holds out an arm, ready to summon a portal.

"Nope," Roxas sighs, lazily lifting his arm as a swirling portal appears before him.

Axel looks down at his best friend with a faint smile before he does the same. Wordlessly, all sixteen of you, wearing your identical black uniforms, march through the two portals in a relatively neat-single file line. You're towards the back, dragging your feet as slowly as possible to prolong the inevitable. Someone kicks at your shoes gently, and you glance back to see Angeal behind you.

"Don't be nervous," he tells you, as if he's able to read your mind.

"Easy for you to say," you practically whisper, looking forward to watch everyone else step through the portals. "I'm terrified I won't be strong enough. That I'm going to fail..."

"You're stronger than you realize," Angeal responds simply, patting your back before he pushes you forward and into the portal.

You try to slow yourself down, but it's too late. The dark tendrils grab hold of you, pulling you into the never-ending, suffocating void. After only a few moments, a flash of light appears, and you're suddenly standing in a horribly bright environment. You hold up an arm, shielding the brightness as you try to adjust to the sudden light.

"Whoa," you hear Cloud hum.

You squint, doing your best to make out just where you are. You almost do a double-take when you realize it's all too familiar. You've been here before, over a year ago, when Vanitas' replica tried to kill you the first time you saw him. There's no doubt this is the same place, with the sloping mountains, vast canyon, and general emptiness. Each gust of wind blows dust and dirt through the air, causing an uncomfortable tickle to grow in your throat as the mixture floats around you.

"Ah, memories," Axel hums, slinging an arm over your shoulder as he pulls you into a loose hug. "'Member when I had to save you? I think it was on that hill over there."

"You're funny," you comment dryly, though you can't help but chuckle a bit at the mock-offended look on his face. "Of course I remember. Because I had to save you afterwards."

"Ouch," he laughs. "Kinda hoped you had forgotten that one."

"Never," you disagree.

"Hey slowpokes, keep up!" Zack calls out.

You look to the right, sighing when you realize everyone else is already meandering down a narrow pathway leading to a different cliff. Axel sighs as well, dropping his arm as the two of you turn and head towards the rest of the group.

"We can sightsee later," Zack adds once you reach him.

"What's there to look at? This place is empty," Noctis points out.

"Just wait," Ven comments.

"What do you mean?" you quickly ask.

"You'll see soon," Aqua replies for him.

You want to press for more information, but they're the only two who seem to be more nervous than you. They're both power-walking, eyes locked down on the ground as they sport troubled expressions. Perhaps grilling them for details isn't the smartest move to make right now.

"Are we absolutely sure they're even here?" Genesis speaks up.

"Maybe they didn't show up!" Yuffie realizes with an excited gasp.

"Yeah, right," Leon scoffs, knowing all too well it won't be that easy. "They're here, somewhere."

"... But where?" Xion asks softly.

No one responds, instead frowning and staring forward as they avoid having to answer that question. The truth of the matter is no one has any idea, not even Ven or Aqua, what to expect or what's awaiting them.

You take a deep breath, doing your best to keep your heart calm and your mind steady. Your group is walking through the underbelly of a large rock formation, which is blocking out most of the sun. Shadows are dancing along on the ground from what little light is filtering in and hitting your bodies, sending out odd shapes and patterns into the sand. It's entrancing.

In what feels like too short of a time, you reach the end of the pathway. The only place you can move is to the right, where the tall rock formation continues and, eventually ends. A small strip of land is the only area through which you can exit, that continually narrows in size until, suddenly, it opens to whatever lies beyond. You can't see from this far away, and to keep yourself sane you don't try and speculate what's on the other side.

No one speaks, following the path and walking in a single-file line through the jagged crack in the mountain. As the walkway continues to shrink, you start to feel a little claustrophobic, like the walls are closing in. Before you can panic, however, the rocky pathway opens like a blossom, revealing bright sun and sand.

You can't really see anything at first, however, as the sun is hitting what must be metal and causing a blinding reflection that blocks your vision. After a few blinks, however, you're finally able to see, and your jaw practically drops to the floor.

It's a sea of Keyblades jammed into the ground, stretching as far as the eye can see – like they've been dumped where their owners died.

"What the..."

"It's the Graveyard," you hear Ven respond, and you glance up. He's standing next to you, staring forward with a vacant expression. "Keyblade Graveyard. A war happened here, ages ago... as they fought for Kingdom Hearts."

"Who's they?" you ask him.

Ven smiles a bit as he finally looks down at you.

"Keyblade wielders, [Name]."

"Oh. So that's why we're here," you realize.

"Again," he corrects a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry," you tell him as the two of you trail after the others. "This is almost over, though."

He merely nods in response, looking very much so like he doesn't believe you. But, he also doesn't want to worry you, so he keeps his mouth shut.

"So... Now what?" Cloud asks as some people start to glance around the sunken valley.

There's nothing nearby, besides the discarded and forgotten Keyblades. The "closest" jagged mountain isn't close at all. You're completely open, with nowhere to hide and nowhere to run.

"I'm not sure..."

Angeal's forced to trail off as he looks down, eyes widening as a pool of darkness forms at his feet. You take a step forward, trying to grab him, before he disappears, dragged down into the ground along with Zack, Cloud, Leon, Noctis, Reno, Genesis, Xion, and Yuffie. All that's left are the chosen Seven, in a situation you almost can't believe you didn't see coming.

Your breath hitches in your throat, your heart racing as you stare in horror at where your friends had just been standing moments prior.

'Please be okay,' you think to yourself, begging no one in particular but unable to shake off the feeling of dread and worry growing with each second. But you can't fret too much. You need to survive yourself, after all.

"... What the hell was that?" Axel finally asks, glancing around at those remaining.

"Tying off loose ends," Aqua guesses.

"I don't like this," Sora announces, looking across the seemingly never-ending canyon. "We're like sitting ducks out here. Maybe we should head back..."

"Missed our shot," Riku comments dryly, his eyes locked on the opposite direction.

You turn around and follow his gaze, the lump in your throat only growing at the sight. It's hard to fully make out who's approaching, as the strong winds are blowing and causing debris to distort the view. But it's apparent that a few people are approaching, walking down the perfectly paved path between the endless rows of cast-off Keyblades.

"Now, now. You wouldn't try to leave, would you?" the voice of Xehanort mockingly asks, booming over the eerily quiet canyon.

You narrow your eyes to fully make out the strangers, and sure enough, you can recognize his hunched over figure not too far from your group. The wind dies down, the dust settling to the ground and clearing the view. You grow a little nauseous when you spot Vanitas beside him – mask and all – as well as Xehanort's younger version.

You're still not sure how that's even possible, but now isn't really the time to question such things.

"Xehanort!" Ven yells to the surprise of everyone, summoning his Keyblade as he glares at the elderly man. "Call off this fight. It doesn't have to come to this!"

You can hear his resulting laugh echo through the open valley.

"Of course it does, my dear boy!" Xehanort replies, holding up a hand to gesture to the Keyblades surrounding everyone. "We must finish what was started so many years ago."

You can see Ven gritting his teeth and tightly clenching his Keyblade before he takes off, weaving away from Aqua's concerned grasp as he darts forward. You watch with a sinking feeling of dread as Sora hurries after the blond, both of them charging towards the three standing in a straight line.

The next few moments are a blur. As if they had been waiting for a secret cue, Marluxia, Vexen, Xemnas, and Terranort suddenly appear in flashes of black, flanking Xehanort and his lackeys. Without saying a word, Axel, Aqua, and Riku hurry after Ven and Sora, ready to serve as back up for a fight that's surely to be ugly.

You find yourself taking a step back, overwhelmed by your nerves. You're not a fighter. You're not meant to be here, fighting. You'll just hold them back.

You take another step back, though you pause when you feel someone's gaze locked on you like a laser.

"Where do you think you're going?"

That voice has your blood freezing in fear. You glance to the right, spotting Vanitas there with his Keyblade in hand, watching you. You can't see his face, but you know he's in full predatory mode right now.

"Now. You wouldn't be trying to run, would you?" he asks as he starts to walk towards you. "Where's the fun in that?"

Wordlessly, you turn on your heel, taking off towards the mountain in the distance. You can feel him behind you, gaining speed fast. Glancing over your shoulder, you see him, a burst of ice shooting from his Keyblade. You shriek in terror, ducking as you fall to the ground in a feeble attempt to avoid his attack. A whoosh rushes over your head, sharp particles of ice falling onto your hair.

"God, you're pathetic," he laughs, watching as you sit up and shake the ice from your hair. "What does Ventus even see in you?"

"Don't say his name," you snap, looking back at him with a narrowed glare. "I won't fight you, Vanny."

You see his body stiffen at your nickname for him.

"How many **fucking** times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" he barks, leveling his Keyblade right at you.

You hold up a hand, shooting out a protective spell as sharp chunks of ice fly right towards you. There's no time to watch what happens, however, as a hand suddenly wraps around your arm, pulling you backwards and into a portal.

You don't even have time to yell before you're shot out, landing roughly on the ground before someone falls on top of you. Your heart's racing, and you reach out a hand, ready to burn whoever attacked you.

But you instantly calm down when you spot blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Roxie?" you murmur in surprise, dropping your hand to the ground as he lifts himself off of you and brushes dust from his clothes.

"Yup," he replies with a small smile, holding a hand out to you.

You grin back at him, accepting his hand as he hauls you to your feet.

"I told you, [Name]. I got you into this mess... I'm gonna get you out of it," he adds, a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he stares down at you.

You laugh, an indescribable feeling of warmth running through you as you grab your best friend, pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckles, the noise rumbling against you as he wraps his arms around your waist, just thankful he got to you in time.

Hell is waiting just around the corner. But, for now, you're both safe.

"And me for you, Roxie."

[ **MEANWHILE** ]

Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Leon, Xion, Genesis, Reno, Yuffie, and Noctis appear at exactly the same time, rising from black portals swirling in the sand after they've been transported from the battlefield. They all glance around at each other, clearly puzzled and troubled looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Reno asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't think we were needed," Genesis replies, glancing around the area.

They're now in the middle of sunken canyon, nothing but large rock formations surrounding them. They can't hear anything except for the whistling of the wind. Something tells them they're far away from everyone else.

"So... What's next?" Noctis asks haughtily.

No one responds, all eyes drawn above. There, standing at the edge of the tallest cliff, is a tall man, his long, silver hair blowing gracefully in the wind as he watches them with a completely vacant expression.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yells, taking off towards the exit hidden in the cliffs.

"Cloud!" Angeal barks, hurrying after him with Genesis following, their weapons drawn and ready for battle.

Leon goes to follow them, only for a Buster sword to block his path. He glances up, glaring at an emotionless Zack.

"What are you doing?" Leon asks angrily.

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Zack replies. "We can't all fight one person. That leaves everyone else too open."

" **Then you can fight us.** "

The sudden, random voice draws their attention as Zack lowers his sword. They all look around before spotting Luxord, Xigbar, Larxene, and Zexion blocking all four exits from the canyon where they're stuck.

"Good call, Fair. Looks like we're about to be a little busy," Reno states with a slightly-mocking tone of voice.

"That you will," Larxene replies with a girlish giggle before she raises her arms, lightning shooting down on the canyon from the gathering storm clouds above.

So it begins.


	72. Facing Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT: If you already read this chapter, re-read it. I made some changes.**
> 
> Grab a snack and buckle in.
> 
> ALSO go check out this lovely, amazing image. I was going to post it above but I want her to get the hits :D the fantastic BlueWolf17 (wattpad.com account) drew it for this series and I LOVE IT. All the boys in the heart make me way too happy XD It also fits this chapter really, really well!! GO LOOK AND GIVE HER LOVE.
> 
> http://bluewolfrose417.tumblr.com/post/165128983631/i-am-a-fan-of-this-reader-insert-series-called
> 
> Part 2 of ???

Ven's not quite sure what happened, but the second he saw Xehanort, standing across from him with that smug smirk on his lips, he couldn't stop himself. He took off immediately after him, Keyblade drawn and ready to attack. It's rash and a little stupid, but at the moment he's possessed and fueled by a deep-seeded anger he didn't even know he had.

Just as he readies his Keyblade to swing it at his old Master, Xehanort disappears in a gust of wind. Ven skids to a stop, looking around with widened eyes as he tries to find him.

"Too slow."

Ven freezes before ducking out of the way, barely missing a large Keyblade directed right to his head. He looks up from his position on the ground, spotting Terra standing behind him. His Keyblade is raised, resting casually against his shoulder as he stares down blankly at his best friend.

"Terra..." Ven mutters, feeling a pang of sadness tear through him when his gaze darts up to his eyes.

They're not blue. They're yellow.

Terra drops his arm, holding out his free hand. A portal appears beneath both of them, and Ven's sucked down into the darkness. He whooshes through oblivion, appearing panting for air moments later, clutching at his chest as his heart races uncomfortably fast. He quickly looks around to place his location, only to see nothing but open skies.

He's up high, kneeling atop a flat mountain peak.

"You're still so reckless, my boy," Xehanort barks out. Ven shifts his head up, glaring at the old man now standing before him. "Acting out of impulse, impossible to train, refusing to listen to reason."

"Shut up," Ven snaps, standing to his feet as his arms hang at his side, the tip of his Keyblade brushing against the dirt. "You won't win this time. I'll make sure of it. You won't take my friend."

"I believe, it's already too late for that," Xehanort replies, glancing at Terra's motionless body. He's almost like a statue, standing to the side of them as he stares out at the sky where storm clouds are starting to gather. "There are others you need to protect, correct? And now – you're up here, with me. Leaving them vulnerable and alone."

"They can take care of themselves," Ven argues, doing his best to keep his face blank.

The last thing he wants to do is give away any sort of concern.

"Can they?" Xehanort muses before he looks just past Ven. "Take care of it."

Ven snaps his head around, spotting Vanitas standing just behind him, the mask covering his face. He gives a quick nod before darting to the left and taking a running leap from the ledge. Ven scrambles after him, his hand just barely brushing against Vanitas' shoulder before he's gone, careening down the side of the cliff.

Heading right towards you as you take off in the air, unaware of any sort of danger coming your way.

"Don't give me that look, Ventus," Xehanort demands, as the seething blond shoots him a glare. "I told you that you will fight before this day is through."

Before Ven can even react he's suddenly slammed to the ground, a foot crushing his chest. He chokes slightly as his breathing's severely constricted, blinking up in confusion at his attacker.

"Miss me?" [Na-x-me] asks, her grin wide and wild as she lets out a piercing laugh.

Terra and Xehanort then disappear in a wisp of black smoke, leaving Ven and your Nobody alone on the peak. She kneels down next to him after she moves her foot from his chest, that same crazy smile on her face as he leans closer to Ven, who's coughing and gasping for air now that his lungs are able to fully expand and contract.

"I wonder," she hums, running her fingers through his hair, giggling as Ven pushes her hand away and starts to stand up, "which of you will die first?"

With an unnaturally fast speed she's on her feet, swinging a sword straight towards Ven's neck. He just barely manages to block it in time, pushing his body weight forward and sending her stumbling back. She laughs, slowly shaking her head.

"Huh. You're quick," she realizes, swinging her sword backward and forward in an almost playful gesture. "Guess [Name] will be the first to go."

Ven takes off, ready to finally let loose on her and cease her taunting, when he suddenly hears your voice.

Screaming.

"See?" [Na-x-me] giggles, sheathing her sword as she takes a step back. "Told ya so."

She takes one last step, falling backwards from the ledge in a graceful drop. Ven swiftly charges forward, not thinking twice as he jumps from the peak to follow after her.

[♥]

"Where even are we?" you ask Roxas, glancing at the blond with a tired expression.

The two of you have been walking for only a minute at the most, but with the heightened adrenaline you're quickly tiring. All you can hear are the shouts of instructions and warnings of your friends as they fight, along with various explosions from both magic and physical attacks. Apparently he transported you further away than either intended. Turns out those portals are less reliable than you assumed.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," he responds with a small laugh, glancing up as a violent shake rocks the ground. "I... want to help... but I also want to keep you safe."

His admission has you coming to a stop as you grab onto his arm, forcing him to a stop as well. His blue eyes dart down to you, a look of confusion on his face at your actions.

"Roxie... I need to fight," you admit with a sigh. "The longer we hide out, the worse it'll be."

"I know you're right, but I hate that answer," he replies, reaching his free hand out and resting it against the side of your face. "Just let me try for a little longer, okay?"

You rest your hand over his and wrap your fingers together, pulling his hand away and gently giving it a squeeze. With a small nod and a soft smile growing on your face, you stare up at your friend who's grown into your ultimate protector for so many years now.

"Of course," you agree, leaning forward to place a quick peck against his cheek, hoping it'll do something to calm his clearly growing nerves.

Before you can fully pull back his free hand rises to the back of your head, holding you in place as he shifts his head and presses his lips lightly against yours. There's a moment's hesitation before you allow yourself to sink into his quick, sweet kiss.

"Wh... at was that for?" you stammer once he pulls back and looks down at you with a sheepish grin.

"One last time, should the worst happen," he responds candidly, his gaze swiftly darting behind your shoulder.

Once his blue eyes narrow, you feel your breath hitch in your throat.

You aren't alone.

"How touching," a smooth voice interjects, echoing across the narrow canyon. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

It takes a moment to place the voice, but you're eventually able to. You look behind you, eyes locking on Xemnas as he stands perfectly still just a few feet away from you and Roxas.

"Go find the others, [Name]," Roxas tells you, pushing you behind him as he summons first Oathkeeper, then Oblivion. "I got this."

"Wait, what are you gonna –"

You're forced to trail off as Roxas hops in front of you, effectively blocking a flurry of bright red lights shooting straight for you with a swing of his Keyblades. Just as you're about to hurry to his side as he runs towards a charging Xemnas, you find yourself stuck in place. You look down at the ground, realizing there's a portal forming under you – likely courtesy of Roxas. You don't even have time to call out after him before you're sucked down, just in time to see Oblivion clash with one of Xemnas' glowing red swords.

(A/N: Let's be real tho, Xemmy totally fights with lightsabers)

You stumble a bit as you're transported to an almost identical-looking canyon. The noise of clashing weapons is closer than before, telling you Roxas managed to portal you to just outside of the battlefield. Doing your best to stay cool and collected, you rest a hand on the hilt of your sword protruding from its sheathe as you cautiously make your way down the canyon and towards the bright light in the distance.

With each step, you walk a little faster, a sense of determination building inside of you. The fear that had been crippling you is slowly subsiding, replaced with fortitude and sudden strength of mind. You're ready to fight, no matter the consequences, and to join your friends in battle.

You rest your back against the jagged rocks, taking a few deep breaths before you dart out of the canyon and into the blinding light shining down on the Graveyard. It takes a second to fully realize what's going on as you scan the busy surroundings.

A wall of ice in the distance tells you Vexen must be nearby, with Riku charging around it as fast as he can, his weapon at the ready. A flash of flames engulfs a nearby mountain, as red follows blue faster than your eyes can lock on – the unmistakable clash of Axel and Saix. Meanwhile, Sora has his hands full as he ducks and weaves around Marluxia's swinging scythe and its accompanying vines darting in all directions at an impossibly fast speed.

It's strangely organized, which only serves to set you on edge.

It's too easy. And there's too many players in this game missing.

You quickly look beyond the Graveyard, at the tops of the surrounding canyons. All you can hear is the rough beating of your heart, sounding like it's about to thump straight out of your chest.

Where is everyone?

Finally, you spot a flash of black at the highest peak, not too far from you. You can make out an unmistakably familiar head of blond hair, facing off against a slouching old man and a tall brunet.

"Ven," you breathe out, readying your hands to shoot yourself up to him.

Before you can summon your magic, however, a bright flash of blue to your left earns your attention. Your gaze darts to the side, and you gasp in shock before you jump up in the air, shooting out some wind magic as you swiftly fly out of harm's way. The blue light, in an odd crescent-shape, crashes to the ground, sending rocks and debris flying in every direction. A smoldering crater remains where you had just been standing moments prior.

You look down below, trying to find your attacker, only to spot a man in black just beneath you, his long-ish silver hair blowing back from a sudden gust of wind. Young Xehanort raises his Keyblade – long with a blue light attached to the end – towards your floating body, ready to attack, before eight pillars of blinding white light shoot out of the ground, surrounding him like a makeshift prison.

"Not so fast!" you hear Aqua call out, just before a barrage of ice shoots directly at him.

He manages to disappear just in time, re-appearing just outside of the light pillars. The cocky look is gone from his face, his yellow eyes narrowed in a glare he's shooting to the bluenette floating beside you.

"Thanks," you tell her with a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me yet," she responds, pointing her Keyblade at the ridge where Terra, Ven, and Xehanort are. "I'll hold him off. Go make sure Ven's okay!"

You nod in understanding, pointing your palms to the ground as you take off into the air, shooting higher and higher. Your gaze is locked on Ven, hoping you can make it there before they start fighting. You're not sure how much help you'd even be, but you can't let him handle this alone.

Unfortunately, you're so focused on Ven, you fail to notice someone gaining speed on you as you travel up the rock formation.

Without warning you're slammed face-first into the mountain side, forced to a stop as your magic ceases and you tumble to the ground. Wincing from the pain, you reach a hand down, a gust of air bursting forth and bringing you upright so you're hovering in the air once again. You look up, meeting your reflection as it's mirrored back in Vanitas' helmet before a gloved hand grabs hold of your neck, flinging you to the ground like a rag doll.

You fail to timely react, still slightly stunned from the previous assault, and you land smack on your back, sliding across the dirt before you slump down on the hard ground. The armor broke most of your fall, though your body's crying out in pain as you shakily force yourself to you feet.

You see a burst of flames hurtling through the air towards you, and without even looking up you raise your hand, throwing out a barrier spell to block his magic. Your knees buckle ever so slightly from the pressure, but you're able to keep the barrier up long enough to repel the flames and fireballs raining down upon you.

Once the attack's over, you drop your hand, taking deep breaths as you glance up. Vanitas is floating down, his feet landing on the ground as he stands just before you. Any exhaustion is instantly pushed away, as adrenaline once again takes over. Your eyes narrow in rage as you stare at him, neither of you making a move or saying a word.

You see the wrist holding his Keyblade twitch, and without a second thought you point a gloved hand towards him and shoot out a stream of electricity. The volts surround him, and he stands his grounds and releases a laugh, as if it's not affecting him in the slightest.

"You'll have to do better than that, [Name]," he calls out once your electricity dies down. "You're holding back on me."

Truthfully, you don't want to hurt him. But you're not sure that's something you want to admit right now.

"Why would I attack my friend?" you finally ask, though you slowly unsheathe your sword to prepare for the worst.

"Friend?" he repeats with a loud scoff.

"Yeah," you agree, taking a step away from him. "We're friends, despite you being such a raging asshole 90% of the time."

"So you're weak and a liar. Winning combination," he replies dryly.

You can practically see the smirk on his face, which hurts much more than his words. You know his real self is in there, somewhere. But it's clear he won't be appearing anytime soon as he suddenly rushes forward in a flash of black, his body cloaked in a thin layer of darkness.

You jump out of the way, protecting yourself with a barrier spell. It blocks his Keyblade, just barely, giving you enough time to leap back and shoot a stream of ice in his direction. He swings his Keyblade once more right towards you, which you block with your gloved hand, as his real self so helpfully infused the gloves with some protection spells.

You grab hold of the blade and push him back as a flurry of flames surrounds your body in a mini-inferno, hatred and frustration with this situation taking over as you run forward and plunge your white-hot blade into his arm as he stumbles backwards. With your other hand you crack your glove-covered fist against his mask as hard as you can, watching as the heat forces the material to splinter and fall to the ground, revealing his lips and chin.

To your surprise he chuckles. Slowly, precisely, he pulls the blade from his shoulder, letting your sword clatter to the ground as blood drips from the wound. He presses his hand against his shoulder for a moment before pulling it back, studying the bright red liquid on his fingers as he starts to fully laugh.

With a deranged smile, he looks up at you, watching as you back away from him.

"That's more like it," he states with a blissful sigh.

'Of course he's a freaking sadomasochist!' you scream internally.

"I-I don't want to fight you," you stammer, instantly second-guessing this approach.

Clearly, pain fuels him. Because he's insane.

Who knew?

"Oh. 'Cause we're friends?" he asks with a mocking tone, following you as you step away from him. "Please. Don't be such a conceited little bitch. You really think I'd waste my time... on you?"

"You are right now?" you reply, more like a question than an answer.

You can see him smirk before he steps right in front of you, the smell of blood overwhelming as his body towers over yours.

"It's not you I'm after, sweetheart. You're just the easiest way to get to him."

Your eyes widen, but before you can act or even try to get out of the way, a searing pain rips through your back, near the side of your waist. You crumble down to the floor, grabbing at your back as blood seeps over your hands. You look back just in time to see your Nobody standing there, a small pocket-knife soaked in your blood clutched in her hand as she stares down at you with a cruel smile.

"You never have learned to watch your back, have you?" she asks before she's whisked away in a portal.

"Fucking bitch," you grumble under your breath, gasping in pain as your head falls forward.

The cut isn't too big, but it hurts like hell – stinging, burning, never-ending pain. It's almost worse because it's small, leaving your body prey to the full brunt of your injury without any shock to take over.

Vanitas kneels down before you, clearly watching you from behind his broken mask.

"I'd say sorry, but... I'm not."

You wonder what he means, before he reaches down and places his hand over the back of your waist. The corners of his lips flick up as his thumb sticks right inside the wound, ripping open the already torn flesh. A scream leaves your lips as you fall to the floor, kicking him away from you as you do your best to crawl away. He's on you in seconds however, his knee pressed against your back right next to the wound as he forces you into the dirt.

You can see blood mixing with the rocks and dust under you in a truly sickening sight. You can barely breathe, your vision growing fuzzy as his knee digs into your lungs and spine.

"Good girl," Vanitas hums, sounding all too amused as he watches you gasping for air beneath him. "Now, we wait."

Fighting through the pain, you reach your hand up and back, grabbing at his calve. You shoot some ice from your palm, and he yelps in pain as the ice shoots through his ankle like sharp daggers. His knee moves off of you, and you take a deep breath as you crawl up and to a seated position, one hand resting against your chest and the other pressing against your wound in a feeble attempt to protect yourself from further damage.

You look over at Vanitas, watching as blood leaks from the puncture marks on the back of his lower leg.

"You're an annoying one, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I learned from the best," you retort with a glare.

Vanitas actually chuckles before a flash of grey swings right towards him. He looks to the side, but not in time as the dull end of Ven's Keyblade collides right with his jaw. He flies backwards and down to the ground from the impact, grabbing at his exposed lower face as he rests on his spare hand and knees.

"Venny. I told you not to come get me," you mutter, looking up at the blond as he glances down at you.

"Since when have I listened?" Ven asks with a small smile before he turns his attention to Vanitas.

He spits some blood on the ground, starting to laugh as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Does this mean we'll fight?" Vanitas asks, rubbing at his split open jaw as he looks over his shoulder at Ven. "Figured you'd chicken out like the last time."

"What?! I didn't..." Ven catches himself arguing with his other half, causing him to close his eyes and take a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts. "I'm not fighting you, Vanitas. You're being manipulated into this."

"You won't be?" Vanitas asks, ignoring his later comments. "Okay. Whatever you say."

He raises his hands and snaps his fingers, and you let out a gasp and double over as the wound on your side rips open. It feels like an invisible scalpel is running up your side, tearing you open and causing blood to pour out of you.

"Stop it," Ven snaps, his gaze darting between you and Vanitas. "Leave her out of this."

"She's going to die, too," Vanitas replies, shifting his wrist. You cry out in pain as the cut moves along your stomach, thin enough that the injury won't kill you, but painful enough that you can't even get a word out. "I don't mind being the one to do it. And with all that blood loss... I'm not sure how much longer she can go on."

Your fingers dig into the dirt, trying to distract yourself from the burning pain all around your torso. But you do your best to stay quiet and not draw attention to yourself. The last thing they can do is actually come to blows, and if that means you can't fight back, then so be it.

Your thoughts are interrupted as the pain suddenly subsides, whatever was attacking you now done. Your face snaps up, and you unsteadily climb to your feet as you watch Ven's Keyblade clash with Vanitas'.

"No – Ven! Don't!" you cry out, taking off as fast as you can towards them.

If they fight, and one of them loses... this entire year was all for nothing.

You raise a hand, ready to blast both of them with a jolt of lightning, when you're tackled from the side and your shoulder's sent slamming into the nearest boulder. The armor stops the attack from doing any damage, but you're still a bit staggered as you quickly look to your left, spotting your Nobody standing there. Her fists are clenched, your blood coating her hands as she watches you with a smile.

"Well, well. Look what I found," she muses with a girlish giggle, twirling the knife that had previously stabbed you between her fingers as she starts to walk towards you. "A little girl lost."

You quickly raise a hand, sending a burst of electric currents towards her. She ducks her head to the side at the last second, your lightning just barely missing Ven as it careens into the side of the foothill.

"That the best you got? Don't tell me you trained so much, and this is all you're capable of," she states with a shake of her head. "And yet, they all think you're special."

"I'm capable of a lot more," you snap through gritted teeth, an arm draped over your side as you do your best to ignore the seeping blood draining from your sliced torso. "But not against you. I won't give Xehanort what he wants."

You momentarily glance at the battle being waged just behind [Na-x-me], internally groaning. Sparks are flying, magic is being flung every which way, and they're moving so fast you can barely keep up. They're really going all out...

Typical men.

"Yes, you will," your Nobody replies calmly, dropping the knife to the ground to instead unsheathe her own sword. Your eyes widen when you remember yours is discarded somewhere in this horrible canyon, far from reach. "You can't escape this. It's our fate – written in the stars, and foretold ages ago!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you goddamn psycho?!" you exclaim, dropping your arm as you take a step towards her. "This is all fake. Manipulated. We don't have to die for some old bastard's insane delusions!"

"Yes we do, or else I can't become real!" she yells, gripping her sword so tight that her knuckles grow white before she charges towards you.

You can feel her trying to force you to a stop, to bend you to her will, but that attack can't affect you at the moment. Not since you started training with magic, now that you're so focused. A look of surprise grows on her face as you dart to the side, narrowly avoiding the tip of her blade as you reach a hand out and grab her shoulder before sending out a torrent of electricity. Her body shakes violently from the attack, pulling away from you as she involuntarily twitches, moving her body around to force her back to her senses.

With a growl she turns her attention to you, but you're already moving. You slam a foot onto the ground, watching as the rocks below start to ripple and fracture before a deep fissure grows just in front of her. She leaps out of the way, though not fast enough – the earth itself flies towards her, knocking her onto her back. She has to roll out of the way, eventually landing on her stomach as she tumbles away from the cracks growing in the ground that are threatening to swallow her whole.

Her head picks up before she flips onto her back, holding a hand out towards you. Your body suddenly stiffens, as if invisible coils are wrapped around you. She starts to smirk, a thin trail of blood flowing out of her nose as she watches you, finally controlled by her after she utilizes her full, exhausting concentration.

"Alright. You're better now," she concedes, holding her hand out as she stands up. "But... let's see you stop me."

With a cruel smile she turns on her heel, keeping you in place as she practically skips towards Ven and Vanitas. Ven's moving considerably slower at this point, since he can't heal himself, and blood is clearly flowing from his head and right leg. He's pale, and really only fighting defensively at this point against Vanitas' relentless attacks. He knows he can't fight too hard anyway – or else it'll just be a repeat of last time.

"The only question is, which one do I hurt?" [Na-x-me] asks as she turns back to face you. "The poor, sweet boy who'd do anything for you... or the damaged, broken boy who'd do anything for you?"

You want to talk, but you can't. Your jaw is forced shut. You're forced to watch as she hums to herself, facing the two boys as she taps a finger on her chin.

"I think it'll be Ventus," she decides with a snap of her fingers before she holds a hand out.

Ven stumbles over his feet before coming to a stop, stuck just as you are. Vanitas stops as well, and you can see him smiling as he glances at your Nobody.

"Good one," he compliments her.

"Thanks," she agrees with a giggle as she walks towards them. "Figured I'd make your job a little easier."

"Don't need the help," he quickly argues, and you do your best to roll your eyes.

Even manipulated, he's still a conceited jackass.

As she turns, making her way to an immobilized Ven, you do your best to fight back against her hold on you. You're able to move your fingers, and with each second you can feel more and more of your body. By the time she's standing in front of him, you're able to take an awkward step forward.

"Should I leave the actual killing to you?" [Na-x-me] asks.

She and Vanitas' backs are to you, thankfully, so they don't see as you slowly (and still a little awkwardly) slink towards them.

"Please," Vanitas wryly replies.

You do a double-take as you spot your sword lying on the ground, partially covered by kicked-up dirt. You still remember it like it was yesterday, when Noctis got it for you. How much simpler that time seemed. With a hint of a smile you bend down to pick it up before continuing to the three. Ven's visibly struggling to break free, but not fast enough to actually fight back.

"You're no fun," [Na-x-me] whines before turning to face Ven once more. "Sorry, handsome. You just picked the wrong team."

She raises her sword, leveling it right at his chest, before she's suddenly thrown back by a blizzard of ice. She holds out an arm out as she tries to stop your attack, but it's ineffective. The chain holding you back has been severed, and you're finally ready to fight.

Ven falls forward, catching himself as he quickly pats at his arms and breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, [Na-"

He trails off as you walk past him, holding an arm out towards [Na-x-me]. The look on your face is like nothing he's ever seen on you before.

Blind rage.

"You," you snarl, trying to stay calm and failing. The blizzard is only getting worse with each passing second, and your Nobody cries out in pain as the jagged ice starts to cut at her skin. Not even Vanitas is willing to lift a finger to try and stop you. "You know, I used to feel sorry for you. That is, before you tried to kill me and all my friends. Everyone I love."

The ice is getting thicker, sharper, and bigger as you continue to slowly, slowly walk forward. It's like you've managed to create a massive snowstorm, encasing the two of you. [Na-x-me] shrieks as one particularly large dagger embeds in his shoulder.

"And now... Now, you take my friends from me. You cast them off to the darkness – sending them to their worst fear," you state, tears starting to grow in your eyes as you think of Terra and Vanitas, trapped and alone in the one place they dread the most. "I feel sorry for you, [Na-x-me]. I would have helped you become whole. But... you don't deserve it. Not after you tried to destroy the worlds."

The ice stops. The blizzard stops. All you can hear is [Na-x-me] panting for breath, cuts and scrapes covering her body as the seeping wound on her shoulder bleeds and stains her clothes. As you stand there, watching your Nobody with a look of betrayal, you start to glow – but not in a pale light. In a dark mist.

"[Name]," Ven calls out, immediately noticing it.

You glance over your shoulder at him with a sad smile.

"I have to, Ven. Or else this will never stop."

The dead look in your eyes – defeated, empty – has Ven swallowing roughly as you lift your arm. He runs forward, but it's too late. Within seconds darkness streams out of you, wrapping around you and your Nobody as you're plunged into oblivion. Violent winds are whipping around you, and through the darkness you can see your Nobody watching you with a look of sheer terror and almost sorrow. It would be better if she screamed... but instead, she makes a horrible gagging noise, as if desperate for air.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, the tears finally falling as you watch her with that same look. "I'm so sorry... but I need my friends back."

She gives one last blink, a small smile growing on her face as her head falls back, looking up as she watches the darkness surrounding her.

"No. I am."

With that, she lifts her head up, her eyes locking with yours as her arm reaches out. Her hand sinks into your chest, a wicked grin growing on her face as she leans closer to you.

"Now, we'll be together forever," she murmurs before she releases a loud laugh.

In a flash, her body fades away, seemingly disappearing. Left alone and confused, your hair whipping around your face, you collapse to your knees, hugging yourself as you feel a profound emptiness and fullness all at the same time. Your chest feels fuller than it should, almost heavy, as the darkness fades and you're back in the dreaded canyon.

What starts as a warm feeling of relief quickly turns painful as you start to feel like you're choking. It's hard to catch a full breath, and you claw at your chest as it feels like something needs to get out. Your body's on fire and frozen, hot and cold, alive and dying. All you want to do is lie down and close your eyes, but you're scared you won't wake up.

"[Name]."

Ven's voice floats into your ears, and you feel his hand placed on your back. His touch is like the sharpest of knives.

"[Name]!" he repeats, grabbing your shoulder and shaking you to earn your attention.

You finally look to the side, watching him as he kneels next to you with a horrified expression. He's absolutely covered in blood, and looks like he's about to pass out himself.

"... What did you do?" he whispers, the grasp on your shoulder loosening as he sits back on his heels.

You give a bitter chuckle, your head falling forward. It's so heavy, it hurts to hold it up.

"I told you I'd save you, Venny. They'd have killed you otherwise. That stupid key can't be forged."

Ven slowly shakes his head before he glances up after hearing the sound of footsteps behind the two of you. A visible expression of relief grows on his face once he realizes who it is. Something's dropped down next to you, and from your head being drooped over you're easily able to sneak a peek to the side. Despite the fuzziness of your vision, you manage to make out Vanitas' cracked mask rolling towards you.

"Can you help her?" Ven asks.

It takes much more effort than it should, but you lift your head up as someone kneels down in front of you. The smile on your face takes no effort, however, as you find yourself face-to-face with a trembling Vanitas. His jaw is bruised and bleeding and he looks like shit, but then again you and Ven aren't exactly prizes right now either.

"I... I don't know what to do," Vanitas stammers, looking between you and Ven.

"The drawing," you mutter with a raise of your eyebrows.

"What drawing?" Ven impatiently asks as Vanitas sits up slightly in remembrance.

"Is this really the occasion for story time?" Vanitas snaps at Ven as he takes your hand in his, flipping it over before he peels off your gloves. His fingers press against the underside of your palm, his frown growing when he feels just how light and faint your pulse is. His golden eyes dart to Ven. "... She's dying..."

"You think I don't know that?!" Ven exclaims as your eyes fluttered closed. You're tired, so very tired. "Do something, Vanitas."

"Well... We need to get the darkness out," Vanitas explains, lifting your hand and showing it to Ven. Sure enough, the veins in your body are throbbing, and are as dark as the night's sky. Even the tears starting to roll down your cheek are an odd gray color. You're literally seeping darkness as it runs through your blood, killing you from the inside. "She can't control it."

As if to prove his point your body stiffens before you turn away from them to release a violent cough. Black sludge falls to the dirt, oozing and pulsating like a swirling portal.

"Gross," Vanitas mutters.

"Well, then let's find Riku," Ven decides, doing his best to ignore your coughing fit.

"I can handle it myself," Vanitas responds, sounding a little offended before his gaze darts down to you. "Hey... Can you lie down?"

You numbly nod before falling backwards like a sack of flour. They'd have laughed in any other circumstance.

"Whoops. I'm more out of it than I thought," you laugh lazily as Vanitas shifts closer to you with a sigh.

"More like hopeless," Vanitas corrects before he hovers a hand over your chest. He hesitates to do anything, his self-doubt quickly creeping up. "Y'know, this might kill her," he adds to Ven.

Ven looks down at you, watching as your eyes are searching the sky. By the odd way you're blinking and staring, he can tell your vision is fuzzy, and your breathing is slowing with each second. The fact that you didn't even respond to Vanitas' statement tells him everything he needs to know.

"... Just do it," Ven mutters, grabbing your hand in his.

"[Name]," Vanitas states with a jostle of your shoulder. "If this hurts... I'm sorry."

He then places his hand atop the wound over your side, watching as the darkness leisurely flows out of your body and into his palm. You wince in pain, feeling your eyes grow heavy as your head slumps to the side.

"She's just unconscious," Vanitas tells Ven, noticing his look of worry.

"Is this even working?" Ven asks with skepticism.

"What, don't trust me?" Vanitas retorts with a light chuckle, keeping his gaze locked on you.

You're out like a light, barely breathing but still alive.

"... No. I do," Ven finally replies as he watches the darkness continue to seep out of you, though he sounds a little unsure of himself. "How long until she's back?"

"Dunno."

Ven rolls his eyes before glancing up at the sky. Dark gray, almost black, clouds are slowly gathering, blocking out the sun as the world grows dark.

"We need to kill him," Ven speaks up, tearing his gaze from above to look over at his other. "Xehanort."

"You go. I'm gonna stay here," Vanitas tells him.

"... You sure?" Ven asks hesitantly, one of his brows rising.

"Yeah. Call it a hunch," Vanitas responds with a small smile as he grabs your hand.

Your skin is like ice, and your pulse is still faint. But for some stupid reason, he has faith in Namine's vision coming to fruition.

"Okay," Ven agrees, his tone soft as he reaches out to gently run his hand through your hair. With a sigh he pulls his hand back and stands up, staring down at the two of you. "Do what you can, Van."

"No shit? Couldn't have figured that one out," Vanitas mutters as he hauls your body along with him so he can lean against a rock for support.

He'd never admit it, but Ven beat his ass pretty good. Even sitting hurts right now.

"Wow, less than five minutes back and I'm already sick of you," Ven laughs.

Vanitas drops your head in his lap, resting his back against the rock as he looks up at Ven. The blond's actually smiling at him.

"Yeah, right back at you," Vanitas responds with a laugh of his own.

Ven gives him a single nod of appreciation before taking off and running through the canyon in search of everyone else. The last thing he wants to do is leave, but, really, what help is he to you right now?

Vanitas watches him for a moment before releasing a sigh and closing his eyes as he rests the back of his head against the rock propping him up. With one hand resting over your wound to draw out the darkness overtaking you, and another lazily running through your blood-matted hair, he allows a small smile to tug at his lips.

_I'm home._


	73. Back To Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so excited for this
> 
> ^_^
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. This was... a weird chapter to write, honestly.
> 
> Part 3 of ????

 

You're warm.

That's all you feel as you float through nothingness, your eyes closed as you fight off sleep. Your entire body feels like it's wrapped in a cocoon of heat.

But then, ice runs through your veins. Your calm, serene escape is punctured, the air growing thin and your body growing cold. You want to move but you can't as you fall through the air, careening down for what feels like hours.

And suddenly, you're awake. With a few tired and confused blinks, you glance around your surroundings. You're standing in the middle of nowhere – literally. There's nothing around except for never-ending black. Though your legs are shaky and a little unstable, you start to walk forward.

And you walk. And you walk.

Your mind is completely blank. You've no idea how you got here, or where you are, or where you came from. All you know is that you need to walk forward, to find someone or something.

Eventually, you see a clearing in the distance. There no light, per se, but there's an odd, faint blue glow over the area, just enough that you can clearly make out where you are.

There was likely water in this place at one point, like a small pond. But now there's just a low crevice in the land, surrounded by dying grass and sloping hills overlooking a sky filled with twinkling blue lights a far as the eye can see.

You've been here before, when you saw not-Terra in your dream only a few days prior.

"Where am I?" you mutter to yourself as you tear your eyes from the hauntingly beautiful sky.

But, of course, there's no one there to answer your question. With a sigh you turn towards a strange castle in the distance, floating above the sloping hills. It has three tall towers, white in color and surrounded by bright gold chains which serve as a clear contrast against the dark sky.

Not sure what else to do, you decide to walk towards the castle. Maybe someone's inside, and can tell you where you are and what's going on.

Probably not, but you can still dream.

There isn't even so much of a ghost of a breeze as you make your way up a winding path leading to the castle. It's other-worldly, and for a moment you wonder if you're in heaven. After all, you did nearly die.

And just like that, it all comes rushing back.

The war, your Nobody, Ven, Vanitas... A hand rests over your chest as you lean against the side of the large boulder beside you, your mind swimming with forgotten memories. What happened? How did you get... here?

With newfound determination, you push yourself from the wall and hurry forward, ready to reach the castle and find some answers.

Just as you're about to make your way up a steep, all-white staircase leading to a set of double doors, you spot a man seated at the open window above. You can barely see him due to the dark shadows cast over the castle, but it's clearly a person, seated there, distracted.

Without a second thought, you run up the stairs, throwing yourself through the doorway and into the castle. You don't even take a moment to appreciate the enormous entryway, what looks like a throne room complete with beautiful stain glass windows, and a large double staircase leading upstairs. All you do is head forward, unwavering in your mission to find whoever that was you just saw.

For a second, you wonder if it was just your mind playing tricks on you, but you push those thoughts to the back of your head.

You round the corner as you reach the top of the stairs, hurrying down a wide hallway to the right. The stranger was definitely on this side of the castle. Taking a deep breath, you quickly start to open every door, peeking inside. Every room is empty, so dark inside you can't see a thing.

Right when you're about to give up and call off your operation, you open the next door, pausing as your eyes land on a dimly lit room. The only light is coming from a small gathering of shimmering crystals near a cluttered desk, behind which sits a man. The man you saw, to be precise. To your surprise, he's wearing a black Organization robe, its hood up and covering his face. He's slightly hunched over, scribbling onto the pages of an open book.

"Afternoon, [Name]," the stranger greets, causing you to jump in surprise at both his sudden speaking as well as his knowledge of your name. His voice is equally stern, yet playful. It's not what you were expecting. ""Step into my office," he adds, gesturing into the dungeon-like room with a hand, without looking up from his book.

"Um... office?" you repeat, a tone of skepticism to your voice as you glance around.

He finally pauses to glance up at you, though you still can't see his face.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" he asks antagonistically.

"No, no!" you quickly exclaim, darting inside without further hesitation. "It's," you pause to brush a cobweb off your shoulder, "nice."

"Ha. You're full of shit, but I appreciate you trying to save my feelings," he states as he swivels his chair around to fully face you.

His legs are spread as he leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together as he looks over at you. You timidly walk towards him, feeling an odd sense of calmness starting to grow over you. He's not a threat... well, you don't think he is, at least.

"You don't look like you're enjoying your time in the Realm," he speaks up, noting the look of apprehension and almost fear on your face.

"Is that where we are?" you ask.

"Huh... You really don't know anything," he realizes, leaning back in his chair as one arm rests against the surface of his desk.

His fingers drum rhythmically against the wood as he continues to study you.

"Well... I'm assuming by 'realm' you mean 'Realm of Darkness,'" you concede, not wanting to look or sound like a total idiot. "And if I'm here, that means I fell to the darkness."

"Half credit. You got the location right," he tells you, multitasking as he wildly runs through the book.

"... Who are you, anyway? What's going on?" you ask, watching as he flips pages almost violently.

"Now, now," he coos sarcastically. "Who do you think put this all together? Surely not that crippled old man."

You watch him in total confusion as he makes a contended noise before tapping a gloved finger against the open page.

"Yes, here it is," he states, more to himself than you.

"What is that?" you ask, curiosity getting the best of yourself as you take a step closer to him, trying to peer over his shoulder to the page.

All you can see is scribbled chicken scratch and handmade drawings of objects you don't recognize or understand.

"This, specifically? Your prophecy," he responds, leaning back in his chair once again.

"No, the book," you correct, not even batting an eyelash at his acknowledgment of the prophecy and its connection to you.

"The Book of Prophecies."

"... Original."

"Wha – I didn't name it!" he reflexively argues before he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Don't feel so special, though. Yours is just one of thousands of prophecies. All of which have come true."

"Okay..." you murmur, starting to feel a little antsy at being stuck in a room with someone who seems to know you very well. "Mind telling me what's going on? And why you know about this prophecy? And who I am..."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?" he muses as he pushes the book towards you. He stays silent for a few seconds before sighing and dropping your head once he realizes you're not backing down. "Alright, fine. Let's start from the beginning."

The moment he's done speaking the room roars to life, light flowing from the previously dead candles lining the walls. Soft light pours into the room through stained glass paintings scattered about the room. Large wheels, like cogs in a machine, whirl all about, emitting a soft humming noise. It's as if you've been transported to an entirely different world, now finding yourself in a cozy, expansive office that looks quite different than the stuffy, dank room you had just been in.

"Never judge a book by its cover," the strange man tells you, noticing you're busy staring around the room in awe.

"This isn't the same place... is it?" you ask, glancing down at him with widened eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, where were we..."

He trails off as he snaps his fingers, pointing a lone finger in the air.

"Ah, yes. You – I saw you long before you were even born –"

"Excuse me?" you quickly interrupt, earning what you know is a look of annoyance under his hood.

"If you keep that up, we'll never get to the fun stuff," he chastises before adjusting himself and sitting up straight. "It's a funny thing, fate. Destiny. We like to think we have some control over our lives, but trust me. We don't. You don't. Everything that will happen is in here," he taps a finger on the open page in the book. "I have seen all that has been, and will be."

"... How?" you ask, feeling like a broken record at this point.

"That is my secret, oh impatient one. To put it in terms you'll understand, I live between realms. Passing through, never really at home anywhere. I stay here, while my eye stays in the Light."

"Your... eye," you repeat, a brow ticking up in disbelief.

"Ah good, you aren't deaf. Yes, my eye," he agrees with a huff of annoyance at your skepticism and constant questions. "My protégé has possession of it, and he captures everything in order to transmit it back here, to me."

"... This is a joke, right?" you ask, looking around the room to try and find a hidden camera. "You know what, I take it back. I just want to go home. Can I leave? My friends are fighting, and I need to get back to them before it's too late."

"So you remember what happened? Dying?" he questions, resting his elbow against the desk as his head flops down lazily into his open palm.

"How do you...? Nevermind... Well, the last thing I really remember is fighting my Nobody," you recall with a loud sigh at the memory.

What happened to her anyway? Is she dead... alive... neither?

"Ah, yes. You didn't listen to all of the advice directed your way. Most people would call you stupid. But, I'm not most people. I like that you're a little ballsy," he tells you, raising his free hand and clenching it into a fist. "Stupid, sure. But ballsy."

"... Thanks," you mutter with a roll of your eyes.

"Lighten up, it's a compliment."

"If you say so," you hum in disbelief before swiftly perking up as an idea pops into your head. "So, if you know everything about me, can I finally know who you are?"

"Oh, I'm just a casual observer. No one of consequence," he dismisses with a wave of his hand in the air.

"Okay, then why are you hiding your face?" you challenge, resting your hands on your hips.

"I'm self-conscious."

"Why?"

"Did... you not hear about the eye thing?"

You groan, rubbing your temples with your fingers as you close your eyes. This whole thing is giving you a massive headache that's quickly turning to a migraine.

"None of this makes any sense," you mutter to yourself as you slump your back against the wall. Your body is crying out, exhaustion taking over. Your injuries are gone, thankfully, but you still feel like you've been hit by a truck. "Why am I even here?"

"Because I brought you here, of course," he responds matter-of-factly. "I had to meet the person, the one person who's tricked fate."

You drop your hands, peering over your fingers at the stranger.

"Pardon?"

"How'd you do it?" he presses, slowly scooting his chair closer to you.

"Do what?" you ask.

"Escape your fate. Cheat your destiny. Whatever you want to call it," he states with a laugh and a shake of his head. "You, dear girl, should be dead. The Door should be created. And yet... here we are. Talking like long lost friends in a place no one can find."

"We're not friends..." you mutter, staring over his shoulder at one of the stained-glass windows.

Your mind is racing a mile a minute, and you can't help but feel like you're trapped in a never-ending nightmare.

"Okay, first of all – ouch," he states, placing a hand over his chest. "Second of all, I, at least, feel like I know you. I've been waiting for you for years. Longer. Centuries? Ah, who knows, time flies when you're documenting the end of the worlds."

"Centuries?" you repeat, letting a laugh escape your lips at the absurdity of the thought. "You can't be that old."

"You flatter me."

You can't help but smile a bit, his dry, condescending-yet-amiable persona growing on you ever so slightly. Whatever he is, he's impossible to read. Like a trickster.

"Are you finally ready to listen?" he asks, lacing his fingers together as he places his hands in his lap.

"... Yes," you agree, nodding your head once in agreement.

"Finally!" he exclaims with an exasperated groan, letting his head fall back for a moment as he releases a chuckle. "I have to admit, I love this story."

And with that, he launches into a tale so vivid you can practically see it before your very eyes. Five students with five different tasks, the splintering of the precarious balance between the light and the dark ending with a devastating battle for control of Kingdom Hearts... the destruction and loss of so many lives, and the gradual disappearance of the Keyblade wielders. He even touched on the rise of a young Master – none other than Xehanort. Xehanort was destined to find a way to create the one true x-blade, as well as the Door to Darkness.

He knew everything in your life. It all went to plan, every little thing – the good and the bad – until you decided to fight back against [Na-x-me]. You weren't supposed to, and you definitely weren't supposed to be here.

The only question is, why?

"I don't know," the stranger responds to your question, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. My theory is you have someone looking out for you. Someone else who's fate seems to have changed."

You're about to ask who that is, but you don't have to. You already know. It's the last thing you remember seeing, his worried golden eyes watching you like a hawk.

"My friend, Naminé... she saw this coming," you speak up, tearing your gaze from the floor to look up at the man seated before you. "Maybe this was my destiny after all. Not whatever's in that book."

"No, the book is never wrong," the man defensively argues, sounding a little put off. "Or at least, it never has been before."

"Lucky me," you mutter with a sigh, running a hand up and down your arm as a chill runs through the air. "I guess my only remaining question is... what happens next?"

It actually sounds like the man giggles as he quickly claps his hands in excitement.

"That's the best part! I have no idea!" he tells you enthusiastically. "Maybe death, maybe victory. Either way, I'm just enjoying the ride at this point."

"Glad I can be of service," you reply dryly.

"Now, don't be a sour puss," he gushes, reaching forward to smash your cheeks together, causing your lips to purse out. "I need you back out there soon, to see this through to the end."

"To see what through?" you ask, your voice distorted by the awkward position of your lips.

He drops his hands from your face, sitting back as he places a fist over his mouth before loudly clearing his throat. With the most serious voice he can muster, he recites: "On that fated land, a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail, and the light expire."

You shoot him a worried look, and he quickly stands up, towering over you. Gee, he's tall...

"That was the original prophecy. But now... now, the world is your oyster. You and your little friends might just save the worlds after all," he tells you before he kneels down in front of you so your faces are eye level. You try to catch a glimpse of his face, but you can't see anything through the domineering darkness cast by his hood. "I just wanted to meet the person who escaped fate. Just once, before I die."

"Oh... You're gonna die?" you repeat with a confused tilt of your head.

"Yes," he agrees with a nod. "My purpose is very nearly fulfilled. I'm to document everything, until the balance and order of the worlds is restored. Once that's done, I'll finally be free to retire. So to speak."

"That's sad," you mutter with a frown.

"To mortals, perhaps. But to me, I'm just dreaming of that great big ocean in the sky. Just lying out in the sun, margarita in hand, no worries whatsoever," he muses dreamily.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad," you approve. "I'd like that, too."

"Maybe I'll see you up there, when it's your time."

You smile at the thought.

"Who are you anyway?" you ask, your voice soft with trepidation.

"Me?" he asks with a teasing tone, resting a hand over his chest. "Just call me The Master."

"Weird name," you mutter.

"Yeah, like [Name]'s much better."

You snort with laughter, finding yourself oddly amused by this weirdo.

"Hey... Master? How am I supposed to get back home?" you ask, growing worried as you remember there's an entire battle you're missing.

"You're the walking paradox. You tell me."

Something in his words causes a lightbulb to go off in your head, quickly reaching into the pocket of your pants as you haul out the hexagon orb from Goofy. It's pulsating an entrancing black color, with some white swirling around in the middle.

"That should do it," he adds, as if he recognizes the object.

"So... I guess this is it," you state, looking up from the orb to stare at the man.

"Looks like it."

"Um... Thanks, I guess. For helping me."

He looks taken aback slightly as his body stiffens and he leans back from you.

"How so?" he asks, for once the one asking you a question.

"Actually telling me the truth. I've always wondered what happened, to bring on this war... Now, I know," you explain with a small smile.

He relaxes, nodding in understanding.

"The more knowledge one possesses, the more capable they are of tackling whatever challenges are thrown their way," he tells you, resting a hand on your shoulder. "Good luck, cheater. I'm technically not taking a side, just a passive observer, but... I'll be rooting for you."

"Good to know," you laugh. "Thanks."

He leans closer to you, his hand leaving your shoulder to instead press lightly over your chest, directly over your beating heart.

"May your heart be your guiding key."

The last thing you see is the expansive darkness masking his face before your world goes black. It feels like you're floating weightlessly through the sky, but instead of falling down, this time you're rising up. You're completely relaxed, your fingers tightly wrapped around the orb as you fly through dimensions, worlds, galaxies... honestly, you have no idea where you're going. Sometimes it's light, sometimes it's dark, sometimes it's cold, sometimes it's hot.

After what feels like eternity, a blindingly bright light greets you.

You blink a few times before groaning and clenching your eyes shut. You've come to a stop, and you're rather uncomfortably lying on the mostly flat – and clearly rocky – ground. But your head is resting pretty comfortably against a warmer, somewhat softer surface.

After a minute or so, you open your eyes again. The time allowed your vision to adjust, and you're finally able to look at your surroundings.

You're back in the godforsaken canyon, blood stains and singe marks covering the ground all around you.

You can hear someone else breathing, so you quickly look up. There, slumped against the wall with one leg spread out and another tucked up under his arm, is a mask-less Vanitas. Your head is resting against the leg sprawled out on the ground, which makes a weirdly comfy pillow, it turns out. His eyes are closed, but he's clearly awake, looking bored out of his mind.

"Vanny?" you speak up, your voice oddly hoarse.

He stiffens before his eyes snap open, his head shifting down so he's looking at you.

"Hey," he greets with a small smile. "You're up."

"Yeah," you agree, returning his smile with one of your own before you stretch your arms over your head, groaning in relief as your spine pops and cracks from the movement. "You wouldn't believe my day."

He chuckles as one of his hands lazily rests against the top of your head.

"Preaching to the choir."

[ **NOT VANITAS** ]

"... and so basically, I guess because we're friends, this Master guy told me we were able to 'cheat' our 'destiny' and forge a new path forward. One where we don't die," you finish explaining, still lying down on the ground rather lazily.

Vanitas snorts with laugher, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's so funny, huh?" you ask, annoyingly poking at his knee.

"Nothing," he responds, brushing your hand away. "I just love that I turned out to be the hero in all of this. Scale of 1 to 10, how hard is Ven gonna cry?" he asks, laughing even more as you shoot him a death glare that could destroy an entire army.

"I'm starting to wonder why I went out of my way to save you," you muse, huffing a sigh as he starts to irksomely jostle his leg placed under your head.

"Ditto," he agrees with a wide grin.

Sure, you guys missed each other. But admitting weaknesses is for cowards. As weird as it sounds, you'd both rather annoy the shit out of each other until your dying days. And you'd never have it any other way.

[ **VANITAS** ]

Before you can fully place yourself in the canyon, and recognize that this is the real Vanitas in front of you, back to normal and unharmed, you're suddenly grabbed around the shoulders and pulled up into a tight hug.

You blink a few times in confusion before turning your head to the side, spotting a mess of black hair. One of Vanitas' hands rests on the back of your head, the other arm wrapping around your waist, as he pulls you into his lap and buries his face into your neck. An overwhelming feeling of relief and exhilaration crashes over you as you place your hands on his shoulders, allowing yourself to melt into his (real) touch for the first time in too long.

"You're back," you mutter, still in disbelief at the fact that you're in his arms once again, as if nothing had happened.

He pulls back from you, a sudden look of apprehension on his face as the hand resting behind your head drops down to the side of your neck. His fingers dance along what exposed skin they can find, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. His face is right in front of yours, his golden eyes studying everything from your eyes, to your nose, to your lips.

"I missed you," you murmur, barely able to find his voice as you're busy drowning in his gaze.

The corners of his lips turn up into a smirk at your words.

"Me too," he agrees before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours.

It's a short kiss, so short that you don't even have time to react before he pulls back to rest his forehead against yours. His eyes find yours, boring into them like they're his anchor in the middle of the vast ocean.

"I'm sorry," he adds softly, much to your surprise.

"For what?" you ask, eyes widened in shock.

It's not exactly what you were expecting to hear.

"I hurt you," he mutters, running a hand over the sore bruise across your back thanks to his knee. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me."

You softly shush him, placing a finger over his lips as you start to smile.

"Stop. I know," you tell him with a reassuring grin. "I'm just happy to see you."

He hesitantly returns your smile, nodding slowly in agreement.

"Yeah..."

His gaze flits down to your lips, causing a flush to race over your cheeks as your body heats up.

"I did what you said, by the way," you tell him, and his eyes rise to yours once again. "I wasn't a crying, scared little bitch. I fought back."

He actually laughs, and it sounds like music to your ears.

"I saw. You did what you said you would, [Name]."

"Hm? And what's that?" you ask softly, running a hand through his hair.

"You saved me," he explains with an embarrassed smile, though he silently revels in the warmth rushing over your face. "And – not to brag, but also kind of to brag – I saved you, too. You were starting to slip into darkness, but I stopped it. _I_ stopped it. I _had_ to stop it, for you. Everything I do, [Name]... it's all for you."

Once again your face heats up as your eyes lock with his.

"Vanny," you murmur, an overwhelming feeling of adoration building in you at what feels suspiciously like a confession.

"[Name]," he replies softly, his hand rising into your hair and pulling you forward so his lips are resting against yours.

But this time, you kiss back, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you tilt your head and pull him closer. He smirks against your lips for a moment before his hand rises from your waist to the side of your face, his thumb slowly dragging over your cheek as your lips start to meet in a desperate, rough collision. All of the pent up frustration and rage boils over as his fingers pull at your hair, tilting your head back as his tongue slides against yours.

And at that moment, you're home.


	74. When Two Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end :(
> 
> - _quick shameless self promotion_ -
> 
> I'm starting to plot out my next series, so I figured I'd give a quick update on that~
> 
> BOC options I've already "cast" are: Noctis, Ven, Roxas, Vanitas, Riku. I'm still trying to figure out where to put my Zacky (-_-) but I can really only handle 1 more option. Or else it's gonna take away from the plot too much, imo.
> 
> Getting it out of the way that Sora won't be an option. Nothing against the adorable little brownie and I love him to pieces, but he's just so sweet and innocent. I just can't picture him in the story I'm creating. So sorry guys :(
> 
> But, I'm leaving the rest up to you – who should take the last space?
> 
> Axel  
> Reno  
> Cloud  
> Prompto
> 
> Just leave a comment letting me know ^_^
> 
> - _end of shameless self promotion_ -
> 
> Part 4 of ???

As Aqua takes a moment to catch her breath, it's as if time – briefly – stands still. Each second feels like an hour, probably due to the worrying effect of exhaustion taking over her body. But her mind's racing faster than she can keep up with, as she scans the battlefield from her partially hidden position behind a large boulder. So many memories flash before her eyes, one after another, as a time long past returns momentarily to the present.

She remembers having to find a warm, safe place where Ven could rest after he slipped into a state of never-ending sleep once his heart shattered. She remembers the feeling of her own heart fracturing as she fell to the darkness, believing she'd never be back to wake Ven up, effectively trapping him for eternity in his sleep.

Yet here he is, right in front of her, shouting out orders with Sora as they team up to take on a frustratingly powerful Marluxia, who's gliding between them like a dancer, each swing of his scythe looking like an effortless dance.

Ven's somehow grown taller than her now, during his years of slumber. He's older, no longer the little kid who'd follow her around like a lost puppy searching desperately for a sense of belonging. So is Sora. No more is he the goofy boy she once saw on an empty beach, with a heart filled of light. Somehow, they're both safe, and fighting, and strong.

It gives her an odd sense of pride.

So does watching Riku, the calm boy gifted with the powers of the Keyblade by Terra. She can still vividly recall watching him run past her into the Realm of Darkness without a thought for his well-being, dread overcoming her at the sight. No one should have to experience the hell of the Realm. And yet, he did.

But thankfully, he didn't inherit everything from Terra. He beat the darkness, enough so that he's able to use it now as he fights off Saix's wildly swinging claymore. The sight fills her with hope, of Terra's ability to use the same strength of Terra.

Terra...

Her oldest friend. Her best friend. She had done everything to keep him safe, and keep the old demons from returning. But she failed him once more, she realizes with a frown as she watches him from his place across the graveyard.

He's standing there, alone, with a blank expression on his face. His beautiful blue eyes are now a wicked yellow, unnatural and definitely not Terra. The years she spent in the Realm, the sacrifices she's made... were they all for nothing?

"Aqua?"

She pauses, looking up from her hunched over position. She's still panting for air, her body crying for a break, and probably looks a sweaty mess. Roxas is in front of her, his head tilted as he watches her. She smiles for a moment as she stands up straight, studying him. He really does look so much like Ven, albeit a little shorter and less bubbly. But with a quick squint, you'd never be able to tell the two apart.

"Um... Are you okay?" Roxas asks, starting to look a little nervous at the smile on her face as she stands there in silence.

Her eyes widen for a moment before she quickly shakes her head.

"Yeah," she mutters, summoning her Keyblade in her hand as she takes a step out from behind the rock shielding her. She watches Axel and Xemnas clash in battle for a moment, preparing herself to head back in. "I'm fine."

"You sure? If you need a moment, I'm sure we can –"

"Roxas," she interrupts, her training to become a Master kicking in as she gives him a stern look. "I said I'm fine."

He chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender as he takes a step back from her.

"Got it," he agrees before looking at the raging battle just in the distance beyond the jagged rocks blocking them from it. "Ven's right. You can be kinda scary sometimes, Aqua."

Aqua watches him for a moment before she rests a hand over the pocket of her pants, smiling sadly as she runs a finger over the outline of Terra's Wayfinder tucked inside.

"I am when I'm fighting for my friends," she concedes, glancing at the blond before she begins marching back to the fight. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

[♥]

"Are you done yet?"

Your question is met with an annoyed glare as Vanitas' gaze darts up to you momentarily before returning to his work. The stab wound on your side was mysteriously healed sometime while you were unconscious (or maybe you were dead, you're still not sure what happened), but a few ribs had cracked thanks to a certain someone currently kneeling in front of you. Since you wouldn't be much use with a few cracked ribs, they had to be seen to.

"Calm down. I'm going as fast as I can," Vanitas snaps, trying to shoot as much magic into you as he can via his fingers pressed against your upper torso.

"I can't believe you broke my freaking ribs," you mutter back, meeting his irritated attitude with one of your own.

He grumbles something under his breath you can't quite catch, though you're not sure you want to know what he actually said. You just rest your head against the rock you're leaning against, watching him work. It didn't take long for the two of you to fall back into your familiar, verbally abusive repertoire, but that didn't mean you weren't relieved that at least one crisis had been averted today. It also gave you a brief moment to stop worrying, and think about everything the strange man had told you in the Realm.

"Y'know... Everyone seemed to think I was the one who mattered," you speak up, breaking the short-lived silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asks, only half-listening.

"But I'm not," you continue, ignoring him as you start to smile. "It's you, Vanny."

He snorts in laugher.

"I think you've finally lost it," he tells you as he retracts his hands, satisfied with his work.

"No no, hear me out!" you exclaim as you sit up straight and stretch a bit to make sure you're all healed. "I was supposed to die, right? I mean, I never would have fought my Nobody if it wasn't for you being in need, as well as Terra. Actually, I wonder where he is..."

"What are you going on about? Do you have a concussion or something?" Vanitas asks with a tick of his dark eyebrows.

"Do you understand that I would have died just then, if you didn't bring me back?"

That finally gets him to shut up, the cocky look leaving his face as he avoids your gaze and clears his throat before he stands up.

"I didn't do anything," he argues as he slowly looks down at you. "How're the ribs?"

You crawl to your feet, following after him as he starts to walk away, towards the exit of the canyon.

"Better, thanks," you state as you rest a hand over your previously injured ribcage. "But changing the subject won't work. I'm not stupid."

You come to a stop, and with a groan he does the same, clearly not wanting this conversation to continue. You lower your hand from your ribs to the bottom of your shirt before you lift it up a few inches to your waist.

"... I mean, I'm not complaining, but shouldn't we be getting back to everyone?" he asks, glancing down at your exposed skin before his gaze returns to yours.

"I was stabbed, dummy, yet my wounds are magically gone," you explain, letting your shirt fall down as your eyes narrow in a glare. "What'd you do?"

"Maybe you're just a fast healer. We should enter you in some science fairs, that's pretty impressive," he muses, crossing his arms over his chest as he allows a smirk to grow.

"Okay, smartass," you mutter, rolling your eyes before you sigh and glance away. "I just wanted to say... well, should all of this backfire and we die anyway... I know you helped me. I didn't just come back on my own, there's no way that little orb is that powerful. So... thanks."

With that, you turn on your heel and start walking, trying to find a way to reach everyone else. Vanitas just watches you for a second, wondering what kind of orb you're talking about, before he sighs, dropping his head forward and following after you.

"... You're welcome," he mumbles as he falls into step beside you.

"Knew it," you laugh as you look up at him.

"Shut up, I regret it already."

You just smile, feeling temporarily set at ease.

"How'd you do it?" you ask, curiously getting the best of you.

"Literally just sucked it out of you. I'm really not that special, [Name]," he tells you, shooting you a knowing glance as the arrogant demeanor momentarily falls to reveal his true self.

"Well... Special or not, I'm glad you're back," you admit, running the toe of your shoe through the dirt as you stare down at the ground.

He peers down at you from the corner of his eye before he chuckles, reaching a hand out to ruffle your hair.

"Yeah. Thanks," he tells you, sounding serious for a change as he retracts his hand. "I wouldn't be here without you, [Name]. For a lot of reasons... So, it felt good to finally return the favor."

Maybe the Master or whatever his name is was right. Maybe someone was looking out for you, a guardian angel of sorts. Maybe it's someone who just so happens to be the last person you ever expected to save you until very recently. You can't stop a soft laugh from falling from your lips at just how perplexingly strange life can be sometimes. If the you of two years ago could see yourself now...

"What's so funny?" Vanitas asks, bringing you back to reality.

You quickly shake your head, sobering up as you remember you still have a mission to accomplish, and friends to help.

"Nothing," you reply with a cheesy grin. "Just thinking about how we managed to save each other."

"All thanks to me," he retorts cockily without so much as skipping a beat.

"Whatever you say –"

You're forced to trail off as a whoosh of air zooms past you, whipping your hair and causing you to stumble back from the sheer strength of the gust. You look up, spotting a flash of silver in the air. You're barely able to make out an impossibly long blade, a hint of blond hair, and a burst of red light before the bizarre sight disappears behind the tallest rock formation just in the distance.

"Sephiroth?" Vanitas guesses.

"And Cloud and Genesis. Probably Angeal, too," you realize with a heavy sigh. "We should hurry and find everyone."

"You're the one slacking off and trying to have a heart-to-heart right now," he rejoins casually, and seemingly mockingly, since he's the one sauntering rather slowly through the narrowing canyon.

Too tired to argue, you merely sigh again as you walk along with him. A feeling of worry is starting to spread through you, unsure of exactly what's going on with your friends and loved ones. You don't even know how long you were unconscious...

You start to hate yourself a bit, for doing so little to assist so far today. You kind of, maybe, killed your Nobody and kind of, maybe, died.

Hardly a victory.

"Oh, yay, people," Vanitas notes dryly.

You glance up from your view of your shoes, immediately brightening up when you spot Zack, Yuffie, Leon, Noctis, Reno, and Xion milling around just ahead.

"You guys!!" you yell, running forward with a wide, cheesy grin.

They don't respond though, or even acknowledge you.

"Guys...?" you repeat, slowing down before you stop just in front of them, a frown now on your face.

In the blink of an eye, they're gone, wisps of black smoke all that's remaining of your six friends. You take a step back, confusion running through you. Was it just your eyes playing tricks on you?

"You're quite gullible."

Your body feels almost frozen as you glance over your shoulder, spotting Zexion just behind you.

"That's a dirty trick," you note with a glare, to which he actually chuckles.

"That's what losers usually say," he contends with a small shrug. "It rather easy, to play with your mind. You're so plagued with guilt and distress... I suppose no one has told you that's a rather dangerous state to be in. It leaves people... open."

"Oh. So you're the one who's been planting those nightmares," you realize with a roll of your eyes. "Should've known."

"Yes," he replies simply before his steely eyes suddenly widen, as if in distress.

You're about to make your move while he's seemingly distracted, before he suddenly disappears in a smoldering blaze, almost like a very strange spontaneous combustion.

"Um... okay," you hum, glancing around the empty area. "Vanny?" you add, calling out in hopes he's nearby.

"[Name]??" an excitable, feminine voice responds – so, clearly not Vanitas.

"Yuff?" you guess quietly, breaking out into a jog and turning the corner around a large rock, skidding to a stop just as you're within a few inches of ramming head-first into someone much taller than Yuffie. You step back, instantly spotting jet-black hair and impossibly blue eyes. "Zack!"

"Whoa, what's got you so jumpy?" Zack asks, noticing you're panting for air and keep looking around nervously.

"Seriously?" Yuffie asks with a small laugh as she walks towards the two of you. "It's not like we're in the middle of a fight or something."

"All in a day's work," Zack replies good-naturedly, causing you to stare blankly at him for a second.

Cheery even in battle.

"What are you guys doing here?" you ask them.

"Just killed Zexion," Zack responds casually, as if he was talking about taking out the trash. "And yes, before you ask, I used something coated with that gross darkness shit. So he's for sure gonzo."

"Wha... oh," you murmur, realizing that must have been why his body randomly burst into flames.

You had merely been talking to an illusion of Zexion just now, who obviously can't stay around if its host is gone. You actually feel a little sad hearing it. Sure, the guy had apparently messed with your dreams and didn't leave the Organization with Axel. But he had also helped you years ago in Olympus.

"Don't be sad. He almost killed Reno," Yuffie tells you, noticing the morose look on your face.

"Reno?? Is he okay? How is everyone?" you ramble, worry again building up.

"He's good, just bleeding a bit from the leg," Zack explains.

You wonder what exactly "a bit" means, but you don't press it.

"And we're not really sure how everyone else is. We're all kinda split up right now," Yuffie adds, looking up at Zack. "Wait... why are you by yourself?" she asks, narrowing her eyes as her gaze quickly flits to you.

"I was with Vanny, but looks like he ditched me," you reply with a shrug.

Their eyebrows both raise in surprise at your statement.

"So... he's not... homicidal anymore?" Zack asks, not sure how else to phrase it.

"No more than usual," you half-joke, brushing past them as you start to walk forward, ready to get out of these claustrophobic canyons.

"Where's Sora and all them?" Yuffie asks you as she and Zack join you.

"You haven't seen them either?" you swiftly respond, pursing your lips as they shake their heads. "God, what a mess. We're so disorganized."

"War's meant to be messy, genius," Zack retorts smugly.

"Oh, you know what I mean," you can't help but laugh at his overconfident attitude even as you wander around lost in the winding canyons. "We don't know where anyone is. Or what they're doing. Not really a winning strategy."

"Eh, I've made it through worse," he states, brushing off your concerns.

You're about to respond when you suddenly hear an odd humming noise ringing from somewhere up above. Slowing down, you glance around just in time to see a flash of red flashing before your eyes. You stumble back as an oversized red arrow sinks into the ground right in front of you, shaking the ground with a violent crash.

"Aw," a familiar, gravely voice coos in disappointment. "Too slow."

You look over your shoulder just in time to see another large arrow soaring right towards the three of you. You all jump out of the way in different directions, tumbling rather ungracefully on the dirt ground as you narrowly avoid being hit.

"[Name], get outta here," Zack tells you, pointing to the nearest exit out of the immediate area.

"Yeah, we got this!" Yuffie adds with a thumbs-up as she hops to her feet.

"Such bravado from such unimportant people," Xigbar calls out, obviously not amused by your talking through his attack.

"I will throw you out of here if you don't leave," Zack presses with a small glare telling you not to challenge him before he draws his sword from his back and marches towards the smirking Nobody floating upside down, watching the three of you.

"Yeah, you should leave, [Name]," Xigbar agrees with a barking laugh. "There's someone out there just dyingto see you."

You stop, turning slightly on your heel so you're looking over at him.

"What? Who?" you ask, knowing you shouldn't take the bait but unable to stop yourself.

The corners of his lips curl up before he shrugs, hauling his large weapon to eye-level and pointing it right at an approaching Zack.

"Nobodies don't die so easily," he says simply before he pulls the trigger.

You watch Zack easily duck out of the way of the arrow, giving Yuffie the opportunity to hop out and try to stick him with a small knife hidden in her palm. Swallowing a lump in your throat, you face forward again and run away, feeling horrible for leaving them but acknowledging that this isn't where you're meant to be.

You need to get out of these freaking canyons, and find Ven, Riku, Roxas... anyone, really. You're not picky right now.

Meanwhile, the clouds overhead are growing darker with each second, blocking out the sun and sending the world into haunting, oppressive darkness. Shadows are bursting out of every corner, giving you a near heart attack every time you mistake them for a person.

But, you're alone right now as you run through the cracks and holes in the canyon, trying to find the Graveyard where all of this started.

The dark clouds suddenly burst to life, bathing the land in light as electricity surges through the clouds, giving them a striking golden color. A bolt rushes forth from the clouds, heading right towards you even as you leap out of its way. With no other options you fling up an arm, forming a protective barrier around you. You clench your eyes shut, grimacing as the lightning hits your barrier, sending shockwaves through your entire body from the sheer force.

"That's cheating."

Your eyes open, the pain stopping as soon as a woman's voice rings through the air. The barrier falls, leaving you fully exposed as you find yourself standing right in front of a grinning Larxene.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" she muses, toying with the knife clasped between her fingers. "Or, are you alone?"

"Of course I'm alone," you snap, not in the mood to deal with these Nobodies and their mind games.

Her lips curl up in a cruel smirk before she gives a quick flick of her wrist. You can barely see a flash of silver before you raise your hand, surrounding your palm with a thick layer of ice just in time as her knife plummets into the ice.

"That's it?" you find yourself asking.

Larxene always struck you as one of the stronger members of the Organization. But she seems... subdued. Like she's just waiting for something else to happen.

"Nah," she replies, standing sturdy as a storm of lightning surrounds her body. "Just gotta tire you out. Then the real fun begins."

She raises her hands, pointing them towards you, as she shoots out an unending stream of powerful lightning bolts. You dig your foot into the ground, watching as the earth jumps up and blocks you from her attack. Dangerous sparks of electricity and light fly off the jagged rock, grazing over your skin and sending your hair up straight.

"Tsk. Still cheating," she muses, though her voice is coming from behind you.

You instantly throw yourself to the ground, knowing she's about to launch another attach. You watch as an unbelievable number of knives hit the rock in front of you, falling to the floor with light tinks. You roll over onto your back, holding out a hand and sending a wave of water towards the blonde Nobody. She hops out of the way, but not in time; she's completely drenched and gasping for breath, coughing as water drips down her throat. She soon narrows her green eyes at you.

"Well, at least you can fight back," she states, her voice dripping with disdain.

Your response is a swift kick backwards, knocking her in the lower leg with an ice-covered foot. She yelps again, stumbling back as her face distorts in pain. Judging from the crack that emanated from your attack, she's at least got a fractured ankle.

"That's for the scars on my neck," you tell her with a fake smile as you jump to your feet, feeling a surge of confidence as you watch her struggle to put weight on both feet.

"Oh please, those are barely even noticeable," she scoffs, though her face immediately hardens as she just barely misses a sharp piece of earth flying right towards her from under her feet. "I'm glad to see you're not just standing around like a little weakling anymore though," she adds, still favoring her injured ankle as she shoots you a grin.

"Fuck off," you snap as you send three balls of angry flames in her path, all from different directions.

The rage is building in you, allowing your magic to expand and strengthen. She's noticing, if the sour look on her face is any indication. She starts to charge up some electricity as she warily watches you, though a gasp of pain escapes as she's jolted, her plan backfiring. The water's causing her electricity to run back through her muscles and bones, shocking her. You can't help but smile as you watch her, flames growing in your palm and extending up your forearms until your entire upper body is encased in a thin layer of flames.

"That's a neat trick," she sarcastically compliments, instead summoning her trusted knives. "Guess I've been taking it too easy on you."

Just as you're about to run forward and make your move, a flash of black appears behind Larxene. She emits a squeak of surprise as a gloved hand lands on the side of her face, forcing her head back as green eyes land on golden.

"Quick or slow?" Vanitas asks, his eyes staying locked with Larxene though his question is clearly directed to you.

"Uh... quick?" you reply.

He smirks and gives a quick nod, silently relishing in the fear displayed in Larxene's eyes as she pleadingly meets his.

"As you wish," he murmurs, releasing a burst of pure darkness under her skin.

He releases her as she crumples to the ground without so much as a whimper, her body empty as it slowly fades into floating particles of darkness.

"Wh... what was that?" you ask, your voice breaking slightly as you take a step back.

With the level of cruelty displayed, you're not sure if this is the real Vanitas. His gaze darts up to yours, softening for a moment as he gives you a nod in greeting.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he tells you, glancing down for a second as the last of Larxene's body disappears before looking at you once more. "Sorry. I know it's not pretty, killing someone."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm asking what happened to you? One minute you were there, then the next... poof."

"Zexion," he states simply as you walk towards him. "I had to teleport over here. Bastard dropped me miles away."

"Well, he's dead now, so at least that's solved," you tell him dryly as the two of you start to make your way towards what you're hoping is the Graveyard.

Larxene's body is already gone, departed to wherever Nobodies go when they die. She was a completely terrible person with absolutely no redeeming qualities, but you're still glad her death was fast.

"Just need to take care of Xehanort, and I'll be ready to retire," Vanitas states, sounding bored with this whole ordeal.

"Is that what you're gonna do once this is all over?" you ask, feeling a bit comforted now that you recognize the thin pathway leading out to the Graveyard, the one you walked through just a few hours earlier.

"... Retire? No, how fucking old do you think I am?" he asks with an aggravated roll of his eyes.

"I dunno, Ven's always complaining that he's an old man," you retort, scrunching up your nose as a drop of liquid lands right on your forehead.

You glance up, sighing in frustration as you watch rain drops start to fall from the sky.

"Typical," Vanitas grumbles, clearly not a fan of the rain.

"It's just water," you point out, coming to a stop and pressing your back against the wall as you peer out.

You're at the end of the pathway, right at the gap in the rocks leading out to the Graveyard. Vanitas does the same on the opposite side of you, scanning the ground and the skies as he notes potential dangers and obstacles.

It looks like a bomb went off. Correction – multiple bombs. The land is absolutely devastated, smoldering, and cratered from repeated assaults and attacks.

To your immediate relief, however, everyone's still standing. But that's not to say that they're fine. Roxas is surrounded by swirling vines, lights swirling around him as he uses his double Keyblades to attack anything within one foot of him. Ven is blocking an unending assault of red lasers from Xemnas, purely on defensive mode as he ducks, weaves, and blocks with his Keyblade as fast as he can. Sora seems to be giving Saix a pretty good fight, shooting strong bolts of lightning at the blue-haired male and repeatedly swinging his Keyblade against Saix's claymore.

It's hard to tell who's Riku and who's Young Xehanort since they look so similar from afar, if not for their weapons. Young Xehanort's Keyblade is large and blue, almost delicate in its style, while Riku's weapon is short, slicing as fast he races around, covered in a layer of darkness. Axel and Vexen, meanwhile, are locked in a battle neither can win – ice isn't much good against fire, and Axel is one who enjoys playing with his prey before he goes in for the kill. He isn't even breaking a sweat as he stops Vexen's attacks at every step.

The last raging battle has your heart lurching, however. Aqua and Terra are standing off against each other, with him wearing silver and reddish armor to coat his body. The only part of him you can see is his face, his brown hair hanging over bright yellow eyes. Aqua runs forward, her Keyblade clashing with Terra's with a sickening thunk.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"So, what's the plan?" Vanitas asks, breaking the silence as you glance over at him. "You come in from the left, I come in from the right, and we flank 'em?"

You immediately make a face at him.

"What do you think this is, Call of Duty? We're not 'flanking' anyone," you argue with a scoff.

"You're no fun," Vanitas whines.

"Bite me."

"Maybe later," he retorts, giving you a cocky smile. "You okay?" he adds once he notices you aren't in the mood to joke around any longer.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get 'em," you reply, nodding out at the raging battle just beyond where you're hiding.

He just observes you for a moment, as if weighing whether or not he should say what he's thinking, before he breaks out in a half-grin.

"Not without you," he replies honestly, holding out a hand.

You just look at it for a moment before sliding your hand against his, allowing him to drag you away from the wall and fully to your feet. Once you're out of the shadows and into the open, he releases your hand with a nudge of his shoulder against yours.

"Look sharp, [Name]. We're almost at the end."

With a quick and rather rough pat on your back, he's gone, his Keyblade summoned in his hand as he disappears in a flash of black. He reappears just to the side of Xemnas, who barely manages to block his attack with one of his (*cough* light sabers) red swords.

You can see a look of surprise on Ven's face as he watches a massive fireball engulf Xemnas, courtesy of Vanitas. The two glance at each other, exchanging a smirk and a nod before they simultaneously charge towards the now standing Xemnas.

Feeling oddly proud of the two of them for actually working together, you start to cautiously make your way towards Axel and Vexen, hiding as best as you can behind large rocks lining the wall. The whole time you're charging up a fire spell in your hands, preparing yourself to leap out and attack at the right moment, when you unexpectedly spot someone appear next to you.

All you can make out is a flash of silver and a bright blue light before you jump atop the rock in front of you, scarcely missing the sharp blade of Young Xehanort's Keyblade. It slams into the rock holding you up, causing it to burst in hundreds of pieces. You roll onto the ground, staying in a slightly-crouched position as you look back at him.

"Fast," he notes simply before he runs towards you, so quickly he turns into a blur.

You raise a hand, blasting a large fireball towards his general direction, but it passes through him as if he's a hologram. His lips curl up in an amused smirk before he again turns into a blur, bringing his Keyblade down right over your head. You roll out of the way, grabbing the blade and shooting it with a jolt of electricity. It's not a lot, but it's enough to cause him to stop long enough that you're able to level your palm at his chest, another bright and swirling stream of lightning springing forth from your hand and encircling him.

If it affects him, it doesn't show, as he releases a loud scoff.

"Fast, but not strong enough," he clarifies, brushing off the electricity humming around his body before taking a step towards you.

You jump to your feet as he swiftly swings his Keyblade right at your head, grabbing the hilt of your sword and unsheathing it as you raise it in the air. You stop his blade with your own, continually stopping his repeated assaults with careful and precise blocks. It's brutal, and taxing on your arms and legs, but for the moment seems to be rather effective.

That is, until he pushes back on your connected blades, sending you stumbling back. A bright blue light rushes towards you, and without thinking you raise your free hand, a wave of darkness released from your fingertips. It captures the light, snuffing it out and leaving a faint layer of darkness pooling around the air like smoke rising from a smoldering flame.

"What..." you mutter, glancing down at your hands.

Thin wisps of darkness are still flowing from your fingers, swirling around your hands like a snake coiling around the branch of a tree.

"There it is," YZ muses, and your gaze flits up from your hands to him.

"There what is?" you ask, glancing down at your hands again as you give them a good shake; but the darkness stays, now freely flowing from your palms and coating your body.

It feels so heavy.

"You are joining with her. Congratulations," he notes dryly, a cruel smile on his face as he disappears in a portal.

"No..." you murmur, violently shaking your hands as you try to get rid of the darkness.

You take a few steps back, dragging your feet as you watch the darkness streak across the dirt like paint stuck to your shoes. But nothing stops the flow, and you feel as if you're sinking under the weight of it.

Meanwhile, Axel pauses from his rather effortless fight with Vexen, seeing someone stumbling around nearby. To his shock, it's you. Although it doesn't really look like you. A black mist is surrounding you, a worried and panicked expression on your face as you try and rub off the mist on the ground. Your movements are slow, however, like you're losing consciousness.

"Giving up already?" Vexen asks, his tone snotty and condescending.

Axel just glances over at him before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"As if," he mutters, taking Xigbar's favorite phrase as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

Flames surround Vexen and run straight through his chest like a sword. He releases a pained shriek as he catches fire, though Axel's already gone, running towards you.

"[Name]," he calls out, watching as you fall backwards, your head hitting the ground with a sickening 'thud.' "Shit, sorry," he adds, feeling a little guilty for not getting there in time.

He kneels down besides you, though he pauses when he finally gets a good look at you. A smile is etched on your face, and your eyes are a striking, unnatural blue. He's only ever seen one person with that eye color before...

"... [Name]?" Axel mutters, though he knows that's not who he's looking at right now.

A giggle that's not yours escapes your lips as blue eyes meet emerald.

"[Name]'s not here at the moment," your Nobody's voice speaks as she rests on her elbows. "How can I help you, hot stuff?"


	75. Fight For Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> - _quick shameless self promotion_ -
> 
> Re-upping this to make sure I hear from EVERYONE: Who should take the last space in my new series?
> 
> **Axel  
>  Reno  
> Cloud  
> Prompto**
> 
> So far it's Prompto who's winning so if you want someone else and haven't voted (or if you agree and want him) leave a comment letting me know ^_^
> 
> - _end of shameless self promotion_ -
> 
> Part 5 of 6

An eerie silence falls over the canyon, the sound of absolute nothingness. Smoke billows from a large crater in the ground courtesy of an explosive blast that took out more than half of the surrounding area. The smell of smoke and fire fills the air – intoxicating, corrosive, and overwhelming.

As the smoke clears, it reveals the silhouette of a figure, standing at attention with his sword lowered, the tip brushing against the dirt. Across from him is a shorter man, slightly hunched over as he catches his breath, resting against his sword for balance.

"Are you getting tired, Cloud?" the taller man calls out, ending his question with a breathy laugh.

"No," Cloud replies, shooting a glare in Sephiroth's direction. "Not at all."

"Yes, I can see that," Sephiroth sarcastically replies. "You were a good SOLDIER, Cloud. With my help, you could become great. Who knows, perhaps even the best."

As he speaks, he slowly raises his sword towards the blond.

"Who says I want that?" Cloud snaps, standing up straight and roughly brushing aside the blade of Sephiroth's sword.

"Greatness? Who doesn't?" the clearly unhinged SOLIDER muses.

"What does greatness matter, if there's no one left? Or worlds to inhabit?" Cloud exclaims, losing his patience. "You're helping to bring about the collapse of our universe. I need to stop you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth scoffs, rolling his eyes as he glances up towards the sky.

"Humanity is the greatest sin," he states, his voice dripping with disdain and disgust. "I will wash it clean, and rebuild with those who are worthy. You could keep that girl, should you so desire. And should she survive what is to happen today."

His gaze darts down to Cloud as he's still speaking. Cloud's nose wrinkles up in repulsion.

"You're crazy," he realizes, dragging his sword out of the ground and holding it at his side.

"Like a fox," Sephiroth replies with a wild grin before he charges forward, sword in hand as their blades collide with a sharp clash and a spark of light.

[♥]

~recap a bit from the end of last chapter~

Axel pauses from his rather effortless fight with Vexen, seeing someone stumbling around nearby. To his shock, it's you. Although it doesn't really look like you. A black mist is surrounding you, a worried and panicked expression on your face as you try and rub off the mist on the ground. Your movements are slow, however, like you're losing consciousness.

"Giving up already?" Vexen asks, his tone snotty and condescending.

Axel just glances over at him before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"As if," he mutters, taking Xigbar's favorite phrase as he raises his hand and snaps his fingers.

Flames surround Vexen and run straight through his chest like a sword. He releases a pained shriek as he catches fire, though Axel's already gone, running towards you.

"[Name]," he calls out, watching as you fall backwards, your head hitting the ground with a sickening 'thud.' "Shit, sorry," he adds, feeling a little guilty for not getting there in time.

He kneels down besides you, though he pauses when he finally gets a good look at you. A smile is etched on your face, and your eyes are a striking, unnatural blue. He's only ever seen one person with that eye color before...

"... [Name]?" Axel mutters, though he knows that's not who he's looking at right now.

A giggle that's not yours escapes your lips as blue eyes meet emerald.

"[Name]'s not here at the moment," your Nobody's voice speaks as she rests on her elbows. "How can I help you, hot stuff?"

Axel's eyes can hardly believe what they're seeing as he watches your body slowly start to move and adjust as you stand up, as if your Nobody's acclimating to using your body as hers. It's unsettling, to say the least, and for once he has no idea what to do.

"What's with the long face?" she asks, the smile on her face making it clear she's enjoying his inner turmoil. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like a demon," Axel mutters under his breath, and she actually gives a girlish laugh in response.

"You're funny, huh?" she asks, clasping your hands behind your back as you slowly rock back and forth on your heels in what she appears to think is a cute action. "We've never really gotten to talk before. Which is a real shame, since we're so similar. Y'know... the whole 'born without a heart' thing."

"What did you do to her?" Axel asks, ignoring your Nobody's attempts to make small talk.

She gives a pout, coming to a stop as a hand lowers to your side.

"Not very friendly," she notes, her tone clearly disappointed. "Oh well. Guess we're going with Plan B."

The hand at your side twitches, sending a barrage of ice and water towards Axel. The redhead leaps out of the way, but not fast enough; one foot gets stuck to the ground, coated in thick ice. He quickly melts it with a burst of flames, but not fast enough, as [Na-x-me] is soon on him with your hands pressed against his shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't run away from me," she chastises, and Axel grits his teeth in pain as jagged blades of ice dig into his skin from underneath your fingers. "I just want to talk."

"Oh my God, you're so fucking crazy," Axel mutters, melting the ice and reaching a hand out to press against one of hers.

Saying a silent apology to you, he releases a concentrated explosion of flames against your hand. She yelps as she releases him, cradling your charred hand against your chest. Her unnaturally blue eyes flit up to his, narrowed in a vicious glare.

"I don't talk," he adds, sounding rather pleased with himself at her fury.

"What are you doing?!"

Axel pauses, glancing over his shoulder as he recognizes Roxas' voice through the din of battle sounds around them. The blond is running towards the two of you, looking equally annoyed and confused.

"Sorry, we're busy," [Na-x-me] replies, pointing your uninjured hand at Axel as she unleashes a flurry of lightning bolts from the sky, directly at him.

"Uh, I think we have a little situation here!" Axel calls out to Roxas as he runs around, doing his best to dart her attacks.

Roxas skids to a stop, watching the sight with a half-opened mouth. He quickly recovers from his shock, summoning his Keyblade as he looks over at you. Your eyes are different, and a cruel smirk is on your face as you look over at him.

It's not you.

"Figured it out yet?" she asks mockingly before she fully turns to Roxas, a crack in the earth under his feet forming as she does so.

He looks down, eyes widening before he hurries to the side just as the ground gives way and a great maw opens. The jagged, rocky ground rises and spreads out in sharp, jutting actions, sending Roxas and Axel scrambling out of the way as [Na-x-me] watches with a smile.

"I guess I can see why she likes magic so much. It's pretty fun," [Na-x-me] notes before snapping her fingers, gigantic balls of swirling flames appearing around your body.

Roxas summons Oblivion, doing a double-take when he spots Sora sneaking around behind [Na-x-me], trying to find a point of entrance. As she raises your arms, sending the flaming balls in Roxas and Axel's directions, Sora takes the opportunity to leap forward, his Keyblade aimed directly at your head. Without looking back, she points an arm behind her, sending Sora flying backwards with a burst of wind.

"Be quieter next time. I heard you coming a mile away," she scolds as she glances over her shoulder at Sora, watching as he skids to a stop, lying down on his side and his face twisted in pain.

"[Na-x-me]," Xehanort's recognizable voice echoes over the Graveyard.

She immediately pauses, looking over at the elderly man standing less than 300 feet away. Without a word she leaves the three boys behind and heads over to him, as if in a trance. Roxas and Axel exchange glances and give quick shrugs, not quite sure what exactly is going on, before Roxas peels off to help Sora to his feet.

Everyone else seems to have paused as well, watching you march over to Xehanort. It's as if a stop spell was placed over the entire Graveyard. All eyes are glued to the two of you as you stand behind him, statuesque and empty as you stare forward.

"There has been one successful fusion, with one currently outstanding," Xehanort's voice booms across the vast valley as he raises a hand, pointing his finger to Ven and Vanitas, who are both glaring at him from their positions near a giant boulder. "Now, one question remains – who's next?"

Silently, a hand reaches towards him, and with a gust of wind Xehanort is thrown forwards with enough force that he falls to the floor and the ground momentarily shakes. Everyone looks around in confusion, before they realize you're the one person who's moving. You're standing just behind Xehanort's crumbled body, hunched over with your head buried in your hands.

A grimace grows on your face as you fall to your knees. Voices are running through [Na-x-me]'s mind, so many and so loudly that she can't understand a word that's being said. All she knows is that she head feels like she's about to burst, the pain growing with each second. She's being torn apart from the inside, and she has a sneaking suspicion what's – or who's – causing it.

"You can do it, [Name]. Fight her off," Aqua whispers in encouragement, watching the sight with a small smile.

"Do you think she can?" Riku asks her, as they're standing closest to each other.

"We're about to find out," she replies grimly just as your body collapses to the ground, motionless.

At that moment, Xehanort pushes himself to his feet with the assistance of his younger version.

"Mm. What a disappointment," Xehanort notes, watching as your body twitches and shakes on the ground, obviously busy fighting something off.

"Did the merger fail?" Young Xehanort asks, closely watching the sight as well.

"Only time will tell," Xehanort replies simply.

"So, what's the plan?" Vanitas asks, looking over at Ven.

Ven's eyes are locked on your unconscious form, his lips pulled into a thin line. As his other half speaks he glances up at him before giving a weak shrug.

"Dunno," Ven replies honestly, taking a moment to scan the open area. He pauses, as if doing a double-take as his eyes land on something of interest. "Can you handle yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Vanitas asks with a scoff. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Vanitas," Ven snaps, his eyes darting up to the dark-haired male. "Don't fuck around. Can you keep an eye on everything? Keep everyone safe?"

"Yeah... Why?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"There's something I need to do," Ven mutters, summoning his Keyblade as he takes off, away from Vanitas.

Vanitas watches him leave with a slight frown, before he looks forward and sees Ven is clearly heading towards a stationary Terra, who's looking forward with a vacant expression.

"Always the hero," Vanitas mumbles under his breath before he quickly scans the Graveyard, a smile growing as he finds his next target. "Perfect," he adds with a happy sigh before he disappears in a portal, reappearing right before a meddlesome tan-haired Nobody who's sporting a look that clearly conveys that he saw this coming.

"You're back to normal," Vexen notes boredly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, fucker," Vanitas snaps, his eyes narrowed in a glare. "Think I've forgotten that you used to me create a creepy fucking replica?"

"Oh. You still care about that?" Vexen asks with a condescending laugh as he holds his blue shield in front of his chest. "Get over it."

"Oh, I will," Vanitas agrees, his Keyblade lighting up with a reddish-black glow as a smirk grows on his face. "Once you're dead," he adds before raising his Keyblade and shooting a burst of flames towards the Nobody.

Meanwhile, Xehanort watches in amusement as Ven clashing his Keyblade with Terra's as the two engage in a wordless battle. Xemnas took advantage of the distraction to regroup, and is now racing around the open Graveyard, sending devastatingly powerful bursts of red magic towards Riku, Axel, Sora, and Roxas, who are blocking what attacks they can as they do their best to land their own hits as Saix and Marluxia charge over to help out their beloved Master. Aqua's running as well, though in the opposite direction towards Ven and Terra as she shouts out something unintelligible, and Vanitas is gleefully fighting off Vexen.

"We might need to speed this process along," Xehanort speaks up.

"What do you mean?" Young Xehanort asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What more can we do? This doesn't seem to be working."

Xehanort's lips curl up in a smirk.

"You shall see."

[♥]

"How much longer do we need to walk?" Reno asks with a slight whine, limping around as he does his best to favor his tourniquet-wrapped leg.

He's sporting a rather mean slash around his upper thigh courtesy of Zexion, which was thankfully wrapped up by Leon and the bleeding was stymied, for now. Xion, Noctis, and Leon are walking alongside him, with their own injuries. Leon's covered in blood, most of it Reno's, though he also has a mean looking bruise over his right eye. His eyelid is so swollen, no one can even see his right eye. Xion has a nasty gash to her head, and Noctis' left shoulder and upper back is coated in blood after he was cut open by Xigbar's weapon.

They've had to fight their way through Luxord, Xigbar, Larxene, and Zexion, and for the moment, they seem to be left alone. They also look an absolute mess, but they continue to trek on through the winding and confusing paths through the tall canyons. They can hear a great battle waged somewhere, but with the echoes and traveling noises, it's impossible to pinpoint just where the sound is coming from.

"For the fiftieth time, I have no idea," Noctis replies, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, what's that?" Leon asks, spotting two slumped over figures in the distance through his one good eye.

Everyone follows his gaze, spotting the figures. One has reddish-brown hair, the other black.

"Oh gosh, it's Angeal and Genesis," Xion realizes as she takes off towards them, momentarily forgetting about her own injuries.

"What happened?" Noctis asks as he kneels down between the two ex-SOLDIERs.

They slowly stir as they hear people talking, moaning and groaning under their breaths as pain takes over their bodies. They're covered in scratches and bruises, and look like they've been put through the ringer.

"Do you guys need help?" Leon adds, noticing they're both moving oddly slowly.

"No, we're fine," Angeal gruffly replies, shrugging off Noctis' hand.

"Have you guys seen Cloud?" Genesis adds, looking around the surrounding area with a sudden look of worry.

"He's not with you?" Reno asks, sounding a little worried.

"Hey, guys!" a voice calls out excitedly.

All six faces turn back, spotting Yuffie and Zack running towards them.

"We finally found you!" Yuffie exclaims, practically bouncing off the rocks with excitement at the reunion.

"Yeah, have you guys been in hiding or something?" Zack asks with a laugh, though the smile is all but wiped from his face when he spots Angeal and Genesis sprawled out on the ground and clearly in pain. "Whoa, everything okay?"

"Sephiroth," Angeal responds simply, rubbing his head in a weak attempt at willing the pain away. "Cloud's fighting him. Alone."

"Cloud... oh," Zack mumbles, scratching the back of his neck as he rubs off some dried blood. "Well, he's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine."

"Against Sephiroth?!" Reno exclaims in disbelief, releasing a soft 'oof' as Yuffie elbows him in the ribs. "What?? It's Sephiroth. Guy's nuts."

"Real helpful," Xion notes dryly.

"What happened to you two?" Noctis adds, looking over at Yuffie and Zack.

"We took down Zexion. Xigbar got away," Yuffie replies with a tone of disappointment.

"Nice. We got Luxord," Leon responds.

"Have any of you seen everyone else?" Genesis asks, resting on the back of his palms as he carefully picks himself up from the ground.

Everyone slowly shakes their heads, solemn looks growing on their faces as they realize just how out of the loop they are.

"I hope they're okay," Zack mutters.

Before anyone can respond, the clouds above grow impossibly dark, almost black in color. The clouds rumble with loud and powerful claps of thunder before they start to leisurely part, a pale blue light shining over the land.

"Uh... you guys," Yuffie whispers worriedly, pointing up at the sky.

They follow her finger only to spot a bright, bluish-white Heart overlooking the Graveyard just in the distance. Its light shines brightly down below, almost like a beacon.

"Kingdom Hearts," Xion recognizes with a small gasp.

"C'mon, let's go," Angeal decides, pushing himself to his feet as Genesis does the same.

Everyone nods in agreement before they run down the path leading through the canyon, filled with a newfound determination to follow the beacon and find whatever's awaiting them.

[♥]

[Na-x-me] awakens in an odd place she's never seen before. She's surrounded by faint purple light, shining down on her from above. It's almost like she's stuck in a room in an unknown location, locked away from the rest of the world.

She then spots you resting against the wall. Your back is pressed against the white wall, your head down as your legs are sprawled out in front of you. Slowly, your head rises, your eyes making contact with hers. Your face is completely expressionless.

"Where are we?" [Na-x-me] asks.

Without a word you pull your legs up, very slowly and cautiously standing up. Your arms are hanging down by your side before your glove-covered hands are suddenly coated in white-hot flames. Your magic is stronger than ever, your eyes now narrowed in a manic glare.

"You tried to take over my body," you state, your voice steady by filled with rage. "You tried to kill my friends. But you won't win, [Na-x-me]."

She looks completely shocked for a moment before her face relaxes, a snort of laughter escaping her lips as she pulls a sword from the sheathe attached to her belt. She grasps the hilt of her sword in her hands, taking a stance as she faces off against you.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" she muses.

The corners of your lips twitch as a faint ghost of a smile reaches your mouth.

"Yeah. I guess we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT ONE IS THE LAST ACTION CHAPTER. Can you believe it???
> 
> Don't worry, there will be some chapters tying everything up before the finale!
> 
> COMMENTS PLS <3


	76. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you beautiful readers who won oneshots – I promise I haven't forgotten about you! They'll be coming once all of this is finished ^_^
> 
> There's still more to come after this chapter, I promise. But a lot gets solved here. It's VERY long. But this series isn't over yet <3
> 
> Part 6 of 6

Ven can barely hear a thing, as if his world's gone silent and the battle surrounding him is nothing more than just vivid still-frames. His focus is completely locked on Terra, who's standing not too far away. Terra's eyes are half-lidded, watching the fights before him with a bored and uninterested expression through his harsh yellow eyes.

"Hey, you," Ven calls out, feeling his blood pressure rise as he stares at his practically comatose best friend. Terra's gaze darts over to the marching blond. "Oh great, you're still brainwashed," Ven realizes with a morose sigh.

"You are not my target. Please disengage and avoid any and all contact, either physical or verbal," Terra orders, his voice robotic as he turns his attention back to the battles waged just in the distance.

Ven makes a face, his lip curled up in displeasure. Terra never uses big words.

"Terra," Ven pleads, returning to his original mission as his expression softens and he rests his hands on his chest. "It's me. Ventus. Your best friend? Your brother..."

"I'm an only child," Terra replies without skipping a beat, and Ven groans as he drops his head back in defeat.

"I don't mean literally, ya big idiot," Ven grumbles under his breath, straightening his head as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

That actually could have been a response from the real Terra.

"You are not my target," Terra repeats simply, still gazing out at the various fights just ahead of him.

Ven holds back another sigh as he does the same, though he gives a double-take when he realizes you're sprawled out motionless near Xehanort, who's watching you along with his younger version as you lie there motionless. He starts to take a step towards you, when an arm extends in front of him and blocks his path.

"You can't go near them," Terra tells him, his yellow eyes locked with Ven's blue ones.

"Yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Ven challenges as he summons his Keyblade.

"Oh. You want to fight?" Terra asks lazily, summoning his own, and much larger, Keyblade. "Very well."

"Not really," Ven argues with a quick glance towards you. "But I will if I have to."

"Yes, you will," Terra agrees, his headgear fully snapping into place as his sharp mask shields his face.

Ven frowns, taking a defensive stance as Terra charges forward, lacking any semblance of grace as he juts his Keyblade towards Ven with sheer power. His strength is unrivaled, but Ven manages to stand at attention and successfully block his attack with a swing of his Keyblade in front of his face.

The blond's about to push back and fight against his friend, when a voice calling his name brings him back to reality. He glances to the side, spotting Aqua running frantically towards the two of them, before a flash of red appears in his peripheral vision. He's barely able to dart out of the way as Terra's large Keyblade swings over his head, just grazing over his hair.

"Ven! Stop!" Aqua calls out as Ven grits his teeth and leaps forward, his blade meeting Terra's as the two engage in a rapid and forceful clash of strength.

Aqua slows to a stop, glancing between your unconscious form and Ven and Terra's fight with a worried look. Finally making her decision on where to go, she shoots a protective reflection spell over your body before taking off once again, desperately running towards her two friends locked in a battle that's impossible to win.

"Shouldn't we stop that?" Young Xehanort asks from his nearby position to the three friends.

"Mm. Perhaps. But not yet," Xehanort replies, a small smile forming on his face as he throws an arm up into the air.

The dark clouds above slowly part, and even his ever-so serious younger self raises his eyebrows and partially opens his mouth at the sight. Somehow, without their notice, he had managed to summon Kingdom Hearts.

The Graveyard is submerged in a haunting, pale light as they move one step closer to victory... or oblivion.

[♥]

You're panting, trying to catch your breath as you glare across the surrounding area at your similarly exhausted Nobody. You hate to admit it, as she likely does too, but you're clearly the other's equal, both identically equipped to face off against the other. Neither one of you can land the "death blow," both instead reserving yourselves to meaningless attacks and counters.

"Ready to give up yet?" she calls out to you once she's caught her breath as she stands up straight.

"Nope," you reply cockily, just as unwilling to give in as she is.

"Same here," she agrees with a small smile before she lunges forward, sword in hand.

You raise a hand, instantly blocking her sword with a quick reflection spell. She continues her assault, her sword clashing against your barrier time and time again. The stark white walls are starting to give you a headache, almost suffocating in their bareness. You have no idea where you are; all you know is that you're in a very strange place, in an unknown realm, with no known escape.

You break the reflection spell, grabbing the blade of her sword in one hand as you send out a burst of water followed immediately by a jolt of lightning. The mixture of the two causes her to shake uncontrollably, dropping her sword to the ground as she releases a yelp of shock and pulls her arm into her chest.

"Only one of us is getting out of here, huh?" you ask, though you already know the answer.

"Yes," she replies, still cradling her arm. "And it's going to be me."

You give a soft scoff of disagreement as you shift your foot, watching as a fast-moving trail of flames shoots out and towards her. She hops out of the way, though she's too slow; within seconds a barrier of flames is encircling her, trapping her inside. The flames grow stronger and taller, until they've risen above her head, the heat absolutely insufferable.

"You can't," you call out, stepping through the wall of fire.

The flames lap softly around your skin, dancing along your exposed flesh like the finest silk. Not a mark is left on you as you make your way through, standing in front of her. The look on your face is completely serene, almost as if you're in some sort of a trance. But you're not spaced out or unfocused – if anything, you're too focused, because you're all too aware that your survival requires your full attention and complete discipline.

"This will just continue forever, if both of us make it out of here. We'd never be allies, would we?" you ask, standing still as you watch her, your bodies emitting a soft glow due to the flames surrounding you.

"Make it out of here? In what world do you think that would ever happen?" [Na-x-me] muses with a bitter laugh. "We're stuck here, until the victor takes control and the loser surrenders."

"Morbid," you hum, reaching out an arm to your side as you drag your fingers through the flames just beside you.

"That's the fate of a Somebody and her Nobody," she snaps back at you acrimoniously. "Though I suppose this was always how it was meant to end – with you surviving, while I disappear. Lost forever."

"I don't want that," you admit, your face softening ever so slightly at her harsh words.

"Who gives a fuck what you want?" she asks, pointing her sword directly at you. "You think just because you have a heart, you matter more than me?"

"Not at all," you argue calmly, not letting her outburst affect you. "I think that I need to make it through this because people rely on me. I have friends I need to return to. Friends you've tried to kill."

"Oh, give me a fucking break," she mutters with a shrill laugh. "Like they wouldn't do the same to me."

You pause, faltering for a moment as you process what she just said.

"Of course they wouldn't," you finally speak up with a slow shake of your head. "They've accepted Roxas and Axel with open arms. We're a family," you add, a small smile growing as their crazy faces all flash before your eyes. "A weird little family."

"Why are you smiling?!" she yells, losing her patience at your sudden happiness.

"Because," you start, your fingers drawing lazily through the flames and soaking up the fire as the inferno slowly crawls up your arm, "I'm going home to them. I wish it didn't have to come to this... but I'm needed back there. And after everything you've done, I'm not exactly feeling forgiving."

"Everything I've done," she repeats, taking a step towards you and tightening her grip on her sword. "I've watched you walk around like God's gift to the world, not a care of anyone around you."

"That's a lie," you hiss, anger brewing in your gut. "Everything I do is for the ones I love."

"Yeah, I s'pose that's why you let Vanitas and Terra come back to us," she states with a casual shrug. Your eyes widen in surprise at her statement, but she keeps going. "That must be why you escaped all those months ago after attacking Xemnas, instead of staying behind like a good little girl who's accepted her fate. Now, look what's happened. So many people, fighting to the death, all because you had to be a martyr."

"I escaped because you guys fucking kidnapped me!" you shout, quickly losing your nerve, the flames surrounding your body growing as your anger grows.

"Oh, boo-hoo. You were given food and shelter. It was hardly torture," she points out with a roll of her eyes. "Not like what happened to Ventus. Abandoned, and left behind to become our little experiment. He was basically a test dummy for weeks, as I'm sure you're aware if you've seen his body. Well... what's left of it."

She gives a small giggle at the end of her sentence, and your eyes narrow in fury.

"He was awake during it," she adds, her smirk growing as your serious stance officially crashes down around you, your mouth dropping open and your eyes widening in terror. "He felt everything we did to him, trying to get information about all of your whereabouts and everyone's innermost secrets. But he never gave you up. Or Aqua, or Terra, or anyone else."

"Shut up," you whisper, feeling your heart start to race uncomfortably.

"Don't you worry, Princess. Ventus was the lucky candidate, but either of them would have done the same thing. All of them..." she trails off, her second hand rising and grasping onto the hilt of her sword. "All of them are likely dying, right this moment, as you stand here, safe and sound. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a goddamn coward too afraid of fighting back, so you let others take on the work themselves."

Her lips curl up in a cruel smile as she takes a step towards you, her blade rising up and running up your torso with a lazy flick of her wrist.

"You'd be more than fine sleeping in your own bed, letting them be tortured for months, instead of actually doing something," she finishes, giving a cute fake-smile as she speaks.

And at that moment, you see nothing but red. You grit your teeth and rush forward, bringing up one arm to your side. The flames of the surrounding fire follow it, subservient to your every move. You shift your arm, moving it towards her and watching with a sense of pride as the flames leap forward, encircling your Nobody. She gives a small shriek, flailing her arms and doing her best to fight off the onslaught; but it's no use. Within seconds, she's inundated with burning hot fire.

It's not touching her skin, however. The flames are standing at attention, just far enough away that the fire is licking, but not making contact with, her skin. She's safe, so long as he doesn't budge an inch.

"Do it," she snaps, her eyes locked on yours in a glare. "I'm not an idiot. This is how it ends, right? The Nobody dies. Congrats. Now fucking DO IT."

Her voice raises as she continues to speak, ready to end this once and for all. You don't need to be told twice, and you weren't planning on any other outcome. With a sigh you close your eyes, searching deep within you to activate the darkness seeping just beneath your skin.

You slowly open your eyes, watching as the flames turn black, like a never-ending abyss. With the snap of your fingers, the black flames ensnare your Nobody, wrapping around her like the tendrils of darkness as she's fully consumed. You swallow a lump in your throat at the sight, though you make sure you're using an overkill of magic and darkness, so that it's quick and painless.

After a minute, maybe a little bit more or less, you take a deep breath and release your hold on the fire. It soon dies down, revealing your Nobody lying on the ground and barely conscious. Her breaths are short and shallow, and her eyes are locked on the sky above with a small smile on her face.

Hesitantly, you walk towards her, standing nearby at a close enough distance that she can see you but you're still safe.

"Thank you," she murmurs, her voice raspy and struggling.

"What?" you ask, genuinely taken aback by her comment. "For what?"

"I'm done," she states simply, her impossibly blue eyes flitting to yours as her head falls to the side. "I don't care anymore. Haven't in a long time... I just want to sleep."

With a small smile you kneel down beside her, taking her hand in yours. Her hand is ice cold, just like Roxas'.

"Well... now you can finally rest. Here, with me," you tell her, forcing a smile.

"Glad to see you're obnoxious even in death," she tells you, forcing a smile of her own as he releases a snort of laughter. "For what it's worth... I'm sorry. Maybe now you can find some peace."

You shush her, honestly not wanting to hear any more.

"I hope you can, too. Goodbye," you whisper, watching as her body begins to fade.

"Goodbye," she echoes, her eyes closing just before her body bursts into thousands of little black specs.

You watch the sight with a sad smile as a stream of light pours from the ceiling and straight onto you. Your heart feels an odd fullness as you sit there in silence, bathed in the light. It's almost like you can't breathe, as if someone's sitting on your chest. But you're also warm, and... happy.

Complete.

"Welcome back," you mutter to yourself, placing a hand over your heart as you close your eyes and fall backwards.

Right when your back hits the ground, your eyes snap open and you find yourself gasping for air. Rain is falling on you, chilling you to the bone. You're absolutely drenched, lying there as you continue to try to catch your breath. You raise a shaky hand up to wipe away the droplets of rain that are running down onto your eyelashes, distorting your vision.

An odd blue light is falling over the Graveyard. Odd, but familiar. Once the droplets are wiped away, you glance up and do a double take. Floating in the dark sky between parted clouds is a large, blue-white heart-shaped moon.

"Oh no," you mutter, resting on your elbows as you stare up at Kingdom Hearts in total shock.

The sudden sound of clashing metal draws your attention from the sky, and your eyes almost pop out of your head as you spot Ven fighting brutally against Terra, neither one of them holding anything back and both looking absolutely determined to take down the other.

In that moment, it all comes rushing back to you like a ton of bricks, and with a quiet gasp you spring to your feet, scrambling towards the two of them.

"Ven!" you call out, grabbing desperately at your belt for your sword only to remember it's still discarded way back in the canyon.

You're suddenly forced to come to a stop and thrown backwards as you run head-first into what feels like a wall made of a giant, reinforced bubble. It doesn't hurt, but it does leave you stumbling back and rubbing your nose where it hit the invisible wall. You reach your free hand out, hitting a light pink barrier. Before you can ask or even wonder what's going on, you glance to the side and spot a blue-haired girl watching you on the other side of the wall.

"Aqua?" you ask, dropping your hand to your side.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, giving you a sad look before she turns on her heel and takes off towards Ven and Terra.

"No!" you snap, pounding on the makeshift wall as you watch her shoot a stream of light-filled bubbles towards Terra. "No..."

You give one last smack of your palm against the barrier, only to be thrown onto your back by a burst of wind magic. You skid down the dirt, which sticks to your clothes due to the wetness of the rain-drenched ground.

"Chin up."

You look up to see Vanitas standing over you, his Keyblade gripped tightly in his hand.

"Chin up, but also, don't fucking follow me," he adds, nodding away from the force-field blocking you from Ven, Aqua, and Terra.

"Follow you where?"

You trail off as he gives you a look, just before a smirk grows on his face and he takes off towards the three of them. You rise up, watching wordlessly as he runs through the barrier as if it doesn't exist. Though, he isn't running towards Terra... He's running towards Xehanort, who's standing in the distance and watching the chaos with a smile.

With a sense of worry you push yourself to you feet, watching them for a second before you glance over your shoulder. Behind you, everyone else – the remaining "chosen" 13 and 7 – are engaged in various battles expanded around the open Graveyard. Sighing, you adjust the gloves fit snugly on your hands as you take off towards the nearest engagement – Axel and Marluxia.

Your heart gives a twinge of pain when you realize your Nobody is missing from the mayhem, but then you remember that she's finally at peace, back where she belongs and no longer here to infuriate you and bring you misery. It doesn't hurt any less, but it's at least of some comfort.

Pushing those thoughts out of your mind, you come to a brief stop and raise your hands, pointing them at Marluxia as you summon no less than a dozen large fireballs and send them careening towards him. He's busy taunting Axel, vines swirling around him in a threatening manner, so that he doesn't see your attack coming.

But Axel does.

"Heads up!" Axel shouts sarcastically as he watches the fireballs soar straight towards Marluxia.

The pink-haired Nobody pauses, looking over his shoulder. But there's no time to act, before he's engulfed in flames. The embers turn black as the darkness takes over, swirling around him like an angry storm. You run over, skidding to a stop right next to Axel, who's watching the sight with a smile.

"Look at you, pyro," he teases, glancing down at you.

His emerald eyes are practically dancing in the light of the flames, pride evident on his face.

"You're enjoying this?" you ask, looking once again at the flames, unable to even make out Marluxia inside of them.

"Of course. The guy's evil," Axel tells you without skipping a beat. "Think Roxas might need you though."

"Huh?" you hum, looking around the Graveyard for a sight of the blond.

You soon recognize him facing off against Xigbar, who's somehow joined the fray as well. For a moment, you wonder what happened to everyone else if Xigbar is suddenly here. But you quickly forget about that worry as a gigantic red arrow suddenly careens your way. With just barely enough time to dart out of the way, you do, charging to the left. The arrow soars past your head, the whoosh felt against your cheek.

You hurriedly look around to make sure Axel's okay, but he's already busily raging against Saix. Grumbling a little under your breath that he ditched you, you turn your attention back to Xigbar, who's likely driving Roxas out of his mind by transporting from one spot to another in a matter of seconds. It's all the blond can do to just dodge his attacks, and before he can fight back he's forced to dodge another one.

"Hey, you!" you call out, more than willing to serve as a distraction.

They both glance over at you, just as you shoot into the air with a burst of wind magic. You rush through the sky towards Xigbar, who's floating upside down with a crooked smirk on his face as he watches the sight.

"What exactly do you think you're gonna do..."

He trails off, falling down to the ground like a lump with a pained cough. You pause, hovering in the air as you glance down, looking at his crumpled up figure on the ground. A white Keyblade is sticking out of his chest. A perfect shot.

"Whoa," you murmur as you float down to the ground. "How'd you do that, Rox?" you add, glancing over at the male as he kneels down beside Xigbar.

"Target practice," he replies dryly as he pulls out his Keyblade from Xigbar's lifeless chest.

His one uncovered eye is half-opened, locked on the sky above. He isn't blinking, and his chest is eerily still. Before you can voice what you suspect happened, his body starts to disintegrate into those little specs you were starting to get used to seeing when a Nobody dies.

"Shame. He wasn't so bad," Roxas mutters, his Keyblades disappearing as he drags his gaze from Xigbar to you. "You okay?" he asks, noticing you're looking a little sick.

"Yeah. Tired," you admit. The magic is really taking a toll on you. Each step feels like death at this point, but you know you need to keep going. "I killed my Nobody."

Roxas' bright blue eyes widen.

"What? Really? When?" he presses, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Did no one notice I was unconscious?" you ask yourself with a small laugh. "I dunno. I passed out. Came to in this weird room. We fought for what felt like hours," you complain as you tiredly run a hand through your hair. "And, finally... I think she just gave up, honestly."

A hand claps on your shoulder, causing your eyes to dart up to meet Roxas' gaze. He has a sad look on his face as he gives you a small smile.

"It happens. We Nobodies know when it's time to return back where we belong," he tells you.

"But not you or Axel," you point out.

"We're the lucky ones," he murmurs, looking over at the redhead. "Now, c'mon. Let's see this through to the end. Then you can sulk all you want."

"Wow, coming from the king of sulkers," you argue, jutting out your hip and hitting him as the two of you start slowly making your way out to the middle of the Graveyard.

"That's Riku you're thinking about," Roxas corrects knowingly.

"... True," you concede with a chuckle.

You glance forward just in time for a figure in black to appear right in front of you. His coat unfurls in the winds whipping around the valley, his silver hair stuck to his face and neck from the pouring rain.

"I believe we left this unfinished between us," Xemnas announces, his eyes locked on Roxas as he raises a hand towards the two of you.

With a flick of his wrist, you're sent flying from the perfectly sculpted path and into the endless rows of discarded Keyblades. You can barely make sense of it as you tumble into the cluttered sea of weapons, landing painfully on top of a few of them. You groan, pushing yourself up to your hands and knees as you shake the rain from your hair.

"Okay, why do people keep throwing me around," you mutter to yourself, glancing down at your now torn clothes to stare at the scratches covering your arms and legs.

You feel somewhat bad for not even picking up the Keyblades you knocked over in your fall, but that's the last thing on your mind as you see flashes of red and white where Roxas and Xemnas are. Without a second thought, you start to make your way towards them, only to come to a stop when you feel someone's gaze on you.

You glance around, but it's hard to see much of anything between the pouring rain and the tall Keyblades surrounding you. You do manage to see a flash of light just to the left of you, which is traveling quickly right towards you. You fall down to the ground, covering your head with your arms as whatever was flying through the air careens down right next to you. The blast shakes the ground, and causes your ears to ring rather unpleasantly.

You shakily lower your arms, pushing yourself up once more as you catch your breath. The ringing is deafening, and you can only hear the sound of you breathing quickly and heavily. Right next to you is a smoldering crater, Keyblades thrown about haphazardly. You rub your ears, trying to force your hearing to return as you take a step forward.

You can hear the muffled sound of someone speaking, and you swiftly turn around. Standing behind you is Young Xehanort, his hands clasped behind his back as he watches you. The rain is falling so hard now that your vision is distorted, and though his lips are moving, you can't hear what he's saying.

"What...?" you mumble, your voice fuzzy.

His yellow eyes narrow in annoyance at you before he speaks again. It's faint, but you can make out enough of it.

"You won."

"Won?" you repeat, your hearing slowly returning. "You mean against my Nobody."

"Yes," he replies, sounding irritated.

"Yeah. Guess that little plan of yours can't work anymore, huh?" you muse, feeling a surge of confidence at that realization.

"Oh, dear girl," he hums, taking a step towards you as you take one back. "No one with half a brain doesn't have a back-up plan."

He starts to walk towards you with an unspoken determination, causing you to scramble backwards as fast as you can. You don't want to turn your back to him, though, greatly impacting your ability to move, as you're almost constantly hitting Keyblades that are jutting out of the ground.

With a swipe of his arm in the air, the discarded blades tumbling down around you are thrown into the air and tossed aside, opening up his path right to you. He takes off to you so quickly that he just looks like a blur, and you make the decision to stand your ground, summoning a swirl of ice around your hands. Just as you're about to send the jagged, icy crystals towards him, he's tackled from the side, both he and his attacker plummeting to the wet dirt below.

"[Name]!" a familiar voice calls out, and you look over to see a brunet running towards you.

"Sora?" you mutter, utterly confused at this sudden twist.

You quickly look down, spotting Riku coughing as he tries to catch his breath. He's clearly had the wind knocked out of him from the impact. He's alone, with no sign of YX.

"Hey, are you okay?" you ask, hurrying towards the silver-haired male to help him to his feet.

"Yeah," he replies, rubbing his arm once you drop it from your tight grasp. "Regretting that, though. Those Keyblades don't feel so good to fall against."

"Preaching to the choir," you mumble, looking down once more at your disheveled clothing.

"Where have you been?" Sora asks you.

"Seriously, did no one notice I was unconscious?" you question, feeling a little pang of hurt that you were knocked out and no one seemed to even know. "I've been... around."

"Why were you unconscious?" Sora asks, not letting you drop the subject so easily.

"Exhaustion," you lie.

You already told the story once, and it's not exactly a fun thing to remember or recite.

"To be continued," Riku states, instantly picking up on the fact that you aren't being truthful.

"Whatever," you mumble, kicking a discarded Keyblade out of the way as the three of you head through the disarray.

You sneak a peek at the two, frowning slightly when you realize they look only a few minutes away from passing out. Their hair is matted down from the rain, and they're covered in scratches, bruises, and other injuries. It looks like they've been through hell.

"Wonder where he went," Sora muses, glancing around for a sign of YX.

"Hopefully away for good," Riku notes with a bitter tone. "I really hate that guy."

"Ouch."

The three of you whip around, looking back at YX standing behind you. His shoulder is cut open and bleeding thanks to Riku's tackle, which you just know is giving him a swelling sense of pride. For once, YX doesn't look stoic and well put together.

He looks pissed.

He takes off straight towards you, though he's forced to stop and raise his Keyblade in defense as Sora jumps in front of you, blocking YX with his own Keyblade. Sora pushes him back, smiling as he watches Riku leap forward and give YX an attack of his own.

You take a step back, leveling your ice-covered gloves as you try to narrow your range so you'd only hit YX. But, to your surprise, Riku quickly looks to you and nods over his shoulder.

"Go. We got this," he tells you.

"Yeah! Me and Riku, one last time," Sora adds with a wide smile, almost missing a swing of YX's Keyblade right to his head as he glances back at you.

He just barely dashes out of the way in time, landing a blow of his blade on YX's ribcage. You watch the melee for a moment, slowly walking backwards, before you sigh and take off on the edge of the path.

And you keep running.

You see a bright flash of white just in the distance, right around the last place you saw Roxas and Xemnas. You can hear Riku, Sora, and YX behind you, the horrible sound of metal striking against metal filling your ears.

But you run as far away as you can, back to where you woke up. You want to help Sora, Riku, and Roxas, but you know that's not where you need to be.

You see a flash of red hair in the distance, and you slow down to a stop as you peer over. Axel's standing over Saix's body, a grim look on his face. You give a rough swallow before taking off again, for once thankful for Angeal's brutal training regime – running is almost easy now.

You're barely out of breath as you skid to a stop, taking in the sight before you.

[♥]

Noctis, Leon, Yuffie, Zack, Reno, Genesis, Angeal, and Xion – or "the unchosen ones" as they (but really just Yuffie, Reno, and Zack) had started calling themselves – finally made it out of the vast, impenetrable canyons. The entire time they had been walking through, they could hear the sounds of battle just in the distance. And now, they were finally here, at the Graveyard.

The first thing they see is the heart-shaped moon above. It's even more unsettling to see Kingdom Hearts up close, watching over the ground below.

After the shock dissipates at the strange sight, they realize they're standing just outside of a battle field. Blood and water is swirling together on the ground in a disturbing mixture, the continual rainfall washing away the red liquid. But craters, evidence left behind of explosions and other blasts, are covering the ground, and the once organized and structured rows of Keyblades have now devolved into a massive jumble.

"Oh no," Xion mutters before she takes off.

They watch her for a moment before exchanging glances and hurrying after her. They don't have to wonder for long just where she's going, however, as they all suddenly spot the body of a man crumpled against the wall and hidden in a makeshift cave. His blond hair is sticking out in all directions, drenched in blood.

"Cloud!" Zack calls out, all but pushing Xion out of the way as he rushes to his best friend's side.

"How did he even get here?" Angeal asks, glancing around with furrowed brows.

"S-Sephiroth," Cloud manages to cough out, now lying on his back as his head lists to the side. "It's done. He's dead. I walked away... and ended up here."

His face is distorted in pain, blood seeping out of his multiple wounds. His face is as pale as a ghost, and he looks barely conscious. Zack not so gently moves his hair from his face, trying to let the cool drops of rain fall over his skin to keep him awake. But it doesn't work; within seconds, he's out cold.

"Are you guys okay?" Leons asks, looking hesitantly at Genesis and Angeal, who both look deep in thought.

"Yes. Our friend is at peace. That's all we could want for him, at this point," Genesis mutters, his gaze turning towards Kingdom Hearts in the distance.

"Should we go help them?" Reno asks, for the first time noticing the "chosen ones" aren't too far away, engaged in battle.

As he speaks, he watches as you release flames which envelope a surprised Marluxia.

"No," Noctis responds with a slow shake of his head. "This is their fight."

No one looks happy with his response. But, they know he's right. There's nothing they can do but watch.

And, in Cloud's case, sleep.

[♥]

Vanitas scans the area before him, watching boredly as Ven and Terra exchange words. He's mildly interested because he's sure a fight is coming soon, but not enough to head over yet. When he notices Aqua running towards them, however, he perks up a bit, summoning his Keyblade as he starts to saunter over.

He notices you pounding on the force-field Aqua put up around them, chuckling under his breath as you're pushed backwards and onto the ground. Knowing Aqua as he does, you got off pretty lucky; she could have done a lot worse to get you to stay away.

"Chin up," he states as he stops in front of you. You look a little dazed as you shoot him a confused look. "Chin up, but also, don't fucking follow me."

"Follow you where?" you ask, your voice quiet and shaky.

He just gives you a look, his eyebrows rising and a smirk growing on his face before he takes off towards the three of them. He quickly summons a portal, disappearing inside of it and re-appearing just on the other side of the portal without slowing down. All he can hear is the loud pounding of his heart as he runs as fast as he can, taking a quick left away from where Ven, Aqua and Terra are fighting.

They don't need his help.

He has another target in mind.

Standing there just in the distance, a twisted smile on his face as he watches the chaos unfolding, is him. Xehanort. The man who started all of this, who created so much hate, destruction, and pain.

"Xehanort!" he shouts, raising his voice so he's heard over the din of the pouring rain.

The old man doesn't even look his way as he sends a swirling ball of flames right towards him. He stands his ground, raising his hand at the last minute and pointing his palm back at Vanitas. The dark haired male ducks out of the way, glancing back as the fireball careens towards Ven and Terra. Just in time, Aqua runs towards it, dousing the flames with a burst of water magic.

She's momentarily distracted, however, allowing the barrier she had built to disappear without her even noticing as he returns to the fight.

Just in time for you to run through and towards them.

[♥]

The sight before you is so strange, you have a hard time believing it's real. The land is still bathed in the unnatural blue light from Kingdom Hearts hovering over the Graveyard. The once perfect lines of Keyblades are now a total mess, the weapons strewn about amongst smoldering craters.

All you can do is watch with your stomach in knots, as Ven and Aqua take on Terra. He's barely even having to exert effort, fighting them off with ease. Although, it looks like they're taking it easy on him, not wanting to hurt their friend.

On the other side of Graveyard, Vanitas and Xehanort are clashing in the one fight you knew was coming, and the one fight you're actually a little happy to see. You've never seen him this angry, or fast. Xehanort is relegated to merely defending against his repeated assaults and attacks. It's like nothing you've ever seen before, and you actually zone out for awhile as you walk forward, unable to tear your eyes away.

Finally, you realize just how close you are to all of them.

You glance around in confusion before smiling, realizing the barrier is gone. With a quick check of your gloves you push off into the air, ready to provide any kind of aerial support to them.

But, you don't need to.

Right when you're settled in the air, leveling your hands at Xehanort's body, Vanitas lunges forward and sends the tip of his Keyblade directly into the old man's chest. You release a gasp, falling from the air and stumbling onto your feet as you watch with your mouth dropped open.

Xehanort stumbles back, a hand resting on his chest as Vanitas' blade rather awkwardly and morbidly sticks out of it. To your even greater surprise, he falls to his knees, his gaze locked on Vanitas' completely blank face.

"Told you I'd kill you someday, old man," Vanitas reminds him as he bends down, grabs the hilt of his blade, and pulls it from Xehanort's body. "You lost."

"No, I..."

Xehanort trails off as he glances down, watching the blood flow freely from his chest. He raises his hands up, his eyes widening as he watches the tips of his fingers begin to disintegrate.

"Your vessels are dead," Vanitas continues, taking a step back from his old Master. "You can't escape this. It's the end... finally."

"It can't be," Xehanort mutters, tilting his head back as he looks up at the sky above. "Not when I'm so close..."

He reaches a hand up in the air, reaching for his beloved Kingdom Hearts just as the clouds begin to swiftly swirl around, almost angrily as they cover the moon and block the land from its light. Within moments Kingdom Hearts disappears once more behind the clouds, gone and forgotten.

Xehanort's face twists in agony, panic starting to set in as he realizes his mission is over, and failed.

"And now," Vanitas muses, kneeling before him as he presses a gloved hand against his Master's forehead, "you can die."

Before he can say another word, a burst of darkness emits from Vanitas' palm, surrounding and engulfing Xehanort. You take a step back, looking away from the sight as you start to feel a little sick. You can hear a thump that's likely him collapsing onto the ground, but you don't dare turn around to look back.

A hand on your shoulder causes you to jump and release a little electric shock. You hear Vanitas release a curse as he removes his hand, shaking it as pain shoots through him.

"Oh, sorry!" you quickly exclaim as he heals his hand and shoots you a dirty look. "So... is he dead?"

"You tell me," he responds, nodding back over his shoulder.

You hesitantly look to where Xehanort had been kneeling just moments ago, a feeling of relief washing over you when you notice he's gone. All that's left behind is blood-stained mud. Even the rain is falling less now, the storm quickly passing.

"But... how? Doesn't that mean..."

You trail off as you look over at Terra. He's on the ground, knocked out as Aqua sits behind him, light coursing through her fingertips and into him from the hand resting against the side of his face. Ven's standing just behind her, watching with an alarmed expression.

"Yeah, well what if it doesn't work, Aqua?!" you can hear him snapping at the blue-haired girl, who just rolls her eyes in response and keeps working.

"Terra's fine," Vanitas speaks up as if reading your mind. "Or, at least, will be. Eventually."

"So encouraging," you respond dryly before your gaze is once again brought up to the sky above.

The clouds are rumbling, light starting to shoot out in all directions.

"What's going on?" you ask, looking over at Vanitas.

"I dunno," he mumbles, pressing a hand to your lower back and nudging you towards Aqua, Ven, and Terra.

For once, you don't put up a fight as you let him push you around, not that any of them even notice you walking towards them. They're too focused on Terra, worried expression on both Aqua and Ven's faces.

"HEY!" a voice calls out over the quiet of the Graveyard.

You look over only to see Roxas, Riku, Axel, and Sora running towards you. They look exhausted, but happy.

"We did it!" Sora yelps in excitement, pulling you up into a hug and twirling you around as soon as he's close enough.

"Okay, don't kill her," Vanitas mutters with a scoff, refusing to look even the slightest bit content.

"Can it, grumps," you snap back at him, laughing as you just let Sora keep doing whatever it is he's doing as he twirls you around the deserted battlefield.

"I can't believe it's done," Riku muses, his hands shoved in his pocket as he glances up at the sky.

As if someone above could hear his words, light once again starts to eke out from behind the clouds. It's blinding, and soon consumes the Graveyard as the clouds break apart, revealing a sharp and unrelenting light. You're plopped on the ground as Sora drops you, and you're all forced to throw your arms up to block your eyes, which are clenched shut.

"What's going on?" Roxas calls out, having to raise his voice in order to be heard.

A weird humming noise is roaring through the canyon, drowning out all other sounds.

The last thing you feel is a hand grabbing yours before the light fades. The seven of you – Ven, Aqua, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel, and you – immediately fall to the ground once the light's gone, motionless.

"Oh, what freaking now," Vanitas grumbles to himself, staring down at your unconscious bodies.

He'd be worried, but you, Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Sora are all breathing, and seem okay.

A soft groan earns his attention, and he looks across the way to see Terra stirring. With a sigh he heads over, and by the time he gets there Terra's sitting up and worriedly shaking Aqua and Ven.

"Don't worry," Vanitas calls out, strolling up to the panicking brunet, who's blue eyes dart up to him. "They're just... sleeping."

"Hey. You're normal again," Terra realizes before raising a hand to his head and grimacing as pain shoots through him. "What happened?"

"... What _didn't_ happen?" Vanitas asks, glancing over boredly as everyone else runs over (except for Cloud, who's passed out on Angeal's back).

"Holy shit, are they dead?" Zack asks anxiously, looking around with widened eyes.

"What do you think, dummy? They're obviously breathing," Yuffie points out, smacking the SOLDIER on the back of the head.

They all look around the empty Graveyard, noticing that she's right. All of you are breathing, albeit not conscious.

"That was so weird," Noctis notes.

"Yeah, what was that?" Xion adds.

"The balance shifted," Vanitas responds, pausing for a moment as he gazes over at where his Master's body had been lying. "You guys won."

Terra shakily pushes himself up to his feet, tearing his vision from Aqua and Ven to the brooding dark-haired male standing next to him. He rests a hand on his shoulder, causing narrowed golden eyes to glance up at him.

"We won," Terra corrects with a small smile.

Vanitas just gives him a deadpanned look before he breaks out laughing, shaking his head as he bends down and picks up Ven like he's a ragdoll.

"Man, you just might be the cheesiest one of the bunch, Terra," he decides with another laugh.

Terra glares over at him before he hoists up Aqua, much more delicately than Vanitas had with Ven, who's currently being flopped around as Vanitas stomps over to everyone else who's knocked out.

"You guys coming?" Terra asks, looking at the 'non-chosen ones.'

He doesn't even notice that they're all staring at him like he grew a second head, since the last time they saw him his eyes were yellow and he was possessed by a monster. But, not wanting to break the moment, they all shrug and follow along.

"I just have one question," Xion speaks up, her voice soft as she looks out at the devastating land.

"Hm?" Terra hums, only half-listening.

"... What now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS THIS TOOK LITERALLY OVER 15 HOURS TOTAL TO WRITE I AM NOT KIDDING.
> 
> I really really really hope everyone likes it though...
> 
> *anxiously awaiting feedback*
> 
> There's still 2-3 chapters left BEFORE results/epilogue. The plot's not done yet, and there's still some questions to be answered ^_^


	77. Rest and Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's starting to hit me that this series is almost done
> 
> After this, only TWO (maybe three) MORE CHAPTERS
> 
> I'm not ready :(

" _You did it_."

A loud voice – playful, but stern – breaks through the silence. You slowly become aware that you're being woken up from a deep and dreamless sleep, and you blink slowly as you come to. You're slumped over in a chair, in a weirdly familiar office.

"Wha..."

" **Surprise**!"

The sound of a shout causes you to shriek in shock, suddenly sitting up straight with a hand over your chest. You're now wide awake, slowly catching your breath as you glance around the room with what's surely a humorously panicked expression.

"Maybe you should take it easy on her," a soft voice mutters.

"Nah. Take it easy on this one? She can handle it," the original voice responds with a scoff of disbelief.

You glance to the side, immediately spotting the same man you had seen after... dying? You're still not sure exactly what happened. All you remember is that he's called the Master. He's seated at his desk, with a second man dressed all in blank standing next to him. Both of their faces are cloaked in dark shadows.

"Um... What am I doing here?" you ask, glancing around the office.

You didn't exactly expect to return here ever again.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna be forever. Just wanted to issue you my congratulations and gratitude," the Master states with a hand over his chest.

"... You're welcome?" you slowly reply.

"What my master means to say, is that your work is done. We will be taking over from now on," the shorter man tells you.

"Taking over?" you repeat with a tilt of your head.

"Well, the balance has been restored," the Master explains with a wave of his gloved hand. "Meaning – no more war, no more darkness. That is, until some other megalomaniac comes around and tries to destroy the universe. But you'll be dead long before that'll happen again."

"Wow, that's... really great to hear," you lie with a gritting smile.

"Please excuse him. My master does not often get the opportunity to converse with others," the second man states, giving you a small bow of respect.

"Oh, yeah, like you're a regular man of the people, Luxu," the Master snaps at him. "You should be proud, [Name]," he adds with a glance towards you. "You helped to end this once and for all. The footage was amazing."

"Footage? Oh yeah... From your eye," you remember with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, little Luxu had a front row seat to everything. Except for that fight with your Nobody... but, I think we all know how that turned out."

Your face falls a bit at his words, not exactly eager to relive the moment.

"We might not seem it, but we are grateful for your help. You and your friends," the man you're guessing is named Luxu speaks up. "You've helped to bring about peace to the worlds, which we haven't seen for much too long."

"Peace?" you repeat with a tiny smile.

"Well, what else do you think the balance would bring?" the Master asks, clasping his hands together as he leans forward in his seat towards you. "This is over. Done. Finito. Sayonara. Bon voyage. The end."

"No offense, but I'll believe it when I see it," you argue bitterly. "I've heard that before..."

"Sure. But you're never heard it from me. And I never lie," he tells you with a tap of his finger on his forehead. "Believe me. Once you wake up, you can go back to doing... well, whatever it is you did before this whole shit blew up."

"In other words, you're free to live your life as you please," Luxu corrects.

"I meant what I said," the Master snaps at him, clearly not pleased with being corrected by his protégé. Luxu takes a step back and raises his hands up in defeat. "Now then," the Master continues, back to sounding cheery as he turns his attention to you once more. "I guess this is goodbye."

"It's been a pleasure watching you and your friends these past few years," Luxu tells you.

"You did good, kid," the Master adds, reaching out and lightly bopping you on the chin with his fist. "Now... go relax. You earned it."

"Did I?" you ask, self-doubt seeping in.

"You did," he agrees with a nod of his head. "Sleep well."

"And thank you. From all of us," Luxu tells you.

Even though you can't see their faces, something tells you they're smiling. With a wave of the Master's hand you can feel yourself quickly start to fall asleep, as if a spell's been placed over you.

"No," you mumble, dizziness and lethargy taking over as your head and eyes grow heavy, "thank you."

The last thing you see is the two strange men watching you carefully. Once your eyes close, you're out like a light and gone to the world.

[♥]

The first thing you see is stark white light. Your brain is fuzzy, and it's more of a struggle than usual to connect the dots. All you can register is that you're lying down on a not very comfortable bed.

After a few minutes of lying in silence with your eyes closed, you finally open one. You have to squint, as fluorescent lights are overhead and blinding you. You slowly slump your head to the side, finally able to fully open your eyes once you've escaped the oppressive lights above, though you almost have a heart attack when you're met by a pair of light blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Naminé apologizes with a light-hearted giggle as you scramble away from the side of the bed.

"Nam, did you scare her?" Kairi scolds from somewhere behind you.

You quickly look over your shoulder, spotting the redhead perched on the bed beside yours, her legs swinging languidly.

"What... what?" you stammer, resting a hand over your chest as your heart pounds like a jackhammer.

"Good evening, [Name]. Actually," the blonde shifts up the sleeve of her jacket to glance down at her watch, "good morning. It's 2:00 a.m."

"Um... What?" you ask, looking around the room with a sense of unease.

You're clearly in a hospital or some kind of medical facility, based on the various equipment scattered about the room. There's three beds along the wall, one occupied by you and the others with Naminé and Kairi perched atop. You move to adjust your blankets, feeling a little exposed, when a searing pain suddenly radiates through your hand. You pull it out of the blankets, staring with widened eyes at the needle and IV sticking out of the top of your hand.

"You're really dehydrated, but that should get you back to normal in no time," Kairi explains, noting your confused expression at the IV.

"Oh... Good. But also gross," you complain as you hide your hand under the blanket, wanting to just ignore the sight.

"So, do you remember what happened?" Naminé asks with a tilt of her head as she studies you.

You hum quietly under your breath and slowly sit up as you sift through the memories of the last 24 hours. You struggle to prop up the mountain of pillows behind you before you flop down against them, with them assisting you in sitting up while also helping you be lazy.

"Yeah... I think so. The last thing I remember, is a strange light..."

How could you forget, anyway? It's not like you'll ever be able to wipe the memories of that night from your mind. They're seared in there, for better or worse, making your heart feel heavy and your mind spin.

"Is everyone okay?" you add, glancing between the girls.

"Most are okay, give or take some mild injuries," Naminé replies in her typically calming voice.

"Some... are still knocked out," Kairi mutters as she subtly scratches at the side of her neck, as if she didn't want to tell you.

"What? Who?" you press, sitting up a little straighter in bed.

"Cloud's... in a pretty bad state. Terra's in a coma. Ven, Aqua, Sora, and Riku are still unconscious... we can't figure out why. A few people have concussions, even more have broken bones."

As Naminé speaks your hands slowly rise up to your face, covering your tired eyes as you release a loud sniffle. You should be nothing but happy to hear they're all okay. But to know that people are hurt while you're lying here relatively okay is almost too much to bear.

A hand rests over one of yours, pulling it from your face. You look over at Kairi, who's holding your hand in hers and giving you a small smile.

"Get some sleep. You'll see everyone soon," she tells you.

"Okay," you almost immediately agree as you continue to rub your eyes with your other hand. The thought of sleep is almost too good to pass up. "But... can I see them first?"

"I think everyone's asleep," Naminé responds.

"But..." Kairi interjects, tapping a finger on her chin. "Roxas and Axel are probably still up, in the lab."

"Lab?" you repeat with a crinkle of your nose.

"Yeah, they definitely are! Wanna go see them?" she continues, barreling past your question without batting an eyelash.

"Uh... okay," you agree, looking over at Naminé for approval.

The blonde just stares at you before she releases a sigh and pushes herself up. She grabs the IV pole the needle in your hand is hooked up to which is pushing medicine into your body, as Kairi helps you to your feet. You're a little wobbly, but overall okay. You slip on some cozy slippers and follow them out of the room, grabbing the pole so the needle isn't ripped from your skin.

You waddle along behind them, your body feeling like it's been torn apart and put back together with each step. Every muscle and bone in your body is crying out, begging for you to go back to bed and sleep off the abuse you just put it through, but you keep going. You need to see someone who was there, to hear that this is really all over.

"So, what happened?" Kairi asks, breaking the silence. "At the Graveyard."

"Oh... Well, a lot of stuff," you reply, giving a laugh as she shoots you an exasperated look. "Long story short, we all fought. They died, one by one. And, somehow, we all made it. Kingdom Hearts disappeared. Then, this... light appeared, out of nowhere. That's the last thing I remember. It was so... warm."

You miss that warmth as you walk through these hallways. The walls are gray, as are the floors and ceiling. Fluorescent lights line the hall, giving you a slight headache from the humming noise emitting from them. Random rooms also litter the halls, with closed, gray doors. You're definitely in a hospital. An empty hospital – there's no noise whatsoever, besides the sound of the three of you walking and the squeaky wheels of your IV pole.

"That sounds grueling," Naminé finally decides, her voice soft and sad.

"It was," you agree with a nod. "More mentally for me... I got lucky, I think, compared to the others."

They don't press you on that comment, for which you're grateful. Though you mentioned to Roxas about your Nobody, you're not sure if you're really ready to openly discuss it. You still need some time to digest the entire event, and to process and possibly even mourn her death.

"What is this place anyway?" you add, pulling the shirt you're wearing closer to your body.

Wherever you are, it has a hell of a good air conditioning system. It's maybe 60 degrees in this hallway, enough to chill you to the bone.

"It's a medical facility. The King sent you guys here, to be treated in seclusion. The last thing you're going to want is a lot of attention while you're healing," Kairi tells you.

"But this is a special unit," Naminé continues before you can ask just what Kairi means by "attention." "There's only nine of you here – you, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas. We aren't sure what exactly you guys were exposed to. It's likely nothing, just precautionary."

"When was I exposed to anything?" you ask them, feeling slightly worried and concerned.

"That light you mentioned... none of us have any idea what it could have been. But, like Nam said, it's probably nothing," Kairi says in an attempt to keep you from freaking out.

"Well, then why are you two here? Not that I'm not happy to see you guys," you quickly add, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"We volunteered," Naminé states with a kind smile.

"Well... as long as everyone's okay, I guess some solitude isn't the worst thing in the world," you muse with a sigh.

"That's the spirit," Kairi compliments.

Silence falls over the three of you, your mind still spinning a mile a minute. It's hard to even focus on just one thought, as the second you do tens more come pouring in. You run a hand down your face, taken aback by just how warm and clammy your skin is. Maybe you did need to sleep more after all...

Naminé and Kairi suddenly come to a stop at the same time, exchanging glances before they look over at you.

"Be a little more mysterious, you guys," you tease.

"Sorry," Kairi laughs, giving a small giggle at the end. "It's just... try not to freak out, okay?"

"Why would I?" you ask nervously.

"You'll see," Naminé responds ominously as Kairi grabs the door handle, opening the heavy gray door you're standing before.

You scoff at their weird attitudes, assuming it must be a Somebody-Nobody thing.

"Can't wait until I understand what you two are talking about," you drawl with a half-smile before you walk into the room, your pathetic little IV cart dragging along behind you.

The first thing you notice is that this room looks just like yours, though with different occupants. Axel's sprawled out on his bed, arms behind his head as he bops one of his feet up and down as if listening to music. And Roxas is seated on his bed, his shirt off as an older man wearing medical scrubs gives him what looks to be an examination. The door behind you closes with a slam, and the three of them look over to see you awkwardly standing there.

"Well, hey there," Axel greets with a small smile.

"You're awake," Roxas adds with a grin of his own.

They're clearly exhausted, dark bags under their eyes and bruises covering almost every inch of them. Axel has a funny little bandage covering half of his head, like something you'd see in an old war movie, and Roxas' left arm is in a sling. But, overall, they look okay.

"Ah. Is this her?" the man asks, looking down at Roxas, who nods in response. "Well then. I guess I'll give you guys some time."

He throws some random tools and gadgets in a satchel perched on the spare bed in the room, hauling it over his shoulder as he makes his way to the door just behind you.

"Thank you," he tells you, his brown eyes darting down to you, "for your sacrifice."

"Huh?" you unceremoniously respond, your brows furrowed in confusion.

"I guess she hasn't seen the newspapers," the man tells Roxas and Axel with a small chuckle.

"Probably not," Axel replies, as if you're not standing right there.

The man gives you an amused lopsided smile before he opens the door and steps out into the hallway, leaving you alone with Roxas and Axel.

"What was that about?" you ask, thumbing over your shoulder where the man had just exited.

"Don't worry about it. Just get that battered little butt of yours over here," Axel demands, pointing at the space between he and Roxas' beds.

"You're one to talk," you snap at him, though you slowly make your way to the two. "How are you guys?"

"Good."

"Better than good."

"Great," they respond in unison, so coordinated you can't help but wonder if they planned it.

"Here," Roxas adds as you take a seat on a roller stool between the two beds. You glance down to see he's holding out a stethoscope to you. "C'mon," he encourages with a shake of his outstretched hand.

"You guys are acting weirder than usual," you mutter as Axel wiggles his eyebrows at you, though you do accept the stethoscope. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put in the ear buds," Roxas tells you.

"What, are we gonna play Doctor?" you tease, doing as he says.

Your hearing is muffled once the ear buds are in, and you sit there looking at the two of them with a blank expression.

"Okay, now what?" you press.

"Close your eyes," Roxas tells you, his voice distorted as he holds the end of the stethoscope in his hand.

You give him a look before sighing and once again following his instructions. You close your eyes, sitting in muffled silence while you wonder just what they're planning. Nothing good most likely, knowing the two of them.

Then, you hear it.

A faint _thump-thump-thump_.

Your eyes snap open, meeting Roxas' baby blues. He's grinning widely, his hand and the receiving end of the stethoscope pressed against his chest.

"N-No way..." you stammer, feeling almost faint as you continue to listen to the beating of his heart. "But... When? How?"

"It's whatever that light was," he tells you, and you quickly pop out the ear buds so you can hear him better. "Something about it changed us. And it... well, it gave us hearts."

"Wha – both of you?" you interrupt yourself, glancing over at Axel.

"Yup," he agrees with a pop of his 'p' as he pats his chest. "Now we get to worry about heart disease, heart attacks. All that fun shit."

"But... how?" you ask in bewilderment, stopping short of pinching yourself to see if this is a dream or not.

"You kidding?" Roxas mumbles with a laugh. "You think I care how? I have a freaking heart!" he exclaims, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you for emphasis as he continues to grin like a wild man. "I'm... finally real."

"You've always been real, Roxie," you tell him with a smile. "You both have," you add, looking over at a beaming Axel.

"True. But now, it's official," Axel mutters with a soft smile, a hand resting over his chest as he listens to and feels his beating heart.

"I just can't believe it," you speak up, slowly shaking your head. "You have no idea how happy I am for you guys. I wish I knew how it happened, but it's about damn time."

"Yeah, you're telling us," Roxas agrees with a light chuckle.

You share a smile with your oldest friend before you throw yourself forward and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. If he's surprised, he hides it well, as he almost immediately tightens his grip on you in an embrace of his own as he pulls you next to him. You release a loud laugh as you're suddenly tackled by a third, very warm body, the three of you tumbling down and devolving into laughs so loud that you're surprised you don't wake up the whole floor.

The door then bursts open and Kairi and Naminé run in looking concerned. Once they see your goofy trio giggling and laughing, they put two and two together to realize that you found out what happened.

"I take it you know now?" Kairi asks, her hands on her hips as Naminé rushes forward to make sure Axel's tackle didn't dislodge your IV.

"Yeah!" you agree, grinning over at Naminé as she pats your unaltered hand. "Wait... Does that mean you have a heart now too?"

"Oh," she squeaks in surprise as an embarrassed look crosses over her face. "I've had one for awhile now, actually. Some experiment of Vexen's... It didn't work on any of them, though. My theory is that only those who reject the darkness can gain a heart."

You look between Axel and Roxas, who look like the happiest people on the planet. There's no real explanation for how any of this really happened, but you like thinking that her theory is correct. It makes your own heart soar.

"I think you're right, Nam," you tell her with a smile of your own.

"Okay, enough roughhousing," Kairi speaks up, grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet from the bed. "Time for you guys to get some rest. All of you," she adds with a pointed look at Roxas and Axel.

"Aw, no fun," Axel complains.

"I am tired," Roxas concedes, stifling a yawn as he crawls under the covers of his own bed.

"Me too," you admit, a wave of exhaustion finally hitting you after the emotional high of discovering two of your favorite people in all the worlds got the one thing they've always wanted. "See you boys in the morning," say with a wave and a smile directed to the ex-Nobodies.

Ex-Nobodies.

You like the sound of that.

[♥]

"What do you want to drink?"

Roxas' question pulls you from your daze. You had been standing there staring at your bruised and bandaged hand, where the needle to your IV had been located until Kairi removed it just an hour or so ago. You were finally able to shower this morning, and you were disappointed to discover that your body isn't exactly a pretty sight. You're absolutely covered in deep bruises and nasty gashes from head to toe.

Now, you're dressed in comfy sweats and a baggy shirt at the facility's cafeteria to grab some breakfast with the only conscious people you know here – Axel, Roxas, Naminé, and Kairi.

"[Drink], please," you finally respond after mulling over the options.

Roxas nods before grabbing it for you, gently placing the glass/mug/bottle on your faded red tray. You exchange a small smile with him, which he immediately returns. Despite your overall relief at this entire chaotic mess being finished, you're still incredibly exhausted. It had been next to impossible to sleep the night before. You kept being awoken with horrible nightmares of death, destruction, your Nobody, and the strange light. From the looks of Axel and Roxas, they didn't get much sleep either.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Axel asks as you and Roxas join his table. "Just eating, right after everything went down and all of our friends are still unconscious and injured."

"It is," Roxas quickly agrees, though it doesn't stop either of them from digging into the mediocre cafeteria food.

"Bet you're eager to brag to everyone about your hearts, huh?" you ask the two of them.

"Eh, I'm already bored with it," Axel jokes with a casual shrug.

"I'm still not used to it," Roxas honestly replies.

"They're not as cracked up as they're made out to be," you tease them, nudging Roxas with your shoulder before you take a bite of your stale bagel.

"Speak for yourself. Feels pretty good to me," he responds with a nudge of his own.

You release a laugh at his statement, shaking your head as you take another bite.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today?" you ask them.

"We have more testing. All. Day," Axel grumbles, his good mood immediately gone at the reminder.

"Wow, more testing? Sucks," you sympathize.

"It's not every day people grow hearts. Guess they want to get their money's worth before releasing us," Roxas decides with a shrug of his shoulder. "It's not so bad."

"Speaking of which," Axel sighs, looking over your shoulder.

You glance back to see the same doctor from yesterday standing in the doorway and waving them over.

"That's our cue," Roxas announces, finishing off his last bite of cereal before he stands up. "See you for dinner, [Name]."

"Don't be too bored without us," Axel adds, sending a wink your way as he follows after the blond.

You watch them leave the room with a frown before you turn your attention back to your food. It looks entirely unappetizing, and you really don't have an appetite. Deciding you might as well explore the facility, you grab your tray, drop it in the receptacle for finished plates, and exit the cafeteria from the door opposite the one where Axel and Roxas disappeared.

You almost immediately spot Kairi and Naminé huddled over a desk in the room right next to the cafeteria, and you quietly slink past them. It's not that you don't want to be around them, but the thought of having some time alone to your thoughts is incredibly appealing. This entire experience still feels like a dream, almost too good to be true. And you're plagued with unending questions about the state of all your friends. As happy as you are to have Axel and Roxas around, you can't help but wonder just where everyone else is, and how they're holding up.

You meander around the hallways for what feels like hours, but is likely only a couple minutes, before you find yourself in a new area of the facility. You, Roxas, and Axel were staying in the same general area, right next to the cafeteria. But this is on the opposite side and much more removed and quiet, if possible.

Deciding that life's too short to not snoop, you tip-toe to the nearest door, gently sliding it open. You poke your head in, your face instantly lighting up when you spot a familiar head of brown hair sticking out of a bed filled with thick blankets. Sora's snoring loudly, an IV in his hand and some kind of monitor attached to his finger to capture his heart rate. Riku's in the bed next to him, looking a bit like sleeping beauty as he rests peacefully, on his back and perfect as usual.

"GOOD MORNING!" you exclaim, letting the door shut behind you as you hurry in as fast as your hurt body will let you.

You're greeted by silence.

With a frown, you step towards Sora's bed, since he's closest, and lightly shake his shoulder.

"Sor-Sor? You up?" you ask, retracting your hand as he continues to snore, as if you're not there.

With a sigh you make your way to Riku, knowing it's futile but trying anyway. You glance around the room to make sure there's no cameras and no one's watching before you lightly smack his cheek. He doesn't bite your hand off, so you know he's still out of it too.

"Well... glad to know you guys are safe," you mutter, smiling sadly as you start to notice the faded bruises and cuts littering their faces and neck. "See you soon, I hope. Did you know Axel and Roxas have hearts now? I'm sure you're gonna have a heart attack once you find out, Sora," you tell the sleeping brunet with a laugh before you glance between the boys. "Try not to be too lazy, ya bums. I miss you."

You give them one last look before you shuffle out of the room, deflated but not defeated. With a deep breath you make your way to the next room, following the same routine of sliding open the door and poking in your head.

Your eyes land on light blue hair covering pale skin, and you find yourself losing it a little as you helplessly watch Aqua lying in a bed. She's always been so strong, so larger than life, like a mother to everyone you know... and to see her just lying there, hooked up to a machine and clearly injured feels like a punch to the gut.

"Aqua," you mutter from the doorway, not wanting to walk in and disturb her. Sora and Riku can handle it. But Aqua's been through so much... she deserves some R&R. "Why do I feel like we all owe you more than anyone else?"

'Because we all do, idiot,' you think to yourself, answering your own question as you tear your eyes from her slumbering figure and let the door gently close behind you.

You're not sure how much more of this you can handle, but you shoulder on and slowly open the third door in the hallway. Your head darts in, and you actually smile at the sight. Lying there, looking at peace and back to normal, is good ol' Terra. Sure, he's seen better days. But having him back and amongst friends is the perfect thing to raise your plummeting mood.

"Keep fighting, Terr," you tell him, hoping he can hear you, or at least know you're there, as you head back into the hallway.

You again march down the hall, pausing outside the fourth and last door in this passage. Common sense tells you who's inside, and you've seen enough unconscious friends today to last a lifetime. But you can't stop after getting so far, and with a deep sigh you slide open the door.

It's not quite what you're expecting to see.

"What's this?" you blurt out, barely able to believe your eyes as you watch Vanitas sitting in his bed, a newspaper spread out in front of him as he scans the pages.

He jumps in surprise, scrambling around as he haphazardly gathers the pages together before shooting you a narrowed glare.

"What the fuck, give me a heart attack why don't you," he snaps, tossing the discarded mess he's made of the newspaper on his nightstand.

"Sorry. I just wasn't sure if you could read," you admit, feeling a little bad for just barging in now that the shock has worn off. "Also, thanks for stopping by to say hi. I thought it was just me, Roxas, and Axel who were awake!"

"Um, first of all, that's offensive. Of course I can read," he tells you with a pointed look. "Second of all, I don't seek people out. Seems to have worked out okay, since you found me."

You want to argue, but you can't bring yourself to. It feels too nice having someone else to talk to, especially since you're only here and relatively uninjured because of him.

"What's with the smile?" he adds, looking a little put off by your sudden happiness.

"Oh," you laugh, realizing just how awkward you're being. "It's... nothing. Just good to see you, after everything that happened."

The corners of his lips turn up in an actual hint of a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you too. What would I do without my pain in the ass around?" he muses, watching you carefully as you walk towards him and sink into a chair next to his bed.

"How I missed your compliments," you sarcastically tell him with a roll of your eyes before you grab the material of the white sheet beside his bed, separating it from the rest of the room. "What is this anyway?"

"My roommate likes his privacy," Vanitas replies, leaning forward to reach over past you and pull open the curtain.

You look over, feeling your heart sink into your stomach when you spot Ven lying there, completely unconscious. The only sound punctuating the silence is his soft snores, though you note with a frown that he's paler than usual and looks sickly.

"Venny," you murmur, scooting over in your chair so that you can grab his nearest hand in both of yours.

"Yeah, that weird light thing knocked you guys out pretty good," Vanitas speaks up, watching you fret quietly over Ven. "It was actually pretty funny, watching you all drop to the ground."

"Your concern is overwhelming."

"Right back at you."

You pause your ministrations on Ven's hand before you peer over at Vanitas.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" you ask, taking the not so subtle hint.

"Peachy. You?" he replies, leaning back against his mountain of pillows.

"Been better," you respond honestly, glancing at Ven for a moment before you look over at him once more. "Thank you though. For saving me."

"Again... Right back at you," he mumbles, starting to anxiously play with his mess of hair. "You're the only who basically died for us. I'm no hero."

"Spoken like a true hero in denial," you tease, laughing as he glares at your before a twitch is felt under your fingertips.

Your gaze snaps over to Ven, and you break out in an excited grin as his head slumps to the side and he releases a sleepy groan. His blue eyes slowly open, groggily scanning the room for a moment before they find yours. He's immediately alarmed by the almost manic grin on your face, as well as the fact that Vanitas actually looks concerned as he peers over at him from over your shoulder.

"Welcome back, sunshine," Vanitas greets with mock enthusiasm.

"You're up!!" you exclaim, ignoring Vanitas' sarcasm as you throw your arms around him in an awkward half-hug.

"Yeah... What's going on?" Ven asks, resting a hand on your back as he looks over at Vanitas.

"You're dying," Vanitas replies without skipping a beat.

"Shut up, Vanny," you snap as you pull back slightly to look down at Ven. "How are you feeling? Sick? Sore? Okay?"

"In pain," he grunts, and you quickly scramble off of him and back onto your chair. "But, really... what's going on?"

"You passed out," Vanitas explains boredly, starting to shift through his papers once more.

Now that Ven's awake, he can go back to not caring.

"Wait... so, that was all real? This is all really over?" Ven asks, glancing between the two of you as a smile starts to grow on his face and his eyes faintly fill with light tears. "Then that means... [Name]... You saved me!" he remembers, his eyes widening in awe as he gapes at you.

"If dying means I saved you, then yeah, sure I did," you agree, scratching the back of your neck as you look away.

"You totally did," he argues with a laugh. "And Vanitas," the golden-eyed boy looks literally anywhere in the room but Ven, "you finally killed that old bastard."

"Huh?" he mutters, his gaze darting over to Ven's once he realizes he's about to be praised. "Oh. Yeah, that. No big deal."

Ven just chuckles and shakes his head, resting his hand over yours as he holds the stare of his other half.

"I'm proud of you, Vanitas," Ven mutters. "I owe you one."

Vanitas' face actually perks up for a moment before he scoffs and leans back against his pillows once more.

"You owe me more than one by now, ding bat."

You sit between them listening to their playful bickering, for the first time feeling like the balance between light and dark in the worlds really **has** been reached.

"So, can I get some food or what?" Ven asks you.

... Or maybe things won't be so different after all.

"Yeah, yeah. I was about to go grab something to eat anyway," Vanitas states as he hops out of bed, starting to walk towards the door. "You guys want anything?"

"Pancakes," Ven swiftly replies.

"Fat chance," Vanitas laughs as he heads out the door and into the hall.

"Jerk," Ven grumbles, resting his head against the pillows as he shifts his attention to you. "How are you, though? You look good, considering everything."

"I'm alright. How are you feeling? Do you remember everything?" you ask him.

"Yeah... [Name], where's Aqua? And Terra?" he presses, his voice soft as if he doesn't want to know the answer.

"They're here, still sleeping. But they're okay," you tell him, giving his hand a squeeze. "We all are. You did it, Venny."

He gives a light sniffle, his eyes starting to fill with tears. In the span of seconds he's released your hand, resting his face in his hands as his body gives a slight rack. You can hear the muffled sound of him crying, and with a sad smile you crawl up next to him, letting him rest his exhausted head on your shoulder as you rest a hand on his head, playing with his hair.

"You okay?" you ask as he rubs his face on your shoulder, letting your shirt dry a few tears that fell on his cheek.

"[Name]," he mutters with a small chuckle, a grin growing on his face. "It's finally over, isn't it?"

"Yeah," you agree, feeling your own eyes start to brim with tears of relief. "It's over."

He laughs, pulling back to give you a wide smile, suddenly looking much less exhausted and pale.

"Looks like I'm finally going to Disney Town!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MADE ME HAPPY.
> 
> Told y'all fluff is coming :D


	78. What Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO DELAYED OMG
> 
> I'm so sorry you guys. Since the last update I moved and quit my job. It took WAY more time than expected, hence no time to write (BOO).
> 
> But I'm back now (YAY)! There will be VERY short results sprinkled throughout the next 2 chapters
> 
> Then the finale + individual results
> 
> Then individual epilogues
> 
> Then we're D O N E
> 
> *cries*

You spent the rest of the morning just lounging around in Ven and Vanitas' room, watching as they both stuff themselves silly on a seemingly endless pile of food. You always knew Ven was a pig, so it makes sense Vanitas is one too.

As soon as they're done eating, the door slides open and Roxas' head pokes in.

"Should've known I'd find you here," he notes with a laugh as he spots you twirling in a circle on the roller stool in the middle of the room.

"Well yeah, since you and Axel ditched me," you tell him, coming to a stop as you drop your feet to the floor.

"Not my idea," he points out with a sigh, and you perk up a bit in remembrance.

"Oh yeah! Roxie and Axe have hearts now," you tell Ven and Vanitas as you point at the blond in the doorway.

"No way!"/"Whatever," they reply at the same time with very different levels of enthusiasm.

"So, was that light some kind of magic then?" Ven asks as he sits up in bed.

"Dunno," Roxas replies with a shrug. "Either way, it's time for lunch."

"Good, I'm starving," Vanitas grumbles, climbing out of bed and heading to the door.

"Me too!" Ven eagerly agrees, shakily standing up and waddling after him.

"You guys just ate," you point out, holding your arm out for Ven to hold on to as he gets a little wobbly.

"Our bodies have all been through a lot," Roxas notes, closing the door once you and Ven make it out into the hallway.

Ven looks to the other three doors in the hall before he glances down at you.

"Are Aqua and Terra here?" he asks.

"Yeah," you agree, pointing out their doors. "But, they should probably be left alone for now."

Ven mumbles his disagreement under his breath, but he doesn't fight against your opinion as he sighs and lets you lead him down the hallway.

Turns out, this hallway is attached directly to the cafeteria, so you find yourself heading inside in seconds. Vanitas is already seated and eating with Axel and, to your complete shock, a tired-looking Sora.

"Sora!" you exclaim, leaving Ven to hobble along by himself as you hurry over to the brunet.

Sora glances up at you, his fork hanging from his mouth mid-bite. He soon breaks out in a grin as he stands up, just in time for you to tackle him in a hug.

"You're okay!" he greets excitedly, squeezing you back.

"And so are you!" you agree, pulling back to shoot him a smile. "Wow, you must have just woken up!"

"Yup!" he states with a proud smile. "Riku's still sleeping, not surprisingly. He's always been a little lazy, but don't tell him I told you that."

He whispers the last part of his sentence, causing you to giggle at how utterly child-like he still is.

"I'm just so glad you're alright," you tell him, leaning down to grab half of Axel's sandwich.

"Hey!" he protests, but he's too late; you're already seated at the table and munching down while Ven and Roxas stroll along to grab their own food. "I'll get you back for that."

"Love to see you try," you retort with a sly grin sent his way.

Before he can make any attempt at retaliation, the door to the cafeteria opens with an unceremonious 'bang' against the wall. Everyone jumps and glances back, still set on edge after the battle that took place just days prior, only to see a yawning Riku standing in the doorway, scratching his head as he hobbles towards everyone.

"Is that food?" he asks with a glance down at the table, his interest piqued at the smells invaded his nostrils.

"That's your greeting?!" Sora cries out before he jumps to his feet and charges over, tackling his best friend in an inescapable bear hug.

"I'm not one for being dramatic," Riku replies, sounding a little embarrassed as Sora shameless gloms onto him.

"Clearly," you reply with a glance his way after you brush aside Axel's hand as he tried to grab his sandwich back from your clutches.

"Well, what'd I miss?" Riku asks, Sora still attached to his side as he takes a seat at your table.

"Nothing really," Ven replies through a mouth full of food.

"They have hearts now," Vanitas adds boredly with a point of his fork to Roxas and Axel.

"What?" Riku asks with a small laugh, though the serious looks have him quickly sobering up. "... Seriously? How?"

"No clue," Roxas responds as Axel gives a small shrug.

"Well that's... weird," Riku mutters starting to dig into Sora's tray filled with food.

You watch the six of them with a smile, sitting back and soaking in the sight for just a moment. They're all fighting over food and exchanging the intermittent laugh, as if there's not a care in the world. And really, there's not. For the first time in a long time, you're all finally free. A weight you've been carrying on your shoulders for ages has been lifted, and you're almost not sure what to do with yourself anymore.

With a content sigh, you take another bite of Axel's lunch.

A stolen sandwich has never tasted so good.

[♥]

Once everyone's stuffed to capacity and satisfaction, you all bundle yourselves together and head towards the hallways, ready to nap the afternoon away. It's going to take time to get used to not being shooed off to training for nearly 12 hours a day, 7 days per week. Not that you're upset or complaining about your newfound free time, however.

You notice Ven's gaze keeps darting towards the second and third to last doors in the hallway, and you finally can't ignore it anymore.

"Do you want to see them?" you ask, causing him to jump at your sudden question.

"Huh? Oh..." he mutters, rubbing a hand down the back of his neck. "Yeah, kind of. But what if –"

"Holy shit, just go inside," Vanitas snaps in frustration before he ducks inside his room.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you!" Sora adds with a thumbs-up as he and a yawning Riku head into their room.

"They're not awake, genius," you hear Riku tell him before the door slams shut.

You glance over at Ven, who's staring at Aqua's door before him with a half-frown. He looks conflicted, as if he wants nothing more than to walk inside but he's afraid of what he'll see. You reach a hand out and gently pat his shoulder to push him forward.

"Go on. Maybe she can hear you," you tell him in encouragement as you step out of the way and to the side.

"Yeah," Ven hesitantly agrees, giving a dramatic sigh before he opens the door and pokes his head in. His eyes widen, taking in the room from left to right, before he pulls his head back and shoots you a look of bewilderment. "She's not there."

"What?" you ask, walking towards him and looking in the room. Sure enough, her bed's empty and rather messy, as if she struggled to get up. "Huh..."

You feel Ven move away from you, hurrying towards the next door, which he throws open in a flash. He looks confused once more as he stands there in silence, and you hurry towards him and duck under his hand resting against the door frame to peek inside. Aqua's sitting at a chair at Terra's bedside, both of her hands resting over one of his. He's awake as well, a smile gracing his exhausted features as he watches her with a slight twinkle to his eye.

"Ew," Ven mutters, disgusted by the sight.

"They're totally gonna do it," you whisper to him.

His left eye twitches, watching them as he does his best to ignore your comment. But he can't.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he complains, his free hand resting over his stomach.

He speaks a bit louder this time, causing Aqua to sit up straight before she glances over her shoulder. Her eyes light up and a grin breaks out on her face as she sees you and Ven lurking creepily in the doorway.

"Hey!" she greets brightly.

"You're okay," Terra adds, his voice hoarse and his gaze locked on Ven.

The big crybaby next to you gives a small sniffle, happy tears filling his eyes at the sound of his best friend's voice and the knowledge that he's back to normal. Ven brushes past you, hurrying forward and throwing himself over Terra like an oversized blanket, pulling him into a bear hug. Aqua gives a giggle at the sight, rubbing Ven's back as she stares at her boys with nothing but pride.

You feel tears of your own growing at the sight. Your chest is heavy from the absolute fullness of your heart, seeing Terra laughing and back to his old self while he holds Aqua's hand in his and allows Ven to mess with his hair and face as he frantically checks over him like a doting mother hen to make sure he's alright.

All the pain, struggles, and heartbreak... it's all worth it, to witness this moment in silence, the beauty that is their bond.

"So how long are you going to creep around in the hallway before you come inside?"

Terra's question brings you back down to reality, a look of surprise flashing over your face as you realize the three of them are now looking over at you.

"Oh... sorry," you laugh awkwardly before heading inside and taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

It feels almost sacrilegious to impede on their time, but so be it. Up close you can tell Aqua and especially Terra took a beating, as their skin is exceptionally pale and they look completely wiped out. But they're still smiling, clearly happy to be awake and moving.

"How are you guys?" you ask, glancing between the two of them.

Aqua looks over at the brunet, and you can see his hand that's clutching her hand gently give it a squeeze.

"Never better," Terra replies honestly.

Your heart melts into a puddle as Ven gags loudly.

[♥]

The next 24 hours are entirely uneventful. With everyone awake and partly functional you'd think it would be a massive party, but in all honesty, most of the time is spent asleep or eating. After being on strict training regimens for so long, everyone's in serious need of TLC. And you're fully intending to give yourself some long overdue pampering.

That's why Naminé's announcement at breakfast the next morning has you so distressed.

"We're leaving?!" you exclaim in horror.

"But I'm so tired," Axel agrees with a childish whine.

"There's no reason to stay. You guys are all healed," Kairi points out, glancing around the table as she studies the nine of you, who all still look like exhausted garbage. "It's time to return home."

"Home? What's home?" Terra asks with a scoff.

"The castle. Disney Castle," Naminé quickly clarifies.

"Disney Town," Ven whispers to himself with sudden excitement.

"Any way we can opt out of this little field trip?" Vanitas asks.

"Nope!" Kairi replies happily.

"I am excited to see everyone," Sora states with a smile.

"How long's it gonna take to get there?" Riku adds, asking the important questions no one else ever manages to think of.

"8 hours," Naminé replies, and you all groan in despair.

"But don't worry! There's a big party to look forward to once we're back!" Kairi adds, her voice giddy as she claps her hands together a few times.

"Party?" Roxas repeats with a tick of his eyebrow.

"Yes, like a celebration. Or a victory party, I suppose," Naminé explains with a smile. "Anyone who's anyone has been invited, and you all are the special guests. The ones who saved the worlds."

"A party?!?" Sora asks, practically bouncing up and down in his seat due to his excitement.

"Fucking kill me now," Vanitas mumbles under his breath as Riku and Terra nod in agreement.

You, meanwhile, stifle a smile as you stare down at your hands. Maybe going to a massive party isn't exactly how you want to celebrate your victory... but being reunited with everyone else is worth a couple hours of awkward small talk and uncomfortable outfits.

"So, go get packed!" Kairi exclaims, starting to shoo everyone out of the cafeteria and away from second breakfast (the new tradition very smartly started by Ven). "We're leaving in 30 minutes!"

"And you're just now telling us?!" Roxas asks in exasperation as you're pushed into the hallway.

"I wish this place was normal," Axel mumbles bitterly.

"I don't," you argue with a small laugh. "We survived the war despite our complete dysfunction. Maybe we're meant to just continue to be a bunch of weirdoes forever."

"Fine by me," Aqua agrees with a shrug as all of the guys roll their eyes.

But you notice with a smile that they don't disagree with you.

[ONE GUMMI SHIP RIDE LATER]

"I never want to fly again," Riku complains, making sure he's the first to march off of the ship.

Despite his poor attitude, you had to agree with him. 8 hours locked in a small area with no places to sleep or even lay down with these certified nutjobs is enough to give you a migraine, which is why you're second off the ship and, in a rare moment of camaraderie, nodding in agreement with the silverette. Thankfully, meals were packed on the ship, so you were able to munch throughout the journey and stave off hunger. And now that it's almost 1 in the morning, you're ready to hit the sack.

"Hey, I have a question," Sora speaks up.

"Uh oh," Axel teases.

"Why didn't we just use portals to get there?" Sora asks, ignoring Axel's remark.

"We can't use that stuff anymore," Roxas replies, pointing between he and Axel. "The downside of having a heart, I suppose."

"And I... won't use it, anymore," Vanitas replies, his voice trailing off as he continues to speak.

"Little Vanny, finally growing a conscience," Ven hums.

"Good for you. That can't be easy," Aqua sympathizes, the only one of your group who knows how to properly respond.

"Whatever," he mutters, a look of embarrassment on his face as he picks up the pace and starts to power walk ahead.

Silence falls over the group, though it's far from uncomfortable. It's actually rather comfortable as you all meander through the outdoors garden in the middle of the castle, through the tall hallway, and up the staircase leading to the bedrooms. Before you know it, you're standing in front of the room you had made your own so many months ago.

"Well... guess this is goodnight," you state as you turn towards the rest of the group lingering in the hallway.

"It feels weird. Like nothing's changed," Aqua comments, glancing around the high, white ceilings and deep red carpet of the intricately decorated castle.

"Maybe it hasn't," Roxas agrees hesitantly. "We'll know in the morning."

"Oh. Everyone's asleep, aren't they?" Sora asks with a look of disappointed realization.

"Yes. Just like I'm about to be," Terra agrees, the first to break from the conversation and head down the hallway.

"Should be nice sleeping in a real bed," Naminé tells Kairi as the two of them follow Aqua to her room, hoping there's a few spare rooms available.

"C'mon, let's find you a room," Ven tells Vanitas with a sigh as they head in the opposite direction, where Terra walked.

"Aw, you don't wanna share?" you hear Vanitas ask in response, causing you to snort with laughter.

"'Night, [Name]," Riku calls out, and Sora waves eagerly at you as they trail after Ven, Vanitas and Terra.

"Finally," Axel complains with a groan, ducking into his room and leaving you alone with Roxas, who's studying you with a small smile.

"Can't believe it's over," you speaks up, breaking the momentary silence.

"Took long enough, right?" he teases, scuffing the front of his shoe on the ground as he glances to the floor. "I haven't been able to tell you, since the past few days have been such a whirlwind, but... I'm really proud of you."

"Of me?" you repeat with a chuckle of disbelief. "Why?"

"Because! You made a pretty stupid and reckless decision to follow me two years ago, and the even dumber decision to not come home once things got dangerous. You trained and fought back. I still wish you never had to, but... I guess that's why you're my best friend," he explains with a cheesy grin. "You're just as obnoxiously stubborn as me."

"Wow, nice insult. Just when we're having a nice moment," you chastise, nudging him with your shoulder as you try – and fail – to keep a smile from your face. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you though, Roxie. Don't sell yourself short."

He chuckles as he leans down to give the top of your head a quick peck.

"Never do," he agrees, ruffling your hair before he makes his way towards his room. "Sleep well."

"Yeah... you, too," you mumble, watching him saunter down the hall for a moment before you duck into your room with a sigh.

The lights are off and the curtains are drawn, making the room extra dark, which draws no complaints from you. Without even turning on the lights, you awkwardly clutch at the walls and try to find your way to the bed. A surge of pain sears through your foot, and you curse under your bed as you realize you kicked one of the legs of the bed.

"Son of a bitch," you mutter, hobbling forward and finally feeling the soft fabric of the comforter under your fingers. "Bingo."

You flop down on the bed like a beached whale, releasing a soft groan at the overwhelmingly amazing feeling of finally being able to lie down in a bed – not a hospital cot. For the first time in days, your mind isn't spinning and racing the second you get a moment to yourself. Your mind is blank, your eyes heavy and your heart at ease as you start to gently and quickly fall asleep.

Normal.

[♥]

It felt like right after you fell asleep, a member of the castle's staff was knocking at the door to wake you up. You turn your head to the side, releasing an angry grunt when you see that it's 8:00 in the morning.

"Damn it," you grumble, ripping off the covers and shuffling to the bathroom to hop in the shower.

The rest of the morning is fairly uneventful besides getting cleaned and freshened up in preparation for breakfast. It's odd, but you're actually a little nervous to head downstairs and see everyone again. This war had drained so much out of you, and the last time you saw them you were unconscious in the middle of some graveyard... it's awkward, to put it simply.

Plus you haven't even been able to give anyone a call, so who knows if they're possibly mad at you.

Unlikely, but you never know.

Once you're ready, you head out and into the hall and quickly make your way towards the staircase. Judging by how quiet the hall is, everyone must be eating already and you're once again... late.

Things really must be back to normal after all.

You hurry down the staircase taking each step two at a time, the butterflies in your stomach working on overdrive as you finally skid to a stop outside of the fabulous double-doors leading to the dining hall. With a deep breath and a quick pinch of your arm to check if you're dreaming, you gently slide open one of the doors.

The loud noise of people talking over each other dims to silence as everyone turns to look at you. And it really is everyone. The King, Donald, and Goofy are seated at the topmost seats on the side of the long table closest to you, with Ven, Terra, Zack, Noctis, Xion, Naminé, Reno, Vanitas, Axel, Aqua, Leon, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Genesis, Angeal, Kairi, Yuffie, and Cloud all scattered around the room, watching you like you're a leper.

That is, until you're suddenly sidelined and sent stumbling into the wall as you're tackled by a dark flash of energy in human form.

"Hey!!" Yuffie practically screams in your ear as she excitedly squeezes you, the war clearly having kept her eager disposition very much so intact.

"I think you're choking her," you hear Leon chastise.

Yuffie gives a loud scoff, though her grip lessens and you take a giant gulp of much needed air.

"You don't look half bad for just fighting a war," Yuffie tells you, pulling back and studying you with a wide grin.

"Right back at you," you reply with a laugh before turning your attention to everyone else.

"Thanks for the phone call while you were away," Reno greets curtly.

"Oh my God, we already told you – no phones allowed," Axel snaps, and you immediately realize this isn't the first time he's heard it today.

"Ignore them. It's good to see you," Genesis interrupts with a kind smile, which you instantly return.

"Took you guys long enough to get here!" Zack adds in exasperation.

"We've been worried," Angeal agrees with a nod in greeting.

"Trust me, it wasn't our idea," you concede as you slip into the open seat between Xion and Naminé.

"Yeah, I'd much rather have avoided the labs and tests," Roxas states with a slight shudder at the memories.

"Can't believe you guys have hearts now," Noctis chuckles in disbelief, and your eyes widen until you put two and you together that they must have been told already.

"You guys already know about that?? Geez, how late am I," you mutter.

"Late," Riku responds simply.

"Not like we aren't used to it by now, though," Cloud points out.

You frown a bit when you realize he's by far the most injured of the group – he's covered in bloody bandages and nasty looking bruises.

"What happened to you, Cloud?" you ask with concern.

"Oh," he mumbles, picking at one of the bandages on his left hand. "Sephiroth."

"That's right!" Zack remembers with a snap of his fingers. "We were going over who killed who."

"You guys don't really have normal conversations, do you?" Vanitas asks with a tick of his eyebrow.

"Not at all," Yuffie agrees without skipping a beat.

"You get used to it. Kind of..." Terra states, muttering the last part under his breath.

"I got Xigbar," Yuffie adds proudly, to your slight surprise.

"Zexion," Zack says.

"Xemnas," Roxas mumbles between a mouthful of muffin.

"Luxord," provides Noctis.

"Larxene and Xehanort," Vanitas adds smugly, knowing no one can top that.

"Saix," Axel sighs.

"Vexen... that one felt good," Riku admits.

"That weird young version of Xehanort," Sora says with an adorably confused face.

"Axel and I kind of got Marluxia together," you state with a tiny grin at the beaming redhead. "And... I killed my Nobody."

A heaviness falls over the room for a moment before a hand rests over yours. You look up, and your eyes meet Naminé's light blue ones.

"You did her a great service. She's finally at peace, back where she belongs," the blonde tells you, her voice soft and comforting as always.

You merely nod in response, still feeling a little numb to the whole ordeal but also embarrassed at caring about someone who caused so much pain.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Ven asks, clapping his hands together once to break the silence.

"Me!" Aqua eagerly agrees as she starts to dig into the food sitting on her plate.

Naminé removes her hand from yours, and with a smile you glance around the room. Your heart is once again swelling with a feeling of love and admiration that's impossible to put into words.

"It's good to see everyone together again," King Mickey comments, surprising you because you had forgotten he was even in the room. "This is the way it should be... and it will be going forward. You've forged a bond that will never be broken."

And a bond is exactly what it is. From that first time you saw Roxas – the strange new boy at your high school – to the time you saw two strangers hidden in the shadows ... They had seemed so mysterious at the time, but who would have thought it would just be Zack and Cloud, who took you in and gave you a chance despite being just a girl from Twilight Town... from when Noctis gifted you your first sword, to when Leon and Reno taught you how to shoot... from when Genesis and Angeal taught you how to use a sword, to when you found a scared and mute Xion hiding in Neverland... from when Axel left the Organization behind, to saving Naminé and Kairi fom the Organization... from Sora teaching you about the light, to Riku teaching you about the darkness... from seeing Ven, Aqua, and Terra spring to life – memories of a lost and distant time – to befriending someone who had once tried to kill you...

It was all leading to this moment.

Sitting together, victorious in battle, and bonded for eternity.

"Well," you speak up, the waves of nostalgia and love crashing over you enough to make you dizzy, "perhaps it was all destiny."

The whole room groans at your cheesiness, but all you can do is smile.

Because, deep down, they all know you're right.


	79. Disney Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter... can't believe this series is almost over!
> 
> Comments are more than welcome because this took forever :)

For a meal that started out so emotional, breakfast quickly devolved into the usual circus. Too tired to care, you merely sat back and enjoyed the delicious food, all too happy to be freed from the medical facility and amongst those you love most.

"So, what are we even going to do today? It's only," Cloud pauses to look at the watch clasped around his wrist, "8:43 a.m."

"Sleep?" Ven suggests hopefully.

"Don't worry about a schedule. We have some things for you all to do these next few days," King Mickey announces as he pushes out his chair and stands to his feet.

"Work? Seriously? After everything we just went through?" Riku asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

"It's not work, unless you consider preparing for the largest celebration this Kingdom has ever seen 'work,'" Goofy points out with a chuckle.

"Yes, that's work," Xion clarifies.

"I still don't get why we're having a party," Sora speaks up, his face slumping down on his open palm. "I mean... it sounds fun, but I don't really feel like going to some fancy ball or something."

"Because, after all the years of death and suffering and darkness, people want to celebrate once again," King Mickey wisely points out.

"It doesn't sound so bad. Free booze and food and we don't have to wear stifling SOLDIER uniforms. Win-win-win," Reno agrees.

"That's true," Cloud concedes with a hum and a nod.

"What's wrong with the uniforms?" Zack asks defensively.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend you like wearing those anymore," Axel teases as he pats the dark-haired male on the back.

"I do though," Zack complains, earning a few eye rolls and scoffs as Donald clears his throat to bring the conversation back to a relevant topic.

"Well, what can we do to help?" Aqua asks, taking the hint.

"Nothing really. Most of it will be covered by the staff. You'll just need to be in proper shape, both physically and mentally, to enjoy the festivities," Mickey explains.

"No offense, but I'm not sure how many of us feel like celebrating at some massive party," Riku points out.

"Well, we'll see how you feel in a few days. For now, get some rest," Goofy suggests kindly as the three of them stand up.

"Maybe explore outside the castle. There's a lot to do around here," Donald adds.

"There's an area outside the castle?" Sora asks. "I always thought this place was just a castle..."

"Guess there's worse things we can do than sightsee," Noctis decides with a shrug.

"So it's settled! Let's go on an adventure!" Yuffie shouts enthusiastically as she hops up to her feet and leads the charge out of the dining hall.

[♥]

It didn't take too long to get everyone ready, but it did take awhile to get everyone organized and out of the castle. It's like herding cats, but worse, because they could all kill you.

Finally, you're standing amidst the sunlight, enjoying the warmth on your skin and the faint sound of birds chirping in the distance. It's such a normal feeling, you're almost not sure what to do with yourself. So you decide to just sit back and enjoy it.

"So, I guess we follow this path?" Xion states, pointing a finger down a meandering path with perfectly trimmed hedges lining it.

"Looks like it," Leon agrees.

"This time last week, did you ever in a million years think this is what we'd be doing? Hanging around a castle, and exploring a world for fun?" Aqua asks you as the two of you fall into a comfortable pace beside each other.

"Yes and no. I guess I always knew deep down we'd be okay," you tell her, glancing away from a particularly beautiful design of a swan on a nearby hedge to look up at her. "It's nice not having to worry about the future, though."

"You don't worry?" she asks with a tilt of her head.

"Nope," you reply with a smile. "Everything will work out in the end. Always does, always will."

"I'm not quite sure how you're right, but you're right," she admits with a little laugh. "After everything that's happened, it's hard to disagree with you."

You take a moment to glance around at everyone dressed in normal attire and hanging out without a care in the world. People are chatting amongst themselves, the random laugh piercing the otherwise quiet atmosphere. You can barely wipe the smile from your face.

"Good. I think we deserve a little TLC," you decide with a nod.

"Couldn't agree with you more," she concedes happily.

"What, is [Name] finally right about something?" Axel teases, clapping a hand on your shoulder and playfully shaking you for emphasis as he eavesdrops on your conversation.

"Wow, I'm right all the time," you argue haughtily.

"Sure you are," Riku hums sarcastically as if he doesn't believe you at all.

"Aren't you the one who thought The Land of Dragons didn't have dragons in it?" Noctis asks him, a smirk growing on his face as Riku shoots him a look.

"Ooooh, good one, Noct," you compliment with a laugh.

"We were just talking about how everything seems to have worked out in the end for all of us," Aqua adds, noting the quickly devolving conversation.

"Except for old stitches over there," Zack points out with a nod towards Cloud up ahead, who seems to be absolutely covered in bandage-covered stitches due to his numerous deep wounds courtesy of Sephiroth.

"Heard that," Cloud calls out without even looking back.

"So touchy," Zack scoffs.

"Where are we going anyway?" Vanitas asks, clearly growing bored of this little trek.

"The town, it seems," Terra replies as he glances around. "This looks familiar."

As your group continues to walk, the surroundings become brighter and brighter. The world is turning almost cartoonish in its design and colors, the pathway painted yellow and the buildings in the distance overgrown and painted in pastels.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Ven agrees, tapping his chin as he takes in the sight.

"Really guys?" Aqua asks in disbelief. "You already forgot? We've been here before!"

"Wait, this is..."

"Disney Town!" Ven interrupts Terra with an excited grin, almost bouncing on his heels as he realizes where you are.

"No way. Never knew this was the same place," Terra states, sounding awed as he continues to glance around.

"Mind filling us in?" Reno asks the three of them.

"This path is leading us to a place we've all been before, years ago. It's... a little strange. But should be fun to explore," Aqua explains with a nostalgic smile gracing her face.

You smile as well, staring at the city in the distance as a sense of anticipation grips you.

"Can't wait to see it," you admit honestly. "So, is this the infamous Disney Town?" you add to Ven, who looks like he's so excited he's about to pass out.

"The one and only!" he agrees, looking and sounding very much like Sora as he pace starts to quicken.

"Should be interesting, at the very least," Genesis concedes.

"Interesting?!?" Sora repeats incredulously as he hops in front of the taller redhead and starts to walk backwards so he can still face him. "Try amazing!"

"Okay, who gave him sugar?" Roxas asks, thumbing over at the bouncing brunet.

You stifle a laugh as you watch an offended Sora start to bicker with his (ex)-Nobody, as you wonder to yourself just what exactly Disney Town is. Finally, you make it down the winding path and find yourself standing before a large wall, blocking everything from your immediate vision. The only way of entry is through a small tower, with a single guard seated behind clear glass.

Ven is of course the first to appear at the window, panting and grinning like a maniac.

"We're here to get inside, please!" he blurts out.

The guard looks up from his phone, scanning over your group with a bored expression.

"30,000 munny each to enter the park," he replies before looking back down at his phone.

"What? We don't have that kind of munny," Ven realizes, his face instantly falling.

"The King sent us down here," Angeal adds, hoping to curry some royal favor.

"The King?" the guard repeats skeptically, looking up from his phone once again. "You expect me to believe..."

He trails off, his mouth opening slightly as his eyes widen.

"Oh shit. You're them," he gasps, standing at attention and quickly pressing a button. Right on cue, the gate opens, revealing a square just in the distance. "Sorry, it took me a second to recognize you. Entry's free, for all you've done."

"You know who we are?" Roxas asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

The guards laughs.

"Of course. Who in the universe doesn't?" he muses with a wide smile. "You're the guys who saved the worlds."

Everyone just stands in silence, taking in his words in disbelief. People knew who you were? And what you had done? How?

"Here," the guard adds, pressing his phone against the window.

You lean in, your eyes skimming the headline of the news article he pulled up.

' **XEHANORT DEFEATED; LOCAL HEROES CREDITED WITH VICTORY** '

"Finally, some recognition for all the shit we've done," Vanitas speaks up, the first to march inside with his head held high.

"Thanks, for letting us in for free," Riku tells the guard as everyone starts to slowly trickle into the park.

"No worries. You're always welcome here," he tells you all with a smile and a wave. "Have fun! Be sure to check out all the rides!"

"Rides?!" you repeat with a wide grin.

"Where to first?" Xion asks with equal enthusiasm.

You glance around the park, hardly able to believe your eyes. You're standing in front of a giant square, with shops on either side of the perfectly cobbled street. The castle is just in the distance behind you, and you can see various rides as well – a Ferris wheel, some roller coasters... you name it.

Now, all you need to do is decide where to go first.

[♥]

* _I'm modernizing Disney Town from how it is in BBS because of course it's changed in the 15 years since. It's based on Disneyland, in case anyone is confused and/or unsure XD_ *

[ **LEON** ]

"C'mon, I'm starved," you decide, grabbing Leon by the arm and dragging him down the wide, cobbled street heading inside.

"You just had breakfast," he points out, amusement clear in his voice.

"But not dessert," you argue, releasing his arm once you're a safe distance away from everyone else.

"Ah, yes, of course," he concedes with a light chuckle. "How could I forget."

"Very silly of you," you tease, smiling as you glance up at him.

He's wearing a soft grin as well, looking truly content for the first time in too long as the two of you walk together down the street. The buildings on either side of you are large, multicolored, and all retail – some stores are selling shirts, others toys... and none food.

"You're looking good," Leon adds, breaking the silence.

"Well, how else would I look?" you ask, nudging his shoulder with yours.

"Like shit. We did just fight a war, after all."

"I guess. But..."

You trail off, coming to a stop as your nose starts to work on overdrive. A sweet smell, like vanilla and sugar, is invading your nostrils, sending your stomach into somersaults of excitement.

"There it is," you gasp in enthusiastic recognition, pointing a finger towards a shop in the distance.

The building is all white with large windows covering the entire storefront. White and red striped banners hang at the entrance, and through the windows you can see a seemingly endless supply of ice cream just waiting to be consumed. Without another word you grab his hand, his fingers encircling yours as you pull him along towards the shop.

"Hey, you found it," he realizes, almost sounding impressed.

"Never doubt me and my nostrils," you remind him, giving a single tap of your finger on the side of your nose, to which he rolls his eyes and snorts with laughter.

You step inside, greeted by a burst of pleasantly cool air from the frozen treats lining the walls. The colors are enough to cause you to smile – ice cream comes in every color under the sun, and more.

"May I help you?" a kind older man standing behind the counter asks, resting an elbow on the Plexiglass.

"It might be awhile," Leon replies, watching as your wide eyes soak in all the different flavors on display.

"No, no. I already know what I want," you state with a grin at the man, pointing down at your favorite flavor.

"Ah. Excellent choice, miss," the man compliments as he scoops a large piece into a roomy cup. His gaze darts up to Leon's as he plops the scooper into a bowl of water. "And for you, Sir?"

"We'll split it," Leon concedes, ignoring the sudden glare you send his way.

"We'll see about that," you grumble as you slump over to the cash register.

The man chuckles as he waves a hand in the air.

"No no," he quickly sputters out. "No charge for the heroes who saved the worlds."

You and Leon merely study the man for a second, your heads tilted in confusion and your mouths hanging slightly open in surprise.

"... Are you sure?" Leon finally asks him.

"Of course. Consider it the least I can do, for everything you've done," the man states, his gaze clearly locked on yours.

You swallow a lump in your throat before you quickly give him a nod and quick bow in appreciation.

"Thank you, Sir. This looks delicious," you add, holding up the cup clasped in your hands.

"It will be," he agrees with a loud belly laugh, waving as Leon leads you towards the exit with a hand resting on the small of your back. "Enjoy the park!"

"Thank you," you both call out over your shoulder, the tinkle of the bell ringing through the air as the glass door shuts.

"That was weird," Leon comments as he picks up the handle of the plastic spoons and takes a bite of the treat.

"So much for not being hungry," you mutter, staring with sadness at the missing chunk of your ice cream. "But I know. It's weird being treated like we're these awesome, heroic champions, when really we're just –"

"Squall and [Name]?" he interrupts with a smirk.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," you agree, finally taking a bite of the ice cream.

Your taste buds explode in delight, a soft hum escaping your lips as you savor the flavor. A sudden flash appears in front of your eyes and a feeling of coldness takes over your nose. Leon starts to laugh as he looks down at you, and you rub your nose, taking off the ice cream he had smudged on your face along with it.

"Oh, think you're funny, huh?" you muse.

"Definitely," he agrees, taking a step closer to you. "I want another taste of it."

"Over my dead body," you argue, holding the cup out and away from your bodies.

His lips curl up as he leans down, a hand resting on the back of your neck as his lips press firmly against yours. His tongue almost immediately finds yours, the faint taste of ice cream mingling with the indescribable taste of him as the kiss deepens. Keeping your cup clasped in your hand, your other hand finds its way to his waist as your fingers dig into the back of his jacket, enjoying the long-long feel of his lips against yours.

[ **SORA** ]

"Where do you wanna go?" Sora asks, swinging your connected hands between the two of you.

He had immediately made a beeline for you once everyone entered the park, dragging you along with him so quickly you're surprised your arm is still in its socket. After a few minutes he had finally calmed down, both of you enjoying the silence to stare around the park in awe. Multicolored shops line the cobbled road, filled with arcades, sweet shoppes, clothing stores... anything imaginable. Just past that, the road breaks off, and you and Sora decide to take the road to the right. Hedges and flowers line the street, and the sun's shining brightly on you.

"I dunno. I guess we can keep walking, see what we find," you decide with a small shrug.

"Oooohhh, what about that?!" he exclaims, pointing forward excitedly.

You follow his finger, spotting a racetrack in the distance.

"Racing?" you ask him with a glance in his direction.

"Not racing," a man calls out, seated on a high chair just in front of the tracks. "Hop in one of these cars," he gestures to a sea of brightly colored two-seater convertible cars, "and follow the track. It'll lead you down a nice, leisurely path through the trees."

"I've never driven an actual car before," Sora admits, looking over at you with wide, pleading eyes.

As if you could ever say no to that look.

"Hop on in, kids," the attendant orders, pushing a button. A pastel blue car springs to attention, driving down the track before coming to an abrupt stop just before the attendant. "Just hit the gas and the brakes. Don't worry about turning, it'll do that itself," he explains as Sora holds your hand and assists you inside the passenger seat.

"Aye aye!" Sora agrees, saluting at the attendant as he hops in the driver's seat.

"Hey wait, aren't you –"

The attendant's eyes are wide with sudden recognition, but before he can finish his question Sora's right foot slams on the gas, and the two of you peel off down the track, the wind blowing through your air.

"I think he was trying to ask us something," you tell Sora with a laugh.

"Oh, really? Oops," he chuckles.

"Someone's got a lead foot," you tease, trying to keep your hair somewhat flat as he takes a fast turn to the left.

"Yeah?" he asks with a grin. "How do I look? Wait!" He hurriedly adjusts his sunglasses and pulls the hood of his jacket over his head as he glances over at you, a sternly serious look on his face. "Do I look cool?"

"Um..." you hum, trying not to laugh at just how severe he looks while he careens down the track like a madman. "Yeah, sure."

"Liar," he complains with a slight pout.

"I think it's the hood. You look like a burglar or something..." you decide, reaching over to pull the hood back from his hair. "Much better," you add with a smile.

"Yeah, guess I'm not good at playing the part of the devil-may-care bad guy, huh?" Sora asks.

"Not so much, since you're more filled with light than anyone I've ever met," you point out.

"True," he laughs, slowly shaking his head. "What a strange journey these past few years have been."

"Any regrets?" you ask, resting the side of your head against his shoulder as you scoot closer to him.

He leans down, his lips pressing against the side of your head as he releases the steering wheel to pull you into his arms.

"None," he states decisively, holding you close and releasing a soft laugh as you duck your head down to place a soft kiss to his neck. "You?"

You pull back, your eyes locking with his bright blue ones.

"None whatsoever," you concur as you slowly lean your face closer to his.

You're just barely able to see him start to smile as your hand rests on the side of his face, closing the distance as you drag him down and crash your lips on his. He instantly returns the kiss, his fingers running through your hair as he tightens his grasp around you. The car soon comes to a stop as he neglects the brakes, the kiss deepening as his fingers lightly tug at your hair.

You're on top of the world, thrilled to be reunited with his lips, until the unpleasant sound of loud honking rings through the air. You and Sora break apart and glance back, only to see Yuffie wildly pressing the horn on her car as Xion sits next to her, howling in laughter from their car stuck behind your stopped one.

"Get out of the way, perverts!" Xion calls out before she and Yuffie devolve into giggles once more.

"They're watching us, but we're the perverts," you grumble to Sora as he reluctantly steps on the gas.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back somehow," he tells you with a devilish grin.

"I like the sound of that," you muse with an equally scheming smile, doing your best to ignore the incessant honking still coming from behind you.

[ **NOCTIS** ]

"This place is cute," you comment, glancing around the cobbled street and adorable buildings and shops lining the road. "It's like something out of a fairy tale."

"Goes with the overall theme of the castle. King Mickey clearly likes bright colors and over-the-top designs," Noctis states as he looks at the nearest building.

You do as well, an excited grin taking over your face as you soak in the flashing lights inside.

"An arcade! Let's go," you decide, grabbing Noctis' wrist and starting to pull him towards the building.

"... Why?" he asks with a raise of his dark eyebrows.

"Because it's fun," you reply as if it's obvious. "Why? Scared you're gonna lose?" you add, coming to a stop to poke him in the chest.

"Reverse psychology doesn't work on me, [Name]," he tells you dryly.

"Alright then. Enjoy losing," you decide, giving a flip of your hair as you march inside.

He watches you for a moment, gritting his teeth before he releases a groan and hurries after you, not willing to let himself lose so easily. He immediately finds you hunched over a Ms. Pacman machine, mashing the buttons like a mad woman as you try to keep your character away from the ghosts floating around the screen.

You kind of look like a maniac right now as you start to curse under your breath in frustration, but the sight only brings a smile to his face. It's been so long since he's had any alone time with you, especially with you acting like a normal person. It's been months, maybe longer. He slowly walks towards you, taking a hand from his pocket, which he rests against the top of the machine. He leans closer, his body caging you in as he dips his head down, his lips brushing against the top of your head.

The sound of button mashing and music playing from the game comes to a stop as you pause, sinking back into his arms as your head rests against his. His hand rises, his fingers lightly grasping your chin as he tilts your head back and to this side, his lips meeting yours in a sweet and gentle kiss. You swiftly turn in his arms, which are now fully wrapped around you, as you return the kiss and bury your fingers in his hair.

He pulls back, dragging his lips lazily down your jawline and up to your ear with soft kisses before he releases a quiet whisper: "Looks like you lost."

You pull back in horror, glancing over your shoulder as you look back at the game. Sure enough, you died and lost.

"Wow. You're a filthy little cheater, aren't you?" you muse, laughing as you look up at the prince.

In response, he merely leans down to capture your lips in a quick kiss.

"My turn now," he announces, gently moving you out of the way so he can stand in front of the machine.

"Unbelievable," you laugh, shaking your head in disbelief as you watch him start to play. "This isn't over."

"Far from it," he agrees, his focus intent on the screen. "We have all day, darling."

You roll your eyes at his blatant cheating before relaxing into a smile and wrapping your arms around his waist, leaning against his back as you lift yourself up on your tip-toes to place a slow kiss to his cheek.

"You're lucky you're such a good kisser," you tell him, staying in that position as you watch him play.

He merely smiles in response, silently loving the feeling of you wrapped around him once more.

[ **RENO** ]

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?" you ask, glancing up at the redhead beside you.

His arm is wrapped around your waist, holding you close as he leads you through the park. The roads are perfectly cobbled, and each zone appears to have a different theme. You already made it through a "classic" theme, a western theme, and a space themed area. Now, the two of you are in a beach-themed area of the park, which you're enjoying thoroughly. There's even a wooden boardwalk hanging over a large body of water spanning over a mile, like a make-shift beach.

"I mean... I'm down to play if you're cool with losing," Reno tells you as he thumbs over his shoulder.

You glance back, spotting a row of six chairs before a counter with six water guns placed atop the table. A few feet behind the counter are six targets, with a hose leading up to six large bells.

"First one to fill the hose wins?" you guess.

"That's right, miss," an attendant sitting behind the counter tells you boredly. "You two wanna play?"

"Depends. What do we win?" Reno asks him.

"Take your pick," the guy replies, pointing up at a sea of stuffed animals hanging from the wall and ceiling.

You and Reno glance at each other before you both exchange smirks.

"I'm in if you are," you decide.

"Born ready," he agrees, releasing you as he slides into one of the seats.

You roll your eyes as you sit next to him, though you're both silently thrilled at the opportunity to actually hang out once again away from the insanity that your lives have been lately.

"Okay, take hold of your guns," the attendant states as his finger hovers over a large red button. "At the count of 1... 5, 4, 3... 2... 1!"

A loud bell buzzes through the air, and a suddenly serious feeling overtakes the two of you as you hunch over and aim the gun at the target. You press a finger against the trigger, watching as a stream of water hits the target. The hose starts to slowly fill, and you can feel the sweat forming on your brow at the thought of losing.

The same buzzing rings out, and you look at both your and Reno's hoses before you release a loud groan.

"Damn it," you mutter in disappointment.

"Fuck yes! I win!" he exclaims, punching his fists in the air.

"Not fair. You've been trained in this shit," you complain as Reno hops up and marches over to the attendant.

"Which one do you want?" the guy asks, pointing again at the stuffed animals.

"Whatever the lady wants," Reno swiftly announces, looking back at you with a smile.

"Oh. Really?" you press excitedly as you scramble to your feet and hurry next to him. "Um... I guess... that one," you decide, pointing up at your favorite animal of the bunch.

"Good choice," the worker tells you dryly as he grabs the lowest hanging one and tosses it towards you. "Enjoy your day in the park, guys."

"You too," you reply monotonously as you cuddle your toy into your chest. "Thanks, Reno," you add, glancing up at the male with a smile.

"Don't mention it," he responds, reaching a hand out to brush your hair behind your ears. "Whatever I can do to make you happy, I'll do."

"Aww. You big softie," you tease, laughing as he grabs you around the waist and pulls you and your new friend into his chest for a hug.

"Y'know, that thing is really getting in the way," he complains, glancing down at the oversized animal.

"Don't insult Bob," you chastise.

He just gives you a look before he snorts in laughter.

"Sometimes I wonder why... but I really did miss you these last couples months, [Name]," he tells you, a suddenly serious look growing on his face.

Your grasp on the animal lessens as your eyes lock with his, finding yourself being pulled in to his inescapable orbit you've so longed to return to lately.

"Me too," you agree, your voice soft as a smile grows on your face. "Thank you for this. Really. I haven't felt this happy in forever."

He grins, the hand that brushed back your hair settling on the back of your neck as his face slowly grows closer to yours.

"I'm here to please," he murmurs, his lips brushing against yours before you lean up onto your tip-toes to fully close the gap.

Bob drops to the ground as Reno pulls you flush against him, the kiss deepening with a tilt of his head as your hands grasp desperately at the front of his shirt, unable to withstand even one spare inch between your bodies. His heat is overwhelming and his taste and scent is intoxicating, you realize as his lips continue to meld perfectly with yours. It's really a wonder you've both been able to stay apart this long, honestly. After all, this is where you're meant to be.

[ **GENESIS** ]

"I really can't get past how amazing this place is," you muse in awe as you glance around the sprawling park.

There's music playing wherever you go, as well as different zones. You and Genesis have seen them all, and are now meandering around a pirate themed area, of all places. There's even a ride based around pirates, which you really wanted to check out in ode to Jack Sparrow. But, the two of you decided to continue to walk around and soak in the wonderful and odd sights of Disney Town.

"I know. It's like a dream," Genesis agrees, his fingers wrapping around yours as he pulls your hand up and plants a quick peck against the back of your hand. "Although, I am parched."

"Oh. Want some water?" you ask him, immediately missing the feel of his lips as he drops your intertwined hands back to your sides.

"Not what I had in mind," he admits with a nod over your shoulder.

You glance back, spotting what looks like a restaurant inside of a very dark restaurant.

"Booze?" you ask with a laugh.

"Hey, how often do you save the worlds?" he teases as he gently pulls you inside.

A woman standing behind a hostess' table looks up at the two of you, immediately perking up.

"Hey there! For two?" she asks, and you both nod. "Cool. Follow me."

She grabs two menus, hauling them into her arm as she heads through a narrow doorway. You follow, with Genesis right on your heels as you step into a very dark room. It's only lit by hanging lights, giving the room an almost eerie feeling to it. She plops the menus down at a table before turning to you with a smile.

"Enjoy," she tells you before heading back to the front.

"Two glasses of pinot noir," Genesis immediately tells the waitress as she starts to walk towards you from another table. She immediately huffs a sigh and heads back to the kitchen, realizing she's about to wait on some very special customers. "You'll like it," he adds to a skeptical you, who's shooting him a look.

"If you say so," you hum in disbelief. "So, how are you feeling, post-war?"

"Fine. You?"

"Same. Wow that was fast," you add to the waitress as she sets down two full glasses at your table.

"Nothing but the best for two people who saved the worlds," she states, giving a quick bow of her head in appreciation. "You two hungry?"

"You recognize us?" you ask her in surprise.

"Seriously? Of course," she replies with a cute little giggle. "Your faces have only been plastered all over the place for the past week. You're famous now, Rhapsodos and [Surname]."

"Great," you mutter before taking a big gulp of your wine.

"We don't require food, thank you though," Genesis tells the waitress with a charming smile.

Her face heats up as she smiles dreamily and walks away, looking almost like she's floating on a cloud. You release a laugh, shaking your head.

"Such a charmer," you tease, and he rolls his eyes in response as your face slowly falls. "Hey, Gen?"

"Yes?"

"How's everything doing... with your parents?"

He freezes, the glass half-raised to his lips as his bright blue eyes lock with yours. For a moment he actually looks taken aback before he clears his throat, dropping his glass to the table as he stealthily reaches a hand out to grab yours.

"I've told you before, you do not have to worry about me. My training, it's equipped me for moments even like this. They're buried at the old farm, and I do my best to cherish them every day. It's... a sacrifice, for peace... I suppose," he explains with a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry," you murmur, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"There is no reason to be. What is meant to happen, will happen. There's no need to dwell on that which we cannot change," he tells you, pulling your intertwined hands up to place a kiss on the back of your knuckle. "For now, my focus is on the future, and whatever that may entail."

"I'm hoping for a happy life together," you admit with a smile.

He returns your grin and gives a tiny nod.

"And me as well," he agrees, tugging gently on your hand to pull you closer to him over the table.

He leans up, his hand resting on the back of your head as his lips find yours. He tastes of wine, his lips sweet and soft as you eagerly return his kiss. Thankfully the restaurant is empty, so no one can watch as he deepens the kiss under the soft lights above. But after everything you've been through, the last thing you care about is strangers watching your make-out session.

[ **CLOUD** ]

"Should we get you one of those?"

Your question gives Cloud pause, and he comes to a stop as he glances down at you. You have a wide smirk on your face as you point to a row of strollers against the wall near the entrance, and he rolls his eyes rather dramatically.

"I'm not walking that slow," he argues, knowing he's basically lying but not willing to admit he's still injured and with limitations.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we'll make it to the other side of the park by sundown," you reply, giggling as he shoots you a glare. "I'm KIDDING," you add, linking your arm through his as you slide up next to him. "I don't mind walking slow. I know you're covered in stitches."

"Yeah, I don't really feel like ripping them open because you're impatient," he dryly retorts, though he finds himself leaning against you, enjoying your warmth. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Don't care honestly. Just want to hang out with you," you admit.

"Aw," he coos, his eyes scanning the surroundings as the two of you slowly but surely make your way into the park.

You walk past the entrance, down the cobbled streets and past the shops lining the road. You reach a fork in the road, veering to the left and over a bridge through a clearing of trees.

"How did we not know this was here?" you ask in disbelief.

"No clue. That King's got some tricks up his sleeves, though," Cloud replies with a chuckle.

"Apparently – oooh! Pretty," you interrupt yourself, coming to a stop as you stare in awe at a large man-made lake before you.

There's a small island in its center, with a large and beautifully crafted white boat putting down the water.

"Might not be as exciting as a ride," Cloud states, glancing forlornly at a roller coaster in the distance, "but this is probably much safer."

"Sold," you agree with a grin as you gently start to tug him towards a wooden dock.

"Salutations! You two here for the river tour?" a worker wearing a red and white pinstriped suit asks in what's likely a fake Southern accent.

"Is that what that boat is?" Cloud asks, pointing to the white ship slowly approaching the dock.

"Yes indeedy. For two?" the man continues, the grin not wavering from his face.

"Yup!" you agree with equal enthusiasm.

"Good to hear. Please, follow me," he instructs, stepping back and unclasping the metal chain blocking you two from him. You both slowly step through, Cloud looking warily at the unsteady dock as you start to walk down it towards the stalled boat. "Now, I might be mistaken, but you're Cloud Strife, ain't ya?"

"Huh?" Cloud mutters, tilting his head in utter confusion as he looks down at the worker. "I mean... uh, yeah. That's me."

"Well I'll be. Pleasure's all mine," the man rambles, holding out a hand and enthusiastically shaking Cloud's. "I read all about your exploits in the local paper. Recognize your face from the telly, too."

"... Really?" Cloud asks, still not quite believing what he's hearing.

"Well of course, can't go an hour without hearing about what ya did," the man laughs, leading both of you up a metal ramp and onto the first floor of the boat. "Now... that would make you [Name] [Surname], wouldn't it?" he adds, looking down at you.

"Um... Yes," you agree with a quick nod.

"Wow. And here you two are, on my boat. I'll need to put up a plaque to commemorate the occasion," he teases (or at least you hope he's teasing). "Now, make yourselves comfy. The tour will start any minute. And... thank you, for what you all did."

"You're welcome," you and Cloud both mumble awkwardly, not quite sure what else to say.

The man gives a quick bow of his head before hurrying off of the boat and back onto the dock. Cloud rests a hand on the white bannister, needing some extra support as his legs start to ache from so much walking. You pat his back, letting him lean against you once more.

"That was weird," you finally speak up.

"Right? I knew the story was out there, but... I had no idea it was that well known," he replies, heaving a sigh as he drops his head down. "Guess there's no escaping it."

"Maybe we can get some free stuff," you point out with a shrug.

He snorts with laughter, lifting his head to shoot you a smile.

"Always looking on the positive," he agrees, slinging an arm around your shoulders to pull you into his chest as he rests his back against the bannister. "That's why I keep you around."

"Someone's gotta keep you in check, Strife," you concur, a sly smirk on your face as he rolls his eyes (though he doesn't disagree). "At least this tour looks cool."

"Eh. It looks okay," he argues, glancing out at the open water for a moment as the boat slowly pulls away from the dock. His blue eyes land on your face once more, the corners of his lips pulled up. "I can think of better things to do, though."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" you challenge, pinching his side for emphasis.

He merely grins as his hand rests under your chin, his pointer finger tilting your face up as he leans closer to you. Before you can even blink his lips are covering yours for the first time in much too long, his nose brushing against yours as he gently deepens the kiss.

You ended up missing the entire tour. Not that you're complaining.

[ **ZACK** ]

"Where are we heading to, stallion?" you ask from your position on Zack's back, resting your chin on his shoulder as he adjusts your legs that are tucked between his arms.

He chuckles, that smile you love so much once more gracing his face.

"No clue. Figured you'd just tell me when you wanna get down and walk like a normal person," he admits with a shrug, jostling you in the process.

"Wait, I thought you knew where we're going?" you ask, pulling back to fully look down at the back of his head.

"Nope. Maps are for suckers," he argues with a laugh.

You sigh, glancing around the wide street at the shops on one side and thick trees on another. Truthfully, you have no idea where the two of you are, and no one from your group seems to be in this area.

"I guess it's like an adventure," you finally realize, defeated.

"That's the spirit – oh, what's that?"

"The house?" you ask, looking at the large white house just up ahead.

It looks pretty creepy, with green trimmings around the borders and overgrown dark trees and vines overtaking the property.

"Bet that's a haunted house," Zack decides, hoisting you off his back and sliding you down so your feet are back on solid ground. "Wanna check it out?" he adds excitedly, looking over his shoulders at you with a wild grin.

"Yeah, sure," you agree, unable to turn down the dreaded puppy eyes.

You walk through the arched gate, following the winding path leading to the entrance of the house. You quickly climb the creaking stairs, making a right and heading inside. All you can see is a wall with a massive amount of decorations, and red double doors. The doors spring open the second you walk inside, revealing an abnormally large elevator with paintings covering the walls.

"Enter... at your peril," a deep voice booms out of nowhere, causing you to jump and grab onto Zack's arm out of instinct.

He notices.

"Ah, someone's a little scared, huh?" he teases, poking you on the cheek as you both head inside.

"Shut up," you snap, jumping once again as the elevator doors spring shut.

"Relax. It's all fake!" he laughs, looking up as the elevator starts to slowly descend.

You're not stupid, you know it's all fake. But it doesn't mean you like it.

"Yeah, but it feels real," you argue, glancing at the doors as they finally open to reveal a long, dark hallway.

Zack swings an arm around your shoulders, holding you against him as he leads you down the empty hallway.

"Don't worry. I got you," he murmurs in your ear, sending a shiver up your spine from his sudden closeness and the feeling of his breath on your skin. "Ha. Made you blush."

"I'm ticklish," you lie, holding onto him for dear life as you turn a corner and find yourself staring at a weird little black pod on a conveyer belt.

"Y'know, [Name], that excuse can't last forever," he tells you as you both step to the edge of the conveyer belt.

"Doesn't mean I'll stop using it," you argue.

"You two together?" an attendant speaks up from her position leaning against the dividing wall between the hallway and conveyer belt, interrupting your conversation. "You can share a pod then. Enjoy the ride."

She starts to turn her attention to a bunch of dials and buttons on the stand next to her before she pauses, she gaze darting up to you and Zack.

"Wait a sec... you're the kids from the news. Those fighters or whatever. Zack something and that girl," she realizes, snapping her fingers once as she starts to smile. "Holy shit. That's rad. And random."

"That's us!" Zack agrees with a wide and very pleased grin. "Wow, can't believe we're actually on the news!" he adds, grabbing your shoulder and shaking you a little as he looks down at you.

"Well, yeah. You're heroes," the girl explains, causing Zack's face to light up and his eyes to practically twinkle.

"Heroes?" he repeats.

"But, I doubt you wanna hear that," the girl continues, waving a hand in the air as she leans against the wall once more. "Have fun in there."

"Thanks," you tell her with a smile, dragging a shell-shocked Zack behind you.

You slump down in one of the awkward pods, pulling Zack in so he's seated next to you. A barrier and hand bar swings down, keeping you both secured inside as the pod takes off down the track and into total and complete darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Zack asks you. You can't see him, but you know he's beaming with pride. "We're heroes."

"I'm shocked you fit inside this contraption with your ego getting so big," you tease, though you immediately release a light squeak as he wraps his arms around you and drags you closer to him.

His lips press against the side of your head, his warmth and the scent of his cologne enveloping you.

"Big egos come with the territory of being a SOLIDER. You know that," he hums against your skin as he lightly grazes his lips down the side of your face.

"Oh trust me – I know," you reply, giggling as he nips at your ear. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn straight," he agrees, a light from the ceiling shining on his face as you pass it.

You can make out a smile on his face, and a happiness to his blue eyes as he stares down at you. One of his hands rests on the side of your face, his thumb dragging down your cheek as his eyes remain locked with yours. Without another word he pulls you into his chest, leaning his face down so his lips capture yours in a lazy kiss. The fire growing in your stomach explodes as your lips mesh gently together, his fingers running through your hair as he pulls you impossibly closer to him, his second hand resting on your waist to hold you tight.

"Wait, what about the ride?" you ask, pulling back to look up at him.

Zack just gives you a look, glances out at the surroundings, and then gazes at you once again.

"Fuck it," he decides, smirking as he leans down and crashes his lips against yours in a rough kiss.

Needless to say, it's your favorite ride of the day.

[ **AXEL** ]

"We're going on a ride first," Axel decides as he walks towards you.

"What kind of rides are here anyway?" you ask excitedly as he takes your hand in his.

You're happy to note his skin is still freakishly hot. Apparently gaining a heart didn't wipe out his fire ability.

"All kinds. You've never heard of Disney Town?" he asks as he glances down at you. "Even I have."

"So it's, what? An amusement park?" you guess.

"Something like that, yeah. A celebration of magic, happiness, all that dumb stuff," Axel explains as he lazily waves a hand in the air.

"Doesn't sound so dumb to me," you argue, nudging his shoulder with yours as the two of you head to the left side of the park. "It sounds like this is just what we need today."

A small smile grows on Axel's face as he glances down at you, his fingers intertwining with yours as he takes the rare moment alone to show some much missed affection.

"I think so too," he agrees.

"Oh, that looks like a good one to get the heart racing," you decide, pointing ahead.

Axel follows your finger, spotting a somewhat tall (and fake) set of hills in the distance. Tracks are running through the mountains, with a train moving at pretty high speeds.

"Yeah, gotta test this sucker out," Axel states, patting his chest a couple times with a proud grin. "Let's do it."

Secretly excited and not wanting to show you're a total nerd for roller coasters, you start to hurriedly drag him towards the entrance to the coaster. It's western themed, with a fake saloon and mining equipment plastered about.

"Kinda cheesy, but I like it," Axel tells you.

"Oh, it's totally cheesy," you glance, glancing around with a wide smile. "But you know what they say – the cheesier the better."

Axel gives you a look.

"Who says that?" he asks.

"Everyone," you reply bluntly before turning your attention to a very eager "conductor" waiting to let you on the ride.

"Woo-ee! Greetings young travelers, and welcome to the Old West! Climb aboard and hang on tight to the wildest ride y'all have ever seen!" he exclaims with a (fake) Southern accent.

"Awesome," you mutter as you scramble into the closest cart.

Axel releases a sigh as he slinks into the seat next to you, though you know deep down he's loving this too. He'll just never admit it.

"Keep your hands, arms, and legs inside the cart at all times. And watch that heart rate – either new or old, this ride's sure to give you a fright!" the conductor continues, leaning a hand on the side of your cart.

He has a mischievous glint to his eyes, which Axel doesn't miss out on.

"New hearts?" Axel repeats.

"Yer darn tootin'!" the man agrees with a nod. "Your faces have graced our televisions for the past few days. It'd be impossible not to recognize y'all."

"Oh my God, we really are famous," Axel mutters under his breath, his eyes widening in surprised happiness.

"Yessiree. Enjoy the ride, adventurers!" the man finishes, giving a salute and a wink before the cart takes off down the track.

"I feel like we're in an alternate reality or something," you tell Axel as the cart ducks into a dark cave. "That was... strange."

"Eh, it's nice to have our hard work be recognized," Axel concedes, an arm resting over the back of your seat as he rests his face close to yours. "Don't act like you don't like being fawned over, princess."

"Ah, but I'm already fawned over enough by you, my dear," you argue, giggling as he leans down to peck your cheek.

"Nice one," he compliments, his fingers dancing along your shoulder as he keeps his face close to yours.

"Wanna check something off the ol' bucket list?" you ask, giving a cute bat of your eyelashes as you start to close the gap between your faces.

"Oh? And what's that?" Axel asks, his lips starting to curl up in a knowing grin.

With nothing but a smile you rest your hand on the side of his face, leaning in and pressing your lips to his. Just at that moment, the cart goes over the top of the climbing hill, dropping down. Your stomach jumps to your throat, though you're not sure if it's from the ride or the feeling of Axel's warm fingers running through your hair as he sensually deepens the kiss.

You honestly just hope there's not a camera anywhere on this ride.

[ **ROXAS** ]

"Hey," you greet as you slink up next to the blond as he stares at the various buildings lining the street. "Wanna explore together?" you add as his blue eyes dart down to you.

"Is that even a question?" Roxas replies with a scoff, grabbing your hand in his and intertwining your fingers together in one swift moment as he starts to lead you down the street.

"I guess not!" you laugh, enjoying the moment of solitude between the two of you. "I'm glad we finally have some time alone after you've been sequestered for so many days."

"Trust me, if I had any say on it, I'd have been with you much more lately," Roxas promises with a light squeeze of your hand. "I've been worried about you."

"Me?" you repeat with a laugh. "Why exactly?"

"Seriously?" he asks you with a tick of his eyebrows. "I worry about you constantly. I actually worry about my health sometimes because of it."

"Aw," you coo, leaning up to place a quick peck on his cheek. "And me for you, Roxie. 24/7 worryfest over here."

"I'm being serious," he reprimands you with a solemn look.

"So am I!" you agree. "Very much so. And no, you having a heart doesn't make me worry less."

"Yeah, what a weird twist in this already weird story," Roxas muses with a chuckle.

"How's it feel, having one?" you ask him.

"Not very different honestly. I don't think it's fully hit me yet," he admits with a sheepish smile. "Oh. What's that?"

You're pretty sure he's changing the subject but still you glance up, following his gaze to spot an island in the middle of a large body of water. You can just barely make out wooden bridges connecting the sloping hills on the island, and what looks like a swing over the water.

"Time to explore?" you guess.

"Absolutely," Roxas agrees, pulling you to a dock at the end of the road, where a wooden raft is floating on the water.

"Interested in heading to Tom Sawyer Island?" a girl wearing hiking gear asks from her position leaning against a white barrier blocking the road from the water.

"Tom Sawyer? Like the book?" you guess.

"Yup, just like the book," she agrees as she releases a chain to allow you entrance. "Wait a tick... Why do you too look so familiar?" she asks, glancing between you and Roxas with narrowed eyes.

"Just one of those faces, I guess," you quickly respond as Roxas helps you onto the raft.

"Hm... I guess so," she reluctantly agrees as she follows you onto the raft and unties the rope holding it to the dock.

She reaches her foot out, kicking off and setting the raft onto the open water. The motor pops on, sending the raft down the water at a fairly rapid clip. Warmth envelops your hand as Roxas' fingers link with yours, a small smile growing on his face as he peers down at you. The girl continues to watch you suspiciously before her eyes suddenly snap open.

"You're those two," she mutters, as if she can't believe what she's seeing. "I saw you this morning, on the news. Your name's Roxas," she tells him before looking at you, "and you're [Name]."

"We're on the news?" Roxas asks her with a tilt of his head.

"Well, duh. It's not every day the worlds are saved," she comments with a laugh. "So, you two are together, right? Stupid question," she adds as she glances down as your intertwined hands. "They were talking about that... how you loved her even without a heart. I think I just about died, it's so cute."

"... Thanks," Roxas awkwardly replies.

"We are pretty cute," you concur with a look up at him, giggling as he rolls his eyes at you.

"Well, we're here," the girl announces, sounding a little disappointed at how short the journey was. "Enjoy your time exploring. I'll be here whenever you're ready to return. Stay adorable, you two."

"Hear that? We're adorable," you tell Roxas with a smug grin as he gives the girl a wave goodbye.

"It took some random stranger to get you to think that?" he counters.

"'Course not. Have you heard our story? Even I 'aw' from it sometimes."

"I know you aren't kidding," he replies with a grin, tugging you to the right and out of sight of anyone.

You're alone amongst the trees, surrounded by nothing but branches and leaves. Even the sun is blocked out, and silence envelops you. Roxas glances around in awe of this place, which seems almost too good to be true. It's perfect, the perfect place to find some solitude and peace away from the chaos of reality.

"Hey," you call out. Roxas glances over at you, immediately spotting you leaning against a rope holding up the bridge connecting two hills. "I've been trying to talk to you."

"Have you?" he asks, feeling a little embarrassed at being so out of it. "Sorry. I was zoned out," he adds as he starts to move towards you.

"So I noticed," you tease. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing in particular," he replies as he comes to a stop in front of you. He reaches a hand out, brushing back your hair. "I just... I've just missed you."

"And I've missed you," you agree, moving forward to place a kiss against the side of his head.

He stops you from moving back, his hand resting against the back of your head as he holds you close to him. He doesn't speak a word, his face lowering towards yours with a small smile on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, his voice so soft you can barely hear it.

"Are you actually asking?" you retort, a smile on your face as his lips slowly lower down and meet yours.

You instantly return his kiss, your mind growing fuzzy as you're overcome by his touch and his scent. You rest your hands on either side of his neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin against yours. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, causing his nose to brush against yours.

And hiding behind a tree watching with a smile, is the girl from the raft who decides right then and there that the two of you are her OTP.

[ **VEN** ]

"Hey!" Ven calls out, running towards you as you stand before a sweet shop. You look over your shoulder at him just as he skids to a stop. "Wanna hang out with me, Terra, and Aqua today?" he adds, thumbing behind you.

You look past him to see Aqua and Terra chatting together just behind him, looking very anxious and ready to get inside already.

"Yeah, sure," you agree, turning away from the shop and following after him as he walks towards the other two.

"Joining the cool kids today?" Terra asks, giving you a high five as the four of you start walking down the cobbled road.

"Naturally," you agree, exchanging a small smile with Ven as he peers down at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Where should we go?" Aqua asks as she opens up the map clutched in her hands, the only smart one of the whole bunch to grab a map of the park. "It looks like there's a lot to do over here," she adds, pointing a finger onto the right-hand corner of the map.

"That's all I need to hear," Ven states excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally here, guys. It only took, what, 15 years?"

"Well, you know what they say. Good things come to those who wait," Aqua muses.

"And we did a shit ton of waiting," Terra mutters under his breath.

"Well, I hope all that waiting was worth it," you speak up, feeling awkward at butting in on their long-awaited trip here, but also secretly excited at spending some time with a certain blond.

"You kidding?? This place is amazing!" Ven exclaims, reaching out to grab your shoulder and shake you gently for emphasis. "It's everything I dreamed of, and more."

"Okay, it's just a theme park," Terra argues with a chuckle.

"I dunno, it is pretty cool," Aqua agrees with Ven as she glances around your surroundings.

You're walking through an area that looks like an old-time boardwalk, complete with peppy music, a large body of water underneath the wooden boards suspended above, and cute little shacks lining the way. It's as if you've been transported to another world, or at least another time. There's a large roller coaster just behind the boardwalk, and a Ferris wheel at its forefront.

"Let's go on that," Ven decides, pointing up at the almost scary tall ride.

"Really? Isn't that a little... high?" you ask, fighting off a gulp as you tilt your head back to stare up at the ride in awe.

"Aw, what are ya? Chicken?" Ven asks, his hands on his hips as he leans close to you.

"Shut up," you snap, brushing past him as you follow after Terra and Aqua, who are already standing in line to board.

Ven watches you for a moment with a small smirk before he heads out after you, his hands shoved in his pockets and butterflies swirling around his stomach. It's lame and stupid, but he finds himself hoping he'll get to share a seat with you. Not that he doesn't want to spend as much time with Aqua and Terra as possible, but... you definitely offer different company.

"You fought a war but you're scared of heights?" Aqua asks you, noticing you're staring up at the Ferris wheel with a blank expression.

"No, it's not that. I'm just... scared it could detach or something," you admit with a small shrug.

"This ride's passed all safety standards," the attendant tells your group, clearly eavesdropping. "You're in good hands."

"Yeah, I can't imagine the King would run a dangerous park," Terra points out.

"Y'all know the King?" the girl asks with a raise of her eyebrows and peaked interest. "Huh."

"Something wrong?" Aqua asks once she realizes he's watching you all with a very intent stare.

"No, nothing. It's just... you're the guys from the news, aren't ya? Who were frozen for years or whatever," she says, pointing at Ven, Terra, and Aqua.

"You've heard of us too?" Ven asks.

"Who hasn't?" she retorts with a small laugh. "You're famous. All of you. Even the girl who played the role of unlikely hero," she adds with a knowing glance towards you.

Just then, an orange cart swings down in front of you, its door open and revealing two benches across from each other.

"Who's up first? You can go as a big group, or split off into twos," the girl explains.

"I mean, why cram up together when we could go separately and have more leg room, right?" Ven suggests quickly, before anyone else can say otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason why you want to go separately," Aqua retorts as he slides into the pod.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ven asks accusatorially as Terra shoots him a smug look.

"Figure it out, Venny," he replies as the girl swings the door shut.

They take off into the air, leaving you and Ven standing there awkwardly and avoiding eye contact. Just in the nick of time, a second cart, this one green, swings down and stops in front of you.

"Enjoy," the girl hums with a little wave and a grin as you slide in first, followed by Ven so you're sharing a bench. "You guys make a cute couple," she adds slyly just before the pod swings up into the air.

"Oh my God," you mutter, holding your head in your hands as mortification runs through you like an inferno. "Why is everyone being so embarrassing today?"

"Just today?" Ven asks with a laugh.

You can't help but chuckle under your breath despite the tension in the air, dropping your hands as you glance over at Ven. He's watching you with a grin, as if nothing exists right now except for you. It's enough to make your face heat up to a noticeable degree.

"This is really cool," you comment, eager to change the subject as you glance around.

The ride takes you higher than any Ferris wheel you've been on, so high that you can see the entire kingdom before you're even at the tip-top. It's moving pretty slowly, which you're more than fine with. More time with Ven is always welcome.

"I honestly just can't believe I'm finally here," Ven murmurs, his eyes wide and face soft as he stares out at the view. "You have no idea, [Name]. It's like... the first step in becoming normal again. Not that I've ever been normal..." he adds with a chuckle as he looks over at you.

"You can say that again," you reply, laughing as he shoots you a glare.

"So rude. I dunno why I'm so nice to you," he muses with fake annoyance.

"Because you love me."

The second the words are out of your mouth, your eyes widen a bit in mortification. He's looking at you like you're a two-headed lizard, or like he's about to throw up. Maybe both.

"Yeah, that must be it," he finally responds, glancing out at the view once more as he swallows a thick lump growing in his throat.

His internal voice is screaming at his to take this moment for what it is, and finally tell you how he feels... but he once again chickens out, unsure what to say or if it should even be said.

"Hey, Venny," you speak up, nudging him with his elbow and then pointing down at Aqua and Terra's cart just ahead of you.

Even from this distance, you can tell they're cuddling up next to each other with her head resting on his shoulder.

"They're pretty close, huh?" you muse, smirking as Ven once again shoots you a glare.

"Don't even start," he warns.

"They're totally gonna kiss. Any second now. I'd bet my non-existent bank account on it," you continue.

"I'm gonna vomit all over you if you keep this up," Ven complains with a groan.

"But haven't you seen the way they look at each other?" you press with a dreamy sigh. "It's like she's the only person in the room, at all times."

"So, the way I look at you?" he blurts out, causing you to pause and look over at him, your teasing immediately ending and replaced with a quickened heartbeat.

"What?" you mutter, not sure if you heard him correctly.

"You heard me," he replies, suddenly entirely serious. "How can you even be surprised to hear that, [Name]?" he adds with a sigh, resting his head on the back of the seat. "I told you already..." he takes a deep breath. "I want you. Still do. Nothing's changed."

"I know," you agree with a slow nod. "Nothing's changed for me either, by the way. If anything... everything that just happened during the war just made my feelings stronger."

"What? Fighting next to each other?" he guesses.

"All of it," you agree, reaching a hand out to rest over his. He glances down, watching as your fingers start to wrap around his, your skin warming him completely. "I really don't think I'd have survived this without you, Venny."

He smiles, twisting his hand so that his is holding yours.

"You would have, with or without me," he argues, his bright blue eyes locking with yours. "But... I'm glad to have been there. I always want to be there for you."

You're practically beaming and dizzy with an overwhelming burst of emotions as he raises his free hand to rest on the side of your face. His thumb lightly brushes over your skin, as he relishes the feeling of having you so close.

"I'll always be there for you, Ven. I promise," you murmur, your voice soft as anticipation rains thick through the air.

With a faint hint of a grin on his face, he gives a quick nod.

"And me for you, [Name]. Forever."

His voice is a gentle hum, as his face rests so close to yours you can feel his breath. And for a moment, you forget how to breathe as his entire being consumes you. It's funny just how long it took you to get to this frame of mind. After so much time, and so many missed opportunities... you're finally on the same page.

"Venny," you mutter, your hands finding their way to his chest as your fingers trace down his shirt. "I'm all yours."

He looks taken aback for a moment, his eyes wide and searching yours. Without a word, he shifts his hand so that it's resting on the back of your head, tilting your face up as he slowly, almost teasingly so, starts to lean closer.

"I've been yours from the beginning, [Name]," he replies, his lips brushing over yours as he speaks before he pulls you towards him so that any gap between you is closed.

Your heart practically leaps out of your chest as his lips meet yours in a kiss so delicate and sweet you instantly swoon. Your grip on his shirt tightens as his arm wraps around your waist, pulling you flush against him as the kiss turns more desperate. His fingers give a light tug at your hair as he deepens the kiss and his tongue brushes against yours. Everything about him is so intoxicating, you can't stop yourself from melting in his arms.

He pulls back to look down at you, but you don't even let him get a full breath out before your hand is digging into his hair and you're pulling him down to crash your lips against his. He doesn't skip a beat, immediately returning the kiss as his lips move against yours and his hands trace your body as if the world's about to end.

"Ahem."

Your eyes snap open and you both break the kiss, glancing up and spotting Terra, Aqua, and of all people the attendant staring down at you. Terra looks very amused, Aqua's beaming like a proud mama hen, and the girl is clearly about to lose her mind at what she's witnessing.

"Nice hair," Terra states with a nod at Ven, who quickly starts to pat at his wild locks that have been thoroughly messed up by your fingers.

"I'm really happy for you two," Aqua adds with a beaming grin.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the media you're dating," the girl tells the two of you as Ven crawls out of the cart before he turns around and offers you a hand to help you up.

"We're not dating," you respond, though deep down you're not quick sure how accurate that statement is.

"So you're people that just make out sometimes?" Aqua asks as the four of you head out from the ride, giving the girl a nod of farewell.

"Whoa, this has happened before?" Terra interrupts before he looks over at Ven. "Nice one. Kept busy while I was away."

"You guys are the worst," Ven complains to himself, looking suicidal.

He pauses, glancing down as he feels a hand grab his. His gaze trails up the hand, the arm, and the shoulder before his eyes meet yours. You have a flush to your cheeks and look mortified, but you're still smiling at him. He gives your hand a squeeze, enjoying how your fingers and hands feel like they were made for each other.

"We're not dating," you clarify to Aqua and Terra, keeping Ven's hand clasped in yours. "But... I guess we'll see what's to come."

"I think I hear wedding bells," Aqua coos, earning a chuckle from Terra.

The two of them keep walking as Ven tugs on your hand, pulling you behind them and to a stop. His free hand rests on your waist as he holds you close, his face lowering until his lips are covering yours in a gentle kiss. It's the type of kiss that makes your heart swoon and your foot pop up in the air, one that you play on repeat in your head as you're trying to fall asleep.

And one that you waited much too long to enjoy.

[ **VANITAS** ]

Vanitas is enjoying staring through the window of a small store, watching as some guy stirs a pot filled with boiling sugar and butter to make caramel. It's hard to look away from, the colors and the consistency sending him into almost a stupor. For so long he's had literally nothing to look at or watch that's stimulating, so it's nice to just stand in silence and watch a man work.

That it, until someone grabs his arm and pulls him away from the window and down the street.

"I decided I'm gonna kidnap you today," you tell him with a meddling smile.

"Can't kidnap the willing," he retorts with a small shrug, feeling weirdly empty as you drop his arm. "Where are we headed?"

"Dunno," you admit with a shrug. "Wanna go on a ride?" you add, noticing a roller coaster in the distance to the left.

"I don't do rides," he responds gruffly.

"What - have you ever even been on one?" you ask him.

"Don't need to. They're stupid and I hate them," he replies, sounding a bit like a child as he gives a displeased sniffle.

"Why'd I save you again?" you muse.

"Because you missed this beautiful face, darling. Don't be silly," he teases, leaning down so that his face, complete with a shit-eating grin, is within inches of yours.

"Darling?" you repeat, giving him a look.

"Well what else should I call my make out buddy?" he asks, looking down at you as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Make out buddy? Ugh," you complain with a grimace.

He continues to stare down at you, unsure how exactly to respond.

"I didn't mean it like that, [Name]," he speaks up, reaching a hand out to grab yours, but you immediately pull away.

"Wanna play a game or something?" you ask, pointing to a shooter game and trying to ignore the growing strain between you two.

"Nah," he replies, putting his hand back in his pocket.

"Well, then what do you want to do?" you ask, turning around to face him with your hands resting on your hips.

"How about that?" he suggests, nodding just behind you.

You glance over your shoulder, spotting the entrance to what looks like a garden just behind you. You can make out trees and flowers from out here, as well as sprawling land and sloping hills.

"Really? A botanical garden?" you ask with a laugh.

"Sure, why not?" he muses with a shrug as he takes a step towards you. "Could be fun. Maybe even romantic," he adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Vanitas, romantic? Isn't that the day hell freezes over?" you ask with a laugh.

He rolls his eyes as he reaches down, grabbing your hand in his as he pulls you towards the entrance. His fingers hesitantly wrap around yours, giving your hand a squeeze as he looks down at you.

"I can be," he responds, his voice holding the unmistakably tone of honesty as the two of you head inside the botanical garden. "I know I'm difficult but..."

He trails off in a shrug, his grip on your hand starting to loosen. You immediately tighten your grasp, giving him a soft smile as he looks down at you.

"You're difficult as shit, but I don't mind."

"I forgot what a charmer you are," he muses.

You merely smile as you glance around the garden. It's absolutely beautiful, perfectly decorated and designed and covered in bright green grass and stunningly colorful flowers, shrubs, and trees. It's like a little slice of heaven, right here and at your fingertips. Before you can fall too far down your own fantasies, a tug on your hand brings you back down to reality.

"Something on your mind?" Vanitas asks.

"No. Yes. I don't know," you ramble with a sigh. "It's just... weird, having you back after everything that's happened."

"Bad weird?" he presses.

"Not at all," you reply without skipping a beat. "It's the best weird. But still weird because I'm not really sure what we are. Or if we're anything. Or if this was just something we followed in the moment, and now that it's all over, it's... done."

"[Name]," he snaps, giving you an annoyed look. "I'm standing with you in the middle of flowers at a fucking amusement park. I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

You crack a grin at his comment, giving a small nod of appreciation.

"You do have a way with words," you concede before sliding your free hand into the pocket of your jacket. "Actually, while we're on this note, I have something for you."

"Oh, I love presents," he responds non-sarcastically, lighting up a bit at your comment.

"Good, because I'm worried you won't get this one," you admit, pulling out the thin black ribbon hidden in your pocket. His eyes dart down to the ribbon, a small smile growing on his face once he recognizes what it is. "You fulfilled your promise to come back to me, so... I'm giving this back."

"No no," he argues, grabbing the end of the ribbon before placing it in your palm. "It's yours, [Name]. Hold onto that. It's my continuing promise to always be there for you."

"... Vanny," you hum, looking down at the black silk ribbon draped around your palm.

"I mean it though," he continues, not willing to lose his roll now that he's finally found it. "Now that this is all over, I... fuck. I just want to be with you," he admits, his golden eyes looking anywhere but at you. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but I wanna make you happy. Even if it means taking you on a proper date or whatever it's called. Y'know... dinner, drinks, all that shit."

"You know about that stuff?" you ask in surprise.

"What kind of question is that? I'm not stupid," he tells you as he almost obsessively runs a hand through his hair. "I've caught onto what you normal people do."

"Ah yes, us normal people," you muse.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," he argues with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just funny imagining you all dressed up in a fancy restaurant," you admit as you start to walk once again down the grassy path through the garden.

"Yeah, well, it's what you deserve," he mumbles as he follows after you.

You pause at his words, coming to a stop as you glance over your shoulder at him. He's watching you with an almost pathetic expression, like he's unsure what exactly to say or do. His golden eyes finally dart up to yours, his lips pulled into a straight line.

"I want to be with you," he continues, taking another step closer to you. "I know I have a lot to learn and a long way to go, but I think I can make you happy, if you give me the chance."

"Where's this coming from?" you ask in a whisper, your heart racing on overdrive as you stare up at him.

He gives you a grim smile as he reaches a hand out, his fingers dancing under your chin.

"It's what I should have said a long time ago. Just didn't have the balls until now."

"I don't know what to say," you mutter, almost feeling sick from the nerves running through you.

His fingers move up from your chin, trailing up your jaw and your check before resting under your ear.

"Say you'll give me a shot," he replies simply.

You swallow a lump growing in your throat as you pocket the ribbon in your hand, unable to pull your gaze from his.

"Is that really what you want, though? It's not all fun and games. It's a lot of work, I mean do you even know how to pay bills? Or get a job? What if I'm sick, would you know what medicine to get? Or..."

You're forced to trail off as his pointer finger rests over your lips, and he releases a quiet 'shh.'

"Shut up and stop worrying. I know what I'm getting into and what I'm saying," he promises, his gaze darting down to your lips for a moment before snapping back up to your eyes. "I fucking want you, [Name]. And, in case you haven't noticed, I tend to get what I want."

"What a lovely way of phrasing it," you tease, giggling as he shoots you a glare.

"I'm being serious," he argues, dropping his hand from your face.

You just give him a look before you focus your attention on the nearest designed hedge. It's of a man and a woman, holding each other in an embrace as they dance. You can't help but smile at the sight, taken aback by its utter pureness.

"Hey, what's this?" Vanitas asks, and you quickly look over at him just in time to see an orange and black monarch butterfly resting on his shoulder.

"That's a butterfly," you tell him with a laugh at the nervous look on his face.

"What kind of name is butterfly?" he scoffs. "It does look soft, though," he adds as the insect gives a bat of its wings.

"Yeah, hence the name. Butterfiy. Like butter."

"I... doubt that's why they have that name," Vanitas responds with a skeptical look towards you.

"Makes sense to me," you state with a shrug.

"You're lucky you're cute," Vanitas tells you with a teasing grin just as the butterfly takes off into the air.

You glance up at the designed hedge once more, admiring the craftsmanship as well as what it represents. For a moment, you wonder what it would be like if you and Vanitas were to take their position. Dancing, laughing, together... would it be easy? Forced?

A hand clasping your shoulder pulls you from your thoughts, cool fingers trailing down the side of your neck. You peer back out of the corner of your eyes, meeting golden ones as Vanitas stares down at you from his place behind you. You turn around to face him, his hand falling from your neck down to your shoulder as you do so.

"Okay," you speak up, giving a slow nod.

"Okay?" he repeats, his eyes widening a bit for emphasis.

"I want to give you a chance. To give... us, a chance," you admit, surprised you're able to find your voice.

"... Really?" he asks, sounding a bit surprised as well.

"Yeah. I don't want to pretend anymore. I already lost you once," you muse, reaching up to run a finger down his jawline. "I can't again."

"So we're doing this?" he presses, raising his hands so that they're cupping your face.

"I'm in if you are," you reply.

He smirks, fully closing the gap between your bodies as he takes one last step towards you. His lips brush against yours, sending shockwaves through you.

"I'm in," he agrees, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"But whatever will people say?" you muse with a laugh. "After all, you've tried to kill me."

"Eh... fuck them," Vanitas decides before his grasp on your face tightens and he pulls you forward.

His lips cover yours in a soft kiss as he holds onto you like you're about to disappear. Your hands clutch at his back as you return the kiss, which soon deepens as he tilts your head back to gain better access.

The sound of a cracking branch causes you to break apart, glancing back just in time to see a grimacing employee standing behind you.

"I-I'm so sorry, I..."

She stammers, then pauses as her eyes widen in realization.

"You're them!" she exclaims as she hurries towards you.

You and Vanitas exchange a look before you glance over at the excitable girl.

"Um, who?" you ask her.

"Those people who saved the worlds. [Name], right? And..."

She trails off as her gaze moves over to Vanitas, swallowing a large lump in her throat as she realizes just who she's looking at.

"Yeah, the coolest one of the bunch," Vanitas finishes for her.

"You know who we are?" you press.

"It's all over the papers," Vanitas reminds you.

"Yeah, I know... Wait. This is why you've been reading the papers every morning, isn't it?" you realize, and his lips curl up in a smirk. "Jesus, Van. You're such a narcissist," you mutter with a sigh.

"Shut up, you love me," he retorts.

"So you guys are really... friends? Together? Both? Wow," the girl muses with widened eyes. "They left that out of the news. I don't know why, though. You two have done so much for each other... It's like the perfect love story," she adds with a sigh.

"What? How much are they reporting on?" you ask Vanitas.

"Everything," he replies with a sigh.

"It's really exciting to read about what you guys did. Never thought I'd get to meet you," he admits with a laugh. "I'll leave you to it, but... enjoy the park. And thank you for everything you did."

She gives you both a soft smile before heading down the path cutting through the garden. You glance up at Vanitas just before you both give snorts of laughter.

"Me playing the hero," he hums, resting his hands behind his head. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either," you agree, grinning up at him as he slings an arm around your shoulders to pull you along down the same path where the woman walked.

"Brat," he chuckles, giving your shoulder a quick squeeze so you look up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your brat," you point out as you give his side a quick poke.

He gives you a genuine smile as he tugs to you a stop, leaning down as his hand rests on the side of your face just before his lips capture yours.

"Always," he mumbles against your lips before he once more closes the gap to give you a soft kiss.

Your face heats up as your lips move against each other, his hand resting around your waist as your hands dive into his hair to pull him closer. The feeling of his lips on yours is something you'll never get used to, which sends your body and nerves into overdrive. He's your unlikely protector, who you find yourself falling for more every day.

His fingers dig into your waist as the kiss deepens, his heart about to beat out of his chest as he holds you against him.

He can't bring it in him to say those three little words yet... so this will have to do.

For now.

[ **RIKU** ]

"This place is..."

"Awesome?" you interrupt before Riku can finish his sentence.

He looks down at you for a moment.

"Not the word I was searching for. It's... weird. How did we never see this place?" he muses as he glances around.

"Maybe you're not as observant as you think," you tease, laughing as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," he replies sarcastically, though a small smile's growing on his face. "What should we do anyway? I have no idea where we are."

"No clue," you mutter, glancing around the buildings lining the street. You haven't been walking for that long, but you're already far from the entrance. "How about a ride?"

"Yeah, sure," he agrees with a shrug, taking you by surprise.

"Really? I thought you'd hate the idea of going on a ride," you admit.

"Nah. I love the thrill," he tells you with a grin. "C'mon, I left home all on my own as a kid. I don't exactly run away from this stuff."

"Because being a teenage runaway is definitely the same as going on a roller coaster."

"Bite me."

You snort with laughter as he shoots you a smirk before his gaze darts down to your hand. He swiftly reaches his own hand out to grab yours, lacing your fingers together.

"It's been forever since we've been able to do this," he comments, actually sounding a little sad.

"I know. I've missed it," you agree with a smile up at him. "I've missed you."

"I've been around," he tells you. "I'll always be here for you, [Name]. You know that."

"And me for you," you tell him, resting your head against his shoulder as you wrap your free hand around his arm.

He leans down, giving you a peck on the top of your head as he bites back a smile. Something catches his eye, and he looks up to see a large (fake) mountain just ahead of the two of you. Water's streaming from the top, and an oversized log rolls down on a track, soaking the people on the ride.

"Wanna get wet?" he asks you, nodding up at the ride.

"..."

"..."

"... Riku, we're in public."

He gets a look on his face as you pull your head back from his arm.

"I'm talking about the log ride, what are you talking about?" he asks, pointing up at the mountain.

"... Yeah, that's what I was talking about too," you lie, flushing bright red as you drag him along behind you.

"Wow, [Name]," he laughs, relishing in your humiliation. "That's a new one. Your mind always in the gutter or is it just today?"

"I hate you," you snap, only causing his laughter to grow.

"I mean, we can arrange it if you want. Find a closet somewhere, maybe a hidden room. Or –"

He's forced to trail off as a hand lands gently on the side of his face, pulling him down as your lips find his and swallow the rest of his sentence. He hides his surprise, instead wrapping his hands around your waist as he pulls you flush against him and deepens the kiss. After much too short of a time, you pull back, shooting him a look.

"Get it all out of your system?" you ask him.

He smirks before slowly shaking his head, keeping his hands on your waist as his aquamarine eyes remain locked with yours.

"Not yet," he disagrees, a hand resting on the back of your head as he pulls your face up to his.

It's a sweet kiss, filled with overwhelming and uncontrollable emotions. His thumb brushes against your cheek as your lips mesh together, causing you to go weak at the knees as you sink closer into his arms. It still feels too good to be true, that the struggles and turmoil of the past year have finally disappeared. But, they have, and now the only thing on your mind is making up for all this lost time.

And, of course, him.


	80. The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.
> 
> This is it.
> 
> The end.
> 
> Can you believe it? I'm actually pretty emotional about it ending because I got so wrapped up not just in the plot (which is hilariously lining up with the KH3 trailers XD) and the relationships between the characters. WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT MY VANNY X READER MOMENTS??
> 
> There will be a lot more after this chapter. Each character is getting a finale AND an epilogue, both of which will be long and fluffy. We're gonna be diving years in the future for the epilogues y'all, so prepare for that!
> 
> I want to say from the deepest chambers of my heart thank you to all of you. I never would have written this sequel if I didn't have such supporting and amazing and beautiful readers encouraging me along the way. I do this for you, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride because I know I sure have <3
> 
> On a side note, keep your eyes peeled for the intro to my new series (!!!!). It's going to be VERY unique and I cannot wait to start it. But I won't write it until every result/epilogue is finished here because it's my personal pet peeve when stories are abandoned.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> ♥ Alex ♥

"How are you feeling?"

It's a question without an easy answer, and one you aren't quite sure how to respond to. Physically? You're okay. In the days since the war your wounds have healed and most of your muscles have returns to their normal state. You don't want to die if you have to walk up or down stairs anymore, so that's a step in the right direction.

But mentally, it's a whole different story. You have nightmares daily, of various things. Usually your Nobody and sometimes Xehanort, or Xemnas, or Larxene. Hell, you even have nightmares of a possessed Vanitas sometimes. You're always looking over your shoulder to make sure no one's following you, and being alone is both alluring and terrifying. You want peace, but when you're alone is when the fear is the most amplified.

"Miss [Surname]?"

The doctor's pressing question brings you back down to reality, where you're sitting on a tall examination table for your daily check-up. He's peering at you from over his glasses, which are riding down on his nose.

"I'm fine," you reply with a tiny smile. "Tired, but I'm not sore anymore."

"And the ribs?" the doctor continues.

"Still healed."

"And... mentally, emotionally – how are you doing?" he presses with a knowing look. "Have the nightmares stopped?"

You give a small laugh as you glance at the small window in the middle of door to the room. You can see the room across from yours, where Roxas is seated at a table of his own and looks rather impatient as he waits to be examined.

"Don't think they ever will, doc," you admit with a bitter chuckle. "But, like I said... I'm fine."

He watches you for a moment before releasing a sigh and nodding in agreement, jotting down some notes on his clipboard. Roxas finally glances up and meets your gaze, giving you an exaggerated roll of his eyes in return before fake hanging himself with an invisible noose. You raise a hand to the side of your head, two fingers pointed to your temple before you pull the trigger on your invisible gun.

You see him chuckle to himself, clearly amused by your silent banter. It brings you back to high school, which automatically causes you to crack a grin.

"Glad to see you're smiling," the doctor speaks up, causing you to jump a bit in surprise before you look up at him. "Maybe you really are fine after all," he adds, giving you a quick bow as he walks towards the door. His hand hovers over the doorknob as he glances over his shoulder at you. "You're released from my care, Miss [Surname]. Take care, and thank you for what you've done."

You're left standing there numbly, nodding awkwardly in recognition as you watch him leave the room. Once the door shuts you rest your back against the edge of the table, feeling a little woozy. The constant praise and proclamations of what a hero you are is getting old, weird, and exhausting.

With a sigh you pull your arms through the sleeves of your jacket, tugging the hood over your head and shoving your hands in your pockets as you march out of the room and down the hall, not even looking Roxas' way.

You might as well get all of your brooding out now, because you won't be able to get away with it at the massive party occurring in one days' time.

[♥]

"What's on your mind, grumps?" Cloud asks, nudging your shoulder to earn your attention as you all sit strewn about the dining table to eat lunch.

"Hey, that's my nickname for you," you complain.

"Changing the subject~" Axel coos in a singsong voice.

"You look like someone just told you Santa isn't real," Kairi adds.

"Santa is real," Sora quickly interjects with a smug look at an eye-rolling Riku.

"Seriously?" Kairi asks him skeptically as you give a snort of laughter and turn your attention to the lunch soon growing cold on your plate.

"Anyway... children," Reno states with a look directed at the three islanders, "everything good?" he asks you.

"Yeah, it's fine. For the millionth time, it's fine," you reply with a loud sigh.

"I think someone's nervous about the party," Yuffie speaks up, giving you a knowing nod as you look over at her.

"You guys are looking forward to it?" you ask, gazing around the table.

To your surprise, almost everyone nods except for a few people who are only barely paying attention to this conversation (a.k.a. Genesis, Angeal, Vanitas, and Terra).

"It should be fun, having a night away from it all," Aqua points out with a smile.

"I can't wait. Imagine the food," Ven adds with a groan of approval.

"Pig," Vanitas mutters at him, never one to walk away from throwing an insult Ven's way.

"I'm with Ven. Free food? I'm there, I'm always there," Zack agrees.

"You guys don't feel weird though, getting so much attention all the time? We're lucky, not heroes. Yet there we are in the newspapers, every day," you complain as you hold up the newest paper with your faces plastered all over it, grinning like idiots.

"Should we get you some whining to go with that angst?" Axel asks, laughing as you shoot him a glare. "You sound like such a stereotypical little bratty teen right now."

"It's hot under the spotlight, but it's part of the process. We knew this would happen, once the war ends," Genesis points out, doing a much better job of consoling you than Axel.

"Might as well enjoy all the free shit that's gonna be coming your way," Vanitas adds.

"Classy," Ven replies without even looking at his over half.

"It's all going to calm down after the party," Aqua tells you, reaching across the table to lightly pat your hand. "People will forget and move on. It's awkward, but Gen's right – we had to know there would be public interest."

"I just... I don't know how to phrase it. Maybe I am just being a brat," you concede as you run a hand through your hair.

"What else is new?" Noctis muses.

"Just think about it," Yuffie continues, slowly moving her hand in the air from left to right as a smile grows on her face. "For one night, we get to be normal. No creepy old wrinkly men, no Nobodies – no offense," she adds with a glance towards Axel and Roxas, "and, most importantly, nothing but fun."

"Fun, what is that?" Leon asks sarcastically.

"Did everyone miss Disney Town? That was the definition of fun," Ven argues.

"Yeah, for kids," Terra retorts, laughing and just barely ducking out of the way in time as Ven throws his napkin at his head.

You join in the laughter as Terra throws a piece of bread at Ven, hitting him smack in his face. Sometimes it's hard to believe this group of raging idiots really is worthy to be known around the worlds as heroes. But perhaps that's the allure of relative anonymity... no one sees the real you, or the real them, and they're able to latch on to this belief that you're all faultless and perfect.

Thank goodness. You'd never share this band of lovable buffoons with anyone else.

[♥]

Following dinner, you decide to head for a walk around the grounds of the castle. It's not that you're avoiding everyone, but your mind is still spinning from everything that's happened in the past few months and you needed some fresh air. Plus, there's still a giant question mark hovering over everyone... that is, what's to come in the future. No one knows, and that makes everything all the more terrifying.

You turn a corner heading out to the interior garden, just in time to smack right into a tall figure.

"Oh... sorry Angeal," you apologize as you stumble back, giving your now sore forehead a rub.

"It's okay," he tells you with an amused chuckle. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh, y'know. Just getting some fresh air," you reply with a tiny shrug. "You?"

"Same."

You frown a bit when you realize he's leading you back inside of the castle, assuming he's trying to herd you in so you can't escape.

Angeal, forever the babysitter.

"You're herding me in, aren't you?" you guess with a look up at him.

"Naturally. Someone has to keep you here before you run away to get out of going tomorrow night," he comments.

"Me, escape? Never," you laugh. "I do want to go, don't get me wrong. I guess I'm just uncomfortable with being the center of attention."

"Ever since I've met you, you've been the center of attention," he points out.

"Okay, let's not exaggerate," you chastise him.

"I'm not. Before I even met you, Zack talked my ear off about you. So did the King for... different reasons," he mutters, causing you to laugh a bit. "We met because I had to save you, [Name]. Like it or not, the center is where you live. For now, at least."

"I hate it," you grumble, sounding like a brat once more.

Angeal peers down at you for a moment, thinking of what he's going to say, before he releases a sigh and holds his hand out to stop you from walking.

"Has anyone ever told you how First Class SOLIDERs are treated, by the people in Midgar?" he asks you, crossing his arms over his chest. You slowly shake your head in response. "It's... insane, honestly. We all have these ridiculous nicknames. Our faces are everywhere. There's even fangirls," he states with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No way."

"Way," he repeats. "We're tools of the government. Shinra, specifically, since they run the show. We're used up, paid absolute shit, and then die a young death whenever our bodies wear out. Which is very young, since we're put through endless hell, torture, and torment for no reward except for meaningless, superficial announcements from Shinra. And really, the only reason they highlight SOLIDERs is to give the people a sense of purpose, since their lives are somehow even worse than ours."

"That's... horrible," you murmur.

You always knew Shinra was a terrible organization and Midgar was even worse, but to hear him speak so bluntly about it... it's even worse than you thought.

"It is," he agrees with a nod. "If we had stayed there – Zack, Gen, Cloud, and I – we would have turned into Sephiroth."

"Again, let's not exaggerate. None of you could become like him," you interject with a look of disgust.

"The way we are now? No," he agrees, "but after a few more years being pumped full of Mako and sent to all corners of the world to fight until we can't stand? Who knows."

"I like to think you'd never do that," you press, not willing to admit he might be right.

"Well, I won't burst your bubble then," he tells you with a smile. "Just use us, as an example the next time you feel overwhelmed. I know it's hard having everything from your childhood to your love life plastered all over the news –"

"Love life?" you repeat with a crinkle of your nose.

"Oh. You really haven't been reading the paper," he realizes, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, guess your little outing to Disney Town didn't go unnoticed."

"Please don't tell me there's pictures," you mutter, dropping your face into your hands as your cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"No pictures," he agrees. "But, it's all so different from what I'm used to seeing. You, your friends – hell, even me... we're worshipped. It's a world of difference. And, I guess the point of all of this is that I don't like seeing you scared and running away. It could be so, so much worse. You've been through hell. Enjoy the ride, now that it's done."

You can feel your lower lip start to quiver at his kind words. Your heart is racing, feeling tight in your chest at the overwhelming feeling of support and generosity flowing out of the man before you.

"Gealy," you hum, giving a pathetic little sniffle. "I don't know how I would have survived without you helping me. I'd have died in the Graveyard without your training. And now, here you are again. Helping me."

"It's what I'm here for, squirt," he tells you, wrapping a comforting arm around your shoulders as he leads you towards the staircase heading upstairs. "Can't have you sulking tomorrow night."

"What are you wearing?" you ask him.

He just glances down at you with a skeptical look.

"Save the outfit talk for your girlfriends, [Name]," he tells you.

"Wow, rude. And here I thought we were becoming best friends."

"Don't mock me," Angeal retorts, giving a chuckle as you starts to laugh. "See? Back to normal," he adds, dropping his arm from you as you both come to a stop outside of the main gaming room where everyone else is surely lounging around like the bums they are. "Better?"

"Much," you agree with a grin. "Thanks, Angeal. You just might be the best person I know."

"I'll keep that one to myself," he promises as he reaches a hand out and opens up the door.

You give him a nod before you gaze into the room. As expected, they're all sprawled out amongst the various couches and chairs in the room watching some dumb 90s movie. A few people glance your way when the door opens, but you're pretty sure most of them are sleeping.

"What are we watching?" you ask as you walk towards the couch and flop down face-first on top of Cloud and Noctis' legs, with your head resting in Xion's lap.

"Frozen," Yuffie mutters without even looking at you, her eyes locked on the screen.

"Never heard of it," you reply as you cuddle down into your somewhat comfy laps.

"It's beautiful," Kairi mutters, tears in her eyes as she watches a blonde girl sing on the screen.

Your interest peaked, you reach down and steal some of Zack's popcorn from his place resting against the couch where you're lying. He doesn't notice, since he's passed out.

With a smile, you snuggle in against Xion and turn your gaze to the screen, ready to be drawn into a new and different world if only for the next 1-2 hours.

You end up passing out in that position, amongst those you love the most. By the time morning comes, you're all a mess of limbs, tangled together rather pathetically. You start to stretch out, only to be met with a soft groan as you accidentally kick Cloud.

"Sorry," you mumble in apology, stifling a yawn as you sit up.

"What time is it?" Cloud asks.

"Too early. Please shut up," Noctis grumbles, his eyes still shut.

"So grumpy," you coo as you fluff up your 'pillow' (Yuffie's shirt), before flopping back down and trying to get to sleep.

You'll need it, since tonight is the long-awaited party.

[♥]

Breakfast was weird and lunch was weird. The whole day is just... weird. The castle is busting with servants, employees, and caterers preparing the ballroom for the celebration tonight, and everyone is buzzing with nerves and excitement. Your dress is already picked out in a shade and shape that matches your body type and skin tone, and Yuffie's demanded to be allowed to do your hair. With how insane preparation has made her, you're too scared to tell her no.

As you wait to start getting ready, and everyone else is busy showering or picking out outfits, you decide to head down the hall to the TV room. You open the door, your eyes landing on a rather unlikely duo.

"Well this is a strange sight," you speak up, causing both Ven and Vanitas to jump at your sudden intrusion.

They're sitting next to each other on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching some movie you've never seen before.

"Everyone else is busy," Ven quickly replies.

"I think he likes spending time with me," Vanitas adds with a smug look directed to the blond. "I am the cooler half, after all."

"Yeah right," Ven grumbles in disagreement as you slide into a seat in the armchair next to their couch. "What are you doing here?" he adds with a lazy glance to you.

"Bored. All the girls are driving me insane talking about tonight, especially Kairi and Yuffie. I need a break," you reply, staring blankly at the screen.

Silence falls over the three of you as you watch the movie, which is hard since you have no idea what's even going on with the plot. Quickly growing bored with it, you peer over at them out of the corner of your eyes. A small smile grows as you watch them, sitting next to each other and not even trying to kill the other.

"Any reason why you're watching us, stalker?" Vanitas asks.

"I'm not stalking," you swiftly argue, "it's just nice seeing you two getting along. I knew you would. You're both equally weird."

"Uncalled for," Ven snaps as Vanitas shrugs his shoulders.

"Life's boring if you're normal," he agrees.

You curl over the edge of your chair, lying on your stomach as you fully face them.

"So, when am I gonna get credit for bringing you two together?"

"Never," Vanitas immediately responds through a mouthful of food.

"You don't get to play matchmaker with us, [Name]," Ven adds with a roll of his eyes.

"I mean, that wasn't my intention, but if you insist..."

You trail off in a laugh as Ven chucks a pillow right at you, which you catch and snuggle into your chest as you lie back down on the chair and turn your attention back to the movie.

They'd never admit it, but you know you're partially to thank in bringing them together as somewhat friends. And that mere thought brings the warmest smile to your face, since you can't think of many people that deserve peace more than them.

"Why is she just smiling by herself?" you hear Vanitas ask Ven.

"Don't ask. She does that all the time," Ven replies with a chuckle.

He hums a bit in response as you bring the pillow even closer to your chest and let your eyes flutter closed as a sudden wave of exhaustion hits you.

It's never too early or late for naptime.

[♥]

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"My God, you're such a drama queen," Xion states with a giggle as you shoot her a glare.

You're sitting before the mirror in your room attached to your dresser, staring at your reflection. You barely look recognizable, with your hair perfectly styled and makeup flawlessly applied. After so long just wearing training clothes and a ponytail, you almost forgot you're a girl.

"Don't be nervous. You look amazing," Yuffies coos, smiling down at you in the mirror from her place behind you. "We all do!"

"That's true," Kairi agrees with a light giggle as she gives a twirl of her rather short dress.

Naminé is standing next to her wearing a long and very elegant white dress that flows past her ankles, while Kairi is wearing a short black dress. Xion managed to find a cute purple dress hanging at her knees, Yuffie is sporting a frilly emerald green ensemble, and Aqua is wearing a sleek dress in aquamarine, naturally. They all look stunning, as beautiful on the outside as they are on the inside.

"Who all do you think will be there?" Naminé asks as she nervously starts to fiddle with her perfectly coifed hair and you return to staring at the mirror to perfect your makeup.

"Everyone," Yuffie replies simply. "Maybe some cuties, if we're lucky," she adds with some exaggerated wiggles of her eyebrows.

"Boy crazy," Xion sings at her.

"Yeah, I'm good on that front," you decide.

"Me too," Aqua agrees to everyone's surprise.

"Wait... does that mean –"

"I'm not with anyone," Aqua interrupts you with a laugh.

"Uh huh," Yuffie hums in disbelief.

"Not yet at least," Naminé teases.

"Yeah, and she knows what she's talking about on that subject," you state as you point back at the smiling blonde. "... Trust me."

"Nam knows everything," Kairi agrees with a decisive nod.

"Oh wow, is that the time?" Aqua asks as she pulls out her phone from her bag and looks at the time.

"Nice subject change," you tell her with a laugh. "If I had to deal with so much grief about my love life, you can too."

"What love life?" she responds, genuinely confused.

"Aw, so naïve," Yuffie coos, grabbing Aqua by the arm and starting to drag her to the door. "Do we need to fill you in?"

"On what?" Aqua asks with a frown, still lost.

"Don't spill the beans, it'll be cuter if it's a surprise," Kairi argues.

"Are you guys sober?" Aqua asks, pulling her arm free of Yuffie's as she turns back to face you all.

"As a fish," Xion replies.

You give her a look at her nonsensical comment, but there's no stopping this conversation now.

"Let's head downstairs," Naminé suggests, once again acting as the most mature in the room. "I'm sure there's already guests downstairs."

"Yeah," you concur, taking one last look at yourself in the mirror before you follow after them. "Oh, actually... shoot, I need to find my earrings," you realize, patting your bare earlobes.

"Want us to wait?" Kairi offers, though you notice she's eyeing the door.

"No no, it's okay. I'll see you guys downstairs," you tell them with a smile. "Be there soon."

"Don't take too long!" Xion warns.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Aqua asks, starting up the conversation as they file out of your room.

You smile as you hear the bickering start, shaking your head in amusement as you sit down and glance at your reflection once again. You take a deep breath, trying to stop yourself from overreacting to what's likely (or at least hopefully) going to be a relaxing night. Slapping your cheeks a few times, you decide you can't put this off anymore and push yourself to your feet. You walk towards the door, and just as you pull it open, you find yourself face-to-face with Terra.

"Uh... hi," he greets awkwardly.

"Why are you standing outside my door?" you ask him as he steps backward to give you room as you walk out and shut the door behind you.

"Well, you weren't downstairs yet, and the girls told me you were stalling... so I'm escorting you," he explains with a charming smile.

"Wow, what a gentleman," you tease, wrapping your arm through his outstretched one as the two of you start walking down the hall. "Excited for tonight?"

"Nope. Are you?" Terra replies honestly.

"Yes and no. I'm excited to see everyone," you speak out.

"Yeah... it's just one night after all," Terra agrees with a shrug before he looks down at you. "Listen, I haven't had a chance to thank you, but... thanks. For everything you did to bring me back."

"You mean with my Nobody?" you ask.

It's not fun saying her real name, so you haven't been. It makes it too real otherwise.

"Well, yes," he agrees. "But everything. The training, dying for us... I haven't had the chance to tell you but it really means a lot, hearing how much you did."

"It was nothing," you respond, partially telling the truth. It really was a no-brainer to sacrifice yourself to save them. "Besides, dying only saved Vanny. Not you."

"True, but it weakened me enough that once Xehanort died I was free," he argues. "And not a moment too soon. The Realm isn't anyplace you'd want to spend more than a few minutes tops."

"So I've heard," you murmur.

"From Aqua?" he guesses, and you nod in agreement. "Yeah, she doesn't like talking about it, but I know she went through hell there."

"She's stronger than all of us I think."

"Oh, definitely. More patient too. Just... better all around," Terra rambles.

"You like her, don't you?" you ask, tugging on his arm for emphasis.

"Of course. She's my best friend, along with Ven," Terra quickly replies.

"Not what I meant, Terr," you hum, a mischievous look growing on your face as he shoots you a quizzical look.

He finally gets what you're implying once you raise an eyebrow.

"No no no, you don't get to play matchmaker anymore now that we're retired," he argues with a laugh. "Save it for the random princes and princesses we've met in other worlds and leave me out of it."

"Spoil sport."

"Fine. Your loss. Aqua's hot," you tell him with a casual shrug.

"Nice try," he responds dryly, immediately seeing through your plan.

Knocked down but not defeated, you start to ready a response when suddenly you hear music flowing through the hallways. Your conversation was so distracting, you managed to make it to a wing of the castle you've never even seen before. Which isn't shocking, since the King and his staff had made sure to keep everyone away in order to keep the festivities a proper surprise.

Which isn't shocking, since the King and his staff had made sure to keep everyone away in order to keep the festivities a proper surprise  
The walls are all white and the ceiling beautifully engraved, with a long red rug running down the center of the hallway.

"Where even are we?" you ask as you slowly walk down the red carpet.

"The wing leading to the ballroom."

"A ballroom? How fancy is this thing going to be anyway?" you murmur.

"Oh, very. Hope you're prepared," Terra tells you with a small smile.

"Don't really have any other option," you point out.

You'd continue talking, except the sound of chatting voices, clinking glasses, and heels walking on marble floors distracts you. With a glance to the side, your eyes widen once you spot a large room just beyond a tall, sloping staircase leading downstairs. You can make out people you know down there laughing and talking together, already enjoying themselves.

"Ready?" Terra asks with a light tug on your connected arms.

You stare at the open archway, your feet unable to move as nerves immobilize you. One step through that doorway, and this is all officially over.

"You okay?" Terra presses when he realizes you're staring blankly at the doorway.

"Huh?" you hum as you tear your gaze away and look up at him. "Yeah, I'm just... preparing myself to close this chapter for good."

"You're upset at that?" he asks you with a laugh. "I can't wait to put all of this behind me and move on. The past few months have been horrible."

"Well, yeah... that's true," you agree, tightening your grasp on his arm.

"Think of it this way," he continues, resting a hand over yours in an attempt to keep your anxiety down. "The book's not even closed to being finished. Our lives are just beginning. Our real lives."

"Our happily ever after?" you tease, a smile growing on your face as you pull him along through the doorway.

"Not for the two of us, I think you have your hands full on that front."

"Oh, ha-ha," you grumble bitterly as he lets out a chuckle.

"Sorry. It's really too easy, even after all this time," Terra laughs.

"Whatever," you mutter with a roll of your eyes, though you eventually start to smile as you both pause at the top of the ornate wooden staircase.

"Whatever," you mutter with a roll of your eyes, though you eventually start to smile as you both pause at the top of the ornate wooden staircase  
The party below is nothing short of beautiful. There's soft lights above keeping the large room well-lit, as well as candle-filled lanterns. Food and drinks are lining the walls, with everyone partaking in the festivities. It's almost too good to be true, the perfect send-off to the strangest two years of your life.

"I think I realized why this party feels so unnatural," you speak up. "So many of us aren't supposed to be here. We were supposed to die, and yet... here we are."

"Ah, but haven't you heard? We're all a bunch of cheaters," Terra tells you with a nudge of his shoulder against yours. A flash of the Master enters your vision for a moment, his identical description of you bringing you back to your strange encounter with him in the abyss. "Now, let's close this chapter once and for all."

You look up at him, a smile on your face and the faint mist of tears in your eyes as you give him a subtle nod. All in that moment, the entire point of this party makes sense. It's to celebrate your victory, honor your sacrifices, and send you all off onto your next journeys. 

It's not goodbye... Not by a long-shot.

It's your new beginning.

"Yeah... Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.
> 
> This feels weird...
> 
> Again, thank you guys for everything. I wouldn't have been able to push through and finish this series without you all. I REALLY hope you enjoyed it, including this little send-off with some of the most important people to Reader in the sequel ^_^
> 
> Results are coming up next, hopefully one every 1-3 days. Then once every guy has their result, I'll start posting epilogues in the same order <3


	81. So This Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing things a little differently than planned... I was going to do these long results but they'd all have a similar beginning and middle so it just made more sense to write it this way – as a regular chapter that deviates to individual results at the end.
> 
> And I decided to add another chapter after this one to fully set up the epilogue.
> 
> So y'all are getting *two* more chapters (including this one) XD

You tighten your grasp on Terra's arm, allowing him to lead you down the staircase one step at a time. Your legs feel like jello and your brain is running on overdrive, but you can't wipe the nervous smile from your face. You can feel the anxious energy radiating off of Terra as well, since he's not exactly one for crowds and attention. The room is beautiful, classically decorated and looking like something out of a fairytale.

The room is beautiful, classically decorated and looking like something out of a fairytale  
You can feel all eyes on the two of you as you walk down the stairs. The room is filled with so many people you know and love and cherish, and for a moment your world pauses as you allow the warmth to overtake you like a crashing wave. You pause for a moment, your eyes quickly scanning in the crowd to take in the familiar – and unfamiliar – faces.

It looks like every person you've met in the past two years is standing in that room. Aladdin and Genie are mingling with Tarzan (who's wearing a suit, a very strange sight) and Jane near the drinks table, very close to Mulan and Captain Shang (who to your disappointment aren't holding hands or showing any signs of being in a relationship). Rapunzel is forcing Cid to salsa with her while Flynn Rider and Jack Sparrow are giggling together and sneaking a flask of something into the punch. You just barely notice Jack Skellington and Sally swaying to the music before you do a double-take at the sight of Vanitas wearing a black suit.

Vanitas.

In a suit.

Talking to Peter Pan like he's normal and not Vanitas in a suit at a party.

"This night is gonna be weird, isn't it?" you ask Terra.

"Oh, definitely," he agrees as he continues to scan the room.

All of the men are wearing perfectly pressed suits while every woman is wearing beautiful gowns of all shapes and sizes. It's an alluring and lovely sight, albeit a little hard to wrap your minds around. Neither of you really thought you'd see anything like this, especially not in your honor.

"Ah, our last two guests have arrived!" a voice booms through the room.

You and Terra exchange quick looks before he glances up, his eyes locked on something just past you. You turn your head, spotting a second staircase on the other side of the room that leads up to a balcony overlooking the party below where King Mickey and Queen Minnie are standing, smiling and watching the two of you.

"You guys almost missed the very public praise," Ven tells you and Terra as you come to a stop next to he and Aqua.

"I was hoping we would've," Terra admits with a sigh as he gives his temples a gentle massage, trying to fight off a growing headache.

"Oh, that's why you came back to get me," you realize, releasing a tsk of disappointment as you shoot Terra a look.

"We are so pleased you could all join us tonight," Queen Minnie speaks up, and a hush falls over the room. You glance around once more, smiling and waving at Mulan and Captain Shang who are standing nearby (and close together, though you keep that discovery to yourself). "It's been many, many years, but every one of you has assisted us in bringing peace back to the worlds. The King and I felt it was appropriate to gather everyone together, in order to celebrate!"

Cheers ring through the room, as well as some light applause. You can't stop yourself from joining in, the excitement practically infectious.

"Now, I promise the night will be fun and relaxing. But, before the festivities can really start, there's a few people who would like to say some words of appreciation."

The Queen steps aside, and eight women all each more beautiful than the next step forward. You recognize some of them from meeting and knowing them, and others from seeing their faces plastered in the papers: Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Alice, Snow White, Naminé, and Kairi.

"I am sure you know all of us," Belle, the most extroverted of the group, speaks up as she takes her place where Minnie had been standing. "We aren't warriors, or responsible for the result that happened, and do not stand here this evening pretending to be either. But we all have played a role, and we owe our lives to a few people in this room."

She smiles, holding a hand over the balcony as she catches the eye of Sora, who's busy stuffing his face with cheese. Riku lightly elbows him in the ribs to get his attention, and he stops for a moment to swallow his mouthful and glance up at Belle.

"Sora and Riku," she speaks up, dropping her hand to the banister as all eyes in the room turn to the now blushing brunet and silverette. "All of us standing up here owe you everything, as the perfect representations of light and dark. We're all in agreement that it just didn't feel right starting off the night without telling you of our appreciation."

"Oh. You're, uh... welcome," Sora states, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, of course, it wasn't just Sora and Riku," Kairi adds, sounding very scripted as she speaks. She's bright red and rocking on her heels. "Roxas and Axel," you look across the room to see the blond and redhead staring up at her with wide, almost shocked, eyes. "You brought myself and Naminé back from a place I thought we'd never escape. You gave us back our lives. It's only fitting that you two have hearts now, because you're exceptionally kind and giving. You both have long and happy lives ahead, which I'm happy to share as your friend."

Roxas looks like he wants to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment while Axel's soaking up all of the glory, giving the redheaded girl a nod as he raises his flute of champagne in appreciation.

"There's also the brave souls who came to us from Migdar and worked for Shinra," Aurora continues, her voice soft but firm. "Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Reno Sinclair, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife. You may not be from our worlds, but you worked together to bring about peace and civility to the worlds once more. And for that, we all owe you our gratitude."

"No problem," you hear Reno call out in response as Angeal and Cloud facepalm at his inability to be serious even at this moment.

"But this is not even close to be representative of everyone who fought for our freedom. Among us and those willing to sacrifice everything is a Prince," you look over at Noctis, who's downing drinks to avoid having to face that he's getting attention, "and a man and woman from Hollow Bastion, all of whom survived their worlds falling to darkness," Snow White speaks, though you're focused on Leon, who's looking anywhere but at the princesses, and Yuffie, who's taking a bow.

"Is this supposed to be a party?" Vanitas asks, causing you to jump a bit in surprise since you had no idea when exactly he slide in next to you guys. "Seems like a bit of a dud."

"Dude. Are you wearing a suit?" Ven asks Vanitas, eyeing him up and down in shock.

"Mandatory attire, genius."

"You both look good. Now shh," you quickly interject, hoping to stop the brewing bickering as you turn your attention back up to the stage.

"There's of course the originals, as they are now known. But I know them as my dear friends – Ven, Terra, and Aqua," Cinderella introduces with a dazzling smile at the three of them who are standing there, gaping at her in disbelief. "I met you three so many years ago, when you so selflessly worked to save my kingdom. I am not surprised to hear that we once again owe you our gratitude, and I hope that you all may finally find your own peace."

"I think Terra's gonna cry," Vanitas tells you with a wide grin, and you promptly reach out and step on his shoe without speaking a word in response (though the brunet does look very emotional at this moment).

"Very few of you know me," Naminé speaks, her voice shaking from nerves and her body language clearly uncomfortable as she stands there clutching onto Kairi's hand for support. "I... well, I haven't exactly lived a normal life until recently. My name is Naminé, and... I owe my life to everyone in this room, honestly. I shouldn't exist. But two people in particular helped that happen, and assisted me in truly existing."

You feel her bright blue eyes lock onto yours, and you suck in further the breath you didn't even know you were holding in.

"[Name] and Vanitas," Naminé continues, and you notice the typically stoic male beside you instantly sink under her gaze, "you make an unlikely pair, and I know you both thought me mental when I first suggested that you set aside your differences and work together. But you two have ultimately represented the key to ending everything, and your unthinkable friendship was the cataclysm that served as the undoing of the Organization. I owe my life to everyone in this room, but especially to you."

"To the group that withstood such an enormous challenge, and saved us all in the process," King Mickey states with a smile as he holds up his flute of champagne. "We are here for you, and owe it all... to you."

"To you!" the crowd echoes, raising their own glasses in the air as you entire group stands still, sprinkled throughout the room.

It's almost hard to breath, as it feels like a massive spotlight is cast over you where you stand. You, a savior? You, a hero? And all because you gave a sad boy cloaked in black a chance due to the words of a stranger who would visit you during sleep?

"To us," Aqua finally agrees with a glance over at the four of you, a wide smile on her face.

"To us," you repeat, finally allowing a grin to grow on your face as you ultimately accept your fate.

The girl from Twilight Town, who befriended a psychopath in black and killed her Nobody in order to keep the worlds at peace.

It's hardly glamorous. But it's your fate, and your future, and your destiny.

And who are you to deny it?

[♥]

[ **SORA** ]

"Sorry, but can I borrow her for a second?"

You glance back, a smile immediately growing on your face as you spot the brunet standing just behind you with an awkward little smile on his face.

"Don't have to ask us," Terra tells him with a shrug as Sora grabs your hand and pulls you away from them and into the crowd.

"So that was... something," you speak up once you're alone.

"Yeah, who knew we were so popular," Sora teases.

"Well, of course you are. You're the savior, for God's sake. But me..."

"You're your own savior," Sora interrupts with a proud smile and a quick nod. "The girl from the prophecy, and the girl who survived when she was supposed to die. Has to count for something."

"Dumb luck?" you suggest as he comes to a stop.

His grasp on your hand tightens, pulling you closer to him with a tug on your hand.

"That counts for everything," he agrees as his free arm wraps around your waist.

Soft, classical music starts to play through the room from the live band set up in a corner of the room. The music is slow, and rather peaceful you note as you lazily rest your free hand on Sora's shoulder.

The music is slow, and rather peaceful you note as you lazily rest your free hand on Sora's shoulder  
"It's hard to feel to proud because of dumb luck, though. I feel a little ridiculous, celebrating just because I didn't die."

"That's why you think we're here?" Sora asks, his voice incredibly soft as his eyes lock with yours. "No. We're here because we have a reason to celebrate for the first time in a long time, thanks to everyone here. And we deserve it. Wanna know why?"

"Do I?" you retort.

"Because we faced true darkness head-on, and we won. D'you know how many people can say that?" he asks as you sway gently to the music.

"Riku?" you guess. "Although, I suppose Vanitas, Terra, and Aqua all fit that definition too."

"No, you were right the first time. Just Riku. That's it," Sora agrees.

"Well, Aqua was there in the darkness for over a decade and she survived," you point out.

"She was stuck there, but she couldn't escape. Same with Terra and Vanitas. They needed help. But Riku didn't. And you didn't."

"Of course I did," you admit. "The Master – a weird guy I met down there," you clarify as Sora gives you a weird look. "He helped me come back without so much as a scratch on me."

"Well... Still. You sacrificed yourself to save Terra and Vanitas," Sora continues, not wanting you to derail his point any longer. "Like it or not, that's not just dumb luck. That's bravery. And you did it because you're strong and beautiful and a hero."

Yours and Sora's movement's slow slightly as you both stare up at each other, lost in the other's gaze.

"Sora," you murmur, barely able to find your voice under his stare. "This, coming from you. You're like the ultimate hero."

"I wish," he laughs with a disbelieving shake of his head. "I did what I had to do. As did you. But stop acting like you don't deserve at least one night to relax and pretend we're normal."

"Us? Normal? That's a bit of a stretch," you point out with a laugh.

"You don't think we'll live normal lives now that this is all over?" Sora asks you with a slight tilt of his head.

"Honestly? No," you admit with a heavy sigh, feeling your shoulders start to sag. "Maybe someday. But for the time being, too many people know who we are."

"Who? Little old Sora and [Name]?" he teases, dropping your hand to instead reach up and brush a stray strand of hair from your face.

"Yeah, little old Sora and [Name]," you repeat, fighting back a roll of your eyes at his joke as your hand finds its way to his free shoulder.

The look on his face is so earnestly sincere and kind, it's enough to bring the widest of smiles to your face. It's been too long since you've been able to just relax in his presence and ignore the world around you. And it's been even longer since you've returned even the smallest percentage of his unbridled and unmatched goodness.

"Hey Sora?"

"Mm?" he hums, still swaying with you slowly to the music.

"I love you."

His face brightens considerably, the smile on his face only widening.

"Haven't heard you say that in awhile," he admits with a small chuckle.

"I know. It's long overdue."

"Just a bit," he concedes, his fingers running through your hair as he pulls you closer to him.

The room spins if just for a moment as he closes the ever-shrinking gap between your faces, his lips finding yours in a light, gentle kiss.

"I love you too," he murmurs after taking a second to pull back, his gaze finding yours.

The silent gaze between the two of you doesn't last long, however, as his lips are soon over yours once more. You're in a room full of people at a party, but that's the last thing that's on your mind. As his grasp around your waist tightens and he continues to shower you with light kisses, you're living in a haze.

It's all over, and you're free. Free to go back to the Islands, and continue the life you had been building which was so rudely cut short.

Your hand rests on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss as your eyes start to burn with growing tears.

You're going home.

[ **LEON** ]

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a drink," you tell Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas as you turn on your heel and head away from them, before any of them can lodge a complaint or come after you.

You're heading towards the drink table, but not to grab a drink. Well, not just to grab one. Also because of the tall brunet standing there, his gaze lingering on your approaching figure with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hey there, hero," he greets, a smug smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as you come to a stop next to him.

"Not you too," you whine, dropping your head back in defeat. "It's still weird hearing that."

"Get used to it, sunshine. You're famous now," he tells you as he hands you a drink in a short glass. You're not sure what it is, but you take a sip anyway. It's sweet, but not too much so, leading you to take another hearty sip. "Or did you miss that speech just now?"

"No, I heard it loud and clear. I'm glad one of us got some amusement out of it," you tell him with a cheeky grin.

"You know I love watching you get uncomfortable," he reminds you as the two of you start to slowly walk from the table and towards the dance floor in the center of the room.

"I'm very uncomfortable, so congrats," you reply. "But... I'm also pretty happy," you add, glancing up at him out of the corner of your eye.

"Yeah?" he muses.

"Yeah," you agree, dropping your half-consumed glass on the table just at the edge of the dance floor and swiftly grasping Leon's hand in yours, dragging him along behind you. "I'm here with you," you continue, resting your free hand on his shoulder as he takes the hint and wraps a hand around your waist, "and we're finally alone."

"Yeah, that's right, isn't it?" he realizes with a chuckle. "It's been forever since we've had a moment's peace."

"That last time was probably in Hollow Bastion, before all of this insanity started. Again," you grumble bitterly, though you allow a smile to slip onto your face as he starts to sway you both to the slow music being played by the live band in the room.

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?" Leon asks, pulling you a bit closer to him. "Filled with Nobodies and darkness and weird prophecies..."

"I think you mean, 'it's been quite the year from hell,' for all of those reasons and more," you correct.

"You doing okay?" he presses with a squeeze of your hand, noticing you're starting to get crabby.

"More than," you agree with a nod and a squeeze of his hand for reassurance. "It's just... I'm in a period of readjustment. Sometimes it feels weird, especially thinking about her."

"Your Nobody?" Leon guesses, and you nod in silent agreement. "That makes sense. I mean, she was a horrible person and needed to be destroyed, but that doesn't mean you have to be happy with that decision or that you wouldn't be somewhat traumatized from what you went through with her. You don't give yourself enough credit, [Name], because you're really quite stronger than you lead on. It feels overwhelming right now, but I promise, these feelings will pass. One day, very soon, you're going to wake up and forget about all of this. And I'll be right there next to you, ready to move on together."

As he's speaking, his face begins to move closer to yours. You can feel yourself grow more and more emotional with each word he's speaking, and by the end you're basically a puddle of blubbering, sappy tears and shaky hands.

"Leon," you murmur, not used to him speaking so openly and sweetly. "Where is this coming from? You're not usually so... sentimental."

"I figure it's been a weird enough year, I might as well go full-sap," he teases with a lazy shrug.

"Guess it's a good thing I thrive in weirdness."

"That you do," he notes dryly, releasing a laugh as you shoot him a glare. "I mean it, though. I find myself looking forward to the times to come ahead, getting you away from war and back into our lives."

"Together," you agree, your mind much more determined than your voice, which is starting to grow softer as you continue to fall further into his penetrating gaze.

"Together," he repeats, his face once more growing closer to yours.

Your gaze darts up to his eyes, taken aback for a second by the sheer authenticity of his stare and his words. Maybe it's just been so long since you've both been able to speak so openly, but in this exact moment, as you're slowly dancing in the dimly lit room, your entire body is set afire at his every look and touch.

Without another word his lips lower onto yours, his arm wrapped around your waist pulling you into a tight embrace as your lips move gently against his. It's a simple, sweet kiss, but it feels like so much more... like a promise that he'll always be by your side, through the good times and the bad.

And yours is filled with the same exact promise.

[ **GENESIS** ]

"I'm hungry," you grumble as the room starts to buzz with chatter, all attention off of those on the balcony above and back to everyone else.

"I think there's food over there," Aqua tells you with a nod to the other side of the room.

"Sold," you reply, giving them all a wave as you turn on your heel and head towards the long tables filled to the brim with delicious smelling food.

You settle on a cracker slathered in cheese and jam as you peruse the table, scanning the various items with wide eyes and a small smile. Just as you're about to reach for the nearest snack, a hand lands on your shoulder, causing you to pause and glance back. You immediately grin as you spot Genesis behind you, sporting a smile of his own. He's wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt and red tie, and he looks magnificent.

"Wow, you clean up nice," you tell him as you turn fully around to face him.

"As you do," he agrees, leaning down to press his lips against your cheek in a quick peck. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," you tell him, flushing slightly as he rests a hand on the back of your waist as he leads you away from the table and through the room. "How about you?"

"Just fine. Happy to finally see you here."

"Oh... Yeah. Had a bit of a delay," you respond, giving him a confused look as he suddenly comes to a stop.

He drops his hand from your waist, instead taking a step back and holding a hand out to you with a slight bow of his waist.

"May I?" he asks, his blue eyes locking with yours.

"Is that even a question?" you retort, immediately sliding your hand against his and releasing a soft giggle as he pulls you to the center of the dance floor. "But, I'm not a very good dancer," you quickly add as he gently grabs your waist.

"It's easy," he dismisses, starting to move you around the room as he gives a light squeeze of your hand. "Just follow my lead."

"Okay," you agree, hesitantly allowing him to lead you slowly around the room, resting a hand on his shoulders as you both move. "This isn't so bad," you note with a smile, enjoying the feel of moving so seamlessly beside him.

"There you go," he murmurs, his voice soft as he stares down at you. "It's been so long since I've been able to do this with you."

"What, dance?" you ask with a roll of your eyes.

"No. I mean spending some time together, just us. Without a war in the back of our minds."

"Oh," you murmur, feeling silly for thinking he was talking about anything else. "Of course, Gen. It's amazing just spending time with you. I'm sorry I've been so absent for so long."

"It's more than understandable. You've been so busy lately, I could hardly be upset with you for having other priorities.

"You're my priority," you swiftly point out, with a tone implying he's ridiculous for thinking otherwise. "And you always will be. I'll make up for it."

"Nothing to make up for," he responds with a shrug.

"Yes there is. Your parents... if anything, you've had to make more sacrifices than any of us, except for Angeal," you tell him.

He gives you a smile before he gently squeezes your hand once more.

"It's war, [Name]. There's nothing anyone could do. They'll always live in my memories, experiencing everything we will."

"Oh? Like what?" you ask with a teasing smile.

"Everything," he repeats with a laugh at your bemused expression. "Living together, just enjoying our lives together. Everything that entails. Do you want further details?" he asks with a teasing tone.

"No, don't spoil it," you complain.

"Okay, I won't," he accedes with a chuckle. "Just know there's a beautiful future just waiting for us. After tonight, it's all going to change."

"As long as I'm by your side, I'm ready for anything," you tell him with a squeeze of his shoulder.

He grins, reaching a hand up to gently brush a hand across your cheek.

"And me for you," he concurs, his face lowering teasingly slowly towards yours. "Never doubt that."

"I never do," you concede, rising up on your tip-toes as you close the gap, pressing your lips against his.

He immediately returns the sensation, his lips moving gently against yours as he raises his hand from your waist to rest it against the side of your face. His fingers lightly trail down your skin, causing chills to run up your spine as the kiss deepens.

It's at that moment you come to the well-reasoned conclusion that you're the luckiest girl in the worlds. Just what you did to deserve him is beyond you, but you'll always bless the day you gave the brilliant, yet strange, SOLIDER a chance.

[ **RENO** ]

"You, me, food," you hear Reno's voice call out before he grabs your wrist, pulling you away from your little group.

"How'd you know I'm hungry?" you ask him as you twist your hand around in his so that your fingers link together.

"I didn't steal your heart just through my dashing good looks," he tells you with an exaggerated shake of his hair. "I know everything about you."

"You definitely do," you agree, staring in awe at the long tables filled with food. "And this is all free??"

"Right? Bunch of idiots, this'll be gone in less than an hour with this group," he agrees as he takes a handful of nuts and pops them into his mouth.

"Morons," you add with a laugh as you munch on a pig-in-blanket. "You look good," you tell him, looking him up and down.

He's wearing a black suit with a pink shirt and red tie. It's pretty out there, but then again, it's Reno.

"Ah, you like the ensemble? I thought Donald was gonna blow a gasket when he saw this, it's not exactly formal," Reno jokes, his arms raised up to show off his outfit. "But you look..." he trails off, a small smile growing on his face as he stares over at you. "Stunning."

"Thanks, stud," you coo, running a hand up his arm as you bat your eyelashes at him. "I always want to for you."

"And, what a relief, you always do," he concedes, grabbing the hand resting on his arm in his as he leads you away from the precious food table. "Let's go grab some fresh air."

"You don't want to dance?" you ask, looking back at Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan as they dance together in the middle of the floor.

"Don't dance," he tells you simply. "Besides, it's hot as fuck in here."

"Good point," you agree, fanning yourself as you realize it is pretty stifling in here.

He pulls you closer to him, leaning down so his lips brush against your ear as he opens the door at the end of the room leading outside.

"Is it a crime to want some time alone with my favorite girl?" he asks, his voice sending a light chill up your spine at its earnestness.

"Not at all," you concede, allowing him to continue to lead you outside, finally settling against a banister looking over the world.

You take a moment to glance out, forgetting how to speak for a moment at the sheer beauty of the sight. The sky is black, but the city below is gleaming with lights and sending shining beacons into the sky, lighting it up with every color under the rainbow. Cheers and floating up from the city, telling you they're likely celebrating as well.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?" Reno asks you, effectively pulling you from your thoughts.

"It's an amazing idea," you tell him, turning to fully face him as you wrap your arms around his waist and bury your face into his shoulder. "I've missed you."

"We've spent so much time together lately," he reminds you, resting his hands on your lower back as he pulls you into a hug.

"I mean from before. The past year... I've been the worst girlfriend," you grumble with a sigh.

"I mean, you're probably the only girlfriend who's had to fight off a war and an evil Nobody trying to kill her," he points out. "No need to worry about me. I totally understand why you've been distant for so long."

"Still feel bad," you mutter, your voice slightly muffled by his shirt and jacket.

"That's 'cause you're silly," he reminds you, squeezing your waist and forcing you to pull back and look up at him.

"You're silly," you stupidly retort.

"Good one," he teases, releasing a chuckle as he slowly shakes his head. "For what it's worth, I've missed you too."

"Aw," you coo, giggling as he rolls his eyes at you. "I've missed you too though, Sinclair. A lot. The main reason I'm happy this is all behind us is for that selfish reason... because now I can go back to you."

His eyes light up as you speak, an actual smile on his face as he stares down at you with a twinkle apparent throughout his entire being.

"I've been waiting for you," he admits, running a hand through your hair as his fingers tangle through your locks.

"And me with you," you agree with a decisive nod. "I love you, Reno. I hope you haven't forgotten that."

"As if I could ever forget that," he concedes with a roll of his eyes, "and as if I could ever stop loving you."

"Hey, you never know," you point out, though your face is only heating up with each second as his hands pull you closer to him. "You could've found someone else."

"Don't be stupid," he scoffs, "you know it's only you."

"Only you," you repeat softly, resting a hand on the back of his head as he closes the gap and rests his lips against yours.

It never gets old, feeling his lips upon yours in a sweet kiss. It's enough to cause your heart to race and your body to grow impossibly warm. His hand cups your face as the kiss deepens, his body trapping you between he and the banister as he holds you close, like he doesn't want to let go.

And you desperately hope he never does.

[ **CLOUD** ]

You take a moment to glance around the room, trying to look for a certain blond. You finally find him, chatting with Prince Eric and Ariel (currently with human legs) of all people.

"I'll be back," you tell everyone as you head towards them.

You're not sure if they reply, because you're solely focused on your mission. In no time, you find yourself next to your three targets.

"Hey," Cloud greets as you slink up next to him, and your arm gently wraps around his.

"Hey, you," you respond with a smile directed at him before you glance at the other two beside you. "It's so nice you two could come," you add to Prince Eric and Ariel.

"Wouldn't miss this for the worlds," Eric tells you.

"After all, you helped us so much. It's only right we'd share our respects," Ariel adds.

"That's really sweet of you," you tell her, though you can feel Cloud's gaze locked on you like a laser. "So sorry about this, but do you mind if I steal him away?" you add.

"Not at all," Eric agrees as Ariel gives you an excited nod.

"Thank you again for everything," Ariel tells you as you and Cloud give her a quick nod before he practically drags you away.

"Finally," he complains once you're both outside, after he pulled open the door and led you into the cool air on the secluded balcony. "I've had to be way too social the past couple minutes."

"Poor you, having to be friendly," you tease, laughing as he rolls his eyes and drags you to a secluded area of the balcony, away from prying eyes.

"Yeah, poor me," he agrees, sounding a bit haughty.

"I'm kidding," you tell him.

"I'm not. I hate being in the spotlight," he complains bitterly, resting his hands on the banister as he stares out at the bright and shining city below. "These people keep treating me like I'm a hero, when really... I just killed a guy."

"You defeated a maniac who was trying to kill us all. You deserve all the praise you get, Cloud," you remind him, brushing your shoulder against his as you rest next to him.

"I did what I had to," he corrects.

"Exactly. So stop acting like you don't deserve this praise," you respond, leaning down so that he's forced to lock eyes with yours. "You're a hero, Strife. Like it or not."

"I don't," he tells you bluntly. "All I want is to slink back to anonymity. I just want to live a normal life, with you, somewhere where we're free from our pasts and all the drama surrounding it."

"A normal life?" you repeat with a smile. "That sounds... pretty nice."

"It does, doesn't it?" he muses with a sudden grin on his face as he peers down at you. "How are you handling all of this?"

"I don't really like being in the spotlight either, but I'm managing better than you I think," you tease.

"Ha ha," he responds dryly. "That's because you're stronger than me. Not physically," he quickly adds as you open your mouth to argue. "But mentally, you are."

"Don't act like you're weak, Cloud," you tell him, resting a hand on his arm. "You're just quiet. A lone wolf."

"Okay, now you're making me sound like some weirdo," he complains with a sigh.

"You are, darling," you remind him with a grin. "That's why we work so well together."

"True," he begrudgingly agrees. "On a lighter note, I'm very happy to see you smiling."

"You as well," you agree, grinning as you realize his lips are pulled up into a smirk.

"It's hard not to smile around you," he points out, his voice dripping with honesty as his stunningly blue eyes shine brightly upon locking with yours. "You somehow always know how to make me happy."

You merely continue to grin, reaching up to brush a hand through his hair and swipe his bangs away from his face. After such a long time turning off your emotions in order to make it through the torment of the past months, it's a little strange suddenly feeling so emotional and open, even with Cloud. But it's hardly a bad feeling. It's incredible, like you're finding yourself falling in love with him all over again.

"I love you," you blurt out, sick of hiding behind a strong exterior. "I know I haven't said so enough, and I'm sorry about that, but I really do fucking love you."

"You don't have to say it," he admits with a shrug, a smile pulling at his lips, "but you know I love you, too. Why else do you think I just fought so hard? It's for you, [Name]. I had to do what I could to keep you safe..."

Your face heats up at his words, an eager smile on your face as you give him a quick nod of appreciation.

"Careful, you're gonna make me emotional again," you tell him, blinking back some growing tears at the overwhelming feeling of happiness running through you.

"Good," he concedes, chuckling at the roll of your eyes you give him before he suddenly reaches up and rests a hand on the back of your head. "I like making you flustered."

You don't even have time to respond, as within seconds he's leaning down and swooping you into a heart-stopping kiss. You instantly melt into his arms, grabbing desperately at his waist as you return his kiss and allow yourself to fall into him, fully and completely. His fingers lightly dance across the back of your neck, causing your knees to weaken and your heart to skip a beat.

And just like that, you've forgotten all about the past. All that matters is you, and him, making the most of being stuck at an awkward party. And you'd never have it any other way.

[ **NOCTIS** ]

"I think you're wanted elsewhere," Terra speaks up, giving a nod over your shoulder.

"What?" you ask, glancing around the room with narrowed eyes. "I don't..."

You trail off, a stupid grin growing on your face as you spot Noctis watching you from over his glass, which he's holding to his lips as he takes a sip of whatever's inside.

"See you guys later," you mumble, thoroughly distracted as you start to walk towards him.

Just as you're within arm's reach, ready to reach out and pull him into a hug, you're tackled and sent staggering to the side as someone brings you into a tight embrace. You can barely breathe, but you manage to look up and spot a tuft of blond hair.

"Look at my little [Name]! A real hero!" a voice coos in your ear before you pull fully back and find yourself breaking out a grin once you realize who your 'attacker' is.

"What in the world are you doing here, Prompt?" you ask, trying and failing to squirm out of his grasp.

"Like Noct wouldn't invite us!" he retorts with a laugh.

"Us?" you repeat.

"Okay, let her breathe," you hear Noctis chastise from behind you as a hand lands on your shoulder.

You glance back, your grin only widening when you spot the two people standing on the other side of Noctis.

"Good to see you, Iggy, Gladio," you greet as you glance from the tan-haired male to the much taller dark-haired male.

"We were just telling Noct how proud of both of you we are. You've had quite a journey," Gladiolus tells you.

"How are you feeling?" Ignis adds as Noctis hands you a flute of champagne.

"Just fine, but better knowing you're all here. I'm sure Noct had a good reason for keeping your visit from me," you tell them, slowly looking over at him as you speak with a blank stare.

"Are you kidding? It's impossible getting a moment alone with you lately," he reminds you. "Plus, they didn't even tell me they were coming..."

"Someone too busy for our prince here? That's a new one," Prompto teases, giving Noctis' side a nudge with his elbow as he ignores Noctis' last comment.

"And on that note, we're gonna take off," Noctis speaks up, grabbing your free hand as he starts to gently pull you away and into the crowd.

"Don't leave though, I wanna catch up later!" you quickly call out to the rest of his team, feeling bad for leaving so abruptly but also about to burst with excitement at the thought of getting some alone time with Noctis. "Wait, where are we going?" you ask once you realize he's leading you out of the room.

"You'll see," he replies coyly as he leads you by your intertwined hands up the staircase. "You look beautiful, by the way," he adds with a glance down at you.

"Me?" you muse with a look down at your outfit. "Compared to you?" you add as you glance at his impeccable suit.

"In that battle, you win every time, [Name]," he reminds you as you both exit the room, heading down the hallway and away from the insanity inside.

"True."

"Okay, don't get cocky," he laughs, tugging you closer to him as he leads you through a doorway tucked into the hallway heading outside.

"Never," you argue, taking a moment to look around in awe.

You're not sure where exactly he led you, but wherever it is, it's absolutely stunning. Small lights are hanging from the low and soft branches, leading out to a small garden covered in beautifully-colored flowers and small shrubs. It's like a small sanctuary, away from the insanity inside.

"How'd you find this place?" you ask, glancing back at Noctis with widened eyes.

"We've lived here for over a week, how did you not find it?" he retorts, grabbing your hand in his once more as he pulls you into his arms, one of his hands holding onto your waist to keep your body close to his.

"Because I've been sleeping most of the time?" you suggest, falling into step beside him as he leads you into a slow dance without music.

"Yeah, you are lazy," he agrees.

"You're one to talk," you retort, giving his hand a squeeze as you place your free hand on his shoulder. "It's nice spending some time with you, though. It's been too long since we're just had an evening together."

"Trust me, I know," he tells you, "but I've been trying to give you some space. You've gone through a lot lately, and the last thing I want to be is a nuisance. I've been in your position, and the last thing I wanted is to hang out with other people."

"It's not that I haven't wanted to see you, I've just been distracted. But that's not fair to you, and..."

You trail off, resting your head against his shoulder as his arm wraps tighter around your waist.

"I'm just sorry, Noct. I might not be showing it lately, but I do love you like crazy."

You look up just in time to see him leaning closer to you, his lips resting against your forehead.

"And I love you," he murmurs, his lips moving against your skin as he speaks. "Don't feel bad about not being around as much," he adds, pulling back to stare down at you. "You've been distracted."

"But it's not right. You're my favorite person, and I want to be there for you," you tell him with a small pout.

"Then what better time than right now to start planning a future with me," he reminds you, taking your intertwined hands up and pressing his lips to the back of your knuckle. "Finally."

"Is this your way of proposing?" you ask with a raise of your eyebrow.

"What?" he snaps with a laugh. "Are you kidding? No, this isn't me proposing" he correct with a small shake of his head. "That'll come later."

"Wait, really?" you press, feeling your heart start to race at what he's implying. "I was kidding."

"This is a surprise? C'mon, [Name]," he hums with a roll of his eyes. "You can't be surprised by hearing that."

"I'm... not," you lie, pulling a smile as you glance up at him. "But I'm also not saying no."

"Wow, what a ringing endorsement," he teases with a light laugh. "You know, you're not exactly an open book. It's not really easy to read your mind on this stuff."

"You don't need to read my mind," you argue with a scoff. "I've been looking forward to hearing you say that for a long time."

"You sure about that?" he teases as he comes to a stop and dips you back so that the back of your head brushes against the ground as his hands keep you safe, wrapped up in your arms.

"I'm sure," you agree with a wide smile as he pulls you up, his lips brushing against yours as his eyes start to flutter closed. "No matter how embarrassing you can be."

"Good," he agrees, his lips touching yours for a teasingly brief moment before he pulls back, his eyes meeting yours. "Despite your protests, you look pretty happy."

"I am," you admit with a nod. "And for the record... when you ask, the answer would be yes."

A smirk grows on his face as he pulls you closer to him, his lips once more pressing against yours as his eyes flutter closed and your hands rest on either side of your face. His hands rest against your waist, holding your body against his as his lips move gently against yours. He feels so natural against you, like his body was made for you.

"Noct," you murmur as your lips release against his, your eyes slowly opening as you state up at him.

His eyes are wide, as if drinking you in. It's enough of a feeling to send you into overdrive, your heart racing as you lean closer to him.

"[Name]," he murmurs, nuzzling his nose against yours before his lips press against yours.

All you do is drink him in, returning his kiss as you pull him against you and tilt your head slightly to grant him greater access. He takes the hint, holding you against him as he deepens the kiss as his arms wraps tighter around you, so close that you aren't sure there's even an inch of air that can sneak between you.

It's a feeling you've missed, and never want to forget now that you have it back.

[ **AXEL** ]

"I'm gonna go for a walk," you announce, glancing around the absolutely stunning room as you drink in the sight.

It's like something out of a fairy tale, somewhere you never in a million years imagined you'd be, especially not at a party thrown partially in your honor.

"Are we boring you?" Ven asks with a teasing bite to his voice.

"Very likely," you hear Axel reply for you, and you glance over your shoulder to spot him standing just behind you, wearing a white suit, black shirt, and red tie. "Mind if I borrow her?"

"What are we, her babysitters?" Vanitas scoffs, and you shoot him a look in response as Axel gently grabs your hand in his, pulling you along next to him across the room.

"He's still kinda scary," Axel tells you, having to raise his voice a bit to be heard over the music and overlapping noises of others speaking.

"Eh, he's harmless," you protest with a shrug before you reach your free hand up, resting it on his arm. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replies, reaching up to tap a finger against your nose as he suddenly pulls you through a slightly ajar doorway heading outside.

The air is cool and chills you, despite the warmth radiating off of Axel's body and transferring to you. However, you barely notice the cold air. All you can focus on is the bright lights strewn throughout the trees, lining a well-lit path to who-knows-where.

All you can focus on is the bright lights strewn throughout the trees, lining a well-lit path to who-knows-where  
"Wow, this is so pretty, Axe," you gush, tearing your gaze from the sight to look up at him.

"Isn't it?" he agrees with a pleased look around as you both start to slowly walk down the lit path. "I figured you'd rather hide out here, put off the mingling as long as possible."

"You know me well," you muse, holding him a little closer as another wave of cool air flows past you.

Axel adjusts his arm so that it's slung around your shoulders, keeping you pressed tightly against him as you walk in comfortable silence. It's more than pleasant getting some time alone, without prying eyes and forced chit-chat. Just you and him, back to the way it used to be and the way you always want it.

"You're quiet," Axel notes.

"You're not exactly chatty yourself," you retort.

"I'm just soaking it all in," he points out, pulling you closer to him as he leans down to press his lips to the side of your head. "Selfishly enjoying having you all to myself."

"Nothing selfish about that, because I feel the same way," you tell him, feeling your grin only widen as he smiles down at you.

It's enough to make your heart skip a beat.

"Does it feel any different now?" you ask him.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Does what feel any different now?" he presses with a slight tilt of his head.

"This. Us. Now that you have a heart," you explain, pointing between the two of you.

"Oh, that?" he asks with a good-natured laugh. "Honestly? No," he admits with a shrug. "I loved you without a heart, and now I love you with one. Always will, [Name]."

Your eyes widen at his words before a giggle escapes your lips and you throw your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to your level so you can press your lips against his in a soft kiss. His surprise doesn't last long, as he's soon come to a stop and rested his hands on your hips, holding you impossibly close to him as he returns your kiss with just as much enthusiasm. A warm hand trails up your back as his lips move smoothly against yours.

"I love you," you mumble against his lips, pulling back for only a second as your eyes meet his bright emerald ones.

"And me you," he repeats, flashing you a warm smile before his lips are soon covering yours once more, his arms wrapped around you and holding you tight.

Back where you belong.

[ **RIKU** ]

"Some party, huh?"

You jump at the sudden voice ringing in your ear, resting a hand over your heart as you glance over your shoulder, trying to catch your breath. Once you realize, it's just Riku, you roll your eyes.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" you ask him.

"No. But that was a cute noise you just made," he points out, looking very pleased with himself.

"Ha," you reply sarcastically. "See you guys later?" you add to Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas.

"Yeah, I want to check out the food," Terra decides, staring longingly at the tables on the opposite side of the room.

"Good luck," you call out after them as you grab Riku's hand and start to pull him away, towards the door leading outside.

"I don't want to go outside, it's freezing," Riku complains once he realizes where you're headed.

"Well, then what do you want to do?" you ask, slowly down as you look up at him.

"I mean..."

He trails off to look back at the dance floor, and you quickly shake your head.

"Nope, no way," you argue.

"Aw, c'mon. Live a little," he chastises, tugging on your connected hand to lead you towards the middle of the floor.

"I think I've lived enough in the past year to last me a lifetime," you grumble bitterly, looking quite grumpy as he rests a hand on your waist and starts to sway you gently to the music.

"I can't believe you actually want to dance," you speak up as your hand rests on his shoulder.

"It's not like I'm dying to. It's just... how often do we get to go to events like this?" he asks as he peers around the room. "It'd be a shame to let that go to waste."

"Good point," you concede, unable to wipe the goofy smile from your face as you stare up at the handsome man before you. "You're not too bad at this," you add, mildly impressed that he hasn't tripped you or himself yet.

"Right back at you," he replies, his arm wrapping tighter around your waist as he holds you against him.

"Hey, Rik?" you ask, gently clenching at his shoulder and enjoying the soft feel of his suit jacket under your fingers.

"Hm?" he hums, resting his face close to yours as he leans down and pecks your cheek.

"What's gonna happen next?"

He pulls back, his eyes meeting yours as a small smile pulls at his lips.

"You mean with us?"

"With everything," you clarify.

"Well, I assumed we'd head back to the Islands. But I'm open to other options. With the darkness mainly gone, I'm feeling more like myself than I have in ages."

"You do seem happier," you quickly reply, noticing that he does appear a little more free-spirited than usual. "But as to the location, I don't care, just as long as I'm with you."

"That you don't have to worry about," he corrects with a small nod before he raises his hand from your waist, instead resting it on the side of your face. "It's always gonna be us against the world. Worlds. Universe?" he guesses, furrowing his brow as he tries to find the right word.

"You make it sound so romantic," you laugh, continuing to sway slowly with him to the music.

"Do I?" he muses before he gently pulls you forward, his lips finding yours for a brief moment as you're forced onto your tip-toes to meet his level. He pulls back, his eyes meeting yours as your noses brush against each other. "Probably because I love you."

"I've missed hearing that," you murmur, biting back a smile as you lean forward, your lips brushing against his as you whisper, "and I love you, too."

He grins before the hand resting on the side of your face tilts your head back and his lips descend upon yours in a sweet, gentle kiss. Your hand shifts to the side of his neck as you move closer to him, returning his kiss with as much passion as you can muster, enjoying the feel of him once more after so much time apart. You'll never get used to being in his arms, but you'll always love the feeling.

It's what keeps you centered, the unspoken promise that he'll always be there, through the bad times and the good. If you ever had reason to doubt him, the past year has unequivocally proven you wrong. And now it's your turn to do the same for him.

[ **ZACK** ]

"Let's grab some air," you hear Zack call out before an arm is slung around your shoulders, pulling you away from your group and towards a half-open door in the back of the ballroom.

You glance up at him, feeling momentarily blind-sided at just how good he looks in a suit before you shake your head and quickly fall into step with him.

"And just where are you taking me, Fair?" you ask as he opens the door with his free hand, leading you through.

The air outside is crisp, but pleasant after spending so much time in the stuffiness inside.

"Shh, I have the perfect place in mind," he coos, not willing to let your questions ruin his plans.

Not wanting to argue with him, you merely sigh and rest the side of your head on his arm, enjoying the warmth of his close body.

"Okay," you concede, biting back a smile as you glance out at the dark sky.

You can hear the crowd below cheering, obviously celebrating as well. It's so dark out that you can't really make out anything, but soft light up above tells you that you're heading somewhere else, beyond just a secluded part of the balcony.

Your mouth practically drops open as you finally get to the clearing at the edge of the balcony. Just past it is a grassy field leading to a gazebo lit up by soft lights and surrounded by flowers of all colors. It's like something directly from a cheesy romance movie, so of course Zack managed to find it.

"Zack, this is so beautiful," you tell him, your voice coming out softer than usual due to your shock  
"Zack, this is so beautiful," you tell him, your voice coming out softer than usual due to your shock.

"So you like it?" he asks, dropping his arm from your shoulders to instead grab your hand in his and pull your after him, your fingers intertwining together.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it!" you correct, breaking out in a grin as you follow after him.

He has to duck his head to step inside, but he manages to fit before he turns to you and gently pull you in next to him. He rests a hand against one of the banisters, leaning close to you as he just continues to smile down at you.

"Good. I saw this place earlier in the week, and I just knew I had to share it with you. While wearing a suit, of course," he adds, glancing down at his outfit rather proudly.

"Of course," you agree with a laugh, endlessly amused at his ridiculousness. "This is the perfect place, though. I've been dying for a moment alone with you."

"Oh, you have no idea," he agrees excitedly. "I've been going crazy not being able to just hang out with you whenever I wanted. I missed you, y'know?"

He pushes himself from the banister, instead resting his hand on the side of your face as he smiles down at you, as if soaking you in.

"Trust me, I'm glad we saved the worlds," he continues, not wanting to seem ungrateful that he's now known universally as a hero. "But this is what makes it all worth it. You, me, and a gazebo."

"Winning combination," you agree, sharing a laugh as he breaks out in a grin. "Really though, this is beautiful, Zack. The perfect ending to a not-so perfect year."

"Couldn't agree more," he replies, his thumb lightly brushing against your cheek as he leans down to press his lips against the top of your head. "I love you, you know?" he adds, his voice brushing over your hair as he speaks, sending a chill up your spine from the sheer closeness of him.

"And I love you," you repeat, feeling your heart fluttering at a mile per minute as your eyes meet his.

His eyes might be genetically modified, but they never fail to cause you to lose your voice and even your ability to think as they meet. They're so inexplicably open, and share the same unstoppable goodness that flows through him and is what drew you to him in the first place. You smile, enjoying the feeling of his thumb continuing to lightly brush against your skin as he stares down at you.

"We don't have to talk about it tonight, but I hope you'll consider finally living with me. Not on a Shinra base, but actually living together," he tells you, starting to ramble a bit due to a mixture of nerves and excitement. "I've wanted to talk about this for awhile, but you've been so busy, and –"

"Yes," you interrupt with a giggle at his rambling. "It's not even a question. That's all I want too."

"Okay. So it's a deal," he responds, his face lighting up as he watches you closely.

"It's a deal," you concur, smiling as his gaze turns down to your lips.

Slowly, almost teasingly so, he starts to bend down, your faces drawn together like a flame to a candle. Without a word, his eyes suddenly flutter closed and your lips meet in a relaxed kiss. Your lips move against his as your hand rises to the back of his neck, holding him against you as he deepens the kiss with a tilt back of your head. His body gently presses against yours, holding you against the banister as his arm snakes around your waist.

For the first time in a year, you feel whole once again.

[ **ROXAS** ]

"Hey guys," you hear a very familiar voice greet, and you glance to the side to see Roxas approaching your group, his arms shoved into the pockets of his suit pants. "How's it going?" he asks, glancing around at everyone.

"Hungry," Ven replies boredly as he turns to walk towards the food table.

"Wanna grab a bite with us?" Aqua adds as Terra and Vanitas follow after Ven.

"No, I think I'll hang back here," you tell her.

She nods in understanding, giving you both a wave before she turns on her heel and follows after them. You instead turn to Roxas, a grin on your face as you study his slightly nervous expression.

"Wow, this is like prom all over again," you tease, remembering that he sported the same expression that night, too.

"Low blow," he complains with a sigh, remembering all too well how awkward that night was, just sulking around with Hayner and Pence since he didn't have a date.

He wanted to ask you. But every time he gathered the nerves, he'd chicken out at the last minute, until Olette got to you first. For years, he'd chicken out instead of telling you how he feels. And yet now, here you are, holding onto his hand as you smile up at him like he's the only person in the room.

"You look even prettier than you did at prom," he tells you, giving your hand a squeeze as he starts to gently pull you away from the growing crowd, hoping to sneak in a moment alone with you.

"Oh, yeah right," you protest with a roll of your eyes, though your cheeks start to flush all the same. "But thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," you add with a glance at his suit-covered body.

You'll never fully get used to being in love with your best friend. Sometimes it feels too good to be true, like it's a dream you're just one second away from waking up from. But it's not, and it's moments like these that remind you just how real it is.

"Wait, where are we going?" you ask once you realize he's leading you through a hallway, into another room connected to the dance hall.

"Somewhere else," he replies coyly, releasing a laugh as you shoot him a look.

"Okay, Mr. Secretive."

"Relax," he coos, tugging on your connected hands to pull you closer to him. "I just want to get away from everyone for a bit. And avoid all the questions."

"What, about the heart?" you ask. Roxas nods in response, a small frown tugging at his lips. "I mean, I'm sure people are curious. It's not every day someone just grows a heart."

"Doesn't mean I want to keep talking about it though," he quickly points out.

"I know. I'm sorry," you apologize, feeling a little bad for bringing it up once again. "Besides, it's not like having a heart has changed you or anything. You're still yourself. Same old Roxas."

"You're full of compliments tonight," he replies dryly, releasing your hand to playfully push you away from him.

"It's true though!" you argue with a laugh as you jog after him. "You're incredibly sweet, when you aren't crabby, and funny, and loving. Heart or no heart, I haven't seen a difference."

"... That's sweet," he tells you with a glance down at you, his voice free of sarcasm or teasing. He really means it. "For the record, it doesn't feel different being around you either. Heart or no heart... I've always loved you, [Name]."

As he speaks, he reaches a hand out to press open a wooden double-door leading outside. You smile up at him before he nods his head out, silently telling you to look outside. You do as he rests a hand on the small of your back, your eyes widening as you soak in the sight.

You do as he rests a hand on the small of your back, your eyes widening as you soak in the sight  
"Rox... where is this?" you question, staring in awe at the garden before you.

A path is winding through perfectly manicured grass and well-lit, multi-colored grass and bushes of all colors. It's a place you've never seen at the castle, and looks like you've only been able to imagine in books or your dreams.

"No clue, actually. But I stumbled upon it a few days, and knew I wanted to share it with you," he responds.

"It's amazing," you gush, pulling free from his hand that's gently rubbing your back as you hurry down the stairs leading to the pathway through the garden.

You can feel him appear next to you, and you tear your gaze away from the stunning sight to look up at him. His bright blue eyes are twinkling due to the light from the moon and the soft lanterns strewn about the garden, emitting a glow across his tanned skin. He's sporting a smile, watching your every move as if studying you. It's incredibly sweet, almost child-like in its innocence.

Yet again, he's managed to surprise you.

Roxas takes a step towards you, his hand rising so that his fingers run through your hair. He watches his fingers' movement, watching the way your hair falls against them. You move closer as well, resting a hand on the side of his face and forcing him to meet your eyes.

"I love you," you all but whisper, your voice sounding softer than usual as you find yourself drowning in his gaze.

His smile only grows as he leans down, tilting your head to the side so that he can press his lips against your cheek in a quick peck.

"I love you too, [Name]," he murmurs, continuing to smile as he pulls back to look down at you. "Through the bad, and the good..."

"I'll be there for you," you promise, finishing his thought for him as you rest a hand on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his lightly toned muscles. "Always."

"Always," he repeats as his face starts to lower to yours.

You think he's going for your cheek again, but at the last moment, he tilts your head so that his lips capture yours. Your noses brush together as you shift your head, cupping his cheek in your palm as his hand wraps around your waist to move you closer to him. It's a soft kiss that quickly turns impassioned, his tongue brushing against yours as his fingers dig into your hair and you're dragged deeper into his arms.

For the first time ever, Roxas' heart feels like it skips a beat as what once seemed like a dream too good to ever be true happens – having you safe in his arms, your lips moving gently against his as your fingers lightly dance over his skin. He never thought of himself of being the type to have his own 'happy ending,' but it's hard to deny the fact that he got his in the end.

 

[ **VEN** ]

It's silent between the five of you as you all stand there, surveying the party. It's not awkward per se, but you're feeling a little uncomfortable standing next to Ven. You can see his gaze darting down to you every now and then, though he isn't saying anything. Since you two still haven't had any sort of conversation about just what you are, it's... well, awkward.

"This place is really nice," Aqua notes, sounding impressed as she glances around the room. "I can't believe we've never seen it before!"

"Yeah, it's quite a room," Terra agrees.

"I'm gonna grab some air," Vanitas speaks up with a sigh.

"Geez, can't you at least try to be social, Van?" Ven calls out after him as the dark-haired male waltzes off, grabbing a large glass of some kind of alcohol before he slinks out onto the balcony. "Jerk," Ven mutters under his breath.

"Yeah right, you guys like each other. Deep down," you quickly add as Ven shoots you a disbelieving look.

"Way, way deep," Terra continues.

"Whatever," Ven gives up with a sigh.

"And on that note, I'm going to go dance," Aqua decides, swaying a bit from one foot to another as her gaze slowly darts up to Terra's. "Wanna join me?" she asks, extending him a hand.

He stares at her for a second before he breaks out in a grin and takes her hand in his.

"Try to have some fun, you two," Terra tells you and Ven, a mischievous look on both he and Aqua's face as they walk towards the dance floor.

"What's that about?" you ask once they're gone.

"I never know," Ven replies, not looking at you as he instead watches his oldest friends head off together.

Silence once again falls over the two of you, this time definitely awkwardly. You're both avoiding the elephant in the room, letting two songs go past before he finally huffs a loud sigh and turns to face you.

"Do you wanna... y'know," he mutters, nodding over his shoulder at the dance floor behind him.

"Dance?" you guess with a raise of your eyebrows.

"Yeah," he agrees, awkwardly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he gives you a small smile.

He drops his hand, instead holding it out to you. You stare at his hand, following the path up his arm and studying his suit and emerald green tie before your eyes meet his bright blue ones. He looks so nervous, it's enough to cause you to release a light giggle as you nod in agreement and slide your hand into his.

His skin is warm and a little calloused you notice as he wraps his fingers around yours, gently pulling you along next to him onto the dance floor. You walk past various people you know, and you're sure they're watching you with curious expressions. Not that you care, however, as he finally comes to a stop and turns to face you.

"Here we are again," you muse as you reach a hand up, placing it on his shoulder as he does the same on the small of your back. "Dancing," you add, remembering with a smile the time you spent in Cinderella's world.

"You're still my only dance partner, ever," he tells you as you both start to move together to the live music being played on the other side of the room.

"What an honor," you tease, completely in-tune with the feeling of his hand resting on the small of your back, his fingers very lightly digging into your skin as he holds you against him.

"It's an honor for me," he corrects with a small shrug that moves your hand along with his shoulder, "trust me."

You bite back a smile, taking a moment to glance around the room. You see Terra and Aqua dancing closer than friends would, as well as Belle and a man you've never seen before, though he's wearing an outfit exactly like Beast's. Then you spot Yuffie and Xion dancing together, waving wildly at you as they point like maniacs at Ven. Knowing you have an inquisition in your near future, you instead turn your attention back to the blond in front of you.

He has a smile on his face as he stares down at you, a brightness surrounding him you've never quite noticed before. Maybe it's the lights of the room, but you find yourself completely taken away by him for more than a few moments.

"Is there something on my face?" he asks, noticing you're staring pretty intently at him.

"No, it's just... this is nice," you comment with a smile of your own and giving his hand a squeeze. "I haven't said it enough, but I love spending time with you."

"I think it's pretty clear I do too," he responds with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just glad you've finally come to that conclusion."

"I wish I had earlier," you admit, squeezing his hand again. "You've always been there for me, especially for the past couple months, but now, I want to be there for you. Wherever life ends up taking us next."

Ven's movements slow down as he stares down at you, his mouth hanging open slightly as if in total confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" you press when he doesn't respond, feeling embarrassed at perhaps being too blunt.

"Not at all," he argues with an almost child-like quick shake of his head. "You kinda just took the words out of my mouth."

"Oh," you murmur, your face heating up as he pulls your connected hands up to press his lips against the back of your knuckles, his eyes never leaving yours.

You can't form words as you continue to stare up at him. It almost feels like a weird dream, standing in this position with Ven of all people. Yet here you are, dancing in his arms as he watches you like you're the only girl in the room. And to him, you are.

"Sorry," he apologizes, laughing awkwardly as he breaks your gaze to look over your shoulder, starting to sway with you again. "I'm being weird, I know. There's just a lot on my mind."

"I'm a great listener," you remind him.

His gaze darts down to you almost skeptically.

"It's about you, goofball."

"Even better," you press with a grin.

He releases a chuckle and rolls his eyes before giving in with a lazy nod.

"Okay. Just give me a sec," he tells you, releasing your hand so that he can lift his and rest it on the back of your head.

He wordlessly swoops down and captures your lips with his. Your shock quickly wears off as your free hand rests on his chest, leaning in as you return his kiss. It's short, however, as he's soon breaking the kiss and pulling back to look down at you, both of your faces flushed bright red.

"I..."

He trails off as if struggling to string his sentence together, his eyes dancing along your face before landing on your own eyes. Your heart's pounding a mile a minute, partially because he just kissed you in front of everyone and partially because you think you know what's coming.

"Ven?" you ask softly, reaching up to brush your fingers through his hair in order to calm him down.

"I love you," he blurts out, coming to a stop as both of his hands jump up to cup your cheeks. "Okay? I said it," he sighs, starting to laugh as a wide grin of relief grows on his face. "I love you, [Name]."

"Wh... Really?" you ask, your voice soft and unsure as you stare up at him. "This isn't a joke or something?"

"Nope," he disagrees with a shake of his head. "I've wanted to tell you forever, but I've been too scared. But... I love you," he admits, his thumb gently drawing down your cheek as his eyes lock with yours.

A smile breaks out on your face, and your eyes start to burn as tears slowly grow.

"Ven," you mutter, wrapping your arms around his waist as you lean closer to him. "I... I love you, too."

The words feel foreign, but not because you don't mean them. Because they feel too right, like you've been holding it in for so long that, now that you've said it, you never want to stop.

"Really?" he asks you with a tick of his eyebrow.

You continue to smile as you give an eager nod of agreement. He breaks out in a grin as well, pulling you close to him as he closes the gap and presses his lips against yours. It's not too hard and not too soft, but the perfect pressure as one of his hands wraps around your head as his fingers dig into your hair. With a tilt of his head he deepens the kiss, his touch and feel turning desperate as he holds you so close against him that you're not sure if even a blade of grass could fit between you.

He pulls back for air, his forehead resting against yours as he looks down at you, still smiling.

"Do you really?" he asks, insecurity leaking through him.

"I do, Ven. I really, really do," you agree, sliding your fingers up his chest until they land on the back of his neck. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to see it."

"Never apologize for that," he laughs as he pulls your face up, his lips finding yours in a quick kiss. "I'd have waited forever for you."

"Aw," you coo, nuzzling your nose with his. "You were worth the wait. I never saw this coming, but... I like where it's going," you admit.

"Mm, and where's it going?" he asks, resting his cheek against yours as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a hug.

"Somewhere good," you reply coyly, breathing in his scent as you rest your head against his chest.

You watch as your fingers move along his chest and shoulder, feeling his breath running across the top of your head as he holds you against him.

"What's on your mind?" he asks, noticing your sudden silence.

"Nothing," you reply, pulling your head back to look up at him. "I just... do you want to get out of here?"

He looks down at you with a look of confusion.

"And go where?"

"I mean, my room's still clean since I haven't had time to make it too messy. And my bed has room for two..." you explain, raising your eyebrows as you hope he takes the hint.

His eyes widen, signaling he gets what you're implying.

"Yeah, sure," he agrees, releasing you as he instead grabs your hand in his.

You smile up at him as he starts to lead you out of the room, your heart racing with hesitation and excitement as you follow after him. It took you way too long to realize it, but you really are totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with him. How he hid it for so long, you still aren't sure. But as he glances over at you, the widest smile you've ever seen gracing his face, you know right there you're where you're meant to be.

And as he stares down at you, watching you watch him, it's as if his life finally makes sense. Past be damned, he's where he's meant to be.

And as he comes to a stop and tugs on your hand to pull you into a deep kiss in the center of the dance floor, his fingers lightly digging into your hair as your hands grab at his shirt, he realizes he'd do it all again, if only to land at this exact moment again and again.

[ **VANITAS** ]

It's silent between the five of you as you all stand there, glancing out at the packed room. It's extremely awkward, standing there next to Vanitas as you're lost in your own thoughts. He's not exactly an open book, and you literally never have any idea what he's thinking. But with tonight being the night where you're all being celebrated, what better opportunity than now to pick his brain, hopefully after getting some drinks in him?

"This place is really nice," Aqua notes as she glances around the room. "I can't believe we've never seen it before!"

"Yeah, it's quite a room," Terra agrees.

"I'm gonna grab some air," Vanitas speaks up with a sigh, shoving his hands in the pocket of the pants of his suit.

"Geez, can't you at least try to be social, Van?" Ven asks him.

"Nah," Vanitas replies before his gaze darts down to you.

He looks like he's about to say something before he breaks his stare and turns on his heels, heading towards the drink table where Xion and Yuffie are standing. You watch him for a moment with a small frown, not sure why it hurts so much that he didn't invite you along.

"Something on your mind?" you hear Aqua ask, and you look over at her. She's staring over at you with a slight smirk, which is more than a little off-putting for her. "You look worried."

"Nah, I'm just hungry," you reply.

"Of course," Ven teases.

"Ha," you laugh sarcastically, giving him a roll of your eyes before you gaze out at the dance floor.

You're not a big dancer, but you can't help but feel a small tug at your heart. It's lame and stupid but... how often do you get to dance in such a surrounding? It's literally a fairy tale.

Someone leans close to you, and you glance up in alarm at Aqua's face right next to yours as she slides beside you.

"You should head over there," she tells you with a nod at the drink table.

"Why?" you ask in a stubborn grumble.

"Because you want to, silly," she replies, her voice quiet enough that no one else can hear you. "C'mon, we all know something's going on there. Sometimes you just gotta take the bull by the horns... so to speak."

"That sounds so dirty, Aqua."

"If you took it that way, then you kind of just proved my point," she decides with a confident nod.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," you mumble, waving at the three of them as you head over to the drink table before she can realize how red you're turning.

"Good luck!" you hear Aqua call out after you, causing you to grit your teeth in absolute mortification.

Ven's right. She is the ultimate meddler.

You release a heavy sigh as your eyes land on the person you're looking for, currently taking shots with Xion and Yuffie at a small side table.

"What is this?" you ask with a laugh as the three of them look up at you as you squeeze between Vanitas and Yuffie.

"I think they called it whisker or something," Vanitas tells you, staring down at his empty shot glass with a confused look.

"Whiskey," Yuffie corrects with a chuckle.

"You really shouldn't be giving him alcohol. He's crazy enough as it is," you chastise the two girls as you unsuccessfully try to snatch away his glass.

"Hey, fuck you," he retorts without even looking at you as he pours another one. He gives you a pointed glance, a familiar dangerous glint growing in his golden eyes. "Be nice and I'll give you one," he adds before he knocks another one back.

"I could be a total dick and you'd still give me one," you point out.

"True," he concedes, resting the palms of his hands on the table as he leans a little closer to you with a cheeky grin. "But that's because you know I love when you're a dick to me."

"Masochist," you laugh, pushing him away with your hand pressing on his shoulder.

"Only on Tuesdays."

"Can I give you guys some unsolicited advice," Xion speaks up.

You look over at her with an expression of surprise, since you had honestly forgotten she and Yuffie were standing there.

"You two need to kiss or get a room or something to break this tension," she tells you, pointing between you and Vanitas.

"It's thick enough to cut with a knife," Yuffie adds in agreement.

"What?" you ask them with a laugh.

"We make out literally all the time," Vanitas tells them dryly, willing to be a little more blunt than you are.

"Okay, can you not?" you mutter, shooting him a glare as he shrugs his shoulders at you in response.

"HA! I win 300 munny," Xion tells Yuffie as she turns to the ninja and sticks her hand out at her with a triumphant grin.

"Damn it," Yuffie mutters with a dejected sigh. "We bet on whether you two had done anything yet," she adds, trying to quell your and Vanitas' confusion.

"Gross guys," you complain.

"Easy munny," Xion corrects matter-of-factly.

"Glad we could help," you reply as Vanitas takes a quick swig from the bottle before sliding it across the table to Yuffie as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I'm heading outside," he speaks up as his eyes dart down to yours. "Wanna come?" he adds.

"Yeah, sure," you agree, biting back a smile as he holds out a hand to you.

"Aw," Xion coos sarcastically as you grab his hand, allowing him to lead you away from the table.

"Bite me," Vanitas calls out as you glance over your shoulder to wave goodbye to them, doing your best to ignore the troublesome grins on their faces.

"I can't believe they actually like you," you tell him, looking down for a moment as his fingers wind through yours.

You move your stare so that you're watching him, silently admiring that fact that of course he looks good in a suit. You're sure at least a few people are watching as you walk away hand-in-hand, but if there's anything he's taught you that's actually worthwhile, it's to not give a shit what people think.

You momentarily pause as he opens the door, holding it open for you as he gently pushes you forward. The cool air outside hits you pretty hard, chilling you quickly as you step outside. But it feels good, only seconded by your company as Vanitas ducks through the doorway to follow after you.

"Hey," you greet with a smile, studying him closely as he walks towards you.

He's wearing a classic black suit with a white button-up shirt and black tie. You've been dying a little inside the whole night because you haven't been able to talk to him without eavesdropping ears, but now, here he is.

"Hey," he repeats, a small smirk growing on his lips as he stands in front of you. "Can I show you something?"

"Are you sober enough?" you ask him, enjoying the annoyed expression that's growing on his face.

"Yes, I am, thank you very much."

"If you say so~" you sing, though you stop as he takes a step towards you and grabs your hand in his, wrapping his fingers around yours as he pulls you into his chest.

"Still trust me?" he asks.

"Always," you respond without even thinking.

At your words, a wave of darkness grows around him, overtaking both of you as you shoot him a blank expression.

"Thought you gave up the darkness?" you ask him dryly.

"I did. But it's still the fastest way to travel," he tells you with a grin as the black tendrils overtake you, plunging you into pure darkness.

All you can feel is the warmth of his body pressed against yours, his free hand resting on the back of your head as he holds your face against your chest so that you can breathe freely. You, meanwhile, can't help but smile at the mere closeness of your bodies, enjoying the feel of being so close to him as you inhale his intoxicating scent mixed with the less intoxicating scent of alcohol.

"Keep your eyes closed," you hear him instruct into your ear, his voice soft as his hand continues to rest against the back of your head.

You do what he says, snuggling closer as your free arm wraps around his waist. You can feel the pressure release, your world becoming brighter as the darkness begins to dissipate. His hand on the back of your head slides down, instead resting on the back of your neck as he tilts your head back so that you're looking up at him.

"We're here," he tells you, nodding over your shoulder.

You glance back, your eyes widening when you realize you're looking at the entire kingdom right now  
You glance back, your eyes widening when you realize you're looking at the entire kingdom right now. Fireworks are going off all over, likely due to the celebrations going on beyond the castle due to newfound peace. It's an absolutely breathtaking sight.

"W... what is this?" you ask, looking up at Vanitas with an expression of utter shock.

"The top of the castle," he explains, following after you as you walk towards the water's edge. "I know it's stupid, but I could hear the fireworks going off, and... do you like it?" he presses, unsure of what to make of your reaction.

"Is that even a question?" you ask with a laugh, turning to face him with a wide grin. "I love it. I love... it," you finish lamely, chickening out with a clearing of your throat as your smile lessens ever so slightly.

He watches you for a moment from the corner of his eye before he turns to fully face you, resting his hands on your shoulders to keep you steady as he takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, and this is why I took you here... because you're only hearing it once and I wanna make sure you remember it," he tells you.

"Wow, you're really sweeping me off my feet here."

"Shut up," he snaps before he takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm... sorry," he apologizes as he releases the breath he was holding in. "I'm sorry that my replica killed you and started this whole thing off. And I'm partially sorry for kidnapping you, but that apology comes with a caveat, because I had a good reason for doing it."

"Being brainwashed?" you guess, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Nope," he replies, popping his 'p' as he does so. "It's because..." he pauses, his hands sliding partially down your shoulder so that he's holding your arms. "It's just, I saw you, when I was brought back. Those weird little memories the Organization holds onto, they had me watch what happened with your replica. And I couldn't forget you. I had to meet you, after I saw you..."

He trails off, his grip lessening on your arms as his eyes fall to your shoulder.

"And that feeling didn't go away once I met you," he continues, looking uncomfortable at being so truthful. "You were such an insufferable brat, but I still found myself wanting to see you, and talk to you, and just be around you. You got under my skin, [Name]," he muses, rising a hand so that it rests on the side of your face. "You still are."

His thumb trails down your face, brushing against your jaw as his eyes stay locked with yours.

"Vanny," you hum, a smile leaking onto your face as you stare up at him. "It's been that long, for you?"

"Yeah, but let's not sap it up," he complains with a roll of his eyes.

"Too late for that," you point out, taking a step closer to him and rising up to your tip-toes so you're at least a little closer to his face. "You took me to watch fireworks. You totally love me, Van-Van."

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffs, though you notice with great amusement that his face is turning pink.

"You love me, and you wanna kiss me right now," you continue, your grin growing as you notice his gaze momentarily darts down to your lips.

"Already have, genius. More times than I can count," he points out as his pointed gaze moves back up to your eyes.

"Huh, little Vanny watching me from afar," you giggle, endlessly amused by his growing discomfort. "I'm flattered, really. And your apology is more than accepted," you add, not wanting to give him too much shit. "You weren't yourself back then."

"That's the thing, though. I was myself," he tells you, continuing to run his thumb across your cheek. "That's me, [Name]. I'm fucked up. You wanna know about my past? It's just a bunch of shit and jealousy and pain and darkness. I just thought that was my destiny, until I met you."

You watch him, drawn into his golden eyes as he stares down at you. They look so full of pain and fear, it's enough to make your heart break.

"You're not fucked up," you argue, gently wrapping your arms around his waist and resting the palms of your hands on his upper back. "Well, you are a bit," you concede are he shoots you a look, "... but, you also stole my heart."

His eyes widen a bit, clearly taken by surprise at your response.

"I what?" he asks with a laugh.

"You did. You... you drew me in, to the point that I can't imagine my life without you in it. C'mon, I literally let myself die for you," you point out. "You're what I want."

His lips tick up into a lopsided grin, and he gives you a quick nod as he pulls you closer to him. His nose brushes against yours, his thumb running so softly over your lower lip that you can barely feel it.

Without a word he leans down, his fingers gently grasping your jaw as he pulls your face towards his and closes the cap as his lips find yours. Your eyes flutter closed as your fingers dig into his suit jacket, holding him against you as he deepens the kiss, his other hand wrapping around your waist to hold you flush against him. His hand slides up your jaw as he slowly breaks the kiss, his lips brushing over yours as your eyes flutter open only to be met with bright gold.

His hand slides up your waist, his fingers dancing along your neck before he cups your face in his hands, holding you in place as he keeps your gaze with an intensity you've never seen from him. His eyes are scanning yours, searching for a sense of comfort and relief. Upon finding it, he allows a small smile to grow on his face.

"... I love you."

The words feel weird for him to say. He's never said it before, not even mockingly. For a second, he wonders if someone else said it, or if he just had an out-of-body experience. But then the uncertainty sets in as he watches you, desperately searching for a response.

"I love you," he repeats, bending down slightly so that his lips brush against yours in a lazy, tired kiss. "Ever since I first saw you," he mutters, watching in astonishment as his fingers brush back your hair.

You meanwhile watch him in awe, part of you not surprised at all at hearing this but the other half completely blown away.

"I love you, too," you whisper, allowing a smile to grow on your face as his eyes widen ever so slightly.

The words are barely out of your mouth before he's pulled you back up into his arms, his lips crashing against yours in an absolutely desperate kiss. He's holding onto you like he never wants to let go, and your heart's racing faster than you ever thought possible as his lips move passionately against yours.

"You're not fucking with me, right?" he asks as he abruptly breaks the kiss to look down at you. "Because if you are, I'll fucking kill you."

"I'm not fucking with you," you laugh, resting a hand on the side of his face as you force him to hold your gaze. "I do. I love you."

A rare display of emotion is shown on his face as he actually smiles down at you.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he presses, running a finger down your neck. "I know I've hurt you, and I'm a fuck up, but... I want to be with you. Only you."

"Okay," you agree with a nod and a smile, glancing around as dark tendrils start to rise around both of you.

You're plunged into darkness, your only anchor to reality the feel of his body against yours and under your hands. In no time you're standing in the middle of a freakishly clean room, stumbling out of his grasp as you take a few deep breaths of cool, fresh air.

"Is this room yours?" you ask, looking around in awe.

"Yeah. Impressed?" he asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No."

"Liar," he laughs, noticing you're still looking around with wide eyes at just how clean it is.

You pause as you feel him suddenly come to a stop directly behind you, a hand brushing your hair away from your shoulder as his face lowers and his lips lazily trail up your neck. You find yourself leaning into his touch, turning off any remaining questions and just allowing yourself to unwind and relax, even just for the night.

You turn slightly in his arms, facing him with a mischievous smile on your face.

"So, what do you want to do?" you ask, reaching up to grab the end of his black tie in your hands as you gently play with the material.

You notice a playful glint growing in his eyes before he leans down, cupping your face in his hands as he pulls you into a heated kiss. You return the kiss as you give a tug on his tie, reaching up to loosen it as he starts to lead you backwards.

It's the last person you'd ever expect to find yourself with, but you have absolutely no complaints as you both fall against his bed and you find his body resting over yours as he pulls the sheets over your heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left ^^
> 
> As to the last two results... Did they just make out? Do more? Up to you to decide! But every guy's had their implied smut at this point so it's only right my two favorites get their moment in the spotlight!
> 
> (These took FOREVER to write so comments are very appreciated pls and thankyou :D)


	82. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the actual last chapter you guys XD
> 
> It's going to be fairly short, but it will lead to long epilogues.
> 
>  **ALSO I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW SERIES! Please check it out if you haven't yet!** http://archiveofourown.org/works/12968424/chapters/29646744
> 
> I also started posting some oneshots. Here they are (there's one for Roxas, one for Sora, and one for Vanny): http://archiveofourown.org/works/12921129/chapters/29524821
> 
> And again... thank all of you for staying with me despite my occasional writer's block, my dumb jokes, and all the sickening F L U F F. I do this because I love all of you, and hearing your messages of encouragement is what makes this all worthwhile. So, thank you, and I love you all <3

The soft sound of birds singing outside your window wakes you up, which is equally cheesy as it is pleasant. You stretch your arms over your head as you start to sit up, only to end up smacking someone who's lying next to you. The blob next to you releases a groan after you elbow him in the face, though he just rolls over and snuggles into his pillow with a smack of his lips.

"Hey," you hiss under your breath, giving him a pat on the arm to wake him up.

He just groans again in response, burrowing deeper under the pillow.

"Seriously?" you ask with a sigh before you flop down next to him, giving up as you try to get comfortable once more, despite the fact that you're wide awake.

You let out a squeak of surprise as he suddenly winds an arm around your waist, pulling you against him and into his chest.

"I don't want to get up and go downstairs and see everyone yet," you admit, your voice coming out slightly muffled from being shoved into his chest.

"Who said anything about that?" he muses, reaching a hand up as his finger rests under your chin so that your face is tilted up and you're looking up at his tired but smiling face. "We have all morning to ourselves."

Before you can respond, he's leaning down and his lips are pressed against yours in a warm, lazy kiss as he gently drags you underneath his larger frame and fully cover your bodies with the sheets.

You smile into the kiss, running your hands through his hair as you pull him ever closer to him and deepen the kiss with a tilt of your head.

It's a little alarming just how quick you've fallen into the "normal" life, since it was only last night that the massive, kingdom-wide celebration occurred. But if every morning can start like this, you're hardly complaining.

[♥]

You finally managed to untangle yourself from your sheets, get in the shower, and head downstairs just in time for lunch. And it's not a moment too soon, since you're absolutely starving by the time you stumble into the dining hall, sore and exhausted from the festivities the night before.

And of course, you're the last one to arrive.

"So nice of you to join us," Xion announces with a grin once she spots you skulking into the room.

"Food's still hot, so I'm not late," you reason as you quickly grab a plate and pile all the food you can onto it.

"Impressive deflection," Axel laughs as you slide into a seat between Zack and Aqua.

"Regardless of punctuation, we have other things to discuss," King Mickey speaks up with a knowing glance around the table. "Now that last night's festivities are finished, it's time to discuss what's to come."

"Why, what's to come?" Terra asks from the other side of Aqua, which has you very excited as you've been shipping them practically since you met them.

"Well, with everything that's happened and the intense interest in your lives, we all felt it would be best to send you away for a bit. If you'd like," Goofy quickly adds as your eyes all widen.

"How far away?" Angeal presses.

"Not too far, but it's a pretty secluded world," Donald explains.

"Secluded isn't so bad," Reno cheerfully muses.

"What's the world?" Leon questions.

A small smile grows on Mickey's face.

"I think a few of you will recognize it," he replies coyly, only sparking all of your interests. "But for now, I'll keep that a secret. You all can leave as early as today, if you'd like."

"Trying to get rid of us, eh?" Sora teases.

"Not in the slightest," Mickey argues, "but I'm sure you're all ready to gain some independence and get out of here. Stand on your own two feet again, away from constant supervision and questions."

"I like it here," Yuffie admits with a shrug, and Ven nods in agreement.

"You'll like your new home even more, I predict," Mickey responds slyly. "So, should I prepare the ship? It can be ready as soon as tonight."

"Man, you really do want us out of here," Zack laughs good-naturedly.

"I think leaving tonight sounds great," you speak up with a grin and a nod. "The sooner we can put all of this behind us, the better."

"Exactly," Mickey agrees with a sigh of relief that someone finally understood he wasn't trying to kick anyone out (but he also doesn't want to have to keep babysitting everyone).

"Can we at least have a hint of where we're going," Ven begs, his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

Mickey just continues to smile innocently, a twinkle of imagination in his eyes as he looks over at the blond.

"It's the world where this journey started, so many years ago."

[♥]

Packing was easy, since you didn't own much. Plus you've been moving around so much for the past year, it's basically second nature by this point. It feels almost like you're floating on a cloud as you head down the stairs, a small suitcase in your hand and a spring in your step as your mind runs wild with possibilities of where you're headed and just what's beyond the horizon.

You turn the corner towards the Gummi yard, only to smack right into Roxas.

"Hey, just the person I was looking for," he greets, holding out a hand to the side as he summons the portal.

"Uh, what's going on?" you ask as he nods back to the swirling darkness behind him.

"Surprise road trip," he replies as you hesitantly follow him inside. "C'mon, [Name]. It's fine, we're gonna meet everyone there."

"Oohh, we get to avoid the Gummi ride?" you realize, your excitement suddenly growing as the darkness swirls around you.

"So that's what gets you excited?" he asks.

"Yup, pretty much. I hate that thing."

His only response is a sigh, not sure why he expected a different reason.

You, meanwhile, are busy soaking in the sight with widened eyes. The darkness is starting to dissipate, revealing the last place you were expecting to see.

"I figured we should head back here before vanishing away into some unknown world," Roxas explains, watching you as you stare out at the perpetual sunset overlooking Twilight Town from your view atop the tower.

"I've missed this place a lot," you tell him as you glance up at him. "We've been gone for so long, and yet it's like nothing has changed."

"That's the beauty of Twilight Town," he reminds you.

"True."

You're not sure how long you stand there watching the bleeding oranges, yellows, and pinks in the sky. It's not too long, but long enough to remember just how lucky you were to grow up in such a place. And to meet such a person. Without Roxas, none of the events that have so defined your life would have happened. Granted, most of the events weren't exactly fun... But he still remains the most significant person to have entered your life, and you know nothing that's coming will change that.

"Thanks," you speak up, reaching out to gently grab Roxas' hand in yours. "For bringing me back here."

"Of course," he replies, giving your hand a squeeze as a portal appears behind him. "Wouldn't share this with anyone else."

"Already time to go?" you ask with a sigh as he starts to pull you after him.

"Can't stay here forever," he tells you. "Our new world awaits."

"Great," you grumble bitterly as you skulk off after him.

"Look on the bright side, at least we'll get there hours before anyone else," he states with a knowing look sent down your way.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," you murmur, your face lighting up at the thought. "That means we get first crack at picking rooms, huh?"

"Something like that," he agrees with a laugh as the portal swirling around you sinks like a light fog, revealing your new home.

The sky is a soft orange-pink mixture, and you're surrounded by a sea of green, as far as the eyes can see. Large rock formations are jutting out of the forest below. For a moment, you think this is all the world consists of, until you turn around and spot a large castle floating in the air suspended by thick golden chains.

You've seen this place before, in your dreams.

"I know this place," you mutter, feeling an odd sensation grasping at your chest as you stare in awe at the odd castle.

"You have?" Roxas asks. "How is that castle even being suspended, by the way? This looks precarious."

"Don't worry, it's sturdy," you hear Terra interject, and you glance to the side to see everyone else walking up a winding path just in the distance.

"How fast was that Gummi ship?" you call out to them, shocked at just how quick they arrived. "We only just got here..."

"Gummi Ship? Ha," Axel replies with a barking laugh. "That's why we have portals, my naïve little [Name]."

"Great plan, Roxas," you tell the blond dryly, to which he rolls his eyes in return.

"What is this place, anyway?" Riku asks, staring up at the castle.

"The Land of Departure," Aqua responds, a soft smile on her face. "I never thought I'd see it again."

You could swear that Terra's staring with a pained expression at the platform just before the stairs heading to the main entrance of the castle, but before you can think too much about it, Yuffie's shrieking voice in your ear has you gritting your teeth in shocked pain.

"I'm getting the best room!" she shouts, taking off faster than you've ever seen her run towards the staircase, with a cackling Xion right on her heels.

"Bitches," you mutter under your breath before taking off after them.

It's not just a fight for you, after all.

You need to find a room big enough for two.

[♥]

You're all scattered about the platform at the base of the stairs leading into the castle. The interior of the castle is like nothing you've ever seen – large, vaulted ceilings, beautiful stained glass windows, and more space to yourself than you've ever experienced. Mickey was right – you needed some time to unwind in a place like this.

It was only made better by the fact that Ven, Terra, and Aqua knew this castle like the back of their hands. It's a little weird, seeing the world where they met and used to train together before it all went to hell. Their pasts have always seemed so far away and out of reach, it's slightly unnerving to see where it all started.

"So, the King told us a full staff wouldn't be here until tomorrow at the earliest," Cloud explains as you all bundle up around a large, make-shift fire pit (courtesy of Axel, of course).

"Good thing Aqua thought to bring supplies," Leon notes.

Naturally, she had brought with her some extra cups, plates, and utensils, as well as some snacks. A dinner of hot chocolate and pop tarts wasn't how you envisioned your first night in your new home, but at the same time it also makes complete sense for this group.

"Happy to help" she agrees as he leans ever so slightly against Terra's arm for extra warmth.

"Mama Aqua to the rescue," Ven notes, though his gaze is rather distastefully set on her and Terra's sudden closeness.

"I don't suppose anyone brought some board games or anything," Noctis assumes with a bored sigh.

"I might have packed some cards," Xion replies, though she doesn't attempt to make a movement to go get them.

You take a moment to look around at your group, a small smile on your face. You're never going to get used to watching Axel and Riku quietly bickering over who's eaten more marshmallows, or Vanitas and Ven sitting next to each other without killing the other, or Genesis pouring some extra hot chocolate in Noctis' outreached mug. You love them all individually, and to watch them all mingle together warms your tired heart to no end.

"We're always going to stay like this," you speak up, earning everyone's attention as they all glance over at you. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah! No matter what, we should make this like a little tradition," Sora suggests excitedly. "No matter where we are, we need to do this at least once a year. Get together at the castle, roasting marshmallows and drinking cocoa as we freeze our butts off."

"I'm in, but without the freezing part," Axel states with a wide grin as he snaps his fingers and a small flame flickers.

"Like it or not, we're all stuck with each other," Naminé adds, releasing a soft laugh as she speaks.

"One big, happy family," Yuffie agrees through a mouthful of pop tarts.

"Minus the happy," Vanitas grumbles to himself.

"Oh, just shut up and admit you kinda like us," Zack tells the scowling guy as he reaches out a foot to playfully kick him.

"... You're tolerable," Vanitas concedes with a shrug.

"That's basically a compliment, so thanks," Zack replies, undeterred.

"Hey, look!" Ven calls out, pointing over your shoulder.

You break away from the conversation and look back, spotting a flurry of stars falling from the pitch-black sky. The soft lights are illuminating your little party, and you all find yourselves slowly standing up and moving to the edge of the platform to get a closer look.

"It's so beautiful," Kairi hums in awe.

"I really like it here," Naminé agrees. "This place feels so... safe."

You can't wipe the grin from your face as you turn your attention to the falling stars, silence falling over all of you as you stand there.

One dysfunctional family, standing together under the starry night's sky.

It doesn't feel like the end.

It's just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about you guys, but I can totally picture that ending shot and it warms my lil' heart <3
> 
> ~Epilogues are next~


	83. Sora's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sora's Song: Starlight by Starset**
> 
> " _So say the word and I'll be running back to find you_
> 
> _A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through_
> 
> _I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight_
> 
> _Of your starlight_ "

**TWO YEARS LATER**

For almost a year, you and Sora lived in the Land of Departure. Everyone did. It was a safe place, filled only with your friends, and offered an escape from the real world and all of its turmoil. Peace reigned in all the worlds, and everyone worked together to rebuild while your group rested and healed.

Then, almost one year later, you and Sora left to go back to Destiny Islands. You offered to stay behind and give him time to reunite alone with his parents, but he refused, not wanting to let you out of his sight. You felt the same way – the aftermath of everything you've both been through made it hard to be apart, you suppose.

But after everything you went through, life on an island was boring. Riku only lasted about a week before he took off on another adventure, this time without a desire to see other worlds. He just wanted something to do besides sitting around living a "normal" life. Because at this point, none of you can be "normal." You're all the definition of abnormal, all now living with various skeletons tucked away in your closets.

So, that's what you did. You lived in Agrabah, and the Land of Dragons, Neverland, even Wonderland, before you made it back to the Land of Departure. There was something comforting about being amongst others from your group, and most had stayed behind. Aqua, Terra, and Ven decided to continue the legacy of their Master, Eraqus, and start training young Keybearers. More and more kids came once word got out, and now a genuine school is being run by the three with all types of gifted children.

And what better place could you and Sora find, then a place that trains those to fight? After all, just because this war is over, doesn't mean peace will last forever.

Sora has his own group of kids he trains in Keyblade wielding, and they all love him. He's the ultimate hero in their eyes, the boy who saved the worlds more than once. You, meanwhile, assist Aqua in teaching the children and teenagers magic. Some are talented with magic, most aren't, but they all seem to enjoy your lessons. As do you. After having so many blessings in life, you're happy to give something back.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sora's voice pulls you from your thoughts, and you glance up at the mirror to see him approaching you as you stand at the sink in your bathroom. The two of you live together in the large castle in the Land of Departure, and every day you wake up with a smile knowing he's right there beside you.

"Nothing. Just the ride we've been on the past couple years," you reply, giving yourself one last look in the mirror before you turn to face him. "Ready to go?"

"Waiting on you," he replies, stepping aside to allow you to walk out ahead of him.

"As always," you laugh, stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing a jacket before you wrench open the door leading into the hall. "I just wanted to make sure I look good today."

"Why?" he asks, following after you.

"Because! It's the first time anyone's going to see this," you remind him as you hold out your left hand.

Sitting on your fourth finger is a glittering ring, sparkling in the lights from the ceiling as you two walk down the long hallway. You glance up, meeting Sora's smiling face with a grin of your own. Last night, on the four year anniversary of your first kiss, he took you out to dinner at a little café in Destiny Islands – where you had your first real date years ago. In the middle of dessert he finally blurted out, loudly, "Can I ask you a question?"

Taken aback, of course you said sure. And that's when he rather awkwardly got down on one knee, thrust a mahogany box in your face which is open to reveal a shimmering diamond ring. It's small, with a classic shape and a plain, silver band. After a few minutes of crying and sniffling like a baby, you said the only answer you'd ever consider giving: Yes.

You're still on cloud nine this morning, hardly able to believe your luck and the insane journey you've been on. Never in a million years did you think this would be your life, and that you'd love it this much. But it is, and you do.

"That does look good on you," Sora comments, reaching his hand out and grabbing yours as he laces your fingers together. "There's also one other thing we need to discuss."

"Really? What?" you ask with a tilt of your head.

"Where we're gonna live! We can't stay in this castle forever, with everyone nosying around all the time. It's time to move on, don't you think?"

Honestly, it's been hard. It's hard to move on from everything you've been through, especially so narrowly escaping death more than once. It would be a lie to say the nightmares have fully stopped, or that life is completely easy. There's still struggles, and you definitely rely on your friends more than you arguably should. But, at the end of the day, there's always someone who's been by your side more than anyone else. And he's right. It is time to grow some independence and start the life you fought so hard to live.

"Okay," you agree with a wide smile, squeezing his hand in enthusiasm. "Let's do it."

"Cool, because Riku already found a little place just at the base of the hill here," Sora tells you with a matching grin. "I figured we could check it out this week, maybe put in an offer."

"Wait, a house? As in, ours?" you press.

"Whose else would it be?" Sora questions with a laugh.

You continue to grin, pulling him towards you as you force the two of you to come to a stop and wrap your spare arm around your neck, dragging him into a hug. Your face burrows into his neck as his arm wraps around your waist, holding you against him.

"I love you," you mumble into his skin.

He chuckles, sending your heart on fire.

"I love you, too," he replies, pressing his lips to the top of your head.

"Ugh, get a room," you hear Xion complain as she walks past the two of you.

You glance up to shoot the dark-haired girl a glare, but she's already almost halfway down the hall.

"Also," she adds, turning around to face the two of you as she walks backwards, a playful smirk on her face. "Nice ring."

"Wh – hey, don't tell anyone!" you call out in a panic.

"Too late, everyone already knows," she replies, giving Sora a knowing glance before she turns around once again and darts down the hallway to the right, leading to the entrance.

You look up at Sora, who's now awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You told everyone, didn't you?" you ask him.

"I couldn't help myself!" he snaps with a groan. "I was just... excited, and looking for advice, and... yeah, they all know."

You can't help but smile as you stare at the flustered brunet. He's adorable when he's anxious.

"That's sweet," you finally tell him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you lean in close to him.

"Is it?" he asks, hesitantly resting his hands on your shoulders.

"Of course," you laugh, lifting yourself up so that you can give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Everything about you is sweet."

"Learned from the best," he compliments, bowing down to peck the tip of your nose before he swoops down and presses his lips against yours.

Right there in that hallway, you fall in love all over again. The journey's been exhausting and dangerous, but you finally got your happy ending.

And you've never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THESE EPILOGUES TOOK FOREVER TO COME OUT.
> 
> But I had such bad writers block you guys. Then I had to re-read the series to get back in the mindset of writing for it.
> 
> I'm gonna aim to update every 1-3 days from now on for these <3


	84. Riku's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a mass publishing of results XD
> 
> I have about 6 already written so I'm just gonna post them now. Pay close attention so you don't miss anyone!!!
> 
> [♥]
> 
> **Riku's Song: Halo by Starset**
> 
> " _Sent out the signal and I'll fly low_
> 
> _If it means the death of me, I won't let go_
> 
> _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_
> 
> _I'll use the light that comes to me_
> 
> _From your halo_ "

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Sometimes it's hard for you to believe that your life is actually yours. Two years ago, you had barely survived a war in which you were supposed to die. Two years ago, you were an angsty, stress-addled mess.

And now, two years later, you're... normal. Well, as normal as you can get. For a few months, everyone lived in the castle in the Land of Departure. It was relatively comfortable, as everyone needed the time away to heal. But then Ven, Terra, and Aqua got the idea to start training kids in becoming Keybearers, to prepare the next generation should war again come to the worlds. As more and more kids moved to start their training, more of your group left.

Including you and Riku. You both moved back to the Islands at his insistence, in an interest to see his parents. At first, he was excited. That lasted about two days. By the end of the week, he was ready to rip his hair out due to boredom. His parents knew he'd never be happy living on a small island, so they helped to convince him to leave and continue his adventure. As "normal" as Riku's become, he still needs to have constant stimulation or else he drives himself, and everyone around him, insane.

So, you once again left. You traveled all of the worlds together, with very little but the clothes on your back and some spare munny from the King. It was without a doubt the best year of your life as you traveled throughout the worlds, reuniting with old friends and making new ones. But the best part was spending so much time with your best friend, away from the stress of reality and enjoying the stupor of romance and adventure.

But all good things must come to an end. Most of all, your munny. You spent the last of it to return to the Land of Departure, where a full-blown school had been built in the year you were away. You and Riku were welcomed with open arms, where he taught kids with a proclivity for darkness how to control it and you assisted Aqua in teaching kids the power of magic. As fun as it was traveling the worlds like nomads, the stability of life that the Land of Departure offers has been your favorite. You and Riku even managed to buy a small house at the bottom of the giant hill on which the castle rests, where you're able to escape everyone and fall back into your world that consists of only the two of you.

And that's where you are tonight, sitting in front of a crackling fire in your living room as the two of you stare at the flames, his arms wrapped around your waist as you rest against his chest, a finger running down the side of his neck. You take a second to glance up at him, admiring his features. His hair's now short, and he tends to have a little bit of stubble as he's grown too lazy to shave. Not that you're complaining. It's a good look.

"What are you looking at?"

His question breaks the comfortable silence, and you notice his lips start to curl up in an amused smile as his aquamarine eyes dart down to yours.

"You, darling. Sometimes I forget how handsome you are," you reply.

"How could you forget?" he retorts, chuckling as you roll your eyes.

"Like I could ever forget with you always reminding me," you tease, reaching a hand up to tap his nose with your finger.

"Ha," he laughs sarcastically. "By the way, I'm cold. Wanna get me my jacket?"

"You can't get it yourself?"

"Nope. Please," he adds with a bat of his eyelashes.

"Oh God, okay, fine," you grumble, sighing as you slink away from his arms and off the couch.

You shuffle towards the dining table, where he's slung his coat over the back of one of the chairs. You grab it, immediately feeling something somewhat hefty in one of the pockets.

"I think you left something in here," you tell him as you walk towards him, holding out the jacket.

"Can you check for me?" he asks you.

"Seriously? How lazy can you get?" you muse with a groan as you reach your hand into the left pocket.

It's empty, so you reach into the right pocket. Your fingers brush against something solid, so you grab onto it and pull it out. It's a thin black box, small enough that it fits into your palm. You glance up, only to see that Riku is now kneeling in front of you on one knee.

"What are you doing?" you ask, even though you've already pieced together what's going on.

He reaches his hands out to grab the box clutched in your palm, slowly opening it to reveal a simple silver band tucked in a bed of velvet. Your eyes are as wide as saucers, and for a moment you think you might pass out from pure shock.

"[Name]," Riku speaks up, causing you to look up and glance at him. He has an earnest look on his face, complete with a nervous smile. "We've been together for four years –"

"Holy shit."

"... And through the good times and bad, you've always been there..."

"Is this actually happening?"

"So I'm here to ask you, as someone who loves you absolutely and unconditionally, will you stop interrupting and be mine?"

You can't respond, your mouth feeling like water as you stare at the band. Finally, your eyes dart up, meeting Riku's. His eyes are wide, his beautiful face looking just the slightest bit anxious. It's the face you always want to wake up next to, and admire right before you fall asleep. He's the person you always feel as if you need in your life, the one who knows you the best and always makes you feel as if you're the only girl in the world.

"Yeah," you agree, fighting back tears as you give a voracious nod. "Of course. Yes."

"You finally got that one word out," he teases, reaching into the box and pulling out the ring before holding it out to you.

You nod once, and he grins as he reaches forward and slips the ring onto your finger. It's a perfect fit, which somehow seems like a euphemism for him into your life.

"Yes," you repeat, grabbing onto his shoulders as he stands up in front of you. "Of course it's yes. The answer's always yes."

"Music to my ears," he muses, smiling as he leans down and scoops you up into his arms.

His lips find yours, setting your entire body on fire as you do your best to fight back stinging tears. It's ironic, that someone who dwells so much in the dark has brought so much brightness to your life. But he absolutely has, and you'd never dream of taking any other path but his.

It's the path that brought the two of you together, and the one you were destined to take.

And he's never been more grateful that you chose him.


	85. Cloud's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cloud's Song: "Holding Onto You" by TWENTY ØNE PILØTS**
> 
> " _You are surrounding all my surroundings_  
>  Sounding down the mountain range  
> Of my left-side brain  
> You are surrounding all my surroundings  
> Twisting the kaleidoscope  
> Behind both of my eyes"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Hey, can you give me a hand?"

The question pulls you from your thoughts as you glance up, spotting an all-too familiar blond male standing before you. He has a bundle of assorted items in his arms, which are being held rather precariously.

"Have you heard of taking multiple trips instead of one?" you ask with a laugh as you sit up and grab a few spare items to ease the pressure.

"This is more efficient," Cloud replies simply, though he shoots you a small smile of appreciation as the two of you head towards the backyard.

At the end of the war, both of you lived in the Land of Departure for a few months. It was peaceful and tranquil, living with your friends in solitude. But the end of the war also brought turmoil to some worlds and cities, especially Midgar. You and Cloud were the first to leave and return to Midgar along with Angeal, Zack, and Genesis to try and correct the balance left by Shinra's collapse. Sephiroth's breakdown became public knowledge, and the curtain was lifted to show all the true evil that Shinra was hiding behind its walls. With new leadership, Shinra's hold on the public was gone, and it became just another company. Finally, after a year and a half, things were finally... well, normal. People were healthier, happier, and more successful. Their lives are more fulfilled, and though the horrors of the past live large over the city, people are finally free.

You and Cloud decided to stay in Midgar, in the house you were living in nearly three years ago. It was cozy, and filled with old memories that always brought a smile to your face. Cloud no longer worked for Shinra, but instead joined the actual army. With the worlds being at peace, he didn't have to do much work. It was mainly a paper-pushing job, but with enough activity that he was able to keep busy. You were able to join too, and with your magic a lot of your duties involved defensive work. Your hours were long, but the work was rewarding, and you couldn't ask for a better partner.

Neither you nor Cloud wanted marriage. Or kids. Living together, making a life together – it's all either of you want. No bells and whistles, nothing too fancy. Just you and him. And honestly, there's nothing else you'd want. While it hasn't always been easy transitioning from the stress of the war, you've finally settled into a mindset of inner peace. The nightmares still come, but not as frequently, and always with Cloud beside you to make things easier. And you all still get to see your friends and old comrades, either when they come to visit, you take a vacation, or at the monthly reunion at the school in the Land of Departure built by Ven, Terra, and Aqua.

"What's all this for, anyway?" you ask, dropping the items in your arms on the table set up in the backyard.

"Building a fire pit," Cloud responds as if that's normal, glancing proudly at the pile of bricks, heavy bags of cement, and various tools.

"... Why?"

"Why not?"

"Fair point," you laugh with a slight shrug, leaning against the table as you meet his light blue eyes.

The years have been kind, as the man looks older but somehow even more handsome. You could stare at him all day, a fact of which he's more than aware and loves teasing you about.

"Something on my face?" he teases as he rests a hand on the table's surface to lean closer to you.

"Just admiring you," you respond, reaching a hand out to trail a finger down his cheek.

He catches your hand with his own, your fingers lacing together as he pulls you close to him so that he can nuzzle his nose against yours.

"My favorite activity," he muses, a sweet smile growing on his face before he leans down to capture your lips with his.

After all these years, you'll never get sick of these little moments. It's the reminder that all the turmoil, the struggle, and the pain was worth it, so that you can enjoy this life together that you fought so hard to get.


	86. Leon's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leon's Song: "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade**
> 
> " _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
>  Over again  
> Don't make me change my mind"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

The soft glow emitting from the purple sky over Hollow Bastion gives the town a familiar warmth you've grown used to seeing. Ever since the end of the war, give or take five months where you lived amongst your friends in the Land of Departure, you've been here.

Well, not Hollow Bastion. The world's now officially going by Radiant Garden, and you're happy to admit that the name fits fully. The world is beautiful, serene, and everything you could ever want. People are always smiling, the sun always shines, and the world smells of freshly cut grass and sweet foods from the shops littered about the Marketplace.

Life with Leon is nothing short of perfect. Living in peace has given the typically serious man a softer edge, to the point that he'll even roast s'mores and watch cheesy romance movies with you without complaint. He's still gruff and stubborn, but would he be Leon if he were any other way?

You both live in your old apartment, which you're starting to outgrow. He's pushing you to start looking at homes just outside of the castle walls, but the thought of living far away from the hustle and bustle of the city makes you anxious. So, for now, you stay in the city in your cozy apartment – just you, him, and the engraved black wedding ring on your left ring finger.

And Yuffie and Cid, when they're desperate to avoid cooking and instead leech off of your groceries.

As they're doing tonight.

"I think you're burning it," Yuffie tells you boredly as she watches the marinara sauce simmer in a pot on the stove.

"Too hard for you to stir?" Leon asks her as you get up to do just that, a wooden spoon in your hand as you stir the boiling liquid.

"Yes," Yuffie replies with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Ya ingrate," Cid chastises with a barking laugh.

She maturely sticks her tongue out at him as Leon rolls his eyes and you stifle a giggle and turn down the heat.

Truthfully, you don't mind doing a lot of the cooking. Your job provides a good amount of free time, as does Leon's. While Ven, Terra, and Aqua had re-built the special school for Keybearers in their old world, you and Leon would help to ferry kids there. Leon always joked that it's been his calling to help Keybearers ever since that fateful day when he found Sora meandering around Traverse Town.

"Dinner's ready!" you announce, pouring the finished sauce into a large bowl with a serving spoon.

You walk it towards the dining table, placing it on the tablecloth next to a large bowl filled with noodles. It's hardly an exciting meal, but you just got back from assisting a kid from Agrabah to the Land of Departure, so you're a little exhausted.

"It smells good," Leon tells you, standing behind you as he rests a hand on the small of your back.

"Thanks," you tell him, glancing up to shoot him a small grin.

He looks like an entirely different person, so relaxed and at peace right now. It's enough to make your heart soar, as if no time has passed at all.

"Love you," he adds, leaning down to press his lips to the side of your head as he moves away from you and towards his seat.

You intercept, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen and away from two very prying eyes. Before he can ask what you're doing, you give his arm a tug and crash your lips against his. In less than a second his hands are hungrily on you, holding you against him as his lips work seamlessly against yours.

No matter how much may change in your lives, you know your passion for him will never die... just as his for you is always there, simmering like a flame that's always threatening to ignite.

And it never changes.


	87. Genesis' Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Genesis' Song: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**
> 
> " _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
>  Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
> I'll love you for a thousand more"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

As much as you're trying to concentrate on your book, you can't stop yourself from continually peeking your head over the top to stare at the tall man seated across from you. You're seated in your library, reading in comfortable silence as you sip on warm coffee. It's how you spend every Sunday.

You didn't last long in the Land of Departure, a few months tops. It was nice there, and always fun getting to spend time with your friends, but unfortunately Midgar needed both you and Genesis. Sephiroth's death opened the floodgates to the scandals of Shinra, which left Midgar in a state of disarray. You, Genesis, Angeal, Cloud, and Zack hurried back to try and help out as much as possible – which wasn't much, but it's better than nothing.

New leaders joined Shinra, and the world finally stabilized. An actual army was used instead of mercenaries working in secret for an electricity company, and you and Genesis were recruited. Since the worlds are at peace, however, you mainly work as glorified cops. Not that you're complaining, since it's definitely nice having your alone time after so much time at war.

You're even able to spend the weekends at Genesis' parents old farm in Banora, which he had helped to rebuild and refurnish. It's your way of privately honoring them, despite his rather complex relationship with them before their untimely passings.

And their home is where you're both seated this Sunday morning, enjoying the quiet.

"What are you looking at, darling?"

Genesis' question causes your eyes to widen in surprise, as his blue eyes dart up from the pages of his book with a faint smile on his face.

Caught in the act.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how nice it is having some alone time with you."

He looks surprised for a second before he relaxes into a grin.

"It is, isn't it? I love these morning with you," he tells you as he places his book on the arm of his chair as he holds a hand out to you.

You eagerly stand up and walk across the room towards him, taking his hand as you collapse sideways into his lap. You nuzzle into his chest, releasing a sigh of contentedness as he wraps an arm around your waist and pecks the top of your head.

"Read to me?" you ask, pulling back to look up at him.

He nods, leaning down to press his lips against yours in a quick, sweet kiss as his free hand rests against the side of your face. His hands are calloused and cold, but the feel is like that of a livelong friend. You'll never tire of the feeling of his lips, or his hands, or his body.

"Always," he murmurs against your lips before he pulls back, picking up his book and leaning back so that you stay in his lap as you continue to lean against his chest.

It's a feeling of security that you absolutely love, especially after the stress of the war. You deserve this, as does he, and you do your best to indulge in the riches of life as much as possible.

And you'll never stop.


	88. Noctis' Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Noctis' Song: "Everglow" by Starset**
> 
> " _You leave me frozen_
> 
> _You leave me froze in time_
> 
> _In your_
> 
> _Everglow_
> 
> _You'll never know_
> 
> _The beauty I see when you open your shadows_ "

**TWO YEARS LATER**

" _Your Majesty_."

You'll never get used to hearing the words. They sound so foreign, especially when they're directed at someone you're actually lucky enough to be married to.

Yes, married.

You and Noctis moved back to his world soon after the war – less than a month, at the latest. As much as you wanted to celebrate peace with your friends and partners, there was a life to which Noctis needed to return. His father was waiting for him, as well as his best friends and his people.

It was a strange adjustment, going from living life throughout constant training to suddenly being pampered on daily. No matter how outrageous a request you had, servants would be able to fulfill it within less than an hour. The only people who would show any kind of normalcy in their interactions with you were Noctis' oldest and dearest friends – Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, and Prompro Argentum. Neither were afraid to put both of you in your place if need be, definitely moreso Noctis than yourself, and you've truly grown to love them.

As for you and Noctis, life has never been better. While it was weird moving to his world and being immersed in the life of royalty, and you still feel completely out of place most of the time, you'd never change it for anything in the world. Two months after moving to his world, in the middle of a fancy ball and on a balcony, secluded from all guests, Noctis got down on one knee, a knowing smirk on his face as he held out a beautiful velvet box hiding a gorgeous diamond ring.

You cried, Gladio cried – it was an evening you'll never forget.

One year later to the day, you were married in front of what felt like the entire Kingdom. The best part is that all of your old partners from the world were in attendance, happy to share the day with you.

It's been eight months since your wedding day, and each day seems to be more enjoyable than the last.

"More cake?"

You pause, glancing up at your husband as he leans a hand on the table to gain your attention.

"Is that even a question?" you ask with a laugh, watching with a smile as he grabs another slide from the large cake at the end of the table.

"How silly of me," he notes dryly, knowing better than to ask if you want more dessert.

It's your birthday tonight, and after a small party the two of you are enjoying a few moments to yourselves in your private chambers.

"Damn right," you agree, giggling as he rolls his eyes before he changes his mind at the last second and swoops down to capture your lips in a quick kiss.

"Only the best for my Princess," he tells you, a soft smile on his face as he runs his fingers lazily through your hair. He sits beside you, leaning close as he rests a hand over your slightly swollen stomach. "And my future King."

Your heart skips a beat at the sweet gesture, practically melting into a puddle as you rest your hand over Noctis' and meet his warm gaze with a smile of your own.

Yes, life really has become perfect.


	89. Reno's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ THE BOTTOM FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE ^^**
> 
>  
> 
> [♥]
> 
>  
> 
> **Reno's Song: "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran**
> 
>  
> 
> " _Girl, you know I want your love_  
>  Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> I may be crazy, don't mind me"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Ah, fuckin' shitballs!"

The sound of sudden, and loud, cursing causes you to jump in surprise before you quickly relax into an eyeroll, knowing all too well what's going on.

"Lost again?" you call out with a giggle, shaking your head as you grab two beers from the fridge.

You close the opened door with your hip, sauntering into the game room from the kitchen with one bottle in each hand.

"I didn't lose," Reno corrects haughtily right as you walk into the room. He's lounging on the couch, seated forward as he stares at the TV with a determined gaze, his X-box controller clutched in his hands. "I just didn't win."

"Ah," you agree with a sarcastic hum, holding out one of your hands. "I see."

His gaze darts up to you, a scowl on his face at your teasing until he realizes you're bringing him a present. With an eager grin he accepts the bottle, taking an unceremonious swig before he pauses his game, tossing the controller next to him as he wraps his free arm around your waist and hauls you down into his lap. You release a laugh, trying very carefully to keep your beverage upright as you sink into his arms.

It was hard to believe that a little more than two years ago your life was a living hell of constant fear and struggles as you prepared for what you knew could be your death. It seems like an absolute lifetime ago, or even a bad dream. It's the polar opposite of your life now.

You and Reno decided to move back to Midgar a few months after the war. It wasn't that you wanted to leave your friends, but the city needed serious help following the collapse of Shinra. Sephiroth's death had opened the floodgates, and finally loosened the hold of the "corporation" on the populace. The army and a few good citizens stepped in to clean up the mess, and you finally found your calling. While Reno was happy to busy himself with the intelligence unit of the army, which was weirdly similar to his work with the Turks, you were doing defense work and using your magic to help as much as possible. When an emergency struck, you were there to clean up the mess and ensure there were no casualties.

And as for your personal life, things with Reno were better than you ever thought could be possible. He's convinced marriage is some kind of a government scam, so there will never be a ring or a ceremony, but truthfully you don't care enough to push it. There's no need for any sort of labels with him. The love you both feel for each other is so strong that words would only cloud emotions. Each day feels like the first, and each day you find yourself falling more and more in love with him. It's never not laughs and smiles and kisses – with the odd fight sprinkled in, of course. But those days are rare.

"Thanks for the liquid sustenance, babe," Reno compliments, leaning down to give you a quick peck on the tip of your nose.

"Looks like you need it," you joke as you glance at the screen, where he's clearly fighting a losing battle against the game's boss.

Reno's eyes narrow before he leans forward, grabbing your bottle from your hand and placing both of them on the table in front of you. Before you can even react, he's grabbed you around the waist and flipped you down so that you're lying on the couch, his body pinning you there as his lips find yours.

"Might as well focus on something I can't lose, then," he notes as he pulls back for a second to shoot you a small smirk.

"No complaints," you muse, a soft laugh escaping your lips before his mouth covers yours once more, one of his hands rising up so that his fingers can gently run through your hair.

And in the blink of an eye, there goes the rest of your night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...
> 
> I know lots of you have been asking if I'd do a third part to the Chasing/Cheating Destiny series. My answer is still no, as I think it's ended pretty much perfectly.
> 
> But.
> 
> I do have an idea for a new series that would be similar but also very different. Something about the new trailer they dropped (ALSO SIDE NOTE HOW TF HAS NO ONE MENTIONED THAT VANITAS IS GONNA BE IN KH3?????) popped an idea into my head that I just can't shake. 
> 
> The best I can give without giving too much away is that it would start with BBS-ish time and go through all the games in one way or another. It would follow the main plot for the most part, with Reader being there from the beginning, and then thrown in towards the end of KH2 on the "Kingdom Hearts timeline."
> 
> I don't wanna give too much away but I promise it would be fun and different! <3


	90. Zack's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**
> 
> **Zack's Song: "Lovely" by TWENTY ØNE PILØTS**
> 
> " _I'll pray that one day you see_  
>  The only difference between life and dying  
> Is one is trying, that's all we're called to do  
> So try to love me and I'll try to save you"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

You glance at your reflection in the camera of your phone as you adjust your earrings for what must be the hundredth time. You really shouldn't be nervous, but you are – incredibly so.

"Will you stop?" Zack asks with a laugh, plucking your phone from your hands, locking it, and dropping it into the pocket of his coat.

"Zack," you whine, trying (and failing) to reach for it.

He gently grabs your wrist, sliding his fingers down under they're lacing through yours and he's softly holding your hand in his much bigger one. You finally take a moment to look up at him, your face softening as you take in his features. Throughout the years he had somehow grown even more handsome, his face now more angled and mature. His hair is short, dark locks perfectly framing his bright blue eyes. But despite the added years, the way he looks at you as if you're the most special person he's ever seen has never changed.

It's a surprise to no one that the big sap proposed to you the first night spent in the Land of Departure. Slowly, everyone started to trickle inside as they grew bored of watching the stars, until it was just you and Zack. He seemed anxious and out of sorts, and when you finally asked what was wrong his lips were immediately pressed against yours in an almost desperate kiss. When he pulled back, his hands cupping your face, he breathed out that question you didn't know you needed to hear. Of course you said yes even though he hadn't even bought a ring yet, and since that moment life's suddenly made sense.

You spent a month or two in the Land of Departure before leaving for Midgar, secretly a little excited to get away from the prying eyes for the first time in much too long. Although you had to move back to the city in order to help out following the collapse of Shinra once the Sephiroth scandal became known to everyone, it really wasn't that bad. Without Shinra's hold on the city, the people were finally thriving. The air was cleaner and people were happier, not to mention Zack was finally free from the clutches of SOLDIER.

That's not to say that he's fully free of the SOLDIER lifestyle, however. Zack was naturally recruited to an elite squad of the army, along with Cloud, who were called in to deal with crises throughout the world. You, meanwhile, worked with a defensive unit to assist those in need with your magic. You tended to work alongside them quite often, but the true joy from your job came from using your abilities to help those in need. It was so rewarding, sometimes you wondered if you could even call it a "job."

"I'm sorry," you apologize with a sigh, allowing the side of your head to rest against his bicep as the two of you continue walking through the path in Gongaga leading to his parent's house. Thankfully, with the money you and Zack have made, you both helped his parents to add to their home, and now it's actually quite spacious. You're heading there now for your monthly dinner with the two. "I'm just nervous."

"What? Why?" Zack asks with a look of bewilderment. "My parents love you. You're the daughter they always wanted."

You can't help but smile, knowing he's right. Ever since you and Zack told them of your engagement, after his mother kept shrieking "I told you so!" to her son, they embraced you with open arms. Moving back to Midgar allowed the both of you to visit often, which you were sure to do. They had basically become your own parents with the amount of love and support they showed you.

"Honestly, I'm just a little nervous your mom's gonna have a heart attack," you admit, giving a small shrug as you look up at your beaming husband.

"Oh, she for sure is," he laughs, pulling you to a stop with a tug on your hand as he wraps an arm around your waist. "Just like I almost did when you told me. But she's wanted to be a grandma for years now. You're gonna give her the best shock of her life, [Name]."

You bite back a grin, nodding in agreement as Zack releases your hand to instead reach up and brush your hair away from your face. He's studying you with such a sweet look, it's almost hard to continue watching him without crying a little.

"I love you," you murmur, resting your hands on his shoulders as he leans closer to you.

He grins beautifully as he gives a small nod of agreement.

"And I love you," his gaze darts down towards your stomach, "both of you."

You barely have time to release a breath of a laugh before he's leaned down, his lips pressed against yours in a gentle kiss that's so soft you swear you almost melt in his arms.

You never thought life could be this beautiful. But with someone like Zack, is there any other way it could be, but beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...
> 
> I know lots of you have been asking if I'd do a third part to the Chasing/Cheating Destiny series. My answer is still no, as I think it's ended pretty much perfectly.
> 
> But.
> 
> I do have an idea for a new series that would be similar but also very different. Something about the new trailer they dropped (ALSO SIDE NOTE HOW TF HAS NO ONE MENTIONED THAT VANITAS IS GONNA BE IN KH3?????) popped an idea into my head that I just can't shake.
> 
> The best I can give without giving too much away is that it would start with BBS-ish time and go through all the games in one way or another. It would follow the main plot for the most part, with Reader being there from the beginning, and then thrown in towards the end of KH2 on the "Kingdom Hearts timeline."
> 
> I don't wanna give too much away but I promise it would be fun and different! <3


	91. Axel's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Axel's Song: "Tear in my Heart" by TWENTY ØNE PILØTS**
> 
> " _She's the tear in my heart_  
>  I'm alive  
> She's the tear in my heart  
> I'm on fire  
> She's the tear in my heart  
> Take me higher  
> Than I've ever been"

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"What time is he gonna be home?"

You pause from your obsessive staring at the teal tea kettle placed over the lit flame on your stove, taking a second to glance over your shoulder at Xion, who's leaning against the kitchen counter as she watches you stare in silence.

"Soon, I think," you tell her as you look at the clock on the wall. "Well, I hope."

"Typical Axel, man of mystery," she laughs, running a hand through her hair as she peers out the window.

You and Axel live in a cozy home near the base of the mountain that's home to the castle in the Land of Departure. All of you who remained here live in this general area, as it's close enough to the castle but with enough distance that you have some privacy from the school. You, Axel, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Xion, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé stayed behind, to help kids throughout the worlds learn how to wield and fight with a Keyblade. It was rewarding work, especially as you were able to assist Aqua in teaching the kids magic.

"Yeah, you're telling me," you agree with a laugh.

Life with Axel now that he has a heart really isn't as different as you worried it would be. The organ didn't change him, and he still remains the earnest, caring, and feisty man you fell in love with so many years ago. The two of you enjoyed a quiet and fun life, and suffered from very few issues, if any.

"Should my ears be burning?" a playful voice calls out, and you break out in a grin as you take the now-whistling kettle off the heat.

"Yes," Xion replies simply, earning a fake glare as Axel looks down at her.

"Only good things," you add as you saunter towards him, throwing your arms around his shoulders in a hug.

You can hear him chuckle as he rests his hands on the sides of your waist, nuzzling his face into your hair. Xion makes a noise of displeasure as she slinks out of the room to leave you two alone, which you barely register as you pull back and look up at the grinning man before you. He's started to grow out his hair and he looks a little older, but he's still just as handsome as he's always been, perhaps more.

"How was the meeting?" you ask him, continuing to hold him close.

"Alright. Terra was whining as usual," Axel complains with a roll of his emerald green eyes.

"Some things never change," you laugh.

Axel merely smiles as he reaches a hand up to gently run his fingers through your hair, playing with the ends as his eyes lock with yours.

"What is it?" you add as he just continues to stare down at you.

"Nothing, nothing," he hums with a shrug. "Sometimes I just can't believe how lucky I am, and that you're really here with me."

You bite back a grin as you give a nod in understanding.

"Axe," you murmur, squeezing his shoulders as you say his name. "Don't be silly. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Damn straight," he proudly assents with his signature smirk, any and all insecurities thrown out the window as he watches you smile up at him. "Now, about that dinner..."

"Smooth."

"I'm starving!" he complains, squeezing your sides for emphasis as his stomach gives a perfectly timed grumble.

You just give him a blank stare before you sigh and pull away from him to head towards the fridge. You don't make it too far, however, as he gives a tug on your hand to pull you back into his waiting arms. His arms wrap around you, his face swooping down to yours as he gives you a deep kiss. You're only startled for a moment before your lips move against his, your hands rising to cup his face as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Little do you know, Xion's head pokes into the doorway for a brief second before she releases a giggle and hides in the living room again to give the two of you your privacy. She knows all too well that there's a ring tucked away in a box hidden somewhere in your house, just waiting for the right moment to come out and be given to you.

All she can say is, it's about damn time.


	92. Roxas' Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Roxas' Song: "With Me" by Sum 41**
> 
> " _All the streets, where I walked alone_  
>  With nowhere to go have come to an end  
> I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go  
> These words are my heart and soul  
> I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
> 'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go"

As you stand under the starry night's sky with everyone, in awe of just how beautiful this place is, someone gently grabs your hand in theirs. You tear your gaze from the falling stars to look to your right, where Roxas is standing and staring down at you with a nervous smile.

"Hey. Wanna go for a walk?" he asks, thumbing over his shoulder.

"Sure," you agree without a second thought, allowing him to pull you away.

It's your first night in your new home at the Land of Departure, so you feel a little bad leaving everyone for some alone time. But at the same time, you're not exactly complaining.

The walk is silent, comfortably so, with the two of you occasionally catching gazes and letting small smiles slip onto your faces. He's leading you down a winding path, until you're suddenly standing near a small pond, away from the group and alone under the stars.

"This is beautiful," you hum, giving Roxas' hand a squeeze as you look up at the sky.

He doesn't respond, and you can feel him fidgeting beside you. You peer over at him, just in time for him to turn to fully face you.

"[Name]," Roxas speaks up, his voice giving away his nerves as a serious look grows on his face. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

"What?" you ask with a laugh. "Of course I do, Rox. As you do to me."

He slowly shakes his head.

"No, I don't think you do. My life before I met you was dark, and alone, and hopeless. You were that light, the one I was always searching for and the one that guided me home. Here. Where I belong, with you."

He keeps your hand in his as he suddenly lowers himself onto one knee. You forget how to breathe for a second as your eyes widen more than you thought possible.

"Rox, what is this?" you hiss, but his only response is to hold out his free hand with a shy smile.

He opens his palm, a ring with a single diamond in its center resting there.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago," he tells you, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes lock with yours. "You already gave me a heart. Now, it's yours. It will always be yours. If you'll have it... So... will you?"

"Yes," you manage to breathe out before you tackle the blond in a hug, both of you tumbling to the ground as you crash your lips against his.

He closes his palm as he slowly moves his lips against yours, pulling you into his arms as you sink into the grass together under the starry night's sky.

The pumping of his heart has never felt sweeter.

[ **TWO YEARS LATER** ]

"Rox, we're gonna be late!" you call out, checking the time on your phone before releasing a sigh.

He can manage being married, but never being on time.

A loud thump followed by some cursing rings through the air, and you snort with laughter as the lopsided sound of him charging down the stairs meets your ears.

"Sorry, sorry," Roxas apologizes, fixing the scarf around his neck before he pauses to kiss your cheek and take your hand in his to lead you out of your house.

"Stub your toe?" you guess, shutting your front door behind you and quickly locking it before he drags you away and towards the path leading to the castle atop the mountain in the Land of Departure.

The two of you live here now, with a fair number of your friends as you assist kids in learning the art of Keyblade wielding. Roxas is one of the more popular teachers, as he used to be a Nobody and once fought for the wrong side. He's surprisingly good with kids, and loves the attention – even though he'd never admit it.

"Yeah. That stupid table in the hallway got in my way," Roxas grumbles with a small pout.

You snigger, hearing this complaint for what feels like the thousandth time. It seems like every morning he hits that thing, but he never moves it out of the way. Go figure.

"Do you need to ice it?" you ask, and he quickly shakes his head.

"Nah."

You glance up at him, unable to wipe the smile from your face. His hair is styled differently than it used to be and he looks noticeably older, but you can never believe your luck that you married your best friend. It was a beautiful ceremony held in the middle of winter, snow falling down as you exchanged vows in front of all your friends. Married life was absolute bliss, and you both felt like you finally ended up where you belonged... with each other. Fights are rare, kisses are often, and there's nothing quite like falling asleep and waking up next to the absolute love of your life.

You give his fingers a soft squeeze as you come to a stop, stepping closer to him with a sly grin on your face.

"We're gonna be late," he reminds you, and you shrug.

"They can wait."

You see a flash of a smirk before he leans down, his free hand resting on the side of your face as his lips press against yours. His lips are warm and soft as they move against yours, and your fingers scrunch in his hair as he deepens the kiss with a slight tilt of his head.

Roxas' heart gives a rough thump as your fingers move to dance down his neck, lighting his skin on fire and reminding him of just how alive he is with you.

And he'll never tire of that feeling.

Heart or no heart – he'll always be yours.


	93. Ven's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ven's Song: "Gravity of You" by Starset**
> 
> " _Your sky_  
>  The beauty alone is worth it  
> I will risk it all to own it"

It was two days after you first arrived in the Land of Departure. While it had been a weird adjustment living in some strange castle, it wasn't all bad. You enjoyed having the time to yourself, away from everyone else, to just recover after the war. Most people were keeping to themselves and napping for the majority of the day, only hanging out around dinner time.

Today, you couldn't sleep, so you got up and decided to head downstairs for a snack. You thought you were alone, but you walked in the kitchen only to find yourself face-to-face with a shocked Ven.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey," you reply, smiling as you brush past him towards the fridge. "What brings you down here?"

"Food," Ven responds as he holds up a half-eaten sandwich.

"Oh. Should've guessed," you laugh as you pull out the snack of your choice from the fridge and start munching. "How have the past few days been?"

"Alright. Weird, I guess. I don't know what to do with myself, honestly."

"Me too," you agree with a shrug. "I'm going a little stir crazy."

Silence falls for a moment before the two of you as his blue eyes stay focused on you like a laser. You're about to ask him what's the matter, when he places his sandwich on his plate and takes a step closer to you.

"Say, do you want to... I dunno, grab dinner or something tonight?" he asks as nonchalant as possible.

"Like, a date?" you guess with a tick of your eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that," he laughs. "So? You in?" he adds eagerly.

You take another bite of your snack and quickly swallow it before breaking out in a grin and giving a rapid nod.

"Yeah, Ven. I'd love that," you admit, feeling your face heat up as he smiles down at you like he's the luckiest guy in the world.

And in his eyes, he is.

[ **FOUR YEARS LATER** ]

The past four years were a whirlwind. Terra, Ven, and Aqua decided pretty early on into your stay in the Land of Departure that they'd open up the castle to kids interested in learning the art of Keyblade wielding. Some of you stayed there to assist in teaching, and you were one of them. It felt amazing to give back to these kids, and each day brings new challenges and adventures such that you're never truly bored.

You and Ven, meanwhile, have been completely inseparable since your first date on the second night living in the Land of Departure. The two of you decided to stay in and cook together, and as far as you're concerned your fate was sealed from that evening on from the moment his lips met yours in the middle of a shared scoop of strawberry ice cream.

One year later, he proposed. He always liked to remind you that he was ready to marry you from the first time he saw you in Yen Sid's tower, which always makes you turn as red as a tomato. The amount of love and adoration you feel towards the man almost feels overwhelming at times. With Ven, it's as if life finally makes sense. He's truly been the best thing to happen to you, and he tells you as much as he possibly can that he feels the same about you.

Loud screeches of laughter tear you from your thoughts, and you glance up from the paperwork you're hunched over to see two kids charging into the room like they own the place. Both are around the same age; the girl has curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, while the boy has your color hair and icy blue eyes.

"Mooooom! The monster's gonna get us!" the boy cries out as he runs to you.

"Let's fight 'im," the girl adds with a wicked grin as she stands her ground to face off against the 'monster.'

At that moment, Ven storms in like a bat out of hell, a wild grin on his face as releases a cackle.

"You can't escape me!" he dramatically exclaims as he charges towards the two kids, who shriek and run away as fast as their little legs will take them.

"So much for nap time," you note dryly as Ven comes to a stop, sliding into a chair next to you.

"You kidding? Best way to do nap time is to tire them out," he tells you with a grin.

"Cheater," you laugh with a shake of your head as you push your work aside and scoot closer to your husband.

He's beaming as he stares down at you, his short hair perfectly framing his angled face. The years have done him well, maturing his features and making him even more handsome than he already was. You can't get enough of just staring at him, the man who saw you through a war and kept you safe so many years ago.

You were married three years ago, and had your son two and a half years ago. He didn't propose because of the pregnancy, because he really did know he wanted to marry you all those years ago in Yen Sid's tower, but it did speed up the time line a bit. Terra and Aqua got married and had their daughter around the same time, as if fate was pulling strings to ensure you'd always be in each other's lives. You'd babysit quite often, as Ven loved being around kids and helping out his oldest friends whenever he could. And the entire situation was all that much sweeter when Aqua finally pulled you aside and poured her heart out, telling you just how happy she is that you found Ven and gave him the happiness he's always been searching for.

Needless to say, your life is fuller than you ever thought was possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Ven asks, pulling you from your memories as you glance over at him with a dreamy smile.

"Just us. This. How lucky I am," you tell him.

He grins at you before reaching a hand out, resting it on the back of your head as he pulls you closer to him.

"That title goes to me, [Name]," he reminds you before he fully closes the gap, his lips ghosting over yours.

His eyes find yours for a moment before his lips fully press to yours, both of your eyes fluttering closed as you pull him closer by cupping his face in your hands. Your fingers find their way into his hair as he tugs you closer, deepening the kiss as one of his hands suddenly grips desperately at your thigh.

"Ewww, Daddy, stop kissing Mommy!"

You break apart from Ven's lips to release a laugh, pulling back as you glance down at your horrified son.

"That's what mommies and daddies do, darling," you tell him as he waddles towards the two of you.

"It's gross," he complains, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"What, this?" Ven asks as his hand lands on the side of your face, tilting you towards him as he gives you a short, soft peck.

"EWWWW!" your son cries out, pulling at your leg in an attempt to force you to stop.

"You're gonna traumatize him," you warn Ven with a chuckle as you fully break apart from him to grab your son and haul him up into your lap.

"Yeah," he agrees, shooting Ven a smug look he recognizes all too well.

He really is his kid.

"Okay, smart guy. No more touching," Ven agrees, holding his hands up in defeat. "Hey, d'you want a popsicle?"

"What?! Yes!" your son exclaims excitedly.

"Cool, there's some in the freezer. Go get one," Ven tells him, tilting his head towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Daddy!" he coos, wiggling out of your arms as he throws himself onto the floor and hurries into the kitchen to claim his snack.

"Did you just bribe our son with frozen sugar?" you ask Ven with a tick of your eyebrow.

"No complaints, just come here," Ven muses as he holds his hands out, pulling you into his arms as he drags you into his lap and presses his lips to yours in a heated kiss.

You immediately melt into his touch, moving your lips against his as he holds you against him, a hand running through your hair as your fingers dig into his shirt to keep him close.

Your love story was unexpected and came out of nowhere, but sometimes it takes time to get to where you're meant to be.

And it's clear this is where you're both meant to be.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VANNY'S NEXT OH MY GOOD LORD I CAN'T WAIT
> 
> I missed writing for that bastard <3


	94. Vanitas' Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vanitas' Song: "My Demons" by Starset**
> 
> " _Take me high and I'll sing_  
>  Oh, you make everything okay  
> We are one in the same  
> Oh, you take all of the pain away  
> Save me if I become  
> My demons"

The first memory of Vanitas' life is pain. He was born in darkness, his body ripped in two as he was torn from Ventus. Flesh, organs, and soul were formed in searing pain, before blinding light flooded his eyesight.

Pain did not stop at birth, however. The first few years of his life were consumed with psychological, physical, emotional, and mental torment. Not a single day went past that he wasn't beaten to nothing by his creator, Master Xehanort. Fear and pain turned to madness, as he adjusted to such an existence and grew to love the tearing of his skin and the breaking of his bones.

Nothing can wake you up like the smell of blood.

The only steady thought that would run through his mind was that of Ventus. He was created because Ventus was too weak to summon darkness in order to create the x-blade. That pathetic person sentenced him to this hell, which would only continue until they fought and forged the infamous weapon.

He had to end the pain, no matter the cost.

But, when they finally fought... the unthinkable happened. Vanitas lost, falling to the darkness as the failed forge as well as his salvation slipped through his fingers. And the darkness is where he stayed for over a decade, the pain slowly disappearing the longer he stayed floating in nothingness. As the years passed, and the torment ended, his thoughts turned to one question.

Why?

Why did he try to kill Ventus, who's still a simpering idiot but never asked for Vanitas to be born? Why did Vanitas die to fulfill the wishes of a man who's given him nothing but torture? Why is his life less important than a glorified Keyblade?

He was born again in pain, ripped from the darkness without warning. He woke up in a blindingly bright room, a tall man with gray hair and warm amber eyes standing over him with a completely blank expression.

Xemnas. Xehanort. Ansem. No matter what name he went by, Vanitas would always recognize those dead eyes.

The man had a new mission for him. To kidnap some girl, and restart his battle with Ventus – this time for good. Was the man more insane than he already thought? He sentenced Vanitas to his fate in the darkness, and he expected him to go through such hell again?

He agreed, however, his curiosity piqued. The pain was replaced with an obsessive interest in that one itching question... why?

With a roll of his eyes, he started watching the old memories of his replica. He's still not sure what a replica is, but it sure looks like a slightly younger version of him. He watched as the copy followed and tormented the girl he's now tasked with bringing back to his old master. As the memories weave together, he finds himself sitting up straighter.

Why is the girl nice to his replica? Sometimes she even smiles his way, despite his nature. She doesn't want to fight him, even as a Keyblade is pressed to his neck. And then, Vanitas watches with a tilt of his head as he girl leans forward, pressing her lips to his replica's.

He feels a familiar sensation as he watches. Jealousy. It's an old friend of his, and it's back with a vengeance. The girl is friends with Ventus of all people, fighting alongside him against the forces of darkness.

He leaves to go find her, partially because he's unsure how to say no to his master. But also because he wants to meet her. She's afraid when her eyes land on him, but his twisted mind doesn't notice this. All he wants is to possess her, to ask her why she'd ever be so kind to a wretch like him?

But then he talks to her. She's... friendly, after the shock wears off and they start to walk through the castle in The World That Never Was. She even mentions his stupid replica in a teasing joke. The days go by, and she's clearly miserable, but he finds himself wandering to her room just to take a look at her.

Miserable or not, he likes having her here.

She's the first person who's actually spoken to him. Not at him, but to him. As an equal. It's intoxicating.

She leaves the castle after attacking his master, and he doesn't stop her. If she escapes, he'll just be sent after her again. It's the chase that's thrilling, after all.

Weeks go by. He only visits once, to warn her of his master's plan. But she doesn't listen or believe him, or care what he has to say, because she fails to stop the kidnapping of Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. Naminé, the second person to be nice to him, betrays Vanitas' master. She allows the girl to escape, to return back to her friends.

More weeks pass, and the questions keep forming in his mind. His entire life has been pain. Why is he going along with this madness once again? His sick bond to his master is severed, and there's nothing but fear keeping him there.

(Not that he'd ever admit he's terrified of the man.)

So, he visits her once more. It's a desperate attempt to reach out, not as the person he was but as the person he is. He brings her to Twilight Town and tries to help her, by giving her information and the hand of friendship. She accepts with a smile, a smile actually shot his way. He realizes in that moment he'd kill to see that smile, to feel her lips upon his as she willingly sinks into his arms over and over again.

The hand of friendship slowly turns to something else entirely.

The months pass. The pain continues to dissolve. The war is fought and won, with very few hiccups besides a brief slip into the darkness. But this time, the darkness is welcomed like an old friend. There's no more pain, or fear. Just calm acceptance.

His life is darkness. But his life isn't pain.

Not anymore.

[TWO YEARS LATER]

"So, that's how you and [Name] ended up together?"

"Yup."

"Dad said you used to be a bad guy?"

"Yup."

"So, she made you a good guy?"

"Well, wait, let's not get ahead of us here..."

You can't hide the laughter as you listen to the conversation currently going on in your living room between Aqua and Terra's absolutely precious daughter and Vanitas as they lounge together on the couch watching TV. You agreed to babysit today while her parents are busy teaching at the school atop the mountain in the Land of Departure that was formed by them and Ven what feels like ages ago.

You stayed behind to help them, and though Vanitas acted like he didn't care, you know a small part of him likes being somewhat close to them. Despite everything, they've shown him kindness, and Vanitas isn't unreasonable. He knows that he doesn't deserve their kindness. But he appreciates it all the same, even though he'd never say that.

After some time he even agreed to help out teaching the kids how to fight against dark magic, and the kids for some insane reason loved Vanitas the most. It's probably because he doesn't sugarcoat his words or treat them with kiddie gloves. You can't help but cringe at some of the shit that comes out of his mouth, but the kids eat it up and beg for more.

And now, in a situation that would have seemed impossible years ago, here he sits in your shared living room in the house you bought, chatting with Terra and Aqua's daughter as he tells her the story of where he came from, his life, and how you met.

"I think you're a good guy, Uncle Vanny," you hear the little girl coo, only to be met with a scoff from the man.

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Sorry I took so long," you call out as you stroll into the room, figuring you can't stand there eavesdropping forever. "Wanna go grab some lunch? We can go to that café down the block if you go get changed."

"Okay!" the girl cries out, breaking out in a grin as she crawls from her position sprawled out on Vanitas' lap and runs to the back bedroom where her clothes are waiting.

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" Vanitas tells the excited girl, only to be met with the slamming sound of her door shutting.

He chuckles under his breath as he stretches out his legs, holding his arms up over his head as he cracks his back. You watch him for a moment, barely able to hide the smile growing on your face. Sometimes it's as if you're watching an entirely different person. He still looks the same, and pretty much acts the same, but the years have done him well. He's grown some confidence – real confidence, not false confidence like he used to have – and he's adjusted to a normal life about as well as could be expected. He's still plagued with nightmares and pain and suffering, which are pretty crippling some days. But there's more good days than bad nowadays, which he always admits is because of you.

You were the one who showed him love, and care, and tenderness. Ever since he first saw your smile, whether you knew it or not, he's been yours. He's glad you haven't yet figured out that he's absolute putty in your hands, willing to do anything (within reason) to make you happy.

You slink down next to him on the couch, finally allowing a full smile to grow as he throws an arm around your shoulders and pulls you into his chest. His lips press against your temple, his face resting in your hair as your hands lie against his chest.

"You're quite the story teller," you speak up.

"Oh. You heard that?" he asks, peering down at you from his peripheral vision.

"Sure did. I never get tired of hearing that story."

The corners of Vanitas' lips curl up in an amused smirk as he rests a hand on the side of your face, his fingers finding their way into your hair as he tilts your face up to him.

"Hey there," you add with a grin as you stare up at him.

"Hey," he murmurs, nuzzling his nose against yours before he tilts your face up further, his lips finding yours.

Your hands slide up his chest so that they're resting on the side of his neck, allowing him to pull you closer as he holds you against him, the kiss deepening as his fingers dig deeper into your hair.

You break the kiss to stare up at him, those golden eyes that once haunted you now setting your entire body on fire.

"I love you, Vanny," you whisper against his lips.

He chuckles, closing the gap to kiss you again, his lips soft and gentle against yours.

"I love you, too."

He was born in the dark. But finally, after too long, he can finally say he lives in the light.

And it's all because of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God.
> 
> This series is finally done.
> 
> I feel a little weird honestly. I know the main plot was finished in December, but I always had these epilogues hanging over my head. Now, it's just... done!
> 
> I want to thank all of you so much for your support during all these years. This series has been such a joy to write, and it's all been worth it watching your reactions. I hope these epilogues did justice to the plot, and gave everyone their much-needed shots of fluff to end this series XD
> 
> Just because this is ending, however, doesn't mean I'm no longer writing!!! I still have _When Worlds Collide_ , as well as my new series... *drum roll*... _A Second Chance_. A Second Chance will have the same general feeling as Cheating Destiny, but with a very different plot, so I hope everyone checks it out! I just posted the first chapter not 20 minutes ago ^_^
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310144/chapters/33017751
> 
> Again, thank you all. Your support means the world, and I love you all.
> 
> ♥ Alex


End file.
